


Чудные соседи

by Иваристаль (Ivaristal)



Series: Чудные соседи [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Comedy Club - Fandom, Russian Actor RPF, Антон Шастун, Арсений Попов, Импровизация - Fandom, Не спать!, Убойная лига
Genre: AU, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, UST, Любовь/Ненависть, Магический реализм, Мифические существа, Смерть второстепенного персонажа, Юмор, вампиры, детектив, дружба, ксенофилия, маги, мистика, нехронологическое повествование, нецензурная лексика, оборотни, призраки, слоуберн, соулмейты, фэнтези, экшн, элементы гета
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:12:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 81
Words: 334,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivaristal/pseuds/%D0%98%D0%B2%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%B8%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B0%D0%BB%D1%8C
Summary: У боевого мага Шастуна чудные соседи: смирный оборотень, досужий призрак, добродушный волхв и стоматолог. И компанию поддержат, и из беды выручат. Разве что вампир порой пакостит, но это ерунда.Антон приехал, чтобы раскрыть убийство своего предшественника, сильного боевого мага. Запутанное дело становится всё опасней: за одной смертью следует другая, третья…А мимоходом спасённый вампир Арсений предлагает мир и оказывает неоценимую помощь в расследовании. Но у него к Антону свой интерес…





	1. Глава 1. Товарищ участковый

**Author's Note:**

> Повествование в мозаичной технике. Если вас пугает необычная нумерация глав, откройте главу-глоссарий, там есть подробные объяснения. 
> 
> Основные герои из Импровизации, но для понимания сути не обязательно быть в теме фэндомов, можно читать как оридж.
> 
> Эту работу можно прочитать и на фикбуке: [«Чудные соседи»](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5521537).
> 
> По этой вселенной также есть серия [«Чудики»](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348450), повествующая об альтернативных вариантах развития событий в том же сеттинге.

_Автор иллюстрации —[Taking-Meds](https://twitter.com/takingmeds_art/status/1028665049345417217)_

 

Тёплым июньским утром, наполненным солнцем и ароматом отцветающей сирени, утомлённый после ночного дежурства Антон шагал домой, щурясь от излишне ярких лучей, недовольный, что забыл солнечные очки. Стоило ему свернуть за угол, заходя в такой уже знакомый двор, как его остановила досужая тётка околопенсионного возраста, которой до всего было дело.

— Товарищ участковый, эти студенты из пятьдесят четвёртой опять дебош устроили! — принялась возмущаться она, негодующе размахивая руками. — Вы представляете, музыку слушали до половины первого, да так громко, что у меня в ванной чуть кафель не осыпался! Весь лифт загадили, орали во всю глотку, буянили! Вы уж разберитесь, Антон Андреевич!

— Непременно разберусь, Валентина Петровна, — поспешил заверить её Антон, зная, что с этой непрошибаемой женщиной лучше не спорить. — Вот сейчас дойду до подъезда и первым же делом загляну к ним.

— И правильно! Правильно, нечего им общественное спокойствие нарушать! — воинственно поддержала Валентина Петровна.

— Так, может, вы меня отпустите, и я пойду? — спросил он, подавляя усмешку, и женщина, только сейчас заметив, что схватила его за рукав, поспешила отпустить участкового.

— Да-да, идите, Антон Андреевич, покажите им кузькину мать, чтоб знали! — напутствовала она, наконец-то убираясь с его пути.

Антон прошёл мимо спортивной площадки, где игравшая в футбол стайка ребятни на миг прервала своё занятие, чтобы недружным хором поздороваться с «дяденькой полиционером», на миг остановился у куста сирени, любуясь тяжёлыми гроздьями цветов, и свернул ко второму подъезду девятиэтажки. Пригревшийся на крылечке сосед со второго этажа отсалютовал ему бутылкой пива, и Антон сухо кивнул ему в ответ.

Зайдя в чистенький подъезд, Антон скользнул длинными пальцами в щель почтового ящика, проверяя, лежит ли там что-нибудь — отмыкать металлическую дверку ключом было лень. В ящике оказалось пусто, так что он развернулся к лифту, но не успел нажать на кнопку — металлические двери разъехались, выпуская привлекательную девушку, во внешности которой были заметны следы приятно проведённой ночи — припухшие и раскрасневшиеся от поцелуев губы, залёгшие под большими красивыми глазами фиолетоватые тени, отсутствие косметики и одежда, явно накинутая наспех, без того старания, что обычно присуще красавицам. Явно едет от этого хлыща из шестьдесят пятой.

Вежливо пожелав незнакомке доброго утра, он подождал, пока она выйдет из лифта, и зашёл внутрь, привычным жестом нажимая кнопку. Пресловутая «загаженность» лифта выражалась только в виде валяющегося на полу целлофанового пакета, который Шаст не поленился поднять, намереваясь выкинуть его дома.

Выйдя на площадку седьмого этажа, он чуть не столкнулся с торопящимся на работу Димой, невысоким соседом из трёшки через стенку от него. Поприветствовав друга, он прошёл к двери своей квартиры, нашаривая в кармане ключи.

— Я дома! — громким голосом оповестил он, заходя домой и скидывая кроссовки.

— Слышу, слышу, не глухой, — ворчливо ответил ему Паша, выходя из стены.

 

***

Шастун Антон Андреевич, 25 лет, уроженец славного города Воронежа. Номинально — участковый милиц… полиции, на деле же — боевой маг, командированный Ведомством в этот не слишком большой и не слишком маленький городок, чтобы помочь местным коллегам в расследовании серии прокатившихся по окрестностям подозрительно странных случаев.

***

— Валентина Петровна жаловалась на бузящую молодёжь из пятьдесят четвёртой, — как бы мимоходом заметил Антон, скидывая с плеча сумку.

— Врёт как дышит, Антош, — усмехнулся собеседник. — С самого твоего ухода в подъезде царила тишина и покой, никто не шумел сверх дозволенного, никаких происшествий, всё как обычно: собачники прогуливают питомцев, детвора расходится по домам до комендантского часа, пьянчужки бухают, бабульки шушукаются на лавочке, казанова наш очередную девушку окучивает. Идиллия!

— Замечательно. Спасибо, что приглядел, пока меня не было, — устало выдохнул Антон, стягивая с себя футболку. После ночного дежурства безумно хотелось спать, но первым делом стоило всё-таки освежиться в ду́ше.

— Было бы за что, Шастун, — с притворной ворчливостью пробурчал Воля, просачиваясь через закрытую дверь ванной. — Мне же всё равно нечем больше заняться, а так от моего безделья хоть какая-то польза.

— Ой, свали уже, вуайерист призрачный, не даёшь искупаться спокойно, — маг лениво швырнул в призрака трусами. Конечно, Паше от этого было ни горячо ни холодно, трусы просто пролетели сквозь него и, мягко стукнувшись об дверь, спланировали на кафельный пол. Однако Воля, всё ещё придерживавшийся некоторых свойственных живым условностей, поспешил удалиться, провалившись к соседям снизу.

Искупавшись, Антон завёл будильник и завалился спать. Чутьё подсказывало ему, что день будет неспокойный, а значит, нужно было успеть по максимуму набраться сил.


	2. ГЛОССАРИЙ

Здесь объясняются используемые в тексте работы фэнтезийные термины.  
Я стараюсь писать так, чтобы слова были понятны из контекста или, по меньшей мере, объяснять их в примечании в главе, где впервые упомянуто необычное слово, но не во всех случаях это возможно, да и у каждого из нас бывают моменты вроде «Блин, я же знал! Но забыл». Именно поэтому в подспорье читателю был создан этот глоссарий.

**Как читать «Чудных соседей»?**

• **Если вы пришли с феста:**  
Прочитайте главу «0. Новоселье», там есть весь необходимый минимум (завязка сюжета, начало раскрытия персонажей, юмор, стиль изложения и т.п.), так что вам будет проще придумывать комментарий.  
А вот главу «1. Товарищ участковый» можете проигнорировать, это что-то вроде микропролога, читать его в отрыве от следующих глав просто бессмысленно: в моём макси уже более 700 страниц, так какое раскрытие персонажей может быть во всего-то двух страничках? Это ведь даже меньше, чем 1% повествования!

• **Если вы не знакомы с фандомом Импровизации либо прочими фандомами:**  
Ничего страшного, Чудных соседей вполне можно читать как оридж. Конечно, в фандомных работах меньше описания внешности персонажей, но это вполне можно компенсировать подглядыванием в соответствующий альбом в вк и скромным описанием главной пары героев:  
Антон Шастун — худощавый неловкий парень с тёмно-русыми волосами и желтовато-зелёными глазами; рост 197 см, вес ≈80 кг, из особых примет — маленькая родинка на кончике носа и привычка носить кучу колец и браслетов.  
Арсений Попов — стройный, в меру мускулистый и очень пластичный брюнет с синевато-голубыми глазами; рост 190 см, вес ≈80 кг, из особых примет — уйма родинок по всему телу; четыре родинки на левой щеке расположены так, что напоминают ковш из созвездия Большой Медведицы.  
https://vk.com/album-159625215_250399900

• **Если вы намерены прочитать макси целиком, но боитесь запутаться:**  
**0\. Не бойтесь.** Понимаю, нельзя так просто взять и не бояться, но попробуйте мне поверить: всё гораздо проще, чем кажется на первый взгляд. Правда-правда. Проверено многими сотнями читателей ;)  
Вам доводилось когда-нибудь учить родителей или бабушек-дедушек пользоваться современной умной техникой? Старшее поколение испытывает с этим трудности, потому что _верит,_ что там всё очень-очень сложно и потому _боится_ накосячить, сделать что-то не так. Но стоит пенсионерке преодолеть свой страх, настроиться на волну «даже если там сложно, я как-нибудь справлюсь» — и она уже без труда гуглит схемы для вязания, записывает внукам голосовые сообщения и смотрит сериалы онлайн.  
**1\. Не читайте глоссарий.** Серьёзно, лучше не надо. Многие начинают знакомство с Чудиками именно с него, путаются в обилии новой информации и боятся читать дальше. Но если всё же решаются попробовать зайти в следующие главы, потом пишут отзывы или твиты в духе «Блин, ну я и балда, испугалась глоссария, а там дальше на самом деле всё понятно, и читается легко!».  
Глоссарий нужен, чтобы при необходимости вы могли освежить в памяти подзабытые детали. Это просто шпаргалка, справочник, которым пользуются именно _при необходимости_. Вы же не читаете толковый словарь от корки до корки и не учите наизусть англо-русские словарики? Вот и глоссарий не надо! Дочитайте эту часть до заголовка «СПРАВОЧНЫЕ МАТЕРИАЛЫ» (то, что под ним, читать не надо) и перелистните на следующую главу.  
**2\. Просто читайте главы как есть,** в том порядке, в котором они выложены: 1 → 0 → 0,2 → 0,5 и так далее. Цифры перед главами нужны лишь затем, чтобы вам было легче сориентироваться, в каком порядке происходили события. То бишь если вы видите главу 0,3, это означает, что события в ней произошли после тех, что описаны в 0, 0,1 и 0,2, но до того, что будет в 0,4 и дальнейших главах.  
Понимаю, звучит сложно. Но на самом деле всё проще, чем кажется ;) Мы часто сталкиваемся с подобным в быту: лучшая подруга может начать рассказывать о вчерашних событиях, потом сбиться на позапозавчерашние, потом упомянуть о мероприятии, которое произойдёт только завтра, и вновь вернуться к вчерашним.  
**3\. Если запутались в цифрах:** попробуйте дочитать до ближайшей интерлюдии. В интерлюдиях всё происходит по хронологии, поэтому все перепутанные части мозаики встанут на свои места, и общая картина происходящего прояснится.  
**4\. Если даже все предыдущие рекомендации не помогли, но вы всё равно хотите попытаться прочесть Чудиков:** восхищаюсь вашим упорством! Можете попробовать читать в хронологическом порядке (как это сделать — см. абзац ниже). 

• **Если вы _уже читали_ Чудиков, но в этот раз хотите _пере_ читать их как-нибудь по-новому:**  
• Можно читать в хронологическом порядке: 0 → 0,1 → 0,2 → 0,3 → 0,4 и так далее.  
Многие спрашивают, как тогда быть с интерлюдиями. Тут есть два варианта: можно их попросту не перечитывать (и тогда получится сплошь повествование с фокала Антона Шастуна, но история потеряет часть своего шарма), а можно читать вот по такой схеме:  
0,8 → Интерлюдия с вампиром → 0,9;  
2,92 → все части IwtS по порядку (1–5)→ 3;  
3,63 → Интерлюдия с призраком (1–2) → 3,71;  
3,83 → Интерлюдия с вампкубом (I–IX) → 3,91;  
_В дальнейшем будут и другие интерлюдии._  
• А ещё можно читать только интерлюдии (± части 3,21–3,24, ибо там тоже преимуществонно фокал Арсения). Получится повествование с упором на основную романтическую линию и второстепенные, а детективное расследование отойдёт на задний план, став лишь декорациями.  
Но, конечно, это схемы исключительно для **пере** читывания, для первого прочтения они не подходят.

****

ВНИМАНИЕ!

Я в курсе про гламОр и гламУр, я имею представление о традиционных для литературы различиях суккубов и инкубов, но это МОЙ мир и МОИ правила. Мои вампиры НЕ сверкают на солнце и НЕ пьют кровь животных, как в Сумерках; мои суккубы НЕ демонического происхождения, бывают как женщинами, так и мужчинами, и НЕ имеют никакого отношения к инкубам; мои оборотни НЕ делятся на альф-бет-омег и НЕ способны обратить одной лишь царапиной, как в Teen Wolf; мои маги НЕ такие, как Гэндальф или Гарри Поттер. Примите это и не пытайтесь навязывать своё мнение другим.

Фэнтези — это не учебник по физике, само понятие фэнтези произошло от слова _фантазия._ В реальном мире никаких вампиров не существует в принципе*, а раз нет никаких вампиров, то **не существует единственно правильного эталона того, какими вампиры должны быть** , и поэтому в фэнтезийных произведениях не может быть _неправильных_ вампиров.  
_____________________  
*вампиры, если вы существуете и читаете это — мои извинения, мне о вас ничего не известно, но вы всегда можете это исправить ;)

****

СПРАВОЧНЫЕ МАТЕРИАЛЫ

МАГИЯ  
Стихии магии  
Всего существует 8 стихий магии.

У каждой стихии есть свой антипод, который она не переносит и не сочетается:  
вода-огонь;  
земля-воздух;  
ментал-металл;  
растения-электричество.  
Нельзя сказать, будто какая-то из стихий сильнее своего антипода или слабее; они равны и в зависимости от условий могут проигрывать или побеждать. Так, обилие воды способно залить огонь, в то время как стакан воды, вылитый в большой костёр, лишь раззадорит пламя; воздушник, воспользовавшись левитацией, легко уйдёт от устроенного магом земли землетрясения, но зато воздушный щит не спасёт его от запущенного всё тем же магом сталактита. Менталисты беззащитны перед физическими атаками, в которых особенно хороши металлики, но в то же время у металликов есть изначальная уязвимость перед менталистами, поскольку именно маги металла более податливы к разного рода внушениям и гипнозу. Молния мага-электрика способна сжечь дерево, но вместе с тем электричество можно изолировать резиной, получаемой, опять-таки, из сока каучуконосных растений, а потому подвластной магам древесной стихии.

Каждый маг (кроме ведунов, специфическая магия которых не имеет привязки к стихиям) от рождения имеет склонность к двум не конфликтующим стихиям магии. То бишь если одна стихия огонь, то вторая — что угодно, кроме воды.

Любой маг, прошедший обучение в Академии, способен применять заклинания шести из восьми стихий:  
2 родные стихии — максимальная сила, в большинстве случаев даже слова не нужны;  
2 чуждые стихии-антипода — недоступны абсолютно;  
остальные 4 стихии — доступны магические манипуляции в форме заклинаний и ритуалов.

Магов порой называют соответственно их стихиям: огневик (женский вариант — огнёвка), водник, воздушник, землевик, древесник (просто потому, что более точное «растительник» звучало бы странно), электрик (не путать с профессией), металлик и менталист. Для некоторых комбинаций используются устоявшиеся названия:  
дымник = огонь + воздух;  
туманник = вода + воздух;  
природник = земля + растения;  
лавовик = металл + огонь;  
вулканник = земля + огонь;  
болотник = земля + вода;  
грозовик = воздух + электричество.

 **Колебания стихий**  
Подобно приливам и отливам, смене дня и ночи, смене времён года и прочим регулярно происходящим изменениям в окружающей среде, стихии магии тоже имеют свои взлёты и падения. Маги давно уже нашли способ отслеживать и предсказывать стихийные колебания, влияющие на всех, кто имеет отношение к той или иной стихии. Пик одной стихии непременно приходится на максимальный упадок её антипода: пик огня = упадок воды; пик воды = упадок огня. Таким образом, рассчитывать приходится не восемь графиков стихийных колебаний, а всего четыре, для каждой из пар стихий-антиподов.  
~~Чем выше забрался, тем больнее падать.~~ Чем выше ступень владения стихией, тем хуже чувствует себя маг при её упадке. Во многом именно поэтому магов седьмой ступени так мало: многие, имея все шансы достичь максимума, где-то на 5–6 ступени сознательно отказываются от прокачивающих тренировок.  
_Это необходимый минимум. Чуть больше подробностей о том, что происходит в пиковый день стихии, можно увидеть в части 2,72 и главе 2,6; особое внимание этому аспекту уделяется в частях 3,21–3,24._

 **Уровни и ступени**  
Как уже было сказано выше, у каждого мага две стихии. Для удобства оценки возможностей давным-давно были введены такие понятия, как ступень владения той или иной стихией. _Уровень мага складывается из суммы его ступеней._ То бишь если Шастун у нас владеет пятой ступенью огня и пятой воздуха, то сам он маг десятого уровня, ведь 5+5=10.  
В боевые маги берут от 6 уровня и выше, то бишь либо 1+5, либо 2+4, либо 3+3 должно быть у будущего боевика на момент поступления в Академию (в процессе обучения и тренировок ступень владения стихией может вырасти, но это требует много времени и труда). Ограничение введено в связи с тем, что магу более низкого уровня слишком сложно будет постоять за себя, не говоря уж о защите других.  
Высшая ступень для любой стихии — седьмая (также называемая абсолютной), встречается крайне редко. Чаще всего у магов тройки-четвёрки.

 _Умения-индикаторы_  
Некоторые умения являются индикаторами для определённых ступеней стихий, ибо недоступны тем, чья ступень ниже требуемой.

Ступень — название способности — описание и примечания.  
Приписка (п) означает пассивную способность, которая либо работает постоянно, либо срабатывает автоматически и потому в сознательной активации не нуждается.  
_Список может пополняться._

Воздух  
1 восприятие веяний (п) — обострённое обоняние.  
1 шёпот ветра (п) — обострённый слух. Исключение: в воде воздушники слышат ничуть не лучше людей.  
1 Эолова поступь (п) — лёгкость движений и прыгучесть.  
1 ветерок — контроль над лёгкими дуновениями воздуха, примерно такой же силы, как человеческий выдох или взмах веером.  
2 карта ветров (п) — способность чувствовать движение воздуха в большом радиусе вокруг себя и использовать это чувство для ориентирования на местности.  
3 облачный прыжок — способность совершать необычайно большие прыжки. Если с воздушником первой-второй ступени ещё могут посоревноваться спортсмены-прыгуны, то обладатель третьей без труда превзойдёт их всех.  
3 порыв — направленным порывом ветра поддержать потерявшего равновесие или отшвырнуть врага.  
4 планирование (п) — замедленное падение с высоты. В случае прыжка с небоскрёба не спасёт, с 16–25 этажа вероятны переломы ног, 9 этаж и ниже — безопасно. Любопытный факт: планирование и левитация не отключаются даже при намерении умереть, так что воздушнику, если он решит покончить с собой, придётся искать иной способ суицида.  
5 левитация — поддержание невесомости и полёт в произвольном направлении. В среднем скорость левитации равна 40–45 км/ч; высота подъёма может исчисляться километрами, так как ограничена лишь сторонними факторами вроде отсутствия/наличия согревающей экипировки (разреженность воздуха магам этой стихии не страшна).  
6 двойная левитация — левитация с грузом, равным собственному весу или даже чуть бо́льшим.

Электричество  
1 чувство тока (п) — способность слышать и/или тактильно воспринимать движение электричества в некотором радиусе вокруг себя.  
1 искра — способность создать электрическую искру.  
1 скорость Индры (п) — необычайная скорость реакции: нервные импульсы проходят по телу значительно быстрее. Это не влияет на скорость движения, просто электрик за счёт быстрой реакции стартует чуть раньше остальных.  
2 импульс — способность несильно (не опасно, но болезненно) ударить током при соприкосновении.  
3 разряд / молния — способность ударить током на расстоянии.  
4 батарейка (п) — способность накапливать и отдавать электроэнергию в различных режимах.  
5 шаровая молния — летающий сгусток электроэнергии. Во многом смахивает на фаербол, но в силу иной природы (и незнания многими законов физики) от него сложнее защититься.  
6 цепь Зевса — способность одним разрядом последовательно поразить несколько целей.  
7 гроза — мощная атака молниями по площади.

Огонь  
Самая неуживчивая стихия. Пламя склонно сжигать чужие чары, поэтому огневики вынуждены неплохо разбираться в артефакторике.  
1 чувство огня (п) — способность ощущать любой огонь в радиусе нескольких метров.  
1 кровь Агни (п) — своего рода симбиоз с огнём. Нормальная температура тела у огневика чуть выше общечеловеческой, метаболизм ускорен (вдобавок излишки пищи сжигаются пламенем, а не идут в жир), иммунная система отчасти заменяется огнём, уничтожающим бактерии, вирусы и многие виды ядов. Минус — огневик неспособен напиться, поскольку его пламя добирается до алкоголя первым.  
1 искра — способность создать огненную искру (интуитивный жест — щелчок пальцами, но есть и другие вариации).  
1 спичка — способность вызвать пламя, подобное спичечному.  
2 нагрев — способность нагреть что-либо прикосновением (как грелка; в пределах переносимых магом температур).  
3 фаербол — огненный шар, выпускающийся из ладони в заданном направлении.  
4 устойчивость (п) — частичная защита от огня, получаешь только ожоги I-II степени (покраснение кожи, боль, волдыри; шрамов не остаётся).  
4 огнемёт — большая струя огня из рук.  
5 огненный шквал — мощная атака по площади.  
5 несгораемость (п) — полная защита от огня. Исключение: раскалённые жидкости (вода, расплавленный металл) оставляют ожоги I-II степени.  
6 тактильная несгораемость — возможность поделиться своей несгораемостью с кем-либо ещё путём прикосновения; у особо сильных магов (условно шестая с половиной ступень и выше) — взглядом.  
7 объятья очага — возможность одним лишь желанием (а не взглядом или прикосновением) поделиться несгораемостью.

Металл  
1 металлоискатель (п) — способность чувствовать металл сквозь любые преграды.  
1 волосы Сив (п) — особо прочные (за счёт большей гибкости) кости. Побочный, но приятный эффект — волосы металликов более крепкие, блестящие и не секутся.  
1 игла — базовая, но очень слабенькая атака, сравнимая с бросанием иголки в противника. Однако так называют и способность управлять движением очень малого количества металла (с гибкими металлами это даётся легче).  
2 спица — более крупный и сильный подвид иглы; большее количество металла поддаётся управлению.  
3 клинок — превосходит спицу по характеристикам.  
4 магнит — способность наделять металл магнетизмом.  
5 броня Гефеста / благословение бронзы — защитная способность, металлическая броня. Второе название устаревшее, т.к. появилось ещё в бронзовом веке (ориентировочно XVII—XIII вв. до н. э.).

Земля  
1 свет камня — способность видеть сквозь камень, кирпичи, бетон, непрозрачное стекло.  
1 кости Геба (п) — особо прочные (за счёт большей плотности) кости.  
5 броня Геба / каменная кожа — плотный защитный покров (из камня/земли/песка) на коже.

Растения  
1 приют Персефоны — способность к симбиозу с растениями. Количество видов растений в одном теле равно ступени древесной стихии: первая ступень — одно растение, пятая — пять.

Вода  
Самая дружественная человеку стихия. За счёт дружественности сложна в прокачке. Прочие стихии прокачиваются легче за счёт необходимости преодоления (левитация — преодоление гравитации, несгораемость — преодоление физических свойств органики, etc), вода же дружественная (любой человек способен держаться на плаву, т.к. состоит из воды), ходьба по воде почти не прокачивает эту стихию, а постоянно вокруг себя фонтаны возводить нереально.  
1 голос воды (п) — способность чувствовать воду (лозоходство) + в воде дальность слуха выше, чем у остальных.  
1 грация Амфитриты (п) — улучшенная подвижность суставов, общая гибкость, эластичность тканей организма.  
2 зов родника — способность взывать к глубинным водам, выманивая их на поверхность.  
2 водное дыхание (п) — способность дышать под водой.  
3 воззвание к воде — способность добыть воду из ничего (неизвестно, то ли это мгновенный перенос воды откуда-то издалека, то ли конвертация магии в воду).  
3 водяной кнут — струя воды, магически замкнутая сама на себя. Внешне выглядит как нечто среднее между кнутом и прозрачным шлангом с мощным напором и бесконечной водой. Бесконечность достигается за счёт скрытого круговорота: достигнув края кнута, вода не льётся дальше, а автоматически перемещается в рукоять, и так до тех пор, пока заклинание не будет отменено.  
4 гейзер — мощная струя воды из рук. В отличие от кнута, гейзером нельзя размахивать, как шлангом; это одиночная, короткая по времени атака, но зато более сильная (объём используемой воды больше, напор мощнее).  
5 поступь Посейдона — способность ходить по воде.  
6 мощь Моисея — способность свободно манипулировать крупными объёмами воды (подобно тому, как воды моря раздвинулись перед Моисеем).  
7 воплощение воды — способность создавать водное тело (как дополнительное к живому, типа клона, так и в качестве замены изначальному телу, если оно слишком пострадало), визуально не отличающееся от живого человека.  
Эта способность перекликается с тем, что умеет водный дух Ар-Сино из моего фанфика «Камышонок». В частности, процесс создания водного тела подробно описан в главе 17:  
https://ficbook.net/readfic/5328228/14493892#part_content

Ментал  
Самая индивидуальная стихия. В целом заклинания и заклятья этой стихии доступны всем менталистам, но у каждого есть свой врождённый дар. И не всегда полезный (наглядный пример — история Постовалова в 2,71).  
1 эмпатия (п) — способность автоматически считывать настроение (+за счёт этого чувствовать количество присутствующих).  
1 корона Тота (п) — иммунитет к ментальному воздействию нечисти, нежити и равных по ступени менталистов.  
3 — гипноз обычных людей (кроме установок, противоречащих жизненным принципам).  
4 — полный гипноз обычных людей.

Можно заметить, что способности, связанные с восприятием, появляются на самых ранних ступенях. По большей части это обусловлено тем, что для восприятия нужно гораздо меньше сил и сознательных усилий (по аналогии: смотреть телевизор уставшему человеку гораздо проще, чем картошку копать или сложную головоломку решать).  
Некоторые способности названы в честь различных мифических богов, героев и пророков.

 **Сочетания стихий**  
Некоторые способности более редки, чем другие, поскольку доступны лишь магам с определённым сочетанием стихий.  
• Дымник (огонь 4+, воздух 1+) не умрёт при пожаре: огонь сбережёт от ожогов, воздух 1+ не даст задохнуться.  
• Лавовик (огонь 4+, металл 1+) не получает ожогов от расплавленных металлов.  
• Туманник (вода 1+, воздух 1+) великолепно слышит что на суше, что в воде, а при более высоком уровне способен создавать снег и лёд (вода 3+, воздух 3+), а также левитировать в дождь/туман (вода 1+, воздух 5+).  
_Список может пополняться._

 **Направления магии**  
В Академии существует разделение на три основные специальности: боевую, целительскую и бытовую. Закончив обучение, выпускники боевого факультета обычно идут работать в Ведомство, целители — в Больницу, бытовики — в Гильдию.

 **Наследственность**  
Магический дар способен передаваться по наследству точно так же, как цвет глаз или черты лица.

• Маг+маг — высокий шанс рождения мага.  
• Маг+человек — шанс на рождение мага несколько ниже.  
• Маг+нечисть — равные шансы рождения как мага, так и нечистика. Если родится маг, он может унаследовать как стихийную склонность родителя-мага, так и стихию родителя-нечистика. К примеру, маг воды и воздуха может жениться на дриаде, а их дочь окажется магом воды и растений: одну стихию взяла от отца, другую от матери.

Порой дети-маги рождаются и у пары обычных людей. Как правило, это объясняется тем, что мало кто знает свою родословную на 5–7 поколений. К примеру, прапрабабушка могла быть магом; прабабушка, бабушка и мама активного дара не унаследовали, но передали через несколько поколений склонность к магии, и вот результат — у обычной матери и столь же обычного отца родился сын-маг. Как правило, в подобных случаях маг-прародитель либо уже умер, либо отдалился от своих потомков, поэтому новорождённого _самородка_ некому обучать.  
Именно поэтому одной из важных обязанностей участковых боевых магов является обнаружение самородков во время дежурств в моменты пика стихий, когда волшебство необученного мага склонно наиболее ярко проявлять себя независимо от желания подростка.

 **Нюансы магических манипуляций**  
• _Заклинание_ — сиюминутное, мимолётное применение магии, которое, добившись желаемого результата, развеивается.  
• _Заклятие_ — магия, которая, будучи наложенной однажды, воздействует длительное время (срок либо устанавливается самим магом, либо зависит от количества вложенной магии, либо и вовсе бесконечен). Чаще всего применяется в прикладной артефакторике.  
• _Проклятие_ — заклятие, направленное на причинение вреда.  
• _Чары_ — 1. то же, что заклятие; 2. то же, что очарование.  
• _Зачарование_ — то же, что заклятие.  
• _Очарование_ — магическое воздействие, в результате которого очаровываемый испытывает симпатию к тому, кто эти чары применил.  
• _Ритуал_ — сложная магическая манипуляция, требующая предварительной подготовки, наличия каких-либо предметов или иных строго определённых условий.  
Не манипуляции, но тоже имеющий значение нюанс:  
• _Иммунитет_ — полная невосприимчивость к какому-либо воздействию.  
• _Устойчивость_ — частичная невосприимчивость к какому-либо воздействию.

 **Разновидности воды**  
• _Живая_ — весьма редкая; придаёт силы (как физические, так и магические), заряжает энергией, устраняет воспалительные процессы в организме, способствует исцелению. Родственна силе ведунов.  
• _Мёртвая_ — более распространённая, чем живая; для живых организмов — яд, а вот на нежить действует благоприятно — заживляет раны, подкрепляет силы… Исключение — вампиры; они зависят от энергии живых людей, получаемой с кровью, а потому употребление мёртвой воды хоть и не убьёт их, но значительно ослабит.  
• _Святая_ — родственна живой воде; нужна для многих видов экзорцизма, ибо разного рода нежить её не переносит. Годится для питья всем, кроме нежити.  
• _Осквернённая_ — родственна мёртвой воде; обладает консервирующим воздействием на нежить — препятствует разложению зомби и других подверженных тлену видов нежити, при разбрызгивании помогает ловить призраков. Живым организмам с ней лучше не соприкасаться — хоть и не убьёт, но значительно ослабит.

**ГЛОССАРИЙ**

_Курсивом_ выделены слова, толкование которых можно найти в глоссарии.

 **Академия** — образовательное учреждение _магов._ Одно на всю Россию и русскоговорящие страны, но имеет огромное количество филиалов в различных городах. По документам числится с длинным и трудным для запоминания названием, сокращаемым до нелепой аббревиатуры, однако все _свои_ зовут её просто Академией и неизменно пишут это слово с большой буквы.  
**алхи́мия** — магическая наука, изучающая свойства различных материалов и их использование. На практике обычно сводится к изготовлению зелий.  
**амулет** — _артефакт,_ имеющий свойство оберегать своего владельца от чего-либо. Например, _несгорайка_ — амулет, защищающий носителя от причиняемых огнём повреждений; _некроуловитель_ — амулет, основное предназначение которого — вовремя уловить изменения магического фона местности и подать сигнал о сложной ситуации.  
**ангел** — мифическое крылатое создание, отличающееся добротой и терпением. Современная магическая наука неспособна доказать или опровергнуть существование ангелов.  
**артефа́кт** — в широком смысле — любой зачарованный предмет; в более узком — предмет, зачарованный так, чтобы иметь собственные магические способности и приносить владельцу пользу (деревяшка, зачарованная на несгораемость — бесполезна, и потому в узком смысле артефактом не является; шкатулка, зачарованная на несгораемость — полезна, ибо в неё можно положить ценный предмет, и она сбережёт его от огня).  
**артефа́ктор** — тот, кто делает _артефакты;_ специалист в области _артефакторики._  
**артефакто́рика** — магическая наука, занимающаяся изобретением, созданием и изучением _артефактов._ Относится к _бытовой магии._

 **Больница** — здравоохранительное учреждение _магов,_ в котором работают _целители,_ использующие для лечения пациентов преимущественно магические методы (заклинания, зелья и т.п.). В каждом более-менее заметном городе непременно есть своя Больница, но фактически ситуация как с _Академией_ — единая организация, состоящая из целой сети филиалов.

 **вампир** — высшая _нежить,_ не уступающая в интеллекте человеку и значительно превышающая в физической силе и регенерации. Уязвимость к огню, серебру, осине — всё это обжигает их, не давая регенерировать. Любопытная особенность — от соприкосновения с древесиной тополя (родственное осине дерево) на несколько часов оказываются парализованными, застывая точно в той позе, в которой были.  
Вампирами становятся путём _обращения_.  
Будучи высшей нежитью, вампиры сочетают два способа подпитки — физический и энергетический — в один; именно поэтому они пьют исключительно кровь людей и нечисти — в крови животных слишком мало необходимого вампирам вида энергии.  
**вампкуб** — _вампир-суккуб_.  
**Ве́домство** — государственная организация _магов,_ поддерживающая закон и порядок.  
**веду́н** — _маг,_ волшебство которого привязано не к стихиям, а к жизненным силам как таковым. Ведуны — непревзойдённые _целители,_ травники и _экзорцисты._ Однако есть и строгое ограничение, подробнее см. _гейс._  
**волхв** — см. _ведун._  
**вурдала́к** — примитивная _нежить_ с удлинённой мордой.

 **гейс** — обет, нарушение которого влечёт за собой негативные последствия. Каждый _ведун,_ будучи носителем силы жизни, скован как минимум одним гейсом — нельзя намеренно причинять вред разумным существам, нельзя убивать тех, кто не грозит тебе или невинным людям и нечистям смертью. Нарушившего этот гейс ждёт неминуемое лишение способностей, так уж устроена своевольная магия жизни.  
Некоторые ведуны, желая усилить собственные способности, сознательно принимают дополнительный гейс, а то и несколько; нарушение второстепенных гейсов не приводит к потере изначальной силы, но всё равно влечёт за собой какие-либо негативные последствия. Подобные гейсы _волхвы_ получают, проводя ритуал прошения о гейсе; в лучшем случае ритуал указывает несколько возможных гейсов, из которых ведун выбирает тот, что ему по душе; в худшем — оставляет один-единственный вариант, сколь бы неудобным он ни был, и отказаться волхв не имеет права.  
**Гильдия** — государственная организация _магов,_ занимающаяся трудоустройством бытовых магов, обеспечением _Академии,_ _Больницы_ и _Ведомства_ необходимыми расходниками, а так же многими другими вопросами, не попадающими под юрисдикцию прочих трёх магических организаций.  
**гла́мор** (от англ. glamour — «очарование, волшебство, привлекательность») — свойственная _вампирам_ способность очаровывать потенциальных жертв. Под воздействием гламора вампир кажется жертве невероятно привлекательным. Также к гламору относится способность подчищать память жертв, затуманивая воспоминания о произошедшем.  
_Маги_ и _волхвы_ наделены абсолютным иммунитетом к гламору.  
**гном** — _нечисть,_ особенно похожая на людей. Среднего роста гном кажется обычным людям просто невысоким человеком.

 **демон** — опасное создание из другого мира. Может быть вызвано в наш мир _магами,_ но процесс призыва сопряжён с целым рядом сложностей, так что обычно оно того не сто́ит.  
**дриада** — _нечисть,_ имеющая непосредственную связь со стихией растений. Отличительный признак — части растений, растущие прямо из тела (небольшие веточки, листья, цветки). На первый взгляд можно перепутать дриаду и _мага_ растительной стихии, но если приглядеться, различия становятся заметны: маг волен выпускать свои растения-симбионты и прятать обратно в теле, дриада же убрать свою листву неспособна, ибо это её неотъемлемая часть.  
Мужчина — дриад, женщина — дриада.

_Е, Ё, Ж — пока на эти буквы ничего нет._

**зо́мби** , зомба́к, зомба́рь — примитивная _нежить,_ уступающая человеку как в физических возможностях, так и в интеллектуальных. Однако зомби являются идеальным материалом для _некроманта_ — их легко _поднять_ и просто подчинить, они замечательно справляются с простыми однообразными заданиями вроде «подмести пол во всём спортзале» или «патрулировать ограниченную забором территорию, атакуя любого, кто проникнет не через ворота».  
Процесс поднятия зомби настолько прост, что зачастую эти мертвяки поднимаются сами, если в месте их захоронения по тем или иным причинам оказалось достаточное количество некроэнергии. В отличие от контролируемых _магом_ -некромантом, самоподнявшиеся зомби всегда агрессивны и стремятся убивать.  
Несмотря на свою медлительность, зомби, особенно в больших количествах, могут представлять опасность для людей и нечисти — как из-за содержащихся в их телах продуктов разложения, вызывающих воспаления ран, так и в силу своей нечувствительности к боли.

 **инку́б** — вид _демонов._ Не имеет никакого отношения к _суккубам._ Общая черта — и те и другие охотно подпитываются человеческой энергией в процессе секса. Однако если суккубы в норме берут лишь излучаемые человеком излишки энергии, то инкубы на этом не останавливаются; один-единственный поцелуй инкуба истощит человека так, как и неделя с суккубом не сумеет.  
Инкубы не имеют пола как такового; для удовлетворения потребности в энергии они способны принимать любой человекообразный облик, обзаводясь соответствующими облику первичными и вторичными половыми признаками.  
**_истинный_** — единственно подходящая _суккубу_ пара; идеальный донор энергии, с которым суккуб может провести всю жизнь без вреда для него. Первый _истинный_ зачинается в день, когда суккуб появляется на свет; зачатие любого последующего совпадает с днём смерти предыдущего.  
Всякий _истинный_ изначально обладает иммунитетом к чарам связанного с ним суккуба; после инициации приобретается абсолютный иммунитет к ментальным воздействиям.  
Слово пишется курсивом, ибо суккубы относятся к понятию _истинности_ с огромным пиететом и трепетом.  
_Это необходимый минимум. Чуть больше подробностей об истинных можно узнать в интерлюдии с вампиром, главе 2,2, воспоминаниях о практике в главе 2,3 и в интерлюдии с суккубом (IwtS)._

_Й — пока на эту букву ничего нет._

**карта ветров** — специфическое понятие _магов_ -воздушников. Носители этой стихии способны улавливать значительные движения воздуха (то бишь ветер) на большом расстоянии, чем и пользуются для ориентирования в малознакомом районе или городе. Например, воздух в районе трубы котельной стабильно тёплый и поднимается вверх — удобный ориентир. Также стабильными ориентирами являются места, где в силу конфигурации рельефа (холмы, высокие постройки и т.п.) постоянно гуляют сквозняки.  
**кикимора** — _нечисть,_ упоминается мимоходом.  
**контролка** — (рабочий сленг _магов_ ) _амулет,_ наделяющий своего носителя- _оборотня_ способностью контролировать свою звериную сущность.  
**контур** — элемент охранной магии. Контур представляет собой магическую границу, которая очерчивает охраняемую зону. Есть три разновидности.  
Сигнальный контур — подаёт сигнал (либо на некий связанный с ним _артефакт,_ либо на _печать,_ либо непосредственно самому накладывавшему заклятие магу), когда его пределы нарушает тот, кто не входит в группу допускаемых лиц.  
Защитный контур — препятствует вторжению извне. Также есть редкая модификация, направленная на удержание (войти можно, выйти нельзя); её используют для ловушек и тюрем.  
Атакующий защитный контур — если предыдущая версия просто не пропускает нежелательных визитёров, то атакующий защитный контур в ответ на попытку вторжения активирует магические способы атаки.

 **левита́ция** — способность летать, не имея крыльев или других средств полёта. Присутствует только у воздушных магов 5–7 ступени.  
**леший** — _нечисть,_ упоминается мимоходом.  
**ликантро́п** — см. _оборотень._

 **мавка** — примитивная _нежить,_ по своему состоянию более близкая к _призракам,_ но имеющая ряд отличий. Призраки — личности самодостаточные, у них сохраняется тот уровень разумности, который был им присущ при жизни; мавка же по сути своей пиявка, единственная цель в жизни которой — высосать из живых существ энергию, чтобы продлить своё бессмысленное не-мёртвое существование.  
Визуально мавка похожа на полупрозрачную белёсую простыню, порой приобретающую черты того человека, каковым мавка когда-то давно являлась.  
Физические атаки не причиняют мавкам вреда; уничтожить эту нежить способны лишь энергетические — огонь, молния… Впрочем, для магов остальных стихий тоже есть выход — специальное противомавочное заклинание.  
**маг** — человек, имеющий магические способности. Помимо этого маги отличаются от людей крайне медленным старением и практически неограниченным сроком жизни.  
**мастер** — _вампир_ по отношению к своим _неофитам_ и _протеже._ Мастером вампир называет того, кто его _обратил,_ а протеже — того вампира, под защитой которого он находится.  
**моро́й** — средняя _нежить_ (слабее и глупее высшей вроде _вампиров_ и _призраков,_ но заметно сильнее, чем _зомби_ ).  
Основные отличия мороев от зомби: ловкость и скорость на уровне человеческой; нет трупного окоченения; следы разложения хоть и есть, но весьма незначительные.  
**мо́рок** — присущая всем _своим_ пассивная (не требующая осознанного применения; работающая сама собой) способность заморачивать голову обычным людям. Морок заставляет обывателей и записывающую технику не замечать необычных вещей: битва _мага_ с _упырями_ покажется им разборками компании алкашей, бредущий по своим делам _вурдалак_ — обычным человеком, _левитирующий_ маг воздуха — поднятым ветром мусорным пакетом или птицей, и так далее.  
Морок не сработает, если человек уже проинформирован насчёт конкретных представителей _своих._ Например, если убедить Валентину Петровну, что Арсений вампир, она сумеет различить его клыки. Также морок не срабатывает, когда человеку грозит опасность со стороны кого-то из _своих_ (наглядный пример есть в главе 0,3).

 **на́хцерер** — средняя _нежить._ Отличается крайней степенью худобы, неожиданной для такого телосложения физической силой и неутолимым голодом. Предпочитаемая пища — плоть, особенно живая.  
**_наши_** — (устаревшее) см. _свои._  
**не́жить** — неупокоенный мертвец; низшая нежить примитивна и агрессивна, высшая же по уровню интеллекта и самоконтроля не отличается от людей (а то и превосходит их) и способна мирно сосуществовать с прочими расами. Также порой к нежити причисляют _оборотней_ (хотя их сердца бьются, так что в какой-то мере считать их нежитью, возможно, и неправильно), поскольку ликантропом, как и нежитью, нельзя родиться — можно только стать.  
Синонимы — не-мёртвые, не-живые, среброжжёные.  
Слово «нежить» используется в двух вариантах:  
1\. как собирательное существительное женского рода — «там было много нежити» (тут как со словом «молодёжь»);  
2\. как обычное существительное, обозначающее конкретного представителя нежити (может быть и мужского рода, в таком случае склоняется по падежам примерно так же, как слова вроде «зять» или «дождь») — «нежить подошёл», «давно знаю этого нежитя».  
Аналогичная ситуация и со словами _«нелюдь»_ и _«нечисть»._  
**некромант** — _маг,_ занимающийся _некромантией._  
**некрома́нтия** — дословно переводится как «гадание на мёртвых», так что вернее был бы термин «некромагия». Некромантия — раздел магии, занимающийся работой с мертвецами: _поднятие,_ подчинение и упокоение _нежити,_ _спиритизм,_ использование некроматериала (обычно кости покойника) для ритуалов.  
**некроуловитель** — _амулет,_ основное предназначение которого — вовремя уловить изменения _некромагического_ фона местности (активность _нежити,_ особенно примитивных само _поднявшихся_ мертвецов вроде _зомби_ ) и подать сигнал о сложной ситуации.  
**не́людь** — обобщённое название _нежити_ и _нечисти._  
**неофи́т** — новообращённый _вампир._  
Для _мастера,_ который провёл _обращение,_ неофит всегда остаётся его неофитом (подобно тому, как для родителей дети всегда остаются детьми, даже если им далеко за сорок). Также неофитами могут называть тех, кто был обращён не так давно, меньше пяти лет назад, и не успел ещё постичь всех тонкостей вампирской жизни. Среди древних (проживших два века и более) вампиров неофитами могут назвать и того, кто ни разу ещё не передал дар вампиризма человеку, т.е. того, кто не имеет собственных неофитов.  
**несгорайка** — (рабочий сленг _магов_ ) _амулет,_ наделяющий своего носителя способностью переносить даже крайне высокие температуры без повреждений.  
**не́чисть** — обобщённое название разумных волшебных существ, не являющихся _нежитью._

 **оберег** — см. _амулет._  
**оборотень** — человек или представитель нечисти, который по полнолуниям независимо от своей воли превращается в хищного зверя (чаще всего волка). Укушенный оборотнем сам становится оборотнем. Исключение — _маги_ огня, благодаря своей стихии обладающие абсолютным иммунитетом к возбудителям любых заболеваний.  
Синоним — дети луны.  
**обращение** — процесс становления _вампиром._ Вопреки распространённому мнению, вампиризм через укусы не передаётся. Чтобы стать вампиром, нужно выпить определённое количество крови вампира. Обращённого называют _неофитом,_ а того,  
кто его обратил — его _мастером._  
**освоенный** — обычный человек, изначально не имевший отношения к _своим,_ но введённый в курс дела, проинформированный про _магов,_ _нечисть_ и _нежить._  
На _освоенных_ не действует _морок._

 **печать** — элемент охранной магии. Печать является местом скрепления _контура,_ это своего рода пульт управления сигнализацией и защитой охраняемой территории. Печать может быть как невидимой, состоящей исключительно из магии, а потому доступной для восприятия лишь _магам,_ а может быть и физической, то бишь представлять из себя _артефакт_ (этот вариант часто используется для сложных охранных систем, ибо к физической печати можно прикрепить магический накопитель, ловушки и прочее). Именно в печати хранятся условия прохода через контур.  
**поднятие** — _некромантический_ процесс «оживления» трупа, создание _нежити_ (чаще всего примитивной; не относится к _вампирам_ и _оборотням_ — для становления ими нет необходимости умирать). Примитивные виды нежити способны к самоподнятию, более сложные могут быть подняты исключительно некромантом.  
**протеже́** — в контексте _вампирского_ сообщества: тот, кто пользуется защитой вампира. Протеже легко узнать по _сенаржену_ на шее.  
**привидение** — высшая _нежить;_ душа или дух умершего человека либо _нелюдя._ Обычно повторяет прижизненный облик умершего, но в зависимости от ситуации может иметь и связанные с обстоятельствами смерти черты — например, призрачный кинжал в животе, являющийся частью самого призрака. По своему почину привидения чаще всего появляются в результате насильственной смерти; также привидения могут быть вызваны _магом-некромантом_ на _спиритическом_ сеансе.  
В норме призраки обычных людей видны лишь магам и волхвам, и выглядят для них полупрозрачными. Призраки _своих_ видны всем _своим;_ _нелюдям_ они кажутся полупрозрачными, а _маги_ и ведуны видят их как непрозрачных, но не отбрасывающих тени и не отражающихся в зеркальных поверхностях. Всё это (а также способность влиять на не слишком тяжёлые физические объекты) доступно призракам _своих,_ поскольку те обладают остаточной энергией; а призраков обычных людей для того же результата можно подпитать энергией посредством _артефакта_ из кости того самого покойника, чей дух нуждается в укреплении.  
Привидения способны видеть сквозь стены.  
Призраки не могут преодолеть очерченную _солью_ границу.  
**призрак** — см. _привидение._

 **русалка** — _нечисть,_ имеющая непосредственную связь со стихией воды. На суше отличается от человека лишь проглядывающими кое-где мелкими разрозненными чешуйками. Окрас чешуек может быть практически любым, однако преобладают холодные тона — синий, зелёный, лиловый. Чаще всего чешуйками усеяны скулы, переносица, чуть реже лоб и плечи.  
Мужчина — русал, женщина — русалка.

 **самородок** — _маг,_ родители которого — обычные люди (см. Справочные материалы — Магия — Наследственность).  
**светляк** , светлячок — (рабочий сленг _магов_ ) небольшой _фаербол_ сравнительно малой температуры, созданный с целью улучшить освещение. Также светляком может называться шаровая молния, используемая для тех же целей. Светляки могут быть любых цветов по желанию мага, но чаще всего придерживаются естественной расцветки — огненные желтовато-оранжевые, электрические голубоватые.  
**_свои_** — собирательное название всех, кто в курсе о существовании волшебной стороны мира. В частности, в категорию _своих_ входят: _маги,_ _нелюди,_ _освоенные_ люди.  
**святая вода** — см. Справочные материалы — Магия — Разновидности воды.  
**сенарже́н** (от фр. seine — «невод» и argent — «серебро») — похожее на сеть украшение, закрывающее всю шею. Часть его цепочек серебряная, часть лишь выглядит таковой, причём точное расположение безопасных для _вампиров_ цепочек знает лишь тот, по чьему заказу это украшение создали, ибо в каждом образце серебро и его имитация скомбинированы по-своему.  
Обычно сенаржены надевают на _фаворитов_ и _протеже,_ чтобы защитить их от покушения других вампиров, но порой и на обычных _трэллов._  
**сирена** — _нечисть,_ способная превращаться в птицу и завораживать своим пением. В человеческой форме отличается от людей лишь перьями на голове, чаще всего пёрышки украшают брови и ресницы.  
Мужчина — сирен, женщина — сирена.  
**соль** — природный изолятор _призраков._  
**спиритизм** — раздел _некромантии,_ относящийся к работе с духами (обычно _призраками_ ).  
**стриго́й** — средняя _нежить,_ которую также иногда причисляют к высшей. Тела стригоев не имеют признаков разложения, однако их сердца не бьются.  
**сукку́б** — вид _нечисти._ Не имеет никакого отношения к _инкубам._ Суккубы человекоподобны, не имеют визуальных отличий от людей. Обладают способностью подпитываться излишками сексуальной энергии партнёра-человека или представителя нечисти. В норме живут вдвое-втрое дольше людей. Размножаются исключительно половым путём, причём способны контролировать зачатие.  
Суккубы никогда не выбирают в партнёры других суккубов, поскольку они не смогут подпитаться сексуальной энергией друг от друга.  
Народ соблазнителей обладает чарами — способностью очаровывать людей, вызывать в них сексуальное желание. Также суккубы владеют иммунитетом к ментальным воздействиям; поцелуй суккуба наделяет его _истинного_ аналогичным иммунитетом.  
Синоним суккуба — соблазнитель.  
Мужчина — суккуб, женщина — суккубка. В данном произведении намеренно выбраны именно эти словоформы.

 **талисман** — _артефакт,_ имеющий свойство давать своему владельцу некие положительные возможности, не связанные с его защитой (защита — это к _амулетам_ ).  
**тополь** — дерево, родственное осине. Прикосновение к древесине тополя парализует _вампира,_ заставляя его на несколько часов (точное время зависит от комплекса факторов вроде площади прикосновения, массы вампира и т.д.) застыть в той позе, в которой он был на момент прикосновения. Под воздействием тополиного бездвижья вампиры не могут двигать ничем, кроме глазных яблок.  
**трэлл** (от англ. thrall — «раб») — тот, кто заворожён _вампирским гламором._  
Характерные признаки трэлла: восхищённый и чуть поплывший взгляд, стремление демонстрировать шею и запястья, слегка замедленная речь и дословное повторение отдельных слов и целых реплик вампира, когда это уместно.

 **умертвие** — редкая негуманоидная _нежить._ Обычно сохраняет весьма отдалённое сходство с животным, тело которого было подвергнуто некромантическому преобразованию, ибо при этом процессе любой зверь значительно увеличивается в размерах, обзаводится непропорционально крупными зубами и когтями, может даже покрыться шипами. Технически умертвия — средняя нежить, ибо они сильны, быстры и почти не подвержены разложению, однако интеллект у них на уровне примитивной, в то время как внушительные размеры и обилие смертоносных средств атаки делают их столь же опасными, как нежить высшая.  
**упырь** — примитивная _нежить._ Отличается когтистыми руками, больше похожими на лапы, и плоской мордой, на которой выделяются лишь крупные острые зубы.  
**уче́бка** — разговорное название _магического_ аналога военной кафедры в _Академии._ Прохождение учебки обязательно для студентов боевого факультета, а так же рекомендовано тем _целителям,_ которые планируют работать в командах _Ведомства._

 **фаворит** — в контексте _вампирского_ сообщества: _протеже,_ которому _мастер_ отдаёт особое предпочтение. Часто является кандидатом в _неофиты,_ любовником, другом или близким родственником мастера.  
**фаербол** — (от англ. fire + ball — «огонь + мяч, шар») огненный шар, типичный боевой снаряд огненных магов.  
**фейри** — (от англ. fairy, fairie) остроухий человекоподобный народец. Фейри обычно опасаются магов, а потому магической науке про них мало что известно.

_Х — пока на эту букву ничего нет._

**целитель** — _маг,_ основная специальность которого — исцеление. Большинство целителей приписаны к _Больнице,_ однако некоторая часть целителей, отличающаяся особым складом характера, предпочитает стезю работников _Ведомства._ Их называют боевыми целителями; их врачебные навыки не столь широки, они оказывают лишь первую помощь, зато такие целители умеют вести бой, а в таких областях, как травматология и экстренная реанимация в полевых условиях, им нет равных.

_Ч, Ш, Щ — пока на эти буквы ничего нет._

**экзорци́зм** — процесс изгнания негативных сущностей ( _демоны,_ духи, etc) или упокоения _нежити._  
**экзорци́ст** — тот, кто способен произвести _экзорцизм._

_Ю, Я — пока на эти буквы ничего нет._


	3. Глава 0. Новоселье

Антон переехал сюда в начале февраля, имея при себе лишь пару сумок с вещами — Ведомство ценило мобильность своих сотрудников, а потому обеспечивало их полностью укомплектованным жильём.

Расплатившись с таксистом, он подхватил сумки и направился к крыльцу, окидывая взглядом место, где ему какое-то время предстоит жить. Ничего особенного: среднестатистическая брежневка, не слишком ухоженная, но и не запущенная. Аккуратные заборчики, за которыми в тёплое время года наверняка виднелись клумбы, высокое крылечко под бетонным козырьком, металлическая дверь с кодовым замком, — в памяти сразу всплыло «код сто сорок девять, седьмой этаж, квартира шестьдесят три», сказанное голосом шефа, — стройный ряд новеньких почтовых ящиков и валяющийся в углу мешок строительного мусора, явно оставленный каким-то нерадивым соседом.

Антон потянулся было к кнопке лифта, вернее, по привычке попытался нашарить её слева, но не нашёл, и посмотрел направо, где металлический кружок уже поблескивал зелёным огоньком — кто-то вызвал лифт до него, а он так увлёкся разглядыванием обстановки, что и не заметил, что в подъезде ещё кто-то есть.

Этим кем-то оказался высокий, лишь немногим ниже Антона, темноволосый мужчина в дорогом пальто. Пожалуй, даже слишком дорогом для того, чтобы расхаживать по брежневке — одетого таким образом человека скорее ожидаешь увидеть в элитной новостройке.

Двери слишком новенького — явно заменённого при недавнем ремонте, как и почтовые ящики — лифта разъехались, и мужчины прошли внутрь. Франт в пальто не глядя нажал кнопку восьмого этажа, — явно живёт здесь, на худой конец частенько захаживает к кому-то в гости, — и обернулся к Антону, вежливо улыбаясь.

— Вам какой?

— Седьмой, — машинально буркнул маг, и пальцы местного денди скользнули на нужную кнопку.

— Вы наш новый сосед или к кому-то в гости? — завёл светскую беседу темноволосый, когда двери закрылись и лифт плавно устремился ввысь.

— Первое, — коротко ответил Антон, будучи не в настроении заводить пустые разговоры ни о чём.

— Думаю, не ошибусь, если предположу, что вы в шестьдесят третью? — с полувопросительной интонацией протянул его будущий сосед с восьмого этажа, слишком уж долго не отрывая взгляда синих глаз от лица Антона, отчего стало неловко. А когда ему было неловко, Шастун грубил и злился.

— Какое вам дело? — резко ответил он, уставившись на излишне любопытного собеседника с максимально нахальным видом.

Синеглазый резко поскучнел.

— Ааа, так ты из наших?..

Лифт остановился на седьмом этаже, и Антон поспешил выскочить на площадку — подальше от непонятного хлыща. Вслед ему понеслось насмешливое «С новосельем!».

Подойдя к добротной металлической двери, на поверхности которой красовались золотистые цифры «63», Антон достал из кармашка сумки связку ключей и, определившись, какому из трёх замков какой ключ подходит, принялся открывать их.

Зайдя в квартиру, которой предстояло на ближайшие недели стать его домом, Антон поставил на пол сумки, по привычке шепча заклинание обнаружения опасности. Ничего не изменилось, а значит, предоставленная Ведомством квартира в должной мере надёжна. Замкнув за собой дверь, он не разуваясь — в доме было довольно пыльно, как будто последние полгода здесь никто не жил — прошёл по коридору, осматривая свои новые владения.

Слева от двери красовалась кованая подставка для зонтов, в которой торчали основные инструменты домашней обороны: клинок с серебряным напылением, маскирующийся под чёрный зонт-трость, длинный резной посох из кедра, берёзовая метла, пригодная как для полётов, так и для отгоняния некоторых видов нечисти, и почему-то простая деревянная швабра — некуда больше было её запихнуть, что ли?

Чуть дальше начинался коридор к подсобным помещениям: здесь была ниша, занятая стиральной машинкой и нависающими над ней полками импровизированной кладовки, двери в ванную и туалет и проход на крохотную кухоньку, такую тесную, что в неё едва вмещался небольшой обеденный стол и четыре стула. Вместо привычного окна в дальней от Антона стене красовалась узкая створка и примыкающая к ней дверь на застеклённый балкон, тоже довольно маленький и запылённый.

Осмотрев всё это, Антон направился в жилую часть дома. Он почему-то ожидал, что ему выделят однушку, но квартира оказалась двухкомнатной. Чуть наискось от входной двери виднелась арка в гостиную, не особенно большую, но уютную, а дальше по коридору и правее располагалась дверь в спальню, площадь которой явно использовалась и как рабочий кабинет, потому как помимо типичной для спальни мебели там стоял массивный письменный стол. К радости Антона, застеленная клеёнкой — чтоб не пылилась — двуспальная кровать оказалась достаточно большой, чтобы он мог без проблем на ней вытянуться… Ну, хотя бы по диагонали.

Ознакомившись с планировкой, Антон прошёлся по квартире, распахивая окна, а потом вернулся к оставленной в коридоре сумке, чтобы достать из неё большую бутыль святой воды, прикрутить пульверизатор и комната за комнатой опрыскать всё вокруг. Закончив с этим, он воздел руки, пробормотал нужное заклинание — и ворвавшийся в окно ветер тщательно смёл всю пыль в подставленное ведёрко для мытья полов, Антону осталось лишь смыть в унитаз полученную грязную кашицу и, поёживаясь, закрыть все окна, кроме балконного — после долгой поездки хотелось покурить.

Выйдя на балкон, Шастун достал из пачки сигарету и, щёлкнув пальцами, привычно вызвал необходимую для прикуривания искорку. Облокотившись на подоконник, он наконец приступил к изучению вида из окна. Ничего особенного, различные многоэтажки спального района и вид на покрытый снегом двор, но в целом довольно живописно.

Откуда-то сверху и слева послышался сдавленный кашель и риторическое «Да что за мудак тут курит?!». Развернувшись на звук, Антон увидел на балконе этажом выше давешнего франта, только уже без пальто, в синем кашемировом свитере. Интересно, какого хрена он на неотапливаемый балкон среди зимы попёрся, если не курит?

Антон, конечно же, не собирался тушить сигарету лишь из-за того, что кому-то неприятен табачный дым, но, не желая с первого дня портить отношения с соседями, чуть шевельнул пальцами, безмолвно приказывая ветру сменить направление, чтобы тому хлыщу не задувало.

Будто почувствовав это, брюнет развернулся к нему, безошибочно определяя источник дыма. Кажется, он собирался что-то сказать, но Антон, резко расхотев курить, потушил сигарету об предусмотрительно поставленную неподалёку пепельницу и ушёл внутрь. Предстояло ещё распаковать свои немногочисленные пожитки.

Сброшенная с плеч парка заняла почётное место на вешалке, шапка отправилась на полку, обувь он сменил на вытащенные из сумки домашние тапочки сорок седьмого размера. Аккуратные стопки одежды он прям как есть положил в шкаф, равно как и рассованную по пакетам обувь. Вторую, более маленькую сумку он разбирать не стал — там валялись всякие магические побрякушки, которым он пока не придумал места, так что пусть лучше полежат запакованными — мало ли кто к нему на новоселье заглянет. Кстати о гостях, надо бы наложить личные печати от несанкционированного вторжения — район, правда, не криминогенный, да и стандартные печати Ведомства наверняка стоят на положенных местах, но надёжней будет перестраховаться. В конце концов, Антон потому и был лучшим на курсе, что в касающихся безопасности делах отбрасывал своё извечное раздолбайство.

В животе заурчало, как-никак время давно уже перевалило за полдень, и Шастун запоздало понял, что поторопился с раздеванием — в холодильнике, разумеется, было хоть шаром покати, а заскочить в продуктовый по пути он как-то не подумал. Чертыхнувшись, он побрёл в туалет, намереваясь облегчиться перед выходом из дома — мало ли сколько времени займут поиски магазина в незнакомом районе незнакомого города?

Опорожнив мочевой пузырь, он поправил трусы и уже собирался застегнуть ширинку, когда совсем рядом раздался чей-то голос.

— О, смотри-ка, новый сосед!

От неожиданности Шастун чуть не прищемил молнией кое-что важное, но, к счастью, обошлось.

— Кто здесь?! — маг вскинул руки, готовясь защищаться или нападать.

— Длинный, ты чё, реально меня слышишь? — удивился невидимый собеседник.

— Кто здесь? А ну покажись! — рявкнул Антон, тут же поморщившись — в тесном пространстве обложенного кафелем туалета звук его голоса отразился от стен и с двойной силой ударил по ушам.

Из боковой стены с достоинством выплыл полупрозрачный призрак худощавого мужчины лет тридцати пяти.

— Павел Алексеевич Воля, — торжественно представился он, машинально протягивая ладонь для рукопожатия, но, вовремя вспомнив о своём нематериальном состоянии, тут же убирая её. — С кем имею честь разговаривать?

— Антон Андреевич Шастун, маг боевой специализации, стихийная принадлежность — воздух и огонь, — привычно выдал Антон въевшуюся за годы обучения фразу, вытянувшись в струнку и стукнув каблуками, как это было принято на боевом факультете.

— Маг? Ты серьёзно? — удивился призрак.

— Уж кто бы говорил, — усмехнулся Антон, в качестве доказательства — ох уж эта страсть повыделываться! — исторгая из пальца струйку огня.

Шастун предложил привидению продолжить разговор в другом месте — беседовать в туалете было как-то не ахти. Согласно кивнув, призрак пошёл за ним в гостиную и уселся на диван — видимо, умер не так давно, раз не привык ещё к отсутствию потребностей вроде необходимости давать телу отдых.

Из разговора выяснилось, что Воля был предыдущим хозяином квартиры, учил детишек русскому языку и литературе в ближайшей школе, собирал марки, по своей инициативе устраивал развлекательно-образовательные мероприятия в детской библиотеке, а по субботам посещал вечера поэзии, где надеялся найти любовь всей своей жизни. Но что-то пошло не так: чуть меньше года назад при мытье окон он умудрился вывалиться, и с тех пор он витает по дому невидимым и неслышимым призраком, маясь от скуки. Шастун же оказался первым, кто его заметил — немудрено, ведь призраков обычных людей способны видеть только маги, другое дело привидение, при жизни бывшее каким-либо волшебным существом — таких видят все _свои:_ волшебники, вампиры, дриады и прочие.

Пользуясь случаем, Антон спросил у него дорогу до ближайшего продуктового, на что Паша ответил, что проще будет показать. Быстро одевшись и проверив наличие трёх китов современного путешественника за пределы квартиры, — мобильника, ключей и кошелька, — Шастун вышел из дома, ведомый полупрозрачной фигурой филолога. Воля, явно соскучившийся по общению, активно рассказывал ему всё, что знает. Пользуясь случаем, Антон перевёл тему на соседей — всегда полезно знать, с кем живёшь под одной крышей.

Оказалось, в доме есть ещё как минимум одно сверхъестественное существо — кавказский гном Серёжа, обитающий в цокольном этаже и раз в месяц превращающийся в большую лохматую зверюгу. Антон было насторожился, но, узнав, что за всё время, что Паша провёл в призрачном состоянии, оборотень ни разу не выходил из дома в полнолуние, предпочитая запереться на все замки и пережить приступ ликантропии внутри, расслабился — с таким соседом вполне можно иметь дело.

Заодно он кое-что разведал и про мажора с восьмого этажа. Звали этого метросексуала Арсений Попов, род занятий был неизвестен, а вот хобби имелось — он едва ли не каждую ночь водил к себе новую девушку, а порой и парня. Жил он аж в двух квартирах сразу, выкупив и объединив шестьдесят шестую с шестьдесят пятой и забабахав приличный такой ремонт.

В сопровождении призрака Шастун быстро добрался до продуктового, купил недельный запас пропитания и направился домой, уже немного злой от голода и незатыкающегося собеседника, явно пользующегося отсутствием необходимости переводить дух.

Он уже подходил ко входу в квартиру, когда ему прилетело в лоб соседской дверью. Хорошо ещё деревянной, а не металлической.

— Да ёб твою мать через колено! — непроизвольно вырвалось у него в аккомпанемент мелькающим перед глазами кругам и звёздочкам.

— Простите, пожалуйста, я не хотел! — воскликнул некто за дверью. — Я не слишком вас ушиб?

Антон промолчал в ответ — напуганные ударом по голове мысли разбежались, не позволяя сказать что-то связное. Не дождавшись отклика, из-за двери вышел невысокий круглолицый парень в очках и принялся хлопотать вокруг него, проверяя на предмет сотрясения — сосед оказался медиком. Шастун кое-как от него отмахнулся, с пятой попытки вставив в верхний замок правильный ключ и торопливо вспоминая, в каком кармашке сумки лежит нужный в данном случае талисман.

Полчаса спустя, исцелившийся и сытый, он валялся на кровати с ноутбуком, досматривая серию любимого сериала, когда в дверь позвонили. Не глядя открыв дверь, — из-за высокого роста было неудобно смотреть в глазок, а с любой угрозой боевой маг на своей территории вполне способен справиться, — Антон обнаружил за ней того самого соседа, который едва не наградил его сотрясением.

— Здравствуйте. Прошу прощения за то, что случайно ударил вас дверью, и в качестве извинения прошу принять маленький презент! — выпалил круглолицый, протягивая перед собой коробку с тортом.

__

_Автор иллюстрации —[@anderson__demon](https://twitter.com/anderson__demon/status/1121708821116805120)_

— Заходи, — пригласил Антон, делая шаг в сторону. — Посидим на кухне, чаю попьём, познакомимся, а то я только сегодня переехал и никого толком не знаю.

Они молча проследовали на кухню, где сосед поставил тортик на стол, а Шастун налил воды в электрический чайник и принялся шарить по шкафам в поисках заварочного чайника и чашек.

Разобравшись с посудой, Антон повернулся к соседу и представился, протягивая руку, на что тот крепко пожал её и назвался Димой.

В процессе чаепития Шастун узнал о своём соседе немало интересного. Дима переехал сюда в ноябре и жил один — родители купили ему трёшку «на вырост», подразумевая будущую супругу и гипотетических детей. В целом он произвёл на Антона хорошее впечатление, и маг подозревал, что со временем они неплохо сдружатся. Вдобавок он точно так же любил футбол, вот только болел за другую команду — тем интереснее будет друг друга дразнить после очередного матча. Антон же пересказал ему свою легенду, заявив, что с завтрашнего дня приступит к работе в местном отделении полиции. Это было почти правдой — по бумагам он действительно числился младшим лейтенантом, Ведомство боевых магов для удобства чаще всего маскировалось именно под стражей порядка. Дима удивился несвойственному ментам обилию колец и браслетов на его руках, и пришлось соврать, что начальство смотрит на его любовь к украшениям сквозь пальцы. Ну не говорить же ему правду, что несколько серебряных колец он обычно использует в качестве противонежитевого кастета, а остальные украшения начинены разными полезными чарами, оптимально дополняющими его природные способности.

Уже когда Дима ушёл домой, Антон запоздало заметил, что сосед оставил на диване свою толстовку — будучи огненным магом, Шастун любил высокие температуры, так что установил газовый котёл на максимально тёплый режим, к которому гость, видимо, не привык. Услышав звонок в дверь, Антон сгрёб толстовку и подскочил к двери.

— О, вспомнил?.. — начал было Антон и осёкся.

За дверью стоял не Дима.

— Разве вас можно забыть? — многозначительно мурлыкнул любитель риторических вопросов, отточенным до совершенства движением опираясь о косяк. Жест этот выглядел столь наигранным, что Шастуну захотелось со всей дури захлопнуть дверь, отдавив нежданному визитёру пальцы, но усилием воли он сдержался.

— Вы по какому вопросу? — казённым ментовским формулировкам их тоже учили на факультете боёвки, и для вспыльчивого Антона они оказались единственным способом не сорваться на грубость в тех случаях, когда его кто-нибудь безумно раздражал. Как, например, этот лыбящийся донжуан недоделанный.

— Зашёл поприветствовать нового соседа, — голос Арсения-как-там-его-по-отчеству-пофиг-обойдётся будто обволакивал слоями бархата, и Шастун поневоле напрягся: ещё в Академии он привык ждать от подобных экземпляров подвоха. Недаром же говорят, мол, мягко стелет, да жёстко спать.

— Поздновато для приветствия, Арсений. Многие в это время уже спать ложатся, — сухо проронил Антон, берясь за ручку двери, однако до надоедливого красавчика никак не доходило.

— Вы столь заинтересовались моей персоной, что узнали моё имя? Польщён. Жаль, что мне не у кого узнать ваше, — куртуазно завернул незваный гость, и Антону показалось, будто его приторным сиропом залили. Сдерживаясь из последних сил, маг всё же наскрёб в себе достаточно невозмутимости, чтобы представиться.

— Шастун Антон Андреевич, участковый уполномоченный полиции, — отчеканил он и, не устояв перед искушением, позволил наглой интонации прорваться: — Ещё вопросы?

— Замечательно. Антон, — могу я вас так называть? — вы позволите зайти?

От подобной наглости участковый охренел настолько, что даже маты позабыл. В голове стало пусто, только мелькали циферки обратного отсчёта — в детстве его учили считать до десяти, прежде чем дать волю злости, но он считал от десяти до нуля, потому что так процесс давал больше времени на попытку успокоиться.

Он уже дошёл до пятёрки, когда Арсений совершил стратегическую ошибку — отчего-то приняв ступор Антона за вызванный смущением, синеглазый визитёр поспешил закрепить успех широкой улыбкой.

В которой ясно виднелись длинные клыки.

Антон отреагировал моментально — зря, что ли, их прапорщик Слепаков в учебке гонял? Правило «Увидел нечисть — бей первым» вбивалось каждому курсанту до автоматизма. Вот и сейчас, не спуская глаз с осклабившегося вампира, он быстро шагнул назад, оказываясь в пределах защитного контура квартиры, и одновременно выхватил из подставки посох, рефлекторно делая атакующий выпад.

Вот только ожидаемой вспышки не случилось.

Вампир как-то странно отреагировал на всё это, а именно — никак. Арсений продолжал стоять в той же позе, даже улыбка с лица не сползла. Прифигевший Шастун ещё пару раз потыкал его посохом и только тогда обнаружил две вещи.

Во-первых, у него в руках был не посох, а банальная швабра.

Во-вторых, швабра определённо была из древесины тополя — только это родственное осине дерево могло парализовать вампира при простом соприкосновении.

С одной стороны, проблема навязчивого соседа решена: ближайшие часа три вампир сможет шевелить разве что глазными яблоками. С другой — из-за его неудачной позы дверь никак не закрыть, а заснуть в столь небезопасной обстановке, даже зная, что без приглашения хозяина печати никого в дом не пропустят, попросту не получится.

Вздохнув, Антон отставил швабру в сторону и приблизился к обездвиженному надоеде, многозначительно поигрывая пробегающей по пальцам искоркой. В глазах вампира отразился испуг, странно сочетавшийся с его застывшей улыбкой и позой.

Сначала Шастун попытался отлучить руку Арсения от косяка, но, как назло, до встречи со шваброй вампир всем весом опирался на эту конечность, так что Антон, не преуспев в этом начинании, выругался и подошёл совсем близко к оригинальной «статуе», отчего испуг в синих глазах возрос до откровенной паники.

Открыв дверь шире, маг осторожно протиснулся в образовавшуюся щель между ней и Арсением, обошёл замершую фигуру и вплотную встал сзади. В такой позе в фильмах перерезают глотки.

— Твоё счастье, прилипала, что мне известно, что все твои «пассии» уходили от тебя живыми и относительно здоровыми, иначе я б уже собирал осину для костра, — чуть насмешливо проронил Антон, когда источаемый вампиром страх перерос в беспросветное отчаяние — кровосос уже прощался с жизнью.

А потом участковый маг обхватил Арсения и приподнял, отволакивая от своей двери и аккуратно ставя на пол в угол лестничной площадки, подальше от прохода. Пара заковыристых фраз — и незадачливого представителя нежити накрыло заклинание невидимости, рассчитанное часа на четыре, с запасом.

— Постой в углу, подумай над своим поведением. Воспитанные мальчики не ходят в гости к раздражённым боевым магам в полдесятого ночи, это невежливо, — назидательно выдал Шастун и вернулся в квартиру, радуясь, что наконец-то может закрыть дверь и пойти спать, и что в ближайшие часы его точно никто не потревожит.

Наутро в дверях он обнаружил благоухающий смутно знакомым одеколоном листок бумаги, на котором каллиграфическим почерком было выведено лишь одно слово: _«Спасибо»._ А вечером, по привычке проверяя почту после работы, с удивлением увидел в ящике плитку очень дорогого шоколада.


	4. Глава 0,2. Рыцарь швабры и метлы

Шастун не ожидал от этого вечера ничего хорошего. Серьёзно, как можно надеяться на спокойный уютный вечерок, если утро и день были просто пиздецовые?

Сначала Антон проспал, и вместо любимой мелодии его разбудил громогласный приказ шефа.

— ШАСТУН! СРОЧНО СЮДА! ПОЯВИЛОСЬ НОВОЕ ДЕЛО! — оглушающие раскаты голоса Славы, казалось, могли разбудить даже мёртвого.

— Уже лечу, — отрапортовал Антон, пытаясь одновременно одеваться и есть. Получалось, откровенно говоря, не очень: рука с зажатой в ней вилкой вчерашних макарон упорно не хотела пролезать в свитер. Да и кофейной бодрости в этот раз сонному мозгу не перепало — Шастун с удивлением обнаружил в чайнике приварившуюся к нагревательному элементу крышечку от пузырька валерьянки, потерянную с неделю назад.

Рабочий день выдался не лучше: сначала пришлось пробираться на место преступления пешком, потому что для машины Виноградова не нашлось нормального подъездного пути, и ботинки насквозь промокли из-за грязной кашицы, которая всего пару дней назад была красивым хрустящим снежком, а щёки горели, как от пощёчин — большое, блять, спасибо ветру, швыряющему в лицо колючие кристаллики замёрзшей воды. И после всех этих злоключений выяснить, что то была ложная тревога, и дело должно быть направлено в полицию, а не в прикрывающееся ей Ведомство, а значит, всё это было зря… Да ещё и в участке — в ведомственном участке, разумеется, а не ментовском — он, решив просушить обувь, случайно переборщил то ли от недосыпа, то ли от расстройства, и подошва слегка оплавилась, противно воняя. От запаха-то Антон избавился, — зря он, что ли, маг воздуха, — но изначальный рельеф подошв стёрся, отчего по дороге домой он успел четыре раза упасть в мерзкую холодную жижу, что настроения тоже не прибавило.

Вернувшись домой, он хотел было расслабиться в ду́ше, но в самый неподходящий момент окутывающие тело тёплые струи сменились ледяными. Поспешно отпрыгнув с оглушительным «ЁБ ВАШУ НАХУЙ», Антон, разумеется, поскользнулся и рассёк губу о бортик ванны, а в довершение на него свалилась шторка для душа, обидно огрев по макушке раздвижной пластиковой штангой.

С удивлением убедившись, что кости не сломаны и даже все зубы целы, Антон кое-как встал и перекрыл воду. Растеревшись полотенцем до красноты и ощущения горящей кожи, он проверил газовый котёл, не подающий признаков жизни. О да, остаться в февральскую холодрыгу без горячей воды и отопления — прям мечта. И если отопление он ещё может заменить несложными огненными чарами, то нагреть воду в трубах ему никак — слишком уж чуждая стихия, не приноровишься: или тепло поглотится материалом оболочки ещё на подлёте, или жар будет столь сильным, что напрочь расплавит трубы, и как тогда перед сантехниками объясняться?

Звонок Позову не дал поводов для утешения: контактов каких-нибудь газовокотельных служб он не знал, даже воспользоваться его ванной не получится — ещё утром Дима уехал в другой город на неделю, а у Антона, как назло, ни ключа, ни отмыкающего заклинания — не даётся оно, только на водную стихию рассчитано.

Помощь пришла откуда не ждали: просочившийся сквозь стенку Воля подсказал, что некогда, ещё при жизни, сталкивался с подобной проблемой, и знает, к кому можно обратиться. Однако стоило Шастуну понадеяться на то, что полоса невезения наконец закончилась, как выяснилось, что помочь может только Арсений, мать его, Попов!

Три дня участковый маг упрямо мылся из тазика, хоть это и было ужасно неудобно. На четвёртый он всё-таки не выдержал и постучал в дверь квартиры номер шестьдесят пять, сам не зная, почему именно в эту, а не в объединённую с ней шестьдесят шестую, и почему вообще стучит, а не звонит, и уж тем более понятия не имея, что сказать кровососу.

Какое-то время было тихо, но наконец из-за двери донеслось размеренное шарканье тапочек и звяканье ключей. Как и сам Антон, Попов напрочь проигнорировал наличие глазка, поэтому на его заспанном — а почему, собственно, заспанном, если вампиры не нуждаются во сне? — лице нарисовалась лёгкая тень удивления.

— У меня сломался газовый котёл, из крана течёт только ледяная вода, — сразу перешёл к делу Шастун.

— И ты решил воспользоваться моей ванной? — слегка оживился Арсений, многозначительно приподнимая бровь. — Потереть тебе спинку?

От смертоубийства мага удержало лишь осознание того, что мёртвый Попов котёл ему не починит.

— Нет. Мне сказали, что ты разбираешься в этой технике, — намекнул Антон, отчего-то не решаясь прямо попросить о ремонте или хотя бы диагностике бойлера. Он заметил, что вампир перешёл на ты, но не стал возмущаться — в конце концов, глупо от представителя нежити ожидать уважительного обращения.

— Оооо, ты _приглашаешь_ меня в гости? — наверное, Попов считал эту протяжную интонацию соблазнительной, но на вкус участкового она была слишком дурацкой и наигранной.

— Один раз. Только для того, чтобы с газовым котлом разобраться, — строго предупредил он, но даже его суровая интонация не смогла приструнить Арсения.

— Один раз, как говорится, не пидорас, — ухмыльнулся клыкастый, демонстративно обшаривая взглядом фигуру мага, даром что её было невозможно толком рассмотреть за балахонистой одеждой.

— Мне за шваброй сходить? — не выдержал Шастун, и вампир отбросил свои «соблазнительные» кривляния, больше походя теперь на человека — обычного человека в шёлковом халате и пушистых тапочках-зайчиках.

Прямо в домашней одежде спустившись в квартиру Антона, Арсений приступил к диагностике. Маг на всякий случай стоял рядом — в устройстве бойлера он не разбирался, зато прекрасно знал, что от нежити можно чего угодно ожидать, а значит, лучше быть настороже. Впрочем, вампир никаких признаков неадекватного поведения не проявлял, уделяя всё своё внимание лишь сломавшемуся прибору. Открыв дверцу на корпусе, Попов что-то высматривал, вынюхивал, даже, кажется, простукивал — для Шастуна это всё казалось каким-то сложным магическим ритуалом, что, учитывая его профессию, было даже иронично.

Спустя полчаса непонятных манипуляций, десять минут из которых заняло возвращение в шестьдесят пятую за инструментами, бойлер был починен и пищал, аки голодный птенец, требуя добавить воды.

— Спасибо. Что я тебе должен? — Шастуну не хотелось быть должным приставучему нежитю, но мамино хорошее воспитание и привитая Академией честь боевого мага обязывали. Деньги он не предлагал — во-первых, откуда у молодого специалиста лишние деньги, а во-вторых, у вампира их всяко больше. Боевые маги обычно расплачивались услугами: мирным существам они предлагали защиту или полезные чары, а сомнительным давали обещание закрыть глаза на какие-нибудь мелкие выходки, если таковые случатся. Вот и теперь Антон ожидал услышать от _не-мёртвого_ что-нибудь вроде того.

— Ну-с, прекрасная принцесса, твой рыцарь героически сразил дракона и требует в награду заслуженный поцелуй, — пафосно провозгласил Арсений и будто в подтверждение своих намерений сложил губы бантиком.

Антон офигел настолько, что все слова позабыл, даже самые действенные, вроде заклинаний и матов. Движением пальцев призвав из коридора метлу, он обрушил её — и свой гнев — на этого недоделанного рыцаря клыкастого образа.

— Моя принцесса ещё и недотрога, — фальшиво умилялся Попов, пытаясь сохранить достоинство, хотя попытки сделать это, улепётывая от метлы, были крайне нелепы.

Маг надеялся было, что на этом их взаимоотношения окончатся, так и не начавшись, но спустя несколько дней Попов постучал в его дверь. Шастун только-только вернулся с ночного дежурства и дико хотел спать, так что визиту клыкастого не обрадовался от слова «нахуй».

— Чё надо? — с порога начал Антон, лишь теперь запоздало сообразив, что можно было просто-напросто не открывать ему.

— Мы как-то не очень позитивно начали знакомство, да и продолжили тоже не ахти как. Предлагаю начать всё сначала, — торжественно объявил Арсений, одаривая его ослепительной улыбкой и почему-то бутылкой коньяка с конфетами впридачу.

— Чё? — переспросил Шастун, ибо столь странную ситуацию его вырубающийся от усталости мозг совершенно не мог понять.

— Давайте вы пригласите меня в дом, и мы нормально познакомимся, поговорим, выпьем…

— Выпьем, значит? Я из горла́, а ты из го́рла? — вскипел Антон, вспомнив, что перед ним вообще-то далеко не безобидный сосед, а представитель нежити, причём высокого ранга, а значит, опасный даже для одарённого волшебством человека.

— Зачем же из горла́? У тебя что, бокалов нет? Так я свои принесу. А что до твоего го́рла, так ему найдётся куда более приятное применение, — вампир щедро подбавил в голос «соблазнительных» ноток, совершенно не представляя, что они Шастуну как красная тряпка для быка.

— Пошёл нахуй, кровосос, — у Антона не осталось сил даже на угрозы. Он мог бы, конечно, потянуться к посоху или применить магию, но, скорее всего, после таких усилий он просто отрубится прямо в коридоре, так что лучшим вариантом было прогнать навязчивого вампирюку словами, а потом кое-как доползти до кровати и наконец-то лечь спать. Видя, что посыл не подействовал, Шастун поспешил усилить эффект: — Швабры захотел?

С лица Арсения спала маска излишней любезности, сменившись искренней брезгливостью.

— Ну ты и сссссу…швабра, — обронил он, с досадой отшвыривая коробку конфет. — Я к тебе по-человечески, а ты… Ну и пошёл ты!

Он резко развернулся на каблуках и, высоко вскинув голову, удалился на свой этаж, громко топая по ступенькам. Антон устало смотрел ему вслед, не испытывая ни радости, ни недоумения — ничего, его эмоции уже заснули. Звук захлопываемой со всей злости двери возвестил о том, что клыкастый точно избавил его от своего общества, и Антон запоздало понял, что можно уже вообще-то закрыть свою дверь и пойти спать.


	5. Глава 0,5. Кладбищенские приключения

— Да кто так пенальти пробивает, лошара кривоногий! — возмущался Антон под аккомпанемент столь же эмоциональных выкриков Димы. У них обоих выдалась тяжёлая неделя, и потому в выходной они, не сговариваясь, решили расслабиться народным методом — просмотром футбола под пивко с закусью.

Шастун даже не сразу заметил, что к ним присоединился Воля, неосязаемо усевшийся на массивный подлокотник позовского дивана. Пиво и вяленая рыба были призраку недоступны, так что оставались лишь зрелища. Хотя, кажется, Паша с бо́льшим удовольствием наблюдал за ними, чем за футболистами, явно находя игру не столь интересной, как сверхэмоциональную реакцию друзей на очередное нарушение или пропущенный гол.

— Ну чё ты пялишься? — наконец не выдержал Антон.

— Ты чего, Шаст? — недоумённо переспросил Дима, в то время как виднеющийся из-за его плеча призрак состроил ангельски-невинное выражение лица.

— Пошёл в жопу со своими кривляниями, Пашка! — нервы Антона, и так изрядно подточенные кривоногостью нашей сборной, уже не выдерживали.

— Антох, ты чё? Я же Дима, — отозвался прифигевший Позов и окончательно офигел, услышав от друга «Да я не тебе». — А кому тогда?!

Пришлось Антону сделать глубокий вздох, отхлебнуть пива и, более-менее успокоившись, объяснить, что водится тут в подъезде призрак одного костлявого ехидного мужика, которого никто, кроме магов, не видит.

— А что он может сделать? — вопрос Поза был задан не из праздного любопытства. После той встречи с упырями он, узнав о живущих бок о бок с людьми волшебных существах, старался получить максимум информации о методах защиты от них. Мало ли с кем в следующий раз его жизнь столкнёт, лучше быть подготовленным…

— Да чё он сделает? Только зырить и может.

— И как тогда с ним быть? — обеспокоенно продолжал спрашивать Дима.

— Да никак, — отмахнулся маг. — Игнорировать. Ну, тебе-то легко, ты его не видишь и не слышишь, в отличие от меня.

— Говоришь, его никто, кроме магов, не замечает? — переспросил друг и, получив утвердительный ответ, продолжил: — Ужас какой. Ни пожрать, ни девушку обнять, ни поговорить даже ни с кем… От такой жизни я б вообще двинулся!

Молчаливо наблюдавший за их разговором Воля кривенько улыбнулся.

— Слушай, а можно что-нибудь сделать, чтобы его кто-то помимо тебя видел? — заинтересовался Поз, и Паша с надеждой вскинул взгляд полупрозрачных карих глаз на участкового мага.

— Нуууу… По идее можно. Только муторно это всё, — покопавшись в памяти, признал Шастун. — А что, хочешь отблагодарить его за спасение?

— В смысле?

— Так ведь это он меня к тебе направил. Или ты думаешь, я такой любитель вечерних пробежек в полной боевой амуниции?

— Даже так? Ну тогда тем более нужно сделать его видимым! — твёрдо решил Дима.

***

Решимость его чуть поутихла, когда Антон заявил, что для ритуала необходимо добыть кости умершего, причём не абы кого, а именно те самые кости, которые когда-то были живым Павлом Алексеевичем. Однако Поз не привык отступать, когда дело касалось благодарности, так что в итоге они все втроём попёрлись на кладбище. Ночью, разумеется — кто ж им даст провести несанкционированную эксгумацию днём?

Шарахаться ночью по кладбищу, разыскивая во мгле нужную могилу — удовольствие весьма сомнительное. Однако благодаря Паше, для которого ночная тьма не была помехой, они быстро нашли чуть покосившийся крест и, откинув остатки венков, принялись за раскопки. Копать было тяжело и неудобно, в темноте они то и дело с глухим звяканьем стукались лопатами. Антон поневоле позавидовал земляным магам — уж им-то копать не надо, махнул рукой и земля послушно раздвинулась, аки морские воды перед Моисеем.

Холодной весенней ночью раскапывать могилу на кладбище — само по себе испытание, так что для бодрости духа ребята негромко переговаривались, благо они уже приноровились работать по очереди: пока один вонзает лопату в промёрзшую за зиму почву и налегает своим весом, подковыривая очередной ком земли, второй отдыхает и что-нибудь рассказывает, чтобы не так страшно и тухленько было. Воле же быстро стало скучно, и он ушлёндрал бродить по окрестностям, заявив, что намерен проверить, есть ли на этом кладбище его коллеги по призрачному состоянию.

Вот уже в который раз настала очередь Шастуна отдуваться с лопатой, и он с ненавистью втыкал её в каменистую почву, мысленно ругая свой длинный язык — не проговорись он тогда, не пришлось бы сейчас корячиться.

До его ушей донёсся странный звук, и маг, подчиняясь требованию интуиции, отбросил лопату, освобождая руки; Позов же, наоборот, вцепился в свою лопату, на которую до того опирался, как Гэндальф на посох.

— Тихо, — шёпотом отдал приказ Шастун, нервно озираясь по сторонам в поиске источника насторожившего его звука.

— Здесь водится кто-то опасный? — едва слышно выдохнул Дима.

— Уйма всякой нежити, это же кладбище, — обрадовал его Антон, в мыслях жалея, что оставил посох дома. Надо было взять с собой, но кому ж охота в дополнение к двум лопатам ещё и тяжеленный резной посох тащить?

Ветер мерно перебирал голые ветви деревьев, порой стукая ими друг об друга, убывающий серпик луны безразлично взирал на спокойное с виду кладбище, но интуиция Антона орала сиреной, требуя обнаружить источник опасности. Наконец он понял, что его насторожило: среди ночных звуков он сумел выделить тот, что не вписывался в общую картину — чьи-то медленные неравномерные шаги, будто кто-то подволакивал одну ногу.

В ладони вспыхнул огненный шар, заливший окрестности уютным оранжевым светом. Теперь стало возможным различить нежданого визитёра.

— Бляааа… — донеслось со стороны Димы. Ну да, обычные люди не привыкли к виду разлагающихся мертвяков, и уж тем более к запаху, и даже для привычного к обстановке морга врача будет шоком увидеть свободно разгуливающий труп. Судя по звукам за спиной, Позов безуспешно пытался сдержать рвотные порывы.

— Ничего страшного. Подойдёт — упокоим, — заверил его Антон. В Академии похожих зомби, только чуть посвежее, использовали для тренировок и некоторых тяжёлых рутинных работ, поэтому привитый прапорщиком Слепаковым рефлекс на поддающихся контролю мертвяков не распространялся. Вот и теперь Антон подумал, что, возможно, этот зомби в чуть попорченном торжественном костюме просто оставлен кем-то из магов в качестве сторожа. Не бог весть какая защита, но вместо сигнализации вполне сгодится.

Ощутив их присутствие, — увидеть ребят мертвяк не мог, его глаза были слишком попорчены разложением, — зомби целенаправленно поплёлся к ним, набирая скорость и разминая плохо гнущиеся руки — типичный признак намерения атаковать. Шастун, не раздумывая, подвесил осветительный фаербол повыше и, подхватив с земли лопату, одним ловким движением снёс с прогнивших плеч голову мертвяка.

— Хуясе, — выдохнул Дима, провожая взглядом покатившуюся по склону башку. Кажется, от удивления его даже перестало тошнить.

— Бляаадская конина… — протянул в ответ Шаст, увидев, как откуда-то из-за памятников появляется целая группа мертвяков, медленно окружая друзей. Вообще-то полудюжину зомбаков он бы раскидал и без всякой магии, напрягало его совсем другое: судя по столь ненормальной некроактивности, вскоре на подмогу к этим зомби придут следующие, и каким бы умелым магом он ни был, рано или поздно он устанет. Во всяком случае, до свойственного началу марта позднего рассвета он в таких условиях вряд ли продержится.

К счастью, в учебке всем курсантам привили привычку размышлять, когда тело уже выполняет привычные движения. Антон огрел лопатой одного зомбака, сбивая его с траектории, порывом ветра отшвырнул слишком близко подобравшегося к Диме, маленьким, как яблоко, фаербольчиком поджарил мозги третьему. Перепуганный Позов тоже не плошал: пусть глаза от страха стали чуть ли не больше, чем очки, но лопату он держал уверенно и отбивался от мертвяков вполне достойно для новичка на этом поприще.

Зомби двигались как сильно пьяные люди — медленно, то и дело теряя равновесие, спотыкаясь о незаметные в темноте гробнички, задевая кресты и памятники. Антон впервые порадовался тому, что на наших кладбищах могилы расположены хаотично: будь они в Америке, по ровным рядам мертвяки легко до них добрались бы. Шастун легко увернулся от протянутых к нему длинных рук одного из них, заходя за спину и перехватывая на себя управление этим конкретным мертвяком. Отдав переподчинённому зомбаку приказ защищать живых от нежити, маг тут же забыл о нём, увидев метрах в двадцати фигуры, двигавшиеся слишком быстро для мертвяков и даже для людей. Упыри или вурдалаки? В любом случае их слишком много. На его стороне лишь обычный человек и перехваченный примитивный зомбак, этого не хватит, чтобы противостоять такой толпе. Продолжая драться, Антон принялся просчитывать варианты. Будь он один, можно было бы просто улететь, но бросить Поза ему совесть не позволит, а взять его с собой подъёмной силы не хватит. Достаточно крепких деревьев, способных выдержать их вес, поблизости нет. Можно было бы окружить себя огнём, но вот проблема — в отличие от него, Дима обычный человек и такого жара не выдержит.

Не зная, что делать, он продолжал сражаться, размахивая лопатой, отпинываясь ногами, разбрасываясь фаерболами и отталкивая мертвяков порывами ветра.

— Ох ты ж ёбаный ты нахуй… — донеслось от мелькнувшей в стороне тощей полупрозрачной фигуры, которая тут же исчезла из виду.

Мертвяки уже сомкнулись вокруг них, отсекая все пути к спасению. Антон мысленно поклялся, что если они оба каким-то чудом выживут, собственноручно сделает Позу самый лучший амулет несгораемости. Мага уже успели поцарапать, но по поводу заражения он не переживал — текущая по его венам магия огня моментально сжигает всё, что способно навредить организму, так что заражения не будет. Если он вообще выживет, конечно.

Позов, до того успешно отмахивающийся лопатой и отпинывающийся, оказался схвачен за ногу. Пришлось вмешаться, из-за чего Антон вынужденно пропустил пару упырьих ударов, обзаведясь неаппетитной раной на плече, мешающей нормально двигать рукой. Жаль, врукопашную с мертвяками не пойдёшь, серебро-то их хоть и обжигает, но толку с этого, если боли они не чувствуют?

Он уже думал, что совсем не романтично найдёт последнее пристанище на могиле Воли, растерзанный толпой примитивной нежити, когда мертвяки вдруг один за другим принялись оседать на землю — кто-то мягко, как упавший в обморок человек, кто-то окоченевше-неловко, падая, как сбитый с ног манекен. Отпихнув рухнувшего на него вурдалака, Антон наконец увидел, что же их спасло.

Точнее, кто.

К ним шествовали двое: высокий дородный мужчина с посохом и знакомая костлявая фигура бывшего учителя.

***

Пару часов спустя они уже закапывали могилу Паши. Точнее, теперь она перестала быть только его, поскольку после извлечения необходимого материала для ритуала (Воля на этом моменте снова ушёл гулять, потому что не имел ни малейшего желания «видеть подобные _этой ходячей мертвечине_ останки») ребята стащили тела нежити в яму, а потом Антон, убедившись, что остальные отошли достаточно далеко, применил на возвышающуюся над поверхностью земли горку поверженных противников _огненный шквал,_ мгновенно испепеливший их. Надо сказать, спасший их волхв Илья тоже помогал закапывать, простенькими чарами преобразовав свой посох в лопату.

Стоит отметить, что Шастун сталкивался с волхвами, которых также звали ведунами, всего третий раз в жизни — их было гораздо меньше, чем любых других сверхъестественных существ. В отличие от магов, жёстко привязанных к своим стихиям, ведуны использовали какое-то своё, недоступное всем прочим волшебство, обращаясь не к стихиям, а непосредственно к жизненным силам. Они были непревзойдёнными целителями, травниками и экзорцистами.

Вообще-то знакомство поначалу не задалось — спасший их волхв тут же накинулся на нелегальных эксгуматоров, распекая их за неуважительное отношение к мёртвым. Паша поспешил встать на их защиту, заслонив своей хлипкой полупрозрачной фигурой — уморительное, должно быть, зрелище, если смотреть со стороны! — и торопливо объясняя, что разворошённая могила принадлежит ему и он не имеет ничего против, даже наоборот, доволен этим фактом, ведь ребята старались ради него, чтобы он мог поговорить хоть с кем-то помимо столь редких в их районе магов. Услышав его заверения, грозный ведун улыбнулся мягкой светлой улыбкой, и как-то внезапно стало видно, что этот добродушный здоровяк, спасший им жизни и парой прикосновений залечивший раны ребят, в общем-то, их ровесник.

Покончив с могилой и поправив покосившийся за время сражения крест, — Антон мысленно пообещал себе, что справит толковый памятник, как только чуть разберётся с делами, — ребята направились к выходу, где ждала старенькая, но в очень хорошем состоянии, нива.

— Садитесь, подвезу, чтоб вам среди ночи по городу не шататься, — сделал широкий жест Макаров, и друзья поспешили воспользоваться его предложением. Антон предпочёл переднее сиденье, потому что там можно было вытянуть ноги, а Дима и Паша расположились на заднем, хотя, казалось бы, уж призраку-то это зачем? — Ну что, чёрные копатели, куда вас подбросить?

Услышав адрес, волхв расхохотался. Сквозь смех Макар кое-как пояснил, что живёт в соседнем доме, и от последовавшего за этим признанием взрыва хохота, казалось, даже бывалая нива дрогнула.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Следующая часть будет под номером 0,3. В ней станет ясно, что за «та встреча с упырями» и как конкретно Паша поспособствовал спасению Позова, а также слегка прояснится, как изменились отношения Антона с наглым вампиром после фэйла в 0,2.


	6. Глава 0,3. Там твоего соседа убивают

После того, как Антон послал вампира в пешее эротическое, шаткий нейтралитет между ними обрушился. Врагами они не стали, — по крайней мере, врагом Шастун мог назвать лишь того, кто желает ему смерти и старается всячески её приблизить, — но неприятелями уж точно. Вредный вампирюка старался всячески испортить ему жизнь: подговаривал местных детей бросать горящие спички в почтовый ящик (Антон не был подписан на газеты и ни с кем не переписывался, так что был даже чуть ли не благодарен за такую защиту от спама), пустил слухи, наболтав всякой чуши про него досужим пенсионеркам (это тоже не принесло особого вреда, поскольку, узнав о его должности в полиции, разномастные тётки во главе с активисткой Валентиной Петровной прониклись к нему чисто советским уважением и, случись что, бегали жаловаться к нему — на шумных соседей, потерявших стыд пьянчужек, подозрительных студентов и прочих нарушителей общественного спокойствия). Как-то раз им даже довелось втроём проехаться в лифте — Антон возвращался со сверхурочных, а Арсений вёл к себе очередную даму на вечер. Невзирая на его присутствие, вампир активно обжимался с большеглазой блондинкой, и это ещё можно было бы списать на страсть, но ведь этот гад едва слышно нашептал ей что-то такое, отчего она, покосившись на Антона, рассмеялась тем самым смехом, какой бывает, когда хохочешь не от души, а в насмешку. И не то чтобы Шастуна волновало мнение какой-то фифы, но всё равно было ощущение, будто помоями облили.

В общем, Арсений пакостил ему как мог, разве что на коврик под дверью не гадил — то ли по причине отсутствия коврика, то ли воспитание не позволяло. Антон в накладе не оставался: то на глазах очередной пассии громогласно спрашивал Арсения, вылечил ли тот гонорею, то разыгрывал из себя его давнего друга, накидываясь на него с притворно-радостным «Сенька! Сколько лет, сколько зим! Ну что, как сам, как жена, детишки?». Пару раз он блокировал дорогую синюю BMW вампира чужими машинами, толкая их двойными усилиями — физическими и магическими. А ещё повесил на балконе вяленую рыбу и связку чеснока, наколдовав ветерок, постоянно дующий в сторону окон и балкона вредного вампирюки — пусть мучается со своим обострённым обонянием.

На работе дела шли ни шатко ни валко: его уже ввели в курс дела, новых странностей пока не происходило, так что оставалось только вдумчиво изучать детали былых происшествий, пытаясь понять, есть ли между ними связь или это лишь череда случайностей. Периодически его вызывали на ночной патруль, что было бы неплохо, происходи дело летом, но в морозные февральские ночи выглядело как сущее наказание. Хорошо ещё, на его рабочей косухе, украшенной посеребрёнными заклёпками на плечах, локтях и воротнике, стояли добротные согревающие чары. Антон самолично поработал над курткой, ибо стандартную форменную одежду со стандартными же наложенными кое-как чарами терпеть не мог — некрасивая, неудобная, зачастую не по размеру, да ещё и с хлипкой чужой магией, которая по закону подлости наверняка откажет в самый неподходящий момент. Ну уж нет, в вопросах собственной безопасности он всегда предпочитал подстраховаться, не полагаясь на невесть чью халтуру.

Тем вечером его отпустили с работы пораньше, а ночных дежурств в ближайшие два-три дня не намечалось, так что Шастун счёл необходимым в кои-то веки потренироваться. По привычке он устраивал тренировки в домашней одежде, разве что тапочки сменял на кроссовки, а то на прошлой квартире при отработке удара ногой у него уже однажды улетел тапок прямо в открытое окно, чудом разминувшись с крохотной собачушкой какой-то крикливой тётки. И нет, с закрытым окном тренироваться не вариант — во-первых, жарко даже огневику, а во-вторых, для полноценной тренировки ему просто необходима подпитка от воздушной стихии. Обычные люди наивно полагают, что маги — это такие хлюпики, полагающиеся лишь на волшебство, но кому, как не ему, знать, насколько это ошибочно? У хорошего боевого мага, — а плохой и года после окончания Академии не прожил бы, — магия неразрывно связана с телом. У водников стихия струится по венам, обеспечивая им бо́льшую подвижность и гибкость, у земляных магия укрепляет кости и при необходимости создаёт прочный защитный покров на коже, нечто похожее происходит и у металликов. Древесники существуют в симбиозе с растениями, менталисты машинально подчиняют своей воле любое некрупное животное, подходящее к ним ближе, чем на пару метров, и располагают к себе людей, у электриков нервные импульсы проходят по телу значительно быстрее, наделяя их необычайной скоростью реакции, у огневиков внутреннее пламя стоит на страже, защищая от ядов и инфекций, помогая переваривать пищу и ускоряя метаболизм, а воздушники отличаются лёгкостью движений и прыгучестью. Но чтобы в полной мере пользоваться подаренными природой бонусами, необходимо не терять контакта с родственной стихией, регулярно обращаться к ней даже когда, казалось бы, в этом нет необходимости.

— Шастун, там твоего соседа какая-то нежить убивает, — послышался голос Воли, вечно игнорировавшего приветствия и прочие расшаркивания.

— Ну и пусть, — пропыхтел Антон, отрабатывая очередную связку ударов. — Так ему и надо.

— Ты чего? — выпучил глаза призрак. — С Димкой поссорился, что ли?

— Что? Ты про Поза? Где он? — маг бросил тренировку, подхватывая с пола рабочую куртку.

— За углом, у ларька, — ларьком Паша по старой памяти называл место, где когда-то и вправду стоял ларёк, хотя вообще-то там ещё лет десять назад построили типичный для спального района круглосуточный магазинчик.

— Блять! — бросил Антон, выпрыгивая в тёмный провал окна.

Обычно он значительно замедлял падение, наслаждаясь контролируемым полётом, но в этот раз мчался почти на той же скорости, как если бы падал — только не вниз, а вперёд, постепенно снижаясь.

Обогнув здание и увидев место событий, Антон понял, что не зря проигнорировал лифт, воспользовавшись столь радикальным методом выхода из дома — Поз уже был ранен, от удара когтистой полурукой-полулапой упыря с него слетели очки, а на лбу обильно кровоточила рана, ухудшая и без того отвратную (в темноте-то и без очков!) видимость. Удивительно, что Дима вообще стоял на ногах и пытался драться — один раненый человек с плохим зрением против трёх упырей, всё больше звереющих от запаха пролитой крови.

Антон обрушился на одного, валя с ног набранной в полёте инерцией, которую сам погасил техничным перекатом, метнул фаербол во второго и мощным порывом ветра отшвырнул третьего. У него было настроение поразмяться, раз уж завершить тренировку не дали, так что больше он не использовал магию. И вправду, чего зря силы тратить, если упырей всего лишь трое, а он в полной боевой амуниции и в хорошей физической форме? Подумаешь, эти плоскомордые зубастые твари двигаются быстрее людей, так ведь и он не лыком шит, его изначальная лёгкость движений отточена пятью годами усердных тренировок в учебке Академии и тремя — работы по специальности, так что ещё неизвестно, кто из них быстрее, а вот самый умелый тут определённо он.

Вдоволь насладившись рукопашным боем, Антон лениво испепелил поверженных противников — примитивная нежить, обладающая лишь зачатками разума, под презумпцию невиновности не попадала, а уж тем более если проявила агрессию к обычным людям.

— Чт-то это было? — ошарашенно выдохнул Позов, пытаясь не то остановить хлещущую из раны кровь, не то стереть её с лица.

— А ты как думаешь? — отозвался Антон, не зная, что сказать. У него было стопроцентное зрение, так что он понятия не имел, что близорукий сосед мог увидеть без очков и какую отговорку выдумывать. Насчёт случайных свидетелей он не беспокоился — и маги, и нелюди имели общее, весьма полезное свойство: когда дело не касалось лично их, простые люди видели совсем не то, что было в реальности. Например, если их бой кто-то снимал из окна, то на записи будет видно лишь как трое подвыпивших мужиков мутузят очкарика, а потом прибегает длинный детина и раскидывает их — ничего необычного, вполне рутинная картина.

— Н-не знаю, что и д-думать. Гопники ок-казались зубастыми монстрами, а дрыщеватый сосед умеет летать и огнём кидаться — что бы ты подумал на моём месте?

— Я тебе всё объясню, но чуть позже. Сейчас надо добраться домой и обработать раны, чтобы не пошло заражение, — привычно оттарабанил Антон, поднимая с истоптанного снега каким-то чудом уцелевшие очки и придерживая чуть пошатывающегося друга, заодно прикидывая, удастся ли ему в этот раз стирающее память заклинание. И чем ближе они подходили к дому, тем меньше Антону хотелось применять это заклинание — во-первых, с ментальной магией у него были не лучшие отношения, она срабатывала хорошо если в трети случаев, а во-вторых, ему просто по-человечески понравился Димка, который, будучи обычным человеком и не понимая, что происходит, не спасовал перед опасностью и постарался оказать сопротивление.

Доставив Позова на лестничную площадку, Антон дёрнулся было к своей двери, но вовремя вспомнил, что ключи остались лежать внутри, в корзинке на придверной полочке, куда он кидал их всякий раз, чтобы не искать по всему дому. Так что он отправил Диму в ванную, а сам открыл ближайшее окно и перелетел к себе.

Захватив сумку с магическими принадлежностями, Антон вернулся в квартиру Позова — на сей раз нормальным путём, через дверь. Из ванной как раз вышел сосед, зажимающий рану полотенцем, и Шастун, прихватив его за локоть, потащил на кухню — там свет был лучше, осматривать проще будет.

— Всё, что ты видел — правда. Тебе не показалось, всё именно так и было, — начал Антон, смачивая ватный диск в зелье очищения, которое он хранил именно для таких случаев, ему-то в силу стихийной принадлежности никакая зараза не грозила. Маг осторожно промокнул рану, на что Позов звонко ойкнул и сдавленно зашипел — видимо, щипалось или жгло.

— Ещё б понять, что именно было, — заметил друг, когда Антон закончил с его разбитым лбом. Шастун вручил ему новый ватный диск, наказав обработать многочисленные ранки на руках, включая разбитые костяшки, а сам принялся водить над его раной заживляющим талисманом, стараясь направлять в него силу стабильным тонким ручейком.

— Да ничего особенного. Свора долбанутых упырей свежей кровушки захотела, а ты им чем-то приглянулся.

— А потом прилетел мой сосед, оказавшийся не участковым, а какой-то молодой версией Гэндальфа, и разнёс их в пух и прах, — с какой-то мрачно-юморной интонацией добавил Позов.

— Ну почему же не участковым? — притворно возмутился Антон. — Я, между прочим, самый что ни на есть настоящий участковый боевой маг Восточного района.

— А такие разве бывают? — неуверенно протянул Дима.

— И не такие бывают, — весело откликнулся Шаст. — Вообще в нашем мире много чего не такое, каким кажется. Например, знаешь армянина с цокольного этажа?

— Ну да, я к нему в мастерскую как-то цепочку порвавшуюся носил. Хороший мужик, рукастый, я сколько ни разглядывал цепочку, не смог найти, какое звено было повреждено — она как новенькая стала!

— Так вот, не рекомендую приближаться к нему в полнолуние, в такую пору он и покусать может, будете потом вместе на луну выть. А хлыщ из шестьдесят пятой на самом деле вампир.

— Ни-хе-ра-се, — медленно пробормотал посвящённый в тайны привычного мира Позов, пытаясь переварить всю эту информацию.

Тем временем Антон завершил работу с раной на лбу, от которой остался лишь небольшой розовый след, который спустя пару дней пропадёт, и потребовал раздеться до трусов.

— Ты чего? У меня ж только руки пострадали да лицо, — отнекивался сосед, но участковый маг нахмурился и рявкнул:

— Это на работе ты врач, а здесь и сейчас ты мой пациент и ради своего же блага обязан делать как я говорю! Думаешь, я забавы ради решил на полуголого мужика позырить? Да оно мне нахуй не сдалось, захотел бы обнажёнки — по бабам прогулялся бы.

Дрогнув от неожиданности, Позов покорно принялся раздеваться. Антон загнал его в ванную, смешал в ведре прихваченную из сумки святую воду с обычной, добавил в неё несколько капель одного жутко пахучего зелья и хорошенько размешал. Он поднял над соседом ведро, для чего пришлось даже чуток взлететь, потому что с учётом высоты ванны Дима сравнялся с ним в росте, и окатил полученной смесью.

— Вытирайся и одевайся, теперь тебе точно не грозит ни превращение в нежить, ни банальное воспаление.

— П-превращение? — переспросил Позов, вновь начиная заикаться — на этот раз уже не от волнения, а просто потому, что Шастун не озаботился температурой воды.

— Ну да. По сути любая нежить когда-то была человеком. Точнее, почти любая — для некоторых примитивных созданий требуются собаки или другие животные. Другое дело нечисть, ею не становятся, ею рождаются.

— Нечисть? — сосед скрылся в спальне, явно намереваясь сменить насквозь промокшие трусы, так что Антон предпочёл остаться по другую сторону двери.

— Ну да. Гномы, кикиморы, дриады и лешие, суккубы там всякие… У нечисти множество разновидностей, всех и не упомнишь.

Из-за двери донёсся несдержанный мат. Антон усмехнулся — помнится, узнав о существовании кучи паранормальных существ, он тоже испытал своего рода шок, пусть и не такой сильный, ведь к тому моменту он уже успел свыкнуться с проснувшейся в нём магией и начать ею интуитивно пользоваться. Например, в седьмом классе при игре в баскетбол забросил мяч так, как это делают порой именитые игроки — высоко подпрыгнув и даже уцепившись за ободок корзины.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Следующая часть будет под номером 0,7. Там будет Арсений и ещё два новых персонажа из «Не спать!», а Антону снова придётся прыгать в окно и совершать незапланированные подвиги, вдобавок наша Швабра обзаведётся новым прозвищем.


	7. Глава 0,7. Сиблинги, ангел и полукровка

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Си́блинг (sibling) — английское слово, обозначающее брата/сестру. Автор искренне считает, что раз в русском языке нет слова, позволяющего обобщить брата и сестру, подобно словам «братья» или «сёстры», то вполне допустимо заимствовать английское и назвать их сиблингами.

Двадцать восьмого марта Антон был явно не в духе.

Сначала на работе ему пришлось терпеть бесконечную болтовню доставучего Коваленко, а потом ещё и выяснилось, что в связи с отъездом Мацаберидзе, дельного дядьки и сильного боевого мага, на послезавтрашний патруль придётся идти не с ним, а со Смирновым, дёрганым молчаливым парнишкой, который, дай волю, зарылся бы в свои реактивы и книги на всю оставшуюся жизнь. А это ещё хуже, чем с живчиком Коваленко дежурить, тот пусть и раздражает, но хотя бы заснуть не даст, да и посильнее будет. Антон не любил слабых напарников, ведь с ними ему приходилось проявлять двойную бдительность — за себя и за того парня.

Возвращаясь домой, — как обычно, пешком, ибо от участка до дома было всего полчаса ходьбы, — он подвернул ногу. Обошлось без вывиха, но менее больно от этого не становилось.

Зайдя в подъезд, он встретил Валентину Петровну, тут же оповестившую его о сломавшемся лифте. Будь он один, Антон вышел бы наружу и подлетел к своему окну, которое всегда держал приоткрытым как раз для таких вот случаев, но, увы, приставучая пенсионерка вцепилась в него как клещ и вплоть до своего пятого этажа жаловалась ему на жизнь, погоду, правительство, хулиганьё и снова на жизнь и погоду. Кое-как распрощавшись с ней и дохромав оставшиеся до своей двери два этажа, Антон издал облегчённый вздох: этот ужасный день, когда каждый встречный, казалось, пробовал его терпение на прочность, наконец-то закончился.

Разогрев в микроволновке замороженную пиццу, Антон приступил к просмотру любимого сериала. Привычно напев мелодию заставки хором с ноутбуком, он уже наслаждался началом безмятежного вечера, когда со двора вдруг послышались звуки скандала.

Сначала Шастун просто прибавил громкость, но как назло, актёры в сценке говорили почти шёпотом, а разборки за окном наоборот стали громче. Захотелось подойти к окну и как следует рявкнуть на них, но после тяжёлого дня было влом что-то делать.

— ТЫ СПАЛ С МОЕЙ СЕСТРОЙ?! — после этой реплики Антон поставил сериал на паузу и с интересом начал прислушиваться к происходящему снаружи.

— По взаимному, между прочим, согласию! — послышался подозрительно знакомый голос, и Антон злорадно усмехнулся: кажется, любвеобильного вампира настиг непредвиденный скандал. Жаль, ему не наваляют — в драке против обычных людей у кровососа слишком большое преимущество.

Поленившись искать тапки, участковый прошлёпал босиком к окну, чтобы держать ситуацию под контролем — Арсений вроде мирный, но неизвестно, сумеет ли себя сдержать, если при разборках прольётся кровь. Как известно, лучше вовремя предотвратить преступление, чем потом его расследовать.

Взору открывалась весьма живописная картина: на местного донжуана наезжал хмурый здоровяк с дурацкой бородкой, а вокруг них, иногда вклиниваясь между ними, с писклявым «мальчики, не надо!» металась щупленькая светленькая девица. Наскоро прикинув расстояние, маг понял, что в случае чего успеет добраться до них прежде, чем произойдёт нечто непоправимое, и со спокойной душой продолжил просмотр сего увлекательного реалити-шоу.

Агрессивный детина продолжал громогласно предъявлять претензии и всё порывался схватить его за грудки, вампир же легко уворачивался, продолжая занудно перечислять доводы своей невиновности.

— …Она совершеннолетняя, имеет право самостоятельно решать, с кем спать. И, разумеется, мы предохранялись, так что в чём суть ваших претензий?.. — продолжал оправдываться Попов, уворачиваясь от попыток схватить его или ударить.

— Почему ты мне не перезвонил? — обиженно протянула девушка, подходя к нему со спины.

— Если тебе так понравилось, могла бы и сама позвонить, радость моя, ведь у тебя есть мой номер, — обернувшись, улыбнулся Арсений.

Улыбнулся, мать его. Сверкнув длинными клыками.

— ВАМПИР! — вскрикнула девушка, отскакивая подальше.

Но в её голосе вместо испуга звучала решительность, да и отскочила она технично, тут же вставая в подходящую для атаки позу. Амбал, по какому-то недоразумению являющийся братом этой малявки, тоже из режима наездов перешёл в сугубо боевой. Парочка сиблингов явно занималась какими-то боевыми искусствами, сразу видно. Антон решил пока не вмешиваться — поколотят ребята вампира, так, может, у него хоть мозгов прибавится. Тем более что силы примерно равные: двое тренированных людей против одного цивилизованного вампира, прекрасно знающего, что поблизости живёт боевой маг с тяжёлым характером ~~и тополиной шваброй~~ , а значит, давать волю инстинктам нельзя под страхом смерти.

Шастун понял свою ошибку, только когда скулу Арсения обжёг выпущенный девчонкой огненный шар, а её брателло принялся крутить какой-то замысловатый пасс, явно взывая к стихии земли.

Несмотря на неприязнь к настырному вампирюке, Антон не собирался позволить распоясавшимся студентам сжигать невиновного, в общем-то, нежитя. Поэтому, увидев, как здоровяк обломал стремительно проросший в трещине асфальта тополёк, в то время как Попов уворачивался от вот уже пятого фаербола, Шастун прыгнул в окно прямо в чём был.

За те две секунды, что понадобились магу, чтобы добраться до места событий, Арсению уже прилетело веткой.

— Младший лейтенант Шастун, участковый Восточного района, предъявите документы! — гаркнул Антон, в последний момент закрывая собой обездвиженного вампира. Огненный шар разбился о его грудь и погас, попортив домашнюю футболку — не страшно, её всё равно пора было выбрасывать.

Оторопевший здоровяк смог издать в ответ лишь невнятное эканье, а вот его сестрица оказалась побойчее.

— Какие нафиг документы?

— Паспорт и регистрацию, — машинально продолжил Антон, сам не понимая, что несёт и почему ему на ум приходят исключительно ментовские фразочки, когда в этой ситуации определённо нужны магические.

— Вы серьёзно? — с недоумением переспросила блондинка.

— Нет, блять, первоапрельский розыгрыш репетирую! — не выдержал участковый маг.

— Сонь, он пари́т, — наконец обрёл дар речи амбал.

Шастун и вправду парил в десятке сантиметров над землёй — кому охота босыми ногами наступать на холодный выщербленный асфальт с кучей острых камешков и, возможно, даже стекла?

Изменившись в лице, блондинка вытянулась по струночке и щёлкнула каблуками.

— Софья Панфилова, маг боевой специализации, стихийная принадлежность — огонь и земля.

— Кирилл Панфилов, маг боевой специализации, стихийная принадлежность — земля и дерево, — вслед за ней представился брат.

— Оно и видно, что дерево, дуб дубом, — фыркнул Антон. — Кто вас учил обездвиженную нечисть сжигать, а?

— Но он же вампир!.. — запротестовала девушка.

— А вы идиоты, но я же вас не сжигаю за это заживо, — парировал Шастун, грозно посматривая на них с высоты своего роста и полёта. — Первое правило боевого мага?

— Увидел нечисть — бей первым! — хором проскандировали сиблинги и с недоумением воззрились на него — что, мол, не так, мы же всё правильно сделали.

— Вот именно, что **бей** , а не убивай, — подчеркнул Антон. — Порядочная нечисть первой узнает в тебе боевого мага и поспешит представиться по всей форме, чтобы продемонстрировать свою порядочность, и её атаковать нет смысла. Агрессивная нечисть или нежить сразу попытается тебя убить, так что с ней можно не церемониться. А вот сомнительную нечисть и нежить нужно _о-без-вре-дить,_ а потом разобраться, представляет она опасность для тебя и окружающих, или можно не париться. А не убивать вот так, с бухты-барахты, когда бедолага не то что двинуться — сло́ва в свою защиту сказать не может!

Здоровяк в армейской куртке первым смекнул, что к чему, и поспешил с виноватым видом потупиться. Девчонка же явно была в этой паре заводилой, но под строгим взглядом участкового мага съёжилась и она.

— Ну и где вы, недотёпы, учитесь? Куда мне предъявлять претензии о качестве образования? — спросил Антон, заведя руки за спину и принимаясь расхаживать по воздуху взад-вперёд, тем самым неосознанно копируя манеру майора Белого.

— А мы доучились… Почти. Сейчас диплом пишем, — робко пискнула Соня.

— Что ж, значит, придётся наведаться в здешний филиал Академии… — многозначительно проговорил Антон, с удовольствием замечая, что ребята изрядно струхнули. — Хотя знаете что? Мне лень тратить своё время на эту хуйню, так что поступим иначе. Вы просто будете мне должны. Запишите мой номер и прямо сейчас позвоните мне, чтобы я мог с вами связаться, если вдруг вы мне понадобитесь, и брысь отсюда, чтоб я вас здесь без уважительной причины больше не видел!

Убедившись, что кардинально различающиеся сиблинги последовали его инструкциям, Антон развернулся к вампиру. Тот выглядел неважно, обездвиженный в неудобной позе и со вздувающимися на скуле пузырьками ожога.

— Жди тут, я сейчас, — зачем-то заверил его Шастун, как будто парализованный Арсений мог куда-то деться.

Быстренько смотавшись домой, чтобы обуться и захватить с собой нужные зелья, Антон вернулся к похожему на статую вампиру, пшикнул на него обезболивающим и наскоро обработал повреждённую скулу бедного нежитя противоожоговым — он же не зверь какой, знает, что ожоги на вампирах заживают ещё хуже, чем на людях. Засунув склянки в карманы домашних штанов, Антон согнул колени, поудобней обхватил вампира и технично, сохраняя спину идеально прямой, поднял его и потащил к дому, сожалея лишь о том, что не может левитировать с таким грузом. Хотя если ближайшие лет пять-десять усердно тренироваться, есть шанс поднять уровень владения воздухом до шестой ступени, но тащить-то донжуана-паралитика нужно сейчас…

Застывшего в странной позе Арсения нести было тяжело и неудобно, Антону даже пришлось подключить левитацию — оторваться от пола с таким грузом он, конечно, не мог, но зато его мышцам приходилось нести лишь вес Арсения, а не их суммарный, а это уже полегче будет. Тем не менее для того, чтобы пересечь двор и, обогнув торец дома, подойти к подъезду, потребовалось четыре подхода, ибо из-за неудачной позы вампир то и дело норовил выпасть из рук. Под конец Антону хотелось уже бросить это всё, но отец всегда учил его: «решил сделать доброе дело — делай до конца, как положено, а не абы как».

Кое-как поднявшись по ступенькам, что с закрывающей обзор фигурой вампира было тем ещё подвигом, Шастун поставил его на пол и нажал на кнопку вызова лифта. Запоздало вспомнив, что лифт не работает, Антон застонал и, чуток передохнув, принялся за работу, мысленно проклиная свой перфекционизм.

Путь до восьмого этажа, кажется, занял вечность. Он много раз путал количество ступенек, то спотыкаясь о «лишнюю», то пытаясь нащупать отсутствовавшую одиннадцатую. Зверски болела подвёрнутая нога, от шерстяной ткани пальто чесался упирающийся в него кончик носа, перекошенная фигура вампира всё время норовила вывалиться из застывших в болезненном напряжении рук, но в итоге он справился.

Поставив вампира на площадку восьмого этажа, Антон хотел было уйти, но вспомнил, что сейчас то самое время, когда на улицу выходят собачники, и что как раз над его квартирой, через стенку от нежитя, живёт дамочка с крайне тявкучим псом, и решил, что надо бы доставить пострадавшего непосредственно к нему домой.

В правом кармане пальто ключей не обнаружилось, в левом тоже, и Антон, матерясь, — негромко, чтобы не привлечь лишнего внимания соседей, — всё ещё дрожащими от избытка статической нагрузки руками полез в карман брюк.

— Блять, серьёзно, клыкастик? Ты кладёшь ключи в брючный карман, хотя носишь пальто до колена? И что, ты вот прямо перед входной дверью расстёгиваешь пальто, чтобы засунуть руку в штаны, достать ключи и попасть домой? Да ты ещё больший извращенец, чем я думал!

В двери было два замка, а ключи были очень уж похожи, так что Антону пришлось потратить несколько минут на то, чтобы разобраться, какой ключ куда подходит и на сколько оборотов какой замок закрыт или не закрыт. Наконец справившись с этой задачей, Шастун открыл дверь нараспашку и подпёр её простенькими воздушными чарами, чтобы вечно гуляющий по подъезду сквозняк не захлопнул её в самый неподходящий момент.

Мысленно наметив маршрут, при движении по которому он ничего не собьёт вампиром и сам ни обо что не запнётся, Антон, тяжко вздохнув, вновь крепко обхватил свою ношу. Успешно пройдя по коридору и кое-как вписавшись в арочный проход, маг с облегчением позволил Арсению выпасть из его рук на вишнёвого цвета диван — повреждённой скулой вверх, не садист же он, в самом деле. Хмыкнув, Шастун включил здоровенную плазму Попова и принялся переключать каналы — почему-то подумалось, что нежитю будет скучно лежать без дела, а так он хотя бы киношку посмотрит. Антон понятия не имел, какого рода фильмы любит его сосед, так что, пролистав очевидно неподходящую слезливую мелодраму, отвратительный русский сериал и упоротые детские мультики, остановился на единственном подходящем варианте — по какому-то каналу показывали первые кадры фильма «Сумерки».

— Думаю, тебе будет интересно взглянуть на то, как люди представляют твоих сородичей. Похренеешь, поржёшь мысленно — всяко лучше, чем в стенку пялиться, — напутствовал маг и ушёл, прикрыв за собой дверь и, не имея возможности закрыть за собой, подперев всё теми же воздушными чарами, которые, по его подсчётам, развеются как раз к тому времени, как вампир обретёт способность двигаться.

…Уже ложась спать после приятного вечера с заново подогретой пиццей и любимым сериалом, Антон вдруг вспомнил одну незначительную деталь: обрабатывая ожог и доставляя вампира домой, он наверняка неоднократно коснулся его кожи своими кольцами, но новых ожогов на Арсении не появилось. Полукровка он, что ли?

Выбросив из головы неуместное любопытство, Антон перевернулся на бок и заснул.

***

Следующий день оказался легче предыдущего — на работе помимо скучного разбирания бумажек был и выезд на вызов, где ему пришлось беседовать с весьма привлекательной свидетельницей, а на пути домой его выловила всё та же Валентина Петровна и среди прочих новостей сообщила, что лифт уже починили, и — главная радость дня! — быстро отцепилась от него, чтобы поболтать с так удачно попавшейся на их пути подругой.

От варки пельменей его отвлёк стук в дверь. Ещё на подходе к ней Антон был абсолютно уверен, что это пришёл вампир — все остальные пользовались исправно работающим звонком.

За дверью и вправду оказался Арсений. Улыбнувшись уголком рта, он безмолвно протянул Антону прозрачную баночку с редким ингредиентом — порошком из рога единорога, вот уже больше сотни лет являющегося краснокнижным зверем, в связи с чем рога добывались исключительно с погибших своей смертью непарнокопытных, а потому были товаром штучным и очень дорогим.

Антон покачнул головой.

— Думаешь, если я тебя выручил, мы сразу друзьями станем? Мне не нужна твоя благодарность, я сделал это лишь из стремления к справедливости.

— Возьми, — негромко и как-то просто, без привычных выделываний проговорил нежить, всё так же протягивая ему свой дар. — Пригодится же.

И вправду пригодится — одна перламутровая крупинка этого порошка значительно усиливала свойства лекарственных снадобий, превращая их чуть ли не в панацею, а того количества, что было в этой склянке, хватит, наверное, на всю долгую жизнь мага.

— Подожди, — столь же лаконично высказался Антон, устремляясь в спальню и тут же возвращаясь с прихваченными из сумки зельями. Быстро пшикнув на скулу вампира обезболивающим, он открутил крышечку противоожогового, достал из всё так же протягиваемой ему баночки одну крупинку и кинул туда, после чего завинтил, хорошенько взболтал и вручил нежитю оба пузырька, всё-таки забрав из его рук порошок.

Вампир стоял, будто снова шваброй огретый, и хлопал глазами, определённо ничегошеньки не понимая.

— Анестетиком пшикайся по мере необходимости, противоожоговым обрабатывай скулу каждые несколько часов, лучше два-три. Как заживёт, вернёшь мне.

Арсений продолжал стоять с потрясённым видом, и Антон, не зная, что ещё сказать, позволил себе полюбопытствовать:

— Кстати, клыкастик, ты ж у нас не только нежить, но и нечисть. Мне вот интересно, какая именно?

Проморгавшись, вампир наконец вернулся к своему привычному стилю поведения.

— Догадайся, ангелок, — подмигнул он и криво улыбнулся — из-за ожога полноценная улыбка ещё нескоро станет ему доступна.

— Так, значит, я уже не швабра? Интересно девки пляшут… — машинально ответил Шастун, прикидывая, на какую нечисть похож его сосед. Точно не гном, слишком высокий, да и не остроухий фейри тоже. Не оборотень, ибо ими не рождаются, а становятся, и быть вампиром и оборотнем одновременно невозможно. На водяного или лешего тоже не смахивает…

Арсений снова изогнул губы в улыбке, всё ещё не сводя с него глаз, и Антона вдруг озарило.

— Суккуб!

— А ты не только красавчик и сильный маг, но ещё и сообразительный, ангелок, — лукаво заметил вампир и, подмигнув на прощанье, удалился, оставив Шастуна офигевать.

И вправду, всё ведь было очевидно: бесконечные девушки Попова, уходящие от него как раз в то время, когда Антон шёл на работу, могли выглядеть разомлевшими, утомлёнными от бурной ночи, нервничающими из-за опоздания, но истощёнными — никогда! Значит, местный казанова предпочитал изысканно подпитываться их страстью, а не примитивно хлестать кровь. Что ж, вполне в духе этого пижона.


	8. Глава 0,1. Знакомство с коллегами, или «Ойачтоэтоутебятут?»

Спалось Антону на новом месте неважно — то ли в пути переутомился, то ли досужие соседи задолбали, то ли попросту к кровати новой не привык. Снилась ему всякая чушь про бухающих призраков, плетущих веночки вампиров и докторов, купающихся в огромном бисквитно-кремовом торте. Словом, звонок будильника принёс скорее облегчение, чем привычное раздражение.

Наскоро позавтракав бутербродами и захватив точно такой же комплект бутербродов с собой, Антон при полном параде — в любимой боевой косухе и с сумкой, в которой хранился набор его инструментов и зелий, — отправился на новое место работы, благо, спасибо гуглокартам, дорогу к участку Ведомства он хорошо запомнил.

По привычке он вышел из дому с поправкой на всевозможные неожиданности, но ничего непредвиденного не случилось, так что к участку Шастун пришёл, пожалуй, даже слишком рано — ещё никого не было, пришлось куковать на крылечке, греясь заблаговременно наложенными на куртку чарами и наслаждаясь дымом любимых сигарет.

Минут через пять ко входу направился кругленький дядечка, из-за дутой куртки казавшийся и вовсе колобком. Уже на подходе к крыльцу он поскользнулся, и Антон машинально толкнул его порывом воздуха в противоположную сторону, чтобы тот не упал.

— Спасибо. Ты наш новенький? — вежливо улыбнулся толстяк, и в расходящихся от его глаз морщинках на миг проявились мелкие листочки.

— Видимо, так, — подтвердил Антон, позволяя крохотным искоркам пробежаться по радужкам своих глаз.

— Вижу, ты парень не промах, — продолжил беседу коллега, открывая дверь участка и проходя внутрь. — Где служил?

— Не имею права разглашать, — развёл руками Шастун. — Засекреченная информация.

Они разделись, — точнее, улыбчивый толстячок снял куртку и, привстав на цыпочки, повесил её на тяжёлую кованую вешалку, а Антон лишь убрал шапку в карман, оставшись в любимой куртке, — и наконец-то пожали друг другу руки, знакомясь.

Вскоре после толстячка, назвавшегося Сергеем Садовниковым — удивительно подходящая для древесника фамилия, надо сказать! — подтянулись и другие коллеги: невысокий улыбчивый украинец, мощного вида южанин, смурной скуластый парнишка с узким лицом и рыжеватый мужчина в очках. Каждый из них пытался переброситься с новичком хоть словом, а Антону всё больше и больше хотелось огреть их шваброй, как вчера вампира — слишком много болтовни для страдающих от недосыпа мозгов.

Итак, все вроде бы были в сборе, до официального начала рабочего дня оставалось минуты две, но почему-то никто даже не начинал готовиться к работе.

— Чего ждём? — негромко полюбопытствовал Шастун у Сергея Викторовича.

— Распоряжения Славы, — чуть ли не шёпотом ответил ему древесник.

Антон хотел было спросить, кто такой этот Слава и почему нельзя начать без него, но тут среди привычных звуков прорезался тот, который при всём желании нельзя было игнорировать.

— ДОБРОЕ УТРО, — прогремело на весь участок. От неожиданности Антон подскочил, машинально принимая универсальную атакующе-оборонительную позу и создавая в руке увесистый фаербол.

— Доброе утро, Слава, — хором произнесли новые коллеги, и Антон, поняв, что всё в порядке, торопливо затушил фаербол и расслабился.

— ХОРОШАЯ РЕАКЦИЯ, АНТОН, — вновь прозвучала оглушительная реплика откуда-то из-под потолка. — СЕРГЕЙ, УСТРОЙ НОВИЧКУ ЭКСКУРСИЮ ПО ОТДЕЛЕНИЮ. ОСТАЛЬНЫЕ КАК ОБЫЧНО.

Всего минуту назад походившие на сонных мух, маги вдруг резко приступили к работе, метнувшись каждый к своему месту, за исключением колобка-древесника, подхватившего Антона под локоть.

Экскурсия оказалась скучной. Антон, проходивший практику в Москве, стажировавшийся в Закарпатье, отработавший целый год в Челябинске и успевший поработать во многих других крупных городах, привык к хорошо поставленному делу Ведомства и был несколько разочарован местными захолустными порядками. Ну где это видано — всего шесть боевых магов на всё городское отделение?! Да одна только спецгруппа должна состоять из пяти-восьми магов, а ведь помимо неё должна быть и следовательская команда, и лабораторная…

Здесь же вместо лабораторной команды был только парнишка по фамилии Смирнов — угрюмый темноволосый худыш с заострёнными чертами лица, который помимо работы с чарами и трупами ещё и Северный район курировал.

Следовательская команда до приезда Шастуна вообще лишь из двух человек состояла — рыжеволосого Павла Виноградова (Шастун поневоле сравнил его с тёзкой-призраком, тем более что при знакомстве Виноградов тоже как-то там пошутил) и его ассистента Игоря Коваленко, причём помимо следственных обязанностей они ещё и курировали каждый по району: неугомонный Коваленко присматривал за Южным, а Павел — за Центральным, на пару с Сергеем Викторовичем. Сам толстячок же никакой опасной работой не занимался, здоровье не позволяло, зато брал на себя всю бюрократическую нудистику и отвечал за снабжение.

Ну а вместо спецгруппы был Эд. Вообще-то его полное имя было Эдуард Мацаберидзе, но все его звали просто Эдом. Пожалуй, из всех местных в плане боевых навыков только он мог составить Антону конкуренцию: в его движениях чувствовалась отточенная опытом уверенность в своих силах, да и, почувствовав друг в друге склонность к огненной стихии, перед рукопожатием они оба окружили руки огнём, не оставившим ни единого ожога, а ведь для абсолютной несгораемости требовалось быть по меньшей мере огневиком пятой ступени. Словом, Антон ничуть не удивился, когда ему сказали, что в находящемся под покровительством Эда Западном районе самые низкие показатели совершаемых преступлений.

Антону выделили Восточный район, в пределах которого и находился его новый дом. Раньше этим районом занимался другой Антон по фамилии Иванов, тоже, говорят, дельный маг: восьмой уровень, четвёртая ступень владения землёй и менталом, толковый следователь и неплохой боевик, но… Но. Именно его нераскрытая смерть стала последней каплей, после которой местное отделение под началом громогласного Славы, которого Шастуну так и не довелось пока увидеть, запросило помощи у столичных специалистов. В Москве, как обычно, и своих дел по горло было, потому и командировали не цепляющегося за столичную жизнь москвича, а своего рода перекати-поле, бессемейного перспективного следователя с опытом работы в горячих точках, то бишь Шастуна.

К счастью, столичное руководство дало ему необходимые полномочия, на время расследования назначив Антона главным следователем, за счёт чего у него был допуск ко всем материалам, включая личные дела сотрудников (всё-таки смерть боевого мага — это вам не шутки, редко какая нежить или нечисть способна на подобное, так что под подозрение попадают абсолютно все), в то время как к его личному делу допуск был лишь у начальника этого отделения и ряда других в соседних городах, Вячеслава Дусмухаметова, того самого, чей голос громыхал на весь участок — что поделаешь, находиться в пяти городах одновременно не способен даже самый умелый маг, а вот дистанционно отдавать распоряжения — совсем другой компот.

Отделение Ведомства располагалось в слишком маленьком здании, так что у магов даже не было личных кабинетов. Бумажной волокитой они занимались в небольшом зале с полудюжиной рабочих столов, для удобства в нём были проходы в архив и в комнату отдыха, своего рода кухню-гостиную-переодевалку (к счастью, все были мужчинами, так что стесняться некого). Но это если свернуть налево, а ведь в тесном холле было ещё две двери: правая вела в экспертизный центр (слишком громкое название для трёх помещений, — лаборатории, мини-морга и библиотеки, — в которых работал один-единственный Смирнов), а центральная — в просторный зал для тренировок, который также порой использовался для торжественных мероприятий.

Без труда запомнив планировку этого убожества, — что там запоминать-то? То ли дело столичные отделения Ведомства, даже замкадовские… — Антон повесил сумку на спинку стула, выбрав единственный девственно-пустой стол — видимо, ранее принадлежавший его тёзке. Лаборант-эксперт Смирнов колюче зыркнул на Антона, и тот вспомнил, что Сергей Викторович упоминал, что они с Ивановым были напарниками со времён учебки. Погибшего коллегу было жаль, пусть они и не были знакомы, но жизнь-то продолжается, и глупо было бы не занять единственный свободный стол, если предстоит куча возни с документами.

Для начала Антон изучил материалы дела. Проглядел личное дело Иванова, рассмотрел фотографии места преступления, внимательно вчитался в свидетельские показания, хоть их и было с гулькин нос, да и ни одного от _своих,_ сплошь от обычных людей, знать не знающих ни о какой магии. Мда, тухловато. Местом убийства оказался заброшенный недострой на северо-восточной окраине города, где невесть по каким причинам оказавшийся там Иванов получил смертельное ранение в голову — торчавший из стены кусок арматуры легко проломил ему череп, выйдя через левый глаз. Вот уж действительно странная смерть для мага: обычные люди и вдесятером не смогли бы совладать с наделённым магической силой и боевым опытом противником, а каких-либо следов нечисти, нежити или других магов обнаружено не было. Даже на несчастный случай не катило, ибо если бы Иванов поскользнулся и упал, то арматура вонзилась бы под углом, а тут она была почти идеально параллельна земле, как если бы мага на неё толкнули.

Антон посмотрел прикреплённые к делу отчёты: некромагическое поднятие не проводилось по причине значительного повреждения мозга, а на спиритический вызов дух погибшего не откликнулся. Да уж, негусто.

Следователь черкнул в блокноте несколько значков, расшифровывающихся как «узнать о местных общинах нечисти/нежити». Все неофициальные рабочие записи он делал на разработанном им ещё в детстве, классе эдак в первом или во втором, шифре, использующем личные, весьма нестандартные ассоциации Антона, и значительно улучшенном и дополненном за годы обучения в Академии. Не сказать, чтобы он был параноиком, просто не любил, когда из-за спины кто-то пялится на его ещё не до конца оформившиеся на бумаге мысли. Надо отметить, на четвёртом курсе именно привычка вести личные записи в зашифрованном виде помогла ему избежать одной крайне неприятной подставы, так что без шифра он с тех пор писал лишь в официальных документах.

Затем Шастун наскоро проглядел предоставленные ему личные дела его новых коллег. Как он и думал, Мацаберидзе оказался единственным из местных магом десятого уровня (хотя теперь, с приездом Антона, уже не единственным), все остальные довольствовались твёрдой восьмёрочкой, а Смирнов и того слабее. Ну а что у Садовникова был всего лишь шестой уровень, минимальная планка для боевого мага, Антон и не сомневался — только такие и взваливают на себя кабинетную работу, освобождая от неё более сильных коллег.

После этого Антон достал из архива первую порцию дел — во-первых, при любом раскладе требовалось, чтобы новый человек, не знающий местных реалий, ознакомился с совершёнными до и после гибели коллеги нераскрытыми преступлениями магического характера, а во-вторых, его всё-таки направили в этот город не только из-за смерти Иванова, здесь давно уже назревала необходимость в хорошем следователе, ибо за последние пару лет по городу прокатилась целая череда странных случаев, так что требовалось выяснить, простые ли это совпадения или есть какая-то незамеченная коллегами связь.

Поглощённый изучением дел, Антон чуть не пропустил обед — хорошо ещё, его вовремя позвал улыбчивый водник-менталист, имя которого он уже успел забыть, но точно помнил, что тот состоит в следовательской команде под началом рыжего древесника. Достав из сумки бутерброды, Шастун поспешил присоединиться к уже сидящим за столом коллегам. Как и в случае с рабочим столом, за обеденным ему досталось место его погибшего тёзки, между не затыкающимся Коваленко (фамилию он узнал из подкола сидящего напротив Эда, сам бы ни за что не вспомнил) и глянувшим на Антона исподлобья лаборантом, демонстративно отсевшим к углу стола. Шастун понимал его скорбь по напарнику и раздражение, вызванное пришедшим на смену ему тёзкой, но лишь отчасти — сам он всегда был универсалом, легко срабатываясь с любой доставшейся ему командой, а при отсутствии оной справляясь в одиночку, и никогда не понимал тех, кто вцеплялся в одного-единственного напарника, каким бы замечательным он ни был.

Если не считать чересчур радостного Коваленко и отчуждённого Смирнова, в целом Антона приняли довольно доброжелательно: сидящие по другую сторону стола Павел, Эд и Сергей Викторович привычно вели застольную беседу, периодически задавая новичку вопросы, чтобы помочь скорее влиться в коллектив, и делились забавными историями из жизни.

Антон с интересом слушал их рассказы, но его постоянно отвлекал неугомонный Коваленко, которому, видимо, скучно было слушать знакомые байки. Цика́вый коллега забрасывал его вопросами, то и дело сияя белозубой улыбкой, что было тем более удивительно, ведь несмотря на это он ещё как-то умудрялся есть. Антон уже был готов обменять его на давешнего вампира, тот хотя бы говорил помедленнее, да и его можно было заставить замолчать посредством швабры, чего с Коваленко, к сожалению, сделать было нельзя.

— Ойачтоэтоутебятут? — пулемётно протараторил низкорослый украинец, и пока Антон мысленно расчленял его реплику на отдельные слова, чтобы понять, ловкие пальцы уже выдернули из заднего кармана его джинсов чуть торчавшую бумажку.

— Ужтытутспасибонаписано! Акакпахнет! Наверноедевушканаписала, ахтышалунишка! — на попытки разобрать этот речитатив ушло ещё больше времени, за которое все успели увидеть написанное изящным почерком с обилием декоративных элементов «Спасибо». Антон поначалу не понял, откуда у него этот листок, а потом вспомнил, что, когда он открыл дверь, какая-то бумажка спланировала на пол, и он, не имея привычки мусорить, машинально поднял её и убрал в карман, освобождая руки.

— Дай сюда, пожалуйста. А то я совсем забыл разобраться, от кого это.

— Разобратьсяоткогоэто? Такзначиттыуженесоднойуспел? Нутыдаёшьващекрасава! — мозг Антона снова подвергся адской пытке словесного цунами, но листочек ему всё-таки вернули.

Антон задумчиво посмотрел на листочек. Почерк определённо незнакомый, да ещё и не бытовой, а парадный, каким обычно разве что открытки подписывают или приглашения на свадьбу, по нему пытаться узнать личность отправителя — дохлый номер. Чар на бумажке определённо нет, бумагу вообще сложно зачаровать на что-либо помимо огнеупорности и повышенной устойчивости чернил, а если бы и были, то развеялись бы от одного лишь прикосновения, как-никак текущая по его венам пламенная стихия была не только сильна, — пятая ступень это вам не вторая, когда даже фаербол скастовать не можешь! — но и довольно своенравна, а потому порой проделывала подобные трюки с ненужными её владельцу заклинаниями и чарами (вот и дополнительный повод зачаровывать всё самому). Сама по себе бумага тоже неприметная, такие квадратики для записок у любого найдутся. Вот только запах… Она определённо чем-то пахла, каким-то смутно знакомым приятным запахом, но не так, будто её нарочно надушили, а едва уловимо. Когда-то он одолжил один из своих браслетов сестре, потому что именно такого ей недоставало для задуманного на фотосессию образа, и от браслета ещё долго пахло её духами, хотя само украшение она парфюмерией не прыскала, вот и здесь запах был подобного толка.

Шастун закрыл глаза, постаравшись абстрагироваться от внешнего мира и глубоко выдохнул, чтобы избавиться от прилипчивых запахов поглощаемой коллегами еды, а потом, направив в ноздри крохотный ручеёк воздушной магии и поднеся записку к носу, едва ли не утыкаясь в неё самым кончиком, сделал медленный вдох. Запах прояснился, обрёл глубину, продемонстрировав не только выбивающийся на первый план мшисто-древесный аромат, но и едва уловимые нотки шоколада и вишни, а перед внутренним взором предстал синий кашемировый свитер и чья-то макушка, фантомно щекочущая нос недлинными тёмными волосами. Ах да, вчерашний приставучий вампир.

Видимо, у него на лице было написано, что он понял, от кого это, потому что все, даже сторонившийся его лаборант, смотрели на него в ожидании раскрытия сей тайны.

— Нуиоткогожеэто? Яжевижучтотыужевыяснил, давайнетоми! — выразил общее нетерпение его сосед слева, и Антон, хмыкнув, решил всё же ответить.

— Да так, довелось мне вчера одну весьма противоречивую персону на руках носить, что явно не оставило эту неординарную личность равнодушной, — уклончиво ответил он полуправдой. Пока он не разобрался, кому можно доверять, а кому нет, лучше строить из себя беззаботного олуха, который в расследованиях ни бум-бум, так что подвернувшуюся возможность прослыть легкомысленным донжуаном следовало использовать на всю катушку.

***

Вторую половину рабочего дня Антон хотел посвятить изучению оставшихся непросмотренными трёх дел, но Сергей Викторович привлёк его к составлению обновлённого графика ночных патрулей на февраль — работа простая, но муторная до отвращения. Сначала эксперт Смирнов — Антон не запомнил его имя, да и фамилия-то осталась в памяти лишь из-за сходства со словом «смурной» — предоставлял расчёты на грядущий месяц, в которых учитывались как постоянные факторы вроде фаз луны, так и переменные типа колебаний стихий, и эти самые расчёты сопоставлялись со штатом отделения, за счёт чего и назначались пары для дежурств в потенциально опасные для обывателей дни. Например, по полнолуниям в патруль обычно ставили наиболее сильных и опытных магов, отправляя их к ближайшим к городу лесопосадкам, ведь в случае чего инстинкт потянет оборотней именно туда, а в день тревожно высокой водной активности маги должны были патрулировать окрестности водоёмов, причём огневиков на такое дело не брали, ведь справиться с противоположной стихией, когда та на пике, практически невозможно. И так для каждой из восьми стихий, плюс отдельно новолуния и полнолуния. Дело нужное, никто не спорит, но мороки-то…

За составлением графика день прошёл незаметно. Темнело довольно рано, так что Антон по пути домой чуть не заблудился, ибо полумрак лишил его части ориентиров, но стоило забить на внешние признаки и привычно положиться на уникальную для каждой местности карту ветров, как дорога к временному пристанищу нашлась будто сама собой.

Шастун любил ходить, предпочитая добираться куда угодно на своих двоих, его успокаивала монотонность ходьбы, да и жившую в нём воздушную стихию передвижение радовало, напитывая дополнительной силой. А уж если привычно заткнуть уши наушниками с любимой музыкой, то и вовсе чуть ли не медитация получается, хорошенько прочищающая мозги и дарующая блаженную ясность ума. Самые лучшие догадки, самые неожиданные варианты раскрытия дел приходили ему именно во время прогулок.

Впрочем, сейчас приходить было пока нечему: слишком мало материалов он успел просмотреть, для целостной картины нужно гораздо больше информации.

Всё ещё находясь в своего рода трансе и негромко подпевая любимой группе, Антон привычно скользнул пальцами в щель почтового ящика, лишь потом спохватившись, что вообще-то мог застрять — ящик-то хоть и вроде такой же, как на прошлом месте жительства, но всё же другой, мало ли, вдруг у него дверца чуть перекошена? Однако пальцы не только не застряли, но и нащупали внутри уголок письма.

Привычно выудив из кармана куртки ключи, Антон высвободил маленький почтовый из тесноты его более крупных собратьев и открыл ящик, с удивлением обнаруживая в нём не письмо, а плитку хорошего шоколада. Недолгая проверка показала: чар нет, опасных для жизни примесей нет, а вот терпкий древесный запах дорогого парфюма даже сквозь одуряюще сильный аромат лакомства чувствовался.

Антон поморщился, — не секретарша же он, чтоб его шоколадками задаривать, — но подношение всё же принял и положил в один из многочисленных карманов косухи — чего добру пропадать?

Неделю спустя, когда ему довелось дежурить в особо лютый февральский мороз вместе с обычно кофейно-смуглым, а теперь скорее серым от холода Эдом, он порадовался своей запасливости: шоколадка оказалась не простая, а со вкусной начинкой в виде вишни в коньяке, и этот самый коньяк, будучи горючим веществом, отлично подкрепил их огненные силы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Про уровни и ступени магии.** Я стараюсь писать так, чтобы всё необходимое было понятно из текста, но на всякий случай таки оставлю пояснение. В этой вселенной у каждого мага две стихии. Владение стихией условно разделяется на ступени: например, банальный фаербол доступен лишь тем, у кого огненная стихия третьей ступени и выше. Уровень мага складывается из суммы его ступеней. То бишь если Шастун у нас владеет пятой ступенью огня и пятой воздуха, то сам он маг десятого уровня, ведь 5+5=10. В боевые маги берут от 6 уровня и выше, то бишь либо 1+5, либо 2+4, либо 3+3 должно быть у будущего боевика на момент поступления в Академию (в процессе обучения и тренировок ступень владения стихией может вырасти, но это требует много времени и труда).  
> Высшая ступень для любой стихии — седьмая, встречается крайне редко. Чаще всего у магов тройки-четвёрки.


	9. Глава 0,6. Некромантическая артефакторика

Скоро сказка сказывается, да не скоро дело делается — гласила любимая антология сказок Антона, и сейчас, пожалуй, он был согласен с этим на все сто. С кладбищенской экспедиции прошло уже больше недели, а он только-только сумел приступить к изготовлению обещанных побрякушек для друзей-соседей. Что поделаешь, за эту неделю ему уже дважды пришлось дежурить, да и добытую с таким трудом кость Паши требовалось как следует обработать: сначала сутки вываривать в одном зелье, уничтожающем всё ненужное, чтобы заготовка была максимально чистой как от физических, так и от магических загрязнителей (учитывая подозрительную некроактивность на кладбище, предосторожность лишней не была — не хватало ещё какого-нибудь некропаразита случайно своей магией подпитать!), потом ещё сутки кость вымачивалась в укрепляющем растворе, и несколько дней сушилась под особым образом настроенными воздушными чарами.

Чтобы быть полностью уверенным в правильности своих действий, — как ни крути, со времён последнего экзамена по артефакторике он ничем таким больше не занимался, — Антон даже не поленился посвятить часть отведённого на обеденный перерыв времени походу в Ведомственную библиотеку, хоть для этого и пришлось пройти через лабораторию мимо скривившегося при его появлении Смирнова. Если прочих за более чем месяц совместной работы Антон уже выучил по именам, то с этим букой путался, не в силах запомнить — то ли Алик его звали, то ли Олег… А, впрочем, какая разница? В отделении они друг с другом ни разу и словом не перекинулись, а если уж им приходилось патрулировать вместе, так там и вовсе в обращениях нужды не было — и так понятно, что «сзади!» Антон ему кричит, а не подобравшемуся к напарнику упырю.

Покопавшись в пылящейся на дальней нижней полке углового стеллажа стопке книг, Шастун кое-как вытащил из неё «Некромантическую артефакторику», не расчихавшись лишь благодаря заблаговременно поставленному заклинанию воздушного фильтра. Видно было, что местные не особо-то жалуют библиотеку, за всё время он видел с книгами в руках только нелюдимого эксперта-лаборанта-библиотекаря.

Найдя страницу с необходимым ритуалом, он быстро пробежал её взглядом, перелистнул, чтобы быть уверенным, что это точно всё (и не зря — на следующей странице были важные примечания к ритуалу, а вот на второй половине разворота начинался уже другой, в котором предлагалось использовать кости мага-менталиста для вызова какого-то там демона), и принялся снова, на этот раз уже максимально внимательно, вчитываться в каждую строчку, попутно конспектируя самые важные нюансы в привычный блокнот. Закончив с этой работой, он отправился на обед.

Вернувшись, он не обнаружил на своём столе ни книги, ни блокнота.

— Ну и какая же стерлядь взяла мою удочку? — пробормотал он себе под нос некстати вспомнившуюся цитату из комедийного сериала своего детства, прикидывая, кто из коллег мог это сделать.

Точно не Сергей Викторович — тот, как можно было догадаться по фигуре, любил хорошо поесть, и всякий раз растягивал приём пищи на всё время обеденного перерыва. И явно не Коваленко — если бы Игорь хоть на пару секунд избавил его от своего незатыкающегося общества, Антон бы обрадовался и эту самую радость бы запомнил. Оставались трое: боевик Эд, следователь Виноградов и лаборант Смирнов. Мацаберидзе отлучался с обеда, но Шаст был уверен, что тот лишь выходил покурить (в отличие от него, Эд не владел магией воздуха и потому был вынужден дымить на улице). Павел пришёл в комнату отдыха позже остальных, но у него была уважительная причина — ему звонила беременная жена, которой в очередной раз требовалось поныть о том, какая она стала толстая и как ей хочется ананасов с селёдкой, а когда тебе таким образом выносят мозг, как-то не до лежащих на столе коллеги материалов. Остаётся лишь один вариант: Смирнов.

Но зачем ему это?

Антон отдавал себе отчёт, что кареглазый лаборант с самого начала его невзлюбил: ещё бы, тоже Антон, те же места за рабочим и обеденным столом занимает, но не привычный друг и напарник, а так, пародия какая-то тощая, да ещё и посланная свыше с проверкой. Он когда-то и сам испытывал подобные чувства, ещё до Академии, когда в обычной воронежской школе сменилась учительница русского языка и литературы: вместо почти родной Анны Олеговны пришла какая-то там Оксана Борисовна, да ещё и обращается со всеми так, будто хочет во всём заменить прежнюю учительницу, тоже стать им не только преподавателем, но и другом. Антон её терпеть не мог и всячески выделывался на уроках, один раз они даже умудрились проскандалить едва ли не половину урока, грозило даже разбирательство с директором. А потом узнавшая об этой некрасивой истории мама вправила ему мозги, заявив, что новая учительница не виновата в том, что предыдущей пришлось уйти в декрет, и ничего плохого ему не сделала. Антон, как обычно, повозмущался, но призадумался, и следующую неделю сидел тише воды ниже травы, пытаясь понять, вдруг мама всё-таки права. На следующей неделе он, подловив Оксану Борисовну в коридоре, отвёл её в сторонку и извинился за своё поведение, на что та лишь улыбнулась, заявив, что понимает его чувства и рада, что он поступил как взрослый человек. Словом, если в первой четверти они друг друга терпеть не могли, то уже к концу второй стали самыми что ни на есть друзьями, насколько это вообще возможно между учеником и учителем.

Но одно дело четырнадцатилетний мальчишка, не умеющий контролировать свой вспыльчивый характер, побочный эффект владения огненной стихией, и совсем другое — обученный боевой маг на десяток лет старше, да ещё и не огневик, а водно-воздушник. Тут уж поневоле закрадывается вопрос, нет ли у него дополнительных, тайных причин столь невзлюбить новичка? Быть может, Смирнову есть что скрывать?

Привычно взвалив на плечо сумку, — пессимистичная часть его характера всегда требовала готовиться к худшему раскладу из всех возможных, — Антон решительно зашагал в лабораторию.

На звук открывшейся двери Смирнов даже не дёрнулся: как сидел, прильнув к окуляру микроскопа и одной рукой помешивая какую-то жидкость в колбе, так и остался.

— Где мои вещи? — Шастун постарался сдержаться, надеясь, что всё это лишь мелкое недоразумение, а не намеренный саботаж.

Молчание.

— Смирнов, я к вам обращаюсь. Где мои вещи?

— А? Что? Это вы мне? Простите, я вас не заметил, — звучащей в голосе лаборанта наигранности мог бы позавидовать даже несносный вампирюка с восьмого этажа. Угу, как же, не заметил он сильно недовольную двухметровую шпалу, протопавшую к нему по кафельному полу лаборатории в тяжёлых военных ботинках.

Шастун из последних сил выдавил из себя вежливую улыбочку и снова задал вопрос.

— Где мои вещи?

— Так вот же у вас на плече ваша сумка висит, причём тут я?

«Десять, девять, восемь, шесть…» — пошёл обратный отсчёт до гневного взрыва, и Шастун поспешил сделать глубокий вдох, чтобы прохладная воздушная стихия помогла хоть немного утихомирить готовящуюся разбушеваться огненную. Пока язычок пламени раздражения мал, его ещё можно погасить ветром, поэтому нужно постараться сделать это до того, как он вырастет в большое кострище, лишь увеличивающееся от раздувания углей.

— У меня на столе лежала книга и блокнот, а теперь они пропали. И у меня есть все основания полагать, что к их исчезновению причастны именно вы.

— А, ну да, я взял книгу, ибо по регламенту её нельзя выносить за пределы библиотеки. В мои должностные обязанности входит ликвидация подобных мелких нарушений и профилактические беседы с нарушившими сотрудниками во избежание рецидива прецедента, — бесстрастно отчитался Смирнов.

«Какая же ты сука», — с омерзением подумал Антон, не понимая, то ли лаборант нарочно дразнит его своей ужасно наигранной «невиновностью», то ли он просто настолько плохой актёр. Ей-богу, даже кривляньям его клыкастого соседа хотелось верить больше, чем этому Алику-Олегу-как-там-его.

— Устав Ведомства я знаю до последнего знака, а должностные обязанности сотрудников и регламент каждого конкретного отделения изучаю первым же делом, и ни там, ни сям нет такого правила, младший сержант Смирнов. Потрудитесь объясниться, и на этот раз я бы хотел услышать от вас правду, — отчеканил Антон, из последних сил стараясь придерживаться официального тона.

Лаборант колко глянул на него исподлобья, ничего не сказав. Антон понимал, что парень здесь на своей территории, он проработал в этом отделении не меньше полутора лет, а может, даже стажировался здесь во времена учёбы в Академии, так что вздумай Смирнов что-то спрятать в этом крыле, искать придётся не один день. В его планы не входили долгосрочные поиски, так что он решил попытаться убедить хмуро косящегося на него младшего сержанта-библиотекаря-лаборанта-эксперта сотрудничать.

— Послушайте, я знаю, что в отличие от остальных сотрудников этого отделения вы потеряли не просто коллегу, а очень близкого вам человека — друга и напарника, с которым вы наверняка через многое прошли, — начал Шастун, стараясь говорить как можно мягче. — Мне действительно жаль, что так случилось, хоть я его и не знал, но, судя по вашей привязанности, он был достойным человеком. И я ничего не могу поделать с тем, что я тоже Антон и вынужден занимать _его_ место. Так уж сложилась судьба, над нею мы не властны. Я могу лишь попытаться раскрыть дело, узнать настоящего виновника его смерти, но совершенно не понимаю, почему вы препятствуете мне в этом.

Лицо туманника, как порой называли владеющих одновременно воздухом и водой магов, исказилось, и Антон подумал было, что переборщил, доведя коллегу до слёз.

— Да нихера ты не хочешь раскрыть его дело, тебе просто нужны его кости для ритуала вызова Патаэксагхариана! — вскричал притихший было Смирнов так неожиданно и с такой ненавистью во взгляде, что Антон с трудом подавил в себе желание отшатнуться и принять боевую стойку.

— Что за чушь?

— Не притворяйся, я видел, как ты конспектировал все подробности ритуала!

Антон удивился, как на крики туманника ещё не сбежались все коллеги, а потом вспомнил, что лабораторное крыло шумоизолировано, так как вряд ли рабочему процессу поспособствовали бы звуки взрывов, непременно присутствовавших при создании некоторых зелий и реактивов, да и жужжание осциллирующей аутопсийной пилы, используемой для вскрытия в соседней комнатке-морге, тоже подпортило бы аппетит.

Переплетя пальцы, он вытянул руки вперёд, ладонями от себя, разминая суставы и растягивая внутреннюю сторону запястий, зная, что любой маг интуитивно воспримет этот жест как «не имею желания с тобой драться, но готов, если придётся». Смирнов чуть побледнел, насколько ему позволяла природная смуглость, но позиций не сдал. Хм, настолько уверен, что его вода, едва дотянувшая до четвёртой ступени, пересилит уверенную огненную пятёрочку Антона, усиленную столь же мощной пятёркой ветра? Или просто считает себя правым и готов отстаивать свои убеждения даже перед превосходящим противником? Или скрывает какой-то тёмный секрет?

Антон ненавидел делиться с кем-либо личной информацией, предпочитая иметь в рукавах побольше козырей, но в данном случае это было единственной альтернативой бессмысленному бою с коллегой.

— У меня есть знакомый призрак. Не из _своих,_ обычный, видимый лишь магам. А мне надо сделать так, чтобы он стал видимым и для нечисти, но некромантическую артефакторику я проходил года четыре назад и с тех пор к ней больше не обращался, а потому решил подстраховаться и уточнить все детали в книге.

— С чего мне верить в твои россказни? — дерзко вскинул подбородок Смирнов, стараясь казаться уверенным и бесстрашным, хотя было заметно, как у него побелели костяшки пальцев.

— А ты проверь. Страница девяносто три, — подсказал Антон, радуясь, что в этот раз память на цифры его не подвела.

Встав с высокого лабораторного стула, на котором до этого сидел, туманник направился к одному из множества шкафов, достал из него книгу и пролистал до нужной страницы, но это его не убедило.

— Откуда мне знать, что ты действительно интересовался именно этим ритуалом, а не вызовом демона с девяносто пятой? — недоверчиво спросил Смирнов, опасливо держась от него подальше. Почему-то сейчас он напомнил Антону воробья — мокрого, растрёпанного, слабого и беззащитного воробьишку, который, хорохорясь, бойко пытается отогнать от своей чёрствой корки степенного голубя, который на неё и не глядел, пресыщенный мягкими булочными крошками. Шастун подавил в себе проросшее было сочувствие к Смирнову, как до того старательно не давал разрастись неприязни: пока расследование не завершено, любые эмоции к коллегам под запретом, ведь кто-то из них вполне может оказаться убийцей или соучастником.

«Воробьишка» же, не получив ответа, отчаянно осмелел и перешёл в наступление.

— Я знаю, что в ту субботу ты был на кладбище. Амулеты слежения засекли там вспышку огненной магии.

— Только её? — недоверчиво поднял брови Шастун

— Ну, там были мелкие вкрапления магии волхвов, но это стандартная картина. Есть тут у нас один кадр, считающий своим долгом каким-то антинаучным способом высчитывать опасные дни, в которые он отправляется патрулировать кладбище. Хер с ним, палки в колёса Ведомству не ставит, ну и пусть без толку гуляет, раз ему так хочется.

Антону стало обидно за такую оценку спасшего их с Димой ведуна, но сейчас важнее было другое.

— Странно, что приборы не зафиксировали повышенной некроактивности, ибо она там была ого-го, — задумчиво протянул Шастун, пытаясь понять, имеет ли Смирнов хоть какое-то отношение к атаковавшим их в ту ночь мертвякам, или грешен разве что халатным отношением к испортившимся — или нарочно испорченным? — амулетам.

— Ага, признался! — оппонент издал торжествующий вскрик. — Значит, всё сходится: ты прибыл на кладбище, каким-то образом экранировался от амулетов или повредил их, а там поднял _его_ из могилы и сделал своё чёрное дело!

Обвинения звучали жутко нелепо, вдобавок Антон помимо воли почему-то воспринял «чёрное дело» как намёк на некрофилию и вынужден был прикусить губу, чтобы не расхохотаться.

— Во-первых, некромант из меня хреновый, — наконец сумел выдавить из себя он. — Призрака укрепить или перехватить контроль над зомби могу, а поднять никак. Из-за этого у меня по некромантии стояла единственная тройка, подпортившая репутацию хорошиста, а сокурсники целую неделю звали меня некроимпотентом. Правда, потом был экзамен по боевой магии, где я сумел победить болотника десятого уровня, и после этого о дразнилке все внезапно забыли.

Смирнов продолжал недоверчиво смотреть исподлобья.

— А во-вторых, меня с другом на том кладбище зомби, упыри и вурдалаки чуть живьём не съели, хорошо, вовремя тот самый ведун подошёл и упокоил нежить.

— Ну и что ж ты тогда делал на кладбище? — с провоцирующей интонацией выдал лаборант, уперев руки в тощие бока.

— Прочитай, какие кости нужны для вливания силы в призрака, — намекнул Шастун, борясь с отчего-то заевшей застёжкой сумки.

— Лучевая и локтевая, обе от правой руки, если таковая имелась при жизни и не пострадала после смерти, — послушно прочёл Смирнов, не отрывая взгляда от книги. Непокорная застёжка наконец поддалась, и Антон кое-как вытащил из под завязку набитой сумки финальный аргумент.

— Ну а это, по-твоему, что? — насмешливо спросил Шастун, протягивая так удачно прихваченные с собой вымоченные до сероватой белизны «улики».

К чести оппонента, тот почти не изменился в лице.

— Ну-ка дай глянуть поближе, — он смело приблизился, с отчаянной жадностью разглядывая малейшие детали.

По тому, как вдруг расслабились его плечи, Антон понял, что наконец-то получил каплю доверия.

— Это точно не его, он летом правую руку сломал, я его два месяца с ложечки кормил, — с какой-то щемящей тоской пробормотал Смирнов. Показалось даже, что в его всё ещё внимательно прищуренных глазах блеснули слёзы.

Понимая, что образовавшейся между ними шаткой тени доверия не хватит для того, чтобы ему вернули блокнот, Антон предложил сделку.

— Давай сделаем так: ты пока оставишь у себя книгу, можешь даже вырвать из блокнота страницу для уверенности. Но сам блокнот отдай, там куча необходимых для раскрытия дела вещей записано, так что если ты его зажилишь, я буду вынужден трактовать это как препятствие расследованию. А после работы мы вместе сходим на кладбище, я покажу тебе доказательства рассказанной мною истории, а ты проверишь свои амулеты и _его_ могилу, и тогда, убедившись, что никаких демонов я вызывать не собираюсь, отдашь мне книгу и мой конспект, хорошо? — осторожно и медленно выговорил Шастун, тщательно избегая произнесения имени погибшего тёзки — было подозрение, что оно способно сработать как спусковой крючок, а иметь дело с неадекватным от горя туманником ему не хотелось.

Смирнов поджал губы, взгляд его сделался скальпельно-острым, казалось, ещё чуть-чуть и на поверхности рабочего стола останется глубокая царапина.

— У меня есть условия. Во-первых, я спрячу книгу и листок только в твоё отсутствие, чтобы без меня ты не мог их найти. Мало ли, вдруг ты меня убить и прикопать на том же кладбище задумал? Во-вторых, я оставлю полную информацию о своих подозрениях надёжному человеку, и если в течение твоего пребывания в этом городе со мной что-то случится, у этого человека будут все доказательства твоей вины, — Антон поморщился, но кивнул: он невиновен и ничего дурного не замышляет, а значит, бояться нечего. — И в-третьих, такси за твой счёт!

— Лучше так: такси от работы до кладбища я оплачу, но если ты убедишься в моей невиновности, то за обратную дорогу платишь ты.

— Идёт.

Закрепляя сделку, они пожали друг другу руки.

***

Шастун развалился на переднем сиденье подержанной белой четвёрки, отстранённо наблюдая за проплывающими мимо них тонущими в сгущающихся сумерках очертаниями зданий. Он всегда выбирал место спереди, ведь только там можно было с комфортом разместить столь длинные конечности, а не задирать колени чуть ли не до ушей. Словоохотливый кавказец-водитель ничуть его не беспокоил — уши Антона были надёжно защищены от его поползновений наушниками. Жаль, этот способ на работе против гиперактивного Коваленко не применить…

Оторвавшись от окна, за которым высотные здания постепенно становились ниже, а потом и вовсе сменились частными двух- и одноэтажками, Антон глянул в салонное зеркало заднего вида. Впервые за вечер их с лаборантом взгляды пересеклись, и Шаст с затаённой насмешкой отметил про себя, что Смирнову стало не по себе, от визуального контакта он даже неосознанно схватился левой рукой за правую. И поделом, нечего было при рукопожатии сжимать его кисть так, будто хотел все кости раздробить, мучайся теперь от того, что длинные пальцы Антона оказались сильнее.

Автомобиль остановился у ворот кладбища, Шастун потянулся к съехавшей под сиденье сумке, от этого движения неудачно зацепившийся провод наушников дёрнулся, теряя контакт с гнездом, и во всю громкость грянуло торопливо-свирепое:

**Трупы оживали, землю разрывали,  
Всюду выползали, дико вышибали,  
Глотки драли, всё вокруг ломали,  
Рвали свою плоть.**

Водитель изменился в лице. Немудрено: по-южному малорослый, он был чуть ли не вдвое ниже возвышающейся над ним костлявой фигуры Шастуна. В комплекте с бледным лицом (а когда ему загорать-то? Всё работа, работа) и чёрным капюшоном толстовки, надетой под привычную кожаную куртку с обилием противонежитевых заклёпок, зрелище Антон явно представлял внушительное.

— Простите моего кузена, у него отвратительный музыкальный вкус, — неожиданно пришёл на выручку Смирнов, который, как оказалось, умеет улыбаться.

— Да-да, пардон, я случайно, — с извиняющейся улыбкой проговорил Шаст. — Хотя всё равно это лучше, чем твой дурацкий шансон! — поспешил он поддержать игру, обращаясь к «кузену», на что тот со вздохом закатил глаза — опять, мол, двоюродный брат затеял бесконечный спор о вкусах.

Чтобы как-то загладить причинённые неудобства, пришлось при оплате отказаться от сдачи, тем самым оставив таксисту неплохие чаевые.

— Ну ты и кретин! Нашёл что слушать по пути на кладбище! — прошипел Смирнов, стоило им остаться одним. Нет, ну разве Антон виноват в том, что великий рандом сразу после убаюкивающего рэгги включил именно эту песню? Или в том, что смартфон ему попался дефективный, отказывающийся ставить музыку на паузу при обрыве контакта с наушниками?

К счастью, калитку ещё не заперли, так что брать забор штурмом не пришлось.

— Ну что, к тебе или ко мне? — спросил Шастун, подразумевая очерёдность посещения могил Иванова и Воли, и лишь по вскинутым бровям Смирнова понимая, что сморозил нечто в духе клыкастого соседа-пошляка. — В смысле, чьё место захоронения посетим сначала, а чьё оставим на потом?

Эта формулировка была не слишком удачной, как будто имелось в виду их со Смирновым последнее пристанище, но второй раз исправляться Антон не стал.

— Сначала я проверю амулеты, а потом мы навестим могилу твоего знакомого, — поморщившись, всё же снизошёл до ответа лаборант.

— Тогда веди. Хоть узнаю, как эти твои амулеты выглядят, — развёл руками Антон.

— Пошли. Только иди так, чтобы я тебя видел, — недоверчиво подытожил Смирнов.

***

Спустя несколько минут спотыканий по неровным проходам меж могилками они вышли к высокому дереву. Антону сразу подумалось, что, будь рядом с местом упокоения Воли такое же, они с Димой вполне бы смогли обойтись без чужой помощи: всего-то и понадобилось бы подсадить Поза до первой могучей ветви, располагающейся метрах в трёх над землёй и потому недоступной для поползновений основной массы мертвяков, а потом взлететь к самой вершине и устроиться там, получая от высоты дополнительную подпитку воздушной стихии. А уж если сесть во-о-он в ту особенно удачную комбинацию веток, можно будет даже не держаться рукой, за счёт чего получится закурить, что обеспечит улучшение боевых характеристик фаерболов. При таком раскладе он не то что несколько десятков — даже несколько сотен мертвяков уложил бы без особого напряга!

Пока Антон прикидывал, как бы воспользовался тактическим преимуществом, Смирнов в несколько усиленных магией прыжков — ну да, у него ведь лишь третья ступень владения воздухом, не всем же планировать как четвёрки или левитировать как пятёрки — добрался до вершины и запустил руки во что-то — не то воронье гнездо, не то паразитирующую на бедном дереве омелу, в темноте фиг поймёшь.

— Подсвети, а? Не видно нихера, — донеслось откуда-то сверху, и Антон щёлкнул пальцами, создавая маленький шарик огня над плечом лаборанта, воздушным потоком тут же перенаправившего «светлячка» на более удобное место.

— Странно, здесь на одном месте повреждение непонятное, своего рода слепое пятно. Где, говоришь, могила твоего приятеля?

Антон неопределённо махнул рукой в сторону той части кладбища, где деревья кое-где встречались, но были слишком молодыми и хлипкими.

— Тогда тем более странно, потому что пятно именно в отвечающей за ту сторону части некроуловителя. Пожалуй, заберу этот амулет и по пути к твоему дружку проверю ещё парочку, а то странно как-то.

Лаборант уже прикидывал, как бы половчее спуститься, — всё-таки видно, что воздушная стихия у него на троечку, вон у Шастуна при поступлении только четвёрка была, и он уже мог замедлить падение с любой высоты, переведя его в медленный, как на парашюте, спуск — когда нога мающегося от скуки Антона, бродившего взад-вперёд, за что-то зацепилась.

А потом что-то зацепилось за ногу.

Рефлексы не подвели: тяжёлой подошвой второго ботинка Антон со всей силы врезал по схватившей его за щиколотку руке невесть как подобравшегося незамеченным зомбака, отламывая полуразложившуюся конечность. В воздух поднялась трупная вонь, но Антону было не до этого — он спешно взлетел на верхушку дерева, приземлившись в ту самую облюбованную им при тактических фантазиях развилку ветвей, и, ругнувшись, испепелил всё ещё крепко держащуюся за высокое голенище ботинка руку. Развесив вокруг дерева с пяток «светлячков» покрупнее, он, снова выдав матерную тираду, нервно потянулся за сигаретой.

Сглазил, блять. Намечтал, долбоёбище.

При свете огней стало видно, что обозримые окрестности чуть ли не кишат мертвяками. Упырей и вурдалаков, правда, было почти не видно, но примитивных зомбаков он насчитал штук двадцать пять, и то сбился, не дойдя и до половины.

Но в этот раз вместо простого человека с ним был какой-никакой, а всё же боевой маг, да и сидели они оба на недосягаемой высоте.

Зомби беззвучно — заколдовал их кто, что ли? — толклись под деревом, не в силах забраться на него. Антон не видел смысла тратить на них магию, поэтому старательно выискивал среди них более опасную нежить. От слишком уж неестественной тишины ему было не по себе, так что он машинально принялся напевать первый пришедший в голову мотивчик.

_— Среди ублюдков шел артист  
В кожаном плаще — мёртвый анархист…_

Замеченный им вурдалак был не в плаще, а в серой худи с капюшоном, из-под которого и высовывалась его удлинённая морда, но какая разница?

_— Крикнул он «Хой!», челюсть долой!_

В общем-то, если мгновенно сжечь дотла сплюснутую черепушку упыря, то челюсть тоже пострадает.

_— Трупам мы устроим бой!_ — изменил он строку, когда по ошарашенному взгляду вынужденного напарника понял, _что_ поёт.

_— Глупые зомбя́шки у ствола толпились,  
Ну и нихуя́шки этим не добились,_ — зубоскалил Антон, выискивая в скопище зомбарей нежить более высокого уровня.

Следующие строки потонули в отчаянном рёве моро́я, пришпандоренного к земле удачно брошенной веткой, благодаря ветровому ускорению насквозь пробившей его тронутое разложением тело.

_— Взяли люди топоры и вилы —  
Мертвецов загнать в свои могилы,_ — неожиданно присоединился к нему Смирнов, метким броском невесть откуда вытащенного ножа попадая почти добравшемуся к дереву упырю в глаз, отчего тот свалился замертво.

_— И на это им хватило силы —  
Трупов надо бить!_ — с азартом подпел Шастун, охотно поджаривая мини-фаерболом мозги отброшенного чужим порывом ветра на́хцерера, костлявого, но на удивление шустрого.

_— Покажем мы стрёмным мавкам фак,  
им жопы порвём на британский флаг,_ — ради рифмы пришлось слегка покривить душой, ведь кого-кого, а мавку физическим воздействием не уничтожить, зато очередной пущенный Смирновым нож — не, реально, откуда он их берёт? Это уже четвёртый! — пролетел сквозь похожую на полупрозрачную простыню нежить, укокошив подкрадывающегося за ней стриго́я, ну а мигом спустя мавку окутали языки пламени, сделав её похожей на весёленький пионерский костёр, совсем как из советских книжек для младших школьников.

_— Что за наважденье: без предупрежденья,  
А вот так напали — ну и огребали,_ — попробовал себя на поприще переделки песен лаборант, удачным порывом ветра откидывая невесть откуда взявшегося моро́я аккурат на сук ближайшей осинки.

_— Утро крестьянам помогло —  
Солнце трупы за полчаса сожгло,_ — задорно подпел чуть вдалеке знакомый голос, и мертвяки один за другим, эдакой красивой расходящейся полукругом волной, попадали наземь, окончательно упокаиваясь. — Слушай, Антош, вот вроде живём с тобой в соседних домах. Так чего же мы только на буйвище видимся, а?

***

Чтобы «солнце» в лице Шастуна Антона Андреевича «трупы за полчаса сожгло», пришлось их предварительно больше часа стаскивать в кучу прямо на кладбищенскую дорогу, ибо сил копать яму специально для погребального костра не было, а магией земли не владел никто из присутствующих. Полученный прах девать тоже было некуда, так что воздушники просто позволили усиленным порывам ветра разнести его незаметным слоем по всему кладбищу.

Пока они любовались весёлыми язычками пламени, Антон поведал волхву историю их со Смирновым пребывания на кладбище, на что Макар, поцокав языком, ответил, что по пути обнаружил парочку мощных манков для примитивной нежити и следы активации чар, поднимающих простых мертвяков. Словом, проверять прочие детекторы некроизлучения и обе могилы они отправились уже втроём.

Как и следовало ожидать, амулеты оказались частично или полностью выведены из строя неизвестным недоброжелателем. На Пашиной могиле ребята пробыли недолго — быстренько глянули, что всё в порядке, да ещё Антон зачем-то легонько хлопнул по краю перекладины креста, будто давая пять старому знакомому, и пошли дальше.

Иванов был похоронен в низинке, где отчего-то не росло ни единого деревца, и Шастун от всей души порадовался, что скопище мертвяков не застало их здесь. Его крест ещё не успел стать настолько же тёмным, как Пашин, ведь простоял всего четыре-пять месяцев — Паши не стало первого апреля прошлого года, а боевого мага нашли на стройке в начале ноября.

Антон поневоле вспомнил фотографию из личного дела Иванова. Широкоскулый парень с румяными щеками безмятежно улыбался, даром что на подобные документы обычно снимались с серьёзным лицом. Покосившись на ссутулившегося Смирнова, Антон, чуть покопавшись в сумке, вырвал из блокнота пару чистых листков, привычным жестом скомкал их и бросил на то место, где должен был быть холм (видать, могильная земля быстро просела). Илья укоризненно обернулся на Шастуна, но тот лишь поднёс палец к губам, призывая хранить молчание, а второй рукой сделал затейливый жест, отчего неприглядные белые комки охватило пламя и тут же погасло, оставив после себя две хрупкие чёрные розы из обожжённой бумаги, края лепестков которых ещё пару мгновений красовались оранжевой каймой тления, но вскоре погасли.

— Спасибо, — сдавленно проговорил Смирнов, не сводя взгляда с могилы напарника.

— Дань уважения собрату по оружию, — тихо ответил Шаст, ведь сегодняшнее сражение с нежитью сделало их с востролицым лаборантом боевыми товарищами, а собрат моего собрата — мой собрат.

— Когда, говорите, его нашли? — после долгого молчания вдруг спросил ведун, задумчиво потирая переносицу.

— Второго ноября, — голос туманника чуть дрогнул.

— Нехорошо, к Самхейну близко, — покачал головой Макар, и Антон торопливо перевёл на него взгляд, пытаясь понять, о чём мог умолчать волхв.

***

Гораздо позже, когда Илья довёз лаборанта до дома и в машине они с Шастом остались вдвоём, Макар сообщил другу, что его насторожило отсутствие могильного холма, и он каким-то там своим способом — ну не разбирался Антон в ведовстве, не его профиль! — прощупал землю вглубь и совершил ошеломляющее открытие.

Могила была пуста.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Смирнов вообще-то Алексей, но попробуйте донести этот факт до памяти Шастуна. Путаница Алексей-Алик-Олег отчасти навеяна «СуперОлегом» (равно как смертельное ранение Иванова из прошлой главы, связанное с глазом, навеяно героем этого сериала, Плохим Пашей, у него как раз один глаз какой-то не такой). Кстати, кто не видел этот стёбный сериал от «Быдла», рекомендую!
> 
> Переделанная песенка — конечно же, «Мёртвый анархист»!
> 
> **Анонс**  
>  В части 0,4 мы ненадолго вернёмся во времена взаимных пакостей мага и вампира, став свидетелями очередной их перебранки, а ещё наконец-то увидим Серёжу ^_^ (А после 0,4 будет целых три главы с повышенным содержанием Артона, уиии!)


	10. Глава 0,4. Трое из подъезда и кто там воет в подвале

Впервые за проведённые на новом месте несколько недель на выходные Антону не выпало дежурства. В кои-то веки получилось нормально выспаться, отправившись в постель за полночь и проснувшись не от настахеревшего перезвона телефонного будильника, а просто от ощущения максимальной заполненности «батареек» организма.

Всю субботу Антон провалял дурака, наслаждаясь долгожданным бездельем: и футбол с Позом посмотрел, и очередной сезон любимого сериала в кои-то веки добил, вдоволь наигрался в недавно скачанный шутер и наконец-то опробовал духовку газовой плиты, приготовив в ней пиццу. Увы, техника оказалась так себе: дверца духовки была слегка перекособочена, отчего значительная часть тепла уходила в едва видную щель, не позволяя тесту как следует пропечься, да ещё и горелка была расположена не строго по центру, а со смещением — в итоге пришлось зачаровать дверцу на перекрытие воздушной стихии, а вместо горелки использовать слегка модифицированную версию фаербола.

Но уже к утру воскресенья Шастун заскучал, его деятельной воздушной натуре не сиделось без дела, и к обеду он был готов уже попроситься на работу. Решив направить свою буйную энергию в мирное русло, Антон пролистал рабочий блокнот, освежая в памяти нюансы расследуемого дела. На глаза попалась помеченная большим треугольным восклицательным знаком запись, которая постороннему человеку показалась лишь странным набором символов — приплюснутая галочка, кружок с нанизанными на него шестью жирными точками и другой кружочек, поменьше, с хвостиком и не то кошачьими ушками, не то рогами. Дословно с шастуновского шифра это переводилось как «знать компания нежить». Антон помнил, что оставил эту запись про необходимость разузнать о местных общинах нечисти ещё в первый рабочий день, но за прошедшее время так и не удалось толком приступить к этому пункту: то очередное нераскрытое дело изучал, то график на март составлял, да ещё дежурства эти ночные, чтоб их… Словом, раз уж сейчас выходной, и в отделении Ведомства его никто не ждёт (а с ключами для него вышла какая-то там досадная заминка, за которую Сергей Викторович долго извинялся), самое время наконец-то заняться этим вопросом.

В принципе, общины нечисти и нежити было довольно легко найти. Так, вампиры чаще всего выбирали на роль своего оплота какой-нибудь ночной клуб, гномы — гаражные мастерские, дриады — лесопарк или тепличное хозяйство где-нибудь на окраине… Другое дело, что маг, пришедший в подобное место в одиночку, привлечёт слишком большое внимание и особого доверия не вызовет. А Шастуну как никогда важно было добиться от нечисти правдивых показаний, ибо у него было подозрение, что в череде странных случаев могли быть замешаны и существа, причём неизвестно, в роли агрессоров или жертв.

Другое дело, если его приведёт в общину кто-то из своих, это уже выдаст ему некий кредит доверия в глазах нечистиков: по крайней мере, увидев, что он не из тех магов, что общается с нелюдским народом сквозь зубы или чуть что хватается за клинок, волшебные создания будут более склонны делиться информацией.

Антон перебрал в голове всех местных нелюдей, с которыми успел столкнуться. Наскреблось лишь трое: Воля, вампир и тот оборотень с цокольного этажа, о котором призрак ему рассказывал. Негусто: пакостливый кровосос определённо сотрудничать не захочет, а Паша до знакомства с Антоном и вовсе не знал о существовании нечисти, не считая кавказского гнома-ликантропа. Значит, ниточка у него только одна: нужно познакомиться с почти-соседом и попытаться уговорить его помочь в расследовании.

Проверив фазу луны и убедившись, что до полнолуния ещё далеко, Антон быстро собрался — что там тех сборов-то, чай не на другой конец города идёт и не биться, а договариваться, так что с собой нужно взять лишь блокнот с вложенным в его пружину карандашом — и вышел из квартиры, вместо привычной косухи накинув болотно-зелёную парку (лучше не светить перед оборотнем посеребрёнными заклёпками, мало ли какой у него опыт общения с боевыми магами).

В замечательном настроении Антон шагнул в лифт. Радость от предвкушения работы распирала его, в буквальном смысле приподнимая над полом, как воздушный шар, и он порадовался, что находится в кабине один, потому что можно было не стоять, а левитировать в паре сантиметров над полом, тренируясь в подстройке собственной скорости под лифт.

Почувствовав остановку, Шастун опустился на пол: хоть обычные люди и не смогут ничего заметить, всё равно у него полно необычных соседей, а перед ними лучше не палить свой уровень и ступени владения стихиями — как он хорошо помнил из операции в Чите, порой утаивание информации о своих возможностях может спасти жизнь.

Выходя из лифта, Антон чуть не врезался в почти незаметную в полумраке (опять какие-то вандалы лампочку выкрутили!) жарко лобызающуюся парочку, от страсти позабывшую обо всём на свете — в том числе и о том, что негоже загораживать проход. Пропуская его, парочка расцепилась, и оказалось, что состоит она из миловидной блондинки и, разумеется, казановы местного разлива.

— О, Арсений, а это и есть тот гей, о котором ты рассказывал?

Шастун скрипнул зубами. Проказливый вампирюка уже какие только слухи про него не распускал: то дворовым пенсионеркам навешал лапши на тему «новый сосед тощий, бледный и вообще странно выглядит, наверняка наркоман», то перед молодыми мамашками его педофилом выставил (Антон сам не знал, каким чудом он сумел сдержать рефлекторную контратаку, когда на него накинулась психованная родительница ребёнка, которому он всего лишь пасанул откатившийся слишком далеко от площадки мячик), то ещё какие-то гадости выдумывал, а теперь ещё и честного натурала гомосеком ославил! И, главное, кто бы говорил — распущенный нежить сам периодически приводил домой парней!

Хм, а это идея…

— О, милый, ты нашёл нам очередную девушку для тройничка? — жеманно улыбнулся Антон, вкладывая все свои актёрские способности в то, чтобы выглядеть максимально манерно.

Вампир чуть собственный язык не проглотил от плохо скрываемого удивления, и Шастун, чувствуя себя коварным Доктором Зло, продолжил игру.

— Ничего так, но не в моём вкусе, — надул губки Антон и добавил, как бы невзначай приобнимая нежитя и кладя обвешанную кольцами руку ему на задницу так, чтобы блондинке это было хорошо видно. — Так что давай как обычно: ты её, а я тебя?

С удовлетворением отметив, как округлились намакияженные карие глаза, Антон поспешил подкрепить успех добивающим приёмом:

— Ой, ладно, что-то я заболтался, вы идите, а я пока за хлебом и презиками сгоняю. Арсюш, тебе как всегда, со вкусом и запахом вишни?

С умышленной наигранностью выдав последнюю фразу, Антон плавно развернулся и направился к выходу, стараясь идти не привычной размашистой походкой, а нарочито плавной, с заметным вилянием бёдрами.

Спускаясь по ступенькам крыльца, Антон с удовольствием слушал попытки вампира объясниться перед возмущённой девушкой, судя по звуку пощёчины и приближающемуся торопливому перестуку каблучков, успехом не увенчавшиеся. И поделом кровососу, перебьётся ночку-другую без новой пассии, авось умнее станет и поймёт, что пакостничество и распускание лживых сплетен — не самые достойные занятия для взрослого разумного существа.

***

Вход в мастерскую гнома располагался с ближнего к выходу из подъезда торца здания. Как и у большинства подвальных помещений, здесь была массивная металлическая дверь, которую летом наверняка держали открытой нараспашку, ну а сейчас, на стыке зимы с весной, благоразумно оставили прикрытой. На двери красовалось несколько приклееных скотчем листков бумаги: один с часами работы, второй с надписью «Осторожно, собака!» и третий, чуть ниже, с пояснением: «Кусается лишь по команде или когда чужие лезут гладить». Шастун хмыкнул, удивлённый таким подходом к написанию объявлений.

Зайдя внутрь и затворив за собой дверь, Антон чуть не споткнулся о лежащую почти у порога овчарку. Пожалуй, местному мастеру следовало бы повесить ещё одно предупреждение — «Не споткнитесь о собаку». Пёс, правда, и ухом не повёл, лишь тяжко посмотрел на Антона — наверное, любит лежать у входа и потому привык, что об него каждый запинается.

В плохо освещённой маленькой каморке было почти пусто: стол с аккуратно сложенными на нём толстенными самодельными каталогами, старенький потёртый стул, парочка прикреплённых на видное место объявлений, прайс-лист на основные виды работ да чахленький бледный фикус в углу, явно страдающий от нехватки солнечного света.

И, конечно, ещё одна укреплённая металлическая дверь, за которой, видимо, располагалась мастерская и личные апартаменты гнома-ювелира.

— Добрый день! — громко произнёс маг в пустоту. За стеной послышалось движение, и флегматично лежавший пёс поднял голову, нахлобучивая уши и повиливая хвостом.

Дверь распахнулась, являя взгляду Антона невысокого кавказца с недлинной ухоженной бородой (ну ещё бы! Гном с неопрятной бородой — нонсенс!) и неожиданно модной для провинциального городка причёской: по бокам волосы некогда были сбриты, а на остальной части головы достигли уже такой длины, чтобы быть собранными в забавную маленькую гульку.

— Здравствуйте, я ваш новый сосед из шестьдесят третьей, — с улыбкой представился Антон, стараясь произвести приятное впечатление.

— И вам не хворать. Я Сергей, — гном протянул широкую ладонь.

— Антон, — представился Шаст и почти подал руку, но вовремя вспомнил, что на ней есть два серебряных кольца, которые обожгут ликантропа. Торопливо убрав кисть, он парой резких движений сдёрнул кольца, обдирая костяшки, и только после этого пожал руку.

Гном изменился в лице, но рукопожатие его было уверенным. Добрый знак.

— Откуда вы знаете?

— Мне рассказал друг, знающий о вашей… эмм, ежемесячной проблеме, — уклончиво ответил Шастун, не желая раскрывать всех карт: мало ли что, всегда полезно иметь в рукаве пару-тройку козырей.

— И что вам нужно? — перешёл к делу гном. Антону всегда нравились эти деловитые нелюди, не ходящие вокруг да около.

— Взаимовыгодное сотрудничество. Я обеспечу ваши апартаменты действительно качественной звукоизоляцией, а ещё могу раздобыть артефакты, позволяющие контролировать поведение второй сущности. А взамен вы поможете мне установить контакт с общинами ваших сородичей. Я веду расследование серии подозрительных случаев, и сдаётся мне, что они могли коснуться не только людей.

— Предложение соблазнительное, но я вынужден отказаться. Мне нравится ваш подход, но, увы, моя протекция хоть среди гномов, хоть среди оборотней принесёт вам больше проблем, чем пользы. Гномы не любят среброжжёных, а дети луны настороженно относятся к тем, кто лишь наполовину пахнет как свой.

Мда, вот об этом Антон как-то не подумал.

— Очень жаль. А вы не знаете, к кому ещё я мог бы обратиться по этому вопросу? — на всякий случай полюбопытствовал участковый, прекрасно понимая, что, скорее всего, став оборотнем, гном растерял основную часть полезных связей.

— К сожалению, нет. Но я ещё на досуге пороюсь в памяти, вдруг что-то упустил.

— Буду рад, если что-нибудь вспомните. Если что, седьмой этаж, квартира шестьдесят три. Хорошего дня, — на прощанье улыбнулся Шаст.

— И вам того же, — пробурчал гном, возвращаясь в мастерскую.

***

Когда он зашёл в подъезд, кто-то налетел на него сзади и, лихо заломив руку, заставил ткнуться лицом в стенку. Антону совершенно не нравилась идея сведения родинки с кончика носа путём замазывания её побелкой, так что он пустил по руке ручеёк мелких искорок.

Из-за спины послышалось знакомое шипение сквозь зубы.

— Ну ты и… швабра! — выплюнул вампир, отпуская руку.

— И поэтому ты решил протереть мною стенку? Не выйдет, кровосос, — хмыкнул Шастун, тыльной стороной ладони стирая с носа извёстку, от которой хотелось чихать, и разворачиваясь лицом к соседу.

— Я тебя… выпью! — зло выдохнул нежить классическую вампирскую угрозу. Антону стало смешно: чтобы отведать кровушки, нужно сначала добраться до тела, а с огневиком пятой ступени эта задача, считай, невыполнима.

— Не слишком ли ты дерзкий? — усмехнулся маг. — Не боишься, что как-нибудь мне это надоест и я воткну в тебя осиновый колышек?

— Может, это я в тебя кое-что воткну? — пошловато оскалился Арсений, в угрожающий голос которого причудливо вплелись былые «соблазнительные» нотки.

— Мечтай, _голубок,_ — ухмыльнулся маг, осаживающе хлопая нежитя тяжёлой рукой по плечу и, уже заходя в услужливо раскрывший перед ним двери лифт, добавил: — Кстати, спасибо, что избавляешь меня от спама, _милый._

Металлические панели уже закрывались, но Антон успел насладиться донельзя раздосадованным выражением на лице вампира.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вот и опубликована последняя глава периода, когда ребята терпеть друг друга не могли. Даже как-то жалко расставаться с временами вражды Швабры и Кровососа, но и радостно, что окончательно переходим в эпоху вроде-как-бы-типа-дружбы Ангела и Клыкастика ^_^
> 
> Итак, следующая глава — **0,8. «Опять ты?» и полтора свидания** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) В ней Антон наконец-то выполнит всё, что успел наобещать, а ещё там будет много Арсения ^_^


	11. Глава 0,8. «Опять ты?» и полтора свидания

— Опять ты?

— Опять я, — развёл руками Антон.

— Да что такое с этим газовым котлом? Второй раз за неделю ломается! — возмутился вампир, доставая из шкафа инструменты.

***

_Несколькими днями ранее._

После происшествия на кладбище отношения со Смирновым пошли на лад. Нельзя сказать, будто что-то капитально изменилось, всё-таки в один миг друзьями не станешь, для этого нужно время, но, по крайней мере, лаборант перестал смотреть на него волком лишь из-за того, что Шастуна угораздило оказаться Антоном и занять место своего погибшего тёзки. Смирнов всё так же оставался угрюм и нелюдим (Антон не знал, следствие это горя или он и до кончины напарника был таким), но, по крайней мере, теперь он без проблем шёл на сотрудничество с новеньким. Он не только вернул Антону книгу и вырванный из блокнота листок, но даже сам своей морговой пилой разделал кость нужным для задуманного ритуала образом, значительно сэкономив Шастуну время.

Другое дело, что после слов Макара Антон не знал, можно ли доверять смуглолицему туманнику. Волхву он верил безоговорочно: ведовские силы крайне избирательны в выборе своих носителей, навсегда оставляя избранника, если тот намеренно причинил вред разумному существу — убил, предал, оклеветал… Словом, во всём городе гарантированно не были замешаны во всех странных происшествиях лишь двое: сам Шастун и Илья Макаров. А вот речам всех остальных слепо верить было нельзя.

Отсутствие Иванова в могиле могло иметь множество объяснений.

Например, Иванов мог быть жив, по каким-нибудь причинам инсценировав свою смерть — не без помощи напарника, конечно, ведь останки любого из _своих_ непременно попадали на прозекторский стол Смирнова. При таком раскладе нельзя было даже думать о доверии эксперту.

Или же Иванов в самом деле мёртв, а его тело кто-то зачем-то выкрал. Такая версия отличалась двойственностью, ведь лаборант-патологоанатом мог как иметь к этому какое-то отношение, так и вовсе быть ни при чём.

Опять же, заварушка, в которую они попали на кладбище. Если Смирнов ни в чём не виноват, то, возможно, неизвестный злодей решил устранить их обоих. А может, наоборот, Смирнов и есть злодей, и сам устроил засаду с мертвяками, чтобы отвести от себя подозрения.

Чем больше Антон думал обо всём этом, тем больше всё запутывалось. Для того, чтобы смело отбросить хоть какую-то версию, недоставало фактов. Все имеющиеся в его распоряжении дела Шастун уже изучил, поэтому оставалось только ждать, пока в городе случится ещё что-нибудь.

Как назло, ничего нового не происходило, так что приходилось коротать рабочие часы, погрузившись в слегка подзабытую артефакторику. Лениво развалившись на стуле, Шастун монотонно водил резцом по кости, постепенно придавая ей нужную форму. Вскоре на телефоне прозвенел таймер, и пришлось, отложив заготовку в сумку, пройти в лабораторию, чтобы снять с огня зелье, на приготовление которого у Антона ушло всё утро. Лабораторией в личных целях ему дал воспользоваться всё тот же Смирнов, аргументировав это тем, что сваренные в домашних условиях зелья, как правило, обладают значительно более слабым действием, да и с непривычки можно накосячить ненароком, а тут хоть под присмотром. Антон с его доводами согласился, но, уходя из лаборатории, на всякий случай незаметно создал в оставлённой над огнём колбе газовый барьер, который свободно пропускал воздух, но стал бы неодолимой преградой для любого незапланированного вмешательства.

По пути с работы Шастун заскочил к Серёже. Их отношения давно уже из добрососедских стали дружескими, во многом потому, что Антон, несмотря на то, что гном не мог составить ему протекцию в общинах нечисти, тайком наложил на все окна и двери цокольного этажа заглушающие чары, чтобы при полнолунном бешенстве оборотня соседи не страдали от странных звуков. Он мог бы сказать, что сделал это в эгоистичной цели избавить себя от выслушивания скрежета когтей и воя, но это было бы ложью: по полнолуниям он всегда уходил на дежурство вместе с Эдом, так как лишь они двое были действительно сильными и опытными, по-настоящему _боевыми_ магами. Так что нет, заглушку он поставил из соображений гуманности, пусть и сам не знал, гуманности по отношению к вынужденным слушать жутковатые звуки соседям или к и без того страдающему от своей страшной болезни гному.

В общем, после знакомства с кавказским мастером они какое-то время совсем не пересекались, а потом наступило полнолуние, после которого Матвиенко впервые за всё время не получил ни единой жалобы в духе «уйми ты своего Рекса, задолбала уже твоя псина невоспитанная!», и, быстро смекнув, в чём дело, отправился благодарить альтруистичного мага. В отличие от вампира, некогда оставившего благодарность в письменном виде, гном предпочёл нанести Антону визит, чтобы лично, глядя в глаза, сказать «Спасибо». Хотя, возможно, это потому, что от почтового ящика Шастуна слишком уж несло гарью (магия воздуха могла убрать запах лишь в пределах обоняния мага, а волчий нос значительно более чувствителен), и оставленная там благодарность имела все шансы не дойти до адресата.

Как бы то ни было, с того визита всё и началось: в тот раз они разговорились и минут пятнадцать проболтали прямо на лестничной клетке, потом ещё пару раз случайно столкнулись на улице, останавливаясь для небольшой беседы… В общем, то одно, то другое, и они сами не заметили, как постепенно подружились. При ближайшем рассмотрении гном-армянин оказался неплохим собеседником, весёлым и открытым. Правда, пламенный темперамент обоих порой давал закономерный результат в виде громких ссор, но оба, и маг и оборотень, быстро остывали, спустя пару-тройку минут напрочь забывая о былой ссоре.

Забрав у Серёжи обработанные особым образом кусочки обсидиана, которые служили последним физическим компонентом для амулета несгораемости, Антон заскочил домой, чтобы оставить боевую косуху и сумку, которую он всегда таскал с собой на работу. Сегодня его ждало свидание. Вообще-то он старался не заводить отношений в командировках, потому как разовый перепихон его не интересовал, а перспектива серьёзно влюбиться в девушку, с которой через неделю-другую их разделит тысяча километров, его не прельщала. Но здесь определённо был другой случай: дело было слишком странным, так что даже при лучшем раскладе ему предстоит ещё немало времени провести в этом городе, а раз так, то почему бы и нет?

Быстренько приняв душ и приведя себя в порядок, Антон проверил наличие билетов и денег в кошельке и в приподнятом настроении вышел из квартиры. И даже тот факт, что в приехавшем сверху лифте оказался клыкастый сосед, настроения ему не испортил — после того, как Шаст поставил на место магов-недоучек, у них с вампиром устаканилось своего рода перемирие. Они всё ещё устраивали перепалки, синеглазый нежить всё так же порой наглел, а Антон, как и раньше, в подобных случаях грозился пойти за шваброй, но уже скорее по привычке, не всерьёз.

— Ещё чуть-чуть, и ты взлетишь от восторга, ангелок, — с привычной ухмылочкой поприветствовал его Арсений. — Так рад меня видеть, или у кого-то намечается перспективный вечер?

Шастун не назвал бы вечер особо перспективным. Клыкастый полусуккуб явно мерил по себе, с его-то извечной схемой «вечером познакомились, ночью потрахались, утром распрощались навсегда», а Антон всего лишь цивилизованно пригласил строившую ему глазки симпатичную свидетельницу (её дело было передано в обычную полицию, ибо ничего по части Ведомства в нём не оказалось, так что профессиональных морально-этических норм он не нарушил) на первое свидание в кино, после которого собирался немного прогуляться до какого-нибудь приятного кафе, угостить её ужином и, довезя её до дома на такси, возможно, таки получить в награду поцелуй — разумеется, если за время свидания их симпатия друг к другу усилится. Отношения — не та сфера, в которой нужно торопиться.

К слову, потихоньку заживающий ожог на скуле нежитя ничуть не мешал ему в любовных делах, даже наоборот. Антон как-то стал свидетелем того, как вампир рассказывал очередной пассии, будто получил это ранение, когда спасал щеночка из страшного пожара. Девушка, разумеется, расплылась от умиления и восхищения отважным героем, а вот Шаст чуть не заржал: это был уже не первый такой рассказ, в предыдущих фигурировали пенсионеры, дети и один раз почему-то гениальный непризнанный художник и его прямо-таки бесценное творение.

…

Возвращался домой Антон слегка разочарованным. Вроде и девушка милая, и свидание выдалось неплохим: они посмотрели интересный фильм, с удовольствием обсудили его на прогулке, приятно провели время в кафе, да и у подъезда она его поцеловала… А всё равно что-то не то. То ли его завышенные ожидания всё испортили, то ли свидетельница не так сильно ему понравилась, как он хотел думать, то ли ещё чего… В голову постоянно лезли мысли о том, что придётся ей врать о своей работе, о вечных ночных дежурствах, о друзьях… По сути, обо всём, чем он жил, что для него было по-настоящему важно. Антон поневоле позавидовал тем, кто обзавёлся парой во времена учёбы в Академии: уж у них-то таких проблем не было, _своим_ лгать нет нужды. Перед девушкой, которая сама закончила факультет целительства, бытовой магии — или, чем чёрт не шутит, даже боевой! — не пришлось бы лгать, не пришлось бы скрывать свою природу, при ней можно было бы спокойно прикуривать от искорки или взлетать к верхушке дерева, чтобы снять боящегося спуститься кота, вместе посылать нафиг любопытного Пашу, когда тот сунет нос в их спальню, обсуждать вечерами, как прошёл день и что новенького произошло на работе, обмениваться понятными только _своим_ шуточками…

Антон резко оборвал мысли, убеждая себя, что Ниночка милая девушка, и что глупо мечтать о несбыточном, когда совсем рядом есть вполне достойный вариант. Ну и что, что она не из _своих,_ вон Димка тоже обычный человек, а новость о существовании магов и различных волшебных существ принял вполне легко, так почему бы и Нине так не сделать?

Засыпал он, твёрдо убедив себя в необходимости устроить второе свидание.

Но уже утром резко передумал.

Потому что, привычно столкнувшись в лифте с очередной пассией полусуккуба, с удивлением узнал в растрёпанной, со следами засосов на шее и опухшими от поцелуев губами, невыспавшейся и в то же время безумно довольной девушке… ту самую Нину.

***

На следующий день он наконец-то закончил создание всех обещанных артефактов и потому вечером, позвав к себе Диму и Пашу, устроил маленькую презентацию.

Для начала маг поставил на стол продолговатую костяную штукенцию, на которую оба друга воззрились с недоумением, и показал, как использовать. Вообще всё было довольно просто, созданный им некромантический артефакт по сути являлся курительницей для благовоний: вставляешь ароматную палочку в специальное отверстие, поджигаешь так, чтобы она тлела, а не горела, и вуаля! Установленные лично Шастуном чары ловят энергию ароматного дыма, по сути являющуюся сплавом стихий воздуха и огня, и, так как эта кость принадлежала Воле, то именно ему эта энергия и перенаправляется. Всё просто и понятно, как дважды два. Правда, Антон ещё для подстраховки сделал костяное кольцо, сейчас хранившееся в потайном кармашке его сумки — мало ли, вдруг курительница сломается, зачаровать-то её на полную неуязвимость или хотя бы повышенную прочность нельзя, а то основной функционал повредится, и толку тогда с бесполезной игрушки? А кость всё-таки материал хрупкий.

Поставив в артефактную курительницу палочку сандала, Антон повернулся к Диме и, сняв с него очки, окунул их в миску с тем самым зельем, которое он недавно приготовил в лаборатории, а потом, вынув, произвёл необходимый заключительный этап, наложив на очки витиеватые чары. Благодаря этим манипуляциям очки не только стали небьющимися, но и давали своему обладателю возможность видеть и слышать доступное лишь _своим._ Правда, с демонстрацией придётся подождать: пока Воля не напитается энергией, лицезреть его по-прежнему смогут лишь маги.

Чтобы скрасить ожидание, Антон устроил небольшую демонстрацию второго презента для Позова — амулета несгораемости. Благодаря раздобытым Серёжей кусочкам обсидиана Шастун сделал даже не один, а несколько таких амулетов — мало ли кого потребуется защитить от огня. Антон достал из кармана тонкую чёрную полоску браслета и самолично застегнул его на запястье Димы, зачаровав его так, чтобы снять украшение мог лишь один из них — небольшая подстраховка не помешает.

Для демонстрации Антон использовал вытащенную из комода свечу. Нет, можно было и просто фаерболом в Диму запустить, но, во-первых, следовало пожалеть нервы непривычного к подобному экстриму друга, а во-вторых, за такое можно было и огрести — на одежду действие амулета не распространялось. Позов с ошалелым видом тыкал пальцем в огонёк свечи, а потом, слегка привыкнув, робко спросил, можно ли потрогать огненный шар.

Глядя на то, как Дима с интересом поглаживает маленький комочек огня, уютно угнездившийся в длиннопалой ладони мага, Шастун поневоле вспомнил те далёкие времена, когда он, владея ещё только четвёртой ступенью огня, тренировался в создании фаерболов, то и дело обжигаясь. К счастью, четвёрки было достаточно для того, чтобы пламя оставляло лишь лёгкие ожоги, не прожаривая плоть до костей, а лишь заставляя её покраснеть и вздуться, хотя в этом тоже приятного было мало. Хорошо ещё, что у него были неплохие способности по части целительства и алхимии, поскольку бегать в медпункт Академии по пять раз на дню он бы попросту задолбался.

Со временем Антон научился создавать фаербол так, чтобы он повисал над ладонью, не касаясь её, и обжигаться перестал.

Тогда он думал, что, достигнув столь желанной пятой ступени, он легко это почувствует. А на деле узнал о преодолении порога совершенно случайно, когда он, радуясь неожиданному окну в расписании, проходил мимо тренировочного полигона, на котором майор Белый гонял группу второкурсников, и чей-то шальной фаербол, каким-то образом миновав окружающий поле зачарованный заслон, прилетел Антону в лицо. От неожиданности Шастун ругнулся, но боли не было, лишь приятное тепло да лёгкий дискомфорт в не ожидавших такой яркости зрачках. Помнится, обернувшийся на его вскрик майор Белый побледнел до полного соответствия с фамилией и чуть ли не подлетел к Антону, даром что обладал лишь магией огня и металла, а потом, поняв, что с любимым третьекурсником (ну как любимым? Майор выражал свою симпатию к самым перспективным студентам боевого отделения, гоняя их и в хвост и в гриву, требуя от них гораздо больше, чем от тех, кому повезло не стать объектом его пристального внимания. Хотя, окончив Академию, Антон преисполнился благодарности к суровому боевому магу: после устраиваемых Белым испытаний те «экстремальные» ситуации, с которыми он сталкивался на работе, казались легкотнёй) всё в порядке, побагровел и чуть ли не носом землю рыл, выясняя, какой олух допустил брешь в защите — к вопросам безопасности студентов в Академии подходили максимально серьёзно.

Вернувшись из ностальгических воспоминаний в реальность, Антон заметил, что палочка прогорела почти до середины. По его прикидкам этого количества уже должно было хватить на то, чтобы призрак _проявился,_ то бишь стал видимым для _своих,_ включая _«освоенного»_ Диму, а для магов и вовсе стал непрозрачным, визуально ничем не отличаясь от обычного человека.

После краткого инструктажа — «резко пожелай стать видимым, как если бы от этого зависела чья-то жизнь» — и нескольких провальных попыток у Паши наконец получилось. Глядя на прифигевшего Поза, вежливо здоровающегося с привидением и благодарящего за содействие в спасении от упырей, Шастун окончательно убедился, что не накосячил с очками, и удовлетворённо вздохнул. Наконец-то все данные им обещания были выполнены, а новыми обязательствами он обзавестись не успел. Конечно, было бы неплохо ещё раздобыть артефакт самоконтроля над звериной частью сущности для Серёжи, но в ближайшее время этого сделать не получится — провинция-с, толковых артефакторов тут кот наплакал, а уж тем более сильных артефакторов-менталистов. Может, как-нибудь удастся ненадолго выбраться в Москву или хотя бы к родным в Воронеж, вот там-то Антон точно знает, к кому за волчьим прибамбасом обратиться. Помнится, на практике их с напарником укусил один волчара, Антону-то хоть бы хны, его растворённый в крови огонь от любой заразы берёг, а вот у древесно-земляного Женьки такой защиты не было, так что пришлось экстренно, пока не наступило следующее полнолуние, искать мастера-артефактора, ибо у Шастуна не было никакого желания быть поставленным перед дилеммой «быть загрызенным собственным соседом по комнате или убить его в процессе самозащиты». Необходимый артефакт они в итоге нашли, пусть на него и ушла половина стипендии, но дело того стоило. Потом, годика через полтора, когда они оба, получив дипломы, разъехались кто куда, друг как-то нашёл его, когда Антон приехал провести отпуск с семьёй. Впрочем, почему «как-то»? Просто нашёл: брёл по улице и, внезапно учуяв знакомый запах, не устоял перед искушением повидаться с другом — выследил и заявился к нему домой. Помнится, сестра ещё чихала не переставая, удивляясь, с чего бы это, ведь рядом не было ни одной собаки, на что Коже́вин, чуть смутившись, всё же нашёлся с ответом, соврав, что его, наверное, обшерстила какая-то из служебных собак.

***

Воскресное утро для Антона началось с валерьянки. Во-первых, назревала кардинальная перемена погоды, отчего у него раскалывалась голова, — будучи воздушным магом, Шастун имел повышенную чувствительность к происходящим в атмосфере процессам, что и давало столь неприятный побочный эффект, который получалось приглушить только валерьянкой, — а во-вторых, газовый котёл опять, сука, сломался! В третий раз уже! Предыдущие, произошедшие в среду и пятницу разы хотя бы не с утра случались.

Делать нечего, пришлось топать к вампиру — лифт отключили для профилактических работ, а левитацией, обострявшей чувствительность к стихии воздуха, лучше пока было не пользоваться.

Ждать, пока клыкастик откроет дверь, пришлось заметно дольше, чем обычно — раньше он открывал чуть ли не сразу же, как если бы сидел под дверью и ждал его прихода. В этот раз после привычного перестука Антону пришлось подождать минуту или две и постучать повторно. Не может же он где-то шляться? В это время обычно от суккуба только-только уходит очередная пассия.

После второго стука досчитав до ста, Антон уже развернулся, чтобы уйти, намереваясь заскочить к соседу вечерком, но ему наконец-то открыли.

— Доброе утро? — поздоровался чуть запыхавшийся вампир с такой интонацией, будто ставил под сомнение сам факт, что утро вообще способно быть добрым. — Что-то важное? Просто сейчас не самый подходящий момент…

— Котёл опять сломался, — виновато развёл руками Шастун.

— Да как так-то? — прифигел суккуб, от удивления чуть не отпустив придерживаемые рукою полы халата. (Интересно, где пояс посеял?)

— А я ебу? — пожал плечами Антон. — Для меня устройство техники вообще тёмный лес.

Вампир замешкался с ответом.

— Аааарс, ну ты скоро? — вклинился в их беседу громкий голос из глубины квартиры, заставив головную боль Антона усилиться от резкого звука, а самого Шастуна поморщиться. В следующую же секунду из дверей, видимо, спальни появился обладатель этого голоса, высокий худощавый парень, одетый лишь в небрежно придерживаемое на бёдрах одеяло.

Подойдя к суккубу со спины, любовник обвил его руками, кладя голову на плечо.

— Молодой человек, вы не видите, что Арсений занят? Приходите позже, а лучше никогда! — с той же громкостью продолжил шатен, «незаметно» пытаясь прокрасться пальцами под запа́х халата.

Вампир поморщился — голос новой пассии явно резанул по его чувствительному слуху.

— Солнышко, ты не мог бы подождать меня в спальне? Антон пришёл по срочному делу, — мягко, но с ощутимым нажимом ответил полусуккуб. — Обещаю, это займёт всего минут десять, а потом я снова буду весь в твоём распоряжении, — к концу фразы в голосе вампира послышались знакомые «соблазнительные» нотки, которые Шастуна обычно бесили, однако на шатена они оказали противоположное действие. Парень моментально смягчился и, громко прошептав на ухо вампиру многообещающее «Жду тебя в спальне, милый, но если ты опоздаешь, начну без тебя!», удалился. Видя столь резкую смену настроения, маг понял, что без ментального воздействия тут не обошлось, и машинально принялся прикидывать, то ли это вампирский гламор так действует, то ли суккубьи чары…

— Ну что, пошли? — деловито произнёс вампир, взяв с полки набор инструментов — видимо, прозорливо решив, что где два раза, там и третий может случиться, Арсений не стал убирать пластиковый чемоданчик вглубь шкафа.

Уже привычно пропуская вампира в дом, Антон мимоходом снял с подлокотника дивана валяющийся на нём галстук и предложил его Арсению вместо пояса, ибо для починки котла определённо понадобятся обе руки, а становиться свидетелем невольного стриптиза в исполнении суккуба у него не было ни малейшего желания. Галстук он купил вчера, поскольку во вторник их отделение Ведомства ждало какое-то официальное мероприятие, на котором все должны были быть одеты подобающе. И если взятый в аренду костюм висел себе спокойненько в шкафу, то с галстуком пришлось помучиться, ибо завязывать его Шастун не умел. Точнее, научившись, он на следующий же день напрочь забывал этот бесполезный навык. Потому и положил на видное место, чтобы не забыть попрактиковаться накануне.

С обычной лёгкостью сняв крышку котла, — мда, ломается так часто, что действия вампира стали уже чуть ли не до автоматизма отточенными! — Арсений задумчиво заглянул в непонятные Шастуну электронные потроха и нахмурился.

— Ангел, ты случайно не пытался чинить его самостоятельно? — строго спросил полукровка. Ангелом суккуб стал называть его после той самой встречи с Панфиловыми, вероятно, намекая на способность к левитации, а когда приходил в игриво-бесящее настроение, добавлял к почти привычному уже прозвищу уменьшительный суффикс. Шастун смутно представлял, как двухметрового щетинистого мужика можно называть ангелочком, но у нежитя на этот счёт явно было своё мнение.

— Я не лезу в поебень, в которой нихуя не смыслю, — ответил маг, для успокоения (не слишком-то ему нравилось слышать от бисексуального суккуба ласковое прозвище) просчитывая, при помощи каких манипуляций можно заставить подвластные ему стихии создать декоративный нимб и крылья — а что, раз уж назвали ангелом, надо ж соответствовать, да и офигевшее лицо вампира будет неплохой компенсацией за потраченные на этого нежитя нервы.

— Разумно, — кивнул Арсений, определённо соглашаясь с его жизненной позицией. — Но ничуть не объясняет того факта, что когда я в прошлый раз чинил твой котёл, накрепко замотал изолентой эти два провода, а сейчас она валяется внизу.

Прикидывая, как так могло получиться, Антон вдруг понял.

— ПАША, МАТЬ ТВОЮ, БЫСТРО СЮДА! — рявкнул участковый, радуясь, что по привычке надел на палец костяное кольцо, благодаря которому призрак мог слышать его зов, где бы ни находился. И не только слышал, но и не мог противиться приказу явиться.

— Чего опять, Тош? — высунулась из кухонного кафеля тощая полупрозрачная фигура.

— Проявись, пожалуйста, чтобы Арсений тоже тебя видел, — сдержанно произнёс Антон.

Фигура привидения налилась цветом, потеряв прозрачность. Точнее, так видел маг, прекрасно понимая, что для вампира полупрозрачный Воля только-только появился из пустоты.

— О, Павел! Не ожидал тебя ещё раз увидеть, — искренне улыбнулся Попов, и Антон запоздало вспомнил, что эти двое когда-то были знакомы. Пока их общение не перетекло в приятельскую беседу, Шастун поспешил задать очень важный вопрос, зная, что владельцу кольца призрак не ответить не сможет. Не по-дружески, конечно, использовать подобный козырь, но а в неизвестных целях технику поганить разве по-дружески?

— Признавайся, это ты котёл сломал?

Воля развёл руками.

— Я не нарочно, Тош. Просто после очередной подпитки пролетал сквозь него, случайно задел пальцем проводок и вдруг почувствовал, что могу влиять на мелкие объекты. Ну и не устоял перед искушением…

Призрак явно о чём-то умолчал, но у Антона не было никакого настроения докапываться до истины — придремавшая было боль от его собственного крика проснулась ещё более злой, чем была, и теперь подобно медведю-шатуну вымещала свой гнев на многострадальной голове мага.

— Впредь не суйся внутрь котла, — чётко приказал Шастун, зная, что нарушить однозначный запрет привидение не сумеет.

После выяснения обстоятельств Арсений быстро починил котёл — всего-то потребовалось заново соединить оголённые провода и вновь замотать их изолентой. Антон по привычке спросил, что он должен за эту услугу, хоть в прошлые пару раз вампир ответил, что своему ангелу-спасителю чинит технику бесплатно. В этот раз он изменил формулировку, заявив, что был очень рад встретиться с давним приятелем, которого не ожидал больше увидеть, и, обращаясь к призраку, добавил, что ждёт его в гости где-нибудь после обеда. Ну да, в перерыве между сексом с нынешним любовником и вечерним поиском следующей пассии у него как раз найдётся время поболтать с нематериальным товарищем.

***

Уже позже, вечером, Антон вспомнил, что вампир так и ушёл подпоясанный его галстуком. Но время было позднее, суккуб наверняка болтался в очередном клубе, — или где там этот донжуан своих одноночек цепляет? — так что маг отложил это дело на завтра.

В понедельник, когда участковый вернулся с работы и переодевался в домашнее, в дверь знакомо постучали. Шастун открыл, подспудно ожидая, что аксессуар ему вернут изрядно помятым — а как же иначе, ведь, подпоясываясь, Арсений завязал его бантиком, — но суккуб, клыкасто улыбнувшись, протянул ему идеально отглаженный, и, кажется, даже благоухающий галстук. Интересно, вампир его постирал, или это просто парфюм у него такой стойкий?

В этот раз нежить был при полном параде — рваные джинсы подвёрнуты, обнажая изящные щиколотки (Антону на это даже смотреть холодно было, а полувампир, видимо, от зябкой весенней погоды ничуть не страдал), модное пальто расстёгнуто, как и воротник видневшейся из-под него дорогой рубашки. Видимо, нелюдь заглянул к нему, отправляясь на ежевечернюю охоту в очередном развлекательном заведении.

Антону вдруг пришло в голову, что он когда-то видел вампира в официальном костюме и при галстуке, так что, недолго думая, маг попросил научить его завязывать сей капризный предмет одежды.

— С твоей-то работой забивать память столь бесполезным умением? — усмехнулся вампир. — Давай лучше поступим иначе, ангел.

И, не давая времени осознать сказанное, быстро накинул ему на шею полосатую ленту галстука, отточенным ловким движением завязывая какой-то сложный узел. Антон не успел даже решить, возмутиться ему по поводу нарушения личного пространства или поблагодарить за решение проблемы, когда Арсений, ослабив петлю галстука — бррр, ну и прохладные же у него пальцы! — и привстав на цыпочки, снял с него сей капризный аксессуар и протянул в руки. Причём — что окончательно добило Шастуна — МОЛЧА.

— Ээм… Ну спасибо, — кое-как выдавил из себя маг.

— Ну пожалуйста, — подмигнул вампир и, на прощанье пожелав удачного свидания, — всё-то этот суккуб по себе меряет! — удалился.

***

— Опять ты?

— Опять я, — согласился вампир, постучавший к нему в среду вечером. — Ну как прошло свидание?

— Скучно, — честно признался Антон, вспомнив всю эту тягомотину с празднованием какой-то там хрени, к которой его отделение Ведомства никакого отношения не имело, но для пущей торжественности прийти заставили всех. — Только это было не свидание, а дурацкое рабочее мероприятие.

— Аааа, — протянул суккуб. — Ну тогда я пошёл. До свидания, ангел.

Антон тупо проводил спину соседа взглядом, пытаясь понять, зачем же тот приходил.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Номер следующей части… А вот и не угадали, не оставшийся 0,9, когда это в Чудиках хоть что-то было по порядку?))) У будущей главы вообще номера нет, во как! А вот название есть, скромное и со вкусом: «Интерлюдия с вампиром». Собственно, номер потому и отсутствует, что сия довольно крупная глава охватывает весьма обширный период, от 9 марта 1793 года до событий главы 0,8 включительно, и покажет многие знакомые и незнакомые аспекты глазами нашего клыкастика. И, как я уже упоминала в комментариях к 0,4, в интерлюдии будет отчасти затронута тема соулмэйтов… Это прольёт свет на кое-какие непонятности ;)


	12. Интерлюдия с вампиром

Мало кто знает, что царским указом от 1801 года граф Василий Степанович Попов усыновил не двоих сыновей своей возлюбленной Каролины, а троих.

Если уж на то пошло, никто из ныне живущих, кроме самого Арсения.

***

Арсений Попов, как и его брат Павел, появившийся на свет на чёртову дюжину минут раньше него, родился 9 марта 1793 года. От матери он унаследовал не только внешнюю привлекательность, изрядную часть которой составляли потрясающие лазурные глаза, но и свою суккубью сущность. Как, впрочем, и прочие его братья и сёстры, коих в сии не знавшие надёжной контрацепции времена родилось преизрядно.

Выбирая, которого из отпрысков усыновить, — Василий Степанович не был женат, поскольку Каролина была простой актрисой, общество не приняло бы подобного мезальянса, что и послужило причиной для усыновления родных по крови детей, — их отец руководствовался не сердцем, но разумом.

Его старшего брата Павла, бойкого и кареглазого, — _Павлушу,_ как называла его мать, — папенька выбрал наследником, поскольку тот отличался крепким здоровьем и мечтал стать знаменитым полководцем. Словом, идеальный продолжатель славной фамилии.

Александра — _Сашеньку,_ их младшего братика-погодку — _папа́_ избрал за прилежание и послушание, а также благородство натуры.

Арсений, — впрочем, тогда ещё _Арсюшенька,_ — узнав, что вошёл в число счастливчиков, был немало удивлён. Он не имел ни военных стремлений старшего братца, ни покорности младшего, будучи их совершеннейшим антиподом. Оба его законных брата были кареглазыми, его же глаза унаследовали материнский цвет. Павлуша и Сашенька охотно выполняли любое поручение отца, а он ненавидел подчиняться. И старший и младший мечтали о том, чтобы отец взял их с собой на охоту, а мягкосердечному Арсюшеньке гораздо приятней было подкармливать воробьишек, чесать за ухом кухонную кошку-крысоловку или заплетать косы многочисленным сестрицам. Братья любили разыгрывать шуточные баталии прежних времён, воображая себя героями какой-нибудь войны, а маленькому пацифисту Арсению такие игры претили. Если бы в конце восемнадцатого века были бы хиппи, маленький Арсюша наверняка записался бы в их ряды. Тем более, что годам эдак к двенадцати его интерес к прекрасному полу окончательно окреп, и философия make love not war стала для него особенно актуальна. Да и бунтарский дух, определённо передавшийся от матери, достойным наследником его вовсе не делал.

Так что, когда отец вызвал его в свой кабинет, Арсюша перебирал в мыслях все недавние шалости, гадая, какую из них на этот раз обнаружили: подмоченный ли нарочно порох (жалко же зверюшек!), разбитую ли случайно чашку мейсенского фарфора, а то и вовсе, быть может, изгвазданную черникой рубашку и полуощипанного гуся, оставившего ему на память здоровенный синяк на ноге — печальный результат его попыток самостоятельно сделать чернила и обзавестись своим собственным комплектом перьев. И совершенно не был готов услышать не очередную нотацию, во время которых папенька сердито расхаживал по кабинету взад-вперёд, а то и вовсе ударял кулаком по массивному инкрустированному бюро, а сухое короткое «я подал ходатайство об усыновлении». Ошеломлённый столь неожиданным известием, Арсюша не дерзнул бы задать отцу напрашивающийся вопрос, но тот, прочитав на лице сына вполне очевидное недоумение, соизволил пояснить, что при должном старании упрямство превращается в упорство, а своеволие в несгибаемость, а такие качества он бы хотел видеть у своего законного сына.

После обучения в гимназии Арсений был принят на военную службу — он уже и забыл, в каком чине, поскольку вскоре разразилась война 1812 года, на которой он, к собственному удивлению, проявил немалую доблесть и потому был удостоен целого ряда повышений в звании.

В дальнейшем он принимал участие и в другой войне — Кавказской.

Именно на Кавказе, в возрасте двадцати семи лет, Арсений из чистокровного суккуба (народ его матери избегал партнёров своей расы, да и большинство рождённых от связи соблазнителя и человека детей наследовали способности сверхъестественного родителя, а потому считались чистокровными) стал наполовину вампиром. Наполовину — потому что среди нечисти считалось, что вампиром может стать лишь человек, но на практике это оказалось не совсем так.

Его обратил Вольдемар, — несмотря на недавнюю войну с Наполеоном, французский язык всё ещё был в моде, поэтому в ходу были такие переиначивания имён, как Пьер, Вольдемар и Мишель, — когда Арсений попал в лазарет с тяжёлым ранением, грозившим летальным исходом. То ли вечно молодому врачу приглянулась его внешность, то ли посодействовали непроизвольно включившиеся суккубьи чары, то ли ещё что… Словом, причин Арсений не знал. Он лишь помнил, что пришёл в себя, когда к его губам прижималась чья-то рука, а во рту был приятный сладко-солоноватый вкус, в котором он далеко не сразу узнал кровь.

Вольдемар стал его проводником в вампирскую жизнь, обучая и отвечая на вопросы. Впрочем, многих ответов зеленоглазый врач и сам не знал, поскольку, в отличие от Арсения, до своего обращения был простым человеком.

Арсений же был суккубом, и потому во многом отличался от обычных вампиров. Так, у него билось сердце, — пусть медленней, чем у людей, но билось! — он легче контролировал свою жажду, лучше переносил солнечный свет, мог посещать церковь, не покрывался ожогами от серебра или святой воды, да и температура его тела была выше комнатной, лишь на градус или полтора отличаясь от присущей нормальным людям. Для себя он объяснял эти странности тем, что вампиром стал не полностью, а лишь частично, мол, вампиром стала его человеческая половина, а суккубья какой была, такой и осталась.

Стройный зеленоглазый Вольдемар открыл для него не только новую полужизнь-полупосмертие, но и новую сторону любви.

Пусть и вынужденные скрывать свои отношения, они провели вместе прекраснейшие два года, оборвавшиеся безвременной гибелью Вольдемара: даже вампирская регенерация не способна собрать воедино тело, растерзанное на множество кусочков беспощадным взрывом. А ведь Арсений всегда думал, что первым умрёт он сам, всё-таки из них двоих именно он, рискуя жизнью, вечно отправлялся на передовую. Но, видать, у судьбы на него были другие планы.

После кончины возлюбленного в нём что-то надломилось, как будто глубоко внутри вновь проснулся испытывающий отвращение к войне маленький _Арсюшенька,_ так что, сымитировав серьёзное ранение, Арсений с полным правом вернулся к мирной жизни.

Почему-то, возвращаясь в Петербург, он ожидал, что всё станет как раньше, совсем забыв, что раньше он не был наполовину вампиром.

Однако стало. Почти.

В городе его встретило обилие женского внимания, которого он был почти лишён на Кавказе, и Арсений с удивлением обнаружил, что способен утолить вампирскую жажду суккубьими методами — флиртуя, заигрывая, танцуя на балах и предаваясь постельным утехам, благо присущий вампирам гламор лишь усилил действие его красоты и природного обаяния, унаследованных от матери. Правда, теперь для достойного самочувствия требовалось гораздо больше романтического внимания со стороны людей — если раньше он без проблем мог продержаться без прекрасного пола пару-тройку месяцев, то теперь и неделя абсолютного воздержания была практически недостижимым рубежом. Приходилось брать количеством связей.

Впрочем, как вскоре выяснилось, количество легко можно было заменить качеством.

С прекрасной Аннет его свёл случай — девушка была дочерью давнего друга отца и потому вместе со своим папенькой присутствовала на отпевании скончавшегося всё в том же 1822 году Василия Степановича. В тот раз она перекинулась с безутешным Арсением лишь парой официальных фраз, выражая свои соболезнования, но спустя несколько дней её отец, выразивший желание помочь сыновьям сослуживца уладить кое-какие вопросы с документами, появился в их петербуржском доме, да не один — больно уж приглянулся его дочери безутешный сын друга, да и партия была достойная.

По ряду признаков Арсений определил, что скромница Аннет и есть его _истинная,_ равно как отец приходился _истинным_ маменьке. Из всех волшебных народов подобное явление существовало только у суккубов, и, став наполовину вампиром, Арсений начал сомневаться в том, что это свойство его всё ещё касается.

Однако же коснулось.

Благодаря тому, что невеста, а в дальнейшем жена, приходилась ему _истинной_ парой, Арсений забыл о необходимости во всех прочих партнёршах и партнёрах. Таково было главное свойство предназначенных для суккубов вторых половинок — утолять их жажду внимания, любви и страсти. Как выяснилось, это распространялось даже на его возросшие ввиду вампиризма потребности.

Они провели вместе не один десяток лет, но его возлюбленная была обычным человеком, а он оставался прежним, будучи даже не просто суккубом, срок жизни которых втрое превышает человеческий, но и вампиром, нестареющим и почти бессмертным. Подобравшись к черте, после которой он выглядел бы уже скорее ровесником их сына, он поведал Аннет часть правды о себе, умолчав о наиболее неприглядных деталях, и они удалились доживать свой век в отдалённое имение, где спустя пару лет его постаревшая супруга скончалась от чахотки, оставив вечно молодого мужа горевать.

Инсценировав самоубийство безутешного вдовца, Арсений направился в Москву, где, связавшись с местными вампирами, обзавёлся новыми документами и под почти не переделанным именем _Arsène Basile Prêtre¹_ перебрался во Францию.

После двух десятков лет вынужденного безудержного разврата — новая пара для суккуба рождалась лишь спустя девять месяцев после смерти предыдущей — Арсений наконец нашёл своё счастье с Батистом, прекрасным — хотя для суккуба каждый человек прекрасен, но Батист и по оценкам людей был невероятно красив — девятнадцатилетним художником с лучистыми серыми глазами.

Аннет, Батист, Луиза, Элдон, Виттория, Мануэль — Арсений помнил имя каждой встречавшейся ему _истинной_ пары, бережно сохраняя в памяти каждую чёрточку возлюбленных. Увы, в отличие от него люди были прискорбно хрупки, умирая то от старости, то от болезни, то от войны или досадного несчастного случая. И, как назло, все как один отказывались от его предложения подарить вечную вампирскую не-жизнь.

***

Оплакав и похоронив Маноли́то, Арсений во второй раз вернулся на родину, точнее, в СССР. В прошлый раз возвращение подарило ему не только супругу- _истинную,_ но и дочь, второго ребёнка за его долгую жизнь, так что первым делом он разыскал своих потомков. Выяснилось, что род его сына прервался, а вот дочуркиных отпрысков удалось найти. Таковых оказалось трое — его шестидесятипятилетняя внучка-суккубка, которую он помнил ещё ребёнком, обосновавшаяся в Ленинграде, который он по привычке звал Петербургом; сорокадвухлетняя правнучка-человек, работающая хирургом в одной из больниц Калуги; и её дочь, едва окончившая университет праправнучка, только что вышедшая замуж и переехавшая в Воронеж. Рассудив, что где замужество, там и дети скоро пойдут, — а повидать пятое поколение своих потомков одинокому полувампиру очень даже хотелось, — Арсений с лёгким сердцем перебрался в Воронеж. И всякий раз, когда военнообязанного мужа его праправнучки переводили в другой город, непременно следовал за семьёй, тайком присматривая за дальними потомками и по мере возможностей оберегая их. Всё равно до того, как его очередная _истинная_ пара вырастет, оставалось ещё много времени.

В какой-то момент муж его праправнучки ушёл в отставку, а пра-пра-правнучка, почему-то из всех городов привязавшаяся именно к этому захолустью, поступила в один из местных вузов и уезжать в большой город явно не собиралась, так что переездов в ближайшие годы не предвиделось. Арсений, раньше перебивавшийся съёмными квартирами, выкупил сразу две соседние в том же районе и переоборудовал их под свои нужды, благо в деньгах он за всю свою долгую жизнь никогда не нуждался, умело приумножая то, что осталось ему в наследство от отца, и что он каким-то чудом за все эти годы не растерял, несмотря на революции, войны и мировые финансовые кризисы — должно быть, фортуна, купившись на его смазливую мордашку, изрядно приправленную вампирским гламором и суккубьими чарами, сделала его своим фаворитом.

***

Впервые заметив в ставшем уже практически родным подъезде высокого парня, достаточно рассеянного, чтобы не заметить, что кнопка вызова лифта уже нажата, Арсений и не думал об _истинных._ Обычно он свято блюл вампирское правило «не питайся там, где живёшь», ибо его мирная суккубья сущность не желала наблюдать вполне закономерные конфликты внутри орды его бывших, настоящих и будущих, но в этот раз почему-то захотелось сделать исключение.

Однако на его осторожные заигрывания парень грубо рявкнул «Какое вам дело?», и Арсений запоздало понял, что перед ним маг, ведь только маги отличались иммунитетом к обычно безотказному вампирскому гламору. От унизанных кольцами рук немного тянуло табаком, так что, зная номер квартиры нового соседа, Арсений поспешил на выходящий на ту же сторону балкон, надеясь, что парень не решится курить в съёмной квартире, предпочтя выйти на балкон, и можно будет как следует его разглядеть, решая, стоит ли он того, чтобы впервые за долгое время воспользоваться ещё и суккубьими чарами.

Арсений совершенно забыл, что с двадцати семи лет не переносил табачный дым, слишком уж резавший его обострённый нюх, так что, когда случайный ветерок донёс до него ненавистную вонь курева, моментально выбившую из глаз слёзы, он зашёлся в удушающем кашле и решил, что такой партнёр ему нафиг не нужен.

Однако что-то в маге его всё-таки зацепило, потому что вечером Арсений с удивлением обнаружил себя перед дверью своего нового соседа.

Позвонив в дверь, он не успел даже придумать повод своего визита, отвлёкшись на мимолётную мысль о том, что когда ему в следующий раз вдруг понадобится прийти к кому-то незваным, надо будет не звонить, а стучать, ибо современные электрические звонки слишком уж громкие. А в следующий миг ему уже открыли.

— О, вспомнил?.. — произнёс объект его сегодняшней охоты, сжимая в руке вещь одного из соседей (судя по запаху, того мелкого очкарика из смежной квартиры, из всего подъезда только от него вечно больницей несёт), и Арсений не преминул воспользоваться удачным шансом.

— Разве вас можно забыть? — включил чары суккуб, для усиления воздействия приближаясь к парню, маскируя это под банальное желание опереться о косяк.

— Вы по какому вопросу? — маг спрятался за сухим официальным тоном. Гомофоб он, что ли? Хех, ну пусть попробует отрицать присущую людям бисексуальность, всё равно Арсений его соблазнит. Для подкрепления воздействия суккуб добавил в голос чарующих ноток.

— Зашёл поприветствовать нового соседа, — изогнул сомкнутые губы в улыбке Арсений, приберегая козырь в лице ослепительной голливудской на потом.

— Поздновато для приветствия, Арсений. Многие в это время уже спать ложатся, — удивил незнакомец, откуда-то знающий его имя, и взялся за ручку двери. Ах, так ты у нас строишь из себя недотрогу, хоть сам наводил справки? Ну держись!

— Вы столь заинтересовались моей персоной, что узнали моё имя? Польщён. Жаль, что мне не у кого узнать ваше, — произнёс он витиеватую фразу, впервые за долгое время вплавляя чары в каждый произнесённый звук.

— Шастун Антон Андреевич, участковый уполномоченный полиции, — кажется, подействовало. Да и не могло не подействовать, но парень из последних сил продолжил ломаться: — Ещё вопросы?

— Замечательно. Антон, — могу я вас так называть? — вы позволите зайти? — хо-хо, а вот этого высоченный милашка явно не ожидал, а ведь стоило бы!

Спеша закрепить произведённый эффект и уже прикидывая, сколь горячей будет его ночь с магом, Арсений выложил свой козырь, торжествующе улыбнувшись.

И в тот же миг в него ткнули чем-то жёстким, отчего по телу пронеслись неприятные мурашки, вечно предшествовавшие оцепенению. Проклятье, откуда у него тополь?

Для уверенности его потыкали ещё пару раз и перестали. Арсений наконец сумел разглядеть обездвижившее его оружие, заметив в руках призадумавшегося парня… Швабру? Серьёзно? Кто в век технологий пользуется не пылесосом или на худой конец пластиковой либо металлической шваброй с кучей всяческих наворотов вроде рукояти отжима, а обычной деревянной, да ещё и сделанной из тополя?!

Вздохнув, его визави отставил швабру куда-то в сторону и сократил дистанцию. Увидев скачущую на красивых длинных пальцах искорку, да и запоздало оценив скорость реакции, Арсений понял, что перед ним не абы какой маг, а боевой. В отличие от всех прочих магов боевые обычно пытались его убить или хотя бы искалечить, и внезапное открытие столь неудачной направленности мага его испугало.

Сначала зеленоглазый — наконец-то Арсений сумел разглядеть цвет его глаз! — попытался убрать его руку с дверной коробки, но вампир и без того знал, что не получится, так что просто внаглую наслаждался проявлением хоть какой-то инициативы. Затем, пробормотав парочку непечатных выражений, он подошёл ближе, причём с таким решительным видом, что полувампир уже всерьёз испугался перспективы не увидеть следующее поколение своих потомков, и потому вложил всю свою любовь к жизни в усиленное излучение суккубьих чар, изо всех сил надеясь, что они наконец-то проникнут хотя бы до того уровня, на котором маг его пожалеет и пощадит.

Но маг лишь максимально открыл дверь и, пользуясь своей худобой, протиснулся в щель между ней и Арсением.

И встал сзади, всё ещё близко-близко, жарко дыша в затылок.

Арсений уже не знал, чего ожидать — то ли его сейчас прикончат на месте, то ли ему попался извращенец, который хочет воспользоваться его неподвижным телом. Суккуб представил, как об его ягодицы будет тереться возбуждённый член, и мысленно согласился, что столь оригинального секса с очередным любовником-однодневкой у него ещё не было. Вот изнасиловать его как-то пытались, да, но попытка быстро перетекла в акт удовольствия, ибо изнасилование — это только если без согласия, а истощённый пятидневным путешествием полувампир был определённо согласен подкрепиться похотью того мужчины, да и от проявлений садизма партнёра Арсений легко избавился, воспользовавшись суккубьими чарами, которые и в самом чёрством человеке пробудили бы трепетную нежность. Ну или, на худой конец, обжигающую жёсткую, но не жестокую, страсть.

— Твоё счастье, прилипала, что мне известно, что все твои «пассии» уходили от тебя живыми и относительно здоровыми, иначе я б уже собирал осину для костра, — с насмешкой выдал маг, когда Арсений уже склонялся к версии, что перед ним, а точнее уже позади, распоследний из маньяков, которого даже присущее расе соблазнителей волшебство не берёт.

«Значит, он всё-таки выбрал извращённый вариант», — порадовался полувампир, когда до него дошёл смысл произнесённой парнем фразы. Арсений почувствовал, как его обхватывают чужие руки, и уже предвкушал, что они потянутся к его ширинке, — надо же как-то его недонасильнику-извращенцу добраться до попы Попова, к которой маг уже приятно так прижимался, — но вместо этого его приподняли и потащили, да не в квартиру, как этого можно было бы ожидать, а в угол лестничной площадки!

А потом ещё и какое-то заклинание наложили. Ну точно извращенец.

— Постой в углу, подумай над своим поведением. Воспитанные мальчики не ходят в гости к раздражённым боевым магам в полдесятого ночи, это невежливо, — напутствовал его маг и… ушёл?

Серьёзно ушёл?

Не быстренько сходил в квартиру за чем-то, — той же шваброй, к примеру, мало ли сколь специфичны его вкусы? — а реально ушёл, закрыв за собой дверь на ключ?!

Арсений был потрясён. За всю свою двухсотлетнюю жизнь он ещё не встречал настолько непредсказуемых людей.

…

Приблизительно на исходе второго часа вынужденного остолбенения в голове Арсения таки проскользнула мыслишка о том, что теоретически парень вполне может оказаться его _истинным,_ но, помня о том, что маги отличаются крайне медленным старением и практически неограниченным сроком жизни, пришёл к выводу, что его чудно́му соседу вполне может быть за полвека, так что суккуб отбросил эту слишком ничтожную, по его мнению, вероятность.

Когда вязкое ощущение паралича наконец отпустило его, Арсений вернулся домой и принялся лечить нервы, заедая стресс любимым с детских лет лакомством — вишней в шоколаде, благо двойственность природы позволяла ему без проблем питаться человеческой пищей. Слегка успокоившись, он пришёл к выводу, что как-то поблагодарить странного мага всё-таки надо, торопливо написал ему записку перьевой ручкой (ибо, ностальгируя по временам своей юности, современными шариковыми откровенно брезговал) и всунул её в щель двери, а в почтовом ящике оставил плитку шоколада с вишней и коньяком, надеясь, что по части сладкого вкусы парня не слишком расходятся с его собственными. Да и, кажется, маги огненной стихии охотно употребляют алкоголь, так что ему должно понравиться.

Поблагодарить за неожиданную пощаду лицом к лицу Арсений поостерёгся — вдруг в следующий раз странный сосед окажется не столь добр?

***

К огромному удивлению Арсения, спустя несколько дней маг сам постучался в его дверь.

К счастью, спросонья полувампир отличался заторможенной мимикой, так что всего объёма своего офигевания не выдал.

— У меня сломался газовый котёл, из крана течёт только ледяная вода, — сухо проинформировал его маг. Хотя… Может, это такое завуалированное предложение?

— И ты решил воспользоваться моей ванной? — плавно повёл бровью суккуб, зная, сколь мощно это обычно действует на объекты его сластолюбивой охоты. — Потереть тебе спинку?

— Нет. Мне сказали, что ты разбираешься в этой технике, — парень, видимо, растерялся от такого напора. Ну ничего, стоит только добавить усилившихся от почти суточного голодания чар…

— Оооо, ты _приглашаешь_ меня в гости? — ну да, зайти в дом уважающего себя боевого мага без его на то желания невозможно. Странно, что новому соседу вообще пришлось придумывать повод для визита, ведь ему достаточно было просто заглянуть к нему без повода, и следующее утро они бы встретили бурным сексом на огромном ложе суккуба, сделанном по его специальному заказу на случай спонтанной групповушки или как раз такого вот долговязого любовника.

— Один раз. Только для того, чтобы с газовым котлом разобраться, — до чего же милые самооправдания у этого ушастика! Арсений даже вспомнил его имя, хотя обычно не засорял память подобной информацией, называя случайных партнёров банальными ласковыми прозвищами типа солнышек-кисонек-заинек и иже с ними.

— Один раз, как говорится, не пидорас, — произнёс он, с удовольствием оглядывая стройную фигуру будущего любовника — его всегда привлекали рослые, но при этом изящно сложённые мужчины. Наверное, потому что открывший в нём гомосексуальные склонности Вольдемар, единственная его любовь, не принуждённая истинностью, а случившаяся сама собой, ведь к моменту их знакомства вампиру уже было за триста, был именно таким — высоким и худощавым.

И столь же потрясающе зеленоглазым.

— Мне за шваброй сходить? — в устремлённых на него глазах будто полыхнуло пламя, и Арсений осадил себя. Несмотря на всю схожесть с Вольдемаром, перед ним не его возлюбленный вампир, и даже не обычный человек, а непредсказуемый маг, поэтому лучше оставить прошлое в прошлом и позволить Антону вести в их странных недоотношениях.

Прямо как был, в накинутом на голое тело — суккуб всегда спал обнажённым — шёлковом халате, приятно оглаживающем кожу и выгодно обрисовывающем все достоинства его идеальной фигуры, Арсений направился в квартиру соседа.

Зайдя на кухню, полувампир вдруг понял, что уже бывал здесь когда-то. Ну да, точно, здесь же раньше жил Павел, который тоже был в его вкусе, но карими глазами и носом с горбинкой он слишком походил на Манолито, служа извечным напоминанием о последней потере и многолетнем одиночестве.

Арсений приступил к диагностике — как ни крути, ему вовсе не хотелось, чтобы симпатичный маг замёрз. Да и, возможно, получив результат в виде работающего котла, Антон смягчится и наконец-то перестанет строить из себя недотрогу?

С устранением поломки — да что там той поломки, всего-навсего рассохшаяся от старости изолента рассыпалась на мелкие кусочки — полувампир медлил. Во-первых, его сильно отвлекало присутствие наблюдающего за его действиями Антона, суккуб чувствовал на себе его взгляд, слышал мелодию его дыхания и сердца, невольно представляя то, как она изменится, когда они наконец дойдут до постели, или, может, предадутся страсти прямо на кухонном столе… Так, спокойно, сначала ремонт, потом секс. Так вот, а во-вторых, если сделать вид, что на устранение неполадки ушло немало времени и сил, то когда он наконец справится с этой «тяжёлой» задачей, радость и благодарность измученного ожиданием парня многократно возрастут, а с ними и шансы наконец почувствовать горячую кожу этого _пламенного_ мага… Охолонись, сеньор Сасердо́те! Если не можешь держать себя в руках, вместо этого жадно представляя, как будешь держать в них Антона, пройдись лучше до своей квартиры за инструментами, они тебе понадобятся, чтобы произвести впечатление, будто поломка весьма и весьма серьёзна, и тогда шансы завлечь этого милого юношу в постель значительно возрастут…

…

К тому времени, как он, не в силах больше изображать усердную работу, сделал вид, что котёл наконец-то починен, хотя на самом деле разъединившиеся проводки привёл в порядок сразу, как только сходил за инструментами, да ещё и для пущей надёжности укрепил все сомнительные места изрядным слоем изоленты, так что в ближайшие лет десять новая поломка газовому котлу не грозила… Словом, к этому моменту Арсений уже настолько одурел от желания, что на вопрос о долге понёс какую-то пургу, вымогая поцелуй.

И огрёб метлой. К счастью, сделанной не из тополя.

***

Повторный отказ лишь раззадорил суккуба, и спустя несколько дней интенсивного подкрепления сил страстью любовниц-однодневок, — хотя правильней было бы назвать их одноночками, — Арсений, подготовив задабривающую речь и дары в виде добротного коньяка и «пьяной» вишни, вновь постучал в дверь мага-недотроги.

Но, видимо, чары сытого суккуба оказались слабоваты для непрошибаемой брони Антона, потому как тот невесть с чего взбеленился, скаламбурив что-то на тему горлышка бутылки и своего горла — очень, между прочим, соблазнительного, его так и хотелось осыпать поцелуями и нежными, чтобы не прокусить ненароком тонкую светлую кожу, укусами, оставить на нём багровые следы своей страсти…

Кажется, замечтавшись, Арсений ненароком выдал что-то из этого вслух, поскольку маг окончательно вскипел и послал его куда подальше. Тут у неотразимого — к счастью, не в буквальном смысле, в зеркалах он вполне даже видел своё отражение, чему был несказанно рад — полувампира наконец взыграло ущемлённое очередным отказом самолюбие, и он обиделся.

Серьёзно так обиделся. В последний раз он так сильно обижался, ещё будучи ребёнком.

Наверное, именно поэтому вместо взрослого игнорирования он прибегнул к откровенно детским способам отомстить обидчику всевозможными пакостями. Распустил о маге множество очерняющих слухов, бросал горящие спички в его почтовый ящик, подавая дурной пример детям, и даже, к собственному удивлению, отказался от гейских пятниц. Раньше-то он стабильно раз в неделю вместо обычного клуба шёл в «Синий ирис», устраивая себе своего рода рыбный день, хоть сравнение было и не самым удачным, ведь мужчин он любил, в то время как рыбу с детских лет ненавидел и есть отказывался.

Вредный маг, как ни странно, тоже в долгу не оставался, то и дело устраивая ему ответные подлянки, а ведь казалось бы, взрослый же мужик, как минимум четверть века разменял, а то и целых три, хрен их, этих нестареющих магов, разберёт…

***

Когда очередная однодневка-одноночка, склеенная с неделю назад миниатюрная блондинка, вдруг оказалась боевым магом и запустила в него огненным шаром, Арсений несколько удивился — давненько с ним подобного не бывало. Иронично: ища в любовницах максимальную противоположность несносному Шастуну, он помимо воли выбрал ту, которую роднила с этим дылдой пламенная стихия.

Когда скулу обожгло болью, он лишь поморщился — ну да, давненько ему не приходилось уворачиваться от чужих атак, растерял сноровку в благодатной мирной Испании, совсем забыв о специфическом нраве соотечественников.

Когда усилиями борова, по какому-то недоразумению являющегося братом хрупкой магички, полувампира настиг паралич, Арсений не удивился, а лишь мысленно попрощался с жизнью, ибо сделать это вслух, к сожалению, не мог.

А вот когда его заслонили чьи-то широкие плечи, а знакомый голос рявкнул что-то строгое, _заступаясь_ за него перед собратьями по ремеслу, Арсений не потерял челюсть лишь потому, что она никак не могла выпасть из скованного тополиным бездвижьем рта.

И уж тем более он не ожидал, что, прогнав магов-недоучек восвояси, Антон обработает полыхающий болью ожог анестетиком и каким-то заживляющим средством, а уж тем более что возьмёт его на руки и потащит до дома. Пешком на восьмой этаж, пыхтя от неудобства, невесть с чего чуть прихрамывая и по вполне понятным причинам неистово матерясь, но таки доставит домой! И ведь не поленился же нашарить в его кармане ключи (Арсений постарался запомнить ощущение окольцованных рук, уверенно орудующих в его брюках), да ещё и не просто сгрузил его в пределах любимой квартирки, но мягко опустил его на диван и даже включил телевизор, чтобы вампиру, остолбеневшему, кажется, уже не только от тополя, но и от высшей степени охуевания, было чем скрасить оставшиеся часы бездвижного лежания.

Это-то его и добило, послужив эдакой вишенкой на торте.

Арсений понял, что, _истинный_ или нет, странный долговязый маг определённо слишком чу́дный, чтобы в него не влюбиться.

***

Окрылённый обнаруженным в себе чувством, Арсений торопливо прикинул, как можно подобающе отблагодарить чудаковатого мага за своё спасение, и не нашёл ничего лучше единорожьей пыли, баночка которой хранилась у него с незапамятных времён. Некогда одна его случайная любовница, оказавшаяся магичкой-целительницей, оставила ему на память о себе такой вот сувенир, стоивший в те времена сущие гроши. Вампиру никто не продал бы зелья, а на эффективность обычных лекарств этот порошок не действовал, иначе Арсений бы давно уже скормил его своим _истинным,_ продлевая им жизнь насколько это вообще возможно, так что стекляшка и вправду была для него бесполезным сувениром, своего рода данью сентиментальности, ибо к той целительнице он был на удивление сильно и нелогично для мимолётного приключения привязан.

Антон снова ошеломил его, использовав крупинку порошка для усиления знакомо пахнущего противоожогового зелья. Что за странное у него терпение: то он от сущего пустяка выходит из себя, то делает для него то, на что сам Арсений пошёл бы лишь ради своего _истинного._ Вот ведь чудно́й ангелок…

***

Осознав столь внезапно свалившуюся на него влюблённость, Арсений как-то незаметно для себя стал завсегдатаем «Синего ириса» и ряда других гей-клубов, коих даже в этом захудалом городишке оказалось немало. Лишь пятница так и осталась вечным исключением, из гейского дня превратившись в гетеросексуальный.

Правда, однажды ему пришлось сделать внеплановое исключение.

Но там и повод был особый — слишком уж _его_ ангел предвкушал свидание с этой девушкой, слишком уж Арсений терзался муками ревности. Вампир, забыв про свои планы на вечер, проследил за ними, легко оставшись незамеченным, и, услышав названный таксисту адрес, поспешил туда, каким-то чудом даже — не иначе как сама госпожа удача вновь решила подыграть своему фавориту, — умудрившись опередить резвый автомобиль.

Затаившись на площадке между первым и вторым этажами, откуда открывался необычайно хороший обзор на происходящее, и увидев, как эта ничем не выделяющаяся среди тысяч других девушка нагло целует _его_ Антона, Арсений был готов впервые за долгие годы убить не ради долга или самозащиты, а из банальной ревности. Но быстро образумился, вспомнив, что о покинувших этот мир помнят лишь хорошее, в то время как о предавших вспоминают с омерзением.

Он подловил её, изобразив, будто долго копается с почтовым ящиком. На входе в лифт она лишь опасливо глянула на него, будто проверяя, похож ли он на маньяка, к моменту остановки кабины на своём этаже она уже не желала отходить от Арсения, а на выходе, вернувшись с ним на первый этаж, прямо-таки изнывала от страсти.

Пока они ехали к нему на такси, соперницу окончательно сорвало с катушек, она лезла к Арсению с поцелуями и пошлыми ласками, но её действия, как ни странно, почти не распаляли в суккубе ответной страсти, вызывая почти жалостливую брезгливость. Но у Арсения не было особого выбора: либо он переспит с ней, окончательно отвадив её от Антона, либо девушка достанется _его_ ангелу, чего вампир позволить никак не мог. Поэтому, едва за ними захлопнулась входная дверь, он набросился на неё со всем пылом, который только сумел наскрести.

Казалось странным впервые в жизни и не-жизни целоваться не по любви или из жажды обладать, а лишь от перцово-жгучей смеси ревности и желания отомстить. Было в этом какое-то извращённое удовольствие — целовать её губы, будто пытаясь отнять подаренный магом поцелуй, по ошибке попавший не на те уста, обнимать её так, как обнимал _он,_ мстительно наслаждаясь тем, как в пароксизме блаженства она выкрикивает его, а не Антона, имя — и правильно, ведь имя _его_ ангелочка имеет право выстанывать только он!

…Подстроить дело так, чтобы Шастун всенепременнейше столкнулся со своей неверной пассией в лифте, было легче лёгкого. По крайней мере, хватило лишь чувствительного вампирского слуха и щепотки суккубьих чар.

***

Когда маг третий раз за неделю постучал в его дверь, Арсений поначалу почти не услышал, потому как был несколько занят выцеловыванием живота своего очередного любовника и решил, что ему просто показалось. Второй стук дал понять, что это не фантазия, и его ангелок действительно ~~прилетел к нему на крыльях любви~~ невесть по каким причинам решил обломать ему «закусочный» утренний секс.

Спеша к Антону, пока тот не ушёл, суккуб торопливо накинул халат, забив на потерявшийся где-то пояс. Услышав, что злополучный котёл в который уже раз приказал долго жить, он даже не знал, стоит ли это понимать как странные заигрывания, или подобная беда и в самом деле случилась с невезучим магом.

Подбирая слова для ответа, полувампир был прерван вышедшим из спальни любовником, высоким и стройным, из-за чего в полумраке клуба он так сильно напомнил Арсению его ангела.

Вчерашний однодневка подошёл к суккубу со спины и обнял, демонстрируя свои права. Арсений поморщился — не с его-то суконным рылом в калашный ряд соваться, со стороны безвестного солнышка-заиньки-рыбоньки вообще глупо было считать себя и Антона соперниками, ведь ангел во всём его превосходил.

Было странно чувствовать на себе объятья случайного любовника, глядя в глаза тому, кого он жаждал душой и телом. Ненормальный гибрид пытки и удовольствия, странная разновидность морального мазохизма…

Конечно, он не смог отказать Антону — очередной аргумент в пользу того, что ангел всё-таки его _истинный._

…

Спустя десяток минут вернувшись к истомившемуся в ожидании любовнику, имени которого суккуб не помнил, запомнив лишь, что это _не Антон,_ Арсений выбросил из головы всё лишнее — котлы, изоленту, призрака давнего соседа.

Сейчас для него имело значение лишь то, что поверх его халата был повязан галстук Антона. Вещь Антона прикасалась к его телу сквозь тончайший слой шёлка, и суккуба бросало в жар лишь от одного осознания этого факта.

Арсению окончательно снесло крышу: где это видано, чтобы двухсотлетний вампир подобно озабоченному подростку возбуждался до каменного стояка и тягучего ощущения в потяжелевших яйцах лишь от вида какой-то тряпки?

На полпути к партнёру-однодневке его озарила великолепная идея, которую он не преминул тут же реализовать, всё тем же галстуком завязывая ему _неправильные, не зелёные_ глаза.

Вскоре он уже толкался в услужливо подставленную задницу, прикрыв глаза, чтобы не видеть вопиюще _не русые_ волосы и _не те_ очертания лица, изо всех сил представляя, что под ним стонет, выгибаясь в экстазе, Антон, что именно _его_ тело так одуряюще тесно облегает его член, что это именно _он_ умоляет не останавливаться, выкрикивая его имя, что именно _он_ содрогается в сладкой судороге оргазма, орошая бордовые простыни жемчугом своего семени, и именно _его_ лоно сжимается вокруг пульсирующего ствола, заставляя его вонзиться ещё глубже, чтобы по венам наконец потекло расплавленное золото чувственной эйфории…

Уже позже, выставив любовника за дверь и бережно, будто сокровище, водрузив всё ещё пахнущий Антоном галстук в барабан стиральной машины, Арсений бессильно прислонился к прохладной стене. Господи, что он делает? Почему от одной лишь мысли о своём ангеле он теряет голову, становясь способным на любое безумство?

…

Воспоминание о том, как его руки ненароком коснулись этой восхитительной шеи, завязывая на ней галстук, подарило ему ещё один феерический оргазм со случайным _не-Антоном._ Хотя потом, когда лихорадка желания приутихла, сердце полувампира изрядно погрыз зубастый червяк ревности — он сейчас дома, а его ангел невесть где и невесть с кем, безумно красивый и до исступления эротичный в своём официальном костюме и галстуке, который Арсений не только выстирал после постыдных утех, — до чего же он дошёл, если при свойственной суккубам бесстыжести всё же счёл это чем-то недостойным! — но и выгладил лично, будто заботливая жёнушка.

…С сердца будто целая скала упала, когда Арсений узнал, что не был его Антон ни на каком свидании, весь вечер проскучав на каком-то официальном мероприятии.

… _Истинный_ или нет, этот ангел с абсолютной стойкостью к гламору и чарам всё же станет его, не будь он Арсений Попов!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Все упомянутые Поповы (кроме непосредственно Арсения, разумеется) — реальные исторические лица. Указ от 1801 года в самом деле существует или существовал. День рождения Павла Васильевича Попова на википедии не указан, только год, так что я взяла смелость подогнать его под реальный день рождения нашего импровизатора. В конце концов, даже если тот родился в абсолютно другой день, в старину частенько записывали лишь приблизительную дату. Да что там в старину, мой дедушка вон в XX веке родился (в 1915 году), но точного дня своего рождения так никогда и не узнал. В документах выбрал дату 7 ноября, ибо очень уж ему нравилась мысль родиться в день Октябрьской революции (до сих пор пытаюсь понять, почему революция Октябрьская, а праздник в ноябре >_<).
> 
> [Статья Википедии](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9F%D0%BE%D0%BF%D0%BE%D0%B2,_%D0%92%D0%B0%D1%81%D0%B8%D0%BB%D0%B8%D0%B9_%D0%A1%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%BF%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B8%D1%87_\(1745\)) — на случай, если интересно почитать про чудиковского «отца» Арсения, Василия Степановича Попова.
> 
> P.S. Я в курсе, что Арс родился 20 марта. Просто тогда ещё использовали другой календарь, юлианский, а не григорианский. И если перевести на современный григорианский, то 9 марта 1793 станет как раз тем самым двадцатым марта ;)
> 
> Следующая часть — **0,9. Три дара для боевого мага**. Она довольно короткая (не всё ж такие простыни, как интерлюдия, писать!) и может показаться проходной (хе-хе, на самом деле в Чудиках нет ничего проходного, ибо благодаря мозаичному формату я вольна пропустить не задействованный в событиях кусок времени, так что любая глава, которая выглядит как проходная, на самом деле очень даже нужна для чего-нибудь — раскрытия персонажа, вписывания важной для будущих событий детали, развития отношений или расследования). Но найдётся в ней и что-то смешное, и что-то милое, и что-то важное. И некоторая доля Артона, конечно же ^_^


	13. Глава 0,9. Три дара для боевого мага

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Итак, вот мы и добрались до того, с чего начали — узнали всё, что предваряло главу 1, с которой и началась эта история. Вступительная сюжетная арка 0+ закончилась, основные фигуры расставлены, игра началась!
> 
> Следующая глава, открывающая вторую, более динамичную арку «Чудных соседей» — **2\. Девушка из тридцатой квартиры**. В ней основное внимание уделяется новому этапу расследования, но найдётся местечко и для пары Артон-моментов ;)

На свой день рождения Антон ничего не планировал и никого не звал, положившись на волю судьбы: кто придёт — того и впустит, а уж угощение он найдёт из чего сообразить. Вообще-то он даже не был уверен, что в этот раз его поздравит кто-то помимо мамы, которая всегда, даже в раннем детстве, поздравляла его самой первой, как только часы пробивали полночь.

Словом, ожидания на день двадцатипятилетнего юбилея у него были точно такие же, как если бы это был любой другой день.

А фигушки!

Во-первых, сразу после полночного звонка мамы его поздравил Воля. В принципе этого следовало ожидать: от нечего делать Паша частенько тусовался рядом с Антоном, то явно, то скрыто — пользуясь тем, что для привидений стены и многие другие материальные объекты столь же полупрозрачны, как сами призраки для _своих._

Во-вторых, придя в участок с чётким намерением поработать, Антон был встречен мини-салютом из хлопушек, хоровым «С ЮБИЛЕЕМ, АНТОН!», в котором Слава исполнил главную роль, а все прочие коллеги были на подпевках, большущим тортом и прочей праздничной шелухой. Холл, рабочее помещение и комната отдыха были украшены гирляндами, кудрявыми серпантинками, плакатами и бог весть чем ещё, а коллеги улыбались, шутили, перебрасывались конфетами — все, даже угрюмый Смирнов, которого Антон раньше почти не видел улыбающимся!

Антона усадили на «трон именинника», сооружённый из обычного стула и кучи невесть откуда взятых подушек, надели на него пластиковую корону и поднесли торт, задуть свечи на котором было не так-то просто, ибо все двадцать пять разноцветных огоньков подпитывал Эд, который в плане владения пламенной стихией был выше Шастуна на ступень.

Устроение столь капитального праздника само по себе могло бы считаться коллективным подарком, однако коллеги всё же сочли нужным подарить ему различную мелочёвку от себя лично. Антон стал счастливым обладателем «куриного бога» — камешка с природной дырочкой, из которого можно было сделать полезный амулет, карманного магического увлажнителя воздуха, нетеряющегося брелка для ключей (что было очень актуально, ибо ключи от отделения, которые ему всё-таки предоставили к середине марта, он умудрился посеять уже первого апреля), цветка в горшке, зачарованном на самополив, и почему-то леденца в форме золотой рыбки (о чём думал Коваленко, выбирая именно такой подарок, Шастун не имел ни малейшего желания узнавать).

С работы Антон вернулся раньше обычного — не куковать же в отделении полный рабочий день, если трудиться всё равно не дают, а всё что можно уже отпраздновали? Тем более что расслабленные атмосферой торжества и изрядным количеством алкоголя маги начинали вести себя как Коваленко, а именно лезли болтать и фонили позитивом с такой силой, что хотелось податься в готы. Хорошо ещё, что выпивка не позволяла им тараторить как Игорь, и даже самого украинца замедлила до такой степени, что стало возможным без напряга разбирать его речь.

Словом, придя домой, Антон был очень рад, не обнаружив там Волю, и пару часов просто отдыхал, наслаждаясь одиночеством и ничегонеделанием. Даже поработал немного, пользуясь информацией из блокнота.

А потом к его двери началось своего рода паломничество.

Когда в дверь постучали, Антон по привычке открыл, не заглядывая в неудобный глазок. Да и кто, кроме Арса, мог к нему именно стучаться, а не звонить? Однако вопреки ожиданиям это оказался Серёжа, прямо на пороге поздравивший его с днём рожденья (Шастун поначалу не понял, откуда гном знает про его праздник, а потом вспомнил, что, получив подпитку, Паша повадился общаться со всеми _своими_ в подъезде, и наверняка именно он и разболтал) и вручивший тяжеленную корзину фруктов и две больших коробки сока. Опешив, Антон пригласил его зайти и располагаться в гостиной.

Пока Шастун переносил стол с кухни в комнату, в дверь снова постучали. В этот раз визитёром и вправду оказался Арсений, и с собой у него был высокий картонный пакет, в котором что-то загадочно позвякивало.

Только Антон уселся, как пришлось снова вставать — просочившийся сквозь стенку Паша сообщил, что Дима уже на подходе. Хоть дверь была не заперта, всё равно пришлось открыть её для друга, потому что руки Позова были заняты коробкой с тортом и свёртком с подарком.

И, наконец, когда Шастун уже закрыл дверь на ключ, полагая, что никто больше не придёт, и уселся поудобней, в дверь впервые за нашествие гостей позвонили, заставив вампира и оборотня досадливо поморщиться, а Антона вновь поднимать зад и тащиться открывать. Впрочем, неожиданному визиту Макара он был рад, да и с собой тот принёс полную кастрюлю ароматного мясного рагу с овощами.

Глядя на компанию _своих_ гостей, в которой никто даже магом не являлся, Антон не знал, радоваться ему столь широкому кругу друзей или сбежать от них куда подальше. Пока что преобладало второе, ибо из-за специфических особенностей не у всех отношения заладились. Так, Дима хоть и был со всеми вежлив и доброжелателен, но старательно держался поближе к волхву и призраку, зная, что уж кто-кто, а они ему навредить при всём желании не смогут, в отличие от клыкастых нежитей. Вампир и оборотень, к слову, тоже друг друга как-то невзлюбили — то Серёжа с завистью посмотрел на то, как полусуккуб жмёт руку Антону, ничуть не обжигаясь о серебро колец, то вампир слегка прошёлся на тему собачьего запаха… Даже доброжелательный, казалось бы, Илья и тот косился с плохо скрываемым неодобрением на Попова, ибо, во-первых, оборотню он сочувствовал, зная, что подобную судьбу никто не избирает добровольно, а во-вторых, самой его сути претило существование неупокоенной нежити в одном помещении с ведуном.

Но, видимо, не зря Антон в детстве так любил головоломку про волка, козла и капусту, потому что в итоге он всё же сумел рассадить гостей так, чтобы каждому попались более-менее терпимые соседи. Первым делом он усадил вампира на диван, поскольку не знал, из какой древесины сделаны стулья, и рисковать не хотел. Потом, рассудив, что ни опасающегося Диму, ни ведуна с оборотнем в соседи Арсению давать нельзя, пришёл к выводу, что остаётся лишь окружить полунежитя оставшимися двумя присутствующими. В итоге слева от Попова на диван был посажен Воля, а с другой стороны сел на стул Антон, заняв торец стола. По правую руку от себя Шастун посадил Диму, а за ним и Илью, чтобы тот исполнял роль смягчающей прослойки между ним и усаженным напротив Антона гномом-оборотнем.

Когда все наконец расселись по своим местам и за столом воцарился относительный мир и покой, настал черёд угощений. Собственно, почти все гости, кроме нематериального Паши, принесли с собой что-нибудь съедобное, так что Антону осталось лишь выставить на стол хлеб и большую тарелку с колбасно-сырной нарезкой, да побаловать призрака бенгальским огнём вместо привычных благовоний. Воле, при жизни любившему газировку, пиротехнический изыск пришёлся по душе, ибо, как он признался, ощущения от искорок бенгалки были очень похожие, только во всём теле.

Через некоторое время гости друг к другу притерпелись, и в этом весьма поспособствовали принесённые суккубом бутылки французского вина и коньяка. Не пил только Серёжа, объяснив, что вынужден соблюдать трезвость и избегать мяса, потому что так легче держать зверя внутри. Даже призраку налили рюмку коньяка, поставили её на курительницу и подожгли.

Привыкнув к соседям по столу и утолив первый голод, гости вспомнили, что ещё не вручили свои подарки, и понеслось!

Сначала Воля продекламировал поздравительное стихотворение, которое написал сам. Антон не запомнил ни строчки, отметил только, что оно было длинным и с какими-то необычными рифмами, без всех этих банальных поздравляю-желаю. Потом Дима вручил имениннику «от нас с Пашей, ибо он помог с выбором, а я с материальной частью» плеер и баскетбольный мяч. И то и другое оказалось весьма кстати — в памяти Антона был ещё слишком свеж случай с перепуганным таксистом, а по баскетболу он просто-напросто соскучился. Затем Илья достал из кармана связку деревянных ромбиков и вручил её Шастуну, заявив, что раз уж того так тянет влипать в кладбищенские гульбища мертвяков, то заряженные волховской силой «гранаты», при активации упокаивающие всю нежить в радиусе нескольких метров, ему определённо пригодятся. Потом настала очередь подарка от Арсения, коим оказался новенький смартфон, причём, зная характер работы мага, вампир нарочно выбрал отличающуюся особой неубиваемостью модель. Антону было немного неловко, ведь этот подарок явно стоил немало, но смартфон он всё же принял — не обижать же удивительно смирного сегодня нежитя отказом? Ну а оборотень-ювелир собственноручно, благо перед застольем Антон предусмотрительно снял с себя все серебряные украшения, надел магу на запястье браслет-чётки из горного хрусталя. Шастун давно о таком мечтал, ведь если как следует зарядить магией каждую бусину, получится сымитировать достижение шестой ступени, то бишь левитировать с грузом, равным своему весу или даже чуть больше! Раньше у Антона уже был такой, но не его собственный, а служебный, а самому раздобыть подобный артефакт не получалось — ведь нужны были не просто чётки, а именно из дымчатого кварца, в котором немало воздушных вкраплений, да и при создании должны были соблюдаться особые условия, то бишь поделка обычного человека не подойдёт, нужен был исключительно _свой._

Антон был очень тронут дарами своих друзей, и дело тут не в нескольких бокалах вина, — огненные маги опьянеть не способны в принципе, в отличие от уже слегка захмелевшего призрака, — просто в каждом подарке чувствовалось, с каким вниманием его соседи подошли к выбору: Дима с Пашей запомнили историю о мрачной песенке, которая произошла из-за используемого в качестве плеера глючного смартфона, да и не забыли, что он с давних пор баскетбол любит; Арсений умудрился заметить, что экран его смартика покрыт уже не одной трещиной, да и задняя панель слегка деформировалась, Серёжа почуял в нём сильного воздушника и озаботился самостоятельным изготовлением идеально подходящего для него браслета, а Макар, подметив тенденцию боевого мага влипать в неприятности с нежитью, подарил самый практичный подарок — две дюжины шансов спастись.

К тому времени, как настала очередь праздничного торта с воткнутыми в него свечками «25», гости Антона свыклись уже настолько, что даже хором пели «Happy Birthday to you». За сегодня это был уже второй торт, и потому следовало загадать другое желание. На работе было просто: Шастун искренне пожелал раскрыть наконец это запутанное дело, а вот что выбрать на этот раз? В семье у него все живы-здоровы, по жизни всё в целом хорошо, друзья на этом этапе жизни у него есть, пусть и достаточно странные даже по меркам _своих,_ разве что… Точно! Вторую половинку! Чтоб была во всех отношениях замечательная, а в идеале вообще из _своих._

Определившись с желанием, Антон открыл глаза и резко дунул, гася свечи.

***

К концу вечера, как ни странно, все окончательно нашли общий язык. Даже те, от кого Антон этого не ожидал.

Дима, не то привыкший к нечисти и нежити, не то просто расхрабрившийся от вина, охотно болтал с Арсением и Серёжей, совершенно забыв, что боялся этих клыкастых полукровок. Макар примирился с Антоновой дружбой с вампиром, — с чего волхв счёл их вечные перепалки дружбой, Шастун так и не врубился, — и они даже умудрились найти какие-то общие темы для разговора. Обоих клыкастых полунежитей роднил сам факт их двойственной природы, так что, когда изначальное неприятие слегка пригасилось, выяснилось, что им есть о чём поговорить. Ну а Паша, как и сам Антон, ни с кем особых разногласий не имел, а потому они оба служили своего рода буферной зоной, предотвращая периодически назревавшие конфликты.

Антон был очень доволен тем, как прошёл вечер, но всё-таки необходимость постоянно держать ситуацию под контролем его сильно изматывала, так что постепенному убыванию гостей он был только рад.

Сначала ушёл Дима, потому что назавтра ему нужно было рано вставать на работу. Потом Макар выразил желание проводить Серёжу до цокольного этажа, поскольку присутствие волхва смягчало пробуждающиеся по ночам в гноме-ликантропе звериные инстинкты. Когда именно исчез Воля, Антон даже и не заметил — при желании призрак умел становиться незаметным.

Один только вампир продолжал сидеть на диване с таким видом, будто собирается остаться жить здесь.

— Ангел, у меня есть для тебя ещё один подарок, — внезапно объявил Арсений и, поняв, что аккуратно складывающий скатерть маг подходить к нему не собирается, всё же поднял зад с дивана и приблизился к Шастуну.

— Да мне как-то и телефона хватило, спасибо, — маг хотел произнести это вежливо, но получилось лишь с досадливой усталостью.

Но, как обычно, настойчивого суккуба его интонация не смутила, — как будто его вообще хоть что-то могло смутить! — и он извлёк что-то маленькое из кармана модных рваных джинсов. Антон как-то оторопело наблюдал за тем, как вампир осторожным плавным движением взял его за руку, а потом на безымянный палец скользнуло прохладное кольцо. Отчего-то это напомнило свадебную церемонию, и Шастун чуть поморщился, представив себя в роли двухметровой невесты в пышном белом платье, поверх которого отчего-то была надета боевая косуха, и сползающей на ухо фате.

— Спадает? Жмёт? Не нравится? — с волнением переспросил нежить, заметивший его невольную гримасу.

— В самый раз. Спасибо, — сухо (ведь с этим странным вампиром по-другому нельзя, а то не отстанет), но искренне ответил Антон, на пробу перебрав пальцами, чтобы приноровиться к новому украшению.

— Титановое с серебряным покрытием, — кажется, Арсений заразился от него лаконичностью. — Так что выдержит удар по любой нежити даже без ущерба для рисунка.

Только когда сосед упомянул об этом, Антон заметил, что на ровном ободке кольца и вправду что-то изображено. Присмотревшись, он понял, что это стилизованный дракон — символ всех боевых магов. В душе что-то шкарябнуло — вот он вечно срывается на клыкастика, а ведь бедный суккуб всё это как-то терпит, да ещё и вон с каким вниманием подарки выбрал!

В следующий миг вампир, незаметно подобравшийся совсем близко, вдруг прижался своими губами к его.

Тело отреагировало накрепко вбитой в учебке последовательностью действий контактного боя при нападении вампира: оттолкнуть и ударить. До мозга ситуация дошла уже позже, когда Шастун увидел хряснувшегося спиной об угол шкафа Арсения, досадливо отнимающего руку от рта и с лёгким недоумением смотрящего на длиннющий выбитый клык, лежащий на ладони.

— Не учёл, что ты решишь опробовать свой подарок на мне. Жаль, что шкаф не из тополя, тогда пришлось бы и заночевать у тебя, — усмехнулся вампир, слизывая с левого уголка губ бордовую, чуть темнее, чем у людей, кровь. — Что ж, было приятно пообщаться, но мне пора.

У самой двери он обернулся и, хмыкнув, сделал бросающее движение. Ладони мага машинально поймали чуть царапнувший кожу «снаряд».

— На память о нашем первом поцелуе, ангел, — чуть невнятно проговорил Арсений, закрывая за собой дверь. Лишь когда он скрылся из виду, Антон кое-как отошёл от шока и, не глядя отбросив мешающийся в руке «сувенир», пошёл возобновлять действие охранных печатей и привычно поворачивать в замке чуть заедающий ключ.


	14. Глава 2. Девушка из тридцатой квартиры

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> События этой главы (за исключением флэшбека про 20 апреля, то бишь следующий после дня рождения Шастуна день) происходят спустя несколько дней после главы 1.

— Шастун, мать твою за ногу, вставай!

Антон лишь сонно пробурчал что-то неразборчивое, с головой накрываясь одеялом. Да-да, его огненная натура требовала спать под тёплым одеялом даже в июне.

— Так, длинный, если ты сейчас не встанешь, я тебя щекотать начну!

В ответ маг послал призрака далеко и надолго. И пообещал посадить того на диету, лишив огненно-дымной подпитки.

— Шастун, у нас в доме произошло убийство!

— Ну и хуй с ни… ЧТО? Убийство?! — Антон и сам не заметил, как оказался на ногах, а клубящаяся в голове сонливость исчезла, оставив взамен кристальную ясность.

— Ну, убийство это или нет, я не знаю. Видел только тело выпавшей из окна девушки, — развёл руками Воля.

Всё ещё надеясь, что Паша просто неудачно пошутил, Шастун кинулся к окну. Но изломанные очертания хрупкой девичьей фигурки, окружённой ореолом растекающейся по асфальту крови, определённо были объективной реальностью. На миг он оторопел — раньше Антону не доводилось сталкиваться со смертью не по работе, а просто так, но затем в нём взыграли профессиональные привычки.

Кроссовки, сумка, телефон, старая простыня, окно — будто проговаривал ему внутренний голос, чтобы Антон не сбился и ничего не забыл: обуться, чтобы не получилось как в тот раз с вампиром и магами-недоучками, взять сумку на случай, если что-то потребуется, телефон, чтобы вызвать своих, старую простыню, чтобы уберечь чувствительную психику окружающих от травмирующего зрелища, а окно — что ж, в его случае окно просто самый быстрый способ добраться до места смерти.

Прикрыв погибшую простынёй, участковый на миг остановился, решая, что делать дальше. Падение девушки могло быть как самоубийством или несчастным случаем, так и убийством. В любом случае главный свидетель — призрак, а потому это дело априори будет направлено в Ведомство, так что лучше заняться им по горячим следам. Осознав это, Антон быстро написал Виноградову, что наметилось новое дело, и запросил выезд эксперта — всё-таки, пусть Шастун и не был до конца уверен, можно ли доверять Смирнову, тот был единственным в городе магом-судмедэкспертом, в квалификации которого можно было не сомневаться.

— Кто она, ты её знал? Из какой она квартиры? — спросил он Пашу, на что тот, жалостливо глядя на тело, накрытое простынёй в мелкий цветочек, заявил, что имени девушки не знал, но последние пару-тройку лет она жила в двушке на восьмом этаже — не в той, что над квартирой мага, а в первом подъезде. Быстро поняв, какие окна относятся к этой квартире, Шастун взлетел к ним, оставив призрака сторожить место трагедии.

Через окно одной комнаты участковый увидел крутящуюся перед зеркалом девушку, явно наводящую марафет для какого-то события. В другой комнате никого не было, да и окно было открыто лишь на форточное положение. Оставался лишь застеклённый балкон, оставленный нараспашку. Или, возможно, крыша, но всё равно сначала стоит проверить балкон.

Антон не стал приземляться на балконе, чтобы ненароком не уничтожить какие-либо улики, так что, держась в десятке сантиметров над полом, пролевитировал с балкона на кухню. Первым делом он подметил отсутствие каких-либо следов борьбы и подумал было, что, возможно, девушка просто решила покончить с собой.

А потом увидел оставленные подходить свежевылепленные пирожки и раскалившуюся на огне сковородку.

Какой самоубийца решит свести счёты с жизнью прямо посреди готовки?

Маг сфотографировал пирожки и перекалившуюся уже сковородку, после чего перекрыл газ (не вертушкой на плите — мало ли, вдруг там важные отпечатки есть, а всю ведущую к ней трубу), вернулся к Воле и приподнял простыню, осматривая руки девушки. Так и есть: несмотря на сопротивление воздуха и встречу с асфальтом, на её пальцах остались следы муки и теста.

— Паш, как ты узнал о происшествии? На крик выглянул или что?

Привидение выглядело расстроенным. Ах да, Воля же погиб точно таким же образом, ему наверняка неприятно видеть подобное напоминание о своей кончине.

— Нет. Я заметил, что в доме напротив девушка наконец-то поймала своего парня на горяченьком, и решил пойти туда, чтобы понаблюдать за разворачивающейся драмой, так сказать, из первых рядов. Но, выйдя, сразу увидел… её. В самый момент приземления и последние мгновения жизни.

Антону было довольно странно видеть, что Паша говорит о гибели девушки точно так же, как это сделал бы живой человек — севшим голосом, в котором чувствовалась сдерживаемая скорбь. В Академии он привык к привидениям, которые скончались давным-давно и успели перевидать немало смертей, а потому были отъявленными циниками. Воля же, несмотря на сохранившийся со времён жизни цинизм, принимал всё это слишком близко к сердцу.

— То есть она не кричала? — маг старательно отгонял собственные эмоции, сконцентрировавшись на ведении расследования.

— Если бы кричала, я бы услышал и раньше выглянул наружу.

Получив подтверждение, Антон нахмурился. Отсутствие крика не вписывалось ни в один из вариантов: при падении обычно кричат даже самоубийцы, не говоря уж о тех, кого отправила в последний полёт воля случая или рука недоброжелателя. Молчание могло быть оправдано немотой, но от Паши он знал, что девушка вовсе не была немой, — звонко здоровалась при встрече и заливисто смеялась при беседах со своей соседкой-подружкой, — так что этот вариант тоже отпадал.

По всему выходило, что без сверхъестественного вмешательства тут не обошлось.

Антон снова поднялся в воздух, наскоро облетая окна всех известных ему _своих_ в доме.

Сквозь вечно затенённое маленькое окошко цокольного этажа было видно, что Серёжа до сих пор спит, истощённый недавним полнолунием. Дима всё ещё был на работе, а Арсений, насколько Шаст сумел увидеть через полускрытое шторой окно, извивался под своим очередным любовником. У Антона будто гора с плеч свалилась — во всех смыслах _свои_ соседи не замешаны в этом деле ни как жертвы, ни в качестве свидетелей или преступников.

Антон вновь вернулся к телу, и буквально через пять минут к нему подъехала знакомая зелёная легковушка Виноградова, а спустя несколько секунд и ведомственная труповозка с их единственным магом-экспертом. Шастун быстро ввёл коллег в курс дела и распределил задания: сначала вся следственная команда отправится в квартиру пострадавшей опрашивать её соседку, оставив Смирнова возиться с телом, а потом он подтянется к ним, чтобы изучить место преступления, а сами они, закончив со сбором показаний, займутся обходом соседей (Антон нарочно отдал Виноградову первый подъезд, оставив себе второй, поскольку понимал, что с ним друзья будут более откровенны, чем с незнакомыми боевыми магами, а Коваленко от греха подальше послал опрашивать жителей соседних домов).

***

Раньше Антону практически не приходилось работать со свидетелями трагедий: дела ему, как правило, доставались уже слегка «остывшие», где все показания были взяты ещё до его прибытия в очередной город. Под этим предлогом он попросил Виноградова заняться работой с соседкой разбившейся девушки, предпочтя остаться безмолвным наблюдателем — заодно будет возможность посмотреть на коллег в настоящем деле, а не в той хуете с виноградными лозами, как в феврале.

Признаться честно, Антон бы согласился ещё на парочку боёв против толп нежити, лишь бы не видеть, как сияющее в предвкушении свидания лицо хохлушки-хохотушки замирает, будто хватаясь за последнюю соломинку неверия, отрицания ужасной правды, и вмиг теряет всю жизнерадостность. Как она вглядывается в фотографию на экране смартфона, отчаянно желая, чтобы всё это оказалось какой-то ошибкой, как бросается вглубь квартиры, окликая подругу по имени, а потом, когда жестокая реальность окончательно настигает её, девушка вдруг замирает, механическим жестом тянется к телефону и севшим голосом сообщает кому-то об отмене свидания. И, нажав на отбой, бессильно падает в кресло, как подломленная. А Коваленко подсаживается ближе и осторожно берёт её за руку. _Молча._

Следующие полчаса Шастун сидел в отдалении на чуть хромающем стуле и наблюдал за происходящим, ни во что не вмешиваясь. Павел с Игорем, как и следовало ожидать, работали слаженно: рыжеволосый мужчина, делая в должной мере сочувствующее и в то же время профессионально сдержанное выражение лица, негромким мягким голосом задавал все необходимые вопросы, а Коваленко как бы невзначай поддерживал физический контакт со свидетельницей, то утешающе приобнимая её, то сжимая руку в эдаком молчаливом «крепитесь». Словом, вёл себя почти как типичный менталист четвёртой ступени, коим неугомонный украинец и являлся.

Когда прибыл Смирнов, Антон уже увидел и услышал всё необходимое как о работе коллег, так и о том, что знала — точнее, ничегошеньки не знала — Лиза, поэтому последовал за ним на кухню. Но то ли квалификация местного эксперта была сомнительной, то ли дело слишком странным… Словом, ничего незамеченного Антоном лаборант не обнаружил. Или, по крайней мере, не сообщил, что обнаружил.

Уже покинув квартиру, отныне снимаемую одной лишь гражданкой Ива́нцив, маги кратко обменялись мнениями.

— Следыментальноговмешательстваесть, нослишкомсмутные, такиеотлюбогомагаостатьсямогут, — доложил Коваленко, и Антон пожалел, что у того вообще есть дар речи. Общался бы письменно и никаких проблем с расчленением тарабарщины на внятные слова не было бы… Хотя нет, почерк у Игоря был под стать манере общения — неразборчивые буквы тесно жались друг к другу, как пытающиеся согреться пингвины. Ну, тогда печатал бы.

Вернувшись в свой подъезд, Антон начал обход с самого важного пункта, а именно шестьдесят пятой квартиры. Во-первых, именно эта квартира находилась ближе всего к месту преступления — тот же этаж и самая близкая к соседнему подъезду, во-вторых, чувствительный вампирский слух мог случайно уловить подозрительные звуки даже несмотря на постельную занятость. И в-третьих, из его памяти довольно давно уже стёрлась информация о ментальных возможностях суккубов и вампиров, а тут как раз подходящий достоверный источник подвернулся.

Арсений открыл быстро.

— Полчаса назад с балкона тридцатой квартиры выпала девушка, а в разуме её соседки обнаружены следы лёгкого ментального воздействия, — не здороваясь, начал Шаст.

Вампир обеспокоенно взглянул на него.

— Я не слышал крика.

— В том-то и дело, что она не кричала, — нахмурился Антон. — И мне нужна консультация насчёт ментальных возможностей вампиров и суккубов.

— Ты меня подозреваешь? — голос Арсения был непривычно серьёзен и тих.

— Наоборот. Своими глазами видел, кхм… твоё алиби, — вот как так получается, что стонал и извивался под мужиком суккуб, а стыдно за всё это отчего-то не ему, а ставшему случайным свидетелем Шастуну, а?

Нежить вмиг обрёл былую невозмутимость и теперь старательно, но безрезультатно давил усмешку.

— Я понимаю, что тебя там ждёт твой… довод невиновности, так что постараюсь покороче. Способен ли вампир или суккуб заставить человека молча выпрыгнуть из окна, причём не сразу после воздействия, а с некоторой отсрочкой?

Арсений покачал головой.

— Вампирский гламор настроен исключительно на привлечение добычи и заметание следов. Потерю памяти им можно устроить, но приказать что-либо человеку вампир не сможет. Суккубьи чары мощнее в плане бонуса к привлекательности, но слишком специфичны, ими даже память не стереть.

«И кулак не остановить», — мысленно добавил Антон, вспомнив произошедший на дне его рождения случай.

***

Рефлекторно врезав вампиру, Шастун об этом почти сразу и пожалел. Нелюдь ведь не сделал ему ничего плохого, более того, был его гостем. Подумаешь, целоваться полез, так по этой части все суккубы немного без тормозов, достаточно было бы оттолкнуть и объяснить, что он не по мальчикам. Но нет же, в нём взяла верх выучка боевого мага. Да и как иначе, если все пять лет в Академии в мышечную память курсантов вбивали важнейшую для выживания реакцию на нежить? Когда свеженький, но всё равно неприятно холодный тренировочный зомби хватает тебя за горло и намечает укус своим мертвенно-сухим и оттого ещё более противным ртом, имитируя нападение вампира, и так пять, десять, двадцать раз подряд, пока не запомнишь на телесном уровне… Помнится, после этого Антон даже чуть собственной девушке в глаз не зарядил из-за того, что та, зайдя со спины, коснулась его шеи холодными после улицы руками. Повезло ещё, что она была с того же факультета и потому легко увернулась.

Словом, Антону было неловко, а потому на следующий вечер он пошёл извиняться.

Суккуб открыл ему сразу же. Распахнув дверь, Арсений застыл на пороге с непроницаемым лицом, лишь теребившие пояс халата руки выдавали его напряжение. Хотя вообще было странно видеть его в такую пору в домашнем, обычно в это время нежить наоборот наводил лоск, чтобы во всеоружии отправиться на охоту за чужими симпатиями и похотью.

— Прости, — Антону всегда было сложно извиняться, а потому, если уж приходилось, он первым делом старался взять этот рубеж, и лишь потом переходил к объяснениям. — Я не хотел тебя ударить, профессиональный рефлекс сработал.

Руки вампира замерли, а сам нежить весь как-то подобрался, и во избежание возникновения новой неловкой ситуации Шастун поспешил уточнить.

— Не стоит повторять попытку, ты несколько не в моём вкусе, — руки Антона очертили в воздухе женский силуэт. — А в будущем постарайся не совершать неожиданных резких движений в мою сторону, пожалуйста. Очень неприятно машинально ударять того, кого не испытываешь ни малейшего желания бить.

Выслушав его, суккуб наконец-то улыбнулся, став похожим на самого себя. Правда, в его улыбке что-то было самую малость не так, и спустя мгновение Антон понял, что именно: левый клык, выросший взамен выбитого, ещё не успел дорасти до привычной вампирам длины и оттого выглядел как человеческий.

— Ангел, я и не думал на тебя обижаться, — неожиданно тепло заверил его Арсений и, переведя взгляд на пальцы мага, добавил: — Рад, что ты носишь мой подарок.

После этого, сочтя извинительную миссию выполненной, Антон скомканно попрощался и ушёл.

***

Шастун выбросил из головы некстати всплывшие воспоминания, сосредоточившись на деле. Его не оставляло ощущение, будто он забыл что-то важное, то ли сказать, то ли спросить, то ли сделать… В попытках вспомнить он привычным жестом провернул на пальце посеребрённое кольцо с драконом, то самое, подаренное вампиром, и тут его осенило.

— Слушай, а ты не мог бы мне помочь? — выдал маг и, лишь услышав свой голос, понял, как нагло это прозвучало. «Сейчас он меня пошлёт и будет прав», — промелькнуло у него в голове.

— Конечно. Чем и как? — откликнулся Арсений, чуть подаваясь вперёд, как будто для него не было ничего важнее помощи всяким окончательно обнаглевшим швабрам.

— Я расследую дело, связанное с серией странных случаев. И у меня есть подозрения, что нечисть и культурная нежить тоже могла так или иначе быть во всём замешана, в том числе и пострадать. Но, как ты сам знаешь, нелюди не торопятся сообщать о подобных случаях боевым магам. Я пробовал выйти на местные общины через Серёжу и Макара, дохлый номер — они слишком изолированно живут. Может, у тебя есть подходящие связи?

Несколько секунд суккуб выглядел так, будто решает в уме запутанные уравнения, а потом, просветлев, Арсений заявил, что есть у него пара наметок, но для этого потребуется некоторое время, где-то от пары дней до недели. Антон, обрадованный появлением новой ниточки, поспешил заверить соседа, что так даже лучше, всё равно ему в ближайшее время будет не до того, ведь придётся интенсивно заняться делом разбившейся девушки.

***

Вечером того же дня, когда, окончательно измученный недосыпом и длительным безрезультатным обходом соседей, Антон наконец завалился в кровать, на него вдруг напала бессонница. Он весь извертелся, пытаясь понять, что не так: вроде и спать действительно хочется, и симптомов переутомления нет, и погода неприятных сюрпризов не обещает, и спальня проветрена — вон, окно нараспашку открыто, да даже простыня свежайшая, только сегодня сменил, а всё равно не заснуть никак!

Шастун лениво побрёл на кухню, намереваясь попить чаю, раз уж не спится, а заодно и покурить на балконе, пока чайник закипать будет. Проделав всё это, он с лёгким сердцем вернулся в спальню, уверенный, что теперь-то наверняка сумеет заснуть…

И оторопел, осознав, что всё это время ему мешал едва слышный женский плач.

— ДА КТО ТАМ ПЛАЧЕТ-ТО?! — рявкнул он как можно громче, не из злости, а из желания докричаться до шумной соседки, одновременно прикидывая, за стенкой это или этажом выше.

— П-простите, — робко донеслось совершенно с другой стороны. Причём звук определённо шёл не через слой бетона.

Обернувшись, Антон уставился на шкаф. Будто в подтверждение его догадки из-за дверцы донеслось ещё более тихое, на грани слышимости, хныканье.

Медленно, чтобы не напугать, открыв дверцу, Антон увидел под штангой, на которой одиноко висела вешалка с рубашкой, сидящую на оставшейся со времён Воли коробке призрачную девушку.

— Постарайся успокоиться, — попробовал как можно добрее сказать он, пытаясь понять, как быть с привидением, если стандартные методы утешения плачущих девушек, с детства отработанные на сестре, включали сугубо материальные вещи вроде подаренной конфеты или крепких братских объятий. — Как тебя зовут, милая?

Девушка-призрак отняла руки от лица и доверчиво посмотрела ему в глаза.

— Ляся.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Анонс: 2,2. Остановите свингер-пати!** — Шаст наконец-то распустит руки когда надо, а ещё исполнит мини-мечту Арса ;)


	15. Глава 2,2. Остановите свингер-пати!

Говорят, язык и до Киева доведёт. Вполне возможно, кстати. Шастуна вот его непомерно длинный язык довёл пусть не до Киева, но до того места, где, как он думал, он никогда бы по своей воле не оказался.

— Остановите свингер-пати! — с насмешкой напел вампир, заметивший его неприятие места и ситуации, в которой они находились.

***

Занятый вознёй с делом Ляйсан Утяшевой, Антон двое или трое суток возвращался домой лишь для того, чтобы, наскоро подкрепившись, рухнуть на кровать и заснуть. Но в какой-то момент все срочные работы оказались выполненными, а несрочные экстренного вмешательства не требовали, так что у него наконец-то появилось время отдохнуть.

Ага, как же. Даст ему мироздание отдохнуть, конечно. Не в этой жизни и не с его профессией. В первый же мало-мальски свободный вечер его привычный просмотр сериала (не любимого, его он уже, увы, досмотрел, но рекомендованный сестрой показался вполне интересным) был прерван стуком в дверь: вампир, которого он в день смерти девушки озадачил вопросом выхода на нелюдские общины, счёл нужным поведать об успехах на этом поприще.

Надо отметить, Арсений подошёл к делу со всей серьёзностью, разработав целых три варианта: поход в ночной клуб вампиров, в закрытое сообщество суккубов и в смешанный театр нелюдей, где были рады любой культурной нечисти и даже нежити. Сопоставив график ночных дежурств и режим работы нелюдских заведений, они выбрали удобные даты.

Так уж получилось, что первым на очереди оказалось закрытое мероприятие суккубов.

Если верить Арсению, подобные вечеринки суккубы устраивали всегда, разве что во времена его юности их называли балами, но какая, к демонам, разница? Суть-то всё равно одна: на такое мероприятие собирались все свободные суккубы города, приводя с собой «+1» — спутника или спутницу, с которыми у них были достаточно хорошие отношения, а в процессе танцев, разговоров, наслаждения вином и закусками пары присматривались друг к другу, прикидывая, согласны ли они на вечер поменяться партнёрами.

Схема в целом была вполне понятна, Антон ещё из курса нелюдеведенья помнил, что постоянная связь с суккубом изматывает человека, если только тот не является его настоящей парой. Однако в мире было полно суккубов, не нашедших своей пары, но испытывающих привязанность. Подобные вечеринки с обменом партнёрами были довольно удачным вариантом разнообразить жизнь, избавившись от негативных эффектов: по какому-то странному капризу природы флирт, а уж тем более поцелуи или даже секс с другим суккубом будто наоборот подзаряжали «батарейки» человека, ломая эффект привыкания, и он мог без вреда для здоровья продолжать отношения со своим суккубом.

И всё бы ничего, да только единственной возможностью в короткие сроки опросить множество суккубов было притвориться тем самым «+1» Арсения!

Скрепя сердце и чуть ли не скрипя зубами, маг всё же согласился на эту авантюру — на что только не пойдёшь ради расследования.

И вот теперь Антон сидел за столиком уютного кафе, где раз в месяц сообщество суккубов устраивало свои «смотрины», и изо всех сил строил из себя милашку. Получалось, наверное, так себе, ибо Шастун даже в детстве был слишком упрямым и своенравным ребёнком, но окружающим он вполне нравился, по крайней мере, изрядное количество местных дам и кавалеров посматривало на него с интересом, причём не только суккубы, но даже и люди. Арсений же то и дело отлучался из-за столика, чтобы перемолвиться то с одним, то с другим сородичем — видимо, много лет провёл в городе, поскольку все _свои_ его знали.

Наконец Арсений, видимо, нашёл кого искал, и вернулся за столик не один, а с парой девушек.

— Виолетта! — представилась красивая девушка, одной рукой поправляя длинные сине-лиловые пряди волос, а вторую подавая для поцелуя, и Антон, поспешив встать со стула, вынужден был проследовать местным обычаям, то бишь осторожно коснуться губами тыльной стороны её загорелой ладони.

— Рита, — тряхнула короткой стрижкой её спутница, без интереса скользнув взглядом по Антону и пожав ему руку — её вниманием безраздельно владел Арсений.

Все четверо заняли свои места за столиком: по одну сторону сидели маг с полувампиром, а напротив устроилась пара девушек, причём таким образом, чтобы Рита оказалась перед Арсением, а суккубка Виолетта перед Шастуном. Всё было по плану: клыкастый должен был отвлекать своим обаянием человеческую пару, в то время как у Антона появится возможность не вызывая подозрения задать соблазнительнице необходимые для расследования вопросы.

Первые пару минут скрасив светской болтовнёй, следователь наконец сумел вывести разговор в нужное русло, задав вопрос о происходящих в городе странных случаях, и для примера рассказал о том, как банальный визит на могилу друга — он не стал распространяться, что подружились они уже после смерти Паши и уж тем более что целью визита была эксгумация — обернулся сражением против толп нежити. Девушка поохала, не забывая пожирать глазами его губы, увешанные украшениями руки (многие из собравшихся здесь спутников суккубов изобиловали разномастной бижутерией, но Антон сильно сомневался, что среди них найдётся ещё хоть один маг) и виднеющиеся в широком вырезе футболки ключицы (продумыванием формы одежды занимался Арсений, заявив, что по спутнику суккуба судят о состоянии его дел, так что даже ради помощи другу он не желает ставить под удар свою репутацию), строить глазки и подпускать в голос ту самую бесящую интонацию, которой он и в исполнении клыкастика наслушался. Однако страдания мага были не напрасны: желая поддержать разговор, Виолетта поведала, что один её знакомый суккуб, бывший парень бывшей девушки её брата или как-то так, — Антон слегка запутался во всех этих связях, — буквально в январе был найден мёртвым, причём по всем признакам скончался от истощения, что было крайне странно, ибо здоровый молодой суккуб способен пару месяцев прожить без общения с людьми, да и этот парнишка был слишком красив и общителен, чтобы умереть столь нелепой смертью.

— Да вы что? Ужас какой! Совсем молодой, мог бы ещё жить и жить! — нарочно преувеличил эмоции Антон, придерживаясь продуманной роли и заодно находя повод для того, чтобы якобы в волнении снять подаренное вампиром кольцо с безымянного пальца левой руки и, пару мгновений потеребив, надеть на правую руку — именно о таком условном знаке они договорились ещё по пути в кафе. Давая понять, что сигнал принят, Арсений на миг коснулся своим коленом его (а вот об этом они не договаривались, но поднимать бучу посреди игры не комильфо и вообще вредно для расследования, так что пришлось терпеть), и буквально через минуту завершил разговор, негласно побуждая дам уйти.

Оставшись за столиком вдвоём, они чуть приблизились друг к другу — Антону ничуть не хотелось этого делать, но им полагалось играть воркующую парочку, что поделаешь, если бы они общались на расстоянии вытянутой руки, фиг бы им кто поверил. Маг сообщил Арсению полученную от Виолетты информацию, спросив, можно ли подобраться к кому-то, кто больше знает об этой истории. Поразмыслив, полусуккуб просиял и вновь удалился «рыбачить», оставив Шастуна уныло попивать коктейль.

***

Вампир ещё пару раз возвращался за столик с разнополыми парочками, но всё мимо. Терпение Антона начинало уже истощаться, он нервно отбивал пальцами ритм по столешнице, и когда Арсений подколол его цитатой про свингер-пати, был уже близок к тому, чтобы искренне продолжить песню столь подходящими к ситуации строчками «В этом клубе мне не нравится, в этом клубе можно охуеть». Видимо, Попову тоже было не чуждо милосердие, поскольку он, заметив состояние спутника, всё же поспешил успокоить мага, заверив, что если ещё одна попытка не принесёт результата, то они могут с лёгким сердцем покинуть столь напрягающее его место.

— Так, теперь мы знаем точно: брата Виолетты зовут Бенджамин, его нынешняя девушка — Вика, а бывшую зовут Даша, вот Даша-то и встречалась с тем самым Микки, который умер зимой. А до того, как умереть, он уже порвал с Дашей и встречался с Олегом, который сейчас с Эдгардом, и вот их-то мы сейчас и расспросим! — заявил суккуб, прежде чем вновь устремиться в толпу, оставив Антона тонуть в этой совершенно не нужной ему информации. От нечего делать Шастун проследил за ним, потому как выбора у него особо не было: смотреть по сторонам, замечая каждый брошенный на мага многозначительный взгляд, ему уже не хватало терпения. Вскоре вампир, видимо, нашёл нужную пару, и после неожиданно долгого по сравнению с предыдущими разговора подвёл этих двоих к их столику.

В этот раз выуживать информацию пришлось Попову, поскольку хоть что-то знать о Микки мог лишь его бывший парень-человек, так что Антону пришлось взять на себя такую неприятную работу, как отвлечение пришедшего в паре со свидетелем суккуба.

Если на заре знакомства Антон считал Арсения противным, навязчивым и приставучим, то это потому, что не встречал Эдгарда. Этот мужчина был попросту невыносим. Казалось бы, они с вампиром похожи — примерно одного роста, правда, Эдгард помассивней, оба брюнеты, оба суккубы, в конце концов… Но данный конкретный представитель расы соблазнителей будто был слеплен из всех самых раздражающих качеств Попова, Коваленко и Смирнова до кучи.

Во-первых, при знакомстве он пожал руку так крепко, будто хотел её раздавить. Антон, конечно, внакладе не остался и тоже сдавил руку нелюдя до хруста, но сам факт! Во-вторых, он был наглым, жёстким, брал нахрапом. В первоначальной беседе на четверых, которой было всего ничего, от силы две-три реплики на каждого, он дважды умудрился выдать нечто неприятное про Арсения. В-третьих, как только они приступили к раздельным беседам, Эдгард тут же уселся поближе и самоуверенно сгрёб мага в медвежьи объятия, сдавливая его плечи как в тисках. Антон чуть браслет на запястье не порвал, пытаясь успокоиться, поскольку самоуверенного наглеца хотелось огреть шваброй, а то и вовсе фаерболом приласкать, но ради дела он изо всех сил терпел. Терпел все эти подкаты, мерзко-снисходительное «детка», этот настырный взгляд, которым его чуть ли не насиловал мерзкий суккуб, идиотскую похвальбу о том, какой он жеребец, сдобренную изрядной порцией практически не завуалированных оскорблений Арсения — Эдгард то и дело называл вампира клоуном, размазнёй, соплёй, всячески пытаясь за счёт оскорблений соперника выглядеть супермачо, но в глазах Антона всё больше походил на суперчмо.

Наконец вампир толкнул его под столом коленкой, оповещая, что разузнал всё необходимое. Очень вовремя, потому что буквально секунду спустя Эдгард полез Антону под футболку, чего Шастун уже никак не смог стерпеть. Обратный отсчёт промелькнул в мгновение ока, парень резко вскочил, вырываясь из удушающих объятий, сам не зная, что ещё сейчас способен сотворить в порыве гнева.

— Ну что ты, детка, не ломайся. Твоя девственная попка, поди, и не знала настоящего мужика, что там того кровососа, так, змейка дохленькая… — хамоватый суккуб совершенно не просекал ситуацию, а вот хорошо изучивший своего соседа Арсений неуловимо поменял позу, готовясь к любому раскладу, будь то драка или экстренная эвакуация, то бишь, если по-простому, побег.

— ЧТО?! — возмутился Антон во всю мощь своего по-Шастунски громкого голоса. — Да это тебе, сука, разве что коней ебать, ибо ни один нормальный человек такому дерьму по своей воле не даст, пиздомордище поганое! Вон и Олег с тобой связался небось лишь потому, что от горя и алкоголя не разглядел, каков ты на самом деле. И нехер на Арса бочку катить, он по всем параметрам лучше такого мудоёбища, как ты, так что завали ебало и пиздуй нахуй, сука проблядская, пока я тебе глаз на жопу не натянул!

В оживлённом кафе застыла тишина. Видимо, здесь не привыкли к подобным скандалам, а Шастун ещё и сукой этого ублюдка назвал — тем самым словом, которое суккубы по неизвестным причинам терпеть не могут.

Тишина разбилась рычащим «Ах ты…», в котором явно было какое-то ругательство, потонувшее в шуме голосов поражённых зрителей, многие из которых уже вставали из-за столов с явным намерением поучаствовать в назревшей драке.

В следующую секунду суккуб попытался ударить Антона, но тот легко увернулся от его кулака и от души врезал сам, одновременно подбив ноги противника порывом ветра. Зазвенела осколками посуда — стол тяжело рухнул на пол, опрокинутый налетевшим на него Эдгардом. Миг спустя Шастун, ухватив соседа за руку и крикнув «Бежим!», бросился вон из кафе — было у него такое подозрение, что местная публика, не стерпев такой выходки, решит устроить масштабное побоище, а калечить уйму суккубов из-за одного-единственного мудака в его планы вовсе не входило.

Они пробежали около квартала и свернули в какой-то дворик. То ли за ними никто не гнался, то ли преследователи остались далеко, в общем, как бы то ни было, теперь можно было перейти на шаг и отдышаться.

— Ну ты… даёшь… ангелок! — кое-как выдавил из себя полувампир, пытаясь не рассмеяться.

— Этот… уёбок… капитально меня достал! — выдохнул Шаст, пытаясь причувствоваться к карте ветров, чтобы понять, где они оказались. — Он всегда… такой говнистый… или специально для нас?..

Арсений фыркнул, медленно сделал глубокий вдох и плавно выдохнул, лишь после этого ответив:

— Видимо, специально для нас. Ты слишком в его вкусе, а меня он ненавидит уже лет семьдесят, с тех самых пор, как я соблазнил его брата.

— Брата?.. Но суккубы же… друг с другом никак?.. — в отличие от нежитя, Антону дыхание восстановить было сложнее, даже владение воздушной стихией ему в этом не могло помочь, слишком уж резко он пустился бежать и слишком уж большую скорость развил. Зато маг уже определил по ветру, что они, сами того не зная, интуитивно направились в сторону дома.

— Ну да. Обычно в семье из суккуба и человека рождаются в основном суккубы, это что-то вроде доминантного гена, но порой случаются и исключения. Аскольд как раз таким исключением и был. Я как раз переживал период безрыбья, — мой предыдущий _истинный_ уже умер, а новая ещё не достигла того возраста, после которого её можно было бы найти, — поэтому поневоле перебивался случайными связями, ну и Аскольда не обошёл, он был милым жизнерадостным юношей, благодаря подобным мероприятиям мы с ним около года провели вместе. А Эдгард отчего-то воспринял это как личное оскорбление и устроил мне несколько переломов, а я ответил ему тем же, ну и понеслось…

Антон ошалело помотал головой.

— Ну и поводы у вас для вражды, блин.

— Все люди разные, — пожал плечами Арсений. — Суккубы тоже.

— Я заметил, — с нажимом произнёс Антон, внутренне передёргиваясь от фантомного ощущения лезущей под футболку наглой руки. — И как на такого придурка вообще мог кто-то повестись?

— Не стоит недооценивать суккубьи чары. Да и, знаешь ли, некоторым нравятся такие вот самоуверенные мудаки, — вампир развёл руками. — Тому же Олегу, к примеру.

— Кстати об Олеге, — посерьёзнел Шаст. — Что ты смог разузнать о том погибшем суккубе?

Из рассказа выяснилось, что столь неожиданно скончавшийся Микки, с которым Олег в то время встречался, в середине октября попросту перестал выходить на связь. Парень некоторое время беспокоился, искал его, а потом ему сообщили, будто Микки видели с некой девушкой в соседнем городе, и Олег, оскорбившись, прекратил поиски. Какое-то время он пил, заливая типичный для брошенного человека удар по самооценке, потом встретил Эдгарда, и лишь месяц спустя, в январе, тело Микки наконец было обнаружено в заброшенном гараже. Причём, что самое странное, там по соседству всегда кто-то крутится — мужики из соседних гаражей машины чинят да бухают тайком от жёнушек, детвора, которой только дай поскакать по гаражным крышам, даже порой наркоманы находят себе уединённое местечко в каком-нибудь закутке, но никто — НИКТО! — ничего не слышал и не видел. И это при том, что Микки не был связан или заткнут кляпом, у него была полная свобода действий, за исключением, разумеется, того факта, что он был заперт в гараже.

— Очень странно, — подытожил Антон. — Ведь даже обычный человек, запри его кто-нибудь в гараже, позвал бы на помощь и рано или поздно был бы услышан и спасён. А тут изголодавшийся суккуб. Да ему бы кинулись помогать все, кто достиг полового созревания!

— Вот-вот, — передёрнулся Арсений, видимо, представив себя на месте жертвы. — Подозрительно это всё.

— Именно. Кстати, надо будет Серому в подвал какую-нибудь тревожную кнопку поставить, что ли, чтобы он в случае чего на помощь мог позвать. А то я звукоизолировал его убежище, чтобы соседи на вой, рычание и скрежет когтей не жаловались, но как-то даже не подумал, что шумоизоляция может и против него обернуться.

— Стоп, а маги так могут? — нахмурился вампир и, получив подтверждение, пробормотал, что одна прекрасная волшебница, с которой ему доводилось встречаться в восьмидесятых годах девятнадцатого века, абсолютно точно так не умела.

— Или училась плохо, или заклинание это ещё не изобрели тогда, — объяснил Шастун. — А может, даже знала это заклятие, да только владела магией земли, а подобные чары противоположной стихии воздуха требуют.

— Получается, Микки довёл до смерти маг? — ужаснулся вампир, и Антон подумал, что у него прибавилось причин не доверять коллегам.

— Выходит, что так. Причём тот, кто похитил его и держал взаперти, обязан быть менталистом, поскольку только они имеют полный иммунитет к воздействию суккубов.

— Не только, — отрешённо произнёс Арсений, вглядываясь в угасающий закат. — Ещё абсолютным иммунитетом к чарам соблазнения обладают суккубы и их _истинные._

Антон аж с шага сбился.

— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что Микки мог быть убит своей собственной парой? — ужаснулся Шастун. — Звучит дико.

— В принципе, возможен и такой вариант, — не стал отрицать вампир. — Но слишком маловероятен. Скорей уж его мог убить **чужой** _истинный._

— В смысле? — маг прихлопнул на лбу комара. — Как так-то?

Попов повёл плечами, задумчиво посмотрел на небо и наконец соизволил ответить.

— После того, как суккуб и его _истинный_ находят друг друга, человек получает абсолютный иммунитет к ментальному воздействию. Магов ли, суккубов ли, вампиров, сирен… Совершенно любому.

— А почему я этого не помню? — наморщил лоб Антон, пытаясь оттереть оставшееся после комара пятно.

— Дай помогу, — остановил его Арсений и, выудив невесть откуда платок, да не современный бумажный, а тканевый, ещё и с вышитой монограммой, принялся за дело. — Вряд ли ты мог об этом слышать во время обучения или читать. Мои сородичи об этом не особо распространяются.

— Я вполне могу понять, почему это не афишируют, но чё-то не врубаюсь, почему вообще ваши пары обретают такое свойство. Чем это обусловлено?

Как обычно, во всём, что ему казалось важным, Шастун проявлял неудержимый интерес, вмиг забывая про свою лентяйско-распиздяйскую натуру.

— Законами природы, видимо, — пояснил вампир, наконец заканчивая терзать его лоб и убирая платочек в карман. — Во-первых, в природе есть такое явление, как симбиоз, взаимовыгодное сотрудничество разных видов. В лице своего _истинного_ суккуб обретает идеально подходящего ему партнёра и неистощимый источник энергии, так что было бы разумно укрепить получившуюся связь, предоставив что-то взамен. Но что? Мы не воины, так что не можем обеспечить какой-то сверхчеловеческой защитой, и вовсе не обязательно богаты или особо влиятельны. Из необычных сил у нас есть лишь долгожительство, которым мы при всём желании поделиться не способны, и склонности к менталистике. Вот природа и распорядилась так, чтобы партнёр суккуба получал идеальную защиту от всех ментальных воздействий. Во-вторых, это полезно для предотвращения конфликтов на почве ревности. Представь: живёшь ты со своим возлюбленным, всё у вас замечательно, а потом какой-то мудила типа Эдгарда нагло очаровывает любовь всей твоей жизни и пользуется этим для одноразового удовлетворения своих потребностей. Тут поневоле захочешь убить такого сородича. Так что, не будь у _истинных_ полной защиты от суккубьих чар, мы бы давно перебили друг друга и вымерли как вид.

— Любопытная информация, надо будет иметь в виду, — кривенько выразил свою благодарность маг. — Хотя я всё равно склонен подозревать, что тут замешан какой-то менталист. Всё-таки заставить девушку спрыгнуть с балкона мог только маг, а что-то подсказывает мне, что эти две смерти как-то связаны между собой. А может, и не только эти, пока рано судить, мы с тобой ещё вампиров и другую нечисть не опросили.

— Ну да, — кивнул Арсений. — Только ты в следующий наш разведывательный поход постарайся не устраивать скандал, ладно? Мне иногда нужны связи с поставщиками донорской крови, да и в театре нравится.

Антон виновато ссутулился.

— Прости. Из-за меня тебе, наверное, ещё долго не будут рады в этом вашем свингер-клубе, — выпалил он, отводя глаза куда-то в сгущающиеся сумерки.

— Да ничего, ангел, зато ты исполнил мою мечту отрихтовать фасад этому придурку, — усмехнулся Арсений. — Да и не нужен мне этот дурацкий клуб, что я, самостоятельно себе партнёра не найду?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Хе-хе, а вы думали, «Шаст наконец-то распустит руки когда надо, а ещё исполнит мини-мечту Арса» будет означать что-то более интимное? Нет уж, наш маг слишком консервативен и меняет своё отношение к окружающим крайне медленно… Если, конечно, какое-нибудь ЧП не поможет, как со Смирновым)))  
>  **Анонс: 2,4. Гаражи с претензией на подземность** — Антон решит расследовать странную смерть суккуба Микки… А мы с вами встретимся с парочкой новых для этой истории (но, конечно же, знакомых для импрофандома) имён.


	16. Глава 2,4. Гаражи с претензией на подземность

Бюрократическая машина работает неповоротливо, размеренно, с кряхтеньем и поскрипыванием. Поняв, что в деле о смерти соседки определённо замешан маг-менталист, Антон подал запрос на получение списка всех живущих в городе и окрестностях менталистов, но, прекрасно понимая, что эту информацию придётся какое-то время подождать, занялся другим аспектом расследования, и теперь нетерпеливо переминался с ноги на ногу в отделении полиции, — не замаскированного Ведомства, а самой что ни на есть обычной полиции, — ожидая, пока сонная женщина средних лет вернётся из архива. В пальцах он от нечего делать вертел корочку — зачарованное удостоверение боевого мага, которое обладало полезным свойством внушать обычным людям, что у владельца этой ксивы есть все права действовать как ему надо: браконьерам он показался бы лесником, контрабандистам — пограничником, полицейским и военным — старшим по званию… Удобная штука, как ни крути, в расследованиях без неё никуда, особенно если с менталистикой не так уж хорошо.

Получив нужную папку, Шастун пролистал её, подмечая особо важные детали. В принципе, основная история смерти Микки ему и так была известна даже более подробно, чем обычной полиции, всё же кое-какие нюансы понятны только _своим,_ однако были и полезные детали вроде конкретного адреса проживания, точного местоположения гаража, места работы и так далее. Сделав выписки, Антон вернул дело сонливой полицейской и вышел из участка, прикидывая, как добраться до особо интересующего его адреса.

Часом позже он наконец добрался до северной окраины города, тоскливой и неуютной, будто застрявшей во временах дефолта и дефицита: качели и турники во дворах щеголяли лохмотьями облупившейся краски, а то и вовсе были сломаны, кое-где попадающиеся лавочки недосчитывались изрядного количества планок, из-за чего казались похожими на какое-то экзотическое орудие пыток, а по пути то и дело встречались компании алкоголиков. На Антона накатило странное чувство брезгливой ностальгии: его собственное детство выглядело очень похоже, но если тогда он принимал всё это как должное, то теперь, с высоты прожитых лет, видел всю убогость подобной обстановки. Сравнить хотя бы с двориком, что виден из его окна: спортплощадка, качели, уличные тренажёры, всё в рабочем состоянии, сверкающее яркими красками, лавочки чуть ли не под каждым деревом натыканы — хватает и бабулькам, и мамашкам бегающих по двору детей, и компаниям молодёжи, всюду пышные клумбы, цветастые заборчики, а асфальт пусть и не новый, но заплатки на нём ровнёхонькие. Небо и земля!

Шастун в пятый раз запнулся из-за очередной колдобины выщербленного асфальта и с трудом — и изрядной порцией мата — сдержал желание плюнуть на это гиблое дело и полететь. На левитацию переходить было не время, он уже почти дошёл до пункта назначения, мало ли кто из _своих_ его увидит — ладно если свидетель, а ну как сам преступник? Лучше уж спотыкаться, чем в любую секунду рисковать получением арматуры в череп или чего-нибудь в том же духе.

Наконец его взору открылась неровная мозаика разноцветных плит. По идее это были гаражи с претензией на подземность, но те, кто их строил, определённо схалтурили: крыши были на разных уровнях и даже из разных материалов, сама по себе гаражная «улочка» не была ничем накрыта, и в дождь её определённо заливало, вдобавок то тут, то там можно было увидеть возвышающиеся над этим трущобным хаосом трубы, такие же нелепые и разномастные, как и весь этот район.

Дойдя до спуска, Антон остановился и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов. Он не волновался и тем более не испытывал страха, просто его стихии воздуха было неуютно опускаться под поверхность земли. Равно как Серёже в силу его земной природы было дискомфортно на высоте — в гости на седьмой этаж он ещё мог заглянуть, но вот посмотреть в окно и уж тем более на балкон выйти — никак!

Как следует насытив организм кислородом, Шастун решительно спустился по довольно крутой горке, миновал заржавевшие в открытом положении ворота — зачем они вообще нужны, если ими никто не пользуется? — и наконец оказался на территории гаражей.

Пахло металлом и бензином; первый запах Антон одновременно любил и ненавидел, ибо с металлом у него ассоциировался некогда загонявший его майор Белый, а вот бензин, как и любое другое горючее вещество, очень нравился его внутреннему огню, что несколько компенсировало угнетённое состояние воздушной стихии, съёжившейся в комок где-то под рёбрами.

Маг отправился сюда, не имея чётко оформленного плана — он не знал, у кого раздобыть ключи, да и кто вообще встретится на его пути. Однако, достигнув дверей нужного ему гаража, Шастун с удивлением обнаружил, что тот заперт лишь на зачем-то приваренный снаружи засов. Кое-как сдвинув его и на чём свет стоит кляня противную ржавчину, Антон морально подготовился к неприятному скрипу и открыл выкрашенные в унылый коричневый цвет ворота.

Дверные петли — тугие и проржавевшие в тех местах, где краска облупилась — не издали ни единого звука.

Антон поспешил загнать насторожившуюся магию огня поглубже, чтобы она ненароком не уничтожила чужое заглушающее заклятие: следовало взять образцы магических следов, ведь это может помочь найти убийцу или его пособника. Достав из сумки завёрнутый в ткань полый стеклянный шарик, в середине которого невесть каким образом удерживалась в невесомости крохотная капелька жидкого серебра, он положил его на пол и, не прикасаясь руками к стеклу, осторожно развернул ткань, а потом специальной деревянной палочкой покатил его в сторону дверных петель. Данная манипуляция позволяла запечатлеть образец магии, но на это требовалось время, поэтому, предоставив шарику работу, Антон приступил к осмотру помещения.

На первый взгляд гараж как гараж, ничего особенного: в центре пустое место, которого как раз хватило бы на не слишком крупную машину, а по периметру полки, загруженные всяким хламом — автомобильными запчастями, столярными инструментами, удочками и прочими вещами, которым не нашлось места в чьём-то доме. Антон зажёг «светлячка», чтобы было лучше видно — даже если во-о-он те канистры полны бензина, это всё равно вполне безопасно, ведь он держит огонёк под контролем и не позволит ему ненароком поджечь что-нибудь.

А вот при более внимательном изучении обстановки в глаза бросились кое-какие детали.

В дальнем углу валялась горка изделий из ткани. Антон различил скомканное брезентовое полотнище, дырявую футболку, которую давно пора было пустить на тряпки, старые штаны для походов на природу — потёртые, со въевшейся грязью, кое-где прожжённые случайными искорками костра. Вероятно, суккуб Микаэль, которого все звали просто Микки, собрал всю имеющуюся в гараже ткань, чтобы сделать хоть какое-то подобие спального места. По соседству наблюдался рядок пустых канистр, от которых ничем не пахло — наверное, в них была вода, позволившая до последнего надеявшемуся на спасение суккубу не погибнуть от жажды, а продержаться чуть дольше. В отдалении стояло ведро, с виду вроде чистое, но обострённое обоняние воздушника дало понять, что его суккуб приспособил вместо унитаза, когда ему ещё было чем испражняться — как-никак, он провёл в заточении почти три месяца, и, судя по тому, что он видел в отчётах, за всё это время никакой еды не получал. Полиция, разумеется, всё неправильно истрактовала, но он-то _свой,_ он-то прекрасно осведомлён о живучести суккубов… Но тем страшнее было понимать, насколько ужасной была гибель этого бедолаги: человек бы за первый месяц умер от голода и освободился бы от мучений, а тут втрое более долгий срок, отяжелённый ещё и тем, что суккуб был лишён не только еды, но и получаемой от людей энергии.

Это ж насколько нужно ненавидеть, чтобы обречь разумное существо на такую участь?!

Антон никогда не испытывал особой ненависти. Длительную неприязнь, сиюминутное раздражение или быстро проходящую злость — пожалуйста, сколько угодно, но не ненависть, липкой нефтью отравляющую всё, к чему прикасается. Пусть в силу профессии ему доводилось убивать людей и нелюдей, — то ликвидировать агрессивного спятившего сирена, то в рамках самозащиты, то потому, что это было единственным способом спасти невинных людей и нечистиков, — в плане отнятия жизни он придерживался позиции «если уж приходится, то быстро и без особых мучений», а потому никак не мог понять, что могло толкнуть кого-то на такое изуверство. Тем более Микки был суккубом, а к представителям этой расы нечисти практически нереально испытывать негативные эмоции, природное обаяние соблазнителей заставляет окружающих чувствовать подспудную симпатию к ним.

Если, конечно же, у них случайно нет иммунитета к ментальным воздействиям. Но как найти ненавидящего Микаэля убийцу в городе, где довольно много суккубов, их избранников и менталистов?

Антон сделал пометку в блокноте и продолжил осмотр, стараясь выкинуть из головы образы мучений суккуба. Было у него такое впечатление, будто он что-то упустил, не учёл, не увидел, не догадался…

Шастун потратил уйму времени на обыск, заглянул в каждую коробку, поднимал каждую деталь гаражного интерьера на случай, если за ней скрывается от его взгляда что-то важное, даже осмотрел нижнюю сторону каждой полки — но ничего. Пусто! Раздосадованный неудачей, он направился к шарику, который за столько времени наверняка должен был уже снять пробу чужой магии, но тут что-то стукнуло его по макушке.

Рефлекторно уйдя с линии атаки техничным перекатом, он развернулся, готовый контратаковать, но увидел лишь поблескивающую в свете фаербола качающуюся лампочку, которую какой-то дурак подвесил слишком низко, совершенно не рассчитывая на то, что в гараж может зайти кто-нибудь высокий. Выругавшись, Антон подошёл к мотыляющейся на проводе лампочке и перехватил её, останавливая, чтобы не мельтешила, раздражая его ещё больше. Он задрал голову, прикидывая, можно ли подвесить дурацкий недосветильник как-нибудь поудобней… И оторопел.

На потолке красовалась заключённая в окружность спираль, символ стихии ментала, а вокруг неё хороводом столпились какие-то мелкие трудноразличимые символы.

***

Огненная стихия дала хорошее освещение, воздушная — удобный ракурс, который был доступен лишь способному левитировать, ну а камера подаренного вампиром смартфона оказалась выше всяких похвал, до малейших деталей запечатлев все нюансы подозрительного рисунка. Словом, с изучением места преступления было покончено, и Антон с радостью вышел из давящего на психику помещения и закрыл за собой ворота. Теперь ему предстоял опрос потенциальных свидетелей.

В ближайшей части гаражной улочки он встретил лишь одного человека, только-только вышедшего из лады-девятки, но расспросы ничего не дали — мужчина последние полгода провёл в командировке, вернувшись буквально вчера, да и с соседями по условно подземной парковке почти не общался, а потому знать не знал, кто владелец вечно запертого гаража с коричневыми воротами (в нормальных комплексах для идентификации есть цифры, но здесь они не то стёрлись за давностью лет, не то отродясь отсутствовали).

А вот ближе к выходу — не тому, через который зашёл маг, а другому, на противоположном конце гаражного недокооператива — Антону таки улыбнулась удача: здесь располагалась скромная автомастерская, обитатели которой выглядели разномастно, однако их объединяли такие черты, как на удивление ухоженная щетина, усы или борода, и невысокий рост. Определённо гномы.

— Здоро́во, мужики, — поприветствовал их Шаст, подходя ближе.

— Здорово, здорово, — откликнулся рыжеватый гном, сидевший на своеобразном «пуфике» из старых покрышек. — По делу к нам или так, поболтать?

— По делу поболтать, — маг избрал путь Винни-Пуха, совместив оба варианта в один. — Не знаете случайно, чей гараж? Облупленные коричневые ворота с засовом, но без навесного замка.

На его вопрос откликнулся гном кавказской внешности, ковыряющийся под капотом зелёной шестёрки.

— Знаем, как не знать? Михалычев гараж, — ответил бородач, отходя от машины и протирая руки замызганной тряпкой. — А на кой тебе? Если и были там хорошие запчасти, так всё разворовали давно, хлам один остался, а коли место для машины нужно, так лучше другое взять, а то там пацан какой-то умер.

— Если бы просто пацан, — хмыкнул Антон, — а то ж суккуб!

На миг механики замерли, даже скрытый днищем автомобиля и ямой гном и то перестал ковыряться в железках.

Первым пришёл в себя бородач.

— Михаил Сергеевич Галустян, старшо́й тутошний, — представился он, подавая руку.

— Антон Андреевич Шастун, боевой маг.

Мужчины обменялись крепким рукопожатием. Заметив на запястье мага браслет из горного хрусталя, мастер немного расслабился, узнав работу сородича — как известно, гномы легко отличают изделия своего народа, каким-то чудом понимая, какие вещи были сделаны на продажу, а какие по дружбе, и к друзьям сородича относятся гораздо лояльней. Почувствовав расположение своего старшого, прочие гномы тоже оторвались от дел и кинулись здороваться с магом за руку. Честно признаться, их рукопожатия были не самыми приятными — кто-то забыл стереть машинное масло, пришлось пожимать локоть, чтобы не испачкаться, а у русоволосого усача недоставало одной фаланги пальца, что вызывало в Шастуне какую-то внутреннюю дрожь, которую он тем не менее сдержал, чтобы не обидеть ненароком.

Антон рассказал механикам, что расследует подозрительную гибель суккуба, и спросил, не случалось ли в окрестностях гаража чего-то странного — увы, ничего нового в ответ он не услышал, одно лишь матерное офигевание на тему «да кто жеж мог убить одного из трахалей, как же ж энто так вообще?». А потом, пользуясь случаем, ещё и попросил оповестить прочих гномов, что его интересуют любые связанные с нечистью необычные происшествия, от серьёзных вроде смерти или исчезновения, до самых пустяковых — мало ли что.

***

Выбравшись наконец из словно застрявшего в прошлом района, Антон пришёл в благодушное настроение. Внеурочной работы больше не осталось, ночных дежурств в ближайшее время не намечалось, а с потолочными символами и образцом магии он и в рабочее время управится. Тем более погода шепчет… Да что там шепчет, чуть ли не кричит о необходимости разделить с кем-нибудь приятным продолжительную прогулку по живописным местам.

Вспомнив о недавнем знакомстве, он выключил и убрал в карман плеер с наушниками, нашёл в списке контактов нужный и нажал на вызов.

— Алло, Ир, не против погулять?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ответы на поднакопившиеся за последние части вопросы — что там с Лясей, откуда здесь взялась Ира и когда уже будут моменты с нашим любимым вампирюкой — даст глава **2,1. Призрачные руки, Маша-растеряша и не хрустальный**. А ещё там немножко мелькнёт Шеминов, а то непорядок — дофига народу было, а его ещё не было!)))


	17. Глава 2,1. Призрачные руки, Маша-растеряша и не хрустальный

_Девушка-призрак отняла руки от лица и доверчиво посмотрела ему в глаза._

_— Ляся._

Измученный недосыпом мозг Шастуна всё же сохранил способность быстро соображать, так что за секунду он успел вспомнить, что погибшую соседку гражданки Ива́нцив звали Ляйсан, и осознал, почему очертания изящных ладоней призрачной девушки показались ему знакомыми — не далее чем утром внимательно рассматривал точно такие же остывающие руки в поисках следов теста и муки.

— Кажется, я знаю, как тебе помочь. Сиди здесь и никуда не уходи! — торопливо выпалил он, опасаясь, что девушка исчезнет, и ищи-свищи ~~ветра в поле~~ призрака в многоэтажке. — Если хочешь, могу закрыть шкаф, — добавил Антон, прикинув, что раз уж Ляйсан обнаружилась именно здесь, значит, наверное, ей хотелось побыть в замкнутом пространстве.

Дождавшись согласного кивка девушки и закрыв дверцу, маг кинулся к своей сумке, в которую он на ночь всегда помещал часть своих побрякушек, — кое-какие кольца, к примеру, он почти никогда не снимал — мало ли что, нужно быть готовым даже спросонья отразить любую атаку, — и, торопливо нашарив нужное, надел светлый ободок на первый попавшийся неокольцованный палец и выбежал на кухню.

— Паша, ты очень срочно нужен!

Призрак не заставил себя долго ждать, буквально через пару секунд грациозно спустившись сквозь потолок.

— Чего, Антош? В такое время нормальные люди либо спят, либо трахаются, на худой конец телик смотрят, а ты чего не следуешь их примеру?

— Ага, поспишь тут, когда в шкафу плачет привидение той самой девушки, — тихо-тихо произнёс Шастун.

— Той самой? То есть… которая как я? — переспросил Воля, старательно избегая слов типа «умерла», «упала» или «разбилась», и маг поневоле задумался о том, лечатся ли психологические травмы призраков и если да, то как.

— Да, в моём шкафу сидит именно она. Потому-то мне и нужна твоя помощь.

— А почему моя? — стушевался полупрозрачный Паша. — Ты бы лучше Арса попросил, он с девушками гораздо лучше умеет обращаться. Да и с парнями тоже.

— Хочешь узнать, на что способен разъярённый суккубовампир, когда его среди ночи стаскивают с очередного мужика? Вперёд и с песней, ты и так мёртвый, терять нечего, — огрызнулся Антон. — Да и суккубьи чары действуют больше на физиологическом уровне, чем на ментальном, а тут воздействовать, считай, не на что. Так что волей-неволей остаётся лишь Воля.

— Из меня не лучший утешитель, — торопливо открестился призрак, — я ехидный, пошлый и частенько шучу, когда лучше было бы промолчать.

Маг тяжело вздохнул, напоминая себе, что упрямящийся друг призрачен и потому порыв ветра или фаербол ему не повредит, а вот кухонную мебель вполне даже.

— Вспомни себя в день смерти. Вспомни, каково тебе тогда было — наверняка страшно, горько, тоскливо, непонятно и одиноко. Разве тебе не жалко эту милую девчушку, которой пришлось столкнуться со всем этим? Разве ты не хотел бы в то время, чтобы тебе кто-то помог, кто-то, уже имеющий опыт преодоления такой же беды?

Изменившись в лице, призрак скрылся в стене, взяв направление на шкаф.

Вернувшись в спальню, Антон убрал в сумку костяное кольцо, понимая, что Воля и без его подсказок догадается отвести девушку в какое-нибудь более подходящее местечко.

***

На следующий день Шастун обнаружил у себя на кухне обоих призраков: девушка сидела на удачно оставленном незадвинутым стуле, а Паша витал неподалёку, «оперевшись» тощей задницей о край рабочей поверхности кухонного стола.

— Доброе утро, Антош. Как спалось?

— Благодаря тебе замечательно, — честно признался маг, привычно ставя чайник и засыпая кофе в кружку. — Вижу, вы поладили?

— Здравствуйте, Антон, — подала голос Ляся (называть эту хрупкую и нуждающуюся в опеке девчушку полным именем у Шастуна не поворачивался не то что язык, но даже мысли). — Спасибо, что направили ко мне Пашу, не знаю, что б я без него делала, — её голос задрожал, — ой, по-моему, я сейчас запла́чу.

— Лясь, а давай не будешь? — неожиданно тепло произнёс Воля, придвигаясь к ней.

— Не буду, — уже спокойней проговорила девушка, не сводя с него взгляда.

…

Когда Антон уже собрался на работу и подходил к двери, Паша, оставив девушку смотреть по шастуновскому телевизору утренний повтор какого-то сериала, приблизился к другу и негромко доложил, что ничего нового от Ляси не услышал. Да, если честно, маг и не ожидал, что жертва неизвестного злодея сможет дать хоть какие-то свидетельские показания, ведь её разум подвергся воздействию гипноза, а потому даже в призрачном виде она не смогла бы вспомнить истинных обстоятельств своей гибели.

***

Погодка была замечательной, так что сидеть в одном помещении с незатыкающимся Коваленко не было никакого желания. То ли дело пообедать в соседнем скверике, заткнув уши любимой музыкой и освободив мозг от лишних мыслей — идеальная освежающая передышка для разума, измученного загадками расследования.

Уже собираясь уходить, Антон вдруг заметил, что на дальнем от него конце лавочки лежит телефон. Чутьё воздушника сообщило ему о повышающейся влажности, да и облака выглядели подозрительно, так что маг решил не оставлять чью-то собственность мокнуть в грядущем дожде, а взять с собой.

Позже, на полпути домой, Шастун вспомнил о своей случайной находке и, остановившись, решил изучить её — разумеется, исключительно чтобы связаться с кем-нибудь из близких неведомой Маши-растеряши и вернуть смартфон истинному хозяину.

Телефон преподнёс сразу несколько открытий: во-первых, это был айфон последней модели, что само по себе удивительно для провинции. Во-вторых, он не был заблокирован. В-третьих, в галерее было немало селфи симпатичной девушки, при этом в важных контактах одиноко красовался номер, подписанный как «! Мама».

Трубку сняли после второго гудка.

— Алло, здравствуйте. Я нашёл телефон вашей дочери, когда и как нам состыковаться, чтобы я мог его вернуть? — сразу перешёл к делу Антон.

— Здравствуйте. Сейчас позову её, — откликнулась мама девушки, и он даже разобрал уловленное чутким микрофоном «Ир, нашлась твоя пропажа».

— Алло? — вскоре пропел из динамика мелодичный голос. — Я вас слушаю.

***

На следующий день Антон снова пошёл обедать в тот самый парк на ту же лавочку — вчера они с Ирой договорились, что передача телефона будет происходить в месте утери. Проголодавшись после мозгового штурма, маг сам не заметил, как разделался с купленной неподалёку шаурмой, а так как девушки всё не было, Антон, не желая терзать себя пустым ожиданием, надел наушники и о чём-то задумался.

Задумчивость его была столь крепкой, что, когда кто-то нерешительно коснулся его плеча, Шастун рефлекторно вскочил, вскинув руки… И обнаружил, что прямо перед ним, практически вплотную, стоит та самая Ира. Парню стало неловко. «Хорошо хоть в глаз ей не заехал», — подумал он, пытаясь сохранить оптимизм.

— Я, конечно, издалека видела, что вы высокий, но не думала, что настолько! — заявила девушка, запрокидывая голову, чтобы смотреть собеседнику в лицо, и потом, спохватившись, отходя от него, ибо была и вправду слишком близко. — Что вы хотите за телефон?

Антону стало досадно, что его подозревают в меркантильности. Хотя откуда ей знать, что он весь из себя принципиальный боевой маг, которому чужого и даром не нужно? Если бы не вампир, он бы до сих пор ходил с треснувшим и не желающим отключать звук при вынимании наушников смартиком, но всё равно, обнаружив айфон, решил бы вернуть его законному хозяину, даже если бы таковым оказалась не красивая девушка, а стрёмный мужик.

— Вот, — Антон протянул ей пропажу, досадуя, что дарованные ему остатки красноречия приказали долго жить.

— Так просто? — недоверчиво переспросила Ира.

— Так просто, — улыбнулся он, не найдя, что ещё сказать.

Поблагодарив, девушка взяла из его рук телефон и уже отошла на несколько шагов, как вдруг обрывки витающих в голове Антона мыслей наконец сложились в осмысленное предложение, тут же и озвученное.

— Постойте! Можете дать мне свой номер? — выпалил он, невесть зачем добавив: — Вы очень красивая.

Обернувшись, девушка недолгое мгновение рассматривала его, а потом вернулась, чтобы обменяться номерами и наконец официально познакомиться.

***

Впервые за последние дни Антон возвращался с работы не затемно, а потому был настроен весьма оптимистично.

До тех пор, пока не застрял в лифте.

Он как раз закончил набирать очередное сообщение Ире, привычно досадуя, что металлические стенки лифта экранируют мобильную связь и придётся немного подождать с отправкой, как вдруг пол под ногами дёрнулся, свет мигнул и потух. Приплыли, блять.

Подсвечивая телефоном, Антон нашёл кнопку вызова диспетчера, но почему-то сигнал не шёл.

— Вообще заебись, — констатировал Шастун.

— Совсем пиздец, — озвучил он через четверть часа, почувствовав нарастающее напряжение воздушной стихии, недовольной нахождением своего носителя в тесном замкнутом пространстве с плохой циркуляцией воздуха.

— Ну охуеть теперь, — подытожил Антон спустя ещё какое-то время, когда телефон пискнул, сообщая о полной разрядке батареи, и вырубился.

Как назло, с лестничной площадки не доносилось ни звука, подъезд будто вымер. Видимо, любители прогулок не спешили возвращаться с улицы, в то время как домоседы не видели смысла куда-то переться на ночь глядя.

Антон уже почти смирился с мыслью, что придётся заночевать в тесной коробке лифта, когда вдруг услышал звук шагов. Поначалу решив, что ему в очередной раз показалось, он был немало удивлён, услышав голос, в котором сквозили знакомые интонации.

— Да, он самый. Именно так, Московская тринадцать, квартира сорок два. Нет, никаких надписей не нужно.

Судя по звуку, его сосед приближался, и Антон, боясь проебать такой шанс, выкрикнул:

— Арсений!

— Да-да, замечательно, уже ждём, — как ни в чём не бывало продолжил суккуб, и Шастун, поразившись нехарактерной вампиру глухоте, продолжил орать, оглушая сам себя.

— Арс! Арс! АРС!!!

— Вот и хорошо. До свиданья, — уже совсем чётко раздалось откуда-то сверху, а потом совершенно другим тоном: — Ангел, это ты?

Жутко хотелось выкрикнуть что-нибудь непечатное, но Антон героически ограничился коротким «Я в лифте».

— Что ты там делаешь? — более идиотского вопроса и не придумаешь.

— Да вот решил здесь пожить пару недель, — огрызнулся маг. — Застрял я, блять. Телефон не берёт, а дозвониться в диспетчерскую тоже почему-то не получается. Там на двери вроде есть номер, позвони, а? Здесь уже дышать нечем!

— У меня есть идея получше. Подожди, — коротко бросил вампир, после чего послышались отдаляющиеся звуки торопливого подъёма по ступенькам. «Вот ведь сука», — решил Шастун.

Спустя пару бесконечно долгих минут, скрашенных лишь мысленным подбором посвящённых кровососу матерных конструкций, Антон услышал быструю дробь шагов и участливое «Держись, ангелок, сейчас вызволю тебя».

Стало стыдно.

Какое-то время сверху доносились звуки попыток сдвинуть дверь лифта чем-то металлическим.

— Тьфу ты! Знал бы, что так будет, этажом ниже бы открывал, — досадливый голос вампира прозвучал гораздо чётче, чем раньше. — А тут фиг протиснешься.

— Голова пролезет? — поинтересовался Антон, которому не хотелось ни единого лишнего мгновения торчать в лифте.

— Да, но что толку? — бросил суккуб, явно собираясь спуститься на один этаж.

— Значит, я протиснусь, — уверенно заявил Шастун. — В этом плане я ничем не отличаюсь от кота. Открывай двери кабины и подопри их как-нибудь.

Пара десятков секунд возни — и металлические створки наконец разъехались, впуская свежий воздух подъезда, в котором чувствовалась едва слышная нотка знакомого парфюма. Через получившееся под потолком кабины «окошко» на него обеспокоенно смотрел присевший на корточки сосед сверху.

— Точно пролезешь?

— Точно, точно. Особенно если ты сначала мою сумку возьмёшь, — заверил вампира Шаст, накладывая на придерживающий двери лифта ломик закрепляющие чары — он помнил, что даже просто придержать створки ногой в массивном ботинке и то было весьма неприятно, а уж если по незащищённому подобной «бронёй» телу попадёт…

Передав сумку, которую Арсений бережно опустил на пол рядом с лифтом, Антон вытянул руки и, помогая себе левитацией, полез протискиваться на свободу.

Где-то в районе грудных мышц он понял, что застрял, и категоричным тоном потребовал помочь. Ухватившись за протянутые руки, — какое счастье всё-таки, что этого полукровку серебро не обжигает! — Арсений осторожно потянул его на себя.

— Хули ты нежничаешь? — Антон теперь полностью разделял все чувства Винни-Пуха после визита к Кролику. — Не хрустальный, блять, не сломаюсь. Тут нужно резко и сильно!

— Уверен? — с сомнением переспросил суккуб, но, увидев выражение его лица, наконец-то дёрнул как следует.

— ДААААААА! — запоздало прокричал Шастун, пробкой вылетая из своей недавней темницы, и, врезавшись в вампира, от неожиданности рухнул на него. Не в силах погасить инерцию, он проехал по полу верхом на ошарашенном таким поворотом событий суккубе, кое-как успев затормозить буквально за пару сантиметров до того, как тот врезался бы головой в стенку.

— Совсем педики охуели, уже средь бела дня прямо в подъезде ебутся! Ни стыда ни совести! — донеслось со стороны лестницы, и Антон, обернувшись, увидел поднимающуюся по ступенькам Валентину Петровну, за которой следовал председатель домового комитета.

— Не могли придумать места получше? — укоризненно посмотрел на них Шеминов, прежде чем продолжить подъём, скрываясь за поворотом, и только после этого Шастун осознал, как они с вампиром выглядят со стороны: на холодном кафеле площадки четвёртого этажа с ошеломлённо-довольным видом лежит Арсений, а сам он, наверняка потрёпанный и раскрасневшийся из-за приложенных при вызволении усилий, восседает на суккубе в хрестоматийной позе наездницы. Ещё и за ручки с ним держится.

_Автор иллюстрации —[нимфатерра](https://ficbook.net/authors/1227360)_

— Ух ё! — От избытка эмоций он растерял даже маты, так что просто разжал руки и отлетел, стремясь оказаться подальше от столь экстравагантно выручившего его полувампира.

— Это было… неожиданно, — поделился Арсений, вставая с пола и отряхиваясь. Ну да, этому-то бисексуальному развратнику под мужиком полежать как нефиг делать, даже не покраснеет, блин.

— Пиздец, — ответил Антон, подхватил с пола сумку и кинулся подниматься по лестнице, перепрыгивая через несколько ступенек разом. Спустя пару этажей он вспомнил, что следовало бы отблагодарить своего освободителя, пусть избавление от лифтового плена прошло и не совсем по плану, и негромко, зная, что вампир всё равно услышит, брякнул «Спасибо, Арс».

Антон не слышал, как тонкие губы прошептали в ответ «Всегда рад помочь, мой ангел», а о неотправленном сообщении с предложением свидания и вовсе позабыл.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сцена с «Лясь, а давай не будешь?» — реальная, взята из интервью Ляйсан.
> 
> А ещё я до сих пор ржу с того, как пошленько звучат фразы, начиная с «Хули ты нежничаешь?», если не знать контекста XD ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
>  **Анонс:** впереди нас ждёт ооооочень большая глава (17 страниц — считай, целый миник внутри макси), которую для удобства мне пришлось разбить на три части, ибо целиком её вычитывать пришлось бы слишком долго >_< В отличие от цельных глав, намеренно расположенных хаотично, части одной главы будут поданы в хронологическом порядке: 1-2-3.
> 
> Эта глава — **2,5. Bloodline** (по одному только названию можно догадаться, что речь пойдёт о вампирах, а потому будет простор для Артона ^_^), но каждая из трёх частей имеет ещё и своё личное название, и первая её часть озаглавлена как **2,51. Bloodline — Тин-Тон**. В ней к Антону нагрянет неожиданная гостья, вампир обожрётся вишни (что для него характерно) и ненадолго откажется от флирта (что нихренашеньки не характерно), а ещё будет обнажёнка ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	18. Глава 2,51. Bloodline — Тин-Тон

Ясным субботним утром… Впрочем, нет, утром этот одуряюще жаркий полдень мог показаться разве что Шастуну, отдежурившему всю ночь с Эдом и завалившемуся спать сразу по приходе домой. В общем, часиков эдак в пятнадцать, когда Антона разбудил звонок в дверь, его первой мыслью было «Точно, сегодня ж та самая вампирская тусовка намечается», и лишь потом он вспомнил, что Арсений обычно стучит, а не звонит.

Привычно проигнорировав глазок, он распахнул дверь, и на шею ему с громким визгом бросился кто-то невысокий и лёгкий, тут же повиснув на нём. К счастью, после тяжёлой ночки организм ещё не отошёл от сна, рефлексы слегка притупились, так что он не наделал ничего непоправимого, вовремя успев сообразить, что ухватившееся за его шею нечто, радостно верещащее «Тон-Тон-Тон», является его сестрой.

— Тише, Тин, задушишь, — улыбнулся он, в противовес своим словам крепко обнимая свою маленькую старшую сестричку.

Когда девушка наконец отцепилась от него, Антон провёл её на кухню и усадил пить чай, лишь после кружки крепкого кофе задавшись вопросом — а что она вообще делает здесь, за много километров от родного Воронежа?

— Крысь, а как ты меня нашла? Я вроде не оставлял адрес, куда меня направили… — хоть ему уже было двадцать пять, а Кристине на три года больше, они до сих пор частенько звали друг друга своими детскими прозвищами.

— Мне Женя помог.

— Кожевин, что ли?

— А твой однокурсник тут причём? Нет, _мой_ Женя. Отставнов, — пояснила Кристинка, сдувая падающую на глаза русую чёлку.

— Мне это ни о чём не говорит, — признался Антон, тут же занимая рот бутербродом с колбасой, зная, что если уж сестра начинает о чём-то рассказывать, то это надолго, а от него в процессе потребуется лишь вовремя угукать и делать подходящее ситуации выражение лица.

Из последовавшего монолога Тины, изобиловавшего множеством совершенно ненужных подробностей, Антон вычленил несколько основных тезисов. Во-первых, его сестра скоро выходит замуж за этого самого Отставнова. Во-вторых, этот рисковый — у старшей сестрёнки был тот ещё характерец — парень тоже работает в МВД, где и сам Шастун официально числится. В-третьих, тот самый Женя воспользовался своими связями, чтобы найти адрес, по которому направили Антона, чтобы возлюбленная невеста могла съездить повидаться с братом и лично пригласить его на свадьбу.

— Охренеть, — только и выдал Шаст, а в голове сразу пронёсся рой мыслей на тему, дадут ли ему отпуск или хотя бы недельку отгулов, где в Воронеже можно взять в аренду хороший костюм его размера, не развязал ли он часом завязанный суккубом галстук и если вдруг всё же да, то кто ж теперь завяжет, и вообще что дарить, и хороший ли человек этот Отставнов…

— А ты вообще ко мне надолго? — задал он самый актуальный вопрос.

— На пару дней, — ответила Кристина, хватая с хлебной доски бутерброд. — Или недельку. Или две. По обстоятельствам, в общем.

Антон не знал, радоваться ему или офигевать. У него тут расследование, убийства, призраки, вампиры, оборотни… Как совместить всё это с сестрой, которая ни о чём таком не знает и узнать не должна?

— ЧЭРЭШНЯ! ВЫШНЯ! МАЛИНА! АБРИКОС! ПЭРСИК! — вдруг донеслось с улицы. Тина с непривычки вздрогнула, у них на родине всякие фрукты-ягоды продавали цивилизованно, на рынках и супермаркетах, а вот Антон давно уже привык к тому, что по выходным в их район приходит торговать Мулла́ — так жильцы прозвали его между собой, поскольку звучные завывания характерного восточного акцента навевали ассоциации с минаретами, мечетями и муэдзинами.

— Тон-Тон, а давай купим фруктиков, что-то так захотелось… — протянула девушка.

— Ты ж всегда терпеть не могла фрукты-овощи, мама их в тебя чуть ли не силой запихивала, а ты ворчала, что чувствуешь себя фаршированным гусем, — оторопело выпучил глаза Шастун. — Что с тобой такое? Ты случайно не планируешь сделать меня дядей? Не поэтому ли вы так торопитесь со свадьбой, а?

— Да ну тебя, — отмахнулась сестра. — Как будто в наше время только по залёту женятся, пф! А вкусы, между прочим, с возрастом порой меняются. Ну пошлииииии, Тош! Я ужжжасно хочу чего-нибудь ягодного, но сама столько не унесу, мне твоя помощь нужна.

Вот что с возрастом не менялось, так это Кристинкина склонность манипулировать им. И ведь, казалось бы, взрослый мужик уже, а всё равно по-детски поддаётся!

— Ладно, щас, — преувеличенно хмуро бросил он, уходя в спальню, чтобы одеться.

***

Вернувшись с полными сумками фруктов и ягод, Антон дисциплинированно принялся раскладывать добычу по контейнерам и ставить в холодильник, хотя ему больше хотелось забраться в холодильник самому, ибо на улице солнце развело такое пекло, что даже огневику было невыносимо жарко. Тина же по царившему в семье негласному правилу первой оккупировала ванную и наверняка намеревалась просидеть там очень и очень долго, так что когда он покончил с разбором покупок, пришлось наскоро раздеться до трусов и плеснуть на себя водой из-под кухонного крана.

В дверь постучали, и Антон пошёл открывать.

— Ого! — вместо приветствия выдохнул Арсений, замерев с растерянным видом, как если бы снова получил тополиной шваброй, и Антон смерил его недоуменным взглядом.

— Тон-Тон, ну-ка открой рот, — откуда появилась сестра, тычущая клубникой ему в губы, Шастун даже поначалу не сообразил.

Вампир деликатно ка́шлянул.

— Я невовремя?

— Да нет, заходи, — пригласил Антон, только теперь сообразив, как двусмысленно всё это выглядит в глазах суккуба: мокрый раскрасневшийся Шастун и почти столь же мокрая и румяная девушка в одной из его безразмерных футболок вместо платья, кормящая его с рук. — Тин-Тин, это мой сосед и хороший приятель Арсений, мы с ним сегодня должны кое-куда сходить в интересах следствия. Арс, это моя сестра Кристина, она скоро выходит замуж за человека, который, как и я, работает в МВД, — пояснил он, выразительно поглядывая на клыкастика в надежде, что тот понял его намёки и не будет ни клеить Тину, ни заговаривать с ней на _свои_ темы.

Метнувшись в комнату, чтобы быстро накинуть первую попавшуюся майку и шорты, Антон поспешил вернуться к компании, опасаясь оставлять суккуба наедине с сестрой. Однако вопреки его опасениям гости степенно пили чай на кухне, закусывая свежекупленными ягодами, да и Арсений вёл себя на удивление прилично: когда он обращался к Тине, в его голосе не было ни единой суккубье-соблазнительной нотки.

— Представляешь, совсем как в кино! Мы случайно столкнулись, когда я выходила из супермаркета, и у меня лопнул пакет, а Женя, торопливо извинившись, тут же бросился собирать раскатившиеся яблоки в пакет, который он достал из кармана, а потом и вовсе забил на то, что ему нужно в магазин, чтобы помочь мне донести покупки! Как он потом признался, тем вечером он только-только вернулся из командировки, и в холодильнике было хоть шаром покати, но он променял поход в магазин на возможность познакомиться со мной, представляешь? — как и многие женщины, Кристина обожала рассказывать историю знакомства с женихом.

— Очень романтично, — сдержанно поддакнул вампир, отправляя в рот очередную вишенку. — Я подобное только в кино и видел. Правда, там дело происходило во Франции, во времена Третьей республики, и вместо покупок были кисточки и прочие принадлежности, которые юный художник Батист взял с собой на пленэ́р…

Глаза Арсения подёрнулись ностальгической дымкой, и Шастун понял, что под видом недавно просмотренного фильма были поданы собственные воспоминания нежитя. Тем более когда заинтересовавшаяся фильмом Тина уточнила название, суккуб уклончиво пояснил, что на подобные вещи у него слишком плохая память, и поспешил сменить тему.

— Так, анг… Антон, ты же помнишь, что перед нашим с тобой походом необходимо уточнить кое-какие детали? Я думал сделать это здесь, но твоей замечательной сестрице наверняка хотелось бы отдохнуть с дороги, так что предлагаю обсудить рабочие вопросы у меня, — многозначительно заявил вампир, хотя ни о какой предварительной беседе они вообще-то не договаривались.

— Пошли, — только и ответил Антон, выходя из кухни, и Арсений, любезно и в то же время торопливо попрощавшись с «прелестнейшей Кристиной», поспешил за ним.

— Ты что, прямо вот так пойдёшь?! — ужаснулся нежить, догоняя его у входной двери.

— Ну да, — зная, что ему предстоит весь вечер общаться с вампирами, а потом ещё и неизвестно сколько дней терпеть многословное общество сестры, Шастун машинально перешёл в лаконичный режим.

— Если ты заявишься туда в _таком_ виде, нас просто не пропустят. Оденься попрезентабельней, — потребовал Попов.

— Костюм я уже вернул, — на всякий случай открестился Антон, испуганный перспективой париться в неудобном пиджаке.

— А он нам и не нужен. Давай показывай свою одежду, я помогу выбрать что-нибудь более подходящее, — скомандовал вампир, и маг нехотя подчинился, заходя в спальню и открывая перед нежитем дверцы шкафа.

Оставив соседа копаться в футболках, Антон достал из сумки костяное кольцо и, надев, попросил Пашу, а заодно и Лясю, ибо в последнее время призраков редко можно было увидеть по раздельности, не соваться пока что в его квартиру. Пусть Тина и обычный человек, но если она вдруг увидит, как в абсолютно пустой комнате сам собой включается телевизор, да ещё и каналы перещёлкивает… Словом, подобные происшествия легче предотвратить, чем расхлёбывать.

— Ну ты и аскет, — заявил Попов, скептически рассматривая скупой гардероб мага.

— Профессия обязывает, — пояснил Шастун, возвращая артефакт в сумку и запихивая её поглубже под кровать: мало ли, вдруг сестре приспичит зачем-нибудь зайти в его спальню.

— Так, ладно, надевай вот эти джинсы, а верх тебе подберём из моих вещей, — непререкаемым тоном отчеканил вампир, и Антону впервые за последние месяцы захотелось ткнуть в него шваброй, хоть он и понимал, что Арсению лучше знать, как следует одеваться для похода к его не-живым сородичам.

***

Заведя Антона в гостиную, вампир скрылся за одной из дверей, оставив мага осматриваться. В прошлый раз, когда Шастун доставил сюда парализованного клыкастика, ему было как-то не до деталей интерьера, а вот теперь, поджидая Арсения, он поневоле начал разглядывать окружающую обстановку.

Все помещения, попавшие в его поле зрения, — коридор, гостиная, столовая и кухня — были выдержаны в довольно строгой цветовой гамме, близкой к чёрно-белой: светло-светло-бежевые оттенки вроде слоновой кости и очень тёмный и насыщенный коричневый, настолько, что почти чёрный, напоминающий о горьком шоколаде. То тут, то там попадались красные акценты — от тёмно-бордовой скатерти и жизнерадостно-алых тюльпанов, возвышающихся над лаконичной стеклянной вазой, до вишнёвого дивана и вторящей ему картины, изображающей силуэт обнимающейся парочки на фоне заката. Антон понимал, что всё это красиво и стильно, но на его вкус было как-то безжизненно, музей какой-то, а не жильё. Наверное, хоть какие-то следы обжитости могли найтись лишь в спальне, но не хотелось даже думать, какие — в случае с суккубами воистину спишь крепче, если избегаешь знания о слишком многом.

Арсений вернулся из спальни, притащив с собой целую охапку модных футболок, и извиняющимся тоном поведал, что на его рост подошло совсем немного. Шастун с этого «немного» подохренел — да у него во всём круглогодичном гардеробе столько вещей не найдётся! Наугад выбрав футболку, показавшуюся более-менее приемлемой, Антон выразительно глянул на суккуба, и тот, театрально вздохнув, отвернулся, предоставляя возможность спокойно переодеться.

— Вот с таким спутником не стыдно в «Bloodline» появиться! — вынес вердикт вампир, дождавшись разрешения повернуться и окинув взглядом тощую фигуру мага.

И тут же всё испортил, заявив, что придётся снять все серебряные украшения — негоже, мол, на мирную встречу с вампирами брать обжигающий их металл.

— А если на нас нападут? — резонно возразил Шаст.

— Не нападут, если ты сам первым не начнёшь, — заверил его Арсений. — Насколько я помню, среди завсегдатаев клуба нет ни одного, кто вёл бы себя как Эдгард, все они приличные лю… нелюди и умеют вести себя подобающе.

— А если всё-таки придётся драться, что тогда? — не сдавался Антон, на что получил великодушное дозволение сжигать всех и вся к чёртовой матери. — Ну я же без них себя голым чувствую!

— Нудизм дело замечательное, — флегматично откликнулся вампир, снимая с его запястья последний серебряный браслет и переходя к кольцам. — Постой, то есть, открывая мне дверь в одних трусах, но полном комплекте украшений, ты чувствовал себя более одетым, чем сейчас, в джинсах и футболке? — внезапно оживился он.

Антон кивнул, уныло наблюдая за тем, как его пальцы лишаются привычной брони.

— А как ты определяешь, какие из них серебряные, если тебя этот металл не обжигает? — в маге вдруг взыграл научный интерес.

— Я же всё-таки вампир, пускай и отчасти, — улыбнулся Арсений, нарочно демонстрируя клыки. — Последние лет двести серебро для меня на ощупь всегда очень тёплое и чуть покалывает кожу, как будто опустил палец в стакан с ядрёной газировкой. Я всё ещё могу обжечься об этот металл, но для этого мне придётся контактировать с ним часа четыре, не меньше.

Перепроверив, все ли противонежитевые побрякушки конфисковал, суккуб с лёгким сожалением стянул с его пальца последнее кольцо, то самое, что сам когда-то и подарил, и удовлетворённо кивнул.

— Осталось только внести последний штрих, и можно будет выдвигаться, — заявил он и достал откуда-то странную конструкцию из множества тонких цепочек. — Самостоятельно надевать _сенарже́н_ с непривычки сложновато, так что придётся это сделать мне. Надеюсь, в этот раз ты сумеешь удержать профессиональный рефлекс?

— Постараюсь, — буркнул Шаст.

Прикосновения чуть прохладных пальцев к шее в такую жарищу, с которой с трудом справлялся кондиционер, были даже приятны, так что с подавлением рефлексов он справился довольно легко, даже чуть задрал подбородок, оставляя горло совсем беззащитным, когда вампир с досадой заметил, что украшение перекрутилось и нужно поправить.

Наконец Арсений, застегнув последнюю из многочисленных застёжек, подозвал его к зеркалу. Подойдя, Антон увидел, что почти всю его шею закрывает что-то вроде сделанной из тонких цепочек изящной сети с мелкими ячейками.

— Как, говоришь, называется эта штука? — переспросил он, не в силах вспомнить незнакомое слово.

— Сенарже́н, — повторил нежить. — Это от искажённого французского «серебряная сеть». Милое вампирское изобретение, в котором часть цепочек серебряная, а часть лишь выглядит таковой, за счёт чего подобраться к шее носящего сенаржен человека может лишь тот, по чьему заказу это украшение создали, ибо в каждом образце серебро и его имитация скомбинированы по-своему. Это единственный способ быть уверенным, что никто не… скажем так, не выпьет из твоей посуды.

— Эх, если бы с принесёнными на работу бутерами подобное прокатывало, — вздохнул Шастун, вспоминая, сколько раз оставался без обеда по милости кого-то из коллег. — И где же располагаются цепочки из другого металла в твоём случае?

— Нигде. Я нагло пользуюсь своей нетипичной природой и потому не оставляю собратьям по не-жизни ни единого шанса добраться до того, что я хочу уберечь, — усмехнулся вампир и тут же заявил, что пора уже выдвигаться, а всё своё серебро ангелочек получит только по возвращении.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Анонс:** в понедельник ждите продолжение главы 2,5, а именно **2,52. Bloodline — в клубе**. Ну, по названию второй части и так понятно, где будет происодить основное действие XD Там будут и отдельные милые Артон-моментики, и немножко воспоминаний нашего вампкуба (примерно как здесь с Батистом вышло), и, конечно же, новые лица, которые кому-то из читателей могут оказаться знакомы: симпатичный дуэт из Убойки и любопытная дамочка из «Не спать!» ;)
> 
> А ещё будет момент, когда Антон задумается — кто же они с Арсом друг для друга?


	19. Глава 2,52. Bloodline — в клубе

До «Bloodline» они добрались не пешком, как это было с суккубьим кафе, а на машине Арсения, поскольку клуб находился слишком далеко, да и, несмотря на потихоньку скатывающееся к горизонту солнце, жара всё ещё была столь сильной, что оставалось лишь спасаться под кондиционером. Надо сказать, Антон просто обожал сплит-системы и кондиционеры: его воздушная стихия ценила динамику движущегося воздуха, а огненная — что подобная техника снижает влажность, позволяя меньше контактировать с враждебной стихией.

По пути в клуб вампир провёл кое-какой инструктаж, объяснив, как лучше себя вести и каких тем следует избегать. Некоторые пункты Антона возмущали. К примеру, если его вдруг спросят, кому он принадлежит, чей он или как зовут его мастера, — сами по себе весьма унизительные для свободолюбивого мага вопросы! — в ответ нужно говорить, что его мастер — «его сиятельство граф Арсений Попов». Поинтересовавшись, можно ли как-нибудь без этого, он понял, что единственный способ избежать подобных вопросов — постоянно находиться рядом с суккубом, что хоть и выглядело более приемлемо, но могло помешать расследованию. Хорошо хоть не пришлось запоминать, какие коктейли можно заказывать, не опасаясь, что в ингредиентах будет кровь — оказывается, для подобных случаев в одних заведениях держали два меню, вампирское и обычное, а в других просто называли подходящие для людей коктейли неаппетитными для вампиров названиями вроде «Чесно́чинка», «Осиновый лист» или «Серебряный ручей».

К «Линии крови» они подъехали ещё засветло — Арсений пояснил, что к полуночи здесь будет слишком шумно и весело, а потому станет не до разговоров. Другое дело закат, когда народ только-только начинает подтягиваться. Да и можно будет занять оптимальные места и персонал тоже опросить.

Антон несколько удивился, когда они проехали мимо горящей неоном вывески с названием клуба, на что вампир пояснил, что этот вход — только для ничего не подозревающих людей, а все _свои_ попадают в «Линию» другими путями. Тем временем они как раз свернули в неприметную арку, попадая в нехарактерный для их местности дворик-колодец, тесноту которого подчёркивал растянутый между крышами зданий брезент, полностью перекрывающий доступ солнечных лучей.

Припарковав свой синий BMW на самом удачном месте, Арсений вышел из машины и, дождавшись, пока Шастун совладает со своими непослушными неловкими конечностями и выберется, поставил на сигнализацию и направился в сторону служебного входа, но, почти добравшись до него, резко остановился и подпрыгнул, хватаясь за висящую метрах в трёх от земли выдвижную пожарную лестницу, так крепко зафиксированную в верхнем положении, что под весом вампира она не сдвинулась и на дециметр.

— Это вход для своих, ангел, — пояснил он, останавливаясь на металлической площадке и с каким-то странным выражением лица наблюдая за тем, как Антон плавно взмывает в воздух и приземляется рядом с ним. — Первый этаж — обычный клуб, на втором — VIP-комнаты, а вот здесь, на третьем, VAMP-помещения.

— Может, всё-таки опустить лестницу? Не думаю, что другие _собственности_ вампиров умеют летать, — спросил Антон, когда они подошли к явно переделанной из окна двери.

— Оставь как есть, дай нежити повыпендриваться друг перед другом своей ловкостью и галантностью, — фыркнул вампир, открывая перед ним дверь. Маг шагнул внутрь, приноравливаясь к царящему вокруг полумраку.

Миновав небольшое фойе, они вошли в зал. Воздушная стихия, и без того приободрившаяся от царившей в здании свежести и прохлады, и вовсе пришла в восторг: над головой было метров восемь свободного пространства, есть где разгуляться! Антон поспешил напомнить себе, что для полётов существует улица, а сюда он пришёл ради расследования, но страстное желание покружиться под едва заметным отсюда потолком не ослабевало. Тем более что архитектурные решения чуть ли не провоцировали его магию: помимо просторной середины зала были и расположенные вдоль стен арки, за каждой из которых скрывалась уютная ниша со столом и обернувшимся вокруг него диваном, безотчётно напоминающая огненной стихии гостеприимно распахнувший объятия камин. Колонны полукруглых арок были не только декоративным элементом, но и поддерживали второй, антресольный этаж, опоясывающий зал поверху лёгкой, будто даже невесомой аркадной галереей. Так и хотелось взмыть в воздух, пронестись по полутёмному пространству, огибая тонкие колонны верхнего этажа то со стороны общей залы, то со стороны галереи, покружиться у каждого из потолочных светильников, пустить сноп разноцветных искорок в диско-шар, озарив всё вокруг хаосом отражённых огней, а потом, налетавшись до приятной истомы, упасть на мягкий диван в одной из ниш, закрыть обрамляющие арку плотные шторы, отгородившись от остального мира, и дать волю своему пламени, позволив множеству фаерболов разлететься по всей нише, превращая её в уютное огненное убежище…

Шастун помотал головой, пытаясь выкинуть навеваемые разошедшимися стихиями мысли.

Сейчас, без музыки, специфического освещения и толп посетителей, «Бладлайн» походил на любой другой пустой клуб, разве что вездесущей бабульки-уборщицы недоставало — вместо неё был усердно драящий полы светловолосый паренёк, на шее которого точно так же, как и на шастуновской, красовался сенаржен.

— Господа, вы рановато почтили нас своим присутствием, — витиевато заявил он, увидев их, и хотел добавить ещё что-то, но был перебит улыбчивым и в то же время властным голосом откуда-то сверху.

— Ром, уж _этого-то_ гостя я рад принять и в такое время, — произнёс невысокий темноволосый мужчина, вальяжно спускаясь по не сразу замеченной Антоном лестнице — должно быть, тот самый знакомый Арсения, владеющий клубом. Из-за его роста и миловидного округлого личика с мягкими, почти детскими чертами можно было принять его за подростка, вот только сверкнувшие в улыбке длинные клыки намекали, что со времён его юности мог пройти не один десяток лет.

Вампиры обменялись улыбками — к удивлению мага, не вымученно-вежливыми, а вполне даже искренними. Видимо, полусуккуб был и вправду рад видеть этого сородича, как и тот его. Антон поневоле сравнил Арсения с Серёжей и поразился, что при в общем-то похожих условиях обоих полунежитей так по-разному воспринимают: первому везде рады, а от второго и те и другие, считай, отказались. И это притом, что вампир та ещё заноза и язва, в то время как гном честный мирный труженик! Интересно, это благодаря вампирскому гламору и суккубьим чарам, или дело всё же в другом?

Тем временем вампиры прошли приветственную часть беседы со всеми этими «триста лет не виделись — не смеши, тебе всего за сотню», и владелец клуба наконец обратил своё внимание на спутника давнего приятеля.

— Высоченный какой! И тощий. Арс, ты что, совсем не кормишь своего Манолито? — брякнул вечный юноша, и уголки губ полусуккуба на мгновение опустились. — Да и не похож он что-то на испанца…

— Манолито не стало четверть века назад, — очень, прямо-таки _слишком_ ровным и бесстрастным голосом ответил Арсений, и это было так на него непохоже, что Шастун догадался: тот самый Манолито был ему очень дорог.

— Прости, я вечно о таком забываю, — повинился круглолицый и наконец обратился к самому Антону. — Как звать-то тебя, новенький протеже Арса?

Магу не слишком-то нравилось характерное для вампиров пренебрежение к простым людям, пусть сам он к числу таковых и не относился.

— Антон Андреевич Шастун, маг боевой специализации, стихийная принадлежность — воздух и огонь, — отчеканил он, для пущего эффекта пустив по лицу поток искорок, на миг изобразивший символ его профессии — дракона. — С кем имею честь разговаривать?

Пару секунд вампир ошеломлённо пялился на него снизу вверх, вытаращив глаза, отчего и вовсе стал похож на офигевшего десятилетку, а потом вдруг усмехнулся и первым подал руку.

— Граф Илья Соболе́вский, глава местного клана и владелец клуба, — представился он, пожимая руку мага, и добавил, обращаясь к сородичу: — Узнаю старого доброго Арса с его неординарными вкусами. Я-то думал, что пиком экстравагантности был охотник на вампиров, но теперь понимаю, что это вовсе не предел.

— Илюш, не надо об Элдоне, — поморщился полусуккуб. — Да и ты сам знаешь, что я не властен выбирать.

Низкорослый вампир посмотрел на часы и, бросив им, чтобы располагались и вообще чувствовали себя как дома, отошёл по своим вампирско-клубным делам, оставив гостей вдвоём, поскольку за время беседы тот самый Рома закончил с полом и удалился.

По пути к выбранной ими нише Арсений был непривычно тих и задумчив, да и уже усевшись на диван, продолжал молчать с чуть ли не грустным видом. Антону было дико видеть вечно жизнерадостного вампира таким непохожим на самого себя, но ведь не лезть же к нему с утешениями, ещё поймёт не так, мозги-то у суккубов вечно ниже пояса настроены… Поэтому Шастун обратился к вампиру как обычно, словно бы ничего не заметив.

— Любопытные у тебя, однако, знакомые, клыкастик, — усмехнулся он, и вампир как-то неуловимо отмер, отвлекаясь от своих невесёлых мыслей.

— Илюша-то? Да, признаю, не совсем типичный вампир из него получился, — признал Арсений с едва заметной улыбкой.

— Он что, тоже полукровка? — поддержал тему Антон и получил в ответ не короткое «нет», а длинный и довольно интересный рассказ о том, как в начале двадцатого века Арсений встретил на чужбине мальчишку-эмигранта, единственного оставшегося в живых представителя дворянского рода Соболевских, когда тот по-детски наивно и неумело попытался обчистить его карманы. Вместо того, чтобы сдать наглеца констеблю, полусуккуб привёл его, тогда ещё не блистательного вампира Илью, а восьмилетнего Илюшу с осунувшимся от голода личиком, к себе домой, в свою тогдашнюю семью, и воспитал как сына. Мальчишка своего благодетеля чуть ли не боготворил, и вечно заявлял, что когда вырастет, хочет быть таким, как Арсений. Его не смущало ни то, что опекун живёт с мужчиной, ни то, что он вампир. И когда, едва перешагнув порог двадцатилетия, Илья был подкошен пронёсшейся по Европе неумолимой эпидемией, он сам попросил Арсения сделать его вампиром. Воспитанный полусуккубом, Илья и после обращения в нежить остался самим собой — весёлым дружелюбным парнишкой, миролюбивым и на удивление всеприемлющим. Даже уйдя в самостоятельное плаванье, Соболевский всё ещё был весьма привязан к своему дважды спасителю, а потому частенько обосновывался в том же городе, что и Попов.

За рассказом вампира время пролетело незаметно, клуб постепенно начал оживать. Подтянулись работники — два бармена, вампир и человек, пара нежитей-вышибал, диджей… Антон заметил, что у работающих здесь людей сенаржены выглядят не совсем так, как у него: между цепочками и кожей проложена тёмно-бордовая полоска ткани, а вот подвески нет ни единой, в то время как на уже нагревшемся от тепла его шеи украшении он насчитал целых семь. Наверняка это что-то означало, но задать своему вампиру вопрос можно будет и потом, сейчас гораздо важнее было, не теряя времени даром, опросить персонал. Ещё по дороге сюда они сошлись на том, что опросом людей лучше заняться человеку, потому как сородича они воспримут как не представляющего угрозы и потому будет более открыты и благосклонны, а вот с вампирами обоим одинаково удобно беседовать — Арсений возьмёт на себя знакомых, а Антону достанется любой из нежитей, который проявит к нему интерес.

От диджея ничего интересного добиться не удалось, в голове у парня вряд ли было место для чего-то помимо музыки, но Шастун и не ожидал, что ему повезёт прямо с первой попытки. Бармен-человек тоже оказался бесполезен в плане информации, но зато порадовал «Бескровной Мэри», как в коктейльной карте обозначалась традиционная для людей версия с водкой и томатным соком, в противовес «Кровавой», где с томатным соком вместо водки смешивалась кровь. Пара ранних пташек — если столь невинное описание вообще можно применить к наведавшимся в клуб клыкастым кровопийцам — на контакт пошла охотно, но опять-таки никакими дельными сведениями не владела.

Вообще Антон нечасто бывал в клубах — из-за специфики профессии ему и так слишком часто приходилось сталкиваться с физическими нагрузками и не спать ночами, так что отдых он предпочитал максимально спокойный, не требующий выползать за пределы квартиры и уж тем более предпринимать активные действия. Однако здесь, в вампирском клубе, ему на удивление нравилось — из-за характерного для нежити чувствительного слуха музыка играла на нормальной громкости, не оглушая и не заставляя пол дрожать под ногами в такт басам, да и публика вела себя на удивление цивилизованно: даже спустя три часа, в самый разгар веселья, люди и нелюди танцевали, общались и распивали напитки, без каких-либо разборок, пьяниц, нюханья всякой гадости по углам… Правда, судя по звукам из соседней кабинки, секс у кого-то в туалете явно был, и Антону оставалось лишь надеяться, что этим кем-то не оказался решивший по-своему подкрепиться полусуккуб. Впрочем, кажется, это всё же был не Арсений, поскольку ещё по пути в клуб он мимоходом упомянул, что в его случае вампирская жажда и суккубья взаимозаменяемы, так что восполнить силы он с равным успехом может как человеческим вниманием, так и кровью.

Вернувшись в зал и нашарив взглядом занятый ими диванчик, Антон увидел на нём компанию вампиров, среди которых был и его сосед, всё так же потягивающий заказанный ещё в самом начале вечера бокал с «Bloody Cherry». Выбросив из головы мысль о том, что от суммарного количества съеденной у него в гостях вишни и входящего в состав коктейля сока у клыкастика такими темпами аллергия начнётся, Антон направился к барной стойке, намереваясь взять ещё пару порций «Бескровной Мэри», но там его ждал сюрприз — не дожидаясь заказа, бармен поставил перед ним высокий бокал с напитком, сообщив о презенте от сидевшей через несколько стульев от него темноволосой вампирессы, на левом плече которой красовалась татуировка в виде короны. Встретившись с ней глазами, Антон отсалютовал хайболом и, чуть отпив коктейль, чтобы случайно не разлить, направился к брюнетке.

Спустя пару минут они уже вовсю беседовали, причём вампиресса, назвавшаяся Натальей, была не только обаятельна сама по себе, но и активно применяла гламор, а Шастун, мысленно улыбаясь, подыгрывал ей, благо из программы Академии хорошо помнил все признаки трэлла, то бишь человека, заворожённого вампиром: восхищённый и чуть поплывший взгляд, стремление демонстрировать шею и запястья, слегка замедленная речь и дословное повторение отдельных слов и целых реплик вампира, когда это уместно…

— Должно быть, твой мастер тебя очень ценит, — говорила вампирша, и маг тянул в ответ «Це-е-енит».

— На сенаржене целых семь подвесок, что редкость, — заметила она, и Антон согласно кивнул — «Ре-е-едкость».

— Наверное, ты родственник своего мастера? Потомок? — на это Шастун не знал, что ответить, решив ограничиться правдивым блеющим «Не ро-о-одственник моего мастера, не пото-о-омок».

— И как же зовут твоего мастера? — напирала она, и маг честно выдал посоветованную суккубом фразу «его сиятельство граф Арсений Попов», в очередной раз удивившись реакции вампиров на это имя: одни, услышав его, морщились так, будто им предлагали погрызть осину, другие удивлённо вскидывали брови, третьи расплывались в искренней улыбке и забывали о пренебрежительном обращении, четвёртые, не в силах сдержать любопытство, задавали ему неожиданные вопросы. Наталья оказалась именно из таких, с удвоенным интересом принялась выведывать, кем же они друг другу приходятся, и приходилось отвечать крайне уклончиво, поскольку в этот раз о легенде они не договаривались, а кто они друг для друга, Антон уже и сам не знал, ибо для столь странных взаимоотношений не находил подходящего слова. Соседи? Вряд ли в добрососедские отношения входит диапазон от взаимных пакостей до обоюдной готовности помочь по первому зову. Приятели? Неподходящее слово для спасшего и спасённого. Друзья? Друзей не целуют в губы, от друзей не получают в морду за несанкционированный поцелуй. Соратники? Но уж что-что, а именно сражаться вместе им не приходилось, разве что драпать от разъярённых суккубов, но не зваться же из-за этого со **драп** никами… Враги? Ага, хороши враги, один другого от своих коллег спасает и раны лечит, второй на день рождения дорогие и практичные подарки преподносит, а потом ещё и из лифта вызволяет да в расследовании помогает.

От изматывающего допроса мага спас «его мастер», с присущим ему изяществом проскользнувший к ним сквозь толпу.

— Бонжур, мадам Натали́ Вермэ́й, — поздоровался он, эдаким деликатно-собственническим жестом приобнимая Антона за плечи (подобным образом многие в клубе обозначали ярое нежелание делиться своими протеже, так что Шастуну пришлось безропотно стерпеть сию вольность). — Вижу, вы уже познакомились с _монотанти́к._

Антон не понял, что за утёнком-мамонтёнком его назвали, но выяснение этого вопроса отложил на потом, а вот вампиресса определённо поняла — вечно молодая брюнетка изменилась в лице, сделавшись… Испуганной? Маг перевёл взгляд на Арсения: тот не скалился и не шипел, как пытаются угрожать неопытные клыкастики-неофи́ты, и не делал взгляд тяжёлым и острым, а улыбку мрачно-многообещающей, как поступали в аналогичных случаях разменявшие не одно столетие вампиры-мастера; полусуккуб выглядел таким же спокойным и доброжелательным, как обычно. Что же тогда так испугало девушку, что та оставила свои попытки заворожить чужого протеже и поспешила под благовидным предлогом удалиться?

— Как успехи, ангелок? — шепнул на ухо Попов, не только не спеша убирать руку с плеча, но даже легонько поглаживая его кончиками прохладных пальцев. Впрочем, Шастуна это почти не раздражало: во-первых, кем бы они ни приходились друг другу, здесь Антон играл роль оберегаемого вампиром человека, и потому отсутствие подобной фамильярности выглядело бы странным, а во-вторых, вспыльчивый нрав его огненной стихии был задобрен горючими веществами из коктейлей, а воздушная и без всякого допинга имела склонность воспринимать всё легко и пофигистично.

— Пока не особо, — поделился он, на что суккуб, ободряюще улыбнувшись, пожелал удачи и вновь растворился в толпе. Антон же, выпив ещё пару бокалов и безрезультатно поболтав с несколькими соседями по барной стойке, испытал сильное желание покурить, но, поскольку клуб всё-таки принадлежал чувствительной к запахам нежити, не стал закуривать прямо на месте или в туалете, а спросил у бармена, куда он может для этого выйти.

«До туалета, потом налево, направо, на этаж выше, вперёд до конца коридора, направо и оттуда уже на балкон» — мысленно повторял он формулировку, чтобы ничего не перепутать и не заблудиться.

Ночь встретила его удушливыми объятиями влажного нагретого воздуха, и магу захотелось вернуться обратно в сухость и прохладу клуба, но, во-первых, слишком сильным было желание затянуться табачным дымом, а во-вторых, на балконе топтался, доставая сигарету, тот самый светловолосый паренёк в сенаржене, Рома, кажется. Вдруг хотя бы он знает что-то полезное? В отличие от многих присутствующих в клубе людей на нём не чувствовалось признаков завороженности вампирским гламором, а значит, он пользуется расположением и доверием Соболевского. А тут такая возможность покурить вместе, поболтать будто и ни о чём… В Академии не только колдовать и драться учили, но и другие полезные знания давали, и Антон мысленно поблагодарил Дениса Геннадьевича, который под присущим ему девизом «А то мало ли что» накрепко вбил в головы студентов тот факт, что разделение удовольствий — совместный приём пищи, перекур, выпивка — порождает в людях и нелюдях подспудное доверие друг к другу, развязывая им языки. Профессор Косяков не просто учил избегать этого эффекта, но и пользоваться им в целях распутывания дел, и Шастун только с началом работы следователем понял, насколько его наука въелась в привычки и помогала.

Вот и теперь он почти рефлекторно дал прикурить фавориту Соболевского, эффектным щелчком пальцев не только вызвав искорку, но и раздразнив любопытство парня.

— Спасибо, — чуть ошарашенно улыбнулся блондин и, затянувшись и с наслаждением выдохнув, подал руку. — Я Роман Клячкин, но лучше просто Рома.

— Тогда я просто Антон, — в тон ему ответил маг, пожимая чуть пухловатую ладонь.

— Ты и вправду боевой маг? — с почти детской непосредственностью полюбопытствовал Клячкин, и Антон кивнул, неопределённо передёрнув плечами — мол, если бы не был, стал бы таковым называться? Получив ответ, парнишка, в глазах которого искра интереса уже разгорелась в целый костёр, продолжил: — Мне казалось, боевики прямо-таки увешаны украшениями, а у тебя что-то негусто.

Шастун тяжело вздохнул, вдруг особенно остро почувствовав отсутствие привычной успокаивающей тяжести колец. Сейчас на его руках было в общей сумме три кольца и четыре браслета — ей-богу, обычно он и на одной больше носит!

— Пришлось оставить всё серебро у Арса, — с сожалением поделился он, после короткой затяжки добавив: — Во избежание неприятных инцидентов.

— А это правда, что его серебро не обжигает? — и снова этот чуть ли не детский взгляд, в котором читается незамутнённое любопытство.

— Правда. Он сам с меня кольца снимал, — усмехнулся Антон.

— То есть он мог бы снять чей угодно сенаржен? — смекнул Рома, выпалив свой полувопрос-полуутверждение со странной смесью восхищения и опаски.

— Ну да, мог бы. Только зачем ему? — пожал плечами Шастун и, вспомнив недавно оброненную суккубом выспренную цитату, почти дословно повторил её. — Кро́ви он предпочитает вкус поцелуев.

Клячкин отчего-то зарделся и затих, задумчиво поглядывая на звёзды. На пользу расследованию молчание определённо не шло, так что Антон решил убить двух зайцев одним выстрелом, прервав неловкую паузу и заодно удовлетворив любопытство.

— Кстати, ты не знаешь, что означают отличия сенарженов?

— Знаю, конечно. Сенаржен с тканевыми лентами носят нанятые мастером специалисты, их берегут от распития в силу ценности их как профессионалов, — произнёс Рома, стряхивая пепел в вазон, будто специально вмонтированный в перила для этой цели. — Пустые, без подвесок, надевают на банальных трэллов, хоть это и глупо — трэлл он и есть трэлл, что толку их беречь? Какая разница, которого из присутствующих трэллов пить?

Слова звучали дико и высокомерно, Антону даже стало не по себе. Должно быть, этот протеже надеется быть обращённым в вампира, поскольку ничем другим подобное отношение к людям невозможно было объяснить.

— А подвески что означают? — маг перевёл разговор в более приятное русло, не желая слушать кощунственно звучащее в устах человека пренебрежение людьми.

— Ой, их очень много всяких разных, всего и не упомнишь. Ну, центральная даёт понять, кто твой мастер, — пояснил протеже, касаясь своей, изображающей ворона, сидящего на маленьком золотом кресте, установленном на перевёрнутой концами вниз подкове. Антону вспомнилось, что на его сенаржене центральной подвеской были два скрещенных серебряных ключика, причём кольца этих ключей напоминали сердечко, а бородки были украшены крохотными сапфирами или какими-то ещё синими камешками, он же не гном, чтобы в них разбираться.

Тем временем Клячкин продолжал экскурс:

— Вообще, чем больше подвесок, тем лучше, каждая из них отражает твою ценность. Самые важные обычно подвешивают ближе к центру, менее значимые — по краям. Изумрудные показывают родство, ведь у многих владык ночи есть дети, зачатые ещё в бытность человеком, младшие братья и сёстры, племянники, кузены… По форме и количеству изумрудов можно определить точную степень родства, но я запоминанием всего этого как-то не заморачивался, тут действует лишь один принцип — чем крупнее и чище камень, тем теснее связи и тем дороже мастеру его протеже. Но, как ты понимаешь, изумруды — это не про нас.

Антон с понимающим видом кивнул, пусть и не помнил внешнего вида остальных подвесок на своём защитном украшении.

— Сапфиры означают дружбу и подобные ей партнёрские союзы, бриллианты — особые, редкие таланты и навыки, жемчуг — намерение обратить, ну а тесную постельную и любовную связь, разумеется, рубины! — с затаённой гордостью поведал Рома, как бы невзначай барабаня пальцами по виднеющейся в вырезе модной футболки ключице, акцентируя внимание на красующемся близко к центру довольно крупному рубину и ничуть не меньшему сапфиру.

Шастун подавил в себе порыв сорвать с шеи сенаржен. Во-первых, было бы глупо остаться с голой шеей в клубе вампиров, а во-вторых, он сам не знал, хочет ли он убрать украшение с глаз долой, ограждая себя от знания о том, какую роль негласно определил ему суккуб, или наоборот, внимательнейшим образом рассмотреть каждую мелочь.

— Слушай, а правда, что суккубы необычайно хороши в постели? — чуть помявшись, спросил его Клячкин, и Антону вдруг стало невыносимо жаль, что парень ещё не вампир и шваброй его не превратишь в безмолвную статую. Теперь маг отбросил последние сомнения в том, что на его шее красовался по меньшей мере один рубин.

— Как думаешь, прозвали бы их соблазнителями, будь они в этом плохи? — уклончиво ответил Шастун, поскольку любой другой вариант вызвал бы вопросы: получив подтверждение, Рома вполне мог задать вопрос и о том, чем же суккубы так хороши, а в таких подробностях маг не разбирался. Вздумай же он ответить отрицательно, мол, фигня эти слухи про суккубов, или и вовсе ляпнуть что-то в духе «вообще-то мы не спим вместе и романтическими чувствами тоже не связаны», это вызвало бы вопросы и подозрения, подпортив расследование, репутацию полувампира и их с Арсением странные, но уже устаканившиеся относительно положительные отношения.

Клячкин давно докурил и выкинул сигарету всё в тот же многострадальный вазон, но уходить отчего-то не собирался, нелепо продолжая беседу отдельными малозначащими фразами. У Антона возникло впечатление, будто фаворит Соболевского хочет что-то сказать, но никак не может решиться.

— Могу я тебя кое о чём попросить? — наконец выдавил из себя Рома, всё же собравшись с духом.

— Смотря о чём, — маг крайне трепетно относился к обязательствам, поэтому не собирался давать никаких обещаний вслепую. Другу ещё мог бы, но малознакомому человеку…

— Ты не мог бы устроить что-нибудь зрелищное? — выпалил Клячкин. — Что-то вроде магического представления, безопасного для гостей, но эффектного.

— Теоретически мог бы, но зачем? — флегматично откликнулся Шаст, не видя в этом предложении ничего, что поспособствовало бы ему в расследовании.

— Необычное магическое шоу в клубе моего мастера, устроенное спутником того самого мастера, который некогда его обратил, поднимет авторитет обоих наших покровителей до заоблачных вершин. А довольный мастер становится весьма щедр на исполнение желаний своего фаворита… — намекающе протянул блондин, явно считая это достаточным аргументом. Ну да, откуда ему знать, что Антону от своего клыкастика ничего не нужно, кроме помощи в расследовании, которую тот и так оказывает. Шастун уже открыл рот для отказа, но тут его осенило: если он проявит подобный жест доброй воли, это автоматически сделает Соболевского обязанным оказать ему ответную услугу, а учитывая то, что он глава городского клана, возможности экс-воспитанника Арсения весьма и весьма широки…

— Ты сможешь быстро раздобыть необходимые для представления материалы? — деловито поинтересовался маг и, получив согласие обрадовавшегося паренька, продиктовал список, после чего сообщил, что будет ждать его со всеми материалами в галерее.

Оставшись в одиночестве, Антон создал пару «светлячков» и сделал фотографию всё ещё обвивающего шею сенаржена. Внимательно рассмотрев снимок, Шаст выругался, торопливо удалил его и машинально потянулся за следующей сигаретой.

Центральную подвеску окружали два крупных — значительно больше, чем у Клячкина — рубина.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мастер — вампир по отношению к своим неофитам и протеже.  
> Неофит — новообращённый вампир.  
> Протеже — человек под защитой вампира (носитель сенаржена).  
> Фаворит — протеже, которому мастер отдаёт особое предпочтение. Часто является кандидатом в неофиты, любовником, другом или близким родственником мастера.  
> Трэлл — заворожённый человек, дословно — «раб».
>
>> «А то мало ли что»
> 
> Цитата Косякова из прощального фрагмента первого выпуска Убойной ночи.
> 
> Описания центральных подвесок взяты не из головы ;)  
> [Соболевские](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%BE%D0%B1%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%B5%D0%B2%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B5).  
> [Поповы](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9F%D0%BE%D0%BF%D0%BE%D0%B2%D1%8B).
> 
> Далее следует **2,53. Bloodline — просьба**. В заключительной части главы мы увидим обещанное магом шоу, двух заботливых вампиров и две довольно необычных просьбы, у каждой из которых будут свои неожиданные последствия… А ещё там будет кое-что про Иру, нечто такое, что значительно повлияет на дальнейшее развитие событий ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°


	20. Глава 2,53. Bloodline — просьба

Очередная мелодия закончилась, но не сменилась другой — на её место пришла необычайная тишина. Посетители принялись недоуменно переглядываться, но уже пару секунд спустя из динамиков донёсся энергичный голос фаворита главы клана.

— Дамы и господа, только сегодня и только сейчас всем нам выпал необычайный шанс насладиться уникальнейшим магическим шоу, которое любезно согласился предоставить протеже его сиятельства Арсения Попова! Освободите центр зала и готовьтесь увидеть то, чего никто ещё не видел!

Следующие несколько секунд тишину нарушал лишь звук множества шагов и негромкие переговоры — публика спешила проследовать к периметру зала, предвкушая неожиданное зрелище и гадая, каким оно окажется. Вскоре требование организатора было исполнено, и все замерли в ожидании.

Все огни погасли, в помещении воцарилась темнота. Тишина сменилась негромкой плавной мелодией, а мрак был прорезан несколькими лучами, образовавшими на полу пятно света, служившее границей импровизированной сцены. Обычно лучи прожекторов выделяют фигуру шоумена, но здесь они лишь обрисовывали пустую проталину света среди окутывающей зал темноты. Недоумение зрителей сгущалось, подкреплённое нетерпением.

Вдруг из окружающего сумрака выплыли мириады мыльных пузырей, медленно и грациозно закружившись в причудливом вихре. Их становилось всё больше и больше, и на смену обычным пузырькам пришли более крупные, внутри которых клубился, причудливо изгибаясь, белёсый дымок. Постепенно сия странная метель, удерживающаяся в границах освещённой области, утихла, опав на пол сугробами «снега». Мелодия становилась всё тише, а прожектора постепенно гасли, вновь погружая всё во мглу.

С неожиданно звучной нотой сквозь дымную пелену пены показался маленький огонёк. С каждой секундой он рос и крепчал, а мелодия становилась всё уверенней, и вскоре под пышным одеялом сугробов уже можно было рассмотреть крупное, с хороший такой арбуз, сверкающее яйцо, отлитое из языков пламени. Оно всё накалялось и накалялось, из красного становясь алым, оранжевым, золотым и наконец почти белым.

С тихим хрустом раскалённая скорлупа лопнула, являя миру крохотного дракончика, чешуя которого сияла золотом пламени. Попискивающий новорождённый неловко выбрался из своего прежнего обиталища, покачиваясь, сделал несколько неуверенных шажков, моргнул синими глазками-искорками, расправил крылья, махнул ими пару раз, а потом оттолкнулся своими крохотными лапками от каменных плит пола — и взлетел.

Маленький дракон купался в очерченных мягким светом облаках пены, витающих под потолком, то безмятежно ныряя в них, то выписывая причудливые фигуры, то извергая струйку синеватого огня. Но музыка сменилась на тревожную, и вскоре на полу невесть откуда появилась кучка раскалённых углей, которую мигом спустя разметал вылезший, кажется, из самого Ада рогатый бес, искорёженная фигура которого была покрыта изумрудно-зелёными языками пламени. Злобно расхохотавшись, он достал из полыхающей огнём дыры зловеще поблескивающий лук, прицелился в ничего не подозревающего дракона, всё так же резвящегося в поднебесье, выстрелил и исчез.

Подбитый дракончик, издав жалобный вскрик, начал падать, поджав раненое крыло и отчаянно хлеща вторым по воздуху в попытке удержаться. Сумрак сгустился, будто предвкушая его гибель, а музыка обрела трагическое звучание.

Когда, казалось бы, до рокового столкновения с землёй оставались считанные секунды, откуда-то сверху спикировала огненнокрылая фигура, бережно подхватив хрупкое, начинающее блекнуть тельце своими руками, покрытыми россыпью крохотных звёзд. Поймав дракончика, ангел — а это несомненно был он — взмахнул могучими крыльями, закладывая красивый вираж, взмыл ввысь и снизился, теперь уже не пикируя, а осторожно приземляясь.

Звёздно-искрящиеся ноги ангела беззвучно коснулись пола, руки нежно прижали искалеченное тельце к груди, крылья сомкнулись, на миг сокрыв ангела и его ношу своим огненным оперением, а потом рассыпались мириадами бабочек.

Теперь уже не ангел сжимал в руках тельце дракона, но сотканный из множества искр мужчина держал в объятьях приникшую к нему женскую фигуру, пылающую золотом. С перерождением драконицы изменилась и музыка, из болезненно-трепетной перейдя в восторженно-жизнерадостную. Влюблённая пара принялась кружиться по залу в причудливом бальном танце, с каждым мгновением сияя всё ярче, и когда на неё уже было больно смотреть, взвилась в воздух и, окончательно сплетаясь в нежных объятьях, разлетелась фейерверком разноцветных искр, осыпав зал многократно отразившимися цветными бликами.

И вновь наступила темнота и тишина, вскоре взорвавшаяся восторженными аплодисментами потрясённых зрителей.

~•~

Измотанный и запыхавшийся, Антон кое-как пробрался по темноте через ряды ошеломлённой публики, держа курс на крохотную искорку, которой он ещё до начала представления обозначил их с Арсением нишу, чтобы после выступления было легче найти цель. Сейчас ему уже не хотелось ни устраивать разборки по поводу многозначительно поблескивающих на сенаржене рубинов, ни продолжать расследование, ни-че-го, кроме как растянуться на мягком диване, глотнуть чего-нибудь горячительного и ни о чём не думать — подобные представления хоть и не тратили даже десятой части запаса магии, требовали произведения огромного количества расчётов и удержания в памяти множества формул, и потому после такого труда следовало хорошенько отдохнуть.

Проходя через арку, он запнулся, не разглядев в темноте ступеньку, и чуть не рухнул, но был вовремя схвачен знакомыми сильными руками.

— Устроить драку с суккубами и так зажигать с вампирами… Ангел, ты удивительнейший человек из всех, кого я когда-либо знал, — с нескрываемым восхищением проговорил суккуб, подводя его к дивану.

Наконец-то добравшись до столь желанного предмета мебели, Шастун облегчённо плюхнулся на него и быстро перетёк в лежачее состояние, чувствуя, как сознание затуманивается дымкой медитации. Голос Арсения слышался как будто из-за стекла.

— Да на тебе лица нет! Ангел, как ты себя чувствуешь? Перенапрягся? Что-то нужно? Воды? Врача? Донести тебя до машины?

— Всё в порядке, клыкастик, — поспешил он успокоить взволнованного нежитя, с трудом подбирая разбежавшиеся по дальним закоулкам мозга слова. — Физически я в норме, да и магии во мне хватит ещё на пару сотен сверхгорячих фаерболов, если не больше. Это просто такой отходняк, как после сложной контрольной. Поваляюсь полчасика в тишине и как новенький буду.

— Мне лучше побыть с тобой или оставить тебя отдыхать в одиночестве? — уточнил вампир, задёргивая шторы, отделяя альков от остального зала. Маг заверил его, что по сути похуй, наскоро наложил на стены и арочный проём простенькое заглушающее заклинание, — не заклятие, которое способно продержаться не один год, а заклинание, действие которого не протянулось бы и до утра, — и прикрыл глаза, отрешаясь от окружающего мира, с каждой секундой добавлявшего в его перегруженный мозг кипу совершенно ненужной информации.

***

Спустя какое-то время полудремоты-полумедитации, ставшей привычной за время обучения в Академии, Антон почувствовал приятную ясность и лёгкость мышления, и, сладко потянувшись, открыл глаза.

Выяснилось, что за время его пребывания в отключке мало что изменилось — он всё так же лежал, свесив ноги, на коротковатом для его внушительного роста диванчике, рядом всё так же был Арсений, потягивающий свой коктейль да что-то читающий в телефоне. Правда, на столике виднелась пара бокалов «Бескровной Мэри», чего до того явно не было — видимо, вампир всё же отлучался ненадолго за выпивкой для «своего протеже». Шаст испытал внезапный прилив желания сказать заботливому нежитю что-нибудь хорошее.

— Доброе утро, — произнёс он и лишь после этого сообразил, что сморозил чепуху.

— До утра ещё жить и жить, так что скорее уж доброй ночи, ангелок, — с беззлобной насмешкой ответил Арсений, убирая телефон.

Антон хотел что-то ответить, но его перебило обиженное урчание голодного желудка — как ни крути, а одним лишь томатным соком сыт не будешь. Вампир тут же вызвался сходить за едой и исчез за шторой.

Впрочем, спустя несколько секунд из-за портьеры появился другой вампир — Соболевский.

— Арсений отошёл, — тут же сообщил ему Шастун, на что владелец клуба ответил, что он пришёл не к старому другу, а к его спутнику. Эта, казалось бы, простая фраза вмиг заставила мага подобраться и посерьёзнеть — всё-таки, как ни крути, с вампирами всегда стоит быть настороже, а то разбаловался, понимаешь, с мягкосердечным соседом-гуманистом…

— Что вам угодно, Илья? — не желая ходить вокруг да около, Шастун спросил в лоб.

— Я пришёл обсудить две вещи, о которых Арсений знать не должен, — впервые за вечер глава клана ничуть не походил на ребёнка: на его лице воцарилось серьёзное, чуть ли не жёсткое выражение, и даже в движениях вдруг стала заметна присущая нежити грация хищника. — Во-первых, не рискуй собой понапрасну.

— Это угроза? — с нарочитой леностью поднял бровь Антон, благо выучка мага позволяла не выдать, как вскипел в его крови огонь, готовясь в любой момент прийти на помощь.

— Это _просьба,_ — Соболевский сделал на этом слове особое ударение. — В мире не так много личностей, чьё душевное состояние меня заботит, но мой мастер в этом списке входит в тройку лидеров. Так что изволь прожить подольше.

— Сделаю всё от меня зависящее, — развёл руками Шастун, не зная, что ещё сказать в этой странной ситуации. Отчего-то ему вспомнились собственные диалоги с ухажёрами сестры — обычно, конечно, так поступают старшие братья, а не младшие, но он лет с тринадцати не чувствовал себя младшим в семье и потому охотно брал на себя такую ответственность, ведь в романтических вопросах сестрёнка была слишком уязвима, а потому нуждалась в его поддержке и защите.

— Замечательно. А теперь второе: я лучше прочих знаю Арса и прекрасно понимаю, что он не стал бы преподносить мне такой сюрприз, а значит, всё это шоу — твоя инициатива. Что ты хочешь?

Пожалуй, тёзка волхва начинал ему нравиться: редко можно встретить вампира, который не будет юлить вокруг да около, а сразу перейдёт к делу. Должно быть, Соболевский перенял эту черту у полусуккуба.

— Услугу впрок, — ответил Антон. Уточняющее «впрок» означало то, что в данный момент никакая конкретная услуга ему не нужна, но кто знает, как повернётся судьба в дальнейшем? Всегда полезно иметь в должниках влиятельного нелюдя.

— По тебе видно, что ты не из тех, кто сначала бьёт на поражение, а потом думает, что делать с пеплом, так что, полагаю, ничего чрезмерного ты не потребуешь, а посему я подтверждаю свой долг, — церемонно согласился с его условиями Соболевский и тут же нацепил маску легкомысленного любопытства, задавая вопрос о потрясшем воображение зрителей шоу.

Столь резкая перемена темы стала понятна пару секунд спустя, когда тяжёлая портьера дрогнула, пропуская внутрь Арсения с полным подносом еды. Антон не совсем понимал, зачем вампирам все эти игры в тайны мадридского двора, но соваться со своим уставом в чужой клан не стал, и потому охотно принялся рассказывать, как из ведра воды, пары брусков мыла, трёх пачек сигарет, нескольких условных знаков для диджея, пары договорённостей с осветителем и огромной изобретательности мага можно устроить столь феерическое зрелище. Встретившись взглядом со своим вампиром, он благодарно кивнул, не останавливая рассказа, и потянулся за едой.

Вскоре к их компании присоединился и Рома Клячкин, тоже пришедший со своим подносом — видимо, в клубе он выполнял роль администратора, поскольку для разгара ночи выглядел слишком трезвым и собранным, да и для представления слишком уж ловко всё организовал. В итоге из четверых собравшихся за столом тарелка не стояла разве что перед Ильёй, но тот ничуть не чувствовал себя обделённым, то и дело прикладываясь к бокалу «Дородной крестьянки», состав коего напитка был прост и питателен — кровь с молоком.

***

Не было смысла оставаться в клубе слишком долго — всё равно от сонливости внимание притуплялось, так что, почувствовав заметные признаки усталости, Антон сообщил суккубу, что собирается вернуться домой. Кажется, полувампир и сам устал от слишком долгого общения лишь с сородичами да их протеже, так что с радостью отставил опустевший бокал и попрощался с очередным собеседником, чтобы вместе с магом отправиться домой.

Уже сидя в машине, маг попросил соседа снять с него сенаржен — за вечер цепочки изрядно надоели нежной коже шеи, не привыкшей к такому раздражителю. Антона так и подзуживало задать вопрос о значении подвесок, но, сам не зная почему, он решил сдержаться. Наверное, просто чувствовал, что ни к чему хорошему это не приведёт, а портить вечер не хотелось, так что вместо вертевшегося на языке вопроса он задал другой, самый актуальный для расследования — спросил, что удалось выяснить. Арсений с нескрываемым разочарованием поведал, что у его не-живых сородичей всё на удивление тихо и спокойно, настолько, что даже скучно, а самая большая странность, о которой удалось узнать — появившаяся недавно мода спиливать свои клыки, имитируя человеческие.

Из-за упоминания клыков Антону вновь стало неловко за тот случай, хоть полувампир его давным-давно за это простил, так что маг поспешно перевёл тему. Слово за слово, и как-то само собой получилось, что на полдороге он уже рассказывал заинтересованному слушателю о том, что устроенное им представление по сути является его курсовиком за не то третий, не то четвёртый год обучения в Академии, разве что крылья у него тогда были созданы из реальных перьев (пришлось распотрошить пару подушек, но оно того стоило!), удерживаемых магией воздуха в пределах задуманной формы, а вариант с огненными был придуман этой весной. Узнав, что именно данное им прозвище побудило мага заняться нудными вычислениями, Арсений расхохотался едва ли не до слёз, а отсмеявшись, поведал, что и сам придумывал лучшие свои идеи именно в попытке отвлечься от мешающих эмоций.

Они уже подъезжали к своему району, когда Антон вдруг вспомнил одну важную вещь, которую давно стоило обсудить с суккубом.

— У меня есть к тебе одна просьба. Небольшая, но значимая для меня, — начал он, подбирая слова для дальнейших фраз, поскольку щепетильность вопроса требовала адекватного изложения дела.

— Что угодно, ангелок, — безмятежно откликнулся Арсений, ожидая, пока припозднившийся автобус неторопливо отъедет, освобождая дорогу.

— Мне кое-кто нравится, — на этом месте Антон поморщился, недовольный пришедшей на ум формулировкой. — Ты уже однажды случайно перешёл мне дорогу с Ниной, так что я хотел бы попросить тебя избегать внимания этой девушки.

— У тебя есть её фотография? — не отводя взгляда от дороги, спросил суккуб. — Я плохо запоминаю имена, но на лица у меня память превосходная.

— Где-то на телефоне должна быть.

— Пока поищи её, потом покажешь, когда доедем. Говорят, ночью отвлекаться от дороги опасней всего, — заметил вампир и включил радио, тем самым дав понять, что дальнейший разговор находит бессмысленным.

Антон вернулся к теме девушки, когда машина уже была припаркована на привычном месте (он не удивился бы, если б узнал, что это местечко никогда не занимают благодаря каким-нибудь секретным вампирско-суккубьим фишкам, ей-богу: полный двор машин, но именно это место всегда остаётся синему BMW, ну прям магия какая-то!), а сами соседи уже стояли перед подъездом — Шаст остановился, чтобы покурить перед сном, а вампир, наверное, просто за компанию. В галерее смартфона мага было не так уж много фотографий — в основном рабочие, все эти улики по делу Ляси и потолочные символы, найденные на месте смерти суккуба Микки, но нашлась и пара селфи с Ирой, сделанных совсем недавно, их-то он и показал своему соседу.

Увидев снимки, Арсений фыркнул.

— Иронично, что из всех девушек города ты попросил меня избегать ту, с которой я и так ни за что не стал бы встречаться, — заметил он, и Антону отчего-то стало обидно, как будто его выбор сочли «некондицией», хотя Ира всем была хороша: красивая, приятная в общении, не заносчивая…

— И почему же? — с плохо скрываемой претензией поинтересовался он, чересчур резко выдыхая дым, хоть голос разума твердил что-то вроде «да какая разница, главное, что ты избавлен от конкуренции». — Перешёл на мальчиков?

Арсений предпочёл проигнорировать его провоцирующий тон, лишь ухмыльнулся.

— И это тоже, но тут важнее тот факт, что Ира Кузнецова — моя прапраправнучка.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Я нарочно показала, как выглядит номер со стороны, а не как его видит Шаст, ибо куча непонятных манипуляций, расчётов и формул — это скучно и ни капельки не зрелищно.  
> 2\. Ангела играл Антон, озвучивал всё тоже Шаст, всё остальное — созданная из огня красивая иллюзия.
>
>> по сути похуй
> 
> У меня какая-то нездоровая любовь к этой цитатке Шастуна, спасибо PozovRec XD Вон в нашем с Ритой Бонд [«Хорошем примере»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656359) тоже есть:
>
>> И не понять, то ли медленный лох он,  
> То ли по сути ему было похуй.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Анонс:** снова большая глава (муза, ты садюга!), снова дробная (2 части): **2,71. Список менталистов — негодник, аРферист и номер 708**. В ней, как можно догадаться по названию, Антон наконец-то получит список менталистов и пройдётся по нему с допросами. Артона, как обычно в главах с расследованием, будет крайне мало, лишь редкие упоминания вампкуба в мыслях Шаста, зато будут коллеги и новые лица, опять-таки многим знакомые по Убойке и Неспаточке ^_^ Ну и какие-то отдельные забавные моменты, не на поржать, так хоть улыбнуться =)


	21. Глава 2,71. Список менталистов — негодник, аРферист и номер 708

Антон заебался. Не на шутку, конкретно так заебался искать обнаруженные на месте смерти суккуба Микки загадочные символы во всех доступных источниках. Он перерыл всю библиотеку городского отделения Ведомства, проглядел каждую страницу каждой из сотен книг — и ничего! Шастун бы послал запрос в Академию, но, как назло, летом подобного рода услуги не оказывались.

Он бы, наверное, такими темпами с ума сошёл — эти таинственные символы уже даже являлись ему во снах, но спасало, во-первых, то, что на горизонте маячил поход в театр нелюдей, где могли найтись новые ниточки или подцепиться старые, а во-вторых, наконец-то пришли запрошенные ещё в начале июня списки городских менталистов.

Первые три ступени Антон отсеял сразу: возможность гипнотизировать обычных людей появлялась лишь на третьей ступени, но только начиная с четвёртой можно было заставить их делать столь радикальные вещи вроде преодоления инстинкта самосохранения. Таким образом, в списке осталось лишь семь фамилий, и то две из них принадлежали его коллегам — Коваленко и предположительно погибшему Иванову.

Данные о городских менталистах пришли перед самым обедом, так что Антон решил совместить его с аккуратными расспросами Коваленко, а уже после обеда приступить к опросу остальных подозреваемых. Тем более что сейчас он был так утомлён мельтешением букв перед глазами, что сил раздражаться на бесконечную болтовню коллеги уже не найдётся.

Повод приблизиться к объекту напросился сам собой: когда Шастун вышел в комнату отдыха, Коваленко как раз пыхтел над выуженной из холодильника бутылкой безалкогольного пива, никак не желающей открываться, Антону оставалось лишь достать из кармана швейцарский нож, некогда подаренный отцом на шестнадцатилетие, и предложить его коллеге.

— Держи, Игорь, не мучайся, — из каких закромов памяти вдруг всплыло имя младшего следователя, Антон и сам не знал, однако, видимо, он не прогадал — получив выдвинутую из корпуса ножа открывашку, да ещё и столь непривычное и приятное обращение по имени, Коваленко просиял и, открыв пиво, прежде чем сделать глоток, с удвоенным энтузиазмом протараторил:

— ОйспасибоАнтонвыручил, дачтобябезтебяделал, этоЭдумеетглазомоткрывать, аяжтакнемогу, мнеинструментподавай, авэтотразпредставляешьзабыл!

— Да не за что, мне же несложно, — улыбнулся Антон почти искренне, складывая и убирая нож обратно в карман. — Если честно, мне до сих пор неловко, что я вас в тот выходной с утра оторвал от дел, ну, когда девушка из соседнего с моим подъезда разбилась.

— Ойдаятолькорадбылоторваться! Яжеуборкуделал, нузнаешьсутречкапораньше, пылесосиливсётакое. Ненавижупылесосить! Меняэтопрямбесит! Поэтомуявсегдапою, чтобынетактошнобыло. Соседиправдажалуются, ноэтоничего, ониужепривыкли, дажеаплодируютпослеособенноудачныхпесен, представляешь?

— Мощно, — краткосложно оценил Шастун, силясь не запутаться в потоке вываливаемой на него информации. По-хорошему бы надо опросить соседей Коваленко, но что-то ему подсказывало, что для начала следует пообщаться с каждым из попавших в список менталистов. — Слушай, я вот подумал, а ведь Иванов тоже менталистом был вроде, да? Вот ты мне как профессионал можешь сказать, насколько он был в этом деле хорош, что умел?

— Ктоочём, атывсегдаоработе, трудоголиктынашстарательный, — с улыбкой ответствовал Коваленко, смотря полупустую бутылку на просвет (и как он только умудрился половину выхлестать, если у него рот не закрывается?). — Нучтоямогусказать, онбылоченьхорошимиллюзионистом. МыжуЭдараньшекактренировались?Антохасоздавалпроекциипротивников, амыихфигачиликточемможет, итакпокавсехнеприбьём, аонпотомитогиподводил, показывалстатистику, ктосколькихуделал, иназывалпобедителя. Ивбоюснимудобнобыло: явсегдаточнознал, чтототАнтоха, которогоявижу, ненастоящий…

К концу беседы у Антона уже голова раскалывалась от интенсивности попыток понять, что говорит вообще этот неугомонный энтузиаст. Если он всё правильно понял, Иванов предпочитал тактику иллюзиониста, создавая реалистичные фантомы самого себя и маскируясь где-нибудь в сторонке, чтобы в решающий момент запустить каменюкой или ещё какой земляной атакой в ничего не подозревающего противника. У самого же Коваленко наработана совершенно другая тактика, — даром что ступень в менталистике у них была одинаковая, — Игорь использовал обе стихии для нападения, одновременно атакуя водой тело и ментальным натиском разум. В действенности подобной тактики Антон не сомневался: Коваленко и без всякой магии был тем ещё подарочком для психики…

В очередной раз задумавшись, действительно ли его тёзка мёртв или по какой-то причине решил сымитировать свою гибель, Антон так ни к чему и не пришёл: с одной стороны, именно такие вот иллюзионисты склонны к подобному притворству, а с другой, из-за вечной игры в прятки они со временем расслабляются, теряют бдительность и становятся очень даже уязвимы для атаки, чем и мог воспользоваться неизвестный злодей, убивший Иванова.

Пообедав, — о чудо! В этот раз никто не покусился на принесённую из дома окрошку, и он наконец-то смог поесть по-человечески, а не тащиться к ближайшему ларьку с шавухой, пирожками или мороженым! — Антон быстренько рассчитал маршрут и отправился знакомиться с остальными менталистами из списка.

***

Сорок минут спустя он уже стоял перед видавшей виды дверью, по моде тридцатилетней давности обшитой дерматином, и требовательно жал на кнопку мерзко пиликающего звонка. Его мучения не были напрасны — к тому времени, как мелодия звонка пошла по третьему кругу, из-за двери послышалось робкое «К-кто там?».

— Некто Ф. Никитин здесь проживает? Откройте, полиция, — привычно отчеканил он.

— Если в-вы насчёт п-п-повестки в в-в-военкомат, то я уже был там и меня к-как бы н-не взяли, — негромко проинформировал загадочный Ф, не торопясь открывать дверь.

Тяжело вздохнув, Антон извлёк из недр сумки своё универсальное удостоверение боевого мага и показал в глазок.

— Т-так бы сразу и сказали, что вы из В-ведомства, — картаво проговорил всё тот же голос, после чего послышался долгожданный звук открывающегося замка.

Никитин оказался неуверенным блеклым парнишкой, которому никак не дашь и двадцати, хотя из присланных Ведомством данных Антон знал, что вообще-то они ровесники. Менталист назвался Феликсом и неуверенно пригласил попить чаю на кухне, тут же извинившись, что может предложить лишь чай — «М-мне п-почему-то не п-продают крепкие напитки. Д-даже с паспортом, п-представляете?» и что не приглашает в гостиную — «П-простите, там у меня б-бабушка придремала».

— Скажите, Феликс, вы хорошо учились в Академии? — приглушая бдительность, Антон нарочно начал разговор с безобидных вопросов.

— Н-ну неплохо, — пожал плечами Феликс, всё ещё сутулясь, из-за чего жест приобретал какой-то извиняющийся вид.

— А на каком факультете? — для вида полюбопытствовал Шастун.

И снова извиняющийся вид, на этот раз с разведением рук.

— Б-бытовой магии, к-куда же мне ещё? В б-боевые маги с м-моей решительностью не берут, а в ц-целители я и сам не рискнул п-податься. Умрёт к-кто-нибудь из п-пациентов, а я отвечай.

Постепенно Антон подвёл разговор к интересующей его теме и сумел узнать, что в момент смерти Ляси парнишка был на первом свидании с девушкой, проходившем в парке в западной части города.

— Я ей п-потом з-звонил, а она т-трубку не взяла, п-п-представляете? — поделился Феликс, продолжая жаловаться на преследующие его неудачи. Однако чем больше Антон его слушал, тем больше проникался впечатлением, что сидящий перед ним неуверенный тюфяк с бровками домиком — лишь маска. Никитин жаловался на неловкость — но за всё время ничего не уронил, не поскользнулся, не стукнулся, и даже наполненную до краёв чашку чая подносил ко рту с эдакой небрежной грацией. Сам же Шастун по пути на кухню успел споткнуться на ровном месте и немножко врезаться плечом в холодильник, что лишь подчёркивало разницу между заявленной неловкостью Феликса и реальной — Шастуна.

Когда Антон спросил что-то про бабушку, подозреваемый ощутимо занервничал, крепче вцепившись в тонкую ручку чашки пухловатыми пальцами. Не горя желанием обнаружить здесь второго Раскольникова, Шастун тайком прислушался к квартирным сквознякам и с некоторым облегчением почувствовал, что в одной из трёх жилых комнат и вправду есть лёгкое, едва уловимое дыхание спящего человека. Немного успокоившись, участковый маг продолжил расспросы, теперь касаясь не только связанных с делом аспектов, но и темы бабули. Как ни странно, нервозность Феликса проявлялась только при разговорах о родственнице, ощутимо расслабляясь на вопросах типа «где вы были такого-то числа такого-то месяца», «знаком ли вам этот человек», «бывали ли вы по такому-то адресу» и аналогичных, да ещё и ничуть не напрягаясь, когда Антон как бы между прочим выдавал нечто вроде «ох, шея болит, зачем я только согласился потолок расписывать?» или «давеча имел беседу с одним суккубом». Конечно, само по себе это не могло считаться абсолютным доказательством невиновности, однако мысленно Антон уже сделал пометку «предположительно невиновен».

После очередной провальной попытки перевести тему с бабушки на что-то другое Феликс не выдержал и, вскочив с табуретки, выпалил:

— Вижу, в менталистике вы самое меньшее на четвёртой ступени, так что изворачиваться дальше полагаю бессмысленным. Да, я живу не со своей бабушкой, Тамара Ивановна мне не родственница. Да, я внушил ей, что являюсь её внуком. Да, нехорошо так делать. Но я просто не мог иначе! Мне нужно было где-то жить, а Тамару Ивановну дети и внуки совсем позабыли, о ней некому было позаботиться! Но поймите, так ведь лучше для всех: бабушка предоставляет мне кров, еду и общение, я же играю роль любящего внука — забочусь о ней, чиню мебель, радую своими успехами, составляю ей компанию, подлечиваю как могу. Это разве преступление?

Изрядно прифигев, Антон поспешил сделать вид, будто ничуть не удивлён, и максимально сухим и строгим голосом заявил, что ему нет дела до подобных махинаций мелкого афериста, ибо он расследует убийство. После этих слов на почти детском личике самозваного внука отобразилась такая смесь удивления, досады на самого себя и в то же время облегчения, что стало ясно — никаких зацепок по делу здесь не найти. Шастун с лёгким сердцем пообещал не сообщать о его афере коллегам в обмен на услугу впрок и отправился по другому адресу.

***

Как выяснилось, гражданин Постовалов Р. уже третий месяц обитал в довольно неплохой по провинциальным меркам гостинице, не платя за это ни копейки, ибо был близким родственником свежеизбранного мэра. На момент визита его не было в номере, но решительно настроенный Антон устроился ждать его на приземистом диванчике в лобби. К счастью, проявлять чудеса терпения не пришлось — не прошло и получаса, как к ресепшену проследовал небритый толстячок, деловито заказавший подачу ужина в номер 708 и вперевалочку направившийся к лифту. Внутри будто охотничий пёс в стойку встал — это же как раз номер Постовалова! Подскочив с дивана, Антон бросился к лифту и успел-таки, хоть во многом и потому, что толстячок придержал ему двери.

— Вам какой? — услужливо поинтересовался мужчина, поскольку стоял ближе к кнопкам.

— Седьмой, как и вам, гражданин Постовалов, — махнул удостоверением Шаст. — Шастун Антон Андреевич, боевой маг, веду расследование.

Пухлые щёки толстячка побледнели, а сам он будто стал ниже.

— Постовалов Роман Николаевич, можно просто Роман. Бытовой маг. Чем могу быть полезен?

— Вот уже и наш этаж, — улыбнулся Антон своей «рабочей» улыбкой, сдержанной и кривенькой, напоминающей скорее предвкушающего ужин крокодила. — Предлагаю поговорить в вашем номере.

Руки Романа слегка дрожали, из-за чего он не сразу сумел открыть дверь ключ-картой, однако, оказавшись на своей территории, он осмелел: гостеприимное «Проходите, присаживайтесь, чувствуйте себя как дома» прозвучало довольно бодро. Антон машинально причувствовался к звону застоявшегося воздуха (в такую жару отказаться от кондиционера или хотя бы проветривания? Чудак человек!), но не обнаружил ничего, что могло бы представлять для него угрозу.

Шастун помнил, что вскоре Постовалову должны будут принести заказанный ужин и им придётся прерваться, так что заводить серьёзную беседу пока не было смысла. Вместо этого он стал задавать безобидные вопросы, с которых обычно начинался разговор практически с любым дипломированным магом — какие у кого стихии, кто где учился, в каком городе родился и тому подобное.

Ужин доставили, когда Роман, приободрившись, травил очередную байку про времена учёбы. Антон заметил, что тот не расплатился, но, не имея опыта самостоятельного проживания в гостиницах (отдыхать в их семье никуда не ездили, несколько дней перед поступлением в Академию и заселением в общагу Шастун прожил у своего наставника, а когда получил диплом, в отелях тоже не было оказии поселиться: Ведомству дешевле было иметь в собственности квартиры в разных городах, чем оплачивать уйме магов номера), решил, что, наверное, или Постовалов заплатил ещё на ресепшене, или расплачиваться принято в момент выселения из номера.

Поблагодарив горничную, менталист повесил на ручку двери табличку «Не беспокоить» и, вернувшись, пригласил следователя к столу (кажется, он снимал весьма хороший номер, хоть Шастун в этом и не разбирался, но вряд ли в рядовых номерах так просторно и столько вовсе не необходимой мебели вроде обеденного стола с шестью стульями). Антон хотел было отказаться, всё-таки он при исполнении, но огонь в крови напомнил, что съеденная в обед окрошка уже давно в прошлом, да и вздумай его кто отравить, это лишь подпитает горячую стихию, а здравый смысл подсказал, что сотрапезникам люди больше доверяют, и этим нужно воспользоваться.

Дослушав забавную байку про практику первокурсников провинциального филиала до конца, Антон искренне рассмеялся, и, пользуясь моментом, удачно ввернул одну из приключившихся с ним на практике историй, примечательную тем, что главными действующими лицами в ней были суккубы — самое то для выявления возможного убийцы бедолаги Микаэля. Однако Постовалов ничем себя не выдал, даже более того, поддержал разговор о соблазнителях, поведав, что ему симпатичен этот народ, поскольку лишь они не судят о человеке по его внешности и вообще зрят в корень.

Продолжая трапезу, активно заливаемую алкоголем, они беседовали, умолкая лишь для того чтобы выслушать своего визави, и Антон даже сам поразился тому, как удачно ему удавалось так органично вворачивать в разговор детали, которые мог распознать только замешанный в этих убийствах: то Шастун говорил о «своей любимой девушке Лясе» и принимался советоваться на тему «какой из этих магических символов лучше ей на кулоне выгравировать, как думаете?», то рассказывал, как, решив «сделать своей Лясечке сюрприз», расписывал потолок в её комнате и чуть не навернулся со стремянки, то упоминал «моего замечательного друга Микки, который во-о-от такой человек, даром что суккуб»… Потом, когда, судя по количеству выпитого, они оба должны были уже захмелеть до нужной кондиции (Антон нарочно пил ровно столько же, сколько и его собутыльник, ибо, благодаря внутреннему огню незнакомый с личным опытом опьянения, боялся напутать и слишком рано начать строить из себя набравшегося), Антон принялся многословно и запутанно жаловаться Постовалову на то, как хреново гномы отремонтировали его машину и какие они козлы. В ответ на это Роман тоже проникся настроением поплакаться на жизнь-жестянку.

— Нннне дар, а ху… хе… гадость… Не, как-т там по-дргому… О! Пр-прыклятие, во! Ну вот нннормальные маги получают атличнные стихии, а я? А что я… А мне там, — Постовалов сделал выразительный жест вверх, и Антон машинально посмотрел на потолок, — в неб-бесной кынцлярии спихнуть ршили шо не жалкко. Вот защщем они так со мнной, а? Я, можт, целитлем-металлистом… методистом… ну т-ты понял, стать хотел, посстрыдавших лечить и мозги вывихнутые впыр… впры… впаривать… вправлять, во! А в кмиссии этой приёмной говорят: ты, мол, Ромка, парень нннеплхой, да только дар у тебя того!

— Чего? — рискнул уточнить Шастун.

— Того! — многозначительно ответствовал пьяненький менталист. — Одннбокий, во как! Мозги читтать не могёшь, атаковать не могёшь, нихуууууууяшеньки не могёшь, кромь как неп-прыизвольно кзатсья тем, кем не это… Не являисся. Я-то с детстст… Со школы умы и души лчить хот-тел, снчала психолухом мечтал стать, когда вырсту, потом вот целителем… А дар мне — фигу, не бывать в жиз-зни щщщастью, быть тебе, Ромчка, фыр… арыф… арфистом? Мшенником, кроче.

— Аферистом? — переспросил Антон, делая глоток и закусывая вот уже которым по счёту кружком колбасы, утащенным с полного блюда разномастных нарезок.

— Точн! Арферистом! — Постовалов наставил на него палец, наверное, подразумевая что-то вроде «ты молодец, спасибо, что подсказал нужное слово», а Шастун с трудом подавил в себе рефлекс немедленно отклониться с линии потенциальной атаки. Да уж, восемь лет боевого стажа — пять лет в учебке Академии и время работы в спецкоманде, о которой он до сих пор вспоминал с дикой ностальгией — сказались на его психике значительно больше, чем можно было бы подумать. Удивительно, что с таким-то прошлым он как-то нашёл в себе выдержку поворачиваться спиной к вампиру и даже подставлять ему шею. Хотя, может, это потому, что клыкастик наполовину является безобидным суккубом?

Тем временем Постовалов, опрокинув очередную рюмку коньяка, продолжил жалобы.

— Меня фсе, ну фсе прнимают за ккую-то важную шишку! Как в «Ревизоре» этого, как его? Чищикова?

— Чичикова. Только он из другой книги, а в «Ревизоре» был Хлестаков, — поддержал беседу Антон.

— Вооооо, — одобрительно прогудел Роман, печально глядя на опустевшую бутылку. — Как Хлюстакова, знащит. У ты какой умный, небось в школе атлищникм был, да? Я вот хоршистом, щуть-щуть до серебряной медали не хватило, жалк так… Ваще себя жалко. Все со мной нос-сятся, но не потмушта я такой замечатльный, просто видят во мне как-кого-то… Вливательного? Не, как-то не так… Влиятельного! Чновника, бизьнесмена, ещё кого-то… Хтел на работу устроиться — нне берут! Как маг з-земли я особой ценности не прыдставляю, а если к простым людям податься — щтают, что я слишшшком хорош для такой должности и потому сраззу жы от них уйду куда-нить ещё работать… Так и остаюсь безрыботным. И с женщщнами то же самое: все хотят замуж, потомушт я кажжусь им кем-то там, а я ж ж-жыниться хочу, эт самое, по любви! Семью, детишк маленьких… Сынощка Артёма и дочку Леночку… А вккруг только мырк… мрек… твари продажные, в общм.

— И суккубы тоже? — подал голос Шаст, направляя пьяные излияния в нужное русло.

— Неее, сукикубы единственные бескрыс… без корыт… не за что-то любят, а прост так. И за щто их прозвали суками, а? Неспрыведливость сплошная! И со мной, и с этими ку́бами, которые савсм не суки, и вапще пжизни весь мир театр, ноблять несправедливый!.. — на этом Постовалов присосался к горлышку свежеоткрытой бутылки, не заботясь об условностях вроде разлития по рюмкам. Дальнейший поток жалоб стал и вовсе неразличимым, так что Антон, понимая, что большего от менталиста-неудачника не добиться, незаметно выскользнул из номера и отправился домой.

Что ж, из пятерых не-боевых менталистов двоих уже с уверенностью можно вычеркнуть из списка подозреваемых — неплохой результат для одного вечера!

***

На следующее утро Антон впервые за всё время пребывания в городе серьёзно опоздал на работу. Разумеется, тому были причины.

В первую очередь, конечно, «помогла» Кристина. Сестрице невесть с чего вздумалось погулять на ночь глядя, — «Тон-Тон, на улице такой чудесный свежий воздух, давай подышим, чтоб хорошо спалось, заодно немножко город посмотрим! Но если ты не хочешь, я сама пойду», — и, лучше прочих зная, _какие_ опасности могут поджидать беззащитную девушку, Антон попросту не мог отпустить её в одиночку. Они чуть ли не до половины первого шарахались по полутёмным улицам, и он совершенно не понимал, как в такую пору можно рассмотреть город, но зато его пусть и худая, однако высокая и широкоплечая фигура успешно отпугнула потенциальных маньяков и гопников, а нежити или агрессивной нечисти им и вовсе не попалось — видать, на эту ночь не приходился пик ни одной из стихий.

Выгуляв сестру и добравшись наконец до кровати, Антон уже предвкушал, как повалится в сладкие объятия сна, но не тут-то было! Сначала соскучившемуся по его вниманию Паше приспичило поболтать о том о сём, а потом на почётный пост недавателя заснуть заступила Ляся, задвигая речь, детали которой не сохранились в его сонном сознании, но он был абсолютно уверен, что она что-то говорила о «бедненьком несчастненьком Арсении» — эту конкретную формулировку Шастун от удивления запомнил дословно. В процессе монолога призрачная девушка ещё и периодически касалась его, точнее, её пальцы проходили насквозь, одаривая бодрящей зябкостью и непроизвольной дрожью.

Настырных призраков удалось изгнать лишь угрозой очертить солью пространство вокруг кровати, хоть на самом деле он бы так не сделал, боясь показаться Кристинке в лучшем случае ненормальным, а в худшем — сдвинутым фанатом того сериала про охотников на нежить, который она ему порекомендовала, и который он только-только начал смотреть, а потому боялся спойлеров, а сеструндия была тем ещё спойлерастом…

С неимоверными усилиями он всё же сумел поднять себя с кровати после третьего — и последнего — будильника, правда, это потребовало такого напряжения воли, что за подобный подвиг стоило бы награждать внеочередным званием, хоть с его-то должностью следователя особого назначения звания лишь пустая формальность. И снова всё было против него: сначала сестра, по утрам обычно угрюмо и молчаливо потягивающая кофе, вдруг расщедрилась на изобилующий подробностями рассказ о какой-то фигне, которая ему даром не нужна — родственниках её Жени-жениха, всех деталях свадебного платья, просмотренном вчера фильме и бог весть о чём ещё. Потом в лифте к нему прицепился очередной ухажёр Арсения (это слово не слишком-то подходило для человека, с которым у суккуба уже была связь, но других слов в измученном недосыпом разуме Шастуна не нашлось), отчего-то преисполненный уверенности, что у Антона с Арсом что-то было. Не было бы счастья, да несчастье помогло — уже на выходе из двора Антону попалась Валентина Петровна, и он отправил чрезмерно любопытного парня к ней, заявив, что главная сплетница округи лучше всех осведомлена, что у кого с кем было, есть или даже будет. Мимолётно пожалев, что не сможет узнать, кто же выйдет победителем из этой битвы титанов, Антон уже хотел было по-тихому свалить, но, как назло, попался Шеминову, который не то собирал деньги на домофон, не то ещё чего-то от него хотел… Отвязаться от него было уже куда как сложнее, неукротимый домко́м отстал лишь получив обещание всенепременнейше прийти на собрание жильцов — ха-ха, наивный, к тому времени Шастун уже пару дней как будет в Воронеже, ибо сумел-таки получить целую череду отгулов даже без угрозы для отпуска.

Дальше он чуть ли не бегом помчался на работу, украдкой перелетая дорогу на красный свет, ибо ждать зелёного, чтобы перейти как все люди, у него уже не хватало терпения. Во время одного из таких перелётов он случайно столкнулся с перекинувшейся в разноцветную птицу сиреной, и сэкономленное до этого время пришлось потратить на оказание первой помощи и извинения. Злопамятная девица в качестве компенсации затребовала у него кольцо, да не какое-то, а именно то, которое подарил ему суккуб, а Шастун принципиально не передаривал подарки, и после двадцатиминутного торга, в котором погибло, кажется, целое полчище его нервных клеток, ибо голос у сирены оказался на удивление визгливым и немелодичным, удалось сбить размер компенсации до обычного серебряного ободка, с которым Антон легко расстался.

Запыхавшийся и красный, он в буквальном смысле бегом добрался до участка… И, разумеется, получил столь же болезненный для ушей и нервов нагоняй от Славы.

Его выручил Сергей Викторович, мягко попросивший начальника участка заканчивать с выговором, поскольку «нужно график дежурств на июль составлять, а Лёша занят исследованием и никак не может помочь». Антон впопыхах даже не понял, что за Лёша такой, лишь позже сообразив, что речь шла о Смирнове.

— Спасибо вам, Сергей Викторович, вы меня просто спасли! — шёпотом поблагодарил он коллегу, когда они оба углубились в анализ предоставленных расчётов, которые, как назло, в этот раз Смирнов поленился начертить в виде интуитивно понятного графика, ограничившись лишь заковыристыми формулами.

— Не за что, Антош, — Садовников всех в отделении называл уменьшительно-ласкательными именами, а его все звали исключительно по имени-отчеству, даже Дусмухаметов, который, вообще-то, был главнее. Видимо, тут сыграло роль то, что выглядел Сергей Викторович именно как Сергей Викторович, солидным дяденькой, а не как Сергей-ровесник. Шутки подсознания: Эду уже за восемьдесят, но все зовут его просто Эдом, даже не Эдуардом, потому что не выглядит он на тот возраст, когда полным именем зовут, не говоря уж о том, чтобы к нему ещё и отчество приставлять, а Сергей Викторович по годам младше, но, видать, из-за слишком низкого уровня магии физическое старение не остановилось вовремя, вот и выглядит он на свой настоящий возраст, вот и не получается с ним фамильярничать.

Кое-как утряхнув в голове взболтанные спешкой мысли, Антон принялся за интерпретацию формул с одного листа, оставив другой коллеге. Сделав черновой вариант графика стихийных колебаний и прочих факторов, они принялись набрасывать карандашом на календаре, кого на какое число ставить. Вписывая к восьмёрке Виноградова и Коваленко, Антон вдруг зацепил взглядом знакомый заборчик первой буквы своей фамилии, и что-то ему не понравилось. Он поначалу даже не понял, что именно, а потом вдруг осенило.

— Сергей Викторович, вы, кажется, ошиблись вот тут, — он ткнул пальцем на двадцать третье июля. — В этот день я никак дежурить не смогу, хоть убейте.

— Ой, Антош, повтори пожалуйста, я отвлёкся, записывая на пятое Эдика с Лёшей, — откликнулся толстячок, дописывая последние округлые, как и он сам, буквы фамилий коллег.

— Я говорю, не получится у меня двадцать третьего в ночь идти. В этот день огонь в максимальном упадке, а за два дня до этого ещё и воздух на пике, я при столь близких крайних точках даже просто из дома выйти не могу, не то что дежурить.

— Ты уверен, Антош? Тебе ведь вроде достался лист с водой, деревом, землёй и металлом.

— Абсолютно уверен, — подтвердил Шаст. — Свои стихии я лет десять как просчитываю самостоятельно, и за это время ни разу не ошибался.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Итак, половина менталистов опрошена: живчик Коваленко, бабушкин внучок Феликс и вынужденный хлестаковообразный аферист Постовалов. Иванова за скобки выносим, мёртв он или жив — какая разница, всё равно для допроса недоступен.
> 
>  **Анонс:** Вторая половина главы 2,7, а именно — **2,72. Список менталистов — Я знаю личность злодея!**  
>  Из примечательного: будет флэшбэк про пятнадцатилетнего Антона и то, как он открыл магию, знакомое лицо из Камеди в роли положительного героя, оставшаяся тройка менталистов (снова привет Неспаточке и Убойке!), упоминания трёх разных Ир в одной главе и матримониальные планы Шастуна.


	22. Глава 2,72. Список менталистов — Я знаю личность злодея!

_Пятнадцатилетний Антон, жутко раздражавшийся, когда его звали Антошей, ждал от школьной поездки в Москву разного: нудных экскурсий, прогулок по оживлённым улицам, катания на метро, устроенных втихую попоек с классом, походов по магазинам, покупки сувениров на Воробьёвых горах — словом, множества различных вариантов._

_Но никак не того, что в его номере гостиницы сам собой случится пожар._

_Он помнил, как вместе с остальными ребятами кинулся тушить охватившее шторы пламя, как огонь перекинулся на стоявший у окна стол, как вспыхнули одеяла, которыми они пытались прибить незапланированный костёр, и как все кинулись на выход, когда поняли, что с таким пожаром им уже не совладать. И уж тем более помнил, как внезапно загоревшийся шкаф рухнул прямо перед его носом, напрочь заблокировав дверной проём своим массивным каркасом и объявшим его пламенем. Остальные уже убежали за помощью, а он остался один среди огня._

_Как он отключился, надышавшись дымом, он уже не помнил._

_Следующим воспоминанием было склонившееся над ним расплывчатое лицо, какой-то незнакомый голос и горький лекарственный привкус на языке. А потом его, кажется, взяли на руки и куда-то с большой скоростью понесли, но это он помнил крайне смутно, лишь свист воздуха крепко впечатался в память._

_По-настоящему он пришёл в себя гораздо позже. Открыв глаза, он обнаружил, что лежит на диване в неизвестном месте, которое определённо не имело никакого отношения к гостинице, поскольку больше смахивало на чью-то квартиру. В комнате, которую он по дивану определил как гостиную, было темно, но не слишком — её освещал падающий из дверного проёма прямоугольник света, позволяющий лучше рассмотреть обстановку. Антон вглядывался в окружающие его предметы, — украшенный бахромой абажур торшера, старенький японский телевизор, уютно скрутившегося в соседнем кресле кота, — но понятнее от этого не становилось._

_Из соседнего помещения послышался голос — может, тот же, который был на месте пожара, а может, другой, всё равно его память на голоса была ничуть не лучше, чем на цифры._

_— …продолжайте без меня. Да, судя по всему, огненный самородок, проездом из Воронежа. Нет, я справлюсь и сам, чай, троих своих вырастил и в пять раз больше чужих. Ага, давай, пока._

_От этого загадочного разговора ясности не прибавилось, скорее наоборот — Антон не понимал, что за самородки такие, которые могут быть огненными, да ещё и расти, и причём тут он._

_Послышались приближающиеся шаги, и на пороге комнаты появился высокий худощавый мужчина с взлохмаченными волосами._

_— Где я? Кто вы? Что здесь происходит? — как бы Антон ни старался, голос его подрагивал, выдавая поселившуюся в нём тревогу._

_— Всё хорошо, — мягко заверил его неизвестный, подходя ближе и присаживаясь в дальнее от дивана кресло. — Ты в безопасности, у меня дома. Я вытащил тебя из огня, помнишь?_

_Теперь, когда незнакомец не стоял против света, стало возможным различить его доброжелательное округлое лицо и длинный нос, тень от которого перечёркивала щёку, делая мужчину похожим на какого-то персонажа комиксов._

_— Почему я не в больнице? Вы меня похитили? — Антон почти выкрикнул это, звонко и с удивительной для его положения уверенностью в своих силах, хоть на самом деле внутри трясся, как осиновый лист._

_— Смелый и логичный? Далеко пойдёшь, малец! — хмыкнул его не то спаситель, не то похититель._

_А потом этот мужчина, назвавшийся Вадимом, принялся рассказывать ему невероятные вещи, для убедительности сопровождая это представлением, какому позавидовал бы любой фокусник._

__

…

Антон остался жить у своего наставника, Вадима Павловича Галыгина, на долгие два месяца. Он сам сделал этот выбор, ведь с такими ожогами, как у него, любой человек должен был долго проваляться в московской больнице, а вернись он домой через пару дней с идеально гладкой, будто и не тронутой огнём кожей, это вызвало бы подозрения.

Все эти два месяца Вадим Палыч — воспитанный Антон никак не мог звать уважаемого взрослого человека просто по имени — посвящал всё своё свободное время обучению подопечного, ничего не знавшего о магии. Днём Шастун уходил в школу, куда его устроили невесть каким чудом (хотя понятно каким, магией волшебного удостоверения), и в это время приютивший его боевой маг работал, а вот вечерами они, устроившись на уютном диване, устраивали практические и теоретические занятия магией.

Это сейчас, с высоты прошедших десяти лет, изрядная часть которых была посвящена муштре и боевым операциям, Антон понимал, что его наставник — вполне обычный боевой маг девятого уровня, металло-воздушник, примечательный лишь тем, что способен левитировать с грузом в виде долговязого подростка, правда, ещё и хороший человек и педагог. А тогда Вадим Палыч казался ему чуть ли не небожителем, Наставником с большой буквы, повелителем стихий, спасителем беспомощных… Словом, неудивительно, что в Воронеж Антон вернулся не только с новыми знаниями и умениями, но и твёрдой мечтой стать не профессиональным спортсменом, артистом или бизнесменом, как ему хотелось раньше, а самым что ни на есть настоящим боевым магом.

Оставшиеся два школьных года он старательно готовился к поступлению, налегая как на изучение обычных школьных предметов, так и на магические тренировки, и каждые каникулы проводил у наставника, благо его жена как раз испытывала период ностальгии по тем временам, когда их дети были такими же неоперившимися подростками, и заботилась об Антоне как о родном сыне. Тем более что второй стихией этой милейшей женщины был как раз огонь, что помогало сбалансированному развитию обеих стихий ученика.

Нельзя сказать, чтобы он вмиг стал заучкой — нет, помимо учёбы и тренировок у него было и время для разгильдяйства. Его наставник придерживался мнения, что контролируемое безделье в пределах разумного и с правильными людьми пойдёт только на пользу, и потому, используя свои связи, познакомил его с наделёнными магией ровесниками Шастуна. Именно тогда Антон сдружился с Женькой Кожевиным, который тоже хотел поступить на боевой факультет Академии, тогда же он повстречал и других магов, которым суждено было впоследствии стать его однокурсниками, пусть некоторые из них пошли на целительский или бытовой факультет, но с ними тоже порой доводилось пересекаться на парах, в столовке и в узких коридорах общаги.

Даже теперь, в свои ничтожные для мага двадцать пять лет превосходя восьмидесятишестилетнего Вадима Палыча как в уровне, так и в практических навыках, Антон вспоминал о нём не иначе как с уважением, ведь маг не просто спас его из огня, вызванного его же, Шастуна, собственной магией, спровоцированной переходным возрастом и пиковым моментом пламенной стихии. Наставник подарил ему мечту, шанс стать кем-то бо́льшим, чем очередной захудаленький воронежский менеджер, и за это Антон всегда будет ему благодарен.

Как и за привитую Вадимом Палычем не раз выручавшую Шастуна привычку просчитывать колебания своих стихий самостоятельно, не доверяя жизненно важные вещи кому бы то ни было другому.

***

— Получается, это я ошибся? — пристыженно пробормотал Сергей Викторович, недоумевая, как же он допустил такой просчёт. — Как нехорошо получилось… Вернее, получилось бы, не заметь ты мою ошибку. Вот сказано же, что одна голова хорошо, а две лучше!

— Со всеми бывает, — пожал плечами Шаст, не видя в этом ничего особенного — ему тоже доводилось порой ошибаться, воздушная стихия рассеивала внимание и побуждала быть нетерпеливым, именно поэтому, наученный наставником, он всегда проверял свои расчёты даже не дважды, а трижды.

— Да как же это так получилось? — коллега продолжал переживать из-за оплошности, да так, что от нервов даже его растительная стихия из-под контроля вышла, покрыв его лицо пятнами крохотных зелёных листочков.

— Наверное, вы хотели поставить меня на второе или третье, там как раз подходящее время, но на что-нибудь отвлеклись и вписали в двадцать третье. Не переживайте вы так, ничего ведь не случилось, — поспешил утешить его Антон.

Хотя после того, как он на миг представил, _что_ было бы, доведись ему дежурить в ночь, когда его огневая мощь сойдёт разве что для прикуривания сигареты, а набравший силу воздух, не сдерживаемый привычной конкуренцией двух стихий в одном теле, ещё не полностью вернулся под контроль… Самого б кто утешил.

***

— Ага, попался! Всё! Я знаю личность злодея! — торжествующе вскричал Шастун на обеденном перерыве, приковывая к себе ошеломлённые взгляды пяти пар глаз: чего-чего, а озарения у холодильника они явно не ожидали. Каждый коллега застыл на середине процесса: Сергей Викторович как вгрызся в кусок хлеба, так и остался, Эд и вовсе в полуприседе на стул замер, Коваленко остановился на полуслове и, кажется, напрочь забыл, что хотел сказать, а Смирнов-который-как-оказалось-Алексей и вовсе чуть ли не окаменел, изображая из себя инсталляцию «статуя с выпученными глазами, которая не поймала брошенный Виноградовым пакет кетчупа и теперь красуется в уже не столь белой футболке».

Насладившись полученным эффектом, Антон уверенно подошёл к Виноградову и отвесил ему дружеский подзатыльник.

— Слушай, я, конечно, понимаю, твоя беременная супруга теперь готовит исключительно несъедобные блюда вроде жареной клубники с горчицей и всё такое, но брать мою еду, знаешь ли, нехорошо.

Со всех сторон раздался всеобщий вздох облегчения — кажется, его коллеги всерьёз полагали, что под злодеем Шастун подразумевал таинственного убийцу, и теперь искренне радовались, что неизвестный преступник не скрывается в их рядах. Эд наконец плюхнулся на свой стул, Сергей Викторович продолжил жевать, Коваленко придумал новую тему для пулемётной очереди своих слов, Алексей, матерно выразив своё неудовольствие, бросился к раковине отмывать футболку от кетчупа, а Павел, потупившись, попросил прощения.

***

В отличие от сумбурного утра и обеда, вторая половина дня прошла гладко: оставшиеся неопрошенными трое менталистов жили не так уж далеко друг от друга, и, что удивительно, несмотря на пятничный вечер, все трое оказались дома.

Первым делом Шастун направился по адресу, стоящему напротив загадочного «Сопонару И.», размышляя, окажется тот Иваном, Игорем или Ириной — других имён на эту букву маг вспомнить не смог.

Сопонару оказалась Ириной, хотя, признаться честно, по мнению Антона это имя никак ей не подходило. Для него существовало лишь две Ирины: Ирка, бойкая блондинка с его же факультета, с которой он некогда провстречался около месяца, лишился невинности и как-то незаметно перевёл отношения в дружеские (к обоюдному облегчению), да Ира Кузнецова, его нынешняя как бы девушка, оказавшаяся прямым потомком его любвеобильного соседа, к факту сего странного родства с которым он до сих пор не знал, как относиться.

Эта же Ирина была в равной степени непохожа на них обеих: злоупотребляла ярко-красной помадой, щеголяла слишком вызывающим декольте и столь малой длиной юбки, что её следовало бы звать короткостью, вела себя чрезмерно раскованно и как-то наигранно… Словом, напоминала скорее дурную пародию на суккубку, чем менталиста. С одной стороны, из-за всего этого как-то не верилось в то, что она может оказаться тем самым убийцей, а с другой… Мало ли на что она способна на самом деле. Может, с Микки мужика не поделила, вот и отомстила. А что? Дурное дело нехитрое: вырубить суккуба ничуть не сложнее, чем человека, хоть ударом, хоть магией, хоть снотворным как нефиг делать; дотащить до машины, несмотря на девичью хрупкость комплекции, тоже смогла бы, тем более что покойный отличался невысоким ростом и довольно изящным телосложением, а уж оставить умирать в запертом звукоизолированном гараже так и вовсе как два пальца об асфальт.

Подозревая, что помимо внешних стимулов Ирина ещё и каким-нибудь магическим приворотом пользуется, Антон старательно изображал из себя очарованного мужчину — кивал в нужных местах, не сводя с неё взгляда, лишь меняя его дислокацию, случайным образом якобы залипая то на глазах, то на губах, то в глубине декольте, то в районе подола юбки, и то и дело перемежал свои реплики комплиментами.

— Ох, Ирина, вы не только потрясающе красивы, но и восхитительны в качестве собеседницы! — льстиво изрекал он, мастерски копируя «соблазнительные» интонации суккуба, благо было у кого поучиться, и вновь переводя взгляд с глаз на декольте. Где-то внутри, под всей этой игрой в заворожённого, Шастун едва ли не трясся от смеха, веселясь как от представления того, как вся эта картина смотрится со стороны, так и с того факта, что Сопонару и вправду поверила в свою для него неотразимость, купившись на его довольно-таки посредственную актёрскую игру. — Такое чувство, будто мы с вами давно знакомы. Скажите, мог я вас видеть раньше? Быть может, на въезде на подземную парковку? — девушка никак себя не выдала, и он пошёл на попятную. — Хотя нет, увидев ваше незабываемое лицо, я бы приложил все усилия, чтобы запомнить номер той машины, коей выпала честь везти вас.

Внутренний Антон уже разрывался между истерическим ржанием и глубоким фэйспалмом, но Ирина, похоже, привыкла к такой реакции объектов соблазнения, и потому с чуть скучающим видом купалась в его лести. Шастун в очередной раз порадовался, что комбинация приобретённого на самой первой практике опыта противостояния суккубьим чарам и одного из обвивающих его руку браслетов-амулетов, зачарованного на нейтрализацию наиболее распространённых видов ментального воздействия, позволяет ему не попадаться под власть этой горе-соблазнительницы.

К счастью или к сожалению, Сопонару оказалась ни при чём — роковое для Ляси утро она провела в салоне красоты, который ежемесячно посещала по предварительной записи, да и по делу Микки никаких признаков замешанности не нашлось, так что Антон, с трудом удерживая себя от искушения сорвать маску приворожённого дебила и увидеть, как исказится лицо магички, когда она поймёт, что её обвели вокруг длинного окольцованного пальца, под благовидным предлогом распрощался с ней и направился к следующему пункту списка — гражданину или гражданке А. Родных.

***

Родных оказался Андреем, темноволосым мужчиной, на вид лишь немногим старше Антона. Дружелюбно поприветствовав визитёра, Родных ничуть не удивился, увидев его удостоверение, и гостеприимно позвал на кухню пить чай с печеньками. Шастуну этот улыбчивый мужчина на удивление понравился — то ли амулет не сумел полностью заблокировать воздействие менталиста пятой ступени, к слову, единственного не-четвёрочника в списке, то ли его впервые за всё время совершенно не пытались очаровать ни намеренно, ни случайно. А может, дело было в его непринуждённой манере вести диалог и лёгком характере, что необычайно импонировало воздушной стихии.

— Ну что такого? Подумаешь, заставил соседа поверить в то, что он арктический пингвин! — Родных с невинным видом разводил руками, отчего становилось только смешнее, и Антон наконец-то мог позволить себе расхохотаться. — Я же не виноват, что этот неуч не в курсе, чем Арктика от Антарктики отличается, я ж нарочно настраивал чары так, чтобы на знающего этот нюанс они не подействовали! Так что сам виноват, что долго не мог уйти с лавки, уверенный, что плывёт на льдине посреди океана, и шуганулся собственной жены, поверив в то, что она разъярённый полярник!

Кое-как отсмеявшись и утерев выступившие на глазах слёзы, Антон взял себя в руки, напомнив своему чувству юмора, что он вообще-то при исполнении, и перевёл разговор в серьёзное русло. Родных охотно шёл на сотрудничество, слёту отвечая на вопросы, ненадолго задумываясь лишь когда нужно было вспомнить какую-нибудь непростую деталь вроде того, чем он занимался в октябре прошлого года — признаться честно, не попади он тогда в ту самую заварушку, после которой его перевели из Великолепной Пятёрки в спецследователи, Антон бы и сам не сумел вот так сразу сказать, чем он в то время занимался.

Словом, по всем параметрам Андрей оказался чист и невинен, как младенец, и Шастун уже поднимался со стула, чтобы попрощаться и уйти, как вдруг на кухню заглянула старушка из числа божьих одуванчиков, и, поздоровавшись с гостем, обратилась к менталисту.

— Андрюш, ты скоро? Я сама себе ноги не намажу, чай, тридцать лет уже радикулит такой радости не даёт.

— Сейчас-сейчас, _родная,_ — в мягком голосе мага послышалась лёгкая улыбка от каламбура с их, видимо, общей фамилией. — Вот только провожу этого молодого человека до двери и тут же помчусь к тебе!

— А по какому вопросу он пришёл? — старческим дребезжащим голосом спросила она, и мужчина поспешил ответить, что это перепись населения — видимо, не хотел заставлять её волноваться, всё-таки в таком возрасте любая тревога может оказаться роковой. Антон и сам бы на его месте так поступил, сберегая бабушку Таню от лишнего стресса, а ведь пожилые люди такие впечатлительные!

Старушка, попрощавшись с нежданным гостем, развернулась и тихонько пошаркала прочь, и Шастун уже хотел было вернуться к теме прощания, но случайно поймал преисполненный болезненной нежности взгляд, которым мужчина проводил удаляющуюся сухонькую фигурку, и его как током поразило.

Это была не бабушка Андрея и не мать.

Это была его жена.

Антон представил, как через полвека, всё такой же молодой и лёгкий в движениях, будет точно так же смотреть вслед семенящей в комнату постаревшей супруге, каждое утро просыпаясь со страхом обнаружить её мёртвой, и в сердце надсадно защемило. Он страшился подобной судьбы: ему и так, если только он не сложит голову в очередной стычке, суждено пережить родителей и сестру, ведь он не потомственный маг, а самородок, но видеть, как стареет и умирает любовь всей твоей жизни… Даже будь она не человеком, а нечистью, живущей вдвое-впятеро — в зависимости от вида — дольше людей, всё равно той же участи не избежать. Напуганный печальной перспективой, он пообещал себе присмотреться к последней в списке Е. Кузьминской, если она окажется невиновной и незамужней.

***

Спустя двадцать минут, добрую половину которых он потратил на то, чтобы сориентироваться в причудливой нумерации домов, Антон уже звонил в квартиру последней менталистки из списка, морщась от слишком громкой трели электрической пародии на соловья.

— Кто там? — звонко спросил из-за двери детский голосок, который с равным успехом мог принадлежать как девочке, так и мальчику. Шастун испытал приступ ностальгии: когда-то и он, будучи ребёнком из не самого удачного района, не открывал никому дверь, устраивая писклявые допросы, кто и зачем к ним пришёл, и глядя в замочную скважину, поскольку до глазка попросту не доставал.

— Кто-нибудь из взрослых дома есть? — вопросом на вопрос ответил он.

— А почему вы спрашиваете? Может, вы грабитель или маньяк? — нахально поинтересовались из-за двери.

— Моя работа — ловить всяких там грабителей и маньяков. Полицейский я, могу удостоверение показать, скажи только, до глазка достаёшь или мне его в замочную скважину демонстрировать?

— Достаю! — сердито заявили из-за двери, парой секунд позже тихонько добавив: — Если встать на носочки…

Антон поднёс к глазку удостоверение и, дождавшись, пока ребёнок — хотя раз до глазка достаёт, то, наверное, уже подросток, — рассмотрит его, снова спросил насчёт взрослых. И снова получил вопрос, правда, теперь уже другой.

— А вам кого-то конкретного нужно или просто лишь бы не ребёнка?

— Мне Кузьминскую Е.

— Меня? Ого. Внезапно.

Щёлкнул поворотный механизм замка, дверь открылась, являя взору светленькую большеглазую девчушку лет двенадцати-четырнадцати на вид, чем-то похожую на Арью Старк. Она глядела на него одновременно по-детски невинно и по-подростковому нахально, будто спрашивая взглядом — мол, чё припёрся, дядя, на ночь глядя? Антону даже пришлось напомнить себе, что, согласно предоставленным Ведомством данным, она всего на год младше него, а не на десять с лишним.

— Ну я Женя Кузьминская. И нафига я вам?

— У меня к вам, Евгения, важное дело, о котором не слишком-то удобно говорить через порог. Вы позволите пройти в дом?

— Ладно, го в мою комнату. Тока разувайтесь, а то мама если увидит, что в коридоре натоптано, таких пиздюлей даст!

Комната Жени выглядела как декорация из подросткового сериала: обилие постеров с молодыми смазливыми мальчиками, начиная с Бибера и заканчивая корейскими бойз-бэндами, фигурки каких-то незнакомых ему персонажей, развешанные по стене рисунки — наверное, собственные, и если так, девушка действительно хорошо рисовала. Угловой письменный стол делился на две зоны: учебную, на которой валялась открытая тетрадь с недоделанной домашкой по алгебре (Антону снова пришлось себе напомнить, что ей двадцать четыре и за её плечами законченное обучение в Академии), и компьютерно-развлекательную, выглядевшую гораздо более оживлённой — по периметру монитора были налеплены разноцветные записочки с напоминаниями о всякой фигне, а сам стол, равно как и лежащие на нём блокноты, пестрел стикерами, изображающими героев популярных сериалов, Шастун даже разглядел среди них знакомые лица Винчестеров и пресловутое «Ничего-то ты не знаешь, Джон Сноу».

Девушка усадила его на прикомпьютерный стул на колёсиках, а сама устроилась на незаправленной кровати, предварительно расправив жёлтую простыню в зайчиков.

— Ну так чё? Зачем вам я? — спросила она, по-турецки переплетая ноги. Несмотря на малую длину домашних шортиков, это, как ни странно, выглядело вполне прилично.

— Я могу обращаться на ты? — уточнил Антон и, получив согласное «при условии, что я тоже смогу тебе тыкать», продолжил: — Мне просто нужно задать тебе несколько вопросов.

— Ладно, спрашивай, — пожала плечами она, отчего нарочито великоватая футболка с дурацкой надписью «I'm with stupid» перекособочилась, и в широкий ворот вылезло угловатое плечико. Антон мысленно посмеялся со своего наивного намерения присмотреться к Кузьминской — даже зная о её истинном возрасте, он никак не мог воспринимать эту девчушку как хотя бы совершеннолетнюю, видя в ней лишь ребёнка. Впрочем, при нужном совпадении обстоятельств убить смог бы и годовалый младенец, так что рано было сбрасывать её со счетов.

На вопросы девчушка отвечала довольно своеобразно — порой долго ломалась, вынуждая уговаривать, порой вместо ответа предлагала ему жвачку или горстку разноцветных Skittles (причём если он соглашался угоститься, она отвечала гораздо охотней), порой задавала встречные вопросы про любимую музыку и даже, кажется, пыталась с ним заигрывать, если он правильно разгадал значение таинственного «Ты сасный». Однако несмотря на все эти специфические нюансы у него всё-таки получалось добиться внятного ответа: к примеру, когда он спросил, где она была в то самое утро, ставшее для Ляси роковым, Женька, потянувшись к смартфону, разблокировала его длинной запутанной комбинацией движений и, поковырявшись в истории переписок, радостно заявила, что была на вписке, и в доказательство даже показала диалог с кем-то в не то вайбере, не то вотсапе — Антон вечно путал эти приложения, поскольку по давней привычке пользовался лишь старыми добрыми эсэмэсками.

Услышав имя Микки, девчушка оживилась и начала было впаривать ему какую-то хрень про один из молодёжных сериалов, и Шастуну пришлось минут пять слушать эту чепуху, прежде чем он успел вклиниться со своим уточнением, что он про реального Микаэля говорит, а не какого-то там популярного персонажа. При его словах Женя огорчилась, однако, узнав, что реальный Микки тоже предпочитал мужчин, оживилась, но, услышав, что он мёртв, погрустнела ещё больше, заявив, дословно: «Вот так всегда, в России любой слэш оборачивается ангстом, драмой и смертью главных героев». Антону прям захотелось в утешение поведать ей о активно «слэшащемся» (если он верно понял значение этого загадочного слова) полувампире, но он сдержался, ибо пока не было твёрдой уверенности в невиновности девушки.

Наконец, устав ломать комедию и подыгрывать ей, он не выдержал.

— Жень, а ты правда такая в свои двадцать четыре, или притворяешься?

Девчушка просияла.

— Так ты тоже менталист и заметил, что я не подросток? Ну наконец-то! — Антон не понял, почему его уже второй раз за последние два дня принимают за менталиста, но решил не перебивать её, ибо девушке явно хотелось выговориться. — Меня уже заебало, что все, все принимают меня за ребёнка! Нет, я, конечно, научилась находить в этом положительные стороны и активно пользоваться производимым впечатлением, но, сука, как же хочется порой поговорить с кем-то из ровесников на равных, а не видеть в их глазах извечное «да что ты можешь знать о жизни, малявка?», что выбешивает просто до невозможности!

Из последовавшего монолога Антон узнал много нового, но, увы, совершенно бесполезного для расследования — как Евгению задолбал повсеместно распространённый эйджизм, как её бесит собственный дар, достигший порога нестарения слишком рано, из-за чего даже при помощи косметики и одежды не получается казаться хотя бы совершеннолетней, как надоело ловить на себе взгляды педофилов и как хочется простой нормальной жизни, даже если это будет означать конец халяве наподобие детских билетов вместо взрослых и прочих скидок на возраст. Шастун поневоле посочувствовал ей: как и Сергей Викторович, Женя оказалась заложницей собственного дара, усилившегося в неподходящее время. Самому же Антону повезло: его дар достиг планки нестарения не в четырнадцать, а в девятнадцать, а высокий рост, серьёзное выражение лица и вдобавок зачастую щетина (ибо бриться слишком часто было лень) позволяли ему без особых усилий выглядеть на свой паспортный возраст.

***

Спустя пару дней беготни по разным адресам Антон сумел подтвердить алиби всех шестерых опрошенных магов, включая Коваленко, на то злосчастное утро, когда Ляся стала призраком, и теперь пребывал в растерянности. Ни у кого не было ни мотива убить Микки, ни возможности разделаться с Лясей, ибо гипноз должен был быть наложен не более чем за три часа до гибели девушки. По всему выходило, что виноват кто-то не из числа этих шестерых: либо в городе есть незарегистрированный менталист высокого уровня, либо Антон Иванов сымитировал смерть и подался в убийцы.

От ощущения полнейшего тупика спасала лишь скорая перспектива наведаться в театр нечисти.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Далее следует глава **2,3. Я пошутил и порочная практика**. В ней Паша решит помочь Антону устроить личную жизнь, да и другие чудные соседушки дадут о себе знать, а сам Шаст наконец-то отдохнёт в выходной, применит один из полученных на день рождения подарков и покопается в воспоминаниях о временах учёбы. Ну а мы узнаем, что же за опыт общения с соблазнителями у нашего мага — ведь Арсений далеко не первый суккуб на его жизненном пути…


	23. Глава 2,3. Я пошутил и порочная практика

Не будь он магом, Шастун решил бы, что его кто-то проклял. Ибо всякий раз, когда у него появлялось свободное время, которое он хотел посвятить блаженному безделью или долгожданному свиданию с Ирой, возникали какие-нибудь непредвиденные обстоятельства, напрочь рушащие его планы. То из-за так называемой «свингер-пати» пришлось вместо уютного вечера с сериалом тащиться в это дурацкое кафе, терпеть осточертевшие подкаты суккубов, а в финале и вовсе вмазать тому хаму и спешно делать ноги, то Коваленко приболел, и Шаст был вынужден подменить его на ночном дежурстве… Один раз они с Ирой уже даже назначили дату, время и место, но буквально за пару часов девушка позвонила ему и, извиняясь, попросила отложить свидание — в город внезапно нагрянула какая-то знаменитость, и главный редактор газеты, в которой Кузнецова работала, требовал, чтобы именно она взяла интервью. А теперь, когда девушка сама ему позвонила и позвала в парк, на этот раз уже Антон не мог ответить согласием.

— Прости, что так получается, мне правда очень хочется пойти с тобой, но я уже обещал друзьям встретиться с ними именно в этот день, — оправдывался Шастун, расхаживая по квартире и эмоционально размахивая руками. — Мы с самого апреля никак не могли собраться всей компанией, поскольку у каждого из нас сложный график работы, и в ближайшие месяца три такого шанса наконец-то пообщаться в полном составе уже не будет! Ир, я не могу, не имею права подвести сразу всех своих друзей!

Привлечённый восклицаниями Антона, из пола вылез его призрачный сосед. Терзаемый скукой посмертного полубытия, Воля проявлял нездоровую страсть к любой движухе с накалом эмоций, увлечённо наблюдая за чужими выяснениями отношений, будь то как жаркие споры, так и не менее жаркие лобызания уединившихся в своих квартирах парочек. Да ещё и, обретя способность являться _своим,_ он активно ею пользовался, чтобы разносить сплетни. Эх, жаль, его Валентина Петровна не видит, а то можно было бы устроить соревнование по скорости распускания слухов, частоте пересудов и степени правдивости новостей.

Призрак что-то ему сказал, но Антон не обладал чудесной способностью разбирать одновременно звучащие в трубке и в комнате речи двух разных людей, поэтому, зажав пальцем отверстие микрофона, переспросил — чего, мол, Паш?

— Что у тебя там за Паша? — тут же поинтересовалась девушка, и Шастун понял, что наделён сомнительным даром умения закрывать микрофон исключительно когда это не нужно.

— Да мой сосед по квартире, помнишь, я как-то рассказывал о нём в переписке, — строго говоря, Антон не соврал: если в пределах дома и окрестностей ничего интересного не назревало, Воля и вправду проводил в своей бывшей квартире изрядное количество времени, отлучаясь разве что ради бесед с другими видящими его соседями или разговоров с Лясей. Надо отметить, девушка тоже частенько появлялась в шестьдесят третьей квартире, однако, в отличие от своего наставника по загробной жизни, обладала куда бо́льшим тактом в плане выбора момента для визита.

— Правильно, Шаст! Пацан первым делом должен данное братанам слово держать! — повторил Паша, и Антон в очередной раз подивился, откуда в интеллигентном учителе, способном часами обсуждать обилие прочитанных им за всю жизнь книг, взялись столь неожиданные плебейские замашки. — Было бы некрасиво, если бы ты променял нас с Арсом на неё. Мы первее субботу забили!

Прежде чем ответить, наученный горьким опытом Антон первым делом ткнул в кнопку выключения микрофона и убедился, что иконка на ней перечеркнулась.

— Вообще-то я давал обещание всем пятерым своим друзьям-соседям, о доброй половине которых ты отчего-то забыл.

— Старость не радость, посмертие гадость! Ну какой памяти ты ожидаешь от человека, мозги которого давным-давно сгнили, а что не сгнило, то сгорело? — прибеднялся Воля. — Да и почему это о доброй? Мы с Арсом злые, получается?

Видимо, призраку было слишком уж скучно, раз он решил прицепиться к словам, притворившись, будто не знает распространённой фигуры речи.

— Уж не знаю как он, но ты, Паша, очень даже злой, раз мешаешь мне личную жизнь устраивать, — строго проговорил Антон, и призрак, тяжко вздохнув и неразборчиво пробормотав какую-то бессмыслицу, в которой послышалось совершенно неуместное «наоборот помогаю», исчез в стене — то ли к Позову решил заглянуть от нечего делать, то ли Лясю там заметил, то ли просто обиделся.

Когда привидение скрылось из вида, Шастун включил микрофон и принялся вникать в описываемую Ирой ситуацию, половину которой он по вине призрака уже успешно пропустил мимо ушей. Если Антон правильно понял, она рассказывала ему о том, как, возвращаясь тёмным зимним вечером с какого-то припозднившегося мероприятия, с которого она не имела права уйти пораньше из-за необходимости взять интервью у гвоздя программы, освободившегося лишь в самом-самом конце… Словом, шла она одна-одинёшенька по тёмным улицам, и сильно испугалась, когда обнаружила, что её преследует какой-то автомобиль. Однако скрытый полумраком водитель, заметив страх девушки, заверил её, что не желает ей вреда и провожает лишь затем, чтобы к ней никто не прицепился.

Потом как-то плавно и незаметно один рассказ перетёк в другой, третий, четвёртый… От Антона требовалось лишь вовремя вставлять подходящие по смыслу междометия — согласные «ага» и «угу», грустное «эх», досадливое «вот же!», удивлённое «да ну?!» и другие. Несколько утомлённый затянувшимся разговором, он уже особо не вслушивался в суть, реагируя только на интонацию. Впрочем, в последние минут десять интонация даже не менялась, и он беззастенчиво сыпал позитивно-удивлёнными восклицаниями, перемежая ими рассказ Иры о фамильном везении, частых случаях выигрыша в лотерею и прочих подарках судьбы.

Помимо воли ему вспомнилась другая Ира, точнее, Ирка — именно эта форма имени подходила ей как ничто другое. Уж эта боевая подруга, с которой они нелепо пытались встречаться на первом курсе и нехило так куролесили всей отвязной компанией на более старших, была совсем не такой. Антон и представить не мог, чтобы Ирка беспрестанно болтала столько минут кряду — нет, в изложении мыслей она придерживалась лаконичных чётких фраз, каждая из которых попадала точно в цель, и крайне редко переходила в режим монолога, зато если уж подобное случалось, то такие речи задвигала — всем курсом слушали, ловя отпадающие челюсти! И не было у неё никакого фамильного дара, хоть волшебного, хоть невесть откуда взявшейся удачи — она, как и сам Шаст, была магом-самородком, и ближе к окончанию Академии они частенько бодались, соревнуясь как в том, кто кого на боёвке уделает, так и в хулиганстве, лелея мечту остаться в неписаных летописях Академии как самые безбашенные и при этом талантливые маги. И ведь удалось, кстати, хотя незабвенную Штормайку, несколько десятилетий назад ставшую легендой боевого факультета, всё равно переплюнуть не удалось. Как, впрочем, и друг друга превзойти, но это лишь потому, что в ночь после защиты диплома они скооперировались для финальной, самой феерической шалости, которая их и прославила, ибо оставленный на фронтоне главного входа Академии неприличный рисунок, полыхавший негасимым пламенем и посылавший не опасную, но довольно болезненную молнию во всякого, кто всё же пытался это пламя потушить, не смогли развеять всем педагогическим составом…

***

Ранним субботним утром, когда солнце только-только оторвалось от горизонта и ещё не спешило превращать город в филиал геенны огненной, Антон кое-как продрал глаза и вылез из кровати, подгоняемый увещеваниями сразу двух голосов, Паши и собственной совести, чуть ли не в унисон твердивших, что нельзя подводить друзей, и раз обещал в такую рань устроить игру в баскетбол, значит, нужно выполнять.

В лифте он вопреки обыкновению столкнулся не с очередной пассией суккуба, а с самим Арсением — видимо, желая сохранить физические силы для предстоящей игры, нежить предпочёл заменить привычную подпитку бокалом-другим крови, которую он легко раздобывал благодаря каким-то своим вампирским связям.

— Доброе утро, ангел, — поприветствовал его Попов, одаривая неизменной клыкастой улыбкой, и Шаст, чувствуя, что ещё немного и заснёт на ходу, решил вступить в диалог в надежде взбодриться.

— Доброе, клыкастик. Как спалось? — Антон не смог придумать тему пооригинальней, хотя для любого другого вампира она и так была бы невероятно странной — в отличие от этого полукровки обычная нежить совершенно не способна спать.

— На удивление хорошо, — ну каким бы суккубом Арсений был, если бы не умел любой разговор сводить к своей излюбленной теме? — Впрочем, если бы в моих объятьях и постели был ты, спалось бы ещё лучше.

Желание стукнуть эту заразу пересилило сонливость, свободная от мяча ладонь Антона дёрнулась, чтобы отвесить лёгкий приятельский подзатыльник, но он вовремя сообразил, что нахальный нежить сказал это специально, чтобы маг взбодрился. Шастун поспешно завёл руку за спину, убирая её от греха подальше, и с усмешкой выдал:

— Тебе бы всё об одном да об одном.

К его удивлению, суккуб даже не использовал эту фразу, хоть продолжение в духе «Ну почему же об одном? И о двоих, и о троих — меня и моей постели на многих хватит!» чуть ли не само напрашивалось. Вместо этого Арсений задумчиво улыбнулся, вопреки обыкновению не демонстрируя клыки, и подтвердил с какой-то странной интонацией:

— Мне бы всё об одном.

В лифте воцарилась было тишина, но её правление длилось от силы секунду, поскольку в следующий момент уже примеряющее горностаевую мантию молчание было свергнуто призраком, просочившимся через панель с кнопками.

— Ну что, готовы к игре? — в голосе Воли энтузиазм превысил все возможные нормы.

— Уверен, что тебе стоит играть в баскетбол? — уточнил Антон, сомневаясь, что привидению хватит сил на то, чтобы оставаться видимым для _своих_ и в то же время способным обращаться с мячом. — Может, лучше заняться чем-нибудь другим?

Последнюю фразу он произнёс уже выходя из лифта и чуть ли не нос к носу сталкиваясь с Шеминовым.

— Только, пожалуйста, не на лестничной площадке, как в прошлый раз! — деликатным и в то же время строгим тоном уточнил председатель домового комитета, увидев следующего за Антоном Арсения. — Для подобных вещей у вас есть квартиры, где вам никто не помешает, равно как и вы никого не смутите.

От его слов магу захотелось поменяться местами с Пашей, чтобы научиться проваливаться сквозь землю, или хотя бы сквозь кафель и железобетон. Воля ржал так, что казалось странным, что его ещё не снесло реактивной струёй собственного хохота. Суккуб же, безмятежно улыбнувшись, пожелал Стасу доброго утра и заверил, что в следующий раз они непременно именно так и сделают, отчего желание Антона исчезнуть куда-нибудь подальше лишь усилилось. Маг терпеть не мог такие ситуации, в которых тебе не поверят, даже если ты из кожи вон вылезешь, пытаясь оправдаться, доказывая, что ты не верблюд. К счастью, Шеминов торопился попасть в лифт, пока проскользнувшая мимо выходящих пассажиров свежевыгулянная такса не уехала без него, поэтому неловкая ситуация не продлилась долго.

Выйдя на улицу, Шастун слегка приободрился — утренняя свежесть и лёгкий ветерок помогли воздушной стихии взять верх над вспыльчиво-досадующим огнём, выдув из головы лишние мысли.

На спортивной площадке, огороженной высоким сетчатым забором, их уже ждали двое — зевающий Серёжа и на удивление бодрый Макар.

— Ну что, разомнёмся, пока Димку ждём? — с энтузиазмом предложил вампир, выхватывая мяч из рук Антона.

— Не получится, он уже идёт к лифту, — задрав голову, доложил Паша, и Антон машинально посмотрел в ту же сторону, хоть способности видеть сквозь предметы и стены у него не было и быть не могло даже с заклинанием — что поделать, если за это противоположная воздуху стихия земли отвечает!

Вскоре Позов, как и ожидалось, вышел из подъезда и направился к остальным. В полуметре над его головой витала их призрачная подруга — в отличие от Воли девушка легко приспособилась к отсутствию таких условностей, как гравитация, и активно этим пользовалась, почти всегда предпочитая ходьбе полёт. Разве что поднималась не выше пары-тройки метров над полом, поскольку из-за выпавшего на их долю вида смерти оба привидения боялись высоты, хоть это и было абсурдно для тех, кто уже мёртв.

Обменявшись приветствиями, друзья приступили к жеребьёвке. Поскольку беспристрастным судьёй была торжественно назначена Ляся, ибо никак иначе поучаствовать в общей забаве она не могла, капитанами команд должны были стать исключительно те, кто её видят. Илья от подобной чести отказался, поэтому лидерство досталось Антону и Паше. Далее требовалось определить, кто в чью команду попадёт, и чтобы никому не было обидно, для первой игры решать собрались древнейшим дворовым способом под названием «камень-ножницы-бумага», а потом, уже в процессе выяснив, кто чего стоит, при желании перекомплектовать команды для следующей сегодняшней игры.

Волей случая Антону достались Дима с Макаром, а все нежити, то бишь вампир, призрак и оборотень, оказались в другой команде, поэтому над названиями долго думать не пришлось, и матч Люди – Нежити начался.

Выбранная рефери не могла подбросить мяч для спорного броска, так что это пришлось сделать исключающими жульничество совместными усилиями капитанов, ведь объединение ветряной магии Шаста с кинетическими способностями Паши придавало мячу абсолютно непредсказуемое направление.

Мячом завладел Илья, на удивление юрко для своей комплекции уведя его прямо из-под носа суккуба. Раздосадованный Арс вместе со своим капитаном кинулся наперехват, и ведун поспешил отдать пас Диме, поскольку Антона блокировал Серёжа. Прекрасно понимая, что плохое зрение Позова вряд ли позволит ему попасть в кольцо, Шастун поспешил занять удобную для броска позицию, и Макар последовал его примеру. Очень вовремя: окружённый нежитями, Дима каким-то чудом сумел не потерять мяч, удачно пасанув его волхву. Воля с гномом бросились перехватывать мяч, а вот вампир кинулся в совершенно противоположную сторону, понимая, что заблокированный ведун постарается отдать пас Антону, находящемуся в оптимальной для броска позиции, и собираясь словить мяч ещё на подлёте. Он не учёл лишь того, что Макар отдаст пас в воздух, запустив мяч настолько высоко, что даже вампиру не допрыгнуть, а вот магу-воздушнику запросто. Впрочем, придерживаясь негласной договорённости не использовать совсем уж читерные способности, левитировать Шастун не стал, ограничившись сверхпрыжком, и потому совершил бросок лишь приземлившись, причём даже дальше от корзины, чем был. Попал, конечно же — ещё бы, с таким-то опытом просчитывания траектории каждого запускаемого им фаербола.

Пролетевший через кольцо мяч звонко стукнулся об пол, после чего был подобран Серёжей, на какую-то долю секунды опередившим Позова. Не растерявшись, Макар пошёл на перехват, и у него почти получилось, но оборотня выручил Паша, в решающий момент коварно пройдя сквозь протянутую руку волхва, вынуждая того дрогнуть, упуская мяч. Дима самоотверженно попытался отнять мяч, для чего ему пришлось пройти сквозь призрака, но тот за мгновение до этого отдал пас Арсению. Вампир ловко провёл мяч, технично меняя руки и траекторию, из-за чего никто из команды людей так и не смог ему ничего противопоставить, и красивым — явно рисуется, зараза самовлюблённая! — броском в прыжке сравнял счёт.

В этот раз Позов сумел опередить Матвиенко, хоть из-за стремления успеть он едва не упал. Ликантроп досадливо щёлкнул зубами, однако последовал за Димой в надежде перехватить мяч. Ему это не удалось, зато ситуацией умело воспользовался Воля. Команда людей попыталась отнять у призрака мяч, но Серёга удачно мешался в ногах у волхва, а от остальных противников Арсений умело держал заслон, благодаря чему Паша сумел-таки совершить двухочковый бросок — точнее, это в традиционном баскетболе он был бы двухочковым, а у них был уговор играть до пятого попадания.

Не желая отдавать паранормальным соперникам преимущество, люди удвоили старания, и их усердие окупилось: в результате простенькой, казалось бы, комбинации мячом завладел Илья, с завидной точностью пославший мяч в корзину аж с противоположной от кольца стороны поля.

Счёт снова сравнялся, а игра стала жёстче: каждый хотел, чтобы решающий мяч забила именно его команда. За последовавшую минуту было совершено аж два броска, но ни Дима, ни Серёжа не сумели попасть в цель: первый промахнулся, угодив мячом в щиток, а второму попросту не повезло, поскольку мяч, приземлившись на ободок корзины, упал не внутрь, а наружу, где его и подобрал Макар.

Антон, подстраховывающий Илью, не сразу заметил неладное — лишь когда в идеально подходящий миг для броска ведун отчего-то затупил и совсем уж глупо потерял мяч, выхваченный юрким призраком. Краем глаза маг заметил, что и Дима, и даже Серёжа тоже сбавили темп, что для решающей борьбы совсем уж нехарактерно, но, случайно бросив взгляд чуть левее, быстро сообразил что к чему: похоже, Арсений решил воспользоваться своим козырем в виде вампирско-суккубьей привлекательности в целях выигрыша в этом матче. Человек и гном-ликантроп, казалось, вот-вот застынут каменными статуями, сражённые не взглядом уродливой горгоны, а удвоенной силой гламора и чар коварного соблазнителя, которая действовала даже вопреки тому, что оба они предпочитали девушек. Волхву было немного легче — как и маги, ведуны отличались полным иммунитетом к гламору, однако клыкастик, похоже, поставил суккубьи чары на максимум, поскольку ничем иным нельзя было объяснить тот факт, что на него даже женатый на красавице Макар и то залип.

К счастью, Шастун всегда отличался способностью сочетать размышления с активными действиями, а потому, быстро поняв, что вся его команда нейтрализована расчётливым вампирюкой и рассчитывать можно лишь на себя, не терял времени даром. Пользуясь тем, что суммарное обаяние полунежитя не различало своих и чужих, Антон легко миновал попытавшегося противостоять ему Матвиенко и удачным попаданием ладони сумел отнять мяч у Паши. Арсений, разумеется, попытался его перехватить, и какое-то время они бестолково скакали влево-вправо, причём всякий раз одновременно, со стороны наверняка напоминая странные танцы перед зеркалом, но потом Шаст сумел отплатить лукавому нежитю той же монетой — едва слышно шепнул «Подаришь мне поцелуй?» и, воспользовавшись кратким замешательством растерявшегося суккуба, метнул мяч в кольцо, заранее чувствуя, что попал.

Последовавшая за этим остановка игры Лясей и дублирующим её Макаром, освободившимся от чар чуть раньше остальных заворожённых, была уже простой формальностью: команда людей победила.

— Ангел… — начал было Арсений, и маг поспешил его оборвать.

— Я пошутил, — прищурился он, в очередной раз поражаясь тому, как легко суккубы ведутся на эту древнюю как мир уловку, которую ему уже столько раз доводилось применять на практике.

***  
_Семь лет назад. 2009 год, начало лета, Москва._

Обнаружив напротив своей фамилии пометку «ОРН» в списке распределения на летнюю практику, Антон был заинтригован этой аббревиатурой, и долго потом гадал, как она расшифровывается — «отряд реагирования на нежить», «особо рисковые новички» или ещё как. Однако, прибыв по указанному адресу вместе с четырьмя своими однокурсниками, лишь один из которых по специализации был не боевиком, а целителем, Шастун разочаровался — новенькая золочёная табличка ехидно гласила «Отдел регистрации нелюдей», а значит, всю практику им предстоит провести среди скучных бумажек, в то время как у других студентов наверняка будет нечто куда как более полезное и интересное.

Знал бы он, как сильно ошибается…

Не желая оттягивать неотвратимое, Антон смело постучал в дверь. Выглянувший на стук невысокий темноволосый мужчина с лёту взял быка за рога:

— И шо ви тут валандаетесь? Таки послушайте сюда, у нас столько работы, шо просто мама роди меня обратно! Щас нагрянет эта шобла и начнётся тихий ужас. Кстати о птичках, я ваш руководитель практики, Евгений Игоревич Воронецкий, но зовите меня просто Еня. И шо ви хлопаете на меня глазами? Как говорят у нас в Одессе, время — шекели, так что не фицкайте мне тут деньгами, все хором за мной!

Из последовавшего инструктажа, изобиловавшего малопонятными специфическими словечками, выяснилось, что кому-то в верхах Ведомства взбрело в голову ввести обязательную регистрацию нелюдей — мол, так порядка будет больше. Возможно, в перспективе так оно и было, но пока что в спешно созданном для этого подразделении властвовали король хаос и королева текучка.

Первокурсников к работе с нежитью не подпустили, выделив им что полегче, а именно суккубов. Практикантам зачем-то выделили целых два помещения, разместив Ирку в крохотной каморке с надписью «Регистрация суккубов-мужчин», а парней — в довольно крупном кабинете, озаглавленном, соответственно, табличкой «Регистрация суккубов-женщин». Им объяснили что делать и выдали амулеты, предупредив, что ни казённые браслеты, ни сделанные на заказ артефакты не способны дать полную защиту от суккубьих чар, а ещё почему-то по двенадцатиштучной пачке презервативов каждому, и пожелали ни пуха ни пера.

Дебютный понедельник запомнился Антону тем, что к концу рабочего дня каждый из четверых присутствовавших в кабинете парней успел поцеловаться как минимум с тремя суккубками.

Вторник ознаменовался феерически скандальным шоу — отлучившись в туалет, боевик Бабанов застукал целителя Мишланова за страстными обжиманиями с другим, и после этого Шасту с Женькой Кожевиным и прибежавшей на крики Иркой пришлось весь обеденный перерыв выковыривать невольного изменщинка из огромного дерева, выращенного Кириллом в порыве ярости. Что примечательно, на полное уничтожение самого дерева, наглухо заблокировавшего проход к кабинкам, из-за чего при большой нужде приходилось бегать в женскую уборную, ушло дней десять. А ещё говорят, что растения — неподходящая для боевика стихия…

В среду Антон, не выдержав, распаковал выданную в первый день пачку. Вопреки собственным же словам, что не пригодится, и всяческим моральным принципам, ибо все вокруг уже вскрыли свои упаковки контрацептивов, а обуреваемому гормонами организму восемнадцатилетнего парня уже не хватало сил сопротивляться искушению.

К концу четвёртого дня от вскрытой накануне пачки осталась лишь четверть, а число засосов на шее увеличилось в геометрической прогрессии. А ещё Дима с Кириллом наконец помирились, правда, весьма экстраординарным способом — отлучившись на перекур после очередного раза с очередной крышесносной суккубочкой, Антон обнаружил Бабанова и Мишланова в курилке с парой суккубов за весьма компрометирующим занятием на четверых…

Пятница и вовсе побила все рекорды, поскольку по окончании рабочего дня он обнаружил себя на ковре начальника. В буквальном смысле: он лежал на слегка побитом молью коврике на полу кабинета Ени, а на его бёдрах восседал красавец-суккуб, с которого Шастун уже стягивал рубашку. И неизвестно, чем бы это всё закончилось, если бы Воронецкий не забыл в столе что-то важное и не вернулся за этим предметом…

Начальник рвал и метал. В переносном смысле, конечно: устраивая разнос вконец оборзевшему практиканту, Еня в то же время наводил в кабинете порядок, ибо, прежде чем добраться до мягкого коврика, Антон в неконтролируемом порыве страсти смёл суккубом всё, что лежало на столе. Соблазнитель давно уже был выставлен за дверь, и теперь, когда разум очистился от его влияния, стало безумно неловко.

Руководитель практики строго отчитывал его, а совесть и стыд в голове Шастуна и вовсе непотребно ругались, и всё это трио голосов неслабо давило на Антона. И вправду — как он мог? Хорош же из него будет боевой маг, если при любой встрече с суккубами он будет бросаться им на шею! Хорош же из него натурал, если он целовал того красавчика с такой же жадностью, как и ту милую рыжулю парой часов ранее! Нечего сказать, молодец, отличился, блять!

Занятый самоугрызениями, Антон не сразу заметил, что Воронецкий вдруг замолчал. Дождавшись, когда практикант обратит на него своё внимание, Еня… ободряюще улыбнулся и сообщил, что через нечто подобное проходил каждый из тех, кто работает в ОРН. И что современная магическая наука не знает стопроцентно надёжных способов защититься от влияния суккубов, тем более когда ты молод и свободен, однако некоторую устойчивость вполне можно наработать, если знать как.

И сделал его своим личным помощником.

Спустя пару рабочих дней Антону уже не было никакого дела до привлекательности очередной принимаемой в Енином кабинете суккубки, ибо когда при каждом взгляде на соблазнительную нечисть и при каждом произнесённом ею предложении тебе гарантирован разряд тока от непосредственного начальника, становится как-то не до прелестей.

К концу недели он обзавёлся стойким отвращением ко всем проявлениям суккубьих чар, и особенно к голосу, ибо если писать с закрытыми глазами, чтобы не дай бог не вскинуть случайно взгляд на очередную посетительницу, у него ещё получалось, то обойтись без единой фразы нечисти — никак.

Со следующего понедельника личным помощником назначили Бабанова, а Шастун вернулся в отданное практикантам помещение, получив наказ приглядывать за Димой Мишлановым, поскольку повторения инцидента с проросшим в туалете дубом совершенно не хотелось. Через неделю настала очередь Ирки занять болезненно почётную должность правой руки начальника практики, а затем и остальных. К тому времени выработанное бурное отвращение слегка улеглось, по крайней мере, раздражали уже только характерные для источения чар ужимки да интонации, а не сам вид и звучание суккубов.

Ещё через неделю его устойчивость приобрела рациональный характер — к негативной реакции на типичные признаки попыток соблазнения добавилось понимание того, что суккубью сущность не исправить: они такие от природы, хотят того или нет. Представители этой расы нечисти не виноваты, что заигрывать учатся раньше, чем говорить, что прикосновения им нужны как воздух, что независимо от их желания одно лишь присутствие алчущего суккуба соблазняет и дурманит разум. Это открытие, банальное, но, как и любая прописная истина, в полной мере раскрывающееся разуму только с приобретением личного опыта, несколько смягчило выработанную к суккубам неприязнь.

Во многом помог ещё и тот факт, что где-то четверть суккубов уже нашла свою идеально подходящую пару и вовсе не стремилась очаровывать кого ни попадя. С некоторыми такими счастливчиками Антон даже с удовольствием беседовал, если вдруг выдавалась оказия. И если от одиноких суккубов так и разило лихорадочным и почти безумным жаром, то от нашедших своего _истинного_ веяло спокойствием и уютом. Прочувствовав эту разницу, Шастун даже пожалел тех, кто ещё или уже не имел пары — как, должно быть, хреново этим бедолагам в своём одиночестве, если в попытках заполнить пустоту в сердце, ауре и прочих жаждущих чужого присутствия местах они готовы бросаться на шею первому встречному.

После этого остатки отвращения окончательно переплавились в крепкую устойчивость к суккубьим чарам, оставив лишь лёгкую тень неприязни к попыткам соблазнения.

…

В отделе регистрации суккубов Антон проработал до сентября. Вообще-то летняя практика должна была продлиться всего полтора месяца, но так уж вышло, что по истечении этого срока ему было некуда податься — родители, как назло, были отправлены в длительные командировки, а сестра укатила на юга́ со своим очередным парнем. Из общежития на время летних каникул студентов выселяли, так что пришлось переехать к Вадиму Палычу, хоть и неловко было его утруждать, чай не малявка уже, а совершеннолетний парень, потому Антон и попросил у начальника практики разрешения остаться в его отделе до начала учёбы — так он хотя бы мог обеспечивать себя продуктами, а не объедать наставника. Учитывая текучку кадров, Еня никак не мог отказаться от такого предложения.

Теперь, уже имея устойчивость к суккубьим чарам, подкреплённую собственноручно зачарованным — Вадим Палыч подсказал, как это сделать, ибо соответствующую тему в области артефакторики по программе проходили только курсе эдак на третьем, а Антону нужно было как можно скорее обзавестись амулетом, заклятия которого не рассыпались бы прахом от его внутреннего огня — браслетом, Шастун получил возможность как следует понаблюдать за суккубами, беспристрастно изучить их, не отвлекаясь на свойственное этой расе нечисти притяжение. И эти полтора месяца оказались гораздо более познавательными, чем целый год занятий по нелюдеведенью. Вот что он из того курса узнал? Что чисто физиологически суккубы почти не отличаются от людей, разве что, как и любая нечисть, более выносливы и живут дольше? Для постижения этого простого факта хватит одного-единственного предложения, а не многих часов занятий. Что не стоит путать суккубов и инкубов, ибо первые — разумная раса нечисти, не представляющая особой опасности для людей, а вторые — особый подвид демонов, призыв которых весьма и весьма опасен для демонолога, и с ними вообще лучше не связываться?

Здесь же, работая с суккубами, Антон получал информацию эмпирическим путём, основываясь на собственных наблюдениях и практике общения с ними. Больше всего открытий пришлось на область психологии, поскольку физиологию соблазнителей в курсе лекций ещё более-менее подробно объяснили.

Пожалуй, всех суккубов можно было разделить на три группы: тех, кто уже нашёл своего _истинного,_ тех, кто пребывал в активном поиске, и тех, кто совсем недавно лишился своего счастья.

Последних было безумно жаль. Овдовев, люди теряют лишь любимого человека — а суккубы, считай, весь свой мир. Человек может себе позволить носить траур месяц, год, а то и больше, а потом просто жить дальше; суккуб же этой роскоши лишён — после смерти _истинного_ он способен погоревать в одиночестве лишь несколько дней, а потом просто _вынужден_ искать себе любовника на одну ночь, даром что сердце всё ещё болит, всё ещё отдано тому, кого уже не вернуть. Должно быть, это ужасно — после долгих лет поцелуев с возлюбленной вдруг целовать чужие случайные губы, с тоской отмечая, насколько они непохожи на _те самые,_ мучаясь от ощущения вины за измену чувствам к своей погибшей судьбе, но в то же время осознавая, что только это и даст тебе силы жить дальше, хоть как-то продержаться до тех пор, пока следующий подарок судьбы не достигнет того возраста, когда его уже можно будет найти и наконец-то вновь стать счастливым.

Таких бедолаг все работники отдела жалели, по мере возможностей стараясь поддержать их — как оказалось, чисто человеческая симпатия, лишённая какой бы то ни было эротики и романтики, тоже способна придать суккубу сил, пусть и не так много, но для переживших подобную потерю и это было облегчением, ведь участливое дружеское объятие или сердобольное взятие за руку давало им силы не нуждаться в до отвратительного _чужих_ ласках хотя бы лишние несколько часов…

К счастью, оглушённых потерей суккубов было не так уж много: нечистики старательно берегли своих избранников от всяческих бед, будучи бессильными разве что перед несчастными случаями, болезнями да старостью. Счастливых со своими вторыми половинками соблазнителей было заметно больше, и эту категорию суккубов Антон особенно любил, поскольку им ни от кого ничего не требовалось, а потому с ними можно было общаться как с обычными людьми.

Больше всего проблем, разумеется, приносили те, кто был в активном поиске. И если поначалу Шастун думал, что выработавшаяся устойчивость к суккубьим чарам спасёт его от проблем, то со временем понял, что сие умение преподнесло ещё больше поводов для недоразумений.

Как известно, суккубы определяют своих _истинных_ по наличию абсолютного иммунитета к их чарам. Соответственно, столкнувшись с безразличием какого-либо человека в свой адрес, всякий свободный суккуб в первую очередь надеется, что наконец-то наткнулся на свою пару. И в попытках добиться её расположения, разумеется, усиливает напор. Но вот незадача — привыкшие пользоваться соблазняющими чарами, суккубы совершенно не умеют добиваться романтической симпатии обычными методами, а потому берут пример с персонажей книг и фильмов, из-за чего частенько лажают. Например, один особо настойчивый субъект как-то притащил тысячу роз, и мало того что их было некуда поставить и они мёртвым грузом валялись где ни попадя, мешая работать, так ещё и весь кабинет пропитался их ароматом, а у одного из коллег была аллергия на розы… И это ещё относительно безобидный случай, где-то на том же уровне, что и нелепые подкаты, коих Антон наслушался неимоверное количество. У них в отделе даже своеобразное соревнование получилось, пусть и больше похожее на лотерею — периодически сотрудники делились самыми нелепыми попытками покорения и выбирали победителя этой недели.

Недовольный тем, что посетители постоянно превращают его жизнь в какой-то цирк, Антон пробовал бороться с этим.

Сначала он поставил на стол табличку с датой своего рождения, чтобы снизить количество случаев, когда его принимают за своего истинного. Количество снизилось, качество возросло: в итоге каждый суккуб, который родился за семь-девять месяцев до него или в такие же сроки потерял своего предыдущего партнёра, приступал к особо активному штурму неприступной крепости под именем Антон Шастун.

Тогда он обратился за советом к одному из имеющих пару суккубов, и тот посоветовал ему написать на табличке, что он уже является чьим-то _истинным._ Помогло. Его не доставали целый день, но на следующий день вернувшийся с больничного начальник долго и с чувством отчитывал «Шкилю-макарону», как Еня его почему-то прозвал, объясняя, что хоть маги довольно редко оказываются предназначенными суккубам парами, исключать подобную возможность никак нельзя, а сия сберегающая нервы Шастуна ложь может стоить кому-то поломанной судьбы. И заставил его снять браслет и повторно встретиться с каждым из зарегистрированных в тот день суккубов — своего рода работа над ошибками и мучительное наказание два в одном, ведь стоило Антону начать поддаваться чарам, как его больно жалила очередная мини-молния Ени.

Как ни странно, наиболее дельная идея стукнула именно после этого: измученное током тело в унисон с изводящимся от такого испытания разумом требовали что-то придумать, и он таки придумал, а потом подговорил коллег опробовать идею тайком от начальника, и лишь потом, подтвердив её работоспособность, сунулся к Еньке с рацпредложением. С того дня в их отделе официально был заведён новый порядок: с самого утра в кабинет запускали с десяток суккубов, в то время как самих работников было вдвое, а порой и втрое меньше. Из-за чрезмерного количества посетителей в помещении становилось тесно, зато на мозги больше не давили беспрестанные попытки соблазнения: маявшиеся в ожидании своей очереди суккубы, видя, что их предшественники не преуспели в своих попытках завладеть особым вниманием никого из работников, делали вывод, что, скорее всего, все присутствующие люди являются чьими-то _истинными,_ и вели себя нормально. Ну, насколько это было возможным для расы соблазнителей — то бишь не прекращая любую мысль сводить к эротике или романтике и пытаться лишний раз прикоснуться к магам — что поделаешь, тактильный голод у них, потребность в прикосновениях повышенная. Но, по крайней мере, терпеть поднадоевшие пошлые шуточки и периодические касания без вложенного в них соблазнительного контекста было гораздо легче.

Если честно, когда его идее дали добро, Антон даже удивился, поскольку совершенно не понимал, чем же она отличается от его лживой таблички про истинность. А потом вдруг осознал: здесь-то никто не лжёт об истинности, суккубы _сами_ делают неверный вывод. Это озарение случилось, когда один суккуб, невесть с чего вдруг полезший целоваться к его коллеге, неделю спустя снова пришёл к ним, сияющий, с букетом и кольцом. Девушка, разумеется, столь неожиданного предложения руки и сердца не приняла, однако, узнав, что и вправду является его _истинной_ (каким образом суккубы это чувствуют, Шастун так и не выяснил), милостиво согласилась сходить с этим странным ухажёром на свидание. Чем закончилось дело, Антон узнал лишь пару лет спустя, когда случайно встретил в супермаркете, куда заскочил за сигаретами и новым зонтиком взамен сломанного, её — с заметным уже беременным животиком, светящуюся мягким нежным счастьем, с тем самым кольцом на пальце и порхающим вокруг возлюбленной супруги суккубом. А ведь если бы на столе девушки стояла табличка о том, что она уже является чьей-то предназначенной парой, этот суккуб, поверив сей дезинформации, а не собственному чутью, перекрывающему все логические доводы, не предпринял бы никаких действий и остался бы одинок до конца её жизни, а с учётом долголетия магов, вполне вероятно, что и до конца своей.

Впрочем, как выяснилось, бывали среди этой расы и особо упёртые кадры, которых ничто не брало, и они, абсолютно уверенные, что перед ними их _истинный,_ вздумавший строить из себя недотрогу, совсем уж оголтело принимались навязываться, наверное, надеясь, что сработает принцип «проще дать, чем объяснить, почему нет». Таких приходилось осаживать — сначала подыгрывать, будто повёлся на их корявые попытки покорения, а потом резко обломать. Да, жестоко, да, цинично, но, во-первых, свои изрядно потрёпанные нервы дороже, чем чувства того, кто их так бесцеремонно потрепал, а во-вторых, подобный «холодный душ» в итоге шёл на пользу и самим надоедам — в их головы наконец-то приходила мысль о том, что в погоне за тем, кого ты лишь считаешь своей парой, можно случайно упустить настоящего _истинного._

***

Похоже, на Арсения этот метод тоже подействовал благотворно: в течение всех последующих игр он больше не включал своё сдвоенное очарование, ведя себя как нормальный вампир, и даже почти не пользовался оказией лишний раз прикоснуться к Антону. Разве что порадовался рокировке, когда очередная жеребьёвка определила его в команду Шастуна, но это вполне нормально — маг и сам радовался, что самое слабое звено, то бишь не имеющий особых физических или магических способностей Позов, удачно уравновесилось сильным игроком, с которым они на удивление хорошо сработались. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Подзатыльники Шасту и прочие вариации негодования по поводу его поступка прошу не отвешивать — Антон хороший, просто недостаточно информирован. Это мы с вами знаем, какой «бедненький несчастненький Арсений» (©Ляся), а наш маг не знает (ничего, этот пробел исправим!). Для особо впечатлительных и жалостливых напоминаю, что события этой главы были относительно давно, после этого уже был столь приятный визит в Bloodline, да и близится кое-что ещё более приятное… ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
>  **Анонс:** следующая часть называется **2,81. Сrа3у — Тополиный пух, жара, июль** (как можно догадаться по циферкам, моя муза в очередной раз расщедрилась на слишком большую главу XD). В ней мы узнаем о том, где и как работал Шастун после Академии до того, как стать спецследователем, мельком увидим Смирнова, а ещё Антон подарит клыкастику один из своих браслетов. Ну и конечно, как можно понять из названия, ребята наконец-то пойдут в театр нелюдей, а значит, нас ждут старые новые лица ;)


	24. Глава 2,81. Сrа3у — Тополиный пух, жара, июль

Антон ненавидел чувствовать себя бесполезным и уж тем более беспомощным. К счастью, ему не слишком часто доводилось испытывать это досадное ощущение — пару раз болел в раннем детстве, когда дремавшая в нём огненная стихия ещё не могла выжечь проникшую в организм заразу, несколько раз получал серьёзные травмы во время обучения в Академии, которые, опять-таки, благодаря современным достижениям в области целительства быстро заживали, и он мог вернуться в строй. Пожалуй, тяжелее всего ему пришлось в заварушке, в которую он попал в августе, когда Великолепная Пятёрка брала штурмом логово секты, верхушка которой состояла сплошь из магов-отступников. Оказавшись в безвыходной ситуации, окружённый превосходящими силами противника и вынужденный сражаться не только за себя, но и за жизнь получившего тяжёлое ранение напарника, Антон использовал самое нелюбимое, но при этом самое надёжное средство спасения — кастанул портал.

Это в красивых сказках, вышедших из-под пера замечтавшихся писателей, маги способны легко преодолевать огромные расстояния посредством телепортации, разного рода пространственных тоннелей и окон перехода. В жизни всё совсем не так: открытие портала требует от мага чудовищного количества энергии, задействуются даже физические ресурсы организма. При этом портал существует лишь несколько секунд (чего, впрочем, обычно достаточно, чтобы нырнуть в него самому и провести с собой ещё одного-двух «пассажиров»), да ещё и ведёт не в конкретную точку, а в произвольное место, выбирая, однако, именно такой пункт высадки, где применившему это заклинание магу будет оказана наилучшая помощь. А помощь уж точно понадобится — по прибытии маг, открывший портал, теряет последние силы, на довольно долгое время лишаясь способности двигаться и применять магию. Неудивительно, что волшебники изо всех сил стараются избегать ситуаций, в которых им понадобилось бы такое вот средство последней надежды на спасение.

В конце прошлого лета он воспользовался порталом первый — и Шастун очень надеялся, что и последний — раз, и ещё долго валялся в ведомственном госпитале, восстанавливая силы. Остальные члены Пятёрки частенько навещали его, если только не были заняты очередным спецзаданием. На его место взяли другого мага, по крайней мере, на тот год, что потребуется Антону для полного восстановления магических сил. Шастуну было немножко обидно, что так вышло, однако лучшей наградой ему послужил цветущий вид Михи, которого благодаря порталу Антона успели вовремя исцелить — все они в Пятёрке были друг другу как братья, связанные бесчисленными битвами, в которых им частенько приходилось выручать соратников… Правда, настоящие братья обычно знают имена друг друга, а в их подразделении ограничивались псевдонимами, но какая разница, как на самом деле зовут твоего боевого товарища, когда гораздо важнее тот факт, что вы действуете как единое целое, сражаясь, прикрывая друг друга от вражеских атак, слаженной командой уничтожая нависшие над мирными жителями угрозы?

Оставшись не у дел, Антон не имел ни малейшего желания мучиться от безделья и собственной бесполезности, а потому ещё в госпитале подал запрос на перепрофилирование. Трезво оценивая свои силы и не желая далеко отходить от любимой профессии, Антон решил стать следователем, благо во времена учёбы в Академии Денис Геннадьевич, преподававший как теорию оперативно-розыскной деятельности, так и чисто практические магические штучки, советовал ему пойти именно в эту область, видя в нём необходимый для подобной специализации склад ума и потенциал. К слову, именно профессор Косяков и занялся его перепрофилированием. Курсы заняли не так уж много времени — за два с лишним года, что прошли со времён выпуска, Антон не успел забыть основы всегда нравившегося ему предмета, а потому достаточно было лишь освежить, расширить и углубить уже имеющиеся у него знания. Словом, к тому моменту, как он вновь обрёл способность свободно двигаться и создавать фаерболы, он уже завершил курсы и был готов приступить к работе. За какой-то месяц стажировки в новом качестве он на удивление быстро раскрыл несколько мелких дел, и руководство Ведомства, рассудив, что его талантам найдётся лучшее применение, сделало его следователем особого назначения и командировало то в один город, то в другой, где он снова и снова раскрывал преступления недобросовестных магов и нелюдей.

А в этот раз вот что-то застрял, остался в городе уже почти на полгода, а толковых подвижек в ходе расследования нет и не предвидится!

Шастун уже не знал, чем себя занять. Он уже изучил все материалы дел, как Иванова, так и Утяшевой, бледным призраком витающей в его квартире на пару с Пашей, опросил всех менталистов нужного уровня, попробовал всё, что только было возможно — но тщетно. Оставалось лишь ждать возможности сходить с полувампиром в его хвалёный театр нечисти, может, хоть там что-то наклюнется… Но даты, на которую был назначен их поход, ещё нужно было дождаться.

Чтобы хоть как-то снизить ощущение собственной бесполезности, следователь занялся прочими делами, связанными с расследованием лишь косвенно. Например, покопался в архиве в поисках графиков за ту злополучную для Антонов осень, когда Иванов был убит, а сам Шастун валялся в госпитале, неспособный даже нос почесать. Пожалуй, в то время единственным плюсом его отвратительно беспомощного положения была временная независимость от перепадов стихий — из-за портала его магия на время иссякла, больше не струясь по венам и не реагируя на привычные колебания. Но, с другой стороны, именно поэтому он совершенно не помнил, какие стихии в то время достигали пиковых значений, а потому нуждался в архивных записях для проверки.

По итогам его **архиво** логических раскопок выяснилось, что графики дежурств никто в отделении не сохраняет в официальном виде: их размечают на висящем в общем помещении календаре, который, разумеется, после Нового года отправлялся в мусорку, сменяясь новым. Графиков перепадов стихий за нужный период тоже отчего-то не нашлось, и выяснить, было ли это халатностью его рассеянных коллег или злостным саботажем, не представлялось возможным. Однако с пустыми руками Шастун из архива не ушёл — выяснилось, что педантичный Смирнов тщательнейшим образом вёл документацию расчётов стихийных колебаний и прилежно сдавал отработанный материал в архив.

Будь Антон обычным местечковым следователем, корпеть бы ему над формулами недели две. Но, к счастью, его особые полномочия включали в себя право выносить за пределы участка любые необходимые для его деятельности материалы, а в числе его соседей был замечательнейший Дима Позов, который помимо работы стоматологом ещё увлекался информатикой и всяческим рационализаторством, видя в сложных задачках не проблемы, а интересные головоломки. Поэтому Шастун с лёгкой душой смахнул в сумку записи за нужный период и обратил своё внимание на следующую не совсем рабочую задачу. Воля давно спрашивал его, можно ли как-нибудь даровать _Лясечке_ способность являться _своим_ и обращаться с мелкими предметами, как это было проделано с ним, а Антон не знал, что ответить: тем же ритуалом, что и в прошлый раз, он никак не мог воспользоваться, поскольку при падении соответствующие кости девушки получили повреждения. Однако в магии частенько находится несколько разных способов добиться одного и того же результата. К примеру, столкнувшись с пожаром, огневик попросту впитывает родную стихию или приказывает ей потухнуть, воздушник отзывает кислород подальше от очага возгорания, водник заливает пламя водой, а земляной маг пользуется для той же цели почвой или песком. Так и с некромантической артефакторикой: наверняка существует способ напитать привидение через какую-нибудь из неповреждённых костей, нужно только найти этот способ, а лучше сразу мага-артефактора, которому уже доводилось проверять на практике этот способ. Вспомнив о предстоящей поездке в Воронеж, Антон решил умыкнуть какую-нибудь более-менее доступную из костей девушки (по каким-то неведомым ему причинам родственникам Ляси не было ни малейшего дела до того, что будет с её телом, а потому её останки надолго задержались в ведомственном морге).

Официального повода наведаться в прозекторскую не нашлось, так что пришлось тайно отлучиться туда, пока все были на обеденном перерыве. Антону не слишком-то нравилось таиться от коллег, но он слишком хорошо помнил науку Дениса Геннадьевича, а потому, понимая, что любой из местных магов может оказаться сообщником неизвестного злодея, остерегался им доверять.

Ему повезло: на рабочем месте Смирнова обнаружилось несколько уже очищенных от плоти косточек — видимо, лаборант решил разжиться лучшим на свете материалом для гадальных рун, а именно фалангами пальцев. Подобное использование тел в личных целях вообще-то было запрещено правилами Ведомства, так что Антон без зазрения совести смахнул горстку костяшек в ладонь и быстро высыпал их в один из многочисленных кармашков своей сумки — даже если эксперт догадается, кто умыкнул его добычу, предъявлять претензии всё равно не станет, поостережётся.

Он уже выходил в лабораторию из общего для морга и библиотеки коридорчика, когда в помещение вдруг вернулся Смирнов.

— Зачем пожаловал? — в лоб спросил эксперт. Со времён совместного приключения на кладбище они уже более-менее притёрлись друг к другу, но какая-то тень неприязни всё равно сохранилась — в голосе Смирнова не было ни грамма дружелюбия, да и смотрел он всё так же колюче и чуть исподлобья.

— Да вот искал в библиотеке книжку непросмотренную, но так и не нашёл, — развёл руками Антон, не уточняя, что поиски велись несколько дней назад, а не только что.

— Понятно, — бросил Алексей (спустя почти полгода Антон наконец-то запомнил его имя) и, больше не обращая на него внимания, полез в висящую на спинке стула сумку за какой-то ерундой. Машинально проследив за его действиями, — чёртовы рефлексы, реагирующие на любые резкие движения, и чёртова же дёрганая манера Смирнова двигаться, обычно столь нехарактерная для водников! — Шастун натолкнулся взглядом на лежащую на углу стола книгу, вид которой был ему незнаком. На корешке виднелась красная печать в виде дракончика, то бишь фолиант принадлежал Ведомству, так что Антон поспешил взять её в руки.

— Хм, «Архаичные обряды и ритуалы», — прочитал он вслух название. — Странно, я не видел эту книгу в библиотеке.

— Потому что какой-то растяпа её дотуда не донёс, — раздражённо откликнулся Смирнов, всё ещё ковыряясь в сумке. Да что он там ищет? Вот Антон, казалось бы, по большей части раздолбай, однако в рабочей сумке у него всё по своим местам лежит, даже, как выяснилось в ходе одной из операций Пятёрки, и зрения не нужно, чтобы найти в ней нужную вещь. А у этого зануды и педанта вдруг трудности в нахождении какого-то предмета в недрах сумки? Хотя, наверное, дело в том, что Смирнову не хочется оставлять его в своей лаборатории, вот он и копается, ожидая ухода коллеги, а так как Шастун не уходит, ещё и вынужденно поддерживая разговор: — Утром я пришёл раньше всех, от нефиг делать пошёл цветочки на окнах поливать, смотрю — а на подоконнике за шторой книга валяется. Ну что за люди, что за люди, неужто их мама в детстве не учила — откуда взял, туда и положи?!

Поддакнув Смирнову, будто разделяет его негодование, Антон под шумок засунул книгу в сумку, с которой во время работы не расставался ни на миг, и покинул пределы лаборатории.

***

В назначенный день и час знакомого стука в дверь, оповещающего о приходе вампира, не послышалось. Удивившись столь несвойственной нежитю непунктуальности, Антон, наскоро собравшись на своё разумение и в кои-то веки оставив сумку дома, благо драк не намечалось, а сестру он посадил на поезд ещё утром, решил пойти к Арсению сам.

Стучась в знакомую дверь, Шастун ожидал, что полусуккуб либо окажется дома и откроет ему, либо по какой-то причине задержался где-то ещё, а в объединённых квартирах номер 65 и 66 будет пусто. Но вот чего уж он совсем не ждал, так это того, что голос друга грустно отзовётся из-за закрытой двери.

— Придётся нам перенести визит в театр, ангел.

— С чего бы это? — не понял маг. — Клыкастик, только не говори, что ты так был увлечён очередным любовником, что в итоге проспал до самого вечера и не успел собраться! Одевайся и выходи, я подожду.

Из-за двери послышались сдавленные звуки кашля.

— Дело совсем не в этом, — прокашлявшись, гнусаво выдавил из себя Арсений. Шастуну было как-то дико слышать такие звуки от нежити, но он вспомнил, что его сосед вампир лишь отчасти, и раз уж он может спать и питаться человеческой пищей, то почему бы ему и не приболеть?

— А в чём? Пил коктейли со льдом и простудился?

По ту сторону двери фыркнули, после чего вновь последовал короткий кашель и грустный вздох.

— Если бы. Хуже: тополиный пух!

В голове Антона тут же заиграла мелодия времён его детства, — «Тополиный пух, жара, июль», — и лишь потом он сообразил, что, учитывая паралич от прикосновения к древесине тополя, разлетевшиеся по округе белые пушинки тоже наверняка оказывают на вампиров не лучшее действие.

— Ты пока готовься открыть мне дверь, а я за сумкой сбегаю. Есть у меня идея, как избавить тебя от этой напасти, — заявил Шастун.

Спустя пару минут он уже сидел в знакомой гостиной, выслушивая симптомы и прикидывая, чем облегчить состояние шмыгающего покрасневшим носом нежитя и как оградить его от непосредственного контакта с пухом. Прояснив картину, он нашёл в сумке подходящие ситуации зелья, щёлкнул пальцами, максимально приглушая их резкий запах, и приказал полувампиру лечь головой ему на колени. Арсений выпучил глаза, опухшие и покрасневшие от всё той же аллергии, и нервно затеребил пояс халата, но беспрекословно выполнил его требование. Маг наскоро дезинфицировал руки огнём и, склонившись над пациентом, посоветовал тому не пялиться на него, а направить взгляд вверх. После того, как клыкастик выполнил команду, Антон осторожно оттянул его припухшее нижнее веко и закапал зелье в глаз, а потом провёл аналогичную процедуру с другим. Отложив ненужный флакон, Шастун потянулся было к другому, но был остановлен гнусавым «Дай угадаю, это в нос? Тогда я сам».

Вручив соседу нужное средство, Антон вновь полез в сумку, уверенный, что он не выбросил тот браслет за ненадобностью, что он таки найдётся где-то в её недрах. И нашёлся ведь! Выцветшая от времени некогда красная, а теперь розовато-белёсая верёвочка и вправду нашлась в одном из самых глубоких карманов, куда он по хомячьей привычке запихивал всё, что вроде бы и не нужно, но «вдруг пригодится?» — и, как показала практика, периодически действительно пригождалось.

К тому времени Арсений уже закончил с каплями для носа и протянул ему флакон. Пользуясь случаем, Шастун перехватил его руку и повязал на запястье зачарованный шнурок, мысленно радуясь изящному телосложению нежитя — будь предплечье суккуба хоть немного пошире, длины браслета попросту не хватило бы, всё-таки этот амулет изначально делался с расчётом на тощие конечности самого Антона.

— Спасибо..? — с полувопросительной интонацией произнёс Арсений, глядя на обвившую запястье тесёмку. — И что это даёт?

— Это мой старый противодымный браслет, — пояснил Шаст, убирая зелья обратно в сумку. — Сейчас-то мне такой не нужен, уровень стал выше, так что я даже в самом непроглядном дыму не задохнусь. А когда-то у меня не так уж хорошо обстояли дела с владением воздушной стихией, в то время как огонь хоть и был уже доступен, но вовсю брыкался, отчего я поджигал что ни попадя, Герострат отдыхает. И чтобы я не надышался дымом, наставник помог мне зачаровать эту верёвочку на фильтрацию воздуха перед лицом носящего. Подержи руку перед собой, я хочу ещё добавить лёгкий воздушный щит от мелких объектов, а то ещё неизвестно, как твой организм отреагирует на непосредственный контакт с аллергеном, если даже от микрочастиц ты вон как расклеился.

— Известно, — прогундосил суккуб, демонстрируя крупное, с пятирублёвую монету, красное пятно на другой руке.

— Зачем такой неаккуратный? — пожурил Антон, досадливо дёргая плечом и закрепляя чары. Через пару секунд, когда заклятие улеглось и, проверив его, маг остался довольным, Шастун потянулся к сумке, извлекая из неё очередное чудо-средство, на этот раз не во флаконе, а в широкогорлой баночке. — Бери крем и намазывай все контактировавшие с аллергеном места.

Арсений взял протянутое ему средство и принялся наносить мазь на воспалённое пятно.

— Выгляжу как чучело, — посетовал он. Антону стало смешно, ибо даже в приболевшем состоянии клыкастик определённо смотрелся лучше, чем боевой маг после ночного дежурства, но, помня, сколь трепетно вампиры относятся к своему внешнему виду, он сдержал смех и даже нашёл в себе силы попытаться утешить:

— Не заморачивайся. Для этих театралов ты благодаря гламору и чарам всё равно будешь неотразим.

— Но не для тебя, — суккуб произнёс это столь тихо, что Антон сам поразился, что сумел это расслышать. Отчего-то стало неловко, и он, не зная, что делать, решил подбодрить его старым проверенным способом времён средней школы, в духе «Да ты не парься, что у тебя на лбу прыщ, у меня вот на носу целых три».

— По крайней мере, ты придёшь туда аккуратно одетым, а не в рваной, окровавленной и местами обгорелой футболке, как я тогда, — произнёс он не подумав, и лишь когда слова уже вылетели, понял, что зря затронул эту тему: вспоминать тот вечер всё ещё было неловко. А вот суккуба, кажется, ничто не смущало: он спокойно сбросил с себя извечный шёлковый халат, обработал мазью пару пятен на животе и груди, после чего невинным тоном, в котором не слышалось ни единой раздражающе-«соблазнительной» интонации, попросил намазать ему спину. Сия немудрёная просьба ещё сильнее напомнила Антону о том случае, который он хотел бы забыть, но отказать другу в помощи он не мог, а потому принялся аккуратно наносить крем на здоровенное, с кулак, красное пятно, которое красовалось аккурат между лопаток. В процессе он старался не опускать взгляд, поскольку не понаслышке знал о привычке ищущих партнёра суккубов не носить нижнего белья.

Наконец с обработкой пятен было покончено, и Шастун понёс сумку домой, договорившись, что они встретятся уже внизу, у подъезда, чтобы не терять и без того потерянное время. Однако встреча состоялась чуть раньше — вампир обнаружился в приехавшем на зов кнопки лифте.

***

До театра, располагавшегося на окраине западного района, они добрались с ветерком, но всё равно немного опоздали: когда друзья заглянули в полупустой зрительный зал, представление уже шло. Тихонько пробравшись внутрь, они уселись с краю одного из отдалённых рядов и принялись смотреть представление.

На сцене гарцевал гнедой кентавр — не жалкая пародия на лошадь, составленная из двух людей в костюме, а самый что ни на есть настоящий представитель сей редкой расы. Правда, гнедой вопреки царившему в его народе обыкновению был одет, но сия странность объяснялась просто — на нём был костюм, делающий из кентавра пародию на всадника-человека: к человеческому животу гривастого крепилась выполненная из папье-маше раскрашенная лошадиная голова с шеей, а по бокам от его талии свешивались забавные короткие ноги, облачённые в серые тканевые «латы». В точно такие же «латы» была закована и человеческая половина тела кентавра.

Насколько Антон сумел понять, на сцене разыгрывалась своеобразная пародия на легенды и сказки, причём как публика, так и выступающая труппа сплошь состояла из нечисти. Сейчас герой, эдакий Дон Кихот, никогда не слезающий со своего Росинанта (по вполне понятным техническим причинам и коня и всадника играл один кентавр, который разделиться никак не мог, однако в контексте истории такая неразлучность умело обыгрывалась, добавляя немало забавных моментов), определённо был на стадии «Я спросил у ясеня, где моя любимая». Правда, вместо ясеня были дриады — сначала глуповатого вида губошлёп с желудями на мочках ушей и дубовыми листками в волосах, потом миловидная южанка, по линии роста волос которой красовались розовые цветы какого-то дерева вроде персика, а затем и высоченный хвойный дриад, почему-то носивший очки — то ли зрение плохое, то ли очки были призваны подчеркнуть мудрость персонажа, ведь, в отличие от предшественников, он смог дать дельную подсказку герою.

Арсений, видимо, хорошо знакомый с представлением, тихонько прошептал, что героя зовут Донки Горячий, а в самом начале его возлюбленную Дунькраснею похитил злокозненный дракон Мельнигель.

Из-за кулис медленно выдвинулась башня с лопастями — видимо, Донки уже прискакал к логову дракона. Мельнигель оказался мулатом неопределённой видовой принадлежности, — впрочем, всё так же тихо вампир поведал, что в реальной жизни это оборотень Мигель, — и костюм его напоминал скорее кошмар Мэри Поппинс, чем дракона: перепончатые крылья были сделаны из двух перекроенных зонтиков, чёрного и жёлтенького в какой-то мелкий рисунок. На голове виднелась конструкция, по задумке означающая костяной гребень, но на деле она висела набок, как петушиный гребешок, и перекрывала бедолаге обзор. За драконом ещё и волочился длиннющий хвост, в котором бедняга путался, так что противник из него вышел под стать рыцарю-недоучке. Сражение быстро перетекло в какой-то фарс, и в итоге былые недруги закончили тем, что уселись в сторонке под кустиками и травили анекдоты, причём ещё неизвестно, кто из них смеялся забавней — ржущий в буквальном смысле кентавр или потешно угорающий ликантроп, а потом и вовсе потопали на поиски ближайшей таверны, оставив прекрасную Дунькраснею томиться в башне. Впрочем, вскоре они вернулись за заскучавшей красавицей и вызволили её из мельницы, пояснив, что им надо сообразить на троих, а конь, скотина такая, пить отказался.

На этом мини-спектакль закончился, и после активных аплодисментов наступила вторая часть программы. Насколько Антон понял, это было чем-то вроде шоу талантов, причём без особых ограничений: выходившие на сцену нелюди пели, танцевали, разыгрывали как серьёзные сценки, так и комические, показывали фокусы — не магию, а обычные человеческие фокусы, которым при должной ловкости рук и личном усердии может научиться каждый. Антону больше всего понравилось выступление улыбчивого сирена — больно уж хорошо пел. Сирены, конечно, вообще славятся своими вокальными данными, но этот тёмненький парнишка с огромными перьевыми ресницами и мелкими пёрышками на густых чёрных бровях отличался как удивительным даже для своей расы голосом, так и замечательной подачей — слушая его, даже имеющий амулет и устойчивость к ментальным воздействиям маг и то чувствовал, будто находится не в зрительном зале, пропахшем старым рассохшимся деревом, а в тех самых лесах, о которых шла речь в песне. Никакой магии, лишь музыка и талант.

На сцене вновь появился ведущий, невысокий фейри в женском костюме и с ярким макияжем, поскольку именно он в открывающем представлении был в роли Дунькраснеи, и объявил, что видит в зрительном зале новенького, а значит, по правилам театра, оный должен подняться на сцену и как-нибудь проявить себя. Совершенно неготовый к такому повороту событий, маг хотел бы надеяться, что обращаются к кому-нибудь другому, но яркие выразительные глаза остроухого смотрели именно на него…

— Вперёд, на сцену. У тебя всё получится, ангел, — негромко напутствовал его вампир, и Антон поднялся с кресла.

Пока он летел к сцене, в голове пьяными кузнечиками скакали разномастные мысли, весь смысл которых сводился к полной растерянности и незнанию, что делать. Даже с неожиданной атакой на ночном дежурстве было бы проще, ей-богу!

— Добрый вечер, наш новый друг. Представьтесь, расскажите о себе, продемонстрируйте нам свои таланты, — приветливо обратился к нему фейри, запрокидывая лицо, поскольку Шастун возвышался над ним на две головы.

— Ээ… Здравствуйте. Меня зовут Антон Шастун и, как видите, я маг, — неуверенно начал он.

Зрители хором проскандировали «Привет, Антон Шастун!», и он почувствовал себя так, будто попал в клуб анонимных алкоголиков.

— Если честно, я даже не знаю, что мне делать на сцене. Танцевать толком не умею, сценок никаких не придумывал, а с вокалом у меня и вовсе до того отвратно, что мой сосед-призрак, однажды услышав, как я пою в душе, потребовал никогда больше так не делать, цитирую: «ибо даже наш мохнатый друг с цокольного этажа, завывая по полнолуниям, всё же попадает в ноты, а ты сего таланта напрочь лишён». В общем, могу разве что попробовать рассказать вам какую-нибудь историю… Да вот, к примеру, про остальных моих соседей. Надо сказать, соседи у меня чу́дные. На днях вот вампир постучал в дверь и попросил помощи, — на этих словах Антон постарался незаметно для остальных зрителей посмотреть на оставшегося в зале Арсения. — Я-то думал, там что-то серьёзное, очередные маги-недоучки нарисовались или зачаровать что-нибудь надо, а оказалось, у него вывешенное на просушку одеяло улетело и приземлилось на балконе Валентины Петровны. Ох, об этой женщине стоит говорить отдельно. Если бы провели чемпионат по сплетням, она наверняка выиграла бы в нём гран-при — она всё про всех знает, мои соседи порой сами про себя столько не знают, как она про них! Да ещё и я своими глазами видел, как она взашей вытолкала из подъезда невесть как забредших туда упырей — те были в таком шоке от происходящего, что покорно позволили себя выдворить, представляете? В общем, необычайная женщина, неудивительно, что с такой даже вампир побоялся связываться.

Зрители вполне живо реагировали на его рассказ, посмеиваясь в нужных местах, и Антон почувствовал себя уверенней.

— В общем, сами понимаете, суровая женщина. Если честно, я бы лучше с десятком упырей сразился, чем с ней пять минут поболтал. А тут мне чуть ли не к дракону в пасть нужно сунуться, то есть к Валентине Петровне на балкон. Ну, думаю, ладно — назвался другом, изволь выручать товарища. Подлетаю к балкону, тяну на себя одеяло — а оно, зараза, зацепилось за какую-то там фигню, и никак! Осторожно прибалкониваюсь, тихонечко убираю препятствие, поворачиваюсь — а из окна на меня Валентина Петровна смотрит! Ну, думаю, всё, капец тебе, Шастун. Стригои да мавки не убили, так зато соседка прикончит. Уже начинаю подбирать объяснения, почему я вдруг оказался на её балконе… А потом вдруг понимаю, что это не Валентина Петровна глядит на меня через окошко, там всего лишь её платье на вешалке висит, а лицо и причёска оказались лишь тенью от комнатного цветка.

На этом месте тихие смешки переросли уже в самый что ни на есть настоящий хохот, чего, признаться, Антон даже не ожидал. Приободрившись, он сел на край сцены, чтобы быть ближе к народу, и продолжил свой рассказ, поведав о живущем по соседству _освоенном_ стоматологе и его попытках разобраться, каким образом обычные человеческие клыки преобразуются в удлинённые вампирские, о гноме, который как-то зашёл к нему за солью и скотчем, потому что настырный призрак вечно нарушал его уединение, а соляной круг то и дело разрывала его же собственная овчарка, о ведуне, с которым они живут в соседних домах, но почему-то случайные встречи с ним происходят исключительно на кладбище, о председателе домового комитета, обладающем удивительной способностью появляться исключительно невовремя, и о том, как сложно скрывать столь разношерстную компанию от ничего не подозревающей сестры, приехавшей погостить.

_Автор иллюстрации неизвестен (вк-группа удалена, контакты утеряны)_

Он окончил монолог удачно пришедшей в голову шуткой, получив заслуженные овации, и вдруг понял, что зря боялся выступать — как оказалось, профессиональная находчивость боевого мага не только на дежурстве или спецоперации пригодиться может.

Вышедший на сцену фейри-ведущий объявил в микрофон, что на сей прекрасной ноте сегодняшнее выступление объявляется завершённым, и пригласил всех в подсобные помещения для традиционных посиделок в широком театральном кругу. После чего, выключив микрофон и засунув его в задний карман джинсов, протянул всё ещё сидящему на краю сцены Шастуну руку.

— Добро пожаловать в наш театр, Антон Шастун. Я, кстати, твой тёзка — Антон Захарьин.

Чуть повернувшись вбок, маг пожал Захарьину руку, глядя на него снизу вверх.

Зрители ещё только начали покидать свои места, держа направление кто к новичку, всё так же сидящему на краю сцены, кто к боковому выходу из зала, через который, видимо, было удобней всего попасть в то помещение, в котором проводились посиделки. Антон ничуть не удивился, обнаружив, что сидевший дальше всех полусуккуб подобрался к сцене, значительно опередив остальных.

— Я же говорил, что ты справишься, ангелок, — клыкасто улыбнулся он, поздравляя Антона с успешным дебютом и извиняясь, что не предупредил, поскольку подобное было бы против традиций театра.

— Так ты с Арсом пришёл? Вот, значит, о каком соседе-вампире шла речь! — развеселился Захарьин, после чего поприветствовал суккуба как давнего знакомого. Они принялись беседовать, но Шастун не слышал, о чём — его окружили жаждущие познакомиться с новичком театралы, эдакой маленькой — нелюдей с дюжину, не более — толпой сгрудившись у сцены. Собравшиеся улыбались ему, называли свои имена, протягивали руки, которые, в зависимости от положения, Антон либо пожимал, либо хлопал, давая пять. Кого здесь только не было — водяные, дриады, сирены, фейри… Даже тот автомеханик каким-то образом затесался среди театралов-любителей — в лицо Шастун его помнил смутно, но приметная широкая гномья ладонь без одной фаланги не оставляла никаких сомнений, что это тот самый случайный знакомый. Мир тесен, а провинциальный городок ещё теснее.

Наконец толпа желающих познакомиться с новичком более-менее рассосалась, и Арсений коснулся его локтя — идём, мол. Антон с готовностью встал со сцены, но тут же остановился, вспомнив, что повязанный нежитю браслет рассчитан на ношение магом, то бишь на подпитку излучаемой волшебником энергией. Всё бы ничего, да только друг магом не являлся. Пока они ехали сюда, Шастун был всё время рядом, в радиусе действия улавливающих магию чар, так что можно было не беспокоиться об этом, но сейчас-то, когда они пройдут в подсобку и воспользуются традиционной для этого любительского театра вечеринкой для расспросов по части расследования, им наверняка придётся разделиться, причём надолго. Следовало срочно исправить положение, пока его подарочек не оказал нежитю медвежью услугу, позарившись на его энергозапас — только проголодавшегося вампира или охочего до ласк суккуба ему в театре не хватало!

Пользуясь тем, что сосед совсем рядом, Антон схватил его за руку. Увы, левую.

— Ты что-то хотел, ангел? — тут же отозвался Арсений.

— Дай руку.

Вампир тут же протянул ему вторую руку, пусть и не понимая, зачем. Антон перехватил его кисть левой рукой, а правой накрыл запястье, старательно проталкивая в выцветшую от времени верёвочку изрядный запас воздушной магии, упруго пружинящей под пальцами. Так, на вечер должно хватить, но по возвращении надо будет ещё подзарядить, а по-хорошему так и вовсе создать нормальный, не нуждающийся в дополнительной подпитке артефакт, которого хватило бы на много лет, ведь клыкастик наверняка каждое лето так мучается.

— Всё, пошли. Кстати, хорошо выглядишь, — подбодрил Шаст, благодаря яркому сценическому освещению заметив, что краснота белков пропала, да и отёк почти сошёл на нет, оставив после себя лишь едва заметные мешки под глазами, которые вампира даже и не портили.

Арсений хотел что-то ответить, но его перебил Захарьин, заворчав, что пора бы всем покинуть зал, ибо нужно закрыть помещение, да и в подсобке уже, небось, заждались. Только теперь Шастун осознал, сколь неоднозначными могли показаться его действия со стороны, если не знать всей подоплёки, и в нём взметнулся было язычок пламени раздражения, но в голове прозвучало знакомое скрипучее «Сра-а-ать» наставника, и ветерок пофигизма задул этот огонёк. В конце концов, все суккубы и вампиры этого городка уже считали его любовником нежитя или кем-то в этом роде, одним фейри больше, одним меньше — это уже ничего не решит.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > мелодия времён его детства
> 
> Песня вышла в 1998 году, каноничному Шастуну в то время было лет семь, вполне себе детство. Да и в более поздние годы её в летнее время частенько крутили…
>
>> — Так ты с Арсом пришёл?
> 
> Когда ребята заходили в зал, Захарьин был на сцене, а любой более-менее толковый актёр приучен не обращать внимание на тех, кто в зале (все эти эпизоды в фильмах, когда со сцены кто-то уже в процессе игры/пения/etc замечает кого-то в толпе зрителей — полная фигня, которая позволительна лишь маленькому ребёнку, на крайняк закомплексованному подростку или попросту новичку, позабывшему наставления режиссёра, но никак не опытному завсегдатаю театральных подмостков). Словом, в тот момент зрителей для нашего фейри не существовало, он заметил новичка уже позже. Вдобавок если Шастун при знакомстве первым делом разглядел вампирскую сторону Арсения, то Захарьин — суккубью, потому он и не сразу понял, о каком вампире речь.
> 
>  **Анонс** — как обычно, фрагменты глав идут друг за другом, а не перемешиваются, так что ждёт нас вторая половинка главы 2,8, а именно **2,82. Сrа3у — вся в тебя**. В ней будут: театральные посиделки, ночная прогулка, две ошеломляющие новости — одна об Ире, другая на тему расследования. Ну и клыкастик, куда ж без него?


	25. Глава 2,82. Сrа3у — вся в тебя

В подсобку, оказавшуюся довольно просторным и вместе с тем уютным помещением, они пришли последними, чем приковали к себе взгляды собравшихся. Многие повскакивали со своих мест, наперебой голося что-то трудноразличимое, ибо все реплики сливались в монолитное восклицание.

— Тих-тих-тих, не все сразу, ребят, — успокоил энтузиастов Захарьин и, повернувшись к Попову, добавил: — Кстати, а ведь и вправду очень неожиданно было увидеть тебя сегодня, тем более что ещё утром ты позвонил и сказал, что не придёшь из-за извечной летней проблемы.

— Я и сам не ожидал, что смогу прийти, — открыто признался суккуб.

— То есть твоих фирменных пирогов с вишней не будет, Арс? — чуть расстроенно заключила та самая дриада, похожая на цветущее персиковое дерево.

— Увы, Кать, не напёк, — развёл руками вампир. — Зато взял с собой кое-что получше пирогов. Точнее, кое-кого.

Нежить залихватски подмигнул, указывая взглядом на своего спутника, и внимание театралов переключилось на мага. Признаться честно, Антон был крайне удивлён услышать про пироги с вишней. Нет, сама по себе вишня не удивляла — у его соседа вообще было какое-то нездоровое к ней пристрастие, Шастун бы не удивился, узнав, что и мыло у него дома исключительно вишнёвое, но вот сам факт, что, судя по реакции местных нелюдей, Арсений частенько приносит на эти тусовки пироги собственного приготовления… Чего-чего, а вампира за готовкой Антон представить не мог, как ни старался.

Из-за того, что они заявились последними, пришлось занять не самые удачные места, и теперь суккуб сидел на некотором отдалении от него. С одной стороны, вроде это полезней для расследования, так им вдвоём будет проще всех опросить, а с другой — в этом море незнакомцев хотелось иметь под боком островок чего-то привычного.

Теперь же по левую руку от Антона сидела какая-то южанка, а следом за ней и Мигель, уже избавившийся, к счастью, от драконьего костюма, напротив — та самая персиковая дриада чуть слева и голосистый сирен чуть правее, через одно место правее от которого располагался собственно Арс, ну а справа от Шаста возвышался ещё один знакомый по выступлению актёр — хвойный дриад в очках.

— Костя Пушкин, — представился он, шершавой длиннопалой ладонью пожимая его руку, и чуть подался назад, открывая вид на сидящего за ним светленького парня. — А это мой старший брат Артём.

Улыбнувшийся в знак приветствия Артём на дриада ничуть не походил. Гуляющий по залу сквознячок как раз подул в нужном направлении, и Антон понял, что не ошибся с выводами — Пушкин-старший определённо был обычным — ладно, не обычным, а _освоенным_ — человеком, от него даже магией не пахло.

Поначалу маг не слишком-то активно участвовал в разговорах, лишь познакомился с остальными соседями и сидел себе тихонько, хрумкая сушки с маком, вазочка с которыми так удачно подвернулась под руку. Нужно было уловить общую атмосферу, чтобы определиться с дальнейшими действиями.

Понаблюдав за местной публикой, Антон отметил непривычную для столь разномастного коллектива домашнесть обстановки. Хотя, возможно, именно различия присутствующей здесь нечисти и нежити этот самый уют и создавали? Если, к примеру, с суккубами Арсений вёл себя как чистокровный суккуб, и даже клыки как будто становились не так заметны, а с вампирами надевал маску эдакого чопорного владыки ночи, отказываясь от неё лишь при общении с ним и Соболевским, то здесь он с самого начала был самим собой, улыбчивым и общительным Арсением. Что ж, значит, можно взять с него пример и тоже просто быть собой.

…

— …А я ему и говорю… — словоохотливо продолжал сидящий напротив Тимур, тот самый сирен, который, как выяснилось, не только поёт зажигательно, но и поболтать горазд. Казалось бы, его история сама по себе была довольно заурядной, но как он её подавал! Даже счастливые обладатели иммунитета к ментальному воздействию — сам Шаст, сидящая слева от него высокая суккубка Катя с какой-то библейской фамилией, да и находившийся чуть в отдалении Арсений — и то внимали его рассказу с огромным интересом. Впрочем, этот самый интерес не помешал Антону поймать мелкого посверкивающего чешуёй русальчонка, пытавшегося снять с его пальцев кольца и заменить их сушками — пацан спалился уже давно, но Шастун не подавал вида, в мыслях гадая, когда же до ребёнка дойдёт, что для его задумки нужно _сначала_ снять кольца и лишь потом уже надевать на пальцы сушки, да и диаметр не помешало бы правильно подбирать, а не пытаться впихнуть самый толстый палец в сушку с наименьшим диаметром отверстия.

Случайно опустив взгляд на его руки, соседка прыснула, а потом, соблазнительно улыбнувшись, предложила пари — мол, снимет с его пальцев сушки без помощи рук. Раздосадованный очередным проявлением излишней суккубьести, Антон отказался, в ответ на что её лицо не омрачилось, а наоборот просветлело, и она посмотрела куда-то по диагонали направо. Маг машинально проследил за направлением её взгляда, но не сумел понять, адресован её взгляд милой фейри, сидящему рядом с ней Арсению или ещё более отдалённому дриаду с желудя́ми, глупо подхихикивающему чьей-то незатейливой шуточке.

— Кать, а ты не знаешь случайно, где Роза? — спросил дриаду (хм, как бы между ней и суккубкой оказаться, чтобы желание загадать?) её сосед, в ответ на что девушка пожала смуглыми плечиками, мол, ребёнок приболел, наверное.

Поморщившись, Антон принялся искать другие перспективные беседы — обсуждение незнакомых ему отсутствующих личностей расследованию никак помочь не могло. Маг обрадовался было, когда к нему подошла, судя по изумрудной чешуе, мать того самого русальчонка, который «украсил» его руки парой десятков сушек — и от проказливого мальчишки спасение, и новая возможность повести беседу в нужном русле, но и тут не повезло: братья Пушкины оказались давними знакомыми этой русалки, и снова тема разговора сама собой сменилась на «такая-то в Египет уехала, рыбок в Красном море считать» и прочие бесполезные обсуждения.

Чуть позже, когда все утолили первый голод и небольшими компашками разбрелись по ближайшим помещениям, Арсений нашёл его, чтобы коротко отчитаться, что ничего хоть сколько-нибудь подозрительного не выудил, и уже собирался было вновь вернуться к поискам, как его заметила одна из множества местных блондинок неопределённой расы. Суккуб не был бы суккубом, если бы не отвесил ей комплимент:

— Красивая стрижка, тебе очень идёт, — заметил он, на что девушка, тяжко вздохнув и убрав спадающую на глаза прядку за остроконечное ушко, пожаловалась, что стрижка вынужденная — дескать, придурок на остановке подбежал, схватил за косу и отсёк!

— Прям резко так отхватил, одним движением, я даже сначала не поняла, что произошло, а как осознала, жутко перепугалась — это ж у него в руках что-то настолько острое было, что наверняка не только толстенную косу, но и голову отчекрыжить мог!

Как-то незаметно девушка от рассказа о необычном происшествии перешла к теме моды, причём специфической для _своих_ — начала разглагольствовать на тему эпиляции птичьих перьев у сирен, сложностей прокола кончиков ушей у фейри и прочее в том же духе, и Антон, пользуясь тем, что не был представлен этой словоохотливой фейри, поспешил удалиться, напоследок бросив короткий извиняющийся взгляд на терпеливо выслушивающего всю эту дребедень вампира.

***

Пожалуй, из всех визитов в нелюдские сообщества именно этот был самым приятным, пусть и непродуктивным, в отличие от суккубьего, подарившего целое дело о смерти Микки, и вампирского, благодаря которому глава городского клана теперь был должен Шасту услугу. Ну, по крайней мере, Антон узнал кое-что новенькое о своих талантах, развеялся, познакомился с большим количеством доброжелательных нелюдей… Вот когда б ещё представилась возможность так запросто поболтать с кентавром, если из всех нелюдских рас это племя самое редкое и неохотно идёт на контакт? Или повстречать свободных суккубов, которым при этом нет до тебя никакого дела? Или побеседовать с фейри, обычно опасающимися магов? Но здесь все _свои_ были и вправду во всех смыслах своими — если уж член труппы привёл с собой новенького, его априори считали не представляющим опасности. Было в этом что-то тёплое и правильное, хоть возведённая в рефлекс профессиональная недоверчивость боевого мага и шептала, что такая милая компания — просто раздолье для злоумышленников.

На выходе из здания театра Арсений смущённо признался, что домой им придётся пойти пешком. Оказалось, из-за этой тополиной заразы он забыл подкрепиться домашним запасом крови, так что, почувствовав голод и не желая менять отношения с коллективом, любезно воспользовался предложением своего давнего друга, тёзки Антона, с которым был знаком с тех самых пор, как вообще переехал в этот город. Вот только кровь фейри, как, в принципе, и любой другой нечисти, содержала в себе некоторое количество магии, отчего эффект на вампиров, и тем более на особо чувствительного к подобному нюансу полусуккуба, оказывала опьяняющий. Словом, опасался он за руль садиться в таком состоянии, мало ли что — на дороге даже лёгкая заторможенность может сказаться плачевно. Впрочем, пронизывающая Шастуна магия воздуха была только рада такому обстоятельству, тем более что, вопреки известной песне, никакой жары не было и в помине — так, приятное тепло ночного города, дополненное мелькающими то тут, то там прохладными сквознячками.

— Слушай, как думаешь, может, Серёже бы в таком театре понравилось? — Антон задался этим вопросом с тех самых пор, как узнал, что в труппе есть оборотень Мигель.

— Может быть. Правда, не знаю, как у него со сценическими талантами и хотел бы он вообще выступать… — откликнулся Арсений, по виду и речи которого и не сказать было, что он слегка навеселе — видимо, многоопытный полувампир знал свою меру и никогда её не превышал.

— Да выступления дело десятое, я больше про общение со _своими_ говорю, — уточнил маг. — Чахнет ведь, бедолага, в своём убежище, и ни с кем, кроме нас, практически не общается. Клиенты не в счёт, там совсем другое дело. А так — что гномья, что волчья общины от него носы воротят, так хоть здесь бы почувствовал себя не изгоем.

— Знаешь… — задумчиво проговорил вампир, делая многозначительную паузу. — Мне кажется, дело отчасти и в нём самом. Я с ним не так уж часто виделся, но насколько сумел понять, он в первую очередь сам чувствует свою чуждость, а окружающие лишь подхватывают его самоощущение. Вспомни хотя бы, как он держался на твоём юбилее — даже в самом конце, когда все уже привыкли друг к другу, из всех гостей именно он был тише всех и даже будучи физически близко, рукой подать, морально всё равно держался поодаль.

Пролистав в памяти все случаи, где присутствовал Матвиенко, Антон понял, что суккуб прав.

— И как же тогда ему помочь?

— Спасение утопающих — дело рук самих утопающих, — пояснил сосед. — Максимум можно попытаться донести до его сознания, что если он хочет быть принятым кем-то другим, для начала не помешало бы принять себя.

Растворённое в крови пламя так и подзуживало начать бесполезный спор, но глубоко внутри Антон понимал, что клыкастик прав. Вспомнить хотя бы Женю Кожевина, неожиданно легко принявшего обрушившуюся на него волчью судьбу, который всё равно остался общительным открытым парнем, и никто от него не воротил нос. Ну, кроме тех, у кого была аллергия на шерсть псовых.

— Что планируешь сестре на свадьбу подарить? — поинтересовался вдруг Арсений, и Шаст развёл руками.

— Без понятия. Просто вручить деньги не выйдет — я ж Тине всё-таки родной брат, а не троюродный дядюшка, о существовании которого вдруг внезапно вспомнили. По идее неплохо было бы что-то из бытовой техники подарить, молодой семье пригодится, но дело в том, что я не знаю ни привычек её жениха, ни какой техники им не хватает или не помешало бы заменить на более современную… А когда узнаю, до свадьбы останется слишком мало времени для совершения достойного выбора.

— И что, скоро уез..жаешь? — кажется, от прогулки лишь усиливался эффект опьянения кровью фейри, поскольку нежить даже немного запнулся на последнем слове.

— В обед, — коротко бросил Антон.

— О, так значит, я успею тебе свой подарок для Кристины передать, — обрадовался Арсений. — Если ничего путного в Воронеже не найдёшь, скажешь, что это от нас обоих.

Под ногой вампира звякнула, откатываясь, незамеченная по невнимательности пивная бутылка. Нахмурившись, он подобрал её с земли, проворчал что-то про бескультурье и, нашарив взглядом ближайшую урну, выбросил её, как и подобает порядочному человеку, даже если он и не человек вовсе.

— Ира вся в тебя, — машинально заметил Антон, вспоминая, как на давней — тех времён, когда он не знал о необычном происхождении девушки — прогулке она точно так же прервала красивое вышагивание по тротуару ради того, чтобы выбросить расплющенную кем-то банку из-под газировки.

— Сочту это за комплимент и мне, и ей, — улыбнулся клыкастик. — Кстати, как там у вас с ней?

Из его рассказов Антон уже знал, что открытый контакт он поддерживал лишь с внучкой-суккубкой, а с тех пор, как в ряду потомков сверхъестественные гены были вытеснены человеческими, перешёл к тайной опеке: следил, оберегал, охотно делал подарки, маскируя их под всяческие удачные совпадения и прочие проявления везения… Собственно, и айфон, познакомивший Шастуна с Ирой, был как раз таким вот подарком. Антон представил, что когда-нибудь и ему предстоит точно так же прятаться от собственных правнуков, и ещё раз убедился, что принятое им непростое решение было правильным.

— Я расстался с Ирой.

От удивления суккуб споткнулся и чуть не упал, — сказалась всё-таки кровушка Захарьина на координации, — но Антон, рефлексы которого не были притуплены, вовремя поддержал его порывом воздуха.

— И чем это тебе моя девочка не угодила? — шутливо сварливым тоном поинтересовался Арсений, изображая из себя строгого папашу. Пардон, прапрапрадеда.

— Она у тебя замечательная, правда, — с ноткой какой-то ностальгической грусти тепло проговорил маг.

— Я знаю, ты же сам сказал — вся в меня, — усмехнулся в ответ вампир и тут же построжел. — Не увиливай.

— Я сказал ей, что она чудесная девушка, но у нас ничего не получится, потому что я понадеялся, что после былого разрыва уже готов к новым отношениям. Но, как выяснилось, не готов, — отвёл глаза Антон, чувствуя себя пристыженным подростком перед отцом понравившейся девочки. — Пришлось соврать, к сожалению. Ну как соврать? С момента выпуска из Академии у меня не было серьёзных отношений, не до того — сначала работа в отряде специального назначения, вечные переброски из одной местности в другую, потом то происшествие, после которого мне пришлось перепрофилироваться в следователи, и снова командировки… Я ведь в одном городе больше нескольких недель и не проводил — быстро всё раскрывал и получал очередное задание в другом месте. Это здесь вот расследование медленное выдалось, упрямое и тягучее, вот и задержался аж на полгода, и кто знает, сколько ещё времени потребуется, чтобы наконец добить это дело.

— Так и в чём истинная причина расставания? Ты ведь действительно был к ней неравнодушен, насколько я заметил, — сдержанно поинтересовался Арсений.

— Знаешь, я тут на днях опрашивал в рамках расследования одного мага, которого некогда угораздило влюбиться в обычную девушку… Сейчас ей лет восемьдесят, а он выглядит нашим ровесником. Я видел, _как_ он смотрит на жену, и понял, что не хочу такой же картины в своём будущем. Я и так в семье один такой, остальные обычные люди, но если ещё и вторая половинка будет точно так же стареть… Этого я просто не выдержу. Лучше разорвать эту ниточку симпатии сейчас, пока она ещё не окрепла, чем вот так долго и мучительно бередить сердце потом, наблюдая за угасанием родного человека.

Антон видел в глазах нежитя понимание — ну да, раз ему уже за два века, а _истинной_ пары рядом с ним не видно, значит, ему уже доводилось точно так же терять свою любовь, и наверняка не раз и не два. Пожалуй, в плане горькой мимолётности человеческой жизни только вампиры способны понять магов, ведь лишь клыкастики тоже наделены таким даром и в то же время проклятием, как свобода от старости.

…Вот только, отвечая на вопрос Попова, Антон немного слукавил, сказав пусть и правду, но далеко не всю.

Он не упомянул о том, что когда Ира впервые его поцеловала, он испытал лёгкое чувство дежавю, — в памяти всколыхнулись смутные образы вечера девятнадцатого апреля, — но списал это на то, что все разумные существа поневоле склонны сравнивать поцелуй нового для себя человека с предшествующим опытом, каким бы он ни был.

Не сказал и о том, что как-то раз, когда они сидели в кинотеатре, она коснулась его руки чуть похолодевшими из-за зверски мощного кондиционера пальцами, а его первая мысль была о вампире. Конкретном вампире-суккубе.

И что позже, когда они уже стояли перед её подъездом, неожиданно почувствовав на шее прохладные пальцы Иры, он поймал себя на странной реакции — первым побуждением было не врезать, как обычно подсказывали въевшиеся после многих часов боёвки рефлексы, а чуть поднять подбородок, будто предоставляя доступ к сенаржену. Девушка ещё засмеялась — мол, я тебя поцеловать хочу, а ты вместо того, чтобы склониться ко мне, наоборот голову задрал.

И в шутку укусила в шею.

А ему так некстати вспомнился выбитый клык.

Обычно Антон целовался с закрытыми глазами, наслаждаясь ощущениями, но с Ирой, стоило ему опустить веки, перед внутренним взором вставал касающийся его губ — и отброшенный ударом к шкафу — полусуккуб, перед которым было стыдно. Даже не понять, за что именно — инцидент с глазным зубом, пусть он ещё тогда извинился и получил прощение, или поцелуи с его прапраправнучкой. Конечно, они взрослые люди, имеют право самостоятельно строить свою личную жизнь, и для этого никаких разрешений не нужно, но эмоциям сию логичную и разумную позицию не втолкуешь. Хоть его сосед и не говорил, что он против отношений Шастуна с правнучкой его внучки, всё же Антон отчётливо чувствовал, что подобный союз клыкастик всё-таки не одобряет.

Да и вообще — не говорить же ей, в самом деле, правду? «Прости, Ир, но, целуясь с тобой, я непроизвольно вспоминаю твоего прапрапрадедушку. Он, кстати, вечномолодой полувампир и мой сосед. И мне даже страшно заходить с тобой дальше поцелуев, потому что реально боязно, что и при переходе к более интимным вещам я буду отвлекаться на совершенно неуместные мысли о твоём предке, а это ещё хуже, чем трахаться, когда на тебя уставился кот».

***

Нельзя сказать, что до дома они добрались в неловком молчании — друзья были уже достаточно хорошо знакомы, чтобы легко находить новые темы для разговора, а если и прерывались порой ненадолго, к примеру, чтобы полюбоваться безоблачным звёздным небом, то такое молчание было определённо весьма и весьма далёким от неловкости.

Добравшись домой, Антон решил проверить, все ли вещи он сложил, всё ли скоропортящееся съел, чтобы по возвращении не обнаружить в холодильнике самозародившуюся жизнь, воняющую хуже, чем практикум по некромантии.

Он как раз допивал кефир, когда в дверь постучались. Привычно проигнорировав глазок, Шастун провернул ключ в замке, ожидая увидеть перед собой зачем-то припёршегося к нему Арсения.

Однако стучавшим оказался Дима.

— Шаст, извини, что так поздно, но мне очень-очень нужно уточнить у тебя кое-что, — выпалил Поз и замолчал.

— Ну? — уставился на него маг.

— Какие у этого твоего тёзки были стихии?

После вечера в театре Антон подумал было про Захарьина и даже удивился, ведь тот был фейри, а не магом, но потом вспомнил и про Иванова. Эх, развелось Антонов как собак нерезаных, куда ни плюнь — везде тёзка найдётся…

— Земля и ментал, — наконец сообразил он.

— Ну охуеть! — выдал обычно интеллигентный Дима, тут же пояснив: — Я тут наконец-то со всеми стихиями за тот период закончил, высчитывающую таблицу с формулами настроил, да и сам, без техники, потом пересчитал, чтоб уже точно быть уверенным, что всё правильно сделал. Так вот, всё сошлось, всё как надо высчитал, но блин, тут такое дело… В день смерти этого твоего Иванова как раз был пик воздуха и крайняя точка спада стихии земли.

Недопитый кефир не выскользнул из пальцев Антона лишь потому, что он в последний момент успел перехватить его другой рукой.

Ни один здравомыслящий маг не вышел бы на дежурство в момент наибольшей уязвимости. Вопрос лишь в том, знал ли Иванов о том, что в ту ночь его стихия достигает максимального упадка, и пошёл на дежурство сознательно, или был обманут неверными данными. Быть может, зная о склонности пожилого коллеги делать ошибки, Смирнов нарочно не предоставил графического отображения стихийных колебаний? И если так, то хотел ли он смерти своего напарника, или это лишь побочный эффект какой-то другой задумки?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Да, в театре ДВЕ Кати. Одна персиковая дриада, вторая суккубка. У нас хит-парад тёзок, видимо XD
> 
> P.S. Угадайте, кого я вижу в роли сирена и кентавра? Подсказка: в списке фэндомов появился Камеди Клаб.
> 
> Следующая часть — **2,6. Healing wounds** (переводится как «Исцеляя раны», по неясным мне самой причинам муза решила именно английское название дать). В ней мы узнаем, как проходят ночные патрули магов, кому-то придётся лечить изрядное количество раненых, Шастуна назовут ло́сем, а ещё будет найдено применение языковым талантам вампира.  
> А ещё в 2,6 произойдёт кое-что, на что была отсылка в 2,81 ;)


	26. Глава 2,6. Healing wounds

Антон ещё никогда с такой радостью не торопился на рутинное ночное дежурство — сейчас, после полного нервотрёпок дня, оно казалось истинным раем. По крайней мере, агрессивную нежить можно бить, в отличие от задолбавших домочадцев. Не то чтобы всё было так плохо, он действительно любил свою сестру и дружил с во всех смыслах _своими_ соседями, вот только приезд Кристины в сочетании с необычностью его друзей и работы приводил к довольно раздражающим последствиям.

Пожалуй, меньше всего проблем было от Макара — волхв попросту уехал в какой-то отдалённый посёлок, где не ловил ни один мобильный оператор. Клыкастик тоже вёл себя прилично, насколько это слово вообще может относиться к суккубу: в гости не навязывался, Тину соблазнять не пытался, разве что при случайной встрече у подъезда останавливался для небольшой беседы, как и положено при добрососедских отношениях. Но остальные!

Вздумай Шастун составить топ раздражителей, первое место определённо занял бы Воля. Если поначалу он практически не показывался на глаза, то в последнее время вконец обнаглел, затевая беседы с Антоном в самых неподходящих местах и обстоятельствах: когда маг пытался заснуть, принимал душ, ехал в одном лифте с председателем домового комитета… Ещё и темы для разговоров подбирал максимально провокационные, чтобы было невероятно сложно удержаться от ответа — то педиком обзовёт, то вынудит представить какую-нибудь вопиющую ситуацию, то ещё что отчебучит… С Шеминовым, надо сказать, особо неловко получилось — пользуясь полюбившейся способностью влиять на материальные объекты, Паша его смачно так хлопнул по ягодице. А краснеть за это пришлось Антону, ведь в лифте больше никого не было, и домком вряд ли поверил бы, что это была шалость призрака. Повезло ещё, Стас добрый и понимающий парень — другой бы сразу в морду дал, а он деликатно сообщил, что любит свою жену Дарину, и что лучше было бы проявлять внимание не к его пятой точке, а к аналогичному месту на теле соседа из шестьдесят пятой, ибо, в отличие от самого Шеминова, он определённо не против такого расклада. Антон, поначалу успокоившийся было, при упоминании Арсения вспомнил другое происшествие, также связанное с вампиром, лифтом и домкомом, и не то что покраснел — побурел!

Ляся тоже была невыносима, но на свой лад: если раньше она могла разговаривать хотя бы с ведуном, то теперь из способных её видеть и слышать остались лишь Антон и Паша. С последним девушка проводила практически всё своё время, но порой ей хотелось разнообразить круг общения, и она шла доканывать Шаста. Основной темой её разглагольствований обычно была любовь: она пересказывала ему просмотренные за всю свою жизнь и посмертие мелодрамы, сериалы, прочитанные книги и услышанные истории из жизни дальних знакомых… А ещё обожала многословно кого-нибудь жалеть: «не заслужившего такой смерти» Пашу, «измученного многолетним одиночеством» Арсения, «вечно проигрывающего своей звериной сущности» Серёжу, «чувствующего себя чужим среди столь необычных друзей» Диму и даже Макара — «у него в буквальном смысле семеро по лавкам, представляешь, какой шум и гам каждый день?!». Антон искренне посочувствовал волхву, особенно остро понимая, что подготовка к традиционным для ведунов обрядам на Ивана Купала представляла из себя отличный повод смотаться подальше от незатыкающихся детей и призраков. Ляся довольно тонко подмечала проблемы друзей, и это было бы даже хорошо, если бы не два фактора: во-первых, она слишком гипертрофировала чужие терзания, делая из мухи слона, а во-вторых, страданий самого Шаста от всех этих словоизлияний она в упор не замечала!

А вот оборотень, как ни странно, занимал всего лишь третье место в этом хит-параде раздражителей: сидел себе в своём звукоизолированном подвале, который Антон не так давно оборудовал магическим аналогом сигнальной кнопки на случай, если вдруг придётся позвать на помощь, работал с камнями да металлами, рано утром и поздно вечером выводил собаку на прогулку и назойливостью особой не страдал. Пожалуй, если бы не вечные Лясины причитания о его проблемах, Матвиенко и вовсе не вошёл бы в список доканывающих Шастуна соседей.

С Димой тоже всё было неплохо, он на удивление легко вписался в сверхъестественную компашку. Правда, чувствуя собственную уязвимость перед магией и нечистью, он регулярно забрасывал Антона вопросами и просьбами.

— А как изолировать от призраков спальню?

— А что делать, если очертить солью именно круг не получается — можно ли заменить его квадратом?

— А какие уязвимые точки бывают у упырей?

— А любой вид тополя подойдёт для обездвиживания вампиров или только какой-то специфический?

— А как ты сделал эту штуку, что к тебе без приглашения никакая нечисть и нежить зайти не может? А мне так можешь сделать?

— А почему такая защита не действует на магов? А на всех магов или только на тебя?

Шастун прекрасно его понимал, как ни крути, а реакция любого здравомыслящего человека в подобной ситуации должна быть именно такой: любопытство и стремление обезопасить себя и близких. Однако понимание не спасало от раздражения, то и дело вспыхивающего болью в висках. Приходилось курить вдвое чаще, чтобы хоть как-то успокоить и свои нервы, и пламенную стихию. Не будь он огневиком, давно бы лёгкие посадил.

Словом, на дежурство Антон шёл как на праздник: прогулки и полёты по ночному городу в обществе немногословного, в отличие от своего призрачного тёзки, Виноградова, перемежающиеся хорошей дракой с оборзевшей из-за пикового дня стихии нежитью — просто мечта!

Как обычно, они пришли вечером в участок, поставили подписи в журнале дежурств, а именно в графе «приступили», посмотрели на висящую рядом с календарём карту-подсказку, вспоминая, какие районы следует патрулировать в ночь, когда достигает максимума стихия металла, закрыли дверь на ключ, активировали печати и направились на место сегодняшнего патруля.

Надо отметить, Антону больше всего нравилось дежурить либо в дни, когда одна из его стихий достигала пиковых значений, когда кровь чуть ли не звенела от переполняющих его сил, либо в дни дерева, поскольку примитивная растительная нечисть — не дриады, а другие создания, которые по уровню интеллекта были ближе к животным, чем людям — инстинктивно боялась огня, и можно было приструнить нечистиков без ненужных жертв, не атакуя, одним лишь видом фаербола. Дни всплесков противоположного дереву электричества ему не нравились, поскольку противостоять этой стихии напрямую он не мог, спасали только зачарованные браслеты да природная ловкость с отточенными рефлексами боевого мага. Нет-нет, да и пропустишь удар тока, пусть и не смертельный, но весьма болезненный, прям как на той практике с суккубами… Он вспоминал практику и когда стихия ментала достигала наивысшей точки на графике, поскольку в такие моменты все способные влиять на психику существа активировали свои чары — не нарочно, конечно, просто они так устроены, но от этого легче не становилось. Антон не любил такие ночки, слишком уж много моральных сил на них требовалось. Спасать заворожённых пением алконоста людей, когда тебя пытаются соблазнить суккубы и завлекают своими песнями сирены — сомнительное удовольствие. С таких дежурств Антон приходил морально измотанный и с окровавленными ладонями, поскольку боль от впивающихся в кожу ногтей была самым безопасным и надёжным отрезвителем разума.

К счастью, сегодня на пике был металл, диаметрально противоположная менталу стихия: никаких капаний на и без того раздражённый мозг, исключительно физические виды воздействий. Кому-то это наоборот показалось бы слишком сложным, но никак не бывалому боевому магу, тело которого так и просило нагрузки, чтобы помочь разуму сбросить накопившееся напряжение. Он с удовольствием размялся с группкой упырей и незначительной стайкой вурдалаков (уж кто-кто, а нежить в плане стихий довольно универсальна, мертвяки в любой стихийный день активно пытаются вкушать все прелести своей загробной не-жизни), высвободил из стальных объятий гефестовой люделовки парочку любителей поздних прогулок по плохоосвещённым местам, мимоходом погладил по яркой спинке выползшую на его огонь саламандру, перенося её на менее пожароопасное место… Словом, наслаждался жизнью. И тишиной — Виноградов и сам по себе был не из назойливых, а сегодня они и вовсе разделились, благодаря чему Антон ещё и мог то и дело переходить на полёт, не боясь, что коллега узнает о его возможностях слишком много. К слову, левитация ему очень пригодилась, ибо какой-то пьяный идиот разбудил стайку прикорнувших на ветвях липы стимфалийских птиц, а от их острых пёрышек так просто не увернуться… Древесники, землевики и металлики решали подобные проблемы эдаким призванным доспехом, а вот с такими-то стихиями, как у него, только уворачиваться и остаётся: даже если огонь сделать максимально горячим, чтобы острые металлические перья плавились на лету, раскалённый металл всё равно попадёт на его кожу, и, в отличие от чистого огня, оставит болезненный ожог… Конечно, современные достижения целительского искусства способны излечить и не такое, но боли и временной неспособности продолжить дежурство это не отменяет, так что лучше попросту не попадать в подобные ситуации. Благо птички довольно глупы: достаточно стремительно исчезнуть из их поля зрения и зайти сверху, чтобы набросить на них заранее запечатанные в окружённую фольгой деревяшку сонные чары, и вуаля! Стайка спешно садится на ближайшее дерево, чтобы заснуть до утра и проснуться во вполне безопасном мирном настрое, а магу остаётся лишь подобрать с земли сброшенные при первой атаке перья — мало ли, пригодятся: хоть на метательные ножи, хоть на зелья, хоть на другом дежурстве, если вдруг привычный ножик дома забудет, выложив из кармана рабочей одежды при стирке и забыв вернуть его на место… Да и вообще маги стараются не разбрасываться материальными свидетельствами существования всяких необычных созданий, так лучше для всех: обычные люди в блаженном незнании, под надёжной защитой в пиковые дни, а нечисть и всякие волшебные зверюшки получают возможность спокойно жить, не подвергаясь преследованиям агрессивных — из-за страха перед неведомым — людей.

Антон как раз подобрал последнее перо, отражающее оранжевые всполохи плеяды наколдованных «светляков», когда на мобильный поступил вызов от сегодняшнего напарника.

— Шаст, выручай. Большая группа людей напоролась на железный терновник, я его уже укротил, но моих зелий на всех не хватит. Мы в роще, от основного входа вглубь и налево, там недалеко есть приметная полянка с большим кострищем.

— Скоро буду, — отрапортовал Антон, уже взмывая в воздух: как ни крути, а скорость полёта значительно превышает темп ходьбы или даже бега, а дорога́ может оказаться каждая секунда.

Тёмное море листвы быстро промелькнуло, сменившись более светлым пятном выгоревшей травы. Стремительно спустившись и мягко встав на ноги, Шастун зажёг над собой крупного сигнального светляка, огляделся и тут же услышал голос напарника, благодаря которому стало ясно, в каком направлении двигаться дальше.

Добравшись до места, Антон увидел неприглядную картину: больше десятка лежащих и сидящих на земле стонущих от боли людей, обрабатывающий их раны Виноградов, покрытый не то своей, не то чужой — в полумраке не разберёшь — кровью, и бессильно поваленные на землю колючие плети гибкого металла — железный терновник не просто так носил своё название. Длиннющие, с его ладонь, шипы были покрыты ржавчиной и кровью, а поблескивающие в пламени светлячка стебли на всякий случай крепко прикованы к земле множеством виноградных лоз, чтобы, даже вздумай они вновь разъяриться, не сумели вырваться. Антон пожалел, что ещё не август, ведь тогда бездвижьем терновника можно было бы воспользоваться для сбора его плодов — разнокалиберных синих слив, из-за белёсого налёта кажущихся издалека голубыми. Как это частенько бывает, самые труднодоступные плоды оказываются самыми вкусными…

Шастун ещё осматривался, а его руки уже действовали по привычному алгоритму, сбрасывая с плеча сумку и привычно нашаривая в ней необходимые принадлежности: ватные тампоны, зелье очищения, ибо через раны от магического растения вполне мог подцепиться какой-нибудь немагический столбняк, заживляющий талисман в виде гематитовой капельки, кроветворное средство, которое определённо понадобится нескольким наиболее израненным людям… И что они делали в роще в три часа ночи такой обширной компанией? Вроде ж даже не пьяные… Порой обычные люди казались Антону куда как загадочней привычных понятных нелюдей.

С прибытием подкрепления в лице Шастуна и его усиленных единорожьей пылью зелий дело пошло на лад, но всё равно оказание помощи затянулось чуть ли не до рассвета. Антон уже исцелял оставленные напоследок наименее значительные раны пострадавших, в то время как его напарник взял на себя работу с их памятью, благо ему такие вмешательства удавались лучше. Не так хорошо, как Коваленко, конечно, но где им взять менталиста в ночь, когда стихия управления разумом на минимуме? Остаётся использовать то, что есть.

Наконец ни в памяти, ни на телах пострадавших не осталось и следа происшествия, и они ушли с поляны, запрограммированные разбрестись по домам, как и сделали бы, не произойди этого досадного случая с шипастыми плетьми. К этому моменту стихия металла уже слегка успокоилась, так что можно было заканчивать дежурство. Благодарный за своевременную подмогу, Виноградов предложил Антону идти прямиком домой, а не делать крюк к зданию Ведомства, мол, расписаться можно и попозже. Шастун согласно кивнул — так часто делали, если дежурство выдавалось тяжёлым: отчётность отчётностью, а собственное состояние важнее. Попрощавшись, они развернулись и пошли в разные стороны, каждый к себе домой.

Антон определённо нуждался в расслаблении после такого напряжённого инцидента — и как целители выдерживают постоянную работу с различными ранениями и болезнями? Шастуну, хоть он и был хорош в целительстве, никогда не хотелось сменить факультет, и дело не только в мечте стать боевым магом, но и в том, что он слишком сочувствовал тем, кого нужно было лечить. Забавно даже: в пылу битвы он не задумываясь обрушивал на врага шквал пламени, вонзал клинок или попросту сворачивал шею, а вот в мирное время даже банальные разбитые коленки незнакомой девчушки детсадовского возраста и то заставляли его сердце сжиматься, хоть это вовсе не так больно, уж ему-то есть с чем сравнить — если б не высокое искусство врачевания, был бы покрыт шрамами с ног до головы уже курсу эдак к третьему. Излишняя эмпатия — совсем, совсем не то, что нужно профессиональному целителю.

Самым подходящим способом успокоить нервы, издёрганные затянувшимся сеансом целительства в сопровождении уймы вопросов, уходить от ответов на которые было сложней, чем уклониться от атаки стимфалийских птиц, была прогулка. Антон извлёк из сумки плеер, вставил наушники, запустил любимый плейлист и убавил громкость так, чтобы мелодия была едва различима — всё-таки ещё не восход, а зыбкие предрассветные минуты, и спровоцированное пиком сил безумие пока не полностью отступило от всех, чьей стихией был металл, так что полностью отгораживаться от мира до сих пор небезопасно.

Антон уверенно шагал по широкой утоптанной тропе — за полгода регулярных дежурств поневоле выучишь все окрестные лесопарки, скверики, кладбища и прочие места повышенной опасности, даже никакая карта ветров не нужна, знай себе поглядывай под ноги, чтобы не споткнуться о какой-нибудь корень или камешек.

Он был уже в нескольких метрах от выхода, металлической арки в окружающем рощу заборе, как вдруг раздался громкий хруст. Рефлексы сработали прежде, чем он понял, что его всего лишь угораздило наступить на сухую ветку — он машинально ушёл с предполагаемой линии атаки, резко меняя траекторию, и сгруппировался, чтобы потенциальному противнику было сложнее в него попасть.

А в следующий миг спину обожгло болью.

Взвившись в воздух, чтобы получить неоспоримое преимущество, Антон запоздало выяснил, что произошло: резкий звук напугал иглохвоста, маленькую зверюшку, похожую на нечто среднее между кошкой и белкой, примечательную лишь наличием металлических игл на хвосте, за умение метать которые живность и получила своё название. Иглохвосты обычно вполне мирные и даже поддаются приручению, вот только в пиковые дни своей стихии, как и все остальные, они становятся слишком нервными и непривычно агрессивными.

Шастун испытал странную смесь облегчения и досады: первое потому, что никакая опасность ему не грозила, перепуганный зверёк и так бросился наутёк, а второе — всё-таки он получил несколько десятков мелких, но болезненных ран, для обработки которых потребуется помощь, поскольку к собственной спине не так-то просто подобраться, да и вслепую исцелять не вариант, ведь для успешного применения гематитового талисмана необходимо видеть, куда направляешь магию.

Рассудив, что напарник уже слишком далеко, Антон устремился домой, на лету прикидывая, чьей помощью может воспользоваться. Тин-Тин отпадала: заморочить голову родным всегда сложнее, даже если в менталистике ты профи, а не профан, единственным достижением которого является наработанная устойчивость к суккубьим чарам. Сестрица наверняка заинтересуется, каким образом он получил столь необычные ранения, а внятного ответа он дать не сможет. К Серому заявиться тоже не вариант — у него и так в любой пик стихий едва-едва выходит сдержать внутреннего волка, не стоит его провоцировать запахом крови и беззащитно подставленной спиной. Макар был бы идеальной кандидатурой, как-никак лечить ведуны умеют лучше, чем самые профессиональные целители, да только он в отъезде и вернётся ещё нескоро. Паша тоже не помощник — раздражённый той выходкой с Шеминовым, Антон объявил ему неделю голодовки, а подпитать призрака не выйдет, ведь для этого нужно прокрасться за артефактной курительницей мимо чутко спящей сестрицы, что даже при наличии левитации и то невыполнимая миссия.

В общем, добравшись до своего подъезда, Антон направился к Диме, рассудив, что у врача, пусть он и стоматолог, всё равно и нервы крепкие, и наверняка что-то для оказания первой помощи найдётся. Однако рано радовался — Шастун звонил, звонил, звонил в дверь соседа, разве что ногами не стучал, чтобы Кристину не разбудить, но тщетно: в этот предрассветный — или уже рассветный, из подъезда не видно, встало ли солнце — час Позов, как и полагается человеку с чистой совестью, крепко спал.

Антон выругался. Боль от вонзившихся в спину иголок всё усиливалась, отзываясь на каждое движение, а вынимать их сейчас, не имея под рукой того, кто оказал бы помощь, было чревато — футболка уже пропиталась кровью, одна капелька даже с противной щекоткой скатилась в ложбинку меж ягодиц, и ведь если раны не будут заткнуты иглами, кровопотеря будет ещё больше, а из-за сегодняшнего происшествия у него закончилось кроветворное. Куда ни кинь, всё клин…

Он и сам не заметил, как поднялся этажом выше — левитацией, конечно, чтобы лишними движениями не тревожить раны — и теперь висел в воздухе, гипнотизируя золотистые цифры «65». Ну что ж, на безрыбье и вампир лекарь. Тем более что наверняка он успел подзакусить похотью очередного своего любовника или любовницы, а сытый вампир к крови равнодушен, так что Антон определённо ничем не рискует.

Решившись, он постучал в дверь, для надёжности негромко позвав нежитя по имени — всё-таки от звуков знакомого голоса проснуться легче, а чем быстрее полусуккуб проснётся, тем быстрее сможет ему помочь. Подождав несколько секунд, Антон повторил стук и зов — мало ли, вдруг спросонья решит, что показалось.

Через несколько мгновений послышался звук открываемого замка.

— Ангел, от тебя пахнет кровью. Что-то случи… — увидев его, Арсений широко распахнул глаза, на миг потеряв дар речи и лишь потом на автомате обронив: — …лось?

— Я не лось, я ёжик, — мрачно заявил Антон.

— Уже заметил. Давай на диван, я помогу с иголками, — деловито отозвался клыкастик.

— Обработать есть чем? — едва слышным шёпотом, чтобы не разбудить очередную пассию суккуба, небольшие кроссовки которой красовались в прихожей, спросил Шастун, проплывая по воздуху к хорошо знакомому дивану. — А то у меня все подходящие зелья кончились. Сегодня пришлось лечить кучу пострадавшего от железного терновника народа.

Последнюю фразу он договаривал уже лёжа животом на диване и повернув голову набок. Попавшие в поле зрения босые ступни вампира вдруг замерли.

— В моих лекарственных запасах нет ничего подходящего, — сдавленным голосом признался Арсений, — а круглосуточных аптек поблизости нет.

Антон поначалу даже не понял, зачем нежитю домашняя аптечка, если ни от чего, кроме осины и огня, он пострадать не может, а потом вспомнил о вечных пассиях суккуба — они-то люди, вполне могут натереть мозоль на ноге, порезаться случайно, отравиться неудачной едой, да мало ли что?

— А что ты делаешь, если твой очередной партнёр вдруг порежется? — спросил маг, всё отчётливей чувствуя присутствие иголок в своём теле.

Судя по звуку, вампир облизнулся.

— Я знаю, как залечить твои раны, но тебе это не понравится, — заявил Арсений, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. — Слюна вампира содержит обезболивающий компонент, а на поверхности языка есть железы, способствующие быстрому заживлению колотых и резаных ран.

Шастун поначалу не врубился, к чему тут цитата из лекций по нелюдеведенью, но сквозящая в голосе нежитя неуверенность и робкое топтание на одном месте помогли понять всю суть неозвученного предложения.

— Приступай, — тяжело выдохнул Антон, на мгновение сжимая кулаки в попытке поймать ускользающее самообладание.

На миг замерев от удивления, Арсений развёл бурную деятельность: перенёс поближе журнальный столик из стекла и какого-то тёмного дерева, чтобы было куда складывать извлечённые из кожи пациента иглы, разорвал по швам и осторожно отлепил от спины приклеенную потёками крови футболку — не жалко, всё равно она и спереди от искр саламандры обгорела, и сзади как решето — и присел перед диваном на корточки, примериваясь.

— Я начну с плеча, — зачем-то оповестил он, и Антон закрыл глаза, пытаясь отрешиться от этой неловкой ситуации. Знал бы заранее, так хоть на медитативный лад настроился бы, провалился в полудрёму-полутранс и вышел из этого состояния уже когда всё будет позади, но теперь, когда его плеча уже коснулись прохладные пальцы нежитя, было поздно.

Короткая боль от извлечённой плавным и в то же время быстрым движением иглы — и потревоженного участка кожи нежно касается тёплый чуть шершавый язык, принося облегчение плечу и стыд разуму, рисующему картины того, сколь двусмысленно это всё смотрится со стороны. Хорошо ещё, что очередная пассия полусуккуба наверняка измотана жаркой ночкой и потому вряд ли проснётся так рано, а значит, происходящее останется лишь между ними двумя.

— Не передумал? — сочувственно спросил Арсений, с тихим звяканьем кладя на стеклянную часть столика извлечённую из его плеча иголку.

Антону хотелось разразиться бурной речью на тему безвыходности ситуации, но ему не улыбалась перспектива на протяжении своего спича работать подушечкой для иголок, а потому он лишь буркнул соседу, чтобы тот продолжал.

— Как скажешь, ангел, — покорно согласился нежить, переходя к изрядно пострадавшей левой лопатке.

И снова краткие вспышки боли и протяжные касания смягчающего пытку языка. Даже сквозь анестетический эффект, срабатывающий при попадании слюны в рану, Антон чувствовал, как края проколов смыкаются, переставая кровоточить.

Вампир принялся за рёбра, и Шастун фыркнул — не то от щекотки, не то из-за мысли о нелепости ситуации: подумать только, Антон Шастун собственной персоной, вот уже два года как входящий в сотню лучших боевых магов России, добровольно подставляет беззащитную спину вампиру, а ведь этих клыкастиков по праву считают опаснейшими представителями высшей нежити. Сумасшествие какое-то, если поглядеть со стороны.

Арсений перешёл к другому плечу и лопатке. Приоткрыв глаза, маг обнаружил, что тот уже не сидит на корточках, а стоит на коленях — наверное, так удобнее было тянуться через уже залеченный участок спины к ранам. Антон попытался найти какую-нибудь тему для размышлений, чтобы отвлечься, но залип, бездумно разглядывая переливающиеся от малейшего движения узоры на шёлке халата. Обычно он любил накатывающее при подобном созерцании бездумье, но не сейчас, когда оно лишь подчёркивало ощущения от бережно удерживающей его, — чтобы он случайно не дёрнулся, делая себе лишь больнее, — потеплевшей от постоянного соприкосновения с телом руки и приятно горячего языка, осторожно зализывающего каждую ранку.

Шастун вновь прикрыл глаза и сжал кулаки, пытаясь отыскать в сознании хоть одну подходящую для долгого обдумывания мысль, на которой можно было бы сконцентрироваться, но ни о расследованиях, ни об Ире как-то не думалось, мозг издевательски хранил девственную чистоту. Даже попытки высчитать необходимые для создания обручеобразного нимба магические формулы и то провалились. Да что уж там, даже не получалось вспомнить ни единой навязчивой песенки с дурацкими словами!

Дальше — хуже: когда, покончив с обработкой верхней части спины, вампир перешёл к пояснице, Шастун с ужасом почувствовал собственный интерес, ненавязчиво упирающийся в диван. И ведь даже боль, отчего-то более сильная именно в районе талии, не отрезвляла, поскольку, слыша издаваемое магом непроизвольное шипение, Арсений тут же кидался на помощь, зализывая пострадавший участок кожи с особым старанием и нежностью, что вовсе не улучшало творящуюся в штанах Антона ситуацию.

«Это естественная реакция организма молодого здорового мужчины, у которого давно никого не было, — успокаивал себя Шаст, сжимая кулаки так, чтобы ногти больно впивались в ладонь. — Тем более, что любая ментальная магия усиливает воздействие при соприкосновении, а уж и без того замешанные в основном на физиологии суккубьи чары и подавно. Да, точно, это всё недотрах и чары, ничего больше».

Количество иголок на журнальном столике всё возрастало, и Антон с ужасом подумал о том моменте, когда последняя будет извлечена: ему ведь придётся покинуть диван, не вечно же ему тут интерьер нежитя собою украшать, а как он встанет со своею-то вставшей проблемой? Как он помнил из первой недели практики в ОРН, суккубы любого пола, заметив проявленный к ним физический интерес, делались и вовсе неостановимыми.

Он лежал, пытаясь морально подготовиться к грядущему позору, хоть сама мысль об этом была невыносимой, и с замиранием сердца и холодком в конечностях ждал того самого мига, когда с удалением иголок будет покончено.

— Ну вот и всё, — прошелестел Арсений, поднимаясь с колен. — Смыть остатки крови можешь в дальней душевой, по коридору прямо и чуть вправо, не ошибёшься. Свежее полотенце возьмёшь из ящика под раковиной. А я пока подберу тебе футболку взамен этой.

Антон хотел было вякнуть, что и без футболки домой дойдёт, кто там будет присматриваться к нему на лестничной площадке в столь ранний час, но вовремя прикусил язык — если суккуб сейчас уйдёт за одеждой, скрывшись из виду, можно будет без палева подняться с дивана, а там уж холодный душ поспособствует решению проблемы.

Несколько минут спустя они уже подходили к входной двери нежитя, точнее, подходил только Арсений, а Шастун воспользовался левитацией, чтобы не пачкать сияющие чистотой полы — небось, в такой-то квартирище их мыть приходится до ломоты в пояснице!

— Спасибо, — негромко проговорил Антон, поправляя ремень сумки, перетягивающий скрытое модной футболкой плечо.

— Не всё ж тебе лечить мои раны, для разнообразия можно и наоборот, — лукаво улыбнулся клыкастик, тёплой ладонью пожимая протянутую магом руку — не пытаясь ломать кости, как Смирнов, но и не держа кисть дохлой рыбиной, как какой-нибудь рохля-бытовик, а в самый раз: крепко, но в то же время деликатно.

— Что бы я без тебя делал? — Антон задал риторический вопрос, прекрасно осознавая, что без помощи Арсения оказался бы в тупиковом положении. — Ты настоящий друг.

— Ты для меня сделал гораздо больше, когда мы и приятелями-то не были, — отметил нежить. — Было бы глупо не отплатить тебе за добро.

Антону стало неловко, как и всегда, когда его хвалили за нечто совершенно естественное для него. Подобное казалось ему таким же диким, как если бы его превозносили просто за умение пользоваться столовыми приборами или мыть руки. А когда Шастун смущался, он вечно нёс какую-то пургу.

— Ну хоть я к тебе с доставкой на дом прибыл, по крайней мере, тебе меня тащить на восьмой этаж пешком не пришлось, — невпопад обронил он, сдобрив фразу нелепым смешком.

— Ну мало ли, может, ещё придётся когда-нибудь, в жизни всякое бывает, — шутливо предположил Арсений.

— Да не дай бог! — поспешил откреститься Антон от подобной перспективы, и суккуб, как ни странно, мягко с ним согласился, а ведь с него вполне бы сталось начать обрисовывать картину в духе «я несу тебя к постели на руках».

Шастун наконец-то вылетел за порог и тихонько приземлился, едва слышно коснувшись подошвами кед поверхности лестничной площадки. Повёл уставшими от вынужденной неподвижности плечами, нехотя признавая, что вампирский народный способ исцеления и вправду на удивление эффективен — раны уже начали затягиваться и совершенно не болели.

— Ну ладно, — начал он, понимая, что им обоим не помешает хотя бы попытаться выспаться, — пойду я. Ещё раз спасибо тебе за помощь, спокойной ночи…

— И тебе сладких снов, ангел, — безмятежно улыбнулся Арсений.

— Хотя какая нахрен ночь, если уже солнце встало? — риторически спросил сам себя Антон, глядя на расчертившие кафель полосы нежно-персикового света, и решил исправить ситуацию: — Тогда это, доброго утра тебе, удачного утреннего секса и всё такое.

Оставив нежитя изумлённо хлопать глазами от подобного пожелания, он развернулся и быстрым шагом пошёл к лестнице, недовольный смороженной от недосыпа чушью. Антону в который уже раз за это утро стало неловко: после той физиологической реакции на первую помощь упоминать подобное и вовсе не стоило, а уж в таком контексте! Суккубы прямо-таки созданы для плотской любви, и неудачный секс с их участием — нонсенс, ну и какой тогда смысл желать своему соседу удачной близости?

Тихонько открывая дверь своей квартиры и пробираясь в спальню, Антон всё прокручивал эти дурацкие мысли и воспоминания о собственной реакции на невольные чары соседа, не находя способа отделаться от нагревающего лицо и уши чувства неловкости. За этими бесплодными попытками отвязаться от ненужных размышлений он совсем забыл, что соблазняющее воздействие сытого близостью суккуба всегда значительно слабее, чем голодного, и что в период, когда металл в зените, ментальные воздействия — кроме артефактов и заранее заготовленных консервированных заклинаний вроде того, которым он усмирил бронзовокрылых птиц — практически не имеют силы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > бронзовокрылых птиц
> 
> В мифах стимфалийские птицы состоят из меди, а не бронзы, но я сочла медь слишком мягким металлом.
> 
> Ну-с, как я и обещала в анонсе, применение языковым талантам вампира таки было найдено ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Передаю привет всем собратьям-пошлякам, которые восприняли всё в правильном ключе, хе-хе.
> 
>  **Анонс: 2,91. Воронеж — чай, артефактор и сокол Вася**. Ага, опять дробная глава — что поделаешь, насыщенную событиями неделю жизни Шаста хрен уместишь в привычные 7-8 страниц одной части. Перед отъездом Антон, как и собирался в 2,82, обязательно загля́нет к Арсению, так что нам достанется и немножечко Артона, но по большей части, конечно же, суть поездки — родные люди, родные места и всё такое. Однако будет и сообщение с неизвестного номера, и новые встречи со старыми знакомыми…


	27. Глава 2,91. Воронеж — чай, артефактор и сокол Вася

Как известно, движение — жизнь, а уж для того, в чьей плоти растворена стихия воздуха, и подавно. Антон всем сердцем любил путешествия, будь то переброска Пятёрки на новое место или банальное возвращение домой из долгой командировки. Конечно, любое путешествие требовало подготовки, но даже сборы не создавали нервотрёпки, тем более что алгоритм давно уже был отработан.

Правда, за проведённые в этом городе полгода Антон слегка отвык от привычного образа жизни перекати-поля, обзавёлся непривычным количеством связей и обязательств… Если раньше он с раннего утра закинул бы на плечо рабочую сумку, подхватил в руки вторую сумку с вещами и умчался на вокзал дожидаться своего поезда, даром что он был лишь в обед, то теперь перед отъездом ему нужно было ещё много чего сделать. Например, разъединить комплект ключей, чтоб не таскать с собой лишний груз. Ведомственные ему всё равно понадобятся нескоро, а раз так, лучше их оставить на подаренном Сергеем Викторовичем брелочке-нетеряйке, а ключи от квартиры во избежание потери можно и к сумке прицепить, благо от утери её хранят не только искусные чары, но и вбитая майором Белым профессиональная бдительность — боевой маг без сумки что автомат без патронов.

А ещё сделанные из костей Паши артефакты нельзя было взять с собой: слишком большое расстояние между предметами и призраком могло разорвать связь, что сделало бы Волю вновь невидимым для всех, кроме магов, а это было бы весьма обидно, поскольку он уже стал неотъемлемой частью компании, да и, в конце концов, зря они с Димой так рисковали в марте, что ли? Словом, ещё вечером вспомнив о необходимости пристроить самодельные артефакты, Антон отдал Позову курительницу, наказав регулярно баловать призрака подпиткой в виде аромапалочек, а вот костяное кольцо, поразмыслив, решил оставить Арсению: во-первых, совет держать яйца в разных корзинах никогда не терял своей актуальности, а во-вторых, из всех соседей с Пашей лучше всего ладил именно вампир. То ли повлияло, что они и раньше были знакомы, до Пашиной смерти, то ли ещё чего… В общем, ещё когда Шастун только собирался сообщить призраку, кому он передаст на хранение столь важные для него предметы, Воля, не дослушав, сам заявил, что хочет, чтобы один из артефактов хранился у суккуба, и был очень доволен, услышав, что именно так Антон и собирался поступить.

Словом, тёплым утром июльского вторника, с которого начинался его недельный отгул, маг заявился к Арсению. С тех пор, как вампир стал помогать ему в расследовании, они стали общаться гораздо чаще, привыкнув друг к другу.

— Проходи, — привычно пригласил полусуккуб, не желая передавать вещи через порог — редкая плохая примета, в которую верят даже _свои._ — Тебе на поезд ещё не скоро, может, попьём чаю?

Поразмыслив, Антон согласился: он и сам не знал, чем ему занять оставшееся до отбытия на вокзал время.

Спустя пару минут они уже сидели за покрытым тёмно-бордовой скатертью столом, попивая чай с вишнёвым — ну ещё бы Арс выбрал какое-то другое! — вареньем и болтали о какой-то ерунде. В мыслях Шастун поразился тому, как всё изменилось за эти полгода: ещё в феврале они терпеть друг друга не могли, подстраивали всяческие пакости, обзывались совершенно неподобающе для взрослого воспитанного мага и умудрённого опытом двухсотлетнего вампира, а сейчас — добрые соседи, друзья, искренне улыбаются при встрече, то и дело заглядывают в гости, помогают… Забавная всё-таки штука жизнь.

— Так, Арс, пока мы тут не заболтались, нужно всё необходимое сделать, а потом уж можно и расслабиться, — взял инициативу в свои руки маг. — Во-первых, мы с Пашей решили, что резервное кольцо должно храниться у тебя, — Антон снял его с пальца и вложил в руку вампира, — Тебе его носить, правда, нежелательно, ибо это усилит естественную вампирско-суккубью энергопотерю, так что просто положи куда-нибудь в надёжное место и всё.

Арсений кивнул, подтверждая, что запомнил рекомендации, и маг продолжил.

— Во-вторых, нужно усовершенствовать твою противопуховую защиту, — суккуб протянул руку с зачарованной верёвочкой, и Шастун принялся развязывать вчерашний узел, продолжая пояснения: — Изначально чары на браслете были рассчитаны на то, что носить его буду я, поэтому чтобы браслет работал, не покушаясь на твой энергозапас, нужно как следует напитать его магией.

Выгоревшая тесёмка наконец поддалась его пальцам, и Антон, вытащив из кармана отобранные с вечера бусины, высыпал их на стол и продолжил лекцию.

— Вообще такие материалы плохо держат заряд, а тут же ещё и воздушный щит вдобавок наложить пришлось, поэтому придётся использовать артефактно-композитную подпитку, — он нанизал на розовато-белёсую основу крупную бусину, похожую на вишню, в глубине которой, если хорошенько присмотреться, можно было различить отблески его огненной магии. — Меня не будет неделю, но на всякий случай я лучше сделаю с запасом, на все две, мало ли что.

Арсений заворожённо смотрел на то, как Антон добавлял на браслет разномастные бусины, подвески и даже пару крупных пуговиц. Наконец переделка браслета была завершена, и маг повязал его обратно на тонкое запястье с едва заметным золотистым загаром — очередной признак живой суккубьей сущности, отличающей полувампира от обычных не-мёртвых клыкастиков.

— Выглядит, конечно, не ахти, с твоим гардеробом вряд ли будет сочетаться, но, думаю, избавление от извечной летней проблемы стоит того, чтобы потерпеть эстетическое несоответствие, — довольно улыбнулся Шаст. — А я в Воронеже загляну к одному толковому мастеру-артефактору, всё равно для Серого контролку прикупить надо, а там, глядишь, заодно и придумаем, как тебе нормальный амулет от тополиного пуха забабахать.

Отмахнувшись от благодарностей нежитя, Антон полез в прихваченную с собой рабочую сумку, доставая из неё неприметную деревянную шкатулку.

— Хочу ещё попросить, чтобы ты взял это на хранение.

— Хорошо, — тут же согласился вампир. — В каких условиях это лучше всего хранить?

— Ты даже не спросишь, что внутри? А вдруг там что-то опасное? — поднял брови Шастун.

— Я тебе доверяю, — совсем просто произнёс Арсений, прерываясь, чтобы отпить чай из тонкостенной фарфоровой чашки. — Ты скажешь ровно столько, сколько мне необходимо знать, так что какой смысл спрашивать?

Суккуб вдруг показался Антону каким-то беззащитным, будто это и не его берегло от злого умысла присущее этой расе обаяние, будто это и не он вовсе является высшей нежитью — опасной, сильной, хитроумной, способной убить мага в схватке один на один. Шастун даже поймал себя на мысли о том, что по возвращении из Воронежа нужно будет наложить защитный контур с парой печатей на жильё клыкастика — мало ли что. Удивлённый собственным впечатлением, он мысленно записал это в список «Сделаю, когда приеду обратно» и вернулся к делу.

— В общем-то, в шкатулке нет ничего опасного или особо ценного. Можешь смело прикасаться, она не из тополиных пород — кедровая, волховской работы. Только подобная упаковка способна защитить зачарованные безделушки противоположных стихий, которые порой нужны мне по роду деятельности, но из-за того, что огненная магия отличается особой нелюбовью к конкуренции, в моём случае водные и земляные чары выгорят буквально за несколько часов пребывания в непосредственной близости от её источника, то бишь меня. Поэтому я не могу взять её с собой, а оставлять в пустой квартире тоже нежелательно, магия должна быть под присмотром. Ставь её куда хочешь, лишь бы на виду не валялась, а то у тебя вечно _гости_ ходят, мало ли что… — Антон слегка выделил тоном слово, которым он предпочёл деликатно заменить банальное «любовники» или «пассии». — Так, вроде всё: кольцо, браслет, шкатулка… Можно расслабиться и дальше пить чай.

— Погоди, — остановил его суккуб, — ещё же мой подарок для Кристины.

Арсений изящно встал из-за стола, — не проезжаясь на стуле с отвратительным звуком, как это любили делать работающие в участке маги, а бесшумно, — и скрылся за одной из многочисленных дверей, вскоре вернувшись с красиво упакованной коробочкой, плоской и по размеру не превышающей среднестатистическую книгу.

— А что внутри? — не утерпел Антон, подзуживаемый любопытной воздушной стихией.

— Сюрприз, — озорно улыбнулся клыкастик, — узнаешь, только когда твоя сестра распакует подарок. Я всё предусмотрел, ей определённо понравится. Скажешь ей, что это от нас обоих, хорошо?

— Посмотрим, — туманно ответил Шаст, убирая коробочку в висящую на спинке стула рабочую сумку. Он был уверен, что внутри находится что-то дорогое, такое, что ему самому было бы не по карману, а быть в долгу маг не любил.

Вампир почти беззвучно вздохнул.

— Антон, — с момента спасения нежитя от магов-недоучек Арсений всё время называл его ангелочком, а случаи, когда суккуб обращался по имени, можно было пересчитать по пальцам одной руки, так что это уже многое говорило о серьёзности его настроя, — не заморачивайся. Это ни к чему не обязывает ни тебя, ни Кристину, я просто хочу сделать подарок, который действительно обрадует твою сестру и облегчит жизнь тебе, ведь за оставшееся до свадьбы время ты всё равно не успеешь подобрать нечто подходящее случаю. Я делаю это, потому что хочу и могу себе это позволить, точно так же, как ты тогда заслонил меня от огня, потому что хотел и мог, потому что кому-кому, а _тебе_ пламя не причинит вреда.

В безмолвном возражении Шастун упрямо склонил голову, будто собираясь бодаться, и легко считавший его настрой суккуб продолжил уговоры.

— Пойми, каждый из нас силён в чём-то своём. Ты маг, ты умеешь сражаться, спасать и убивать, лечить, зачаровывать… Ты легко оказываешь людям и нелюдям магические услуги — делишься зельями, творишь артефакты, отдаёшь зачарованные предметы, — Арсений выразительно продемонстрировал обвивающий его запястье шнурок с разномастными бусинами. — Тебе подобное ничего не стоит, в то время как для твоих не имеющих магического дара друзей подобные подарки бесценны. Как думаешь, обрадуются в алхимической аптеке вампиру, пришедшему за противоожоговым, или возьмутся за колья да заклинания? А призрак сам себе сумел бы раздобыть подпитывающий артефакт? А Дима смог бы купить очки, позволяющие видеть скрытую от обычных людей сторону мира, в обычной оптике?

Антон оторопел. С такой стороны свои действия он ещё не рассматривал: он думал, что просто оказывает посильную помощь близким, где-то из той же оперы, что и придержать дверь человеку, руки которого заняты каким-либо грузом, а получается, что заставляет друзей чувствовать себя обязанными ему…

Заметив, что маг призадумался, Арсений вернулся к разъяснениям.

— Ты легко делишься тем, что даёт твоя сущность мага, из желания не обязать, а помочь. Я же хочу поделиться тем, что даёт мне _моя_ сущность: за два века у меня было немало времени разобраться в устройстве экономики и приумножить то, что досталось мне по наследству. Для меня это не больше, чем для тебя — отдать старый ученический браслет измученному аллергией вампиру.

— Ты меня убедил, — кое-как выдавил из себя Антон, всё же найдя в себе силы признать поражение: собственные доводы вмиг показались ему недостаточно весомыми и алогичными.

— Вот и славненько, — ласково улыбнулся суккуб. — Налить тебе ещё чаю, ангелок?

 

…

Видимо, сегодня был какой-то особенно благоприятный для суккубов день: Арсений сумел уговорить Антона не только на вручение подарка от них двоих, но и на долгие посиделки за чаем, а когда настала пора выдвигаться, самолично подвёз его на вокзал, порывался помочь с багажом (а вот этого маг ему не позволил — чай, не девушка он, да и груза всего ничего: привычная рабочая сумка на плече и вторая, покрупнее, с вещами и ноутбуком), проводил до вагона и долго махал вслед уходящему поезду — по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока Шастун ещё мог различить его фигуру среди остальных провожающих.

Наконец отлипнув от окна, Антон помог попутчикам, милой пенсионерке и влюблённой парочке его ровесников, засунуть вещи на полки, после чего, немного поболтав с ними, достал из сумки прихваченные накануне «Архаичные обряды и ритуалы» и погрузился в чтение.

 

***

В Воронеж он прибыл рано-рано утром, опередив рассвет буквально на минуту. Родные ещё несколько дней назад задолбали его телефонными расспросами о времени прибытия и прочей подобной чепухе, так что Антон знал, что его будут встречать, и выискивал в толпе знакомые лица. Впрочем, когда ты такая каланча, скорее заметят тебя, чем ты.

— Антон! Мы здесь, Антоша!

Щурясь от солнца, отражающегося в одном из окон прямо ему в глаза, он направился на звук родного голоса и вскоре попал в объятья родителей, больше похожие на бушующее море: его кинулись обнимать с таким пылом, что чуть не сбили с ног.

— Мам, пап, ну хватит, задушите! — притворно проворчал он. Отец, высокий — не такой высоченный, как сам Антон, так, где-то с Арсения ростом — крепкий мужчина деловито вытащил из его рук сумку с вещами, а мама, его маленькая хрупкая мамочка, такая любимая и родная, всё никак не могла разорвать объятья, плача от радости и причитая, как он вырос и похудел. Вообще-то и то и другое было неправдой: своего почти двухметрового роста он достиг ещё в девятнадцать и с тех пор не вытянулся ни на миллиметр, а худым он и так всегда был — пылающий в его венах огонь не позволял набрать жирок, да и мышцы из-за него почти не увеличивались в объёме, сколько ни тренируйся. Хорошо ещё, они его в августе того года не видели, сразу после портала — вот тогда да, тогда он действительно изрядно осунулся и похудел: магия, спасшая их с напарником жизни, выпила из него все соки.

Уже сидя на переднем сиденье отцовской лады и отвечая на обрушившийся на него шквал вопросов о своём житье-бытье, он вдруг почувствовал в кармане вибрацию телефона, но, увидев, что пришедшее сообщение отправлено с незнакомого номера, решил, что это может подождать.

 

…

Дома почти ничего не изменилось: всё тот же накрытый клеёнкой стол на небольшой кухоньке, всё тот же старенький телевизор в зале и родительский диван, разве что обои уже другие и люстра новая по макушке задела, зараза. А в их с Тиной комнате вообще всё по-прежнему осталось, хоть оба представителя младшего поколения Шастунов вылетели из родительского гнезда много лет назад, разъехавшись учиться кто куда. Антон даже не удивился, когда увидел спящую на соседней кровати сестру, очень уж привычна была эта картина, и лишь потом до него дошло, что это как-то странно, ведь, по её собственным словам, она уже больше года вела совместный быт со своим женихом. Тихонько поставив сумку с вещами туда, где об неё никто не споткнётся, Антон на цыпочках вышел из комнаты.

— Антошенька, я тут борща наварила к твоему приезду, будешь? Со сметанкой, с чесночком, хлебушком свежим, всё как ты любишь, — певуче протянула мама, и вечно голодное пламя в его крови заставило Антона согласиться.

— Мам, а почему Крыська у нас спит? — спросил он, вгрызаясь в ломоть хлеба.

— Детки-детки, никак не вырастете, — с какой-то ностальгической теплотой посетовала мама, прежде чем перейти к собственно ответу. — Кристина осталась ночевать у нас, потому что вчера до позднего вечера решала оставшиеся организационные вопросы, и сюда ей было ближе ехать, чем к её Жене.

— Кстати, а какой он, женишок-то? Нормальный? — спросил Антон, не отрываясь от процесса поглощения пищи, немного смущённый тем, что мама смотрит на него так, будто активно кушающий сынок — это лучшее в мире зрелище.

Она пожала плечами.

— Вроде хороший. Служит в МВД, из приличной семьи, чуть ли не пылинки сдувает с нашей Тиночки. Года полтора уже вместе живут, прежние-то хахали и трети этого срока не выдерживали, а этот ничего, до сих пор при виде Кристинки улыбается, как мешком пришибленный.

— Так, может, Тин-Тин и вправду его мешком пришибла, вот и поехала у него крыша? — фыркнул Антон на правах человека, четырнадцать с половиной лет делившего с сестрой комнату и знающего все нюансы её сложного характера.

— Не исключаю и такого варианта, — пробасил зашедший на кухню папа. — Маечка, налей и мне борщика, а?

Мама отошла исполнять его просьбу, а папа тем временем продолжил:

— Наша Тинка, конечно, огонь! Бойкая натура, наша, шастунская, но так и парень её всё ж не рохля: старший лейтенант полиции — это вам не неженка какая-то, выдюжит. Нам, Шастунам, только такие в пару и подходят, вот она и нашла себе ровню.

Антон хотел было поспорить, ведь папе-то досталась не гром-баба, а нежная милая мамочка, но потом он вспомнил, что, вообще-то, оба его родителя геологи, причём не кабинетные, а те самые, которые то и дело отправляются в экспедиции в какую-нибудь глушь, суровые условия которой не всякий выдержит, и понял, что отец в принципе прав.

— Антошенька, а как у тебя с личной жизнью? Нашёл уже себе невестушку-то? — прощебетала мама, ставя на стол вторую тарелку.

— Встречался с одной девушкой, но не сложилось, — коротко обрисовал ситуацию маг, активнее налегая на еду, чтобы любопытствующие родичи не замучили вопросами о деталях: лгать родителям не хотелось, а правдивой причиной расставания с ними не поделишься.

— Жалко, — огорчилась мама. — Так хочется уже внуков понянчить…

— Так Кристинка же женится, тьфу ты, замуж выходит, наверняка и детей вскоре заведёт, — возразил Антон.

— Так это ещё когда внуки пойдут! Двадцать восемь лет девке, я в её возрасте уже Тину в садик водила да тебя, Антош, под сердцем носила, а она о детях и не задумывается даже, — всплеснула руками мама, пока отец молчаливо обгладывал выловленный из тарелки мосол.

Скрип кухонной двери ознаменовал появление заспанной Кристины.

— Вообще-то мы с Женей задумываемся о детях. Просто не в ближайшие пару лет, — сонным голосом проворчала она. — Давно не виделись, Тон-Тон.

— Угу, целых два дня, охренеть какой срок давности, — буркнул он, вставая из-за стола, чтобы помыть за собой тарелку и поскорее убраться подальше от назойливых расспросов родни.

 

…

Растянувшись на постели и привычно свесив ноги, — кровать стала ему коротка ещё в пятнадцать и за прошедший десяток лет как-то не выросла, — Антон разблокировал мобильник, чтобы взглянуть на календарь. Так, свадьба в субботу, мальчишник и девичник в пятницу, обратный билет у него на утро понедельника… Выходит, на свои дела вроде поисков костюма, визита к знакомому артефактору и встреч с давними друзьями, если только они не разъехались кто куда, у него остаётся лишь два дня: сегодня и завтра. Эх, а хотелось бы побольше, чтоб хоть погулять по родному городу как следует, побродить по памятным местам…

Закрыв календарь, он хотел было уже отложить телефон, но взгляд зацепился за непрочитанное сообщение, и любопытная воздушная натура не устояла. Сообщение гласило:

_Доброе утро, ангел. Надеюсь, добрался без проблем. У нас всё в порядке, только Павлуша без тебя со скуки мается._

Из всех соседей Антона только Арсений называл Волю Павлушей, а не Пашей, да и ангелом Шастуна больше никто никогда и не величал, даже мама предпочитала звать его просто Антошей, максимум Антошенькой от избытка чувств. Словом, личность автора сомнению не подлежала. Занося вампира в список контактов, маг запоздало задумался о том, откуда нежить знает его номер, и с некоторым запозданием вспомнил, что озвучивал его только в тот день, когда отбил бедолагу от Панфиловых. Вот ведь память у него, а!

_Доброе, Арс. Добрался хорошо. Воле включи мелодраму, пусть с Лясей посмотрит_

В отличие от консервативного нежитя, юность которого пришлась на времена ятей и чернильниц, точку в конце сообщения Антон считал совершенно лишней.

Вспомнив о необходимости спрятать свою рабочую сумку подальше от глаз домашних, он рывком встал с кровати и, наскоро оглядев комнату, прикинул подходящие места. Большинство его детских нычек не годилось — слишком мелкие, максимум тетрадку спрятать или пачку сигарет, однако если положить сумку на шкаф и задвинуть её подальше к стене, чтобы не было видно снизу…

Он как раз закончил с магической уборкой пыли и запихиванием сумки с глаз долой, когда на оставленный в кровати мобильник пришёл ответ.

_Рад, что всё в порядке. Поставил призракам дневник памяти, вроде притихли. Не хочу отвлекать тебя от дел и общения с родными, но ты пиши, если что, хорошо? А то очень странно так долго тебя не видеть и не слышать._

Ну да, в последнее время они виделись едва ли не каждый день — в четверг вечером столкнулись у подъезда, когда вампир отправлялся в клуб за очередной пассией, а Шастун возвращался домой после трудового дня, в пятницу с утра в лифте, когда суккуб вопреки обыкновению провожал очередного любовника, в субботу днём случайно в супермаркете пересеклись, в воскресенье, когда он выскочил за сигаретами до ближайшего ларька, удачное появление нежитя спасло его от прилипчивой Валентины Петровны, вечером понедельника они ходили в «Сrа3у», а во вторник вообще с утра и до самого отъезда чаёвничали. Да какое там «едва ли», и впрямь каждый день!

_Ладно)_

Интересно, вампир родом из не то восемнадцатого, не то девятнадцатого века поймёт, что скобка — это лёгкая улыбка, а не провальная попытка напечатать точку?

 

***

Тин-Тин настаивала, чтобы он первым делом зашёл в прокат костюмов, мол, брат невесты обязан прилично выглядеть и всё такое, но Антон, рассудив, что людей его роста и телосложения не так уж и много, и вряд ли всем воронежцам такого формата вдруг резко понадобятся брюки да пиджаки, решил начать свою деловую прогулку по Воронежу с визита к знакомому мастеру-артефактору.

Он прошёл мимо очередной забегаловки, количество которых из года в год росло как на дрожжах, улыбнулся при виде памятника котёнку с улицы Лизюкова, вспомнив, что читал о его установке ещё когда учился в школе, да и потом частенько здесь бывал, даже где-то наверняка сохранилась фотография, на которой всем кажется, что уставившаяся на котёнка ворона своим металлическим крылом приобнимает Антона за лопоухую голову… Миновав ещё несколько зданий, он свернул в знакомый дворик. Вот и знакомый полуподвальчик, на козырьке которого всё так же, как и много лет назад, красуется вывеска часовой мастерской, приметная лишь тем, что в букве о, изображённой в виде часов, вместо стрелки нарисовано стилизованное жёлтое пёрышко. Обычным людям оно могло бы показаться прихотью дизайнера, но _свои_ всегда узнают символ Гильдии.

Антон усмехнулся, заранее ссутуливаясь — прекрасно помнил, как, проходя здесь впервые, больно стукнулся лбом, поскольку козырёк был низковат для такого дылды. Шастуна всегда забавлял тот факт, что все действительно важные организации магов, имеющие свои отделения едва ли не в каждом городишке, в жизни любого мага идут в алфавитном порядке: Академия, Больница, Ведомство и Гильдия. Всякий маг должен был сначала поступить в Академию, в процессе учёбы почти гарантированно получал какую-нибудь травму, — что поделать, студенты рисковые ребята, особенно если любят экспериментировать с заклинаниями без присмотра наставников, — что приводило его в Больницу, затем, окончив учёбу, встать на учёт в Ведомстве, что позволяло отмазаться от службы в скучной немагической армии, да и другие бонусы давало, а потом закупиться необходимыми для выбранной профессии артефактами в Гильдии. После этого этапа пути магов расходились: выпускники боевого факультета шли работать в Ведомство, целители в Больницу, а бытовики, соответственно, в Гильдию. Хотя некоторые избирали карьеру преподавателя, возвращаясь в Академию, чтобы учить других магическому ремеслу…

Спустившись по лестнице и зайдя в открытую по причине тёплой погоды дверь, Антон осторожно обошёл висевшую на уровне его лица музыку ветра, украшенную металлическими листочками — когда-то один из них болюче так чиркнул по виску, зараза! — и огляделся. Здесь тоже мало что изменилось, разве что стены перекрасили в другой цвет, да на заметной лишь _своим_ витрине за спиной «часовщика» прибавилось чудаковатого вида штуковин. Сам артефактор тоже практически не изменился, разве что вместо короткой стрижки щеголял теперь точь-в-точь такой же, как у Матвиенко, причёской.

— Добрый день, Михаил Сергеевич, — дождавшись, пока мастер оторвётся от внутренностей какого-то причудливого механизма, усеянных кристаллами аметиста и почему-то мелкими фиолетовыми цветками вроде шалфея, поздоровался Шастун.

— Добрый, добрый, — машинально ответил мужчина, близоруко щурясь на него. — Постой-ка, а я тебя помню! Ты мне Васю помогал ловить.

Услышав своё имя, механический сокол, гордо восседавший на застеклённой витрине, с интересом повернул голову, глядя на гостя, и скрипуче курлыкнул.

— И он тебя узнал, ну ещё бы, мозги-то, чай, не из гальки какой — чистейший кварц!

Шедевр магоинженерной мысли расправил алюминиевые крылья и спланировал на разделяющий магов прилавок.

— Ну-с, за каким товаром пожаловал на этот раз? — поинтересовался мастер, поглаживая сокола по позолоченному клюву, и Антон заметил, что глаза магомеханического конструкта уже не из лунного камня, как много лет назад, а какие-то другие, даже похожие на настоящие глаза. Заметив его взгляд, артефактор похвастался: — Раздобыл Васечке соколиный глаз гномьей обработки, теперь видит лучше прежнего!

— Здо́рово, — сдержанно похвалил обновку Шастун. — Михаил Сергеевич, мне бы пару волчьих контролок и консультацию…

— Это я для тогдашнего студентика был Михаил Сергеевич, а сейчас зови меня просто Мишей, — усмехнулся мастер и скрылся в недрах подсобки.

Антон погладил представителя механической жизни по клюву, с усмешкой вспоминая, как много лет назад, впервые придя сюда, чтобы купить для покусанного оборотнем Женьки сдерживающий артефакт, ловил улетевшего от своего создателя сокола, тогда ещё далеко не столь совершенного: непослушного, с встопорщенными жестяными перьями в могучих крыльях и дурацкими культяпками шасси вместо нынешних золочёных лап со стальными когтями. Замаялся тогда, еле-еле поймал, исцарапался весь, зато мастер, довольный поимкой своего творения, сделал ему хорошую такую скидку.

Мастера не было довольно долго, Шастун уже даже от клюва перешёл к осторожному поглаживанию острых пёрышек. Михаил (Антону было слишком сложно вот так запросто перейти от имени-отчества сразу к сокращённой форме) вернулся как раз в тот момент, когда увешанная браслетами рука потянулась к сверкавшему меж основаниями крыльев красному кристаллу.

— Осторожно! — запоздалый вскрик совпал с окутавшей руку визитёра вспышкой огня.

— Хорошая противоугонка, — оценил Антон. — Не переживайте так, я давным-давно уже несгораемый.

— Предупреждать же надо! — с облегчением выдохнул мастер, выкладывая на стойку прилавка принесённый товар. — Так, тут есть полдюжины контролок-накидушек и парочка для постоянного ношения, тебе какие надо?

По-хорошему надо было и те и другие: накидушки, эдакие длинные не то удавки, не то ошейники огромного диаметра, пригодятся на ближайшем же полнолунном дежурстве, а Серёже определённо необходима пара постоянок: одна основная и вторая на случай потери или поломки первой. Но, не зная, во сколько ему обойдётся амулет для Арса и консультация по поводу останков Ляси, Антон пока не стал определяться с количеством покупок.

— Мне бы ещё вот с этим понять, что делать, — Шаст высыпал из кармашка сумки горсть костяшек.

— С вампирским материалом не работаю, — отрезал мастер, и лишь тогда Антон заметил, что в горстку того, что когда-то было каркасом изящных девичьих пальчиков, затесался тот самый клык, из-за которого ему до сих пор бывало стыдно перед Арсением.

— Фаланги человеческие, — заявил он, убирая длиннющий (и как вампиры вообще с такими ходят? Наверняка же неудобно!) клык обратно в карман. — Мне надо обеспечить подпиткой одно милое привидение, а традиционный способ не подходит — соответствующие кости повреждены. Можно ли что-то сделать с этим?

— Не думаю, — развёл руками артефактор.

— Точно? Может, всё-таки есть какой-нибудь способ? — переспросил Антон, не желающий возвращаться к обнадёженной Лясе с пустыми руками.

— Точно. Разве что какой-нибудь другой призрак согласится на инкрустацию её кости в свой артефакт. Но кто ж на такое пойдёт? Люди по своей природе эгоистичны… — философски протянул Михаил.

Шастун вспомнил, как Паша опекает свою подопечную, как успокаивает её, когда девушке грустно, как смотрит с ней мелодрамы, хотя сам предпочитает другие жанры…

— Я знаю призрака, готового разделить с ней источник силы.

 

…

Сложив пару постоянок и три накидушки в сумку и договорившись с мастером о сроках работ с фалангами Ляси и основой амулета от тополиного пуха, Антон уже привычно обогнул дурацкую музыку ветра и почти вышел, как вдруг лицом к лицу столкнулся с подозрительно знакомым… лицом. Поначалу он подумал, что показалось, но, отступив на пару шагов, убедился, что всё именно так и есть: на ступеньке перед входом в мастерскую стоял, сравнявшись с ним в росте, его давний друг и товарищ, всё такой же коренастый и улыбчивый, разве что уже не рыжий, как раньше, а скорее русый, и подстригшийся по последней моде.

— Чехов, это реально ты?! — радостно воскликнул Шастун, в то же время слыша невероятно ностальгическое:

— Тёмыч, какими судьбами?!

— Дак я ж родом из Воронежа, — ответил Антон, на что Чехов, улыбнувшись ещё шире и зайдя наконец в помещение, махнул мастеру, с которым явно был на короткой ноге — вон даже соколу плечо подставил наработанным движением.

— А я тут по делам, но решил, раз уж такая оказия, заглянуть к двоюродному брательнику, — ответил друг и перевёл взгляд за спину Шастуна. — Хай, Мишаня, готовь хату, я на пару недель остановлюсь у тебя!

Да уж, мир тесен, а мир _своих_ и подавно. Кто же мог знать, что знакомый со студенческих времён артефактор окажется кузеном его соратника из Пятёрки?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > Тёмыч
> 
> Напоминаю, что члены Пятёрки не знают истинных имён друг друга ;)
> 
>  
> 
> **Анонс: 2,92. Воронеж — старое, новое, голубое и взятое взаймы**. Кто смотрел хотя бы один ромком про свадьбу, наверняка узнает эту характерную для англоязычной культуры свадебную традицию. Вот только в названии части речь идёт не об облачении невесты, а о важных деталях второй половины главы 2,9 =) Есть предположения, кто/что окажется старым, новым и далее по тексту?))  
> Близится свадьба, а значит — знакомство с женихом, мальчишник, собственно церемония… Ну и, конечно, Антон продолжит переписку с вампкубом, ибо как же мы без этого няшечки? ^_^


	28. Глава 2,92. Воронеж — старое, новое, голубое и взятое взаймы

Антон вернулся в родительский дом усталый, но довольный: ещё и суток не прошло, как он приехал в Воронеж, а уже и необходимыми для друзей артефактами разжился, и давнего боевого товарища встретил… От хорошего настроения тянуло на добрые дела, и Шастун, недолго думая, заколдовал памятник котёнку так, чтобы он обжигал искорками любого, кто попытается лишить бедное животное усов или ресниц, ибо прецеденты, как он помнил по воронежским газетам, таки бывали. А уж когда Антон обнаружил в прокате действительно подходящий ему костюм, который не делал его похожим на швабру в пододеяльнике, а сидел как влитой, да ещё и с единственным имеющимся у него галстуком сочетался… Словом, настроение и вовсе превысило отметку «хорошее», достигло «отличного» и даже устремилось куда-то в сторону «великолепного». Хотелось поделиться всей полнотой своей радости, но по-настоящему понять его смогут только _свои,_ а в Воронеже у него подобных знакомых раз-два и обчёлся…

Из сумки послышалось короткое жужжание мобильника — пришло сообщение. Первой мыслью Антона было, что ему вновь написал вампир — наверное, потому, что пока он доставал телефон, ему на глаза попался тот самый «подаренный» клык, который он ещё в апреле не глядя отбросил, а потом случайным движением задницы нашёл на диване и, не желая разбрасываться ресурсами (мало ли, материал не слишком-то распространённый), кинул в сумку к остальным подобным трофеям вроде пучка бронзовых перьев стимфалийских птиц, нескольких веточек грозоростки, русалочьим чешуйкам и прочему… Но нет — пришло очередное оповещение о проводимых мобильным оператором акциях. Досадливо смахнув спам, он отвлёкся на какую-то смутную мысль и сам не заметил, как принялся набирать текст.

_Скоро ты сможешь видеть Лясю, а Серый перестанет ненавидеть полнолуния_

Лишь после отправки сообщения Антон подумал, зачем оно ему надо, но, не найдя внятного ответа на этот вопрос, почему-то отправил вдогонку ещё одно:

_Только ты им пока не говори, хочу сделать сюрприз)_

Поглядев на отображающееся на экране время, Шастун почувствовал голод и неловкость: было уже полпятого, нормальные люди уже полдничают, а он даже ещё не обедал, вдобавок полусуккуб как раз примерно в это время выходит на «охоту» за очередной пассией, а тут он со своими глупостями отвлекает. Поморщившись от поставившей его в нелепое положение собственной импульсивности, Антон уже почти убрал смартфон обратно, как вдруг пришёл на удивление быстрый ответ.

_Великолепная новость, ангел!_

И следом ещё:

_Я никому ничего не говорил, но не могу ручаться, что ни один из призраков не подсматривал. Сам знаешь, я могу видеть только Павлушу, и то только если он сам того желает._

И вдобавок:

_Как у тебя дела, настроение? Пообщался вдоволь с родителями? Как Кристина, уже познакомила тебя со своим женихом?_

Шастун улыбнулся — ну хоть какие-то привычки современного человека, вроде скидывания трёх небольших сообщений подряд вместо написания одной огромной простыни текста, вампир всё же освоил. Антон быстро набрал ответ и ускорил шаг: дома наверняка есть что-нибудь вкусненькое, мама обалденно готовит.

_Всё отлично) Даже костюм нормальный нашёл, что редкость)) А с женихом Тина обещала завтра познакомить_

***

Стрелки знакомых с детства часов, на примере которых мама много лет назад объясняла ему, как определять время, медленно, но неукротимо подбирались к своим отметкам: минутная к двенадцати, а часовая к десятке. И чем ближе становилось время, на которое было назначено официальное знакомство с будущим зятем, тем больше Антон нервничал. Ведь действительно было с чего!

Во-первых, зятёк определённо немного ненормальный, а может, и не немного, поскольку любить Кристину — дело тяжёлое и опасное, на которое добровольно, а не по кровно-родственному принуждению, пойдёт разве что камикадзе. Во-вторых, все в семье уверены, что Антон служит в полиции, а этот Отставнов работает в МВД и может легко раскусить его легенду, поскольку всё-таки, несмотря на схожесть занятий обычных полицейских следователей и работников Ведомства, эти профессии обладают слишком уж разной спецификой. В-третьих, насколько он знал из опыта, в армии и полиции, в отличие от Ведомства, поощрялись совсем иные качества: маги ценили уникальность — люди однообразие, маги инициативу — люди утрированную дисциплину… А значит, и шли работать в подобные структуры диаметрально отличающиеся по характеру люди, что только увеличивает шансы, что они с Отставновым друг другу не понравятся, и Тина расстроится. Сколько бы он ни ворчал, вступал в перепалки и критиковал её характер, сестру свою Шастун очень любил и огорчать не хотел.

Нервничая, Антон безумно хотел курить, но, не зная, как отнесётся к этому гость, не решался, и потому бесцельно ходил туда-сюда по квартире. Когда он в очередной раз невесть зачем зашёл в их с сестрой комнату, наконец послышался звук проворачиваемого ключа.

— Андрюша, идут! — маг не умел видеть сквозь стены, но, зная родителей, был уверен, что мама сейчас подскочила со стула и принялась поправлять на себе летнее платье, а папа, кашлянув, пригладил волосы и расправил плечи, стараясь казаться ещё более внушительным. И чего, спрашивается, они волнуются, если, в отличие от него, уже знакомы с будущим зятем?

Подхватив общую нервозность, Антон одёрнул футболку, подошёл к двери комнаты и приник к щели: всё равно прихожка слишком маленькая для пятерых людей, пусть сестрицыного жениха встречают остальные, а он пока посмотрит, составит впечатление, попривыкнет… Через щёлочку, правда, было видно не так уж и много: открывающаяся вовнутрь входная дверь напрочь скрыла визитёров, и если звонкий щебет сестры звучал в изобилии, то женишок пока молчал. Ситуация не спешила проясняться: Отставнов поздоровался с родителями своей невесты, но его голос почти полностью был заглушён непрерывной болтовнёй Тины и растерянными благодарностями мамы, получившей от будущего зятя букет. Мама послала папу в зал искать вазу, а сама скрылась в ванной, чтобы, как положено, обрезать стебли прямо под водой. Жених и невеста остались в коридоре одни, и наконец-то будущий родственник появился в поле зрения.

Первым делом Антон заметил, что он довольно высокий, примерно как Арс, и при этом рыжий. Потом оценил манеру двигаться — явно какими-то боевыми искусствами занимался, уж кто-кто, а опытный боевой маг всегда этот нюанс видит по манере держать себя. Успел углядеть невесть зачем повязанный на шею лёгкий шарфик — да кто вообще носит шарфы и платки летом? Жарко же!

А потом он что-то сказал Кристине, и Антон даже не вслушался в суть слов.

После всего пережитого _этот голос_ он бы узнал из тысячи.

***

_— Твою мать! — выругался Миха, когда их зажали в тупиковом коридоре сразу пятеро отступников._

_— Сссууука! — прошипел напарник, когда его бедро пронзил запущенный камневиком сталактит, но даже в таком состоянии он продолжал сражаться: отступать некуда, позади стена, остальные члены команды далеко, лишь они двое плечом к плечу._

_— Что, падла, съел?! — выкрикнул он, довольный тем, что брошенная во вражеского водника молния нейтрализовала ту сволочь, что пыталась залить их главную защиту — поставленный Антоном огненный заслон._

_— Ебааать… — выдохнул он почти шёпотом, когда на смену выбывшему воднику явилось подкрепление: вдвоём против пятерых ещё куда ни шло, но против целой дюжины, да ещё когда истекаешь кровью и до сих пор жив только потому, что они не могли прорваться сквозь поставленную напарником стену огня, но теперь, видимо, смогут…_

_А вот отключился Миха беззвучно, и Антон, оставшись один против превосходящих сил противника, подхватил друга и нырнул в портал._

***

Антон чуть не расхохотался в полный голос от облегчения. Он так нервничал из-за загадочного Жени Отставнова, а им оказался его напарник, Миха Машечкин, с которым они не раз вытаскивали друг друга из передряг, с которым они сработались лучше всего, ведь лишь они двое из всей Пятёрки умели левитировать, что было важно для некоторых видов заданий, а ещё изрядно скрашивало переброски: весело же вдвоём выпрыгнуть из вертолёта, вдоволь покружить под ним, как рыбки-лоцманы вокруг акулы, и заскочить обратно к остальным — умеющему веселиться не теряя серьёзности капитану Махно, ироничному боевому целителю-менталисту Елику и огненно-рыжему лавовику Чеху.

Понимая, что у Михи-Жени при виде него будет точно такая же реакция, Антон поспешил выйти к нему — лучше сделать это сейчас, пока родители не вернулись.

— А вот и мой братишка Антон! — воскликнула сестра, привлекая внимание переобувающегося в тапочки жениха.

— А ты, значит, тот самый Женя, — невинно произнёс Шастун, наслаждаясь тем, как изученный до мельчайших деталей напарник потрясённо вскидывает на него взгляд, широко распахивает глаза и по-рыбьи беззвучно разевает рот.

…

За столом они оба сидели, как на иголках, остро нуждаясь в необходимости поговорить наедине, без непосвящённых, и потому при первой же возможности ухватились за идею выйти покурить: хотя папа тоже был заядлым курильщиком, на тесном балконе одновременно могли поместиться только двое.

Гуськом пройдя через узкий проём балконной двери, они одинаково прищёлкнули пальцами, прикуривая от искр: электрическая и огненная магии в этой мелочи были похожи. Выдохнув после долгой затяжки, рыжий усмехнулся.

— Так значит, наш Артём Мантон на самом деле Антон Шастун? Лучший собрат по оружию оказался тем самым младшим братиком Тины, который до шести лет не выговаривал букву Р и до двенадцати спал с плюшевым мишкой.

— Зайцем. Зелёным зайцем с фиолетовыми глазами и дурацкой ухмылочкой, — машинально поправил Антон. — А наш Миха Машечкин, про которого все шутили, что он и помрёт-то холостяком, оказался тем самым романтичным Женей Отставновым, променявшим поход в магазин за едой после командировки ради знакомства с моей сестрой, которая уже послезавтра станет его женой?

Друзья рассмеялись и притихли, вновь затягиваясь табачным дымом.

— Ты это… как устроился-то теперь? — непривычно севшим голосом произнёс Миха (к тому, что отныне придётся называть его Женей, Антон пока не мог привыкнуть).

— Знаешь, а ведь вполне хорошо. Перевёлся в следователи, распутал несколько дел, получил особый допуск, работаю теперь над одной сложной загадкой, — поделился Шастун, понимая, что Миха до сих пор чувствует себя виноватым за то, что ради его спасения напарнику пришлось пожертвовать своим местом в Пятёрке, и с удивлением осознавая, что нынешняя жизнь ему нравится ничуть не меньше былых времён. — Оказывается, быть следователем очень даже интересно, а приключения на свою задницу можно найти даже в ничем не примечательном на первый взгляд городке. Правда, коллег там кот наплакал, ну где это видано, чтобы всё городское отделение Ведомства состояло из шести человек, а? Зато соседи попались здоровские — и не соскучишься, и в любом деле помогут.

— Скоро будет ровно год, твоя магия окончательно восстановится, достигнув прежнего уровня. Надумываешь возвращаться к нам?

Шевельнув пальцами, Антон заставил дым сложиться в причудливую фигуру — любимая забава всех воздушников, а уж тем более дымников, сочетающих в себе огонь и воздух.

— Я не строю планов на будущее. Сначала нужно дело раскрыть, а там видно будет, — коротко ответил Шаст. — А кого, кстати, вместо меня взяли?

— Да одного древесника с дурацкой фамилией. Дельный парень, нормально сработались, но… С ним не полетаешь, — ностальгически выдохнул Миха. — Возвращайся, Тёмыч. Вот раскроешь своё дело — и возвращайся.

***

В Пятёрке всегда ценились розыгрыши, поэтому Антон ничуть не удивился, когда Ми… _Женя_ попросил его показаться, когда все уже будут в сборе. Они встречались у какого-то клуба, то ли нового, то ли старого и недавно отремонтированного — Шастун не имел ни малейшего понятия, ибо в те далёкие времена, когда он жил в Воронеже, всё его внимание было отдано учёбе, чтобы осуществить мечту — стать первоклассным боевым магом. Да и сейчас, в свои двадцать пять, его не сильно-то интересовала тусовочная жизнь — ночами он либо дежурил, либо спал, и оба этих занятия нравились ему куда больше, чем нелепые попытки танцевать под слишком громкую для чувствительных ушей воздушника музыку.

Они с Женей добрались до клуба своим ходом, — точнее, лётом, — и Отставнов остался ждать прибытия остальных членов команды, а Шастун скрылся в кроне растущего неподалёку дерева.

Первым — что неудивительно, ибо в его распоряжении была машина и хорошее знание города — прибыл Чех, прихвативший с собой и кузена-артефактора. Вскоре за ним подъехал на такси ничуть не изменившийся Елик, всё такой же франтоватый и грациозный, и если второе качество было неотъемлемой частью его водяной природы, то первое являлось его личной причудой — казалось, будь такая возможность, он бы и форменную одежду, в которой они действовали во время активных фаз операций, перекроил бы на свой лад, как-нибудь украсил, подогнал по фигуре… Антону поневоле вспомнился другой любитель стильно выглядеть, и он попытался представить их рядом, определить, кто кого бы перещеголял — полувампир или боевой целитель, но, поскольку сам Шастун в моде ничегошеньки не понимал, выяснить победителя не представлялось возможным.

Следующим подошёл капитан Махно, вот уж кто совсем не изменился за прошедший год: как был похож на осоловелую сову, так и остался. Однако Антон прекрасно помнил, насколько обманчиво это впечатление медлительного толстячка — когда это было необходимо, капитан их отряда становился стремительным и смертоносным, как камнепад.

Антону было безумно интересно поглядеть, что же за человек заменил его в Пятёрке, каков он, что из себя представляет… Но, как назло, он отчего-то задерживался. А когда всё-таки прибыл, Шастун чуть с облюбованной им ветки не сверзился — худощавая жилистая фигура определённо принадлежала его другу, соседу и одногруппнику, Женьке Кожевину.

Кое-как справившись с обуревающим его изумлением, Антон навострил уши, дожидаясь условной фразы Отставнова.

— А вот и шурин, брат моей Кристинки.

Антон соскользнул с ветки, мягко приземляясь перед рефлекторно дёрнувшимися от неожиданности товарищами.

— Будем знакомы, Антон Шастун.

…

Конечно, его появление произвело фурор. Никто не ожидал, что загадочный брат невесты окажется хотя бы одним из _своих,_ не то что давним другом и соратником. И без того круглые глаза капитана Махно округлились ещё больше (Шастун не представлял как это вообще возможно, но именно так и было!), Елик от шока позабыл о манерах и совершенно по-простецки приоткрыл рот, Чех с братом издавали непередаваемые звуки, а Кожевин от удивления и вовсе тараторил так, что ещё чуть-чуть, и слова слиплись бы в непереваримые пулемётные очереди, как у приснопамятного Коваленко: маг-оборотень никак не ожидал того, что тот самый Артём Мантон, его чуть ли не легендарный предшественник, с приходом которого их команда из крепкого середнячка выбилась в лидеры и обрела гордое звание Великолепной Пятёрки, оказался тем самым Шастом, с которым он подружился ещё до поступления в Академию.

Отойдя от потрясения, его давние друзья перешли к стадии радостных объятий и похлопываний, и только после этого наконец направились в клуб.

Внутри было неплохо, но до уюта вампирского Бладлайна, конечно, далеко: и потолки ниже, и музыка громче, и дизайн какой-то слишком современный, космический корабль какой-то, а не клуб: всюду хромированные поверхности, пластик, стекло и разноцветная подсветка где надо и не надо. От чрезмерной громкости Антон хотя бы мог защитить уши простеньким приглушающим заклинанием, а вот глаза от обилия неона спасти было нечем. Хорошо ещё, у них был забронирован не самый ярко освещённый уголок.

Разговоры, выпивка, вкусная еда и отсутствие заказанной для жениха стриптизёрши — мальчишник всё больше походил на встречу сослуживцев, но вроде бы все были довольны, а чего ещё надо?

Антон выпил вот уже который по счёту шот — а чего их считать, если из-за растворённого в крови пламени не захмелеешь, сколько бы ни выпил? — и, принимая посильное участие в разговорах, старался запомнить новые имена старых друзей.

Напротив сидит не капитан Махно, а Леонид Моложанов, примерный семьянин, женатый на дриаде и воспитывающий двоих детей: сына-дриада и дочку-волшебницу. Рядом с ним, похожий на наконец-то перебравшуюся к дубу тонкую рябину, устроился Женька Кожевин, которого в Пятёрке отчего-то прозвали Лангепасом. Неудивительно, что он так с капитаном поладил, как-никак, они совпадают по обеим стихиям. На танцполе зажигают не артефактор Михаил Сергеевич и товарищ по огненной стихии Игорь Чехов, которого в пылу битв обычно звали просто Чех, а Миша и Егор, оба со странными фамилиями — Куко́та и Козли́кин. А на соседнее с Антоном местечко только что присел — не плюхнулся, как остальные, а сдержанно и культурно присел — не Елизар Елисеев, имя и фамилию которого все постоянно меняли местами и потому во избежание путаницы звали просто Еликом, а его тёзка, человек с неприметным именем Антон Борисов.

— Что, Ели… Антон, натанцевался? — поддел его Шаст. Они с Еликом всегда были в странных отношениях типа колючей дружбы, что объяснялось несовместимостью их стихий: противоположные друг другу огонь и вода при контакте всегда шипят, как ни крути, да и менталиста всегда подзуживало наличие частичной устойчивости к его доминирующей стихии. Но их вечные подколки никогда не мешали работе, и предложи кому из них обменять ехидного сокомандника на кого-нибудь другого, они в один голос возмутились бы.

— А ты, я смотрю, такими темпами в диван врастёшь, — той же монетой ответил тёзка. Шастун и вправду сегодня не проявлял особой активности — то ли настроение неподходящее было, то ли просто потому, что огонь уже миновал пик и пошёл на спад, да и вообще он никогда не был любителем танцев. Исключением был его курсовой проект, но с созданной из огня иллюзорной девичьей фигурой ему не приходилось напрягаться: основные красивые элементы выполняла она, а Антону оставалось лишь вовремя подставлять ей руки и делать шаги в нужном направлении, удерживая в голове следующие на очереди магические формулы и вовремя их применяя.

Передохнув пару мелодий, Елик вновь умчался на танцпол, не желая оставлять центр внимания на растерзание братьям-огневикам — и снова извечное соперничество огня и воды, но более мягкое, поскольку второй стихией Чеха был вполне нравящийся воде металл, да и устойчивости к ментальным воздействиям у него не было. Антон поглядел на двух Евгениев — жениха и однокурсника — и чокающегося с ними капитана Мах… Моложанова, но присоединяться к ним не хотелось — он уже выпил достаточно, чтобы от приободрившегося внутреннего огня по телу разлилось приятное тепло; опьянение ему недоступно, а значит, дальнейшее поглощение спиртного попросту бессмысленно. Не зная, чем себя занять, он устроился поудобней, растёкшись по диванчику чуть ли не до лежачего положения, и уткнулся в телефон. Однако игры ему быстро надоели, и, не придумав ничего лучше, он решил написать вампиру. Уже коснувшись кнопки отправки, он запоздало понял, что в такую пору суккуб тоже тусуется в каком-нибудь клубе, подыскивая очередного кандидата в свою постель, и невовремя пришедшее сообщение ему только помешает.

Антон раздумывал, отправить ли вдогонку сообщение с извинением за беспокойство, или это лишний раз помешает другу в его «охоте», но его терзания были прерваны неожиданным ответом.

_Ангел, ты же вроде на мальчишнике должен быть? Или я что-то путаю?_

Удивившись самому факту ответа, — хотя кто знает, может, комбинация чар и гламора столь сильна, что очередная пассия нежитя сейчас восторженно любуется тем, как клыкастик набирает сообщение? — Антон принялся печатать свою реплику.

_А я и есть на мальчишнике. Но бухать бессмысленно, всё равно как стёклышко, а танцевать неохота_

_А как же стриптиз? Неужто неинтересно?_

Шастун усмехнулся — кто о чём, а не имеющие пары суккубы всегда о сексе и связанных с ним темах.

_Какая нафиг стриптизёрша, если рядом сидит брат невесты?  
Да и вообще дурацкая традиция_

_Да уж, я бы тоже не стал пялиться на какого-то левого юношу, если бы рядом со мной сидела сестра моей пары._

Антон ничуть не удивился подобному признанию — суккубы, обретя своего _истинного,_ больше не нуждались во внимании посторонних. Отдельной статистики для нелюдей не велось, но всем было известно, что лишь у суккубов никогда не случается разводов, лишь для них всегда истинны слова свадебной клятвы «пока смерть не разлучит нас», даже если свадьбы как таковой и не было никогда.

_Я не мешаю твоей охоте?_

И снова Шастун отправил сообщение прежде, чем подумать. Какие могут быть вопросы? Конечно мешает, просто нежить слишком деликатен, чтобы хотя бы намекнуть на неуместность их переписки.

_Ничуть_

Маг удивлённо посмотрел на столь скорый ответ, в котором не было даже привычной точки.

_Я сегодня поужинал Bloody Cherry, потому что пеку пироги. Завтра утром понесу в театр._

Улыбнувшись от представленной картины вампира-кулинара, колдующего над очередным — непременно вишнёвым! — пирогом, Антон принялся набирать ответ, и какое-то время они вели неспешную беседу, а потом одно сообщение сразило его наповал.

_Голой совой ввод ужасно неудобный_

Представив суккуба, печатающего лишённой перьев совой, он чуть не съехал под стол от с трудом сдерживаемого смеха, чем невольно привлёк внимание снова присоседившегося Елика.

— Небось с девушкой своей переписываешься? — целитель выразительно поиграл бровями, но его усердия пропали втуне, почти незаметные под излишне отросшей чёлкой.

— Нет у меня никакой девушки, — Антону было слишком смешно, чтобы отвечать тёзке в привычном тоне.

— Да точно с девушкой, вон как прилип к телефону, прям сияешь весь, когда она отвечает, — настаивал Елик. Вот не знал бы, что менталист, принял бы за суккуба — мозги точно в такую же сторону повёрнуты.

Настырность бывшего коллеги уже начинала раздражать.

— Да нет же! Нет у меня никакой девушки, я просто с другом переписываюсь. Сам посмотри, если не веришь, — огрызнулся Шаст, разворачивая телефон так, чтобы Борисов мог прочитать отнюдь не девичье имя контакта — Арс.

— Так ты за обе команды играешь, Антон-Мантон? — многозначительно усмехнулся тёзка. Шастун не успел отреагировать — от суккуба пришло новое сообщение, и Елик, уцепившись взглядом за неизменное вампирское «Ангел», расплылся в раздражающей улыбке. — Оооо, точно голубая луна на тебя посветила!

Антон решил игнорировать эту занозу, посвятив своё внимание составлению ответа нежитю, и какое-то время это у него получалось, но огневики никогда не отличались терпением, а водники всегда славились докучливостью — как говорится, капля камень долбит, долбит, долбит и задалбывает нахер.

— Да ты не переживай, в наше время это нормально, — продолжал беззлобно потешаться Борисов.

— Ой, Елик, иди в жопу, — устало отмахнулся Шастун от городящего чушь целителя и провёл большим пальцем по остальным, усиливая действие заглушающего заклинания.

Антон-Елизар усмехнулся и нарочно повысил голос, чтобы его реплика уж точно достигла ушей адресата:

— Я-то пойду, да только ты там, кажись, почаще меня бываешь.

***

Свадьба прошла без сучка и задоринки. Оно и немудрено — присутствовали лишь те, кого молодожёны действительно хотели видеть: друзья и близкие родственники, никаких вам скандальных троюродных тётушек и любящих прибухнуть нахаляву дядюшек, никаких драчливых кузенов и невесть откуда прибившихся посторонних, выдающих себя за дальних родичей жениха. Всё как положено: новобрачные сияли от счастья, новоиспечённые свекровь и тёща синхронно утирали проступившие слёзы…

Разве что с бросанием букета случился небольшой инцидент: свидетельница, лучшая подруга сестры, работающая в той же больнице, что и Тина, занималась волейболом и в попытке поймать символ грядущего замужества так увлеклась, что машинально отбила его, да не куда попало, а прямо в лицо не ожидавшего такой подставы Антона! Отплёвываясь от мелких белых лепестков, Шастун нашёл в себе силы порадоваться, что сестрица благоразумно отказалась от задуманных изначально роз, а то бы ходил остаток свадьбы с расцарапанной рожей. Мысленно возблагодарив Арсения, некогда отговорившего Тину от этой травмоопасной затеи, Антон заметил неподалёку Елика, явно направлявшегося к нему с намерением подстебнуть, и попытался затеряться в толпе, но не с его-то ростом… В итоге ему таки пришлось выслушать всю эту чушь на тему скорого выхода замуж и фасона платья для «невесты-Антонушки», но он с честью выдержал это испытание, лишь в самом конце ответив неугомонному воднику неприличным жестом. Это помогло переключить насмешки Елика с темы заневестившегося Шастуна на давно привычные подколки.

Дело в том, что каждая команда специального реагирования состояла из пяти человек, а во многих операциях было необходимо сохранять тишину, поэтому в жестовом языке каждый член команды получал «свой» палец. А так как Антон пришёл в уже сформированную команду на место их предыдущего товарища, то распределения пальцев не было, ему достался единственный свободный — средний. И, разумеется, Елик при каждом удобном случае старался об этом напоминать. Ну да, у самого-то вполне пристойный безымянный…

Вообще Елик был не так уж плох. Их перепалки никогда не отражались на работе, у целителя будто было два несовместимых режима — бытовой и боевой. Елик-насмешник мог быть сколь угодно невыносимым, но когда доходило до дела, включался Елик-товарищ, который и в бою поможет, сражаясь на равных, пусть и не плечом к плечу или спиной к спине, как остальные, а с дистанции, но таков уж удел бойцов-менталистов; и раны, случись что, исцелит, и прикроет товарищей от посторонних взглядов, позволяя незамеченными проскользнуть прямо под носом противника, и возьмёт на себя успокоение перепуганных заложников очередных террористов-отступников, благодаря чему их операции неизменно оканчивались без жертв среди мирного населения — завидный результат, для многих пятёрок и вовсе недостижимый, а для них обыденность.

Антон подивился собственному терпению: раньше он бы уже давно вступил в перепалку с ехидничающим целителем, а сейчас Шастун пропустил значительную часть подколок мимо ушей, в финале уделав выдохшегося водника одной-единственной фразой — мол, добрая половина подружек невесты жаждет потанцевать со свидетелем, а тот вместо этого всё своё внимание посвящает брату новобрачной, ну и на кого после этого голубая луна посветила?

…

— Ой, а что там? — спросила Тина, заинтересованно поглядывая на врученный ей подарок.

Антону хотелось честно брякнуть «понятия не имею, это Арс выбирал», но он уже пообещал вампиру, что представит это как подарок от них двоих, а подобное признание никак не вписалось бы в такую картину.

— Не откроешь — не узнаешь, Тин-Тин, — поддразнил он, делая интригующее выражение лица, втайне гадая, что же такое маленькое, но ценное может оказаться внутри. В голову шли только ювелирные украшения, но это вряд ли — на свадьбу принято дарить подарки, которые в равной мере заинтересуют обоих новобрачных. Просто деньги? Это не в его стиле, Арсений определённо заморочился бы тщательнейшим подбором подарка, вспомнить хотя бы полученные на день рожденья смартфон и кольцо. Но что тогда?

Аккуратно распаковав коробочку, Кристина открыла крышку.

Сразу под крышкой обнаружилась открытка ручной работы — Антон определённо никогда не видел ничего подобного в магазинах. Пользуясь тем, что они с сестрой стояли совсем рядом, а на зрение он никогда не жаловался, Шастун сумел различить каллиграфические завитушки знакомого почерка, складывающиеся в сердечные поздравления и пожелания, и лукавый постскриптум: _«Этот подарок мы подготовили вдвоём с Антоном, так что не верьте ему, Кристина, если Ваш брат из присущей ему скромности умолчит о своём участии»._ Маг едва сдержал улыбку — хорошо знающий его клыкастик всё-таки решил подстраховаться.

Далее из упаковки были извлечены две небольших нарядных коробочки, на которых красовались выполненные тем же почерком надписи «Кристине» и «Евгению»; в первой обнаружились серёжки от какого-то ювелирного бренда с женским именем, при виде которых Тина взвизгнула от восторга, а во второй — противоударные часы, довольно лаконичные на вид, но при этом в них так и читалось высокое качество.

А в самом низу лежали какие-то ещё бумаги, и, вчитавшись в мелкие буковки, Тин-Тин и вовсе издала ни с чем не сравнимый вопль, отбросила коробку мужу и повисла на шее Антона, восхищённо тараторя что-то про обломавшийся медовый месяц, подготовленные загранпаспорта и внимательно слушающего младшего братишку… Кое-как расшифровав её радостные причитания, Шастун наконец понял, что заключительным компонентом их с нежитем общего подарка оказалось романтическое путешествие на Канары, идеально вписывающееся в даты отпусков новоиспечённой четы Отставновых. Антону как-то не доводилось отдыхать за границей, равно как покупать дорогие часы или, тем более, серьги, но он прекрасно понимал, что подобный подарок обошёлся клыкастику в кругленькую сумму… Шастун вновь ощутил себя обязанным ему, но, вспомнив замеченное в глазах Арсения искреннее желание порадовать их с Тиной, вновь прокрутив в памяти уговоры вампира и ещё раз посмотрев на в буквальном смысле прыгающую от восторга сестру, понял, что это не так уж и плохо.

***

Антон садился на поезд с потяжелевшей от гостинцев сумкой и лёгким сердцем: поездка на малую родину принесла немало приятных открытий, но всё же его безумно тянуло домой, в уютную ведомственную квартирку, к _своим_ друзьям-соседям и привычной работе.

Когда он ехал в Воронеж, значительную часть дороги Антон проспал; обратный же поезд отправлялся утром и прибывал поздно ночью, из-за чего за время пути как-то не возникало желания спать. Шастун уже что только ни делал — и с попутчиками пообщался, и пару сообщений нежитю написал, и музыку слушал, и всяческие сканворды да головоломки разгадывал, и курить ходил при каждой возможности… Его деятельная натура изнывала от скуки.

После очередного перекура он вспомнил, что брал с собой книгу из ведомственной библиотеки, и, рассудив, что чтение занудной литературы всё равно лучше, чем абсолютное ничегонеделанье, да и полезней для дела, открыл её на отмеченном закладкой месте остановки и принялся вяло перелистывать страницы, читая заголовки и рассматривая иллюстрации скорее для галочки, поскольку уже не надеялся встретить обнаруженные на месте смерти Микки символы где-либо, кроме библиотеки столичной Академии, где можно было найти любую, даже самую редкую магическую литературу. Отрешённо листая пожелтевшие от времени страницы, от монотонности занятия он погрузился в своего рода медитативный транс.

Перевернув очередной лист, он выпал из транса и чуть не рухнул с полки.

С разворота на него смотрели _те самые символы._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ему достался единственный свободный — средний.  
> Вот так серьёзно думаешь насчёт языка жестов для магической версии спецназа, а в голову настырно лезет фак за Шастуна… XD
> 
>  **Анонс**  
>  Итак, мы перебрали уже всю арку-двоечку, и стоим на пороге совершенно новой арки-тройки… Но что это? Интерлюдия? С суккубом? Аж в нескольких частях?  
> Ждите **IwtS-1. Два поцелуя, два клыка** ;) IwtS расшифровывается как "Interlude with the Succubus", и снова, как и когда-то с 2,6, я понятия не имею, почему Муза выбрала английский вариант, но ей, наверное, виднее.  
> В первой части интерлюдии мы узнаем, является ли Антон истинным вампкуба (ибо из "подтверждающих" фактов у нас лишь его слова про утёнка-мамонтёнка и устойчивость Шастуна к его чарам, которая вполне может быть обусловлена упомянутой в 2,3 практикой) и почему Арс так легко простил его за тот случай. А лучше понять нашего загадочного полунежитя нам помогут его воспоминания об одной ночи, когда в его жизни кое-что началось и что-то закончилось. Не буду раскрывать деталей, могу лишь порекомендовать перечитать часть 2,52 и, возможно, 2,53, чтобы немного освежить память ;)


	29. IwtS-1. Два поцелуя, два клыка

_— Скоро осень, — не оборачиваясь произнёс Антон, когда Арсений вышел к нему на балкон. — Школьники и студенты вернутся к учёбе, птицы улетят на юг, листва пожелтеет и опадёт…_

_— И тогда мы пойдём гулять по парку, шурша разноцветными листьями. Я знаю, куда обычно сгребают весь опа́д в один огромный стог, там можно вдоволь порезвиться. Будет весело, — с улыбкой заверил его вампир, подходя ближе и обнимая его со спины._

_— Я с тобой куда угодно пойду, — тихо промолвил его ангел, туша сигарету и глядя с балкона вдаль, любуясь заходящим солнцем. — Так странно… Я столько лет искал свою вторую половинку, уверенный, что это будет женщина, а ею оказался ты._

_Арсений прижался ближе, положив подбородок на плечо своего долговязого возлюбленного, забираясь ладонями под рубашку и оглаживая тонкую талию и прочный пресс тренированного мага. Ему многое хотелось сказать — например, поведать, как он любит ласкать на удивление нежную, будто лепесток розы, кожу своего ангела, чтобы так и не привыкший к подобным комплиментам Антон зарделся как маков цвет, или в стотысячный раз признаться в любви, или поделиться, как ждал он того мгновения, когда рождённый для него человек наконец признает, что они созданы друг для друга… Но он лишь безмолвно наслаждался моментом тихого счастья, чувствуя, как увешанные украшениями ладони мага касаются его собственных — не противясь его действиям, наоборот, одобряюще накрывая, будто их руки были продолжением друг друга._

_— Это у тебя смартик в кармане халата? — нарочито наивно проговорил маг, хотя Арсений сроду ничего не клал в карманы домашней одежды, и его избраннику было прекрасно об этом известно. Суккубья натура мгновенно уловила знакомые невинно-порочные интонации, и напрягшееся под тонким шёлком халата желание лишь укрепилось._

_— Представь, что смартик — это вовсе и не смартик, — прошептал вампир на ухо Антону, поддерживая игру своего ангела._

_— Давай лучше вот так сделаем, — с заговорщицким видом ответил маг, разворачиваясь в его объятиях, жадно приникая к его губам и нетерпеливо накрывая ладонью его вставший член. — Не похоже на телефон. И что ты скажешь в своё оправдание?_

_Арсений не мог промолвить ни слова, заворожённый прыгающими в зелени его глаз лукавыми искорками и бесстыдно ласкающей его рукой._

_— Ладно, я всё сделаю сам, — многообещающе улыбнулся Антон, опускаясь перед ним на колени._

_Сорвавшийся с уст полувампира стон удовольствия напугал прикорнувшего на карнизе соседнего окна воробушка, но увлечённой парочке не было до этого никакого дела._

Проснувшись, Арсений ещё долго прокручивал в памяти сей восхитительный сон, стараясь сохранить его до малейшей детали. Счастье тёплыми лапками сжимало его сердце, грея и уютно урча, а всё потому, что теперь, после вчерашнего поцелуя, он знал наверняка: его ангел, его чудный и чудной маг, его Антон — по-настоящему _его._

Его _истинный._

 

***

На этот день он возлагал особенные надежды.

Но так было не всегда. Подумать только, лишь месяц назад, отмечая свой двести двадцать третий день рожденья, в привычном уже одиночестве задувая свечи и вот уже двадцать пятый год подряд загадывая одно и то же желание, — скорее найти свою _истинную_ пару, — он и помыслить не мог, что оно уже начало сбываться, что несносный сосед с седьмого этажа и есть тот, кто ему нужен.

С его одинокого праздника не прошло и десяти дней, как мнение суккуба о маге кардинально изменилось. Впору было второй день рождения отмечать, ведь сосед, с которым они то и дело обменивались полными ехидства подколками и устраивали пакости, в самом деле спас ему жизнь, причём эдак по́ходя, как будто ему то и дело доводится защищать многовековых вампиров от своих коллег-магов. Эта его странность, сочетание вспыльчивого характера и ангельского умения прощать, будто ударила Арсения под дых, проникая под кожу, юрким ужом скользя под грудиной, чтобы болезненно вонзиться в самое сердце и превратиться в прекрасный цветок влюблённости.

Тем вечером, как только с него спали тяжёлые оковы тополиного бездвижья, оставляя после себя лишь слабость и голод, он поплёлся к холодильнику, чтобы подкрепить свои силы, истощённые из-за мерзкого дерева и отсутствия запланированной на сегодня ночи с очередной однодневкой.

Потягивая «кровавый гранат», — вполне логичное название для вампирского коктейля, состоящего из крови и гранатового сока, — он взял вчерашний пирожок с вишней, достал из выдвижного ящика коробку со свечками, установил одну на румяную корочку, поджёг, пропел «С днём спасенья меня», зажмурился и впервые за четверть века загадал совсем иное желание.

_Пожалуйста, пусть он окажется моим истинным._

_Автор иллюстрации неизвестен (вк-группа удалена, контакты утеряны)_

 

…

Правду говорят, что между спасителем и спасённым образуется некая неуловимая связь: после этого происшествия маг больше не испытывал к нему неприязни. Особой любовью, конечно, тоже не воспылал, но это дело поправимое. Вот Арсений и старался поправлять, как может, стремясь ненавязчиво сблизиться с ним.

Его безумно интересовала дата рождения Антона, но как-то поводов заговорить об этом не находилось. К счастью, участковый маг ненароком свёл его с Павлом, который оказался бесценным источником информации о нём. Узнав, что его ангел родился в конце апреля, почти двадцать пять лет назад, Арсений почувствовал, как от волнения его сердце сбилось с ритма: Манолито не стало двадцать третьего июля, и аккурат через девять месяцев родился Антон, а потому он вполне может оказаться его _истинным!_

Арсений прожил слишком долго, чтобы не стать реалистом. Он прекрасно понимал, что это может оказаться простым совпадением, что _истинные_ крайне редко рождаются с волшебным даром, ибо маги и сами по себе довольно редки, если сравнить с общим количеством людей во всём мире. Если ангел действительно его _истинный_ — прекрасно, однако нужно быть готовым и к другому раскладу. В очередной раз взглянув в травянисто-зелёные глаза мага, он вдруг осознал, что даже если Антон и не его настоящая пара, это ничего не изменит: чудной ангелок уже слишком глубоко проник в его сердце, а значит, Арсений будет добиваться его любви так долго, как потребуется.

С тех пор его сны, обычно наполненные образами из счастливого прошлого, сменились кошмарами. В них Арсений встречал своего _истинного_ или _истинную_ и разрывался от боли, поскольку сущность его суккубьей природы влекло к нему или ней, но всей душой он стремился к Антону.

Как-то незаметно тот, кто раньше приходился ему соседом Павлом, превратился в друга и наперсника Павлушу. Не стеснённый жёсткими рамками стен, как живые, призрак видел гораздо больше, пусть от этого и становилось порой неловко, поскольку знай он, что за ним наблюдают, Арсений никогда не позволил бы себе некоторые проявления чувств. Неверно было бы полагать, что суккубам и вовсе чужды смущение и стыд — да, они не стесняются наготы, у них нет каких-то табу на разговоры о плотской любви и на сам секс, как у людей, но некоторые вещи они всё-таки не любят афишировать: отчаянье, страх, боль, слёзы, тоску…

Обычно острый на язык и преисполненный ехидства, призрак всё же сочувствовал ему, выражая это по-своему — он не пускался в слащавые утешения, его голос не приобретал жалостливую интонацию, Воля просто делал вид, будто не замечает, что с эмоциональным состоянием вампира что-то не так: болтал о всякой чепухе, охотно сплетничал, шутил… Вот только юмор его становился мягче, из него исчезали все сколь бы то ни было агрессивные подколы, сарказм, едкость… Подобная манера выражать сочувствие была у его брата, родившегося на тринадцать минут раньше самого Арсения, да и сочетание имени и внимательного взгляда карих глаз напоминало его близнеца, с которым они пусть и были на удивление разными, не сходясь в характере почти ни в чём, кроме фамильного упрямства, но всегда оставались близкими друзьями. Павлуша — поддразнивая брата, Арсений вечно называл его точно так же, как некогда звала их мать — умер полтора века назад, когда им было по сорок шесть лет, ничтожно малый срок даже для человека, не говоря уж о суккубах, живущих вдвое-втрое дольше людей, и с тех пор Арсению безумно не хватало брата. Видимо, в призраке он нашёл его подобие, поскольку ничем иным не мог объяснять вдруг проросшее в нём доверие к Воле.

…Узнав заветную дату, Арсений долго подбирал подарок, желая угодить своенравному магу. Ему хотелось подарить что-нибудь такое, что действительно порадует Антона, пригодится ему, но в то же время хоть как-то выразит безмолвное обожание, переполнявшее суккуба при каждом взгляде на своего ангела, при каждой мысли о нём. Благодаря словоохотливому призраку Арсений уже знал о казусе с песней и таксистом, равно как и о том, что другой их сосед — как же он завидовал сейчас Позову, жившему всего через стенку от Антона! — уже приобрёл в подарок плеер. Это натолкнуло вампира на мысль подарить добротный смартфон, и, расспросив Павлушу и узнав о плачевном состоянии телефона мага, Арсений лишь убедился в правильности своего решения.

Однако бездушная техника была неспособна хоть как-то намекнуть на бурю поселившихся в его груди чувств, и Арсений задумался над второй частью подарка. Это не должно быть нечто личное, переходящее границы дружбы, до которой они ещё даже не дошли — не стоит вызывать негативные эмоции у темпераментного мага, дразня его букетом роз или ещё каким-либо подчёркнуто романтическим подношением.

Его осенило, когда они в очередной раз столкнулись у подъезда и остановились для недолгой беседы. Эмоционально пересказывая недавно произошедший с ним возмутительный и в то же время смешной случай, Антон оживлённо жестикулировал, и Арсений помимо воли оглаживал взглядом его восхитительно красивые руки, втихомолку радуясь, что, вздумай он прикоснуться к ним, его не обожжёт серебро обвивающих эти длинные пальцы колец. И в голове будто перемкнуло — кольцо! Именно кольцо способно намекнуть на чувства, ведь этот вид украшений в современной культуре стойко ассоциируется с любовью и браком, а благодаря специфической профессии боевого мага Антон наверняка воспринимает кольца в первую очередь как рабочий инвентарь, то есть не увидит в подарке _слишком уж_ явного проявления любви и не откажется от него.

Арсений перебрал неимоверное количество колец, объездил все ювелирные магазины и замучил компьютер сотнями открытых в браузере вкладок с сайтами ювелирных компаний, но наконец нашёл _то самое,_ идеально подходящее кольцо — лёгкое и прочное благодаря титановой основе, полезное для бойца за счёт удачной формы и серебряного покрытия, да ещё и с изображением дракона, символа боевых магов, к которому они питают какую-то необъяснимо сентиментальную нежность. От такого подарка Антон уж точно не откажется!

Боясь получить от ворот поворот, Арсений не стал заявляться к магу первым: от Павлуши он знал, что и остальные соседи намерены поздравить Антона с двадцатипятилетием. Именно поэтому он постучал в дверь спустя ровно три минуты после того, как то же самое проделал гном-оборотень. Арсений не особо-то ладил с детьми луны, они всегда недолюбливали не-мёртвых, чуяли хищную часть его половинчатой природы и дичились, что, впрочем, в его случае хоть как-то сглаживалось суккубьей сущностью. Однако наличие этого конкретного оборотня в доме мага играло ему на руку: на глазах друга Антон не решится захлопнуть перед соседом дверь.

Суккуб продумал всё до мелочей: смартфон, как более дорогую часть подарка, вполне способную смутить его ангела (как он знал благодаря давней связи с одной магичкой, бытовые маги из Гильдии могут зарабатывать крупные суммы на продаже артефактов и зелий, а целители и работники Ведомства зарплату получают фиксированную, из государственного бюджета) он решил вручить прилюдно, — хотя, учитывая состав их компании, правильней было бы сказать _прине́людно,_ — чтобы Антону было сложнее отказаться, а кольцо нарочно оставил на потом, желая подарить его тет-а-тет, благо поводов подольше задержаться в гостях, чтобы оказаться наедине, Арсений придумал целую дюжину.

…Глядя на размышляющего над тортом Антона и на то, как он, определившись, решительно задувает свечи, суккуб понял, что отдал бы что угодно, лишь бы в загаданном желании хоть как-то упоминался он, Арсений.

…Наконец они остались наедине. К его величайшему удивлению, Арсению даже не пришлось использовать ни одну из дюжины отговорок, всё просто сложилось само собой. Наконец, решившись, он заговорил с Антоном и медленно подошёл к нему, в последний раз за вечер кончиками пальцев касаясь лежащего в кармане кольца — он нарочно не стал его красиво упаковывать, чтобы появился подспудный повод лишний раз прикоснуться к своему ангелу, надевая подарок на его палец. Кольцо подошло идеально, и Арсений испытал прилив благодарности к своему верному соратнику Павлуше, измерившему размер того кольца, которое обычно маг носил на безымянном пальце, и украдкой спрятавшему его накануне, чтобы в нужный день и час тот самый палец оказался свободным для подарка.

А затем, не в силах больше пребывать в неопределённости, Арсений решился на отчаянный шаг. Пан или пропал, _истинный_ или нет, счастье или боль — вся его дальнейшая жизнь зависела от одного поцелуя, и он сделал это. Шагнул к Антону, приподнимаясь на носочки, чтобы сравняться в росте, стремительным движением чуть заметно дрожащей руки коснулся его щеки, мимолётно погладив мизинцем шею, и приник к его устам нежнейшим целомудренным поцелуем, едва касаясь своими губами его.

Внутри будто что-то взорвалось, обдав вечно замерзающего полувампира волной тепла, разлившегося по всему телу, заполнившего каждую его клеточку, и сердце подпрыгнуло от счастья, почуяв, узнав, _приняв_ своего _истинного._

А потом похожий взрыв случился и в голове — руки мага оттолкнули его и ударили в челюсть столь сильно, что ошеломлённый суккуб отлетел на шкаф, больно стукнувшись об него затылком. Рот наполнился знакомым вкусом собственной крови, не столь сладко-солёной, как человеческая, и, машинально схватившись за пострадавшее место, он с удивлением обнаружил упавший в ладонь собственный клык.

Совсем как когда-то с Элдоном.

 

***

Он хорошо помнил ту восхитительную весеннюю ночь. Большинству британцев май 1927 года запомнился разве что скандалом с англо-советским акционерным обществом «Аркос», но статридцатичетырёхлетнему нежитю не было дела до столь мимолётных событий, его волновали куда как более важные и значимые вещи, например, очередное письмо от дочери, к которому была приложена фотография его годовалой внучки.

Арсений возвращался с приёма, где успел полакомиться вниманием обворожительных женщин, коих не портили даже вошедшие в моду короткие причёски и платья без талии, так непохожие на корсеты времён его юности. Настроение было превосходнейшее: он получил весточку от Алисы, наконец-то узнал, как выглядит внучка, — Боже, как она похожа на его безвременно погибшую Луизу! — а ещё у него был дом, где его любят и ждут. Чего ещё желать?

Впрочем, организм желал крови. Именно поэтому Арсений не взял кэб, как подобает джентльмену его положения, а, сославшись на прелестную погоду, отправился домой пешком. Он бесстрашно шёл по тёмным улочкам Лондона, — да и чего ему было бояться, если во всей округе самым опасным созданием является он сам и ему подобные собратья по не-жизни? — надеясь, что удастся найти подходящую жертву. Как ни крути, Арсений был большим эстетом, а потому придирчиво выбирал каждого донора. Пока что ему попадались лишь неаппетитные экземпляры, и он уже решил было, что придётся поохотиться вместе с Илюшей, и лишь потом устраивать привычную ночь любви, однако стоило ему об этом подумать, как до обоняния донёсся привлекательный запах чьего-то молодого и полного жизни тела, а через пару мгновений в поле зрения появилась худощавая юношеская фигура. Итак, проблема ужина, кажется, решена.

Поравнявшись с жертвой, он извинился за беспокойство, пояснив, что, кажется, заблудился, и спросил, как пройти к Риджент-стрит. Не то чтобы он в этом нуждался, всё-таки Арсений прожил в Лондоне не один год, за это время отлично изучив как центр города, так и самые захудалые окраины, просто ему нужен был повод приблизиться — как и большинство ментальных воздействий, гламор и чары лучше всего срабатывали на близких дистанциях.

Парнишка — пусть на вид ему было уже два десятка лет, называть мужчиной того, кто был младше его дочери, у суккуба просто не поворачивался язык — охотно откликнулся, объясняя, в каком направлении лучше пойти, и деловито советуя по возможности взять кэб, ибо ночные улицы рабочего квартала не столь безопасны, как хотелось бы. Арсений попросил проводить его до конца улочки и получил согласие — с его-то сдвоенным обаянием отказы были попросту немыслимы.

Они свернули в какую-то неприметную подворотню. Пользуясь удачным местом, вампир прижал парнишку к стене, но почти уже добравшись до шеи, — будучи наполовину суккубом, он предпочитал шеи запястьям, поскольку эротизм процесса позволял лучше насытиться, — почуял запах осины и успел вовремя остановиться.

В следующий же миг он отскочил в сторону, и нож, украдкой вытащенный пареньком из рукава, разрезал лишь пустоту.

Из недолгой, но эффектной драки Арсений, разумеется, вышел победителем. Восседая на поверженном противнике, вампир дотянулся до выбитого из его рук ножа и осторожно разрезал нить украшавшего шею парнишки осинового аналога сенаржена. Судя по отразившемуся на лице горе-охотничка удивлению, серебром был покрыт не только клинок, но и рукоять. И откуда у него деньги на подобное оружие? Сам-то одет весьма скромно, да и обычно охотники на вампиров пользуются каким-нибудь парфюмом, чтобы не выдать себя раньше времени малозаметным, но всё же уловимым запахом осины, и отсутствие подобной маскировки может быть оправдано лишь бедностью или непрофессионализмом.

В отличие от многих не-мёртвых сородичей, Арсений никогда не убивал людей, кроме как когда-то давно, ещё во времена Вольдемара, на войне. Да и, если уж на то пошло, другие вампиры тоже редко шли на крайние меры — для утоления извечной жажды требуется не так уж много крови, стакан-другой, не более. Какой смысл убивать и навлекать угрозу обнаружения на весь клан, когда можно лишь стереть гламором воспоминания о вонзающихся в плоть клыках и продолжить вести тихое мирное существование? Обычно вампиры убивали разве что охотников — мол, кровь за кровь. Арсений же и в этом случае выделялся: редких попавшихся ему охотников он не убивал, а завораживал своими суккубьими чарами, обезоруживающими надёжней любых угроз и оков, и приятно проводил время, насыщаясь уже не как вампир, но соблазнитель.

Вот и теперь лезвие ножа скользнуло вдоль кожи, распарывая осиновое ожерелье быстро, но бережно, не причинив и царапины. Почувствовав плохо скрываемую мальчишкой дрожь, Арсений поспешил успокоить его, подбавив в и без того бархатный голос чисто суккубьих ноток:

— Тише, малыш. Я не причиню тебе вреда.

Кончиком ножа он поддел испорченное «украшение», по его мнению лишь уродовавшее прекрасную шею, и отбросил подальше. Тонкая светлая кожа, маленькая милая родинка и бьющаяся жилка так и манили его, завораживая не хуже чар, побуждая в нём желание целовать и целовать, так, чтобы юноша и думать забыл о том, что перед ним, на нём, враг, так, чтобы глаза его зажглись страстью, а безмолвие ночных улиц украсили стоны — поначалу тихие, едва слышные, затем всё громче и громче…

Однако в последний момент парнишка дёрнулся, и губы суккуба вместо шеи коснулись других губ, сухих и обветренных.

Вспышка неожиданного, но такого желанного счастья, растёкшаяся по телу, совпала с резким ударом — мальчишка каким-то образом всё же сумел освободить руку. Из-за занимаемой ими позы в ударе не было необходимой силы, однако это скомпенсировал зажатый в кулаке тяжёлый металл кастета.

Ошеломлённый двойной неожиданностью, Арсений всё же отреагировал как до́лжно: крепко, но бережно перехватил руку и прижал к земле. Во рту что-то мешалось, и он выплюнул это куда-то вбок, лишь потом осознав, что это был его собственный клык.

— Тише, тише, _mon amour,_ я ни за что на свете не причиню тебе вреда, тебе нечего бояться, — прошептал Арсений, глядя в глаза своей новообретённой судьбе. Парнишка ответил преисполненным недоумения взглядом — ещё бы, вряд ли наставники готовили его к тому, что вампир ему будет в любви признаваться. Арсений понял, что столкнулся с крепким орешком: как и любой _истинный,_ юноша был наделён абсолютным иммунитетом к его чарам, а помимо этого ещё и явно имел при себе какой-нибудь амулет, позволяющий нивелировать влияние вампирского гламора на психику. Раздеть бы да отнять мешающую побрякушку, вот только в подворотне этого делать как-то не хочется, да и охотник наверняка попытается сбежать. Поэтому Арсений последовал невесть когда услышанному мудрому совету: если любишь — отпусти.

Отпустил.

В несколько прыжков забравшись на крышу того самого здания, к стене которого ещё совсем недавно он прижимал, сам того не зная, свою судьбу, Арсений затаился, наблюдая за тем, как обескураженный подобным поворотом событий паренёк первым делом кидается к отнятому у него ножу, оглядывается и лишь потом, не обнаружив поблизости вампира, встаёт с земли, отряхивается, подбирает изувеченную пародию на сенаржен и уходит.

Оставаясь незамеченным, Арсений проследил за ним до самого дома, хотя мальчишка старательно петлял, на всякий случай запутывая следы. Как следует запомнив нужный адрес, суккуб вернулся домой.

 

…

— Сегодня, я вижу, особенно грустен твой взгляд, — поприветствовал его Илья, вернувшись со своей ночной охоты и обнаружив устроившегося на кушетке Арсения в крайне меланхоличном состоянии. Не получив ответа, Соболевский продолжил цитировать так подходившие случаю строки Гумилёва: — И руки особенно тонки, колени обняв…

Полусуккуб не улыбнулся, не сменил позу и даже не открыл глаза, лишь печально проронив:

— Моим _истинным_ оказался охотник на вампиров.

Комнату огласил звонкий смех.

— Ну даёшь, Арс, — времена, когда воспитанник обращался к нему не иначе как «Арсений Васильевич», давно прошли, — а я ведь почти даже поверил! Разыграл так разыграл, небось у крепостных из отцовского театра такой серьёзной актёрской игре научился?

Увидев, что полувампир не поддержал его веселье, Илья посерьёзнел.

— Ты это не выдумал, — полувопросительно произнёс он и, получив подтверждение, тоскливо вздохнул, хоть и не нуждался в дыхании.

Арсений ощутил, как его лица касаются прохладные пальцы вампира, и поневоле поднял веки.

— Рано или поздно ты найдёшь способ подловить его без амулета, слышишь, Арс? — утешил его Илюша, серьёзно глядя в глаза, а потом и вовсе, сделав отрывистый вдох, заключил в объятья. — Ты справишься с этим, и всё у вас будет хорошо.

Нежные губы взбежали по его шее, будто пересчитывая многочисленные родинки на теле суккуба.

— А пока оставь это на завтра. _Сегодня_ с тобой буду _я,_ — пылко прошептал Илья, расстёгивая пуговицы на рубашке приободрённого полунежитя.

Той ночью они любили друг друга до умопомрачения, как в последний раз.

Впрочем, он и был последним — проснулся Арсений один в опустевшей постели.

Он с самого начала знал, что так будет, и предупреждал Илью, что рано или поздно именно так всё и произойдёт, что всё это обернётся ещё большей болью для обоих и особенно для самого Илюши, но Соболевский сам сделал свой выбор, пусть и понимая, что когда-нибудь пожалеет об этом.

В какой момент простая благодарность вытащенного из цепких лап чужбинной улицы домашнего мальчонки-тихони и вполне закономерное обожание и уважение подростка к своему опекуну переросли в нечто большее? Как-то незаметно из угловатого парнишки Илья превратился в ладного юношу, как-то неуловимо из наставника и подопечного они сделались друзьями, как-то и́сподволь в его глазах цвета бурбона зародилась искра влюблённости, вскоре перерастая в опаляющий пожар страсти. К тому времени Арсений заметил его чувства, но держался как мог.

Но в двадцать четвёртом случилась вспышка полиомиелита, и пусть эта болезнь была преимущественно детской, случались и исключения. Едва не потеряв Илюшу из-за вызванного инфекцией паралича дыхательных мышц, успев спасти его практически в последний момент, заменив человеческую смерть вампирской не-жизнью, Арсений был уже слишком измотан морально, чтобы продолжать борьбу с самим собой. Судьба, видимо, любит повторять одно и то же, меняя лишь небольшие детали — когда-то полусуккуб любил обратившего его Вольдемара, пусть тот и не был ему _истинным,_ теперь же сам стал мастером и принял чувства своего неофита. Лишённый истинной пары, Арсений неспособен был противиться обращённой на него страсти и нежности бывшего воспитанника, и любил его в ответ, как мог — пусть не _истинно,_ пусть не столь горячо, пусть зная, что эта любовь была обречена с самого начала, но любил.

А Илюша… Илюша любил его всей душой, без единого сомнения вручил ему своё сердце, хоть и знал, что рано или поздно оно окажется расколото вдребезги.

Арсений понимал, что нет никакой необходимости искать Илюшу, поскольку он всегда знал, что так и случится, что рано или поздно он отыщет своего нового _истинного,_ а Соболевский, беззаветно влюблённый в него ещё с отрочества, благородно уйдёт, не смея вставать на пути к его счастью, уедет куда-нибудь подальше, может, даже в другую страну, чтобы расстояние смягчило боль разбитого сердца.

Если любишь — отпусти.

А Илья действительно любил.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Здесь можно почитать о [скандале с АО «Аркос»](http://www.hrono.ru/sobyt/1900war/1927sssr.php) и [вспышке полиомиелита](http://bigmeden.ru/article/%D0%93%D0%B5%D0%B9%D0%BD%D0%B5-%D0%9C%D0%B5%D0%B4%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B0_%D0%91%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%B5%D0%B7%D0%BD%D1%8C).
> 
> Понятия не имею, зачем так основательно привязываю всё к реальной истории, ведь со школы терпеть её не могу, но Муза согласилась работать лишь на таких условиях.
> 
> mon amour  
> Юность Арсения пришлась на популярность французского языка, в те времена дворяне частенько знали его лучше, чем родной, казалось бы, русский. Да и во Франции наш вампир уже пожил не один десяток лет, поэтому неудивительно, что в неожиданной ситуации ему приходят на ум именно французские слова.  
> И о сути слов: нет, Арсений ещё не влюбился в паренька, слишком мало времени даже для суккуба. Но, осознав, что это его истинный, Арсений понимает, что рано или поздно **неизбежно** полюбит его, это неотвратимо, суккубы так устроены.
> 
> Кто узнал в открывающей сценке отсылку на классику первосезонного Артона — можете взять с полки пирожок. Вишнёвый ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
>  **Анонс — IwtS-2. Прощение и помощь**. Пройдёмся по событиям глав 2–2,2. Немного о доверии, о легендах суккубов, прапрапрабабушке Иры; о чувствах суккуба, который привёл своего истинного на свингер-пати и о том, почему он скрывает от мага факт истинности.


	30. IwtS-2. Прощение и помощь

Решившись на поцелуй, Арсений с самого начала знал, на что идёт. Он уже достаточно изучил характер и привычки боевого мага, чтобы предугадать единственно возможную реакцию, и он был готов увернуться от кулака, просто не успел, оглушённый свалившимся на него счастливым открытием. Сильный удар и выбитый клык — вполне достойная цена для регенерирующего полувампира, да что уж там, за первый поцелуй со своим _истинным_ он бы и на более болезненные вещи согласился.

Именно поэтому он как ни в чём не бывало попрощался с недоумевающим магом и направился на выход. В руке что-то мешалось, и, узнав в этом собственный клык, Арсений бросил его имениннику — не оставлять же его себе, в самом деле! Обратно его не вставишь, проще новый вырастить, а маги вроде бы собирают различные части тела волшебных созданий, находя им применение, так, может, и вампирский клык зачем-нибудь пригодится?

А ещё где-то на задворках сознания маячило воспоминание об одной милой волшебнице, той самой, что некогда оставила ему на память единорожью пыль. Помнится, они провели вместе целую неделю, и Арсению действительно было с ней интересно — не только ублажать, но и просто по-приятельски беседовать, тем более что она любила рассказывать о нюансах жизни магов. От неё суккуб узнал, что доверие боевых магов, будь то целители или тем более бойцы, трудноуловимая штука, и понять, действительно ли тебе доверяет такой человек, можно лишь и́сподволь. Например, неожиданно кинув ему какой-либо предмет так, будто целишься в него, в руки — от брошенного кем-то чуждым маг рефлекторно уклонится, а если наоборот постарается поймать, значит, ты для него по-настоящему свой.

Антон поймал.

…

Арсений вернулся домой, чувствуя себя до одури счастливым и наконец-то в полной мере _живым._ Из-за сложностей половинчатой натуры обычно его самоощущение колебалось где-то на уровне «полуживой»: сердце бьётся, как у живых, но гораздо медленней, тело в целом тёплое, как у живых, но от малейшего недостатка сил пальцы наливаются холодом, нагреваясь лишь после очередной одноночки, но спустя пару часов вновь становясь прохладными. Только с _истинными_ он мог забыть о неудобствах своего полу-не-мёртвого существования, только с ними его переполняла жизнь, согревая тело и будто даже саму душу. А сегодня, сейчас, после поцелуя с теперь уже точно _своим_ ангелом, единственным _истинным,_ которого он полюбил ещё до того, как узнать, что они связаны друг с другом незримой нитью судьбы… В одночасье сбылась его пусть и недавняя, но страстно желанная мечта, развеяв страхи и опасения. Больше не будет кошмаров о том, как он разрывается между Антоном и своей настоящей парой, больше не будет терзающих сомнений, всё прояснилось!

Будучи реалистом, Арсений прекрасно понимал, что ему предстоит ещё немало потрудиться, чтобы завоевать сердце мага, ведь сам механизм связи ни к чему не обязывает _истинного,_ оставляя ему полнейшую свободу выбора. Но ведь гораздо проще после очередной неудачной попытки подниматься и идти дальше, если знаешь, что в конце пути тебя ждёт действительно сто́ящая награда, а не позолоченная обманка.

Тем вечером он впервые за двадцать пять лет и девять месяцев не испытывал желания ни отправиться на суккубью охоту за одноночками, ни по-вампирски подкрепиться бокалом крови, так что просто пошёл спать, и сон ему приснился замечательнейший, потому что там они с Антоном уже были вместе, и ангел охотно принимал его прикосновения, и сам целовал его и ласкал, и смотрел на него так, будто не может наглядеться.

…

Наутро Арсений впервые за долгое время проснулся не от того, что у него замёрзли руки и ноги: просто закончился сон, просто организм запасся бодростью и жаждал действовать. Однако выходить из дома не хотелось — благодаря обретению своей пары он впервые за долгое время имел возможность лишний денёк **не** контактировать с людьми. Не зная, чем себя занять, он вымыл полы во всей квартире, всякий раз улыбаясь при виде швабры в своих руках, ибо это сильно напоминало об их с ангелом необычном знакомстве, заблаговременно напёк пирогов для завтрашнего похода в театр, поискал в интернете идеи для очередного подарка Ирочке — раз уж он не может общаться со своей прапраправнучкой, так хоть побалует очередным «выигрышем в лотерею», пусть не у одного него на душе будет светло и радостно…

Чувствительного вампирского слуха коснулся знакомый звук. Вообще-то Арсений жил здесь уже не первый год, и все возможные звуки ему были давным-давно знакомы, просто сознание их привычно игнорировало, но уж что-что, а лёгкую поступь боевого мага он узнал бы из тысячи. А уж когда звук шагов начал приближаться к дверям его квартиры, суккуб и вовсе со всех ног поспешил ему навстречу. Наверное, со стороны он был похож на собачонку, мчащуюся встречать своего хозяина, но какая, к чёрту, разница, если так хочется скорее увидеть того, кто прочно поселился в твоём сердце?

Открывая Антону дверь, вампир немного нервничал, не зная, чего ожидать от вроде бы хорошо изученного, но всё равно отчего-то непредсказуемого мага. Его ангел, как обычно, пропустил приветствия и расшаркивания, перейдя сразу к сути, и от его искреннего «Прости» Арсения будто громом поразило. За ним последовал мягкий и деликатный отказ — неприятно, но терпимо, Элдон вот тоже далеко не сразу принял его чувства, но принял же! Арсений даже оптимистично порадовался такому осторожному подходу: чужих людей осаживают грубо или вежливо, но неизменно холодно, с явно читающимся отторжением, а его ангел постарался выразиться так, чтобы не задеть чувства Арсения — _ему не всё равно._ На сердце потеплело, и Арсений улыбнулся, заверяя, что не таит обиды. В то же мгновенье он заметил на пальце мага подаренное им кольцо, и внутри всё запело.

А новый клык вырос всего за полтора дня. Вместо обычной недели.

***

У Арсения не было определённого плана по завоеванию Антона — за два века он убедился в том, что в делах, где замешано больше одной личности, что-то планировать бесполезно, всё равно что-нибудь обязательно пойдёт не так. Поэтому он лишь продолжал мелькать где-то рядом, приучая мага к своему присутствию: то у подъезда встретятся и в лифте вместе едут, то в магазине одном окажутся… Суккуб не пытался его преследовать, просто, где бы он ни был, его вампирский слух всегда отличал знакомые шаги, и он охотно пользовался случаем лишний раз увидеть мага, попасться ему на глаза, быть может, даже побеседовать пару минут…

Всё изменилось одним июньским утром. Поначалу оно было ничем не примечательным: как обычно, проснулся с очередным любовником на одну ночь; как всегда, в пальцах уже поселилась прохлада; как и много раз до этого, он устранил проблему жарким утренним сексом, благо у его очередного безымянного любовника — решительностью и овалом лица он был так похож на его Антона, что у суккуба чуть ли не коленки подгибались! — стоял так, что, пожалуй, сваи забивать можно было. В общем, вполне обычное, ничем не примечательное утро, каких в его многовековой жизни было преизрядно.

Выпроводив любовника, Арсений принялся лениво собираться, поскольку предстояла поездка в банк, но, услышав приближение мага, тут же бросился к двери, растеряв всю свою неторопливость, и вскоре был огорошен известием о смерти девушки, что жила буквально через пару помещений от него. Точнее, там жили две девушки, вечно державшие окна нараспашку, и Арсений иногда со скуки вслушивался в их болтовню, это позволяло ему лучше понимать нюансы жизни современной молодёжи, что было особенно полезно при выборе очередного подарка для прапраправнучки.

Когда Арсений услышал фразу про ментальные возможности вампиров и суккубов, у него будто сердце в пятки рухнуло: неужели его ангел подозревает его, неужели предназначенный ему _истинный_ столь недоверчив? Не утерпев, полунежить прямым текстом задал терзавший его вопрос.

— Наоборот. Своими глазами видел, кхм… твоё алиби, — чуть смутился маг, и от облегчения Арсению захотелось расхохотаться. Антон ему доверяет! Пусть даже по принципу «доверяй, но проверяй», — наверное, боевым магам вообще сложнее кому-то довериться, ведь по роду профессии им приходится всё время быть настороже, — но всё же хоть как-то, хоть в чём-то, но доверяет!

В отличие от своего ангела, выросшего в окружении людей с типичными моральными устоями, сам Арсений воспитывался мамой-суккубкой, бок о бок с такими же, как он, братьями и сёстрами, а потому его ничуть не смущало то, что его увидели в момент утоления основной потребности соблазнителя. Он никогда не видел в сексе чего-то плохого, да и знал, что зрелище занимающегося любовью суккуба завораживает даже без всяких чар, ибо люди вообще с интересом наблюдают за «порочным», по их мнению, процессом, и уж кто-кто, а проживший не одно десятилетие соблазнитель умеет отдаваться со всей страстью, горячо и вместе с тем эстетично. Арсений с трудом подавил в себе желание усмехнуться — «натурал», коим явно считал себя маг, скорее испытал бы отторжение, вспомнив ненароком подсмотренную картину с участием двоих мужчин, но никак бы не стал так мило стесняться…

Попов ответил на все заданные Антоном вопросы и уже испытывал то лёгкое сожаление, когда понимаешь, что разговор подходит к концу, и хотел бы его продлить, да не знаешь как, но маг внезапно попросил его помощи.

…  
 _Когда-то давно._

Для суккуба просьба _истинного_ — чуть ли не закон. Будучи зависимы от назначенных судьбой пар, соблазнители готовы для них на что угодно. Арсений прекрасно помнил легенду — одну из тех, что в далёком детстве рассказывала мама — о могучем воине-суккубе, который, получив ранение в решающей битве, когда его страна проиграла войну, попал в плен и стал рабом. Сколько раз он получал удары плетью, и не сосчитать — настолько был неукротим и невыносим его нрав, что даже усиливающаяся от воздержания суккубья привлекательность не спасала его от наказаний надсмотрщиков. Но в какой-то момент он был продан некой влиятельной госпоже, молодой вдове, муж которой погиб на той же самой войне, в которой суккуб потерпел неудачу. Мимолётно отданный его новой владелицей приказ сделал то, что оказалось не по силам поражению, плену и пыткам: неистовый воин впервые _захотел_ подчиниться, сделавшись послушнее ягнёнка.

Когда-то обычная просьба покритиковать рисунки помогла Арсению узнать личность своей _истинной._ Семья одного высокопоставленного дворянина, приходившегося ему хорошим приятелем, принимала гостей, и именно тогда двенадцатилетняя Луиза робко попросила его высказать мнение о её акварелях, к слову, весьма посредственных — благодаря семнадцати годам жизни с Батистом, больше всего на свете любившим его и живопись, вампир разбирался в искусстве на уровне профессионального критика. Арсению не хотелось огорчать милую дочурку друга, но, к собственному удивлению, он сурово раскритиковал её работу, пусть и постарался сделать это в максимально деликатной форме. Ошеломлённый, он стоял, потеряв дар речи, и смотрел в наполняющиеся слезами серые глаза, не в силах поверить, что это прелестное дитя — его новая пара. Арсений отмер, лишь когда она развернулась, чтобы убежать в свою комнату, но оступилась и упала бы, не подхвати он её. Аккуратно подбирая слова, он поспешил заверить её, что уверен, что взамен недостающего художественного таланта Господь наверняка наделил её изящные пальчики умением играть на музыкальных инструментах. Огромные детские глаза расширились, — «Откуда вы знаете?» — а как же тут было не знать, если её отец то и дело упоминал, до чего же чу́дно Луизонька играет на фортепиано.

Конечно, ему пришлось подождать несколько лет, пока она станет по-настоящему взрослой, до того довольствуясь лишь невиннейшей дружбой, но даже ожидание ему было в радость, потому что рядом была его _истинная._ Первые годы он был ей ближайшим — насколько позволяли приличия тех времён — другом. Чуть позже, когда в его присутствии её щёки начали то и дело вспыхивать румянцем, лучше всяких слов говоря о первой влюблённости в давнего друга семьи, Арсений попросил её руки, благо в глазах отца Луизы имел репутацию человека добропорядочного. Впоследствии было немало как хорошего, — свадьба, рождение их дочурки Алисы, — так и плохого, — беспорядки 1905 года оборвали жизнь Луизы, случайно оказавшейся не в том месте не в то время, вынудив Арсения с четырёхгодовалой дочерью снова покинуть родину, устремившись в куда более безопасную Европу… Но, по крайней мере, на Земле до сих пор сохранился след существования его маленькой хрупкой Луизы — их дочь, а за ней и внучка, правнучка, праправнучка и, наконец, Ира.

…  
 _В наше время._

Выслушав суть дела, Арсений наскоро прикинул открывающиеся возможности: помощь магу способна сделать их ближе, особенно если учесть, что для составления протекции среди нелюдей недостаточно просто шепнуть «я от Арсения», нужно быть введённым в круг лично, а это означает дополнительную возможность видеть Антона, общаться с ним, возможно, даже невзначай прикоснуться пару раз… Подобные перспективы выглядели настолько многообещающе, что он ответил бы согласием, даже не будь ангел его _истинным._

***

Очередной поход в клуб на поиски ангелозаменителя (хотя, безусловно, его ангел был слишком уникален, Антону не нашлось бы достойной замены, но пока отношения с ним продвинулись разве что до сотрудничества, и так как суккуб планировал дожить до следующей стадии, ему нужно было с кем-то спать для поддержания сил) начался со спуска по лестнице, ибо лифт — даром что новый, ведь старый отправили в утиль года полтора назад, — угораздило в очередной раз сломаться. Не то чтобы вечно молодому вампиру было тяжело спускаться пешком, однако это выбивалось из привычного распорядка дня и потому раздражало.

Раздражал и звонок, настигший его на пути вниз. Звонили из службы доставки, оказывается, у них произошла какая-то накладка с «выигрышем»-подарком для праправнучки, и пришлось улаживать этот вопрос. Занятый решением проблемы, Арсений даже не сразу услышал приглушённый расстоянием и преградами голос Антона, звавшего его по имени. Затем официальное «Арсений!» сменилось коротким эмоциональным «Арс! Арс! АРС!!!», и суккуб поневоле представил, как когда-нибудь его ангел будет точно так же пылко выкрикивать его имя в постели, а потому поспешил завершить разговор и подойти к дверям лифта, откликаясь на зов мага.

Антон попросил его позвонить в диспетчерскую. Всё в Арсении откликнулось на его просьбу, но он не был джинном из сказки, слепо исполняющим любой приказ; по его разумению, в диспетчерскую позвонить можно было и позже, а вот вопросом вызволения нервничающего — клаустрофоб он, что ли? — мага следовало заняться как можно скорее. Какая-никакая практика освобождения своих _истинных_ из застрявшей кабины у него была, на заре их знакомства Манолито частенько застревал в вечно ломающемся и дребезжащем лифте, и потому Арсений изучил все необходимые в таких случаях нюансы.

Сбегав домой за ломом, Арсений поспешил вернуться к заточённому в тесной кабине магу. Вампирская привычка ориентироваться на звук сыграла с ним дурную шутку — раздвинув неподатливые внешние двери, он понял, что основная часть лифта находится этажом ниже, ведь в открытом проёме видно было лишь шахту и верхнюю часть кабины.

Впрочем, уточнив необходимые параметры, маг заверил его, что сумеет пролезть. Арсению некстати вспомнилось, до чего же он худ, и вдруг захотелось как следует его откормить, хоть умом он и понимал, что огненные маги вообще с трудом набирают вес, однако нарисованная воображением картина того, как Антон наслаждается его стряпнёй, никак не хотела исчезать.

Усеянные украшениями руки мага, на одной из которых гордо красовалось _его_ кольцо, передали ему пахнущую травами сумку, и Арсений аккуратно поставил её на пол — мало ли какие там могут быть зелья и предметы, это вам не целительский арсенал, тут и рвануть может, так что осторожность не помешает.

Случилось то, чего вампир опасался с самого начала, то бишь с «Значит, я протиснусь», — Антон застрял. Конечно же, маг воззвал о помощи, а суккуб просто не мог не помочь, благодарный хоть какой-то возможности прикоснуться к нему. Арсений крепко взялся за его руки, с затаённым восторгом чувствуя, как маг вцепляется в него с не меньшей силой, и на пробу легонько потянул на себя, проверяя, есть ли шансы вызволить любимого без ссадин и прочих травм.

— Хули ты нежничаешь? Не хрустальный, блять, не сломаюсь. Тут нужно резко и сильно! — отреагировал на его пробную попытку маг, а у Попова пересохло в горле: он представил, как столь же нетерпеливо Антон говорит ему те же самые слова, но совсем, совсем в других обстоятельствах… Пытаясь отвлечься от неуместных — но таких желанных! — мыслей, Арсений на всякий случай спросил своего ангела, уверен ли тот. Ответ отобразился на лице мага прежде, чем тот успел раскрыть рот, чтобы озвучить его, и потому сильный рывок ознаменовался торжествующим «ДААААААА!», навевающим ещё больше эротических мыслей, а мгновеньем позже высвободившийся из плена лифта Антон по инерции пролетел вперёд, сбил его с ног, а под конец и вовсе оседлал вампира, ошеломлённого столь скорым свершением своих фантазий.

И пусть пару мгновений спустя их предосаднейше прервали, Арсений успел отметить очень важную вещь: Антон не испытывал особых неудобств от близости к вампиру и весьма интимной позы, до появления соседей даже не осознавая всей откровенности сложившегося положения. Это обнадёживало.

Как и запоздалое, но такое искреннее «Спасибо, Арс».

***

Просьба мага обеспечивала Арсения всё большим количеством поводов лишний раз повидаться с ним: то он заглянул к своему ангелу, чтобы выбрать даты их разведывательных походов (в процессе Антон показывал календарь на подаренном вампиром смартфоне, и это давало умопомрачительную возможность стоять с ним плечом к плечу, поскольку иначе экран мешало разглядеть бьющее в окно солнце), то непосредственно для первой такой экспедиции.

Вообще Арсений не был любителем подобных вечеринок, предпочитая не привязываться к людям, не являющимся его судьбой. Он был завсегдатаем таких мероприятий около века назад, в то время ему было слишком сложно оправиться от смерти Луизы, а малолетняя дочь требовала максимума внимания; в итоге он выбрал чем-то особо приглянувшегося партнёра-одноночку из числа _освоенных_ и предложил жить вместе. Никакой любви не было и в помине, помимо вызываемой чарами суккуба страсти их связывала лишь дружба и недавно пережитые потери: почти в то же время, когда Арс овдовел, Луис Франсиско потерял не только жену, но и дочь. Наверное, именно поэтому он стал превосходным приёмным родителем для маленькой Алисы, присматривая за ней, когда суккубу в очередной раз приходилось уйти на охоту сладострастия. Для поддержания здоровья партнёру требовалось порой обмениваться знаками симпатии с другими суккубами, и Арсений, зная, как губительна длительная связь с одним и тем же суккубом для любого, кто не является его _истинным,_ в искренней заботе о своём друге-любовнике водил его на подобные мероприятия. На одном из них обнаружилось, что Луис Франсиско является истинной парой недавно переехавшей в их город суккубки, и Арсений с лёгким сердцем отпустил его: любви между ними не было никогда, а дети, двенадцатилетняя Алиса и не так давно взятый в семью десятилетний Илюша, уже достигли того возраста, когда за ними не нужен настолько тщательный присмотр, так что вампир вполне мог справиться с этим в одиночку.

Конечно, примерно лет через тридцать, уже после того как он обрёл и скоропостижно потерял Элдона, у Арсения была ещё связь с Аскольдом, но не столь длительная, чтобы оставить множество воспоминаний.

Ведя на вечеринку своего _истинного_ в роли рядового увлечения, Арсений испытывал крайне смешанные чувства. С одной стороны, они весь вечер будут притворяться парой, и маг будет ему подыгрывать, что несомненный плюс, ибо позволит им быть в непосредственной близости друг от друга, касаться, разговаривать… С другой стороны, Попову предстояло наблюдать то, как другие суккубы зарятся на _его истинного!_ И пусть — спасибо приобретаемому с инициирующим поцелуем абсолютному иммунитету к ментальным воздействиям! — Антон уж точно не поведётся на их чары, всё равно сам факт того, что кто-то попытается его приворожить, причинял боль.

Потолкавшись среди толпы знакомых, — он не видел особого смысла заводить дружбу с сородичами, но на всякий случай поддерживал с ними довольно тёплые приятельские отношения, да и все суккубы в городе были наслышаны о такой диковинке, как полувампир-полусуккуб, а потому проявляли к нему особый интерес, что играло на руку, — Арсений разжился ворохом слухов и, быстро сориентировавшись в них, принялся за поиски того, кто мог бы знать подробности. Наконец, найдя ту самую Виолетту, которая, как ему сказали, знает о происшествии гораздо больше других, он подошёл к ней, вежливо выразил заинтересованность в её спутнице и указал глазами на сидящего за столиком Антона. Виолетте маг понравился, равно как и сам суккуб Рите, поэтому с дальнейшей разведывательной беседой проблем не возникло. Арсению оставалось лишь радоваться, что они с магом заранее договорились о сигнале в виде снятия подаренного кольца, ведь это позволяло беспрепятственно ласкать взглядом прекрасные руки его ангела, заодно и следя за его реакцией на сидящую напротив суккубку.

Со следующими двумя парочками им не так повезло, но всё это меркло по сравнению с тем, что информацию, за которой они так старательно охотились, знает только парень, являющийся партнёром Эдгарда, его давнего неприятеля. Не то чтобы они были врагами, ими полувампир привык считать лишь тех, кто хочет убить его или его близких, а Эдгард до такого не дошёл бы, его предел — пакости. Однако они давным-давно испытывали острейшую неприязнь друг к другу, а потому не хотелось иметь с ним дело.

Но на что только не пойдёшь ради своего _истинного?_

Предварительные переговоры прошли сложно, Арсению пришлось проглотить с десяток нелестных реплик, прежде чем он сумел обратить внимание Эдгарда на своего спутника; к счастью, полувампир хорошо знал вкусы Запашного, а потому был абсолютно уверен, что ради столь заманчивой перспективы заполучить внимание Антона Эдгард всё же согласится присесть к ним за столик.

Так оно и вышло. В этот раз роль следователя Арсению пришлось взять на себя, в то время как Антон отвлекал внимание Эдгарда. Попову пришлось приложить все усилия, чтобы скорее выудить из парнишки необходимую информацию, поскольку видеть, как неприятель жадно сгребает своими ручищами _его_ ангела, было выше его сил! Вампир видел, как нервно Антон теребит браслет на запястье, определённо сдерживаясь из последних сил, слышал, как изменилось его дыхание, в котором явно читались нотки истощающегося терпения, чувствовал, как плохо и неуютно ему рядом с этим мерзавцем… Всем своим существом Арсений жаждал вызволить своего ангела из сковавших его объятий чужих грубых рук, заменив своими, деликатными и ненавязчивыми, которые, он был уверен, не вызвали бы в маге такого отторжения, лишь успокоив, дав необходимую передышку… Но ради расследования Антон терпел изо всех сил, и то же самое пришлось делать и Арсу, старающемуся скорее развязать язык глупому парнишке, променявшему вполне приятного Микки на этого придурка.

Наконец он узнал всё что можно и легонько толкнул коленку Антона своей. И если в прошлый раз его ангел был не слишком-то рад неожиданному сигналу, о котором они не договаривались, то теперь принял точно такое же прикосновение с заметным облегчением.

Этот момент совпал с той самой секундой, когда Эдгард, решив перейти к активным действиям, совсем уж распустил руки.

Антон вскочил — резко, порывисто, будто ураганный ветер — и, услышав очередную «соблазнительную» околесицу Запашного, сделал глубокий вдох, готовясь произнести что-то длинное — не то заклинания, не то серию ругательств. Арсений, вмиг ощутив себя как на войне, машинально прикинул варианты драки и отхода и приготовился действовать, ибо разгоревшееся в глазах мага пламя гнева утихать не собиралось.

Участковый маг разразился потоком брани, и пусть Арсений не любил, когда связанные с сексом слова использовались в качестве ругательств, но именно эту матерную цитату хотелось запечатлеть каллиграфическим почерком на самой лучшей бумаге и вставить в рамочку. И дело не только в том, что его острый на язык _истинный_ оставил давнего неприятеля обтекать, но по большей части потому, что его ангел _вступился за него_ и заявил что он, Арсений, _по всем параметрам лучше._

Затем последовала короткая драка, в которую Попов не успел вмешаться, ибо его ангел превосходно справился сам, легко уклонившись от удара крепыша Эдгарда и отвесив взамен свой, куда как более сильный, чем тот, который месяца полтора назад лишил полувампира клыка. Понимая, что сородичи просто так это всё не оставят, Арсений вскочил со стула; руку сжала крепкая ладонь его мага, он поудобней ухватился в ответ, и они пустились в бегство.

Оторвавшись на приличное расстояние, они перешли на шаг. Только теперь до Арсения дошло, что бежал он с вампирской скоростью, вряд ли комфортной для человека, пусть даже и тренированного — Антон всё никак не мог отдышаться. Полусуккуб испытал укол совести пополам с лёгким возбуждением, ибо раскрасневшийся и тяжело дышащий маг вызывал в нём исключительно яркие ассоциации с секс-марафоном. Стараясь не отвлекаться на свои фантазии, Арсений поделился с ним всем, что только смог добыть, и залюбовался сосредоточенным лицом своего ангела, старательно обдумывающего полученные факты. Потом они отвлеклись на дискуссию о магической шумоизоляции, и Арсений поймал себя на мысли, что надо будет попросить Антона наложить подобное заклятие на стены его квартиры, ибо активная половая жизнь суккуба порой раздражала страдающих от ~~зависти~~ бессонницы соседей, да и в будущем наверняка пригодится, поскольку когда-нибудь, когда их отношения всё же дойдут до постели (а также дивана, кухонного стола, душевой кабинки, ванны, ковра в гостиной и кучи других мест, которые тоже вполне сгодятся для секса), эмоциональный маг с громким от природы голосом явно не окажется тихоней…

С трудом отводя свои мысли от представшего в воображении восхитительного образа стонущего от наслаждения Антона, суккуб вернулся к разговору, удачно ввернув малоизвестный факт про _истинных_ — надо постепенно приучать своего ангела к этому явлению, давать подсказки, чтобы рано или поздно он догадался сам.

Арсений не хотел сообщать это в лоб. Конечно, он мог бы хоть прямо сейчас сказать что-то вроде «кстати, ты мой истинный», но к чему бы это привело? Несвоевременное получение сей новости лишь навредит их неокрепшим отношениям. Зная ответственность и заботливость своего мага, вампир был уверен, что, обдумав подобное известие, Антон решил бы, что обязан что-то с этим сделать. А что тут сделаешь? Полюбить из-под палки не получится, и неважно, кто эту палку держит — кто-то другой или ты сам, всё равно любовь не терпит принуждения. Арсений не хотел, чтобы с ним проводили время из жалости, чтобы позволяли прикасаться лишь из необходимости, ему нужен был не источник энергии, а сам Антон, его искренний интерес, внимание, желание… Любовь.

А потому Арсений был намерен скрывать этот факт до последнего, лишь давая намёки, чтобы, когда его ангел морально будет готов это принять, он догадался сам.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эта глава познакомила нас с одной суккубьей легендой, а следующая обещает поведать некоторые аспекты мифологии магов. Итак, анонс: **IwtS-3. Кровь и серебро** (события глав 2,3-2,5). В главе со столь вампирским названием мы узнаем о сложностях комбинированной диеты вампкуба, пьяных выходках, подробном значении подвесок сенаржена, и, конечно же, кое-что о прошлом двух вампиров — Ильи Соболевского и Натальи; наконец-то выяснится, что связывает их обоих с Арсением и почему из всех вампиров города именно с ними у вампкуба наиболее специфические отношения.  
> P.S. Как вы понимаете, будут и ещё части, ведь интерлюдия должна охватить всю вторую арку вплоть до 2,9 ;)


	31. IwtS-3. Кровь и серебро

Арсений не любил пить кровь.

Обычно ему приходилось ужинать бокалом-другим крови где-то раз в неделю, это помогало насытить вампирскую сущность и немного отдохнуть от надоевшей необходимости соблазнять очередного партнёра на одну ночь. Всё-таки его двойственная природа имела не только преимущества, но и недостатки: обычным суккубам нет необходимости каждый день тащить в койку нового человека, обычным вампирам тоже нет нужды питаться каждый день, а у него получалась сдвоенная энергопотеря, и для нормального самочувствия приходилось шесть раз в неделю подкрепляться человеческой страстью и один раз — кровью. И это ещё не считая обычной еды!

Или вот, к примеру, он мог прикасаться к серебру, что для обычных вампиров немыслимо, зато эта его возможность компенсировалась дурацким побочным эффектом: в отличие от нормальных нежитей, пьянеющих лишь от крови нечисти или магов, он пьянел от _любой._ А когда Арсений пьянел, он начинал чудить.

Кровь обычных людей действовала мягко, едва заметно, как хорошее пиво или вино, и его нормой был один бокал в неделю. Если по каким-либо причинам приходилось выпить второй, когда не прошло ещё достаточно времени с предыдущей дозы, его накрывало опьянение — лёгкое, но туманящее разум. Арсению не нравилась потеря самоконтроля, поэтому обычно он старательно избегал подобных случаев, и если уж по каким-либо причинам был вынужден пить больше одной порции в неделю, то запирался дома и ни с кем не контактировал, пока дурманящий эффект не пройдёт.

Однако так уж вышло, что даты разведывательного похода к суккубам, когда он не успел поужинать по-соблазнительски и был вынужден восполнить энергию кровью, и назначенной за́годя игры в баскетбол, когда у него тоже не получилось подкрепиться как до́лжно, оказались слишком близко друг к другу.

Арсению было стыдно вспоминать свои выходки.

Сначала это идиотское «Впрочем, если бы в моих объятьях и постели был ты, спалось бы ещё лучше», которое хоть и было правдиво, но ведь абсолютно неуместно! Он даже удивился отсутствию возмущения со стороны Антона, поскольку Арсений и сам считал, что за столь неудачный выбор момента для этой фразочки вполне заслуживает оплеухи.

Затем эта неуместная весёлость сменилась грустным «Мне бы всё об одном». Нашёл когда грустить, ага. Ещё бы поплакался на плече мага, что он, такой-сякой, не принимает его чувств!

А уж потом, во время игры, он и вовсе сглупил, воспользовавшись чарами и гламором. То ли кипящий в крови азарт требовал выигрыша, то ли взыграло задетое самолюбие и захотелось показать магу — вот он я, смотри какой, видишь, даже твои друзья-натуралы не могут от меня взгляда отвести, даже счастливо женатый и имеющий иммунитет к гламору волхв и то вон как глазами пожирает, что ж _ты_ не видишь-то ничерта, что ж тебе до меня дела нет?

Неожиданное «Подаришь мне поцелуй?» вскружило голову, одновременно пьяня и отрезвляя. Арсений уже не понимал, что происходит, ему и дела не было до забитого Антоном мяча, да какой там мяч, когда тут творятся столь важные вещи? Он не знал, что сказать, и успел лишь выдохнуть короткое «Ангел…», как был прерван беззлобным, но всё равно жестоким «Я пошутил», что отрезвило его не хуже ушата ледяной воды. Как ни странно, Арсений даже был в какой-то мере благодарен Антону, поскольку его простая фраза помогла вернуть ясность сознания, пока он не натворил чего похуже — не начал прилюдно признаваться в любви, объявлять, что маг его _истинный,_ а то и вовсе лезть с домогательствами, норовя огрести чего-нибудь побольнее, чем просто слова.

А ещё новообретённая ясность сознания позволила прочувствовать, как слаженно они с ангелом способны работать, когда находятся в одной команде. И дело не только в том, что суккуб ловил каждое движение, каждый взгляд своего _истинного,_ одно лишь это не смогло бы дать столь удивительный результат для личностей, которые никогда раньше не играли вместе, дело было в том, что Антон _тоже_ понимал его задумки, ловил намерения, старался подстроиться… Шёл навстречу.

Пожалуй, это был добрый знак.

***

К визиту в «Bloodline» Арсений начал готовиться задолго до назначенной даты. Достал из сейфа сенаржен, который некогда был создан ещё для Элдона, взамен его осиновому недоразумению, и с тех пор его доводилось поносить каждому из его _истинных._ Почистил серебро, проверил крепления, освежил в памяти значение подвесок. По всему выходило, что нужно обзавестись ещё одной, чем он и занялся.

Наконец, сверкающий начищенным серебром и драгоценными камнями, сенаржен являл собою не только защиту от других вампиров, но и достойное его ангела украшение.

Ближе всего к центральной подвеске, изображающей герб рода Поповых, находились два рубина, крупные и похожие, но всё же чуточку отличающиеся. Оно и немудрено — один из них означал возлюбленного, а второй — супруга. Конечно, узнай Антон истинное значение камней, он бы наверняка разозлился, но кто ж ему скажет? Это его ровесники и те, кто и вовсе родился раньше него, наделяют подвески сенаржена столь глубоким значением, а вампиры, обращённые уже в двадцатом веке, коих в городе большинство, наслышаны лишь о приблизительном смысле вампирского языка драгоценностей.

Конечно, по человеческим законам они с Антоном вовсе не были супругами, но какое дело нелюдям до людских законов? Вампиры меняют паспорта как перчатки, и для них имеет значение не бумажка с печатью, а принесённые друг другу клятвы, а по суккубьим меркам они и так уже в своего рода браке, поскольку первый поцелуй, наделяющий _истинного_ абсолютным иммунитетом к ментальным воздействиям, сам по себе уже подразумевает заключение союза.

Чуть дальше, сразу после рубинов, висели два обрамлённых в серебро бриллианта, один абсолютно прозрачный, а второй с необычным радужным вкраплением. Первый, чистой воды, был прикреплён к сенаржену с самого начала, поскольку означал дар _истинности,_ а вот вторым он обзавёлся совсем недавно, и сведущие вампиры при взгляде на него поняли бы, что перед ними не просто протеже, но талантливый маг.

А вот значение двух висящих по краям сапфиров было простым и понятным, даже весьма распространённым — «близкий друг» и «деловой партнёр».

***

— Здравствуй, Илюша, — значительная часть жизни Арсения пришлась на дотелефонную эпоху, а потому он не имел привычки начинать разговор с «Алло».

— Что-то случилось, Арс? — обеспокоенно спросил в ответ Соболевский, и полусуккуб поспешил его успокоить:

— Всё в порядке. Мне просто нужно с тобой встретиться.

Голос из динамика смартфона посуровел.

— Я не один.

— Я тоже, Илюш, я тоже, — с улыбкой заверил его Арсений, и повисшая было напряжённость развеялась. Они договорились о времени посещения клуба и окончили разговор.

…

Тогда, в двадцать седьмом, Илья уехал, чтобы не мешать его счастью с Элдоном, и первые пару лет никак не выходил на связь. Суккуб уже начал переживать, что с его воспитанником что-то случилось, но потом ему пришло письмо из другой страны. Соболевский тщательно обходил вопросы любви, — как их былого романа, так и обретённого Арсением _истинного,_ — но писал, что очень скучает по дружбе с ним и хотел бы поддерживать общение посредством почты.

Несколько лет они переписывались, Илья рассказывал о странах, в которых ему довелось побывать в своём одиночном путешествии, о приключениях, о забавных случаях и серьёзных проблемах, которые он с честью преодолевал… Но ни слова о личной жизни, и одно это уже говорило суккубу о том, что его бывший всё ещё не разлюбил его. Сам Арсений, не желая причинять давнему другу боль, старательно избегал упоминать в своих письмах Элдона, даже косвенно, даже обобщая его с собой в единое местоимение «мы» — только лишь «я».

Но в тридцать третьем он нарушил своё же собственное негласное правило, отправив не письмо даже — телеграмму: «Элдон погиб».

И Соболевский сорвался к нему, бросив все дела, был рядом на похоронах, поддерживал, утешал… Но, как известно, когда суккуба успокаивает тот, кто в него влюблён, утешения плавно переходят в горизонтальную плоскость.

Илюша пробыл рядом с ним около года, пока Арсений более-менее не пришёл в норму и не нашёл в себе силы попросить вернуть их отношения к дружбе по переписке, поскольку слишком уважал и ценил своего друга, чтобы вот так пользоваться его поддержкой, зная, что сложившаяся ситуация ранит Соболевского.

С тех пор их отношения никогда больше не выходили за рамки дружбы; если Арсений был одинок, они переписывались и перезванивались, не решаясь встретиться лично, чтобы ненароком не растравить подживающие сердечные раны друг друга, а когда находил нового _истинного,_ непременно знакомил с Ильёй. Попов изначально был против такого требования, но Соболевский заверил его, что так, при виде счастья Арсения с его новым избранником судьбы, ему гораздо проще смириться и держать себя в руках, не питая ложных надежд, да и в присутствии пары они могли наконец-то просто пообщаться лично, не боясь, что это закончится новыми поступками, о которых они будут потом сожалеть.

***

Постучавшись в дверь мага, Арсений ожидал чего угодно, но никак не открывшейся его взгляду картины. Шастун будто вышел из его очередного сна, раскрасневшийся, взъерошенный, мокрый и довольный. Суккуб во все глаза уставился на него, запечатлевая в памяти как образ целиком, так и отдельные детали, обычно спрятанные от нескромных взоров под мешковатой одеждой: потрясающие тонкие ключицы, красивый пропорциональный торс, украшенный аккуратными сосками ангельски нежного розового цвета; подтянутый, даже немного впалый живот, сбегающая от пупка соблазнительная дорожка волос, оканчивающаяся где-то под тканью бо́ксеров, бесконечно длинные стройные ноги… Неудивительно, что у не ожидавшего такого зрелища Арсения не нашлось других слов, кроме ошалелого «Ого!».

Идиллическую картину испортило появление девушки, одетой лишь в одну из футболок _его_ мага, зовущей _его_ ангела ласковым прозвищем, кормящей _**его** истинного_ с рук! Арсений едва не задохнулся от ревности, но всё же нашёл в себе силы соблюсти приличия:

— Я невовремя?

Как ни странно, маг пригласил его зайти. Первой ассоциацией Арсения почему-то была l'amour de trois, и он поймал себя на отчаянной мысли, что, наверное, согласился бы даже делить своего _истинного_ с кем-то ещё, лишь бы появилась возможность быть с ним рядом, прикасаться, целовать… Но эти мазохистские порывы засохли на корню, когда он узнал, что незнакомка, расхаживающая тут как у себя дома, всего-навсего сестра его ангела.

Для него всегда было принципиально важно быть принятым семьёй своей пары, — наверное, потому, что сам он лишился семьи ещё давным-давно, ведь мама ненамного пережила отца, а многочисленных братьев и сестёр унесли войны, болезни и несчастные случаи, — поэтому Арсений приложил все усилия, чтобы очаровать Кристину, причём без чар и гламора, лишь за счёт собственной харизмы. Впрочем, сделать это было несложно, девушка изначально была настроена на контакт, поэтому достаточно было внимательно слушать и поддерживать разговор. Под видом пересказа завязки фильма он даже поведал ей историю знакомства со своим вторым _истинным,_ сам не зная, с чего это его потянуло на откровения.

Только теперь, при сестре возлюбленного, Арсений вдруг осознал, как часто называет мага ангелом вслух, и ведь не только тет-а-тет или при и без того знающем все нюансы Павлуше, но и перед остальными членами их разномастной компании, отчего-то принимающими это как должное. Списывают на эксцентричную природу суккубов? Или… догадываются?

…

Было так странно приводить Антона к себе домой как гостя, ведь его _истинный,_ пусть сам не зная того, имел право приходить сюда как полноправный член семьи, в любое время дня и ночи. Тем более если учесть, что самый первый визит в квартиру вампира Антон нанёс вполне себе по-хозяйски — сам открыл дверь, дотащил парализованного тополем Арсения до дивана, включил ему телик…

Антон выбрал футболку — Арсений тут же решил, что отныне она будет для него самой любимой — и выразительно посмотрел на вампира, определённо смущаясь при нём переодеваться. И этот стеснительный юнец в одних трусах открывал ему дверь? Арсений наигранно вздохнул и отвернулся, тут же услышав, как маг начал стягивать с себя футболку. И увидев это в зеркале, существование которого маг наивно не учёл… Вид переодевающегося Антона был таким родным и домашним, будто он всегда жил здесь, с ним, и полунежить всей душой понадеялся, что рано или поздно так и случится.

Вовремя вспомнив, что остальные вампиры слишком уязвимы к серебру, Арсений всё же уговорил мага расстаться с частью его драгоценных побрякушек. Поначалу он видел в процессе снятия украшений лишь возможность лишний раз прикоснуться к своему ангелу, но потом, когда тот заявил, что без них чувствует себя _голым,_ Арсений взглянул на это иначе: сам факт того, что маг _позволяет_ ему снимать с себя браслеты и кольца, уже говорит о том, насколько возросло его доверие к полувампиру, и превращает обыденный с виду процесс в нечто куда как более откровенное.

Арсений опасался, что с надеванием сенаржена возникнут проблемы, но то ли мага обрадовал сам факт того, что на нём будет хоть что-то серебряное, то ли ангел действительно ему _настолько_ доверял… Словом, обошлось без рефлекторных отталкиваний и ударов. Полусуккуб чуть подрагивающими от волнения руками застёгивал очередное крепление, не в силах отвести взгляда от беззащитно подставленной ему шеи, которую так и тянуло поцеловать, и ему понадобилось всё имеющееся самообладание, чтобы не сделать этого.

***

До клуба они добрались на машине, и полувампир был уверен, что теперь в его BMW ещё долго будет стоять головокружительно приятный запах его _истинного._ В дороге Арсений посвятил его во все необходимые аспекты, поскольку имел все основания полагать, что в Академии будущих боевых магов учат не тонкостям вампирского этикета, а способам обезвреживания и уничтожения нежити.

И всё-таки он не привык к тому, что его нынешний _истинный_ — маг. Арсений хотел галантно спустить своему возлюбленному лестницу, но его ангел, не желая ждать, грациозно взлетел и почти бесшумно приземлился в шаге от него. Намеренный поухаживать за Антоном на их втором свидании, — полувампир отдавал себе отчёт, что для его ангела их встречи лишь способ ведения расследования, не более, но сам не мог воспринимать их иначе чем свиданиями, — Арсений всё же успел открыть перед ним дверь, пропуская вперёд. Вскоре они зашли в зал, и пока Антон оглядывался, суккуб чутко считывал его эмоции — мечтательная задумчивость, предвкушение удовольствия… Неужели ему здесь понравилось? Сам Арсений неоднократно бывал в клубе, впрочем, выбирая время визитов так, чтобы не столкнуться с Илюшей, и потому был рад, что симпатичное ему местечко приглянулось и его ангелу.

Миловидный светловолосый протеже, на сенаржене которого красовался герб Соболевского, попытался деликатно намекнуть на то, что они пришли слишком рано, но был прерван своим мастером. Арсений смотрел на спускающегося с лестницы Илью и впервые за много лет не видел на его лице следов грусти, его воспитанник в кои-то веки выглядел умиротворённым. Неужели наконец-то нашёл того, с кем будет рад разделить не-жизнь?

Дальнейший разговор показал, что Соболевский определённо был кем-то увлечён, поскольку раньше он ни за что не позволил бы себе даже случайно затронуть тему былых _истинных,_ а в этот раз за пятиминутную беседу успел упомянуть сразу двоих. Суккуб поневоле вспомнил умирающего на его руках Манолито, до последнего отказывающегося от предложения испить крови Арсения, чтобы стать вампиром, и похороненного на одном из лондонских кладбищ Элдона, ушедшего слишком рано и неожиданно, смерть которого осталась неотмщённой…

Кажется, за годы, проведённые без _истинной_ пары, он совершенно разучился держать лицо, скрывая свои печали за маской нейтрального веселья — Антон без труда опознал его состояние и деликатно сделал вид, будто не заметил, отвлекая его расспросами. Рассказывая об Илюше, — не всё, конечно, зачем бе́з толку ворошить прошлое? — Арсений повеселел, тем более что его ангел сидел совсем близко, так, что при желании легко могли бы соприкоснуться коленями, а ведь ещё не было посторонних, перед которыми могла быть необходимость прикидываться парочкой. Получается, магу с ним настолько комфортно?

Арсений с удовольствием бы просидел рядом с ним весь вечер, но, увы, нужно было заняться расследованием. Заказав для вида и подкрепления сил один бокал Bloody Cherry, Попов выискивал в толпе знакомых и старательно заводил с ними беседы, но часть его внимания была безраздельно посвящена магу. Он присматривал за ним краем глаза, слушал, куда он идёт, о чём говорит, спокойно ли бьётся его сердце… Самому полусуккубу было неспокойно, хоть он и понимал, что даже без своих серебряных побрякушек маг далеко не беззащитен.

Услышав, как Антон строит из себя трэлла, Арсений заволновался. Умом он понимал, что даже не будь у Антона иммунитета _истинного,_ само наличие магии берегло бы его от гламора, но его тревожил сам факт, что Шастун, ненавидевший притворяться, в этот раз отчего-то решил подыграть собеседнику. Наконец расслышав фразы его визави, Арсений похолодел.

Из всех вампиров в мире Антон ввязался в разговор с той единственной, которую суккуб ненавидел.

***

К двадцати семи годам Элдон из угловатого юнца превратился в по-настоящему взрослого крепкого мужчину, сильного, уверенного в себе, по-своему красивого — не той нежной красотой, как утончённый Батист, отнюдь! Красота Элдона была под стать его характеру: выразительные надбровные дуги, из-за которых казалось, будто он всегда немного хмурится, решительные линии подбородка, сломанный в какой-то давней драке нос, крепкие мозолистые руки, огрубевшие от суровой работы… Арсений искренне любовался им и гордился, что под его влиянием Элдон из неопытного парнишки, жаждущего отомстить за смерть отца, который тоже был охотником на вампиров, превратился в рассудительного мужчину, не причиняющего вреда вампирам, если те соблюдали клановые правила. Три дня в неделю он работал на металлургическом заводе, хоть они вовсе не были ограничены в деньгах, просто Элдон любил быть полезным, любил свою работу, а вечерами они вдвоём патрулировали улицы, совмещая приятную прогулку с обеспечением безопасности невинных людей. И хоть обычно такие прогулки заканчивались активным сексом в их большой уютной постели, бывали и другие случаи — несколько раз им доводилось останавливать слетевших с катушек вампиров, которых по тем или иным причинам обуяла неконтролируемая жажда крови, а пару раз они с молчаливого одобрения лондонских кланов даже упокаивали вампиров-убийц. Арсений каждый раз безумно беспокоился за своего _истинного,_ при всяком контакте с агрессивными вампирами ему приходилось из кожи вон лезть, чтобы не дать им причинить Элдону вред, но в итоге всё заканчивалось хорошо.

Не так давно в Лондоне объявился новый кровожадный убийца, а в Элдоне некстати взыграло самолюбие — он заявил, что ему надоело, что стасорокалетний вампир его чуть ли не за ручку водит, будто он дитя малое, и что этого вампира-преступника уничтожит сам. И пропал, тщательно заметя́ все следы, благо о возможностях своего любовника Элдон был осведомлён лучше, чем кто бы то ни было. Арсений принялся искать его, но строптивец объявился сам, чуть поцарапанный, но довольный — уничтожил угрозу, самоутвердился, понял, что полусуккуб всего-навсего волновался о нём, и потому пришёл мириться. Конечно же, Арсений его простил.

А через несколько дней Элдон и вправду исчез. Полувампир чуть с ума не сошёл от беспокойства, выслеживая его. Пользуясь и вампирскими обострёнными чувствами, и суккубьими связями, он сумел вычислить, в каком доме держали Элдона, но, увы, слишком поздно: к моменту, когда он вломился в нужную дверь, его _истинный_ был уже мёртв.

Обезумев от горя, он яростно накинулся на ту, что стояла, глумясь, над телом его возлюбленного, и легко её одолел: как-никак, он был опытным солдатом, прошедшим не одну войну, а его противница привыкла полагаться лишь на свои вампирские силы. Арсений был в шаге от того, чтобы убить её, он уже замахнулся тем самым серебряным ножом, которым срезал с Элдона осиновое ожерелье в ночь их знакомства, но в последний момент увидел опасливо выглядывающих с лестницы детей, близнецов лет двух-трёх… И, не в силах остановить движение оружия, отвёл его в сторону, так, чтобы клинок не попал в сердце, а чиркнул по плечу, оставляя болезненную рану.

Увидев шанс избежать смерти, Натали́ Вермэ́й заговорила. Захлёбываясь слезами, она торопливо поведала о том, что стала вампиром совсем недавно, муж обратил её, когда она умирала от родильной горячки, и что ей до сих пор бывает сложно контролировать свою жажду крови, и, боясь навредить детям, она выходит на улицы, возвращаясь лишь насытившейся, и что «этот охотник» поймал её мужа, когда тот избавлялся от следов очередного невольного преступления своей супруги, и муж благородно взял её вину на себя, за что и был убит.

Арсений, в свою очередь, едва сдерживая гнев прошипел, что его _истинный_ был для него всем, и он прям-таки жаждет отомстить за него, но… Но.

Он слишком хорошо помнил, как плакала во сне и звала маму четырёхлетняя Алиса, ещё неспособная осознать смерть как таковую, но каким-то образом понимающая, что мама уже никогда не придёт, не улыбнётся своей обворожительной улыбкой, от которой в серых глазах будто запрыгают весёлые искорки, не подхватит на руки, не назовёт своей ласточкой, не поиграет с ней в куклы… Когда Арсений обнимал дочку, проснувшуюся от собственного плача и испуганно жмущуюся к нему, как будто он тоже в любой момент может исчезнуть, у него просто сердце разрывалось.

Он не мог обречь ни в чём не повинных детей на такую же боль.

Полусуккуб пощадил вампирессу, хоть всё в нём жаждало отмщения.

***

Арсений понимал, что ненавистная ему Натали ничего не сделает его ангелу — из-за той его угрозы она быстро научилась контролировать свою жажду крови, да и здесь, в клубе, она не осмелится на рискованный шаг, да и сам Антон с клубящейся в его теле огненной магией никогда не остаётся беззащитен. Логически он прекрасно всё это понимал, но всё равно не мог не поспешить к своему _истинному,_ ведь всё в нём требовало уберечь, защитить своё счастье, того единственного человека, вокруг которого, будто Земля вокруг Солнца, вращалась вся его жизнь.

Легко проскользнув через танцпол, Арсений наконец добрался до цели, вежливо поздоровался и приобнял своего ангела за плечи, тем самым и успокаивая свои нервы, и давая вампирессе понять, что его протеже под особой защитой. Полусуккуб скользнул взглядом по её плечу, где красовалась татуировка короны, скрывающая оставленный клинком Элдона шрам, и, намекающе касаясь плеча Антона в точно таком же месте, произнёс предостерегающую фразу, намеренно избрав французский, которого его ангел не знал, а Натали, наоборот, понимала очень хорошо.

Услышав его слова, произнесённые с максимально безмятежным выражением лица, чтобы проницательный маг ни о чём не догадался, вампиресса изрядно струхнула и поспешила ретироваться. Арсений был уверен, что перед её внутренним взором промелькнула точно та же сцена, что и у него.

_— Если ты ещё хоть раз совершишь убийство, я собственноручно тебя прикончу и сотру всякую память о тебе, — яростно прошипел он, с силой сжимая её раненое плечо, чтобы боль подтвердила его намерения, ибо большинство вампиров понимало лишь язык силы._

_Арсений блефовал, его ментальные способности отличались от типично вампирских лишь наличием характерных для всех суккубов чар и полного иммунитета к менталистике, но где она найдёт второго такого вампиросуккуба, чтобы проверить правдивость его слов? Он намеренно построил свою фразу так, чтобы её можно было трактовать и как угрозу не просто стереть память сыновей о матери, но и вовсе убить их. Тем более что среди лондонских кланов за ним закрепилась репутация эдакого миролюбивого и любезного доктора Джекила, который, однако, становился неукротимо свирепым мистером Хайдом, если дело касалось его истинного. Не то чтобы он и вправду был таким; в стремлении защитить Элдона от своих не-мёртвых сородичей он намеренно обзавёлся второй частью своей репутации, ведь в большинстве своём вампиры считали доброжелательность слабостью, а со словами слабака никто не стал бы считаться._

_В страхе за себя и за своих детей Натали безоглядно поверила, что он способен на подобное, и больше никого не убивала._

_Сам Арсений надеялся, что ему никогда не придётся исполнять свою угрозу, ибо прекрасно знал, что неспособен навредить детям, чьими бы они ни были._

Суккуб проводил её взглядом, стремясь убедиться, что убийца Элдона ушла как можно дальше от его ангела. Натали подозвала двоих вампиров-здоровяков, которых все принимали за её неофитов-телохранителей, хотя на самом деле это были её сыновья, что-то им негромко сказала, и все трое поспешили удалиться.

Успокаивая нервы, Арсений едва заметно погладил своего _истинного_ кончиками пальцев и, придвинувшись совсем близко, шёпотом задал вопрос о ходе расследования, внутренне замирая от счастья, что Антон, судя по всему, не испытывает дискомфорта от столь явного нарушения его личного пространства.

…

Арсений продолжал расспросы знакомых вампиров, ни на миг не переставая следить за своим ангелом. Услышав вопрос Антона о месте для курения, полусуккуб вежливо распрощался с очередным собеседником и поспешил подняться на этаж выше, в галерею, ибо даже у его чуткого слуха были свои пределы.

Он с интересом слушал беседу мага с фаворитом Соболевского — пусть Арсений не запомнил имени этого человека, но рубин на его сенаржене был слишком очевиден и говорил о многом. В частности, о том, что они делят постель, что для очень разборчивого в связях Илюши значило немало.

— Кро́ви он предпочитает вкус поцелуев, — его ангел чуть ли не дословно процитировал оброненные по пути слова, и Арсений задохнулся от накатившей на него нежности, поражаясь, до чего же интимно эта фраза звучит из уст Антона.

Потом наблюдательный маг задал вопрос о значениях связанных с сенарженами нюансов, и Попову показалось, будто стоит он не на паркете, под которым кроется прочное бетонное перекрытие, а на тонком, уже начинающем поскрипывать льду. Было бы глупо полагать, что Илюша, которого Арсений просвещал в точности так же, как его самого некогда учил Вольдемар, не расскажет своему первому за долгие годы фавориту-любовнику хотя бы об основных тонкостях.

Когда речь зашла о магическом представлении, Арсений пропустил половину сказанного мимо ушей, ибо всё равно не разбирался в волшебных штучках-дрючках. А вот когда протеже его воспитанника и друга ушёл с балкона, оставив Антона в одиночестве, полусуккуб принялся вслушиваться в происходящее с особенным тщанием.

Тихий, неслышный для людей звук затвора мобильной камеры, короткая пауза тишины и брошенное в сердцах ругательство.

Кажется, его ангел рассмотрел рубины.

…

Желая избежать попадания под горячую руку, Арсений спешно спустился с галереи и прошёл к облюбованной ими нише, которую в их отсутствие никто не решился занять — благодаря знаку главы клана, прицепленному на полуприкрывающие арочный проход шторы. Полувампиру было безумно интересно посмотреть, что же за представление такое устроит его _истинный,_ и он надеялся, что за это время маг немного остынет и не станет устраивать разборки по поводу подвесок на своём сенаржене. По крайней мере при всех.

Когда объявили о начале шоу, Арсений поднялся с дивана и встал на входе в нишу, поскольку так ему открывался максимально хороший обзор. Что бы ни готовил Антон, наверняка оно окажется столь же потрясающим, как и сам маг, и суккуб не хотел пропустить ни секунды.

Как заворожённый, он смотрел на круговерть мыльных пузырей и послушный воле мага огонь, кажущийся и вправду _живым._ Подбитого злодеем дракончика, жалобно пискнувшего голосом _его_ Антона, было жаль так, что хотелось кинуться его ловить, наплевав на то, что пламенные крылья обожгут ладони.

А потом появился ангел, _его_ ангел, крылья которого полыхали огненным золотом, а кожа светилась миллионом звёзд. Арсений зачарованно смотрел на то, как любимые руки бережно подхватили дракончика, а крылья изогнулись, как настоящие, позволяя неземному созданию описать красивую спираль и приземлиться.

Когда начался танец, Арсений и вовсе не мог оторвать взгляда от этого воплощения ловкости и красоты.

…

Представление окончилось, но перед глазами восхищённого суккуба всё ещё стояли потрясшие его воображение образы. Впрочем, это не помешало заметить приближение Антона и вовремя подхватить его, не давая упасть. Придерживая его в своих объятиях, Арсений довёл любимого до дивана и бережно усадил. Он видел, насколько измотан его _истинный,_ — всё-таки магия, да ещё такая виртуозная, это большой труд и подобно любой другой работе способна довести до переутомления, — и с плохо скрываемой тревогой спросил, чем может помочь. Антон заверил его, что нет причин для беспокойства, и что предпочёл бы побыть в тишине, после чего применил заклинание, заглушившее все доносящиеся из зала звуки. Арсений несмело поинтересовался, помешает ли его присутствие, и, получив полный пофигизма ответ, с затаённой радостью остался рядом.

Рядом с ним, буквально в шаге, дремал его _истинный,_ и Арсений украдкой разглядывал его, уделяя особое внимание лицу. Поначалу Антон хмурил брови и морщил нос, видимо, страдая от переутомления, но спустя несколько минут его лицо расслабилось, приобретая на диво умиротворённое выражение, будто у настоящего ангела, хоть они и существовали лишь в легендах.

Арсений не мог отвести от него взгляда, еле-еле заставив себя подойти к выходу из ниши и подозвать одного из официантов, чтобы к моменту пробуждения его возлюбленного уже дожидался приглянувшийся ему напиток.

Когда маг проснулся, полувампир испытал смесь радости и разочарования: ему было приятно видеть посвежевшего Антона с прояснившимся взглядом, но в то же время суккуб жалел, что не сможет продолжать любоваться им. Поняв, что его ангел голоден, Арсений тут же поспешил сходить за ужином для него — конечно, клуб специализировался в основном на выпивке для вампиров и людей, но как раз для подобных случаев в меню была и вполне вкусная и сытная еда.

Вернувшись, он обнаружил своего ангела беседующим с Ильёй — единственным вампиром, близость которого к Антону не заставляла Арсения нервничать. Затем к ним подтянулся и фаворит Соболевского, и беседа плавно перетекла в милый дружеский ужин. Арсений был рад отметить, как протеже друга ластится к нему, восхищённо смотрит, улыбается, старается быть ближе, а Илюша _позволяет,_ принимает завуалированные знаки внимания этого парнишки и улыбается совсем как раньше, своей безмятежной детской улыбкой. Это ещё не любовь, но Арсений был уверен, что у связавшего этих двоих безымянного чувства есть все шансы перерасти в неё.

И задумался — а как они с ангелом выглядят со стороны?

…

За весь вечер Арсений выпил лишь один бокал кроваво-вишнёвого коктейля, который только подзарядил его тело энергией, не замутив разума, а потому полувампир уверенно сел за руль. На соседнем сиденье примостился маг, и, попросив снять с него сенаржен, подался к нему, потянулся к Арсению всем телом, подставляя шею, да так, что суккубу пришлось ежесекундно напоминать самому себе, что это не является приглашением для поцелуя.

Он с внутренней дрожью ожидал разборок по поводу рубинов на сенаржене, но Антон отчего-то не стал затрагивать эту тему, предпочтя задать вопрос о добытой для расследования информации, и как-то незаметно их деловой, казалось бы, разговор перерос в дружескую беседу. Антон шутил, улыбался, слушал его рассказы и повествовал свои… Особенно Арсению понравились легенды: как и у суккубов, у магов был свой собственный эпос, увлекательный и в то же время поучительный.

Так, разыгранная им на шоу история рассказывала о появлении магов. Если верить легенде, тот самый ангел, который ради спасения жизни драконицы преобразил её в прекрасную девушку, пожертвовав для этого своими крыльями, был родоначальником всех магов. У этой пары было трое детей; имена за давностью лет не сохранились, остались лишь их прозвища. Старший сын, Дракон, своей статью и желанием защищать слабых пошёл в отца, от матери унаследовав лишь власть над огнём и ветром, и был, по сути, самым первым боевым магом. Второй родилась прекрасная Бабочка, синеглазая, как мать, и унаследовавшая от своего отца-ангела способность читать сердца людей (то бишь склонность к менталистике) и повелевать водой, исцеляя раны. А третий ребёнок, Пёрышко, который в разных версиях легенды с одинаковым успехом назывался как сыном, так и дочерью, а в одном фолианте и вовсе оказался разнополыми близнецами, был невероятно любопытен и находил способы разбудить магию во вполне обычных с виду вещах, и, повзрослев, остался в истории как гениальный алхимик и артефактор. Эти трое легендарных личностей, существование которых так и не смогли ни доказать, ни опровергнуть, положили начало современному разделению магов по базовым специализациям и традиционной символике: огненно-красному дракону у боевиков Ведомства, небесно-голубой бабочке у целителей Больницы и солнечно-жёлтому перу у бытовиков Гильдии.

Антон ещё заявил, что считает версию с близнецами наиболее логичной, поскольку в таком случае ангелидов получается четыре, и у каждого по две стихии, полный комплект — а то, мол, если Пёрышко был один-единственный, то как бы он тогда владел четырьмя стихиями сразу? Пользуясь случаем, Арсений задал всегда интересовавший его вопрос.

— Почему у магов всегда только две стихии? Не одна, не три, а именно две?

Пожав плечами, Антон ответил, что легенды говорят о том, что как для зачатия ребёнка нужны двое родителей, так и для рождения мага необходимы именно две стихии, а современная магическая наука с уверенностью заявляет, что в одном теле способны беспрепятственно существовать лишь две непротиворечащие друг другу стихии магии, поскольку большее их количество привело бы к разбалансировке, последствия которой хоть и не поддаются детальному просчёту, но определённо были бы весьма и весьма негативными. Правда, Шастун поведал и другую легенду, рассказывающую о невероятных приключениях повелителя восьми стихий, но снабдил её критическими комментариями, заявив, что в ней описаны слишком уж нереальные вещи, а значит, всё это выдумка от начала до конца, эдакий древний вариант бестселлера о всемогущем герое, не имеющий никакого скрытого смысла и фактической ценности.

До дома оставалось совсем немного, когда Антон вдруг сделался непривычно серьёзным.

— У меня есть к тебе одна просьба. Небольшая, но значимая для меня, — начал он, и суккубья сущность напряглась, готовясь исполнять повеление властелина его сердца.

— Мне кое-кто нравится, — после этих слов всё в Арсении зазвенело, как натянутая струна. Неужели это про него?

— Ты уже однажды случайно перешёл мне дорогу с Ниной, так что я хотел бы попросить тебя избегать внимания этой девушки, — произнёс Антон, и Арсению стало больнее, чем когда-то давно, когда он упал с высоты пятого этажа. Скрепя сердце и старательно удерживая на лице маску спокойствия, он задал вопрос о наличии фотографии, поскольку никогда не интересовался именами своих одноночек, сразу же выбрасывая их из памяти.

Понимая, что всё ещё находится за рулём и не имеет права подвергать опасности жизнь своего ангела, Арсений попросил мага показать ему фото избранницы позже, по приезде, и включил радио, поскольку в столь разбитом состоянии поддерживать диалог уже не смог бы.

Ведущий, как назло, ставил неимоверно жизнерадостные и романтичные песни о счастливой любви, и суккуб всё сильнее вцеплялся пальцами в мягкую поверхность руля.

К подъезду идти не хотелось, но что толку пытаться отсрочить неизбежное?

И вот ведь насмешка судьбы — с фотографии на него смотрели, радостно улыбаясь, два самых дорогих ему человека.

Антон и Ира.

Арсению хотелось истерически рассмеяться, а потом завыть, громко и тоскливо, как раньше выл на полную луну обитающий в подвале гном-оборотень, но усилием воли он всё же сдержался. Впервые за долгое время он был столь растерян, что совершенно не знал, что ему делать. Своей любимой и единственной прапраправнучке, милой солнечной девочке Ирочке, которую он тайно оберегал и баловал, полувампир всегда желал всего самого лучшего — лучшей работы, лучшей судьбы, лучшего жениха… Но был совершенно не готов делиться с ней таким сокровищем, как его ангел, его Антон, его невероятный и горячо любимый _истинный._

Не зная, что делать, Арсений всё же решил сообщить магу правду, благодаря чему вдоволь полюбовался опешившим выражением на его красивом лице.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название главы — случайная пасхалка на Клан Серебряная Кровь из города Маркарт (игра The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim). Но, согласитесь, в этой вампирской главе действительно в больших количествах упоминается кровь (как та, что пьют, так и кровные узы) и немало серебра (нож Элдона, побрякушки Шаста, сенаржен).
> 
>  **Анонс: IwtS-4. Дедовская гордость и любящее сердце** (события из 2,6–2,8). Мы узнаем про Волю-саботажника, вампиров-суицидников, виды вкусов крови, разницу вампирского и суккубьего способа подпитки, а ещё выясним, что ставят на кон призраки, если у них ничего нет и им ничего не надо, и что подсказывает Арсению его живое бьющееся сердце.


	32. IwtS-4. Дедовская гордость и любящее сердце

Арсений никогда не причислял себя к BDSM-культуре, но теперь всё больше понимал, что пора б уже.

Ибо ничем другим, кроме как извращённым мазохизмом, нельзя было оправдать то, как упоённо он слушал рассказы об Ире.

К счастью, сам Антон почти не заговаривал с ним на эту тему — то ли догадывался о его чувствах, то ли попросту испытывал неловкость от мысли вот так просто говорить с ним о прапраправнучке. Как бы то ни было, Арсений был ему за это благодарен, поскольку ему хватало и того, с каким воодушевлением его _истинный_ отправляется на очередное свидание.

Основным источником информации, конечно же, был Павлуша. Он и раньше охотно просвещал вампира о всех интересовавших того нюансах жизни Шастуна, а теперь и подавно. Впрочем, узнав о столь необычном факте, как родство Арсения с девушкой мага, призрак поначалу наотрез отказывался продолжать рассказы, но суккуб всё же сумел его переубедить.

И теперь сидел один на своей огромной кровати, слушая очередной рассказ, потягивая смешанную с коньяком кровь и впервые за последние двадцать шесть лет испытывая дикое желание напиться. Останавливало лишь то, что крови нечисти он у себя не держал.

— Целых пятнадцать минут собирался, а это для нашего аскетичного мага, привыкшего одеваться за то время, пока горит спичка, рекорд! — продолжал свой доклад Павлуша.

Арсений представил, с каким огоньком и предвкушением Антон прихорашивался для очередного свидания с Ирой, и испытал острое желание заявиться к Захарьину. Давний друг, конечно, протянет ему руку помощи, позволяя острым клыкам осторожно пронзить вену на запястье, отворяя насыщенную дурманящей магией кровь…

— Я ему, правда, немножко подгадил, ключи скинул в кроссовок, чтоб он их подольше искал и на свиданку опоздал, — со шкодливой интонацией призналось привидение.

Хотя нет, пожалуй, к Захарьину не надо. Во-первых, он тоже Антон, и от этого только больнее. Во-вторых, его миленькая жена-фейри вряд ли будет рада хмельному вампиросуккубу под одной крышей с их сыном.

— Но, оказывается, там брелок намагиченный, поэтому твой Антоша просто поманил пальцем, и связка ключей сама к нему подлетела, — негодовал Воля, сокрушаясь тщетности своих попыток помочь другу.

Нет, Захарьин чисто физически не сможет удержать опьяневшего вампира от глупостей, так что к нему точно нельзя ехать. А кто удержит?

— Хватит, не могу больше тебя мучить! Арс, давай я о дальнейшем расскажу коротко? — чуть ли не взмолился призрак и, получив слабый кивок, протараторил итоги свидания: — Гуляли по парку, катались на аттракционах, выиграл ей в тире мишку. А ты знал, что боевых магов учат не только владению холодным оружием, но и базовым навыкам стрельбы?

Арсений машинально представил Ирочку, обнимающую игрушечного медведя и Антона, а потом этот же медведь оказался в руках их будущего сына, его прапрапраправнука…

А вот Илюша его, пожалуй, удержит, силы хватит. И сам глупостей не натворит, так как у него теперь Рома есть, и ему начудить не даст. А кровь нечисти у него-то непременно найдётся, как-никак глава городского клана и хозяин самого лучшего вамп-клуба…

— Арс, ты чего? Только не говори мне, что ты решил идти вешаться на ближайшей осинке! — обеспокоенно зачастил Павлуша, глядя в его замершее лицо.

— Нет, — хрипловатым после долгого молчания голосом ответил суккуб. — После смерти Аннет я как-то попытался повеситься. Никакого толка, даже факт наличия осины не повлиял. Поболтался в петле, понял, что не стоило и пытаться, порвал верёвку и ушёл домой. Потом ещё гло́тка болела весь день, как если бы я сутки напролёт горловой минет делал. Нет уж, спасибо, бестолковое это занятие — вешаться. Равно как и тополь обнимать…

— В смысле? — оторопело переспросил призрак.

— В прямом. Была когда-то у вампиров такая экстравагантная традиция сводить счёты с жизнью, мне Вольдемар расказывал. Подходили к тополю небольшого обхвата и обнимали так, чтобы положение рук не давало потенциальным спасителям возможность оттащить. Соответственно, застывали как статуи, хоть и оставались в сознании.

Привидение поёжилось.

— И что, умирали? От истощения и солнечных лучей?

— Да нет, — поморщился вампир. — Обычно другие вампиры вовремя обнаруживали это и гламором заставляли первого попавшегося человека взяться за топор или пилу — сами-то срубить дерево не могли, от щепок да опилок вокруг бы целая выставка скульптур горгоны Медузы образовалась бы. А если не было в округе никого, кроме вампиров, то руку отрубали, чтоб спасти.

Воля вытаращил глаза, невольно потирая прозрачной ладонью одной руки призрачное плечо другой — видимо, слишком ярко представил.

— И как же им потом без руки?

— А почему без руки? С рукой, — возразил Арсений. — Топор-то, чай, не серебряный, чтоб обратно не приросло. Хотя всё равно глупый способ покончить с собой, если уж на то пошло: стоя статуей, сотню раз передумаешь умирать, а толку-то, если уже ничего сделать не можешь?

Полусуккубу стало немного легче — рассказывая Павлуше о мрачных вампирских традициях, он ненадолго отвлёкся от терзающей его мысли о возможном потомстве его прапраправнучки и Антона, и представшая перед внутренним взором картинка размылась и потускнела.

— Кажется, нас Ляся подслушала, — после недолгого молчания заявил призрак. — Сейчас поплачет немного, успокоится и пойдёт твоему Антоше на мозги капать. А она это умеет, так что не всё потеряно. Глядишь, так ему надоест, что он и внучку твою бросит, и к тебе в постель сиганёт, лишь бы от её причитаний избавиться.

В противовес едким словам интонация призрака была преисполнена нежности. Арсений грустно усмехнулся своим мыслям — как же они двое похожи, вампиросуккуб и призрак, оба беззаветно влюблены в тех, кому кажутся просто хорошими друзьями…

— Слушай, а давай пари заключим? — неожиданно жизнерадостно вдруг предложило привидение.

— Какое? — поднял брови Арсений, машинально прикидывая, что может поставить на кон призрак и какой ответной ставкой можно его заинтересовать.

— Если до конца лета Антон сам тебя поцелует, то я признаюсь Лясе в любви! — решительно заявил Воля.

— А если нет? — суккуб был настроен скептически.

— А если нет, то первого сентября ты скажешь ему, что он твой _истинный,_ — со строгой учительской интонацией проговорил призрак.

Закрепляя договор, они пожали руки, пусть и чисто символически — сложно пожимать руку полупрозрачной пустоте, от которой лишь немного веет холодом.

— Ты и при жизни был таким сводником? — поинтересовался Арсений, убирая опустевший бокал в посудомоечную машинку.

— Сложно сказать, — засомневался Павлуша, проследовавший за ним на кухню. — В целом скорее нет, но как-то раз я посадил за одну парту неспособных терпеть друг друга одиннадцатиклассников, парня и девушку, а через полгода они начали встречаться и, кажется, вскоре после школы поженились. Это считается?

Полувампир ощутил прилив оптимизма.

— Неплохо, но мне бы что-нибудь побыстрее… — дурашливо протянул он, включая компьютер, чтобы поискать подходящий свадебный подарок для Кристины.

— Терпи, суккуб, с натуралом будешь! — поддержал его Павлуша и растворился в ближайшей стене.

***

Он проснулся от звука голоса Антона, зовущего его по имени. В первый миг суккуб решил, что это ему попросту приснилось, но всё же на всякий случай тихонько, чтобы не разбудить утомлённого любовника, выскользнул из постели и прислушался. Негромкое «Арсений!» повторилось, сопровождаемое столь же тихим и знакомым стуком в дверь, и вампир поспешил к Антону, по пути надевая прихваченный со спинки стула халат.

Чем ближе он подходил к двери, тем отчётливей ощущал запах крови.

Открыв дверь, он сумел почуять неслышный ранее нюанс: пахло не просто кровью, а кровью Антона.

Справиться с беспокойством ему помогла суккубья тяга помочь своему _истинному_ и банальная логика, подсказавшая, что если ангел ещё может левитировать над полом, то его ранение определённо не слишком тяжёлое. Антон проплыл по воздуху, подчиняясь команде лечь на диван, и Арсений понял всю соль его шутки про ёжика — в спине мага торчало несколько десятков разнокалиберных иголок.

В какой-то момент до него дошло, что раны нечем будет обработать — волшебные средства у его ангела закончились, а сам вампир ничего подобного в доме не держал. Был, правда, вариант, каким он лечил случайные царапины и ссадины своих партнёров, но Антон вряд ли на это согласится… Тем не менее Арсений чувствовал себя обязанным хотя бы предложить.

Короткое «Приступай» заставило его остолбенеть от неожиданности.

Торопливо подготовив всё необходимое, Арсений присел рядом с магом и, усилием воли подавив дрожь, предупредил о начале процедуры и осторожно извлёк первую иглу, тут же приникая к ране, осторожно зализывая её, даже не обращая внимания на вкус крови — всё его внимание было направлено на отслеживание реакции Антона, которому это решение наверняка далось непросто.

— Не передумал? — тихонько поинтересовался он, понимая, насколько дискомфортно магу в сей странной ситуации, но получил лишь лаконичное «Продолжай», на которое не смел даже надеяться.

Он продолжил методично обрабатывать раны своего _истинного,_ теперь уже чувствуя вкус его крови.

Людям любая кровь кажется просто солёной, отдающей металлом. Для вампиров же кровь имеет огромное количество дополнительных вкусов и привкусов, особенно если принадлежит кому-то из _своих._ Жидковатая кровь дриад напоминает берёзовый сок, сирен — ванильный пломбир, фейри — тропические фрукты, кровь оборотней отчего-то напоминает на вкус жареное мясо, а у русалок она горьковато-солёная, как воды моря… Кровь магов ласкает язык, будто игристое вино, звёздочками удовольствия пощипывая рот, но конкретный вкус зависит от сочетания стихий.

Кровь Антона на вкус напоминала какой-то воздушный десерт вперемешку с солью и перцем. Как ни странно, ему такое сочетание очень нравилось. Конечно, Арсений ни за что на свете не стал бы ранить своего ангела ради этого вкуса, но раз уж выпала возможность помочь ему, получив при этом сдвоенное гастрономически-эротическое наслаждение…

Он сам не заметил, как опустился перед магом на колени, будто в одной из своих многочисленных фантазий, то и дело являющихся ему во снах. В какой-то момент он почувствовал медленно разливающееся по холодным пальцам тепло. Кровь никогда не оказывала на Арсения такого эффекта, лишь делала холод вполне терпимым, согреться он мог только от отдачи партнёра. Выходит, Антону… _нравится?_

Арсений покончил с обработкой верхней части спины и перешёл к пояснице. Терпеливо сносивший извлечение игл, Антон впервые зашипел, и вампир сменил протяжные движения языка на совсем короткие и лёгкие, как касание крыла бабочки. Суккуба безумно тянуло поцеловать больное место, но он сдерживался, боясь, что это взбесит своенравного мага и тот уйдёт, не дав исцелить оставшиеся раны.

В какой-то момент чуткое вампирское обоняние уловило столь любимый его суккубьей половиной запах возбуждения, и обычно медлительное сердце Арсения забилось часто-часто, нашёптывая разуму крамольные мысли.

_Ан-тон. Сто-як. Лишь для. Те-бя. Возь-ми. Е-го. Он твой. Ско-рей. Да-вай. Впе-рёд. Це-луй. Лас-кай. Лю-би._

Титаническим усилием воли он подавил порыв поддаться искушению. Наверное, он бы не справился, но его поддерживала мысль о том, что, даже переспи они сейчас, уже утром его _маг быстрого эрегирования_ пожалеет о случившемся и оборвёт с ним все контакты, а этого Арсений боялся больше, чем собственной смерти.

Завершив обработку ран, Арсений предложил магу воспользоваться его душевой, той, что подальше от комнаты, где спит его сегодняшний одноночка, а сам под предлогом поиска подходящей футболки удалился в гардеробную, чтобы дать своему ангелу возможность сохранить чувство собственного достоинства, пусть постепенно подкрадывающееся опьянение и нашёптывало мыслишки про совершенно другое достоинство, вдобавок подкидывая воображению картинки принимающего душ Антона…

Провожая мага, Арсений был невероятно рад тому, что складки халата надёжно прикрывают его собственный стояк. Непредсказуемый ангел на прощание вновь удивил его, от души пожелав удачного утреннего секса, и в уже затягиваемую туманом опьянения голову пришла дурацкая мыслишка, будто Антон тоже захмелел от недавнего процесса.

Закрыв за магом дверь, Арсений отчего-то вспомнил события, произошедшие с ними где-то между двадцать третьим февраля и восьмым марта, когда они с магом ещё подстраивали друг другу каверзы. Оплетённый тягучими лозами опьянения, мозг выдавал странно контрастирующие ассоциации.

И тогда, и сейчас он так или иначе прикоснулся к рукам и спине мага. Тогда — насильно, заломив руку, сейчас — добровольно, Антон сам подставил Арсению израненную спину, _доверившись_ даже несмотря на его вампиризм. В тот раз маг сопротивлялся его действиям, пустив по коже множество обжигающих искр, в этот — расслабился, сопротивляясь разве что неожиданно заявившему о себе плотскому желанию, но всё равно позволяя касаться кожи не то что руками, но даже языком. В тот раз между ними была лишь взаимная неприязнь, теперь же их связывала дружба, скрываемая суккубом _истинность_ и обоюдное влечение.

На миг Арсений позволил себе забыться, представляя, как всё могло бы закончиться, если бы Антон к нему испытывал нечто большее… Как сеанс излечения ран превратился бы в эротическую игру, как он бы сорвал со своего ангела мешающую одежду, как продолжил бы спускаться языком по его прекрасному телу, наслаждаясь тем, как шипение от былой боли сменяется томными постанываниями, сначала тихими, смущёнными, но потом всё более и более громкими. И упомянутая в тот день вишнёвая смазка пригодилась бы, ведь рано или поздно язык сменился бы пальцем, проникнувшим в святую святых, где до него никогда никого не было. Он бы с трепетной осторожностью скользнул в тугое отверстие, самозабвенно лаская нежнейшие стеночки, так, чтобы Антон плавился от удовольствия, хныкал, моля о большем, чтобы, забыв обо всём на свете, оглашал всю квартиру стонами и нетерпеливо потирался членом о диван… И чтобы наконец, со всей любовью подготовив его, войти в пленительную тесноту как долгожданный гость, успокаивая пронзившую тело возлюбленного непроизвольную дрожь обилием поцелуев и ласк, чтобы двигаться медленно-медленно, дразня его и себя, не ныряя в океан страсти с головой, а неторопливо погружаясь в море томной неги, и любить его долго и трепетно, окутывая своего ангела нежностью подобно тому, как шёлковые стеночки обнимают его член, и лишь у самого пика сорваться в бурю безумия, неистовствуя до тех пор, пока их обоих не охватит сладкое пламя оргазма…

Арсений и сам не заметил, как пошёл будить спящего одноночку, чтобы хоть как-то утолить обуявшую его страсть.

***

После недавнего дождя жара спа́ла. Днём солнце ещё припекало, однако вечером, ночью и утром на улицах царила приятная прохлада и свежесть, а потому в такое время все открывали окна нараспашку и уходили гулять. Не был исключением и Арсений, хотя из-за суккубьей природы ему приходилось выходить из дома в любую, даже самую кошмарную погоду.

Воскресный вечер удался: в «Синем ирисе» полувампиру попался тоненький парнишка, на первый взгляд невероятно похожий на очень юную, лет шестнадцати-семнадцати, версию Антона. При дальнейшем знакомстве выяснилось, что ему уже двадцать три, а имя тоже начинается на букву А, а большего Арсению и не нужно было знать. Словом, засыпал он весьма довольным — с двадцатитрёхлетней иллюзией мечты в объятьях и мыслью о завтрашнем «третьем свидании», то есть совместном визите в театр.

А вот пробуждение выдалось не лучшим: зверски чесалась рука, нога, спина, отекла носоглотка, глаза покраснели и слезились, как будто в них кто-то песок насыпал. Арсений запоздало осознал, что в идее снять с окон противокомариные сетки на случай, если магу когда-нибудь захочется подобно Карлсону заявиться к нему через окно, был и подвох: вампир совсем забыл про тополиный пух…

Видя его состояние, любовник участливо предложил сбегать в аптеку за противоаллергенным средством, чем ещё сильнее напомнил его ангела, неспособного пройти мимо нуждающихся в помощи. Впрочем, его предложение пришлось вежливо отклонить: Арсений прекрасно знал, что в силу вампирской природы его аллергии обычные человеческие средства не помогут. Попрощавшись с парнишкой, суккуб тут же прошёлся по квартире, наглухо закрывая все окна и включая сплит-системы, поскольку только это хоть как-то ограничит контакт с аллергеном. Он почти не сожалел об отсутствии привычного утреннего секса — конечно, из-за этого его пальцы начнут мёрзнуть уже к полудню, а не к вечеру, как обычно, но это вполне терпимо, тем более что в столь расклеившемся состоянии суккубу даже и не хотелось; гораздо больше его огорчал тот факт, что поход в театр придётся отложить на неизвестно сколько дней, поскольку, как он знал от Павлуши, его ангел взял неделю отгулов и скоро должен был уехать в родной Воронеж. Арсений так надеялся как следует наобщаться с ним перед отъездом, чтобы легче было переносить его отсутствие, но прокля́тый тополиный пух перечеркнул ему все планы!

Арсений лежал на кровати, голый, но с головой накрывшийся одеялом, и гипнотизировал телефон. Он ещё в марте вбил в него номер Антона, продиктованный студентам Панфиловым, хоть мог бы этого и не делать, поскольку помнил его наизусть — всё то время, пока он был скован тополиным бездвижьем, Арсений мысленно рифмовал стихи, чтобы гарантированно запомнить самый важный номер, не перепутав в нём ни единой циферки.

«Позвонить и предупредить, что сегодня не получится? А вдруг Антон разозлится, что я раздобыл его номер? — думал он, досадливо почёсывая очередное пятно от соприкосновения с пушинкой. — Или лучше послать сообщение? С одной стороны, правильнее было бы позвонить, но с другой, я же постоянно чихаю, шмыгаю носом, кашляю… Ангел вообще сможет различить во всём этом мои слова?»

Он бы с удовольствием воспользовался услугами «гонца»-Павлуши, но тот, как назло, болтался где-то за пределами его квартиры.

К назначенному часу Арсению стало хуже. Морально. Он представлял, как сложился бы этот день, не вздумай тополя начать плодоносить именно сегодня: утро бы началось с восхитительного секса с юной копией Антона, что наполнило бы его силами, а после ухода любовника вампир принялся бы печь пироги с вишней, почти такие же, как два века назад пекла его мама. Пускай способ приготовления пришлось немного видоизменить, поскольку старинная русская печь и современная газовая духовка сильно различались, всё равно получалось очень похоже. Он всегда любил месить тесто, вынимать косточки из вишен, аккуратно выкладывать начинку… Тем более что в этот раз он бы старался ещё больше обычного, ведь сегодня его ангел впервые попробовал бы результат его трудов. Арсений снова посмотрел на телефон и грустно вздохнул: Антон уже ждёт его, пусть не ради встречи с ним, лишь для расследования, но ждёт! А он не сможет прийти к своему ангелу, как бы ни хотелось.

Он услышал знакомые шаги и, поднявшись с постели, поспешил к двери. Открывать он не будет, ведь в подъезде наверняка витает тополиный пух, да и нечего с такой опухшей, будто с перепоя, рожей мелькать перед тем, чьё сердце надеешься завоевать; но посмотреть на любимого через глазок и объяснить ему ситуацию через дверь вполне можно.

— Клыкастик, только не говори, что ты так был увлечён очередным любовником, что в итоге проспал до самого вечера и не успел собраться! — возможно, Арсений принимал желаемое за действительное, но в этой фразе он впервые услышал безотчётные нотки ревности. Безумно хотелось признаться, что ему нужен только Антон, его замечательнейший ангел, которого полусуккуб полюбил ещё до того, как осознать, что маг ещё и его _истинный…_ Но слишком рано, маг ещё не готов. Да и в горле так першит, что получится выдавить из себя лишь коротенькую фразу.

Узнав о сути его извечной летней проблемы, Антон просиял и велел ему готовиться открывать дверь, а сам убежал за сумкой. Арсений торопливо накинул халат и умылся, как раз успев провернуть ключ в замке аккурат в тот момент, когда маг подошёл к ней.

Дальнейшее отчего-то напоминало Арсению ролевую игру в доктора и пациента — возможно, потому что пациентом он в последний раз был почти двести лет назад, и то закончилось это всё тем, что Вольдемар, не имея возможности спасти офицера иначе, напоил его своей кровью, сделав его тем, кто он есть. Антон задал вопрос о симптомах и внимательно выслушал его рассказ, а потом, покопавшись в сумке, извлёк из неё пару пузырьков, от которых несло едкими лекарственными запахами. Впрочем, его ангел предусмотрительно заглушил запахи своей магией, отчего они сделались едва ощутимыми и потому вполне терпимыми, а после… А после повелел лечь головой ему на колени.

И вот вроде ж ничего такого — Арсений и сам частенько лечил своих _истинных,_ используя аналогичную позу, например, обрабатывал ожоги Батиста после очередного пожара — почему-то художнику не везло на огонь, недолюбливала его эта стихия и вечно пыталась обжечь… Но всё равно суккуба переклинило: Антон сидел на том самом диване, на котором не так давно вампир зализывал его раны, но теперь они поменялись ролями, и в предложении — хотя какое там предложение, это был прям-таки приказ! — опустить голову на его колени отчего-то виделось нечто столь же интимное.

Арсений покорно лёг как было сказано и, пользуясь случаем, принялся разглядывать Антона. Вид снизу обычно не красит людей, подбородок и нос кажутся несоразмерно большими, а глазки маленькими, но когда речь идёт о любимом человеке, лицо которого ты смог бы нарисовать даже, пожалуй, с закрытыми глазами… Всё-таки верно говорят — красота в глазах смотрящего. Суккуб с удовольствием полюбовался на красивую длинную шею с холмиком кадыка, на объявшее руки мага пламя — любой другой вампир, наверное, разнервничался бы от такой близости к огню, но не Арсений, ведь он знал, что его ангел не причинит ему боли.

Антон сноровисто и в то же время нежно закапал ему глаза и потянулся к следующему флакону. Арсений, угадав с его назначением, решил сам провести эту процедуру, ибо если глаза это хотя бы романтично, то нос как-то не особо. Маг легко согласился, вновь зарывшись в недра своей как будто бездонной сумки, и в итоге достал из неё тоненький розовый шнурок и без каких-либо объяснений повязал его на запястье вампира. Арсению, конечно, хотелось бы верить, что это у магов своего рода признание в любви, но он был реалистом и потому задал вопрос о предназначении сего странного украшения.

Узнав историю браслета, Арсений взглянул на обновку по-другому: когда-то эта вещица берегла его ангела от дыма, постоянно соприкасалась с кожей его тонких запястий… А теперь принадлежащий Антону шнурок повязан на его, суккуба, руку, и по воле своего хозяина бережёт его от витающих в воздухе микрочастиц тополиного пуха.

Увидев на его коже пятно от непосредственного соприкосновения с пушинкой, Антон извлёк из сумки мазь — такое впечатление, что эта сумка родственница сказочной скатерти-самобранки, поскольку на любую ситуацию в ней находилось подходящее средство! — и вручил её вампиру, наказав обработать все пострадавшие места. В иной день Арсений бы обрадовался оказии покрасоваться перед Антоном, ведь он был обращён аккурат когда находился на пике своей физической формы, а потому красив даже и без гламора и чар, но сегодня, с опухшими и покрасневшими глазами, испещрённый воспалёнными пятнами по всему телу, он вовсе не чувствовал себя привлекательным. На миг он отвлёкся, встретившись взглядом с Антоном, и сам не заметил, как озвучил собственную мысль.

— Выгляжу как чучело, — ляпнул он и запоздало сообразил, что не следует обращать внимание мага на свою сегодняшнюю непривлекательность.

Антон заверил его, что для завсегдатаев театра он всё равно будет неотразим, Арсений снова пересёкся с ним взглядом и помимо воли проговорился, едва слышно промолвив горькое «Но не для тебя». Он так и не понял, услышал его маг или нет, да и вскоре это стало неважным, поскольку его ангел сам вдруг впервые после сеанса лечения вампирскими методами заговорил о том случае, пусть всего лишь и косвенно, и, кажется, смутился. Пользуясь случаем, Арсений попросил его помочь с обработкой пятна на спине. Вообще-то природная гибкость суккуба легко позволила бы ему справиться с этим самостоятельно, но Арсению слишком хотелось ощутить кожей прикосновения этих восхитительно длинных пальцев, да и было в этом что-то символичное — сначала маг подставил ему спину, теперь же они поменялись ролями.

…

В том, как Антон забрался на пассажирское сиденье, вытянул ноги и открыл окошко, было что-то щемяще родное, его ангел проделал это так _привычно,_ будто они каждый день со времён знакомства ездили вместе. Непонятно, то ли бывалый маг везде и всегда чувствовал себя как дома, умело приспосабливаясь к любым условиям, то ли всё-таки ему было уютно именно рядом со своим суккубом. По крайней мере, Арсению было приятно думать о своей принадлежности ему.

Как он ни старался, они всё равно немного опоздали. Арсений знал назубок все спектакли, поставленные за эти годы, поэтому, когда они наконец пробрались на места и уделили внимание постановке, он негромко шепнул своему ангелу имена персонажей и пропущенную часть сюжета.

Антона спектакль увлёк, и Арсений получил возможность беспрепятственно разглядывать его, любуясь тем, как маг вскидывает брови при неожиданных поворотах сюжета и заразительно, от всей души, смеётся. Наверное, даже если бы полувампир не любил Антона, то теперь безусловно влюбился бы, поскольку так открыто и искренне смеяться может только неимоверно хороший человек.

После спектакля наступила вторая часть представления, где любой желающий мог показать свои таланты. В иной раз Арсений бы с удовольствием поучаствовал, продемонстрировав как хорошую актёрскую игру, так и свои танцевально-акробатические навыки, но сейчас, когда он ещё не полностью оправился от разливающейся по телу слабости, вызванной тополиным пухом и вынужденным голоданием, ему просто хотелось побыть рядом с Антоном. Тем более что он знал, что в самом конце на сцену выйдет Антон Захарьин, один из основателей театра, бессменный конферансье и давний друг Арсения, и, оглядев зал, заметит новенького и позовёт на сцену — эта традиция прижилась с самого начала, ещё с тех пор, когда их труппа состояла из пяти человек. Точнее, из пяти нечистей: фейри, сирена, кентавра, дриады и полувампира-полусуккуба.

Арсений искренне пожелал удачи растерявшемуся от неожиданности магу и проводил его взглядом, отметив, что его ангел предпочёл полететь к сцене, а не пойти — наверное, не видел смысла скрывать свои возможности здесь, среди _своих,_ где легко принимали любого новичка, кем бы он ни был.

Отчего-то он ожидал, что Антон покажет что-нибудь из своих магических трюков, но его ангел и в этот раз нашёл чем удивить, спонтанно выдав целый юмористический монолог. Арсений отметил, что публика слушала его с удовольствием, но, конечно же, никто в этом зале не внимал речи Антона так, как Попов. Полусуккуб искренне наслаждался возможностью не сводить взгляда со своего ангела, вслушиваясь в каждое его слово, и, в отличие от остальных, прекрасно понимая, о чём и о ком он говорит. Он прекрасно помнил тот случай с одеялом, ведь он тогда мог бы сходить к соседке самостоятельно, она не устояла бы перед его суккубьими чарами и беспрепятственно пропустила бы его на балкон, но нет, он нарочно обратился за помощью именно к Антону, ведь это создало целых два повода увидеться с ним — сначала визит к магу для озвучивания просьбы как таковой, а потом ответный, с трофейным одеялом. В памяти полувампира хорошо отпечаталось и то, как Дима, привыкнув к его сущности и уже не видя в нём особой угрозы, донимал его своими научными изысканиями, пытаясь понять, каким же таким образом у вампиров вырастают клыки: правда ли они растут или лишь выдвигаются, крепко ли держатся в челюсти, как влияют на прикус и прочие чисто стоматологические вопросы. Под конец Арсению уже хотелось грызануть докучливого соседа, в буквальном смысле лезущего ему в рот, но он понимал, что Антон этого не одобрит, и потому терпеливо сносил неуёмное позовское любопытство. Он знал и о том, как Серёжа от докучливого Павлуши отгораживался, правда, в этом случае он не был непосредственным участником или свидетелем событий, зная ситуацию лишь со слов охочего до общения призрака. Он помнил и то, как помогал Антону скрывать от Кристины очередную проделку привидения и случайный прокол оборотня, и как маг, замученный необходимостью со всем этим справляться, был ему благодарен.

Наконец представление официально было закончено, и вампир торопливо поднялся с места, чтобы первым поздравить своего ангела с успешным дебютом. Когда Захарьин понял, о каком вампире шла речь в выступлении, Арсению даже стало смешно — несмотря на то, что он не раз и не два выпивал вместе со своим другом-фейри, причём под «выпивал» подразумевался именно совместный сеанс опьянения, кровью фейри для вампира и коньяком суккуба для самого Захарьина, тёзка его ангела отчего-то всегда воспринимал его больше суккубом, чем вампиром, что было даже странно, особенно если учесть, что между ними никогда не было ничего большего, чем дружба.

Беседуя с давним другом, Арсений продолжал поглядывать на мага, окружённого едва ли не половиной собравшихся в зале нечистей, и с внутренней радостью осознал, что его _истинного_ здесь приняли. Для полувампира это многое значило, ведь если Илья и праправнучка с Ирой были единственными, кого он мог назвать своей семьёй, то здесь, в театре, присутствовали его друзья. Конечно, он бы не назвал всех и каждого в труппе своим другом, отношения с большинством народа были скорее приятельскими, но главное, что в их кругу Арсений мог быть самим собой, здесь знали его лучшие и худшие стороны, и всё равно принимали.

…

Наконец настало время традиционного застолья в подсобке; родоначальником этой традиции был пострепетиционный перекус, ибо на сцене актёры очень выматывались, особенно если в процессе игры нужно было ещё и проявлять физическую активность, но со временем и после официальных представлений стали устраивать эдакие праздничные застолья, на которые каждый приносил что-то своё.

Из-за того, что они замешкались, парных мест не осталось, так что Арсению пришлось сесть чуть наискось от Антона, между родственницей Захарьина и дриадом Ромой, который, как и все молодые дубки, особым умом не отличался. Что поделать, такова уж участь дубовых дриад: в юности они не блещут особым интеллектом, зато с годами превосходят остальных в мудрости. А вот его _истинному_ в соседи досталась суккубка Катерина, весьма милая особа, которая чем-то напоминала Арсению его сестёр, и пихтовый дриад Костя, немного занудный, но очень дружелюбный и приветливый.

Арсений активно общался с окружающими, уделяя внимание и угощениям, поскольку с самого утра ничего не ел. Здесь можно было не трястись над безопасностью своего _истинного,_ расслабиться, наблюдая за ним не из необходимости, а для собственного удовольствия. Однако он всё отчётливее чувствовал подступающий энергетический голод, от которого не откупишься простой едой: прохлада уже заполнила кисти рук и ступни, и теперь потихоньку обвивала своими мертвенно-холодными щупальцами его предплечья и голени. Прикоснуться бы к Антону, хотя бы просто погладить по руке, хоть чуть-чуть согреться от его тепла — но нельзя, он слишком далеко, да и не поймёт… Портить отношения с друзьями и приятелями неуместным сексом тоже не хотелось, тем более что у него попросту не получится даже просто флиртовать с кем-то другим в присутствии его ангела. Оставался лишь один вариант…

Когда общее застолье распалось на дрейфующие по окрестным помещениям группки, он легко нашёл Захарьина, идя лишь по запаху — фейри всегда пахли для него тропическими фруктами, причём каждый своим, в частности, тёзка его ангела имел аромат винограда. Он подошёл к Антону (сколько лет Арсений звал его по имени, а теперь даже мысленно получалось с трудом, ибо это имя теперь ассоциировалось исключительно с его невероятным _истинным_ ), не зная, как попросить его об этой услуге, но фейри сам коснулся его руки, всё понял, перехватил его покрепче за запястье и чуть ли не потащил в один отдалённый чуланчик. Там, среди швабр и маркированных красной краской вёдер, Захарьин закатал рукава рубашки (к этому моменту он уже переоделся и снял грим) и деловито подал ему руку запястьем вверх:

— Пей.

— Давай присядем, — предложил Арсений, понимая, что с их разницей в росте так будет гораздо удобней, да и в случае накатившей слабости фейри хотя бы не рискует упасть.

Они присели на пол, оперевшись на стену и вытянув ноги — ширины чулана хватало тютелька в тютельку, будь Арсений хотя бы на сантиметр выше, конечности выпрямить уже не получилось бы. Захарьин требовательно взглянул на него и протянул руку. Вампир привычным движением перехватил её поудобней, в который раз отмечая про себя, какая же у него маленькая, округлая, практически детская рука, да и весь Антон был похож на ребёнка, но мало кто знал, сколь крепкий стальной стержень скрывался за этой безобидно-кукольной внешностью.

Захарьин закрыл глаза, что всегда было сигналом к действию, и Арсений приоткрыл рот, осторожно пронзая клыком синеватую венку на запястье. Многие другие вампиры кусали не глядя, ибо умение безошибочно попадать клыками в крупные кровеносные сосуды было встроено в них на уровне инстинктов, но Арсений всегда осторожничал, не желая случайно причинить вред даже незнакомцам, не говоря уж о друзьях. Именно поэтому он всегда кусал легонько, едва-едва, самым кончиком клыка, лишь вспарывая кожу и ближайшую к ней стенку вены, а не пронзая её насквозь, что грозило донору всякими неприятными последствиями.

Знакомая кровь с заметным запахом и привкусом белого винограда полилась в рот, и с первого же глотка Арсений почувствовал, как растёкшийся по конечностям холод перестаёт быть мучительным. Второй глоток, третий — всё, норма выпита, от четвёртого глотка насыщенной магией крови фейри он уже слишком опьянеет и не сможет держать себя в руках, так что полусуккуб старательно зализал ранку. Конечно, этот метод не обеспечивает мгновенного заживления, ещё сутки-двое на руке Захарьина будет виднеться розовый след, и его дражайшая супруга наверняка даже будет недовольна, ибо она не любила, когда муж выпивал с вампиром. Что самое смешное, её не устраивал не сам факт питья крови Антона, а то, что муженёк после этого заявлялся домой под хмельком. Ну ничего, в этот-то раз Захарьин ничего не пил, так что сия милая фейри поворчит да успокоится, ибо, несмотря на кажущееся недружелюбие к полувампиру, на самом деле она относилась к нему весьма тепло, просто такой вот у неё характер.

Выйдя из чулана, Арсений первым делом прислушался, уловил звук любимого голоса и направился к своему Антону, после чего, отчитавшись, продолжил свою охоту за информацией.

…

Возвращаться домой им пришлось пешком; к счастью, его ангел не был против такого расклада, а уж сам Арсений и вовсе втихомолку радовался возможности побыть с ним подольше, тем более что прогулка по живописным аллеям западного района вполне вписывалась в концепцию свидания. Жаль только, что, как бы ни хотелось обратного, никакое это не свидание, у Антона есть Ира, а у Арсения лишь пустые надежды и дурацкое пари с призраком, которое ему ни за что не выиграть… Почувствовав, как на него наваливается пьяная грусть, суккуб упрямо поджал губы, не собираясь ей сдаваться, и заставил себя улыбнуться: пусть сердце его ангела отдано не ему, сейчас они рядом, сейчас Антон доволен вечером, проведённым в кругу его друзей и приятелей, и вот эта улыбка, от которой его полувампирское сердце начинает биться по-человечески часто, посвящена не Ире и не кому-либо другому, а лишь ему, Арсению, поскольку возникла из-за него и для него.

Они немного поговорили об их общем друге Серёже и двойственности природы, и Арсений в очередной раз восхитился тем, насколько его возлюбленный стремится помогать людям и нелюдям, не делая различий между теми и другими.

Затем его хмельная печаль коварно подсунула мысли о скором отъезде мага, и Арсений, не устояв, как бы между прочим задал вопрос о свадебном подарке для Кристины, подготавливая почву для прямого вопроса о дате и времени отъезда. Даже думать об этой перспективе было больно, так что неудивительно, что он запнулся на ненавистном слове, означающем разлуку с его ангелом. Слишком скорую разлуку — уже через сутки поезд будет мчать Антона в Воронеж, с каждой секундой увеличивая и без того невыносимо большое расстояние между ними. Однако Арсений не привык долго поддаваться унынию и потому героически сопротивлялся, изо всех сил ища в ситуации что-то хорошее: завтра с утра они снова смогут увидеться и пообщаться, а ещё всю эту неделю Антон не будет видеться с Ирой, а ещё за время поездки он наверняка соскучится по привычной обстановке, а значит и по нему, ведь маг уже достаточно к нему привык, чтобы доверять и называть другом, а потому и скучать.

Поглощённый попытками взбодрить свой моральный дух, Арсений не заметил, как под ногой оказалась оставленная валяться на тротуаре пивная бутылка. Ну что за бескультурщина, а? Морщась от запаха, слишком резкого для чуткого вампирского обоняния, он выбросил бутылку в ближайшую урну.

— Ира вся в тебя, — прокомментировал его действия Антон, и эта тёплая интонация согрела его дедовскую гордость и в то же время обожгла его любящее сердце. Тем не менее он нашёл в себе силы искренне улыбнуться — ибо его ангел заслуживал исключительно искренних улыбок! — и как бы невзначай поинтересоваться их отношениями, хоть это и было конечной стадией мазохизма.

— Я расстался с Ирой, — от этих слов, неожиданных и в то же время неимоверно желанных, у Арсения земля из-под ног ушла, как в переносном смысле, так и в самом прямом — всё-таки кровь фейри делала его непривычно неловким, вынуждая даже запнуться на ровном месте. Впрочем, его маг быстро отреагировал: в грудь упруго и в то же время бережно толкнулся порыв ветра, поддерживая, не давая упасть. Суккубу раньше не доводилось испытывать на себе воздействие магии Антона, а теперь он точно знал, что оно весьма приятно, хоть и не понимал, то ли это сама по себе воздушная магия такая доброжелательная и нежная, то ли она нравится ему просто потому, что является частью его ангела.

— И чем это тебе моя девочка не угодила? — с наносной строгостью спросил он, увидев в этой шутливой маске возможность скрыть обуревающее его ликование. Антон увильнул от вопроса, с теплом, в котором чувствовалась нотка грусти и отзвук извинений, сообщив ему о замечательности Иры. Арсений отшутился, вместе с этим подспудно намекнув, что сам он, вообще-то, тоже замечательный, и дал понять, что ускользнуть от неудобного вопроса не получится. Он должен был знать причины их расставания, ведь это даст ему дополнительную информацию как о его горячо любимой прапраправнучке, так и о важных для Антона аспектах романтических взаимоотношений. Пожалуй, второе было значительно приоритетней.

Отведя глаза, Антон что-то пробормотал про былой разрыв и неготовность к новым отношениям, но Арсений чувствовал, что это неправда, и был рад, что маг сам подтвердил, что это лишь официальная версия для Иры. «С момента выпуска из Академии у меня не было серьёзных отношений» — поделился маг, и Арсений, зная, что поступают обычно в семнадцать и учатся пять лет, понял, что его ангел был одинок последние года три, и даже посочувствовал. Конечно, люди лучше переносят одиночество, чем суккубы, по своей природе они более самодостаточны, но всё равно, нечисть ты, нежить или человек, долго нуждаться в любви и не находить её — то ещё испытание.

Арсений постарался максимально деликатно задать прямой вопрос об истинной причине расставания, и, выслушивая ответ, понял, что его ангел действительно крайне нуждается в любви. По сути Антон ведь одинок: его родные — обычные люди, и даже знай они о его возможностях, им всё равно не дано понять всего, с чем его ангел сталкивается каждый божий день, всего, чем он живёт, и уж тем более этой обречённости, свойственного лишь нежити и магам осознания, что все твои близкие умрут, а ты останешься, одинокий и несчастный. Арсений всей душой посочувствовал своему _истинному_ — у него-то хотя бы была возможность подарить бессмертие близкому человеку, как это и было с Илюшей, а маги даже такой возможности лишены.

Но вместе с тем в душе царило ликование, опьяняя надеждой: они _оба_ неподвластны времени, так что, быть может, когда-нибудь Антон отбросит свои предрассудки по поводу мнимой «натуральности» и сможет понять, что он, Арсений, именно тот, с кем можно будет разделить не жалкую часть почти бесконечной жизни, а всю её целиком?

Какое-то время они молчали. Антон был задумчив и тих, и Арсений, видя его состояние, не решился тревожить его покой, да и боялся случайно ляпнуть спьяну что-то не то, обрушив упрочнившийся, но всё ещё слишком хрупкий мостик доверия. Благодаря Элдону он хорошо знал, что люди опасных профессий могут легко доверить тебе свою жизнь, ибо привыкли ею рисковать, но крайне тяжело и неохотно пускают в душу. Арсений очень ценил, что маг был с ним искренен, что доверился, поделился тем, что его терзало.

Дав Антону достаточно времени для раздумий, Арсений всё же решился нарушить молчание, тем более что идея для новой темы сама собой напрашивалась.

— Тихий ангел пролетел, — негромко проговорил суккуб, немного удивлённый, что, несмотря на опьянение кровью фейри, здесь и сейчас, с таким искренним и понимающим Антоном, его даже не тянет на глупости.

— Что? Ты о чём? — переспросил маг, определённо озадаченный тем, что впервые за всё время их общения слово «ангел» не обозначало самого Антона.

— Так во времена моего детства говорили про неожиданное молчание, — пояснил вампир, и маг подивился поэтичности сего выражения, заявив, что в его детстве было лишь приземлённое «мент родился».

Они вместе поприкалывались над тем, что в какой-то мере оба выражения так или иначе относятся к Антону, поговорили о полётах, — точнее, Арсений лишь задал вопрос, а дальше с интересом слушал полный искреннего восторга рассказ, любуясь тем, как увлечённо его ангелок размахивает руками, показывая, какие виражи любит больше всего, и с какими сложными лётными задачками ему приходилось сталкиваться, — и много о чём ещё, ибо у них хватало как общих тем, так и неподдельного интереса к сугубо специфическим для мага и вампира-суккуба.

Они так заболтались, что Арсений даже вышел на седьмом этаже вместе со своим ангелом, чтобы дослушать его байку о работе, и таким образом проводил его прямо до дверей квартиры. Для того, чтобы этот вечер стал идеальным свиданием, недоставало лишь поцелуя на прощанье.

Но, увы, свиданием эта встреча не была.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > вишнёвая смазка
> 
> Я помню, что в главе 0,4 упоминались презики, а не смазка, а вот Арсений перепутал, ибо на слова у него память не столь цепкая, как на визуальные образы.
>
>> плодоносить
> 
> Тополиный пух — это не цветы, а семена тополя.
> 
> Финальная часть этой интерлюдии, а заодно и всей арки 2+, называется **IwtS-5. Два слова** , и раз так, то анонсирую я её сообразно названию: сон ли, явь ли, в разлуке, вырванное сердце, былые истинные, связанные вместе, нечто неожиданное.


	33. IwtS-5. Два слова

_Знакомый скрежет дверного замка́ прозвучал радостнее, чем фанфары, возвестив Арсения о том, что Антон наконец-то вернулся, и суккуб поспешил к двери, не желая тратить попусту ни единой секунды._

_— Клыкастик… — выдохнул Антон, бросая сумки на пол, чтобы с сияющим взглядом распахнуть объятья._

_— Ангел мой… — ответил привычным прозвищем Арсений, едва ли не задыхаясь от счастья и нежности, чувствуя, как сильные руки мага ласково проходятся по его коже, чтобы наконец коснуться лица и утянуть в обжигающе-яркий поцелуй, от которого по всему телу медовой лавой разливались потоки живительного тепла._

_— Держись, Арс, — предупредил Антон, разорвав поцелуй, чтобы лёгким движением подхватить его на руки._

_Прежних истинных Арсений сам носил на руках, до знакомства с Антоном даже не зная, как это приятно, когда есть кто-то сильный и любящий, кто легко возьмёт тебя на руки, позволяя хоть ненадолго почувствовать себя не героем поневоле, а оберегаемым нежным цветочком или чем-то столь же хрупким, прекрасным и любимым._

_— Ты сильный, всё равно меня удержишь. Но я буду держаться, потому что **ты** попросил, — проговорил суккуб, чувствуя даже через одежду, как сильно и быстро бьётся сердце его ангела, радуясь долгожданному воссоединению._

_— Я скучал, — коротко признался маг, ещё не привыкший говорить с ним о чувствах, но даже в этой простой фразе было слышно столько вложенных в неё переживаний! Сглотнув, он продолжил почти севшим от волнения голосом: — Я боялся, что ты меня не дождёшься._

_— Я тоже скучал, любимый, — заверил его Арсений, с наслаждением вдыхая аромат его кожи. — И я непременно дождался бы тебя, мой ангел, что бы ни произошло! Ты ведь моё счастье, мой смысл жизни, мой истинный…_

…Арсений пришёл в себя от сильной боли в руках и ногах.

***  
_С чего всё началось._

Пятое июля было приятно тёплым, в меру солнечным и вообще, по идее, замечательным днём, но Арсению эта дата активно не нравилась, ведь именно сегодня его смысл жизни собирался уехать в Воронеж на целую неделю. Однако слегка подсластил пилюлю тот факт, что Антон прямо с утра заявился к нему в гости. Конечно, это был по большей части деловой визит, поскольку маг хотел оставить ему на хранение кое-какие вещицы, которые он не мог взять с собой, — Арсений внутренне обмирал от оказанного ему доверия, — но сам факт, что он согласился на предложенное суккубом чаепитие, придавал сей встрече греющий душу привкус семейных посиделок.

Отдав Арсению костяное кольцо, — спасибо Павлуше за то, что настоял именно на его кандидатуре на роль хранителя! — Антон занялся вопросом переделки созданной вчера противопуховой защиты. Арсений смотрел на то, как ловко маг поддевает нужную часть верёвочки, распутывая завязанный им же узел, и чувствовал, как теплеют его руки от случайных прикосновений Антона, и не потому, что ладони мага были неизменно горячими, — высокая температура могла согреть лишь кожу, оставив его замерзать _изнутри_ от расползающегося по мышцам и костям холода не-жизни, — а потому, что в действиях его ангела сквозила искренняя забота о своём суккубе.

Арсений любовался тем, с какой точностью и ловкостью маг выполняет привычную работу, и с интересом слушал его лекцию о принципах действия браслета, но перед его внутренним взором упорно вставали совершенно другие картины. Антон смотрелся в его доме так естественно и _правильно,_ будто всегда здесь жил, будто каждое утро, собираясь на работу, завтракал за этим столом, перебрасываясь с сонным суккубом шуточками, позволяющими быстрее прояснить недопроснувшееся сознание, будто каждый вечер приходил сюда, _домой,_ устало обнимал своего полувампира и садился ужинать, рассказывая, как прошёл день и каких результатов удалось добиться в очередном расследовании, будто по выходным они вдвоём пекли пироги, то и дело отвлекаясь, чтобы обнять друг друга перепачканными в муке руками или слизнуть с губ любимого следы его попытки тайно покуситься на вишнёвую начинку…

Его привело в себя знакомое прикосновение пальцев, возвращающих на запястье модифицированный браслет. Арсений искренне поблагодарил заботливого мага, но тот лишь отмахнулся — свои, мол, люди-не́люди. Затем Антон поставил на стол шкатулку, которую попросил взять на хранение, и был немало удивлён его безоглядному согласию. Да разве могло быть по-другому? Пусть суккубов всегда тянет исполнять просьбы своих _истинных,_ даже без этого Арсений всё равно поступил бы точно так же, поскольку не может ему навредить тот, кто с такой заботой создал для него оберег. Услышав его слова о доверии, Антон как-то по-новому посмотрел на него, и вампиру даже на миг показалось, что в глубине его глаз промелькнуло что-то вроде нежности, но в следующую же секунду маг моргнул и переключился на более актуальные вещи.

Затем наступила очередь Арсения отдавать что-то своему магу. Суккуба немного забавлял тот факт, что количество вещей совпадает, как если бы это был обмен: три компонента подарка и три оставленных ему по тем или иным причинам предмета. Правда, странная гордость мага заставляла его упрямиться, не соглашаясь, чтобы это был подарок от них обоих, а не только от Арсения, так что пришлось применить всё имеющееся у него в запасе красноречие. Это было довольно трудно, поскольку обычно суккуб легко обходился без этого, ведь стоило ему увлечься дискуссией с действительно сложным оппонентом, в дело тут же вступали чары и гламор, даже если он этого не хотел. В последний раз ему доводилось по-настоящему «бодаться» в споре лишь с Элдоном, столь же упрямым, как Шастун, и обладавшим точно таким же непробивным иммунитетом, но, в конце концов, Арсению и самому нравилось в кои-то веки быть на равных, с азартом доказывая свою правоту норовистому, но такому любимому оппоненту…

В итоге ему всё же удалось переубедить упрямого мага, ибо терпения и упорства Арсению было не занимать. Желая смягчить сопутствующие поражению неприятные чувства, суккуб постарался быть особенно обходительным, больше не поднимая сложных тем и со сдержанной нежностью ухаживая за своим _истинным_ — подлил ему ещё чаю, а впоследствии настоял на том, чтобы он хорошенько пообедал перед дорогой (вообще-то это рагу он готовил для себя, но любовь к еде не могла сравниться с любовью к своему ангелу, так что Арсений с умилением наблюдал за тем, как тарелка пустеет, а Антон становится всё более сытым и довольным).

Арсений был рад возможности пробыть с Антоном как можно дольше, но в идее сопровождать его до самого отбытия были и минусы.

Провожая взглядом поезд, уносивший его счастье всё дальше, Арсений радовался лишь тому, что с такого расстояния, да ещё и в движении, Антон не сумеет различить стоящие в его глазах слёзы.

…

Тем вечером Арсений не смог заставить себя пойти в клуб за очередным одноночкой. Плюнув на то, что последний приём крови был только вчера, он достал из второго холодильника, стоявшего не на кухне, а в одной отдалённой комнатке, где он хранил всё, что не было предназначено для чужих глаз, упаковку крови и, вылив её в графин, добавил крепкого коньяка. Сегодня ему хотелось напиться.

Компанию ему составили Павлуша с Ляйсан. Странная, должно быть, вырисовывалась картина — за одним столом сидели пьянеющий с каждым глотком своего «коктейля» вампир-суккуб и прозрачное привидение учителя русского языка, а третий стул пустовал, но стоял так, как если бы на нём кто-то сидел; сам Арсений не видел девушку, но Воля утверждал, что Лясечка тоже здесь, а потому, даже в дымину пьяным будучи джентльменом, нежить галантно отодвинул даме стул.

Правда, после очередного глотка он растерял привычный лоск и вбитые в детстве представления о приличиях, а потому пустился в совершенно неподобающие в женском обществе рассказы. Пожаловался, что ему больно так, как будто сердце из груди вырвали и в поезд зашвырнули, и поведал о том, как однажды ему и вправду вырвали сердце — не прям совсем, просто один из тех одуревших от жажды крови вампиров, на которых они с Элдоном охотились, оказался на удивление силён, и каким-то образом сумел голыми руками проломить полусуккубу грудину и вцепиться в нижнюю часть его сердца, потянув её на себя. К счастью, в тот же миг клинок Элдона вошёл в сердце врага, небьющееся и неживое, но всё равно необходимое для поддержания не-жизни в не-мёртвом теле взбесившегося вампира. В тот раз Арсений чувствовал боль даже сквозь привычный для серьёзных ранений болевой шок, но старательно улыбался перепуганному Элдону, пока тот дрожащими руками возвращал его сердце на место и вправлял поломанные рёбра, чтобы вампирская регенерация могла залечить повреждения. Помнится, в ту ночь Элдон впервые признался ему в любви, хотя к тому времени они уже который месяц жили вместе, деля не только постель, но и быт.

Арсений грустно улыбнулся своим мыслям — его маг орешек покрепче охотника на вампиров, с ним и добровольно подаренного поцелуя-то не светит, не то что постели или признания…

Суккуб находил какое-то странное удовольствие в том, что Антон был так похож на каждого из его прежних возлюбленных, но в то же время и сильно отличался от них, являя собой не просто сборку их качеств, но личность, уникальную, необычную и на удивление гармоничную.

С Вольдемаром его роднило телосложение, рост, редкий цвет глаз, сострадательность и умение принимать всё как есть. Но вместе с тем Антон отличался от его первого возлюбленного своим неукротимым нравом: трёхсотлетний вампир был на удивление мягок и покладист для мужчины, тем более избравшего карьеру военного медика, и даже в их отношениях лидировал не мастер, как это обычно бывает у владык ночи, а полусуккуб-неофит.

У Аннет, его первой _истинной,_ зачатой в тот день, когда Арсений появился на свет, были точно такие же изогнутые брови, привычка удивлённо их поднимать, морща лоб, и поразительный дар всепрощения. Но она была тихой и кроткой, а Антон отличался громким голосом и непримиримо упрямым характером.

Батист, его следующий _истинный,_ обладал столь же поразительно красивыми руками с изящными запястьями и длинными тонкими пальцами, и был столь же мечтателен, порой выпадая из реальности. В отличие от него, Антон не знал французского языка, не испытывал приливов вдохновения, легко покидал состояние задумчивости, а ловкость рук использовал для магии, искусства куда более практичного и сурового, чем живопись.

Луиза, встреченная, когда ему уже перевалило за сотню, точно так же изгибала губы в улыбке, была столь же любознательна и светловолоса, но при этом пухлые губы Антона ничуть не походили на её тоненькие уста, и он никогда не был столь же беззащитен, и ни за что не позволил бы так опекать себя.

Пожалуй, из всех его _истинных_ наибольшее сходство характеров прослеживалось с Элдоном. Пусть внешне их роднил лишь волевой подбородок и лёгкая асимметрия носа, склад ума у них обоих был на диво похож, и Арсений терялся в догадках, то ли схожие профессии повлияли, наделив своих владельцев неуёмным нравом, то ли у них обоих от рождения был бойцовский характер, благодаря которому они и избрали столь рискованный род занятий. Элдон был столь же влюблён в дело своей жизни, на удивление хорош в бою, насколько это вообще возможно для обычного _освоенного_ человека, не наделённого какими-либо силами, так же стремился добиться справедливости и защитить тех, кто не мог позаботиться о собственной безопасности, был столь же упрям и упорен, и тоже неимоверно долго сопротивлялся попыткам полувампира покорить его неприступное сердце. Но Антон умел быть и мягким, обаятельным, умел отдавать роль лидера Арсению, когда это было необходимо, в то время как Элдон был необычайно неуживчив, искренне считая деликатность, обходительность и согласие быть в роли ведомого не компромиссом, а слабостью, прогибом, недостойным сильной личности.

Знойная итальянка Виттория тоже отличалась горячим, прям-таки пламенным характером и безумно красивой формой ног, и до перехода к романтическим отношениям их тоже связывала незримая, но необычайно прочная нить спасителя и спасённого. Вот только в тот раз он был спасителем, а с Антоном — спасённым, вдобавок она была обидчива, а его ангел на удивление отходчив, да и внешних сходств, помимо восхитительных ног, как-то не наблюдалось.

Самый близкий по времени _истинный,_ Мануэль, навсегда запомнившийся Арсению тем пятнадцатилетним Манолито, каким он был в миг их первой встречи, в силу своей испанской национальности почти не имел внешних сходств с Антоном, кроме поразительно ярких сочных губ, но вот характер… Мягкая сторона личности Антона, та, которую он показывал только друзьям, порой безумно напоминала Манолито, по-свойски простого, тёплого, уютного, всеприемлющего… Он даже точно так же любил побрякушки, правда, отдавая предпочтение кулонам и неизменной серьге в мочке правого уха, а не кольцам и браслетам. Вот только, в отличие от Манолито, Антон владел максимально полной информацией о том, сколь чудовищными бывают вампиры, и даже несмотря на это доверял ему, позволяя прикасаться к обнажённой шее или обрабатывать раны на беззащитной спине, и легко принимал его чисто суккубьи заскоки, действительно _понимая_ их, а не просто терпеливо мирясь, как его предпоследняя любовь.

Антон же был похож на всех его предыдущих возлюбленных, но в то же время ни на кого. Он сочетал в себе их самые яркие и любимые Арсением черты, но было в нём и немало своего, уникального, присущего лишь ему. И дело даже не в его магическом даре, просто… Просто он был такой же половинчатый, как и сам Арсений. В вампиросуккубе, подобно двойному уроборосу, боролись, в то же время гармонично сосуществуя, обе его сущности — и в Антоне, как и всяком маге, было две стихии, тоже влияющие и на характер, и на физические возможности. Его ангел умел убивать и дарить вторую жизнь, способен был подчинять и подчиняться, он был по-настоящему _равным,_ понимал его как никто другой… А ещё ни у кого другого не было такой пикантной родинки на кончике носа, таких больших милых ушек, будто созданных для того, чтобы шептать в них нечто откровенное и наслаждаться, как от смущения их заливает краска, такого восхитительного сочетания внешней хрупкости и в то же время силы… И снова мысли Арсения вернулись к этой сногшибательной гармоничной двойственности, к этим необычайным, сводящим с ума контрастам…

***

К утру следующего дня опьяняющее действие крови, видимо, не до конца выветрилось, поскольку, прикинув, что к этому времени маг уже должен был сойти с поезда, он без лишних раздумий отправил своему ангелу сообщение. Уже после этого поступка его обуял страх негативной реакции Антона и стыд за эту выходку, но если воробья он бы ещё мог догнать и поймать, то остановить отправленное послание — никак.

Он успел вдоволь посамоугрызаться, махнуть рукой и приняться за приведение себя в порядок, когда телефон издал звук, который Арсений никак не ожидал услышать — мелодию, установленную на звонки и сообщения контакта, озаглавленного как «Ангел».

Арсений выскочил из ванной как был, мокрый, обнажённый и с пеной для бритья на одной щеке, и, торопливо вытерев палец обо что-то, — кажется, всё тот же многострадальный диван, — разблокировал смартфон, стремясь скорее узнать ответ. Прочитав сообщение, он тут же перечитал его несколько раз, убеждаясь, что ему не показалось: Антон не злится на него за несанкционированно добытый номер, он добрался без каких-либо проблем, желает ему доброго утра и вообще настроен на диалог. Арсений, посмотрев на Павлушу, витающего по гостиной и нудящего на тему «уж к чему-чему, а к выслушиванию пьяных излияний вампиросуккуба меня жизнь не готовила», торопливо поставил ему мелодраму, поскольку прекрасно знал, что заткнуть несносного призрака способна только перспектива посмотреть фильм с Лясей, хотя правильнее было бы назвать это любованием девушкой, пока та увлечена сюжетом.

Угомонив призраков, Арсений отчитался об этом в сообщении, и, не сдержавшись, всё же позволил себе дать слабину, намекнув, что скучает, и попросив писать, «если что». В ответ ему пришло лишь снабжённое весёлой скобочкой «Ладно», и суккуб поневоле представил улыбку мага, отчего всё вокруг будто стало ярче и приятней.

…

Арсений уже был на стадии выбора одежды для своей ежевечерней «охоты», когда телефон снова издал звук, от которого сердце замирало в приятном томлении. Торопливо метнувшись к аппарату, вампир удивился — мелодия вдруг прервалась и зазвучала снова, с самого начала. Два сообщения подряд… И пусть в них говорилось об их общих друзьях, а не о самом полусуккубе, Арсений испытал необычайный прилив радости, и тут же принялся строчить ответ, также состоящий из серии сообщений: в первом он выражал радость, ибо новость и вправду была отличная, всё-таки ему очень хотелось избавить гнома-оборотня от полнолунной проблемы и наконец-то увидеть ту, что похитила призрачное сердце Павлуши, сама того не зная. Во втором сообщении он честно признавался, что не знает, где привидения, а потому не может гарантировать, что сюрприз действительно окажется сюрпризом, а в третьем, не удержавшись, вывалил на Антона все приличествующие друзьям вопросы, оставив самый насущный и неуместный — «Скучаешь ли ты по мне?» — при себе.

***

Седьмое июля началось с того, что Арсений проснулся в объятьях вчерашнего одноночки, но первой его мыслью был не утренний секс, как обычно, а необходимость проверить телефон на предмет новых сообщений, что было нелогично и бессмысленно, поскольку связанные с возлюбленным звуки чуткий вампирский слух легко уловил бы, пробуждая его ото сна.

Сообщение пришло аккурат в тот момент, когда он поставил рагу тушиться, и от него сердце Арсения ёкнуло дважды: первый раз от самого факта, второй — от содержания.

_«Представляешь, жених Тины оказался моим бывшим»_

Арсений радовался, что не прочитал его до того, поскольку дрожащими руками он бы не смог удержать посуду и наверняка рассыпал бы измельчённые овощи и кусочки мяса по всей кухне. Его одолевал сонм вопросов, и каждый жалил его, будто он растревожил осиный улей.

_Выходит, у него уже было что-то с мужчинами? Почему он скрывал это от меня? Это были отношения или просто разовый секс? Как выглядит его бывший? Похож ли я на него? Что в этом таинственном бывшем привлекало Антона? Почему они расстались? Кто из них был сверху? Действительно ли я хочу это знать?_

Терзания огорошенного неожиданной новостью суккуба прервало следующее сообщение.

_«Напарником, тем самым, с которым мы воздушные миссии выполняли, помнишь, я рассказывал?»_

От сердца отлегло, и Арсений облегчённо выдохнул, ворчливо кляня про себя дурацкую привычку мага не ставить точки, из-за отсутствия которых невозможно было понять, окончено ли сообщение или случайно отправлено незавершённым.

***

Вечером восьмого июля Арсений, слишком соскучившись по Антону, вновь не пожелал никуда идти, предпочтя вместо этого поужинать остатками рагу и бокалом «Кровавой вишенки». В конце концов, никаких глупостей он не натворит — он дома один, ибо вечно бродящие по всему подъезду призраки не в счёт, их стесняться нечего, а его ангел сейчас развлекается на мальчишнике, ему не до сообщений прихмелевшего от слишком частого потребления крови полувампира.

Он как раз загружал посудомойку, когда телефон издал неожиданный, но такой желанный звук. Казалось бы, как мелодия и два вполне обыденных слова могут сделать кого-то счастливее, тем более не безумно необходимое ему «люблю тебя», а простое, даже банальное «Добрый вечер»?

Однако могут.

Арсений торопливо задал вопрос о мальчишнике и быстро получил ответ — оказывается, его ангелу стало скучно на вечеринке, и из всех возможных вариантов скрасить вечер он выбрал именно переписку с ним! Уже затуманивающийся вишнёвым опьянением разум суккуба не нашёл ничего лучше, чем напрямик задать столь беспокоящий вопрос о стриптизе, ибо в мозгу мелькали картинки того, как Антон с вожделением оглаживает взглядом линии призывно изгибающегося женского тела.

Однако стриптизёрши на мальчишнике не оказалось, что обнадёживало.

Арсений мимоходом попытался намекнуть на то, что Шастун, вообще-то, его _истинный,_ но то ли его ангел был привычно недогадлив в этом вопросе, то ли хмельной мозг намекал слишком уж тонко… Словом, Антон ничего не понял, вместо этого обеспокоившись тем, будто мешает его «охоте» на очередную одноночку. Действительно опасается, что их переписка отвлекает суккуба, или всё же ревнует, хотя бы подспудно?

Боясь, что Антон решит всё за него и окончит переписку, Арсений торопливо ответил, что маг совсем не мешает, вдогонку отправив второе сообщение, в котором разъяснял, что поужинал по-вампирски, потому что печёт пироги для завтрашнего визита в театр. Это было почти правдой, ведь, выпроводив вчерашнего любовника, он с самого утра принялся за выпечку, но сейчас пироги давно уже были готовы и ровным рядочком стояли на кухонном столе, доходя до необходимой кондиции — для правильного вкуса они должны быть приготовлены почти за сутки до непосредственной подачи на стол. При этом суккуб уже не печатал, а диктовал телефону вслух, поскольку от опьянения его пальцы уже начали заплетаться, в то время как речь оставалась достаточно внятной.

Арсений озвучил мысль о неудобстве голосового ввода и не глядя отправил. Потом, осознав дурацкий просчёт искуственного интеллекта, неспособного различить вполне чётко произнесённое слово «голосовой», он надиктовал второе сообщение, соврав, будто у него руки перепачканы мукой и вишней, а потому приходится пользоваться голосовым набором.

После этого они ещё довольно долго переписывались, и теперь Арсений мог с уверенностью сказать, что заснул с Антоном, ибо, проснувшись, он обнаружил с собой в кровати телефон с тремя неотвеченными сообщениями: первое продолжало их беседу, второе ограничивалось недоуменным «Арс?», третье же содержало в себе догадку о заснувшем клыкастике и пожелание сладких снов и доброго утра.

***

Утро и впрямь оказалось добрым.

В день свадьбы, девятого июля, Арсений, едва приведя себя в порядок, сразу направился в «Сrа3у», мысленно посмеиваясь от спонтанного каламбура. Прибыв на место, Попов старательно передал в сообщении все посланные коллективом театра приветы и предупредил, что сегодня на связь больше не выйдет, поскольку в этот день всё внимание должно принадлежать невесте и её избраннику, а не постороннему ~~влюблённому в брата невесты~~ вампиросуккубу. Получив ответные приветы и пожелание удачной репетиции, Арсений охотно передал их труппе, коварно присвоив себе благодарность и пожелание хорошего дня. После этого он с лёгким сердцем отдался магии сцены, на время напрочь позабыв обо всём на свете, поскольку здесь и сейчас он уже не был Арсением Поповым, вампиром-дробь-суккубом, теперь он был Доном Жуаном, влюблённым в Донну Анну и с леденящим ужасом в глазах смотрящим на кивающую ему статую её погибшего мужа-командора, которого сам же некогда и убил.

…

Тем вечером ему снова хотелось напиться крови, ибо воображение рисовало картинки одинокого Антона и плотоядно облизывающихся на него подружек невесты. Впрочем, Арсений не стал делать глупостей: он прекрасно помнил времена отношений с Ильёй, когда он, стремясь как можно меньше ранить чувства любовника, питался человеческой страстью лишь раз в три дня, остальные два пребывая на вампирской диете, и совсем не желал возвращаться к тому полупьяному существованию. Так что, вернувшись с репетиции, Арсений немного отдохнул, а затем привёл себя в порядок и, открыв нараспашку окна, чтобы за время его отсутствия квартира хорошенько проветрилась (и испытав прилив благодарности при мысли о том, что благодаря неравнодушию его ангела может себе это позволить, ведь подарок мага надёжно защищает его от ненавистного аллергена), подмигнул своему отражению в зеркале и вышел.

В лифте он вспомнил недавний сон, в котором они с Антоном вместе застряли в кабине, разумеется, с весьма приятными последствиями — после их единственного поцелуя Арсению других снов и не снилось больше, сплошь романтика да потрясающе детальные и реалистичные сцены плотской любви. Воспоминание привело его в столь хорошее расположение духа, что когда один из облюбовавших приподъездную лавочку алкашей встал и, пошатываясь, подошёл к нему с сиплым «Который час?», наивно полагая, что солнечные очки скроют его похмельные мешки под глазами, а сильный запах щедро вылитого на себя дезодоранта — вонь водки, Арсений одарил его солнечной улыбкой и посмотрел на часы.

В следующий же миг он с леденящим ужасом почувствовал, как по телу табуном мурашек проносится ненавистное тополиное бездвижье, и слишком поздно осознал, что наивный здесь только он.

От алкаша пахло именно что _водкой,_ а не перегаром.

Да и настоящий бухарик скорее предпочёл бы безграмотную, но прижившуюся в народе формулировку «Скока время?».

Тем временем запоздало разоблачённый псевдопьянчужка деловито достал откуда-то непрозрачный полиэтиленовый пакет и нахлобучил его на голову беспомощно застывшего нежитя. Арсений чувствовал, как его подняли и понесли, а потом небрежно бросили внутрь автомобиля, достаточно большого для того, чтобы он всем телом рухнул на пол, а не на сиденья. Причём всё это было проделано без единого слова.

Через некоторое время похититель и его подельник — сдвоенные звуки шагов и качнувшаяся дважды машина ясно говорили, что неизвестный злодей действовал не один — отправились в дорогу, и Арсений изо всех сил прислушивался, пытаясь определить, кто эти люди и куда его везут. К сожалению, пакет к его шее примотали скотчем, и пусть, будучи вампиром, он мог себе позволить не дышать, всё же наличие пакета лишало его сразу двух чувств — зрения и обоняния.

Спустя неопределённое время его привезли куда-то и выгрузили из машины. Судя по характерной тряске, его похититель спускался по лестнице, а звуки открываемых замко́в давали понять, что подельник злодея всё ещё рядом, ибо сам вампиросуккубонэппер их открыть никак не мог, ведь его руки были заняты тяжёлой ношей в лице и теле обездвиженного Арсения.

Его куда-то принесли, небрежно скинули на пол, да так, что он проехался по шершавому бетону, оставившему ссадины на его коже, затем нацепили на его запястья и щиколотки серебряные цепочки — это он узнал безошибочно, ничто другое не могло быть таким тёплым и покалывающим, а потом зачем-то повязали поверх них верёвки. Арсений не понимал, что происходит, зачем связывать его и без того надёжно обездвиженные параличом конечности, почему его похитители действуют так слаженно, хотя за всё время не перемолвились и словом, и тем более не понимал, зачем всё-таки с его головы сняли пакет, если превосходно были осведомлены о его полувампирской природе, а значит, понимали, что он не задохнётся — в конце концов, тополиное бездвижье тоже на пару-тройку часов лишало его возможности дышать. Причём пакет они всё-таки заменили повязкой на глаза, вновь лишившей его зрения.

Потом похитители ушли, заперев за собой дверь, и на Арсения накатила очередная волна ужаса.

Он оказался в абсолютной тишине и темноте, снаружи не пробивалось ни единого звука и даже запаха.

Полная изоляция.

***

Ненавистный паралич окончательно спал, оставив после себя лишь слабость во всём теле и дикий голод. Но это ещё полбеды; стоило ему освободиться от своего пребывания в образе статуи командора, пришла в действие странная зачарованная верёвка, резко сократившись так, чтобы его руки оказались прижаты друг к другу за спиной.

Пока он лежал, не в силах шелохнуться, Арсений успел тщательно обмозговать сложившуюся ситуацию, тщательно отгоняя от себя панику посредством мысли о том, что нужно успеть освободиться до возвращения Антона, чтобы не расстраивать любимого, а лучше и вовсе порадовать его подарком в виде скрученных злодеев, ведь это наверняка не первое их преступление.

Арсений попытался разорвать верёвки — не вышло, чуждая магия наделила их удивительным свойством противостоять силе рассерженного вампира, не давая при этом даже хоть немного ослабить их или растянуть. Он чуть не вывихнул себе левое плечо, пытаясь дотянуться до правой руки, чтобы можно было воспользоваться бритвенной остротой клыков, но и этого ему не удалось. Да что там, даже снять повязку с глаз и то не получилось, хотя в попытке сделать это Арсений извивался, как уж на сковородке, заработав себе довольно болезненную ссадину на лице, поскольку единственными доступными ему инструментами были сила трения и шершавый бетонный пол.

Вскоре к нему пришли похитители, почему-то снова вдвоём. Один просто присутствовал, почти не двигаясь, в то время как второй выполнял всю задуманную ими работу: прикосновением осиновой веточки к губам заставил инстинктивно распахнуть рот в попытке избежать контакта с мучительно обжигающей древесиной, а затем коснулся его тополем, фиксируя его в подобном положении. В голове Арсения пробежала саркастическая мыслишка о том, что, окажись здесь Позов, он бы не отказался воспользоваться подобной ситуацией для детальнейшего изучения строения челюстей вампира, но мгновением позже ему уже не было смешно, поскольку его клыка грубо коснулось нечто металлическое, и пару секунд спустя в его рту уже недоставало обоих верхних клыков, зато было довольно много собственной крови.

После этого похититель зашёл ему за спину, где всё это время стоял его сообщник, и снял с глаз Арсения повязку, пользуясь тем, что из-за сковавшего его паралича вампир всё равно не сумеет обернуться и рассмотреть его, да и вообще ничего сделать не сможет. Затем злодеи вновь ушли, оставив его терзаться от неизвестности.

Когда тополиное бездвижье спало, оставив после себя ещё бо́льшую слабость, Арсений встал на колени — привязанные друг к другу щиколотки не дали бы встать на ноги — и огляделся.

Он находился в комнатушке с бетонным полом и точно такими же стенами, не прикрытыми не то что обоями, но даже неприличными надписями хулиганствующей молодёжи. С одной стороны виднелась железная дверь, судя по звуку, запирающаяся на два замка, но только с одной замочной скважиной (видимо, второй замок был навесным и находился снаружи); с противоположной — окно, маленькое и зарешёченное, располагающееся почти под самым потолком, потому что, видимо, он находился в подвальном помещении. Двигаясь на манер гусеницы, Арсений кое-как дополз к самой двери и вновь поднялся на коленях, пытаясь хоть что-то разглядеть в сгущающихся за окном сумерках, но не преуспел.

Экономя силы, он устроился поудобней и принялся размышлять, что ещё он может сделать для собственного спасения.

***

Похитители больше не приходили.

Арсений не знал, сколько времени провёл в плену, поскольку из-за связанных за спиной рук не мог взглянуть на часы, но серебро на запястьях и щиколотках казалось всё более тёплым, покалывание из приятного перешло в болезненное, а потом и вовсе сменилось откровенной болью от ожогов. Единственным его достижением было лишь то, что длительное шевеление руками привело к тому, что теперь невыносимо обжигающая цепочка касалась его запястий лишь местами, поскольку теперь его кожу частично изолировали от источника боли подарки двух самых дорогих ему мужчин — браслет Антона и часы Ильи.

У щиколоток, увы, не было даже и такой защиты.

От боли и истощения Арсений то и дело отключался, проваливаясь в блаженное забытье, где не было таких мук, и ему даже что-то снилось, но рано или поздно его возвращала в реальность всё та же боль и мысль о том, что в следующий раз мир грёз может смениться миром мёртвых. Тогда он снова приходил в себя и опять принимался за старательные попытки найти выход, но вновь и вновь терпел неудачу. Он не оставлял попыток что-то сделать, что-то придумать, но всё отчётливей понимал, что не справится с этим без помощи извне… А кто ему поможет, если здесь, в этом изолированном от мира каменном мешке, его никто не услышит и не увидит?

Окончательно потеряв надежду снова увидеться с Антоном, суккуб из последних сил пытался радоваться тому, что успел разделить поцелуй со своим _истинным:_ пусть сам он умрёт, но его подарок, иммунитет _принятого истинного,_ навсегда сделавшийся частью его ангела, сбережёт от происков менталиста-похитителя, не даст заморочить голову. Хоть что-то хорошее останется на этом свете после него: Ирочка, праматери которой он дал жизнь, Илюша, которому он подарил вампирскую не-жизнь, и Антон, которому суккуб дал то единственное, что не отнимет даже смерть.

Арсений уже простился с постепенно покидающей его тело жизнью и возвёл очи горе, но начавшие было складываться слова предсмертной молитвы тут же пропали из его сознания.

С потолка на него безучастно взирали _те самые символы._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Как думаете, в честь каких именно двух слов названа эта часть? Я понимаю, что вам наверняка немного не до того, но раз уж мы не можем помочь нашему драгоценному вампкубу, то не помешало бы немного отвлечься…
> 
> Третья арка истории начнётся, как обычно, с главы без запятой в номере, ибо это рубеж между «было» и «стало».  
>  **3\. Откровение**. Антон наконец-то вернётся в город, Шеминов, как всегда, всё поймёт не так, Лясечка опробует призрачные завывания, а Елик, что логично, будет отсутствовать, даром что Шастун хотел бы обратного.


	34. Глава 3. Откровение

Поезд прибыл поздно ночью. Благодаря проводнице, вовремя предупредившей, что до прибытия осталось совсем немного, Антон заблаговременно заказал такси. Стоило ему сойти на перрон, как короткая трель телефона оповестила о том, что у вокзала его уже ждёт белый вольво.

Сидя на пассажирском сиденье и флегматично разглядывая проносящиеся за окном огни ночного города, Шастун чувствовал согревающую его тихую радость, пробирающуюся даже сквозь усталость: наконец-то он возвращается домой, к своей привычной жизни! Он уже предвкушал, как завалится на удобную кровать, с которой не свисают ноги, зароется лицом в любимую подушку и заснёт, чтобы завтра, проснувшись с новыми силами, отправиться на работу, на этот раз имея серьёзную зацепку по делу. А вечером, пожалуй, он позовёт друзей в гости, и плевать на то, что наверняка будет утомлён после рабочего дня, ведь они не виделись целую неделю! Побалует их гостинцами, и не только теми, что он приобрёл в мастерской артефактора Миши, но и самыми что ни на есть обычными, поделится историями о неожиданной встрече старых друзей и о свадьбе, выслушает обо всём, что произошло в его отсутствие…

Зайдя в подъезд, он привычно скользнул пальцами в щель почтового ящика. Пусто. Ну да, Антон же сам отдал вампиру ключ от него. Забавно, ещё несколько месяцев назад клыкастик пакостил, сжигая его корреспонденцию, от ящика до сих пор, если принюхаться, горелым тянет, а теперь нежить сам по его просьбе забирает почту, чтобы забитый ящик не привлекал внимания — мало ли что, район хоть и хороший, но грабители везде найдутся, а получать по шапке за утерю ведомственного имущества как-то неохота.

Выходя из лифта, Шастун снова почувствовал запах гари. Неужто соседка с шестого этажа опять переусердствовала в своих кулинарных экспериментах? Антон машинально заблокировал эту вонь, мимоходом порадовавшись, что высокая ступень владения стихией воздуха позволяет ему не чувствовать отдельные неприятные запахи, не лишаясь обоняния целиком. Вот и теперь он легко улавливал тонкое огненное благоухание светлячка-фаербола, подвешенного над плечом, чтобы компенсировать перегоревшую этажную лампочку, приятный аромат какого-то мясного блюда, готовящегося у кого-то из соседей по площадке (странные люди, кто ж среди ночи кулинарией занимается?) и ряд других запахов, приятных или нейтральных, но ни одного противного. Хорошо всё-таки быть магом!

Подойдя к двери собственной квартиры, Шастун уловил, что что-то не так, как будто что-то изменилось за время его отсутствия, но что именно? Впрочем, подобное ощущение частенько настигало его, когда он возвращался домой после очередной командировки, так что он не обратил особого внимания.

Открыв дверь, Антон шагнул внутрь, и под его ногами что-то хрустнуло. Он спешно отскочил назад, бросая мешающую сумку с вещами на пол, чтобы освободить руки для отражения возможной атаки, и скороговоркой прошептал заклинание обнаружения опасности, вместе с тем прислушиваясь к движению воздуха. Ничего; тишина и пустота. Так что же хрустнуло, если он ничего не оставлял у порога? Шастун создал ещё с полдюжины светляков…

И оторопел.

Только сейчас, в ярком свете семи осветительных фаерболов, он увидел, что его квартира превратилась в пепелище. Металлическая входная дверь выдержала напор огня, но краска на ней вздулась пузырями, а стена по бокам и сверху покрылась копотью. Осторожно зайдя внутрь, Антон прошёл по квартире, заглядывая в каждую комнату, но везде его ждало одно и то же: чёрные от гари стены, хрустящие под ногами угольки и горки пепла, которые когда-то были его вещами, изъеденные пламенем остовы мебели, рухнувший кухонный шкафчик с перебившейся посудой…

Правда, было кое-что, чего огонь не тронул. В гостиной Антон обнаружил на полу упавший с полусожжённого столика цветок в горшке, тот самый, что ему подарил на день рождения кто-то из коллег — видимо, водная магия автополива оказалась достаточно сильной, чтобы спасти растение, так что Антону оставалось лишь собрать рассыпавшуюся землю. Закончив с этим, он вынес горшок с цветком на площадку, поставил его у сумки и вновь вернулся на пепелище, ведомый конкретной целью: он хорошо помнил, что не стал брать с собой в Воронеж любимую рабочую косуху, ибо для летней погоды она была слишком тёплой. Пришлось изрядно покопаться в останках шкафа, благо руки пачкать не пришлось — Шастун без труда отломал у одного из стульев более-менее уцелевшую ножку и орудовал ею, разгребая золу и пепел. Разумеется, зачарованная на огнеупорность куртка не пострадала, разве что запачкалась, но это дело поправимое. А вот все осенние и зимние вещи придётся покупать заново… Антон страдальчески поморщился, понимая, какую дыру это проделает в его бюджете.

Выйдя из квартиры и закрыв за собой дверь, — не то чтобы в этом теперь была необходимость, просто привычка, — Шастун на миг замер, пытаясь понять, как быть дальше. Всё-таки это было слишком неожиданно для его измученного дорожной усталостью мозга, жаждущего лишь найти местечко поукромней и как следует отоспаться.

Переведя взгляд на дверь соседней квартиры, поблескивающую не тронутыми копотью цифрами 64, Антон просиял и нажал на звонок.

Звонить пришлось долго, видимо, Позов отличался весьма и весьма крепким сном, но, наконец, из-за двери послышалось ворчливое «Кого там нелёгкая среди ночи принесла?»

— Сова, открывай, шатун пришёл, — откликнулся Антон, внутренне хихикая с самой идеи скаламбурить собственную фамилию с медведем, да и Шастун и вправду сейчас был похож на шатуна, ему точно так же было негде спать, отчего он уже немного начинал злиться.

— Что вы несёте? И вообще кто вы? — ответил Дима из-за двери. Ну да, наверное, подскочил с кровати, забыв надеть очки, а без них через дверной глазок он в этом полумраке разглядит разве что силуэт.

— Дим, открывай, это я, Шаст. Моя квартира, как тебе наверняка известно, сгорела. Пусти переночевать!

Он многого ожидал — скрежета ключа в дверном замке, недовольного ворчания в духе «Ну и стоило меня будить? Залетел бы в открытое окно и дело с концом», рассказа о пожаре… Но уж точно не этого холодного официального тона.

— Молодой человек, я вас не знаю, идите нафиг со своими просьбами.

Поначалу Антон думал, что Поз его разыгрывает, ну мало ли, решил по мелочи отомстить за вынужденное пробуждение, но, перебросившись с ним ещё парой реплик, он услышал раздражённое и абсолютно искреннее «Не знаю никаких Антонов и Ш **е** стунов тоже», и осознал, что над памятью его друга кто-то поработал. Извинившись за беспокойство, он подхватил с пола свои вещи и ушёл.

Сначала Шастун поднялся на этаж выше и постучался в дверь вампкуба — это прикольное словечко он придумал ещё в поезде, изнывая от безделья, и, в отличие от «гноборотня», звучавшего так себе, решил ввести его в эксплуатацию. Но ни через минуту, ни через две и даже пять ему так никто и не открыл. Подзаряжается энергией от очередного одноночки и не слышит? Уже умаялся и спит? Или, вопреки обыкновению, решил заночевать не у себя? Антон прислушался к току воздуха и не обнаружил в квартире нежитя ни единого дышащего существа. Выходит, скорее всего, последнее.

Прикинув, куда ещё податься вынужденному бомжу, Антон вспомнил о Серёже, благо до полнолуния оставалось ещё дней десять, но и тут его ждала неудача — то ли из-за установленной самим Шастуном звукоизоляции оборотень его не слышал, то ли ещё чего. К Макару тоже не подашься — сам волхв ещё нескоро вернётся из глубинки, а обременять своим присутствием его жену Лукерью, и так вынужденную справляться с оравой детей, двумя родными и пятью приёмными, магу просто не позволила бы совесть. Денег не так уж много, их не хватит на оплату гостиницы или хостела и вдобавок питания, а до зарплаты ещё дожить надо. В принципе, сейчас тепло, дождя вроде не обещали, вполне можно на скамейке прикорнуть. Жестковато, конечно, но зато получится растянуться во весь рост…

Он сидел на лавочке во дворе и прикидывал, какими заклинаниями воспользоваться, чтобы его никто не заметил, но при этом на него случайно не сели и вещи не утащили. Взгляд его скользил по дому, казавшемуся таким родным, но вмиг ставшему чужим и недружелюбным. Может, на крыше заночевать? Хотя бы никто не потревожит, да и за вещи можно будет не беспокоиться…

Антон уже подхватил свои вещи и взлетел, но буквально в паре этажей от цели вдруг заметил отсутствие блеска осветительных фаерболов в оконном стекле. Присмотревшись, он понял, что знакомые окна нежитя открыты нараспашку, и не устоял перед соблазном воспользоваться этим невольным приглашением. Даже если вампкуб дома, — это маловероятно, конечно, иначе Шастун уловил бы движение воздуха от дыхания, но ведь вампирам не обязательно дышать, — то вряд ли Антон ему помешает. Полежит тихонечко на вишнёвом диване, а утром уйдёт на работу, Арсений даже и не заметит его присутствия… Хотя нет, заметит, всё-таки там останутся его вещи, да и нежить чувствует запахи даже лучше воздушников, хищники же, как-никак…

Левитируя, чтобы не запачкать чистенькую гостиную следами пепла, наверняка в изобилии налипшего на обувь, маг аккуратно сложил вещи у дивана, разулся, достал из сумки декоративную подушку с мультяшным котёнком с улицы Лизюкова, которую привёз в качестве сувенира для Димы, наконец опустился на диван и заснул.

***

С утра Антон воспользовался одной из ванн, мысленно забавляясь тому, что в начале их знакомства чуть не прибил вампкуба за предложение принять душ у него, а теперь уже второй раз за лето вынужден ополаскиваться в его душевой кабине. Он уже покончил с водными процедурами и перешёл к мытью подошв испачканных на пепелище кроссовок, как в дверь позвонили. Не зная, кто бы это мог быть, Шастун машинально выскочил в коридор и, схватив с тумбочки ключи, — и зачем нежитю столько комплектов в открытом доступе? Он не боится, что какая-нибудь из его пассий тайком украдёт одну связку или снимет копию, чтобы потом его ограбить? — открыл дверь.

— О, Антон? Вы с Арсением уже решили жить вместе? — удивился Шеминов, и маг запоздало осознал, что открывать кому-то дверь чужой квартиры, будучи одетым лишь в полотенце и с кроссовкой в руке — так себе идея.

Пока он хлопал глазами, пытаясь сообразить, что ответить, председатель домового комитета уже прекратил удивляться.

— А, ну да, у тебя ж квартира сгорела, и Арсений, как хороший бойфренд, предложил тебе переехать к нему, — сам себе объяснил ситуацию Шеминов и перешёл к делу: — Я, собственно, чего зашёл-то? В воскресенье утром собрание жильцов было, Попов обычно всегда их посещает, а тут что-то не явился. Заболел, что ли?

— Не знаю, я только ночью приехал, — честно ответил Антон. — Подождите, а сегодня какой день недели?

Шеминов недоуменно воззрился на него, но всё же сообщил, что вторник. Антон поблагодарил его, объяснив, что из-за поездки к сестре на свадьбу совершенно потерял ориентацию в днях недели, и пообещал, что обязательно передаст Арсению, что к нему домком заходил.

Закрыв за ним дверь, Антон посмотрел на часы и, поняв, что ещё чуть-чуть и опоздает, торопливо позавтракал, наконец-то доев всё то, что мама собрала ему в дорогу, черкнул записку Арсению, положив её на видное место, и отправился на работу.

***

Как он ни спешил, всё-таки Шастун опоздал. Умом он понимал, что подчиняется Славе лишь формально, поскольку спецдопуск даёт ему немало привилегий, но от привычного ощущения виноватости и предчувствия нагоняя, как в школьные и студенческие времена, отделаться никак не мог.

Антон уже подходил к углу здания участка, когда его слух зацепили знакомые голоса. Шастун прислушался, вникая в разговор — всё-таки если он появится, будучи в курсе обсуждаемого коллегами дела, это сгладит впечатление от его опоздания.

— Вы уже выяснили, отчего он погиб? — мягкий тембр Виноградова звучал так обеспокоенно, будто он лично знал обсуждаемую жертву.

— Пока нет, — отчитался Смирнов, и Антон ощутил мимолётную благодарность туманнику — если бы не свойственная всем воздушникам привычка проветривать когда надо и не надо, окно близ его стола было бы закрыто, и тогда хрен бы он подслушал этот разговор.

— Надеюсь, просто задохнулся, — пробасил Эд. — Это милосердней, чем сгореть заживо.

Шастун, прекрасно помня тот пожар, благодаря которому познакомился с Вадимом Палычем, согласился. Надышаться дымом и отключиться и вправду не столь болезненно, как получать ожоги, ему ли не знать, вон сколько раз обжигался, пока наконец пятой ступени не достиг.

— Ачтоспричинойвозгорания? — голос Коваленко, обычно преисполненный жизнерадостности и энтузиазма, тоже звучал грустновато.

— А хрен её знает, — огрызнулся Смирнов. — По магической части ничего нет, так что пришлось оставить это обычным экспертам, а они такие медлительные, всё никак не определят, то ли неисправность проводки, то ли взрыв газа, то ли просто курил да заснул…

— Что-то не везёт в последнее время Антонам, — сокрушённо проговорил Сергей Викторович. — Сначала Иванов, теперь вот Шастун…

Антон, уже миновавший окно, аж споткнулся на ровном месте от такого заявления. Получается, они сейчас пожар в _его_ квартире обсуждали? Но кто же тогда жертва, о чьей смерти речь? Шастун машинально прикинул, кто мог бы зайти к нему домой, но так ничего и не придумал, поскольку ключи-то всё это время были с ним.

— Не везёт — ещё мягко сказано, — отметил Эд. — Огневику погибнуть от собственной стихии… Страшно и горько.

— Я, конечно, никогда его особо не любил, но такой смерти я бы и врагу не пожелал, не то что Шастуну, — тихо проговорил Смирнов, и от услышанного Антон и вовсе чуть не навернулся на ступеньках, спасла лишь левитация.

Его всерьёз считают мёртвым. Причём даже Мацаберидзе, который в первый же день обменялся с ним огненным рукопожатием, и Виноградов, на совместных дежурствах не раз видевший, что Антона пламя не берёт, и то верят в эту чушь с его гибелью в пожаре!

Шастун торопливо развернулся и пошёл прочь от здания Ведомства. По всему выходило, что над памятью коллег поработал менталист, а значит, попадаться им на глаза опасно: они его гарантированно не узнают, а раз так, вопрос лишь в том, примут его за незнакомца или какого-нибудь врага, жаждущего их убить.

…

Отойдя от участка на приличное расстояние, Антон достал плеер и, заткнув уши наушниками, принялся бесцельно бродить по улочкам. Ему нужно было как следует подумать, а размышлялось лучше всего именно на ходу.

Итак, таинственный злодей предпринял неожиданный шаг. Что это даёт?

Во-первых, это определённо менталист, причём высокой ступени: Антон прекрасно помнил из лекций, что менталисты одной ступени друг друга загипнотизировать не способны, так что раз уж Коваленко тоже поверил в его смерть, значит, злодей должен быть как минимум на одну ступень выше, то бишь самое меньшее пятёрка. В городе такой лишь один, Андрей Родных, но вот какая закавыка: наверняка это не он. Ещё в поезде Шастун хорошенько изучил ритуал, описанный на том развороте, где красовались привлекшие его внимание символы, а потому знал, что сий запрещённый обряд способен поднять владение стихией ментала на одну ступень. То бишь убийцей бедняги Микки вполне может оказаться кто-то, кто по документам проходит как слабак — менталист третьей ступени, второй, первой… Мало ли, может, злодей не только в этом городе работает, но и в окрестных? Там один суккуб пропал, сям другой, ещё где-то третий — никто и не заметит… А тем временем можно от единицы и вовсе до абсолютного максимума, то бишь семёрки, дойти.

Придя к подобным выводам, Антон отвлёкся от размышлений и обнаружил, что зашёл в тупик — в том плане, что, бродя по аллеям и улочкам, зашёл во двор, из которого был только один выход, и тот через арку. Не желая проходить через неё, поскольку воздушной стихии не нравилось ощущение нависающего над головой бетона, Шастун поднялся в воздух и, сориентировавшись по карте ветров, направился к дому.

…

Приземлившись у дома, Антон снова попробовал постучаться к Серёже, но ответом ему была тишина. Махнув рукой, он зашёл в подъезд, проверил почту и, достав из ящика очередную рекламную газетёнку, хотел было нажать на кнопку лифта, но краем глаза уловил в тёмном углу какое-то движение и машинально уклонился с линии возможной атаки.

Развернувшись лицом к потенциальному врагу, он увидел Лясю и расслабился, гася вспыхнувший было в руке фаербол.

— Антоша, ты жив! — радостно взвизгнула она и, позабыв о собственной призрачности, кинулась обнимать его.

Шастун стоически стерпел потусторонне-ледяные прикосновения девушки, не знавшей, в отличие от Воли, о его несгораемости. Не то чтобы он от неё скрывал этот факт, просто как-то к слову не приходилось.

— Ты жиииыыыыв, — счастливо причитала Ляся, в голосе которой уже отчётливо слышались плачущие интонации. — Я думала, ты сгорел в том пожаре, а ты жиииыыыв! Хоть кто-то у меня остался, не все пропали, ведь ты жииииыыыыыв!

— Постой, — вмешался Антон. — Кто пропал?

— Все пропали! — горестно всхлипнула девушка. — Паша пропал, Серёжа пропал, Арсений и тот пропал!

Шастун помотал головой.

— Да как так-то? Ну ладно остальные, вполне могли уехать куда-нибудь, никого не предупредив, но Паша-то куда делся?

— Не знаааааю! — всхлипы превратились уже в полноценные рыдания. — Я в субботу ушла в двадцать шестой дом, потому что там есть малыш, который меня видит, совсем маленький ещё, и полугода нет, а при виде меня он улыбается, гулит, ручонками размахивает… Ну и забыла о времени, тем более куда мне торопиться-то, а вернулась — в вашей с Пашей квартире уже угольки дотлевают, Серёжин Рекс забился под куст, хвост поджал и скулит, а в доме никого — ни Серёжи, ни Арсюши, ни Паши! Я звала-звала его, обычно Пашенька с первого же раза слышит и спешит как может, а тут и вечером звала, и ночью, и утром, и на следующий день тоже — ничего! Антош, призраки могут снова… умереть?

— Нет, разве что попасть в специальную ловушку, — машинально ответил Антон, пытаясь осознать масштаб открывшейся проблемы.

Они вместе поднялись на восьмой этаж и зашли в квартиру вампкуба. Шастун надеялся, что Ляся ошиблась, но записка лежала на том же месте, и никаких следов пребывания Арсения не наблюдалось. На всякий случай Антон заглянул в холодильник нежитя, но встретивший его запах прокисшего молока и ещё какой-то подпортившейся еды подтвердил, что Попова здесь определённого долго не было — вампир, обоняние которого было получше, чем у воздушника, определённо не стал бы оставлять завонявшиеся продукты.

И вот тут-то, у холодильника, Антона настигло откровение. Он вдруг осознал, что вампкуб является идеальной жертвой для таинственного менталиста: из-за сдвоенной энергопотери умрёт от истощения гораздо быстрее, не придётся два месяца ждать, как с Микки, а чисто вампирская физическая сила не будет препятствием, если, пользуясь эффектом неожиданности, нейтрализовать его тополем, как тогда со шваброй.

От осознания беды сердце рухнуло куда-то в пятки, и он готов был уже бежать спасать Арсения…

Вот только куда?

В тот раз преступник воспользовался гаражом, но вряд ли он вернётся на уже засветившееся (раз он загипнотизировал его коллег, то наверняка не преминул и в памяти покопаться, и в бумагах) место преступления с новой жертвой. Проще было бы нарисовать те же символы на потолке другого никому не нужного помещения, мало ли таких в городе? Гаражи, подвалы, чердаки, долгострои, заброшенные здания вроде того же детского садика в Западном районе, где ему доводилось патрулировать в дни разгула растительной стихии… Даже с помощью привидения, способного видеть сквозь стены и проходить через них же, обшаривать город придётся не один день, а ведь в запасе у них не два месяца, как с Микки, и наверняка даже не один, а гораздо меньше. Дорога́ может оказаться каждая секунда.

Антон мысленно пробежался по волшебным способам поиска. Поиск мага по образцу магии — но Арсений не маг; поиск кровного родственника — тоже в пролёте, тут нужно родство хотя бы на одну восьмую, то бишь максимум правнучка, а значит, Ира и её мама не подойдут. Поиск артефакта по собственной магии… Вряд ли сработает, в браслет было вложено сил на две недели, одна уже прошла, остатка не хватит даже для того, чтобы хотя бы определить направление. Ёб твою за ногу, почему с тобой так сложно, клыкастик?!

— Клыкастик… — выдохнул Антон, вдруг осознав, что заклинание поиска кровного родственника вполне может сработать и с материалом самого искомого, и торопливо зарылся в сумку, пытаясь вспомнить, в какой из многочисленных карманов положил тот самый клык.

Дрожащими руками он шарил по карманам, и наконец боль в уколотом пальце известила его о находке. Мимолётно облизнув пострадавшую подушечку, Антон метнулся на кухню и после недолгих поисков обнаружил подходящую чисто вымытую баночку из-под джема с плотно закручивающейся крышкой — в кои-то веки пристрастие вампкуба ко всему вишнёвому сыграло добрую службу.

Спешно вернувшись в гостиную, Антон нацепил на руки все имеющиеся у него браслеты, ибо не знал, какие могут пригодиться в процессе спасательной операции, кинул клык в банку, как следует закрутил крышку и принялся за подготовку ритуала.

***

Формулу ритуала пришлось нехило так изменить, поскольку вместо крови родственника для начертания символов он использовал свою собственную, так что потребовалось перенаправить несколько потоков на непосредственно зуб, при этом ещё и сделав поправку на отличное от жидкого состояние материала, что потребовало определённого времени на расчёты, но полученный результат превзошёл все ожидания: спустя потраченные на всё это несколько часов заключённый в банку клык не то что повернулся в сторону своего бывшего владельца, как это было задумано, но забился о стекло с пылом летящего на огонь мотылька. Антон так и не врубился, какой фактор на это повлиял, но размышлять не было времени — поправив на плече сумку и проверив наличие ножа в кармане, маг покрепче сжал в руке баночку и вылетел в окно. Ляся, помедлив пару мгновений, отправилась за ним.

Они летели над ночным городом, то и дело сверяясь с направлением, ибо на максимальной скорости можно было проскочить искомое место и даже не заметить, но клык упрямо указывал куда-то на восток.

Наконец Антон не увидел даже — почувствовал сжимающей банку ладонью, что удары бьющегося о стекло клыка стали чуть ниже. Они близко! Ну да, пора бы уже, ещё чуть-чуть и вообще из города вылетели бы — впереди уже виднелась подсвеченная закатным солнцем зелень засаженных чем-то полей.

Добравшись до того места, где клык сменил направление на абсолютно вертикальное, они снизились — к вящему удовольствию Ляси, всё это время боявшейся смотреть вниз, ибо приобретённый со смертью страх высоты никуда не делся. Зависнув над крышей какого-то здания, Антон предупредил девушку, чтобы не касалась его стен даже случайно, ибо здесь могли быть установлены и ловушки на привидений. Воспользовавшись типичной для призраков способностью, Ляйсан обвела взглядом несуразное нагромождение связанных друг с другом разномастных построек и, всмотревшись, сообщила Антону, что в одном из полуподвальных помещений кто-то лежит прямо на полу, на пути к нему никого нет, но все двери заперты, а в каморке соседнего здания на некотором отдалении от цели мирно дрыхнет перед монитором бабулька-сторож.

Антон оставил девушку на шухере, наказав кричать как можно громче, если вдруг увидит опасность, и, следуя её указаниям, опустился в нужном месте, морщась от случайно унюханной вони — в одном из разномастных соседних зданий располагался рыбный магазин. Перед собой он увидел небольшое зарешёченное окошко, расположенное у самой земли, и, создав светляка, убедился, что внутри действительно видно чью-то бездвижную фигуру.

Будь рядом Чех, он бы просто _приказал_ металлу убраться в сторону, но Шастун здесь один, и в его арсенале нет подходящих случаю заклинаний, так что пришлось просто создать несколько маленьких сверхгорячих фаерболов, какими он на кладбище выжигал мозги мертвякам, и запустить их в места крепления решётки. Та оказалась сделана из на удивление тугоплавкого металла, но, усилив напор до чуть ли не пулемётных очередей, Антон сумел добиться желаемого результата: крепления оплавились, решётка упала на землю. К счастью, он не забыл предварительно поставить одностороннюю заглушку, так что сторожевая старушка ничего не услышит.

Подхватив решётку, он разбил её торцом окно и расчистил проём от оставшихся в нём осколков, а затем нырнул внутрь, не бросив вперёд себя даже заклинание обнаружения ловушек.

На полу и вправду был Арс. Он лежал на боку, связанный по рукам и ногам, и никаких признаков жизни не подавал — дыхания не было, сердцебиения тоже. На Шастуна накатила паника, но он торопливо отогнал её: это ещё ничего не значит, Арсений всё-таки наполовину вампир, так что есть смысл попробовать его реанимировать.

Вот только физиология у нечисти и тем более нежити значительно отличается от человеческой, а действительно мощные реанимационные заклинания, которые могли бы запустить сердце, придать сил, стимулировать улучшение состояния, были созданы в расчёте на людей, а потому вполне могли ненароком навредить вампкубу. Блять, Елик, какого хуя ты шляешься по бабам где-то там, когда твои знания и умения так нужны здесь?!

Не решаясь применить вертящиеся в памяти заклинания, Антон перевернул вампкуба на спину. Выглядел тот неважно, отощавший, осунувшийся, мертвенно-бледный, с до того запавшими глазами, что сквозь пергаментно-тонкую кожу отчётливо проступали очертания глазниц; от него несло кровью, грязью, жжёной плотью и тошнотворными остаточными эманациями чьей-то мерзкой магии. Открыв нежитю рот, Шастун торопливо выудил из кармана нож, полоснул по запястью и приложил обильно кровоточащую рану к почерневшим губам: если заклинания недоступны, есть смысл попробовать достучаться до вампирской половины.

Какое-то время — кажется, целую вечность! — ничего не происходило. В голове издевательской насмешкой зазвучали слова услышанной недавно песни:

_Ты не жди спасительного чуда —  
Пусть в груди от горя станет тесно:  
Помощи не будет ниоткуда —  
Ночью умерла твоя принцесса…_

Антон упрямо сжал зубы, кастуя свободной рукой заклинание принудительной ингаляции, заставляя поток воздуха то проникать в лёгкие пациента через нос, то уходить, имитируя нормальное дыхание, и, не отнимая кровоточащей руки от безжизненно неподвижного рта нежитя, правой принялся за массаж сердца.

Он уже чувствовал подкрадывающуюся слабость от потери крови и друга, но тут ему показалось, будто прикасающиеся к запястью губы, шершавые и растрескавшиеся, чуть дрогнули. Это придало ему сил, и Антон ещё ретивей принялся давить на грудь нежитя, тщательно следя за тем, чтобы массаж сердца правильно совпадал с цикличностью искусственных вдохов и выдохов.

Спустя несколько секунд губы в самом деле заметно шевельнулись, и это вселило в Антона уверенность. Понимая, что от дальнейшей кровопотери он лишь без толку ослабнет физически и магически, причём это даже не даст Арсу дополнительных сил, ибо усвоение заключённой в крови энергии никак не ускорить, он отнял руку ото рта вампира, заодно не глядя запустив фаерболом в потолок, чтобы оставленные злодеем символы не пытались выпить из его вампкуба жизнь.

Склоняясь к лицу Арсения, он заметил, что во рту нежитя недостаёт клыков. Где-то в глубине грудной клетки обожгло болью, и маг едва слышно прошептал:

— Клыкастик…

Губы, почерневшие, растрескавшиеся до мяса, снова дрогнули, будто в попытке ответить, и в следующий миг Антон приник к ним в поцелуе.

Он знал, что суккубы получают тем больше энергии, чем больше чувств вложено в прикосновение, и изо всех сил пытался представлять перед собой Иру или хотя бы собирательный образ будущей любимой девушки, чтобы дать вампкубу как можно больше сил, но не получалось: всё, о чём он мог думать — это лежащий перед ним Арсений, истощённый и истерзанный, которого необходимо было вернуть к жизни. Перед глазами, хоть открывай их, хоть закрывай, был вампкуб, а в душе — отчаянное желание его спасти, раздуть едва теплящиеся в его теле угольки жизненных сил, чтобы молчащее под рукой сердце забилось и больше никогда не останавливалось. Ему было плевать, что губы, сухие и шершавые, почти не двигались, не отвечали на его поцелуй, что на языке застыл привкус собственной крови, что руки ощущают под собой лишь мертвенную холодность тела, что это всё смахивает на некрофилию и не факт, что увенчается успехом, сука, ему на всё это было плевать! В голове не осталось никаких мыслей, кроме бесконечного _«живиживиживиживиживи!»_

Наконец губы шевельнулись вновь — _правильно,_ по-поцелуйному, а не в попытке поймать ускользающий источник крови. Антон усилил напор; прикосновения остались осторожными, нежными, практически едва ощутимыми, чтобы не причинить вреда и без того повреждённой слизистой, но гораздо более длительными и охватывающими бо́льшую площадь кожи. Он безотрывно целовал Арсения, в то же время оглаживая его руками и старательно прижимаясь к нежитю в попытке передать как можно больше энергии, и разорвал поцелуй уже значительно позже, только уловив, что ситуация стабилизировалась.

— Держись, Арс, — выдохнул он в губы вампкубу, надеясь, что друг его слышит, и отстранился от него, чтобы разрезать верёвки, обвивающие руки и ноги. Антон с ужасом обнаружил под ними серебряные цепочки, запоздало поняв, откуда взялся запах палёной плоти — на конечностях бедного нежитя красовались ужасного вида ожоги, щиколотки были повреждены едва ли не до кости, да и с запястьями дело обстояло немногим лучше.

Шастун яростно разорвал цепочки, отбрасывая их подальше от своего вампкуба. Кажется, потеря контакта со зловредным металлом пошла Арсению на пользу — он пробормотал нечто трудноразличимое: «тсильн… авн… …ишь… но… уду держа… тамушт-ты …апрсил».

Почувствовав, что суккуб уже пытается дышать самостоятельно, Антон ослабил напор поступающего в его лёгкие воздуха и достал из сумки гематитовую капельку, чтобы залечить свой порез — если он продолжит истекать кровью, то ослабнет или даже грохнется в обморок, а ему некогда без сознания разлёживаться, ему нужно вампкуба спасать.

— Я скучал, — зачем-то признался он бессознательному нежитю, уже сомкнув порез на запястье. Теперь левой рукой он поглаживал суккуба по щеке и шее, в то время как правой доставал из сумки анестетик и противоожоговое — вряд ли сильно улучшит ситуацию, учитывая слишком большую глубину повреждений, но нужно ж хотя бы попытаться…

— Я боялся, что ты меня не дождёшься, — признался он чуть позже, когда более-менее обработал раны и наложил на щиколотки фиксирующие заклинания, ибо теперь страх потерять Арса сменился страхом, что он возьмёт вампкуба на руки, а его обутые в кеды ступни попросту отвалятся, гулко брякнувшись на бетонный пол. Хвалёная вампирская регенерация способна вырастить зуб взамен старого, но никак не целую конечность. А вот нарастить мышцы, связки и кожу взамен утраченных вполне может, даже несмотря на то, что раны от серебра заживают неохотно и мучительно медленно. По идее, если обеспечить максимальный уход волшебными средствами, усиленными пылью из рога единорога, да ещё и стабильно напитывать пациента силой как на вампирский манер, так и на суккубий, появится шанс сохранить не только руки, но и ноги.

Будто услышав его, Арсений ответил, на этот раз заметно чётче и понятней:

— Я тож… …учал …бимый… …ался бы… …ой ангел …раизшло… ты… моё щасть… …ысл жиз… _истинный…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > Ночью умерла твоя принцесса
> 
> Канцлер Ги — Страшная сказка
> 
>  **Анонс:** далее идёт первая часть главы **3,1. Забота**. Она называется **3,11. Забота — Я буду рядом**. В программе: жёсткая посадка, приступ паранойи, цвет губ как индикатор состояния и остановка дыхания. Но не всё так страшно)) Мы наконец-то добрались до загодя поставленного в шапке hurt/comfort, так что впереди ещё много щемящих, грустных, нежных и прочих Артон-моментов ^_^


	35. Глава 3,11. Забота — Я буду рядом

_Истинный._

Слово столь важное для суккуба, что даже в беспамятстве болезненно растрескавшиеся губы произносят его совсем отчётливо, что даже в едва слышном шёпоте, почти лишённом каких-либо интонаций, ибо у только что отвоёванного у смерти вампкуба не найдётся сил на большее, и то чувствуется невероятный трепет.

А ведь Арсений произнёс так чётко целых _два_ слова, и первым было «ангел».

Антон спешно отмёл мысли об _истинных_ и прочей чепухе. Не до того: состояние вампкуба стабилизировалось, но это вряд ли надолго, так что нужно как можно скорее воспользоваться этим для транспортировки в безопасное место. Хотя в этом городе, кажется, уже нигде не безопасно, так что остаётся надеяться, что дома и стены помогают.

Вытаскивать Арсения через окно — не вариант. Будь с ним кто-то материальный, чтобы стоял снаружи и принимал ношу, поддерживал вампкуба с той стороны, ещё можно было бы попробовать, а вот так, без помощи — только через дверь.

Замо́к потребовал вдвое большего обстрела сверхгорячими фаерболами, чем крепления оконной решётки, но в итоге сдался и он. Антон на всякий случай прошептал заклинание обнаружения опасности, — теперь, с беспомощным вампкубом за спиной, ему гораздо важнее соблюдать осторожность, — но ни людей, ни враждебной магии поблизости не было.

После его атаки засовы поникли вялым пластилином, а потому легко разорвались, когда маг рывком толкнул дверь.

Выйдя в коридор, он заменил дверь стеной огня, — мало ли что, лучше обезопасить пациента от внезапного появления какого-нибудь недоброжелателя, — и лишь после этого прислушался к току сквозняков, и, отсеяв ненужные, нашёл, как выйти из подвала. Конечно, наружная дверь тоже была заперта, но точно так же сдалась под его напором.

Расчистив путь и убедившись в его безопасности, Антон вернулся за Арсением. Вновь опустившись на колени перед ним, чтобы поцеловать «на дорожку», — ибо дорога с таким грузом выйдет и вправду долгой, и в процессе он не сможет дать клыкастику дополнительную подпитку энергией, а потому следовало обеспечить её заранее, — маг заметил, что глаза нежитя смотрят на него вполне даже осмысленно.

— Всё хорошо, Арс, мы отправляемся домой, — поспешил сообщить Шастун, чтобы вампкуб не тратил силы на вопросы. Поцеловав его, — нежить всё ещё был слишком слаб, но теперь в ответных движениях его губ чувствовалась уверенная ритмичность, — Антон поднялся с колен и, проверив, хорошо ли держатся фиксирующие щиколотки заклинания, осторожно взял суккуба на руки. Слишком лёгкий — видимо, иссу́шенный организм пытался перевести ткани тела в необходимую для жизни энергию.

— Потерпи, клыкастик, — шепнул он, осторожно двинув рукой так, чтобы голова Арсения не свисала вниз, рискуя спровоцировать в мозге инсульт или ещё что-нибудь гадостное, а удобно опиралась на его, Антона, плечо.

Он пробрался со своей не обделённой ростом ношей через дверные проёмы и узкий коридор — то ещё испытание! — и вышел на свежий воздух, тут же почувствовав себя лучше. Здесь его встретила Ляся, у которой от избытка чувств даже пропал дар речи, и, обменявшись взглядами, они оба поднялись в воздух.

Антон впервые за всё прошедшее со дня рождения время использовал подарок Серёжи. Браслет из дымчатого кварца он оставлял на руке даже ночью, чтобы тот беспрестанно напитывался излучаемыми магом эманациями, той самой магией, которая обычно являет собой бесполезный побочный эффект наличия волшебства в его теле, и за прошедшие три месяца ни разу не посягнул на неприкосновенный запас, оставляя его на крайний случай. Не зря — теперь вместо того, чтобы тащиться пешком или пытаться среди ночи поймать такси, что проблематично сделать, когда у тебя на руках снова погрузившийся в беспамятство раненый вампкуб, он мог лишь прижать его к себе покрепче и взмыть в воздух, сокращая путь до дома.

Лететь пришлось долго: сюда они торопились изо всех сил, и Антону было плевать на бьющий в лицо ветер, да и тогда он принял наиболее аэродинамически выгодную позу, наподобие суперменовской, а сейчас парить в воздухе приходилось почти строго вертикально, что само по себе замедляло темп, ещё и руки были заняты вампкубом, да и вряд ли в таком-то состоянии бедолага выдержал бы напор хлещущего по лицу воздуха. Словом, продвигались они **крайне** медленно: луна, уже наполнившаяся чуть больше, чем наполовину, но ещё недостаточно округлая, успела зайти, а горизонт значительно посветлеть.

Понимая, что домой они прибудут уже после рассвета, Антон спешно приземлился в первом попавшемся дворике, где лавочка располагалась так, что после восхода оказалась бы в тени от многоэтажки, и бережно сгрузил на неё вампира. Руки давно уже казались свинцовыми, да и плечи ломило от столь долгой нагрузки, так что, пользуясь моментом передышки, Антон энергично размял затёкшие мышцы, ни на секунду не выпуская нежитя из виду — мало ли что с ним может произойти? Ляся, конечно, рядом, и в случае чего поднимет тревогу, но ведь и на старуху бывает проруха, так что лучше быть настороже.

На всякий случай Шастун подновил все наложенные на вампкуба заклинания. Пошарив в памяти, он не нашёл ничего, что могло бы защитить слишком уязвимого сейчас полувампира от солнца — у Антона были все основания полагать, что раз от истощения он потерял привычную стойкость к воздействию серебра, то и с солнечными лучами может случиться та же история.

Пришлось использовать то, что было под рукой. Антон старательно раскатал рукава рубашки, пряча руки вампкуба, и проделал то же самое с подворотами на штанах нежитя, чтобы они хоть немного закрывали и без того слишком повреждённые щиколотки, и закрепил их в нужном положении очередным заклинанием. Не удовольствовавшись результатом, он снял с себя футболку и осторожно закутал ею всё те же щиколотки. К счастью, лицо и осторожно уложенные на живот нежитя кисти рук защищать не было нужды — при движении солнце будет светить магу в спину, и это даст необходимую для Арсения тень.

Склонившись для очередной подпитки поцелуем, Антон заметил, что губы мирно дремлющего вампкуба уже не чёрные, будто у трупа, а синие — не самый лучший цвет для губ, но хотя бы свойственный живым. Осторожно соприкоснувшись с ними в поцелуе, он заметил, что температура тела также стала ближе к нормальной.

Суккубы, наверное, даже трахаться могут, не просыпаясь — настолько связанные с плотскими удовольствиями движения вшиты в их инстинкты. Даже пребывая в забытьи, Арсений охотно отвечал на поцелуй, пусть и не столь быстро и интенсивно, как если бы оставался в сознании. Наученный былым опытом, Антон уже и не пытался представлять Иру — какой смысл, если каждая его мысль сейчас обращена на вампира?

Вновь взвалив на руки свою ношу, Шастун поднялся в воздух.

…

Солнце золотило верхние этажи домов, заставляя окна сверкать, будто драгоценные камни, но Шастун, обычно любивший это зрелище и не упускающий возможности полюбоваться им, сегодня его практически ненавидел. У него безумно устали руки, уже не спасала усиливающая мышцы магия, жутко раздражало, что из-за перегрузки он не может лететь быстрее… Но Антон только хмурился, склоняя голову, чтобы прислушаться к едва заметному за шумом ветра в ушах дыханию и сердцебиению своего бесценного груза. В очередной раз убедившись, что Арсений продолжает дышать, маг перехватывал его поудобней, тщательно следя, чтобы на такую тонкую и ранимую кожу вампкуба не попадали солнечные лучи, и продолжал полёт к дому, единственному их пристанищу в этом ставшем недружелюбным городе.

…

Заряда браслета хватило впритык; левитация отказала уже лишь когда Антон залетел в окно и собирался приземлиться. Из-за этого посадка вышла довольно жёсткой, до боли в пятках, но Шастун приложил максимум усилий, чтобы амортизировать вынужденный толчок, взять его на себя, чтобы вампкубу передалось как можно меньше неудобств.

Бережно сгрузив нежитя на диван, ибо тащить его в спальню уже не хватило бы сил, Антон был готов заснуть хоть прям тут же, на коврике, ведь с момента его пробуждения прошли целые сутки активной физической, магической и умственной деятельности, но пока что он не мог себе позволить такой роскоши. Преодолевая усталость, он обошёл всю квартиру, ставя все известные ему защитные контуры, барьеры и печати, уже не чувствуя себя таким параноиком, как обычно: раз уж некто сумел проникнуть в его ведомственную квартиру и устроить пожар, значит, стоит предпринять все доступные меры предосторожности.

Убедившись, что теперь дом вампкуба защищён даже лучше, чем база Пятёрки, Антон завёл будильник так, чтобы проснуться через два часа, и профилактически чмокнул нежитя в висок.

…

Он не помнил, как заснул; проснувшись по сигналу, Антон обнаружил, что сидит на ковре, привалившись спиной к дивану и упираясь затылком в бок вампкуба, хотя понятия не имел, как его вообще угораздило принять подобную позу. Впрочем, такие мелочи интересовали его в последнюю очередь; первым делом он подумал о своём нежите и кинулся проверять его состояние.

Арсений всё ещё выглядел как измождённый вампир, а на его искалеченные конечности было больно смотреть, но в целом ситуация была лучше, чем когда они только добрались до дома. Подновив необходимые заклинания и установив следующий двухчасовой будильник, Антон подзарядил своего нежитя поцелуем в губы, мимоходом отметив, что их фиолетовый цвет всё же ближе к природному розовому, чем предшествовавший ему синий, и вернулся на ковёр — досыпа́ть.

Следующие сутки он помнил крайне смутно, они слились в бесконечные двухчасовые интервалы проверок состояния пациента, уход за ним, утоление энергетического голода путём поцелуев, подновление заклинаний… Более-менее отчётливо Шастун запомнил только торопливый визит в магазин и аптеку, и то скорее потому, что это выбилось из привычной рутины. В магазине, вспомнив, что обычные вампиры переносят лишь жидкую пищу и отдают предпочтение коктейлям из крови и сока, Антон закупился фруктами, а в аптеке взял шприцы, материалы для перевязок и кое-какие обычные лекарства, поскольку его арсенал магических средств представлял из себя набор экстренной помощи, а не комплект «вылечи вампира сам».

Всё время своего похода за покупками маг нервничал; ему казалось, что именно сейчас, когда его нет рядом, суккубу резко станет хуже, но обошлось.

Хуже стало гораздо позже, ночью. Арсений бредил, метался, его знобило, мокрая от пота кожа пылала… Всё это время Антон провёл рядом с ним: держал конечности руками и магией, чтобы вампкуб сам себе случайно не навредил, обтирал его полотенцем, смоченным в разведённом водой зелье, чтобы сбить температуру до приемлемой для полувампира, поил, чтобы избежать обезвоживания, целовал куда удастся, чтобы поддержать стремительно убывающие из-за воспаления силы суккуба…

Под утро Арсению стало лучше, но маг слишком боялся рецидива, поэтому выждал ещё несколько часов, прежде чем сумел, наконец, убедиться, что кризис миновал и больше не повторится.

Ближе к обеду Антон в очередной раз ушёл на кухню, чтобы приготовить нежитю питательный коктейль, который мысленно окрестил искристыми гроздьями, поскольку основным ингредиентом был виноград, а добавочным — кровь мага. Как выяснилось, уж что-что, а пить кровесодержащие напитки вампиры горазды даже не просыпаясь.

Шастун выдавил кровь из шприца к винограду в стакан блендера и включил сие чудо техники, и в то же мгновение услышал из гостиной тихий зов:

— Антон…

Маг помчался к Арсению, радуясь, что вампкуб пришёл в себя, и что благодаря наложенному на блендер заклятию тишины вообще стало возможным расслышать столь приглушённый звук.

— Арс, как ты? Что-то болит? Что-то нужно? — бросился к нему Антон, но, видимо, требовалось лишь его собственное присутствие: увидев его, нежить перестал волноваться, расслабился и даже попытался улыбнуться бледными — всего лишь болезненно-бледными, а не фиолетовыми, как раньше! — губами.

Однако стоило ему двинуться прочь, Арсений напрягся. Заверив суккуба, что он уйдёт на кухню лишь на пару секунд, чтобы захватить с собой еду, Антон сломя голову побежал за коктейлем и трубочкой, чтобы вампиру было удобней пить, и мигом вернулся в гостиную.

— Пей, — произнёс он, направляя конец соломинки к губам нежитя. В иной раз Шастун бы повеселился от мысли о том, что приближение боевого мага может заставить вампира расслабиться, а не напрячься, но сейчас ему было не до того.

Со второй попытки суккуб поймал губами трубочку, и какое-то время Антон просто смотрел на мерно убывающую в прозрачном стакане жидкость, однако где-то на середине дело застопорилось: вампир сморщил нос и скривил губы, выпустив из них соломинку.

— Уже наелся? — недоумённо поднял брови Шастун, в ответ на что получил едва слышное угуканье. — Нет, клыкастик, этого слишком мало, твоему организму нужны силы на выздоровление.

Вампкуб жалобно заломил брови, но Антон был неумолим.

Их наполовину молчаливый — нежитю всё ещё было трудно говорить — спор разрешился, когда Шастун попросил вампкуба выпить ещё хотя бы немного, сколько получится, пообещав, что на десерт будет поцелуй. В ответ на это Арсений вновь поднял брови, только теперь ещё и выразительно изогнул их, удивлённый подобным предложением, но по глазам было видно, как сильно он заинтересован.

Чем меньше становилось коктейля в стакане, тем больше Попов нервничал. Обычно его волнение выдавали руки, теребящие пояс халата, но сейчас запястья нежитя были перебинтованы и обездвижены магией, чтобы он случайно сам себе не навредил, да и халата на нём не наблюдалось — вскоре после доставки Арсения домой Антон кое-как сумел его раздеть, хоть с повреждёнными конечностями пациента это было весьма трудно. Теперь вампир был одет разве что в широченные Антоновы шорты. На вампкубе они смотрелись довольно странно, но зато благодаря ширине штанин оказались единственным предметом одежды, который можно было натянуть на нежитя, не потревожив его раны.

Лишённая привычного выхода, нервозность Арсения нашла новые способы выражения. Глаза вампкуба безотрывно следили за Антоном, переводя взгляд с лица на руки и обратно, между бровей наметилась морщинка, а ещё он незаметно для самого себя кусал губы.

Антон нахмурился.

— Успокойся, клыкастик, и прекрати губы грызть, только-только заживать начали, а ты опять раны растравляешь! — как можно мягче произнёс маг, укладывая поудобнее руки нежитя, и тут же поневоле сменил тему: — У тебя пальцы тёплые, а не прохладные, как обычно; видимо, отголоски воспаления.

Суккуб хотел что-то сказать, но Антон ему не позволил, с тихим «Тшшш» коснувшись пальцем его губ — нечего тратить силы на разговоры.

Шастун осторожно примостился на диван в том единственном месте, где для этого хватало пространства, — на уровне талии вампкуба, — и легонько, едва касаясь, провёл пальцами по его щеке. От неожиданной ласки клыкастик замер, будто боясь спугнуть, и прикрыл глаза — к большому облегчению мага, поскольку от столь долгого и пристального разглядывания ему уже было слегка не по себе. Склонившись над Арсением, Антон привычно приник к его губам, нежно поцеловал нижнюю, потянулся губами к верхней, провёл по ней языком, отмечая, что трещинок стало меньше, вновь вернулся к нижней, бережно посасывая её — от истощения кожа вампира стала пергаментно-тонкой, так что приходилось тщательно соизмерять силу, чтобы случайно не навредить.

Внезапно он понял, что больше не ощущает едва заметного дыхания нежитя, и спешно разорвал поцелуй, готовясь к экстренной реанимации.

— Арс, — с беспокойством выдохнул он, уже почти наложив чары искусственной вентиляции лёгких.

— Что? — тут же отозвался вампкуб, распахивая глаза — ясные, даже слишком ясные для того, кто только что не дышал. Антон запоздало понял, что зря поднял тревогу, перепутав затаённое дыхание с потерянным.

— Не пугай меня так больше, — тяжело вздохнул Антон, тщетно пытаясь скрыть дрожь в руках, вызванную волной послестрессового облегчения. Типичная реакция хорошего боевого мага: переживать уже _после_ того, как всё закончилось, когда эмоции уже не смогут заставить тебя ошибиться в решающий момент. — Не переставай дышать, клыкастик.

Губы нежитя дрогнули в слабой улыбке.

— Не клык…астик, — поправил он, явно имея в виду, что похититель зачем-то лишил его глазных зубов. Ух, добраться бы до этой сволочи!

— Для меня ты всегда клыкастик, — усмехнулся Антон. — И вообще, я же сказал — молчи, береги силы. Завтра тебе станет лучше, тогда и поговорим, а пока твоя главная задача — лежать и изо всех сил выздоравливать.

— Не уй…дёшь? — никак не мог угомониться вампкуб.

Антону стало смешно — было бы куда уходить! Квартира сгорела, на работе его похоронили, Дима не узнаёт, а остальные друзья неизвестно где и в каком состоянии.

— Куда ж я от тебя денусь? — улыбнулся Шастун и, взяв с пододвинутого к дивану журнального столика одну из целебных мазей, аккуратно обработал ею губы вампкуба. — Спи, Арс. Я буду рядом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > А ведь Арсений произнёс так чётко целых два слова, и первым было «ангел»
> 
> А вот и ответ на вопрос о том, в честь чего названа часть «IwtS-5. Два слова». Всего два слова понадобилось Антону, чтобы понять то, о чём он не мог догадаться всю вторую арку :D
> 
> Если у вас остались какие-то вопросы по поводу почти неразличимых слов вампкуба в конце главы 3 (плюс был ли он в сознании на тот момент, как всё это воспринял и т.д.), то перечитайте концовку 3 (примерно от «Склоняясь к лицу Арсения» и до самого конца) и самое начало IwtS-5, ту часть, что написана курсивом, и обратите особое внимание на реплики обоих героев ;)  
> Впрочем, даже если вопросов не осталось, всё равно перечитайте эти кусочки и сравните фразы героев. Осознание всей подоплёки ситуации поможет лучше понять всё, что происходит в этой главе и произойдёт далее ;)
> 
>  **Анонс: 3,12. Забота — серьёзный разговор**. Немножко про целительскую практику боевого мага, кое-что о ночных кошмарах, размышления об истинности и, как можно догадаться по названию, один очень серьёзный разговор…


	36. Глава 3,12. Забота — серьёзный разговор

Только сейчас Антон осознал всю мудрость того, кто первым придумал включить в программу обучения магов боевой специализации достаточно глубокий курс целительства. Нет, он и раньше понимал, что боевому магу вполне пригодится умение лечить — хотя бы чтобы продержаться до прибытия штатного целителя, к примеру, но одно дело понимать умом, и совсем другое — прочувствовать всю мудрость этого решения на своём опыте.

После второго курса у них снова была практика небоевого характера; многие жаловались — как, мол, стать боевыми магами, если биться только на тренировке доводилось, а видеть нежить, не считая принадлежащих Академии зомби, разве что на иллюстрациях в энциклопедии. Антон к числу жалобщиков не относился — прекрасно помнил, как спасший его из огня наставник лечил его ожоги, а потому лучше прочих понимал, как важно боевому магу умение исцелять. Правда, руководитель практики говорил ещё что-то про то, что владеющий оружием должен понимать последствия его применения, но Шастуну это казалось и так само собой разумеющимся.

Одну неделю он проработал в ожоговом отделении, благо из-за своих первоначальных трений (а потом и экспериментов) с огнём был вынужден научиться исцелять ожоги ещё до Академии, на очередных каникулах, которые он проводил у Вадима Палыча.

Вторая неделя прошла в инфекционном, куда направляли только огневиков, ибо только у них был иммунитет, не позволяющий даже переносчиком заразы стать, не то что самому заболеть. В инфекционном отделении было сложно, поскольку болезнями боевые маги не занимались, это всё-таки специфика целителей, но и такой опыт пошёл на пользу.

Ещё одна неделя прошла в отделении постпортальной реабилитации; там было сложно, но весело. Сложно — потому что маги, спасшиеся посредством портала, не могли двигаться, и приходилось то брать их на руки, чтобы напарник-практикант перестелил постель, то возиться с обеспечением гигиены, что всё-таки не самая приятная работёнка: водники и те, кому эта стихия была не чужда, могли сделать всё, не прикасаясь к пациенту, обработать всё необходимое струёй воды, а огневики такой возможности априори лишены, так что ухаживать за временно недееспособными бедолагами приходилось точно так же, как это делают обычные люди — руками. Вся эта возня с утками, обтиранием… Зато эти пациенты были в сознании и могли говорить, и Антону нравилось слушать их рассказы о битвах и приключениях, пока он делал им массаж или сгибал-разгибал каждый сустав, чтобы тело быстрее восстановило былую подвижность. Многие из этих историй пригодились ему в дальнейшем — как на экзамене по тактике, так и уже после выпуска из Академии.

А теперь пригодился и опыт ухода за лежачим больным.

Пожалуй, с Арсением было даже легче, чем с пациентами постпортального или инфекционного отделения: первые совсем не могли двигаться и оттого нуждались в интенсивном уходе, а клыкастик не был так сильно ограничен в движениях; вторые же частенько выглядели так, что хотелось скорее забыть и никогда не вспоминать — то толстяка в красно-бело-зелёных волдырях привезут, то _освоенную_ бабульку с гноящимися язвами преотвратнейшего вида… Пусть огневики не рисковали ничего подцепить, но природной брезгливости это не отменяло. С вампкубом было легче — он всего лишь похудел и осунулся, но в целом сохранял довольно-таки эстетичный вид. По крайней мере, в процессе обтирания его влажными салфетками не возникало желания закрыть глаза и скорее забыть о том, что тебе пришлось видеть. Разве что ожоги выглядели страшно, но уж кому-кому, а Антону к ожогам было не привыкать, так что пугал его не сам вид изъязвлённой плоти, а перспектива утери функционала конечностей, в частности ног, ибо с руками всё было не так плохо — браслет и часы помогли избежать длительного контакта с серебром.

На следующий день после их первого действительно осознанного разговора со времён вызволения из плена Арсению стало лучше. Видимо, сказалась регулярная подпитка: Антон не только каждые два часа старательно поил его вампирскими коктейлями со своей кровью, завершая каждый сеанс ещё и суккубьей «подзарядкой батареек», но и в остальное время старался по возможности чаще контактировать с нежитем, прикасаться к нему, ведь когда в теле мало сил, любая кроха энергии пойдёт на пользу.

Теперь, когда Шастун видел улучшение состояния друга, в его мыслях, прежде сплошь отданных заботе о пациенте, появилось свободное местечко для других размышлений, и почему-то, сам не зная почему, он занял их не попытками разгадать задумку злодея, а совершенно несвоевременными рассуждениями.

Может ли он оказаться _истинным_ Арсения?

На первый взгляд это казалось чушью — маги вообще крайне редко оказывались предначертанной суккубам парой, да и действительно глупо звучит. Но, блин, если так подумать… Антон прикинул, что домой они добрались утром тринадцатого числа, а сейчас — если верить телефону, ибо его собственное чувство времени уже давно жило двухчасовыми интервалами, игнорируя дни недели и даты — было уже шестнадцатое. Вот уже трое суток он регулярно теряет небольшие дозы крови и каждые два часа целует вампкуба, да ещё и постоянно прикасается к нему. По идее и то и другое должно было ослабить даже тренированного мага, и если с первым ещё понятно — кроветворное зелье помогало, то отсутствие слабости от слишком долгого интенсивного контакта с суккубом, да ещё и не просто голодным, а истощённым, ведь в таком случае организм впитывает энергию с необычайной жадностью, не довольствуясь одними только излишками, ничем другим объяснить было нельзя. Выходит, он и вправду _истинный?_

Антон сам не понимал, какие чувства вызывает в нём это предположение — уж больно дикая смесь получалась, не разобрать. Поэтому, забив на эмоции, Шастун принялся перебирать факты, ища подтверждение или опровержение своей теории.

Первым пришёл на ум поисковый ритуал: заключённый в банку клык очень уж энергично и точно указал местонахождение вампкуба, хотя обычно любая сделанная «на коленке» модификация только ослабляет заклинание, а не усиливает его. Если допустить, что Антон действительно его пара, подобная реакция становится вполне объяснимой — связь _истинного_ и суккуба пусть и не кровная, но тоже достаточно весомая, а тут не просто кровь _истинного_ для начертания символов использовалась, но и сама магия тоже принадлежала ему же, тройное комбо — клык, кровь и магия!

Потом, опять же, посиделки в театре. Получив отказ, суккубка со странной фамилией Варнава не стала увеличивать напор, как это обычно делают жаждущие обрести свою пару соблазнители, но просветлела лицом и посмотрела в ту же сторону, где сидел Арсений. И если теория об истинности верна, то, получается, она порадовалась за сородича.

Да и странная просьба Соболевского «прожить подольше», продиктованная заботой о душевном состоянии Арса, в свете этой теории выглядит максимально логичной и объяснимой…

Чем больше Антон искал в воспоминаниях факты, которые могли бы подтвердить или опровергнуть его теорию, тем больше понимал, что попал. Странное было чувство — радость от того, что попал пальцем в небо, случайное нелепое предположение оказалось правдой, не глядя пущенный фаербол попал в яблочко, но вместе с тем и мрачное ощущение, будто всё накрылось медным тазом и он по-крупному попал. Хотя, пожалуй, из всех его проблем свежеоткрытая _истинность_ была наименьшей, поскольку не лишала его ни друзей, ни дома, ни работы, но и с ней, как и с прочими свалившимися на него по возвращении проблемами, он точно так же понятия не имел, что делать!

Маг немного злился — чуть ли не все в окружении Арсения знали или догадывались, а ему никто ничего не сказал! Ему очень хотелось накричать на вампкуба, потребовать объяснений, но он сдерживался, понимая, что подобный стресс навредит и без того изрядно подточенному здоровью друга. Сдерживать пламя гнева было легче обычного — во-первых, эмоциональная огненная стихия уже была близка к точке упадка, а во-вторых… Ну как тут злиться на того, кого с боем вырвал из загребущих лап смерти, кого так боялся потерять? От воспоминаний о бездыханном вампкубе у него до сих пор начинали дрожать руки, даже порой кошмары снились, будто не успел, не удержал, не сумел вернуть к жизни… Просыпаясь в холодном поту, Антон со страхом прислушивался к тихому дыханию Арсения, осторожно касался его мерно вздымающейся груди, постепенно успокаиваясь от того, как уверенно сердце суккуба толкалось в его ладонь. После очередного кошмара он прямо так и заснул — сидя на ковре, привалившись боком к дивану, уткнувшись лбом в тёплый бок Арса и с рукой на его груди. Вот как раз сегодня, шестнадцатого числа, под утро. Антону потом было немного неловко, ибо в этот раз нежить проснулся раньше него и имел возможность заметить странную позу своей сиделки, но, к счастью, Арсений не стал ничего говорить на эту тему.

За время, прошедшее с момента вызволения вампкуба, Антон привык воспринимать его как очередного молчаливого пациента, так было легче; теперь же, когда Арсений не только пребывал в сознании, но и активно пытался разговаривать, это хоть и радовало, будучи верным признаком того, что друг идёт на поправку, но всё-таки сильно мешало дистанцироваться. Шастун раньше без проблем обрабатывал ожоги, а теперь, видя, как не просто пациент, а близкий друг морщится от боли, а порой и вовсе шипит, будто большой сердитый кот, Антон уже не мог действовать с прежней уверенностью — ему самому было как будто тоже больно. Чёртова эмпатия!

Чтобы хоть как-то отвлечь от неприятных ощущений и его и себя, при каждой перевязке Антон наколдовывал лёгкий прохладный ветерок, бережно дующий на раны нежитя, собирал в кучку всю имеющуюся у него жизнерадостность (что было сложновато, ибо постепенный спад огненной стихии влиял и на связанные с нею черты характера) и бодренько рассказывал о своей поездке в Воронеж, изображая в лицах офигевание бывших соратников и неумеренные восторги Кристины, травил байки времён учёбы и прочее в том же духе. Это помогало; Арсений смеялся, хоть порой его хохот сменялся стоном боли, но вскоре возобновлялся, а движения рук мага снова становились уверенными, чёткими, отработанно-точными.

Вампкуб уверенно шёл на поправку. Благодаря тщательному уходу и регулярной подпитке обеих граней его сущности, вампирской и суккубьей, следы истощения быстро исчезали с его тела. Арсений всё ещё был худее обычного, истерзанный тройным голодом своего организма — суккубьим, вампирским и самым обыкновенным, да и тёмные круги под глазами пропадать не спешили, но в остальном выглядел уже гораздо лучше: кожа обрела привычную упругость и эластичность, разве что была чуточку бледнее обычного, сердце билось ровно, без перебоев, глаза смотрели на мир осознанно и со свойственным Арсу жизнелюбием. Вот только улыбка никак не возвращалась к привычной — в прошлый раз замена ненароком выбитого клыка заняла примерно пару суток, но тогда у вампкуба были очень благоприятные условия в виде отсутствия сильных ожогов и наличия возможности подпитываться сексом с очередными пассиями… Теперь условия были куда хуже, так что клыки только-только начали резаться. Арсений пожаловался на невозможность почесать дёсны — скромно и деликатно, без нытья, просто сообщил факт о своём самочувствии, и Антон, поразмыслив, придумал выход из ситуации — зубная щётка без пасты и аккуратные плавные движения, массирующие десну. Заодно и помолчит немного, сэкономит силы, а то, почувствовав, что уже может свободно говорить, слишком уж разболтался.

Побалдев так некоторое время, вампкуб чуть нахмурился, что было молчаливой просьбой об окончании сеанса — за время ухода за нежитем Антон уже наловчился ловить мельчайшие сигналы. Убрав щётку на место, Шастун вернулся к суккубу и хотел было привычно опуститься на ковёр рядом с диваном, но Арсений его остановил.

— Может, ты сядешь так, чтобы я мог лечь тебе на колени? — предложил он. — Так будет удобно и тебе, и мне. Сил нет смотреть, как ты на полу мучаешься.

Секунду поразмыслив, Антон согласился — хоть спать на жёстком полу и полезно для спины, но вот сидеть на нём никакой задницы не хватит, тем более такой костлявой. Мягкий диван виделся гораздо более соблазнительной альтернативой.

Устроившись так, как было предложено, Антон профилактически пощупал пальцы нежитя.

— Похоже, воспаление так и не прошло окончательно. У тебя руки непривычно тёплые, — проинформировал он вампкуба.

В ответ на это Арсений безмятежно улыбнулся.

— Это не воспаление, это показатель того, что ты даёшь мне стабильно хороший приток энергии.

— Но раньше-то у тебя руки постоянно прохладные были! — возразил Антон, подозревая, что суккуб просто не хочет огорчать своего ~~_ист…_~~ друга.

— Не постоянно, — поправил Арсений, — а только тогда, когда я испытывал лёгкий суккубий голод. Из-за своей вампирской половины я склонен терять температуру, кровь делает ощущаемый при этом холод терпимым, а ласки помогают согреться.

— Вот как? Не знал, — ответил маг, ловя вдруг себя на том, что гладит нежитя по голове.

Какое-то время они молчали. О чём думал пригревшийся на его коленях друг, Шастун не знал; сам же маг лениво размышлял о том, что этот диван у него стойко ассоциируется с оказанием помощи: то отбитого у магов-недоучек парализованного вампира на него сгрузил, то сам валялся тут эпилируемым ёжиком, да и совсем недавно, недели две назад, голова вампкуба точно так же лежала у него на коленях, позволяя закапать в глаза средство, которое помогло организму нежитя скорее справиться с последствиями аллергии на тополь.

— Может, лучше тебя на кровати устроить? — нарушил тишину маг. — Там тебе, наверное, удобней будет.

— Нет! — чуть ли не испуганно воскликнул Арс, и, видимо, пристыдился столь резкой реакции, поскольку дальнейшую часть реплики произнёс уже тише и не столь эмоционально: — Здесь я лучше чувствую твоё присутствие, могу видеть или хотя бы слышать, как ты возишься на кухне или ещё что делаешь. Это… успокаивает.

Не далее как этим утром Арсений рассказал ему о своих кошмарах — ему снилось, будто чудесное спасение было глюком угасающего разума, будто он всё ещё в той бетонной коробке, один, изолированный от мира, лишённый всякой надежды… От одного только воспоминания о его рассказе горло колюче сдавливало.

— Ладно-ладно, всё останется как есть, — поспешил успокоить Шастун. — Не волнуйся, Арс, я просто предложил.

Вспомнив о выпавших на долю нежитя испытаниях, Антон посуровел; сейчас в нём боролись друг и следователь. Друг заявлял, что заставлять и без того измученного вампкуба поведать о всех нюансах своего похищения слишком жестоко, а следователь талдычил, что с показаниями необходимо работать по горячим следам, ведь чем больше времени пройдёт, тем больше важных деталей пропадёт из памяти.

— Клыкастик, — наконец решился Шастун, — мне нужно с тобой серьёзно поговорить.

Бедром он ощутил, как напряглась шея Арсения, но, сделав выбор, нужно следовать ему до конца, так что ему пришлось продолжить:

— Я понимаю, что эта тема бьёт по больному, и с удовольствием отложил бы этот разговор на потом или вообще навсегда, но, увы, не могу.

Антон увидел, что друг снова кусает губу, и легонько стукнул по ней пальцем.

— Да хватит губы грызть, мне их ещё потом целовать, между прочим! — с притворно преувеличенным возмущением произнёс он, и нежить, непроизвольно улыбнувшись, прекратил терзать собственный рот, но хмурая морщинка между его бровей не исчезла.

Сделав глубокий вдох и медленный выдох, Антон собрался с мыслями и продолжил:

— Мне нужно знать максимум информации о твоём похищении. Постарайся вспомнить как можно больше, любая деталь может пригодиться.

Вампкуб ощутимо расслабился.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> А вы думали, серьёзный разговор будет об истинности? Нет уж, у нашего мага первым делом лечение друга и расследование, а прочие вопросы можно и отложить =)  
> Показания вампкуба мы опустим, ибо зачем нам пересказ того, что мы и так видели в IwtS-5? Могу лишь заверить, что «за кадром» Арсений своему истинному расскажет всё до мельчайших деталей, а Антон, как и подобает следователю, тщательно законспектирует показания потерпевшего.
> 
> Итак, впереди последняя часть главы 3,1: **3,13. Забота — Не уходи!**  
>  В ней:  
> • ребята несколько раз поссорятся;  
> • прольётся чья-то кровь;  
> • Арс будет стонать от боли так, что аж сорвёт голос;  
> • Шастун испытает на себе вампирский укус;  
> • в квартире вампкуба станет на одну живую душу больше;  
> • «Почему ты мне не сказал, что я твой истинный?»


	37. Глава 3,13. Забота — Не уходи!

Следующее утро привычно началось с укрепляющего поцелуя. Вот тут-то Антон понял, почему все его бывшие, пусть и такие разные, совершенно одинаково терпеть не могли его небритость, в итоге всё же привив ему привычку к регулярному бритью — губы, подбородок и щёки просто горели, как будто он с наждачкой целовался. Судя по всему, до того истощённый организм вампкуба экономил силы, не тратя их на такую ерунду, как рост щетины, а тут, видимо, почувствовал улучшение и поспешил наверстать упущенное. Арсению и самому не нравилось чувствовать себя кактусом, так что в итоге магу пришлось пробовать себя на поприще цирюльника.

В принципе, получалось вполне неплохо, однако ближе к концу непривычная к рельефу чужого лица рука дрогнула, и на щеке вампкуба проступила красная чёрточка пореза.

— Прости, пожалуйста, — воскликнул маг и тут же потянулся к сумке за привычным талисманом.

— Ещё раз прости, — повинился он, когда под воздействием магии порез сомкнулся и порозовел.

— Ерунда, ангел мой, — с улыбкой отозвался вампкуб. Антон заметил, что теперь к привычному прозвищу прибавилось собственническое «мой», но не стал как-либо реагировать. А что тут вообще можно сказать? «Я не твой, я свой собственный» звучало бы по-детски, да и всё-таки Шастун приходился _истинным_ не кому-то другому, а именно ему, Арсению, и было бы глупо притворяться, будто этой связи нет.

Покончив с бритьём своего вампкуба, Антон ушёл готовить завтрак на двоих — они рассудили, что Арсений окреп уже достаточно для того, чтобы питаться нормальной человеческой пищей.

Нежитя пришлось кормить с ложечки, поскольку раны на запястьях заживали крайне медленно и неохотно, не позволяя толком шевелить пальцами. Антон поневоле вспомнил мимолётное замечание Смирнова о том, как тот точно так же вынужден был заботиться о своём напарнике. Ну, по крайней мере, кормить взрослых гораздо легче, чем детей — они не вертятся, не отвлекаются на всякую ерунду и охотно едят что дают. Конечно, Шастуну не доводилось пичкать детей кашей, но он как-то видел сей процесс в исполнении жены и младшей дочурки Ильи Макарова, так что ему было с чем сравнивать.

После трапезы они, как обычно, устроились на диване. Надо сказать, за последние пару дней они изобрели уже столько способов разместиться на нём, что впору было приложение к Камасутре писать, озаглавив его как-нибудь наподобие «Как устроиться на одном диване с раненым суккубом, чтобы и ему было не больно, и тебе удобно». Например, в этот раз нежить озвучил желание прилечь на бок, и Антон осторожно помог ему принять желаемое положение и подсунул подушку под голову, а потом, убедившись, что вампкубу удобно, устроился на единственном не занятом местечке. Теперь мерно вздымающийся живот нежитя мягко согревал поясницу мага, а бёдра и колени Арсения служили удобным подлокотником для одной руки — другая привычно поглаживала суккуба по голове.

— Я, конечно, очень рад, что ты заботишься обо мне, — ни с того ни с сего начал Арсений, — но магам что, уже и отпуск по уходу за суккубом выдают?

— Было бы неплохо, но нет, не приходила руководству Ведомства такая замечательная идея, — с улыбкой проговаривая всё это, Шастун лихорадочно соображал, что сказать дальше, и в итоге решил, что вампкуб уже достаточно поправился, чтобы воспринять его новости.

Антон рассказал ему всё: как вернулся на пепелище, как Дима смотрел на него, не узнавая; как он проник в квартиру нежитя, чтобы коварно переночевать вот на этом самом диване (Арсений, хмыкнув, пробормотал что-то насчёт Карлсона и оконных сеток, но маг не стал уточнять), как подслушал разговор коллег, как встретился с заплаканной Лясей… Поведал он и о том, как догадался использовать клык для поисков, правда, не стал говорить о слишком рьяной реакции материала на заклинание и своих догадках о причинах этого явления.

— Если честно, мне даже сейчас стыдно за то, как я тогда отреагировал на твой поцелуй, но если подумать — а ведь если бы не это, я бы не смог тебя вовремя найти… — протянул Шастун.

— А я всегда говорил: что ни делается — к лучшему! — довольно мурлыкнул суккуб, но тут же посерьёзнел и заявил, что, раз такое дело, ему нужно поскорее выздоравливать, чтобы он мог помочь с поисками и спасением остальных пропавших друзей, да и с расследованием тоже. Слово за слово, и Антон сам не заметил, как проговорился о том, что существует рассчитанный на людей способ ускорить лечение, но неизвестно, как он подействует на вампкуба.

После долгих споров — было немного странно спорить, не меняя позы и не прерывая сеанса поглаживаний по голове, но Шастун уже не обращал внимания на такие мелочи — они сошлись на том, что Антон всё же попробует этот способ на левой руке вампкуба. Во-первых, потому что запястья пострадали меньше, чем щиколотки, и поэтому исцеление пройдёт чуть легче, а во-вторых, если что-то пойдёт не так, её хотя бы не столь жалко, как ведущую правую. Правда, пришлось дождаться, пока действие анестетика пройдёт, поскольку это заклинание по неизвестным Шастуну причинам нельзя было применять вместе с любого рода обезболивающими.

В назначенное время Арсений лёг поудобней на диване. Антон начертил своей кровью браслет переплетающихся символов на его предплечье недалеко от раны, заклинаниями обездвижил прочие конечности нежитя, на всякий случай подвинул ближе столик, на котором расставил весь свой арсенал лечебных средств… Подготовив всё необходимое, он накрыл обвивающий руку вампкуба ожог своими ладонями, держа их кольцом, соединив свои запястья и кончики пальцев так, чтобы окружить запястье друга со всех сторон, при этом не касаясь раны, и принялся читать заклинание, чувствуя, как в руках начинает гудеть привычный жар огненной магии.

Конец текста ознаменовался громким стоном вампира. Антон был готов к такому раскладу, на личном опыте зная всю болезненность этого метода, но одно дело причинять боль, точно зная, что это пойдёт на пользу, и совсем другое — наугад, понятия не имея, делаешь лучше или хуже. Ему хотелось убрать руки, Шастун не мог больше слышать преисполненных боли стонов Арса, но тот кое-как выдавил из себя прерывистое «Продо… лжай… Я… чувств… Уйююю! …как заживаааА! …ет рана…», и Антон продолжил.

Ему казалось, что исцеление затянулось на многие часы, заполненные хрипами, стонами, гримасами боли и бесконтрольно льющимися по лицу вампкуба слезами, хоть он и знал, что действие заклинания продолжается всего лишь семь минут. Когда его ладони перестали источать горячий золотой свет, Антон убрал руки и понял, что всё это было не напрасно — вместо глубокого ожога запястье вампкуба обвивал бордовый шрам.

— Вроде сработало. Можешь пошевелить пальцами? Только осторожно; никакое волшебство не способно излечить серьёзные повреждения целиком, так что если будет слишком больно — прекращай движение, чтобы не порвать только-только восстановленные и соединённые магией ткани.

Вампкуб медленно и осторожно попробовал сомкнуть кулак. Не полностью восстановившиеся связки ещё не обладали нужной эластичностью, чтобы кончики пальцев могли коснуться ладони, но, по крайней мере, Арсений уже мог шевелить пальцами без вреда и боли.

— У нас получилось, — резюмировал Антон и, прекрасно помня, что даже после окончания исцеляющего заклинания боль не торопится уходить, побрызгал на бордовый след раны анестетиком. — Сегодня лучше не напрягать руку, а завтра можно будет потихоньку начать разрабатывать её.

Потянувшись за платком, он промокнул лицо вампкуба от слёз.

— Ты молодец, Арс. Очень хорошо держался, — искренне похвалил Антон и, рассудив, что после такого испытания клыкастику не помешает как энергия, так и толика позитивных эмоций, поцеловал его.

***

С таким подопечным и поседеть можно!

Выяснив, что технически Антон выдержит хоть двадцать подобных заклинаний, Арсений настоял на том, чтобы заняться остальными конечностями сегодня же. Ну не мазохист ли? Шастун пытался переубедить друга, объясняя, что нервная система может не выдержать столько боли за один день, но вампкуб упрямо стоял на своём, непреклонный в стремлении скорее встать на ноги, чтобы не висеть бесполезным балластом на руках у вынужденного нянчиться с ним мага. Они неслабо так разругались, но в какой-то момент у Антона уже закончились слова, даже матерные, а суккуб продолжал напирать, так что Шастун сдался и пошёл искать ремень, который не жалко будет отдать нежитю на покусание — так хоть немного легче будет терпеть.

Во время второго сеанса Арсений стонал от боли и сжимал левой рукой уголок подушки.

Во время третьего перетёр зубами ремень и уже не просто стонал, но вопил.

На последнем сеансе он уже не вопил — кажется, сорвал голос, так что мог лишь тихо похныкивать и цепляться за плечи склонившегося над его ногой Антона так, будто от этого зависела его жизнь.

Когда мучительное исцеление наконец было завершено, у мага уже дрожали руки и дёргался глаз, а пациент был на грани обморока. При помощи диагностического заклинания Шастун убедился, что с нежитем всё не так плохо, как могло бы быть — ничего такого, чего не исправил бы сон, анестетик и заряд положительных эмоций.

Обеспечив бедолагу верно рассчитанной дозой обезболивающего, Антон осторожно взял измученного вампкуба на руки и отнёс в спальню.

— Наверное, соседи решили, что у нас тут секс-марафон, — пошутил Арсений, и маг даже удивился, что у него есть силы на юмор. Клыкастик выглядел довольным этой мыслью, и у Шастуна язык не повернулся ему говорить, что их убежище вот уже несколько дней как звукоизолировано.

— Постарайся заснуть, — прошептал Антон.

— А ты? — жалобно поднял брови вампкуб.

— А я буду рядом. Обещаю, — заверил его маг, улёгся рядом с ним на кровать, коротко чмокнул в губы и притянул его в объятья. — Спи, клыкастик. Набирайся сил.

***

Измученные сеансом пыточного исцеления, они заснули ещё до заката, и проспали гораздо дольше обычного. Зато проснулся Арсений изрядно посвежевшим и радостным.

Проведя детальное обследование, Шастун пришёл к выводу, что ходить вампкуб будет. Но не в ближайшие дни, поскольку даже просто шевельнуть ногой ещё было слишком трудно и больно — как-никак, щиколотки пострадали сильнее. А вот руками Арсений уже потихоньку мог пользоваться, так что вместо обычных ежеутренних процедур Антон посадил его в компьютерное кресло на колёсиках и покатил в ванную — нежитю не терпелось вернуть хоть какие-то крохи самостоятельности, да и чистка зубов будет неплохой разминкой для рук, растерявших былую ловкость и силу. В процессе выяснилось, что за ночь клыки отросли до длины обычных человеческих, так что теперь Арсений охотно улыбался, не смыкая стеснительно губы. Хотя Антону всё равно больше нравилась его привычная клыкастая улыбка — с короткими глазными зубами вампкуб выглядел слишком _не собой._

Затем был завтрак — наконец-то не на диване, а за столом, как полагается.

Подзарядившись энергией, — ещё бы, вкусная еда, вампирский кроваво-вишнёвый коктейль, да ещё и долгий поцелуй на десерт, — Арсений преисполнился жаждой деятельности. Его взгляд упал на валяющуюся возле дивана сумку Антона, и вампкуб завёл разговор о том, что раз уж в обозримом будущем маг не собирается никуда переселяться, было бы логично разобрать вещи, благо у него как раз «совершенно случайно» шкаф наполовину пуст. Шастун был немного не в духе, поскольку до дней разгула стихий оставалось уже всего ничего, но в итоге всё-таки согласился. В конце концов, даже если после окончательного выздоровления нежитя они сумеют найти Серёжу и расколдовать Диму, всё равно логичней будет остаться жить у Арсения — и суккубу его присутствие необходимо, раз уж из-за козней неведомых злодеев слишком опасно возвращаться к прежней подпитке посредством пассий на одну ночь, и площадь тут больше, не так будет мешаться двухметровая каланча, и этаж более подходящий для воздушной стихии, да и свыклись они как-то, приспособились к совместному проживанию, а к бытовым привычкам того же Димы, к примеру, пришлось бы заново привыкать…

***

Девятнадцатого июля у них закончились шприцы, так что Арсений остался без вампирской части завтрака. Увидев, что Антон засобирался идти за покупками, Арсений переполошился и, подкатившись к нему всё на том же стуле, обхватил за талию.

— Не уходи!

В голосе вампкуба слышались панические нотки, и Шастун мигом вспомнил его рассказ о кошмарах.

— Тише, клыкастик, всё хорошо. Я всего лишь схожу в аптеку, она совсем рядом, в соседнем доме, ты даже сможешь понаблюдать за мной из окна, — попытался успокоить его маг, привычно запуская руку в волосы нежитя — как ни крути, для суккубов прикосновения более информативны, чем слова. — Да и ты не останешься один, здесь рядом всегда есть Ляся, пусть пока она тебе и не видна, но она присмотрит за тобой и в случае чего сможет позвать меня на помощь.

— Зачем покупать шприцы, если во втором холодильнике есть вполне приличный запас крови? — упорствовал вампкуб, не желая его отпускать.

— Затем, что кровь мага даст тебе больше, чем кровь обычных людей, — терпеливо разъяснил Антон.

Немного поспорив, они всё же нашли компромисс: поход в аптеку отменяется, но взамен Арсений должен будет выпить немного крови прямо из вены. Друзья перебрались на диван, Шастун сгустком пламени продезинфицировал место будущего укуса, — ему-то никакая зараза не страшна, а вот ослабленного клыкастика нужно беречь, — откинулся на спинку, подставил шею и закрыл глаза.

Антон чувствовал, как, приминая коленями диванные подушки, вампир подбирается к нему, как, осторожно касаясь его тёплыми пальцами, тихонько просит расслабиться и думать о чём-нибудь приятном, как ветерок его дыхания еле ощутимо ласкает кожу… Деликатное касание губ, едва заметный укол клыков — ещё коротковатых, но уже выделяющихся из ровного ряда зубов… Горячий рот вампкуба плотно прижимался к его шее, жадно посасывая, и, пожалуй, в какой-то мере это было даже приятно.

Наконец, оставив мимолётный поцелуй на прощание, губы Арсения покинули его шею. Антон машинально потёр рукой место укуса, смутно ощущая, будто что-то не так. А потом вдруг понял, что именно — подушечки пальцев не чувствовали и следа прокола кожи, а ведь ранки должны были лишь сомкнуться, а не исчезнуть, будто и не было.

— Ты меня не кусал, — уверенно произнёс маг, пристально смотря в лицо вампкуба.

Арсений отвёл глаза, вздохнул и наконец встретился с ним взглядом.

— Я честно пытался, — заверил он. — Но не смог заставить себя причинить тебе боль.

Видимо, на лице Антона отобразилось его возмущение, поскольку нежить принялся торопливо объяснять, что, вообще-то, он уже почти выздоровел, а в норме ему нужно пить кровь значительно реже, а слишком часто тоже плохо, он и от обычной-то крови пьянеет, если пьёт больше одного бокала в неделю, что уж говорить о столь насыщенной магией, да и вообще, что без толку ценную жидкость проливать?

Шастун слушал эти объяснения, наблюдая за тем, как пальцы вампкуба взволнованно теребят пояс халата, и всё больше осознавал, что не может злиться на своевольного нежитя. Хотя и стоило бы.

В итоге он всё-таки ушёл, потому что в холодильнике осталось совсем мало еды, поэтому благоразумней было закупиться сейчас, а не откладывать это на дни разгула стихий, когда он и вовсе не сможет выйти из дома. А чтобы Арсений меньше беспокоился, маг создал «свечу жизни» — маленький огонёк в стеклянной банке из-под вишнёвого джема, который отражал физическое и магическое состояние Антона, а также краешком пламени мог указать, в какой стороне его искать.

Основательно затарившись продуктами, на обратном пути Антон встретил Рекса. Пёс гнома-оборотня, изрядно зачуханный и отощавший, рьяно пытался что-то достать из помойки. Подманить его оказалось несложно — услышав знакомый голос, Рекс отвлёкся от своего занятия и вильнул хвостом, а уж когда Шастун угостил его кусочком сосиски, был и вовсе готов идти за ним хоть на край света, хоть в квартиру вампкуба.

Арсений встретил их у входной двери, всё так же сидя в кресле и бережно держа баночку с зачарованным огоньком.

— Я видел, что ты идёшь, — улыбнулся вампкуб и только после этого заметил собаку и едва уловимо поморщился. Антон запоздало понял, что стоило хотя бы нейтрализовать запах пса, что тут же и сделал.

Через час они все втроём сидели в гостиной — тщательно вымытый, высушенный и накормленный Рекс гордо восседал на ковре, прижавшись мохнатым боком к ноге Антона, а с другой стороны, уютно устроившись на диване, к магу деликатно прильнул в объятьях вампкуб.

Шастуну очень не хотелось портить сию идиллию, но он помнил, что до наступления пиковых дней стихий осталось совсем немного, а некоторые вопросы кровь из носу было нужно решить до этого события: в дни, когда магия берёт верх над разумом, любые недомолвки между магом и тем, кто за ним присматривает, могут быть опасны.

— Ааарс, — негромко протянул он, чуть поглаживая нежитя по плечу.

— Да, мой ангел? — охотно откликнулся вампкуб.

Решившись, Антон задал мучающий его вопрос, постаравшись вложить в голос как можно больше спокойствия.

— Почему ты мне не сказал, что я твой _истинный?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Итак, что мы имеем? Вампкуб уже почти выздоровел, но вот-вот уже настанут дни стихийных колебаний, из-за чего уже Арсению придётся присматривать за Антоном…
> 
> Следующая глава **3,2. Пик и упадок** (прикиньте, опять по порядку! Даже непривычно как-то) посвящена именно этому сложному периоду.  
> Первая часть главы — **3,21. Пик и упадок — Мы что-нибудь придумаем**. Что я могу о ней сказать?  
> • Одним глазком посмотрим на первый день перепадов стихий, о котором ещё будет речь в дальнейшем, и вернёмся на пару дней назад, к тому самому моменту, когда прозвучала фраза «Почему ты не сказал, что я твой истинный?» (да-да-да, наконец-то эта волнующая тема будет обговорена!)  
> • На данный момент это первая глава, в которой сочетаются разные фокалы. Часть действия происходит до пика стихий, и потому небольшой кусочек повествования идёт со стороны Антона, но в дальнейшем он временно утрачивает ясность сознания, а потому на протяжении большей части главы 3,2 будет доминировать фокал Арсения (смена фокала внутри части, как и в Камышонке, обозначена символами ~•~ вместо звёздочек).  
> • Будет произнесена фраза «я хочу тебя».


	38. Глава 3,21. Пик и упадок — Мы что-нибудь придумаем

За два с лишним века жизни у Арсения было немало возможностей убедиться в том, что всё имеет свою цену. И речь вовсе не о деньгах. Природа никогда никому ничего не даёт просто так, и особенно это верно в случае со сверхъестественными созданиями. Суккубам дана возможность заворожить кого угодно, но взамен они расплачиваются неспособностью применить свои чары на тех, кого они больше всего желают — _истинных._ Вампиры покупают вечную жизнь ценой множества ограничений: отказа от привычной пищи и ношения серебра, особой уязвимости к огню и некоторым породам деревьев, повышенной чувствительности к солнечному свету… Ему всегда было интересно, чем же платят маги за свои способности. По его мнению, это должно быть что-то значительное, поскольку цена должна соответствовать товару, а лишённое дефектов бессмертие и волшебная сила — товар очень и очень дорогой…

Балансируя на стремянке, он в очередной раз поднёс бутерброд ко рту барахтающегося под потолком мага. Наблюдая за тем, как его _истинный,_ хихикнув, делает укус, отчего хлебные крошки падают прямо в рукав халата, неприятно покалывая кожу, Арсений задумался о том, как переживают пиковые дни маги других стихий, но толком представить не получалось.

Вампир вздохнул и протянул зависшему в невесомости магу стакан с коктейльной соломинкой.

***  
 _За два дня до этого._

_— Почему ты не сказал, что я твой истинный?_

До этого момента Арсению казалось, будто всё происходящее — сладкие грёзы, видения, сгенерированные измученным разумом в предсмертной агонии. Он будто попал в сказку, где воплотились все его мечты: его ангел заботился о нём, охотно прикасался, обнимал, целовал, смотрел с нежностью в глазах… Арсений не понимал, как всё это возможно, но старался не спрашивать, чтобы ненароком не нарушить установившуюся между ними гармонию.

А с этим вопросом всё встало на свои места, и хоть было немного жаль лишаться иллюзий, но зато это дало понять, что не сон и не предсмертное видение, но явь, реальность, _всамделишность._ Антон _в самом деле_ вытащил его из плена, вырвал из лап смерти, вы́ходил, выпаивая собственной кровью и выцеловывая.

До того суккуб думал, что его _истинный_ делает это из симпатии к нему.

Ах, если бы!

Магом двигала лишь жалость да чувство ответственности за _друга._

— А это что-нибудь изменило бы? — горько ответил Арсений, потихоньку ускользая из объятий своего ангела. Теперь суккуб видел, что его _истинный_ до сих пор не готов принять его, что все эти поцелуи значили для мага не более, чем средство подпитать его силы, ускорить восстановление пациента. Теперь, когда вампир почти пришёл в норму, объятия и ласки казались ему чуть ли не крадеными, доставшимися незаслуженно, не по доброй воле.

— Я был бы мягче к тебе, — осторожно заметил маг, — терпеливей.

 _«Не любит. Даже не симпатизирует. Просто жалеет»,_ — с тоской подумал суккуб. Антон тем временем продолжал:

— Чаще контактировал бы с тобой, — разговаривал, касался, — я ведь знаю, что вам, суккубам, это тоже даёт силы. И знаю, как вам надоедает многолетнее мельтешение пассий, как охота порой хоть несколько дней прожить без этого — а тебе, с учётом ускоренной из-за вампиризма потери энергии, подобное за четверть века наверняка осточертело до невозможности.

Арсения разрывало от несочетающихся чувств.

С одной стороны, ему было больно и обидно; он винил себя за то, что поверил в невозможное, и мага — за то, что не сообщил о своих мотивах, что _позволил_ поверить.

С другой стороны, Арсений был несколько удивлён, что его ангел так много знает о суккубах — и не просто знает, а _понимает._

А идеалист и романтик внутри него — тот самый, которого он пытался похоронить со смертью очередного _истинного_ и который упрямо воскресал с обретением нового — чуть ли не задыхался от нежности. Его вело от осознания широты души этого чудно́го и чу́дного мага — пусть и неспособный ответить взаимностью, Антон всё равно не стал отгораживаться от связанного с ним суккуба, постаравшись дать ему максимум возможного в таких условиях.

— Ну так что? Почему ты не сказал? — мягко поинтересовался маг, и Арсений, видя в его глазах искреннее желание _понять,_ не смог бы соврать своему ангелу, даже если бы захотел.

— Я надеялся, что ты разгадаешь мои намёки, когда будешь готов ответить взаимностью, — вампир надеялся, что Антон не заметил, как дрогнул его голос на последних словах.

Он уже высвободился из объятий мага, пусть суккубьей половине его души не хотелось покидать их тепло и уют, но вампирская гордость слишком болезненно восприняла такой удар, так что оставаться под боком Антона, чувствуя жар его тела и тяжесть оплетающей плечи руки, было бы и вовсе невыносимо.

— Как давно ты понял? Как вы вообще это понимаете? — маг взял его руку в свои, внимательно глядя в лицо таким до отвращения понимающим взглядом, какой бывает лишь у тех, кто искренне жалеет тебя, но боится унизить выражением своей жалости.

— Я долго подозревал, но не мог понять, правда это или нет, — севшим голосом начал Арсений. — С _истинными_ бывает по-разному. Иногда ты с первого взгляда понимаешь: вот, вот тот самый, кого ты искал! Порой выдаёт что-то специфическое: тяга к незнакомке, неожиданная готовность исполнять её просьбы, какое-то труднообъяснимое наитие… Но бывает и так, что до последнего не знаешь, и тогда _истинность_ становится неожиданным открытием.

В горле пересохло, и суккуб потянулся через подлокотник за стоящим на журнальном столике графином с водой, но немного не рассчитал и, не дотянувшись, потерял равновесие, не больно, но досадно плюхнувшись на диван.

Маг подскочил, резким движением плеснул воды в стакан и плавно подал его своему пациенту. Арсений взял его так, чтобы не коснуться руки Антона даже случайно, но его попытки дистанцироваться потерпели неудачу — убедившись, что суккуб обеспечен водой, его _истинный_ как ни в чём не бывало уселся совсем рядом, касаясь его плечом и коленом.

Чувствуя, что его невыносимый ангел всё ещё смотрит на него в надежде услышать ответ, Арсений отпил из стакана и, глядя в пространство перед собой, приступил к невольной и в то же время долгожданной исповеди.

— Ты мне понравился сразу, — первое предложение далось тяжело, но с новым глотком воды будто стало чуть легче. — Не знаю чем, но ты меня зацепил.

Маг молчаливо внимал его рассказу.

— Потом мы разругались из-за чепухи, как дети, и я никак не мог перестать думать о тебе. Я придумывал разные пакости, засыпал с мыслями о сладкой мелочной мести и просыпался с нею же, да что там, я даже во время убалтывания очередной одноночки говорил не о чём-то ещё, а о тебе! — к концу предложения голос сам собой поднялся.

Сидящий у ног Антона пёс обернулся, удивлённо нахлобучив уши, будто спрашивая — «Это всё про меня?», и Арсению стало смешно.

— А потом ты меня спас, — кажется, в этих словах прозвучал отголосок улыбки. — Боевой маг, какие обычно бьют не глядя, просто потому что ты вампир, _спас_ и _позаботился_ — защитил от своих сородичей, обработал рану, дотащил пешком на восьмой этаж, даже телик, мать его, включил, чтобы было не скучно!

В собственном голосе Арсений услышал отзвук истерики, а потому глотнул воды, прежде чем продолжить.

— Я просто не мог не влюбиться.

Маг поёрзал — наверное, неуютно было слушать его признания.

— Тогда я впервые всерьёз задумался о том, что ты мог бы оказаться моим _истинным._ И впервые поймал себя на том, что безумно боюсь обнаружить, что это не так. Не из страха разочарования от несбывшихся надежд. Я боялся, что когда-нибудь встречу предназначенную судьбой пару и буду разрываться между неодолимой тягой к ней и любовью к тебе.

В очередной раз отпивая из стакана, суккуб заметил, как Антон встал с дивана — уже не порывисто, но медленно и будто неуверенно, как если бы совсем недавно перенёс тяжёлую болезнь и от слабости хуже держался на ногах. Маг щедро плеснул воды в стакан себе и ему, и вновь опустился на диван.

— Я с ума сходил от неопределённости, — продолжил Арсений, — и потому решился на тот поцелуй. С _истинными_ бывает по-разному, но первый поцелуй с отмеченной судьбою парой всегда нечто особенное. У нас бытует такая пословица — губы не ошибаются, поцелуй не обманешь.

Сделав пару глотков, полувампир прикинул, что до столика рискует снова не дотянуться, и, махнув рукой, поставил стакан на пол. Тут же в ёмкость засунул нос любопытный пёс и принялся лакать недопитую воду.

— Хоть кому-то от меня польза, — мрачно прокомментировал суккуб. — А **ты** как догадался? Когда?

Впервые за время своего рассказа Арсений посмотрел на мага, но теперь уже Антон избегал встречаться с ним глазами, предпочитая топить взгляд в собственном стакане.

— Ещё там, под этими мудоблядскими символами, которые тебя чуть не убили.

Вода в стакане мага, который он обхватил обеими руками, пошла мелкой рябью.

— Ты тогда пробормотал что-то. Я не всё разобрал, только «ангел» и «истинный», но мне хватило.

Донышко стакана громко стукнуло о стеклянную столешницу. Арсений вновь боялся смотреть на мага, а тот будто нарочно повернулся к нему.

— Первые сутки мне было не до того, — пальцы мага осторожно коснулись руки Арсения, — ты был очень плох, я боялся, что потеряю тебя.

Руки Антона на миг стиснули ладонь суккуба — крепко, с силой, но бережно, не причиняя боли, словно пытаясь удержать, будто боясь, что его отнимут, что он вновь ускользнёт, вернётся в ледяные объятья смерти.

— Потом тебе стало лучше, ты пришёл в себя, и у меня появилось время подумать. И понять.

По интонации своего _истинного_ Арсений понял, что на этом Антон считает свой рассказ оконченным.

— У меня есть шансы? 

Странное дело, в войне с Наполеоном он прошёл аж до Парижа и вернулся домой героем, награждённый Золотой шпагой «За храбрость» и целым рядом орденов, но отчего-то сейчас Арсений вовсе не чувствовал себя достойным былых наград. Полувампир боязливо вслушивался в повисшее молчание, наблюдая, как длинные пальцы мага, лишённые привычных серебряных доспехов колец и оттого кажущиеся странно голыми и беззащитными, осторожно обводят края обвивающего запястье бордового шрама.

— Я постараюсь дать тебе так много, сколько смогу, — наконец проговорил маг, и в мягких интонациях его голоса слышалось элдонское — нет, шастунское! — упрямство. Фраза прозвучала уверенно, даже самоотверженно, и Арсений оценил его благородный порыв, но… Но для него такой ответ означал одно: «Шансов нет. Довольствуйся тем, что дают».

Суккуб осторожно высвободил свою руку из тёплых ладоней мага и кое-как перебрался в оставленное тут же, у дивана, кресло на колёсиках.

— Я хотел бы побыть один.

Чтобы объявить это без дрожи в голосе, Арсению потребовалось немало сил. Моральных.

Чтобы самостоятельно добраться до спальни, притворить дверь и рухнуть на кровать, тоже ушло немало сил. Физических.

На этом все силы кончились, и он бессильно скрутился в клубочек, уткнувшись носом в подушку, всё ещё хранившую запах ночевавшего здесь мага, и беззвучно расплакался.

_Шансов нет._

_Антон не любит его и не полюбит._

…

Он пролежал так до вечера. Рядом не было Павлуши, которому можно было бы излить душу, который выслушал бы и поддержал, нашёл, как приободрить его, поднял настроение своими шуточками или рассказами об очередном подсмотренном сквозь стены забавном случае. Наверняка поблизости была Ляся, его друг-призрак всегда отмечал, что она не может пройти мимо чужого горя… Но что толку, если полувампир её не видит, не слышит и не почувствует, даже пройдя насквозь?

Закончив со слезами, Арсений вытер глаза уголком подушки и перевернулся на спину, бессмысленно разглядывая гладкую белизну потолка.

_Связь суккуба и истинного никак не разорвать._

А если и был бы способ, Арсений бы им не воспользовался. Даже имей он небывалую возможность самолично выбрать другого истинного, какой с этого толк, если его сердце принадлежит лишь Антону?

_Насыщаться энергией одноночек, уже распробовав, каково это — безбоязненно прикасаться к возлюбленному, чувствовать его объятья и поцелуи, засыпать и просыпаться в одной постели…_

_Он большеㅤ н е ㅤс м о ж е т._

_Это всё равно что быть вдовцом при живом истинном._

Возможно, изначально маг планировал подпитывать его энергией своих прикосновений лишь первое время, пока не подживут раны, а потом привёл бы ему… кого-нибудь. Скорее всего, девушку. Либо склеил бы сам и заманил домой в расчёте на то, что суккуб её отобьёт, либо заказал бы проститутку. А сам… Ушёл бы из дома куда-нибудь? Вряд ли, небезопасно, не стал бы он надолго оставлять не до конца оправившегося пациента без присмотра. Сидел бы, наверное, в соседней комнате, заткнув уши плеером с любимой музыкой и залипая в телефон или ноут, благо пароль от его вайфая знал ещё со времён их совместных экспедиций-«свиданий».

~•~

Казалось бы, вот оно — личное пространство, появилось, пользуйся — не хочу!

Не хотелось.

Арсений удалился в спальню, пусть не эффектным разворотом на каблуках и стремительной походкой, а сидя в компьютерном кресле на колёсиках, отталкиваясь от мебели и стен… Он больше не присутствовал постоянно в одном помещении с Шастуном, не ловил его прикосновения, не провожал его взглядом, не наблюдал тайком, как Антон готовит, наводит порядок на журнальном столике, временно переоборудованном под волшебно-медицинский арсенал, или мастерит очередной призванный защитить клыкастика на время стихийных перепадов браслет, его не было рядом — но в мыслях он был беспрестанно.

Антону было больно огорчать своего вампкуба, но он слишком уважал и ценил его, чтобы солгать. Даже жестокая правда и то милосердней лжи, дающей надежды лишь для того, чтобы мучительно их убить.

Казалось бы, появившееся свободное от внимания нежитя время можно посвятить самому себе: спокойно сходить в душ и выйти оттуда в одном полотенце, а не в отсыревшей от повышенной влажности одежде, поразмыслить над новыми фактами дела, попробовать понять, куда подевались Матвиенко с Волей и как их искать… Да в конце концов, порнуху посмотреть, ибо он вечнодевятнадцатилетний маг, у которого давно не было отношений, но есть потребность в разрядке, чёрт возьми! Но нет, вместо всех этих приятных и полезных занятий он мыл оставшуюся после завтрака и обеда посуду и размышлял исключительно о сложившейся между ними ситуации.

Пожалуй, если бы на момент его возвращения из Воронежа всё было так, как он ожидал, — никаких пожаров, пропаж и похищений, — он бы ещё долго не догадывался об истинности и всё осталось бы по-прежнему. Но неведомый злодей разрушил всю его здешнюю жизнь: лишил дома, работы, друзей… И, сам того не ведая, сломал установившийся между магом и вампкубом статус-кво. Даже попытайся они вернуться к тому, что было — не получится. Даже если бы Антону было куда уйти, даже если бы он не был вынужден жить в доме вампкуба, разве смог бы он так просто забыть эти шесть суток, — почти неделю! — когда от его поцелуев и прикосновений зависела жизнь Арсения? Это шрамы от былых ран могут исчезнуть без следа под воздействием магии, а изменившиеся во взаимоотношениях нюансы никогда не пропадают бесследно. С каким послевкусием они смотрели бы друг на друга, вернувшись к былым порядкам? Прятали бы глаза? Старательно делали бы вид, будто ничего не происходило? Позволили бы недосказанности отдалить их друг от друга, разрушить былую дружбу, вновь сделать просто соседями?

Впрочем, что толку гадать о несвершившемся? Куда важнее понять, как быть с тем, что есть, и куда всё это способно привести.

На вопрос «Как быть?» ответ находился легко — продолжать жить как живётся, бок о бок, поддерживая Арсения регулярными вливаниями силы, поскольку пока их жизни под угрозой неведомого преступника, традиционная суккубья подпитка страстью партнёров на одну ночь клыкастику недоступна. Разыскать друзей, распутать дело…

Но что потом?

Антон не может дать неразрывно связанному с ним вампкубу то, чего тот больше всего хотел бы от мага — любви, будь то духовная или физическая.

Антон не может оставить клыкастика и уйти жить своей жизнью.

Антон не может завести отношения с девушкой.

Антон ничего, блять, не может!

Залип, как муха в янтаре — ни туда и ни сюда.

Шастун попытался представить себе отношения с девушкой, которая легко бы приняла то, что её парень вынужден регулярно обжиматься со своим соседом по квартире и по совместительству лучшим другом. Даже если удастся найти подходящую, достаточно осведомлённую о суккубах, чтобы понимать всю щекотливость их ситуации, всё равно будет слишком сложно как для потенциальной девушки, так и для них. Каково заниматься любовью, зная, что за стенкой сейчас из-за тебя страдает твой ближайший друг? Да в такой ситуации Антон бы каждый раз со страхом возвращался домой, мучимый картинами того, что могло произойти в его отсутствие — не суициднулся ли изнемогающий от такого положения вампкуб, не собрала ли вещи задолбавшаяся от наличия третьего лишнего девушка, пока его не было?

Он всё обдумывал и обдумывал всю эту странную ситуацию, в которую его угораздило попасть, и не находил ответа. Всё это напоминало Антону жвачку, которая от долгого жевания уже потеряла вкус, но вокруг нет ни единой урны, а просто так выплюнуть на тротуар воспитание не позволяет, и идёшь, жуёшь, как дурак…

Смартфон блямкнул напоминанием — пора было готовить ужин.

…

— Арс.

Нет ответа.

— Ааарс!

Тишина.

— Клыкастик, ты живой там?

Ни-че-го.

— Я бы постучался, но у меня руки заняты подносом с твоим ужином. Могу я войти?

Ответа как не было, так и нет.

Следовательский опыт начал подкидывать варианты на тему «способы самоубийства вампкуба, для которых не нужно выходить из спальни», но за недостатком данных вроде наличия или отсутствия в спальне лекарств, оружия и серебряных украшений упорно настаивал на версии с выходом из окна.

— Арс, мне страшно за твою жизнь и здоровье. Я вхожу, — предупредил Антон и, аккуратно поставив поднос на пол, взялся за дверную ручку.

Провернулась легко — нежить не запирался.

Зайдя в спальню вампкуба, Антон первым делом почувствовал колебания воздуха — Арсений дышал. Уже хорошо.

Клыкастик с отсутствующим видом лежал на кровати, вперившись в потолок.

— Могу я присесть? — осторожно поинтересовался Антон, но, как он и подозревал, ответа не последовало. — Имей в виду, молчание — знак согласия.

Подождав для приличия несколько секунд, маг аккуратно примостился на уголке и принялся молча смотреть на Арсения.

Избранная им тактика оказалась верной: наконец-то вампкуб заговорил.

— Жаль, что ты тогда успел, — голос нежитя прозвучал безжизненно и гулко, как если бы он говорил ночью посреди пустого заброшенного здания.

— О чём ты? — на всякий случай уточнил Шастун.

— Если бы я умер, это развязало бы тебе руки. Я лишь обременяю тебя, а так тебе не пришлось бы тратить на меня время. Было бы проще.

Дико и страшно было слышать от обычно жизнелюбивого клыкастика _такое._ Антона до сих пор трясло, когда он вспоминал те ужасные мгновения, то отчаянье и безнадёгу, что настигли его, пока сердце Арсения не билось.

Задохнувшись словами, Антон и сам не заметил, как подобрался на коленях к своему вампкубу вплотную, привёл его в сидячее положение, будто куклу, и заключил в объятия. Арсений не отвечал, лишь _позволял_ себя касаться, никак не сопротивляясь и бездумно глядя куда-то на его ключицы, но даже это было лучше, чем ничего.

— Арс.

Молчание, нарушаемое лишь тихим дыханием в унисон.

— Посмотри на меня. _Пожалуйста._

Не дождавшись реакции, Антон осторожно приподнял его лицо за подбородок, вглядываясь в глаза.

Уныние. Грусть. Непроглядная тоска.

Смирение.

Апатия.

— Не смей даже думать о таком. Мне до сих пор в кошмарах снится, будто я не успел, — голос Антона заметно дрогнул в конце.

Вместе с голосом дрогнул и суккуб.

— Да и вообще, может, проблема разрешится сама собой. У меня же опасная профессия, чуть что пойдёт не так — и жди нового истинного через двадцать лет, — Шастун был готов городить любую чушь, лишь бы вытащить своего вампкуба из трясины безразличия.

Кадык Арсения резко дёрнулся.

— Представь: следующий _истинный,_ который сразу поймёт, какой ты замечательный, и полюбит, — мягко произнёс Антон, поглаживая его по плечам и спине. — Или даже _истинная,_ с которой вы сможете нарожать детишек… Я же знаю, как ты любишь детей — прапраправнучку опекаешь и балуешь, улыбаешься, когда видишь детвору Макара на прогулке…

Вампкуб уткнулся в его плечо и наконец-то ответил, вскрикнув чуть невнятно, но вполне различимо:

— Я не хочу других истинных, я хочу _тебя!_

Причём не с жарким суккубьим «хочу», а с какой-то отчаянной детской интонацией, ибо только дети могут так невинно и чисто, без какого бы то ни было подтекста, говорить «хочу», когда речь идёт о человеке.

Антон прижал его к себе крепче, успокаивающе поглаживая и чувствуя, как его наконец-то обнимают в ответ.

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, клыкастик. Обязательно придумаем, потому что должен же быть вариант, при котором нам обоим будет хорошо!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > мыл оставшуюся после завтрака и обеда посуду
> 
> У вампира есть посудомойка, но Шаст не привык ею пользоваться + порой мы склонны к бессмысленным действиям, лишь бы занять мозги и руки.
> 
> Поздравляю, мы пережили эту трудную часть >_< Остальные части 3,2 будут легче и милее, обещаю :*
> 
> Следующая часть главы 3,2 называется **3,22. Пик и упадок — Каким ты можешь быть**.  
> В ней мы узнаем, какими были последствия этого сложного разговора, как ребята провели вечер накануне сложного для мага периода и как пришли к тому, что мы видели в самом начале 3,21. И вот что у нас в перспективе…  
> • Вампкуб узнает, что он вампкуб.  
> • Первые шаги.  
> • Бессознательное Шастуна намерено сделать заявление.  
> • К Арсению вернётся оптимизм и надежда на лучшее.  
> • Разговор с Шеминовым.  
> • Ремни, верёвки, огонь по коже.


	39. Глава 3,22. Пик и упадок — Каким ты можешь быть

Эти объятия что-то изменили в нём, выдернули из обычно несвойственного ему безразлично-суицидального настроения. На горизонте замаячила новая цель: дожить до изменения ситуации. Хоть какого-нибудь. Умереть всегда успеется, и если уж умирать, то хотя бы с пользой — например, приняв на себя удар, предназначавшийся его ангелу. Вполне реальная перспектива, кстати; рано или поздно его упорный _истинный_ докопается до сути дела и найдёт того или тех, из-за кого на них свалились все эти беды, и тогда, учитывая, что по документам маг уже наверняка числится мёртвым, а потому не сможет связаться с руководством и запросить подкрепление, непосредственной конфронтации не избежать. Раз как минимум один из злодеев тоже маг — значит, будет битва, раз менталист — значит, будет не один, а с подвластными ему существами, будь то дикие звери, нечисть или другие маги, а раз так, его ангелу пригодится любая помощь.

Нужно готовиться.

Утром двадцатого числа Арсений впервые с момента пленения встал на ноги. Не совсем сам, конечно же — за его спиной стоял Антон, бережно придерживая своего суккуба и напоминая о нежелательности перегрузки. Но, по крайней мере, пусть медленно и неловко, пусть через боль, он всё же смог сделать несколько шагов.

Шрамы, разомкнутыми браслетами обвивающие запястья со всех сторон, кроме внутренней, той самой, где сквозь светлую кожу виднеются росчерки голубых и лиловых вен, посветлели, уже не бордовые, будто свежий засос, но нежно-розовые, цвета молодой кожи.

— Заживают, — улыбнулся Антон, — скоро и вовсе побелеют. А учитывая твою регенерацию, наверняка даже рассосутся.

— Не думаю, — качнул головой Арсений. — Шрамы от серебра никогда не исчезают.

Его ангел фыркнул.

— Никогда не говори никогда! — с пылом заявил он. — Про шрамы от укусов оборотней тоже так говорят, а в итоге?

— А что в итоге? — заинтересованно поднял брови вампир.

— А в итоге вот, — маг выставил вперёд предплечья и демонстративно повертел ими. — И следа не осталось! Я даже не помню, за правую руку тот волчара меня цапнул или за левую.

Суккуб пожал плечами.

— Наверное, хорошо лечили.

— Так тебя тоже хорошо лечат, клыкастик, — подмигнул Антон. — Уникальная программа комплексного исцеления для уникального пациента-вампкуба.

— Кого-кого?

— Вампкуба, — повторил Антон. — Вампира-и-суккуба. Два в одном. Это я в поезде придумал, когда домой ехал.

Арсений тихо рассмеялся.

— Видимо, тебе было _очень уж_ скучно, раз ты размышлял над такими вещами, — заметил он. — Ну хоть не сукпир какой-нибудь, и на том спасибо. Вампкуб всё-таки благозвучней.

— Кстати, а как так вообще получилось? Вроде бы попытки обратить нечисть считаются безрезультатными. Почему ты такой особенный? — с каким-то детским любопытством поинтересовался маг.

— Я не знаю точно, однако догадываюсь, почему так вышло, — поделился Арсений, невольно вспоминая всех, чья жизнь была загублена экспериментами в попытке повторить его феномен. — Узнав о том, что моя двойственная природа позволяет прикасаться к серебру, многие вампиры пытались создать себе аналогичных неофитов, рассчитывая тем самым выгадать преимущество для своего клана, но всё без толку: избранная мастерами нечисть либо не менялась вовсе, либо погибала, либо теряла свойственные изначальной расе признаки и становилась самой что ни на есть заурядной нежитью.

Маг прокрутил на пальце кольцо. Антон уже не боялся случайно обжечь его серебром, понимая, что вампкуб — до чего же чудно́е словечко! — уже восстановил достаточно сил, чтобы вернуть устойчивость к воздействию этого металла, но отчего-то носил не все кольца, а одно-единственное, то самое, подаренное ему на двадцатипятилетие.

— И какова же твоя теория?

— Я был немного наслышан о ходе экспериментов. Ни один из подопытных — как добровольцев, так и тех, кого пытались обратить насильно — не пребывал на грани смерти в момент обмена кровью. Я же был обращён, когда умирал от ран и заражения крови; человек на моём месте уже был бы мёртв, меня держала на грани более живучая суккубья сущность.

— Хорошо, что ты не умер. Хоть тогда, хоть… тогда, — неумело сформулировал Шастун.

Ему бы проклинать сам факт существования вампкуба, а он радуется. Искренне. Чудной и такой любимый.

_Может, есть ещё надежда?_

…

— Сегодня последний день перед сложным для меня периодом, — серьёзно начал Антон чуть позже. — Крайние точки колебаний стихий, разделённые лишь одним днём передышки — это тяжело, причём не только физически и магически, но и морально. В том числе и окружающим.

Он не глядя достал из кармана своей рабочей сумки маленький потрёпанный блокнотик.

— Здесь вся необходимая информация и комментарии твоих предшественников.

— Предшественников? — заинтересовался вампкуб.

— Тех, кто присматривал за мной в моменты слабости раньше, до тебя. Необходимый инвентарь я выложил на журнальный столик, разберёшься, там несложно. Гораздо важнее, чтобы ты правильно понимал, что тебя ждёт.

Арсений поёжился.

— Ты меня как будто в космос готовишься отправлять. Или в логово неведомого чудовища.

— Скорей уж в космос полечу я, а ты будешь моим диспетчером, благодаря мягким направлениям которого полёт пройдёт удачно и завершится с минимальными потерями.

Вампкуб устроился поудобней, готовясь слушать, и поднёс руку ко рту, имитируя переговоры по радиосвязи.

— Ангел, Ангел, я Земля. Как слышите меня, приём?

— Земля неприятная стихия. Лучше будь Клыкастиком, — поправил Антон и тут же поддержал игру: — Клыкастик, Клыкастик, я Ангел. Слышу хорошо; приступаю к выдаче инструкций.

— Вас понял, Ангел. Слушаю, — отозвался Арсений.

Сделав глубокий вдох, Антон приступил к объяснениям.

— Эти три дня я буду… как бы не совсем я. Но и не сказать чтобы вообще не я. Ой, там сложно всё, — махнул рукой он. — В общем, о подобных периодах я знаю в основном из лекции наставника и личного опыта наблюдения за друзьями в аналогичной ситуации. В такое время я себя не контролирую, пребываю в каком-то странном состоянии полусознания: могу запомнить какие-то отдельные картинки, звуки, ощущения… Но в целом мало что понимаю. Это примерно как в полудрёме слышать, что происходит вокруг тебя, но весьма смутно, без полного осознания ситуации, без возможности взять контроль в свои руки и хоть как-то вмешаться.

Маг повёл плечами, разминая мышцы, порастягивал шею… Арсению невольно вспомнилось, как он пытался укусить — и не смог. Даже засоса оставить не смог, так не хотелось ему причинять хоть какой-либо вред своему ангелу.

Антон тем временем продолжил:

— Фишка в том, что в такие моменты на поверхность вылезает то, что обычно скрыто. Из-за пика одной стихии и спада другой происходит временная разбалансировка, что само по себе весьма неприятно. Меняется характер: свойственные пиковой стихии черты гипертрофируются, характерные сошедшей на нет — исчезают. Может показаться, будто я становлюсь совсем другим человеком, но это не так; всего лишь показывается то, что есть всегда, но обычно скрыто. Как звёзды на небосводе: они были, есть и будут, но то и дело их то затмевает солнце, то закрывают тучи.

— Я постараюсь найти контакт и с твоим скрытым «я», — с готовностью пообещал суккуб. Предстоящая встреча с другой стороной Антона манила его и в то же время пугала, совсем как секс девственницу.

— Это может оказаться труднее, чем кажется, — хмыкнул маг. — Мне говорили, что скрытый «я» просто невыносим. Но в целом настрой правильный.

Антон повёл глазами, будто просматривая пункты невидимого списка.

— Так. Всё, что от меня зависит, я уже сделал или сделаю сегодня, а дальше останется только полагаться на свою предусмотрительность… и тебя.

Арсений с интересом смотрел, как маг достаёт из сумки два ничем не отличающихся друг от друга браслета и придвигается ближе.

— Возьми и сразу надень. Один на свою руку, второй на мою.

 _Одинаковость_ украшений заставляла вспомнить обручальные ритуалы. В конце концов, у многих народов вместо колец использовались именно обру́чья, то, что _обвивает руку,_ то бишь браслеты. Если б ещё и надевать их нужно было друг другу, один другому, а не один обоим…

Арсений деловито надел браслет себе на правую руку, где уже красовались другие — те, что были созданы или переделаны его заботливым ангелом за последние дни и тот, привезённый из Воронежа, обеспечивающий его защитой от тополиного пуха не на пару недель, как его предшественник, а на годы вперёд. Теперь его запястья были больше похожи на принадлежащие магу, чем руки самого Антона, на которых не было ничего, кроме подарков — вампкубьего кольца и гномьего браслета.

С замиранием сердца он надел на тонкое запястье своего ангела парный браслет и взглянул в глаза, ожидая объяснений.

— Такие браслеты может снять _только_ тот, кто надевал. Их главное предназначение — давать защиту от огня. Дело в том, что хоть на пике, хоть на низшей точке этой стихии я одинаково, скажем так, _пожароопасен._ На пике огня я могу случайно воспламенить что-либо, особенно если раздражён; во время упадка наоборот, горячей стихии во мне становится так мало, что я едва её чувствую, и, видимо, поэтому моё скрытое «я» геростратит по полной — поджигает всё вокруг, пытаясь раздуть собственное пламя. При этом то самое «я» забывает, что силы внутреннего огня на время становятся столь незначительны, что я легко могу обжечься, — Антон поморщился, видимо, припомнив подобный случай. — Бессознательное «я» вообще многих вещей не понимает, легко может попытаться снять чем-либо не угодившее украшение; именно поэтому важно, чтобы оба браслета надевал тот, кому доверяешь присмотр за собой.

Приблизившись, Антон взял его за руку и неожиданно увлёк в поцелуй.

После вчерашнего трудного разговора об _истинности_ они больше не целовались. Ни простого чмока в висок или лоб, ни длительного поцелуя в губы, ничего, никак. И пусть маг продолжал частые соприкосновения с ним, — обнимал, гладил, просто мимолётом касался, — это не могло заменить полноценную подпитку: по пальцам вампкуба медленно расползалась мертвенная прохлада.

Теперь же, когда его уста ласкали губы мага, — нежные, вкусные, изученные до малейшего изгиба, _любимые,_ — Арсений помимо наслаждения самим поцелуем как таковым чувствовал и то, как зябнущие руки наливаются теплом.

После поцелуя — упоительно долгого и в то же время невыносимо короткого — Антон прошептал:

— Смотри.

И поднял повыше их всё ещё сцепленные руки, так удобно и _правильно_ переплетающиеся пальцами, показывая, что они объяты весёлым оранжевым пламенем, не обжигающим, но приятно ласкающим кожу.

— Я знаю, как сложно людям научиться _доверять_ огню, а тебе наверняка ещё сложнее, — тихо произнёс его ангел, свободной рукой касаясь той самой скулы, которую когда-то отметил ожогом фаербол той магички. — Мне хотелось, чтобы твой первый контакт с _дружелюбным_ пламенем прошёл как можно мягче и приятней, чтобы ты понял, _каким оно может быть._

— _Каким **ты** можешь быть,_ — хотелось ответить Арсению, но он промолчал, наслаждаясь окутывающим его теплом: изнутри пальцы были согреты благодаря поцелую, полному пусть не симпатии, но искренней заботы о нём, а снаружи их обволакивал ласково оплетающий их руки огонь.

***

Перед отходом ко сну Антон обратился к нему с просьбой. Арсений уже отчасти ознакомился с инструкцией — подумать только, инструкция по обращению с боевым магом, как будто он техника какая-то! — и потому не был удивлён просьбой помочь с надеванием сбруи. Мягкие кожаные ремешки обвивали скрытые домашней футболкой плечи и торс мага, вызывая ассоциацию с запряганием лошадей. Их конструкция не предусматривала возможности застегнуть или расстегнуть упряжь самостоятельно — все застёжки были сзади, чтобы в изменённом состоянии сознания маг не имел возможности снять с себя страховку.

Закончив застёгивать пряжки, Арсений бережно расправил складки футболки, чтобы его ангелу было удобней, и нехотя отошёл, глядя, как Антон проверяет, не запутались ли идущие от упряжи кожаные ремешки, на некотором расстоянии от тела переходящие в верёвки, которые потом сплетались в единый канат. На противоположном конце каната было прикреплено что-то вроде пояса или крупного собачьего ошейника — очередной кожаный ремень с застёжкой. Этот самый ремень маг сейчас крепил к ножке дивана, обвивая вокруг неё несколько раз.

— Подойди сюда, клыкастик, и запомни, как обращаться с застёжкой. Тут довольно нестандартная конструкция, а тебе в ближайшие сутки придётся периодически иметь с ней дело.

Арсений внимательно изучил механизм застёгивания странной не то пряжки, не то карабина, не то булавки — конструкция и вправду оказалась более чем нестандартной, вампкуб за всю свою жизнь такого странного механизма не видел! — и, подчиняясь указаниям мага, застегнул, расстегнул и снова застегнул её — сначала на пробу, чтобы привыкнуть, а потом уже окончательно.

Антон устроился на диване, и вампкуб собирался уже выключить свет и уйти в спальню, но, услышав брошенное в спину тихое «Арс…», замер на полпути к выключателю.

— Прости, что притащил в дом собаку, — повинился Антон, — я не подумал, что в эти три дня не буду иметь возможности её выгуливать, а тебе ещё слишком сложно даже просто стоять и ходить, не то что удерживаться на ногах, когда Серёгин Рекс тянет, как трактор.

Вампкуб всё же дошёл до выключателя, и комната погрузилась во мрак. Ненадолго — подчиняясь воле мага, вокруг дивана вспыхнуло несколько повисших в воздухе огоньков, осветивших комнату мягким приятным светом. Арсению это напомнило детство, когда вечерами комнаты фамильной усадьбы наполнялись нежными отблесками многочисленных свечей.

— Ничего страшного, ангел. Ты действовал согласно своей природе — помог тому, кто не мог сам о себе позаботиться, кто нуждался в помощи. Да и я быстро восстанавливаюсь, глядишь, завтра уже и на ногах шрамы побледнеют, так что я смогу вывести Рекса на прогулку.

Прикорнувший на ковре пёс, услышав своё имя, шевельнул ушами, но не проснулся.

— Спокойной ночи, ангел, — после недолгого молчания попрощался Арсений и направился было на выход, но вслед ему снова послышалось едва уловимое «Арс…», и он обернулся, уверенный, что ему почудилось.

— Клыкастик, посиди со мной, пожалуйста, — чуть громче, но всё ещё очень тихо проговорил Антон. — Мне… немного не очень хорошо. Я понимаю, что это всё разгул стихий, и всё пройдёт, нужно только перетерпеть, но мне от этого не легче.

— Я могу чем-то помочь? — спросил Арсений, подходя к нему. Щиколотки тянуло болью при каждом шаге, но зная, что маг видит его лицо, он старался не морщиться.

Антон убрал из-под головы подушку, кинув её куда-то в ноги, и сел на диване.

— Просто побудь рядом, — его ангел приглашающе похлопал по освободившейся части дивана, и Арсений ускорил шаг, чтобы скорее присесть к нему, заодно передохну́в от пронизывающей щиколотки боли.

Его ангел вздохнул, и пламя двух самых близких огоньков затрепетало.

— Пока я ещё я, нужно кое-что сделать, — выждав, пока вампкуб устроится поудобней, маг потянулся к его ногам и сделал витиеватый жест обеими руками. В тот же миг Арсений почувствовал, как щиколотки бережно обвила упругая хватка воздушной магии.

— Раньше было не так, — удивлённо поделился суккуб.

— Тогда было нужно обеспечить полный покой, а сейчас — всего лишь укрепить ослабленное место, помочь ему выполнять свои функции, — ответил Антон. — Разница как между гипсом и эластичным бинтом. Жаль, что даже с учётом пика воздуха этого хватит только до обеда. Но, надеюсь, к вечерней прогулке тебе станет хоть немного легче. Перед выходом обязательно надень все браслеты, которые я тебе отдал! Это очень важно! Мы не можем знать, что задумали наши недруги и каким будет их следующий шаг, так что мне нужно, чтобы ты был максимально защищён. Будь настороже, не подпускай близко незнакомцев, а лучше и знакомых тоже, мало ли что, любой может быть под гипнозом врага.

Чуть переведя дух, Антон продолжил:

— И ещё, кстати, я немножко заколдовал Рекса, чтобы тебе не пришлось вести его на поводке. Так что тебе нужно будет только спуститься, открыть подъездную дверь, чтобы он вышел, какое-то время подождать на лавочке, пока он со всеми своими делами справится, а потом подозвать его. Он послушается, обещаю.

Арсений улыбнулся — его ангел как всегда в своём репертуаре: даже находясь на пороге трёхдневного погружения в бессознательное, печётся о других.

— Спасибо, — вымолвил он, немного досадуя, что этим простым словом не передать всей его благодарности и восхищения.

— Разве это повод для благодарности? — удивлённо приподнял брови маг. — Я просто хочу, чтобы тебе не было больно.

Вампкуб и сам хотел бы, чтобы ему не было больно. И дело вовсе не в ранах.

Тем временем Антон придвинулся к нему и уцепился за плечи. Тепло его ладоней ощущалось даже сквозь прохладный шёлк халата.

— Я не знаю, как отреагирует на тебя моё скрытое «я», так что лучше заранее…

Не договорив, его ангел прильнул к нему в поцелуе, нежно коснувшись губ и тут же перейдя в чувственную атаку: скользнув языком в призывно распахнувшийся рот, провёл самым кончиком по ряду зубов, с особым вниманием огладив уже довольно длинные клыки и каким-то чудом умудрившись о них не уколоться, коснулся его языка своим, переплетая их в причудливом танце и при этом не забывая сладко ласкать губами… Арсений едва сдерживался, чтобы не застонать прямо в поцелуй. К этому невозможно было привыкнуть; каждый поцелуй его ангела безмолвно говорил «я твой», и суккуб верил, верил в это всем сердцем, принимая ласку и отдавая поцелую с _истинным_ всего себя, но стоило их губам разлучиться, как из сладкой сказки он выпадал в суровую реальность, где Антон был ему только лишь другом.

Что там говорят сородичи? Губы не ошибаются?

Ошибаются.

Поцелуем, как выяснилось, совсем легко обмануться.

Арсению безумно хотелось вновь приникнуть к этим желанным губам, увлечь их в новый поцелуй — но нельзя, он может лишь смиренно принимать то, чем решит удостоить его Антон. Погнавшись за журавлём в небе, скорее потеряешь то, что имеешь, чем обретёшь то, чего так страстно жаждешь.

Из-за этого Арсению хотелось уйти в свою спальню, — на расстоянии терпеть было немного легче, — но ангел просил посидеть с ним, и вампкуб оставался рядом, мазохистски наслаждаясь тем, что он хоть немного нужен Антону.

Маг улёгся головой ему на колени и прикрыл глаза. Арсений и сам не заметил, как принялся поглаживать его по голове, с удовольствием зарываясь пальцами в шелковистые русые волосы.

Антон быстро задремал, дыхание сделалось ровным и глубоким, сердцебиение замедлилось, почти совпадая по частоте с обычным для полунежитя, а у самого вампкуба сна не было ни в одном глазу. Когда ещё его ангел будет так безмятежно спать у него на коленях, когда ещё ему будет дозволено прикоснуться к Антону вот так, не в ответ на его действия, не спрашивая разрешения, просто прикоснуться и быть принятым?

Он не знал, сколько просидел так, время будто замедлило свой бег, сжалившись над безнадёжно влюблённым вампкубом. Арсений просто любовался Антоном и гладил его по голове, отрешившись от каких бы то ни было мыслей и тревог.

— Хорошо, что ты рядом, клы… — неожиданно громко произнёс Антон, переворачиваясь на бок. Остаток слова прозвучал неразборчиво, но разве в русском языке так много слов, начинающихся на «клы»?

В какой-то момент, вампкуб и сам не заметил, в какой, рука мага мягко поднялась в воздух. Не вскинулась, движимая мышцами, а словно бы всплыла, расслабленно покачиваясь, будто на волнах.

Воздушная стихия всё больше вступала в свои права. С каждым мигом вес Антона уменьшался, и в какой-то момент маг плавно оторвался от дивана и коленей вампкуба, взмывая в воздух. За окном поднялся ветер, и Арсений поспешил закрыть створку — пусть Антон никуда не улетит, крепко удерживаемый своей сбруей с диваном вместо якоря, но наверняка маг лучше выспится, если его не будет полоскать на ветру, как полотнище на флагштоке.

Передумав уходить в спальню, Арсений устроился на диване, намеренный просто немного полюбоваться парящим под потолком магом, и сам не заметил, как заснул.

***

Его разбудило поскуливание пса, которому не терпелось скорее выбежать на прогулку. Посмотрев наверх и убедившись, что Антон ещё спит, вампкуб, потянувшись напоследок, встал и поплёлся за хоть какой-нибудь одеждой — не выгуливать же Рекса в халате и тапочках!

Надевание браслетов заняло не так много времени, как он ожидал — всё-таки Антон, мастеря и переделывая эти украшения-обереги, учёл, что обращаться с ними придётся нежитю с не до конца восстановившейся моторикой.

До лавочки у подъезда идти было довольно тяжело, но всё же легче, чем он ожидал. Арсений невольно прибавил шаг, когда проходил через то место, на котором похитители некогда обездвижили его. К счастью, на лавочке было пусто, как и в целом во дворе. Однако ему всё равно было неуютно, так что, следя взглядом за собакой, вампкуб напряжённо прислушивался и принюхивался, боясь, что его вновь смогут застать врасплох.

Убедившись, что Рекс уже сделал всё необходимое, Арсений подозвал его. Пёс и вправду был зачарован на совесть: подбежал по первому зову и остановился перед ним, заглядывая в глаза — смотри, мол, временный хозяин, какой я молодец!

Потрепав пса по пушистой холке, он уже собирался с силами, чтобы встать, заранее морщась от перспективы подниматься по ступенькам крыльца, — если даже спуск дался довольно трудно, то подъём и вовсе станет испытанием, — но услышал знакомые шаги домкома и его таксы, возвращавшихся с прогулки, и остался сидеть — Стасу наверняка захочется перекинуться с ним парой словечек, и лучше делать это не стоя.

— Доброе утро! — жизнерадостно поздоровался сосед, глядя, как его такса, смешно семеня коротенькими лапками, подбегает к овчарке, чтобы обменяться обнюхиваниями. — Ну и ветрила ночью был! Я уж думал, с утра нас с Марго сдует, но, как видишь, обошлось.

К счастью, Стас подошёл к нему с наветренной стороны, так что у Арсения была возможность изучить все идущие от соседа запахи. Тонкий аромат супружеской постели, крепкая горечь кофе, ментоловая зубная паста и лёгкий детский запах — видимо, сын обнял перед уходом в садик.

Тополя или осины нет. Хорошо. Значит, его можно подпустить к себе близко, не опасаясь подвоха: даже ослабленный, Арсений всё равно быстрее и сильнее обычного человека, не вооружённого противовампирской древесиной, и в случае чего легко его одолеет.

Они немного поговорили о погоде, очередном заскоке Валентины Петровны, недавнем отключении света, о котором вампкуб не знал, поскольку в тот день он пребывал в плену, а его маг — в Воронеже.

— Кстати, чего это ты на собрание жильцов не пришёл? — мимоходом поинтересовался Шеминов.

— Не мог, — коротко ответил вампкуб, спешно подыскивая непротиворечивое объяснение. Подходящая причина сама пришла в голову, стоило ему взглянуть на крыльцо. — Незадолго до собрания меня угораздило травмировать обе ноги, и я ещё долго валялся на лечении, вот только сегодня из дома выбрался, и то лишь потому, что надо было Рекса вывести.

Шеминов сочувственно покачал головой.

— Да как же ты так умудрился? — риторически спросил он, и Арсений пожал плечами. — Совсем Антон тебя не ценит, взял бы да сам с собакой вышел на пять минуточек перед работой.

— Он вчера выгуливал, — вступился за своего возлюбленного вампкуб. — А к ночи вдруг заболел, вот и пришлось мне взять на себя эту обязанность.

Продолжая разговор, они вместе пошли домой, Шеминов помог ему подняться по ступеням и развлекал беседой до тех пор, пока лифт не остановился на его этаже.

Открывая входную дверь, Арсений нервничал. Он не знал скрытой части личности Антона, не знал, как его встретят, и пессимистично был настроен на худшее, хоть внутренний оптимист подсказывал, что в случае чего от фаербола его убережёт парный браслет, колдовским порывом ветра его максимум сбить с ног получится, а применить что-то ещё, в полусознательном состоянии болтаясь под потолком, маг вряд ли сможет.

Впрочем, Антон ещё не проснулся, так что встреча с его скрытым «я» пока откладывалась. Арсений накормил собаку и быстренько сообразил бутерброды на двоих. Он бы предпочёл кормить своего ангела чем-нибудь более полезным и вкусным, но все пришедшие ему на ум варианты завтраков требовалось есть из тарелки, что для парящего где-то наверху мага было непосильной задачей.

— Ветчиной пахнет… — донеслось вдруг из гостиной. — Клыкастик, а мне? Я тоже хочу!

— Сейчас, ангел, только схожу за лестницей, — ответил вампкуб.

Пять минут спустя он уже балансировал на стремянке посреди собственной гостиной, держа в одной руке бутерброд, а в другой — стакан с трубочкой. Маг колыхался под самым потолком, активно пережёвывая свой завтрак, и всякий раз, когда освобождался рот, пытаясь болтать обо всякой ерунде. Обычно вампкуб с удовольствием слушал Антона, но не сейчас, поскольку уследить за обрывками мыслей было задачей нереальной.

— А ты знал, что неудобно спать на потолке — одеяло падает? Ой, за окном такая погода замечательная, выпустишь меня полетать? Нет? Ну ты зараза, клыкастик, я так не играю. Всё, теперь буду молчать, пока ты не извинишься. Кстати, а ты никогда не думал, как выглядит Дима без очков? Слушай, а что у тебя за страсть такая к вишне, почему именно вишня, а не абрикосина какая-нибудь? Ха, представляешь, на работе меня похоронили уже, вот так прикол!

В общем-то, всё оказалось не так страшно, как Арсений боялся: маг узнавал его и был настроен вполне дружелюбно. Начитавшись в блокноте записей типа «впечатал меня ветром в стену за то, что я назвала его глаза изумрудными» и «смерчем разметал по комнате листы моей курсовой, сука! Никогда, НИКОГДА не предлагайте ему приземлиться!», вампкуб опасался чего-то в том же роде, но пока что скрытая личность Антона была паинькой. Разве что крошила ему в рукав халата и несла всякую пургу, но это такие мелочи!

— Слушай, а ты никогда не думал, что слова песец и писец похожи не зря? Может, писцы одевались в песцовый мех? Или вообще первыми писцами были песцы, вот был бы прикол, да! Ой, смотри, там за окном облачко забавное, на ушастого слона похоже! Кстати, ты никогда не задумывался, почему отбитую горловину бутылки называют розочкой, если она больше на колокольчик похожа? А ветчина вкусная, не зря я в магазин ходил. О, Рекс, привет! Прикинь, я сейчас всё равно что на поводке, почти как ты, вот ведь совпадение, а?

Арсений не особо вслушивался в речь мага, понимая, что этот сплошной поток скачущего воздушного сознания весьма далёк от обычного образа мышления Антона, тем более что его ангел не требовал ответов, вполне довольствуясь собственным монологом. Впрочем, отдельные реплики всё же привлекали его внимание.

— Ты сейчас прям как царевна-лягушка. Только она в рукава кости птиц убирала и вино, а ты крошки. Интересно, если ты пойдёшь танцевать и взмахнёшь рукой, что будет? Вряд ли озеро да лебеди, но, может, поле?

— Будет бардак в гостиной, — ухмыльнулся вампкуб, в очередной раз подавая своему ангелу стакан с трубочкой.

— Неее, лучше пусть будет вишнёвый сад! — запротестовал маг. — Кстати, Чехов в одно время с тобой жил? Или раньше? Или как? Бля, не помню уже. Ой, что-то я слишком быстро наелся. А-ха-ха, точно, сейчас ведь пламя гасится, вот и не жрёт нихрена, не осиливает, слишком мелкое. О, а мой цветок в твоей гостиной смотрится прям как будто всегда тут был, круто! Хех, там за окном Валентина Петровна куда-то идёт. Я не говорил, что она меня тоже не узнала? Совсем как Дима. А ты когда-нибудь встречал медведей-шатунов? Белые розы, белые розы, беззащитны… шипы? Цветы? Стебли? Листья? Хотя поебать. Ненавижу быть беззащитным. Слушай, а где тополь НЕ растёт?

Арсений уже потихоньку наловчился прослеживать некоторые ассоциативные цепочки, пусть и далеко не все, да и когда он наконец понимал одну, маг уже успевал выпалить с десяток других.

— Кстати, у тебя что, коллекция шёлковых халатов? Ты из них радугу собираешь или что? Я уже видел синий, красный, фиолетовый, а теперь вот золотой какой-то… Какие ещё цвета остались? Каждый охотник желает знать, где сидит фазан… Слово-то какое — фазан! Похоже на цесарку и одновременно синхрофазотрон. Хм, а у вампиров есть какое-нибудь правительство? Ну там парламент какой, или ваще королевская династия. Хотя с династией было бы сложно, наверное, нет? Что там с половым размножением у обычных вампиров? Про тебя-то я знаю, но вампкуб случай особый… О, твоя люстра похожа на пузико божьей коровки, ты любишь насекомых или просто совпало? — маг в очередной раз отпил из поднесённого ему стакана, с удовольствием побулькав остатками воды, по-детски выдувая воздух в трубочку. — Спасибо. Кстати, я не говорил? Ты мне нравишься.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > нас с Марго
> 
> У моих соседей есть такса Марго, и почему-то для меня теперь любая такса-девочка по умолчанию Марго XD
> 
> Итак, с днём пика воздушной стихии мы ознакомились. Впереди **3,23. Пик и упадок — Когда твоё сердце не билось**.  
> В этой части:  
> • мы увидим остаток воздушного дня и начало промежуточного, у которого своя специфика;  
> • маг обзаведётся шутливым прозвищем;  
> • клыкастик снова предложит магу нечто, предварив это словами «Но тебе это может и не понравиться», подобно тому, как это было в 2,6 с зализыванием ран;  
> • Рекс обидится и коварно отомстит.  
> Также в программе неординарное романтическое пробуждение, ностальгические перепалки и оригинальные методы лечения.


	40. Глава 3,23. Пик и упадок — Когда твоё сердце не билось

— Ты мне нравишься, — с детской деловитостью заключил болтающийся под потолком маг. — Мне зябко _изнутри,_ а с тобой тепло.

Арсений прекрасно понимал, что словам взявшей верх ветреной сущности мага верить нельзя, что сейчас его скрытое «я» заявляет о своей симпатии, а через минуту может сбить с ног порывом ветра просто потому, что ему не понравилось случайное упоминание земляной стихии, что наверняка имелась в виду чисто человеческая симпатия, дружеская, а под зябкостью его ангел подразумевал не осточертевшее одиночество, а затухающую огненную стихию, не более того… Но всё равно от этих случайных слов его сердце забилось часто-часто, воодушевлённой пташкой летая по грудной клетке.

— Клыкастик, мне бы в тубзик сгонять, а? — перешёл к более насущным вопросам маг.

Сверившись с блокнотиком, Арсений нашёл соответствующие инструкции.

Вчерашняя практика с застёжкой на приковывающем к дивану ремне ещё была свежа в памяти, так что вампкуб легко справился со сменой «якоря», взамен ножки дивана обвив ремень вокруг собственной талии, благо длины хватило с запасом. Подойдя к выходу из гостиной, он с усилием потянул на себя канат — из-за дисбаланса стихий маг не мог снизиться сам, и без сторонней помощи не сумел бы выбраться за пределы комнаты. Точно такое же снижение потребовалось и на входе в санузел. К счастью, с самим процессом справления нужды не было необходимости возиться — предшественниками была оставлена краткая инструкция «Туалет: просто киньте ему бумагу и выйдите за дверь; за чистоту не переживайте, он очень аккуратен». Арсению оставалось лишь выполнить всё как написано. Он понятия не имел, как можно воспользоваться унитазом, витая где-то под потолком, но решил, что ответа на некоторые вопросы ему лучше не знать.

— Аааарс, я всё, верни меня к дивану, пожалуйста! — вскоре донеслось из-за двери.

Обратная доставка к месту «прописки» на ближайшие сутки произошла успешно; маг шутил что-то на тему Пятачка с воздушным шариком и собственной похожести на дирижабль. Вопреки заявленному предыдущими няньками, он даже не попытался сбежать, когда Арсений, снимая с себя ремень его сбруи, случайно выпустил его из рук.

Какое-то время маг — Арсению сложно было называть Антоном скрытую часть его сущности — успешно развлекал сам себя, болтая о чём ни попадя и нарезая круги вокруг люстры, насколько хватало длины каната. Вампкуб мог спокойно заняться своими делами, оставаясь в гостиной и присматривая за ним краем глаза.

Ближе к обеду самопровозглашённому дирижаблю стало скучно — он устал разговаривать, да и в бесконечном кружении под потолком была изматывающая однообразность: то по часовой стрелке, то против, велика ли разница?

— Клыкастик, мне скучно, — тяжело вздохнул маг, и Арсений, отложив ноутбук, задрал голову, глядя на него.

— Как мне тебе помочь? — спросил вампкуб и сразу же получил не менее серьёзный ответ:

— Я бы посмотрел телик, но с такого ракурса хрен что увижу, слишком высоко. И я устал говорить. Расскажи мне что-нибудь!

Теперь уже настал черёд полунежитя вздыхать.

— Ангел, я бы с радостью, но обед сам себя не приготовит. Давай я возьму тебя на кухню, а там посмотрим?

Маг покладисто согласился, заявив, что смена обстановки будет ему приятна, да и наблюдение за вампиром-кулинаром уже какое-никакое, а зрелище, практически шоупрограмма.

Спустя пару минут они уже были на кухне; маг с интересом изучал плафон люстры, а вампкуб всматривался в глубины холодильника, пытаясь понять, что такого можно приготовить, что можно было бы есть в невесомости. У космонавтов-то хотя бы специальные тюбики с едой есть, а воздушникам как быть?

— О, тут есть зефир? Арс, кинь мне зефирку!

Обернувшись, вампкуб заметил возвышающуюся на столе вазочку с зефиром.

— Почему так удивлённо, радость моя? Ты же сам его покупал! — резонно отметил Арсений, бросая угощение в воздух. Он метил в область рук мага, но снаряд пролетел мимо — сказывались ещё не до конца зажившие шрамы на запястьях, сбивающие точность движений.

Антон юрко извернулся в воздухе, ловя угощение даже не руками — ртом.

_Автор иллюстрации неизвестен (вк-группа удалена, контакты утеряны)_

— Фпафибо, — невнятно проговорил он, только после этого перехватывая лакомство руками и делая укус. — Кстати, ты тоже ешь, я его вообще-то для тебя купил. Шёл по супермаркету, увидел зефир и сразу вспомнил, что ты что-то про него говорил, когда валялся в беспамятстве, а я тебя кровью отпаивал. Вот я и решил тебя порадовать.

Поначалу Арсений не понял, с чего бы ему говорить в бреду про сладости, — хотя бред он и есть бред, тут никогда не угадаешь, что вообще в голову вз _бред_ ёт, — но стоило ему услышать упоминание крови, как всё встало на свои места: вот, вот какой _воздушный_ десерт напоминала ему кровь _воздушного_ мага!

А ещё то, с какой лёгкостью его ангел поймал запущенное в него угощение, натолкнуло его на мысль. Торопливо проверив наличие необходимых ингредиентов, он спросил у своего «воздушного шарика», будет ли тот оладушки.

— Я вообще всеядный, — честно признался Антон. — Но твою выпечку особенно интересно попробовать, вон как в театре твои пироги нахваливали!

С процессом приготовления справились без инцидентов, хотя назвать его обычным не повернулся бы язык. Во-первых, выяснилось, что защищающие от огня браслеты позволяют обоим друзьям спокойно прикасаться к горяченным, только что со сковородки, оладьям, и поедать их прямо с пылу с жару. Во-вторых, магу не понравилось то, с каким шумом работает вытяжка, и он потребовал выключить её, после чего ленивым движением руки наколдовал аналогичный поток воздуха, эффективный и почти бесшумный. В-третьих, маг затребовал кинуть ему тюбикообразные пакеты джема и сгущёнки, которые он в итоге засунул под ремешки своей сбруи, чтобы не занимать руки. Арсений был не против — Антон ни разу не обляпал джемом или сгущёнкой ни свою одежду, ни пол, ни самого вампкуба, ни что-либо ещё, да и на заветное вишнёвое варенье не покушался.

Они вернулись в гостиную сытые и довольные, однако вскоре мага вновь одолела скука. Арсений попробовал включить ему фильм на ноутбуке, но маг скривился — мол, из-за расстояния с экрана такого размера не разглядеть мелких деталей, а просто слушать кино вовсе не интересно.

Вампкуб уже замаялся ломать голову, как развеять скуку своего _истинного_ — слушать музыку маг не хотел, а Арсений был несколько не в настроении рассказывать ему о чём-либо, да и всё равно ведь не вспомнит… Чтение книг Антон тоже отверг, заявив, что за последние рабочие дни всю ведомственную библиотеку перебрал в поисках тех клятых символов, и теперь ещё долго не захочет ничего читать. Он попробовал было играть с маленькими фаербольчиками, но те быстро затухали, подчиняясь природному угасанию питающей их стихии, отчего маг грустнел.

После очередного совместного похода в туалет Арсения озарило.

— У меня есть идея, — нерешительно начал он, ставя чашку чая на блюдце.

— Отлично! Какая? — живо заинтересовался маг.

— Но тебе это может и не понравиться, — предупредил вампкуб.

Его ангел махнул рукой — мол, ерунда какая!

— Ты то же самое и про зализывание ран говорил, и ничего, вполне даже понравилось, — с обезоруживающей прямотой выпалил маг.

Арсений, стараясь не отвлекаться на вспыхнувшие перед глазами образы той ночи, переходящей в утро, на всякий случай попросил, чтобы, если вдруг что-то не понравится, маг выражал неудовольствие словесно, а не как-нибудь ещё.

И ухватился обеими руками за канат.

Тянуть мага вниз было сложно — воздушная стихия слишком уж стремилась вытолкнуть его к самому потолку, вдобавок вампкуб ещё не так твёрдо стоял на ногах, да и руки не обрели всей полноты былой силы. Отчего-то это напоминало их с отцом плаванье по озеру на небольшом парусном судёнышке. Помнится, папенька из всей оравы детей взял только их троих, назначив Павлушу своим старшим помощником, Сашеньку, как самого младшего на их безымянном «фрегате Поповых», юнгой, а его, Арсения, — тогда ещё _Арсюшу,_ — штурманом. Впрочем, всё это было для красного словца, по факту все они занимались одинаковой работой — ставили и убирали паруса, при необходимости откренивали своим цыплячьим весом, перемещаясь на нужный борт… И точно так же крепко вцеплялись в канаты. Как там их правильно, по-морскому назвать — шкоты, ванты, такелаж? Забыл за столько лет, а ведь когда-то бредил морем, мечтал стать знаменитым мореплавателем…

Увлекшись воспоминаниями, Арсений сам не заметил, как помог магу значительно снизиться — теперь тот витал прямо над диваном, удерживаясь на такой высоте потому, что вампкуб, притянув его на этот уровень, тут же наступил на канат, не доверяя силе ещё не полностью оправившихся рук.

— И что теперь? — полюбопытствовал Антон, «лёжа» на спине в полуметре над диванными подушками.

— Сейчас узнаешь. Только не меняй позу, хорошо? — предупредил Арсений и, дождавшись согласного кивка мага, со всей доступной ему стремительностью прыгнул вперёд.

Под его весом стремящееся взмыть в воздух тело мага мягко нырнуло вниз, чуть коснувшись дивана, и так и осталось.

Получилось.

— Я тебя не ушиб? — первым делом поинтересовался вампкуб.

— Н-нет, — с небольшой заминкой ответил маг. — А ты прохладный какой-то. Я бы согрел, но у самого с огнём напряг.

Наверное, Ляся, если видела это, ухахатывалась изо всех сил. По крайней мере, Павлуша точно бы поржал с того, как они вдвоём дрыгались, пытаясь сменить позу на сидячую и дотянуться до пульта — действовать приходилось осторожно, поскольку при любом неловком движении воздушная стихия норовила вытолкнуть мага вверх.

Наконец они нашли подходящее положение. Теперь маг сидел на диване, — хотя, как и у призраков, слово «сидел» подходило с большой натяжкой, — в то время как Арсений восседал верхом на его коленях, своим весом удерживая их на месте, а корпусом прижимался к торсу мага, чуть ли не впечатывая его в спинку дивана. Руки вампкуба покоились на плечах мага, поскольку в противном случае законы магической физики выталкивали Антона ввысь. В мыслях Арсений романтично называл получившееся положение «лицом к лицу», хотя это несколько грешило против правды — правильнее было бы назвать это «ухом к уху» или «подбородком на плечо», поскольку вампкуб, чтобы не мешать своему _истинному_ смотреть на экран, чуть сместился вбок.

Попереключав каналы, маг остановился на каком-то мультике. Арсению было всё равно — он молча наслаждался возможностью быть ближе к своему возлюбленному.

Видимо, мультик был диснеевским — в других герои не стремятся петь при первой же возможности.

_А слыхал ли ты, как песни волк поёт луне?_

Арсений поневоле фыркнул, вспомнив, какие рулады выводил обитающий в подвале ювелир, и откровенно сомневаясь, что эти полные тоски завывания можно назвать песней, но тут же нахмурился — ему вот смешно, а бедный Матвиенко сейчас неизвестно где и в каких обстоятельствах. Может, тоже похищен тем же злоумышленником, может, убит, в лучшем случае бегает сейчас где-нибудь в залитых светом полной луны лесистых окрестностях города, представляя собой нешуточную угрозу любому, кто встанет на его пути.

_И сумеешь ли волшебные картинки  
На лету цветами ветра рисовать?_

На этих строках Арсению вспомнилось устроенное его ангелом представление. Уж кто-кто, а Антон в плане управления огнём и ветром был попросту неподражаем.

_Крепя́тся наши связи вековые,  
Эти нити разорвать никак нельзя._

Вот как, как не увидеть в этом отсылку на свою связь с _истинным?_ И ведь действительно не связь, а связи — их объединяет не только истинность, но и дружеские чувства, и невидимая нить между спасённым — даже дважды спасённым! — и спасителем. И всё это они не смогли бы разорвать даже при всём желании.

_Тот, кто юный тополь срубит,  
Не увидит тень от его листвы_

Арсений был бы не прочь избавиться от всех тополей в округе, хотя теперь, когда на его руке красовался подаренный Антоном амулет, оберегающий его от тополиного пуха, дерево уже не казалось настолько неприятным. Ещё бы изобрести способ противостоять параличу при соприкосновении… Но это уже утопия.

Пригревшись в объятиях мага, Арсений сам не заметил, как задремал.

***

Проснуться от звучания голоса любимого человека — бесценно.

— Ааарс, слезь с меня, я в тубзик хочу!

И пусть фраза далека от романтики и произнесена почти в самое ухо громким голосом мага, это всё равно не портит удовольствие от совместного пробуждения. Правда, дёрнувшись исполнять просьбу своего _истинного,_ Арсений спросонья запутался в отходивших от сбруи мага многочисленных ремешках, от неожиданности рванулся ещё сильнее, и в итоге они оба свалились на ковёр, каким-то чудом не отдавив друг другу яйца, — точнее, это вампкуб грохнулся на ковёр, неслабо приложившись лопатками, а Шастун приземлился помягче, поскольку упал на Арсения, — но это же такие мелочи, правда?

Пока они выпутывались из этого неудобного положения, Арсений более-менее проснулся и сделал ряд открытий. Во-первых, маг уже вернул часть своего веса. Во-вторых, они проспали не только ужин, но и всю ночь. В-третьих, пора было снимать с Антона его страховочную упряжь и сверяться с блокнотиком — там где-то была страничка про день перехода от подъёма одной стихии к упадку другой, нужно скорее прочитать, чтобы понимать, чего следует ожидать.

— Голова раскалывается, — пожаловался освобождённый от сбруи маг, сидя рядом с ним на ковре и потирая висок.

— Сочувствую, ангел мой, — искренне откликнулся Арсений. — Наверное, это потому что мы слишком долго проспали. У меня где-то были таблетки на подобный случай, на тебя обычные лекарства действуют?

— Да какой нахуй долго проспали, ёбнулся совсем? — неожиданно резко ответил маг, и тут же жалобно запричитал: — Прости, прости пожалуйста, я не хотел!

Арсений предпочёл пропустить всё это мимо ушей — Антон сам говорил, что все три дня он будет несколько не в себе, так что и обижаться на его бессознательное поведение нет смысла.

— Действуют, — чуть более хрипло и грубо, чем обычно, ответил маг. — Но слабее, чем на простых людей. От метеочувствительности обычно валерьянка помогает, но… не в таких ситуациях.

Антон махнул рукой в сторону окна — за ним бесшумно (хвала заглушающим заклятиям) бушевал сильный ветер и дождь.

— Природа… тоже чувствует усиление воздуха и воды, — с трудом проговорил его ангел, морщась от звуков собственного голоса. — И хуй что с этим сделаешь. Даже магическое обезболивание не отобьёт этих… ощущений.

Маг поднялся на ноги и направился было к выходу, но у самого порога обернулся.

— Ты идёшь? Тебе ведь… тоже надо. Вчера ещё и чай пил.

— Да-да, сейчас, — заверил его Арсений, стараясь говорить как можно тише и мягче. Он не совсем понимал, почему маг ждёт его, хотя уже вполне способен добраться до туалета самостоятельно, но разве можно противиться зову своего _истинного?_

При попытке встать щиколотки пронзило болью и, невольно вскрикнув, от неожиданности Арсений потерял равновесие и рухнул на диван.

— Ёб твою мать, клыкастик, — сочувственно прокомментировал Антон. — Так, сиди тут, я сейчас.

Пока маг отходил в туалет, Арсений успел дотянуться до потрёпанной инструкции. Ничего полезного в ней не нашлось — сухое «От пика к упадку: головная боль, перепады настроения, склонность к унынию» констатировало то, что он и без того уже понял. Если уж на то пошло, вампкуб и сам испытывал сейчас склонность к унынию, особенно если подумать, что вчера вечером Антон так приятно прижимался к нему не потому что этого хотел, а лишь по причине того, что магия воздуха неуклонно толкала его вверх. И если учесть, что его _истинному_ сейчас плохо, а он, Арсений, никак не может ему помочь, самому бы кто помог… Даже просто устоять на ногах не может из-за этих чёртовых ран! Это уж не говоря об отсутствии шансов покорить сердце Антона — с этим он хоть как-то свыкся…

Безрадостные размышления были нарушены возвращением мага. Без единого слова подхватив на руки ошеломлённого таким поворотом событий вампкуба, Антон вышел в коридор и лишь тогда лукаво поинтересовался:

— Что, даже «Поехали!» не скажешь? И рукой не взмахнёшь?

У Арсения аж сердце сжалось — у его ангела голова раскалывается от боли, он сам не свой от всех этих перепадов магии, но упорно заботится о вампкубе, на руках носит, шутит даже…

Добравшись до санузла, Антон приказал ему стянуть трусы, что на весу было не сказать чтобы просто, однако Арсений справился, и лишь после этого маг бережно усадил свою ношу на унитаз.

— Бля, чую, Рекс отомстил за то, что мы вчера заснули и забыли его вывести. Я уберусь, а ты зови, как закончишь.

Арсений не спешил его звать — что толку отвлекать мага посреди процесса уборки? Антон заявился сам.

— Какого хуя не зовёшь, сук…куб обвампиренный?! — с порога начал он, и тут же его интонация сменилась на безмерно виноватую: — Арс, прости пожалуйста, я не хотел!

— Всё хорошо, ангел мой, — терпеливо заверил его Арсений, чувствуя, как сильные руки мага вновь поднимают его.

— Ну что, клыкастик, пошли завтрак готовить? — с неожиданной весёлостью откликнулся Антон.

По пути маг сообщил, что всё это напоминает ему сказку о слепом и безногом.

— Вот только они действительно были нужны друг другу, — возразил Арсений, — а ты бы и без меня вполне справился. Я так, сбоку припёка, мёртвым грузом повисеть, не более.

Антон прижал его к себе крепче, будто боясь уронить.

— Не говори о себе это слово. Даже в шутку. Мне до сих пор плохо от воспоминаний. Не хочу снова проживать тот момент… когда твоё сердце не билось.

Под конец фразы голос мага непривычно исказился, и, посмотрев на Антона, Арсений понял, что по лицу его _истинного_ сбегают слёзы.

— Прости, — повинился вампкуб.

— Чёртова вода, — на первый взгляд неуместно вздохнул Антон. Боясь ненароком расстроить его ещё больше, Арсений не стал уточнять, что под этим подразумевалось.

Они уже добрались до кухни, и маг осторожно усадил Арсения на стул, решив самолично заняться завтраком для них двоих и собаки.

— Я могу тебе чем-нибудь помочь? — мягко поинтересовался вампкуб. Ему было неловко, что Антон заботится о нём, когда как в этот сложный период всё должно было быть наоборот.

— Иди нахуй, блять, — рявкнул маг, кидая ему связку сосисок.

— На твой? Подставляй! — хмыкнул суккуб и под сдавленные смешки Антона принялся очищать сосиски от плёнки — ими приходилось кормить овчарку. Не самая лучшая пища для собаки, конечно, но пока хотя бы один из них не придёт в норму, сходить за нормальным кормом нет никакой возможности.

Тем временем Шастун занялся нарезкой лука, предварительно наложив на него сдерживающее резкий запах заклинание — как-никак, у всех троих, мага, вампкуба и пса, было слишком чувствительное обоняние.

Из-за травмы запястий не только сила, но и мелкая моторика Арсения тоже несколько ухудшилась, так что, кое-как управляясь с непослушными пальцами, он закончил с подготовкой еды для собаки одновременно с тем, как Антон завершил приготовление яичницы на двоих.

К концу завтрака его ангел всё больше морщился — видимо, головная боль усиливалась. Вместе с этим вспышки злости сошли на нет, сменившись другими эмоциями, по большей части невесёлыми. Поводов для уныния и грусти хватало — тревога за пропавших друзей и заколдованных коллег, отчаянье, что даже с информацией из книги и свидетельскими показаниями вампкуба не получается вычислить личность злодея и его подельника, страх, что пока они оба уязвимы, с ними может что-то случиться…

Но под действием приближающегося упадка огня Антон порой перегибал палку. Например, он на полном серьёзе, с искренним волнением во взгляде, спрашивал, не обиделась ли колбаса, что для яичницы он предпочёл не её, а бекон. Арсений чуть вишнёвым чаем не поперхнулся, когда это услышал — на контрасте со вчерашним днём сегодня маг выглядел вполне вменяемым, и суккуб как-то позабыл, что с ним всё ещё не его ангел, а обычно спрятанное альтер-эго.

После завтрака Антон перенёс его обратно на диван, пододвинул столик, принёс ноутбук и телефон, — словом, обеспечил все возможные варианты негромкого досуга для раненого нежитя, — после чего улёгся головой ему на колени и прикрыл глаза. Наверное, так легче было терпеть головную боль.

Отвлёкшись на чтение новостей, Арсений сам не заметил, как запустил свободную руку в волосы мага, плавными медленными движениями поглаживая. Спохватившись, что его измученному болью ангелу это может доставлять лишние неудобства, он убрал руку, но был неожиданно перехвачен за предплечье.

— Оставь. Так… легче, — выдохнул маг, не спеша отпускать его руку.

— Ладно, зефирка, — едва слышно согласился Арсений.

Зефиркой он прозвал Антона ещё вчера, и от нового прозвища вчерашний воздушно-эмоциональный ангел заливался смехом, а сегодняшний Антон лишь улыбнулся уголком губ и потянул его руку на себя.

— У того уёбищного убийцы боли, у его припизднутого подельника боли, а у моего вампкуба заживи, — принялся приговаривать он, в промежутках между словами осторожно целуя розовеющий на запястье нежитя шрам.

Арсений изумлённо наблюдал за этим непривычным зрелищем, напрочь позабыв обо всех новостях и котировках акций.

Закончив с одной рукой, Антон произвёл точно такую же процедуру с другой, а потом, с сожалением глядя на вытянутые далеко вперёд ноги вампкуба, шрамы на которых находились за пределами его досягаемости, досадливо вздохнул.

— Вот у кого поднялась рука тебе навредить, а? Ты же хороший, — размышлял он вслух, в то же время оттягивая пальцами его губу. — О, клыки ещё чуть-чуть удлинились, уже почти как раньше стали.

Антон провёл пальцем по всей длине одного клыка, затем второго… В сердце защемило — его собственные дети, хоть Серёжа, хоть потом, три четверти века спустя, Алиса, точно так же интересовались «класивыми зубками» своего папы, с такой же непосредственностью залезая своими крохотными пальчиками ему в рот или картаво отдавая команду улыбнуться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > А слыхал ли ты, как песни волк поёт луне?
> 
> Шастун смотрит «Покахонтас».
> 
> Итак, впереди заключительная часть главы 3,2, а именно **3,24. Пик и упадок — его огонёчек**. В программе:  
> • остаток промежуточного дня и следующие за ним сутки, когда огонь достигнет точки упадка;  
> • тяжёлое признание;  
> • необычная прогулка;  
> • несколько очень неожиданных для вампкуба ситуаций;  
> • сказочный финал.  
> Финал главы 3,2, а не всего повествования в целом. Впереди ещё много глав, не переживайте ;)


	41. Глава 3,24. Пик и упадок — его огонёчек

Они провели в тишине и покое ещё много часов; на обед, единогласно решив не заморачиваться, взяли готовую еду, ждавшую своего часа в холодильнике, на ужин тоже не стали особо напрягаться — подогрели в микроволновке полуфабрикатные котлеты и с аппетитом умяли их, заедая магазинными салатами.

Сложнее стало потом: приближался час выгула Рекса, а вампкуб всё ещё не мог пройти больше пары шагов. Арсений предложил магу вывести собаку самому, но в ответ получил торопливое «Нет!» и испуганный взгляд зелёных глаз.

— Чего ты боишься, Антош? — мягко, как если бы разговаривал со встревоженным ребёнком, спросил Арсений.

— Если я уйду… что станет с тобой? — заломил брови маг. — Пока я… рядом, смогу тебя защитить. Даже такой, как сейчас.

— Ангел мой, ты же сам говорил, что обеспечил меня и квартиру максимальной защитой, что со мной может случиться? Да и ты будешь не так далеко, всего-то во двор спустишься.

Антон тяжело вздохнул.

— Я боюсь потерять тебя. И себя. С тобой я… чуть больше я. Ты на меня как-то действуешь… Сдерживаешь? Направляешь? Помогаешь. С тобой легче. Ты нужен.

Обезоруженный подобным признанием, Арсений покорно позволил натянуть на себя штаны и сам сменил привычный домашний халат на принесённую магом футболку и толстовку. Браслеты Антон тоже сам ему надевал, мол, так быстрее будет — и вправду, привычные пальцы мага справлялись с застёжками очень ловко и шустро. Хоть вампкуб и не видел смысла в дополнительной защите, когда рядом с ним и так будет боевой маг, ему было невероятно приятно чувствовать со стороны своего ангела такую заботу.

Если бы соседка из шестьдесят седьмой вышла на площадку одновременно с ними, у неё наверняка челюсть отвалилась бы. Картина и вправду вырисовывалась странная: первым из двери квартиры выбежал Рекс, тут же бросившийся к лифту, а за ним бочком, чтобы ненароком не задеть ногами удерживаемого на руках вампкуба косяк или стену, шагнул Антон. Закрывать и замыкать дверь, а также вызывать лифт, пришлось, разумеется, Арсению.

Выбравшись из подъезда, Антон остановился под козырьком крыльца, дожидаясь, пока его ноша раскроет над их головами зонт — ветер уже стих, но дождь всё никак не кончался. Пользуясь отсутствием поводка, пёс давно уже выбежал далеко вперёд и устремился по своим делам.

Подчиняясь угрюмому взгляду мага, скамейка высохла, и Антон бережно усадил на неё Арсения. Оставшись без зонта, его ангел накинул капюшон худи и несколько раз обошёл вокруг лавки, что-то шепча и проделывая какие-то заковыристые пассы — видимо, окружая её защитными чарами. Убедившись в том, что вампкуб надёжно защищён, Антон отошёл к спортплощадке, дабы уделить внимание тренажёрам — засиделся дома, наверное. Эту теорию подтвердило и дальнейшее его поведение — они с Рексом принялись гоняться друг за другом, нарезая круги по двору и наступая в лужи. Как дети малые, ей-богу. Правду говорят, что собаки похожи на своих хозяев — пока пёс принадлежал гному, он всегда вёл себя сдержанно, переходя на деловитую трусцу лишь когда сопровождал хозяина на утренних пробежках, а тут оголтело летел со всех лап, язык набок, уши набекрень, весь запачканный и мокрый, но счастливый до одури.

Вдоволь набегавшись, Антон вернулся к оставленному на лавочке Арсению. Рекс же к чему-то принюхался и уходить не желал.

— Позови его, — попросил его ангел, пытаясь отдышаться. — Когда зачаровывал, не подумал. Только тебя слушается.

Переведя дух и дождавшись, пока Рекс к ним подбежит, Антон вновь взял нежитя на руки и отправился домой.

…

Антон. В его спальне. Голый. Казалось бы, сбывшаяся мечта?

Ах, если бы!

Вернувшись домой и сгрузив нежитя на кровать, Антон наскоро помыл лапы собаке, после чего, судя по звуку, разложил сушилку и развесил на ней промокшую насквозь одежду.

— Да что ж… Ну ёбаный в рот… Нихуя не получается! — доносились досадливые реплики мага, но Арсений не понимал, что он пытался сделать.

— Ненавижу дни воды! — прошипел Антон, заходя в спальню.

Совершенно голый и с длинной металлической зажигалкой для духовки.

— У меня не получается! Клыкастик, помоги, а?

Вампкуб почувствовал, что от одного только вида по-суккубьи бесстыдно расхаживающего нагишом мага у него бы всё получилось. Всю ночь бы получалось.

— Чего ты от меня хочешь? — хрипло спросил Арсений, не в силах отвести от него взгляд.

— Я промок. Мне холодно. Мало огня. Фаерболы не получаются. Даже зажигалку эту не могу! — жалобно заявил его ангел.

Сглотнув, Арсений принял протягиваемую ему зажигалку, сдвинул переключатель, тем самым снимая блокировку, и нажал на спусковой крючок. На конце металлической трубочки появился весёлый огонёк, и, проверив, на месте ли браслет, защищающий Антона от огня, вампкуб поднёс пламя к коже своего _истинного._

— Ооох, хорошо-то как! — довольно протянул Антон, отчего-то не забирая зажигалку, а лишь меняя позу, чтобы подставить огню другие участки тела.

Пожалуй, ещё несколько таких сладких стонов, и хорошо станет уже Арсению. Прямо в одежде.

…

Закончив наслаждаться прикосновениями огня и посчитав себя уже достаточно сухим и прогретым, маг деловито залез в шкаф, выуживая из него очередную толстовку. Почему-то не свою, а Арсения. Надев её прямо на голое тело и довершив комплект трусами и удобными домашними штанами на резинке, Антон пожелал спокойной ночи и ушёл спать на диван.

Но спустя полчаса ворочаний в гостиной вернулся, по-хозяйски осмотрел шкаф, вспоминая, где может лежать искомое, и в итоге раскопал-таки тёплый пушистый плед.

— Мне холодно, — пожаловался он, по-свойски устраиваясь на кровати рядом с ошеломлённым таким поворотом событий Арсением.

— С тобой теплее, — поделился его ангел, притягивая его к себе, как ребёнок игрушку, и накрывая их обоих пледом.

— Да, так гораздо лучше, — довольно и сонно пробормотал маг, обхватывая вампкуба руками и переплетая с ним ноги.

Арсений был полностью с ним согласен.

Так и вправду гораздо лучше.

***

Проснулся Арсений поздно — видимо, под дождь хорошо спится, даже если его звуки заглушены заклятием.

Антона рядом не было, а с кухни доносился характерный запах огня.

Поспешив туда, Арсений обнаружил, что ничего страшного не произошло: его ангел тихо-мирно сидел на стуле и забавлялся с найденными невесть где спичками. Чиркнув по коробку, поджигал одну, клал себе на ладонь и неотрывно смотрел на неё, пока она не превращалась в обугленный чёрный остов, после чего смахивал уголёк на пол, доставал следующую, чиркал… И так по кругу.

Судя по усеивающим пол останкам спичек, Антон приступил к этому занятию коробка́ эдак четыре назад. А в пятом и последнем оставалось всего три штучки.

Спички закончились, и маг вполне предсказуемо захандрил — поджал ноги к груди, накрывая их подолом толстовки, зябко обнял себя за колени и принялся едва слышно жаловаться на жизнь.

— Я устал! Всем от меня что-то надо, расследуй дело, выполни обещание, создай артефакт, сходи на дежурство, сделай то, сделай это, спаси… А меня кто спасёт?

— Я.

Услышав его голос, Антон обернулся и чуть улыбнулся.

— Да тебя самого надо спасать, — с ласковым сожалением произнёс он, поглядывая на отмеченные розовыми шрамами запястья Арсения.

Резко вскочив со стула, он сгрёб вампкуба в объятья.

— Господи, клыкастик, я тогда так испугался! В первый миг, как я тебя увидел, мне показалось, что ты умер! — отчаянно воскликнул он, прижимая крепче.

— Тише, тише, ангел. Я ведь всё-таки живой, — успокоил его Арсений, робко обнимая в ответ.

— Ага, ты единственный вампир, которого вообще можно назвать живым, — в голосе мага наконец-то послышалась тёплая улыбка. — Я даже чувствую, как бьётся твоё сердце.

Ещё бы не чувствовал, прижимает к себе так, что сердце пустилось вскачь, словно пытаясь разломать оковы грудной клетки, чтобы прильнуть к любимому, а то и вовсе поселиться в его груди.

— Ангел, если ты продолжишь меня так к себе прижимать, то прочувствуешь работу и другого органа… — на последних остатках воздуха выдавил из себя Арсений.

Маг слегка ослабил хватку, но из объятий так и не выпустил.

Весь день Антон таскался за ним хвостиком, постоянно норовя обнять, и это было бы даже приятно, если бы не одно но: стоило разорвать прикосновение, Шастун вновь начинал ныть на тему «враги сожгли родную хату» — уезжал, мол, оставляя за спиной всю свою жизнь, вернулся — дом сгорел, коллеги похоронили, подвергшийся гипнозу Дима не узнал, вампкуба похитили и чуть не угробили, а прочие друзья невесть где, невесть в каком состоянии, неизвестно даже, живы или нет, а он из-за всей этой катавасии с перепадами стихий так невовремя выбыл из строя на несколько дней, которые могут оказаться для них решающими…

Приходилось как-то выкручиваться.

Завтракал, обедал и ужинал Арсений сидя на коленях своего _истинного._ Вначале было приятно, но под конец совсем неудобно — всё-таки маг ему попался худой и костлявый, жестковатый для изнеженной задницы нежитя.

Отлучаясь в туалет, вампкуб, к великой радости своего ангела, предварительно зажигал свечку и вручал ему. Благодаря этой уловке тихие жалобы Шастуна перемежались восторгами, что позволяло чуть меньше беспокоиться о состоянии мага.

Выгуливать собаку они оба раза выходили в обнимку. Впрочем, Арсений быстро уставал от ходьбы, помимо воли начиная припадать на обе ноги, поскольку от излишней нагрузки отступившая было боль возвращалась. Тогда Антон подхватывал его на руки и садился на всё ту же лавочку у подъезда, сажая вампкуба себе на колени и уже вдвоём прячась от назойливого дождя под зонтом.

В этом состоянии мага совершенно не заботило, что подумают о нём окружающие. Так, услышав доносящиеся из подъезда шаги Шеминова, Арсений попытался было пересесть на скамейку, дабы не ставить любимого в неловкое положение, но тот вцепился в него с отчаяньем и мольбой в глазах, и никакие аргументы не могли его переубедить. Смирившись, нежить лишь натянул пониже толстовку, прикрывая вызванный постоянной близостью мага стояк. К счастью, Марго так сильно рвалась с поводка, что Стас рядом с ними почти не задержался, лишь поприветствовал обоих и напомнил, что с августа — отчего-то с августа, а не с июля, как обычно — повысятся тарифы на коммунальные услуги.

Как ни странно, Антон проявил неожиданную ясность сознания. Выждав, пока Шеминов скроется за поворотом, маг прошептал Арсению на ухо, пуская по телу тёплую волну мурашек, что отчего-то из всего подъезда его узнаёт только домком. Дескать, и Валентина Петровна смотрела на него, как на чужого, с недоверчивым прищуром, и Сашка-пивнарь со второго этажа, и первоклассница с четвёртого, с которой они когда-то вместе снимали с дерева невесть как забравшегося на верхотуру котёнка — никто не узнаёт, все глядят на него так, будто впервые видят, а Стас отчего-то остался исключением.

Поделившись этим наблюдением, Антон погрустнел, и Арсений поспешил заверить своего ангела, что уж он-то всегда узнает и примет мага, что над ним-то не властны чары злодея-менталиста, и что ни капельки не сомневается в том, что его замечательный _истинный_ наверняка найдёт способ всех расколдовать.

Вернувшись домой, они расположились на просторной кровати суккуба, тесно прижавшись друг к другу. Сейчас, когда обозначенный Антоном трёхдневный срок почти подошёл к концу, Арсений не понимал, как могли предыдущие «няньки» оставлять столь резкие, полные недовольства записи в дневниковой части блокнота. Разве им так сложно было догадаться, что под личиной брутального дерзкого мага кроется трогательный большой ребёнок с добрым сердцем? Разве так сложно найти контакт с этим милым дитя в теле взрослого?

Этот день закончился спокойно и приятно. Вампкуб полусидел-полулежал на кровати, откинувшись на уложенные горкой подушки, а в его объятьях уютно устроился его _истинный._ Сначала он просто валялся рядом, оплетая его руками и ногами, но потом этого Антону показалось мало, и он взял дело в свои руки. Деловито раздвинув ноги Арсения, — без какого-либо эротического подтекста, просто развёл их, не отрывая от кровати, — он с довольным видом плюхнулся на освобождённое пространство, прижимаясь задницей к внутренней стороне бёдер своего суккуба, и осторожно, чтобы ненароком не причинить боль, откинулся на него корпусом. После этого, убедившись, что им обоим удобно, Антон потянулся за руками потерявшего дар речи вампкуба и деловито устроил их на себе — обнимай, мол, непонятно, что ли?

Арсений послушно обнял.

Его ангел какое-то время молча лежал так, потихоньку съезжая по скользкому шёлку халата. Видимо, Антону это не понравилось, поскольку в конце концов он вскочил на колени и рьяно сорвал с него мешающий предмет одежды, оставив суккуба в одних трусах. Отбросив халат подальше, маг вновь вернулся в прежнюю позу, довольный, что теперь-то ничто не мешает в ней оставаться, и, потянувшись за пледом, тщательно укрыл их обоих.

— Ааарс, — вскоре протянул он, — а расскажи мне сказку?

Вампкуб растерялся. Что Антон хочет от него услышать? Банальные сказки про репку или спящую красавицу он наверняка и сам знает, а каких-то специфических сказок у суккубов не было. Легенды и предания были, лёгкие переиначивания любых романтичных сказок так, чтобы один из пары был суккубом, а второй его _истинным,_ тоже присутствовали, а вот чего-то особенного…

И тогда Арсений решил придумать своему ангелу новую сказку.

— Давным-давно жила-была… искорка.

— Искорка? — удивлённо переспросил маг.

— Искорка, — подтвердил Арсений, целуя маячащую перед носом русую макушку. — У неё была большая семья, несколько десятков её сестёр-искорок, но именно эта искорка была особенной.

Антон чуть поёрзал, устраиваясь поудобней, и тихонько переспросил, что же было в ней такое особенное.

— Другие искорки просто так дремали, уютно укрутившись в головках спичек, но не она. Нашей искорке снился сон о человеке, которого она полюбила всем своим существом и мечтала встретить, когда проснётся.

Перехватив его левую руку, маг принялся водить пальцем по окольцовывающему её шраму, прослеживая едва заметный на ощупь рельеф.

— Однажды мечта искорки исполнилась: её разбудил громкий звук чирканья, она вылезла из своего убежища и — о чудо! — увидела того самого человека. Желая поприветствовать его, наша искорка, хотя теперь было бы вернее назвать её пламечком или огоньком, поползла было по спичке, стремясь добраться до его пальцев, но не успела — спичку бросили в камин, прямо на кучку подготовленной для растопки бумаги. Поначалу наш язычок пламени расстроился, что его отвергли, но потом, подзакусив бумагами и перейдя к поленьям, понял, что это вовсе не было отказом — тот самый человек устроился у камина, протягивая к нему озябшие руки и ноги.

Его ангелок слушал затаив дыхание, и Арсений продолжал.

— Желая помочь ему согреться, огонёк изо всех сил старался разрастись, став настоящим огнём очага. Пламени было приятно видеть, что его усилия не проходят даром, что самый дорогой ему человек наслаждается его теплом.

Антон довольно мурлыкнул в его объятьях, осторожно переворачиваясь набок и подкладывая под щёку ладонь.

— Но неизбежное потому и называется неизбежным, что от него не убежать, как ни старайся. Стремясь обогреть своего человека, огонь сам не заметил, как изничтожил всё имеющееся у него топливо. Вынужденный бежать от наступающей прохлады, он спрятался в чёрных головёшках дотлевающих углей и стал не огнём уже, но жаром. Однако любовь к человеку была превыше его жажды жизни, и потому жар тайком выглядывал через трещинку, подсвечивая её алым.

Арсению казалось, что его ангел уже дремлет, убаюканный сказкой и мерными звуками дыхания и сердцебиения, но нет. Его неугомонный _истинный_ поднял мордашку, грустно заглядывая в глаза.

— Жар умрёт, да? Клыкастик, ты же сказочник, спаси его!

— Как скажешь, счастье моё, — покорно согласился вампкуб и продолжил историю. — Жар уже и вправду думал, что умирает, но в какой-то момент ему подали руку помощи. Точнее, лучину, такую тоненькую длинную щепочку. Жар искоркой перескочил на неё и вновь стал огоньком. А держащий лучину человек, тот самый, которого огонёк любил ещё будучи искоркой, бережно ссадил его с деревяшки на фитиль свечи.

Успокоившись за судьбу главного героя, Антон вновь устроился на груди вампкуба.

— На свече огоньку понравилось. Её фитиль состоял из хлопка, собранного с кустов хлопчатника, выращенных под золотым солнцем Кока́ндского ханства, а поддерживал горение ароматный пчелиный воск с ближайшей пасеки. Да и человек уделял устроившемуся на фитиле огоньку больше внимания: поставил подсвечник со свечой на стол и что-то писал на листке бумаги, наслаждаясь яркостью света и оберегая пламечко от сквозняков. Порой, задумавшись, он отрывал взгляд от бумаги и смотрел на огонь; в такие моменты огонёк от радости светился ещё ярче, становясь даже чуточку выше ростом.

Довольно улыбнувшись, Антон перевернулся на другой бок.

— Но и свеча не могла гореть вечно. Она оплавлялась, плача горячими восковыми слезами, и становилась всё ниже и ниже. В последний момент затухающее пламя пересадили на маленький кусочек бумаги и перенесли в набитую табаком глиняную трубку. Там огонёк снова стал тлением, но это было не столь важно — он радовался, что оказался так близко к своему объекту обожания, что человек с удовольствием вдыхает его дымок, наслаждаясь тем, как он проникает в лёгкие.

Продолжая свою сказку, Арсений сам не заметил, как свёл всё к грустному итогу.

— Как бы они ни стремились друг к другу, человек и огонёк не могут быть вместе: рано или поздно искорка либо погаснет, либо попытается сблизиться, обожжёт человека и тоже погаснет. Или человек умрёт — от старости или, может, даже пожара.

— Пусть они будут вместе! — вскинулся Антон, вцепляясь в его предплечье обеими руками и с мольбой глядя в глаза. — Пусть вынужденные соблюдать дистанцию и никогда не касаться друг друга, но _вместе._ Пускай искорка горит _для него._ Чтобы светить, чтобы греть, чтобы оставаться живой рядом с ним.

— Пусть… — с тихой грустью согласился вампкуб, целуя своего _истинного_ в лоб. — Сладких и тёплых тебе снов, мой ангел.

— И тебе, клыкастик, добрых сновидений, — откликнулся маг, потянулся к нему и легонечко, едва касаясь, чмокнул его в уголок губ. — Спокойной ночи.

Антон уже вернулся на место, вновь уютной тёплой тяжестью устроившись на его груди, а Арсений всё смотрел куда-то в темноту, перебирая взглядом пробивающиеся меж штор полоски лунного света. Вампкуб с замиранием сердца осознавал произошедшее, всё ещё боясь в это поверить.

Его _истинный_ поцеловал его. _Сам,_ по собственной воле, не вынужденный обстоятельствами, не в попытке спасти, согреть, наполнить жизненной силой, а просто так. И пусть это был невиннейший поцелуй, легчайшее касание губ, но Антон выбрал для него не щёку, не нос и не подбородок, куда можно поцеловать друга или ребёнка, а уголок рта. Пусть не губы, самое романтичное и в то же время эротичное место из всех возможных, а самый их краешек, но и в этом проглядывалась какая-то робкая, едва проклюнувшаяся романтика.

Это трогало Арсения до глубины души и давало надежду, что когда-нибудь его ангел — его _огонёчек_ — сумеет ответить ему взаимностью.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ива обещала сказочный финал главы 3,2 — Ива сделала! ;)
> 
> А дальше… Опять по порядку, и снова глава из более чем одной части, да что ж такое?! **3,31. Кусочек расколотой жизни — Завещание**.  
> • Вся глава 3,3 повествует о дне отходняка после перепадов стихий.  
> • Мы снова вернёмся к фокалу Антона, узнаем, что он помнит и как воспринимает то, что запомнил.  
> • Пользуясь тем, что наконец-то оба более-менее пришли в норму, ребята приступят к решению остальных проблем.  
> • Шастун случайно узнает кое-что, что никто не планировал ему сообщать.


	42. Глава 3,31. Кусочек расколотой жизни — Завещание

В дни перепадов магии Антону вечно снились связанные со стихиями сны. Отчего-то они запоминались отчётливей, чем то, что происходило с ним наяву. Детали могли различаться, но суть оставалась неизменной: в приходящиеся на пик родной стихии дни и ночи сны были неизменно приятными, про разгул стихии, например, в дни подъёма воздуха ему могло присниться, что он птица, самолёт, облако, даже просто порыв ветра…

А вот при упадке сны становились неуютными, противными, порой даже пугающими. Когда вода восходила на пик, обрушивая противоположное ей пламя в пропасть, Шастуна мучили сны, в которых он замерзал, тонул, просто тихо умирал… В них он мог быть самим собой, юркой ящеркой-саламандрой или и вовсе чистым пламенем, но суть оставалась одна: упадок сил и угасание.

В этот раз во сне он был искоркой, которую подхватило порывистым ураганом и занесло неведомо куда. Ветер дул с такой силой, что всё вокруг кружилось и мельтешило, вызывая смутное чувство дурноты. Он уже думал, что это никогда не кончится, что метаться в порывах ветра ему до скончания огня, но тут он попал в тихое и спокойное место.

Оглядевшись, он понял, что находится в камине. Снизу шёл ласкающий жар тлеющих углей и вкусно похрустывала подожжённая им бумага, где-то наверху уходила ввысь бесконечно длинная труба, дающая тягу и способная заслонкой укрыть от дождя, а от слишком сильного ветра его оберегали прочные тёплые стены.

Он ещё долго нежился в ласковых объятьях камина, то зарываясь босыми ступнями в приятно раскалённую золу, то перебирая светящиеся яхонтами угольки, то слушая трескучее пение постепенно прогорающих поленьев… Наконец-то, впервые за долгое время, ему было уютно и тепло.

Проснувшись, Антон не спешил открывать глаза, желая продлить дивный сон ещё хоть на секундочку.

Первым вестником окружающей реальности стал знакомый медленный стук сердца. Маг отстранённо вслушивался в него, и подкрадывающийся к нему неизменный ужас неизвестности «Что произошло, пока я был под влиянием стихий?» с каждым ударом отползал, пока не исчез вовсе: сердце Арсения стучало размеренно, ровно, спокойно, а значит, ничего по-настоящему плохого не случилось.

Голова гудела, сознание было чересчур заторможено, но это всё ерунда — привычные последствия упадка стихий, ничего нового, пройдёт через несколько часов. В остальном же Антон чувствовал себя на удивление хорошо.

Открыв глаза, Шастун не сразу сообразил, что не так — сказывалась пост-упадочная затуманенность восприятия.

А потом вдруг понял, что он лежит в объятьях вампкуба.

Мозг ещё не набрал обороты, так что решение было принято на инстинктах: если тепло и удобно, зачем что-то менять?

Антон чуть поёрзал, устраиваясь поудобней, и вновь придремал.

…

Следующее пробуждение, более ясное и осознанное, случилось несколько позже, когда пробивающийся из-за штор солнечный свет стал уже довольно ярким. Антон обнаружил, что по-прежнему лежит на полувампире и даже, кажется, одной рукой приобнимает его. Правда, если в прошлый раз он лежал полубоком, то сейчас валялся на животе, почти утыкаясь носом в маленькую родинку на груди нежитя и неудобно прогибаясь в пояснице.

Шастун понятия не имел, спит ли вампкуб, и если да, то как вообще вылезти из его объятий, не разбудив. Нормальные вампиры-то во сне и вовсе не нуждаются, а Попов и спит, как суккуб, и наделён острым вампирским слухом, так что сон его может быть даже более чутким, чем у Кристинки. И заглушку ж так просто, без единого движения рукой, не наложить…

— Уже проснулся? — тихонько поинтересовался Арсений, и в его голосе слышалась какая-то непривычная осторожность. Антон напрягся. Неужели его скрытое «я» отчебучило нечто такое, после чего вампкуб стал его опасаться?

— Я тебе не навредил? — напрямик спросил маг, решив сразу разрубить гордиев узел опасений и подозрений.

— С чего ты взял, ангел? — откровенно удивился вампкуб.

Только после этого ответа Антон решился привстать на руках, чтобы наконец встретиться с ним взглядом. Как бы неловко это ни было в такой-то позе.

Нежить вовсе не выглядел раздражённым или измотанным, что уж там, даже просто сонным! Странно как-то… Тот же Кожевин после присмотра за Антоном отличался огромными мешками под глазами и ещё пару дней после этого разговаривал исключительно трёхэтажными конструкциями, тем более что им приходилось вдвоём устранять бардак в комнате — собирать раскиданные ветром вещи, заклеивать постерами обгорелые проплешины на обоях, разок и вовсе пришлось спинку кровати менять, поскольку предыдущая была сожжена почти наполовину… Да ладно Женька, даже многоопытный и сдержанный Вадим Палыч, которому тоже несколько раз приходилось присматривать за Шастуном, и то выказывал едва уловимые признаки усталости и раздражения. А Арсению хоть бы хны! Более того, впервые за долгое время он выглядел почти так же, как раньше, до плена и истощения, за исключением шрамов.

— Доброе утро, — наконец-то спохватился Антон. — Я много натворил? Если я что-нибудь сломал или попортил, то, прости, в ближайшее время компенсировать не могу — из-за всей этой фигни с моей якобы смертью зарплатную карточку заблокировали, а налички у меня не так много.

На мгновенье Арсений вскинул брови, но тут же поспешил заверить его, что всё в порядке, а ни о какой компенсации и речи быть не может. Спросонья Шастун даже не понял, с чего бы это — то ли потому, что он вовсе не бедный студент, а вполне себе обеспеченный двухсотлетний вампир, то ли потому, что своим _истинным_ суккубы готовы простить очень и очень многое.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь, огонёчек? — участливо поинтересовался нечисть.

— Голова гудит немножко, но так всегда после дня упадка стихии. Это почти не мешает и скоро пройдёт, — проинформировал Антон, прикидывая, как бы ему так выбраться, чтобы ненароком не сделать вампкубу больно. Очень актуальный вопрос, надо сказать, ведь в послеупадочный отходняк у него всегда наблюдалась некоторая потеря координации, усиливающая его и без того значительную неловкость.

Кое-как справившись с этой непростой задачей и заодно убедившись, что нежить хотя бы в трусах, Антон медленно побрёл в ванную. Он нарочно избрал ту, что подальше от спальни, чтобы по пути заодно осмотреть масштаб разрушений и беспорядка.

Однако ни того, ни другого не наблюдалось. Даже Рекс смотрел на него как раньше, не поджимая пугливо хвост, а активно повиливая им и поскуливая в попытке намекнуть о необходимости скорейшей прогулки.

Зайдя на кухню, Антон ожидал увидеть хоть какие-то свидетельства пережитого кризиса огненной стихии — но нет, ничего, хотя в памяти смутно шевельнулось что-то про сгоревшие спички и веник. Он попытался понять, было ли это на самом деле, но воспоминание вильнуло хвостом и исчезло. Забив на провалившуюся попытку что-то вспомнить, он взял из вазочки пару зефирин, чтобы было чем унять первый утренний голод по пути на прогулку с изнывающей от нетерпения овчаркой.

 _«Ладно, зефирка»,_ — прозвучало в голове голосом Арса.

А вот и первое воспоминание о прошедших днях подоспело. Кажется, тогда у него болела голова, а клыкастик был рядом и делал что-то такое, благодаря чему терпеть становилось чуточку легче.

Заходя в лифт, Шастун умудрился стукнуться плечом о край проёма, и в памяти всплыла картинка того, как он осторожно заносил нежитя на руках. В этот же самый лифт, маленький и тесный. Поначалу Антон подумал, что это воспоминание о том, как он доставлял измученного пленника домой, но потом сообразил, что в тот раз они попали внутрь через окно. Значит, с лифтом — это уже в один из трёх дней беспамятства, как пить дать!

Вот так, в попытках раскопать в залежах памяти воспоминания последних дней, и прошла вся недолгая прогулка с Рексом.

По возвращении их встретил аппетитный запах шкворчащих на сковородке гренок и кофе. Антон ещё только застыл в ведущем на кухню проёме, а Рекс уже подбежал к стоящему у плиты Арсению и уселся почти у самых его ног, просительно глядя в глаза.

— Для тебя, вообще-то, свой завтрак придуман, — вампкуб махнул рукой в сторону отданной псу миски, пытаясь придать голосу строгие интонации, но его выдавали прыгающие в глазах весёлые искорки и слишком мягкий тон. — Ладно уж, держи.

Арсений взял со стоящей у плиты тарелки одну более-менее остывшую гренку и кинул её в миску к остальной еде. Трюк сработал: Рекс, увлёкшись, вместе с поджаристым кусочком хлеба слопал и кашу (видимо, сосиски уже кончились).

— Как прогулка, ангелок? — спросил Арсений, перекладывая на тарелку последние гренки. Горка получалась приличная.

— Прошёлся, покурил, — пожал плечами Шастун. А что ещё ответить, если на прогулке не произошло ровным счётом ничего интересного?

Взявшись за ручку узорчатой турки, вампкуб разлил кофе по чашкам и понёс к столу. Антон заметил, что движения его рук стали гораздо уверенней и точнее, да и розоватые шрамы на запястьях как будто немного побледнели.

В памяти вспыхнуло воспоминание о том, как он поглаживал подушечками пальцев эти похожие на браслеты отметины — не сдержанно-профессиональными движениями целителя, проверяющего состояние былой раны, а просто так, бесцельно, будто в тщетной попытке их стереть.

— Слушай, клыкастик, а что было в эти три дня? — спросил Антон, ставя тарелку с горой гренок на стол. Уж слишком ему было интересно, как так обошлось без разрушений.

— А что ты помнишь? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Арсений, невольно напомнив одессита Еню. Эх, вот и какой был смысл нарабатывать устойчивость к суккубьему воздействию, если до двадцати пяти ему это не пригодилось, а после вступил в силу свойственный всем _истинным_ абсолютный иммунитет к менталистике?

— Не особо много, — нахмурил брови Антон, усердно копаясь в памяти. — В основном ерунду всякую. Помню, как ты что-то говорил про бардак в гостиной. Про божьих коровок что-то. Помню, что про вишню спрашивал. Кстати, а почему ты её так любишь? Почему не абрикосы, гранат или, к примеру, цитрусовые?

— А разве для любви нужны причины? — светло улыбнулся Арсений, и Шастун довольно отметил, что его клыки наконец-то достигли привычной длины. Пожалуй, если б не шрамы на руках и ногах, он выглядел совершенно прежним, таким, каким Антон его запомнил перед отъездом.

— Ты практически восстановился. Я рад, — невпопад ляпнул Антон, тут же смутившись собственной неуместности.

Не зная, куда себя девать, Шастун отпил кофе, тут же удивившись приятному отличию от растворимого. И не лень же Арсу такой кофе варить!

…

Позавтракав, они занялись восстановлением хода событий: Антон рассказывал о своих воспоминаниях, а Арсений помогал восполнить пробелы.

— Я помню, как ветер кружил листья, — начал Шастун. — Почему-то разноцветные. Сейчас же только июль, откуда здесь разноцветные листья?

— Возможно, ты увидел их не в окно, а по телевизору? — предположил вампкуб. — Они вполне могли быть в мультике, который ты смотрел.

Покопавшись в памяти, Шастун пришёл к выводу, что листья и вправду выглядели скорее нарисованными.

— Подожди, а как я вообще мог смотреть телевизор, если из-под потолка почти нереально разглядеть то, что изображено на экране? — спохватился он. — Я почему-то помню, как сидел на диване, хоть воздух и звал меня наверх, но это же невозможно!

— Это невозможно, когда у тебя нет восьмидесятикилограммового якоря. А у тебя он был, — лукаво улыбнулся Арсений, совсем как прежде, шаловливо и клыкасто, отчего на душе потеплело. Хоть какой-то кусочек расколотой жизни вернулся в норму!

Антон поёрзал на диване.

— Так, ладно, с первым днём вроде разобрались. Во второй что было? Я помню, что лежал на чём-то мягком. Обычно после пика воздуха я просыпаюсь и обнаруживаю себя лежащим на шкафу или на полу, а в этот раз было не так. На чём я лежал? На диване? Или ты меня в спальню отбуксировал? Хоть убей, не помню.

— На мне.

— Чегооо?! — от непроизвольного вопля Шастуна придремавший было Рекс вскинулся, но, не углядев ничего опасного, вновь опустил голову на свои длинные лапы.

Арсений выглядел немного нервничающим, и Антон, быстро сопоставив известные ему факты, поспешил извиниться.

— Из-за меня тебе было больно. Прости, я не хотел.

Вместо прощения он получил лишь ошарашенный взгляд.

— С чего ты взял, ангелок?

— Ты говоришь, что я лежал на тебе. А я помню, что тебе было больно, и я не мог избавить тебя от этого, и мне было больно за тебя. Получается, это я тебе и причинил боль.

Вампкуб тихонько рассмеялся, наконец-то не прикрывая рот ладонью, как ещё несколько дней назад.

— Нет, ангел мой, ты мне ноги серебром не связывал, так что и боль причинил не ты.

— Слава богу, — успокоенно выдохнул Шастун. — Так, что ещё я помню? Помню, что беспокоился за тебя. Ну, это не новость, я с самого возвращения только этим и занимаюсь. Помню, что с тобой было легче, и что мне страшно было уходить от тебя далеко.

— Поэтому ты взял меня на руки и потащил выгуливать Рекса, — дополнил общую картину Арсений, и Антону стало неловко. Ей-богу, взрослый мужик, четверть века разменял, а повёл себя, как ребёнок, отказывающийся идти в детский садик без любимой игрушки. Оставалось только надеяться, что хотя бы соседи не видели столь необычного зрелища.

Потирая виски, Антон старался составить полную картину.

— У меня обычно в переходный день голова болит дико, поэтому я ещё хуже всё помню. Так, какие-то отдельные обрывки. Помню, что ты что-то такое делал, отчего мне становилось лучше. Помню, что зефиркой называл. И что с тобой теплее было.

— Так оно и было. В общих чертах, — подтвердил вампкуб, пряча опущенный взгляд за длинными ресницами. Как пить дать о чём-то умолчал, но Антон не собирался устраивать другу допрос: по-настоящему важных вещей Арсений от него утаивать не будет, скорей уж тактично предпочтёт не распространяться о каких-нибудь неловких подробностях. Кожевин, к примеру, в переходный день вечно норовил напялить штаны на голову и заявлял, что он Сейлормун, и об этой комичной детали Шастун частенько умалчивал, хоть и хотелось порой подколоть друга. Да и Миха-который-Кристинкин-Женя тоже порой так отчебучивал, что просто мама не горюй!

Поглядев на нежитя, Антон поспешил перейти к финальному этапу восстановления воспоминаний.

— Перейдём к последнему дню. Что было вчера утром?

— Когда я проснулся, ты уже извёл все запасы спичек на кухне, — пожал плечами Арсений.

— Этого я не помню, только что-то смутное про огарки спичек и веник — то ли я их подметал, то ли веник сжечь хотел, не разобрать, — доложил Антон. — Что ещё?

— Ты очень обрадовался, когда я зажёг свечу и вручил её тебе, — отметил вампкуб. — А ещё требовал, чтобы я постоянно был рядом.

— Ого, раньше такого не было. Ну, насколько я могу знать из записей в блокноте и устных рассказов товарищей и прочих приглядывавших. Видимо, последние треволнения сказались.

…

Весь день они посвятили составлению стратегии. Требовалось понять, куда могли деться остальные друзья и как их найти. Насчёт Димы и маг, и вампкуб единодушно придерживались мнения, что расколдовывать его нужно в самую последнюю очередь: пока Позов загипнотизирован, он защищён от повторных посягательств злодеев.

Определившись с планами, друзья устроили дискуссию о следующем по важности вопросе — этично ли модифицировать Пашин артефакт подпитки в его отсутствие? С одной стороны, ситуация смахивала бы на хрестоматийное «без меня меня женили», а с другой — набравшись сил, Ляйсан могла бы очень помочь в поисках, к примеру, исполнять роль связной в случаях, когда нет возможности воспользоваться мобильным телефоном. Антон какое-то время колебался, но Арсений его убедил, заявив, что Павлуша будет только рад разделить с ней энергию и помочь остальным друзьям.

Пришлось ещё и Позова ограбить. Ну как ограбить, так, всего лишь взять связанную с Волей курительницу. Из-за холода последних дней окна Диминой квартиры были закрыты, не влететь, так что пришлось разработать целый план. Арсений позвонил в дверь Димы и долго беседовал с ним через порог, в то время как Антон, набросив на себя заклинание невидимости, проскользнул у них над головами в дверной проём, нашёл артефакт — какое счастье, что менталист его не забрал! — и вернулся обратно, напоследок погладив нежитя по затылку, что было условным знаком прекращать разговоры.

Вернувшись домой, каждый занялся своим делом: Арсений чудодействовал на кухне, готовя нечто исключительно ароматное и, вероятно, столь же вкусное, а маг занялся подготовкой артефакта к инкрустации. Сначала он пытался делать это сидя на диване и склонившись к журнальному столику, но в итоге перебрался на кухню, ибо кухонно-обеденный стол был очень удобной высоты и исключительной устойчивости. Если добавить к этому заклинание вытяжки, не позволяющее костной пыли разлетаться по кухне, и яркое освещение (пусть и даваемое не привычными светляками, для которых пока было маловато огня, а ближайшим светильником), получалась вполне приличная мастерская для артефактора-любителя.

Закончив с инкрустацией подготовленного кузеном Чеха фрагмента кости, Антон спросил у вампкуба, есть ли у него благовония. Таковых вполне ожидаемо — не с вампирским обонянием сильные запахи любить! — не оказалось, но подошла и свеча-таблетка в алюминиевом корпусе. Оставив её гореть на курительнице, Шастун, уточнив, сколько ещё минут будет готовиться ужин, понял, что времени хватит и на работу над кольцом.

— Арс, где можно найти вещи, которые я отдал тебе перед отъездом?

— Шкатулку и кольцо? — нежить отвлёкся от перемешивания пассирующегося на сковородке лука. — В тревожном портфеле. Он в спальне, где-то около кровати.

Чтобы докопаться до кольца и шкатулки, пришлось выложить из этого самого портфеля перевязанную узорчатой тесьмой папку, отчего-то не современную пластиковую, а картонную — видимо, Арсений таким образом отдавал дань ностальгии по временам своей юности. Антон думал, что в ней хранятся документы, но, убрав эту папку на кровать, обнаружил ещё одну, чуть поменьше и пластиковую, в которой уж точно были документы — стоило её нечаянно наклонить, как из неё выпало несколько листков печатного текста. Коря себя за извечную неловкость, Антон принялся их собирать и вкладывать обратно, как вдруг его взгляд зацепился за _слишком уж_ знакомую фамилию.

Шастун.

Бегло изучив документ, Антон понял, что это завещание. И что Арсений обозначил в нём троих наследников: Илью Соболевского, Иру Кузнецову и его самого, Шастуна Антона Андреевича! Согласно воле вампкуба, первым двоим доставались какие-то банковские счета и неизвестная магу недвижимость, адреса которой ему ни о чём не говорили, а Антону — эта самая квартира, в которой они сейчас находились, и немалое количество других банковских счетов.

Помимо воли Антон представил, как всё могло бы обернуться, если бы он _не успел,_ если бы он нашёл в том далёком подвале не друга, но лишь тело. Как вышел бы из подвала с покрасневшими глазами, холодным телом на руках и засевшей в груди обжигающей ненавистью к той сволочи, что лишила его друга, как предал бы огню то, что осталось от Арса, чтобы никто не сумел осквернить саму память о нём, как вернулся бы домой, где всё, всё напоминало бы о нём!.. Нет, без клыкастика эта квартира не стала бы ему домом, без Арсения он бы вообще в неё вернулся лишь раз, чтобы забрать оставленные у дивана вещи, потому что было бы невыносимо оставаться в осиротевшей гостиной.

В себя Шастуна привёл звук подрагивающей в его пальцах бумаги, и он спешно выбросил из головы эти страшные образы. Всё ведь хорошо, он успел, и Арсений живой-здоровый стоит сейчас у плиты; если прислушаться, можно даже различить, как он препирается с Рексом, популярно объясняя, почему не намерен делиться с ним недоготовленным ужином, и в голосе его слышится прежняя клыкастая улыбка.

Более-менее успокоившись и придя в норму, Антон торопливо сложил завещание в пластиковую папку, после чего продолжил осторожно изучать содержимое тревожного портфеля и наконец-то обнаружил предмет своих поисков. Достав кольцо, он аккуратно убрал на место обе папки и вернулся на кухню.

— Что-то ты долго, — поделился вампкуб, помешивая лук деревянной лопаточкой. — Что, я опять накрыл портфель халатом, задвинул за штору или спрятал за пуфиком, и тебе пришлось его искать? Извини, забыл сообщить. Привык, что в спальне бывают только одноночки, от которых лучше скрывать всё мало-мальски важное. Кстати, хочешь лучок попробовать? Вкусный, сладкий!

Антон испытал чувство облегчения пополам со стыдом, но от лука не отказался.

— И вправду вкусный, — подтвердил он, пробуя зажарку с протянутой ему лопаточки. — Я сейчас над кольцом работать буду, там посложнее, чем с курительницей, от любого лишнего движения кость расколоться может, так что ближайшие минут двадцать ты меня не отвлекай, ладно?

— Ладно, — улыбнулся Арсений, мимолётно погладив его по плечу. — Удачи, мой ангел.

— И тебе, Арс, — машинально ответил Антон, чувствуя, как от этой сдержанной ласки у него будто гора с плеч свалилась. Кажется, лишь ощутив прикосновение тёплой ладони вампкуба, он окончательно избавился от послевкусия представившейся ему страшной картины, только с этим эфемерным касанием всецело убедился в том, что с его клыкастиком всё хорошо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > зарываясь босыми ступнями
> 
> Не спрашивайте, откуда у искорки ступни. Это Антону снится, а во сне возможно всякое))
>
>> Весь день они посвятили составлению стратегии.
> 
> Подробней это будет освещено в главах, посвящённых спасению остальных ребят.
> 
> Итак, последняя глава в составе «Артон и старающаяся не нарушать их уединение Ляся», последний островок спокойствия, прежде чем наберёт обороты движуха: **3,32. Кусочек расколотой жизни — все, кого я люблю**.  
> • Антон вспомнит одну из сцен, что произошли в дни перепадов стихий, и захочет обсудить это с вампкубом.  
> • Маг решится зайти на зыбкую территорию чувств.  
> • Выяснится, что же хранится в папке с завязками.  
> • Антон захочет кое-что сделать, но мысленно отвесит себе за это подзатыльник.  
> • Шастун примет одно тяжёлое, но очень важное решение.


	43. Глава 3,32. Кусочек расколотой жизни — все, кого я люблю

Ужинали они уже вчетвером. Рекс с аппетитом уминал сваренную на бульоне кашу с мясом, маг и вампкуб с не меньшим аппетитом, но гораздо культурней овчарки, поедали приготовленное нежитем жарко́е, — или рагу, или как там ещё называется безумно вкусное блюдо из мяса и овощей, Антон в этом не разбирался, а названное клыкастиком заковыристое нерусское слово забыл сразу, как услышал, — а компанию им составляла наконец-то получившая способность проявляться Ляйсан. Арсений был очень рад наконец увидеть её, а не общаться через посредников, как раньше, и с удовольствием беседовал с призрачной девушкой, Антон же просто молча наслаждался последним спокойным вечером. Уже завтра они примутся за поиски друзей, а когда восстановят былой состав компании, настанет время вплотную заняться расследованием, и пока злодеи не будут схвачены, подобного спокойствия больше не видать.

После ужина настало время выгуливать Рекса, что они тоже проделали всей компанией. Рексу нравилась возможность набегаться вволю, Лясе наконец-то было с кем поболтать помимо мага, Арсений вроде тоже был рад разнообразить круг общения, а вот Антон начал замерзать — всё-таки после ветра и дождя минувших дней заметно похолодало, а огненная стихия ещё недостаточно воспряла после упадка, чтобы как следует согреть.

Вернувшись домой, Антон зябко съёжился на диване, натянув плед чуть ли не до самых глаз и бездумно смотря куда-то в пространство полутёмной гостиной. Он не знал, сколько времени провёл в таком состоянии; его привело в себя ощущение появившегося неподалёку пламени. Мгновеньем спустя в поле зрения появился вампкуб с подносом, на котором в свете двух свечей переливался всеми оттенками рубина глинтвейн в красивых бокалах.

Арсений, улыбнувшись, опустил поднос на столик. Антон в немом приглашении откинул край пледа, предлагая ему присоседиться.

Некоторое время они молчаливо потягивали ароматный напиток, согреваясь теплом глинтвейна и друг друга. Антон смотрел на огонь, чувствуя, как постепенно крепчает текущая в его венах пламенная стихия, подпитываемая горячим алкогольным напитком и жаром свечей. Какое-то воспоминание юркой пушистой мышкой щекотало память, и, сосредоточившись, маг всё же сумел поймать его за хвост.

— Я помню твою сказку. Про искорку и человека.

В мягком полумраке комнаты даже приглушённый почти до шёпота голос показался громким.

— В тот момент я слышал лишь то, что было произнесено, но сейчас понимаю, — продолжал Антон, осторожно нащупывая под пледом свободную от бокала руку вампкуба. — На самом деле она про суккуба и _истинного,_ не так ли? Точнее, _истинн **ых**._ Это ведь похоже на перерождение: умирает один — и через девять месяцев рождается другой. Точно так же, как искорка перерождается в пламя, жар углей, огонёк лучины или свечи, тихое тление табака…

— Многие мои сородичи верят, что _истинный_ — это душа, приходящая в мир с рождением суккуба, одна-единственная, но вновь и вновь перерождающаяся, — хрипло ответил Арсений, поглаживая большим пальцем тыльную сторону ладони мага.

— А ты?

— А я не знаю, во что верить, — грустно улыбнулся вампкуб. — С одной стороны, любому хотелось бы верить, что все его погибшие _истинные_ живут в том, кто с ним рядом. С другой же… Что толку принимать желаемое за действительное? Средний суккуб за жизнь встречает двух-трёх _истинных,_ которые вполне могут оказаться похожи друг на друга просто по случайности, но у меня было гораздо больше возможностей доказать или опровергнуть теорию о перерождении. Каждый… ни на кого не похож. Уникален. И в то же время неуловимо схож с предыдущими.

К концу фразы голос Арсения почти сошёл на нет, и от слышащейся в нём светлой печали сам собой появлялся комок в горле.

— Ты не мог бы… рассказать мне о них?

Наверное, на трезвую голову Антон вряд ли решился бы зайти на зыбкую территорию чувств, но сейчас, когда пламя пусть и миновало точку упадка, всё ещё было слабее обычного, и потому маг становился более восприимчивым как эмоционально, так и в плане алкоголя, он испытывал необъяснимую необходимость _знать_ о своих предшественниках.

Арсений, не говоря ни слова, странно взглянул на него и поднялся с дивана. Плечо и бедро, ранее прижатые к его тёплому телу, теперь неприятно обдало прохладой.

Вампкуб направился прочь, и Шастун даже испугался, что обидел его своим бестактным любопытством, но клыкастик скоро вернулся, держа в руках ту самую папку на завязочках.

— Здесь все, кого я люблю, — поведал он, усаживаясь на прежнее место и открывая папку.

Внутри оказались рисунки.

На первом была изображена большая семья: высокий статный мужчина с внимательным взглядом и в старинном мундире, изящная синеглазая женщина в нарядном платье и чуть ли не дюжина детей. Большинство отпрысков чинно позировали, но трое незаметно для родителей шкодничали, что и запечатлел художник.

— Который из них ты? — поинтересовался Антон. На некоторых младенческих и детских фотографиях он и себя с сестрой различить-то не мог, что уж там вампкуба, которого он видел только взрослым!

— Меня здесь нет, — мягко улыбнулся Арсений. — Я научился рисовать, когда мама́ и папа́ давно уже ушли в мир иной, а братья и сёстры выросли, так что пришлось изображать их по памяти, а на собственную внешность я в том возрасте внимания не обращал, так что понятия не имею, как выглядел в те годы.

Вампкуб перечислил имена каждого из своих братьев и сестёр, показывая их на семейном портрете, ни разу не замешкавшись и не перепутав, кто из них был суккубом, а кто человеком.

— Ты очень похож на свою маму, — отметил Антон, чувствуя необходимость произнести хоть что-то.

Арсений и вправду был очень на неё похож, такой же тонкокостный, изящный, с совершенно таким же, как у матери, разрезом глаз, формой носа, манерой улыбаться… Пожалуй, не будь он мужчиной и вампиром, они и вовсе выглядели бы копиями друг друга.

Шастун поневоле задался вопросом — если бы связанным с ним суккубом был не Арсений, а его женская версия, сумел бы он ответить ей взаимностью?

Нежить осторожно отложил рисунок в сторону, открывая следующий, проложенный тонкой полупрозрачной бумагой ради пущей сохранности.

На этом изображении было два офицера, — маг не особо-то разбирался даже в современных воинских званиях, не говоря уж о столь давних временах, но принадлежность к высоким чинам выдавали красивые парадные мундиры, увешанные орденами. В одном из офицеров он легко узнал Арсения, практически такого же, как сейчас.

— Я рисую себя рядом с любимыми, чтобы хоть где-то мы оставались вместе, — заметил вампкуб, проследив направление его взгляда. — Это Вольдемар.

— Твой первый _истинный?_ — уточнил Антон, вглядываясь в черты незнакомого лица.

— Нет, — грустно улыбнулся Арсений, ловя на себе удивлённый взгляд мага. — Мой островок мира среди войны, моя первая любовь и мастер, который меня обратил. Если бы не он, я бы попросту не дожил до встречи даже с первой _истинной._ Он спас мне жизнь, обучил всем необходимым для вампира премудростям… Ему я обязан всем. Даже умерев от разрыва снаряда и оставив меня горевать, он и этим в какой-то мере оказал мне услугу: если бы этого не произошло, скорее всего, Аннет вышла бы замуж за кого-нибудь другого.

Попов бережно убрал лист бумаги, являя взору портрет, судя по всему, той самой Аннет.

— Моя первая _истинная,_ супруга, мать моего сына Серёжи, — выдохнул Арсений, незаметно для самого себя ласково проводя пальцем по краю плотной акварельной бумаги. — Жаль, у нас не было больше детей, Аннет и первенца-то выносила с трудом, изрядно подорвав здоровье, так что мы не стали рисковать с дальнейшими попытками. У Серёжи были дети, внуки, даже, кажется, правнуки, но… основанная нами ветвь рода Поповых прервалась в революцию семнадцатого года.

Далее следовал портрет четы Поповых: отмеченная зрелостью Аннет стояла рядом со своим вечно юным мужем, изменившим разве что причёску и по моде тех времён отрастившим бакенбарды в тщетной попытке замаскировать вопиющую молодость, а по другую руку от неё возвышался их сын-подросток, почти догнавший по росту отца.

— Когда она скончалась от чахотки, я впал в отчаянье. Это потом по опыту понимаешь, что за одним _истинным_ будет следующий, и пусть это не уменьшает боль, но помогает продержаться до встречи с ним, а тогда мне казалось, что всё хорошее в моей жизни закончилось.

В голосе вампкуба слышалась явная горечь, и Антон, чувствуя необходимость поддержать, приобнял его за плечи.

— Я связался с одним из кланов, получил новые документы и отправился во Францию. За сына я не беспокоился — к тому времени он уже был женат на своей _истинной,_ а когда твоя половинка рядом, любое горе становится легче пережить.

На следующем портрете красовался темноволосый парень лет двадцати пяти, изящный, яркий, одухотворённый, с непокорной шевелюрой и мечтательным взглядом. Арсений рядом с ним был всё тот же, но вместе с тем и другой: строгие мундиры сменила простая сорочка с небрежно расстёгнутым воротом, а лаконичную стрижку — рассыпавшиеся по плечам длинные волосы.

— Батист научил меня рисовать.

— Тот художник, про знакомство с которым ты рассказывал Тине! — узнал Антон.

— Именно, — улыбнулся Арсений. — Я, конечно, в итоге научился запечатлевать образы из своей памяти или окружающего мира, но я мало рисую, лишь портреты самых дорогих сердцу людей. Он же как будто родился с карандашом и кистью. Не помню ни единого дня, когда он не писал бы маслом, не брался за пастель или акварель, не набросал эскиза на банальной салфетке… Жаль, большинство его работ сгорело вместе с ним.

Казалось бы, этот самый Батист был для мага никем, но всё равно Антону стало его жаль. Выходя из-под контроля, огонь становится беспощадным, ему ли не знать, как это больно и страшно?

— После этого я вернулся в Россию. Не мог оставаться там, осознавая, что на этот раз не успел вынести его из огня, — голос Арсения дрогнул, и маг осторожно погладил друга по плечу.

Чуть успокоившись, приободрённый его поддержкой нежить продолжил:

— Хотя, говорят, суккубов всегда ведёт предназначение, направляя к новой судьбе. Луизу я встретил всего через двенадцать лет.

Со следующего листа на них смотрела светловолосая ясноглазая девчушка, которой сам Антон дал бы от силы десять.

— Узнав в этом прелестном дитя свою _истинную,_ я был немало удивлён. Без труда очаровав её родителей, я стал им ближайшим другом, благодаря чему получил возможность видеться с ней столь часто, сколь позволяли приличия тех лет. Дождавшись подходящего возраста, я с благословения её батюшки женился на Луизе, и был безумно счастлив, когда она подарила мне дочь.

На следующем портрете была изображена вся семья: белокурая красавица-жена и сияющий от счастья Арсений, держащие в объятиях годовалую дочурку.

Рассказывая о прежней возлюбленной, Арсений будто светился изнутри, но вскоре помрачнел.

— Луиза погибла совсем молодой, Алиса её и не запомнила, кроме как по портретам. Второго родителя ей заменил Луис Франсиско, такой же неприкаянный на чужбине вдовец, как и я.

На следующем рисунке герои уже не позировали, там было изображено обычное утро, каких наверняка было немало — уютная комнатка с круглым столом и разномастными стульями, на которых и расположилась семья: смуглый мужчина парой лет старше Арсения накладывал круглолицему мальчонке добавку, в то время как примостившийся по соседству вампкуб увлечённо заплетал дочке косы.

— А вот и знакомое тебе лицо, — улыбнулся вампкуб, и Шастун, приглядевшись, узнал в худощавом мальчишке нынешнего главу единственного в городе клана вампиров. — Мы с Луисом не любили друг друга, но с ним было легче забыть о своих потерях и заботиться о детях, и по-своему он был мне дорог. Когда-то я думал, что никогда не встряну в подобные отношения, не стану завсегдатаем вечеров обмена, как их звали в то время, но, как выяснилось, всё склонно меняться — и мы, и наши убеждения…

Отложив этот рисунок, Арсений продемонстрировал следующий, на котором весело смеялись два вампира — он и Соболевский.

— Раньше я не рассказывал никому об этом фрагменте своей биографии, но ты много знаешь о суккубах и, я уверен, правильно меня поймёшь, — сделав глубокий вдох и медленно выдохнув, вампкуб продолжил: — Мы с Илюшей были любовниками.

Арсений опасливо перевёл на него взгляд, но, не встретив осуждения, ощутимо расслабился.

— Он любил меня ещё с отрочества, уж не знаю, за что, но любил.

Неуместное «уж не знаю, за что» резануло слух. Как может суккуб видеть нечто прекрасное и достойное если не любви, то хотя бы восхищения и симпатии, в каждом человеке, даже в мимолётном знакомом или приключении на одну ночь, но в упор не замечать подобных достоинств в самом себе? «А разве для любви нужны причины?» — не он ли сам говорил это буквально сегодня утром?

— И даже став вампиром, не растерял это чувство, — продолжил Арсений. — К тому времени Луис Франсиско давно уже встретил ту, которой приходился _истинным,_ да и Алиса нашла своего и вернулась в Россию, хотя тогда уже, кажется, Советский Союз… Словом, ничто уже не сдерживало, и я отчасти ответил ему взаимностью.

— Отчасти? — удивился Антон, не совсем понимая, как такое возможно.

— Когда ты по-настоящему любишь, то пылаешь, светишься своей любовью, будто солнце; взаимная любовь прекрасна, как вальс двух ярких звёзд, — мечтательно ответил вампкуб и тут же посуровел. — Здесь же я был луной, лишь отражающей его свет. Это не могло длиться долго. И не продлилось — вскоре я встретил Элдона.

Имя показалось знакомым, но Антон не сумел вспомнить конкретных связанных с ним образов.

На следующем листе оказался парень, совсем не такой, как его предшественники: в нём не было ни аристократизма черт того вампира, ни ярко выраженной красоты француза-художника, имя которого отчего-то ассоциировалось с маминым летним платьем в цветочек, ни детской миловидности Соболевского. Грубые, резкие, рубленые черты лица, сломанный в давней драке нос, диковатый взгляд исподлобья и прищур уличного кота, не ждущего от жизни ничего хорошего. Сложно было представить, что могло быть общего с ним у утончённого Арсения, любителя искусства, стильной одежды и изысканной кулинарии.

— Я охотился на него, а он на меня, — усмехнулся вампкуб, и Антон понял, что это тот самый охотник на вампиров. — В итоге каждый из нас остался без добычи, зато обрёл возлюбленного.

Отложив папку с рисунками на колени мага, Арсений потянулся за отставленным на стол бокалом и, отхлебнув остывшего глинтвейна, продолжил рассказ.

— С ним было сложно, конечно. Слишком уж разные миры нас породили. Чего стоило только убедить его, что в основном вампиры вполне безобидны, и уничтожать следует лишь тех, кто нарушил клановые правила! Он не то что жил — _дышал_ охотой. У нас не было ни единой романтической прогулки по вечернему центру Лондона — только бесконечные патрулирования трущоб, но и этому я был рад.

Арсений не стал описывать всё в подробностях, но Антон прекрасно всё понял. Он и сам не любил работать в паре с уступающим по силе магом, а тут вампкубу приходилось присматривать за _освоенным,_ уязвимым, вооружённым лишь информацией, серебром и осиной, но упрямым и полным воинственного энтузиазма.

Разумеется, подобное рано или поздно должно было плохо кончиться.

— Его убила новообращённая Натали Вермэ́й, хотя здесь у неё вроде русская фамилия — Красно́ва. Ты говорил с ней в клубе.

— Почему она ещё жива? — недоуменно переспросил Антон. — Ты мужчина, солдат, на твоей стороне годы боевого опыта, тебя не обжигает серебро, словом, превосходишь во всём, так почему?

— Ведо́мая жаждой крови, она убила невинного человека. Муж, который её и обратил, помог замести следы. Элдон выследил его и убил, думая, что избавил мир от вампира, неспособного себя контролировать. Она… — Арсений осёкся, будто на мгновение лишившись голоса, и Шастун поспешил коснуться вампкуба второй рукой, помочь выбраться из затягивающей трясины мрачных воспоминаний.

— Мы оба знаем, что она сделала, нет нужды произносить это ещё раз, клыкастик.

Рвано вздохнув, Арсений коснулся его руки своей.

— Спасибо, ангел. В общем, следующий ход был за мной, и я почти сделал его, но вовремя остановился. Это ни к чему бы не привело. Убей я её, рано или поздно её дети выросли бы и нашли меня или кого-нибудь из моих близких — _истинную,_ внучку, правнучку, Илюшу… Оставшиеся в живых тоже принялись бы мстить за свои потери, и к чему бы это привело? Никого бы не стало. Цепочка ненависти и мести, если не найти силы вовремя её прервать, ничем хорошим не заканчивается.

Антон попытался представить, что было бы, если бы Арсений не нашёл в себе силы превозмочь жажду отмщения. Не было бы приветливого главы клана вампиров, на шее Клячкина не красовался бы сенаржен Соболевского, не было бы ни Иры, ни её мамы, доброжелательной улыбчивой женщины, с которой он пару раз виделся, пока встречался с Кузнецовой. Не было бы у него клыкастого соседа с восьмого этажа, не было бы тех подколок и пакостей, не было бы дружбы и взаимопомощи, не сидел бы он сейчас на вишнёвом диване под тёплым пледом, попивая глинтвейн, потому что в шестьдесят пятой и шестой квартирах жили бы совершенно другие люди, чужие и незнакомые. Даже если и замечательные, всё равно не его вампкуб, а кто-то совсем чужой и чуждый.

Почувствовав на себе внимательный взгляд, Шастун вырвался из представившегося ему недружелюбного мира.

— Хорошо, что ты поступил именно так, — выдавил он, убирая руку, чтобы потянуться к своему бокалу. Остывшего глинтвейна в нём оставалось на донышке, но это ничуть не портило вкуса и аромата напитка.

— Вот и как после этого верить в перерождение _истинных?_ — мягко улыбнулся вампкуб. — Элдон бы ни за что со мной не согласился. Слишком долго он жил местью, осиротевший из-за того, что обезумевший вампир растерзал его отца-охотника.

Антон пожал плечами, не зная, что на это ответить.

— Хотя в некоторых аспектах вы очень похожи, — продолжил нежить, и в его глазах помимо бликов свечей забегали огоньки лукавства. — Точно так же не желаете отдавать первый поцелуй даром — только в обмен на клык.

— Не напоминай, мне до сих пор стыдно, что я тебя ударил, — поморщился Шастун, лишь после этого осознав суть всей фразы. — Что, он тоже?..

— Тоже, — подтвердил вампкуб. — Но что тогда, что в этот раз — оно того стоило!

В какой-то мере Антон был с ним согласен, ведь без клыка он не успел бы вовремя найти Арса, но в его голосе маг слышал и другой смысл, на который не знал, как реагировать, и потому лишь намекающе коснулся уголка бумаги.

Уловив его намёк, Арсений перешёл к следующему листу. Вопреки обыкновению, на нём не было парного портрета вампкуба с истинным, лишь на удивление испуганное и обеспокоенное лицо Элдона, уже не выглядевшего таким отталкивающе-колючим.

— Я видел его таким лишь раз, — пояснил нежить. — В ту ночь озверевший вампир, на которого мы охотились, едва меня не убил, но Элдон вовремя успел. Жаль, потом, несколько лет спустя, я не успел… Да с тех пор я ни разу не успевал вовремя!

На следующем листе была изображена девушка, черноглазая смуглянка с буйными кудрями.

— Виттория… — печально протянул Арсений. — Я просто прогуливался вдоль набережной одного маленького итальянского городка, когда услышал откуда-то из-за зданий звуки, которые ни с чем не спутать. Я поспешил на помощь, но не успел — к моему появлению её, тогда совсем ещё девчушку, уже…

Вампкуб, сам того не замечая, вцепился в его руку с отчаяньем тонущего.

— Мне ещё долго снилось её заплаканное лицо, синяки на теле и стекающие по бёдрам ручейки крови. Любого суккуба столь кощунственное надругательство над святостью соития превратит в берсерка, а уж если суккуб ещё и наделён преимуществами вампиризма… Не помня себя от злости, я… я потерял над собой контроль и очнулся лишь тогда, когда тот мерзавец был уже мёртв, а она от всего пережитого потеряла сознание. Я оказал ей первую помощь, обработал раны, вызвал доктора… И оставил девушку у себя. В те времена многие склонны были считать, будто те, кто подверглись подобному издевательству, сами виноваты в своей судьбе. Что за жестокий разум это придумал! Да как вообще можно заниматься сексом с тем, кто этого не хочет?!

Антону было понятно его негодование. Он и сам по роду деятельности порой сталкивался с жертвами изнасилования — то при захвате заложников кто-то из отступников решит под шумок и собственные извращённые желания удовлетворить, то какой-нибудь маг-маньяк объявится, то ещё какая гадость… Обычно работой с пострадавшими занимался Елик — как-никак и целитель, и менталист, а потому способен лечить не только тела, но и израненные надругательством души. Впрочем, однажды ему пришлось справляться без Елика, и, ей-богу, это было сложнее, чем в одиночку противостоять пятёрке отступников.

— До неё я пользовался гламором лишь чтобы стереть память людей о донорстве, как и положено вампиру. Но в этот раз впервые вышел за некогда самолично установленные пределы. Стёр память о том, что с ней произошло, и врачу, который её осматривал и лечил, тоже стёр, когда необходимость в его услугах отпала, и держал Витторию в трансе трэлла до тех пор, пока не зажили все её раны. А после этого отвёл домой, стерев из памяти её близких всё, что касалось отсутствия девушки, и велел жить как раньше, но старательно избегать всего, что может ей так или иначе навредить — поздних прогулок в одиночку, тихих закоулков, подозрительных людей… Какое-то время тайком наблюдал за ней, и, убедившись, что с ней всё в порядке, уехал.

— Уехал? Но она же твоя _истинная!_

— Тогда я ещё не знал, — грустно улыбнулся Арсений. — В то время она была для меня просто Витторией, юной девушкой, которую я не успел спасти. Я перебрался в Милан и вполне недурно там устроился. А потом, несколько лет спустя, просто пришёл на танцы, чтобы обзавестись очередной партнёршей на одну ночь. Это была годовщина смерти Элдона, и я вообще не хотел идти, но мой запас донорской крови иссяк, так что в любом случае нужно было найти кого-нибудь, с кем можно было бы восполнить силы. В общем, я стоял в сторонке, прикидывая, кого бы выбрать… И тут ко мне подлетает она — яркая, полная жизнерадостности, сияющая улыбкой — и приглашает на танец! Я был не в духе, но сам не заметил, как согласился, даже не успев толком посмотреть на неё, просто одно короткое _sì, señorita_ — и мы уже кружим по танцполу. А потом я наконец разглядел её лицо — и узнал в ней и ту, которую не успел вовремя спасти, и ту, кого мне послала сама суккубья судьба.

На следующем рисунке, видимо, изображался вечер их повторного знакомства — на фоне других танцующих фигур, сливающихся в единое разноцветное марево, кружили двое, Арсений и Виттория. Девушка ослепительно улыбалась, отдаваясь танцу всей душой, а вампкуб был изображён затылком к зрителю, но Антон был уверен, что на его лице застыло тщательно скрываемое, но всё равно пробивающееся сквозь маску весёлости ошеломление.

— За те пять лет, что мы провели вместе, она пару раз упоминала, что я с самого начала показался ей знакомым, но я не хотел, чтобы она вспоминала тот кошмар, через который ей пришлось пройти, и лгал, будто никогда не бывал в её городке. Из-за произошедшего у неё не могло быть детей, и она очень переживала по этому поводу, но я напоминал, что мы всегда можем взять ребёнка из приюта. Так и не успели… За несколько дней до свадьбы её сбил пьяный водитель.

Чем дольше Антон слушал, тем больше понимал, что и сам обречён на точно такие же бесконечные потери, если только не встретит ту, которая будет столь же неподвластна времени и болезням.

— Пятнадцать лет спустя я встретил Манолито, — продолжил Арсений, едва заметно поглаживая его по руке.

На рисунке смуглый темноволосый подросток нырял в море с утёса.

— Мануэль провёл со мной бо́льшую часть своей жизни. Он очень любил солнце, вкусную еду и различные экстремальные виды спорта, а я всякий раз переживал за него. Я старался составлять ему компанию, вместе с ним исследовал морские глубины, скользил по заснеженному склону на сноуборде, с парашютом прыгал… Боялся, что с ним что-то случится, а меня не будет рядом, чтобы спасти. Но всё обошлось… Обходилось. Манолито будто в рубашке родился — ни единого перелома, от силы синяки да царапины! Видимо, права пословица — кому суждено быть повешенным, тот не утонет.

Антону хотелось спросить, что же произошло потом, если всё было так безоблачно, но он молчал, боясь ненароком задеть по больному.

— А потом у него выявили рак. Едва узнав о его диагнозе, я уговаривал Манолито согласиться на обращение, но он всякий раз отказывался. Я видел, что лечение не помогает, что ему становится всё хуже, но он продолжал стоять на своём. Он не хотел становиться вампиром, а я боялся обращать его против воли, ведь насильное обращение увеличивает шансы того, что неофит станет кровожадным безумцем. Я провёл подсчёты и решил, что всё-таки обращу его двадцать четвёртого июля, поскольку именно в этот день вероятность негативного исхода была крайне мала, но и тут я не успел. Его не стало двадцать третьего.

— Двадцать третьего, — эхом повторил Антон. — Июля. То есть вчера. И вместо того, чтобы отдать должное его памяти, ты вынужден был нянчиться с неадекватным мной.

— Память никуда не денется, пока я жив, ангел. А благодаря тебе я не только дожил до годовщины, но и впервые за двадцать шесть лет провёл её без грусти, — мягко заметил Арсений. — Сегодняшний вечер воспоминаний — чем не дань памяти?

Тяжело вздохнув, суккуб допил вконец остывший глинтвейн и, горько усмехнувшись, отставил бокал.

— Я до сих пор помню его последние слова. «Не печалься, Арсени́то, mi corazon, твой следующий _истинный_ будет любить и беречь тебя, как никто до него, и разделит с тобой свою вечность». Помню, я тогда возразил ему, мол, никто другой мне не нужен, и почему он так уверен, что будет именно мужчина, ведь всю мою жизнь после потери _истинного_ рождалась _истинная,_ да и вообще странная формулировка — это **я** могу разделить с человеком свою вечность, обратив его, а не наоборот. Но Манолито лишь рассмеялся и в последний раз признался в любви.

Украдкой промокнув глаза краешком пледа, Арсений улыбнулся, на удивление светло и открыто.

— Всё-таки безумно права мамина любимая поговорка, хоть мне потребовалось два века, чтобы это осознать. Теряя, и вправду обретаешь… — непонятно проговорил вампкуб и отложил в сторонку листок, на котором они с уже взрослым Манолито катались на водных лыжах.

На следующем Антон увидел себя со шваброй наперевес.

Не утерпев, он взял рисунок в руки, желая разглядеть поподробней. На нём и вправду был запечатлён комичный момент их знакомства, с точностью до мельчайших деталей: умелая рука нежитя очень метко перенесла на бумагу и его типичную для боевого мага позу, и Димину толстовку в левой руке, и выражение лица, и даже след от сучка на перекладине швабры!

Отчего-то Антону казалось, что это последний рисунок, но, уже намереваясь положить его обратно в папку, он заметил следующий. Для стороннего человека смысл наброска был бы непонятен, но Шастун легко узнал в нём собственную домашнюю футболку с дурацким принтом, ту самую, которая обзавелась дополнительной дыркой от фаербола Панфиловой.

Он листал дальше, почему-то ожидая встретить лишь чистые листы, но нет же, ни единого!

Антон, задувающий свечи на именинном торте.

Антон, поправляющий на запястье подаренные гномом чётки из дымчатого хрусталя.

Увешанные украшениями руки, на которых ему было знакомо каждое кольцо и каждый браслет.

Портрет Иры и её мамы, явно срисованный с выложенной в её инстаграме фотографии.

Набросок, на котором знакомая худощавая фигура била морду другой, в очертаниях которой смутно угадывался Эдгард.

Антон с баскетбольным мячом.

Антон в одних трусах, но полном комплекте украшений, мокрый и взъерошенный.

Антон с улыбающейся Кристиной.

Увешанная кольцами кисть, с которой знакомые руки вампкуба снимают серебряные украшения.

Шея, закрытая сенарженом.

Портрет крупным планом, где у Антона на редкость мечтательное выражение лица.

Почти лишённая колец рука с бокалом «Бескровной Мэри».

Листок чёрной бумаги, на котором яркими точками нарисован огненнокрылый ангел.

Всё та же высокая худощавая фигура идёт с Ирой за руку, вид сзади.

Антон с окровавленной спиной на фоне вишнёвого дивана.

Антон на сцене.

Антон, попивающий с вампкубом чай перед отъездом в Воронеж.

…

Он понятия не имел, как на всё это реагировать. Разумеется, Шастун прекрасно знал, что суккубы любят своих _истинных,_ но раньше для него это было скорее абстрактным знанием, а теперь, услышав историю о каждом из былых _истинных_ Арсения, увидев, _как_ он смотрит на их портреты, и заметив ошеломляющее количество собственных изображений… Всё в этой папке дышало любовью Арсения, каждый рисунок, каждая линия, каждый штрих…

— Ты очень красиво рисуешь, — невпопад произнёс Антон, чувствуя, что пауза затянулась, и не понимая, как быть дальше. Только сейчас он ощутил, как сильно вампкуб его любит, и не знал, как себя вести. Полюбить в ответ он не мог, а любой другой расклад ранил его самого близкого друга, и без того настрадавшегося за двухвековую жизнь, полную потерь.

Суккуб, видимо, почувствовал его состояние, поскольку, поблагодарив за комплимент, деликатно оставил его в одиночестве — сначала чтобы вернуть папку с рисунками на место, затем чтобы отнести на кухню поднос с опустевшими бокалами, предварительно вручив Антону свечи. Маг отрешённо играл пальцами с их пламенем, понятия не имея, что дальше.

Вернувшись с кухни, Арсений вновь забрался к нему на диван, подмяв одну ногу под себя. Вампкуб и раньше любил так сидеть, но теперь, когда его щиколотки обвивали тёмно-розовые шрамы, при любой возможности старался их прятать, в том числе и за счёт подобной позы.

— Зачем ты прячешь следы от ран? Какой в этом смысл? — переключился со сложной темы размышлений Антон, возвращая свечи на столик. — Я ведь уже их видел. И ты сам видел. И Ляся видела. Так зачем?

— Не люблю выставлять напоказ свои недостатки, — отвёл глаза вампир.

— Клыкастик, никогда не стесняйся своих шрамов, — решительно начал Шастун, беря его за руку и пробегая пальцами по рельефному «браслету» на запястье. — Твои шрамы свидетельствуют о том, через что ты сумел пройти. Эти четыре отметины — следы того, что ты был почти за гранью смерти, но _вернулся._ Это подтверждение твоего жизнелюбия и стойкости духа. Я ещё не встречал того, кто сумел бы вынести целых четыре таких мучительных исцеления за один день, да я от всего двух думал, что с ума сойду, а ты перетерпел вдвое больше, да ещё и с недозажившими рубцами за мной присмотрел лучше, чем кто бы то ни было до тебя.

— А кто присматривал за тобой раньше? — заинтересовался вампкуб, меняя позу; теперь ноги его были закутаны в плед, а вот оба шрама на запястьях оставались открыты.

Антон пожал плечами.

— Обычно если в семье есть другие маги, они берут это на себя. Но, как ты знаешь, я самородок, и родичи у меня хоть и замечательные, но самые что ни на есть заурядные. Так что до поступления в Академию пару раз эта ноша выпадала наставнику, к которому я ездил на каникулах, но чаще всего приходилось пользоваться специальным сервисом: приходишь, вносишь чисто символическую плату, стоимость суток приблизительно равна одному киносеансу, и за тобой присматривают — кормят, следят, чтобы ты сам себе не навредил… Меня, так как я огневик, обычно заселяли в маленькую комнатушку без окон, где не было ничего, что можно было бы подпалить. Вполне разумное решение, кстати, хоть на металлической сетке кровати не особо-то удобно спать.

На лице Арсения отчётливо отобразился ужас — видимо, описание каморки для огневиков напомнило ему место собственного заключения.

— Да ты не думай, не всё так плохо, — поспешил успокоить его Антон. — Я пока в Пятёрке был, и не в таких условиях ночевал, ерунда это всё. Гораздо сложнее другое. Скрытое «я» любого мага узнаёт разве что его близких, и обычно к ним более благосклонно, ну, если нет каких-то замалчиваемых обид, недоговорённостей или типа того, а на чужих в такие моменты реагирует агрессией или паникой. Причём у боевых магов почти гарантированно преобладает агрессия, поскольку страх мы привыкли преодолевать решительными действиями. Знаешь, как стыдно смотреть в лицо магу, у которого под глазом лиловеет синяк, определённо поставленный твоей собственной рукой?

— А потом за тобой кто присматривал?

— В Академии — мой друг и сосед Женька Кожевин. Ну, помнишь, я рассказывал, он теперь меня в Пятёрке подменяет. С ним, кстати, забавно получилось: с тех пор, как он оборотнем стал, моё скрытое «я» его волчью форму упрямо считало собакой, причём почему-то девочкой. Там в середине блокнота до сих пор есть его возмущённые записи, мол, я ему кидал яблоко и командовал «Герда, апорт!», ну и прочее в том же духе. А когда я уже в Пятёрке был, за мной всегда кто-нибудь из собратьев по одной стихии приглядывал, либо огневик Чех, либо воздушник Миха-который-Женя, ну, который женился на Тин-Тин.

Какое-то время они безмолвно смотрели на пламя свечи, почему-то выбрав одну и ту же и напрочь игнорируя её соседку.

— Ангел, — вкрадчивым шёпотом вдруг начал Арсений, — могу я попросить тебя рассказать о тех, кто был тебе близок?

— Так ты же и так знаешь, клыкастик, — пожал плечами Антон. — Я ведь и про семью, и про боевых друзей рассказывал, а с остальными ты и сам знаком.

Вампкуб едва уловимо улыбнулся.

— Я не про них. Я про тех, кто был тебе близок… как Ира.

Окажись он на месте Арсения, маг ни за что на свете не стал бы спрашивать о тех, кому мог бы позавидовать.

Но, наверное, если клыкастик задаёт вопрос, значит, ему зачем-то нужно знать ответ?

— На первом курсе я пару месяцев провстречался с Иркой из моей группы, — неохотно начал Шаст.

— Что послужило причиной расставания? — едва слышно спросил Арсений, словно давая возможность проигнорировать вопрос, сделав вид, будто не заметил его слов.

— Просто мы поняли, что перепутали влюблённость с нежеланием оставаться последними девственниками на курсе, — усмехнулся Антон. — И пришли к выводу, что в качестве друзей устраиваем друг друга гораздо больше. Уже к третьему курсу никто и не помнил, что у нас с ней что-то было, для всех мы были «те самые дрыщ и пацанка, которые задир-четверокурсников одолели», «каланча с бой-бабой, которые заставили академических зомби танцевать ламбаду и канкан», ну и далее в том же духе.

Вампкуб фыркнул, видимо, представив танцующих зомби.

— Ты бы видел, как они отплясывали! Серьёзно, зрелище стоило того, чтобы потом всю субботу вместо отдыха и развлечений приращивать им потерянные конечности, хоть и не особо-то приятно держать им руки-ноги, пока Ирка мёртвой водой поливает. А ещё пару раз мы перепутали и не те руки им прирастили, ну, не родные, а от других зомби! Пришлось отрывать и искать, чья же на самом деле рука, представляешь?

Как выяснилось, разговорные навыки Антона хоть и подходили для ведения допросов, но для избегания бесед о бывших отношениях были совершенно непригодны — нежитя всё ещё заметно интересовал затронутый им вопрос.

Пришлось продолжать.

— После первого курса была практика, и, признаться честно, я не очень-то люблю её вспоминать.

Арсений нахмурился, не понимая, причём тут это.

— Меня и ещё нескольких моих однокурсников направили в отдел регистрации нелюдей, — вздохнул Шастун. — И нас поставили работать с суккубами.

Полюбовавшись длинными — ну наконец-то отросли! — клыками обалдело приоткрывшего рот вампкуба, Антон мягко коснулся его подбородка, побуждая сомкнуть губы.

— Многое стало понятней, да? — хмыкнул он. — В первую неделю это был рай для гормонального подростка, а потом лафа кончилась. Я сдуру решил уединиться с одним суккубом в кабинете начальника, а он нас застукал и устроил мне весёлую жизнь…

— Суккубом? Не суккубкой, а именно суккубом? — хоть Антон и постарался проговорить окончания максимально невнятно, клыкастик всё-таки расслышал правильно. — Каким он был?

— А я помню? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Шаст. — Вот ты сможешь вспомнить кого-нибудь из своих одноночек, кто был, допустим, месяц назад? Для меня на практике суккубки сменялись точно так же. Я запомнил только то, что он был парнем, и то лишь потому, что до того как-то не доводилось целоваться с мужиком. А чего-то большего от одурманенных чарами мозгов ждать не приходится.

— Только целоваться? — удивлённо поднял брови вампкуб.

— Говорю же, нас руководитель практики вовремя прервал, — ворчливо отозвался Антон, недоумевая, почему вообще проговорился о столь неловком факте своей биографии. — И следующая неделя была посвящена наработке устойчивости к суккубьим чарам. Только зря удары тока терпел, блин, ничерта ведь не пригодилась, да и всё равно частичную устойчивость к любым вариациям соблазнения теперь сменил абсолютный иммунитет к менталистике…

После упоминания методов наработки устойчивости Арсений так жалостливо на него посмотрел, будто его сейчас, только что, прямо на глазах нежитя электричеством неслабо тряхнуло.

— Ладно, мы отвлеклись от темы, — из двух зол Шастун постарался выбрать меньшее, слишком уж вампкуб переживал из-за его боли, пусть и оставшейся далеко в прошлом. — На втором курсе я встречался с девчонкой с целительского, но мы расстались, когда узнали, что носителям строго противоположных стихий нежелательно тесно контактировать — в таком союзе стихии одного непременно начнут подавлять стихии второго, и ни к чему хорошему это не приведёт. На третьем у меня была девушка с бытового факультета, но в начале четвёртого курса я застал её в постели с другим… Где-то полгода спустя я стал встречаться с одногруппницей, совпадавшей со мной по огненной стихии, но потом мы перешли на пятый: диплом, практика, постоянный недосып, самое яркое проявление чувств — поделиться крепким кофе. Как-то само собой затухло всё, ну и фиг с ним.

— А потом?

— А потом работа в Пятёрке. Жизнь на удалённой от населённых пунктов Базе, бесконечные тренировки, вылеты на задания, битвы, лазарет… Ну а примерно год назад я, так сказать, выпал из обоймы. Была в госпитале, правда, целительница-практикантка симпатичная, но когда ты лежишь, не в силах и пальцем шевельнуть, а она тебе утку меняет, как-то не до романтики. А дальше ты знаешь — Нина, с которой я на одно-единственное свидание успел сходить, прежде чем ты обратил на неё внимание, и твоя прапраправнучка, о причинах расставания с которой я говорил ещё до отъезда.

После исповеди Арсения о его личной жизни, полной драм и перипетий, собственный рассказ казался Шастуну сухим и блеклым. И дело даже не в том, что вампкуб рад был предаться ностальгии по былому, а маг, не желая ранить его и без того растревоженные воспоминаниями чувства, ограничивался краткими безэмоциональными фактами. Нет, дело в другом. Арсений повествовал о каждом, кого он любил и потерял, а в процессе своего рассказа Антон вдруг понял — не было в его жизни ничего столь же яркого — ни хорошего, ни плохого, никакого. Его жизненный опыт, богатый опасными приключениями, верными друзьями и захватывающими сражениями, оказался невероятно скуп на романтические чувства.

Должно быть, недалеко он ушёл от детсадовца, оповещающего родителей, что сегодня Маша в садик не пришла, так что вместо неё он теперь женится на Даше, потому что у неё резиночки на косичках красивые. Любил ли он когда-нибудь вообще? Или называл любовью то, что было жалким её подобием? Если так подумать, с Викой у них всё затухло само собой, с Иркой и не разгоралось даже, вынужденное расставание — что с Леной, что с Ирой Кузнецовой — тоже как-то не отдавалось болью в сердце. Вот когда Алина изменила, было больно, да. Но, если так разобраться, болело скорее ущемлённое подобным предательством самолюбие — вместо того, чтобы нормально разорвать отношения, за его спиной мутила с другим, променяла его на какого-то неказистого тюфяка-бытовика!

Антону вдруг дико захотелось влюбиться. Да что там влюбиться — полюбить, ярко, крепко, без полумер, отдавшись чувствам с головой! Чтобы сердце заходилось в заполошном беге, чтобы каждая клеточка тела пела, звенела не от магии, но страсти, чтоб дыханье замирало от невыносимой нежности, а глаза светились сверхновыми звёздами!

Мгновением позже он мысленно отвесил себе подзатыльник. Нашёл о чём мечтать, дурак безмозглый. Вон отвлёкся уже разок на поездку к родным, а что в итоге? Ни дома, ни работы, ни друзей — всё потерял, одного Арса чудом вытащил. А будь он влюблённым идиотом, так и клыкастика бы прохлопал, за вечными отвлечениями на чувства не сообразил бы вовремя, в итоге потеряв бесценные секунды. А то и собственную жизнь тоже проебал бы, кто знает. Нет, нельзя, нельзя ему влюбляться, лучше быть живым чурбаном, чем мёртвым романтиком.

Даже если он раскроет наконец это запутанное дело, избавится от вечной угрозы, дамокловым мечом висящей над головой, спасёт всех друзей, словом, вернёт свою жизнь в прежнее русло и даже сменит специальность на менее рискованную…

И то не след влюбляться.

 _Истинность_ уже показала свои цепи, соединившие их сердца неравной связью: полюбит одно — разобьётся другое. Уж лучше всю жизнь с пустым сердцем провести, чем причинить боль своему ближайшему другу, доверившемуся всей душой и оттого щемяще беззащитному.

Приняв это единственно верное решение, Антон даже вздохнул от облегчения. Он ненавидел то подвешенное состояние, когда стоишь на месте и не знаешь, какой путь избрать. Любой путь, даже неровный, тернистый и опасный, и то лучше, чем предшествующая выбору неопределённость.

Арсений поёрзал на диване, глядя на почти догоревшие свечи.

— Ты намерен с кем-нибудь встречаться? — спросил он, потирая окольцовывающий запястье шрам.

Антон практически почувствовал, как растворённое в крови пламя раздражённо зашипело. Нет, действительно, что за глупый вопрос?

— Угу, вот прям завтра забью на наши планы по спасению друзей, вывешу на балконе плакат «Вампкуб остался без охраны, похищайте кто хочет» и умотаю на свиданку! — с сарказмом бросил он. — А ещё говорят, что на вампиров алкоголь не действует, ага, вижу я, как он не действует… Шёл бы ты уже спать, клыкастик. Завтра будет очень насыщенный день, так что нам обоим не помешало бы выспаться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Далее нас ждёт глава **3,61. Вызволение — Тепло ль тебе, молодец?** — опять из нескольких частей (а хотела-то для разнообразия маленькую и монолитную, но Муза слишком увлеклась). В ней кто-то вернётся, кто-то удивится, кто-то испугается, кто-то будет угрожать вампиру тополем. И, разумеется, будут показаны последствия событий пропущенных глав 3,4 и 3,5, так что не пугайтесь, если вас посетит ощущение «А почему здесь вот это и с чего вдруг вот так?», рано или поздно всему найдётся объяснение =)


	44. Глава 3,61. Вызволение — Тепло ль тебе, молодец?

Что-то пушистое коснулось его ноги, легонько царапнув когтями.

— Ну блииин, мне сёдня ко второй, дай поспать по-человечески, задница ты мохнатая! — страдальчески простонал Антон, накрываясь одеялом с головой.

Мокрый нос ткнулся под коленку, заставив его непроизвольно взвизгнуть и дёрнуться от щекотки.

— Бля, Жека, съебись нахуй! — категорично отрезал Шастун, отползая подальше от источника раздражения. Под руку подвернулось что-то тёплое и мягкое, что тут же было приспособлено в качестве подушки.

Импровизированная подушка зашевелилась. Что за?..

— Доброе утро, ангел. Кажется, наш лохматый друг жаждет что-то тебе сообщить, — произнесла его подушка голосом Арсения, и маг нехотя разлепил глаза, в который раз уже обнаруживая себя спящим чуть ли не в обнимку с вампкубом.

Ну да, какой нафиг Жека, да и какие нафиг пары, он уже три года как окончил Академию. Чего только не напридумываешь спросонья!

— Уорроуоворррау! — поучаствовал в общей беседе здоровенный волк, недовольно помахивая хвостом.

— Пардон, Серый, когда я сплю, мне все оборотни на одну морду, — извинился Шаст. — Ну и чего тебе надобно, волче?

Оборотень подбежал к открытому окну, осторожно отвёл носом штору и выразительно посмотрел сначала в окно, а потом и на разлёживающуюся в кровати парочку.

— Кажется, он хочет погулять, — попытался угадать Арсений.

— Дело не только в этом, — смекнул более опытный в плане общения с оборотнями Шаст. — Серый увидел, услышал или учуял там что-то интересное, что-то, что заслуживает нашего внимания, и хочет нам это показать.

Подтверждая его теорию, волк приобнажил зубы — не в оскале, но попытке имитировать человеческую улыбку. Хотя в его случае скорей уж гномью.

— Ладно-ладно, встаю, — заверил его Антон, неторопливо потягиваясь. Будь там что-то срочное или опасное, Серый не стал бы церемониться, прихватил бы зубищами — не до крови, но ощутимо, от такого любой проснётся. А раз не срочное, подождёт.

Сладко потянувшись и позевнув напоследок, Шастун поднялся с кровати, отметив, что оба полунежитя заразились от него зевотой и теперь невольно демонстрируют внушительные клыки. Только Рекса для комплекта не хватало. Забавно, все трое его вынужденных соседа по квартире, Арс, Рекс и Серый, превосходят его как по клыкастости, так и в плане обоняния. Тут уж впору ущербным себя почувствовать…

Нехотя подойдя к окну, — спать хотелось дико, хоть вроде и выспался, но утренняя прохлада вызывала лишь желание вернуться в постель, под бочок к тёплому вампкубу, и спрятаться от всех проблем под уютным одеялом, — Антон увидел старенькую ниву Макара. Странно, ведь волхв обычно паркует её так, чтобы было видно из окон его квартиры, а если вдруг нет свободного места, то оставляет её на охраняемой стоянке за пару дворов от дома, так почему же теперь пренебрёг привычным решением?

— Кажется, Илюха из своей глуши вернулся, — оповестил Антон, чувствуя на себе выжидательный взгляд вампкуба. — Но как-то странно… Пойду выясню, что там не так.

— Я с тобой! — торопливо воскликнул нежить, рывком поднимаясь с постели.

— Да не вопрос, со мной так со мной. Заодно и мохнатых на прогулку выведем, — согласился маг.

Парой минут спустя, когда Серый вместе со своим псом умчались заниматься своими делами, маг и вампкуб подошли к машине волхва, владелец которой был скрыт от них поднятой крышкой капота.

— Тепло ль тебе, мо́лодец, — дурачась, начал Антон, уже успевший почувствовать исходившие от волхва эманации магии жизни, которые невозможно было подделать, — тепло ль тебе…

Заслышав знакомый голос, ведун показался из-за перепачканной деревенской грязью машины.

— Красненький… — ошалело выронил Шаст, уставившись на покрытое свежими ссадинами и кровоподтёками лицо друга.

Волхв выразительно развёл руками — да, мол, чего только не приключится в дороге.

— Как же ты так умудрился? — машинально спросил Антон, пытаясь вспомнить, оставил ли окно открытым, или вместо короткого полёта за сумкой с целительским талисманом и зельями придётся обходить дом и подниматься на лифте.

— Давайте пройдём к нам домой, — встрял Арсений. — И раны обработаем, и поговорим в приватной обстановке, и умыться не помешает, чтоб жену и детей не пугать.

На том и порешили.

Серого было не дозваться, да и рано их с Рексом с прогулки уводить, так что Антон, не мудрствуя лукаво, заклинанием закрепил дверь подъезда в открытом состоянии. Шеминов, конечно, будет недоволен, — зачем, мол, домофон ставили, если в итоге дверь нараспашку держат? — но что поделаешь, если здоровенный, достающий макушкой до уровня плеча Антона, волк просто не может воспользоваться домофоном? Что ему, когтищами длиною чуть ли не с палец пытаться набрать номер Арсовой квартиры? А так забежит с Рексом в подъезд, поднимется по лестнице на восьмой этаж и жмакнет носом по кнопке дверного звонка, или лапой постучит, или и вовсе чуткий вампирский слух уловит его шаги ещё на подходе, и Арсений пойдёт открывать дверь товарищу…

Расположившись на кухне вампкуба, Антон принялся за работу. В диагностическом заклинании смысла не было: магия волхва берегла своего носителя, автоматически исцеляя любые угрожающие жизни или здоровью раны, только вот на мелкие, но оттого не менее неприятные травмы она не разменивалась, а залечить их сознательно Илья не мог — ведун не имеет права использовать данные ему силы в личных целях. Антону это всегда казалось странным — его-то стихиям побоку, что делать: хочешь — исцеляй, хочешь — убивай, хочешь — просто так, в своё удовольствие, балуйся с искорками или ветром… Но что поделаешь, магия жизни, пусть и родственная всем восьми стихиям, всё же кардинально от них отличается, могучая, но строгая и требовательная.

Закончив работу с мелкими кожными повреждениями друга, Антон отправил его в ванную, сообщив, каким полотенцем он может воспользоваться, и устало плюхнулся на стул. Не любил он вот так резко начинать свой день. Ладно бы произошла какая-нибудь экстремальная ситуация, тут бы он хоть за счёт адреналина взбодрился и был бы сейчас свеж как огурчик, а так ни адреналина, ни поваляться вдоволь, огорчение одно…

Руки с знакомыми полосами шрамов на запястьях аккуратно поставили перед ним чашку кофе — горячего, ароматного, только что из узорчатой расписной турки.

— Клыкастик, что б я без тебя делал? — благодарно выдохнул Шаст, обхватывая чашку озябшими — всё-таки упадок огня был ещё не так давно, да и по утрам в последнее время слишком уж свежо, немудрено и продрогнуть — пальцами и делая глоток согревающего напитка.

— Пил бы растворимый, — улыбнулся Арсений, мимолётно погладил его по макушке и уселся на соседний стул.

Наконец из ванной вернулся Макар. Вот и ещё один кусочек привычной жизни приведён в порядок: волхв снова в городе, снова добродушно улыбается, довольный, что отмыл-таки бороду от перепачкавшей её крови, а не кривится от стягивающих лицо ссадин.

— О, ребят, давайте я вам что-нибудь приготовлю? Вы ж явно голодные, ни свет ни заря поднялись, да со мной как с писаной торбой тут носитесь… Надо и мне для вас что-нибудь хорошее сделать, — пробасил Илья, и, к превеликой радости Антона и живущего в нём вечноголодного пламени, клыкастик дал добро. Наверное, хотел лишний раз попробовать знаменитую стряпню Макара.

Стоит отметить, волхв просто потрясающе готовил, он настолько любил и процесс готовки, и её результат, и угощать своими кулинарными шедеврами, что Шастуну порой казалось, что и пятерых детей он усыновил в первую очередь для того, чтобы было кого кормить. Антон уже как-то попадал под цунами его гостеприимства — заглянул однажды к нему домой, просто чтобы какую-то мелочь уточнить, уже забыл, какую, а в итоге был усажен за стол и накормлен до отвала.

Илья деловито заглянул в холодильник и, видимо, прикинув в уме варианты завтрака, принялся доставать продукты.

— Смотрю, тут многое изменилось, пока меня не было. Хвостатик наш со своим волком подружился, вы вот…

— Ой, не напоминай. На свадьбу сестры уезжал — всё нормально было, вернулся — дома пепелище, друзья пропали, коллеги под гипнозом… До сих пор по кусочкам собираю то, что осталось от прошлой жизни, — посетовал Антон, под прикрытием стола касаясь коленом вампкуба, чтобы успокоиться, напомнить самому себе, что дело пошло на лад, и хотя бы с Арсом уже всё в порядке. — Но ты не отвлекайся, скажи лучше, кто ж тебя так?

— Да никто, — пожал плечами ведун, споласкивая овощи под струёй воды. — Буквально за пару километров до въезда в город машину с чего-то занесло, закрутило, впечатало носом в заграждение, а ремень безопасности не выдержал, ну я и вылетел ласточкой сквозь лобовуху да прокатился по склону.

Антон переглянулся с Арсением, по его лицу поняв, что клыкастик тоже согласен с тем, что дело нечисто. С чего бы вдруг машину, крепкую бывалую ниву, заносило не пойми с чего? Дождя в последние несколько дней не было… Да и ремень безопасности — штука эластичная, с чего бы ему не выдержать? Похоже, коварный менталист и здесь подгадил, не ограничившись одним лишь гипнотическим воздействием на Лукерью. Вот ведь сволочуга, везде поспел…

Шастун поспешил успокоить яростно загудевшее в венах пламя — пока личность злодея не установлена, что толку попусту себя раздраконивать? Арсений живой, Серёга живой, Макаровы тоже живы-здоровы… Всем им хоть и досталось, но они уже в порядке — или будут в порядке, когда наконец разберутся со всем, что на них свалилось.

…

За завтраком, в роли которого выступила приготовленная волхвом овощная запеканка, друзья ознакомили Макара со всеми основными событиями, выпавшими на время его отлучки. Антон понимал, что Илье не терпится поскорее увидеться с семьёй, но знал и тот факт, что раз уж Макаровы тоже попали под удар неведомого злодея, ведун тем более не сможет оставаться в стороне. Именно поэтому, быстрее остальных справившись с завтраком, Шастун сходил в гостиную за расчётами — конечно, у волхвов и магов совсем разный подход к магии, но, быть может, именно это и поспособствует нахождению неизвестного компонента, над которым они с Арсом бьются уже который день?

Вернувшись на кухню, Антон планировал сесть за стол так, чтобы было удобно смотреть в бумаги и пояснять волхву любые непонятные моменты, но в последний момент, когда его задница была уже на полпути к мягкому сиденью стула, в дверь постучали.

— Я открою, — выпалил Шаст, устремляясь к двери. Его напрягал тот факт, что неизвестный визитёр не воспользовался звонком, как все нормальные люди. Стучать в дверь вампкуба могли только _свои,_ те, кто осведомлён о его излишне чувствительном слухе. Кто там, за дверью — враг или друг?

К двери Антон подобрался при помощи левитации — мало ли что, если за ней всё-таки враг, лучше, чтобы он не знал, что один из жильцов уже совсем близко. К глазку он не стал приникать, помня о том, как когда-то на одной из операций Чех нейтрализовал засевшего за дверью преступника: как только глазок перестал светиться, напарник направил в него острый металлический прут, насквозь прошивший череп затаившегося террориста. Даже если за дверью не маг, что мешает врагу, если там именно враг, выстрелить из пистолета, к примеру?

Воспользовавшись заклинанием воздушной линзы, Антон сумел разглядеть нежданного визитёра. Обычный, ничем не примечательный парнишка в кепочке.

— Кто там? — наконец выдал своё присутствие Антон, машинально прикидывая, какие средства атаки могут прятаться в стоящем у ног парнишки контейнере.

— Курьерская доставка для Арсения Попова, — бойко отрапортовал парнишка.

— Что внутри? — спросил Шастун таким официальным и властным голосом, что даже сам удивился. А хотя чего удивляться? Они, считай, на осадном положении, так что у него каждый миг теперь как ночное дежурство — нужно быть осторожным чуть ли не до паранойи. Сейчас он в ответе не за одного лишь себя, но и за своего едва оправившегося от ран вампкуба, да и остальных тоже. Лучше перестраховаться.

Курьер неловко переминался с ноги на ногу, но отвечать старался уверенно.

— Не имею права сообщать.

Прислушавшись к воздуху, Антон понял, что парнишка на площадке один. Что ж, можно и открыть дверь. Главное не выпускать из виду его руки, да и за ногами следить — мало ли что в контейнере, вдруг пнёт его, опрокинет — и взрывчатка какая-нибудь сдетонирует, или зелье опасное разольётся, или проклятье заковыристое от встряски активируется, тут уж даже и не скажешь, какой вариант хуже.

Держа наготове заклинание обездвиживания конечностей, которым некогда фиксировал вампкуба, чтобы тот себе не навредил, Антон открыл дверь.

— Что ж, давайте сюда доставку. Где мне расписаться?

— Вы не Арсений.

— Я его полномочный представитель, — отчеканил Антон, внимательно следя за каждым движением курьера.

— Доставка лично в руки, — продолжал упорствовать парнишка, упрямо вскидывая подбородок — Шастун возвышался над ним головы на полторы.

И тут маг заметил на его шее служебный сенаржен с лентой.

Почувствовав на своей шее острый внимательный взгляд, парнишка невольно вжал голову в плечи и потянулся ладонью к горлу, будто пытаясь прикрыть его. Антон едва сдержался от фырканья — уж чего-чего, а за вампира его ещё ни разу не принимали.

— Итак, — протянул маг, зажигая в ладони фаербол, — повторяю вопрос: что внутри?

— Кровь, — произнёс беззвучно подошедший со спины Арсений, чуть приобнимая мага. — Донорская кровь. У меня с Илюшей контракт на ежемесячные поставки. Кстати, здравствуй, Виталик, давно не виделись.

Услышав объяснения вампкуба, Антон почувствовал себя не то нашкодившим школьником, не то нервным параноиком, и спешно впитал фаербол, позволяя магии вернуться на своё законное место в его жилах.

На всякий случай Шастун всё же настоял на том, чтобы пакеты крови вручались не лично в руки Арсению, а шли через него. Касаясь каждого пакета, он применял заклинание, позволяющее выявить наличие вредоносных примесей, но всё было в порядке — кровь как кровь, ничего лишнего.

Антон умел признавать свои ошибки, так что извинился перед напуганным пареньком. Слегка успокоившись, тот уже попрощался и развернулся было, чтобы уйти, но в следующий же миг нос к носу столкнулся с только что поднявшимся по лестнице волчарой. После прогулки Серый распушистился, отчего казался ещё крупнее, а подъём бегом по ступенькам заставил его дышать через приоткрытую пасть, невольно демонстрируя внушительные клыки… Словом, следующие несколько минут им пришлось отпаивать впечатлительного курьера валерьянкой.

…

Уходя, Макар вызвался проводить курьера — наверняка собирался провести душеспасительную беседу, мол, нечего служить у нежити на побегушках и так далее. С одной стороны, Антон понимал, что это его ведунский долг, а с другой — что плохого в сотрудничестве с вампирами, да не абы какими, а чтящими клановые правила гуманистами вроде Соболевского? Даже если этот парнишка прельстится вечной не-жизнью, кто сказал, что это плохо? Быть может, раньше вампиры и могли считаться злом, но не в наше цивильное время, когда нежить, нечисть и люди нашли способ уживаться друг с другом без особых проблем.

Закрыв дверь за гостями и увеличив мощность защитного контура, Антон вернулся на кухню. Арсений пошёл за ним, в то время как мохнатые квартиранты, напившись воды и позавтракав, валялись на ковре в гостиной, отдыхая после интенсивной прогулки. Взяв листы с расчётами, Шастун пробежал взглядом по внесённым ведуном пометкам и вздохнул — этого всё равно было слишком мало, чтобы заставить заклинание сработать.

— Илья сказал, что у него есть идея по поводу недостающего компонента, и что лучше всего будет встретиться после заката, — сообщил вампкуб. — Что-то там на тему того, что нежить нужно искать после захода солнца, мол, так связь крепче будет, чище сработает, а конкретно для поисков призрака одна мудрёная травка пригодится.

С одной стороны, Антон был рад хоть каким-то подвижкам — он соскучился по вечным Пашиным приколам, да и Лясю нет сил видеть такой огорчённой. С другой, его бесило вынужденное ожидание, которое было откровенно нечем занять.

Огня в его венах всё ещё было слишком мало, а потому Шастун отправился на балкон. С момента переезда к Арсению он всегда курил только на балконе, плотно затворив за собой дверь и наложив изолирующее от запахов заклинание — всё-таки табачный дым слишком интенсивный для чуткого обоняния нежитя, да и пассивное курение ещё никому на пользу не шло.

Ноги сами привели его на тот балкон, с которого можно было увидеть вход в подъезд Макара. Затягиваясь терпким дымом, Антон наблюдал за тем, с какой ювелирной точностью ведун вписывает свою ниву в крохотное свободное местечко на парковке, дивясь его уверенной лёгкости. Сам Шастун хоть и умел водить, как и подобает любому боевому магу, но не любил. Дело в том, что у всех воздушников пространственное мышление устроено чуточку иначе: в восприятии обычных людей для движения в пространстве есть только две дихотоми́и, влево-вправо и вперёд-назад, в то время как воздушники привыкли добавлять к этому ещё и третью — вверх-вниз. За рулём Антон чувствовал себя скованным, будто у него отобрали треть возможностей, заставив изворачиваться с оставшимися двумя. То ли дело быть пассажиром! Знай сиди себе да наслаждайся свистом рассекаемого воздуха, любуясь проносящимися за окном пейзажами.

От размышлений его отвлёк стук в стекло. Обернувшись, Антон увидел вампкуба. Шастун самолично прокладывал по квартире магические контуры, в том числе и заглушающие, и хорошо объяснил Арсению принцип работы: при закрытой двери контур замыкался и помещение звукоизолировалось, так что вампкуб и не пытался что-то сказать, одними лишь жестами прося позволения присоединиться к нему на балконе. Слегка удивлённый подобным желанием нежитя, Антон шевельнул пальцами, нейтрализуя запах тлеющей сигареты, и сделал приглашающее движение ладонью — можно, мол, заходи.

Оказавшись на балконе, Арсений задумчиво повёл носом.

— Прям как в старые добрые времена, — ностальгически проговорил он, смотря куда-то в пространство. — Помню, на бивуа́ке у костра собирались, не глядя на чины и заслуги — поручики и майоры, гусары и казачьи есаулы… Попыхивали кто трубочкой, кто самокруткой, кто с табаком, кто с махоркой, травили анекдоты, байки… Ангел, угостишь сигареткой? Лет двести не курил! Сто девяносто шесть, если быть точным.

Антону не сказать чтобы нравилась идея возвращения к пагубной привычке, но Арсений смотрел на него с такой детской просьбой в хрустально-ясных глазах, что маг всё же не выдержал.

— Держи. Но только одну, поностальгировать, — строго предупредил Антон, вручая нежитю свою сигарету. Ну и что, что уже на треть прогоревшую, так даже лучше — меньше всяких вредностей получит организм вампкуба. — Имей в виду, это разовая акция. Я согласился лишь потому, что вред здоровью будет скомпенсирован положительными эмоциями. А если в дальнейшем поймаю тебя за курением — огребёшь тополиной веткой.

На его угрозу Арсений лишь улыбнулся и согласно кивнул.

Щёлкнув по пачке, Шастун достал вторую сигарету, применил на неё глушилку запаха и поджёг слетевшей с пальца искоркой.

Какое-то время они молча дымили. Антон любил такие минутки безмолвного взаимопонимания. Отчего-то с большинством людей ему было неуютно курить в тишине, хотелось заполнить неловкую паузу пустым трёпом, но вот с реально близкими — давним другом Женькой, братьями по оружию из Пятёрки, да и вот, как выяснилось, вампкубом — было приятно просто помолчать, чувствуя, что и без слов они на одной волне. К чему слова, когда без них так просто?

Глянув вниз, он заметил, что Макар уже закончил парковку, начерно протёр окна от грязи, накрыл зияющую пустоту лобовухи брезентом и, вынув из багажника объёмистые сумки, направился домой. Но не дошёл — аккурат в тот момент, как он захлопнул багажник и развернулся к подъезду, из-за двери высыпала орава ребятни: Лукерья вывела детей на прогулку, совмещённую с отведением старшеньких на кружки и секции. Завидев отца, детвора гурьбой накинулась на него; позабыв обо всём на свете, сыновья и дочки с радостными визгами облепили волхва, наперебой спеша поделиться каждый своим. К восторгу ребятни Илья опустился на корточки, чтобы быть ближе, чтобы каждого обнять, приласкать, поделиться отцовской нежностью, приветствуя после долгой разлуки. Маленький сирен обернулся птицей и теперь радостно чирикал на плече своего приёмного папы, русалочка-второклассница обхватила волхва, насколько хватило ручонок, и, уткнувшись ему чуть ли не в подмышку, расплакалась от счастья, четырёхлетняя Варенька от избытка чувств перекинулась в волчью форму и восторженно попискивала, путаясь под ногами у двоих старших братьев и чуть не сбивая с ног младшеньких сестричек, двухлетнюю фейри Полинку и полуторагодовалую Любу, которые ещё не так уверенно держались на ногах.

— Напоминает травлю медведя собаками, — усмехнулся наблюдавший за сценой семейного воссоединения вампкуб, — только там сердце разрывается не от умиления, а от жестокости происходящего. Отец как-то брал нас с братом на охоту, хоть я и не хотел. Как раз медведя брали. Свора борзых кидается на него, виснет, вцепляясь в шкуру, он их лапищами расшвыривает, они взвизгивают, сковчат от боли, медведь ревёт от бессильной ярости… Я отводил глаза, разглядывая заплетённую гриву своей лошадки и потёртости на её упряжи, стараясь не смотреть, не слушать, не думать о происходящем, но всё равно еле выдержал. Когда всё было кончено, папа́ велел нам с братом отправляться домой — малы, мол, для традиционной попойки. Павлуше хотелось остаться, но он не смел перечить отцу, я же был только рад оказаться подальше.

Арсений нервно затянулся и, медленно выдохнув дым, продолжил:

— Я до самого вечера не мог прийти в себя. А может, и дольше не смог бы, кабы не сёстры. Обычно это я их утешал, это ко мне они шли с любой своей детской бедой — расшибла ли коленку Танечка, обидел ли крестьянский мальчишка Оленьку, распустилась ли коса у Софьюшки, сестрицы всегда спешили ко мне, зная, что я буду рад им помочь. А тут уже они мне помогали, как могли — плакали вместе со мной, за компанию, и утешали, обнимая, гладя по волосам. Помню, Оленька даже дала мне на время куклу свою фарфоровую, дорогущую, французскую, с водопадом кудряшек и одетую так нарядно, будто на приём к самому Его Императорскому Величеству собралась…

Макар тем временем закончил возиться с детьми и подошёл к жене, обнял её, счастливо прильнувшую к его сильному плечу, поправил выбившуюся из её причёски прядку, поцеловал в висок, скулу, губы, прошептал нежно-нежно «Луковка моя»… Антону было немного неловко, что из-за свойственного воздушникам и нежити обострённого слуха они с вампкубом невольно услышали то, что предназначалось только для её ушей, да и видеть, как за неимением своего счастья Арсений греется наблюдением за чужим, было и вовсе невыносимо — это же из-за него у нежитя не может быть ни любящей супруги- _истинной,_ ни такой же неугомонной и шебутной оравы детей, искренне считающих клыкастика лучшим папой на свете…

Не зная, как ещё поддержать друга, отвлечь его от щемящей грусти, чувствующейся в вампкубе даже несмотря на спокойное выражение лица, Антон, перехватив дотлевающую сигарету левой рукой, правой потянулся к ладони Арсения и переплёл с ним пальцы. Шастун хотел дать вампкубу понять, что у него всё-таки есть сам Антон, пусть и не способный подарить нежитю то, чего тот хотел бы больше всего на свете, — любовь, секс и уж тем более детей, — но дружба, поддержка и защита уже лучше, чем ничего, так ведь?

_Автор иллюстрации неизвестен (твиттер удалён, контакты утеряны)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Так](http://turambar.ru/files/--------------_7sg1904w.jpg) выглядит травля медведя собаками.
> 
> Из следующей части, **3,62. Вызволение — куда приведёт нас ритуал** , мы узнаем:  
> • что Антон думает о поцелуйной подзарядке вампкуба;  
> • немножко о том, откуда тут Серёжа и почему в волчьей форме (только основное, подробности будут в отдельной посвящённой его спасению главе);  
> • как проводится поисковый ритуал и какие модификации пришлось в него внести;  
> • как Арс понимает, о чём думает его истинный;  
> • и куда же приведёт ребят ритуал поиска.


	45. Глава 3,62. Вызволение — куда приведёт нас ритуал

К наступлению заката друзья постарались подготовиться по максимуму. Антон разложил на всё том же журнальном столике всё необходимое для ритуала поиска, на всякий случай перепроверил содержимое сумки, нацепил на пальцы арсенал колец, а на запястья вампкуба браслеты — мало ли куда их приведут поиски Паши, мало ли какие опасности могут им встретиться, лучше быть во всеоружии… Арсений тоже подошёл ко сборам серьёзно, даже вооружился взятым из сейфа серебряным ножом Элдона, который обычно берёг как память. Отчаянные времена — отчаянные меры.

До прихода волхва оставалось совсем немного, и это время Шастун посвятил подпитке нежитя. Понимая, что чем больше сил он сумеет дать своему вампкубу, тем больше шансов будет у него в возможном бою, Антон целовал его старательно и долго, окончив ласку лишь когда пальцы Арсения стали горячее его собственных, а щёки налились румянцем.

Разорвав поцелуй, маг стыдливо отвёл взгляд. Ему всякий раз было неловко смотреть на Арсения в первые пару секунд после такого сеанса подпитки — в представлении Антона поцелуи никак не вписывались в парадигму дружбы, будучи неотъемлемой частью отношений романтического либо эротического характера. Поэтому каждый раз, завершая передачу энергии, Шастун поспешно отводил глаза, стараясь переключить мысли на что-либо, не связанное с прикосновениями к горячим ласковым губам вампкуба. Благо всегда находилось о чём подумать — сначала лечение вызволенного из плена пациента и уход за ним, потом вот планы помощи остальным пострадавшим друзьям…

Вот и теперь он привычно переключился на насущное: рецепт состава, нейтрализующего действие сыворотки, из-за которой Серого заклинило в волчьей форме, он каким-то чудом вспомнил ещё несколько дней назад, но кое-каких ингредиентов, использующихся в алхимии не столь часто, у него при себе не было. Словом, теперь Антон занял свои мысли прикидками, где можно раздобыть нужные травы и порошки: к алхимику Гильдии идти опасно, наверняка преступники только этого и ждут… Предположим, кое-какие травы наверняка найдутся у ведуна, но наверняка ведь не все, ведь его магия жизни очень требовательна: даже если Макар собрал бы кладбищенский ковыль по всем правилам, при убывающей луне срезав его серебряным клинком, лезвию которого уже доводилось отнимать жизнь, своевольная сила волхва попросту выжгла бы некромантическую энергетику ингредиента, превратив в бесполезный пучок сена. А значит, придётся как-то справляться самому… Точнее, самим — Арсений ни за что не отпустит его из дома одного, да ещё и ночью на кладбище. Впрочем, если уж на то пошло, Шасту слишком беспокойно было бы оставлять вампкуба в одиночестве, уж лучше взять с собой — вместе лучше, безопасней.

— Мы не можем знать наверняка, куда приведёт нас ритуал и кто, кроме Паши, там будет, так что держись ко мне поближе, клыкастик. В случае опасности так будет проще друг друга спасти, — серьёзно проговорил Антон, деликатно умолчав о том, что в их случае «друг друга спасти» означает скорее «чтобы я мог спасти тебя, клыкастик», и нахмурился. Вампкуб в роли напарника был неплох, — видимо, сказывался и опыт минувших войн, и хищнические инстинкты вампира, и суккубья настроенность на понимание своей пары, — но мага всё равно беспокоила уязвимость Арсения. Вспомнить хотя бы, как они ловили Матвиенко, одичавшего из-за вколотой недоброжелателями сыворотки, в результате чего Антону снова пришлось ухаживать за своим пострадавшим нежитем, возвращая его в норму.

— Я бы и без того старался быть рядом с тобой, — отметил Арсений, протягивая Шастуну его собственный нож, который Антон чуть не забыл на кухне: в обед у них сломалась открывашка консервов, и магу пришлось использовать отцовский подарок.

— Спасибо, — улыбнулся Антон. Без привычного обилия браслетов, две трети которых он отдал Арсу, он чувствовал себя полуголым, а если б ещё и нож забыл с собой взять, то и вовсе безоружным остался бы, что там тех серебряных колец, ими особо не повоюешь. — Кстати, если вдруг дойдёт до драки, постарайся держаться подальше от Макара. Конечно, сознательно он тебе вреда не причинит, но во время боя вполне может случайно задеть своей магией. Вампира магия жизни убьёт наповал, а как она подействует на вампкуба, я понятия не имею и проверять не хочу. От моего волшебства защита есть, и я тебе её дал, — взглядом Шастун нашарил на его запястье браслет-несгорайку, — а от его нестихийных сил амулетов нет и быть не может.

«Хорошо, что это я оказался его _истинным,_ а не Илюха, — подумалось вдруг Антону, — тут и со мной-то нелегко, а с волхвом и подавно ещё тяжелее было бы: и магия слишком опасная для полунежитя, и давным-давно женат и счастлив в браке».

Наконец солнце закатилось за горизонт, оставив высокое чистое небо на откуп наступающей ночи, а со стороны входной двери раздался знакомый стук ведуна.

Спустя пару минут друзья уже устроились кружком вокруг журнального столика: Макар сидел на диване по правую руку от Шастуна, Арсений — по левую, с противоположной стороны возле стола в позе сфинкса величественно возлегал Серый, с интересом поглядывая на подготовленные для ритуала предметы и явно борясь с искушением как следует их обнюхать, а рядом с ним висела в воздухе Ляся, тоже не желавшая пропускать столь важное событие, как поиски её призрачного товарища, друга и наставника. Одному только Рексу не было дела до ритуала, он валялся на ковре, довольный самим фактом присутствия своего хозяина.

Перепроверив все нюансы и обсудив их с волхвом, Антон сделал глубокий вдох, концентрируясь, чтобы начать ритуал с максимально ясным сознанием.

— Ну, с Богом, — благословил ведун.

— Удачи, ангел. Ты сможешь, — поддержал Арсений даже не шёпотом, а одними губами, так, чтобы его услышал только адресат и никто более.

Антон длинно выдохнул, успокаивая волнение и наконец находя привычный баланс магии, и приступил к делу. Сначала он, как и положено, обратился к вампкубу с традиционной формулой:

— Готов ли ты отдать кровь свою, чтобы найти пропавшего?

— Готов. Павлуша как брат мне, — ответствовал Арсений, подставляя заранее перевязанную жгутом руку, и Шастун осторожно проткнул его вену иглой шприца, набирая необходимое количество крови. Когда-то маги для получения крови резали ладонь кинжалом, но современная магическая наука доказала, что это не принципиально, а раз так, есть смысл использовать наименее болезненный способ взамен архаичного.

Выдавив кровь вампкуба в специальную маленькую плошечку, выточенную из кристалла кварца, лучшего магического стабилизатора, Антон обмакнул в неё ритуальную кисть — не беличью или колонковую, как для живописи, а созданную из волос самого мага — и принялся, нашёптывая давным-давно заученные слова вступительной части, выписывать на стеклянной столешнице колдовские символы, острые росчерки которых перемежались с отрывистыми точками и причудливыми загогулинами. В этот раз символы были не такими, как в прошлый — тогда он искал вампкуба, душа и тело которого не успели разлучиться; теперь же одни магические знаки пришлось убрать, а другие добавить, чтобы магия поняла, что искать нужно не живую плоть и кровь, а давно оторвавшийся от тела дух.

Наконец лежащее в центре стола костяное кольцо с продетой в него бечёвкой было окружено вязью кровавых символов, а последние слова вступительной части сорвались с губ, оставив после себя лёгкое покалывание — знак того, что всё сделано правильно. Настал черёд следующего этапа, и Антон — другим нарушать границы очерченного круга магия не дозволяла — подал один конец бечёвки Лясе, а другой вампкубу. Как и было оговорено, по его знаку они в унисон вымолвили:

— Павел Воля.

Опять-таки, это не было регулярной частью ритуала, просто призрак, будучи созданием эфемерным, не имел достаточно сильных связей с материальным миром, а потому для успешного поиска следовало укрепить те, что были. Антон неслучайно выбрал в держатели кольца именно их: вампкуб, как и Паша, тоже существовал где-то между жизнью и смертью, пусть и гораздо ближе к жизни, и был его близким другом, в то время как Ляйсан… Изначально Шастун не был уверен, стоит ли включать её в ритуал, но ещё пару дней назад Арсений, уточняя, какого рода связи могут потребоваться для укрепления поискового заклинания, проявил особый интерес к теме значимости романтических чувств для данного аспекта магии. Антон спросил его о причинах такой любознательности, подозревая, что нежить имеет в виду тот случай, когда клык помог вовремя его найти, но всё оказалось гораздо интересней: несколько раз уточнив, точно ли Ляся далеко, клыкастик привстал на носочки и тихо-тихо, на пороге слышимости, шепнул на ухо: «Она для него как ты для меня».

Шастун не стал лезть девушке в душу, выясняя нюансы её отношения к Воле — неважно, любит она в ответ или чисто по-дружески беспокоится и жаждет его найти, для ритуала и то, и другое способно обеспечить достаточно крепкое соединение.

Антон старательно разделил исходящий из центра ладоней поток воздушной магии на несколько тонких нитей, направив их по заранее рассчитанным траекториям, следя, чтобы они правильным образом переплелись, узорчатой паутиной накрыв круг символов, скрепив их между собой и связав с кольцом из Пашиной кости.

Закончив с этим этапом, Шастун перешёл к финальному. Обычно требовалось просто вложить в магические знаки свой огонь, напитать их силой… Но в этот раз из-за необычности искомого следовало поступить иначе. Антон осторожно запустил пальцы в безмолвно поданный ведуном мешочек, набирая полную щепо́ть витай-травы, простенькой на вид жухло-серой травки, собранной в недавнее полнолуние, срезанной волховским серебряным ножом с кедровой ручкой, сушёной под ясным небом три дня и три ночи, растёртой в труху посредством ониксовой ступки и пестика — словом, заготовленной как до́лжно, по всем правилам.

И, поднеся щепоть к губам, подул, исторгая из лёгких воздух вперемешку с тончайшей воздушной магией.

Под воздействием волшебства частицы неказистого травяного порошка взвились в воздух алмазной пылью, едва заметно, где-то на краю слышимого диапазона, звеня, будто крохотный хрустальный колокольчик, и, медленно кружась в причудливом танце, осели, посеребрив начертанные кровью символы. После этого Антону осталось лишь коснуться одного знака, напитывая его магией, похожей не на ветер, но лёгкий бриз, и чувствуя, как символ подвластности воле мага по цепочке передаёт полученную силу остальным.

Налившись магией, кольцо символов принялось сжиматься, под конец сплошь облепив украшение своим сверкающим серебром, и в следующий же миг пропало из виду, юркой ртутью впитавшись в артефакт.

Сердце замерло в томительном ожидании — вот, вот, сейчас…

Ничего не произошло.

Шастун разочарованно выдохнул. Столько подготовки, и всё впустую!

Мгновением позже кольцо принялось неторопливо подниматься в воздух, плавно натягивая удерживаемую Арсом и Лясей верёвку.

_Всё-таки получилось!_

***

Изначально планировалось отправиться на поиски привидения вчетвером, оставив обоих мохнатиков дома, однако у оборотня имелось собственное мнение на этот счёт. Здоровенный волчара просто преградил им выход, согласившись пропустить только после обещания взять его с собой. Друзья были не против, в конце концов, благодаря красующейся на его правой передней лапе контролке в виде браслета-резинки Серый был в полном сознании, а потому вполне мог помочь, вот только запихнуть волка-переростка в синий BMW вампкуба не представлялось возможным. Пришлось Макару сходить домой за ключами от своей машины. Пользуясь случаем, Антон быстренько наложил на его ниву простенький воздушный щит, чтобы во время поездки ветер не бил волхву в лицо — такое специфическое ощущение любят разве что воздушные маги да представители семейства псовых.

Вернувшись, Илья внимательно посмотрел на них, видимо, желая лишний раз убедиться, что никто ничего не забыл, и добродушно усмехнулся в бороду:

— Прям два огурца с одной грядки. Правду говорят, с кем поведёшься…

Антон поначалу не понял, к чему бы это, а потом, осознав, рассмеялся.

Со стороны они с Арсением и вправду выглядели похоже: оба с головы до пят в чёрном, чтобы в случае чего легче было спрятаться в ночи, — ради маскировки нежить даже изменил своей любви к ярким цветным кедам, — у обоих через плечо перекинута сумка с необходимыми принадлежностями и одинаково много украшений на руках. Будто курсанты одной и той же учебки, ей-богу. Ещё и у каждого в правом кармане штанов свой нож, бывалый, проверенный, доставшийся от близкого человека и обросший историями — сходство пусть и не видимое глазу, но отчётливо заметное для самих напарников.

С распределением по машинам проблем не возникло. Сначала Макар произвёл необходимые манипуляции с задним сиденьем своей машины, объединяя с ним пространство багажника, и Серый кое-как сумел залезть внутрь и разместиться пусть и в тесноте, но относительно комфортно. Правда, пришлось ещё откинуть переднее пассажирское сиденье, чтобы волку было куда девать длинные передние лапы, но Лясе для перемещения всё равно не нужен был транспорт, а Антон с самого начала планировал поехать с вампкубом.

Заняв свои места, друзья отправились в путь. Костяное кольцо, удерживаемое за бечёвку Антоном, — для сохранения тонкой настройки чар нельзя прикасаться к нему напрямую, даже и верёвку-то держать можно лишь тем, чья неотъемлемая часть была непосредственно задействована в ритуале, то бишь Лясе, чья кость была инкрустирована в артефакт, Арсению, чья кровь использовалась для начертания символов, и Антону, без магии которого ритуал и вовсе не состоялся бы, — неизменно тянулось куда-то на юг, так что, выехав из двора, обе машины уверенно свернули на многополосную и почти пустую улицу.

Ехать пришлось долго. Арсений уверенно вёл машину, благо более совершенное ночное зрение позволяло ему видеть в свете фар не хуже, чем днём, Шастун же служил его штурманом, то и дело поглядывая на кольцо и корректируя направление, — на одном повороте командуя свернуть вправо, на другом забрать левее, — а вслед за ними, будто по проторенному ледоколом пути, ехал Илья. Ляся же летела где-то над ними — в результате того полёта, когда они с магом спешили на помощь вампкубу, она сумела преодолеть свой страх высоты и теперь наслаждалась всеми прелестями свободы трёхмерного передвижения.

Они уже добрались до окраины, плавно переходившей в одноэтажный пригород, а кольцо всё так же указывало вперёд. Вот уже и пригород сменился лесочком, а направление ничуть не изменилось. Лесочек — назвать его лесом не поворачивался язык, слишком мелкий и чахлый — вполне предсказуемо закончился, и за окном зарябили прутья ограды того самого кладбища, которое и послужило местом знакомства с Макаром. Антон ощутил вдруг приступ ностальгии — когда-то они с Позом здесь нехило повоевали с мертвяками, а теперь друг его даже не помнит…

— Не печалься, мой ангел. Вот вызволим Павлушу, и ты подберёшь для Димы самого лучшего и достойного доверия менталиста, — вдруг подал голос молчавший всю дорогу вампкуб.

— Как ты?.. — маг не успел даже договорить — Арсений тут же ответил на неоконченный вопрос.

— Я знаю тебя и знаю историю ваших приключений, — мягко улыбнулся ему нежить, на миг оторвав взгляд от дороги. — Догадаться несложно.

Улыбнувшись ему в ответ, маг перевёл взгляд на кольцо. Впервые за долгое время оно показывало не вперёд, а вбок. Мда, этого следовало ожидать: визиты на кладбище столь прочно ассоциировались у него с волхвом, что было бы даже странно, если бы им пришлось проехать мимо.

— Нам на кладбище, — произнёс Шастун, и его «личный водитель» плавно развернул машину, поскольку ворота они проехали буквально полминуты назад. Конечно, в такое время никто не стал бы им открывать, но этого и не требовалось — просто машины удобней было оставить не прямо на дороге, а на площадке перед воротами.

Антон наложил на сторожку заглушающее заклинание, которого хватило бы до утра; пользуясь полученной беззвучностью, ведун сумел подобраться совсем близко и благословить дремлющего сторожа крепким сном.

Первым на территорию кладбища проник Шастун, перелетев через ограду и перед приземлением проверив ближайшее пространство на предмет враждебных существ и заклятий — как-никак, пусть в их разношёрстной компании у каждого есть боевой опыт, всё-таки противостоять магам доводилось только Антону, а значит, именно он и должен прокладывать путь для остальных. Получив отмашку, подтянулись и другие — сначала Арсений, явно рисуясь, с места перепрыгнул через забор и приглашающе протянул руку Лясе, затем и призрачная девушка просочилась сквозь железные прутья, следом с разбегу перемахнул Серый… Ну а шедший последним волхв каким-то своим ведунским способом, молвив непонятные слова и стукнув оземь посохом, отпер калитку.

— А нельзя было сразу так сделать, чтобы клыкастику не пришлось лишний раз подвергать нагрузке многострадальные щиколотки? — не сдержался Антон, помня, что в момент приземления нежить едва заметно поморщился.

— Я в порядке, ангел, — поспешил заверить его нежить. — Не стоит терять время на такие мелочи.

Сопоставив указываемое кольцом направление и основные пути передвижения по кладбищу, они направились вперёд по внутрикладбищенской дороге. Было принято решение свернуть точно в тот момент, когда тяга магии окажется перпендикулярна направлению дороги, показывая строго вбок — всё-таки могилы пусть и были размещены вразнобой, кое-какие закономерности прослеживались, а потому идти наискосок, то и дело огибая очередной заборчик, памятник или куцую скамейку с жестяным столиком, было бы гораздо сложнее.

Наконец свернув с главной дороги, Шастун повёл свою команду вперёд, на всякий случай держа руки наготове. Не нравилось ему здесь, среди угловатых асимметричных памятников советских времён и отмеченных крестами свежих могил, так и виделось ему, как из-за вон того монумента с надколотым краем полезет, скаля зубы, упырь, а из-за чрезмерно разросшегося куста шиповника, подволакивая ногу, покажется зомби…

Кольцо стало сильнее натягивать бечёвку, подобно тому, как собака рвётся с поводка, заметив невдалеке обожаемого хозяина, а значит, они уже близко. Стареющая луна давала достаточно света, редкие деревца не могли похвастаться густотой листвы, так что Антону даже светляков не понадобилось, чтобы узнать знакомый покосившийся крест.

— Похоже, не сработало, — с досадой бросил Антон. — Точнее, сработало, но не так: привело не к призраку Паши, а к праху, от которого нам никакого толка.

— А могли его нарочно где-нибудь тут оставить, чтобы поисковая магия сбоила? — подал голос шедший вслед за ним Арсений.

— Возможно и такое, — согласился маг, на пробу делая несколько шагов вбок.

Кольцо по-прежнему указывало точно на могилу Воли.

— Ну-ка, что тут у нас, — проговорил себе под нос Макар, подходя поближе и вглядываясь вглубь земли. В отличие от магов-землевиков и призраков, волхв не умел видеть сквозь любые предметы, зато его сила показывала ему всё, что связано с жизнью и смертью.

Антон тем временем прислушивался к голосу свежего ночного ветерка — мало ли что, всё-таки на ночном кладбище небезопасно даже для них. Однако всё было тихо: до его ушей доносился лишь шелест листвы да дыхание спутников, да и обоняние не чувствовало чуждых для летней ночи запахов.

— Всё-таки там что-то есть, — заключил волхв, смаргивая, чтобы вернуться к обычному зрению. — Трудно понять, действительно ли это наш друг, призрачные эманации которого глушатся солевым сосудом, или искусная обманка. Впрочем, в любом случае сначала нужно выкопать скрытый в земле предмет, а потом уже разбираться. У меня там в машине лопата была, пойду принесу, посменно будем копать, а то сделанная из посоха в чужих руках вновь им и обернётся.

Следуя озвученным намерениям, Илья отошёл от могилы, направляясь в сторону дороги. Раздался неожиданный звук — посох волхва стукнулся о невидимую преграду.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Далее нас ждёт заключительная часть главы: **3,63. Вызволение — В ловушке**. Я надеялась, что получится раньше, но увы, вся глава 3,6 от природы какая-то медленная: и писала я её 23 дня (что для меня нехарактерно, обычно всё-таки быстрее работаю), и вычитывать да публиковать приходится в темпе черепахи. Но, думаю, когда 3,63 выйдет, вы согласитесь, что эту прелесть стоило ждать так долго ;)  
> • Друзья выяснят, что ещё, помимо ловушки, подготовил коварный злодей.  
> • Наконец-то будет экшен!  
> • В ловушку попадётся кто-то ещё.  
> • Кое-кто кое-кому спасёт жизнь. Даже несколько таких случаев будет, с разными спасителями и спасёнными.  
> • Немного о романтике и культурной программе.  
> • Новый спор! В этот раз ставки будут поинтересней ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	46. Глава 3,63. Вызволение — В ловушке

— Что за?.. — ведун повёл посохом, нашаривая границы неожиданной преграды, и, пройдясь вдоль них, быстро выяснил, что заключён в невидимый, но прочно удерживающий его круг.

— Всем назад, — скомандовал Антон, оттесняя вампкуба за спину, подальше от возможной опасности. — Судя по всему, это ловчий контур, и вскрыть его я смогу только снаружи, так что постарайтесь и сами в него не попасть, и меня не толкнуть.

Серый негромко заворчал — должно быть, помнил, как сам совсем недавно угодил в такую же ловушку, разве что устроенную Шастуном и в благих целях, а не анонимным злодеем с целями пусть и неясными, но определённо не сулящими ничего хорошего.

Убедившись, что друзья отошли подальше от границ ловушки, Антон принялся прикидывать, где может быть установлена управляющая печать, и какие ещё подлянки могут быть. Наверняка ловчий контур был совмещён с сигнальным, но ни один уважающий себя маг не помчится сломя голову проверять среди ночи, кто ж там такой попался в его силки. А если учесть, что на этом кладбище и некроуловители подозрительно сбоят, и манки для нежити попадались, то, скорее всего, на сигнальный контур ещё и активатор подобного манка навешен, а значит, сюда уже направились разнообразные мертвяки…

— Срочно к машинам, — отчеканил Антон. Он вовсе не собирался бросать товарища в беде — собственно, Макар в беде-то и не был: пусть и пленённый, волхв легко мог уничтожить нежить в любых способных уместиться на этой прогалине количествах. Прекрасно это понимая, Шастун решил, что отведёт более уязвимых друзей за пределы кладбища, а потом вернётся по воздуху, с высоты даже удобней будет вычислять, где спрятана печать.

Друзья поспешили к главной дороге, что даже с их нечеловеческой ловкостью было непросто — приходилось лавировать, огибая оградки и памятники, ноги путались в высокой траве, то и дело зацепляясь за скрывающиеся в ней корни и камни.

Бежавший впереди Серый вдруг резко остановился и зарычал — на них надвигалась стена зомби. Откуда их столько взялось и почему их никто не то что не услышал, но даже не унюхал? Взлетев, Антон увидел, что мертвецы закупорили все тропинки и выходы, толпясь столь густо, что и направленным потоком огня не пробить коридор к свободе.

— Отступаем. Но держитесь подальше от круга! Особенно Арс, — маг хорошо помнил, что массовый экзорцизм волхва не повредил Паше, а значит, и Лясе вреда не причинит; оборотни причисляются к нежити весьма условно, волчья сущность Серёжи всё же живая, а потому ведунская магия скорее воспримет его как союзника, а вот клыкастик… Ему находиться рядом во время экзорцизма — в лучшем случае нестерпимая пытка, в худшем — верная смерть.

Друзья заняли позиции у основных ведущих к прогалине троп. Антон запустил в воздух дюжину светляков, чтобы было лучше видно, на всякий случай постаравшись подвесить их так высоко, чтобы его друзья-полунечисти не могли задеть их в прыжке — мало ли как придётся двигаться, уклоняясь от зомбарей.

Поначалу мертвяки не атаковали — просто шли вперёд, привлечённые манком. Видимо, по задумке злодея подобное наступление должно было загнать живых в круг. Но не тут-то было! Здоровенный волк, брезгливо ухватив зомбака за скрытые одеждой части тела, мотал головой, сшибая его телом других рискнувших подобраться ближе мертвяков, а потом отбросил его на соседей, тут же рухнувших как кегли в боулинге и долго копошившихся в попытке встать на ноги. Вампкуб достал из сумки невесть зачем взятую с собой монтировку, в другой руке держа серебряный нож охотника на вампиров, и, стоило мертвякам приблизиться, умело применял и то и другое. Волхв, ограниченный пределами ловушки, тем не менее успешно противостоял мертвякам — одних упокаивал ещё на подходе, пользуясь какой-то незнакомой Шастуну дистанционной атакой, других, подобравшихся поближе, огревал посохом — с тем же результатом. Сам Антон точечно атаковал мертвяков фаерболами, привычно вычленяя из толпы более опасных, а витающая где-то над головой Ляся быстро сообразила, что тоже может помочь, и теперь координировала его действия, сообщая о незамеченных им нежитях.

— Тощий на пять часов! Длинномордый на девять! Зубастый на два!

Разумеется, встретив подобное сопротивление, мертвяки проявили взаимность, прямо-таки бросаясь в атаку.

Порывом ветра отшвырнув на́хцерера, протянувшего к нему длинные тощие ручищи, но вместо плоти в пасть получившего прутья соседней оградки в потроха, Антон запустил пару фаерболов в копошащихся неподалёку моро́ев и ухватил подобравшегося сбоку упыря за шиворот. Пару раз приложив его и без того плоской мордой об стол, Шастун пихнул его в толпу полуразложившихся зомби и, выгадав тем самым свободную секунду, торопливо глянул, как там друзья.

Друзья справлялись неплохо: Серый отгрызал голову неосторожно сунувшемуся к нему стриго́ю, Арсений как раз снёс монтировкой башку приземистому зомбарю и тут же отскочил, не давая когтистой лапе упыря зацепить себя, а заодно и всаживая серебряный нож в глаз длинномордому вурдалаку, ну а со стороны волхва уже сформировались своего рода сугробы из упокоенных тел. Но не стоило обманываться успехами — как ни крути, мертвяков слишком много, и уничтожить их всех можно лишь массовой атакой, да вот загвоздка: глобальный экзорцизм волхва неминуемо заденет вампкуба, а _огненный шквал_ Шастуна убьёт всех, кроме самого мага и защищённого несгорайкой клыкастика. Надо, надо разделиться, увести Арса подальше от ведуна, так смогут выжить все без исключения… Но как, если все пути перекрыты, достаточно крепких деревьев поблизости нет, а восемьдесят кило суккубьего веса он с разряженным браслетом не поднимет?

Наводки Ляси вдруг прекратились, и Антон, оглядевшись, обнаружил её в сторонке — она мутузила мавку, не позволяя призрачной гадости подобраться к вампкубу и высосать из него жизненные силы. Напитанная огненно-воздушной магией, девушка определённо справлялась со своей противницей — энерговампирюка уже смахивала на изрядно подранную полупрозрачную простыню.

Маг приподнялся в воздух, машинально отправляя фаерболы в наиболее опасную нежить и пинками сшибая некрепко держащиеся головы зомбаков; он пытался найти слабые места среди толпы мертвецов, чтобы огневой атакой расчистить своему нежитю путь к спасению, но не-мёртвых, как назло, было слишком много. Такое впечатление, что на этом кладбище ходячих мертвецов больше, чем покойно лежащих в могилах!

Опустившись на землю, Шастун продолжил бой, раскидывая зомбарей и выжигая мозги более опасным нежитям. К занятому грызнёй с вурдалаком Серому подбирался, раззявив вечно голодный рот, очередной на́хцерер, и Антон отвлёкся на секунду, подпаливая наглому мертвяку черепушку. В следующий момент он почувствовал, как его рёбер коснулись, раздирая одежду и кожу, когтистые лапы подкравшегося незамеченным упыря, но прежде чем Шаст успел что-то предпринять, нежить хрипло взвыл и рухнул наземь. Обернувшись, Антон увидел лишь свалившегося наземь упокоенного упыря и размытое от быстроты движение вампкуба, умело вонзающего клинок в сердце очередного стриго́я, а в следующую секунду монтировкой пробивающего череп зарвавшемуся зомбаку.

От полузабытого чувства защищённости, осознания надёжности своего напарника, ощущения, что спину прикрывает тот, кому можно довериться, равный по силе и неизменно преданный, у Антона будто крылья за спиной выросли и второе дыхание открылось. Он с ещё большим пылом продолжил бой, машинально уничтожая опасных нежитей и ища, отчаянно ища возможность вывести своего клыкастика из зоны поражения.

Заметив, как здоровенное звероподобное умертвие, вооружённое клыками побольше Серёгиных, отшвырнуло волка в пределы круга, очерченные упокоенными волхвом телами, Антон понял, что долго они не продержатся — в тесноте ловчего контура оборотень не будет и вполовину полезен, как был на свободе, лишь помешает ведуну. Как только Макар почувствует себя загнанным в угол, его магия жизни сработает автоматически, независимо от желания носителя.

— Беги, Арс! Скорей и дальше! — крикнул маг, взвиваясь в воздух и струёй огня расчищая вампкубу несколько метров пути.

За долю секунды преодолев это расстояние, Арсений запрыгнул на жестяной столик, на горизонтальный прут высокой оградки, оттолкнулся от внушительного параллелепипеда памятника… И всё теми же по-вампирски огромными прыжками поскакал по головам и плечам столпившейся нежити! Быстро сориентировавшись, Антон, пользуясь собственной недосягаемостью для мертвяков, последовал за ним, старательно сжигая все пытающиеся помешать вампкубу руки, лапы, пасти и прочие части тела.

— Три! — донёсся из-за спины голос волхва, но Шастун, занятый обеспечением безопасности клыкастика, не понял, что Макар имел в виду.

Бежать по тронутым тленом телам, да ещё и движущимся — дело сложное даже для вампира, Арсений до сих пор не упал лишь каким-то чудом.

— Два!

А вот теперь понятно: обратный отсчёт. Но клыкастик ещё слишком близко, за оставшиеся секунды ему не успеть вырваться достаточно далеко. Как нарочно, он ещё и оступился, сверзившись в пустое пространство между мертвяками, пусть и приземлился на ноги, но теперь не успевал даже запрыгнуть на прежнюю высоту.

— Один!

Нужная схема вспыхнула перед глазами, и Антон, рухнув с воздуха за спину вампкуба, обхватил его руками и вмиг вспыхнувшими огненными крыльями, скрывая с головы до пят, отгораживая собой от непреклонной к нежити магии, чувствуя, как куда-то в незащищённый бок уже вонзаются чьи-то зубы…

— _Моя жизнь твоя, твоя жизнь моя,_ — спешно прошептал он старинную формулу, и долей секунды спустя почувствовал, как в спину толкнулась беспощадная сила экзорцизма. Только бы защиты хватило! Только бы его огненная магия, нетерпимая к другим стихиям, выжгла, уничтожила подобравшуюся к Арсу чужую, только бы его полное жизни и магии тело послужило надёжным щитом для полунежитя!

__  


_Автор иллюстрации неизвестен (твиттер удалён, контакты утеряны)_

Ухватившие его за бок зубы разжались, вокруг слышались шлепки и стуки падающей наземь нежити, но самого важного звука — сбившегося от боя и бега дыхания вампкуба — не было. Антон надеялся, что не слышит его лишь потому, что оглушён заполошно стучащим в ушах пульсом.

— _Моя жизнь твоя, твоя жизнь моя,_ — как заведённый продолжал повторять он, боясь, что разожмёт руки — и Арсений упадёт, упокоенный чуждой полунежитю силой.

Предплечьем он почувствовал прикосновение другой руки, чужой, но в то же время родной; кожу знакомо царапнули надетые на запястья вампкуба браслеты, и в следующий миг движение горячих пальцев дало понять — это не случайность, Арс живой.

_Живой!_

От облегчения хотелось смеяться и плакать.

Антон развеял ненужные уже огненные крылья, чувствуя, как клыкастик в его объятьях разворачивается лицом и обнимает в ответ. В ушах звенело, перед глазами слепяще прыгали разноцветные пятна, ноги подкашивались, но это всё было неважно.

— Живой… — выдохнул Антон, чувствуя, как земля уходит из-под ног.

***

— …перь другой бок, — услышал он голос волхва, и тут же почувствовал исходящее от чужих ладоней тепло исцеляющей магии.

— Арс? — спросил он о самом главном, не вполне доверяя собственной памяти: судя по тому, что сейчас он лежит на боку, не в силах открыть глаза, голой спиной чувствуя тепло пушистой шерсти, Антон сделал вывод, что отключился. Мало ли, вдруг предшествующие события попросту приглючились угасающему сознанию?

— Ангел мой, — немедля откликнулся знакомый мягкий голос, и на сердце полегчало, даже дурнота отступила и сознание прояснилось. Ещё б найти способ поднять невероятно тяжёлые, будто у Вия, веки — и вообще зашибись станет.

Из-за спины послышалось радостное урурукающее потявкивание, отдавшееся в рёбрах приятной вибрацией.

— Очнулся, боле́зный? — риторически спросил Макар, заканчивая с исцелением торса, одёргивая на нём задранную футболку с толстовкой и тут же прикладывая к его губам стеклянное горлышко пахнущей травами ёмкости. — Пей, набирайся сил. И так вон сколько потратил на обмен со своим бесстыдником, ну хоть не зря, сумел уберечь, даже двоих: его от смерти, а меня от греха невольного и преломления гейса.

— Обмен? — недоумевающе повторил вампкуб.

Глотая терпкое зелье, Шастун запоздало сообразил, что волхв никак не мог выбраться из круга сам, и что голос нежитя звучит тише, как будто он находится заметно дальше от Антона, чем ведун. Сложив эти факты, он пришёл к выводу, что находится внутри ловчего контура — видимо, Арсений передал его Илье с рук на руки, оставшись при этом за пределами действия ловушки.

— Обмен, обмен, — подтвердил Илюха, переводя исцеляющие руки к очередной его ране на ноге. Следы зубов и когтей немного покалывало от волховской магии, но в целом она приносила облегчение. Не знай маг, сколь смертоносна она для нежити, по ощущениям ни за что бы не догадался.

Антону хотелось, чтобы Макар оставил вопрос без ответа, но когда это словоохотливый ведун упускал возможность поговорить всласть?

— Сильные волшебники, коль в целительстве смыслят, могут с кем-нибудь жизнями поменяться. Ясно дело, редко они это делают, не абы кому часть своей жизни отдают, добровольно подставляя шею для тяжёлого ярма чужой судьбинушки. Например, у матери ребёнок сляжет — не с простудой какой, а с чем посерьёзней, что от дитятки одни глаза оставит да мощи хилые, в которых едва жизнь теплится. Какая ж мать ради своего чада горы не свернёт? Вот и произносит она слова заветные, добровольно взваливая на себя груз болезни, отдавая взамен своё здоровье. Если смертелен недуг, то вместо своего ребёнка умрёт, если просто тяжёл — переболеет да на поправку пойдёт: что дитятю убило бы, для взрослого груз пусть и тяжкий, но вполне посильный. Похоже и здесь получилось: что для тебя приговором стало бы, для нашего Антошки лишь повод в забытьи́ поваляться чуток, а к завтрему уже как новенький будет.

Наконец одолев тяжесть сомкнутых век, Антон открыл глаза.

— Вот только обычно своей долей меняются с родичем близким, али супругом ненаглядным, — продолжал Илья, по обыкновению переходя на необычную, словно из сказки, речь; в быту он разговаривал как нормальный человек, но когда дело касалось волховских аспектов жизни, отчего-то избирал архаичные слова и выражения. — Никак в толк не возьму, что за чёрт дёрнул его обменяться с тобой, оно-то не проходит бесследно, на всю оставшуюся жизнь обменявшихся связывает.

— Мы и так связаны, — просипел Антон, пользуясь тем, что пузырёк с зельем наконец-то опустел и рот освободился для разговора. — Я его _истинный._ Связью больше, связью меньше — роли не играет.

Он наконец-то нашарил взглядом Арсения, окончательно успокаиваясь. Вампкуб сидел на ближайшей к ловчему контуру оградке и не сводил с него глаз, глядя на мага со странной смесью сочувствия и радости, и в то же время машинально оттирая каким-то листиком свой нож, перепачканный в противной зеленоватой слизи и тёмной, почти чёрной крови нежити.

— Не трать силы на пустые разговоры, огонёчек, — клыкастик отбросил испачканный листик в сторону и поднялся с металлического заборчика. — Лучше скажи, как выглядит печать, где её искать и как можно её уничтожить.

Макар одобрительно прищёлкнул языком — ему тоже не улыбалась перспектива невесть сколько времени торчать в круге, ставшем ещё теснее из-за упокоенных в пределах ловушки тел нежити.

— Она размером с пачку сигарет, — начал Антон, прикидывая, сможет ли вампкуб увидеть или ещё как-нибудь почувствовать печать, если её создатель предпочёл нематериальный вариант. — Точно снаружи круга. Скорее всего, в пределах досягаемости обычного человека, не слишком высоко, но и не глубоко в земле. И не дальше метра от контура — при большем расстоянии её автору пришлось бы долго заморачиваться с расчётами, что допустимо для охраны жилья, но слишком большая трата времени для ловушки.

Выслушав описание объекта поисков, Арсений прошёлся вокруг ловчего контура, пинками убирая трупы нежити с зоны поиска. К нему тут же присоединилась вынырнувшая из-за одного из надгробий Ляся.

— Ну и сила у тебя, Илюша! — пожаловалась она, дёргая плечиком. — Я в последний раз так себя чувствовала, когда меня в душе горяченной водой окатило. Я купаться ушла, когда Лизка посуду мыла, ну и настроила теплоту как надо, а тут она без предупреждения выключила воду, и я будто в кипяток попала!

Получив искренние извинения и милостиво простив волхва за причинённые неудобства, Ляйсан, пользуясь преимуществами призрачного состояния, принялась осматривать подходящие для сокрытия печати места.

Вскоре девушка заявила, что за одним из соседних памятников, надпись на котором уже стёрлась от времени, есть подозрительная ямка в земле, прикрытая от чужих глаз срезанным вместе с травой дёрном, с виду пустая, но источающая неприятный холод. Правда, доступ к тайнику перекрывала здоровенная туша умертвия — реально здоровенная, уж на что Серый в волчьем облике большой, практически лошадь, а не волк, то эта тварь, зубищи которой даже в пасти не помещались, превосходила размерами даже оборотня. Впрочем, как выяснилось, суккубья часть сущности ничуть не делает вампирскую слабее — Арсений вполне справился с самостоятельным отодвиганием тяжеленной туши. Не без усилий, конечно же, — на виске вздулась извилистая змейка вены, дыхание участилось от нагрузки, на скулах заходили желваки, а губы упрямо сжались в тонкую линию, — но всё же смог.

— И как мне эту невидимую гадость уничтожить? — спросил клыкастик, осторожно подковырнув ножом скрывавшую тайник травяную кочку.

Вспомнив, что контур легко пропускал атаки волхва, Антон понял, что он настроен лишь на воспрепятствование физическим объектам, а значит, можно попытаться передать Арсению сгусток огненной магии. Пусть из-за произведённого обмена сейчас магии в нём было с гулькин нос, уж на один-то фаербол должно хватить!

Он сомкнул ладони так, будто ему вручили на хранение желающую освободиться лягушку, и образовавшееся между ними пространство заполнил не хладнокожей амфибией, а горячим пламенем магии, после чего старательно сжал заточённое между ладоней пламя, сминая его до размера горошины, и осторожно направил в неё магию ветра, раздувая жар изнутри. Почувствовав, что шарик огня вырос до размеров крупной вишни, из тёплого став приятно раскалённым, Антон понял, что задумка удалась, пусть и пришлось сверхгорячий фаербол создавать примитивным ученическим методом взамен обычного желания воли.

Вампкуб как раз подошёл ближе, остановившись у самой границы круга, чётко очерченной изломанными силуэтами упокоенной нежити, так что даже в столь плачевном состоянии Шастун сумел добросить до него шарик магии.

— Просто засунь, а дальше разберёмся, — напутствовал он клыкастика.

— Прям как секс, — усмехнулся Арсений, останавливаясь в паре метров от цели и осторожно кидая яркий огонёк фаербола.

Не было ни вспышки, ни звука, ни даже запаха, Антон просто почувствовал, как пламя погасло, а в следующий момент лежавшие в несколько слоёв трупы, удерживаемые невидимой границей и оттого частенько застывшие в странных позах, стали потихоньку сползать наружу, влекомые гравитацией. На всякий случай проверив посохом место, где пролегал удерживающий контур, Макар удовлетворённо кивнул и, вздохнув, принялся отодвигать тела, расчищая проход на свободу; с той стороны ему в этом помогал вампкуб.

Добравшись до своего _истинного,_ Арсений без труда подхватил его на руки и понёс прочь. Антон ожидал, что вслед за ними потрусит заключённый в волчьем образе Матвиенко, но оборотень, видно, вспомнил о цели их прибытия и решил взять дело в свои лапы, принявшись рыть землю Пашиной могилы. Когтистые конечности с невероятной лёгкостью справлялись с раскопками, Шастун даже заподозрил, что тут как-то повлияло происхождение Серого — как известно, гномы на диво хороши во всех связанных с землёй работах.

Отойдя дальше, вампкуб остановился, не зная, куда усадить свою ношу — от единственной в поле зрения скамейки после побоища остались лишь щепки.

— Наземь садись, отдохнёте хоть оба, набегались уж сегодня, — посоветовал ведун, достав было из пачки сигарету, но, вспомнив о чувствительном вампирском обонянии, спрятал её обратно.

Послушав доброго совета, Арсений и впрямь сгрузил его на землю, оперев спиной о заднюю сторону широкого памятника семейной паре, почившей лет эдак двадцать назад, после чего сел сам, поёрзав на примятой траве и вытянув ноги, и с назидательным «Нечего тебе на холодном сидеть — простату отморозишь, детей не будет» помог Антону перебраться к нему на колени. О своей репродуктивной функции полунежить определённо не переживал — вампиры не болеют в принципе, равно как и получающие достаточную подпитку суккубы.

Собственно, в любой другой ситуации Антон заартачился бы, мол, огневику никакая зараза не страшна, внутреннее пламя бережёт здоровье, так что застудить себе что-нибудь нереально… Но не в этот раз. Попытки защитить клыкастика от чужеродной силы и проведённый обмен отняли изрядную часть его магии, а той, что осталась, не хватало. Он уже начинал зябнуть, а потому обрадовался возможности сидеть на тёплом вампкубе, прислонившись к нему правым боком (для чего пришлось чуть ссутулиться, сдвинуть задницу в сторону колен нежитя и чуть ли не лечь корпусом на его грудь) и греясь, тем более что Арсений заботливо прикрывал горячими ладонями оставленные мертвяками дырки в его толстовке.

— Вообще-то детей у меня не будет совсем по другой причине, — не удержался от ехидного замечания Антон, изрядно смущённый таким обхождением. Всё-таки он привык, что это он носит клыкастика на руках, а не наоборот. Да и в двадцать пять лет сидеть у кого-то на коленях — совсем не то же самое, что в пять.

Особенно когда знаешь, что «сидушка» испытывает к тебе далеко не платонические чувства.

— И по какой же? — поинтересовался Арсений, помогая устроиться поудобней. — Импотенцию или бесплодие я бы почувствовал.

Всё-таки интересная раса суккубы! Другая нечисть заметно отличается от людей внешне, и способности у них связаны со стихиями: управление растениями у дриад, лёгкость обращения с землёй у гномов, всякие водные штучки у русалок… А соблазнители идеально мимикрировали под людей, на вид не отличишь, да ещё и способности у них сплошь связанные с плотским удовольствием. Тут вам и полный иммунитет ко всему, что передаётся половым путём, и способность одним лишь желанием контролировать зачатие, и вот, как выяснилось, возможность чувствовать всякие интимные нюансы физиологии других людей. Интересно, любого потенциального партнёра или только _истинного?_

— Мироздание угораздило подсунуть мне вампкуба, а не вампкубочку, — пожал плечами Антон. До его взбаламученного стрессами сознания не сразу дошло, что сорвавшуюся с языка реплику можно трактовать как «Если бы ты был женщиной, мы могли бы стать семьёй, завести детей». А когда дошло, Шастун мысленно махнул рукой — да какая разница, что ему теперь, из-за каждого нереального «если бы» переживать?

— Хочешь кофе? — спросил вдруг клыкастик и, получив удивлённое «давай», одной рукой полез в оставленную тут же сумку, извлекая из неё розовый термос в легкомысленную клубничку.

Надо сказать, очень вовремя — израсходовав весь доступный на данный момент огонь, Шастун всё отчётливей ощущал подкрадывающийся ночной холод. Теперь же, с горячим Арсением под ним и не менее горячей крышкой-кружкой в ладонях, Антон наконец-то начал согреваться.

— Монтировка, термос с ароматным кофе… Что ещё ты взял? — не удержавшись, полюбопытствовал маг.

— Да так, всякого понемножку, — пожал плечами Арс. — У тебя свои средства, у меня свои.

Антон поневоле вспомнил всё, что можно было найти в его собственном походном арсенале, едва вмещающемся в не такую уж и большую сумку. Набор снадобий и талисманов на все случаи жизни, кое-какие ингредиенты, заготовки артефактов, верёвочно-ременная страховка для дней пика воздуха, которую он порой использовал и для фиксации обезвреженных преступников, парочка неизрасходованных одноразовых контролок на случай встречи с буйным оборотнем, рабочий блокнот, пиково-упадочный блокнотик, старые амулеты, которые ещё могут пригодиться, несколько памятных безделушек, разномастные трофеи вроде перьев стимфалийских птиц…

Они сидели, по очереди отпивая кофе из одной на двоих кружки-крышки, поглядывая то на серебряную «С» луны, то на красиво переливающуюся в её свете Лясю, и ни о чём не думали. По крайней мере, Антон уж точно ничем свою голову не занимал, молча наслаждаясь спокойствием.

— Мда, не так я себе представлял романтический пикник при свете звёзд, — с иронией заметил вампкуб.

И действительно. Антон был абсолютно уверен, что в фантазиях Арсения не было ни разбросанных где попало трупов примитивной нежити, ни волхва, растаскивающего тела в стремлении расчистить проход к кладбищенской дороге, ни здоровенного оборотня, загребающего землю с удивительным азартом и скоростью, ни призрачной девушки, в волнении прижимающей перламутрово-прозрачные руки к такой же переливающейся и прозрачной груди, ожидая скорейшего вызволения Воли…

— А по-моему, и так неплохо, — нахально заявил Шастун. Хоть сегодняшняя ночь принесла ему немало хлопот и треволнений, отчего-то его всё устраивало. Горячащая кровь битва, в которой он вновь ощутил почти забытое после ухода из Пятёрки чувство защищённой спины, чудесное спасение своего вампкуба от неминуемой гибели, импровизированный пикник и грядущее освобождение Паши, по вечным шуточкам которого Антон изрядно соскучился — вполне себе культурная программа.

Притомившись, ведун отошёл подальше, прикуривая не от зажигалки — с такого расстояния в полумраке было не видно деталей, но Антон отчётливо уловил специфический запах только что зажжённой спички. Он всегда любил этот характерный, ни на что не похожий аромат. Другим ровесникам-огневикам нравился запах бензина, спирта, дерева, бумаги, и лишь только ему спичечный. Странновато для ребёнка, выросшего в эпоху зажигалок. Впрочем, он всегда испытывал необъяснимую ностальгию по временам, которых не застал, о которых лишь читал когда-то или слушал рассказы стариков…

Почувствовав, что кончик носа всё равно мёрзнет, Антон, недолго думая, уткнулся им в испещрённую родинками щёку своего нежитя. Арсений на миг замер, а потом, улыбнувшись, — улыбки Шастун не видел, но почувствовал характерное для неё изменение рельефа щеки, — чуть откинулся назад, опираясь лопатками на надгробие, и немного повернул голову, в результате чего Антон, проехавшись носом по его скуле, угодил в ложбинку чуть ниже уха, соединяющую челюсть и шею. Надо сказать, при таком раскладе кончику носа было гораздо теплее.

И вновь ему вспомнилась придуманная Арсом сказка с суккубьими аллегориями. И почему-то подумалось, что он всё неправильно понял, что сказку следует трактовать иначе: искорка — не перерождающиеся _истинные,_ а сам суккуб, тянущийся к своему человеку, готовый измениться, подстроиться, лишь бы угодить, лишь бы иметь возможность быть рядом, лишь бы связанный с ним, но вместе с тем ничем ему не обязанный человек хоть раз посмотрел на пламя свечи и улыбнулся, протянул руки к камину и согрелся…

В сердце защемило от какой-то странной жалостливой нежности, и Антон, отложив на примятую траву опустевшую кружку, обвил руками бережно придерживающего его вампкуба. Объятья — сущий пустяк, от Шастуна не убудет, а нежитю полезно и приятно.

И тут же отдёрнул руки, почувствовав под ладонями безрадостно знакомое ощущение липкой подсыхающей крови.

— Ты ранен, — утвердительно произнёс маг, хмуро отстраняясь от Арсения. — Почему не сказал?! Ещё и ту необъятную тушу двигал, да и меня на руках тягал. Ты же так кровью истечёшь!

— Не стоит внимания, ангел, это просто царапина, — с улыбкой заверил его вампкуб. — Сущая ерунда, упырь пару раз когтями задел.

От воспоминания о размере и остроте упырских когтей тревога Антона лишь усилилась.

— Почему ты не сказал? Пускай я на сегодня выведен из строя как маг, а с Макаром у тебя несовместимость природы сил, но ничего из этого не мешает обработать твои раны зельями!

— Огонёчек, я двести двадцать три года прожил, не имея под рукой личного целителя, — утомлённо вздохнул клыкастик, вновь притягивая его к себе, чтоб не замёрз, — и точно знаю пределы своей регенерации. При хорошей подпитке к утру от этих царапин и следа не останется, так зачем тратить зелья попусту? Тем более, что они лишь препятствуют распространению инфекции, а не способствуют самому заживлению, а мне, как вампиру, никакие инфекции не страшны. Что мертво, умереть не может, — процитировал он сериал, который они смотрели буквально несколько часов назад в попытке скоротать оставшееся до заката время.

— Но ты-то жив, — на всякий случай Антон прижал ладонь к груди вампкуба, лишний раз убеждаясь, что дыхание и сердцебиение никуда не делись.

Арсений пожал плечами.

— Но и свойства нежити мне не чужды. Иначе тебе не пришлось бы спасать меня посредством обмена. Весело, однако, живём — третий раз за полгода меня спасаешь!

Услышав цифру, Шастун удивился, ему отчего-то казалось, что она преувеличена. Секундой позже он понял, отчего: по привычке он считал лишь те спасения, которые ему чего-то стоили — времени, как с выхаживанием вампкуба после плена, или сил, как сегодня. А то, что произошло весной, после чего их былая неприязнь сошла на нет, он и за спасение-то не считал — ну заслонил от фаербола, ну так ерунда же, вон в Пятёрке чуть ли не на каждой операции что-нибудь подобное случалось: то он брал летящий в Миху огненный шар на себя, то облачённый в каменную броню капитан Махно заслонял его самого от пущенного врагом сталактита. Каждый такой случай считать никакой памяти не хватит.

— А ты ведь тоже меня спас, — неожиданно даже для самого себя выдал маг. — Прикрыл спину. Надо сказать, ты очень умело справляешься с противостоянием нежити.

— Да чего там уметь, — смущённо улыбаясь, Арсений опустил взгляд. — Тут ведь просто, нужно лишь ранить мозг или сердце, или разорвать связь между ними, чтобы не-мёртвые стали мёртвыми. Тем более что в скорости вся эта нежить с вампирами не сравнится.

Впервые за последние дни Антон вспомнил его рассказ о предыдущих _истинных._ Должно быть, с тем охотником на вампиров Арсению нелегко пришлось: это ж сначала примирить диковатого англичанина с мыслью о том, что не каждый вампир жаждет твоей смерти, потом как-то сообщить о неразрывной связи между ними, очаровать своими силами, не имея возможности прибегнуть ни к чарам, ни к гламору, причём в те времена, когда однополые контакты считались чуть ли не преступлением, да ещё и годами носиться как курица с яйцом, оберегая неугомонного и такого уязвимого _истинного_ от всякой опасности, в то время как тот словно нарочно лезет на рожон…

Его размышления прервал довольный рык оборотня — кажется, Серый докопался-таки до цели. Антон неохотно оторвался от тёплого вампкуба — уж слишком было любопытно, обманка это или всё-таки Воля. Кончику носа и щеке тут же стало холодно. Интересно, мог ли произведённый ритуал обмена повлиять на их связь, совершив своего рода рокировку? Если подумать, обычно это клыкастик вечно мёрз, согреваясь лишь его прикосновениями, а сам Шастун благодаря внутреннему пламени сохранял стабильно высокую температуру тела, а сейчас как-то наоборот получается: вампкуб восхитительно горячий, словно печка, грелка, свежезаваренный чай или ещё что-нибудь столь же приятное, а самому Антону холодно, и отлипать от живого источника тепла совсем не хочется.

Пожалуй, когда ситуация вернётся на круги своя, надо будет чаще обнимать клыкастика, чтоб он меньше мёрз.

Оборотень наконец-то выбрался из разрытой им глубокой ямы и осторожно положил на землю перед волхвом небольшой светлый предмет. Присев на корточки, Илья вгляделся в него, потыкал посохом, провёл какие-то свои волховские манипуляции, непонятные даже сведущему в магии Антону — то ли снимал вражеские заклятия, то ли просто проверял их наличие, не разберёшь.

Напряжение росло. А вдруг там всё же обманка, и всё, что они преодолели, было зря?

— Спорим, там наш Павлуша? — лукавый шёпот Арсения развеял собравшуюся было на душе тучку беспокойства.

Прикинув, что в случае обманки сможет хотя бы утешиться выигрышем в споре, Шастун согласился.

— Спорим! — он хотел было добавить привычное со времён Академии «на желание», ибо на что ещё спорить бедным студентам, но вовремя сообразил, какие желания могут быть у бесстыдного и к тому же влюблённого в него вампкуба, и не стал искушать судьбу. — На что?

— Если наш друг и вправду там, то в качестве выигрыша я хочу твой поцелуй. Тут же, на месте, при всех, — заявил клыкастик, и Антон немного завис, пытаясь понять, к чему относилась проскользнувшая в его голосе хитринка. — А если выиграешь ты, какое вознаграждение потребуешь?

Маг задумался, прикидывая, что бы такое загадать. Что-нибудь шуточное? Так над Арсом не тянуло шутить, вампкуб столь безоглядно доверялся ему, что хотелось лишь оберегать. Что-нибудь материальное? По сути, сейчас он ни в чём не нуждался: есть и крыша над головой, и продукты в холодильнике, и деньги в кошельке собственные, оставшиеся от последней зарплаты, а не подачки обеспеченного соседа.

И тут его осенило.

— Тогда ты испечёшь свой знаменитый вишнёвый пирог, — уверенно заявил Антон и, увидев, как клыкастик удивлённо вскинул брови, объяснил: — Когда мы в театре были, чуть ли не каждый второй упоминал твои пироги, сожалея, что в этот раз пришлось обойтись без них. Мне тоже дико любопытно попробовать!

— Не знал, что тебя _настолько_ интересуют мои пироги, — усмехнулся Арсений. — Давай так: если всё же победит мой вариант, мы поспорим на что-нибудь ещё, чтобы у тебя был шанс наконец их продегустировать.

— Давай, — согласился Шаст. — На его первые слова после освобождения. Ставлю на то, что первая реплика будет касаться нашей призрачной леди.

Он нарочно не стал называть девушку по имени, поскольку костяное кольцо было всё ещё при нём, а значит, привидение гарантированно услышит следующее за именем предложение. Зачем отвлекать попусту в столь важный для призраков момент?

— Ты так уверен в этом варианте? — вампкуб продолжал с любопытством наблюдать за манипуляциями ведуна, а вот Антону даже как-то поднадоело.

С другой стороны, это давало как следует обговорить условия спора.

— Не так давно ты сам сообщил о вашем с Пашей сходстве, — иносказательно выразился Антон, не желая ненароком выдать Лясе тайну их друга. — А ты, придя в себя после освобождения, первым делом позвал меня.

— Железная аргументация, — согласился клыкастик, едва заметно усилив хватку объятий. — А я тогда поставлю, пожалуй, на то, что Павлуша увидит, как ты отдаёшь мне мой выигрыш, и потеряет дар речи. И в таком случае в качестве второго приза хочу другой поцелуй — наедине, в спальне и очень долгий.

Обошлись без закрепляющего спор рукопожатия — для него пришлось бы разорвать объятья, а Шастуну не хотелось выпускать из рук источник живительного тепла. Арсению, видимо, тоже, пусть и по другой причине.

Макар наконец разобрался с соляным сосудом и, опустив его на землю, открыл крышку и отскочил — мало ли что.

Из отверстия медленно полился туман, тяжело приникая к земле. Переливающаяся в лунном свете лужица стелющегося тумана увеличивалась, пока наконец не достигла ширины взрослого человека. Все присутствующие не сводили глаз с этого явления, не зная, чего ожидать. Наконец туман распушился, заклубился облачной дымкой, вытянулся ввысь… И сжался в знакомую худощавую фигуру.

— Лясь?.. — только и успел вымолвить Паша, прежде чем девушка, всхлипнув и стерев ладонью призрачную слезу, кинулась обнимать его.

И поцеловала.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Впереди нас ждёт глава **3,41. Охота на оборотня — понять, что произошло**.  
> • Чуточку отдохнём от экшена (но это ненадолго, далее в 3,42–3,43 ещё будет движуха).  
> • Увидим пропущенный кусочек из 3,3: после пробуждения в обнимку, но до обнаружения завещания, подпитки Ляси и разговора за глинтвейном. В 3,31 это описывалось кратко:
>
>> Весь день они посвятили составлению стратегии. Требовалось понять, куда могли деться остальные друзья и как их найти.
> 
> А теперь всё то же самое, но гораздо подробней (все помнят, что Ивушка зануда? ^_^)  
> • Узнаем о тёмных страницах прошлого. Причём это касается как определённых групп магов, так и личного прошлого Антона, тех частей, которые он не любит вспоминать.  
> • Кое-что о заложниках своей хищной сущности и чудовищах в человеческом обличье. 


	47. Глава 3,41. Охота на оборотня — понять, что произошло

Не супермен, не птица, летит и матерится — героем именно этих рифмованных строк загадки Антон себя ощущал. Нет, ну это ж надо было постараться так вляпаться! Такое впечатление, что на Арсения все шишки валятся. Магнит он для несчастливых случайностей, что ли? Или вампкуб сознательно избирает роль громоотвода, стараясь перетягивать на себя то, что судьба предназначила его _истинному?_

***  
 _С чего всё началось._

Несколько дней назад, двадцать четвёртого июля, друзья наконец-то разобрались с попеременно подкашивающими их обстоятельствами, так что теперь, когда они оба пришли в форму физически и морально, можно было отдать силы самой важной на данный момент задаче — попыткам понять, что произошло с остальными пропавшими друзьями, и как их спасти.

Антон разделил бумажку на четыре части, озаглавив каждую именем — Арс, Серый, Дима и Паша. К неприятностям каждого из них определённо приложил руку враг-менталист, но как именно? Если удастся понять логику неприятеля, станет ясно, где искать пропавших.

— Так, что мы знаем? — задумчиво спросил вслух Шастун, откинувшись на спинку дивана. Не то что бы ему действительно требовался ответ, просто ему всегда лучше размышлялось вслух, особенно когда при этом был реальный слушатель. — Тебя похитили, потому что этот уёбок нуждается в ритуальном убийстве суккубов для прокачки собственных способностей. То есть в твоём случае его мотивы вполне понятны, если не считать клыков, — он приписал к имени Арса «суккуб — ритуал, вампир — ?» и оторвал взгляд от бумаги.

Арсений нервно куснул губу. Вот ведь дурацкая привычка! Раньше у вампкуба подобного не наблюдалось, это именно после похищения возникло. Антону не нравилось, что, забывшись, клыкастик сам себе причиняет вред — пусть и пустяковый, но всё-таки… Прикинув, что кусание губ происходит в первую очередь от волнения, Шастун придвинулся к Арсу и взял его за руку, переплетая пальцы и мысленно радуясь, что сидит справа от него, а потому имеет возможность и продолжать записи правой рукой, и успокаивать друга левой.

— Далее. Все вы разных рас, а для ритуала требуются именно суккубы, так что одно мы знаем точно — детальное повторение судьбы Микки им не грозит. Уже хоть что-то, — заключил Антон и, успокаивающе погладив большим пальцем по руке вампкуба, перешёл к дальнейшей части рассуждений: — Что ещё мы знаем? Диму заколдовали, заблокировав ему все связанные со мной воспоминания. Могли и ещё как-то вмешаться, но я в менталистике не особо хорош, так что не рискнул лезть проверять, что да как. Если преступник ограничился лишь подчисткой памяти, то его мотив ясен — он хочет заставить меня отвлечься от расследования на решение личных проблем. Если и внёс что-то ещё, к примеру, внушив необходимость следить за моими действиями или там самому что-то делать по команде гипнотизёра, то проверить это я пока что никак не могу, — объяснил Шастун, дописывая под именем Позова « _освоенный,_ гипноз ± ещё что? ПРОВЕРИТЬ!».

Глянув на клыкастика, Антон убедился, что тот потихоньку успокаивается: покусывание губ сменилось нервным торопливым облизыванием. Не лучший вариант, конечно, ведь от слишком частого облизывания губы обветрятся даже без ветра, но динамика к улучшению наметилась, уже хорошо.

— Одно знаю точно: если бы он хотел убить Позова — уже убил бы, а раз так, Дима зачем-то нужен этому преступнику живым, — заключил Шаст, продолжая медленно поглаживать своего нежитя по руке. — Конечно, надо будет ещё прибегнуть к помощи кого-нибудь из знакомых менталистов, чтобы знать наверняка, что да как, но, по крайней мере, сейчас можно не переживать за нашего соседа, сосредоточившись на более актуальных вопросах спасения остальных.

От согласного кивка клыкастика Антону стало легче. Сам он привык к суровой прагматичности боевых магов, ведь того требовала его профессия, но опасался, что склонный к сентиментальности вампкуб осудит его за столь жёсткий подход. Безусловно, магу и самому хотелось спасти всех и сразу, но таких чудес даже в мире магии не бывает, нет и не может быть такого джинна, золотой рыбки или волшебной палочки, что вмиг исполнили бы его желание, моментально вернув пропавших друзей, исцелив больных и раненых, осчастливив несчастных… А за неимением панацеи от всех жизненных проблем приходится брать их решение на себя: засунуть эмоции куда подальше, составить список приоритетов и методично следовать ему.

— Теперь Воля. Что мы знаем? Во-первых, факт его пропажи, во-вторых — нетронутость артефактов: и доверенное тебе кольцо, и оставленная у Позова курительница обнаружились на своих местах, без каких-либо следов чужого магического вмешательства, я проверил. Вот навскидку, какие могут быть варианты мотивов похитить Пашу?

— Либо отвлечь тебя, как и с Димой, либо… — Арсений помедлил, подбирая слова. — Благодаря своему призрачному состоянию наш друг мог что-то увидеть. Живого свидетеля можно подкупить, запугать, загипнотизировать, убить, в конце концов. А с привидением так не получится.

— Именно, — улыбнулся Антон, довольный, что их выводы совпали. — Пашу не соблазнить материальными благами, ибо ему они недоступны, не запугать болью или смертью, ведь он уже прошёл через всё это, не убить, а без артефактов и не подчинить своей воле. А значит, единственный способ и устранить свидетеля, и добавить нам проблем — это поймать призрака и заточить его где-нибудь, — подытожил Шастун, дописывая в соответствующей части листочка короткое «Пленён. Где и как искать?» и мысленно сожалея, что магия поискового ритуала далеко не всесильна.

Арсений понаклонял голову влево-вправо, разминая шею. Спал, что ли, в неудобной позе? Антон вспомнил, в каком положении проснулся, и ему стало неловко — судя по всему, инициатором сих странных объятий был не вампкуб, а его собственное скрытое «я», а клыкастик теперь из-за его причуд шеей мучается.

— Как вообще можно воздействовать на привидений? Они же нематериальны, — с интересом спросил Арс, чуть сдвигая ворот халата, чтобы потереть плечо.

— Нематериальность Паши не помешала ему три раза за неделю котёл сломать, — хмыкнул Антон, вспоминая давние выходки призрака. — В Академии нам целый семестр объясняли все эти нюансы излишне научным и оттого занудным языком, но я попробую по-простому. В общем, есть материальный мир, к которому мы привыкли: его видно, его слышно, его можно пощупать. Но у привычного нам мира есть и слой, который мы не видим, но всё равно с ним обращаемся — эфир. Это как с атмосферой: чтобы дышать, вовсе не обязательно знать, что такое воздух и по каким таким законам он держится вокруг Земли, не улетая в космос, ты просто дышишь и всё. Так и здесь: у каждого имеющего собственное сознание существа есть душа, в магической науке традиционно называемая эфирным телом. По сути, призрак — это результат того, что при смерти, которая обычно рвёт связь между телом материальным и эфирным, по каким-то причинам связь разорвалась не полностью и сознание перешло в эфирное тело. Именно поэтому эфирное тело выглядит как точная копия материального, именно поэтому можно подпитать призрака через артефакт из его собственных останков.

Антон отложил служившую заменой письменного стола книгу — в ближайшие минуты писанины не предвиделось.

— Магия же по своей сути — энергия, за счёт чего способна влиять как на материальные объекты, так и эфирные. Думаешь, отчего маги могут видеть любого призрака, в то время как остальные _свои_ — только энергетически заряженного? Именно содержащаяся в каждой клетке тела магия позволяет видеть самостоятельные эфирные тела, именно она позволяет влиять на них, взаимодействовать, служит эдаким мостиком между нами и эфиром. До подпитки Паша никак не мог повлиять на материальный мир, после — стал зачем-то ломать котёл, обзавёлся привычкой тырить пульт, чтобы смотреть телик в своё удовольствие, сумел на равных с нами сыграть в баскетбол…

Перед глазами всплыли воспоминания о том дне, когда ещё ничего плохого не случилось, когда все друзья были рядом, веселились, играли… Как Антону хотелось вернуть обратно то беззаботное время! Хотя, пожалуй, с небольшой поправкой: оставив знание об их с клыкастиком _истинности,_ чтобы не ранить его лишний раз ненароком.

— Но любая связь действует в обе стороны: если Воля способен влиять на материю, то и материя может повлиять на него. Не всякая, конечно же, а энергетически заряженная. Например, вода. Тебе, как вампиру, прекрасно известно о возможностях святой воды, а из сказок наверняка помнишь про живую и мёртвую. Живая и святая вода схожи, как две стороны одной медали, они подобны основным аспектам возможностей ведунов: действие живой сходно с целительством, святой — с экзорцизмом. Мёртвая вода убивает живых, но напитывает силой не-мёртвых, поскольку сочетается с их энергетикой; но есть свой антипод и у святой воды — осквернённая. Вот ею-то и пользуются некроманты для воздействия на призраков, с ней-то и можно ослабить привидение, на время сделать его уязвимым к некоторым видам воздействия, за счёт чего загнать беднягу в очерченный солью разорванный круг или выточенный из цельного куска соли сосуд становится легче лёгкого. Потом-то призрак придёт в себя, но уже ничего не сможет сделать, ведь соль — сильнейший изолятор эфирных тел.

— Ты никогда не задумывался о преподавательской карьере? — улыбнувшись, невпопад произнёс вампкуб. — Объяснил, прям как по полочкам разложил.

Шастун пожал плечами. Преподавание ассоциировалось у него с пенсией — в столичной Академии каждый преподаватель имел обширный опыт работы по основной специальности. Тот же Денис Геннадьевич полтора века проработал следователем, прежде чем женился, обзавёлся детьми и ради близких оставил опасную работу. Или, к примеру, майор Белый не одно десятилетие отдал боевым операциям, и мог бы, в принципе, продолжать в них участвовать, если бы не одно но — из его пятёрки больше никто не выжил. И одного-то соратника потерять больно, это ведь вторая семья, а уж сразу всех боевых товарищей, с которыми за много лет сжился, сроднился так, как уже не повторить с другими… Целители и бытовики ещё могли совмещать основное занятие с преподаванием, но боевики — никогда.

— С тех пор, как я узнал о волшебной стороне мира, моей мечтой было стать боевым магом. О других вариантах я не задумывался.

«Не задумывался, пока в портал не попал», — дополнил он про себя. Спасение жизни путём перемещения через портал выбило его из колеи, заставило осознать, что на целый год он будет лишён возможности вернуться к любимой профессии, и задуматься о выборе заменяющего её занятия. Это, конечно, далеко от пенсии, так, лишь передышка… По крайней мере, планировалось, что это будет передышкой, безопасной и заставляющей напрягать разве что мозги. Кто ж знал, что, раскрыв дела в ряде других непримечательных городков, он так увязнет в этом? Разве можно было догадаться, что именно здесь «безопасная» и «преимущественно кабинетная» профессия следователя преподнесёт столько опасных сюрпризов, с которыми он справился исключительно благодаря богатому боевому опыту?

— Осуществив одну мечту, обычно обзаводишься новой. О чём мечтаешь теперь? — мягко поинтересовался вампкуб.

— Раскрыть дело и прищучить этого козла, — машинально ляпнул Антон, прекрасно понимая, что на мечту это не тянет. Вернуть друзей и поймать преступника — это не мечта, это необходимость, поставленная перед собой цель. Мечта же… Да фиг знает, он уже не знал о чём мечтать, как-то не до того. — Ладно, вернёмся к анализу наших проблем. Воля — призрак, так что единственной причиной его пропажи может быть только заточение, и у меня есть кое-какие намётки на тему способов его обнаружения, но это может подождать. Приоритетней сейчас понять, что с Серёжей.

Арсений снова потянул шею в попытке размять уставшие мышцы — очередное свидетельство его живой сущности, ведь обычным вампирам физическая усталость недоступна.

— Так, развернись ко мне спиной, — скомандовал Антон, отмечая, что нежить, пусть и взглянул на него удивлённо, тут же беспрекословно последовал его словам, даже не спросив, зачем.

Нарушенный сочетанием пика и упадка баланс стихий постепенно приходил в норму, так что Шастун легко справился с поставленной самим собой задачей: согнал в кисти рук побольше магии, пару секунд энергично потёр руки друг о друга, чтобы усилить всё ещё пребывающую в меньшинстве огненную стихию, и опустил ладони на плечи вампкуба.

— Давай подумаем, как на месте злодея нейтрализовали бы оборотня, — предложил Антон, приступая к разогревающему массажу, совмещённому с лёгким, едва ощутимым магическим воздействием. Техника простая, но боевиков ей не учат, это чисто целительская фишка, Антон и сам-то узнал о ней лишь потому, что как-то раз у Елика разнылась старая рана, когда-то давно нанесённая про́клятым оружием. Большинство целительских заклинаний можно использовать и на самом себе, но с именно этим приёмом так не получалось, поэтому их боевой целитель ходил мрачный, как туча, ехидничая и огрызаясь чуть ли не втрое сильнее обычного. Не вытерпев повышенной колючести товарища, Антон психанул и в лоб спросил, что с ним не так. Елик, что удивительно, не отделался от него очередной едкой фразочкой, а сдержанно пожаловался на невозможность самоисцеления. Ну а Шастун никогда не упускал возможности обзавестись полезными умениями…

— По-моему, если оборотень тебе мешает, легче просто убить, — задумчиво произнёс Арсений, постепенно расслабляясь под его руками. — В принципе, это довольно легко провернуть даже без всякой магии, просто с пистолетом подкараулить и пристрелить. И никаких последствий: магам же обычно нет дела до нечисти, и уж тем более нежити. Делом занялась бы обычная полиция и закрыла как глухарь.

Из личной практики Антон знал, что оборотня проще убить, особенно если ты маг, чем пытаться сделать с ним что-то ещё, так что был абсолютно согласен со своим нежитем.

— Значит, сам по себе Серёга нашему злодею не мешал, — заключил он, постепенно перебираясь едва уловимо источающими магию пальцами к шее. Хоть он и не разделял пристрастия вампкуба к халатам вместо нормальной домашней одежды, стоило отметить, что ворот футболки не позволил бы так просто приступить к лечебной процедуре, а вот халат чуть сдвинуть, обнажив усеянные родинками плечи, было не в пример легче. — Просто попался под горячую руку? Тоже маловероятно; смотри, из всего подъезда затронуло именно тех, кто так или иначе связан со мной: ты, Паша, Серый, Поз… Остальным жильцам память подтёрли, но поверхностно, а у Димки обо мне довольно много воспоминаний, причём весьма ярких — драка с упырями, открытие мира _своих,_ кладбищенское побоище, знакомство с Пашей и остальными… Тут точечным затуманиванием не отделаешься, тут глобальное воздействие нужно, глубокое, не каждый станет так заморачиваться.

Арсений негромко мурлыкнул, не то соглашаясь с ним, не то наслаждаясь приносящим облегчение массажем.

— Тебя похитили — опять же, тут расчёт нужен, с наскока вампира фиг похитишь. Это простого суккуба ещё можно, обычный соблазнитель уступает в физической силе среднестатистическому магу, так что достаточно сначала усыпить бдительность, притворившись попавшим под его очарование, а в нужный момент применить силу, неважно, мышц или магии, и дело в шляпе. А с высшей нежитью сложнее: в слухе и обонянии вампир превосходит даже воздушников, в физической силе и скорости реакции вообще оставит всех далеко позади, я уж не говорю о феноменальной регенерации! А в твоём случае ещё и на одну уязвимость меньше — серебро не поможет, только древесина, которую ещё поди замаскируй, она ж пахнет! Словом, тут никакой импровизации, похититель откуда-то _знал,_ с кем имеет дело, и тщательно подготовился. А значит, и в случае с Серёгой он тоже мог знать и подготовить что-нибудь эдакое.

Разминая одеревеневшие мышцы шеи вампкуба, Антон не мог не оценить необычности ситуации: нормальный вампир за версту обходил бы мага-огневика, ведь огонь для не-мёртвых особенно опасен, да и столь близко боевого мага не подпустил бы, ибо для того, чтобы свернуть шею, владение пламенной стихией вовсе не требуется, а разрыв контакта мозга с сердцем, к которому привязана жизненная сила, смертелен даже для нежити. Да уж, они двое определённо ненормальные: каждый безоглядно доверяет другому, который легко мог бы его убить, и каждый же сам подставляет шею — один под руки, способные убивать и исцелять, второй под бритвенно-острые клыки, да ещё и отчитывает вампкуба за то, что тот смухлевал, так и не укусив толком.

— Кто-то хочет тебя отвлечь, — слова Арсения отдавались в кончиках пальцев лёгкой вибрацией. Обычно Антона подобное сбивало, заставляя потерять необходимый для целительской техники баланс стихий; того же Елика он бескомпромиссно затыкал, и тот покорно замолкал, доканывая его уже путём мысленного общения, телепат хренов, а тут почему-то это вовсе не мешало. — Кто-то, кто знает, что ты не сможешь пройти мимо друга в беде. Но зачем? Рано или поздно ты всё равно всех спасёшь, так что толку так стараться?

Маг невесело усмехнулся, польщённый такой уверенностью в его силах. Сам он вовсе не считал, что справится с этой задачей. Да, постарается, сделает всё возможное, из кожи вон лезть будет, но… Никто не всесилен. Пожалуй, лучше всего эту простую истину знают именно маги, работающие в пятёрках. Насколько бы ты ни был хорош, рано или поздно попадётся такая ситуация, из которой нереально выйти победителем. Вспомнить хотя бы тот случай, когда их с Михой загнали в угол — и ведь подобные провалы найдутся у каждого! Капитан Махно умеет создавать невероятно прочные щиты из окаменелого дуба, но, как выяснилось в одном тяжком бою, даже такой щит можно одолеть при помощи гидроабразивной резки за счёт совмещения магии с обычными человеческими технологиями; Чех непревзойдённый мастер ближнего и дальнего боя, но без амулетов бессилен даже перед легчайшей ментальной атакой, Елик великолепен в реанимации, но и ему случалось терять пациентов… Всесилие магии — миф, пустая сказка замечтавшихся инфантилов.

— Видимо, таким образом эта сволочь хочет выгадать время, получить фору, ведь пока я буду ломать голову над тем, как помочь друзьям, мне будет не до расследования. Не знаю, что он задумал, но за это время он определённо уйдёт далеко вперёд, а значит, нужно постараться справиться поскорее.

— Раз он так сильно хочет тебя отвлечь, получается, ты чуть ли не на пятки ему наступаешь, и он это знает? Или перестраховывается?

Продолжая разминать мышцы вампкуба, согревая и расслабляя их как прикосновениями, так и магией, Антон подумал, что уж кто-кто, а Арсений, родись он магом, вполне мог бы пойти в следователи — даже без необходимого образования делает верные выводы и старается составить психологический портрет преступника, чтобы лучше понимать суть дела.

— Думаю, тут скорее первое, — заявил Шастун. — Раз он сумел запудрить мозги всем моим коллегам, заставив их поверить в такой нонсенс, как смерть огневика в пожаре, то по-любому имеет доступ ко всему, что они знают.

Нежить угукнул, принимая его ответ к сведенью, и мгновеньем спустя вдруг вскочил с дивана, потрясённо глядя на Антона.

— Родители! — выдохнул он. — Если коллеги уверены в твоей смерти, то не только зарплатную карточку заблокировать должны были, но и родным похоронку послать! Твоя семья, наверное, с ума от горя сходит!

Ухватив Арсения за руку, маг потянул на себя, побуждая сесть обратно.

— Не беспокойся, я об этом подумал сразу же. Узнав, что меня сочли мёртвым, я первым делом сделал две вещи: направился к банкомату и позвонил маме. Банки, увы, в наше время очень расторопные, так что карточка уже была заблокирована, а вот почта всегда славилась медлительностью. Маме я соврал, что у нас в отделении устроили охоту на крота, для чего пустили дезу, так что не составило труда убедить её не верить никакой пришедшей бумажке про меня, неважно — награждён, погиб при исполнении, разыскивается за неуплату налогов или ещё какая хрень.

Успокоившись, Арсений вернулся на диван и вновь подставил шею под дарующие облегчение руки.

— Раз уж мы выяснили, что преступник намерен тебя отвлечь, нужно понять, как можно использовать для этой цели оборотня, — пробормотал вампкуб, млея от целительных прикосновений. — Я бы на его месте мог просто не дать Серёже запереться в полнолуние, чтобы он убежал и чего-нибудь натворил, но это слишком просто: полнолуние быстро пройдёт и наш друг придёт в себя.

— Подожди-ка… — протянул Антон, боясь спугнуть идею. — Это и вправду слишком просто, но есть способ усложнить задачу! Что, если сделать так, чтобы он и после полнолуния не пришёл в себя?

Продолжая массаж, он поведал Арсению о том, что некогда конкурирующие ветви бытовых магов, артефакторы и алхимики, соревновались в поисках способа контролировать звериную ипостась оборотней. У артефакторов, как известно, всё получилось: они сумели придумать контролки, причём даже в двух версиях, одноразовой накидушки для резкого образумления волка и многоразовой для постоянного ношения, чтобы справляться с внутренним зверем без посторонней помощи. А вот алхимики… Рассудив, что залить зелье в пасть волка — задача нереальная, они решили заняться изучением превентивных методов, вдохновившись идеей не передать контроль над звериным телом человеческому сознанию, а блокировать превращение в принципе. И, казалось бы, у них это получилось, но, увы, не так, как планировалось: после инъекции сыворотки человек на какое-то время отключался, после чего непроизвольно обращался, да так, что блокировалась сама возможность вернуть человеческое сознание и тело. Разумеется, столкнувшись со столь капитальным провалом, алхимики постарались всё исправить, и довольно скоро сумели создать антидот, что позволило им хоть как-то восстановить репутацию, но за это время артефакторы уже доказали на практике эффективность контролок, и дальнейшие исследования стали бессмысленны. Как и положено, любое открытие, даже бесполезное или откровенно вредное, тщательно записывалось, дабы сохранить для потомков, пусть даже и в значении «пример того, как не надо делать», но в этом-то и проблема — любое сохранённое знание можно использовать. Радикально настроенные отступники усмотрели в сыворотке возможность загребать жар чужими руками, сделав оборотней слепым оружием террора…

Пришлось заодно рассказать и про отступников, ведь Арсений раньше никогда не сталкивался столь тесно с нюансами общественной структуры магов.

Испокон веков маги пользовались протекцией власть имущих, существуя с ними в эдаком симбиозе. Вот даже на примере примитивных племён можно заметить: два самых уважаемых человека в племени — вождь и шаман, и в идеале они взаимовыгодно сотрудничают. Подобная кооперация существовала всегда, хоть во времена первобытного общинно-племенного строя, хоть при феодализме, хоть в современном мире, менялись лишь незначительные нюансы. Разумеется, в век развитых технологий и разросшейся бюрократии магам особенно требовалось прикрытие. Это в средние века, достигнув возраста «столько не живут», можно было перебраться в другое место, назваться другим именем и придумать историю о причине переезда, а властям не так важно, что из этого правда, лишь бы налоги платил да от обязанностей не уклонялся, а в эпоху глобализации подобное стало невозможным. Вот и срослись четыре столпа магического общества — Академия, Больница, Ведомство и Гильдия — с соответствующими структурами власти, чтобы магам проще жилось. К примеру, работники Ведомства денно и нощно охраняют мир и покой обывателей, благодаря чему сами не испытывают проблем: официально они числятся военными и полицейскими, получают зарплату из государственного бюджета, имеют хорошо продуманное прикрытие, позволяющее легко вписываться в общество обычных людей…

Но не всем нравится текущий порядок. Кто-то инфантильно жаждет захапать себе побольше прав и забить на обязанности, кто-то заносчиво считает обделённых магией людей существами низшего сорта, которые должны подчиняться магам… Радикально настроенные против текущей системы маги и стали отступниками. Их не назвать единой организацией — мнения, какой должна быть система и должна ли быть в принципе, различаются, среди отступников встречаются анархисты, расисты, религиозные фанатики… И всё бы ничего, но методы отступники выбирают исключительно радикальные. Казалось бы, не устраивает тебя что-то в текущей системе — будь конструктивен, впишись в систему и перенаправь её в верное русло, запусти своими поступками цепную реакцию изменений в нужную сторону. Так нет же! Устраивают террористические акции, вербуют в свои ряды неокрепшие умы магов-подростков, захватывают заложников, опаивают невинных людей алхимико-наркотической гадостью…

Сколько раз Пятёрке доводилось проводить зачистку очередного крысиного гнезда этих гнид — не сосчитать. В облюбованных ими местечках отступники творили что хотели. Детали бывали разные, но неизменно мерзкие: трупы, ритуальные жертвоприношения, изнасилования, запуганные рабы, искалеченные судьбы — кого-то довели до физической инвалидности, кому-то непоправимо сломали психику… Антон и раньше-то знал обо всём этом, спасибо пациентам постпортального отделения, но одно дело знать, и совсем другое — видеть своими глазами, лично сталкиваться с болью и безысходностью, разгребая всё это дерьмо, устроенное безжалостными мерзавцами… В первой такой операции Шастун по въевшейся за время обучения привычке щадил попавшихся ему противников, лишь обезвреживая или раня. Но в тот же день, столкнувшись со зверствами напрямую, увидев за очередной выбитой Чехом дверью садиста, самозабвенно истязающего едва живого от полученных травм ребёнка, без колебаний убил отступника. Он — добрый мальчик Антошенька, всегда готовый понять и простить, залечивавший раны всем окрестным дворнягам якобы желая попрактиковаться в целительстве, а на деле просто из жалости — не раздумывая убил человека.

_Нечеловека._

Поскольку тот, кто способен был сотворить с живым существом _такое,_ по определению являлся не человеком, но чудовищем в человеческом обличье.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Суть открывающего главу абзаца, а именно почему Антон летит и матерится и что случилось с Арсением, можно будет понять после прочтения следующей главы ;) **3,42. Охота на оборотня — Зов одинокого**  
>  • Методы выслеживания оборотней.  
> • Разновидности Арсовых улыбок.  
> • Как пахнет воздушник?  
> • Немного о зоофилах и некрофилах.


	48. Глава 3,42. Охота на оборотня — Зов одинокого

Перебрав все возможные варианты, Антон с Арсением остановились на идее с сывороткой: она была проста в реализации для злодея и максимально хлопотна для потенциальных спасателей, ведь гнома-ликантропа требовалось каким-то образом найти, как-то поймать, потом ещё антидот готовить — именно готовить, поскольку в аптеках алхимики Гильдии продают довольно ограниченный стандартный набор снадобий, да и опасно считающемуся мёртвым Шастуну появляться в магических заведениях, мало ли что…

— Для начала нужно найти Серёгу. Всего лишь первый пункт, а уже затык, — раздосадованно потёр виски маг. — Ритуал поиска, какой привёл меня к тебе, тут не произведёшь: у нас нет ни родственников Матвиенко, ни каких-либо частей его тела. Даже если бы мы вломились в его подвальчик и поискали там шерсть, крайне велика вероятность, что она принадлежит Рексу, а не ему.

— Значит, будем искать немагическими методами, — устало улыбнулся вампкуб.

— Да уж придётся, — невесело поддержал Антон, прикинув, сколько времени это может занять. — Ладно, не будем терять времени. Оборотни хорошо приспособлены к длительным переходам, но всё равно стараются устроить логово не в глуши, а поближе к людям — как ни крути, человеческую часть сущности никто не отменял, да и дентальная репродукция остаётся единственным способом быстро и эффективно пополнить стаю, а тут без людей никак. Собственно, с точки зрения оборотня современный город подобен ежевичнику: и хочется вкусных ягодок, и колется немилосердно. Соответственно, вырвавшийся на свободу внутренний волк Серёжи не изберёт своим логовом гаражи или ещё какое урбанистическое место, зверю по душе природа, но не отдалённые леса и луга, а поближе к людям. У тебя есть карта города?

— Лучше. У меня есть интернет, — улыбнулся клыкастик и, потянувшись за ноутом, включил его и зашёл на сервис карт. Вот и кто из них, спрашивается, два века разменял? Антон-то, когда спрашивал, представлял обычную карту, бумажную!

Настроив подходящий масштаб, друзья принялись изучать все зелёные зоны города, коих было немало.

— Так, вот этот сразу отпадает, — категорично заявил Антон, указывая на крупный зелёный квадрат. — Здесь железный терновник растёт, а значит, зона усиления стихии металла. Такие места обычное зверьё старается обходить стороной, зато полуметаллической растительности вроде терновника и люделовок да всякой стихийной живности наподобие стимфалийских птиц да иглохвостов там привольно.

Упомянув иглохвостов, он невольно вспомнил ту ночь, переходящую в раннее утро, когда за неимением другого выхода был вынужден обратиться к Арсению за помощью, и от этого воспоминания, подкреплённого тем, что теперь они сидели на том же самом диване, по пояснице будто фантомной нежностью прошёлся чертовски знакомый язык.

— Парк Ленина, полагаю, тоже? — поинтересовался вампкуб. Антон поначалу не сообразил, о чём он — маг привык ориентироваться визуально или руководствуясь ощущением карты ветров, а не по названиям. Заметив его растерянность, Арсений указал на расположенный в центре города зелёный прямоугольник. Стало понятней; Шастун вспомнил, что когда-то давно гулял там с Ирой, и что тогда в парке было много людей, а из различных кафешек и забегаловок оглушительно гремела музыка. Уж если воздушнику это было слишком громко, то волчьей ипостаси оборотня и подавно. Нет, куда-куда, а в столь многолюдное и мучительное для ушей местечко оборотень не сунется.

Таким образом путём банальной логики они отсекли значительную часть вариантов, остановившись на трёх наиболее вероятных: лесопарке на северо-западной окраине, большом заросшем сквере к северо-востоку от дома и практически нетронутой роще к югу от центра города.

В тот день они так никуда и не двинулись — во-первых, Антон всё ещё чувствовал слабость из-за вчерашнего упадка огненной стихии, во-вторых, он чуть ли не сам себе мозг насиловал, пытаясь вспомнить рецепт антидота к сыворотке, поскольку сделать это было необходимо исключительно до того, как они отправятся шарахаться по рощам и паркам, ведь в процессе поисков Серёги он может натолкнуться и на недостающий ингредиент. Вконец достав самого себя, Шастун всё же выудил из памяти список ингредиентов, но в процессе так утомился, что пришлось всё же отдохнуть, сменив умственную деятельность немудрёной механической работой — вытачиванием отверстий под инкрустацию в Пашиных артефактах. Потом, когда переделка артефактов была закончена и Ляся уже получила достаточно сил, чтобы проявиться, он позволил себе отдохнуть, с интересом наблюдая за общением старых новых знакомых — как выяснилось, вампкуб и призрачная девушка даже заочно, через Волю, неплохо ладили, а уж наконец-то получив возможность побеседовать напрямую, преисполнились энтузиазма. Антон отметил, что с Ляйсан Арсений вёл себя совсем не так, как с девушками на одну ночь, с ней в нежите как-то автоматически, рефлекторно просыпалась привитая воспитанием прошлой эпохи галантность. Должно быть, это потому, что одноночки были для него лишь способом дождаться _истинного,_ в то время как Ляся занимала совсем другую, дружескую нишу.

Уже позже, перед отходом ко сну, случился тот разговор по душам под свет свечей и горячий глинтвейн, когда они вольно или невольно затронули немало болезненных и животрепещущих тем. Глинтвейн остыл и закончился, свечи погасли, вампкуб ушёл в спальню, а Антон привычно остался на диване. От обилия проанализированной днём и полученной вечером информации кружилась голова, сонные мысли путались, сплетаясь в немыслимо сюрреалистичные образы, так что накрывший его сон без сновидений принёс лишь облегчение.

…

С самого утра они отправились на поиски Серёги. Добравшись до северо-западного лесопарка, Арсений припарковал машину неподалёку, и дальше они шли уже пешком. По пути Антон устроил ликбез на тему методов выслеживания оборотней в естественной среде обитания.

— Одиночный волк не устраивает себе логова, как семейные пары, однако для ночлега выбирает место, где его сложно заметить. Хотя «ночлег» не самое подходящее слово, ибо ночью ликантропы проявляют активность, а вот самые тёплые дневные часы предпочитают проспать, — тут же уточнил Шастун, ненадолго умолкая, чтобы пропустить идущую мимо них парочку. При первой же возможности он продолжил лекцию, тихо, почти шёпотом, зная, что Арсений гарантированно его услышит. — Даже обычные волки весьма изобретательны, а уж оборотни и подавно, так что найти лежбище практически нереально. Зато можно узнать, обитает ли зверь в окрестностях, или в данном конкретном местечке подобная экологическая ниша не занята. Итак, во-первых, следы. Выглядят почти как собачьи, но крупнее, шириной с человеческую ладонь или больше, и обычно расположены по прямой линии. У собак походка враскачку, как у бывалого матроса, так что следы разбросаны влево-вправо, волчья же ближе к манере гимнастки, грациозно вышагивающей по бревну.

Зайдя на территорию лесопарка, они направились куда глаза глядят, старательно осматривая окрестности на предмет необычного.

— Во-вторых, шерсть. Порой клочки шерсти остаются на кустах и деревьях, но, как по мне, это наименее надёжный способ: редко какой оборотень полезет в малинник или попытается поднырнуть под забор из колючей проволоки, оставив после себя столь заметный след.

На попадающих в зону видимости деревьях не было ничего, кроме парочки наклеенных прямо на листья объявлений. Поморщившись, суккуб осторожно отлепил их и, оглядевшись и не найдя урны, скомкал и убрал в карман.

— В-третьих, запах. У тебя вряд ли была возможность узнать, как пахнет волчья форма ликантропов, но, поверь, единожды почуяв, этот запах ни с чем не спутаешь, — усмехнулся Антон, невольно вспомнив прожитые в одной комнате с Кожевиным годы. — Ни один зверь не может пахнуть в равной мере человеком и животным — только оборотни. Можно не спускать собаку с рук, постоянно обнимать её, мыть отбивающим запах шампунем, но собака всё равно будет пахнуть в первую очередь собакой, и лишь потом человеком, а вот волчья сущность пахнет зверем и человеком в равных пропорциях, но сам запах слабее. Для большинства ловцов оборотней это бесполезная информация, но, согласись, это не наш случай.

Было странно обсуждать с Арсением тему запахов, учитывая, что чутьё вампкуба было значительно совершенней его собственного, и даже лучше, чем у оборотней — волки всё-таки в первую очередь ориентируются на слух, и лишь потом обращают внимание на запах.

— В-четвёртых, человеческий фактор, а именно слухи. Всегда найдётся словоохотливый собаковладелец, любопытный школьник или досужая пенсионерка вроде приснопамятной Валентины Петровны, которые заметят нечто невписывающееся в привычную картину мира, пусть и навряд ли сумеют верно истолковать.

Неподалёку как раз появилась представительница сразу двух категорий — пожилая женщина, выгуливающая без поводка троих собак: степенно вышагивающего серебристого пуделя и двоих дворняг-раздолбаев, с неистощимой энергией носящихся друг за другом. Подавая пример, Антон подошёл к ней, завёл беседу, поумилявшись воспитанности пуделька и поинтересовавшись кличками и возрастом всех собак, после чего назвался сотрудником передвижного зоопарка, предъявил универсальное удостоверение, сообщил о побеге волка где-то в этих местах и поспрашивал, не обнаруживалось ли чего странного в окрестностях. Пенсионерка взволнованно ахнула, коротко бросила, что ничего такого не видала, и тут же забыла о нём, пытаясь дозваться дворняг-неслухов, чтобы для пущей безопасности взять их на поводок и поскорей убраться из ставшего опасным лесопарка.

Наблюдавший эту сцену вампкуб, разумеется, заинтересовался удостоверением — его, похоже, интересовало абсолютно всё, что имело хоть какое-то отношение к Антону. Маг охотно показал ему ксиву, объяснив, как она работает, и даже продемонстрировал секретную фишку: если легонько коснуться гребня металлического дракона, его глаза загорались алым — признак особого допуска. Шастуну давно хотелось так сделать — раньше ему не приходилось пользоваться этой особенностью, поскольку все, с кем он имел дело, либо и без того знали о его допуске, либо ни в коем случае не должны были узнать.

Неспешно прогуливаясь по парку, они внимательно оглядывали окрестности, заводили разговор с различными людьми в надежде хоть что-то выяснить, и, надо сказать, чары вампкуба очень помогли в расспросах, но — ничего, ни единого следа оборотня.

Когда, по прикидкам Антона, они добрались до центра парковой территории, он решил прибегнуть к другому способу поисков.

— Закрой глаза и скажи, какие запахи ты чувствуешь, — напутствовал Шастун, разминая пальцы.

— Влажная после позавчерашнего дождя земля. Трава и листва. Костёр где-то… там, — неопределённо махнул рукой нежить, и Антон, вспомнив необходимые жесты, воспроизвёл их, временно блокируя клыкастику вышеназванные запахи.

— А теперь?

В этот раз Арсений чуть помедлил с ответом.

— Парфюм. Женский, мужской. Собаки. Испражнения. Свежий хлеб.

Перекрыв восприятие и этих запахов, маг вновь задал тот же вопрос.

— Ничего, кроме… — вампкуб чуть смутился, — тебя, ангел.

— И как же я пахну? — непроизвольно вырвалось у Шастуна. Что поделаешь, воздушники и без того отличаются крайне слабым запахом, да ещё и свой собственный аромат уловить не могут при всём желании — побочный эффект владения нечеловечески обострённым обонянием.

— Приятно, — мечтательно улыбнулся Арсений. — Уютно и пикантно, как вишнёвые поленья в камине.

Антон порадовался, что клыкастик всё ещё стоит с закрытыми глазами — отчего-то такая, казалось бы, рядовая информация, прозвучав из уст Попова, обрела неожиданную интимность, значимость. Замешкавшись, Шастун заглушил и этот запах, и вновь спросил, что же сообщает вампкубу его чутьё.

— Ничего, — сник Арсений, но, услышав «Именно это нам и нужно!», удивлённо вздёрнул брови.

— Просто продолжай стоять и принюхиваться, — попросил Антон, вместе с тем усилием воли взывая к воздушной стихии. Зачем обходить весь парк, когда можно просто поочерёдно исследовать приносимые разными направлениями ветра запахи?

Однако даже прогнав воздушные потоки по всем лепесткам розы ветров, — не примитивной восьмиконечной звёздочки, а более детальной моряцкой, шестнадцатилучевой, со всеми этими «зюйд-зюйд-вест», — они не обнаружили ничего подходящего.

— Ну, по крайней мере, теперь мы точно знаем, что здесь его нет, — натянуто улыбнулся Шаст, возвращая вампкубу полный спектр запахов окружающего мира.

Согласно кивнув, Арсений шагнул к нему и вдруг уткнулся носом в шею, щекоча дыханием кожу. Выдох, вдох, снова выдох, ещё один вдох — и вампкуб столь же стремительно отошёл от него.

— Прости, — коротко бросил полунежить, отводя взгляд. — Никогда раньше не лишался обоняния. Мне нужно было убедиться, что я снова тебя чую.

Антону опять стало неловко, но он не подал вида. Каждый воздушник, изучая технику селективной блокировки запахов, сталкивался с подобным страхом, и после первого подобного опыта бросался что-нибудь нюхать, дабы окончательно увериться в том, что столь важное чувство действительно вернулось. Ну а зная Арсения, вполне можно было догадаться, что он кинется нюхать самое дорогое, что только может быть у суккуба — своего _истинного._

Вернувшись к машине, они отправились к большому неухоженному скверу на северо-востоке, заросшему настолько, что в нём можно было без проблем спрятать роту солдат, а то и все три, но и там поиск не принёс результата. С паршивой овцы хоть шерсти клок — хоть в сквере и не оказалось Серёги, зато в нём обнаружилось немало требующихся для антидота растений: пастушья сумка, сурепка, даже крапива!

Пусть и безрезультатные, поиски заняли немало времени, так что по пути к последнему пункту их куцего списка ребята сделали небольшой крюк — Антон, неплохо изучивший окрестности за время многочисленных дежурств, вспомнил о пекарне с удивительно вкусными осетинскими пирогами. Наскоро перекусив прямо в машине, они отправились дальше и вскоре уже достигли пределов рощи.

Войти на территорию окружённой забором зелёной зоны можно было только через ворота, от которых шла довольно широкая грунтовая дорога — видимо, сюда не возбранялось и заезжать на машинах. При первой же возможности Шастун свернул с неё на узкую тропинку, по которой едва-едва можно было пройти вдвоём: на дорогу волк не сунется, а даже если и вынужден будет, земля на ней слишком утоптана и укатана, отпечатков лап не останется. То ли дело тропы, по которым люди не так уж часто ходят!

На полпути к центру рощи Антону бросилась в глаза слишком ровная для собачьей цепочка следов, но, как следует изучив её, он понял, что это случайность: оставивший её пёс шёл как обычно, просто часть отпечатков была затоптана людьми, сохранились лишь три от правых лап, вполне закономерно идущие друг за другом.

— Мне всё больше кажется, что я ошибся, — безрадостно поделился Антон, задолбавшийся удерживать переживания в себе. — С Серёжей ведь могли сделать что угодно, в конце концов, его исчезновение вполне может оказаться делом рук кого-нибудь другого, просто по случайности совпало по датам…

— Ещё не вечер, ангел мой, — с улыбкой произнёс вампкуб, на мгновение коснувшись его руки своей и легонько сжав в жесте поддержки.

Они вышли на пересечение узкой тропинки с гораздо более широкой, на ней даже хватало места облюбованной молодыми мамочками скамейке. Тут-то они разделились: Арсений отправился очаровывать родительниц, в то время как Антон прошёлся до ближайшего перекрёстка с другой тропой и обратно. Впрочем, опрос, как несколько предыдущих, ни к чему не привёл, так что, воссоединившись, друзья продолжили путь к центру рощи.

— Спасибо, — после долгого молчания выдохнул маг.

Клыкастик в ответ лишь приподнял брови, недоумевая, к чему эта внезапная благодарность, и Шастун пояснил:

— Спасибо, что поддерживаешь меня.

В ответ Арс промолчал, улыбнувшись надсадно знакомой горьковатой улыбкой. Не нахально-самодовольной, которую Антон, признаться честно, давным-давно уже не видел, поскольку она осталась в прошлом наряду с былой неприязнью, не радостно-клыкастой, без которой Шаст и представить своего нежитя не мог, не сдержанной, со стеснительно сомкнутыми губами, и не асимметрично-ироничной, а именно такой — горьковатой, чуть грустной, но вместе с тем тёплой и отчего-то безумно знакомой. Машинально шаря взглядом по земле и высокой траве в поисках свидетельств пребывания оборотня, Шастун пытался вспомнить, когда, в каких ситуациях он уже видел эту его улыбку.

Болью пришло осознание: Арсений улыбается _так_ всякий раз, когда хотел бы упомянуть о своей любви. Хотел бы, но не упоминает, понимая, что этим лишь растравит свои сердечные раны.

Захотелось как-нибудь приободрить клыкастика; слова в голову не шли, так что Антон потянулся к другу рукой, намеренный прикосновением выразить то, что никак не складывалось в связные предложения… Но вампкуб, воскликнув что-то про очередного потенциального свидетеля, прибавил шагу. Последовав его примеру, Шастун ускорил темп, и через несколько секунд увидел, к кому они так спешили: на залитой солнцем лужайке стояла бабулька с прутиком, пасущая небольшое, десятка на полтора, стадо коз.

— Доброго здоровьичка, — поприветствовал старушку вампкуб.

— И вам не хворать, касатики, — охотно откликнулась она. Антон давно заметил, что пожилые люди охотно идут на контакт, видно, одиноко им: многие ровесники поумирали, дети выросли, с внуками видеться получается не столь часто, как хотелось бы… Его начала грызть совесть — за неделю в Воронеже он так и не навестил свою бабушку Таню, а на свадьбу она в силу слабого здоровья не стала приходить, ограничившись передачей пожеланий и подарка. Люди и так не вечны, и первыми обычно уходят именно бабушки-дедушки, а он прозевал такую возможность лишний раз повидаться…

Тем временем Арсений, взявший переговоры на себя, выслушивал рассказ бабульки о несносном соседе. Шастун бы на его месте уже весь извёлся, пусть и не показав это внешне, а вот вампкуб внимал её речам с искренним интересом и заметным только хорошо знающему его человеку умилением в глазах — то ли эта сухонькая старушка в хлопковом халате в ромашку напоминала ему мать, то ли наоборот, постаревшую внучку или правнучку.

— Майка, ты куда попёрлась?! Я тебе дам! — прикрикнула вдруг пенсионерка, решительно взмахивая ивовым прутиком, и попытавшаяся было затеряться в кустиках коза покорно вернулась на лужайку. — Никакого сладу с ней нет! То ли дело Ананас, умничка!

— Ананас? — хором переспросили друзья.

— Это я его так называю для краткости, а вообще он у меня Анастас, — пояснила бабулька. — Золото, а не козлик! Лучше всякой овчарки за стадом следит, а какие от него козлятки получаются — загляденье: крепенькие, умненькие, беленькие!

Предмет обсуждения тем временем встал на дыбы, опираясь передними копытами на ствол сливы, и с аппетитом уминал листву вперемешку с недозрелыми плодами.

Поняв, что разговор затянется, Антон, извинившись, отошёл покурить, оставив старушку-пастушку на попечение вампкуба. Докурив, он прошёлся до ближайшей урны, чтобы выкинуть бычок, и, вернувшись, как раз застал сцену сердечного прощания. Вскоре бабушка вместе со стадом скрылась за поворотом, а Арсений, сияя как начищенный пятак, подошёл к нему, чтобы сообщить две новости.

— Я договорился с ней о поставках козьего молока, — заявил он, тем самым изрядно огорошив.

— Оно же вонючее, — скривился Шастун.

— Да ни в жизнь! — с улыбкой возразил вампкуб. — Если животные правильно содержатся, то молоко получается ароматное, нежное, сладкое! Не то что эти суррогаты из супермаркета. Но это так, приятное дополнение к основной новости. Представляешь, вчера у Мирославы Александровны коза пропала! Пожилая козочка, выросшая в этом районе, не могла заблудиться, так что вывод может быть только один.

— Волк зарезал, — согласно кивнул Антон. — Значит, вполне возможно, что мы найдём его здесь.

Добравшись до середины рощи, друзья перебрали все шестнадцать направлений ветра, наконец-то обнаружив запах оборотня аж в нескольких сторонах.

— И что теперь? — резонно поинтересовался вампкуб, с наслаждением вдыхая летний воздух, вновь полный ароматов. — Как ловить-то будем?

— А хер его знает, — раздосадованно бросил Шаст. — Ликантропов обычно на приманку вроде поросёнка ловить удобно, а если он козу утащил, то в ближайшее время не проголодается и на охоту не выйдет. Можно, конечно, у водопоя попытаться подкараулить, тут как раз ручей и пруд неподалёку, но не в этом случае: нас всего двое, и если он меня отшвырнёт в воду, я, считай, бесполезен буду, а в одиночку с поимкой оборотня никому не справиться. Убить-то легко, в древние времена охотники на оборотней и в одиночку на них ходили вполне успешно, а вот поймать, не нанеся необратимых повреждений и не получив их самому… Тут по-хорошему впятером бы самое то, но приходится обходиться тем, что есть.

— За неимением кухарки целуют дворника, — усмехнулся Арсений, ободряюще касаясь его предплечья.

— Тебе бы всё об одном, — смешливо фыркнул Антон.

Память защекотала смутная ассоциация. Странное чувство, что-то вроде состояния, когда понимаешь, что вот-вот чихнёшь, и опасаешься, что что-то пойдёт не так и чихнуть не получится.

— Мне бы всё об одном, — с озорными искорками в глазах улыбнулся вампкуб.

«Чихательное» ощущение в памяти усилилось и наконец разродилось нужным воспоминанием, запустившим цепочку ассоциаций: эту фразу Арсений уже говорил когда-то давно, с какой-то непонятной на тот момент интонацией, а потом вся компания друзей играла в баскетбол, и в финале первого матча они сошлись друг против друга…

И тут его озарило.

— Я знаю, как можно поймать Серого, — отстранённо и медленно произнёс Антон, — но тебе это не понравится.

***

— Мне всё ещё не нравится эта идея, — поделился облачённый в красную худи вампкуб, стоя в лунной тени под одиноко возвышающимся над поляной деревом, которое называл солите́ром.

Местечко для засады они выбрали ещё вчера, исходив всю рощу в поисках подходящих условий. Тогда же они и обсудили все нюансы этой затеи, умудрившись поссориться, помириться, ещё раз поссориться и наконец прийти к соглашению. Найдя более-менее устраивающий обоих вариант, спустя пару минут они нашли и идеально вписывающуюся в их планы полянку, так что со спокойной совестью ушли домой, где Антон до вечера учил напарника накидывать контролку на живую и совершенно не жаждущую быть пойманной цель. Рекса использовать в качестве мишени было жалко, так что Шастун, проинструктировав и несколько раз наглядно показав методы набрасывания контролки-накидушки, сам послужил тренировочным манекеном. Цепь контролки рассчитана на шею куда как боле широкую, нежели человеческая, вдобавок защищённую пышной шерстью, смягчающей удар, так что, конечно, на голове и шее отрабатывать технику накидывания было никак нельзя. А вот если обмотать руку большим махровым полотенцем и ухватить в кулак уголок подушки-думки, получается вполне сносная замена зачарованным манекенам Академии…

— Что поделать, клыкастик, других вариантов у нас нет, — пожал плечами Антон, вместе с тем прокладывая по кругу невидимый ловчий контур. — Мы не можем ждать, пока он снова проголодается, и так немало времени потеряли. Чем скорее мы поймаем Серого, тем лучше как для него, так и для потенциальных жертв оборотня.

Закончив с контуром и создав нематериальную заготовку печати, Шастун подошёл к вампкубу и взял его за руку, внедряя в печать главное условие: свободно пропускать их двоих, удерживать внутри контура любого другого. Вообще для настройки доступа кого-либо помимо создающего печать мага обычно требовался образец крови, но лишний раз ранить клыкастика не хотелось, так что Антон придумал, как можно использовать в аналогичных целях связь суккуба с его _истинным._

Удостоверившись, что чары легли как задумано, маг спрятал готовую печать в выемке под корнем и повернулся к Арсению.

— Волки по своей природе довольно подозрительны, так что нельзя делать круг заметным, — с сожалением произнёс Шастун, — но кое-какие ориентиры у тебя будут: смотри, я сейчас пройду аккурат по границе ловчего контура, а ты запоминай его положение относительно статичных объектов.

Антон нарочно проложил круг так, чтобы с одной стороны он подходил вплотную к стволу одиноко стоящего дерева с раскидистыми ветвями, а противоположной частью упирался в возвышающийся среди травы пенёк — так хоть немного проще будет понять, попал зверь в ловушку или ещё нет.

— Запомнил, — коротко кивнул Арсений, не как обычные люди, а по-офицерски, на миг останавливая голову в наклонном положении, после чего столь же отточенным движением выпрямляя шею, вскидывая подбородок. Подумать только, двести лет прошло, а армейская выправка никуда не делась…

— Так, ещё раз повторим расклад и начнём, — распорядился Антон. — Лясь?

Проявившись рядом с Арсением, девушка торопливо ответила:

— Я ваши глаза и уши. До появления волка я в непроявленном виде, чтобы не спугнуть, осматриваю окрестности, чтобы заранее заметить его и предупредить тебя, Антош; в процессе ловли проявляюсь и слежу за вами, оповещая обо всём, что может быть важно.

— Умница, — похвалил Шастун и перевёл взгляд на вампкуба: — Арс?

— Я стою под деревом, в пределах контура, и зову его, по максимуму активируя чары и гламор. В процессе избегаю любых упоминаний его имени и даже прозвища, чтобы не разъярить его, ведь для волчьей части сознания это имя того, кто годами держал его в плену. Так что использую только эвфемизмы: хвостатик, мохнатый, друг, зверь, волк…

Собственно, именно роль приманки и вызвала те две ссоры: Арсению совсем не нравилось, что ему придётся выступать в роли одинокой волчицы. Они бурно спорили, пусть и шёпотом, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания, но в итоге вампкубское «Я же не зоофил какой!» было сломлено контраргументом «А я не некрофил, но целовал тебя, остывшего и бездыханного, чтобы спасти! И потом, я ж тебя не заставляю касаться волка — просто подмани голосом, чарами, гламором, этой своей внешней великолепностью, не знаю, на что из этого он поведётся… Главное, чтобы он пересёк границу контура, а дальше я им займусь».

— Когда зверь окажется в ловушке, мне следует помогать тебе накинуть на него контролку, либо, если таковая возможность представится, сделать это самостоятельно, — продолжил Арсений. — При атаке волка уворачиваться, в случае невозможности это сделать — блокировать пасть.

— Именно, — одобрил Антон. — При этом очень важно беречь кисти рук и прочие легкоотрываемые части тела. Укус-то залечить легко, а вот если он ухо отгрызёт да в траву отшвырнёт или там палец проглотит, это уже проблема.

В отблескивающих серебром лунного света глазах вампкуба Шастун видел и невысказанное «и беречь тебя изо всех сил». Как капитан их маленького отряда он был согласен, ведь единственного среди них целителя следовало беречь, но чисто по-человечески Антону вовсе не хотелось, чтобы ради него нежить бросался грудью на амбразуру.

— А я на этапе приманивания прячусь в кроне дерева, а в нужный момент спикирую на него с контролкой, — заключил маг, доставая из сумки две артефактные цепи-удавки и отдавая одну напарнику. — Ну что, погнали!

С тихим «удачи, ребят» призрачная девушка вернулась в полупрозрачную для магов и абсолютно незаметную для всех остальных форму и взмыла над поляной, а Антон, накинув на напарника усиливающее природный аромат тела заклинание, применил на себя заглушку звуков и запахов, после чего скрылся в густой листве.

Оставшись в кажущемся одиночестве, Арсений повёл плечами, разминая мышцы, кашлянул, прочищая горло, вышел под лунный свет, оставаясь в пределах очерченного магией круга — и заговорил. Хотя простым «заговорил» не передать сути, не прочувствовать всей глубины… Это не было похоже на типичные интонации суккубов, игривые и раздражающие. Вампкуб не говорил — _молвил,_ взывал к чему-то сокрытому, к какой-то глубинной тяге, его слова будто пробирались под кожу, отравляя кровь своей сладостью и вызывая волну мурашек по всему телу. Его бархатистый баритон вдыхал в простые, обыденные слова новую жизнь, наделяя их каким-то сакральным значением.

_— Где ты? В моей жизни пусто без тебя, холодно и одиноко. Где же ты, почему не спешишь меня согреть? Я ждал тебя годы напролёт, искал, не находя и разочаровываясь в поисках, но продолжая верить, что ты где-то рядом, и надеяться, что ты меня найдёшь. Найди меня, услышь меня, приди ко мне!_

Антон старался не вслушиваться в суть слов — в столь опасном деле, как ловля оборотня, да ещё и на живца, нельзя отвлекаться на сторонние явления. Но чарующие речи вампкуба помимо воли проникали в его сознание, оставляя в нём, будто в податливой глине, отчётливые оттиски.

_— Я так надеюсь, что однажды ты придёшь ко мне, сожмёшь в объятьях и прошепчешь: «Почему я так долго жил без тебя?», а я прильну к тебе и скажу, что время не имеет значения, ничто не имеет значения теперь, когда мы обрели друг друга._

Ляйсан сообщила, что видит приближающегося зверя, и махнула рукой в нужном направлении, после чего, снизившись к продолжающему вещать вампкубу, на долю мгновения проявилась, касаясь его плеча — условный знак, призванный сообщить, с какой стороны находится их цель.

_— К печали моей, ты всё ещё слишком далеко, но я не оставляю надежд, что ты осмелишься сделать шаг навстречу. Всего только маленький шажок, один-единственный, способен осчастливить нас обоих. Иди же ко мне, я жду!_

Судя по слышимым лишь магу подсказкам Ляси, оборотень затаился за разросшимся кустом на краю поляны — на суккуба и зверь бежит. Странное дело, Арсений никак не мог воспринимать непроявленное привидение, однако суть его слов изменилась так, будто он тоже откуда-то знал о появлении нового слушателя. Услышал? Учуял? Просто ощутил неведомым вампкубьим чутьём попавшую под его чары жертву?

_— Я знаю, ты здесь, притаился, пользуясь укромным убежищем листвы, и внемлешь моему голосу. Я чувствую твоё присутствие, как бы ты ни прятался. Известно мне и то, что слова мои достигают цели, заставляя твоё сердце в волнении биться чаще. Не противься зову, мой хороший, позволь наитию вести тебя._

В голове мага мелькнула мысль, что все слова Арсения адресованы ему, Антону, но в следующий миг он увидел нерешительно ступающего на поляну волка и оторопел.

Он был огромен.

Не просто крупнее немецкой овчарки, как большинство ликантропов, а действительноㅤ о г р о м е н. Стоя на четырёх лапах, он был ростом с человека. Большая голова с вытянутой мордой, крупное тело, покрытое густой пушистой шерстью, исполненные силы длинные лапы… Возможно, гномы и считались низкорослой расой, но на волчью ипостась это определённо не распространялось; Шастун даже в музее Академии не видел таких здоровяков.

Антон похолодел: ему было дико, безумно страшно за своего ничего не подозревающего напарника. Вампкуб никогда раньше не видел оборотней, а потому даже не подозревает, что перед ним не рядовой их представитель, с которым они бы легко справились, а небывалый гигант, отличающийся большей силой.

И размером пасти, полной острых зубов.

_— Вот так, иди ко мне, милый мой, не робей. Жду не дождусь, когда смогу наконец смело прикоснуться к тебе, зная, что ты ответишь. Поторопись, родной мой, я ведь не железный._

По мере приближения зверя ласковый голос вампкуба затихал, под конец и вовсе превратившись во вкрадчивый шёпот. Притаившись в листве, Антон не сводил глаз с волка, боясь увидеть в его походке готовность к атакующему прыжку и готовясь в случае чего сбить его траекторию сильным порывом ветра. Но нет, оборотня, похоже, действительно привлекал Арсений, волк заинтересованно принюхивался, вслушивался в звук его голоса, направляя уши в сторону вампкуба, и продолжал медленно и нерешительно шагать к нему.

Когда здоровенный волчара подошёл к контуру почти вплотную, Антон подобрался и перехватил поудобнее контролку-накидушку, выжидая нужный момент для прыжка. Краем глаза он видел, как Арсений отходит, улыбаясь и продолжая шептать, побуждая зверя последовать за ним, но основное внимание было сосредоточено на оборотне. Одна большая когтистая лапа пересекла невидимую линию, вторая, третья…

Сейчас!

Антон рухнул вниз, седлая холку волчары и в то же время пытаясь накинуть на его шею длинную цепо́чку контролки. Почти получилось, но в последний момент зверюга мотнула башкой, избегая удавки, и по-кошачьи скакнула вбок, пытаясь отвязаться от напавшего, а потом ещё и ещё, выписывая те ещё финтеля́ в надежде скинуть его. Не тут-то было: зная типичную для оборотней тактику, Антон намеренно лишил себя веса, а потому сила инерции не могла оторвать его от мохнатого противника.

Волк попытался сбежать, но наткнулся на невидимую преграду, раздражённо мотнул лохматой башкой, рыкнул и развернулся к Арсению, стоящему за пределами круга с накидушкой наизготовку, но и тут был остановлен контуром. Антон, сжимая коленями бока своей «лошадки» — вот ведь бешеное родео, скачет так, что даже невесомому сложно усидеть! — торопливо пытался распустить петлю контролки, поскольку обычным способом накинуть её вряд ли получилось бы: слишком уж крупный волк, слишком уж у него большая голова, не проскользнёт в аркан как надо, застрянет.

Он разомкнул петлю и почти уже накинул ленту цепи на шею зверя, прижавшись к нему, будто ребёнок к огромной плюшевой игрушке, но волк неожиданно рухнул наземь, перекатываясь так, чтобы придавить его своим весом к земле. Антон не успел отреагировать, и зверюга налегла всей тяжестью на его ногу, но тут же, заскулив, подскочила — вампкуб вцепился в пушистый волчий хвост обеими руками и со всей силы тянул на себя. Огрызнувшись, оборотень кинулся было к нему, но Арсений вновь ускользнул за пределы круга, оставив зверя ни с чем.

Взвившись в воздух, Шастун лихорадочно соображал, как быть дальше. При ловле оборотня большой командой особой тактики не нужно, достаточно того, что зверю сложно уследить за мельтешащими магами, а когда каждый из пятёрки то и дело пытается накинуть контролку, рано или поздно у кого-то да получится. Здесь же их лишь двое, Лясю можно не считать, её сил не хватит даже чтобы просто отвлечь зверюгу.

Двое… Почти как тогда, с Кожевиным, когда из-за халатности куратора двое практикантов были вынуждены справляться с оборотнем без поддержки опытных магов. В тот раз Антон, как иммунный к ликантропии, намеренно подставился под укус, чтобы дать Женьке возможность заарканить волка накидушкой, но некачественную — спасибо экономии всё того же куратора, блять! — контролку заклинило, и зверь успел разжать зубы и тяпнуть Кожевина. Это позволило Шастуну второй, неповреждённой рукой накинуть на оборотня петлю, образумив бедолагу… Да только вот необратимое уже случилось — друга и соседа настигла неотвратимая волчья судьба.

Продолжая наблюдать за мечущимся внутри круга оборотнем, Антон спешно прикинул размеры пасти и силу челюстей. Руку, пожалуй, перекусит и не заметит. Ногу вряд ли, по крайней мере не с первого раза, но всё равно лучше не рисковать. Жаль, волков не берёт заклинание обездвиживания конечностей, было бы проще. А что, если?..

Мысль едва достигла сознания, а он уже летел к дереву, выбирая подходящие ветки. Несколько фаерболов — и толстенные ветви легко позволили себя сломать. Прицельно дунуть огнём — и листва с мешающим веником тонких веточек рассыпалась пеплом, оставив в его руках два хороших таких брёвнышка, одно из которых Антон протянул вампкубу.

— Принимай укусы на него, — коротко бросил он напарнику, возвращаясь в пределы ловчего контура.

Завидев врага, оборотень кинулся на него, но Антон увернулся — здоровенная пасть щёлкнула буквально в нескольких сантиметрах от его локтя. Волк кружил внутри ловушки, то и дело атакуя, но Шастун успевал вовремя отскочить или подставить бревно, будто бобру какому-то. Вампкуб не терял времени даром, при любой возможности пытаясь накинуть на шею зверя контролку или отвлечь на себя, завладев вниманием оборотня. От частых блоков изрядно изгрызенная ветка Антона переломилась, и Арс кинул ему свою, после чего каждый сосредоточился на своей задаче: маг отвлекал волка, в то время как нежить старался подобраться к зверю поближе, чтобы накинуть контролку. Выждав удобного момента, вампкуб напрыгнул на оборотня, седлая его, как недавно Шаст, и несмотря на бешеные скачки́ зверюги сумел провести ленту накидушки под пушистым горлом, оставалось только соединить её концы сзади, со стороны позвоночника, пока Антон дразняще мельтешил перед глазами волка, отвлекая… Но в последний момент волчара взбрыкнул, запуская Арса в полёт.

Приземление ознаменовалось пугающим хрустом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Напоминаю, у вампиров очень хорошая регенерация, а в главе 3,6 наш клыкастик живой-здоровый через забор сигал и мертвяков мочил, так что сильно не переживайте =) А если и это не помогает сохранять оптимизм, то вспомните о том, что каждый претерпеваемый вампкубом урон — это дополнительный повод заботиться о нём, и небольшой такой пендель к осознанию чувств ;)
> 
> Продолжение: **3,43. Охота на оборотня — Пигмалион и Красная Шапочка**. Мы узнаем:  
> • Как Шастун обуздает волка.  
> • Что произошло с Арсом.  
> • Что конкретно подразумевалось под вступлением главы 3,41 — то самое «Не супермен, не птица, летит и матерится».  
> • Лучшее лечение от чувства вины.  
> • Капелька воспоминаний о периоде перепадов стихий.  
> P.S. Шастун сверху ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	49. Глава 3,43. Охота на оборотня — Пигмалион и Красная Шапочка

_Приземление ознаменовалось пугающим хрустом._

Сердце пропустило удар, словно падая в пропасть. Только бы ничего серьёзного, только бы Арс был в порядке!

— Живой! — будто из другой вселенной донёсся до него ободряющий крик Ляси. — Только на тополиную ветку упал.

Сердце вернулось на место и забилось как положено. Тополь — это ерунда, пройдёт, и плевать, что придётся справляться со здоровенным волчарой одному, а потом тащить обездвиженного вампкуба домой, главное что он жив, всё остальное поправимо.

В прояснившейся от адреналина голове вспыхнул план.

— Ну что, Серёж, покатаемся? — нарочно дразня сознание волка упоминанием ненавистного тюремщика, каждое полнолуние запирающего зверя в тесном подвале, произнёс Антон, со всей доступной дерзостью глядя в его янтарные глаза. Волки умны и хитры, а оборотни и подавно, вот только ярость даже гения способна превратить в глупого быка, таранящего красную тряпку вместо держащего её тореадора.

Зверь кинулся на него. Шастун крутанул сальто в воздухе, уходя от атаки вверх, повисая вниз головой и в то же время винтом проворачиваясь вокруг своей оси, чтобы всё время оставаться к волку лицом. В верхней точке траектории, на краткие доли секунды зависнув вверх тормашками, он пихнул брёвнышко в раззявленную пасть, и, отпустив его, приземлился оборотню на холку. Простенькое крепёжное заклинание из тех, что требует лишь прикосновения — и вот уже плоская металлическая цепь, похожая на невероятно длинный ремешок часов, прикреплена к шерсти волка в двух местах, охватывая всю заднюю половину шеи.

Оборотень попытался было подмять всадника, как в прошлый раз, но Антон был к этому готов и, вовремя ускользнув, метнулся к незащищённому горлу, нашаривая в шерсти холодный металл контролки и замыкая цепь, соединяя намагниченные концы.

Волк замер, затих, завис с донельзя озадаченным выражением морды. Так всегда и бывает, отстранённое от управления телом человеческое сознание не сразу берёт происходящее в свои руки, ему требуется время, чтобы всё понять.

— Вот и покатались, — усмехнулся Антон, вставая на ноги и, оставив заключённого в волчьем теле Серёжу вникать в ситуацию, поспешил к вампкубу.

Арсений лежал на траве с краю поляны, неловко раскинув руки, чуть согнув одну ногу и неправильно до фантомной ломоты в шее запрокинув голову. При падении его толстовка и надетая под неё футболка задрались, и по несчастливому совпадению именно обнажённой поясницей он упал на тополиную ветку. Положение шеи вампкуба тревожило, Антон не исключал даже столь пугающего варианта, как перелом позвоночника, — тот редкий вид увечья, к которому вампиры и люди одинаково уязвимы, — но пока клыкастик пребывал под воздействием тополя, нельзя было сказать наверняка.

Сильным порывом ветра Шастун сдул все ветки и листья с ближайших нескольких метров и осторожно перевернул замершую статуей фигуру друга на живот, насколько позволяла согнутая в колене нога. Из курса лекций он помнил, что срок действия тополиного паралича зависит от длительности и площади соприкосновения древесины с кожей вампира, а значит, требовалось как можно скорее устранить первопричину. Луна скрылась за облаками, так что Антон призвал полудюжину светляков и приступил к делу.

При осмотре выяснилось, что ветка тополя пропорола сучком кожу и мышцы клыкастика. Не будь повреждений, маг просто смахнул бы с кожи кусочки коры и всё, а так пришлось обрабатывать рану огнём, чтобы выжечь попавшие в неё микрочастицы тополя. Хорошо хоть, вместе с мышцами замирало и кровообращение — конечно, отсутствие сердцебиения и дыхания истощало силы вампкуба гораздо быстрее обычного, зато это препятствовало разнесению крохотных частичек аллергена по кровотоку.

Вообще выжигание было делом болезненным для любого не-огневика. Несгорайка спасала от ожогов, делая огонь вполне приятным на ощупь, но открытых ран это не касалось — такой же принцип, как со спиртом или лимонным соком: на кожу выльешь — и ничего, а на ранку попадёт — взвоешь. Тут же дело осложнялось тем, что след от сучка был тонким и глубоким, привычными средствами не доберёшься. Антон кое-как выкрутился из положения, вставив в ранку самый кончик мизинца и пустив тонкую струйку пламени, используя палец как направляющую.

Увы, исцеляющие заклинания были бесполезны — их действие основывалось на естественном обмене веществ организма, а тополиное бездвижье этот процесс замораживало. Словом, ничего больше сделать было нельзя.

Покончив с огневой обработкой, Антон осторожно убрал из раны палец, мысленно пошутив, что уж как-как, а _вот так_ вампкубу ещё никто никогда не вставлял, пшикнул предусмотрительно оставленным при себе анестетиком (раньше было нельзя, огонь уничтожил бы активное вещество, не дав ему подействовать) и заправил его футболку в штаны, чтобы избежать повторного соприкосновения с тополем — эту-то ветку он сжёг, но вдруг в траве прячется другая, за что-нибудь зацепившаяся и оттого не сметённая ветром?

Перевернув нежитя обратно на спину, Шастун вдруг заметил на его боку кровь и перепугался было, но потом понял, что это не Арсова, а его собственная, капающая с рук — пока разбирался с оборотнем, чиркнул пару-тройку раз по его острым зубищам, ерунда, даже без всякой магии затянется.

Склонившись над вампкубом так, чтобы попасть в его поле зрения, Антон хотел что-то ему сказать, но слова вылетели у него из головы, едва он увидел в его глазах блестящие в свете пламени слёзы.

— Арс… — с болью прошептал он, касаясь ладонью щеки вампкуба, твёрдой и холодной, будто у статуи. — Прости пожалуйста, мне пришлось причинить тебе боль, чтобы нейтрализовать все попавшие в контакт с твоим телом частицы тополя, а обезболивание перед выжиганием не подействовало бы. Прости, что сделал больно, прости, что не предупредил, и вообще прости, что так получилось. Если бы я был умнее, заранее смёл бы с поляны все-все ветки и ещё сто раз проверил, точно ли нигде не осталось тополя.

Но вместе с тем при виде слёз нежитя Антон и сам чуть не расплакался от облегчения: если он чувствует боль, значит, необратимого повреждения позвоночника и спинного мозга не произошло. Шастун не понаслышке знал, сколь мучительно быть парализованным, ему и три месяца постпортальной реабилитации дались тяжело, даром что полная подвижность рук вернулась уже к концу первого, подарив ему какую-никакую самостоятельность, а уж остаться прикованным к постели на всю жизнь… Врагу не пожелаешь!

Краешком рукава толстовки он осторожно промокнул слёзы нежитя. Адреналин уже спадал, тяжёлыми волнами накатывала усталость и слабость, а предстояло ещё как-то возвращаться домой с обездвиженным вампкубом, так что Антон решил прибегнуть к проверенному временем методу безостановочной болтовни. Продолжая нежно поглаживать по словно высеченной из мрамора щеке, он принялся рассказывать, что их старания не пропали втуне, что в итоге на волка всё же удалось набросить контролку, и что через несколько минут сознание Серёжи окончательно прояснится и можно будет отправиться домой. Он рассказал и о том, что психике как людей, так и нелюдей сложно воспринимать разум знакомого гуманоида в зверином теле, а потому для удобства волчью ипостась обычно называют изменённой формой имени или прозвища, — к примеру, Кожевина он обычно звал Женей или Женькой, но в оборотнической форме исключительно Жекой, — и предложил называть волка Серым: тут вам и имя, и описание цвета шерсти, вполне подходит…

Придя в себя, Серый медленно встал на лапы и попытался подойти к ним, но упёрся носом в невидимую преграду и удивлённо уркнул.

— Не скучай, я скоро, — шепнул маг Арсению и направился к оборотню: — Ну что, волче, оклемался?

При его приближении волк попятился, поджав хвост, пока не уткнулся задом в дальнюю границу круга.

— Серёж, ты боишься? — удивился Антон. — Я не сделаю тебе ничего плохого, мы же друзья. Помнишь, как мы все вместе в баскетбол играли?

Волк качнул лобастой башкой и понурился, виновато глядя на него снизу вверх.

— А, ты боишься не меня, а _за_ меня? Боишься причинить вред? — угадал Шаст, и Серый согласно кивнул, пристыженно щурясь. — Не переживай, ты не можешь мне навредить. Во-первых, ты сейчас в ловчем контуре, и выбраться из него не сможешь, а я снаружи. Во-вторых, чувствуешь на своей шее нечто непривычное? Это контролка, благодаря которой ты сейчас превосходишь волчью половину разума. Её заряда хватит до утра, но лучше скорее заменить эту временную контролку постоянной.

Взлетев, Антон отыскал в кроне дерева подвешенную на сучок сумку и, перекинув её через плечо, скользнул в кармашек за постоянкой.

— Серёнь, — называть волка именем гнома было сложновато, но непривыкший к волчьей ипостаси оборотень ощутимо нервничал, и успокаивать следовало мягким тоном и привычными обращениями, — я сейчас зайду в круг, подойду к тебе и надену на лапу браслет, который поможет тебе всегда сохранять контроль над сознанием. Всё будет хорошо, я много раз имел дело с такими же бедолагами, и, как видишь, до сих пор жив-здоров.

Приземлившись, Антон перешагнул границу круга и плавно приблизился к здоровенному волку.

— Дай лапу, друг, — улыбнулся он, и, увидев перед собой робко протянутую лапищу размером больше, чем его ладонь, осторожно растянул резинку браслета двумя руками и нацепил на лохматую конечность, стараясь сделать это так, чтобы не дёргать шерсть.

Чёрный нос зверя унюхал запах его крови, и из сомкнутой пасти донеслось тонкое жалобное поскуливание. Серый осторожно коснулся его руки прохладным кончиком носа и лизнул кровящую ранку, безмолвно извиняясь.

— Не бери в голову, Сергунь, — всё так же мягко проговорил Антон. — Это ерунда, царапины. Мне от оборотней и похлеще доставалось, и я никогда не винил за это их человеческую ипостась. Всё в порядке, дружище.

Сняв с шеи волка серебристую цепь контролки, Антон покинул круг и достал из-под корня печать, возвращая питающую её магию — когда дело касалось его собственных заклятий, Шастун предпочитал впитывать волшебную силу, подкреплять ею собственный запас, а не развеивать. Казалось бы, мелочь, но из мелочей складывается итоговый потенциал мага.

— Мне сейчас очень пригодится твоя помощь, хвостатик, — серьёзно произнёс маг, зная, что лучшее лечение от чувства вины — деятельность по заглаживанию собственного проступка. Раз уж в жёлтых глазах волка видно, как он переживает из-за всего, что натворила его звериная сущность, нужно помочь ему, заодно и решив проблему с транспортировкой вампкуба. Эдакая ви́ра, искупление. Сам Антон не считал его виноватым, но прекрасно знал, что, когда тебя никто не обвиняет, совесть и чувство вины терзает лишь сильнее.

Кое-как водрузив обездвиженного вампкуба на широкую мохнатую спину оборотня, Антон осторожно закрепил его вечно таскаемой в сумке верёвочно-ременной страховкой. Неудачная поза мешала как следует зафиксировать живой груз, так что в конце концов пришлось махнуть рукой и прибегнуть к левитации, служа дополнительным креплением.

В итоге их процессия выглядела презанятнейше: первой летела вновь проявившаяся Ляся, указывая путь, за ней шагал Серый, на спине которого был закреплён Арсений, а чуть выше парил Шаст, хотя со стороны могло бы показаться, будто он стоит на четвереньках, ладонями и коленями опираясь на спину оборотня. На деле же он придерживал своего клыкастика, чтобы тот не съезжал вбок: коленями обхватил его узкие бёдра, а руками касался рёбер и плеч.

Выведя их из парка, Ляйсан остановилась, не зная, то ли вести ребят к машине нежитя, то ли прямиком к дому, и Антон, прикинув, что из-за неудачной позы клыкастика будет нереально запихнуть в автомобиль, выбрал второй вариант. До дома, конечно, было неблизко, но оборотень вполне одолеет это расстояние даже с грузом, а сам Шастун способен без напряга левитировать трое суток подряд. Не то чтобы он нарочно проверял, просто во времена учёбы в Академии довелось ему поспорить на желание с компанией однокурсников — и выиграть.

Лететь в фиксированном положении, не имея возможности оглядывать окрестности, было скучновато. В поле зрения попадал только серый асфальт, тёмно-серая шерсть Серого и единственное цветное пятно во всём этом — ярко-красная толстовка Арса. Помнится, когда они только собирались сюда, Антон в шутку назвал накинувшего капюшон клыкастика Красной Шапочкой — ну а что, это ж у нас Шапочка, а у тех же англичан она скорее Капюшончик. Однако просто так разглядывать и без того изученного до мельчайших деталей вампкуба было скучно, да и монотонное движение оборотня убаюкивало, а засыпать на ходу было чревато падением Арса, так что пришлось вновь обратиться к проверенному методу безостановочной болтовни, в которую, правда, всё больше просачивались нецензурные выражения — типичная реакция боевых магов на пережитый стресс, когда всё плохое уже позади.

— Что-то слишком часто мне выпадает тебя домой доставлять, клыкастик. Нет, ну серьёзно: сначала через весь двор тащил «статую вампкуба в натуральную величину», ну это ещё куда ни шло, потом через весь город летел с тобой, — кстати, спасибо, Серый, твой подарок _очень_ пригодился, — теперь вот опять тебя домой тащить… Что ж за сволочная фортуна-то, схуяли она тебя невзлюбила? Заебало уже, что на тебя все шишки валятся! За-е-ба-ло!

Заметив, что волчья шерсть лезет вампкубу в глаза, Антон пригладил её, заодно поправляя чёлку Арса.

— Не, ну серьёзно, блять, я уже не знаю, что делать, чтобы ты ни во что не влип нахуй! Остопиздело, что чуть отвлечёшься, отвернёшься — и всё, то какая-нибудь стерва тебя обездвижит, то уёбищный мудак похитит, то просто блядская неудача тополь подсунет. Клыкастик, блядина еба́ная, заебал так пугать! Я тебе, нахуй, скафандр куплю, чтоб уж точно никакой поебени с тополями больше не было! Что ты на меня моргаешь, смешно тебе? Нет, «нахуй» — это не куда будет надеваться скафандр, «нахуй» — это моё мнение относительно текущей ситуации!

Серый тихонько фыркнул, явно находя его тираду забавной. Наверное, со стороны речь Шаста могла показаться оскорбительной, если бы не мягкий тон, поглаживание своего нежитя одной рукой по уже не настолько холодной щеке и заметные в глазах клыкастика искорки смеха. Удивительно, как много можно выразить одним лишь взглядом! Всё тело Арсения было недвижно, как камень, его лицо оставалось застывшим в нейтральном выражении, но глаза… Даже в темноте было видно, как меняется его взгляд в зависимости от того, что Арс хотел бы сказать.

С интересом наблюдая за сменой чувств в тёмных омутах его глаз, Антон в качестве эксперимента сменил тему:

— Вот интересно, как мы обычным людям со стороны через мо́рок видимся? Два мужика, скачущие верхом на лошади? Собака в дурацком костюме? Трое придурковатых пьяниц? Парень, пёс и статуя? В прошлый раз, когда ты с Панфиловыми столкнулся и я тебя домой тащил, меня потом Валентина Петровна с приобретением фикуса поздравляла. Да-да, клыкастик, ты у нас был переведён в ранг растений, так-то!

***

По дороге домой Антон успел и в общих чертах рассказать Серому обо всём, что он пропустил, и поделиться рядом историй про жизнь с соседом-оборотнем, и даже какие-то анекдоты в памяти нашарил, судя по пошлости, некогда рассказанные Еликом.

На восьмой этаж зверю пришлось подниматься пешком, поскольку с его габаритами о лифте не стоило даже мечтать. Добравшись до нужной площадки, волк остановился у стенки так, чтобы вампкуб не свалился, и мотнул башкой — открывай, мол, приехали!

Нашарив в кармане свои ключи с приметным брелочком в виде металлических крылышек, Шастун открыл дверь и, подперев её заклинанием, пролевитировал внутрь, открывая и закрепляя дверь в спальню Арсения. Вернувшись на площадку, он застал волка отворачивающим морду от фанатично радующегося Рекса, скачущего, радостно поскуливающего и пытающегося его облизать.

— Проходи, Серый, будь как дома, — пригласил его Антон, вновь возвращаясь к придерживанию вампкуба, благо охранный контур квартиры был настроен так, что для гостевого доступа хватало устного разрешения и прикосновения.

Отвязав клыкастика от пушистой волчьей спины, маг осторожно перенёс Арсения на кровать и, пообещав вернуться так скоро, как только сможет, ушёл закрывать дверь и разбираться с обустройством оборотня. Он с самого начала понимал, что застрявший в волчьем образе друг не сможет вести самостоятельную жизнь, а потому волей-неволей придётся приютить и его.

Кое-как искупав здоровенного волка под душем — серьёзно, если бы не левитация, они бы вдвоём в ванную комнату просто не влезли бы! — и просушив его тёплым ветром, Антон поспешил к вампкубу. Вновь вернувшись к рассказу, на этот раз какой-то из рабочих баек, коих у него в силу хорошей памяти было просто неисчерпаемое количество, Шастун снял с клыкастика обувь и по мере возможности раздел его, ведь пора было ложиться спать, а в силу суккубьего происхождения Попов не любил спать одетым. Из-за неудачной позы снять имеющую рукава одежду не представлялось возможным, так что в итоге пришлось оставить Арсения полуодетым: снизу только трусы, зато сверху расстёгнутая толстовка с капюшоном и виднеющаяся из-под неё футболка с дурацкой надписью.

Утомлённый своим волчьим существованием, Матвиенко занял собой весь диван, так что Антону волей-неволей пришлось искать способы разместиться на одной кровати с обездвиженным вампкубом так, чтобы обоим было удобно. Впрочем, Шастун мог с удобством устроиться даже на голой земле, так что правильнее это было бы назвать «подложи подушки под Арса, чтобы ему лежалось лучше». Справившись наконец с этой задачей, Антон выключил свет, привычно заменяя его ночниковой разновидностью светляка, которая горела всего час и постепенно снижала яркость, и улёгся рядом, надеясь скоро заснуть.

Не спалось.

Ему уже не раз доводилось спать в этой кровати, чувствуя присутствие Арсения, но в те разы вампкуб был живой и тёплый, а тут… Как труп: холодный и бездвижный. Прикинув площадь и долготу контакта с тополем и сделав поправки на причинённую деревом открытую рану, Шаст понял, что паралич продлится часов восемь, если не все двенадцать, а ведь потом ещё будет фаза слабости, занимающая втрое больше времени! То есть больше суток вампкуб будет беспомощен настолько, что даже в защищённой квартире страшно оставлять. Надо было что-то придумать, как-то помочь…

— Клыкастик, — позвал Антон, поднимаясь на локте и переползая по кровати так, чтобы можно было смотреть в запрокинутое лицо вампкуба, — ты после тополиного бездвижья суккубий голод чувствуешь? В смысле, он у тебя из-за этого обостряется? Моргни два раза, если да, и медленно закрой глаза, если нет.

Поблескивающие глаза моргнули дважды.

Из лекций Шастун хорошо помнил, что древесина тополя всегда была эдаким вампиром для вампиров, ускоряла потерю получаемой из крови энергии. И если окаменевшего вампира напоить кровью нереально, то вампкуба, имеющего целых два способа подпитки, вполне можно попытаться подзарядить…

Придвинувшись, Антон коснулся его губ своими.

_Не так!_

Всё не так, всё не то! Он привык, что губы клыкастика мягкие, тёплые, охотно отвечающие на прикосновения — а теперь будто статую мраморную целовал. Не то чтобы у него был опыт поцелуев со статуей, не извращенец же он, в самом деле, но наверняка по ощущениям то же самое. Даже когда губы Арса были чёрными и растрескавшимися, и то приятней было, потому что тогда он хоть как-то, пусть слабо, но отвечал.

— Всё-таки некрофилия это извращение, — заключил он, отстраняясь от своего нежитя. — Какое удовольствие целовать того, кто не может тебе ответить?

Поднявшись в воздух, он взял сложенный на пуфике плед и вернулся на кровать, укутывая их обоих, после чего, прижавшись к боку вампкуба, провёл пальцами по окаменело-холодному лицу и, вздохнув, принялся его зацеловывать.

Как он и думал, осыпать поцелуями щёки, пусть даже твёрдые и холодные, было гораздо легче, чем неспособные на ответ губы. Покончив с щеками, Антон чмокнул клыкастика в кончик носа и перешёл ко лбу и вискам, затем спустился до подбородка. Кажется, застывшая кожа нежитя стала чуть теплее? Или показалось?

— Как думаешь, могла Галатея из древнегреческих мифов оказаться случайно коснувшейся тополя вампирессой? А Пигмалион — случайно проходившим мимо извращенцем? И просто совпало, что паралич прошёл, когда этот скульптор был рядом… — пробормотал Антон, зная, что ответа он не получит. От мысли о том, что его собственная «Галатея» — двухсотлетний вампкуб, его пробивало на нервный смех, так что пришлось сделать пару глубоких вдохов и продолжить сосредоточенное зацеловывание нежитя.

Он перешёл к шее, благо из-за запрокинутой головы открывался хороший доступ к ней. Даже попытался поставить засос, хотя с учётом чуть ли не каменной твёрдости застывшей кожи это было, скорее всего, нереально, но чем чёрт не шутит? Вконец разойдясь, он провёл языком от спрятанной меж ключиц яремной впадинки вверх, через кадык, до подбородка, лизнув даже краешек губ, и задрал футболку, оглаживая ладонями живот.

Вампкуб теплел. Но слишком, _слишком_ медленно.

— Какое счастье, что я закрыл дверь, — нервно хохотнул Шастун, представив, что подумал бы Серый, застав его при столь компрометирующем занятии. Небось глаза бы выпучил да лапой у виска покрутил — совсем, мол, того.

Он провёл пальцами по шее Арсения, и в сознании шевельнулось чувство дежавю. Пару дней назад, когда они только обсуждали, что могло произойти с Серёгой и как ему помочь, он уже касался этой шеи руками, делая целительный массаж.

Раз уж вампиры пьянеют от крови магов, ибо получают из неё переизбыток энергии, что если вложить магию и в суккубий вид подпитки?

Сконцентрировавшись, с третьей или четвёртой попытки Антон сумел наполнить магией губы и язык, после чего приступил к повторному сеансу зацеловывания. Конечно, можно было бы поступить проще, привычно направив магию в ладони, но он-то знал, что поцелуи дают суккубам гораздо больше… Обласкав всё лицо, не обойдя вниманием даже глаза, — целовать их, невесомо касаясь губами и чувствуя, как под _живыми_ мягкими веками движутся глазные яблоки, было особенно приятно, — Шастун перешёл к шее, старательно вылизывая каждый сантиметрик кожи. Интересно, когда Арс его раны вампирским методом лечил, у него точно так же язык устал? Или клыкастик в силу своей суккубьей сущности особо тренированный?

Закончив с шеей, Антон принялся выцеловывать кисти рук, сначала ту, что ближе, затем, переползя через нежитя, дальнюю. Ощущение рельефа шрамов под губами казалось смутно знакомым, но он не помнил, чтобы когда-либо целовал шрамы, не то что Арсовы, но даже бывших девушек. Равно как и не помнил, были ли у них шрамы в принципе.

Доцеловав руки вампкуба, насколько позволяли рукава расстёгнутой толстовки, Шастун перенаправил магию в ладони и принялся за обработку остальных частей тела. Съехав вниз по кровати, он запустил руки под футболку Арса и принялся оглаживать его плечи, грудь, живот, бока, скользнул источающими магию и тепло ладонями по бёдрам, очертил пальцами коленные чашечки, мягко провёл руками по икрам, обхватил тонкие щиколотки, пряча под своими прикосновениями окольцовывающие их шрамы, осторожно растёр ступни в надежде согреть… А потом вернулся вверх по вампкубу: огладить лодыжки, накрыть ладонями колени, подняться по бёдрам к животу, чуть зацепившись за выступающие тазовые косточки, провести пальцами по груди, невольно ожидая почувствовать дыхание с сердцебиением, но разочаровываясь… Он даже надёжно скрытые рукавами предплечья и плечи погладил, пусть и через ткань — мало ли, вдруг это тоже даст хоть немножечко сил?

Вновь согнав магию в губы, Антон склонился над вампкубом и приник к его устам. Пусть и чуть потеплевшие, они были всё так же бездвижны, но он всё равно постарался сделать максимум возможного, мягко касаясь, чуть поглаживая его губы своими, очерчивая языком контур рта и вновь целуя.

— Надеюсь, это поможет тебе быстрее избавиться от паралича и почувствовать себя лучше, — улыбнулся он, оставив на потеплевших устах финальный поцелуй, после чего, перекинувшись через клыкастика, потянулся к его тумбочке, кое-как нашарил на ней гигиеническую помаду и осторожно провёл ею по губам вампкуба: в оставшихся после пика стихий смутных воспоминаниях было и то, в котором он удивлялся странной привычке пользоваться бальзамом для губ перед сном.

Убрав помаду обратно, Антон чмокнул своего нежитя в щёку и сгрёб подушку, перетаскивая её поближе к Арсу, чтобы можно было с удобством лежать на боку, перекинув через вампкуба руку и ногу.

— Постарайся заснуть, клыкастик. Спокойной ночи и добрых сновидений, — напутствовал он шёпотом, поправляя плед.

…Некоторое время спустя он почувствовал сквозь сон бережные объятья потеплевших рук и, не просыпаясь, улыбнулся.

_Так-то лучше._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На этой позитивной ноте оставим пока наших милашек, вместо этого уделив внимание персонажу, по которому вы наверняка уже соскучились. Итак, представляю вам следующую часть: **Интерлюдия с призраком — выпавший из жизни**.  
> • Начало посмертия, или ну нифига себе первое апреля.  
> • Знакомство с Шастуном и компанией.  
> • И, конечно же, самое главное. Ляся.


	50. Интерлюдия с призраком — выпавший из жизни

Как часто мы откладываем свою жизнь на потом? «Сделаю это завтра», «Вот наступят каникулы, и тогда…», «Вот выучусь, встану на ноги, тогда и буду вторую половинку искать», «Вот дождусь отпуска, хоть наконец-то порисую вдоволь!», «Вот выйду на пенсию…» — сколь много хорошего мы упускаем просто потому, что откладываем это на будущее, которого может и не случиться! Ведь смерть подкрадывается внезапно, отнюдь не предупреждая о своём приходе хриплыми завываниями «семь днеееей» в трубку. Едва ли не каждое повседневное занятие способно, на самом-то деле, убить: можно умереть во сне, или подавиться завтраком, или поскользнуться во время водных процедур и свернуть себе шею, можно оступиться на лестнице, случайно надышаться бытовой химией во время уборки, по незнанию смешав средства, которые нельзя друг с другом использовать… Или, к примеру, выпасть из окна в попытке это самое окно помыть.

Как и все люди, Павел Алексеевич Воля был склонен откладывать многое на потом. Интересный фильм по телевизору? Потом посмотрю, сейчас домашку седьмого «Б» нужно проверить, ох и наделали они ошибок в сочинениях! Друг скинул ссылку на любопытную статью? Да ладно, потом, в отпуске почитаю…

Кто ж знал, что до отпуска дожить ему не суждено?

Первое апреля в том году выпало на среду, он провёл несколько уроков, в том числе и у своего десятого «А», классным руководителем которого являлся, разыграл кучу школьников, благо всегда был остёр на язык, и благодаря удачному расписанию вернулся домой пораньше. Настроение было замечательное, хотелось какой-нибудь полезной деятельности, преобразить мир к лучшему, так сказать… Вспомнив о необходимости весенней уборки, Павел решил посвятить остаток дня сему важному и полезному занятию. Аккуратный и педантичный, он совсем не походил на стереотипных холостяков, предпочитающих обитать в вечном бардаке и хаосе. Тяга к прекрасному, особенно ярко проявляющаяся в нём на уроках литературы, влияла и на другие сферы его жизни: Павел Алексеевич всегда был чисто выбрит, аккуратно одет, а дома у него царил порядок если не идеальный, то по меньшей мере приемлемый. Пыль не успевала скапливаться на часто протираемых горизонтальных поверхностях, краны не текли, ноги к полу не липли, лампочки менялись в тот же день, как перегорели — словом, всё в Волиной квартире было ладно да гладко, только вот из-за очень уж дождливого марта окна ужасно запачкались, вот так посмотришь с утра и решишь, что туман, и лишь через пару секунд доходит, что это не туман, а просто стекло грязное. В общем, услышав по радио прогноз погоды, предвещающий солнечный и тёплый апрель, Паша решил: пора, пора заняться осточертевшими окнами! Вооружился ведром, тряпкой и специальной штангой с закреплённой губкой, ибо некоторые части окон не открывались, и, весело насвистывая какую-то песенку, приступил к делу.

Как так получилось, что он потерял равновесие и упал, он и сам не понял. Просто в какой-то момент почувствовал, как по позвоночнику пробежал холодок неотвратимости, а опоры под руками или ногами не оказалось…

А в следующий миг он уже падал.

Приземление вышло болезненным. Сначала с асфальтом встретились его ноги, ознаменовав сие событие громким хрустом костей и вспышками боли, затем он ударился корпусом и в последнюю очередь головой. Уже лёжа на простиравшейся под окнами дороге, Воля думал, что было бы лучше упасть головой вниз, чтобы умереть сразу, не мучаясь. А так он успел прочувствовать богатый спектр ощущений: приземление ударило по рёбрам, ломая их и обломками раня лёгкие, отчего дышать было больно, в груди клокотало и каждый вдох давался всё сложнее, по позвоночнику, который будто выдрали и перекручивали великаны, по внутренним органам, многие из которых, судя по ощущению, от столкновения с асфальтом лопнули как переспелые помидоры. Лёжа на дороге, он изо всех сил косил глаза, чтобы в последние мгновения своей жизни смотреть не на расползающуюся под ним лужу крови, чтобы запечатлить в памяти прекрасное голубое небо — почему-то в преддверии смерти ему это казалось очень-очень важным.

А потом боль прекратилась. Он будто на миг задремал, а проснулся свежим и бодрым… Вот только не в своей постели, а тут же, на испачканном кровью асфальте. Не понимая, что вообще произошло, он легко поднялся на ноги, удивляясь внезапно обретённому великолепному самочувствию…

А потом, осмотревшись, увидел, что всё не так.

Его руки, ноги и все прочие части тела были полупрозрачны, а на асфальте покоилось его же собственное изломанное и окровавленное тело.

Осознание собственной смерти и непонятного посмертного существования свалилось на голову, как когда-то плохо прибитая полочка, разве что, в отличие от последней, нос ему не сломало и не вынудило тащиться в травмпункт.

— Ну и что дальше, а? — крикнул Паша в пустоту, догадываясь, что никто живой его не услышит. — Эй, мне какой-нибудь там проводник положен? Турагент с путёвкой в Рай или там Чистилище? Ад-то я вряд ли заслужил, вроде как жил по совести, никому ничего плохого не делал…

Но ни ангелов в белых одеяниях, ни чертей рогатых, ни безобразных лавкрафтианских чудовищ — ни-ко-го. Окружающий его живой мир продолжал жить, машины всё так же ездили по соседней улице, соседи с первого этажа смотрели телевизор, а из соседнего двора доносился скрип качелей и гулкие удары по мячу. Один лишь Паша был здесь ни к селу ни к городу, не живой, но и не упокоившийся, выпавший из жизни и застрявший где-то между нею и дальнейшим посмертием.

Он видел, как нашли его тело, как вызвали соответствующие службы, как вызванные полицейские опрашивали соседей, в то время как работники труповозки грузили тело внутрь. Он проследил её путь через весь город, надеясь хоть в морге найти собратьев по призрачности, но так и не встретил кого-нибудь, кто сумел бы его увидеть.

Он пошёл на собственные похороны. Ну а что, такое событие раз в ~~жи…~~ посмертии бывает, чего ж его пропускать? Правда, похороны выдались так себе. Наверное, дело в том, что их проводили за государственный счёт, ибо он был один как перст — ни родителей, ни друзей достаточно близких, никого… На прощальном мероприятии присутствовало несколько его коллег (причём трудовик и учитель ОБЖ явно лишь из надежды на поминки и возможности побухать нахаляву — к слову, тщетной), десятый «А» полным составом (Замечательные ребята. Эх, а обещал же до самого выпуска остаться с ними. Кто ж знал, что не получится?) и горстка учеников других классов — парочка одиннадцатиклассников, неразлучная троица из восьмого «В», насупленный семиклашка, заплаканная шестиклассница Юленька, которая, как он подозревал, была по-детски наивно в него влюблена…

А потом жизнь пошла дальше.

Без него.

Соседи по подъезду продолжали ссориться и мириться, кто-то уехал, кто-то, наоборот, вернулся под родительское крылышко, кто-то привёл в дом девушку, кто-то родил ребёнка, завёл собаку... В школе, которой он отдал больше десятка лет жизни, тоже произошли изменения: на его место взяли новую учительницу, милую даму средних лет, Юленька влюбилась в семиклассника Борю… Словом, теплоход жизни плыл дальше, а он остался стоять на берегу, невидимый и неслышимый в своём одиночестве, тоскливо провожая взглядом очертания удаляющегося судна.

Самым мучительным было то, что он ничего не мог сделать. Да, он сохранял возможность двигаться, но что толку, если ни единое его движение не влияло на окружающий мир? Он мог говорить, даже кричать, но какой в этом смысл, если никто не услышит?

Он потерял способность ощущать прикосновения, вкусы, запахи. Чёрт возьми, он даже сам к себе не мог прикоснуться — прозрачные руки легко проходили друг через друга, не оставляя ни малейшего ощущения!

Он не мог заплакать. Он и при жизни-то плаксой не был, но тогда у него хотя бы чисто технически оставалась возможность пустить слезу и испытать облегчение, а сейчас и этого не было.

Он не мог. Он ничего, блин, не мог, кроме как безостановочно смотреть и слушать!

Наверное, нечто подобное испытывают лежачие больные без шансов на улучшение: им остаётся лишь наблюдать за миром, не имея возможности хоть как-то на него повлиять. Но с паралитиками, даже самыми одинокими, наверняка хотя бы какая-нибудь мягкосердечная санитарка разговаривает, пусть даже это больше похоже на монолог, но уже хоть что-то!

Нестерпимая пытка одиночеством среди толпы. Каждый день он видел десятки людей, вокруг кипела жизнь, постоянно что-то происходило — а он был заключён в темницу своего одиночества, как Робинзон Крузо на острове.

Чтобы не сойти с ума, он стал разговаривать вслух, сам с собой. Пользуясь тем, что стены были для него прозрачны как тончайшая газовая ткань, каждый день Воля находил человека, за которым наблюдал, комментируя вслух все его действия.

Он узнал множество секретов, которые не мог бы выдать, даже если бы захотел. Например, тихий миролюбивый алкоголик с седьмого этажа оказался жутким домашним тираном, вечно норовящим распустить руки, от которого жена и дочь прятались в комнате, надёжно баррикадируя дверь, и даже в туалет бегали с опаской. А милая приличная девушка из соседнего дома, так нравящаяся всем окрестным бабулькам своей приветливостью и скромностью, как выяснилось, зарабатывает посредством демонстрации своих прелестей в видеочате. Примерный семьянин из дома напротив водил к себе любовницу, трахая её на их с женой постели, в то время как его супруга лежала в роддоме. А армянин из цокольного этажа и вовсе каждое полнолуние в огромного волка превращался, Паша как в первый раз увидел, не поверил даже, решил, что от пытки одиночеством уже с катушек съезжает.

Месяц за месяцем влачил он своё унылое посмертное существование, спасаясь лишь собственным сарказмом.

И совсем не думал, что вскоре его не-жизнь значительно изменится.

***

Тот морозный — Паша не чувствовал холода, но видел хрустальную ясность промёрзшего воздуха и кутающихся в куртки да шубы людей — денёк не предвещал ничего особенного. Подумаешь, в опустевшую квартиру, после его смерти отошедшую государству, наконец-то заселился новый жилец — ничего удивительного, рано или поздно это должно было случиться.

В момент, когда Воля его впервые увидел, парень, высоченный и тощий до фантомного урчания в давно уже несуществующем желудке, поправлял одежду. Парень как парень, ничего особенного. Подумаешь, ушастый, да ещё и с кучей побрякушек на руках, ничего необычного — у Воли в классе был и совсем уж оригинальный парнишка, крашеный в цвет морской волны с фиолетовыми прядями, да ещё и с пятью проколами на лице.

Однако необычное в нём всё же было: новый сосед его _услышал._

Паша оторопел. Он так привык к своему вынужденному одиночеству, что не чаял уж найти кого-то, кто разбавит тоску посмертия. А тут вдруг ему на голову свалился человек, способный слышать и видеть его! Даже не просто человек — маг, будто в детской сказке!

Они быстро подружились. Изъеденный одиночеством, Воля вцепился бы бульдожьей хваткой в любого, кто это самое одиночество разбавит, даже если бы это оказался мерзкого вида дряхлый дедок, главное развлечение которого — пукать и шутить про пердёж. К счастью, Шастун таковым не являлся — приятный парень, довольно доброжелательный, вполне общительный, с чувством юмора — словом, новый сосед напоминал Паше его-прошлого, только выпустившегося из института начинающего педагога, ещё не успевшего хлебнуть дерьма от жизни и уж тем более посмертия. В общем, они без труда нашли общий язык и как-то сразу, слёту, без притирки характеров, поладили.

С тех пор его посмертие значительно изменилось.

Раньше Воля болтался по окрестностям без особой цели: оглядит многоэтажку, смахивающую на полупрозрачный кукольный домик, найдёт, в какой квартире хоть какая-нибудь движуха происходит, и идёт туда наблюдать, а как закончится всё — снова принимается за поиски.

Теперь же эпицентром всех самых интересных событий стал маг. Вокруг него всё время что-нибудь происходило: то сосед придёт клеиться, но внезапно окажется вампиром и получит шваброй по мордасам, то на другого соседа какие-то странные человекоподобные создания с мерзкими плоскими рожами и стрёмными когтистыми руками-лапищами нападут… А чего стоила партизанская война двух пакостников, мага и вампира? И пусть оба поступали глупо, Паша не вмешивался: Арсений при жизни был ему хорошим знакомым, Антон же скрасил посмертие, так что самым разумным оставалось сохранять нейтралитет и смотреть, как эти придурки друг другу проделки устраивают.

А чего стоило кладбищенское приключение! Воля испереживался весь за своих друзей, особенно остро чувствуя свою ущербную беспомощность, а ведь в итоге всё-таки смог, смог помочь, наткнулся на волхва, как раз упокоившего случайного отставшего от толпы зомбака, и вовремя привёл его на подмогу друзьям!

Но ещё интересней стало, когда лопоухий Антошка — ей-богу, Шастун иногда из-за ребячливости своей напоминал ему неугомонного семиклашку, а не взрослого мужика — наконец обеспечил его подпиткой. Во-первых, это было приятно: тлеющие благовония заряжали его энергией, наполняя радостным ощущением силы. Он научился проявляться и теперь мог общаться не только с магом и ведуном, но и Димой, Серёжей, Арсением… А уж когда выяснилось, что насыщение силой даёт ему возможность _ощущать_ как собственное псевдотело, так и, к примеру, ветер, да ещё и влиять на некоторые не слишком тяжёлые предметы… Это ж такое поле для развлечения!

Обретя способность влиять на окружающий мир, он развлекался как мог: легонько дёргал кошек за усы, загоняясь с выражения недоумения на их мордах, устраивал соседям розыгрыши, ночами исправлял домашку первокласснице Анечке, карандашиком зачёркивая ошибки и по возможности оставляя краткие разъяснения, почему надо писать именно так, а не иначе… А когда становилось нефиг делать, приходил в гости к кому-нибудь из _своих_ и смотрел телевизор, радуясь возможности переключать каналы — наконец-то от него хоть что-то зависело!

Словом, его не-жизнь налаживалась.

***

Июньское происшествие разделило его посмертие на «до» и «после».

Привычно выйдя из стены первого этажа, чтобы перейти двор и понаблюдать за разворачивающейся на третьем этаже дома напротив любовной драмой, он остановился, не пройдя и пары шагов: сверху что-то упало, приземлившись с крайне знакомым звуком.

Звуком, который он хотел бы забыть.

Звуком, ассоциирующимся с болью и смертью.

Он хотел надеяться, что ему показалось, что всего-навсего какой-нибудь дебил с верхнего этажа выкинул из окна старое кресло или ещё что-нибудь в том же духе, но его глаза уже уловили очертания хрупкой девичьей фигурки.

Ещё один минус призрачного состояния: невозможно закрыть глаза и не видеть, заткнуть уши и не слышать — ты _обречён_ воспринимать окружающую действительность, хочешь ты того или нет.

Медленно расползающаяся по асфальту лужа крови ещё сильнее напомнила ему о собственной смерти, и Паше захотелось убраться подальше, но вопреки собственному желанию он подошёл к девушке, зачем-то опускаясь перед ней на колени. Иногда люди выживают после подобных падений, но здесь определённо не тот случай — он _видел_ её искалеченные приземлением конечности, _слышал_ клокотавшую в лёгких кровь при каждом вздохе, _чувствовал,_ что ей недолго осталось.

Он хотел ей помочь, но не мог. И сейчас в своём бессилии он был равен живым людям: помочь ей не мог уже никто.

— Не бойся, — зачем-то прошелестел он, бесплотно касаясь её щеки, будто в тщетной надежде быть услышанным. — Не бойся, милая, умирать не страшно, и уж точно не больнее, чем тебе сейчас. Не бойся, просто смотри на небо…

Он провёл с ней последние минуты её жизни, осторожно проводя пальцами по её лицу и шепча неслышные утешения. Глядя в стекленеющие глаза, точно так же обращённые к небу, как и его собственные когда-то, он со странной смесью печали и радости отметил, что ей судьба отмерила не столь долгий срок агонии. Меньше боли, меньше мучений… И правильно, не должны юные девушки страдать.

Почувствовав, что утешать уже некого, он поднялся с колен и поспешил к Шастуну. Отчего-то было у него такое подозрение, что, в отличие от него, девушка выпала не сама…

…

Тем вечером, откликаясь на зов мага, он ожидал получить одно из ерундовых поручений — пойти туда, посмотреть то, вернуться и сообщить результат, или типа того. Но уж точно не ошеломляющее известие о том, что девушка, повторившая его смерть, повторила и посмертие, абсолютно так же сделавшись привидением.

Его разрывало от противоречивых чувств. Хотелось увидеть её, не изломанную фигурку на асфальте, с лицом, обезображенным болью и предчувствием смерти, а её-настоящую, такую, какой она всегда была — и вместе с тем отчего-то было страшно. Быть может, она видела его тогда, на пороге посмертия, и связала его образ с агонией умирания? Быть может, она зла на судьбу и на него в том числе? Или плачет? Он никогда не умел утешать рыдающих женщин. Порой на переменах, а изредка даже на своих уроках, он сталкивался с плачем школьниц, но ничего не предпринимал, разве что мог отпустить девушку с одной из её подруг в туалет, дабы та могла успокоиться, умыться, прийти в себя и вернуться на урок, не мешая уже ни себе, ни другим. Обычно этого было достаточно… А тут его самого, не спросясь, подрядили изображать из себя ту самую подружку-утешительницу. А как, скажите на милость, если в их нынешнем состоянии и умыться-то непосильная задача?

Он попытался было перевести стрелки на Арсения. С тех пор, как Паша получил возможность становиться видимым для вампира, они с Арсом возобновили общение и довольно быстро нашли общий язык, сблизившись так, как никогда не были близки при жизни. Наблюдательность бывшего учителя помогла просечь всю сложность ситуации между влюблённым суккубом и интересующимся лишь девушками магом, и, сочувствуя другу, Воля старался ему хоть как-то помочь, хоть и получалось, откровенно говоря, хреновенько. Вот и теперь не вышло: вместо того, чтобы отправиться к Арсению с просьбой утешить призрачную девушку (Паша знал, что когда-то у вампира было множество сестёр, о которых тот заботился, даже когда сам был совсем крохой, а значит, и опыт утешения у него тоже наличествовал), маг непреклонно потребовал, чтобы Воля занялся ею сам. И невольно надавил на больное, апеллировав к чувствам призрака в его собственный первый день посмертного существования.

Паша никак не мог позволить, чтобы не успевшей толком пожить девушке пришлось пройти через всё то, что прошёл он, в одиночку.

…

Подойдя к шкафу, из которого слышался тихий плач, Паша вспомнил, что вообще-то он Павел Алексеевич, взрослый и опытный мужчина, а не сопляк какой, и заставил себя приосаниться, изгоняя последние остатки страха.

— Добрый вечер, — поздоровался он, совершенно не зная, что говорить дальше.

Сквозь полупрозрачную — привидения видели сквозь почти все неживые предметы — дверцу шкафа он увидел, как девушка вскинула голову, отнимая ладони от лица.

— Зд-дравствуйте, — робко ответила она, и, присмотревшись, добавила уже поживее: — Ой, а я вас, кажется, видела. Вы раньше жили тут, во втором подъезде, и при встрече со всеми жильцами здоровались, и со мной тоже, даже когда я только-только сюда переехала.

— Зачем же выкать, я не настолько старый, — притворно погрустнел Воля, довольный, что получилось хоть как-то её отвлечь. — Я Павел, но лучше просто Паша.

— Ляйсан, — серьёзно ответила она и отчего-то улыбнулась. — Но чаще просто Ляся.

— Ляся, — мягко повторил он, — очень нежно звучит. Тебе идёт.

Заслышав приближение мага, Паша предложил перебраться в другое место, и девушка охотно согласилась. Он провёл её сквозь стены на лестничную площадку, они вместе поднялись на девятый этаж и, пользуясь преимуществами призрачного состояния, выбрались на крышу прямо сквозь запертый люк.

На крыше Лясе понравилось. Правда, они оба боялись высоты, как бы глупо это ни звучало для двух призраков, поэтому к краю крыши подходить опасались, но если устроиться подальше от края, вполне можно насладиться видом ночного города, а запрокинув голову — и неба. Они беседовали обо всём на свете, Паша активно отвлекал её от плохих мыслей, рассудив, что у неё был весь день для грусти, и уж хотя бы ночь можно посвятить более приятным эмоциям. Признаться честно, ему давно уже не было так хорошо с женщиной; да, у него бывали какие-то отношения, но они неизменно скатывались к встречам лишь ради секса, физиологической разрядки, не более, а вот чтобы поговорить по душам, впервые за долгие годы ощущая себя тем беспечным студентом Пашкой, который смотрел на мир с улыбкой, был душой компании, не знал горестей и разочарований… Иронично, что ту, с кем ему было столь легко, он нашёл только после смерти.

Ляся смотрела на небо, и в её полупрозрачных глазах отражались звёзды. Она что-то рассказывала ему, кажется, о забавном случае на недавней практике, то и дело сбиваясь на описание милых котят, что принесла университетская кошка, и улыбалась так легко, что становилось тепло на душе, а он не мог оторвать от неё взгляда, чувствуя, как гулко бьётся его фантомное сердце. И что с того, что физическое сердце давным-давно подёрнулось тленом, а потом и вовсе было сожжено вместе со всей прочей требухой и костями, чтобы никто не смог обрести власть над призраком? Сколько в мире людей, чьи сердца давным-давно мертвы, утратили способность любить, хоть физически и продолжают биться. А он, пусть давно перешагнул черту смерти, в эту ночь чувствовал себя восхитительно живым и влюблённым.

Лишь одно портило картину обретённого счастья.

Он не мог к ней прикоснуться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вторая половина призрачной главы: **Интерлюдия с призраком — День, когда всё изменилось**.  
> • Почему Паша не помог Арсению.  
> • Чего не станет делать ни один уважающий себя боевой маг.  
> • Как ловят привидений.  
> • Что чувствовал Воля в неволе.  
> • Что произошло сразу после его освобождения.  
> Эта часть подарит немало ответов… но и новых вопросов прибавится ;)


	51. Интерлюдия с призраком — День, когда всё изменилось

Его чувство росло и крепло с феноменальной скоростью. Наверное, потому, что они проводили вместе бо́льшую часть своего времени. Днём они наблюдали за соседями, вместе придумывая забавные проделки и по мелочи помогая. К примеру, когда одна старенькая бабушка, почти не выходящая из дома, потеряла очки, Ляся первой их нашла, и позвала Пашу, чтобы он убрал их с дивана, с обивкой которого они почти сливались из-за похожего цвета, на столик рядом с ним — старушка всё равно подслеповата, не увидит, как очки сами собой по воздуху пролетели, а так хоть на них не сядет случайно. Порой, конечно, призраки разлучались, ибо циничного Волю привлекали конфликты и разборки, в то время как романтичная Ляся предпочитала любоваться чем-нибудь красивым или милым, но позже неизменно воссоединялись, делясь впечатлениями, и вновь находили себе совместное занятие.

Ночами же они всякий раз шли на крышу, как-то незаметно ставшую _их_ местом. Там они могли поделиться друг с другом чем угодно: вспоминали детство, рассказывали о школьных и студенческих временах, делились воспоминаниями, не только хорошими, но и плохими, ведь память о негативных событиях, произнесённая вслух и разделенная на двоих с тем, кто тебя понимает, перестаёт ранить столь сильно. Порой Ляся плакала, неизменно утыкась лбом в его плечо. Он _видел_ её в своих объятьях, _слышал_ её всхлипы, но _не чувствовал._ И знал, что она точно так же _не чувствует_ поглаживающей её спину руки, совсем как тогда, в последние мгновения её жизни.

Знал, но продолжал пытаться к ней прикоснуться, хоть сделать это было столь же нереально, как поймать в кулак дым.

Порой ему хотелось вернуться эдак года на полтора назад, в то время, когда они оба были ещё живы, и настучать себе-прежнему по голове: любовь всей его жизни, его родственная душа жила буквально в соседнем подъезде, звонко здоровалась при встрече и смеялась в беседах с подружкой-хохотушкой, а он смотрел, но не видел. И что с того, что ему за тридцать, а ей не исполнилось и двадцати пяти? Она добра, умна, красива, не по годам серьёзна и в то же время по-юношески легка на подъём, да что уж там, она просто _невероятная,_ и, будь они живы, он бы хотел видеть её своей супругой и матерью их детей.

Если бы только он мог вернуться в то время!

Но он не мог.

И в её глазах оставался лишь другом. Преданным, ближайшим, понимающим другом, добрым наставником, заботливым опекуном — но не возлюбленным. Хотя, может, оно и к лучшему: так только он мучается от невозможности прикоснуться, а будь его любовь взаимна, невозможность прикосновений ранила бы и Лясю…

Однако его деятельная натура не позволяла сидеть сложа руки. Шастуна Паша попросил найти способ напитать Лясечку силой, а к Арсению порой заглядывал во время отлучек девушки, чтобы поддержать товарища по неразделённой любви — от этого и самому становилось легче. И что с того, что один из них призрак, влюблённый в такую же призрачную подругу, а другой — двухсотлетний вампир-суккуб, безоглядно втрескавшийся в их соседа-натурала? Оба абсолютно одинаково не могли прикоснуться к тем, кого любят. Пусть и по разным причинам.

Ляся тоже знала о чувствах Арсения к огненному магу, и, проникшись всеми этими сложностями с судьбой, по злой иронии наделяющей единственную идеальную пару суккуба иммунитетом и отторжением, очень жалела влюблённого вампира. И, конечно, по-своему пыталась помочь, намекнуть Антону, подтолкнуть его в нужном направлении, да только вот маг, как и многие мужчины, столь тонких намёков не понимал. Или не хотел понимать? С Пашей когда-то давно, ещё при жизни, географичка заигрывать пыталась, занудная и оплывшая, и ему тогда приходилось старательно строить из себя недогадливого чурбана.

В общем, теперь Волино посмертие было оживлённей, чем когда-то жизнь. Никакой рутины, сплошные интересные события и яркие эмоции, пусть и не всегда положительные, но даже грусть и то была лучше той бессмысленной пустоты и серости, что одолевали его раньше.

Ну и, конечно, у него была надежда.

***

Всё изменилось в субботу, девятого июля. Где-то в Воронеже, за много километров отсюда, Кристина Шастун стала Отставновой, ну а здесь, прямо под носом Паши, неизвестные злоумышленники похищали Арсения.

Не то чтобы призрак следил за Арсом, он вообще в соседнем доме находился, ибо там буйные соседи разыгрывали очередную драму с ругательствами и покаянием, просто в какой-то момент представление окончилось примирением, Воле стало скучно и он отправился на выход. Привычно вышагнув из стены дома, он очутился в раскидистых кустах отцветающей сирени и, оглядываясь в поисках нового источника зрелищ, как раз увидел, как двое упитанных мужчин, один повыше, другой пониже, тырят обездвиженного вампира! В том, что похищаемый — именно Арсений, Паша не сомневался, ведь надетый на голову суккуба пакет был непрозрачен для кого угодно, кроме привидений. Встревоженный призрак продолжил наблюдение за злоумышленниками. Того, что повыше, можно было бы назвать коренастым, если бы он не был ростом с Арса, которого и тащил. Второй, пониже, был столь же ширококостным, но, в отличие от своего крепкого напарника, ещё и обзавёлся вторым подбородком и приличным таким пузцом. Пухляш открыл своему высокому соратнику двери припаркованного фургона, достал из него какой-то чемоданчик и отошёл в сторонку, дожидаясь, пока второй доберётся до машины и сгрузит в неё свою ношу.

Закрыв дверцы, они переглянулись и направились ко входу в мастерскую Серёжи.

Паша не знал, что делать, куда бросаться. Судя по тому, что эти гады похитили Арса, гному-оборотню тоже грозит что-то нехорошее. Предупредить его? Но Матвиенко некуда бежать, с цокольного этажа лишь один выход, а запереться в комнатушке с особо прочной дверью, где он обычно пережидал полнолуния, тоже не лучшая идея — вполне вероятно, что злоумышленники маги, а значит, способны отпереть запертую дверь. Помочь Арсению? Но из-за тополя в ближайшие пару часов он не сможет и пальцем пошевелить.

Поразмыслив, призрак решил затаиться и понаблюдать, тщательно запоминая каждую мелочь. Антон сказал когда-то, что привидений от людей отличает бо́льшая информированность, именно из них получаются самые незаметные шпионы, ведь они способны проникать в запертые помещения, видеть сквозь стены, да и в случае провала перевербовать их проблематично — призракам нечего терять, они работают за идею, не боятся ни боли, ни смерти, да и живых близких, как правило, не имеют.

Спрятавшись внутри стены, Паша наблюдал за передвижениями преступников. Сначала те отправились к Серёге и, пользуясь эффектом неожиданности, скрутили его и вкололи что-то такое, из-за чего бедолага почти моментально отключился. После этого оба злодея покинули подвальчик, оставив Рекса жалобно тыкать носом в бездвижного Матвиенко и едва слышно скулить, и зашли в подъезд.

Поднявшись на седьмой этаж, похитители вампира направились в сторону шестьдесят третьей квартиры. Остановившись перед дверью, они переглянулись, будто безмолвно совещаясь, и Воля машинально вспомнил рассказы Антона о магах-телепатах. Видимо, получив мысленный приказ от высокого, круглопузый коротко кивнул и принялся творить магию. Несколько пассов — и замо́к щёлкнул, отворяясь.

Беззвучно зайдя внутрь, толстяк огляделся, пугливо вжимая голову в плечи, и скороговоркой прошептал какое-то заклинание. Должно быть, результат волшебства его устроил, поскольку после этого маг отбросил опасения, смело принявшись за обыск, а заодно к нему и его напарник-начальник присоединился.

Эти двое зачем-то перерыли всю Пашину-Антонову квартиру, не перемолвившись ни словом — видно, хорошо знали, что именно ищут и как оно выглядит. Судя по тому, что они даже в кухонный контейнер с мукой заглянули, оставшийся ещё со времён Воли, ибо раздолбай Шастун хранил муку и крупы прямо в упаковке, объект поисков был небольшим, с ладонь или чуть крупнее.

Обыскав квартиру от плинтусов до потолка, переворошив оставленную в шкафу одежду и обувь, сбросив с полок все книги, не поленившись даже заглянуть под отслаивающийся на кухне линолеум и вытряхнуть землю из балконного ящика, в котором по идее должны были быть цветы, но нашлась лишь почти полная пепельница, злоумышленники, похоже, так и не обнаружили искомого. Паша молчаливо позлорадствовал их провалу и посочувствовал бедному Тохе, которому по возвращении весь этот бардак прибирать придётся.

«Не придётся», — понял он, увидев, как высокий крепыш огромным фаерболом воспламенил заранее разложенные его подчинённым по всей квартире какие-то штучки, охотно подхватившие и распространившие пламя.

Как ни в чём не бывало выйдя из объятой огнём квартиры, преступники закрыли дверь какими-то магическими манипуляциями и позвонили в соседнюю, шестьдесят четвёртую. Позов, как назло, по субботам был дома, и дверь им всё-таки открыл, Паша так и не понял почему, попросту не расслышал издалека — теперь, точно зная, что перед ним маги, призрак особенно тщательно прятался, ведь от них не скрыться простой отменой проявления, как от остальных _своих._ Воля различил лишь, как высокий схватил его за плечи, и Дима отчего-то замер, и долго стоял без движения, глядя в скрытые солнечными очками глаза, в то время как низкорослый подельник, привстав на носочки, опасливо наблюдал за происходящим через плечо товарища, нервно перебирая в руке что-то вроде чёток.

Закончив с непонятным заколдовыванием Позова, злоумышленники вызвали лифт и спустились на первый этаж. Перед выходом они задержались, крепыш требовательно протянул руку, и его нервничающий напарник протянул ему какую-то плоскую длинную штуковину размером с линейку, которую высокий без труда закрепил над выходом из подъезда.

Спустившись с крыльца, преступники как ни в чём не бывало сели в потрёпанный «пирожок», в фургоне которого томился пленённый тополиным бездвижьем вампир, и выехали из двора.

Воля поспешил за ними.

Никогда, никогда в жизни, и уж тем более в смерти, он так не бегал. Призрачное тело без устали несло его вслед за похитителями, позволяя развивать немыслимую для живого человека скорость. Паша старался держаться так, чтобы его от цели закрывала ещё пара автомобилей, мало ли что, магов же внутри двое, и если один занят вождением, то второй вполне может зачем-нибудь обернуться и увидеть его. «Держись, Арсюха, мы с Тохой тебя спасём!» — мысленно обращался к другу призрак, жалея, что не может приободрить его вслух без риска выдать своё присутствие.

Спустя какое-то время машина свернула в очередной закоулок и остановилась. Преследовавший её Паша спешно юркнул в угол ближайшего здания, прячась от случайных взглядов. Оттуда он видел, как толстяк открывает фургон, после чего отмыкает двери какого-то полуподвала, в то время как крепыш подхватывает обездвиженного вампира на руки и проходит внутрь. Бесцеремонно бросив неподвижную фигуру суккуба на пол, высокий вновь обернулся на пузана, и после недолгого контакта взглядов тот достал из прихваченного с собой чемоданчика толстые верёвки и ещё что-то маленькое, издалека не разглядеть, что, а подбираться ближе Воля опасался. Сначала приспешник закрепил на запястьях и щиколотках Арсения те самые маленькие не-пойми-что, а потом и связал его конечности. После всего этого надетый на голову бедного вампира пакет заменили повязкой на глаза и удалились, закрыв дверь на два замка — встроенный и навесной.

Поначалу призрак растерялся, не зная, что делать, но, рассудив, что развязывать пребывающего в состоянии статуи вампира попросту бессмысленно, решил пока продолжить слежку за злодеями, чтобы вернуться к друзьям полностью информированным.

К Пашиному удивлению, преступники остались в том же полуподвале, лишь прошли дальше по коридору и удобно устроились в одной из комнатушек. Дождавшись мысленного приказа от главаря, толстяк уселся на старенькую покосившуюся кушетку и принялся копаться в чемоданчике — не то искал что-то, не то просто порядок наводил. Его напарник-начальник разместился иначе; Шастун когда-то обмолвился, что ни один уважающий себя боевой маг не может сидеть спокойно спиной к двери — ему нужно контролировать потенциальный источник опасности, ведь именно через дверь внутрь может проникнуть враг. Пузан спокойно сидел к двери спиной, подслеповато вглядываясь во что-то, что достал из своего чемоданчика, а вот крепышу для собственного спокойствия явно требовалось контролировать единственный вход в комнатушку — он устроился на колченогом табурете, держа дверь в поле зрения.

Набравшись храбрости, Воля подобрался ближе; теперь он наблюдал за происходящим не из соседнего здания, а прямо с места событий, буквально за пару каморок от Арсения. Конечно, из-за того, что злодеи используют телепатию, подслушать их разговоры и разузнать что-нибудь полезное о планах врагов не удастся, но, быть может, с близкого расстояния удастся разглядеть что-нибудь важное?

Постепенно смелея, он подбирался всё ближе, наконец замерев прямо в коридоре, отделённый от злоумышленников лишь тонкой преградой двери, сквозь которую он всё превосходно видел.

В какой-то момент лидер-боевик вдруг щёлкнул пальцами, привлекая внимание напарника. Мигом отложив чемодан, тот уставился ему в глаза, ожидая дальнейших распоряжений. Несколько секунд они сидели неподвижно, вперившись друг в друга взглядами, после чего толстяк, вздохнув, тяжело поднялся, склонился над чемоданом, в очередной раз что-то из него доставая, и, с кряхтеньем распрямившись, вышел в коридор.

Воля предусмотрительно скрылся в стене, изнутри наблюдая за тем, как нерасторопный подручный проходит по коридору, распрыскивая какую-то жидкость. Паша в зельях не разбирался, но больше всего это походило на обычную воду. Быть может, святая вода? Но зачем? Когда с Арсения спадёт тополиное бездвижье и он избавится от верёвок, вампир скорее предпочтёт разбить окно и вышибить решётку, а не мучиться с запертой стальной дверью, за которой гарантированно есть ещё как минимум одна — вход в подвал. Да и что толку разбрызгивать воду сейчас, если спустя пару часов она испарится, не оставив и следа?

Закончив с коридором, толстяк принялся ходить по каморкам, как пустым, так и наполненным всяким хламом, обойдя вниманием разве что ту, где содержался узник. По мере приближения мага Паша отступал, стараясь держаться так, чтобы между ними всегда было по крайней мере две стенки, а лучше все три. Таким образом они прокружили по подвалу и вернулись в исходные позиции — пузан отправился в комнатку к главарю, а Воля остался витать в коридоре.

Поначалу он не понял, что не так, и для чего было нужно всё это опрыскивание.

А когда на него накатила слабость, прохладной моросью накидываясь на плечи и пригибая к земле тяжким грузом, было поздно.

***

Паша не знал, когда именно он пришёл в себя. В приключенческих романах пленники определяют время суток если не по клочку неба, едва виднеющегося через крохотное, едва ли кошке пролезть, оконце, то хотя бы по визитам тюремщика, обеспечивающего затхлой водой и коркой зачерствевшего хлеба. Воля же был призраком и ни в чём подобном не нуждался, да и навещать с вопросами его никто не спешил. Ни звука, ни света, ничего, тишина и темнота.

Как в могиле.

Он невольно хохотнул, дивясь своему чувству юмора, не отказавшему даже в этой, казалось бы, патовой ситуации.

На ощупь исследовав свою темницу, он так и не пришёл ни к каким выводам, кроме одного: он заключён в чём-то, сделанном целиком из соли. А значит, при всём желании без посторонней помощи ему никак не выбраться.

— Ну вот, и сам попался, и Арсюху не спас, — мрачно констатировал он, жалея, что не развязал тогда временно обездвиженного друга. — Эх, ничему тебя, Павел Алексеевич, смерть не учит. Как откладывал всё на потом, так и продолжаешь.

От вновь накрывшего одиночества он вернулся к давней привычке разговаривать с самим собой. Раньше-то Воля хотя бы мог развлекаться подсматриванием за жизнью других людей, а сейчас и этого был лишён.

***

Он не знал, сколько времени провёл так, в безысходном плену — здесь минута и месяц длились одинаково скучно и вечно. Паша даже сумел несколько раз погрузиться в состояние, отчасти напоминающее сон — за неимением хоть чего-нибудь нового сознание вырубалось кругу этак на двухсотом беспокойства за Лясю, Арса, Шастуна, Матвиенко, Диму, Рекса и снова Лясю. Он корил себя за неосмотрительность, задумывался о том, что мог бы сказать друзьям, доведись им ещё хоть раз увидеться, пытался понять, сумеет ли Арсений сбежать, или вампиру предстоит разделить судьбу предыдущей жертвы злодеев, давал себе зарок, что, если всё же каким-то чудом выберется отсюда, обязательно исправит ошибки былой нерешительности — в частности, признается Лясе.

***

Когда он услышал какие-то звуки, поначалу решил, что послышалось — его не раз и не два уже посещали глюки измученного изоляцией разума.

Но к трудноопределимым звукам добавилось ещё и ощущение движения, и его откинуло на жёсткую и холодную стену темницы, а через противоположную мелькнул отблеск света…

В какой-то момент тряска прекратилась, после чего с громким щелчком крыша его камеры исчезла, открыв вид на звёздное небо, и ему вдруг впервые за всё время пребывания в плену стало тесно, и он рванулся наружу — а ну как это случайность, и выход спустя секунду закроется? Призрачное тело за проведённое в темнице время изрядно ослабло, наверное, соответствуя моральному духу, и он кубарем покатился незнамо куда. В голове отчего-то пульсировала строчка «Смешались в кучу кони, люди», невесть с чего сопровождаемая иллюстрацией к сказкам Кэролла — стремительно растущей Алисой с не то пирожком, не то краешком шляпки гриба, слишком уж мелко изображено, не разобрать.

Когда восприятие более-менее устаканилось, и он понял, что действительно свободен, что вновь слышит и видит, он вдруг увидел _её._

— Лясь?.. — ошеломлённо пробормотал он, всё ещё не веря, что снова встретился с ней.

А она лишь всхлипнула и, ненужным жестом «стерев» слезинку, — в этом не было никакой необходимости, ведь слеза была такой же частью привидения, как палец или нос, да только от «живых» привычек так быстро не избавишься, — кинулась ему на шею.

Он привычно обнял её, как сотни раз до этого, но впервые ощутил пальцами не пустоту — тело, живое тёплое девичье тело, принадлежащее той, кого он любил больше всего на свете. Паша не успел даже ни о чём подумать, как почувствовал на своих губах её поцелуй — внезапный и долгожданный, отчаянный и вместе с тем робкий.

Наконец их губы расстались, обменявшись на прощанье улыбками, сулившими скорую встречу. Глядя на сияющие глаза Ляси, Воля чувствовал себя до одури живым, даже слегка ошалевшим от счастья. С запозданием стали приходить мысли — «Как это всё возможно?», «Она же была прозрачной и неощутимой, а стала совсем как я», «А кто меня вообще вызволил, раз уж Ляся, будучи призраком, никак не могла справиться с подобным самостоятельно?». Последняя мысль особенно распалила его любопытство, и Паша наконец сумел оторвать взгляд от своей ненаглядной — не отрывая, впрочем, рук, так уютно обвивших тонкий девичий стан.

Оглядевшись, Воля присвистнул. Либо это самый бредовейший глюк, и на самом деле он до сих пор находится в заточении, либо он таки умер окончательно и попал в очень и очень своеобразный Рай, либо всё, что он увидел, всё же реально.

Он стоял на кучке свежевскопанной земли, вокруг, сколько хватало зрения, простирались трупы мертвяков, превращая знакомое кладбище в эдакую декорацию к Хэллоуину, над головой витали радостные оранжевые огоньки, рядом переминался с ноги на ногу знакомый здоровенный волчище, которого, будто безобидную болонку, покровительственно трепал за ухом ведун, а чуть поодаль, у одной из соседних могил, сидели, устало вытянув ноги, Антон и Арсений. Причём в обнимку и даже, кажется, друг на друге.

По старой прижизненной привычке хотелось протереть глаза и проморгаться, но усилием воли Паша запретил себе это делать — что толку, если от этого ничего не изменится?

Да и не хотел он, чтобы что-то менялось. Даже если это и галлюцинация, разве не заслужил он хоть немножечко счастья? Вот этого тихого счастья, уткнувшегося тёплым носиком куда-то ему в ключицу и счастливо вздыхающего в его объятьях, и радости осознания, что друзья снова рядом, что все живы, и, кажется, счастливы не меньше, чем он сам.

— С возвращением, Павлуша! — вампкуб сверкнул в полумраке улыбкой, лукаво покосившись на Шастуна. Приглядевшись, Паша понял, что маг и вправду сидит у него на коленях, да что там сидит — чуть ли не полулежит, опираясь своим торсом на его, сползя по суккубу так, чтобы их лица оказались вровень. Ну даёт Антошка!

— Похоже, я много пропус… — начал было Воля и осёкся, увидев, как Антон приникает к губам Арсения.

Сам.

По доброй воле.

Целует так, будто они сотню раз репетировали этот поцелуй, хоть киношку снимай!

Немного отойдя от потрясения, — а заодно и от желания прямо здесь и сейчас зацеловать Лясю, ибо смотреть на милующихся голубков было немного неловко, а больше смотреть было особо и некуда, — Паша кое-как нашарил разбежавшиеся мысли и наконец понял, чего ему недостаёт.

Вернее, кого.

— А Димку вы где посеяли?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Тёплое и милое продолжение: **3,71. Последствия обмена — поцелуй со вкусом вишни**.  
> • Ребята выполнят условия спора.  
> • Кое-что об отдирании насухую ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> • О чём лучше не спрашивать во время переодевания трусов XD  
> • Почему слова заклинаний настолько разные.  
> • Немного о механике обмена.


	52. Глава 3,71. Последствия обмена — поцелуй со вкусом вишни

— С возвращением, Павлуша! — радостно поприветствовал призрака Арс, тут же переводя взгляд на него.

Вспомнив условия спора, Антон потянулся к его губам. Что-то подсказывало ему, что по невесть какой причине вампкубу нужно, чтобы Воля заметил их поцелуй. Нужно и нужно, фиг с ним, досужему призраку ещё не один десяток раз предстоит увидеть процесс энергоподпитки, а раз так, чего стрематься? Тем более что это вам не в минус тридцать сбегать в ближайший к общаге магазин за водкой и мармеладками, будучи одетым лишь в трусы и короткую шубейку, после чего ещё часа два чуть ли не бубенцами звенеть, тут отдача проигрыша никаких неприятных ощущений не несла. Даже наоборот. Всё-таки вампкуб следит за собой, к нему приятно прикасаться, он уважительно относится к личным границам мага, да и, что уж там, целуется классно…

Обнаружив, что мысли утекли в каком-то непонятном направлении, Антон мягко завершил поцелуй с Поповым, на прощанье потеревшись своим носом о его. Наконец-то согревшись, он почувствовал себя лучше, хотя встать на ноги пока не решился бы — не хотелось с высоты своего роста падать, тем более варианты приземления не радовали: либо на памятники да оградки, что травматично, либо на мертвяков, что противно, либо обратно на вампкуба, что грозит причинением боли раненому нежитю. Ну нафиг, не так уж его эго страдает от восседания на Арсении, лучше оставить всё как есть.

— Слушай, Антох, — чуть громче обычного, чтобы перекрыть голоса беседующих привидений, обратился к нему подошедший ближе Макар, вертя в руках солевой сосуд, — а чё нам теперь со всем этим бедламом делать-то? В прошлые разы мы трупы стаскивали и ты их сжигал, но теперь и падали этой гораздо больше, и ты не в том состоянии.

Помимо воли воображение нарисовало Шастуну картину альтернативного развития событий, в котором магия осталась при нём, но упокоенной нежити было на одного больше…

Над ухом раздался сдавленный выдох вампкуба — кажется, он неосознанно стиснул Арсения, не то слишком сильно, не то случайно задев раны.

Антон поспешно ослабил хватку и, осознав, что слишком уж замешкался с ответом, принялся формулировать мысль.

— В те разы я был и магически в форме, и при исполнении. Всякий боевой маг старается подчищать за собой те следы, что не под силу прикрыть природным мороком. Но сейчас… — Шастун поморщился. — Тел слишком много, а нас, способных их хотя бы в кучу стащить, слишком мало, да и с огнём напряг. И вообще, сейчас я по документам уже даже не существую, а злодей всему отделению мозги запудрил, так что хрен с ним! Оставим всё как есть, не всё ж этому гаду нас от расследования отвлекать всякими подлянками, пусть и он потратит свои человекоресурсы на разгребание того, что по его же милости и случилось!

— А с этим что делать? — спросил волхв, выставив перед собой бывшее узилище Воли, по идее белое, но очень уж перемазанное землёй.

— Тебе это нужно? Нет? Ну тогда мы себе возьмём, — заявил Антон и, скорее почувствовав, чем увидев, как нежить удивлённо вскинул брови, пояснил: — Оставлять злодею глупо, это ж всё равно что своими руками дать ему ещё один шанс поймать призрака; уничтожать — жалко, ни себе ни людям. А так отмоем, глядишь, и пригодится в качестве шкатулки — от Пашки какую-нибудь мелочёвку прятать.

Шастун совершенно не удивился, когда клыкастик, покопавшись в своей сумке, извлёк оттуда несколько пакетов и аккуратно завернул грязную вещицу в несколько слоёв полиэтилена.

— Ну так что, домой? — потоптавшись на месте, уточнил Макар. Глядя на него снизу вверх, Антон впервые понял, насколько огромным он кажется детям.

— Да, домой. Причём лучше поскорее, мало ли, вдруг у этого подонка бессонница, и он решит пораньше проверить, кто там в его ловушку попался, — решительно заявил Антон, хватаясь за руку волхва и рывком поднимаясь на ноги. В своей способности встать без посторонней помощи он пока сомневался.

Первую секунду он замечательно удерживался на ногах, но потом его чуть качнуло назад. По спине пробежал холодок предчувствия падения, но тут же сменился теплом — клыкастик, всего миг назад расслабленно сидевший на траве, мгновенно вскочил на ноги и поддержал его, позволив упереться лопатками в грудь и деликатно придерживая шатающегося мага руками.

Антон медленно двинулся вперёд, стараясь не обращать внимание на скачущие перед глазами цветные пятна. Бережно придерживая его, клыкастик последовал за ним.

— Ангел, может, я просто донесу тебя до машины? — мягко предложил Арсений, продолжая помогать удерживать равновесие, что было сложновато, ибо местами всё же приходилось делать слишком широкие шаги, переступая через трупы упокоенной нежити.

— Я не настолько слаб, чтобы позволить тебе, раненому, тяжести таскать, — упрямо отказался Антон, осторожно переставляя ноги и стараясь не слишком сильно опираться на подставленное плечо вампкуба. Илья шёл впереди, по возможности стараясь расчищать дорогу, призраки витали где-то сбоку, ну а Серый лениво шагал в хвосте процессии.

— Да какие там тяжести, ты же тоненький, как тростиночка, и такой же лёгкий, — увещевал клыкастик, чуть не клацнув зубами, когда ноги Антона в очередной раз подкосились. Повезло ещё, что и Арсений рядом был, поймать успел, и Макар тоже не сплоховал.

В итоге нежить всё же поднял его на руки, на удивление легко оторвав от земли и держа крепко и бережно, и понёс, не слушая никаких возражений. Собственно, Антон особо и не возражал, занятый внезапной мыслью. Когда он падал, его подхватили оба, и ладони обоих были ощутимо горячими — вполне закономерно, Макар вообще редко мёрзнет, а вампкуб после совершённого обмена держит стабильно высокую температуру, ничего необычного, обмен с огневиком вообще горазд на подобные эффекты.

А вот что от прикосновения клыкастика по телу начнёт расползаться волна тепла — это странно.

Всё-таки до него никто не обменивался жизнью ни с вампиром, ни с суккубом, ни уж тем более с вампкубом. Маги обычно спасали либо таких же магов, либо людей, ведь если даже сейчас редко кто сближается с нечистью, то в прежние времена и подавно. А тут мало того, что при обмене реципиентом выступил вампкуб, сам по себе случай уникальный, так ещё и донором послужил не кто иной, как _**его** истинный._ Конечно, подобная магия мудра, и необратимого вреда им обоим не причинит, но вполне ведь может выкинуть какой-нибудь нестандартный побочный эффект, так ведь?

Что, если у них с Арсением произошла временная рокировка? И теперь текущее в крови Шастуна пламя отдаёт своё тепло клыкастику, а сам маг по-вампкубьи мёрзнет, согреваясь лишь от наполненных эмоциями прикосновений?

Теория звучала дико, но в ней был смысл. Чем ещё объяснить тот факт, что он так жадно жался к нежитю тогда и продолжает делать это сейчас, обхватив его за шею обеими руками? Боязнью смехотворной высоты в полтора метра над асфальтом? Так он никогда не боялся, а уж как летать научился и подавно. Страхом, что Арсений его уронит? Ха! Как же, уронит суккуб своего _истинного,_ тем более с вампирской-то силой. Да с муранским стеклом шестнадцатого века и то не столь аккуратно обращаются!

Несмотря на гипотетическую суккубью подпитку, Антон всё ещё чувствовал слабость. Он прикрыл глаза, чтобы от проплывающего мимо пейзажа не кружилась голова, и затих, вслушиваясь в мерное дыхание Арсения. Клыкастик не соврал, ему и вправду было довольно легко такую каланчу нести, у него даже дыхание не сбилось.

И без того плавная походка вампкуба стала ещё ровнее — видимо, они наконец-то выбрались на дорогу, где не было нужды то и дело переступать через чью-либо недоразложившуюся тушку.

Где-то на полпути Антон встрепенулся, вспомнив одну важную деталь.

— Аааарс, — протянул он, и вампкуб моментально откликнулся:

— Да, огонёчек?

— Поставь меня на землю, пожалуйста.

Арсений без вопросов подчинился, осторожно спустив его ноги на асфальт и продолжая бережно придерживать, хотя по лицу было видно, что клыкастик не одобряет подобной самодеятельности.

— Луна убывающая? Убывающая! Твой нож серебряный? Серебряный! И бывалый! — сбивчиво принялся объяснять Антон, ловя себя на мысли, что звучит как идиот. — Мы на кладбище, и, кажется, я в той стороне видел ковыль. Если мы хотим скорее помочь нашему мохнатому другу, нам правильно собранный кладбищенский ковыль позарез нужен!

Вампкуб попытался торговаться, предлагая в собиратели ковыля сначала Макара, а потом и себя, но маг оставался непреклонен: волхва к ингредиенту со слабой некроэнергетикой даже просто подпускать нельзя, а Попов всё-таки не имеет должной сноровки, и за счёт этого может упустить многие важные для сбора чудодейственных трав нюансы, которые у Шастуна отработаны до автоматизма.

В итоге они таки нашли компромисс: ведун с призраками пошли дальше, чтобы удерживать безопасную для важного ингредиента дистанцию, а Шастун, опираясь одной рукой на плечо вампкуба, а другой на холку оборотня, — вот уж когда порадуешься, что Серый такой здоровенный! — прошёл на несколько метров вглубь, подальше от дороги, и приступил к сбору ковыля. При этом ему пришлось сидеть на коленях, поскольку на корточках Антон бы не удержался, а на четвереньки не встать — руки для дела нужны. Несмотря на летнее тепло, земля и трава были весьма прохладными, так что, когда он наконец запихнул несколько пучков травы в очередной предложенный нежитем пакет и без каких-либо споров был поднят на руки, Шастун был только рад.

Выйдя с территории кладбища, друзья разделились: волк потрусил к отъехавшему на несколько метров Илье, ну а клыкастик, осторожно поставив свою ношу на ноги, быстро открыл нужную дверцу и помог Антону устроиться на пассажирском сиденье, после чего закинул их сумки и пакеты на заднее и наконец сам сел за руль.

За те секунды, что они не касались друг друга, Антон успел замёрзнуть. Даром что в машине было заметно теплее, чем на свежем воздухе.

Похоже, теория всё же верна.

Да и… Тянуло к клыкастику. Не физически, не магически, не психологически — просто тянуло, и всё.

Когда-то в Воронеже у него был сосед, дядя Вася, кажется. Или Петя? Не суть важно. Главное, что у этого дяди Васи-Пети-как-там-его была собака, смешная лохматая дворняжка на коротких лапках, и когда вдруг порвался поводок, а денег на новый у собаковладельца не было, он решил проблему весьма оригинальным способом — привязал к шлейке длинную резинку. Псинке инновация понравилась: раньше радиус доступного мира ограничивался парой метров поводка, а теперь при сильном желании можно было его и до трёх расширить, раздолье!

Вот как раз такой собачкой на резиновом поводке Антон себя ощущал. Клыкастик отошёл, пусть недалеко и ненадолго — незримый поводок натянулся, неприятно врезаясь шлейкой под рёбра. Арсений вернулся в зону доступа — поводок провис, не тянет и не давит, вообще не ощущается, особенно если накрыть ладонью его руку, сосредоточенно переключающую передачи, или, кое-как перекособочившись, таки найти способ с удобством упереться ему в плечо.

…

Как он умудрился в такой позе заснуть, Антон и сам не понял. Вроде только что был в машине, бодая лбом плечо вампкуба, а вроде открыл глаза — и обнаружил себя лежащим в кровати и даже частично раздетым, а всё тот же клыкастик сосредоточенно и осторожно стирал с его кожи подсохшую кровь. От прикосновения влажных салфеток могло бы стать холодно, но ласковые бережные движения заботливых рук Арсения согревали и расслабляли.

— Проснулся? — риторически спросил вампкуб, вскидывая на него взгляд.

Стало ещё чуточку теплее.

— Заканчивай, клыкастик, — мягко поторопил его Антон, — гораздо важнее обработать _твои_ раны.

Невзирая на протесты нежитя, отнекивающегося и ворчащего, что на нём всё лучше чем на собаке заживёт, а раз так, то что толку время тратить, Антон таки взял верх. Для этого потребовалось всего-навсего встать с кровати и направиться в ванную — обеспокоенный вампкуб, разумеется, последовал за ним.

Хорошо, что в объединённой квартире было две ванных комнаты, и в одну можно было попасть прямо из спальни — признаться честно, более далёкое расстояние Шастун бы не одолел. Собственно, он и сам был немало удивлён тем, что у него всё же получилось добраться до цели — то ли недолгий сон придал сил, то ли длительное соприкосновение с Арсом, то ли дома и стены помогают.

Присев на крышку унитаза, чтобы переждать краткий приступ головокружения, Антон взял командование в свои руки. Сначала он загнал нежитя в душ прямо одетым — что поделать, из-за присохшей крови футболка с толстовкой прилипли к телу, и отдирать их насухую было бы слишком болезненно. Далее Шастун хотел сходить в спальню за сменной одеждой для них обоих, но был остановлен сразу несколькими факторами: разлившейся по телу слабостью, натянувшимся поводком их связи и непосредственно просьбой Арса остаться.

Отрешённо наблюдая за вышагнувшим из душа свежевымытым вампкубом, успевшим уже не только отлепить от кожи одежду и снять, но и замочить вещи в извлечённом из недр ящика тазу, Антон в который раз мысленно поразился забавному суккубьему мировоззрению: Арсений ни капли не стеснялся своей наготы, однако тщательно прикрывал от его взгляда места ранений — то полотенцем заслонит, то просто развернётся так, чтобы не было видно. Однако когда Шастун напомнил, что раны хорошо бы перевязать хотя бы для того, чтобы не испачкать кровью постельное бельё, вампкуб покорился, без проблем позволив наложить повязки, благо бинты нашлись тут же, в шкафчике.

Клыкастик довёл его до кровати и отошёл к шкафу, выуживая смену белья — футболку для Антона и двое трусов. Шастун вмиг ощутил натянувшуюся нить связи — с каждым разделяющим их шагом на него всё сильнее наваливалась беспричинная грусть и апатия, а с приближением вампкуба становилось легче. Запоздало поняв, как сложно было нежитю отпускать его в Воронеж, Антон ужаснулся и мысленно пообещал себе, что когда побочные эффекты схлынут и всё вернётся в прежнее русло, постарается быть ближе и касаться чаще.

А ещё что обязательно возьмёт вампкуба с собой в следующую поездку. Там уж придумает, под каким соусом это преподнести остальным.

— Арс, ты тоже… чувствуешь изменения? — выпалил Антон, мгновеньем спустя запоздало понимая, что спрашивать такие вещи во время переодевания трусов — не лучшая идея.

Арсений, однако, всё правильно понял.

— Я полон сил, лёгкости и тепла. Вероятно, обычно так чувствуешь себя ты? — полуутвердительно произнёс он, не оборачиваясь, дабы не смущать.

— Да, именно так ощущалось возвращение моей магии прошлой осенью, — согласился Антон, справившись, наконец, с трусами и накидывая на себя футболку. — А в плане эмоций?

Да уж, сегодняшняя ночь просто кладезь несвоевременных вопросов — услышав его последнюю реплику, Арсений развернулся настолько резко, что чуть не рухнул на кровать, в последний момент таки восстановив равновесие.

— Твоя _истинность_ никогда не была для меня определяющим фактором, ангел, — с волнением в голосе поспешил успокоить вампкуб, уверенно глядя в глаза.

Стоп, успокоить? Антон только сейчас понял, что волнуется. Его снедал этот глубинный суккубий голод, — подумать только, он единственный человек, которому довелось испытать на себе все прелести и недостатки бытия суккубом! — и он, конечно же, прекрасно знал, как можно его утолить. И, признаться честно, боялся, что не получится, так что неизменность чувств Арсения из привычной обузы безответности стала подспорьем.

— К-каждая связь действует в обе стороны, — потупился Антон, не находя в себе смелости напрямую сообщить о своих нуждах и вместо этого прячась за формулировкой одного из базовых законов магии. Клыкастик ведь понятливый, должен, прям-таки _обязан_ понять: суккубий голод мага прекрасно утолится поцелуями влюблённого вампкуба.

К обоюдному удовольствию.

— Ты… не просто мёрзнешь? — и вновь эта полуутвердительная интонация, на этот раз сопровождаемая выражением крайнего беспокойства и чуть ли не ужаса.

Арсений моментально обогнул разделяющую их кровать и заключил его в объятья.

— Что ж ты сразу не сказал, огонёчек? — с укоризненной нежностью прошептал он, после чего велел лечь, дабы не тратить силы на бесполезное стояние у кровати.

Вампкуб опустился на постель и устроился рядом с ним, ни на миг не разрывая контакта. Арсений действовал крайне деликатно, не позволяя себе нарушать установленные ранее границы, просто без какого-либо эротического подтекста гладил его по рукам, плечам, лицу и шее — но даже от столь невинных ласк Антону становилось тепло, как если бы он с мороза зашёл домой, сюда, в эту уютную прогретую квартиру.

Клыкастик склонился над ним и медленно, прочувствованно поцеловал. Один маленький поцелуй, а перед глазами уже звёздочки с радугами запрыгали. На душе мигом стало легко, волнение и беспокойство улеглись, сменившись чем-то тёплым и пушистым. Терзавший его суккубий голод потихоньку принялся отступать, и, желая ускорить процесс, Антон сам стал инициатором следующего поцелуя.

***

Судя по льющемуся сквозь шторы медовому свету солнца, время уже перевалило за полдень. Неудивительно — после столь насыщенной приключениями ночи требовалось немало времени на отдых. Сладко потянувшись, Антон понял, что чувствует себя уже гораздо лучше.

За исключением расползающейся от кончиков пальцев прохлады.

Он мигом вспомнил вчерашнее открытие последствий обмена и то, как они с этим справлялись, и смутился. Ночью их поцелуи казались чем-то правильным, от них тело наполнялось новыми силами взамен истраченных, а перед глазами расцветали вспышки удовольствия, но теперь, при свете дня, сия… гуманитарная помощь заставляла чувствовать себя неловко. Всё-таки использовать чувства влюблённого в него вампкуба в личных целях как-то неправильно.

Однако тело заставляло думать иначе. Ему не было дела до нравственных терзаний мага, организм испытывал голод… и голод. Суккубий и обыкновенный, человеческий.

Перекатившись на свою сторону кровати, — проснулся он почему-то на Арсовой, — Антон спустил ноги, нашаривая тапочки, и осторожно поднялся. В отличие от вчерашней ночи, сейчас встать на ноги оказалось легко, его не шатало, голова не кружилась, словом, за исключением небольшой слабости, мерзлявости и временной неспособности творить магию, всё было в порядке.

Нежить обнаружился на кухне, отчего-то босой, хотя кафельное покрытие пола оставалось холодным даже в самые жаркие дни. Облачённый в один из своих неизменных шёлковых халатов, он самозабвенно колдовал над каким-то блюдом. Со стороны духовки тянуло выпечкой — видимо, на завтрак будет выигранный во вчерашнем споре вишнёвый пирог.

Не удержавшись от соблазна, Антон обнял вампкуба со спины, прижимаясь и греясь.

— Доброе утро, клыкастик, — поприветствовал он, целуя Арсения в чуть испачканную мукой щёку.

— Доброе, ангел, — весело откликнулся нежить, ни на миг не прерывая процесса выкладывания вишенок в заготовку следующего пирога. — Голодный?

— Как волк, — честно признался Шастун, не зная, какой из двух видов голода подразумевал вампкуб, и не совсем понимая, который из них лучше будет утолить первым. — Кстати, где Серый?

Перемазанные вишнёвым соком пальцы поднесли ягодку к его рту, и, принимая угощение, Антон ласково коснулся подушечек пальцев губами.

— Я выпустил их с Рексом погулять, набегаются — вернутся, — улыбнулся Арсений, украдкой отправляя вишенку себе в рот. Антон, осмелев, крепче обвил своего нежитя руками и принялся оставлять поцелуи на его щеке, будто пересчитывая родинки, постепенно двигаясь ниже. Клыкастик, мурлыкнув, прикрыл глаза, подставляя шею и чуть откидываясь затылком на его плечо, но спустя несколько запечатлённых вдоль сонной артерии поцелуев всё же встрепенулся и напомнил о необходимости продолжить готовку.

— Ты установил таймер для пирога в духовке? — поинтересовался Шастун и, получив утвердительный ответ, продолжил: — Значит, время у нас есть. А потом я тебе помогу со вторым пирогом справиться, вместе быстрее получится.

Глубоко в душе Антону было стыдно вот так напрямую вымогать у вампкуба подзаряжающие энергией поцелуи, но что ещё ему оставалось делать? Распространяющийся по конечностям смертный холод в силу его сверхъестественной природы невозможно было разогнать ни горячим душем, ни физическими упражнениями, ни обжигающей кружкой чая в руках. Только живым теплом прикосновений, только сердечной теплотой ласк.

Молчаливо согласившись на его уговоры, Арсений отряхнул руки и развернулся к нему лицом.

— Закрой глаза, открой рот, — шкодливо пробормотал Антон, и клыкастик, улыбнувшись, опустил веки и приоткрыл губы. Втихую цапнув из миски с подготовленными, лишёнными черешков и косточек, вишенками одну ягодку, Шастун провёл ею по устам вампкуба, дразнясь и окрашивая их вишнёвым соком, после чего, скормив вишню нежитю, приступил к поцелуям.

Изголодавшись за время сна, теперь он впивался в губы Арса рьяно, алчно, истово, так, будто с полным на то правом брал _своё._ Обхватив ладонями лицо вампкуба, он жадно бросался в очередной поцелуй со вкусом вишни, наслаждаясь тем, как от столь же страстного ответа на его диковатые напористые ласки по телу распространяется упругий поток тепла.

Утолив первый голод и наконец согревшись, Антон ощутил в глубине груди царапающуюся совесть, вновь чувствуя себя виноватым за то, что использует Арсения. Безмолвно извиняясь за свой невольный проступок, он подарил клыкастику несколько других поцелуев — долгих, нежных, трепетных, душевных, таких, каких, наверное, хотелось истерзанному сердцу влюблённого вампкуба.

— Спасибо, Арс, — хрипло после заполненного поцелуями долгого молчания произнёс он, глядя в лучистые голубые глаза.

Арсений лишь улыбнулся в ответ, светло и мягко, как он частенько улыбался только ему. Правда, в этот раз улыбка чуть отличалась от привычной, и спустя долю секунды Антон понял, чем именно: сейчас, после долгих поцелуев, губы нежитя были ярче и пухлее обычного. Когти совести вновь оцарапали его глубоко внутри, но тут же сменились довольным теплом и урчанием суккубьей сытости.

Расцепив объятья, они вернулись к дожидающемуся на столе пирогу и, столкнувшись пальцами над миской с вишней, рассмеялись.

В четыре руки работа пошла споро, так что к звонку таймера второй пирог был уже полностью готов к путешествию в духовку, рабочая поверхность вымыта и насухо вытерта, а стол накрыт.

Наступила пятиминутная тишина: требовалось время, чтобы чай заварился, а разгорячённое тесто нашло в себе силы расстаться с формочкой. Маг и вампкуб сидели, как обычно, за столом, на соседних местах, и отчего-то не могли завести разговор. Это было странно, они давным-давно уже не испытывали неловкого молчания, то наслаждаясь уютным безмолвием, то ведя оживлённые диалоги, а сейчас всё было как-то не так. Должно быть, побочные эффекты обмена их слишком уж выбили из колеи.

Антон вдруг поймал себя на том, что ему безумно интересно было бы узнать, о чём сейчас думает клыкастик. Жалеет ли он о чём-либо, радуется ли? По задумчиво устремлённому в пространство взгляду и не скажешь. Может, спросить? Но если Арсений до сих пор не поделился с ним своими мыслями, значит, они не предназначены для озвучивания, и можно ненароком задеть по больному… И вообще, лучше б его так сильно интересовал ход мыслей злодея, пользы больше.

Эти тягостные пять минут наконец закончились, Арсений нарезал пирог, а Шастун налил чаю, и непонятное напряжение развеялось. Антону даже сделалось смешно — и чего он так загонялся? Всё ведь хорошо: клыкастик живой, друзья почти в сборе, осталось только Димку расколдовать да волчий антидот для Серого приготовить, чем они, кстати, уже скоро займутся, ну а пока у него есть вкусная еда, горячий чай и приятная компания — чего ещё надо?

Пирог и вправду оказался выше всяких похвал. Едва первый кусочек оказался у него во рту, язык обволокла приятная сладость, умело разбавленная лёгкой кислинкой — чуть больше или чуть меньше и было бы не то, а так в самый раз. А тесто! Мягкое, нежное, и в то же время чуть хрустящее румяной корочкой, не переслащённое и не пресное, идеально сочетающееся с ярким вкусом начинки, оттеняющее и дополняющее. Да тот выпендрёжный торт на Кристинкиной свадьбе и рядом не стоял!

Поймав любопытный взгляд нежитя, Антон постарался выразить своё восхищение его кулинарным талантом, но слова на ум не шли, сколько бы он ни жестикулировал в попытке описать неописуемое. Вампкуб смотрел на него удивлённо и чуть посмеиваясь — не ожидал, наверное, столь бурной реакции.

— Это просто магия какая-то! — наконец нашёл подходящие слова Шастун, и клыкастик чуть не подавился чаем — к слову, не вишнёвым, а простым чёрным, Арсений придерживался мнения, что в пределах приёма пищи вишнёвым должно быть лишь что-то одно.

— Забавно слышать подобное от человека, способного создавать огненные шедевры, — усмехнулся вампкуб, явно весьма польщённый его оценкой.

Упоминание пламенного искусства напомнило о кладбищенских событиях. Антон будто на миг перенёсся в минувшую ночь, вновь столкнувшись с необходимостью каким-то чудом защитить Арса от неумолимой ведунской силы. Теперь, когда всё уже было позади, он бы и сам не смог объяснить, что за наитие подсказало ему использовать огненные крылья как дополнительный слой защиты.

— Нет, правда, безумно вкусно, Арс. Не знаю, как ты это делаешь, но твой пирог в самом деле просто фантастика! — уверенно заявил Шастун и переключился с разговоров на поедание столь полюбившегося ему выигрыша.

Уже позже, когда острый голод был утолён, они вернулись к беседе. Антон ещё раз похвалил кулинарные таланты своего нежитя, вновь использовав какое-то связанное с магией словечко, Арсений в ответ пошутил что-то про приворотные зелья, на что Шастун, посмеявшись, пояснил, что существование подобных зелий невозможно в принципе: алхимическими методами можно, конечно, вызвать страсть, — впрочем, с этим и банальная виагра справится, — но вот любовь не поддаётся искусственной стимуляции. Даже талантливейший менталист не может заставить кого-либо полюбить. Максимум вызвать доверие или желание, или, допустим, обмануть мозг любящего, заставив видеть на месте менталиста того, кого он любит, но не более того.

Вампкубу, похоже, безумно нравилось слушать его лекции о законах магии. Забавно, он и сам от природы существо магическое, даже вдвойне: суккуб с рождения и вампир с обращения, у него в друзьях фейри, оборотни, дриады, русалки, даже один кентавр… и всё равно, слушая его рассказы о волшебстве, Арсений похож на восторженного мальчишку. Интересно, а сам Антон, внимая рассказам наставника, был таким же?

— А почему слова заклинаний настолько разные? — полюбопытствовал вампкуб, попивая чай. — Какие-то заклинания ты творишь без слов, для поиска Павлуши использовал длинный текст на странном, ни на что не похожем языке, а при обмене слова были просты и понятны. С чем это всё связано?

Антон пожал плечами — им никогда не рассказывали о причинах подобного различия, в процессе изучения заклинаний оно как-то само всё в голову укладывалось, так что надо было ещё подумать, как выразить этот нюанс.

— Для обращения к родной стихии слова не нужны, — начал Антон, протягивая Арсу опустевшую чашку. — На то она и родная, чтобы понимать тебя и действовать сообща.

Заметив его жест, Арсений поспешил налить ему чаю из маленького заварочного чайничка с каким-то незнакомым Шастуну цветком (нежить утверждал, что это стилизованная ветка сакуры, но, на взгляд мага, было совсем непохоже).

— Видишь? Мне не пришлось говорить тебе, что мне нужно, ты и сам слёту понял, — улыбнулся Антон, кивком благодаря клыкастика и отпивая из чашки. — Так же и своя стихия понимает: сделал рукой так — нужен фаербол, щёлкнул пальцами — ага, светлячка кастануть надо… Чем опытней маг, тем большего он может добиться от своей стихии без слов, ведь слаженность нарабатывается именно во время взаимодействий.

Вампкуб кивнул, подлил чаю в свою чашку и поставил чайничек на место, продолжая внимать спонтанной лекции.

— Но порой от магии требуется нечто, не связанное непосредственно с твоими стихиями. К примеру, поисковый ритуал — к какой стихии его отнести? Он срабатывает и у огневиков, и у водников, и у металликов — у всех, у любой из восьми стихий! Это универсальная магия, доступная любому магу, но в этом-то и сложность — это не родная, изученная вдоль и поперёк стихия, такая магия — вечная незнакомка, как… Не знаю даже, с чем сравнить. Как кассирша в супермаркете: тебе нет дела до её жизни, а ей до твоей, вам друг от друга нужно лишь, чтобы ты расплатился за покупки, а она всё правильно посчитала и сдачу дала. И вот как раз эта нейтральная магия не стремится понимать тебя с полужеста, ей нужно особыми, понятными волшебству словами объяснять, что, как и куда.

На последнем слове Арсений фыркнул — наверное, в его голове пронеслись присущие любому суккубу ассоциации. Антону стало смешно, но вместе с тем по кончикам пальцев прошёлся холодок, напоминая о потихоньку пробуждающемся суккубьем голоде.

— Арс, можно я?.. — начал было маг, но клыкастик не дал договорить.

— Замёрз? — участливо выдохнул вампкуб, протягивая к нему руку, чтобы пощупать пальцы. — Тебе не нужно спрашивать, ангел.

Тёплая ладонь клыкастика накрыла его зябко прижатые друг к другу руки. Получив от Арсения карт-бланш на любые прикосновения, Антон на миг заставил себя оторвать ладони от источника живительного тепла, и, привстав вместе со стулом, придвинулся к нежитю вплотную, тут же попадая в гостеприимно распахнутые объятия. Так было гораздо легче, отзеркаленная суккубья связь не давила под рёбрами, пальцы не холодели, и даже мысли будто прояснились.

— А с обменом почему так? — после недолгого молчания шёпотом спросил вампкуб.

— А с обменом… Это очень древняя магия, — негромко, чтобы не причинять неудобств чувствительному вампирскому слуху, ответил Шаст, наслаждаясь идущим через связь тихим уютным теплом. — Понимаешь, магическая наука ведь не стоит на месте, каждый год изобретаются десятки, сотни новых заклинаний или способов усовершенствовать старые. Поэтому большинство старинных, архаичных методов остаются лишь на страницах исторических энциклопедий, их вытесняют более прогрессивные новые. Выживают лишь шедевральные изобретения древних. Даже не знаю, с чем сравнить. Ну, допустим, колесо сколько ни совершенствуй, добавляя мягкие амортизирующие шины, облегчая конструкцию за счёт спиц, основной принцип остаётся неизменным: колесо так хорошо крутится, потому что оно круглое, а не какое-то ещё. Хоть миллиардер на дорогущей тачке, хоть маленькая девочка на видавшем виды самокате, хоть пенсионер с тачкой навоза — все они одинаково пользуются идеей круглого колеса, потому что она проста и гениальна.

Помня, что Арсений спрашивал именно про вербальный компонент, маг потянулся за чаем, отпил из чашки и продолжил объяснять.

— Для понимания идеи колеса не обязательно говорить по-русски или по-английски, или даже говорить вообще — вон, обезьяны вполне способны догадаться о принципе действия и вариантах использования колеса в своих интересах. Однако для древней магии слова всё-таки нужны, причём именно на том языке, который тебе родной. Можно до опупения орать «My life is yours, your life is mine», но это ничего не даст. Слова здесь нужны не для магии — она и сама знает, что делать; слова нужны для тебя самого. Они дают нужный для сотворения обмена настрой, помогают тебе понять, что ты идёшь на то, что уже не сможешь изменить, что всё всерьёз.

Антон чуть отодвинулся, чтобы иметь возможность смотреть в глаза, объясняя. Это чувствовалось правильным: к их связи суккуб-истинный прибавилась ещё одна, столь же нерушимая, и именно он, как её инициатор, был должен объяснить связанному с ним Арсению все необходимые нюансы.

— _Моя жизнь твоя._ Инициатор обмена отказывается от собственной жизни, жертвует ею, приносит её в дар. Такое не сделаешь для первого встречного — даже если язык и повернётся произнести это, слова останутся только лишь словами. Чтобы магия сработала, нужна отчаянная решимость спасти любой ценой, во что бы то ни стало. Подобной решимости не добиться на ровном месте, она рождается сама, когда под удар попадает кто-то, без кого ты не мыслишь своей жизни, кто-то, кто часть тебя, твоя _семья._ Не просто набор сходных генов и наследственных особенностей, тут нужно именно родство по духу, душевная близость, приятие, ведь магия использует имеющуюся неволшебную связь как основу для построения новой, магической. Нет её — не состоится и обмен.

Собираясь с мыслями, Антон на пару секунд прикрыл веки, но вид не отводящего взгляд клыкастика, на лице которого было написано потрясение, безмолвное понимание и что-то ещё, не имеющее названия, тонкое и щемящее, будто отпечатался где-то в глубине глазниц.

— Вторая часть, _твоя жизнь моя,_ не менее важна, чем первая. Маг соглашается взять на себя ту беду, что изначально грозила второму участнику обмена. Инициатор берёт на себя ответственность за последствия, осознаёт, что после этой фразы болезнь, рана или ещё какая опасность достанется ему, и он сам на это пошёл. Но нельзя недооценивать и второго участника обмена. Может показаться, что он ничего не решает, но это не так. Обмен, как и любая другая связь — это не игра в одни ворота, это _партнёрство._ И сработает магия только в том случае, если реципиент согласен с ценой. Например, мать, любящая своего ребёнка и умирающая от смертельной болезни, ни за что не согласится поменяться с ним, для неё это неприемлемо — и обмен не сработает. Бывают не только высокоморальные, но и низменные порывы, из-за которых обмен не срабатывает. К примеру, если парень безответно влюблён в девушку, которая ни в грош его не ставит и просто хочет использовать его жертву в своих целях — обмен не состоится. Казалось бы, он хочет отдать своё здоровье, она согласна принять этот дар и взамен отдать своё увечье или болезнь — баланс, да? А вот фигушки. Она не принимает его чувства, он ей чужой, и магия это знает. Магия столь древних ритуалов очень мудра, она лучше обоих участников обмена понимает, что будет, и не допускает нечестных сделок.

Сделав глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоить отчего-то слишком ощутимо бьющееся сердце, Шастун продолжил:

— Нас учили, что далеко не каждый обмен приводит к смерти инициатора, но сам маг не может знать наверняка, как произойдёт именно в его случае. А вот магия, как ни странно, знает. И, решая, состоится обмен или нет, сопоставляет известный ей исход со стремлениями принимающего, подтверждая обмен только если принимающий внутренне согласен с будущими последствиями.

После этих слов на кухне стало так тихо, что чуть ли не в ушах звенело, неестественную тишину нарушали только звуки их дыхания и едва заметный гул пламени где-то в глубинах духовки. Антон почти ожидал, что сейчас из ближайшей стены вынырнет Паша с какой-нибудь дурацкой ехидной шутейкой, призрак любил нарушать подобные моменты, однако, видимо, сейчас он наслаждался новообретёнными дарами судьбы, свободой и Лясей, так что до происходящего у них на кухне привидению не было дела.

— То есть ты мог умереть… — Арсений сделал прерывистый вдох, будто собираясь с силами, — вместо меня?

— Не мог, — поправил Антон, ободряюще сжав его ладонь в своей. — От меня требовалась лишь готовность к столь высокой цене. И я понимаю, что ты находишь эту цену неприемлемой, поэтому если бы обмен с тобой грозил мне смертью, магия, уважая твои приоритеты, не позволила бы ему состояться, и всё осталось бы без изменений: живой-здоровый я и упокоенный или покалеченный экзорцизмом ты. Но, к счастью, ценой оказалась лишь временная потеря физических и магических сил, и ты негласно принял это предложение.

— Ты уверен, что эта потеря лишь временная? — встревоженно поинтересовался вампкуб, поглаживая его по руке и заглядывая в глаза — должно быть, представил, каково бы жилось Антону, потеряй он магию навсегда, а ведь с ней, как Арсению было известно, были связаны мечты и цели последних десяти лет его жизни.

— Уверен, клыкастик, — успокаивающе улыбнулся Шастун. — Ты сам мне сказал, что чувствуешь идущее изнутри тепло и лёгкость. Значит, магия не ушла в никуда, она просто на некоторое время, пока нарушенный баланс не вернётся в равновесие, останется у тебя на хранении, а потом постепенно вернётся ко мне.

Заверяя переживающего нежитя, что всё в порядке и со временем ситуация придёт в норму, Антон подумал о том, каково было бы и вправду лишиться магии безвозвратно. Потерять работу — не вот так, временно, из-за злодея, а совсем-совсем потерять, навсегда остаться без полётов и бурлящего в венах огня, уже не видеть отличий незнакомой нечисти от людей, сделаться вдруг простым двадцатипятилетним парнем, у которого из образования лишь честно пройденная школа и юридический диплом-пустышка, не подкреплённый реальными знаниями, так что с поиском толковой работы возникли бы сложности, наверняка пришлось бы получать новое образование… Не говоря уже о том, что отсутствие магии сделало бы его уязвимым к болезням и старости. Конечно, Арсений предложил бы обратить его, и стал бы он тогда обычным вампиром, со всеми неудобствами вроде жидкой диеты, с уязвимостью к яркому солнцу, серебру, тополю, осине…

_Ради Арса — не жалко._

Даже становление обычным человеком, а затем вампиром, и то было лучше, чем пугающая его перспектива навсегда потерять клыкастика.

Ошеломлённый неожиданным открытием, Антон поспешил скрыть от вампкуба свои эмоции — Арсений вечно всё принимает слишком близко к сердцу, незачем тревожить его размышлениями о неслучившемся. Отгораживаться не вариант, нежить очень уж проницателен, да и про Шастуна ещё в Академии частенько говорили, что у него на лице всё написано, так что единственный способ спрятать одну эмоцию — затмить её другой.

— Знаешь, а ведь оно и к лучшему! — бодренько зачастил Шаст, добавляя в голос приличную дозу искреннего энтузиазма и чуть крепче сжимая в ладони горячую руку Арсения. — Мне всегда было интересно изучить некоторые нюансы суккубьего существования, сравнив его с обычным человеческим, и теперь я могу сделать это, ведь имел возможность попробовать и то, и другое. А ещё теперь я могу щёлкать пальцами просто так, не боясь, что случайно заблокирую какой-либо запах или создам с десяток светляков, вот, смотри! — подтверждая свои слова, Антон щёлкнул пальцами свободной руки.

Откуда ни возьмись на них посыпался водопад искр.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > будучи одетым лишь в трусы и короткую шубейку
> 
> Невольная отсылка на его выступление в КВН ([скриншот](https://twitter.com/ivaristal/status/946909421535399936)).
>
>> футболка с толстовкой прилипли к телу, и отдирать их насухую
> 
> Честная Ива пообещала в анонсе «кое-что об отдирании насухую» — и вот! XD  
> Ну реально, я не такой зверь, чтобы без нормальной смазки ребят слэшить)))
> 
> Я помню, что в предыдущей части Воля задал вопрос о Диме, который здесь не прозвучал. Не судите строго, Шастуну немножко не до того ;) Паше вполне могла ответить Ляся или тот же Макар, к примеру…
> 
>  **3,72. Последствия обмена — Поиски союзника**.  
> • Прояснится момент с искрами.  
> • Паша поделится деталями о похищении Арса.  
> • Союзник-менталист нужен для расколдуя Позова.  
> • Случай в подъезде.  
> • Шастуна впервые за долгое время назовут шваброй (эх, ностальгия!)  
> • «Я тобой горжусь».


	53. Глава 3,72. Последствия обмена — Поиски союзника

Путём несложных экспериментов выяснилось любопытное свойство возникшей в результате обмена связи: несмотря на то, что весь магический резерв Антона перешёл вампкубу, маг всё ещё мог творить заклятия, однако для этого требовалось прикасаться к Арсению. Открытие порадовало — Шастуну не терпелось скорее обратиться к менталисту, способному расколдовать Диму и Лукерью, а без магии они с нежитем были бы слишком беззащитны для выхода из укреплённого множеством печатей дома.

Вообще Антон много думал о том, кто бы мог помочь с разблокировкой памяти Позова. Хотя все попавшие в его список менталисты имели алиби, он не мог отделаться от подозрений, что что-нибудь может быть не таким, как кажется. Ну, к примеру, показания соседей Коваленко — они же простые люди, Игорь мог подправить им память, чтобы обеспечить себе «свидетелей» того, что в день смерти Ляси он был дома. То же самое касалось и остальных менталистов: каждый из них мог внушить — пусть не Антону, надёжно защищённому даром принятого _истинного,_ но людям, выступающим в качестве алиби — что-то такое, что отвело бы от него подозрения. Однако менталистов много, а по-настоящему виновен только один, так что рискнуть всё равно необходимо. Значит, остаётся лишь выбрать, к кому обратиться.

Коваленко отпадал сразу же — злодей, внушивший его коллегам такой нонсенс, как смерть высокоуровневого дымника в пожаре, определённо имел доступ к здешнему отделению Ведомства; значит, либо Коваленко и есть тот злодей, либо он, как и остальные, зачарован неведомым преступником. При любом из этих вариантов обращаться к нему за помощью — затея самоубийственная.

Сопонару и Постовалов тоже не годились — слишком уж специфическая направленность у их дара, подобным менталистам недоступна столь тонкая работа, как частичная блокировка памяти, это всё равно что при помощи бензопилы пытаться сделать операцию на мозге.

Оставались малышка поневоле Женя Кузьминская, бабушкин внучок Феликс Никитин и весельчак-приколист Андрей Родных. Однако нужно учитывать, что для развеивания последствий вмешательства другого менталиста необходимо на ступень превосходить его, а злодей, как было понятно ещё из гибели Ляси, имеет как минимум четвёртую ступень. Соответственно, к менталистам этой ступени обращаться бессмысленно, вот и остаётся лишь один вариант… Антону не нравилось быть ограниченным в выборе, он предпочитал всегда иметь план Б или хотя бы простор для импровизации на случай, если что-то пойдёт не так, но ничего не попишешь, приходилось довольствоваться тем, что есть.

Их с Арсением тренировку по отработке совместных действий прервали призраки, с хохотом вывалившиеся из стены. Паша с Лясей были похожи на персонажей романтической комедии — только они могут падать друг на друга и на пол с таким счастливым выражением лиц, будто сбылась мечта всей жизни, да ещё и заливисто смеяться, щекотать друг друга и целовать.

— Мы вам не мешаем? — кашлянув, поинтересовался Антон. Не то чтобы он был таким уж ревнителем приличий (какие вообще приличия, если огневикам не привыкать разгуливать нагишом, ведь редко какую одежду можно сделать несгораемой, а уж если ты ещё и живёшь под одной крышей с бесстыжим вампкубом, для которого надеть трусы под халат — уже подвиг…), однако тренировать магический бой в условиях необходимости постоянно поддерживать физический контакт с Арсом и без того было сложно, а уж стоя по колено в холоднющих призраках тем паче.

— А вместо того, чтоб завидовать, Тоша, лучше бы брал с нас пример, — с беззлобной ехидцей ответил Воля, поднимаясь на ноги и переплетая пальцы со своей возлюбленной.

— Нет уж, спасибо, я на этом ковре уже столько навалялся, что больше как-то не хочется, — поморщился Шастун, делая вид, что не уловил истинного смысла слов привидения. Судя по всему, всё то время, что призраки провели наедине, им было не до разговоров о чужой личной жизни, они были полностью погружены в свою собственную, а потому Паша наверняка и понятия не имел, что между ними с клыкастиком _на самом деле._

Арсений, так и продолжающий горячими ладонями придерживать его за талию, — не через футболку, ибо магия не действовала без прикосновения кожей к коже, а забравшись под неё, — дипломатично улыбнулся и предложил присесть.

— Вы ведь не просто так пришли, верно? — проницательно спросил клыкастик, устроившись с Антоном на диване.

Присевший на край журнального столика Воля резко выпрямился и отчеканил, вскинув глаза почему-то не на Арсения, а на обнимающего нежитя мага:

— Я хочу дать свидетельские показания по делу о похищении Арсения Попова.

***

Законспектировав в рабочий блокнот всё до мельчайших деталей, Антон отложил ручку и задумался. Его тревожило то, что по описанию призрака он никак не мог понять, кем были похитители. Не было у них никаких особых примет, чтобы можно было точно определить личность. Тот же толстяк, к примеру, на самом деле может быть очень даже стройным человеком. И дело не в иллюзии, призраки к ним, как и к прочей менталистике, невосприимчивы, здесь может быть совсем другое. К примеру, маги-древесники, существуя в симбиозе с растениями, частенько используют собственное тело для маскировки сложной подготовленной к активации техники. Капитан Махно порой так делал — и без того от природы плотный, с заранее подготовленным дубовым щитом он и вовсе казался толстым как беременный бегемот, да и Женька Кожевин перед экзаменом по боёвке терял привычную худобу, запасаясь изрядным количеством берёзовых прутьев, виноградной лозы и бог весть ещё каких полезных древеснику растений. А ещё для одной операции под прикрытием их с Михой — точнее, теперь уже с _зятьком_ Женей Отставновым — гримировали так, что и мама родная не узнала бы, превратили двух лёгких звонких воздушников в эдаких неповоротливых на вид дяденек, а всё для того, чтобы никто не заподозрил сокрытой в них силы воздуха и они могли использовать это в качестве решающего козыря…

Единственное, в чём можно быть уверенным наверняка — рост обоих злоумышленников, его никак не подделаешь. Плюс тот, что повыше, по-любому имеет образование и опыт боевого мага. Всё остальное же слишком неясно и размыто, чтобы делать определённые выводы.

Придя к этому заключению, Антон захлопнул блокнот и наконец обратил внимание на происходящее совсем рядом.

А посмотреть было на что.

Арсений почти сполз с дивана, пытаясь одновременно и к Паше подобраться, и руку Антона не отпускать; витающая рядом Ляся зависла в странной, невозможной для любого живого человека позе, склонившись над понурившимся Волей. Призрачная девушка и вампкуб на два голоса утешали Пашу, то перебивая друг друга, то дополняя фразы, и всячески пытались объяснить испытывающему чувство вины призраку, что он не виноват перед клыкастиком, что никто не мог знать, что всё обернётся именно так, что он поступил правильно и не его вина, что злодеи всё-таки поймали их обоих, и что всё это уже не имеет значения, ведь они оба вновь на своём месте — на свободе и в кругу друзей.

Признаться честно, Шастун немного офигел от подобного зрелища. Вроде когда он записывал последние строчки, всё было нормально, Воля был серьёзен и сосредоточен, хоть и пару раз пошутил, но сдержанно и не мешая, а сейчас вот устроил, блин, сеанс самоугрызения.

— ОТСТАВИТЬ РАЗГОВОРЫ! — рявкнул Шастун, резко поднявшись на ноги.

Подскочили все. Даже призраки.

Три пары глаз — лазурные, кофейные и тёмно-малахитовые — шокированно уставились на него.

— Арс, — обратился Антон, не оставляя командного тона, — собирайся, мы идём к менталисту.

Коротко, по-военному кивнув, вампкуб развернулся и ушёл одеваться.

— Ляйсан, — впервые за всё время Шастун использовал полное имя привидения, — остаёшься дома за главную. Твоя задача — запереть за нами дверь, а потом, когда вернутся мохнатики, впустить их и снова закрыть на замок. Ну и за порядком следить, конечно же. А чтобы на всё это сил хватило, иди сама себе свечку поставь.

Девушка шутливо отсалютовала и скрылась в стене.

— Воля, — посуровев, жёстко и строго проговорил маг, — ты у нас, как проштрафившийся, **бегом** кинешься искать Серого с Рексом. Как найдёшь — следуй за ними, присматривай, чтобы всё в порядке было, а когда они решат вернуться домой, поможешь им с домофоном и лифтом, а то, сам понимаешь, когтистыми лапами на кнопки нажимать — не вариант.

Нервно сглотнув и ответив сухим «Так точно!», Паша поспешил на выход.

Убедившись, что призраки заняты каждый своим делом, Антон проследовал в спальню к вампкубу.

К его приходу Арсений как раз успел снять халат и надеть очередные супермодные штаны, и теперь задумчиво рылся в своей сумке.

— Арс, прости пожалуйста, что я тут раскомандовался, — мягко начал Шастун, подходя к нему и обнимая. Нежить не приврал насчёт своей регенерации — на месте вчерашних ран остались лишь розовые пятнышки новой кожи.

— Не имею ничего против, зефирка, — усмехнулся вампкуб, принимая его объятья и обнимая свободной рукой в ответ. — Я оставил дверь чуть приоткрытой, чтобы слышать, что будет дальше, и всё прекрасно понял. Ты намеренно поставил себя в позицию начальника, чтобы избавить Павлушу от излишнего чувства вины, а нас — от необходимости его поддерживать.

Антон облегчённо выдохнул. Не хотелось портить отношения с клыкастиком, тем более теперь, когда в результате обмена Арсений является средоточием его жизненных сил и магии.

— К слову, лидерство тебе идёт, — многозначительно протянул Арсений. — Такому командиру хочется… подчиняться, — с придыханием мурлыкнул он.

Шастун лишь смешливо поморщился.

— Забавно, суккубьесть сейчас у меня, а пошляк всё равно ты, — отметил маг, с неохотой оторвавшись от клыкастика, чтобы достать из рабочей сумки пару браслетов и закрепить их на своих запястьях. — А свою сумку можешь не брать, мы едем на переговоры, а не навстречу приключениям.

— Мастерство не пропьёшь и не променяешь, как ни старайся! — с шуточным апломбом ответствовал вампкуб, послушно оставляя сумку.

Однако свой верный нож в карман брюк всё же положил.

***

На выходе из подъезда пришлось ненадолго задержаться, чтобы снять ту самую закреплённую над дверным проёмом «линейку», о которой рассказал призрак. Раньше Антону было бы достаточно сотворить пару светляков и взлететь, чтобы как следует рассмотреть неизвестную штуковину, прощупать на предмет чар и лишь потом, убедившись в безопасности сего мероприятия, снять её от греха подальше. Однако из-за последствий обмена он пока не мог подняться в воздух, даже держа Арса за руку, так что пришлось обходиться подручными методами: светляков ему заменил фонарик смартфона, а левитацию — вампкуб, крепко обхвативший руками его бёдра, легко поднявший в воздух и без труда удерживающий его вот уже которую минуту. Конечно, это было не так удобно, как привычная и родная магия, но, как сказали бы суккубы, за неимением _истинного_ целуют одноночек…

После долгих попыток отколупав слишком уж хорошо приклеенную непонятную, наверняка артефактную вещицу, Антон засунул её в сумку и попросил поставить его на пол, после чего они наконец-то продолжили путь к машине.

Вёл Арсений уверенно — они заранее посмотрели в интернете карту города и продумали маршрут, поскольку Шастун, лишённый большей части магии, не ощущал карту ветров столь отчётливо, как раньше, и не мог использовать её для ориентирования.

Прибыв в нужный двор и каким-то образом найдя удачное местечко для парковки, они вышли из машины и направились в подъезд.

— Нам на какой этаж? — спросил Арсений, посматривая в сторону лифта и ведущей ввысь лестницы.

— Ни на какой, — выдохнул ему в губы Антон, сгребая клыкастика в свои объятья.

Наверное, со стороны он был похож на маньяка, заманившего жертву в безлюдное место, хотя на деле ощущал себя скорее наркоманом, в то время как Арс был его дозой. Шастуна неумолимо тянуло к нему: быть рядом, прикасаться, ласкать, целовать… Это было сродни тому, как его когда-то, до наработки устойчивости, влекло к суккубам, но отчасти не так. Суккубок просто хотелось, вот так смотришь на компанию миловидных девушек-подружек и хочешь любую из них с одинаковой силой, но желание это поверхностно, утолил жажду — и всё, уже не видишь в очередной суккубке ничего такого, хоть и понимаешь умом, что она объективно красива. Даже воспоминания остаются смутные, смазанные, неясные.

К Арсению же тянуло мягче, без затмевающего разум желания, но при этом гораздо сильнее. Хотелось ласкать, нежить, холить и лелеять, хотелось целовать, прикрывая глаза от удовольствия, запуская пальцы в его волосы или жадно обхватывая его лицо ладонями, хотелось обнять и никогда не отпускать, так и ходить странной четырёхногой каракатицей…

И самое главное — ни одно соприкосновение с вампкубом не стиралось из памяти. Каждый поцелуй, каждое случайное столкновение рук, каждый миг объятий — всё это впечатывалось намертво, до мельчайших деталей.

Антон тянулся к своему нежитю, будто к огню в день упадка стихии, жадно ловил каждый его поцелуй, троекратной лаской отвечал на каждое его прикосновение, позабыв обо всём на свете, согреваясь в его тёплых надёжных объятьях, и ему хотелось, чтобы это продолжалось вечно.

— Ангел… — прошептал вампкуб, в то время как Шастун увлечённо зацеловывал его шею. Отчего-то к ней тянуло почти столь же сильно, как к губам, к этим мягким, потрясающим, ласковым губам, охотно отвечающим на нежности.

— Антон… — неразборчиво пролепетал в поцелуй Арсений, прежде чем Шастун накинулся на него с ещё большей страстью, находя его восхитительному языку более удачное применение, чем пустые разговоры.

— Шастун! — родные руки отчего-то оттолкнули его, а на прекрасном лице возникло строгое выражение. За что так сурово? Почему эти раскрасневшиеся и припухшие от поцелуев губы не улыбаются ему, не пытаются поцеловать, почему клыкастик так невыносимо далеко?

— Швабра хуева!

Это привело его в чувство. Накрывшая сознание пелена растаяла, вернув разуму контроль над происходящим.

— Что произошло? — зачем-то спросил Антон, хотя память никуда не делась, то и дело предъявляя ему какой-нибудь из эпизодов произошедшего.

— Ты поддался свойственной любому суккубу жажде _истинного,_ — пояснил Арсений. — Дорвавшись до своего единственного, получив от него взаимность, всякий суккуб поначалу теряет над собой контроль. Это нормально, хорошо, _правильно…_ Но не в этом случае.

— Почему? — недоумевая, Шастун шагнул к нему.

Нежить сделал шаг назад, выдерживая дистанцию.

— Не пытайся приблизиться, — строго, но с какой-то странной жалостью в глазах, проговорил Попов, и Антон послушался, замер, ожидая объяснений.

Клыкастик чуть расслабился.

— Вот так, огонёчек. Оставайся на месте. Понимаю, хочется подойти, тянет, но ты терпи, так нужно. Ты у меня волевой, ты справишься, нужно только немного времени…

— Так почему же? — не вытерпел Шастун, всё же продолжая стоять где стоял.

Арсений горько улыбнулся.

— Потому что, ангел мой, как бы мы ни менялись, _истинный_ здесь всё равно ты. Прислушайся к себе, и почувствуешь, что это притяжение на самом деле не твоё, что **ты** этого не хочешь, просто перепутавшаяся связь, кусочек попавшейся тебе суккубьести толкает на сближение. Но так нельзя. Нельзя переходить черту, не имея осознанной взаимности _истинного,_ подобное сделает хуже обоим.

Антон не понимал, чем обусловлен этот запрет, но, рассудив, что клыкастик не стал бы отказываться от его поцелуев без веской на то причины, принял сие табу как факт и подчинился. В конце концов, в Академии нелюдеведение преподавали не слишком подробно, вон за время практики в отделе регистрации нечисти он и то больше узнал о суккубах, чем за весь первый учебный год, так кому же поверить на слово, как не суккубу?

Сознание окончательно прояснилось, и Антону стало нехорошо. Нет, физически он чувствовал себя просто замечательно, энергия бурлила в нём, согревая с головы до ног, он чувствовал себя полным сил и готовым на подвиги… А вот морально его штормило. Он сам, своими действиями, поставил Арсения в такое положение, что влюблённому нежитю пришлось остановить его, даром что сам вампкуб хотел бы, чтобы это продолжалось вечно. Это ж какую силу воли надо иметь, чтобы ради блага своего _истинного_ отказаться от почти сбывшейся мечты?

— …кой этаж? — будто сквозь подушку донёсся до него вопрос Арсения.

— Никакой, — замученно выдохнул маг. — Это не тот дом, нужный нам менталист живёт через двор. Я планировал зайти сюда с тобой, немного подзарядиться, после чего наложить на себя невидимость и заглушку, чтобы со стороны казалось, что ты один, — мы сейчас более уязвимы, так что есть смысл спрятать в рукаве пару козырей, — но налажал уже на первом пункте. Прости.

— Вижу, ты окончательно пришёл в себя, — улыбнулся вампкуб, сокращая разделяющее их расстояние. — И ты ни в чём не виноват, это я, дурак, не подумал.

Подойдя совсем близко, Арсений поднялся на цыпочки и чмокнул его в уголок рта. Отчего-то после этого невинного касания губ по всему телу пронеслась волна уютного тепла, такая сильная, какой и от долгих страстных поцелуев не было.

— Ты молодчина, ангел. Достойно преодолел главный соблазн любого суккуба. Я тобой горжусь, — доверительно шепнул ему вампкуб, после чего продолжил уже обычным голосом: — Ну что, давай, колдуй.

Антон, осторожно обхватив пальцами левой руки его запястье, правой принялся творить магию. Невидимость для всех, включая Арса, — ибо на более сложное заклинание, позволяющее дать право видеть сквозь скрывающие тебя чары, сил вряд ли хватило бы, — максимальная заглушка звуков на всё тело, чтобы не выдать себя ни шарканьем, ни дыханием, и маскировка и без того слабого, как и у всех воздушников, запаха.

— Клыкастик, меня слышно? — спросил Антон, зная, что говорит в полный голос, но совершенно не слыша, чтобы из его горла доносился хоть звук.

— Слышно, зефирка, — откликнулся Арсений, безошибочно поворачивая голову в его сторону, — но едва-едва.

— Замечательно. Значит, я смогу при необходимости подсказывать тебе.

…

— Здравствуйте, вы Андрей Родных? — начал разговор Арсений. Шастун, продолжая прикасаться пальцами к горячей шее вампкуба, внимательно всмотрелся в лицо открывшего дверь мага. Ни тени узнавания или ещё каких-либо эмоций, взгляд спокойный, выражение лица нейтральное, разве что прослеживается лёгкий интерес, кому это он понадобился и зачем.

— Да, я, — подтвердил менталист, потирая припухшие (интересно, спросонья или с похмелья?) глаза. — Вы по какому вопросу?

— У меня к вам очень важное дело. Конфиденциальное, — понизив голос, проговорил Арсений, кажется, неосознанно используя чары и гламор. Ни то ни другое на мага-менталиста, конечно, не подействовало, однако хватило и природного обаяния — Родных пригласил визитёра к себе на кухню.

В узком коридорчике невидимке было неудобно, приходилось жаться к спине клыкастика, чтобы ничего не задеть. На кухне стало легче — памятуя о своём незаметном, но осязаемом спутнике, вампкуб устроился на стуле у стенки, благодаря чему сделалось удобней, ведь шансы случайно коснуться Андрея снизились, да и появилась возможность опереться спиной о бетон, скрытый чуть выцветшими обоями в цветочек.

— Так что там у вас за дело? И, кстати, вы не представились, — флегматично проговорил менталист без особого интереса, спокойно поворачиваясь к ним спиной, чтобы поставить на плиту чайник. Всё-таки, скорее всего, он по специальности целитель или бытовик, ни один боевой маг не рискнул бы так подставиться.

— Тогда исправлю сие недоразумение, — улыбнулся нежить, благоразумно не показывая клыков. — Арсений Попов, к вашим услугам.

Они пожали друг другу руки, после чего Родных уселся на соседний стул и вопросительно воззрился на Арса. Вампкуб молча полез в висящую на его плече сумку Антона, доставая ту непонятную штуковину, что они сняли с дверного проёма.

— Вы не могли бы подсказать, что это такое? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Арс, выкладывая предмет на стол. Шастун всё это время не сводил с менталиста глаз, но вновь ноль реакции. Точнее, не ноль, а максимально естественное для таких условий недоумение и лёгкое любопытство.

Мужчина поводил ладонью над артефактом, явно проверяя, безопасно ли к нему прикасаться, после чего смело взял в руки и поднёс к глазам. Повертел, прощупал, потряс зачем-то, прислушиваясь, даже ко лбу на долю секунды прислонил.

— Коллектор воспоминаний, — уверенно вынес он вердикт.

Антону это ни о чём не говорило.

— _Каков его принцип действия?_ — спросил он, зная, что нежить его услышит и повторит вопрос.

Выяснилось, что подобными вещицами пользуется обычно команда зачистки. Неудивительно, что предмет не был Антону знаком — боевики с чистильщиками почти никогда не пересекаются. К примеру, возьмут отступники заложников — первой на место прибудет пятёрка боевых магов особого назначения, а если случай сложный, то даже несколько пятёрок. Во время боевых действий к месту происшествия потихоньку подтянутся целители и чистильщики, и когда всё будет кончено, то бишь отступники убиты, а заложники освобождены, боевики уходят отдыхать, а в дело вступают остальные. Целители занимаются ранами заложников и, при необходимости, пострадавших боевых магов, а чистильщики внимательно изучают обстановку, продумывая максимально достоверную легенду, поскольку природный морок способен скрыть пусть и многое, но не всё. Затем чистильщики-менталисты подчищают воспоминания свидетелей и жертв, при необходимости внушая им новые, в то время как чистильщики остальных стихий занимаются обеспечением подходящих для легенды следов.

Антон знал об этом лишь в общих чертах — никогда не получал ран настолько тяжёлых, чтобы после Елика потребовался ещё один целитель. Правда, в одной операции он участвовал под прикрытием, изображая заложника, и в ходе активных боевых действий получил пару неприятных ранений, а Елик был слишком занят поддержанием жизни девушки, которой отступники выстрелили в живот (эти гады не гнушались и огнестрельного оружия; пятёрки, впрочем, тоже). Целительница тогда чуть ли не накинулась на него, по незнанию видя в нём не того, кто на пару с собратом по оружию разметал офигевших от такого поворота террористов, а невинную жертву боевых действий, и благодаря этому казусу он имел возможность немного понаблюдать за работой чистильщиков, но отрывками и не слишком долго — Елик, дождавшись подкрепления в виде команды реаниматоров, убедился, что раненой ничего не грозит, и вспомнил о напарнике.

— Как я и говорил, подобные коллекторы слегка устарели, — снуло продолжал менталист. — Что толку закреплять их на дверном проёме, если испуганные обыватели могут выйти через другую дверь, а то и вовсе через окно? Я уж не говорю о том, что подчас происшествия случаются на свежем воздухе, где никаких дверей нет и в помине. Гораздо удобней ручной коллектор. Хотя принцип действия у них так-то одинаковый: когда коллектор оказывается достаточно близко к голове обычного человека, он изымает из его разума все свежие воспоминания на заданную тему. Очень удобно: и следователи при желании могут просмотреть собранные в коллектор фрагменты памяти, и менталистам не приходится мучиться с точечной затиркой впечатлений — делать внушение на чистый лист гораздо проще.

Чайник вскипел, огласив кухоньку надсадно-фальшивым свистом, и все трое поморщились.

Плеснув кипятка в заварочный чайничек и добавив в него щепоть ароматной заварки, Родных закрыл его фарфоровой крышечкой и достал прячущиеся за стеклянной дверцей чашки и блюдца.

 _Три_ чашки и _три_ блюдца.

— К нам присоединится кто-то из вашей семьи? — удивлённо поднял брови Арсений. Всё-таки вампкуб был хорошим актёром, не чета самому Шасту — никак не выдал волнения, разве что жилка на шее забилась чаще, и то это мог заметить лишь тот, кто к его шее прикасался.

— К нам присоединится ваш невидимый спутник, — спокойно, даже как-то _слишком_ спокойно произнёс менталист. Так, будто ему уже нечего терять.

_Некого._

Антон только сейчас заметил, что на кухне Андрея появилась деталь, которой не было в прошлый его визит — пожелтевшая от времени чёрно-белая фотография в рамочке с траурной лентой на уголке.

— Не понимаю, о чём вы, — очень реалистично недоумевал клыкастик, явно намеренный отпираться до последнего в своём стремлении защитить его.

— Заклинания невидимости бесполезны против менталиста-воздушника, — криво улыбнулся Родных. — Уж не знаю, что за чары помогли вам обоим наглухо экранироваться от любого ментального воздействия, став неощутимыми даже для элементарной эмпатии, но создаваемое дыханием движение воздуха ни с чем не перепутаешь.

— Не чары. Истинность, — коротко сообщил Антон, взмахом руки развеивая заклинания, скрывавшие его от чужого зрения и слуха. — Простите за маскировку, Андрей. Обстоятельства вынуждают быть осторожным.

Ближайшие стулья были заняты менталистом и нежитем, а остальные два стояли слишком далеко — дотянуться до них, не разрывая контакта с Арсом, было невозможно. Пусть Родных не выражал намерения атаковать, да и благодаря абсолютному иммунитету принятого _истинного_ и его суккуба они были надёжно защищены от одной его стихии, но и другой, воздушной, при желании можно натворить немало бед, ему ли не знать?

Продолжая касаться шеи вампкуба, Антон аккуратно уселся ему на колени. Арсений слегка удивился подобному раскладу, но воспринял, разумеется, благосклонно. Менталист же отнёсся к увиденному флегматично, то бишь никак не отреагировав.

— Видите ли, Андрей, — вновь обратился к нему Шастун. Вообще-то в прошлый раз они легко перешли на ты, но сейчас он не видел в гражданине Родных того улыбчивого шутника, тот был слишком раздавлен потерей супруги, — дело в том, что я уезжал в другой город, а когда вернулся, на работе меня сочли мёртвым, погибшим в собственной стихии, а вот этот коллектор воспоминаний я обнаружил над дверью подъезда. Мои соседи меня не узнают, даже хороший друг из числа _освоенных,_ с которым нас связывает слишком много воспоминаний, чтобы их было так уж легко стереть. Всё это явно дело рук какого-то менталиста, причём ступени эдак четвёртой, не ниже. И чтобы вернуть всё как было, мне нужна ваша помощь.

***

Сорок минут спустя они уже заходили в подъезд. Родных легко согласился им помочь, Антон даже поначалу не понял, почему, а потом вдруг дошло — после утраты горячо любимой жены Андрею сложно было находиться в доме, где каждая мелочь была пропитана воспоминаниями о ней. Осознав это, Шастун лишь утвердился в том, что решение расстаться с Ирой было верным. Антон не хотел и думать о том, каково это — любить, с самого начала зная, что твой партнёр обречён умереть гораздо раньше тебя. Бедный клыкастик, столько _истинных_ до него похоронил, как он вообще выдержал столько потерь, как он умудряется оставаться столь живым и улыбчивым?

Не до конца доверяя менталисту, — лучше быть параноиком, чем влипнуть самому и поставить под удар близких, — Шастун с вампкубом остались на той же лестничной площадке, только на всякий случай скрылись под чарами невидимости.

Родных позвонил в шестьдесят четвёртую квартиру и дождался, пока ему откроют, — кем он при этом назвался, Антон так и не запомнил, да и какая разница вообще? — после чего, установив зрительный контакт с Димой, осторожно, будто к пугливой лани, протянул руку к его лицу и коснулся щеки. Ничего необычного, всякое ментальное воздействие легче произвести с прикосновением к объекту.

Невидимый, но вполне ощущаемый Арсений чуть крепче сжал его руку в своей, и Антон тоже усилил хватку, в то же время легонько поглаживая большим пальцем. Всё-таки невозможно не переживать за исход дела, ведь психика Позова сейчас целиком и полностью пребывала в руках апатичного менталиста. Кто знает, расколдует он их друга или сделает хуже?

Наконец Родных убрал руку, разорвал визуальный контакт и как ни в чём не бывало попрощался с Димой. Подождав, пока дверь закроется и тихие шаги Позова устремятся вглубь квартиры, Антон развеял невидимость.

— Ну что?

Менталист покачал головой.

— С ним поработал специалист той же ступени, что и у меня. Я сумел разве что проникнуть в его разум, посмотреть, какие области были затронуты, и уйти, не оставляя следов своего присутствия. К слову, ему ещё повезло — задели только память, и то крайне избирательно, заблокированы лишь все воспоминания о тебе и обо всём магическом. Никаких новых поведенческих паттернов, никакого вмешательства в характер, никакого подлога в памяти. В принципе, если найдёте менталиста шестой ступени, он без проблем справится.

Поблагодарив Андрея, попрощавшись с ним и убедившись, что он покинул подъезд, Шастун обернулся к вампкубу и высунувшимся из стены — так и знал, что подглядывают! — призракам.

— Бедный Димочка… — опечалилась Ляся, и Паша ободряюще приобнял её.

— И что теперь? — Арсений смотрел ему в глаза с надеждой на чудо.

Плох тот боевой маг, который не имеет плана Б.

— Есть у меня один могильничек… — заговорщицки проскрипел Шаст, пародируя любимую присказку своего наставника. Никто ничего не понял, так что заинтригованные представители разномастной нежити уставились на него с ещё бо́льшим любопытством, страхом и надеждой. — В смысле, есть у меня запасной вариант, не идеальный, но за неимением кухарки…

Оборвав себя на полуслове, Антон достал из кармана подаренный ему на день рожденья телефон и набрал четвёртый сверху номер, шедший сразу за контактами «! Арс», «! Зятёк» и «! Мама». Только бы не автоответчик!..

Услышав знакомое «Алло?», Шастун почувствовал себя легче, будто часть способности к левитации вернулась.

— Привет. Очень нужна твоя помощь. Приезжай.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Далее **3,51. Помутнение — Лёд и пепел**.  
> • Кое-что про лёд, огонь и смерть (нет, это не отсылка на Игру Престолов).  
> • Кое-что о страхах Антона и опасениях Арсения.  
> • Кое-что о душераздирающих криках и неожиданных событиях.


	54. Глава 3,51. Помутнение — Лёд и пепел

_Каждый шаг отдаётся хрустом пробиваемого ботинком наста. Ветер горстями швыряет в лицо снег, изредка для разнообразия отвешивая пощёчину колючей хвоей — в окружающей белизне пурги даже деревья видно лишь едва-едва. Каждое движение требует неимоверных усилий, он проваливается в сугроб по колено, а то и выше, ноги обволакивает холодом и царапает краями ломкого наста даже сквозь плотные штаны, порывы урагана хлещут по лицу и с силой толкают в плечи, завывая в ушах угрожающим «отступиииии», но он продолжает идти вперёд, зная, чувствуя, что его ждут, что он должен, во что бы то ни сталоㅤ д о л ж е н ㅤдойти._

_Наконец, спустя долгий путь по сугробам и наносам, несмотря на путающую следы позёмку и бьющие в лицо иголки снежинок, он таки добирается до цели._

_Поздно._

_Он бьёт массивной подошвой ботинка по заледеневшей корке, тут же бросаясь раскапывать снег. Сугроб огромен, как эскимосское и́глу, и он не знает, в какой его части искать свою потерю, и торопливо откидывает куски наста. Колкие обломки льда рвут перчатки, прорезают кожу до крови, и красные капли падают на холодную белизну ягодами брусники. Сорвав с рук мешающие перчатки, он отбрасывает их и принимается копать ещё усердней. Капли сменяются обжигающими заледеневшие руки струйками, мороз скалится, грызёт его кисти острыми зубами льдинок, упиваясь его кровью, но это всё не имеет значения. Ничто не имеет значения, кроме…_

_Он там!_

_Непослушными, вконец потерявшими чувствительность из-за холода руками он кое-как разгребает смёрзшийся снег, обнажая цель своих поисков. Припорошённые снегом, будто сединой, тёмные волосы, заиндевевшая до голубоватой белизны кожа, такие же безжизненно-бледные губы, раскрашенные лишь каплей случайно попавшей на них крови. На ресницах, скрывающих стылую синеву глаз, блестят крохотные крупинки снега._

_Он почти прекрасен. Если бы только не отсутствие клубящегося пара дыхания._

_Не успел…_

_Он целует замёрзшие до синевы губы, будто щенок тычется в них своими обветренными губами, но чуда не происходит._

_Он не успел._

_Всё было зря._

_На глазах выступают слёзы, злой ветер обращает их в колкие льдинки, но ему всё равно: глубоко внутри гораздо больнее._

_Дрожащей рукой он наталкивается на что-то гладкое и холодное. Отбросить бы не глядя ледышку, но… Что-то подсказывает ему взглянуть._

_У него в руках скованное льдом и окрашенное его собственной кровью сердце, и откуда-то он знает,ㅤ  
ч ь ё ㅤоно и что с ним нужно делать. Непослушными пальцами расстегнув воротник, он кладёт его себе за пазуху. По коже вмиг распространяется стужа, но он терпит: если вложить отогретое сердце в грудь замёрзшего, тот оживёт._

_Холод заледеневшего сердца уже не растекается по поверхности тела, а протыкает его острыми лезвиями, и когда клинок мороза вонзается в его собственное сердце, он не выдерживает и вытряхивает из-за пазухи чужое. Всё ещё вмёрзшее в лёд._

_Бесчувственные руки вдруг наполняются согревающей силой, стремительно теплеющими ладонями он обхватывает своё сокровище, видя, как от его прикосновений лёд плавится, сбегает по предплечьям розоватыми ручейками. Кажется, тает и что-то у него внутри: по щекам катятся тёплые капли слёз облегчения. Вот сейчас, сейчас он отогреет свою драгоценность, и сердце забьётся, будто пташка, в его руках, скользнёт за изгородь студёных рёбер и вернёт ему того, кого он почти потерял, и летнее небо вновь тепло посмотрит на него из до боли знакомых ясных глаз._

_Но что-то идёт не так, руки окутывает издевательски яркое пламя, и сердце летит на снег, прочь от объятых огнём ладоней. Но и на снегу оно продолжает гореть, как бы он ни пытался сбить пламя, сколько бы ни забрасывал снегом, под его прикосновениями обращающимся водой. Он беспомощно наблюдает за тем, как оно чернеет, обугливаясь._

_Потухшими руками он пытается осторожно взять почерневшее сердце в ладони, но от легчайшего прикосновения оно рассыпается кучкой пепла. В тщетной надежде он собирает его до крупицы и осторожно ссыпает на бездыханную грудь._

_Бесполезно._

_Он сам убил его. Дважды. Опозданием и пламенем._

…

Реальность встретила его упругим ударом в плечо и бедро. Открыв глаза, он обнаружил, что лежит на полу — видимо, упал с кровати, пытаясь сбежать от приснившегося кошмара. Сердце испуганно колотилось где-то в глотке, мешая дышать.

— Арс? — сдавленно выдохнул он, боясь, что сон был явью. Глупо, нелогично, нелепо, ведь на дворе тёплое лето, и клыкастик никак не мог замёрзнуть насмерть, и сердце его не покидало грудной клетки, но сковывающий его ледяной ужас не отпускал: перед глазами маячило видение, пугающее до стынущей в жилах крови.

— Ангел? — с запозданием откликнулся сонным голосом вампкуб, когда Шастун уже вставал с пола.

При взгляде на него, заспанного, взъерошенного, ничего не понимающего и такого _живого,_ Антона наконец-то отпустило.

— Что-то случилось? — непонимающе, замедленно из-за сонливости спросил Арсений, под глазами которого отчётливо проступали фиолетовые круги — видимо, следствие энергопотери из-за тополя.

— Просто дурной сон. Но всё уже позади, — вернувшись на кровать, Антон легонько поцеловал припухшие спросонья губы нежитя, успокаивающе проводя ладонью по его плечу. Сейчас прикосновения к живой тёплой коже были больше нужны не вампкубу, а ему самому, они помогали сбросить морок страшного сна, прогнать испуг, утихомирить сбившееся с размеренного ритма сердце.

Уже чувствуя, что засыпает, он нашарил на чуть прохладном запястье знакомый браслет несгорайки и, окончательно успокоившись, привычно положил руку на грудь Арсения, чувствуя, как живоё тёплое сердце убаюкивающе стучится в его ладонь.

***

Утомлённые ночными потрясениями, они проспали бы ещё долго, если бы не деликатное, но вместе с тем требовательное поскрёбывание когтей по двери — Серый с Рексом уже выспались и теперь напоминали о совершенно неотложной необходимости выбраться на улицу.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — Антону было страшно как отпускать хвостатых гулять без присмотра, так и оставлять клыкастика одного, и он не мог понять, как лучше поступить.

— Расклеившимся, но благодаря тебе не настолько, как мог бы, ангел, — с неизменной улыбкой ответствовал вампкуб. Круги и мешки под глазами чуть сгладились, но всё ещё были слишком заметны, придавая нежитю непривычно усталый вид. В последний раз он видел Арсения таким варёным ещё до отъезда, как раз перед визитом в театр. Меньше месяца прошло, а кажется, будто это было в какой-то совсем другой жизни. Тогда всё казалось простым и понятным: вот друг, чудаковатый, как все суккубы, но хороший, вот дело, которое нужно раскрыть, поскольку такова его работа, вот чёткие планы на будущее. А что сейчас? Друг оказался влюблён в него и связан с ним крепко-накрепко истинностью, и только благодаря этой связи не погиб, раскрытие дела отошло на второй план, отодвинутое необходимостью выжить самому и спасти остальных, вместо планов на будущее расплывчатый туман. Сплошные сложности, но Антон не променял бы их на былое блаженное незнание: лучше суровая жизнь, чем скрывающая её сладкая иллюзия.

Арсений отошёл к шкафу за штанами, и Шастун вдруг подумал, что надо воспользоваться тем, что нежить повернулся к нему спиной, чтобы проверить состояние раны. Он с запозданием понял, что кошмар про ледяного Арса и сожжённое сердце приснился ему во многом из-за событий вчерашней ночи: вампкуб был точно так же бездвижен, как и во сне, и почти так же Антон обжёг беднягу, сам того не желая.

Замедленный вампир потихоньку разбирался с надеванием штанов, футболка с толстовкой задрались, предоставив Антону удачную возможность осмотреть поясницу, но никаких следов раны маг не обнаружил, о вспоротой плоти напоминало лишь маленькое пятнышко крови на простыне.

— Ну что, пошли? — обернулся к нему Арсений, но, увидев, что Антон так и стоит в чём спал, то бишь в трусах и футболке, нахмурился. — Ладно, ты собирайся, а я пойду водички попью.

***

Пять минут спустя они уже выходили из подъезда. Ну как выходили — открыли дверь изнывающим от нетерпения мохнатикам, после чего в черепашьем темпе выползли на улицу, сонные и взъерошенные. Вампкуб даже оступился на спуске с крыльца, чего с ним на памяти Антона никогда не бывало, хорошо ещё он успел поддержать клыкастика, вовремя обхватив его за плечи.

Их четвероногие подопечные унеслись далеко вперёд, Антон лишь предупредил Серого, чтобы на всякий случай держался в пределах видимости, а они с нежитем медленно плелись в хвосте. Говорить не хотелось, да и вообще ничего не хотелось, лишь завалиться обратно на постель и продрыхнуть часа четыре, а лучше все восемь, хотя Шастун прекрасно понимал, что переизбыток сна сделает их ещё более варёными.

Не теряя мохнатиков из виду, они кое-как дошли до хлебного и разделились: вампкуб зашёл внутрь, намеренный купить им перекусить, ведь в стремлении скорее вывести волка с псом на прогулку они попросту не успели позавтракать, а маг остался подпирать стенку снаружи, готовый в любой момент прийти на помощь. Маловероятно, конечно, что именно сейчас неведомый злодей окажется поблизости и вновь попытается навредить его друзьям, но бдительность не помешает.

Наконец Арсений вышел, тут же вручив ему холодную шуршащую упаковку.

Фруктовый, мать его, лёд.

Антона вновь накрыло впечатлениями минувшего сна: пробирающийся под кожу холод и красные капли на стылых губах. Вампкуб увлечённо посасывал вишнёвое — ну кто бы сомневался? — мороженое, явно наслаждаясь любимым вкусом, а Шастун своё даже не распаковал, так и продолжал держать в руке, чувствуя, как прохлада взбирается по пальцам.

Широким мазком раскрасневшегося языка проведя по ледышке снизу доверху, Арсений наконец обратил внимание на мага:

— Ты не любишь фруктовый лёд? — обеспокоенно спросил он, как-то неуловимо подбираясь, будто готовясь в сей же миг сбегать в магазин за тем, что придётся ему по вкусу.

— Люблю, — возразил Антон. — Но сегодня мне снился кошмар про холод и лёд, и оттого немного не по себе.

Прохладная рука мимолётом сжала его ладонь в жесте поддержки. Стало легче.

— Что тебе снииится, крейсер Аврооора? — шутливо пропел нежить, в то же время сочувственно посматривая на него.

— Неважно. Ты жив, а всё остальное лишь дурацкие последствия стресса и переутомления, — Антон наконец преодолел себя и разорвал упаковку.

Сладость мороженого придала сил, а холод взбодрил, так что прогулку они продолжили уже более активно, а не как сонные тетери. Правда, привычный быстрый темп всё ещё был недоступен — по неуловимо изменившемуся рисунку движений нежитя Антон понял, что его мышцы всё ещё побаливают после длительного спазма, коим, по сути, и являлось тополиное бездвижье, поэтому старался идти медленно и быть ближе, чтобы в случае чего успеть вовремя подхватить.

Побродив по окрестностям и дав мохнатикам сделать все свои дела и как следует набегаться, они повернули к дому, вяло дискутируя на предмет необходимости вампирского завтрака. Антон настаивал на приготовлении кровавого коктейля, поскольку считал необходимым как можно скорее восполнить потраченную энергию, Арсений отнекивался.

— На этой неделе я уже пил кровь, ангел мой, и не собираюсь употреблять её сверх меры, — терпеливо увещевал нежить.

Шастун хмурил брови, абсолютно несогласный с его позицией.

— Еженедельной дозы крови тебе хватает в обычной жизни, но при форс-мажорах вроде ранений или больших энергопотерь этого мало, Арс. Даже изрядная доза приправленных магией поцелуев не привела тебя в норму полностью, ты хоть и способен уже передвигаться, но всё ещё квёлый и вымотанный, а ведь опасность может поджидать в **любой** момент! — почувствовав, что говорит уже слишком громко, Антон заставил себя прерваться, сделать глубокий вдох и продолжить уже тише: — Я не хочу, чтобы мои кошмары стали реальностью. Мне будет спокойней, если я буду знать, что ты пришёл в форму и способен за себя постоять.

— Огонёчек, ты не понимаешь… — с сожалением протянул вампкуб. — Я ведь говорил уже, что при превышении дозы я пьянею, чьей бы кровь ни была. Пьяный вампир — это страшно. Я бы не хотел, чтобы ты видел меня таким.

Антону очень хотелось хмыкнуть, но он сдержался. Пьяные вампиры его не пугали. Вот озверевшие, обезумевшие от жажды — да, это страшно, это сильные, быстрые и невероятно опасные кровожадные твари, с которыми даже боевому магу подчас трудно справиться, если только он не огневик. Ему доводилось не раз убивать этих совершенных хищников — огнём ли, осиной, серебром, разве что святую воду не использовал в силу конфликта стихий. А опьянённые кровью вампиры мало чем отличаются от набухавшихся людей — их точно так же тянет грустить или веселиться, изливать душу случайному собеседнику или залезть танцевать на стол, устроить нелепую из-за потери координации драку или начать клеиться к кому попало. Разве что вампиры перегаром не воняют и не блюют где-нибудь в кустиках.

— Я не понимаю, чего ты боишься, клыкастик. Даже если ты опьянеешь, — в чём я сомневаюсь, поскольку за всё время лечения ты регулярно употреблял кровь, но не пьянел от избытка энергии, потому что она шла на твоё восстановление, — как это может меня напугать? Тем более я ведь останусь рядом. Если ты начнёшь чудить, я сумею тебя как-нибудь отвлечь, остановить, удержать.

— Даже с этим? — Арсений поднял руку, акцентируя внимание на браслете, благодаря которому мог не опасаться огня.

— Не огнём единым, — ухмыльнулся Шастун. — Арс, боевых магов учат не только убивать, но и захватывать сопротивляющуюся цель с минимальными повреждениями, как для цели, так и для нас самих.

Вампкуб отвёл глаза, рассеянно пробегаясь взглядом по пышным клумбам.

— У меня никого не было уже больше трёх недель, — негромко начал он, удивляя Антона столь резкой сменой темы. — Знаешь, говорят, что у трезвого на уме, то у пьяного на языке. Я же на ясную голову и без того свободно говорю о чём угодно, а потому от избытка крови меня тянет не лясы точить, а действовать. Понимаешь, _какие_ действия выберет суккуб, у которого давно никого не было? Суккуб, рядом с которым постоянно находится его недостижимый _истинный?_ Пьяный, утративший самоконтроль суккуб, наделённый к тому же вампирской силой и скоростью?

Прогулка и фруктовый лёд взбодрили тело, но не разум — Антон даже не сразу понял, к чему клонит его друг. С некоторым запозданием догадавшись, что нежить говорит об изнасиловании, — ещё одно табуированное слово, которое суккубы стараются всеми правдами и неправдами избегать, — он всё равно не получил ясной картины. Суккубы и подобное надругательство абсолютно несовместимы, они не становятся никогда ни насильниками — это претит самой их природе, ни жертвами — спасают чары, способные смягчить и задобрить даже закоренелого злодея, если только он не менталист или чей-то принятый _истинный,_ плюс если суккуб пребывает в фазе активного перебирания одноночек, он только рад будет подвернувшемуся добровольцу.

И уж тем более никак не вязались между собой слова «Арсений», «может изнасиловать» и «своего _истинного_ ». Антон хорошо знал своего клыкастика, самого мирного и доброго нежитя, которого только можно было представить, и знал, сколь сильно Арсений печётся о нём. И потом, даже если допустить кощунственную мысль о возможности подобного расклада, Шастун всё ещё оставался опытным боевым магом. Любые поползновения можно будет пресечь на корню банальными воздушными оковами вроде тех, которыми он обездвиживал конечности Арса, когда тот метался в лихорадке. Даже если вампир схватит его за руки, лишая возможности применить основной спектр заклинаний, всё равно у него остаётся возможность отшвырнуть его от себя сильным порывом ветра, временно ослепить чувствительные вампирские глаза особо ярким светлячком, после чего без особого труда применить фиксирующее руки и ноги заклинание.

— Арс, — Антон мягко коснулся его локтя, заставляя клыкастика отвлечься от унылого созерцания цветочков и посмотреть в глаза, — я тебя _знаю._ Ты не способен навредить невиновному, и уж тем более тому, кто тебе дорог. Даже при помутнении рассудка. Твои беспочвенные страхи лишь показывают, что у тебя есть мораль, честь и совесть. Именно такие страхи не дают нам превратиться в чудовищ. Например, работая в Пятёрке, я всегда боялся случайно убить или покалечить невиновного, и именно поэтому сумел вовремя распознать заложников, которых захватчики замаскировали под своих собратьев-отступников. Тот же Елик, хоть по нему и не скажешь, на самом деле вечно опасается, что какой-нибудь пациент пострадает от его халатности или некомпетентности, и поэтому в нужные моменты он максимально собран, да ещё и львиную долю свободного времени тратит на углубление и без того обширных познаний в целительстве.

Вампкуб попытался было что-то ответить, но осёкся на полуслове, вдруг вскинулся, подобрался, словно охотничья собака, встревоженно завертел головой, будто прислушиваясь. Антон тоже вслушался, осматриваясь, но ничего не заметил.

— Наверное, показалось, — с облегчением выдохнул Арсений. — Заговорили на тяжёлую тему, вот и мерещится всякое…

В этот момент их ушей достиг отчаянный не то стон, не то плач, не то скулёж. Так не стонут при сексе, так не плачут при обиде, так не скулят собаки, которым отдавили лапу. Этот непередаваемый звук, высокий и ломкий, звенел надсадной хрипотой отчаянья и диким, животным страхом. Такое невозможно сыграть, изобразить по приколу или готовясь к роли в ужастике, подобный вопль способен исторгнуть лишь тот, кому действительно грозит опасность.

Антон сам не заметил, как метнулся в воздух, осознав это лишь потом, когда уже мчался на звук. В поле зрения попал бегущий где-то внизу вампкуб, сорвавшийся с места, кажется, даже раньше него.

Повернув за угол, Шаст наконец обнаружил источник звука: стоявшая на балконе четвёртого этажа девушка пыталась сбросить вниз захлёбывающегося хриплым плачем и отчаянно сопротивляющегося перепуганного щенка крупной породы, изо всех сил вцепляющегося в неё когтистыми лапами. Но за те секунды, что требовались магу для сокращения дистанции, девушка таки стряхнула собаку со своих исцарапанных рук.

Он рванулся вперёд, каким-то чудом успев поймать бедную животинку на полпути к земле, и, заложив крутой вираж, спикировал к нежитю, на лету передавая щенка в догадливо подставленные руки, и метнулся к балкону, накидывая на живодёрку воздушные оковы, надёжно прикрепляющие её запястья к перилам.

Спасибо дрессуре майора Белого, заставлявшего отрабатывать основные паттерны и алгоритмы действий для всех видов чрезвычайных ситуаций и лютовавшего на экзаменах — правило «Если не понимаешь, что происходит, для начала обезвредь и зафиксируй всех присутствующих, чтоб никто никому не повредил и никто не убежал с места действия, а потом уже без спешки разбирайся сколько потребуется» выручило и сейчас. Теперь он мог не то чтобы расслабиться, — подобное было бы слишком неосмотрительно, — но хотя бы обратить внимание на детали, на которые до того не хватало времени. Например, заметить за стеклом балконной двери заплаканную мордашку ребёнка, или наконец разобрать, что говорит ему обездвиженная преступница.

— Антош, ты чего? — в знакомом голосе сквозило искреннее недоумение.

Внутренне холодея и мысленно моля, чтобы это всё было просто совпадением, Шастун развернулся к ней, всматриваясь в полускрытое растрепавшимися волосами лицо.

Это была Лукерья.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Продолжение этой главы: **3,52. Помутнение — Волк и семеро ребят**.  
> • Из главы станет понятно, какого хрена здесь происходит и почему Лукерья сделала то, что сделала.  
> • Антон опять раскомандуется.  
> • Маленькая русалочка возьмёт бразды правления в свои руки.  
> • Пострадает чей-то бок, чьё-то плечо и чьи-то яйца. Однако магия творит чудеса.  
> • В этот раз пострадавшим окажется не Арс. Неожиданно, правда? XD  
> • Своеобразный географический экскурс от боевого мага и вампкуба.  
> • Непростой разговор на кухне, «Сво-бо-ду по-пу-га-ям!» и радикально противоречащие друг другу требования.  
> • «у нас обязательно получится» и четвёртый сверху номер в телефоне Антона ;)  
> Вроде кучей подробностей поделилась, а вроде ничего понятного XD


	55. Глава 3,52. Помутнение — Волк и семеро ребят

Это была Лукерья, добрейшей души женщина, из тех, про которых говорят «и мухи не обидит» — волхвы на других и не женятся, их природе претит человеческая жестокость. Антон хорошо её знал, не столь близко, как Макара, конечно, но, возвращаясь с ночных дежурств, регулярно виделся с ней во дворе, присматривающей за разномастным выводком детей. Он помнил её приветливость и гостеприимство, помнил, что вся дворовая ребятня знала: больного котёнка, выпавшего из гнезда птенца, хромую собаку или отбитого у кошаков голубя с подранным крылом — всех пострадавших нужно нести именно ей, Лукерье, и она позаботится о питомцах лучше, чем кто бы то ни было другой. Ветеринар по профессии, многодетная мать по жизни, воспитатель по призванию — не было в ней никакого зла, не было!

И оттого становилось страшно. Чтобы такая светлая и чистая душой девушка, злобно шипя, рьяно пыталась скинуть с высоты перепуганного щенка? Сам собой напрашивался вывод, что злокозненный менталист и здесь отметился, разрушил семейную идиллию.

Антон не знал, что ему делать. Под окнами его ждали друзья, измученный после вчерашней охоты на оборотня и последовавшего за ней тополиного бездвижья вампкуб и не освоившийся толком в волчьем теле Серёжа, оставить которых на произвол судьбы было бы слишком неосмотрительно — кто его знает, этого подлеца менталиста, вдруг он и сейчас где-то рядом, вдруг он возьмёт под контроль оборотня и попытается его силами растерзать иммунного к менталистике, как и все суккубы, но физически ослабленного недавними происшествиями Арсения?

И в то же время его вмешательство может потребоваться внутри, там, за балконной дверью. Кто знает, что ещё натворила зачарованная менталистом Лукерья? Дети — самая беззащитная часть населения, самая ранимая, очень легко искалечить ребёнку хоть тело, хоть психику. Нужно спешить, быть может, он ещё успеет помочь.

— Арс, Серый! — позвал он, машинально переходя на командный тон: в экстренных ситуациях не до обходительности. — Скорее сюда. Код подъезда три пять два, четвёртый этаж, дверь с рисунками.

Отдав команду, Антон открыл запертую на шпингалет балконную дверь и шагнул внутрь. Там его встретил заплаканный русоволосый мальчишка лет семи, Шастун помнил его внешне, знал, что это старший из родных детей Макаровых, но никак не мог нашарить в памяти его имя. Широко распахнутые карие глаза мальчика опустили взгляд на его пустые руки и вновь наполнились слезами.

— С щенком всё в порядке, я его поймал и передал друзьям, они скоро его принесут, — поспешил заверить его Антон, правильно расшифровав происходящее. Вообще он не слишком-то разбирался в том, как следует говорить с детьми, но опыт работы с заложниками подсказал подходящие для данной ситуации меры пресечения истерики. Всё-таки перед опасностью все равны, растерявшиеся и перепуганные взрослые ничуть не умнее детей, а значит, и методы с ними должны работать одинаковые.

— Дядь Антон, а что вы с мамой сделали? — спросил, чуть задыхаясь от недавнего плача, мальчишка, опасливо поглядывая в сторону балкона.

— Приковал магией к перилам, чтобы она не смогла навредить ни себе, ни кому-то ещё, — мягко ответил Шастун, внимательно озираясь. В комнате, которая, судя по двуспальной кровати, являлась супружеской спальней, не было следов насилия, кроме тех, которые мог оставить сопротивляющийся щенок крупной породы и пытающаяся утащить его женщина: подранный край покрывала, в который явно вцеплялись зубами, обрывки ткани по всему полу, невесть что делающий в спальне опрокинутый табурет. — Где твои братики и сестрички? Им нужна помощь?

— Пойдём, — буркнул пацанёнок, нахмурив светлые бровки, и зачем-то ухватил его за руку.

Лавируя между разбросанными по полу вещами, мальчишка потащил его через спальню, провёл по узкому коридору и остановился перед одной из дверей.

— Козля-я-ятушки, ребя-я-ятушки, отворитеся, отопритеся! — проблеял он искусственно-писклявым голосочком строчку из сказки. Секунду или две ничего не происходило, а потом из-за двери послышался шум оттаскиваемой мебели, после чего им, наконец, открыли.

На них устремился серьёзный взгляд аквамариновых глаз.

— Святик, ты успел?.. — начала было девчушка лет девяти на вид, скулы которой были усеяны бирюзовыми веснушками чешуек, но тут же с изумлением оборвала фразу. — Дядя Антон?

— С вами всё в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросил маг. Он не мог не отметить, что старшая дочка четы Макаровых открывала им очень _правильно_ — приоткрыла сантиметров на десять, не больше, и продолжала держаться за дверную ручку, чтобы в любой момент быть готовой захлопнуть дверь.

— Миша сильно ударился, когда мама его оттолкнула, остальные перепуганы, но целы, — совсем по-взрослому отрапортовала девочка, отбрасывая за спину длинную тёмную косичку.

Антон смотрел на эту не по возрасту серьёзную девчушку с косичками и не мог отделаться от мысли, что до удочерения Ильёй и Лукерьей она успела хлебнуть горя. Не ведут себя так спокойно и сдержанно дети, для которых подобный кошмар в новинку, не двигаются так расчётливо и предусмотрительно, не смотрят скептически сухими глазами, стараясь успокоить участившееся от стресса дыхание. Такие повадки даже у студентов боевой специализации появляются не раньше, чем они огребут пару-тройку десятков раз на тренировке.

— Я обездвижил вашу маму на балконе, потом разберёмся, что с ней. Ты меня пустишь? Я займусь исцелением твоего братика, если кто-нибудь пойдёт открывать дверь, сюда должны подойти мои друзья с вашей собакой.

Отчего-то хихикнув, — нервное, наверное, — юная русалка распахнула дверь, позволяя пройти, и отправилась открывать скорым гостям.

Зайдя внутрь, Антон сразу понял, что оказался в детской: деревянные двухэтажные кровати, подвешенная под потолком люлька-гнездо для трёхлетнего мальчонки-сирена, у которого было обычное человеческое имя, но все звали его Воробушком, и куча игрушек где ни попадя. Пройдя дальше и чуть не споткнувшись о неудачно поставленный стул, которым, видимо, до этого подпирали дверь, Шастун наконец увидел обитателей детской: четверо детишек мал мала меньше ютились на нижнем ярусе самой дальней от входа кровати, чуть ли не вжавшись в стенку, все испуганные и зарёванные.

Плавно подойдя ближе, Антон опустился на корточки, чтобы оказаться с ними наравне.

— Кто из вас больно ударившийся Миша? — спросил он, стараясь говорить как можно мягче.

Никто не отозвался.

К кровати подошёл Святик, и двое младших девчушек, одинаково светленькие, только одна остроухая, а вторая нет, кинулись его обнимать — фейри бегом, а вторая, помладше, поначалу тоже бегом, но, не удержав равновесие на полпути, мягко шлепнулась на кровать и продолжила уже ползком.

— Всё хорошо, Полян. Люб, ползи сюда. И ты, Воробушек, тоже. Миш, давай сюда, а то дяденьке магу неудобно будет до тебя тянуться, — командовал заулыбавшийся старшенький.

Мишей оказался светловолосый мальчуган ангельского вида, самый старший из тех, что были на кровати. На его плечике и боку наливался внушительного вида синяк. Антон приступил к исцелению, отвлекая мальчонку от неприятных ощущений разговорами. Поначалу сероглазый ангелок — вот уж кого следовало называть ангелом вместо небритого двухметрового детины! — стеснялся, но потом разохотился и сообщил кучу «важной» информации, поведав, что ему пять лет, что он ходит в садик, но скоро уже станет совсем-совсем взрослым и пойдёт в школу, прямо как Марина и Святик, и что мама хорошая, мама не хотела ему навредить, просто он хотел помочь Пушисте, а мама его оттолкнула. После он принялся рассказывать про братьев и сестёр, и от избытка информации у Антона голова пошла кругом, так что дальше он старался не вслушиваться.

Закончив с синяком и ушибом, он вдруг понял, что детей вокруг меньше, чем должно быть. Шастун точно знал, что у Макаровых их семеро. Один встретил его у балкона, вторая открыла дверь в детскую, ещё четверо были на кровати, итого шесть.

Где ещё один?

— Варенька здесь, огонёчек, — донёсся из-за спины успокаивающий голос вампкуба, и зародившаяся было в глубине живота паника развеялась.

Обернувшись, Антон увидел своего нежитя с той самой Варенькой на руках, отчего-то закутанной в его толстовку. Позади них виднелся Серый, кое-как протиснувшийся между кроватей, прилёгший на свободном пространстве и теперь служащий объектом изучения остальной детворы: судя по радостным возгласам, младшим Макаровым очень понравился «дядя Во́лчек». Ну ещё бы, здоровенный, пушистый, добрый, хоть валяйся на нём, хоть тискай — не грызанёт.

— А где собака? — машинально спросил Шаст, имея в виду, конечно же, не спокойно сидящего и повиливающего хвостом Рекса, увязавшегося вслед за своим вожаком-хозяином, а того щенка, что он поймал в воздухе.

Прильнувшая к вампкубу русоволосая девчушка потешно возмутилась:

— Я не собака! Я оборрротень Варрря! Мне четыррре годика!

Тут-то Антон вспомнил давний рассказ Ильи о несчастном ликантропе, растерзавшем свою жену и укусившем дочку. Когда полнолуние кончилось, он, поняв, что натворил, покончил с собой, оставив девочку сиротой. Бедняжку взяли в детский дом, но в следующее же полнолуние, обернувшись, она сбежала оттуда и, проскитавшись всю ночь по городу, под утро тяпнула за ногу возвращающегося с кладбищенского патруля волхва. Ведуну-то, как и огневику, укус не грозит обращением, к тому же ещё и даны силы на время обуздать волчью суть. Ну а раздобыть контролку-серёжки да удочерить сиротинушку не составило особого труда.

Получается, из-за чар менталиста Лукерья едва не сбросила с балкона собственную, пусть и приёмную, но всё равно горячо любимую _дочь?!_

— Пиз… Пизанская башня! — с чувством сказал Антон, вовремя вспомнив, что вокруг дети.

В ответ Арсений криво улыбнулся краем рта, признавая всю горечь ситуации, но тут же перевёл взгляд на вновь подавшую голос девочку и просветлел лицом. Вампкуб шепнул ей что-то на ушко, Варя весело рассмеялась в ответ и обвила ручонками его шею. Видно было, что клыкастик соскучился по отцовству, как-никак, со времени рождения его дочери прошла уже сотня лет. Детвора этого не знала, но прекрасно чувствовала — вон и Варя обнимала как родного, и исцелённый и потому воспрявший духом Миша к нему потянулся, а когда вампкуб пересадил девочку себе на шею и подхватил его на руки, мальчонка радостно захохотал.

Антон тихонько вышел из детской. Пусть они забавляются, что дети, что взрослые, которым в кайф возиться с ребятнёй, все они достаточно уже настрадались от недавних событий и заслуживают весёлого отдыха. Он же тем временем займётся самым важным делом.

Лукерья встретила его жалобным «Что происходит, Антош?», отчего он почувствовал себя злодеем. Она ведь не виновата ни в чём, просто следовала заложенной ублюдком-менталистом программе, пребывая в блаженном неведении относительно собственных действий.

— Я всё тебе объясню, но чуть позже, ладно? — извиняющимся тоном протянул он. — Стой спокойно, сейчас я тебя освобожу, мы пройдём на кухню и всё обсудим.

Он не стал развеивать чары полностью, лишь изменил их действие: теперь руки Лукерьи крепились не к перилам балкона, а друг к другу, будто скованные наручниками. Пусть она всего лишь хрупкая _освоенная_ девушка и мало что способна ему противопоставить, предосторожность не помешает.

Наконец они покинули балкон. Первой шла Лукерья, Антон же следовал за ней почти вплотную, держась буквально в одном шаге — мало ли что, лучше иметь возможность присматривать за жертвой менталиста, кто знает, что ещё он ей там навнушал.

На полпути к выходу девушка резко остановилась, прижала руки ко лбу, полуприсела-полусогнулась и взвыла:

— Головааа!..

Антон кинулся к ней, нашаривая в памяти подходящие случаю заклинания, но тут же получил крайне болезненный для мужчины удар и согнулся пополам. Лукерья же бросилась бежать.

Преодолевая боль, он поспешил за ней, хоть и понимал, что бесполезно — она на своей территории, которую знает как свои пять пальцев, да и неожиданное нападение обеспечило ей фору, которой вполне хватит на то, чтобы добежать до какой-нибудь из комнат и запереться изнутри, выкуривай её потом… Однако когда Шастун доковылял до выхода, он увидел, что беглянка схвачена и надёжно обездвижена Арсением. Вампкуб стоял в коридоре, одной рукой без труда удерживая её скованные магией руки, а второй крепко обхватив за талию. Лукерья отчаянно брыкалась, пытаясь вырваться, но разве скромные силы обычной женщины сравнятся с вампирской мощью?

— Я уж думал, полная ж… — увидев выглядывающую из-за двери любопытную детскую моську, Антон спешно исправился: — Женева.

— Помощь нужна? — участливо спросил клыкастик. Его мягкий тон довольно странно сочетался с удержанием сопротивляющейся девушки.

— Веди её на кухню, я догоню, — прохрипел Шастун, стараясь не сорваться на кастратский фальцет. Пах пульсировал болью, а чтобы залечить повреждения и таким образом избавиться от неприятных ощущений, требовалось раздеться и применить одно целительское заклинание. Не заниматься же этим посреди коридора, на глазах у женщины и ребёнка?

— Я бы предложил исцеление методом «поцелую, и всё пройдёт», но, боюсь, ты меня пошлёшь на Хувентуд, а у меня сейчас нет никакого настроения на кубинском острове тусоваться, — своеобразно посочувствовал Арсений, уводя пленницу на кухню, пока Шастун медленно и осторожно шёл к ванной. — Да и чтобы сработал обезболивающий компонент, нужно, чтобы слюна попала в кровь, а царапать тебя в столь нежном месте я не согласен.

***

Пять минут спустя они уже сидели втроём на кухне: Антон, у которого наконец-то ничего не болело, Лукерья, на всякий случай скованная воздушным заклинанием, руки её крепились к краю стола, а ноги — к ножкам стула, и Арсений, расположившийся между ними и на всякий случай не сводящий глаз с жертвы менталиста — видимо, во избежание повторения угрозы благополучию столь нежных частей тела своего _истинного._

— Лукерья, ты понимаешь, что именно произошло? Объясни, пожалуйста, что такое ты делала на балконе, — мягко, будто к ребёнку, обратился Антон. Он ни в чём её не винил: ну попыталась она сбросить с балкона собственную дочь, ну зарядила ему по яйцам, так всё это она не по злому умыслу, всё это вина заколдовавшего её разум менталиста, а не её собственная. В конце концов, ничего непоправимого не произошло: Варя жива-здорова, повреждения Миши и самого Антона залечены, психика детей хоть и пострадала, но это вполне можно будет исправить.

— А то вы сами не знаете! — негодующе фыркнула девушка, сдувая лезущие в лицо растрепавшиеся волосы.

— Мы не знаем, как всё это выглядело _для тебя,_ — доброжелательно и в то же время строго заметил Арсений. — Дело в том, что в округе хорошенько поработал преступник-менталист, и у нас есть все основания полагать, что ты попала под воздействие его чар.

— Может, это вы попали под его воздействие, а не я! — с вызовом бросила она, выразительно скосив глаза на свои зафиксированные конечности.

Антон тяжело вздохнул. Вот именно из-за таких вывертов он и не любил иметь дело с менталистами.

— Исключено, — отчеканил он строго, — у меня абсолютный иммунитет к менталистике, у Арса тоже. И мы не желаем никому зла. Чем скорее ты объяснишь, _как_ ты видела всю эту ситуацию, тем быстрее мы разберёмся в случившемся и сможем тебя освободить.

Лукерья закатила глаза, явно не веря их обещаниям, однако наконец-то изволила ответить.

— Я запускала Воробушка, юным сиренам для крыльев полезны каждодневные полёты, а наш птенчик ещё так мал, что взлететь с места не может, ему нужна высота. И когда Воробушек наконец полетел, ты ни с того ни с сего приковал меня магией к перилам и ушёл невесть на сколько времени! — она дёрнула руками в бессильной злобе, тщетно пытаясь порвать чары, крепко приковывающие её запястья к массивной деревянной столешнице.

— Воробушка? — в унисон переспросили трое: Антон, Арс и прокравшийся на кухню Святик.

Только сейчас заметив тихонько стоявшего в уголочке сына, Лукерья нахмурилась.

— А ты что здесь делаешь? Почему на рисование до сих пор сумку не собрал?

Мальчишка поскучнел.

— Мааам, ну сколько раз тебе говорить: я не хожу на рисование! — возмущённо протянул он. — Это Поляна любит у нас каляки-маляки изображать, а я занимаюсь карате, куда ты вчера, между прочим, вместо меня почему-то Мишу отвела. Он к ежегодному сентябрьскому утреннику готовился, на бальные танцы ходил, чтобы вместе с девочкой из его группы вальс станцевать, а карате-то ему зачем? Вот воспитатели удивятся, когда он, вместо того чтобы плясать с ней, перекинет её через бедро или ещё какой приём покажет!

— Ну-ка давай подробней, — заинтересовался Антон, — больше никакой путаницы в последнее время не было?

— Было, — серьёзно кивнул пацан, отчего стало заметно, сколь сильно он похож на Илью: от матери разве что скулы широкие да глаза карие, а всем остальным явно в отца пошёл, может, и волховскую силу унаследует. — Марине мама рыбу накладывала и удивлялась отсутствию аппетита, и на пробежку вместо Вари с собой взяла, а Варю на пение отправила вместо Ромы, а у неё музыкального слуха нет, голосит как резаная. Воробушка на плаванье отвела, а ведь он воды боится, так и не загнали его в бассейн… Любу соком напоить пыталась, хотя все знают, что мелкая ничего, кроме воды или молока, не пьёт. Одежду тоже путала, мои футболки в Маринин ящик сложила, а её платье на Мишину вешалку повесила, а ещё вчера в яичницу сахар кинула, а в чай соль, а ещё…

— Спасибо, Святик, мы поняли, — прервал разошедшегося мальчишку Антон. — Сходи, пожалуйста, посмотри, не замучила ли детвора дядю Волчека.

Закрыв за ним дверь кухни, маг зафиксировал её заклинанием и накинул сверху заглушку.

— Я понял, что произошло. Менталист использовал Путаницу. Простенький, в общем-то приём, однако полезный в бою: очень удобно сражаться, когда твой противник путает не то что стихии, но даже право и лево, причём не на словах даже, а на деле: бросишь такому яблоко, а он его ловить не в ту сторону кинется. Обычно это заклинание выдыхается спустя пару минут, но, если правильно помню, изначальная техника основывалась на ином подходе: вместо наносного запутывания, поверхностного и легко развеиваемого, производилось глубинное, гораздо более медленное и трудоёмкое, потому что оно требует вручную оторвать один конец ассоциативной связи и подсоединить его на новое место, и так со всеми затрагиваемыми Путаницей связями.

— Ты можешь вернуть всё как было? — обеспокоенно спросил вампкуб, и Антон покачал головой:

— Я даже просто посмотреть, что у неё в голове, не смогу, если сама не впустит. Всё-таки ментал — не моя стихия, хоть воздушникам, равно как и водникам, чуточку легче с ним обращаться, чем всем остальным.

— Как с ней тогда быть? — озадачился Арсений. — Мы же не можем оставить всё как есть, это опасно для детей, да и для неё самой тоже. И себе детей забрать или самим к ним переехать, чтобы присматривать, мы тоже не можем, равно как и оставлять её связанной магией по рукам и ногам.

— Эээй, я вообще-то тоже здесь! — возмутилась Лукерья. — Освободите уже меня наконец!

Впору было хвататься за голову: в сложившейся ситуации не было выхода, как ни крути. Без менталиста здесь никак не разобраться, а где ж его взять?

— Отпустите! Пожар! Грабят! — вконец отчаявшись, девушка принялась кричать различные призывы о помощи вразнобой: — Помогите! Насилуют! Милиция! Полиция! Убивают! Скорая! Спасите! Кто-нибудь! Сво-бо-ду по-пу-га-ям!

Устало набросив на неё модифицированную заглушку, делающую громкие звуки едва слышными, однако хорошо проводящую звуки комфортного уровня громкости, Антон принялся думать, пытаясь найти выход из этого безвыходного положения. Лукерья же, явно намеренная изрядно потрепать им нервы в попытке добиться своего, принялась изо всех сил раскачиваться на стуле и в результате собственных действий чуть не рухнула на пол, каким-то чудом не ударившись виском об угол стола. Если б не вампирская скорость реакции Арсения, мгновенно ухватившего её за плечи, ещё и исцелять буйную жертву менталиста пришлось бы.

— Луш, — сочувственно обратился к ней вампкуб, жалостливо посматривая на пленницу, — а ты и вправду не понимаешь, что своими собственными руками чуть не убила своего ребёнка?

Лукерья скептически подняла бровь, определённо не веря его словам.

— Ты сбросила с четвёртого этажа не сирена, способного в любой момент обернуться воробьём, расправить крылья и воспарить. Ты попыталась запустить в полёт _волчонка._

Зрачки карих глаз резко расширились, девушка метнула взгляд на Арса, на Антона и вновь на Арса, будто в надежде, что один из них не выдержит и, засмеявшись, сообщит, что это был розыгрыш. Но увидев, насколько серьёзны их лица, Лукерья оторопела, замерла, будто о чём-то раздумывая…

— Ни в коем случае не освобождайте меня! — отчаянно взмолилась она.

***

В подготовке ментального погружения участвовали все трое. Лукерья, осознав едва не случившуюся трагедию, охотно пошла на сотрудничество, дала согласие на попытку нивелировать воздействие манипуляций злодея-менталиста, — действительно важный нюанс, поскольку в исполнении не-менталиста попытка сунуться в чужую голову без спроса способна серьёзно, подчас даже непоправимо навредить разуму объекта, — а ещё подсказала, где в доме можно найти вентилятор и свечи. Правда, перепутала вторую сверху левую полку с второй снизу правой, но это сущие пустяки. Антон умылся — не просто намочил лицо, но, склонившись над раковиной, вылил себе на голову едва ли не ведро воды: для облегчения ментальных манипуляций следовало пригасить огненную стихию, слишком уж она своевольна и разрушительна, и усилить воздушную. Арсений же готовился ввести Лукерью в транс при помощи гламора, а пока выслушивал инструкции Шастуна.

— Во-первых, транс. Желательно глубокий и тягучий, в принципе типичный для трэлла. Чем податливей будет психика, тем больше шансов, что я проникну максимально глубоко и безболезненно, а значит, сэкономлю силы на преодолении природных барьеров и сумею принести больше пользы на месте.

Клыкастик кивнул, подтверждая, что всё понял и готов перейти к следующему пункту.

— Во-вторых, на тебе остаётся контроль за моим физическим состоянием. От тебя требуется брызгать водой мне на лицо и волосы, превентивно усмиряя моё внутреннее пламя, и на всякий случай следить, чтобы я не упал со стула, а такое вполне вероятно, — продолжил Антон, убирая вентилятор с поворотного режима и направляя так, чтобы дуло только на него: лёгкий дисбаланс угнетённого огня и стимулируемого воздуха очень пригодится для ментальных изысканий.

Прохладная рука Арсения чуть сжала его пальцы, безмолвно подтверждая готовность подхватить его в случае чего.

— И третье, самое важное. На тебе ответственность за моё возвращение.

— В смысле? Ты о чём?

— Дело в том, что для глубокого погружения не-менталисту требуется отключиться от внешних раздражителей. Первым исчезает зрение, затем обоняние, после этого частично теряются слух и осязание — всё это затем, чтобы погрузившийся мог видеть, чуять, слышать нужные ему ментальные конструкции, а при необходимости и воздействовать на них. Физически я буду здесь, а морально — где-то далеко, сам не знаю где, дальше, чем за горизонтом, и глубже, чем во сне. Периодически я постараюсь озвучивать, на каком я этапе и что делаю, поскольку так легче как ментальному ныряльщику, так и тому, кто остался на страховке, и когда сообщу, что сделал всё, что мог, ты должен помочь мне вернуться.

В горле пересохло, и Антон плеснул в кружку воды. Ему никогда не нравились подобные экзерси́сы, ведь, погружаясь в чужой разум, не-менталист на время теряет частичку своего «я», оказывается отрезанным не только от внешнего мира, но и от внутреннего: от изрядной части памяти, самосознания, всей полноты понимания происходящего…

— На этом этапе следует прекратить опрыскивание и убрать воду подальше. А ещё примерно в это время можно начинать выводить пациентку из транса, активирующиеся при этом природные механизмы саморегуляции психики помогут мне легко и быстро выскользнуть из её разума.

Он ещё раз глотнул воды и продолжил:

— Выйдя из разума Лукерьи, я не сразу окажусь в своём. Главная закавыка подобных погружений — не залипнуть в пограничной зоне на обратном пути. И вот с этим-то мне особенно пригодится твоя помощь.

Опустошив кружку, он задержал взгляд на её донышке, собираясь с мыслями, и продолжил:

— Ослабив её транс, ты должен будешь активировать по меньшей мере один якорь. Универсальный якорь любого мага — его родная стихия. Так что зажжёшь свечку и поставишь её так, чтобы она находилась в противоположном от меня направлении, нежели Лукерья.

Дальше говорить не хотелось, но в вопросах безопасности Антон предпочитал перестраховаться. Уж кому-кому, а собственному вампкубу можно доверять, он всегда поймёт и примет.

— По идее должно хватить даже этого, но на всякий случай имей в виду, что может помочь также зов по имени или прозвищу, а ещё одним из моих якорей является просьба о помощи, — чуть смутившись, признался Шастун. У других якоря как якоря: какие-то важные слова вроде признаний в любви или упоминания уникальных фактов биографии, один он со своим дурацким комплексом спасителя невольно выбивался из ряда однокурсников — ни на что другое не среагировал, а как девчонка с соседнего ряда попросила соседа помочь ей поточить карандаш из слишком жёсткой древесины, так пришёл в себя и, не думая, рефлекторно помчался помогать, ещё сам не зная, кому и в чём, сверзившись со стула и разбив подбородок.

Отогнав воспоминание об этом казусе, Антон продолжил:

— Так, ну вроде всё, застрять не должен, хоть и непривычно как-то без наставника-менталиста рядом, но надо же когда-нибудь начинать самостоятельные погружения…

Молчаливо внимавший до того нежить заметно разволновался.

— А если не получится тебя вернуть? Если ты завязнешь? Что тогда? — обеспокоенно зачастил вопросами Арс, нервно теребя подол футболки.

— Тогда бери мой телефон, — Антон показал, как разблокировать, хотя был уверен, что вампкуб и раньше видел, как он это делает, и запомнил, — и звони… Так, нет, в Больницу не звони, мы там для преступника будем видны, как на ладошке… Значит, по четвёртому сверху номеру звони. Не факт, что возьмёт трубку сразу же, вероятней всего, попадёшь на автоответчик, в любом случае главное сразу скажи, что дело срочное, что звонишь по моему поручению, ну и что я в чужой голове застрял, остальное потом в живом разговоре дополнишь. Ну а пока помощь не прибудет, позаботишься о моём теле, там в принципе несложно, примерно как с лежачим больным: принести домой, уложить на кровать, кормить жидкой пищей типа бульона, супа-пюре или смузи, а памперсы для взрослых в любой аптеке продают. Ну и переворачивать периодически понадобится, чтобы пролежней не было, если подкрепление задержится. Короче, в интернете поищешь, если потребуется. Хотя я уверен, что проблем не возникнет.

— Может, лучше не надо? Как-нибудь обойдёмся и без этого рискованного погружения? — в глазах обеспокоенного Арсения отчётливо читалось невысказанное эгоистичное «детей у неё семеро, а ты у меня _один_ », но они оба, и нежить и Антон, понимали, что сей циничной мысли здесь не место. Те, кто сильнее и опытнее, должны брать на себя заботу о слабых и юных, иначе что толку от их силы и опыта?

— Надо, Сеня, надо, — улыбнулся Шастун, чуть переделав цитату из советской комедии про стройку и поневоле представив вампкуба завёрнутым во много слоёв обоев. — Не переживай, клыкастик, у нас обязательно получится.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > Я оборрротень Варрря! Мне четыррре годика!
> 
> Подобная фраза в свой адрес от маленького ребёнка вполне объяснима. Дети порой как попугаи. Я вот, к примеру, как услышала когда-то мамину фразу обо мне, адресованную какой-то знакомой, так потом полгода ходила и всем взрослым представлялась, строча как из пулемёта, без какой-либо интонации: «Я [имя] дочечка да года да месяца» (не знаю, почему «да», а не «два», наверное, в то время плохо с дикцией было).
> 
> Далее будет заключительная часть главы 3,5: **3,53. Помутнение — В океане мыслей**.  
> • Сюрреалистическое погружение в глубины разума.  
> • Успехи и неудачи Шастуна на ниве менталистики.  
> • Подозрительное дежавю.  
> • Маленькая история десятилетней давности.  
> • Выразительный Серый.  
> • Очень своеобразный десерт.


	56. Глава 3,53. Помутнение — В океане мыслей

_— Устройся поудобней и посмотри мне в глаза,_ — негромкий и проникновенный, голос Арсения будто ласково пробирался под кожу, — _вот так, умница. Смотри на меня и слушай мой голос. Ты среди друзей, тебя любят и берегут, желают тебе только добра. Расслабься и слушай._

Даже на иммунного к любому ментальному воздействию Антона слова нежитя подействовали успокаивающе, с плеч будто сняли тяжёлый груз, вернув привычную лёгкость и комфорт, что уж говорить о Лукерье? Девушка откинулась на спинку стула, расслабилась, обмякла, продолжая внимать словам Арсения с выражением блаженного доверия на лице.

 _— Дай мне руку, солнышко,_ — всё тем же доверительным тоном попросил вампкуб, и Шастун удержался от протягивания руки лишь потому, что клыкастик и без того держал его кисть в своей, едва ощутимо поглаживая большим пальцем.

Лукерья чуть замедленно протянула руку, и Арсений свободной ладонью накрыл её. Вполне понятно зачем — для усиления ментального воздействия нужен визуальный и физический контакт.

 _— Умница,_ — бархатистым голосом похвалил вампкуб. — _Ты под защитой, золотко, и можешь нам довериться, раскрыть душу и обнажить помыслы._

Правой рукой клыкастик накрывал ладонь Лукерьи, а пальцами левой поглаживал Антона по запястью, безмолвно предупреждая, что транс чаруемой уже совсем скоро достигнет нужной точки. «Правду говорят: каков менталист, таков и его метод, — улыбнулся маг своим мыслям, — видимо, на вампиров в целом и вампкуба в частности это тоже распространяется, вон как мягко и бережно в транс погружает».

 _— Ты всё так хорошо делаешь, умничка, я тобой горжусь,_ — в очередной раз похвалил нежить, закрепляя результат, и перешёл к финальному аккорду: _— А теперь, солнышко, посмотри Антону в глаза, доверься ему всем своим существом, пусти в свой разум._

Дождавшись, пока слегка заторможенная из-за транса Лукерья переведёт на него на удивление ясный и открытый взгляд, Антон взял её свободную руку в свою, образовав тем самым маленький хоровод, подался вперёд, опираясь локтями на колени для большей устойчивости, и, не сводя с неё глаз, принялся шептать врезавшиеся в память слова заклинания, чувствуя, как с каждым словом окружающий мир теряет чёткость и краски, и он летит, летит, летит…

 

***

Воздушное течение несло его к цели, он не знал, куда именно, однако был уверен, что его вынесет куда надо. Пространство вокруг него причудливо менялось: стройные сосны в бору обращались строгими очертаниями высоток ночного города, их светящиеся окна сменялись звёздами, россыпь звёзд складывалась в целые галактики, которые, кружа нестройным хороводом, переплавлялись в осьминогов, вальяжно передвигающихся в нижних слоях солёного океана… Как-то незаметно океан сменился узкими гротами пещер, и ему уже приходилось двигаться, оседлав поток, чтобы избегать столкновения с каменными зубцами и вписываться в резкие повороты.

Сеть пещерных коридоров осталась позади, выпустив его наконец в поднебесье. Воздушный поток обернулся весёлым дельфином, сидеть на котором оказалось вполне удобно, затем, обогнув подвешенную в воздухе огромную клетчатую скатерть, превратился в длиннокрылого грифона, а позже, чудом разминувшись с глянцевой и очень жёсткой на вид радугой, грифон сделал мёртвую петлю, и приземлился он уже не на чудесное животное, а на мягкое сиденье верёвочных качелей. Азартно раскачиваясь, он помогал им двигаться вперёд, однако в какой-то момент качели резко остановились, а он кубарем покатился куда-то дальше. К счастью, воздух был на его стороне, невесомо поддержал, не позволив ни обо что удариться.

Он завис над полом, осматриваясь в попытке понять, где это он очутился. Обернувшись, он увидел удаляющийся поезд, влекомый лошадкой-качалкой, и окончательно уверился, что дальше предстоит продвигаться своим ходом.

— Я уже довольно близко, — сказал он вслух. Он не знал, зачем говорит и к кому обращается, ведь вокруг не было ни души, просто чувствовал, что так _правильно._

Оглядевшись и прислушавшись к собственным ощущениям, он направился туда, куда его звало чутьё. Миновал огромного, с многоэтажку, льва, не удостоившего путника своим царственным вниманием, под крики чаек пролетел над чашкой кофейного леса, взмыл ввысь, чтобы пройтись пешком по ободку одного из колец Сатурна, — та редкая поверхность, на которой не остаются следы, — перебрался через алчно пытающуюся втянуть его пропасть по сотканной из потрескивающего пламени верёвке и, найдя наконец искомую лужу на мостовой, спустился по каменным ступеням в сияющее отражение окружающего городка.

Добравшись до перекрёстка, он остановился, зависнув в воздухе над вымощенной книгами поверхностью, пытаясь понять, куда свернуть. Под ногами одна из книг проросла маком и разлетелась маленькими чайничками, освобождая место для тяжёлого бронзового люка.

— Нет, мне не сюда, — зачем-то покачал головой он, и люк, обидевшись на отказ, исчез, сменившись панцирем черепахи, шустро шмыгнувшей куда-то вправо.

Следуя ведущему его чутью, он устремился прямо и чуть влево, миновал ёлочную гирлянду с огоньками в форме разноцветных вишенок и свернул вправо, когда увидел возвышающееся над мостовой весло на постаменте. Ещё пара поворотов, старая деревянная дверь с ручкой в форме виноградного листа — и он на месте.

— Я у цели, — привычно отчитался он.

Он очутился в большом помещении, почти всё пространство которого занимал огромный оранжевато-красный шар, при ближайшем рассмотрении оказавшийся сделанным из мелкоячеистой сети. Эта сеть составляла не только поверхность шара, но и всё внутреннее пространство. Тысячи тончайших нитей, блестящих и переливающихся на свету, были соединены в потрясающе сложную и в то же время безмерно простую систему.

— Подскажи, что с тобой не так, — обратился он к шару, и тот внял просьбе: тихо загудев, медленно провернулся, являя взгляду залапанные вонючей буро-лиловой мерзостью участки.

Его аж подкинуло в воздухе от возмущения: здесь нельзя было оставлять следы, он и сам большую часть пути летел, чтобы не пятнать поверхности своими шагами, и знал, что другие, доброжелательные другие, или шли бы пешком, сопровождаемые, будто пажом, смывающей следы волной, или и вовсе не оставляли бы отпечатков, будучи особыми легкоступами.

— Бедненький, такую гадость тебе сделали, — пожалел он несчастный шар. — Ну ничего, я тебе помогу.

Многократно уменьшившись, он подлетел к запачканным участкам и пригляделся. При внимательном рассмотрении оказалось, что некий незваный гость не только развёл грязищу, но и внёс в эту совершенную систему хаос: многие нити, когда-то тоньше человеческого волоса, а при нынешнем его размере скорее смахивающие на металлические тросы да фонарные столбы, были перепутаны, оторваны одним концом, скручены в узел, прикреплены не к тем связкам. Подлетев к одной из таких перепутанных нитей, той, что была чуть тоньше его руки, он попытался оторвать неправильно присоединённый конец, но грязно-лиловая мерзость держала крепко, будто намертво припаяв туго натянутый трос к месту пересечения ещё нескольких. На ощупь эта гадость казалась мягкой, вязкой, тягучей, как гудрон, но противно-холодной, жадно липла к рукам, мерзко облепляя кожу. Не стерпев этой клейкой пакости, он отнял руки от каната, тут же окружая ладони очистительным пламенем, легко уничтожившим тошнотворную слизь. Хотелось пройтись огнём по всей системе, но ощущения подсказывали, что окружающая сеть не перенесёт касаний пламени, и он загасил объятые жаром руки.

— Нужно найти другой способ, — резюмировал он, прикидывая, как власть над воздухом может помочь в этом деле. Порывом ветра клейкую скверну не сметёшь, смерчем скорее повредишь нетронутые нити, а что ещё он может сделать лишь одной стихией?

Пока он, задумавшись, глядел в одну точку, перебирая и отбрасывая варианты, его взгляд привлекло какое-то движение. Присмотревшись, он понял, что буро-сиреневая гнусь стремится расползтись, запятнать собой как можно больше.

— Вот ведь сука! — не сдержав возмущения воскликнул он, машинально создавая воздушный щит, призванный ограничить распространение заразы.

Не зная, сдержит ли щит напор сей вязкой неаппетитной массы, он подождал ещё немного, до следующего расширения, и вот ведь диво: при соприкосновении с лиловой грязью прозрачно-голубой щит, прильнувший краями отверстия к оберегаемому им канату, сверкнул стальным блеском, не пропуская врага дальше.

— Ага! И на тебя нашлась управа! — позлорадствовал он. Отчего-то вонь этой мерзости напоминала об отчаянии, боли в глубине груди и шершавой сухости на губах, и за это он ненавидел лиловую гнусь ещё больше. Тем приятней было понять, что он в силах остановить распространение гадкой заразы.

Сколько он сновал меж толстых, как столбы, канатов и тросов, он и сам не знал. Ведомый жгучей ненавистью, он перепроверил всё по три раза, окружив щитами каждый клочок поражённой местности. Края щитов он оплавил огнём, приваривая их друг к другу, так что после последнего сварочного шва вся чуждая мерзопакость оказалась заключена внутри неправильного многогранника, поблескивающего на свету светло-голубыми, почти полностью прозрачными гранями.

Пощупав один из наружных, незатронутых канатов, он понял, что они гораздо мягче и эластичней тех, что остались внутри. Откуда-то, сам не помня откуда, он знал, что эта неправильная жёсткость связей приводит к вспышкам агрессии: столкнувшись с тем, что противоречит привычной — а за счёт перепутанных тросов ещё и искажённой — картине мира, человек с неэластичным мышлением впадает в ярость и может натворить дел.

Испугавшись, что острые углы похожего на драгоценный камень многогранника случайно ранят нежные связи, он окружил щитовую конструкцию пружинящей воздушно-облачной прослойкой, лёгкой как пух и вместе с тем прочной. Заодно и ожесточившийся из-за этой липкой гадости нрав немного смягчит, послужит эдаким амортизатором.

Удостоверившись, что сделал всё возможное для исправления ситуации, он вынырнул из глубин шара и вернулся к привычному размеру.

— Спасибо этому дому, пойду-ка к другому, — бросил он на прощанье, вылетая из помещения.

Рассохшаяся деревянная дверь захлопнулась, латунная ручка в форме виноградного листа обернулась белкой и ускакала прочь, а место, где была дверь, затянулось травой. Миг — и на месте здания красуется поросший степными травами холм.

Отлетев повыше, он обнаружил, что вокруг, сколько хватает взгляда — холмы, холмы, холмы… Из какого он вышел? К какому повернуться спиной и направиться прочь? Как выбраться? Сюда его вело чутьё, а отсюда?

— Выведи меня отсюда! — его испуганный крик звоном отдался в усеянном бриллиантами звёзд поднебесье и растаял.

На помощь надейся, а сам не плошай — решил он, направившись куда глаза глядят. Если долго лететь, рано или поздно хоть куда-нибудь да прилетишь, не вечно же будет длиться это холмистое море?

Не вечно.

Взгорье холма пронзилось острой иглой шпиля и с тихим писком придавленной мыши разверзлось, выпуская на волю стеклянную махину небоскрёба. Вслед за ним, будто грибы из-под земли, проклюнулись и другие высотки — каждая из своего холма. Земля стонала от боли, сворачивая омертвевшие обрывки дёрна, с гудением и сопровождающими каждую новую трещину всхлипами выпуская наружу прорастающие из неё здания. Оторопев от столь мучительного, но в то же время почему-то и прекрасного зрелища, он не заметил, как самый старший небоскрёб хлестнул его витой лентой эстакады, сбивая наземь.

Асфальт мягко спружинил под ногами, на миг смявшись выемкой, но тут же восстановив форму. Здесь было самое дно мегаполиса: основания небоскрёбов поросли кораллами, в воздухе порхали мелкие цветастые рыбки, вазоны для цветов пестрели морскими анемонами, а ближайшую урну облюбовал для постоянного проживания осьминог.

Он воспрял с асфальта, давая мелким крабикам больше пространства, и огляделся. В этом воздушном океане с парящими где-то наверху морскими черепахами и ска́тами, похожими на левитирующее одеяло, он чувствовал себя довольно комфортно, однако его не покидало ощущение, что здесь ему не место, что нужно куда-то двигаться.

Только вот куда?

Залитый светом день сменился огненным закатом, а вскоре и бархатной ночью. Он брёл, перебирая ногами в воздухе над асфальтом, сам не зная, куда направляется. Лишь бы идти, лишь бы не оставаться на месте. Сочная, похожая на персик луна вышла из-за горизонта, где-то вдалеке взвыли акулы, лениво плеснул хвостом огромный карп, испуганно застрекотал пойманный хищником лобстер, а он всё продолжал лететь куда глаза глядят.

Напоровшись на острие шпиля, луна истекала медовой патокой лавы, медленно, но неотвратимо льющейся по стене небоскрёба, заливающей дно и замуровывающей в янтарь всё, что не успело убраться с её пути. Он рванулся было вверх, но что-то незримо препятствовало ему, не давало подняться выше. Метнувшись в сторону, он увидел посреди уцелевшей пока что улочки висящий в воздухе дверной проём и не раздумывая кинулся в него.

Дверь захлопнулась за его спиной, отсекая от залитых янтарём улиц, и исчезла, растворившись в свежей белизне. Он огляделся, пытаясь понять, куда попал.

Вокруг было белым-бело — до черноты в глазах. Сложно было понять, день сейчас, помрачневший от застившего свет снега, или ночь, выбеленная метелью.

Здесь не было больше ничего, лишь всепоглощающая белизна снежной круговерти и звенящая морозность воздуха, но отчего-то ему стало дико страшно. Он побежал, сам не зная куда — лишь бы вынырнуть из пугающего царства холода, хоть в космос, хоть в жерло вулкана, лишь бы не оставаться здесь!

С каждым движением бежать становилось всё сложнее: сначала он почти летел, едва касаясь ботинками снежного ковра, затем бежал по гладкой наледи, потом, случайно пробив корку наста подошвами, провалился в снег по колено и уже еле шёл. Метель, ранее ласково гладившая его по щекам прохладными ладонями, теперь била наотмашь, и с каждой хлёсткой пощёчиной в голове звенело всё сильнее.

Что-то заставило его остановиться. Он… вспомнил?.. Понял?.. Ощутил?.. Нет, он _знал,_ где-то там есть кто-то, кто… с кем… кого… кому?..

_Кому он опасен._

— Нет! Нет, я не хочу! — отчаянно воскликнул он, делая шаг назад, поскальзываясь на накатанной наледи и валясь в снег. Морозные объятия стихии были обманчиво мягки, но ледяные когти пурги уже подбирались к его незащищённому горлу. Пусть! Пусть лучше так, чем… Он смутно помнил, чем _что,_ в памяти отпечаталось лишь отчаяние и стекающая сквозь пальцы струйка чего-то сыпучего, что раньше было чем-то иным, _важным_ и _нужным._

Невидимые кузнецы заковали его потерявшие чувствительность руки в лёд, а он смотрел на оковы, стеклянно-прозрачными варежками обвившие его кисти, и глупо улыбался: пока он в них, то _важное_ надёжно защищено от становления прахом. Успокоенный, он откинулся назад, ложась в холод, утопая в вязкой перине снега. Теперь можно и отдохнуть, закрыть глаза, наслаждаясь убаюкивающей колыбельной метели…

Через мелодичные завывания вьюги к нему пробился какой-то чуждый этому месту звук. Что за?..

Раздосадованный, он открыл глаза, и, вглядевшись, сквозь кружевную пелену позёмки различил что-то странное, не чужеродное даже, но чу́ждо-родно́е, чуждое этому месту и безотчётно родственное для него самого. Нечто скакало ярким бликом среди снежного полумрака, едва заметное, и в то же время почти неслышно… зовущее?

В едва уловимом звоне слышалось почти беззвучное _«Помоги»._

Он попытался встать, но рухнул на снег, больно рассадив губу и нарушив нетронутость белизны рубиновыми каплями крови. Конечности почти не слушались, и вместо того чтобы идти, он кое-как, опираясь на локти и подволакивая непослушные ноги, пополз вперёд, на зов. Ураганный ветер пригоршнями кидал в него снег, пытаясь залепить глаза, но он, зажмурившись, продолжал ползти на звук.

И вот он совсем рядом. Кое-как разлепив смёрзшиеся ресницы, он увидел крохотную, с булавочную головку, искорку, каким-то чудом оказавшуюся здесь, среди снежной мешанины бурана. Забывшись, он протянул ей ладонь, но, увидев, что рука всё так же вмурована в лёд почти до середины предплечья, отдёрнул конечность, боясь случайно загасить последнюю оставшуюся у него ценность. Но тут искорка сама скользнула к нему, коснулась уголка разбитых губ, снимая боль и увеличиваясь в размерах: теперь она была уже не песчинкой огня среди снежной пустоши, но крохотным, меньше ногтя, шариком.

По щеке скользнула капля — он и не заметил, как от облегчения дал волю слезам, вернее, одной слезе, кое-как пробившейся сквозь частокол заледеневших ресниц. Искорка скользнула к ней, и он отшатнулся, опасаясь лишиться её общества. Отчего-то слеза не пригасила её, не заставила зашипеть от боли угасания, наоборот, искорка довольно мурлыкнула, сделавшись ещё крупнее, и ласково прошлась по глазам, освобождая их из морозного плена.

Приведя его лицо в порядок, изрядно подросшая, с крупную вишенку, искра отлетела обратно, к рукам и бесстрашно опустилась на обледеневшие ладони.

__

_Автор иллюстрации неизвестен (твиттер удалён, контакты утеряны)_

— Не надо! Не гасни, останься со мной! — отчаянно взмолился он, боясь вновь оказаться одному средь мира холода и снега.

Но искорка и не собиралась гаснуть. Уютно устроившись на вмёрзших в стекляни́стые сосульки ладонях, она целенаправленно и методично плавила лёд, сбегающий вниз по рукам горючими слезами, и, освободив побелевшие руки от морозных оков, заботливо согрела их своим теплом. Отчего-то битва с холодом не ослабляла её — наоборот, искорка сделалась лишь сильнее, крупнее, язык уже не повернулся бы назвать искоркой этот пушистый шарик ласкового огня цвета расплавленного золота, изредка поглядывающий на него парой всполохов синеватого пламени.

— Спасибо, — хрипло выдохнул он, поглаживая пальцем огонёк, — ты мне очень помог.

Огонёк нежно потёрся о его ладонь и вспорхнул, улетая прочь.

— Не надо! Не уходи! Не оставляй меня одного!

Он и сам не заметил, как бросился догонять ускользающее пламя. Ползком, не щадя колени, а потом, когда почувствовал, что ноги ему вновь подчиняются, хоть и с трудом, встал и пошёл, а затем и побежал, боясь, ужасно боясь потерять из виду единственную свою надежду, огненными отблесками мелькавшую среди стволов.

Стволов?

Увлечённый погоней, он даже не обратил внимания, как жестокая ледяная пустошь сменилась синеватой зеленью сумеречного леса. В иной момент он бы с удовольствием задержался здесь подольше, наслаждаясь природным спокойствием и ароматами живой древесины и терпкого мха, но сейчас он не мог думать ни о чём другом, кроме своего огонька, рискующего затеряться среди густых крон и стелющегося ковра трав.

Потерял. Упустил!

— Где ты? Ты мне нужен!

Отчаявшись, он побрёл дальше, в безнадёжной попытке хотя бы случайно направиться в нужную сторону.

Ноги сами вывели его на поляну, блестящую от утренней росы.

Росы ли?

Он внезапно понял, что солнце ещё не взошло. Вся поляна — каждый листик, каждая травинка — была усыпана яркими ягодами золотистых искр. Были тут и крохотные, едва различимые глазу искорки, и крупные, с увесистый апельсин, огоньки. Где-то здесь должен быть и тот самый, так ведь?

— Где ты, родной мой? Прошу, откликнись! — просил он совсем тихо, не решаясь тревожить покой обитателей поляны, но всё же ненароком спугнул их.

Искры огнекрылыми бабочками вспорхнули с насиженных мест, закружились, завертелись вокруг него ласковой золотой метелью, нежной и согревающей, и это было очень приятно, но ему всё ещё нужен был _его_ огонёк, тот самый, с парой лукаво посматривающих на него синевато-голубых всполохов, тот, что напитался его кровью и залечил его раны, тот, что был с ним в минуты отчаянья, тот, ради которого он проделал весь этот путь.

— Где же ты?

Искорки золотистой круговертью поднимались ввысь, будто танцуя в воздухе, и он запрокинул голову, высматривая в глубоком ультрамариновом небе столь нужный ему особый отблеск. Ну где же, где же?

Не в силах нашарить взглядом, он всей душой, всем своим существом устремился ввысь, наконец оторвавшись от земли. Окружённый светлячками искр, он воспарил над лесом, поднимаясь в рассветающее небо, ни на миг не прекращая выискивать _тот самый_ огонёк.

Знакомый блик на мгновение сверкнул где-то высоко впереди, и он устремился за ним, вперёд и вверх, в ясную лазурь летнего неба, протягивая руки в попытке дотянуться до самого важного, что только может быть…

И мягко упал в чьи-то объятья.

Его окружали смутные разноцветные пятна, звуки чьей-то речи, пока ещё неразборчивые из-за не до конца вернувшегося слуха. Зажмурившись, чтобы поскорее прийти в себя, он уткнулся в чьё-то тёплое плечо, вдыхая знакомый успокаивающий запах. Память и самосознание ещё не полностью вернулись к нему, но по тому, как заботливо его приняли прохладные руки, с какой лёгкостью его поддержали, не позволив удариться, как бережно прижали к себе, нашёптывая что-то неразличимое, но неизменно ласковое, он понял…

— Ааарс, — довольно протянул Антон, обнимая своего нежитя в ответ.

 

***

За всеми хлопотами время пролетело незаметно. Выведенная из транса Лукерья, посмотрев на часы, всплеснула руками — близился час полдника, а дети ещё даже не обедали. Из чувства вины пополам с благодарностью она предложила Антону с друзьями остаться на обед, и вечно голодное пламя заставило его согласиться.

Шастун остался на кухне, взяв на себя обязанности поварёнка — чистил картошку и лук, резал ингредиенты, следил за тем, чтобы Лукерья не перепутала соль и сахар, а заодно и давал ей инструкции. Всё-таки преступник слишком хорошо потрудился, наводя путаницу в её голове, а сам Антон сумел лишь приглушить навязанную агрессию и воспрепятствовать распространению зловредной заразы на соседние ассоциативные связи, а не вернуть всё как было, и пока они не найдут подходящего менталиста, который сумеет вернуть этот участок сознания в первозданный вид, придётся учиться как-то жить с этим.

Арсений же, убедившись, что его _истинному_ ничего не грозит, ушёл в детскую — «чтобы детки не замучили вконец нашего волкогнома». Спустя какое-то время, когда все ингредиенты уже были добавлены в огромную кастрюлю и оставалось только подождать, пока суп дойдёт до готовности, клыкастик вернулся на кухню, неся на руках Варю и Мишу. Человеку было бы неудобно удерживать каждой рукой по ребёнку, как-никак, к четырём-пяти годам они набирают уже приличный вес, но вампкуб нёс их легко, словно дети ничего не весили.

Мягко опустив детей на пол, Арсений присел рядом с ними на корточки, чтобы обратиться к ним не свысока.

— Помните, что я вам говорил? Ваша мама хорошая, она не хотела причинить вам вреда, просто один очень гадостный злодей её заколдовал. Но наш храбрый и добрый волшебник Антон развеял чары, и теперь мама понимает, что на самом деле произошло, и ей очень грустно и больно, что так вышло.

Первой к нервно теребящей половник Лукерье бросилась Варя, обхватила мамины ноги и, запрокинув голову, затараторила:

— Мам, я люблю тебя, пррравда-пррравда, и совсем не серрржусь! Мне даже понррравилось летать с дядей Антоном, а ещё я подррружилась с дядей Волчеком, он такой здоррровенный, пррредставляешь?!

Из слов девочки догадавшись, что перед ней именно тот ребёнок, которого она чуть не погубила своими же руками, Лукерья залилась слезами. Опустившись на колени, она обняла дочку, плача и бесконечно прося прощения. Тут же к ней подбежал и светловолосый ангелочек, до того стеснительно державшийся в стороне, и, прижавшись, шепнул на ухо, что тоже совсем не злится на то, что она его оттолкнула, и что ушибленная рука и бок вовсе не болят, залеченные добрым дядей магом.

Всех троих пришлось потом вести умываться в ванную — наревевшись и успокоившись, Лукерья вновь расплакалась, на этот раз от облегчения, а дети просто за компанию. Антон уже думал, что придётся вновь прибегнуть к навеваемому вампирским гламором успокаивающему трансу, на сей раз неглубокому, но обошлось — после умывания все трое Макаровых пришли в норму.

Вскоре на кухню подтянулись и остальные, ведомые аппетитным ароматом — сначала Воробушек в птичьей форме прискакал, со второй попытки вспорхнул на стул и обернулся черноглазым малышом, затем остальные четверо приехали верхом на Сером — впереди, ближе к шее, сидела неизменно серьёзная юная русалка с косичками, одной рукой вцепившись в шерсть, а другой придерживая одну из младших сестричек, ту, что была чуть старше и с острыми ушками — верным признаком потомства фейри, а чуть дальше на спине оборотня восседал, крепко обхватив его ногами, Святик, точно так же придерживая рукой родную сестрёнку, круглолицую и восторженно взирающую на мир огромными голубыми глазищами.

Как ни странно, на не такой уж большой кухне места хватило всем. Ребятня рядочком уселась на лавку, как здесь называли длинную сторону L-образного диванчика, Антон с Арсом кое-как уместились на короткой его части, с другого торца стола устроилась Лукерья, а Серый с Рексом, которым тоже досталось угощение, правда, не в тарелках, а в небольших жестяных мисках, разлеглись на полу, в проходе между обеденным столом и кухонной рабочей поверхностью.

Подождав, пока все закончат с обедом, Антон подозвал к себе двоих старших детей и проинструктировал. Всё-таки, раз воздействие Путаницы получилось не снять, а только лишь приглушить, Лукерья нуждалась в постоянной помощи извне, а кто, как не дети, всегда с ней рядом? Он по себе помнил, что в школьном возрасте ребёнок уже достаточно сознателен для серьёзного разговора, и постарался в простых словах объяснить, что от них требуется. В принципе, не так уж и много, всего лишь вовремя подмечать несуразности и поправлять мамины действия: сообщить, что она взяла со стола не сахарницу, а солонку, указать, кого именно нужно отвести на плаванье, поменяться тарелками, если по ошибке рыбу дали тому из детей, кто её не ест, и так далее. В принципе, ничего сложного, хотя на душе у Антона всё равно было неспокойно — как-никак, перекладывать на семи-восьмилетних детей ответственность за пятерых младших и временно недееспособную мать не слишком-то правильно. А с другой стороны, разве у них есть выход? Не переезжать же всем четверым, Шасту с клыкастиком и двоим мохнатикам, в квартиру Макаровых, и не забирать же всех восьмерых, мать и семерых детей, под свою крышу? Вдвенадцатером они и вовсе с ума сойдут от тесноты и невозможности побыть одному, да и опасно это — чем ближе к Антону, тем больше шансов вновь попасть под устроенные злодеем неприятности. И если его друзья сознательно шли на этот риск, поскольку Арсений без Шастуна не хотел и не мог, а заключённый в зверином теле Серый и вовсе, неспособный о себе позаботиться, нуждался в человеческой помощи, то женой друга он рисковать не имел права.

 

***

Попрощавшись с гостеприимными Макаровыми (пришлось пообещать ещё как-нибудь зайти к ним в гости всем вместе, чтобы детвора вдоволь наобщалась «с дядей Антоном, дядей Алсом и дядей Волчеком»), они наконец выбрались на лестничную площадку.

— Ну нифига себе за хлебушком сходил, — с усталой усмешкой процитировал «Ералаш» Антон, и клыкастик понятливо улыбнулся.

И кто придумал, будто вампиры навеки застревают разумом в реалиях своей молодости? Шастун вот ни разу таких не встречал. Наоборот, вампиры проникались духом современности даже быстрее, чем человеческая молодёжь. Те же сотовые телефоны появились у них гораздо раньше, чем у основной массы людей. Антон помнил, как однажды, когда он гостил у наставника и гулял с Женькой Кожевиным и парой других юных магов, они наткнулись в парке на женщину, которой стало плохо с сердцем, и вынуждены были искать поблизости таксофон, чтобы вызвать скорую, и опрашивать всех вокруг на предмет мобильного телефона. Важный толстый дядечка, только что засунувший свой сотовый в солидного вида борсетку, не удостоил подростка своим вниманием, а вот подтянутый молодой мужчина в модных на тот момент мешковатых джинсах и цветастой футболке сам предложил воспользоваться его сотиком. Причём неопытный в таких делах Антон даже и не различил бы в нём вампира, но тот, каким-то образом определив перед собой мага, по всем правилам представился, не забыв назвать клан, и заверил в добрых намерениях.

Говорят, первое впечатление от чего-либо накладывает отпечаток, сохраняющийся на всю жизнь. Наверное, именно из-за этой встречи у пятнадцатилетнего Антона сформировался свой вывод: _человечность_ не зависит от того, человек перед тобой или нелюдь.

Отвлекшись на воспоминания, он утратил контроль над хромающей после ментального погружения координацией и неудачно задел перила, больно стукнувшись тыльной стороной правой ладони. Всё бы ничего, но царапины, оставленные во время вчерашней ловли оборотня, от этого удара разошлись и вновь закровоточили.

— Арс, — позвал он, — у меня есть для тебя вампирский десерт.

— Не шути так, огонёчек, — несколько заторможенно откликнулся задумавшийся о чём-то вампкуб.

Похоже, зря Антон вчера пренебрёг самоисцелением: следы волчьих зубов и когтей даже спустя почти сутки оставались довольно глубокими — кровь хоть и не лилась рекой, однако медленно сбегающие по руке горячие капли грозили вот-вот добраться до кончиков пальцев и пролиться на пол.

— Клыкастик, _пожалуйста._ Рабочую руку исцелять не в пример сложнее, а так мы оба будем в выигрыше: ты полакомишься кровью, а я получу обезболивание, да и раны затянутся быстрее.

— Я уже говорил тебе, что пьяный вампкуб — не лучшая компания для кого бы то ни было, а уж для тебя _особенно,_ — непреклонно произнёс нежить, отводя взгляд.

— Чушь! — вскипел Антон. — Как раз таки именно для _меня_ такая компания безопасней всего. Что делают вампиры на пороге смерти? Пытаются укусить, ведь своевременный глоток крови может их спасти. А ты меня даже там, в подвале, полумёртвый, и то не пытался укусить. Твоё стремление не навредить мне оказалось сильнее инстинктов умирающего вампира, так что и в этом случае оно тебя удержит, я знаю. Я ведь знаю _т е б я._

Они бы, наверное, ещё долго препирались, остановившись на площадке третьего этажа, если бы не Серый.

— Иииии-фряу! — недовольно фыркнул он и, осторожно прихватив зубами руку вампкуба, повёл головой, направляя её в сторону Шастуна, после чего отпустил и, пренебрежительно — мол, фи, какой недогадливый! — мотнув хвостом, продолжил спуск по лестнице, едва слышно цокая по ступенькам длинными когтями и уводя за собой хвостиком следовавшего за ним Рекса.

Сглотнув, нежить всё же посмотрел на Антона — сначала в глаза, потом, сделав какой-то дрожащий вдох, на приподнятую руку, перемазанную кровью от пальцев и почти до локтя.

И, рвано выдохнув, приступил к делу.

В прошлый раз, когда ранена была спина, у Шастуна не было возможности понаблюдать за процессом — не сова же он, в самом деле, чтобы поворачивать голову на сто восемьдесят градусов, да и смущала его такая близость к вампкубу. Сейчас же, когда количество прикосновений в день измерялось десятками, а губы и язык Арсения были знакомы ему чуть ли не столь же детально, как свои собственные, процедура зализывания ран воспринималась легче. Нежить вёл языком от локтя до запястья почти так же, как в начале прогулки обхаживал мороженое, и в этом не было ничего смущающего или странного, разве что немного щекотно.

Очистив руку Антона от основных потёков крови, вампкуб принялся целенаправленно зализывать ранки, помогая им сомкнуться. Это было почти приятно — царапины наконец-то перестали саднить.

__

_Автор иллюстрации неизвестен (твиттер удалён, контакты утеряны)_

Закончив с ранами, Арсений как-то неуловимо расслабился, в его движениях чувствовалось уже не стремление быстрее помочь, а желание насладиться вкусом, пока это ещё возможно. Его язык двигался медленно, плавно, смакуя, прослеживая идущие под кожей вены, сам нежить принялся дышать спокойно и размеренно, наслаждаясь ароматом любимого лакомства и то и дело облизывая покрасневшие от крови губы. Шастун старался не смотреть на него, поскольку, оставаясь суккубом до мозга костей, Арсений умудрялся проделывать всё это с невероятной эстетичностью и эротизмом. И если глаза легко можно было закрыть, то от ощущений просто так не отключишься. Предплечье и ладонь ещё куда ни шло, хоть тонкая кожа запястья и была довольно чувствительна, но когда клыкастик перешёл к пальцам…

Пальцы мага — его основной инструмент. Ловкие, как у музыканта, но лишённые оставляемых струнами мозолей, чуткие, как у слепца, а то и более, ибо привыкли ощущать не только физический мир, но и эфемерные нити потоков магии. Антон всегда это знал и когда-то давно, будучи студентом и встречаясь с однокурсницами, частенько пользовался высокой чувствительностью пальцев своих избранниц, приводя их в игриво-постельное настроение.

И никак не ожидал, что когда-нибудь сам окажется в роли соблазняемой магички.

Арсений мягко водил языком, юрко забирался меж пальцев, тягучими движениями губ оглаживал каждую фалангу, а уж когда взял в рот средний палец и принялся увлечённо посасывать его, то нежно-нежно лаская самый кончик, то погружая до второго сустава, втягивая щёки и прикрыв глаза от удовольствия…

Антон уже сам не знал, чего ему больше хочется: отпрянуть, отвесить увлекшемуся нежитю несильную образумливающую пощёчину или забить на всё и позволить этому безобразию продолжиться. Судя по тесноте в штанах, измученный вынужденным целибатом и регулярными искушающими поцелуями организм голосовал за последнее, но сам Шастун был с его мнением не согласен. Ненароком растревоженная эрогенная зона не является индульгенцией на глупости.

Он плавно потянул руку к себе, и обласканный палец медленно покинул причмокнувший рот. Сейчас губы Арса точно так же, как в том страшном сне, были окрашены его кровью, но в этот раз Антон не боялся за него.

Как, впрочем, и за себя.

Приникнув к губам вампкуба, он втянул его в поцелуй. С каждым движением горячих ласковых губ клыкастика Антон чувствовал, как впившиеся в душу ледяные осколки сна, воспрявшие было в памяти из-за сходства пограничной зоны с недавним кошмаром, тают, плавятся, испаряются. Вот он, Арс, живой, здоровый, подкрепившийся вкусной и полезной кровью, самозабвенно целующийся с ним, поглаживающий его лицо и шею постепенно теплеющими руками. И всё хорошо, и нет между ними места дурацким страхам: что бы ни случилось, он сбережёт своего клыкастика, а Арсений в свою очередь сбережёт его.

Как сберёг сегодня, выведя его из гиблой топи зыбучей пограничной зоны.

Раздался звук проворачивающегося в замке ключа, и они плавно разорвали соприкосновение, приходя в себя.

— Нам пора домой, клыкастик. Серый уже заждался нас этажом ниже, — улыбнулся Антон, беря его за руку и направляясь к лестнице.

Сердце в груди колотилось неимоверно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В описании ментального погружения Антон ни разу не назван по имени. Это чтобы подчеркнуть тот факт, что он временно лишён самосознания и отрезан от основной части своей памяти.
> 
> Далее будет **3,81. Почти как было — Сеанс алхимии**. В ней вас ждёт:  
> • совместный досуг Артона и мохнатиков в ожидании прибытия менталиста;  
> • кое-что об использовании чайных чашек в лабораторных целях и сомнительных находках;  
> • работа над волчьим антидотом.  
> • мы узнаем личность призванного на помощь менталиста ;)


	57. Глава 3,81. Почти как было — Сеанс алхимии

— Чувствую себя Джоном Уотсоном, — заметил вампкуб, наблюдая за тем, как Антон раскладывает ингредиенты по чашкам.

Конечно, Шастун не использовал в алхимических целях тот комплект со стилизованной якобы сакурой, состоящий из пары чайных чашек, блюдечек, заварочного чайничка и вазочки для варенья — это было бы нарушением техники безопасности. Узнав, сколько единиц ненужной посуды требуется для зелья, Арсений, горестно вздохнув и пробормотав что-то вроде «И почему я не собираю пустые банки из-под вишнёвого варенья и джема?», погремел чем-то в кладовке и выдал ему чайный сервиз на дюжину персон — всё равно, мол, такого количества гостей у него не бывает, так пусть хоть для создания волчьего антидота пригодится, всё лучше, чем попусту в чулане пылиться.

После вчерашнего фиаско с попыткой расколдовать Диму друзья были слишком расстроены для продуктивной деятельности. В тот вечер Антон планировал заняться зельем, однако моральных сил хватило лишь на то, чтобы поставить вывариваться подсохший уже ковыль. Этот процесс занимал не один час, и если изначально Шастун планировал заранее подготовить ингредиенты, а потом, дождавшись окончания варки, заняться их добавлением в полученный отвар, придерживаясь нужной последовательности и нашёптывая чары, то по факту на это уже не хватило энтузиазма, и он отложил это на завтра. А чтобы взбодриться самому и поднять настроение домочадцам, он предложил устроить совместный просмотр какого-нибудь сериала, и большинством голосов был избран «Шерлок»: Ляся ещё при жизни хотела его как-нибудь пересмотреть, но всё не находила времени, Паша симпатизировал главному герою, определённо одобряя его хлёсткие фразочки, Серый тоже выглядел заинтересованным и при голосовании охотно поднял лапу, ну а вампкуб, ранее с этим сериалом не знакомый, был рад любой форме совместного досуга, при которой никто не подвергался риску.

В итоге они вчетвером устроились на вишнёвом диване, — Антон с Арсом в обнимку, чтобы не страдать от распространяющейся по рукам и ногам прохлады суккубьего голода, и Паша, усадивший на колени Лясю, чтобы занимать меньше места и не тревожить своим холодом живых, — а Серый, пользуясь тем, что журнальный столик давно был передвинут к стенке, прилёг на светлый пушистый ковёр у них в ногах, и все вместе приступили к просмотру.

Закончив с первой серией, Шастун долил в кастрюлю воды взамен выкипевшей и сбавил газ, в то время как вампкуб заварил чаю и разложил по тарелкам кусочки утренних пирогов, не забыв и четвероногих накормить наваристой кашей с мясом — что поделать, пока Серый в волчьем теле, человеческая пища ему вредна.

Словом, после небольшого перерыва они вернулись на диван, обменялись поцелуями впрок, чтобы не пришлось отвлекаться на согревание Антона в процессе, и запустили вторую серию.

Уже к концу второй серии Шастуна начало клонить в сон, он съехал по дивану, устраиваясь поудобней, и положил голову на почти горячее плечо нежитя. От живого ровного тепла его разморило, и он заснул где-то на финальной серии сезона, вроде бы между вторым и третьим заложником, кажется…

Как бы то ни было, проснулся он уже в кровати, в источающих живительный жар объятьях Арсения, и чувствовал себя выспавшимся и полным энергии. И теперь с новыми силами взялся за работу.

— Эй, из нас двоих это _ты_ франтоватый брюнет в запоминающемся пальто, любящий шёлковые халаты, выделываться и очаровывать людей ради достижения своих целей, — шутливо возмутился Антон, насыпая в стоящую на кухонных весах чашку мелко нарезанную зелень сурепки.

— Зато именно ты расследуешь убийства, используешь в лабораторных целях чайные чашки и притаскиваешь домой всякие сомнительные находки, — усмехнулся вампкуб. — Ну хоть живых мохнатиков, а не всякие части тела из морга, — облегчённо вздохнул он.

Шастун резко вспомнил про переделанные в кольцо и курительницу останки Паши и стыренные у Смирнова — именно что из морга! — костяшки Лясиных пальцев, но решил не заострять внимание на сих нюансах. Достаточно и по-собачьи преданных взглядов его «Джона», и вечной готовности прикрыть его, чего бы это ни стоило. Не хватало ещё, чтобы Арс его точно так же отчитывать за бардак в квартире начал и носить дурацкие деревенские свитера.

Он прошёл к оставленной на стуле расстёгнутой сумке, достал из неё маленький пузырёк русалочьих слёз и пипеткой отмерил тринадцать капель. Вообще в рецепте значилось восемь, но он был рассчитан на массу обычного оборотня, а не такого гиганта, так что пришлось пропорционально увеличить количество всех ингредиентов. Трижды перепроверив расчёты, Антон записал необходимые цифры на бумажку и прикрепил её магнитом к холодильнику, чтобы постоянно была на виду. Он так боялся отвлечься и сбиться, что вытурил из кухни всех посторонних — и Серого, способного случайным движением хвоста смахнуть со стола половину чашек, и любопытных призраков, которые наверняка не ушли далеко и наблюдают за его действиями через стену. Одного Арса оставил: во-первых, он не лез под руку, вполне довольствуясь ролью стороннего наблюдателя, а во-вторых, его помощь могла значительно облегчить процесс — он и сурепку нарезал, и отвар ковыля с добавленными в него семечками груши помешивал, да и на финальном этапе, в котором без магии не обойтись, без их взаимодействия никак.

Закончив с подготовкой ингредиентов, он расставил чашки и блюдца с ними на кухонном столе в том же порядке, в котором требовалось добавлять их в зелье, и подозвал вампкуба. Близился этап использования магии, а из-за всё никак не заканчивающихся последствий обмена колдовать без прикосновения Арса Шастун не мог.

— Давай, — коротко скомандовал он, беря в левую руку чашку с куриными внутренностями, и горячие ладони скользнули под футболку, привычно находя удобное место на талии. Подумать только, всего пара часов вчерашних тренировок — а эти прикосновения уже кажутся столь естественными, будто он всю жизнь только так и мог волшебство применять. Стоило им соприкоснуться, Антон практически рефлекторно кастанул полную заглушку запахов для вампкуба и частичную — ибо совсем без обоняния в алхимии не обойтись — для себя.

Пытаясь сконцентрироваться, Шастун представил, как добротная берёзовая метла выметает из его сознания все мысли, не имеющие отношения к приготовлению волчьего антидота, и сосредоточился на вспоминании открывающей фразы — отчего-то всегда именно первая строчка бытовых заклинаний вылетала у него из головы. Ну что там было? _Ахтэ́мпо? Инуриа́до? Кья́нниа?_ Что?

Большой палец одной руки ободряюще погладил его в безмолвном «Ты сможешь», и в памяти Антона вспыхнуло нужное слово.

— _Ату́льпиа! Кье́нно ри́гида, хатвэ́лло жима́йн цона́рию,_ — начал он, чувствуя, как от угнездившихся на его талии ладоней по телу расползается волна двойного тепла, суккубьей сытости и огненной силы. Пальцы окружило ровным оранжево-золотым сиянием, и он принялся по одному выуживать из чашки органы в строго определённом порядке и, не забывая чертить на них нужные знаки и продолжая нашёптывать слова заклинания, добавлять их в кастрюлю с ковыльным отваром.

Чашка с куриными потрохами опустела, и он не глядя протянул руку за следующей. Бесстрашно запуская пальцы в мелко нарезанную, но от того не менее жгучую крапиву, он щепоть за щепотью высыпал её в зелье, перемежая с разлетающимися от ладоней зеленоватыми искрами. На этой стадии слова не требовались, достаточно было продолжать осыпать варево искрами, чтобы каждая капля в нём пропиталась магией. Покрасневшая из-за куриных внутренностей жижа побурела, забурлила, медленно закрутилась водоворотом, приобретая характерный синеватый оттенок — значит, он всё делает правильно.

Затем настал черёд растёртой с каменной солью пастушьей сумки. Из-за того, что потроха следовало добавлять первыми, зелень противно липла к рукам, а соль щипала зажившие, казалось бы, царапины, ссадины и прочие следы недавнего боя, но ничего с этим сделать было нельзя — волчий антидот очень капризен и не терпит прерывания процесса приготовления. Ничего, Антон потерпит, и не такое терпел.

В тишине, нарушаемой лишь тихим гулом газового пламени да их звучащим в унисон дыханием, трель смартфона показалась громом средь ясного неба.

— Твою мать…

Антон тяжело вздохнул, понимая, что звонок важный и срочный, — после возвращения из Воронежа ему никто не звонил по пустякам: для коллег он был мёртв, матери всегда звонил сам, с товарищами из Пятёрки переписывался короткими сообщениями, а местные друзья по тем или иным причинам звонить ему не могли, — и что перезвонить получится самое близкое через полчаса.

Прохлада обдала левый бок — одна рука исчезла с его талии, покинув нагретое место. Оборачиваться было неудобно, но, кое-как скосив глаза, Шастун разглядел, как Арсений еле-еле, самыми кончиками пальцев дотягивается до оставленного на столе телефона и, перехватив поудобней, принимает вызов, сразу ставя на громкую связь.

— Здоро́во, Шаст. Кого ебёшь, что трубку не берёшь? — насмешливо донеслось из динамика. Вопрос явно был риторическим, так что Антон не стал отвечать. — В общем, с начальством я всё уладил, билеты взял, так что жди, завтра буду в твоём Залупинске.

— Ееель! — возмущённо протянул Антон, недовольный обзывательством в адрес полюбившегося провинциального городка.

— Ладно-ладно, Зажопинске, — хмыкнув, исправился Елик, и Шастун прям-таки увидел его ухмылочку. — Поезд прибудет поздно, так что…

— Тебя встретить? — нетерпеливо перебил Антон, пока у него ещё была возможность говорить: зелье постепенно меняло цвет на сиреневый, и когда дойдёт до розового, нужно будет вновь вернуться к нашёптыванию заклинания.

В трубке хохотнули.

— Совсем тебя гражданская жизнь разболтала. Я тебе что, принцесса? Сам доберусь, не маленький. Ты, главное, завтра ночью не спи и не трахайся ни с кем, а то посреди процесса припрусь и всю малину обломаю.

Антон закатил глаза. Казалось бы, за два с лишним года работы в Пятёрке он привык к подобным выкрутасам невыносимого целителя, вон даже после долгого перерыва, встретившись с ним на свадьбе сестры, без проблем воспринимал его специфический стиль общения… Но, видно, прошедшие с тех пор три недели постоянных беспокойств и нервотрёпок изрядно сказались на его психике, поскольку теперь Елика за такие выходки хотелось мило и ненавязчиво познакомить с кирпичом.

Он сделал глубокий вдох, но, увы, не ради ответной тирады: булькающее в кастрюле варево порозовело, а посему следовало немедля приступить к следующей фазе заклинания.

— _Акэ́йо тхарт ястила́нта,_ — зашептал он едва слышно, недовольный, что не может ответить.

— Мы будем иметь в виду, — сдержанно подал голос вампкуб, и Антон облегчённо выдохнул, но тут Арсений всё тем же прохладным, безупречно вежливым тоном выдал такое, отчего маг чуть собственным дыханием не поперхнулся: — Не беспокойтесь, без вас оргия не начнётся.

— А что это вы за нашего Антошеньку отвечаете? — отзеркалив его тон, елейно поинтересовался Елик. — У него что, рот вашим членом занят?

От подобного предположения Шастун уронил в зелье шерсть оборотня, собственноручно вычесанную парой дней ранее. Повезло ещё, что как раз в этот момент её и нужно было добавлять.

— _Тандэ́рри кса́ну ли́ква!_ — очередные слова заклинания он произносил громко и с чувством, так, что несведущий принял бы их за страшные ругательства.

— Эх, а я-то думал… — сразу поскучнел Елик. — Короче, ждите меня в ночь с тридцать первого на первое.

Разговор завершился, и Арс отложил телефон, тут же вернув освободившуюся руку на полагающееся ей место на талии Антона.

— У тебя очень… — нежить замялся, — оригинальный друг, — шепнул он, таки справившись с подбором деликатного синонима.

— _Онто ше́рече ти́а,_ да уж, специфический, — устало выдохнул Шаст, поводя над зельем рукой, источающей синеватое пламя. Ну почему, почему заклинательная часть закончилась только сейчас, когда разговор уже окончен?! — Мне самому его порой пристукнуть хочется. Но он редкий специалист высокого уровня, да и в нашей непростой ситуации он тот самый человек, которому действительно можно доверять.

На этом их диалог оборвался: настал самый нелюбимый этап интенсивного добавления разномастных ингредиентов, от смолы железного терновника и соцветий меняй-травы до толчёного мела и огуречного рассола. Перепутаешь количество или последовательность добавления — и вместо столь необходимого антидота получится в лучшем случае бесполезная неаппетитная бурда, а в худшем и вовсе экспериментальное зелье с произвольными последствиями, вплоть до летальных.

Наконец Антон добавил в варево пару пригоршней сурепки, в который раз довёл его до кипения потоком искр, на этот раз естественного огненного оттенка, и отряхнул ладони.

— Выключи газ под кастрюлей, пожалуйста, — попросил он, отходя к раковине, чтобы — какое счастье, наконец-то! — помыть руки. Пожалуй, грязнее некоторых разновидностей алхимии могло быть только тяжёлое дежурство боевого мага.

…

Оставалось только ждать. Ждать, пока приедет Елик. Ждать, пока волчий антидот остынет достаточно, чтобы можно было поместить его в морозилку до завтрашнего утра — необходимая предосторожность для всякого зелья, приготовленного огневиком: пламенная магия слишком своевольна и нетерпима, поэтому без длительного вымораживания обойтись было никак нельзя.

Желая скрасить ожидание хоть какой-то деятельностью, Антон распустил один из своих браслетов-чёток. Он давно уже хотел перенизать его, слегка изменив изначальную комплектацию, да всё руки не доходили. А теперь вот наконец-то дошли: закончив с приготовлением столь нужного Серёже эликсира и как следует прибравшись после занятия алхимией, друзья остались на кухне — нежить принялся за готовку обеда, а Антон, постелив поверх скатерти махровое полотенце, лезвием ножа поддел прочную нить браслета и ссыпал на ворсистую ткань изжелта-белые горошины костяных бусин.

— Откуда ты его знаешь? — не утерпел нежить, помешивая деревянной лопаточкой румянящуюся на сковородке морковь. — Сложно представить, чтобы ты подружился со столь… своеобразным человеком естественным путём.

— Семью не выбирают, — философски вздохнул Шастун, пытаясь поддеть иголкой застрявшие в застёжке браслета остатки нити.

— Семью?! — ошарашенно переспросил вампкуб, в шоке роняя лопатку и вопреки обыкновению даже не успевая её поймать в полёте.

Антон поневоле порадовался, что тому хватило терпения не заговаривать об этом во время разделки мяса — от удивления не уследил бы за ножом да отхватил бы себе палец, приращивай его потом, тьфу-тьфу-тьфу…

— Семью. Боевая пятёрка, в которой ты действительно прижился, становится твоей второй семьёй, — подтвердил он, выуживая из сумки плоский кругляш катушки и отматывая нужную длину лески. — Всех новичков, кто за две недели не сроднился с доставшейся им командой, перетасовывают, по новой распределяя между уже сложившимися, но по каким-либо причинам неполными боевыми отрядами. В моей первой пятёрке целителем был обаятельнейший человек, но… не сработались. С остальными ребятами в той пятёрке проблем не было, нормальные парни, но боевой целитель — сердце команды, с ним и капитаном должна быть идеальная совместимость, иначе на каждой второй операции что-нибудь будет идти не так, лишний риск, лишние травмы.

— А с ним, значит, сработался, — удивлённо подытожил вампкуб, успевший за это время сменить лопатку на ещё не встречавшуюся с полом.

— Сам не думал, что так получится, — поделился Шаст, затягивая на застёжке второй узел. — Когда я пришёл в команду, Елик был не слишком-то доволен: предыдущие четыре месяца им выпадали опытные бойцы, и то не удавалось найти контакт, а тут новичок попался, всего пару недель назад Академию окончивший. В его приветственной тираде из цензурной лексики были только предлоги и словосочетание «зелёный юнец».

Нежить кинул на сковородку громко зашкворчавшее мясо, так что пришлось сделать паузу — не перекрикивать же этот шум?

— Первая операция прошла вполне сносно: мы оказались в разных подгруппах, так что контактировать не пришлось, — усмехнулся Антон, вспоминая, сколь сильно был этому рад. — А на второй пришлось действовать сообща. Капитан с Михой устремились вперёд, а нас с Чехом оставили прикрывать тылы и Елика — боевиков в команде четверо, а целитель всего один, так что его всегда особо берегут. Ну и по недосмотру Чеха, неправильно отразившего атаку вражеского мага, Елику сильно посекло руки осколками запущенного в нас камня.

Шастун не то что увидел — практически _почувствовал,_ как Арсений невольно потёр красующийся на запястье белёсый шрам.

— Он мне орёт — набирай, мол, капитана, сворачиваем операцию, — Антон фыркнул, вспомнив, сколь неуставны́ми словами целитель отдавал этот приказ. — Ну, у него ж руки ранены, у Чеха заняты, один я могу до рации без проблем дотянуться. А я его нахуй послал, за предплечье ухватил и давай _солнечной дланью_ фигачить! Он меня матом кроет, на глазах слёзы, — водники вообще чаще других плачут, физиология такая, да и ты на личном опыте успел убедиться, насколько эта техника болезненна для исцеляемого, — а прервать-то никак, магия не позволит.

Рассказ ничуть не мешал перенизыванию браслета, ловкие пальцы мага будто сами знали, какую бусину брать следующей, так что Антон с удовольствием отдался воспоминаниям.

— Когда я закончил, Елик, весь красный — глаза от слёз, рожа от гнева за неподчинение приказу — ещё раз хуями обложил, грозился, что после его рапорта меня из боевых магов пинками вышибут и не то что к боевым действиям — даже к перебиранию бумажек не допустят, но тут поступил сигнал бедствия от Михи: капитана серьёзно ранили, один из его противников догадался применить какую-то сложную гидроабразивную технику и пробил его дубокаменный щит.

Спохватившись, что стоит столбом с миской нарезанной капусты в руках, Арсений принялся ссыпа́ть её в сковородку, после чего уменьшил огонь и добавил воды.

Проверив, все ли запланированные элементы добавил в браслет, и удостоверившись, что всё правильно, Антон продел свободный конец лески в петлю второй половины застёжки и принялся завязывать узлы.

— Короче, если бы я тогда Елика не исцелил вопреки приказу, капитан Махно в лазарет бы на пару месяцев загремел и куча запланированных операций накрылась бы. А так я подлатал нашего целителя, а тот вовремя залечил повреждения капитана, в итоге уже через пару дней все мы были как новенькие и отбыли на следующее задание. Ну и с тех пор Елик меня принял. Подъёбывает, конечно, регулярно, но он со всеми так, что с него взять, это же Елик. Не, после того случая ещё немало сближающих ситуаций со всеми ребятами было, но именно тогда произошёл переломный момент, именно тогда мы сроднились, из неприятелей стали боевыми братьями.

Обвив обновлённым украшением запястье и кое-как застегнув его левой рукой, Антон для пробы шепнул фразу-активатор — и красующийся меж двух одинаковых бусин белоснежный клык натянул браслет, остриём указывая в сторону своего бывшего хозяина, уже отошедшего от плиты и споласкивающего обе использованные лопаточки.

Задумка удалась.

Теперь он всегда сможет найти своего вампкуба.

…

И всё-таки после звонка Елика что-то неуловимо изменилось. Антон не совсем понимал, что именно: вроде и поцелуи по-прежнему согревали его растекающимся по телу жаром, и улыбался Арсений как обычно, а вот всё равно что-то как-то не так было, и ведь хрен поймёшь, что! Злится он, что ли? Так ведь не на что. Ревнует? Нашёл к кому. Волнуется? Так и до того волновался, но проявлялось это иначе. Подавлен всплывшей в памяти печальной ассоциацией из личного опыта? Снова нет, Шастун уже видел грусть в исполнении вампкуба, зрелище, надо сказать, душераздирающее, но при этом неимоверно эстетичное.

Он никак не мог понять, что не так, а потому не мог и повлиять на ситуацию, устранив причину действием или прямым разговором. Вот что тут можно сказать? «Арс, прекрати вести себя не так. — Как не так? — Не знаю, просто как-то не так». Чушь, да и только!

Однако что-то определённо было не так.

Например, когда Серый, пришедший в хорошее настроение от перспективы вскоре вернуть человеческий облик, принялся дурачиться, вставая на задние лапы, при этом из-за внушительного роста упираясь макушкой и холкой в потолок, Арсений вот что выдал:

— Я, конечно, не против того, что ты паутину с потолка собираешь, но всё-таки для этого швабра есть. Я не про тебя, ангел, я про металлопластиковое орудие уборки.

Не, ну нормально, а? С самого весеннего примирения шваброй назвал лишь один раз, вчера, и то не просто так, а чтобы образумить потерявшегося в суккубьем влечении Антона, а тут вдруг такое «нужное» уточнение… Нет, тут явно что-то нечисто!

А когда и Паша заразился дурашливым настроением и, решив поиграть в угадайку, зажал в кулаке что-то мелкое и спросил Антона, что он держит…

— Достал ты уже со своими идиотскими затеями! — рявкнул вампкуб прежде, чем Антон успел вымолвить хоть слово.

Вообще Шастун собирался сказать, что несмотря на проявленность, делающую призрака непрозрачным для магов и видимым, но полупрозрачным для остальных _своих,_ Паша по-прежнему не имеет тени и в зеркале не отражается, так что в отражении Антон прекрасно видит плавающий в воздухе осколок чашки, разбитой недели эдак две назад… Но какое теперь до этого дело, когда тут такое?

— Клыкастик, с тобой всё в порядке? — осторожно поинтересовался Шастун, всё ещё не понимая, что случилось с обычно милым и доброжелательным нежитем.

Вампкуб обернулся на него, делая резкий вдох для ответной тирады, но, увидев на лице своего _истинного_ искреннее беспокойство, сдержался, закусив губу и шумно выдохнув.

— Мне лучше побыть одному. Не хочу с тобой ссориться, — быстро выпалил Арсений, стремглав бросившись прочь.

Мгновеньем спустя хлопнувшая дверь спальни оповестила о том, что вампкуб достиг места назначения.

— Что это с ним? — очумело спросил Воля, глядя ему вслед.

— Самому бы кто подсказал, — вздохнул в ответ Антон.

…

С уходом Арсения уже никого не тянуло веселиться. Серый уныло вздыхал на ковре, печально опустив голову на передние лапы и даже не огрызаясь на пытающегося облизать ему морду Рекса, Паша улетучился, бросив напоследок, что только Лясины поцелуи смогут исправить подпорченное настроение, Антон же остался в гостиной, не зная, куда приткнуться. Постоял немного у окна, бездумно созерцая сгущающиеся тучи, пощёлкал пультом, бессмысленно переключая каналы и с каждым следующим испытывая всё большее желание разбить нахуй эту огромную плазму, зачем-то вышел в интернет с телефона, хоть общаться ни с кем не тянуло, равно как и гуглить что-нибудь способное поднять настроение.

Раздражённо смахнув браузер в сторону, Антон едва удержался от того, чтобы швырнуть ни в чём не повинный телефон об стенку. Вся эта непонятная ситуация его и без того злила, да ещё и через обострившуюся после обмена связь с Арсом он чувствовал его раздражение и злился ещё больше. Он откинул мобильник на диван, подальше от соблазна, и лишь потом вспомнил, что забыл посмотреть время. Вернулся за смартфоном, разблокировал, глянул на часы рядом с иконкой метеовиджета…

Эврика!

…

Постучав для приличия, Антон зашёл в спальню.

Вампкуб лежал на краю кровати, зачем-то накрыв голову подушкой; доносящийся из окна ветерок лениво колыхал свисающий пояс его халата.

— Оставь меня, пожалуйста, — глухо и едва ли не жалобно прозвучало из-под подушки, — я не хочу портить отношения с тобой.

— Я понял, что с тобой, и знаю, как тебе помочь, — негромко произнёс Антон, опуская поднос на тумбочку.

Он прошёл к окну, наглухо закрыл его, зашторил и в довершение включил кондиционер.

— Зачем? И так не жарко, — с едва сдерживаемым раздражением бросил Арсений, не меняя позы. Шастуна так и подмывало сказать что-нибудь едкое в ответ, но он держался, повторяя в мыслях, что клыкастик не виноват в том, что с ним творится.

— Может, уберёшь подушку? — поинтересовался Антон, осторожно присаживаясь рядом с ним.

Из-под подушки донеслось неразборчивое «Мне и так хорошо», в которое не верилось ни на грамм.

— Знаешь, а я сейчас понял, отчего началась та наша глупая вражда, — мягко произнёс Шастун, не сдержав ностальгической улыбки: хоть ему и нравилась нынешняя дружба с Арсением, близкая и доверительная, всё же былой обмен пакостями его изрядно забавлял.

— Просто мы два дебила, — буркнул нежить.

— Ну, и это тоже. Хотя в какой-то мере это даже мило, — усмехнулся Антон. — Но я сейчас не об этом. На нас сильно повлияли внешние обстоятельства.

До его слуха донеслось скептическое хмыканье.

— Той ночью и ранним утром был пик металла, и за время дежурства я изрядно вымотался, а потому был зол на всё, что отделяет меня от вожделенной кровати. А пик металла — это упадок ментала, при котором сирены и суккубы чувствуют разного рода дурноту. Вдобавок уже позже, вечером, пошёл дождь, а значит, на момент нашей идиотской ссоры обе мои стихии также находились в угнетённом состоянии из-за давящих на мозги туч, у меня болела голова и от этого я злился ещё больше, а ты, пусть и не зная ещё, что я твой _истинный,_ уже неосознанно считывал и порой зеркалил мои эмоции.

— И к чему всё это?

— К тому, что сейчас моя магия заключена в тебе, и поэтому именно _ты_ страдаешь от метеочувствительности вместо меня, — терпеливо разъяснил Шаст. — Давай выкапывайся из-под подушки и садись рядом, только медленно и плавно, чтоб голова сильнее не разболелась. Будем снимать симптомы.

Арсений нехотя принял сидячее положение, и маг тут же протянул ему маленькие жёлтые таблетки и стакан воды.

— Валерьянка поможет приглушить чувствительность к погоде, проверено, — сочувственно улыбнулся Антон, и вампкуб покорно принял лекарство.

— А остальное зачем? — тише обычного, чтобы не раздраконить боль, поинтересовался нежить, поглядывая на поднос.

— Кондиционер высушит воздух, и тебе станет ещё немножко легче, ведь рассеянная в нём влага влияет на обе мои стихии: гасит огонь и делает воздух тяжёлым и неуправляемым. А если ты дашь мне руку и позволишь воспользоваться содержащейся в тебе магией для разжигания свечей, то станет ещё легче. Во-первых, потому, что чем меньше огня в тебе, тем легче переносить дождь, — а на ближайшие два дня обещают жуткий ливень, — а во-вторых, наружный огонь поддержит ослабленный внутренний.

Антон осторожно приобнял его, беря руки вампкуба в свои, и зажёг каждую из дюжины свечек — всех, которые только сумел найти. При этом огненная магия пронеслась сквозь его тело, ненадолго одарив тем же букетом неприятных ощущений, что достался сейчас клыкастику.

— Я всегда подозревал, что маги платят высокую цену за обладание столь выдающимися способностями, но не ожидал, что настолько, — задумчиво поделился Арсений, отпивая из стакана. — По мне так и моментов полной беззащитности при упадке родной стихии уже предостаточно, а тут ещё и это. Как ты с этим живёшь вообще?

— Вот как-то так и живу, — Шастун пожал плечами. — В общем-то, другой жизни я и не знал толком. Даже первые пятнадцать лет, пока моя магия ещё не пробудилась, она всё равно была во мне, так что долгое время мне даже сравнивать было не с чем. А с год назад мне пришлось уходить через портал, и несколько месяцев после этого я жил совсем без магии, вот тогда-то и понял, что у бытия простым человеком тоже есть свои плюсы.

Помолчав пару секунд, Антон всё же не удержался от вопроса.

— Ну а ты как живёшь с этой нескончаемой жаждой, с извечными попытками отсрочить распространение могильного холода по телу, с лишающей свободы зависимостью от случайного человека, которого определила тебе судьба?

— Я ведь тоже не знал другой жизни, — наконец-то улыбнулся Арсений, задумчиво перебирая пальцами в пламени свечи. — Суккубом я был всегда, а вампиром стал столь давно, что почти не помню, как мне жилось до этого. В памяти остались какие-то обрывки — что я не мёрз, что для нормального самочувствия мне вполне хватало каждодневного флирта с гувернантками сестриц и переглядок с крепостными крестьянками, что после проведённой на сеновале ночи можно было недели две-три заниматься своими делами и даже не думать о прекрасном поле… Все действительно важные события случились в моей жизни, когда я уже был таким, как сейчас: первая любовь, первый секс с мужчиной, первый поцелуй с _истинной…_ Может, со стороны это кажется кабалой, но для меня это было освобождением. Лучше зависеть от одного-единственного человека, который тебе действительно дорог, чем от каждого встречного-поперечного.

Клыкастик замолчал, вновь делая глоток воды, и опять посмурнел.

— Если так подумать, я ведь сорвался не совсем уж на ровном месте, — виновато пробормотал он, глядя на обвивающий их пальцы огонёк.

— Что тебя беспокоит? — едва слышно, так как из-за объятий его губы находились у самого уха Арса, спросил Антон.

— Приедет твой друг, расколдует Диму с Лукерьей, ты наконец-то сможешь заняться непосредственно расследованием и быстро раскроешь дело. А потом уедешь и поминай как звали, — сглотнув, Арсений признался еле уловимым шёпотом: — Это неправильно, эгоистично и низко, но мне хочется, чтобы дело затянулось, чтобы ты подольше оставался со мной.

Антон внутренне обмер. Клыкастик и вправду не понимает очевидного?

— Ты придурок, что ли? — притворно проворчал он, обнимая крепче и почти утыкаясь носом в одну из родинок на шее Арса. — Даже если случится чудо, и я быстро определю и обезврежу нашего врага, и меня направят на новое задание, неужели ты думаешь, что я не возьму тебя с собой?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> А дальше будет **3,82. Почти как было — Трансформация**.  
> • Чем гномы отличаются от людей.  
> • О чём не любят говорить суккубы.  
> • Побочные эффекты волчьего антидота.  
> • Хозяйственные хлопоты и печальные истории.  
> • Два обещания.  
> • «Не смотри».  
> • Последний подарок.  
> • Антон будет подбивать Арса на преступление.  
> • Сложный разговор с интересными последствиями. Или даже два сложных разговора.


	58. Глава 3,82. Почти как было — Трансформация

Последнее июльское утро они провели за перестановкой мебели в гостиной.

— Выше! Левее! Ещё левее! — командовал Паша, координируя движения Антона и Арсения, перетаскивающих тяжеленный диван, в то время как Ляся пыталась прогнать мельтешащего под ногами Рекса. Серый же дисциплинированно сидел в сторонке и не отсвечивал — перестановку-то устроили из-за него.

Наконец диван был отправлен к стенке, а всё более-менее хрупкое вынесено за пределы гостиной — сначала в коридор, а потом, после того как Шастун дважды запнулся о журнальный столик и не разбил его исключительно за счёт невероятной ловкости Арсения, вовремя подхватившего мага, и вовсе в другие помещения: что-то в спальню, что-то в кладовку, что-то в одну из пары неиспользуемых комнат.

На всякий случай ещё раз осмотрев гостиную, Антон окончательно убедился, что они убрали всё, что можно разбить или сломать: остался только вишнёвый диван да светлый, почти молочного цвета пушистый ковёр. И как вампкуб умудряется поддерживать этот маркий цвет незапятнанным? Нет, сейчас-то понятно, Антон ещё в первую неделю пребывания здесь, когда вынужден был спать на этом же самом ковре, зачаровал его на самоочищение, благо воздушная магия справлялась с пылью получше любого пылесоса, но раньше-то как? Он что, каждый день пылесосом проходился? И не лень же ему…

— Итак, приступим! — объявил Шастун, когда все приготовления были выполнены: место расчищено, большой пушистый плед принесён из спальни в гостиную, а как следует выдержанное в морозильнике зелье, которое он вытащил парой часов ранее, растаяло, наполнив неаппетитным пойлом ту миску, в которой они обычно подавали Серому еду.

Здоровенный волк понюхал предложенную ему жижу и вопросительно поднял на него яркие, словно просвечиваемый солнцем янтарь, глаза.

— Мряу? — в голосе зверя явственно слышался скептицизм с лёгкой примесью отвращения.

— И это я ещё приглушил запах, насколько возможно, — развёл руками маг. — Ничего не поделаешь, волче. Лекарства частенько противны, зато действенны. Обещаю, как вернёшься в человеческий — то есть гномский — облик, угощу чем-нибудь повкуснее, на твой выбор.

Тяжело вздохнув, огромный волк, из-за опустелости гостиной кажущийся ещё более крупным, согласно кивнул, подмигнув одним глазом — замётано, мол.

— Когда я дам команду, пей антидот, — начал инструктаж Антон. — Чем быстрее ты его проглотишь, тем лучше. После этого будет больно, но не пугайся, это нормальное явление и вреда тебе не причинит. Принудительная трансформация всегда болезненна, хоть вызванная сывороткой, хоть отменяющим её действие зельем. Не стесняйся скулить, если будет совсем уж невтерпёж, мы всё понимаем, а соседи ничего не услышат, квартира звукоизолирована. Главное, сам себе не навреди, не пытайся царапать себя или кусать, этим ты только хуже сделаешь.

Серый подтвердил кивком, что всё понял, и Антон вытурил всех из гостиной: призраки скрылись в стене, а клыкастик взял на руки заупрямившегося Рекса, будто болонку какую-то, и вынес в коридор. Шастун, перебросив плед через плечо, вышел последним и, безмолвно дав знак Арсу и в тот же миг получив связующее с магией прикосновение руки вампкуба к Антоновой талии, установил на дверной проём воздушный щит, прозрачный и прочный, будто пуленепробиваемое стекло.

— Готов? Раз… два… три! Пей и сразу ложись! — выпалил Антон, зная, что волчий антидот начинает действовать очень уж быстро: лучше лечь самому, чем грохнуться наземь с высоты столь внушительного роста.

Серый поступил мудрее: лёг в позу сфинкса и лишь после этого сунул морду в миску, жадно, как собака после активной прогулки, лакая зелье. Осушив посудину, он ещё успел оттолкнуть её носом, убирая подальше от себя, и в следующий же миг его скрутило судорогой.

Огромный волк бесновался в гостиной, неведомая сила то вытягивала его в струнку, заставляя мышцы и связки чуть ли не звенеть от напряжения, то будто завязывала узлом, сминая его в причудливой позе. Он загнанно хрипел, издавал волчьей глоткой почти человеческие рыдания, клацал зубами, рявкал и взвизгивал от боли.

— Не смотри, — выдавил из себя Антон, приобнимая вампкуба и разворачивая лицом к себе. Принудительная трансформация ликантропа — зрелище само по себе не самое приятное, а уж когда подобное происходит с кем-то близким…

— Он и мой друг тоже, — возразил Арс, голос которого почти потонул в сдвоенном скулеже: отпущенный на пол Рекс сочувственно подвывал у них в ногах, не сводя взгляда с корчащегося на ковре хозяина. — Пусть я не могу уменьшить его боль, разделив её, но должен видеть это хотя бы для того, чтобы в полной мере _понимать_ его.

Шастуну не совсем было понятно, как это связано. Если бы ему можно было не смотреть, а то и вовсе уйти, он бы этим воспользовался. Но он не мог: из всех присутствующих магом был только лишь он, а значит, он **обязан** наблюдать за каждой секундой мучений возвращающегося в привычное состояние оборотня, чтобы, если вдруг что-то пойдёт не так, вовремя заметить это и принять меры.

— Всё… нормально? — сглотнув, спросил клыкастик, невольно прижимаясь к нему. Слишком уж впечатляющим было зрелище больших когтистых лап, скребущих пол, да и жутковатое выражение нестерпимой муки на волчьей морде как-то не добавляло спокойствия.

— Всё идёт как надо, — глухо откликнулся Антон, сжимая его крепче, чувствуя, как его рука подрагивает, но не понимая, кто же из них дрожит от напряжения. Не исключено, что оба.

Волк взвыл, выгнулся, как натянутый лук перед выстрелом, в его спине громко хрустнул хребет, рывками, позвонок за позвонком, переплавляясь в человеческий. Конечности бессистемно задёргались; сначала преобразовались смежные с позвоночником кости, затем следующие за ними, следующие… Волчья плоть на гномьих костях смотрелась дико, смятая шерстистыми складками на плечах и предплечьях, но болезненно натянутая на кистях рук, пусть и наделённых ещё чёрными подушечками и когтями, но уже приобретших более-менее человеческие очертания.

— Это всегда… _так?_ — с плохо скрываемым сочувственным ужасом пробормотал вампкуб, не в силах оторвать взгляд от истязаемого преобразованием оборотня.

— Нет, только при действии либо отмене действия волчьей сыворотки, — машинально ответил Шастун, наблюдая за тем, как втягивается, исчезая, хвост. — Обычное превращение плавное, даже по-своему красивое, особенно если вызвано личной волей ликантропа. Полнолунное, конечно, немного болезненно, плюс миг начала трансформации наступает неожиданно и не даёт возможности морально подготовиться, но и оно протекает быстрее и мягче. Если с контролкой, конечно; без неё внутренний зверь, обретая контроль, боится и не понимает происходящего, а потому царапает пол, ломая когти, или грызёт себя, делая в итоге лишь больнее.

Зверь затих, едва дыша. Волчьи лёгкие сильно ужало человеческой грудной клеткой, огромное, под стать его габаритам, сердце в такой тесноте стучало кое-как, с перебоями, и они оба, вампир и воздушник, слышали это благодаря своему сверхъестественному слуху. О чём думал Арс, Антон не знал; сам он сосредоточенно перебирал в голове слова заклинания, запускающего остановившееся сердце — оно было завязано на стихию электричества и потому требовало от него верных слов, в отличие от искусственной вентиляции лёгких, доступной ему по велению жеста. Всё-таки обычно волчий облик не столь сильно отличается в размерах от человеческого, а в случае по-гномьи низкорослой, чуть ли не миниатюрной гуманоидной формы и столь огромной волчьей… Есть шанс, что органы попросту не выдержат, откажут, не сумев дотерпеть до мига трансформации в человеческие, и тогда каждая секунда может оказаться решающей.

Волчье сердце замерло, пропустило удар, и Шастун решительно развеял отделявший их от Серёжи воздушный щит, устремляясь вперёд и чуть не падая из-за подрезавшего траекторию пса, но остановился, услышав долгожданный стук, второй, третий — уже в человеческом ритме, глубокий и полный, как может стучать только здоровое сердце, получающее достаточно простора для сокращений и расслабления.

Рядом шумно выдохнул вампкуб. Антон порадовался, что нежить слышит то же, что и он, и нет нужды в объяснениях — признаться честно, он сомневался, что смог бы хоть пару слов связать, слишком уж он был напряжён, в любой момент готовый действовать.

Закончив с внутренними органами, обратная трансформация перекроила мышцы и связки на новый лад, приспосабливая их к гномьему скелету. Тело ликантропа постепенно приобретало привычные человекообразные очертания, одна лишь тяжёлая волчья голова оставалась на месте — череп и мозг в подобных случаях преображаются последними, лишь после того, как по нервам поступит сигнал, что остальной организм успешно сменил ипостась.

Волкочеловек уже не выл, лишь бессильно поскуливал; преображающаяся глотка играла его голосовыми связками, меняя тембр и тональность, заставляя то дать петуха, то сорваться на беззвучный писк, то наоборот, звучать низко и глухо, до мурашек по коже.

Наконец метаморфозы добрались и до головы, сминая её и прорисовывая под шерстью знакомые черты лица, а мгновением позже трансформация стёрла шерстяной покров, на миг заставив обнажившуюся кожу мелькнуть серо-красным блеском, прежде чем приобрести привычный смугло-загорелый оттенок.

— Всё-таки красногранитный, как я и думал, — хмыкнул Шастун. Подойдя ближе, он сдёрнул с плеча плед и набросил его на лежащего ничком гнома. Не то чтобы вид его обнажённого тела кого-то смущал, однако первое время после смены ипостаси с волчьей на человеческую организм мёрзнет, разбалованный звериным теплом и согревающей шерстью. Да и глупо было бы давать Серёже одежду: непривычные к контролке оборотни первые несколько дней её ношения непроизвольно превращаются туда-сюда, а это неминуемо ведёт к порче одежды и обуви, так что какое-то время Матвиенко придётся расхаживать по дому закутанным в драпировки в духе римских патрициев.

— Что?

— Красногранитный. Кости и частично кожные покровы гномов состоят из магматических горных пород, но это можно заметить или если гном сам покажет себя, или уже при вскрытии. Мы с Димкой когда-то даже поспорили, я ставил на красный гранит, а Поз на обсидиан, кажется… Надо будет не забыть стребовать с него честно выигранную пятихатку, как Елик его расколдует.

Пихнув Антона под колени и тем самым едва не уронив его на нежитя, Рекс прорвался-таки к хозяину, виляя хвостом так, что, казалось, ещё чуть-чуть и взлетит. Счастливый овчар кинулся облизывать лицо Матвиенко, и тот недовольно сморщился, постепенно приходя в себя.

— С возвращением, Серёж, — улыбнулся Антон.

— Сука, Рекс, фубля, отвянь, — вяло возмутился растрёпанный гном, кривясь и пытаясь спрятать лицо от собаки.

И тут же дёрнулся, будто пытаясь рывком сесть — именно что пытаясь, ибо измученные трансформацией мышцы ему этого не позволили.

— Бляаааать, — ошеломлённо протянул он. — Ребят, я сам себя не слышу…

…

В общем-то, Шастун был готов к такому раскладу. Морально. Он помнил, что в списке побочных эффектов антидота значилось дофига всякой временной гадости: временная потеря слуха, зрения, обоняния, контроля над анальным и уретральным сфинктерами, дезориентация в пространстве, тошнота, рвота, головокружение, смена цвета кожного покрова и чёрт знает что ещё. Но одно дело знать, что подобное может произойти в теории, и совсем другое — столкнуться с чем-то из этого списка на практике.

Оставив Арса успокаивать Серёгу, благо для лёгкого, поверхностного воздействия гламора и чар не обязательно было слышать голос вампкуба, Антон метнулся было в спальню, намереваясь прихватить смартик, чтобы печатать на нём свои реплики, но тут же разочарованно взвыл: последнее время им было не до гаджетов, и телефон разрядился в ноль. Причём не только его, но и Арсов. А рабочий блокнот и бумажки для записок они куда-то переложили в процессе освобождения гостиной и, разумеется, забыли куда именно. Вот ведь ебучий случай!

Вернувшись в гостиную, он досадливо развёл руками на вопросительный взгляд вампкуба и тяжело вздохнул.

Похоже, придётся объясняться жестами.

Поймав на себе взгляд гнома, Антон показал пальцем на него и сложил жест «окей».

— ТЫ В ПОРЯДКЕ, — медленно проговорил он, стараясь произносить это как можно громче и чётче — оставался шанс, что потеря слуха не полная, а частичная, тугоухость или как-то так.

— Я… в порядке, — повторил Матвиенко, внимательно смотря на его губы и скептически поднимая брови — мол, какой нафиг порядок, если я тебя не слышу?

— ЭТО, — Шастун обеими руками показал на свои уши, — ПРОЙДЁТ.

Лицо Серёжи перекосило недоумением.

— Забьёт? — недоверчиво переспросил он, на этот раз уже громче, будто надеясь, что это поможет ему услышать самого себя.

— ПРОЙ-ДЁТ, — по слогам повторил Антон.

— Проймёт? Да меня уже проняло вообще-то, — нервно хохотнул Матвиенко.

— Да что ж ты такой недогадливый-то, скотина?! По контексту же понятно! — в сердцах воскликнул Шаст, сделал глубокий вдох, медленно выдохнул и повторил, артикулируя ещё чётче: — ЭТО ПРОЙДЁТ.

Гном попытался привстать, но тут же застонал от боли, и оба друга наперебой шикнули на него, чтоб не напрягался. Ошалело переводя взгляд с одного на другого и совершенно не вдупляя, о чём они говорят, Серёга отпихнул рукой задолбавшего своей неуёмной радостью Рекса и обратился к Антону:

— Говори ты. У тебя дикция лучше.

Ну ещё бы она не была лучше, если всех магов на первом курсе обучают владению речевым аппаратом тщательней, чем актёров! Если актёр, певец или диктор новостей произнесёт какое-то слово нечётко — неприятно, но жить можно. Если же маг сделает ошибку в заклинании, последствия могут быть сколь угодно ужасными, от превращения конспекта в стайку лимонно-жёлтых бабочек (вариант относительно безобидный, однако от переписывания конспекта за целое полугодие рука потом чуть ли не отваливалась) и до переноса заклинателя внутрь скалы, причём без возможности вернуться обратно, ибо горе-заику впаяло в камень на молекулярном уровне. Имени его в истории не сохранилось, однако можно было полюбоваться на срез того самого камня — по которому можно было анатомию учить — в музее столичной Академии. Зрелище, надо отметить, впечатляющее.

***

Кое-как объяснив Серёже, что с ним и как быть ближайшие сутки-двое, Антон поспешил к скрывшемуся в спальне вампкубу — из-за собирающегося дождя у бедняги болела голова, а от громких звуков боль только усиливалась; Шастун же, в свою очередь, просто не мог не орать, ибо его выводила из себя поразительная недогадливость Матвиенко.

— Валерьянку пил? — негромко спросил маг вместо бессмысленных «как ты?» — и без того видно, что так себе, в нормальном состоянии Арсений не мог спокойно усидеть на месте, его тянуло действовать: пританцовывать, качать ногой, шевелить руками, в общем, как-то двигаться, а тут лежал как труп.

— Забыл, — честно признался нежить, медленно перетекая в сидячее положение.

— Не вставай, я принесу, — торопливо заверил его Антон.

— Ах ты ж! — непроизвольно воскликнул Арс, схватившись за виски́ и с шумом втягивая воздух сквозь зубы.

— Вот-вот ливанёт, — расшифровал его ощущение Шастун, припомнив, сколько раз сам так мучился.

Вопреки его настоянию Арсений медленно принялся вставать.

— Лежи и не дрыгайся, придурок! — беззлобно осадил его маг, стараясь говорить как можно тише.

— На балконе бельё стираное, замочит и запачкает же! — досадливо простонал суккуб.

— Я сниму. Лежи.

Он сходил на кухню за валерьянкой и стаканом воды, затем, принеся это Арсу, ушёл на балкон снимать бельё… И вот ведь засада — кипенно-белый пододеяльник висел на самой дальней верёвке, его ещё и ветром снесло немного, не дотянуться даже с двухметровым ростом. Прежде он легко решил бы проблему, оторвавшись от пола, но сейчас левитация была ему недоступна, а специальной палки с загогулиной, которой можно было бы придвинуть верёвку с пододеяльником, на балконе не нашлось.

— Прости, клыкастик, мне всё-таки понадобится твоя помощь, — заявил он, вернувшись в спальню. — Надеюсь, головная боль не помешает тебе держать меня, чтоб я не вывалился с балкона?

— Тебе не страшно? — удивился Арсений, медленно и плавно поднимаясь с кровати.

— Высоты я не боюсь, — беззаботно пожал плечами Шастун. — Вот упасть с высоты другое дело, но чего мне бояться падения, если ты будешь меня держать? История насчитывает лишь один случай, когда суккуб предал своего _истинного,_ и то этот человек сам был виноват, ибо если бы не тот суккуб, сознательно не ставший мешать убийце, его любовник получил бы ещё бо́льшую власть и прославился бы безумной жестокостью и массовыми расправами наравне с Калигулой, Нероном и прочими античными тиранами.

— Два, — негромко поправил нежить, выходя вслед за ним на балкон. — Таких случаев было два.

Антон удивлённо вскинул брови.

— Второй ведь не ты? — полуутвердительно спросил он и, получив в ответ едва заметное покачивание головой, продолжил: — Вот и замечательно, значит, детали расскажешь в процессе. Держи меня.

Дождавшись, пока надёжные руки вампкуба крепко ухватят его за бёдра, Шастун опасно переклонился через перила, но недоставало буквально пары сантиметров.

— Можешь меня приподнять и чуточку сдвинуть вперёд? И, кстати, я всё ещё жду твой рассказ.

— Это печальная история. Суккубу пришлось своими руками убить свою _истинную,_ возлюбленную жену, мать его детей, — скорбно поведал вампир, подчиняясь его просьбе и вцепляясь в бёдра почти до синяков — видно, так боялся ненароком выпустить счастье из рук. В буквальном смысле.

— Почему? Так, давай ещё пару сантиметров и чуть ниже…

Арсений тяжко вздохнул.

— Судьба не смотрит на другие факторы, когда распределяет _истинных._ Твоей парой может оказаться человек иного сословия, как было у моих родителей, иного воспитания, иного мировоззрения… _Истинностью_ может быть отмечен соблюдающий целибат монах, избалованный принц, родившийся безногим нищий, убеждённый охотник на вампиров, одарённый волшебством человек… Или просто безумец. И последнее — страшно.

— Тяни меня назад, только медленно, — скомандовал Антон, перехватив добычу поудобней. — Значит, она была безумна? Что она сделала?

— Попыталась убить их детей. Несколько раз подряд, — с такой горечью произнёс Арсений, что Шастун чуть пододеяльник не выронил. Как-то сразу вспомнилось, что оба ребёнка вампкуба давно мертвы, хоть рождённый в первом браке сын, хоть появившаяся на свет чуть ли не веком позже дочь.

Вновь оказавшись на твёрдом полу, Антон поспешил увести нежитя с балкона, подальше от мерзкой влажности, от которой ему становилось хуже.

— Ты знаешь, что все проявления любви для нас святы. Тяга к одноночкам есть любовь ко всему роду человеческому, любовь к _истинному_ и вовсе является смыслом жизни, поцелуй для нас сродни причастию, а ложе любви святее алтаря. Но дети — нечто _особенное,_ квинтэссенция чистейшей незамутнённой любви, телесное воплощение великого чувства своих родителей. Дети для нас ценнее любой святыни. И когда тому бедолаге пришлось выбирать между их жизнью и жизнью супруги, выбора у него, считай, не было…

Тяжело втянув носом чуть более сухой благодаря беспрестанно работающему кондиционеру воздух, Арсений продолжил:

— Его имя не вошло в анналы. На него наложили вето и, в отличие от Герострата, забыли накрепко.

— Я ещё понимаю, почему у вас запрещено слово, означающее надругательство, — поделился Шастун. — Но вот этого запрета, равно как и непереносимость слова, подразумевающего самку собаки, я понять не могу.

— С самкой собаки всё просто, — наконец-то улыбнулся Арс. — Это слово похоже на самоназвание моего народа, но в то же время оскорбительно. По ощущениям это примерно как… Вот представь, в толпе кто-то зовёт тебя по имени, и когда ты почти уже обернулся на зов, едко добавляет что-то противное, такое, что хочется проигнорировать, чтобы никто не подумал, что это про тебя, или дать в морду.

Антон непроизвольно хохотнул. С его-то именем, так «удачно» рифмующимся со словом «гондон», даже представлять ничего не приходилось.

— А в случае с этим убийцей поневоле… Мне кажется, тут сыграло свою роль обычное суеверие. Знаешь, многие люди и нелюди боятся произносить пугающие их вещи, чтобы они вдруг не сбылись? Так и здесь, любой суккуб не хочет даже вспоминать об этой истории, потому что опасается, что станет третьим в этом страшном списке.

— Арс, обещай мне, пожалуйста… — с тяжёлым сердцем начал Шастун. — Обещай, что если я окажусь обречён на долгую мучительную смерть без шансов на спасение, ты подаришь мне последний подарок.

— Быструю и безболезненную? — сипло от кома в горле проговорил вампкуб.

— Да. И, прошу, ради любви ко мне и к тому, кто родится после меня, свали это на кого-нибудь другого. Инсценируй моё самоубийство или повесь вину на кого не жалко, как получится. Я не хочу, чтобы твоё имя было забыто.

Арсений прикрыл глаза и молча кивнул, соглашаясь с его нелёгкой просьбой.

***

Вскоре после их ухода с балкона зарядил дождь. Антон и Арсений вместе сложили постельное бельё, вместе вернули эвакуированную мебель в гостиную, вместе приготовили обед и накормили с ложечки Серёжу, поскольку даже с замечательной регенерацией оборотней он ещё не восстановился после мучительной обратной трансформации.

Затем настал черёд суккубьей подпитки, поскольку ладони Шастуна промёрзли насквозь, а отдельные щупальца мертвенного холода протянулись едва ли не до самых плеч.

Арсений целовал его отчаянно, будто в последний раз — сказались тяжёлый разговор и трудная просьба. Его прикосновения были пропитаны надсадностью немого крика, от них всё тело наливалось резким, граничащим с болью наслаждением. Это ощущалось в какой-то мере приятно, но в то же время невыносимо, он ведь был жив и здоров, его жизни ничего не угрожало, это лишь теоретическая возможность в неблизком будущем. Не справившись с эмоциями, Антон до крови прокусил его губу и тут же пожалел об этом, безмолвно прося прощения и зализывая ранку. Уж кто-кто, а огневик мог себе позволить попробовать кровь вампира на вкус — обращение ему не грозило.

Он нехотя оторвался от раскрасневшихся губ Арса, чтобы шёпотом напомнить ему о состоявшемся вчера важном разговоре:

— Не думай о том, что может и не случиться, клыкастик. Я твой, помнишь? Я _твой._

Антон обхватил ладонями его лицо и, ласково погладив по виску и щеке, вновь приник к нему в поцелуе, нежном и бережном. Этот поцелуй был не для подпитки — руки мага давно уже потеплели, да и проявленная партнёром инициатива давала несоизмеримо больше, чем своя собственная.

Этот поцелуй был для Арсения, такого измученного последними событиями — боями, переживаниями, болью и сложными разговорами. Такого измученного и всё равно такого терпеливого и заботливого.

Такого важного и нужного.

Такого _родного._

***

_За день до этого_

_— …неужели ты думаешь, что я не возьму тебя с собой?_

Арсений вздрогнул всем телом, и Антон успокаивающе прижался ближе, запечатлевая на его шее осторожный поцелуй.

— Но я же буду только мешать тебе, — робко возразил нежить.

— Ты придурок, это факт, — со смешливой нежностью проговорил Шастун. — Ну какой нахуй мешать? Кто мне помог через перепады стихий пройти гораздо легче, чем когда бы то ни было раньше? Кто подманил одуревшего из-за злоебучей сыворотки оборотня и не позволил ему серьёзно навредить мне? Кто провёл меня, будто маяк в ночи, через вязкую пограничную зону и позаботился после? Кто прикрывал мне спину в бою и на руках притащил домой? Кто до последнего отпирался, делал вид, что пришёл один, стремясь защитить меня от возможной угрозы? Кто помогал мне с зельем и взял на себя разговор по телефону, когда я сам не мог этого сделать?

В каждом вопросительном знаке он будто ставил точку очередным поцелуем, не то подчиняясь требовательно натянувшейся меж ними связи, отчего-то ощущающейся сейчас особенно сильно, не то пытаясь разговаривать с вампкубом на более понятном тому языке.

Арсений резко вскочил, вырвавшись из его объятий.

— Кто, замечтавшись, попался в руки злодеев, как последний дурак? — выпалил он с бессильной злостью, до побелевших костяшек сжимая кулаки. — Кто больше десятка дней валялся бесполезной тушкой, связывая тебя по рукам и ногам своей беспомощностью, не позволяя заняться спасением остальных друзей и ведением расследования? Кто посреди охоты шмякнулся на тополь, вынудив тебя один на один сражаться с огромным хищником, а после тащить обездвиженное тело домой? Кто не воспрепятствовал твоей рискованной затее и чуть не потерял тебя в глубинах чужого сознания? Кто поставил всех под угрозу на кладбище, самим фактом своего ненужного присутствия лишая друзей возможности одолеть орду нежити одним-единственным экзорцизмом? Кто вынудил тебя с риском для жизни пойти на обмен, из-за которого ты ещё невесть сколько времени не сможешь нормально колдовать, в то время как наш враг по-прежнему силён и опасен?

Антон потянулся к нему, желая успокоить, но вампкуб отшатнулся, будто прокажённый от здорового.

— Это обычные издержки моей профессии, клыкастик. Ни в одном из этих случаев нет твоей вины, — твёрдо проговорил Шастун, изо всех сил сопротивляясь желанию наорать на него за пораженческие мысли и всю эту нервотрёпку. Он сам не знал, как ему хватало терпения сохранить хотя бы внешнее спокойствие; наверное, помогло осознание, что его вампкубу сейчас плохо физически и морально, а значит, нужно засунуть свои эмоции куда подальше и стать незыблемой опорой для него, терпеливо снося все проявления доставшегося вместе с магией пламенного темперамента.

— Кто из помощника станет помехой, как только закончится действие побочных эффектов обмена и ты влюбишься в какую-нибудь девушку? — голос вампкуба звенел болью. — Я понимаю, что слишком многого от тебя хочу, но, чёрт возьми, это в самой моей природе, я не могу иначе!

— Не влюблюсь. Обещаю.

Вампкуб неверяще усмехнулся.

— Обещания, данные в состоянии изменённого сознания, теряют силу вместе с породившим их опьянением. Сейчас тебя дурманит наша отзеркалившаяся связь, но она не является естественным для тебя состоянием, и со временем развеется, как дым на ветру. А вместе с ней и все принятые под её воздействием решения.

Клыкастик сделал судорожный вдох наподобие тех, что предшествуют обычно рыданиям или истерике и, ища успокоения, вновь приложился к стакану.

— Пожалуй, тебе уже хватит, Арс. Не пей больше, — тихо обронил Антон.

— Это же не кровь и не алкоголь. Просто вода, — возразил нежить.

Протянув руку, Шастун мягко отнял у него стакан и вернул на поднос.

— Иногда и вода может быть вредна. Избыток воды гасит внутренний огонь, обращая жизнерадостность в уныние, — объяснил Антон, поднимаясь на колени — так, чтобы не смотреть на стоящего вампкуба снизу вверх и не превышать его в росте, как если бы он встал на ноги, а сравняться с ним благодаря подходящей высоте кровати.

Доверительно взяв его за руки и глядя в глаза, маг медленно проговорил, отчётливо произнося каждое слово:

— Я запретил себе влюбляться.

— Но ведь сердцу не прикажешь, — горько усмехнулся Арсений, отводя взгляд.

— Приказать сердцу влюбиться нельзя, ты прав, — согласился Антон, — но удержать его от попыток обратить внимание на кого-то ещё вполне даже реально. И это решение не продиктовано побочными эффектами обмена, я принял его в тот вечер, когда ты показал мне свои рисунки.

— Тогда?..

— Именно тогда, — кивнул маг, поглаживая большим пальцем его ладонь. — И как раз поэтому я так разозлился на тебя за вопрос о намерениях встречаться с кем-либо.

Вампкуб нервно сглотнул, всё ещё избегая его взгляда.

— Клыкастик, — обратился Антон, ласково проводя кончиками пальцев по горячему запястью, и нежить посмотрел на него, наконец-то возвращая зрительный контакт. — Мы принадлежим друг другу, хотим мы того или нет. С самого мига моего зачатия мы связаны неразрывно, и эти узы ничуть не слабее родственных. Ты моя семья, Арс. Семья и по рождению, и по сражению. И пусть я не могу дать тебе того, что ты хочешь, но в моих силах оградить тебя от новой боли. Пока мы живы, я постараюсь дать тебе так много, как только смогу, и защитить от всего, что представляет угрозу. Пусть я не выбирал участвовать в этой чудно́й лотерее _истинных,_ предназначившей нас друг другу, но **этот** выбор я делаю сам, в здравом уме и трезвой памяти. И готов повторить свою клятву, когда последствия обмена схлынут и всё вернётся на свои места.

Похоже, с суккубьестью Антону передалось и красноречие нежитя, в ответ наделив того неловкостью при подборе слов — растроганно поднимая брови и часто-часто смаргивая, Арсений высоким ломким голосом пытался что-то сказать, но выходило несуразно:

— Ты… Я… Это…

Оставив безуспешные попытки, клыкастик сгрёб его в охапку, прижав к себе крепко-крепко, даже немного приподняв над кроватью, и принялся беспорядочно осыпать поцелуями его лицо — виски, нос, рот, щёки, лоб, подбородок, глаза…

— Я так сильно тебя люблю, огонёчек мой, — сбивчиво прошептал Арсений вперемешку с нежными касаниями губ.

Сердце пронзило болью: онㅤ _н е ㅤм о г_ ㅤответить вампкубу тем же.

— Твой, — отозвался Антон. — И пока мы живы, только твой, клыкастик.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > перетаскивающих тяжеленный диван
> 
> Некоторые предметы мебели неудобно тащить не из-за веса, а из-за объёма и формы. Даже очень сильному вампиру помощь напарника пригодится.
>
>> вновь приложился к стакану
> 
> Чтобы не было вопросов типа «Откуда стакан взялся и почему ВНОВЬ?», напомню: в 3,81 Арс запивал из стакана таблетки валерьянки, да и просто в процессе разговора воду пил.
> 
> А через неделю нас ждёт заключительная часть главы: **3,83. Почти как было — Горячая картошка, казус и полный расколдуй**.  
> • «Я немножко меньжуюсь» и коньячные разговоры.  
> • Кто-то кого-то прижмёт к стенке ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> • «Я тоже хочу, клыкастик»  
> • Артон найдут себе занятие на двоих ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> • Наконец-то приедет Елик!  
> • Немного о типичных взаимодействиях огневиков и водников.  
> • Будет кусь!  
> • Кого-то мысленно обзовут извращенцем.  
> • Всё станет сообразно названию всей главы 3,8: почти как было.  
> • Сюрприз для нашей чудной компании. Приятный или нет… Для кого как.


	59. Глава 3,83. Почти как было — Горячая картошка, казус и полный расколдуй

— Я немножко меньжуюсь, — чуть застенчиво признался Арсений, отпивая из бокала коньяк.

Дождь всё не унимался, лило как из ведра, и если бы не давным-давно установленные на окна заглушающие чары, было бы слышно, как тяжёлые капли громким маршем тарабанят по металлическому откосу подоконника. С такой погодой ни о каком хорошем самочувствии не могло быть и речи, голова болела даже у временно лишившегося магии Шастуна — то ли за компанию с клыкастиком, то ли волшебство начало постепенно возвращаться к исконному владельцу. В итоге они забили на все дела, ибо срочных больше не было, а остальные вполне могли и подождать, и устроили в спальне эдакое укрытие для огневиков: включили сушащий воздух кондиционер, зажгли множество свечей, не забыв и призракам поставить палочку благовоний, и теперь непринуждённо сидели на кровати, вполголоса беседуя и попивая хороший французский коньяк.

— Почему? — не сразу сообразил Антон. — А, из-за Елика, что ли?

На алкоголь он старался не налегать — как-никак, раньше всё спиртное, попадая в его тело, тут же шло на растопку внутреннего пламени; теперь же, когда его огонь пульсировал в голубоватых венах Арсения, Шастуну предстояло впервые в жизни впитать и переварить коньяк самостоятельно, и непривыкший к такой нагрузке организм мог и взбунтоваться. Именно поэтому он цедил напиток очень медленно, понемногу, редкими маленькими глотками, и планировал одним бокалом и ограничиться. Клыкастик же допивал уже третий — всё ему нипочём, Арс и как нежить к алкоголю не восприимчив, если с кровью не смешивать, и теперь вот из-за пламени в его жилах эта невосприимчивость только усилилась.

— Ну да, — подтвердил вампкуб, мягко улыбаясь. Он улыбался почти всегда, даже если ему не было весело, это казалось Антону частью его сущности, и как же маг был удивлён недавно, когда Воля мимоходом поведал ему, что Арсений такой только при нём.

— Не беспокойся, он нормальный парень, — заверил Шастун, неуклюже пытаясь подбодрить своего нежитя, слишком уж расклеившегося из-за непогоды и вынужденного ожидания. — Вот приедет, расколдует нам Димку с Лукерьей, и мы сможем наконец вплотную заняться расследованием…

— Звучит так, будто он палочка-выручалочка, — заметил Арсений, отправляя в рот дольку чёрного шоколада: закусывать коньяк лимоном он отказался напрочь, мол, это убивает тот особый привкус. Наверное, ему — с вампирскими-то обострёнными чувствами — виднее.

Отставив опустевший бокал, Антон откинулся на кровать, с удовольствием потягиваясь, дожидаясь, пока нежить закончит с очередной порцией шоколада и вернётся к разговору.

— Есть у меня такое опасение, что мы с ним не найдём общий язык, — вздохнул клыкастик, поправляя пальцем покосившийся фитилёк свечи.

— Я и сам далеко не всегда с Еликом в ладах, так что какая разница? — дёрнул плечом Шастун, не торопясь возвращаться в сидячее положение.

— И всё-таки. Он тебе важен и по-своему близок, он член твоей второй семьи, его мнение имеет вес для тебя.

— Ну Тине же ты понравился, значит, и с ним получится, — заверил его Антон. — А не получится, ну и хуй с ним.

Он практически ожидал чего-нибудь в духе «Хуй всегда с ним, это неотъемлемая часть любого мужчины», но вампкуб отчего-то лишь негромко произнёс, что понравиться обычной доброжелательно настроенной девушке легче, чем кому-то из _своих,_ да не абы кому, а магу с боевым опытом и весьма своеобразным характером.

— Что, так сильно голова болит? — сочувственно заломил брови Антон, вновь садясь на кровати.

— Как будто вот-вот взорвётся изнутри, — поморщился Арсений, прикрывая глаза.

— Нужно выпустить огонь, станет легче.

Признаться честно, у Шастуна и самого ломило в висках и давило на макушку, но это, конечно, не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, что сейчас испытывал полный магии вампкуб.

По настоянию Антона Арсений взобрался с ногами на кровать, сам же маг сел напротив него, так, чтобы соприкасаться коленками. Благодаря тому, что клыкастик был привычно одет только в халат поверх белья, а Шастун ограничивался футболкой и шортами, контакт голой кожи их ног позволял использовать магию, оставляя руки партнёров свободными.

— И что теперь? — сдержанно полюбопытствовал вампкуб.

— Смотри, — Антон создал крохотную, едва заметную искорку, песчинкой золотящуюся на его правой ладони. — Вот искорка. Почти как в твоей сказке, разве что рождена не из спички.

Маг перехватил его левую руку, притянул ближе и осторожно ссыпал крупинку огненного волшебства на подставленную ладонь.

— _Почувствуй_ её. Не просто как нечто маленькое и горячее, а как часть чего-то большего, отзвук текущей по твоим венам стихии. Сконцентрируйся на том, как тебе хочется, чтобы она продолжала гореть, чтобы искорка набралась сил и выросла во что-то большее, чтобы имела будущее. Сосредоточься на этом и переложи её с левой руки в правую.

Арсений покорно исполнил его инструкции, но ничего не изменилось. Впрочем, когда это у новичков что-то получалось как надо с самого первого раза?

Шастун подставил левую ладонь, и клыкастик послушно вернул ему искорку. Вновь переложив огненную точку в правую, чтобы сохранять правильный круговорот, Антон сосредоточился на миг, соизмеряя силу, и влил в искру ещё немного магии, помогая ей увеличиться до размеров спичечной головки, после чего вновь отдал Арсу. И снова ничего не получилось, зато на третий раз, после того как искра разрослась до уровня горошины, дело сдвинулось с мёртвой точки: в ладонях нежитя она тоже прибавила в габаритах, рывком достигнув размеров крупной черешни.

— Ооо, пошло́, — довольно протянул маг, в свою очередь добавляя в получившийся шарик пламени ещё немножко сил, чтобы совсем чуть-чуть нарастить его объём.

Пожалуй, искорку уже можно было переименовать в огонёк.

— Арс, ты лучший, — с улыбкой констатировал он двумя попытками спустя, когда клыкастик впервые сумел увеличить огонёк не рывком, а плавным вливанием. — Мои одногруппники-самородки только к концу пары наловчились контролировать поток силы.

— Вы в Академии перебрасывались огнём, будто горячей картошкой? — поднял брови вампкуб, снова помогая огоньку прибавить в размерах.

— Нет, что ты, — со смешком возразил Антон. — Магия чужих не любит, особенно огненная. Это потом, с опытом, ты получаешь достаточный контроль, чтобы слить потоки с собратом по стихии, а на раннем этапе обучения ты и сам себя-то обжигаешь, если нет хорошей несгорайки, а у самородков её, разумеется, нет, ибо откуда у вчерашнего школьника такие деньги или связи? Нет, на первых тренировках мы просто надевали огнеупорные перчатки, создавали искру на правой руке, перекладывали в левую, заводили её за спину и там вновь возвращали в правую. Ну, левши, соответственно, наоборот, магию ведь легче направлять ведущей, более ловкой рукой, а принимать — более слабой.

Приземлившийся на ладонь огонёк был уже размером с мандарин.

— То есть ты совместил упражнение для новичков с более сложным, на взаимодействие напарников?

— Почти, — улыбнулся Шаст, ещё чуточку укрупнив шарик огня, — фишка в том, что у тебя нет своих магических потоков. То есть тут не нужно пытаться подружить разные виды огня, свой и чужой, в нашей ситуации весь огонь — свой. Так что, по сути, мы функционируем как единая магическая система, будто эдакий странный волшебник с четырьмя руками, две из которых ведущие.

Фаербол уже дорос до размера апельсина, когда Антон решил, что пора:

— Ну что, как голова?

— Голова? — рассеянно переспросил клыкастик и вдруг улыбнулся, светло и ярко, будто солнце выглянуло: — Не болит!

— Замечательно, — одарил его ответной улыбкой Шастун и посмотрел за окно. Сквозь серый частокол пронзающих воздух струй даже отблеск молнии было видно так себе, ливень будто ещё сильнее стал, хотя, казалось бы, куда уж сильнее. — Вот только чтобы и дальше так было, придётся продолжать упражнение, чем дольше, тем лучше.

***

Они лениво перебрасывались фаерболом до поздней ночи. Конечно, приходилось хвостиком таскаться друг за другом, куда бы они ни направлялись, будь то туалет или кухня, однако выбор между раскалывающейся головой и столь незначительными неудобствами был очевиден.

Антон в очередной раз порадовался возвращению Матвиенко в ~~человеческий~~ гномский вид: если б не он, как бы они ужин готовили, когда руки обоих попеременно заняты, да ещё и для сохранения нормального самочувствия нежелательно задерживать пас более чем на пятнадцать секунд? А так, подумаешь, десять минут объяснял Серёже, что от него требуется, зато гном-оборотень такой обалденный плов приготовил, пальчики оближешь!

Ужин закончился несколько часов назад, уже и Серёга ушёл спать, случайно вновь обернувшись волком (что поделать, первые несколько дней ношения контролки с непривычки ликантропов мотает туда-сюда, это потом они уже понимают, как закрепить ипостась или наоборот отдать телу приказ трансформироваться), и насыщенный магией фаербол дорос до размеров крупного арбуза, а Елика всё не было.

— Ну когда ж он приедет уже, а? Спать хочу нестерпимо, — жалобно и сонно протянул Арсений, потирая глаза и вновь подставляя руки огненному шару.

— Я тоже хочу, клыкастик, — сочувственно пробормотал Антон, титаническим усилием воли удерживаясь от зевка. — Но нужно дождаться, а то если сейчас уснём, то нас и пушкой не добудишься.

Вампкуб вложил в его руки пылающую сферу и хотел что-то сказать в ответ, но его перебил негромкий звонок домофона.

— Наконец-то! — Шастун впитал огонь и спешно разорвал контакт, чтобы магия осталась внутри него, а не ушла к нежитю через их соприкосновение.

Едва ли не бегом помчавшись к входной двери, он снял трубку и выдохнул:

— Кто там?

В трубке домофона послышалось насмешливое хмыканье.

— Ты лицом словил букет, — будучи менталистом, Елик прекрасно знал, насколько легко выдать себя за другого и обманом проникнуть в защищённое место, так что первой же фразой дал понять, что он это действительно он, а не кто-то, мастерски скопировавший его голос.

— Фак за Шастуна, привет, — продолжил Антон в рифму, фыркнув и нажав на кнопку открытия входной двери. В висках потихоньку просыпалась боль, а кисти рук, до этого согреваемые циркулирующей благодаря их с Арсом соприкосновению магии, начинали замерзать, но уж пару минут-то потерпеть можно.

Шастун отомкнул дверь и на всякий случай перебрал в памяти все стоящие на их доме контуры и печати. Когда он ставил защиту, уже было ясно, что в деле замешан менталист, так что чары он подбирал в расчёте на необходимость противостоять ему. Печати получились на славу, комар носу не подточит, да только вот закавыка — провести в дом другого мага, да ещё и менталиста, было гораздо хлопотней, чем оборотня или ведуна.

— Арс, шея, — скомандовал он последовавшему за ним вампкубу, и тот даже несмотря на сонливость всё правильно понял, тут же подходя ближе и касаясь рукой его шеи сзади, вплотную к легко прощупываемому под кожей позвоночнику, вдоль которого магия идёт быстрее и более мощным потоком. В голове тут же поселилась боль, но Антон игнорировал её, выплетая огненно-воздушную заготовку пропускающих чар.

С лестничной площадки послышался звук открывающихся дверей лифта, а потом тишина — ходил Елик бесшумно, плавно, словно перетекая с одного места на другое. Типичный водник.

Антон легонько толкнул ногой входную дверь, и их взглядам предстал боевой целитель. Хотя сейчас боевым его язык не повернулся бы назвать, разве что уставшим и сонным, а в остальном всё как всегда: всё та же ехидная усмешечка, всё та же знакомая сумка на плече, полная зелий, артефактов и прочих профессиональных инструментов, всё тот же демонстрируемый Шастуну фак.

Некоторые вещи никогда не меняются.

— Проходи, гостем будешь, — коварно улыбнулся ему огневик, хватая насмешника за палец и сбрасывая подготовленные чары на столь удачно подставленную часть тела.

Елик зашипел, как вода на раскалённой сковородке. На но́гте столь опрометчиво подставленного среднего пальца проявился ярко-алый символ, по сложности не уступающий китайскому иероглифу — пропуск в их с вампкубом обитель.

— Предупреждать же надо! — скривился он, тряся рукой, будто это могло убрать боль от воздушно-огненного клеймления.

— Я тебе то же самое года полтора назад сказал, когда ты мне кинулся перелом рёбер вправлять, но ты разве послушал? — хмыкнул Антон. Огневики обычно не злопамятны, вспылят и забудут, но для Елика он делал исключение — не одному же воднику на мозги капать?

Рука вампкуба незаметно покинула его шею, и Шастун задумался, как их с целителем общение выглядело со стороны.

Он протянул ладонь для рукопожатия, и они впервые за всё время не стукнулись кольцами — здесь, в защищённом похлеще любой крепости доме, Антон не видел смысла носить при себе дополнительное оружие.

Крепко держа боевого товарища за руку, он потянул на себя, втягивая Елика внутрь, чувствуя, как защитные контуры всколыхнулись, натянулись, как мыльный пузырь, и на долю секунды расступились, пропуская гостя.

— Хренасе у тебя тут бункер! — не преминул прокомментировать целитель, прекрасно ощутивший количество и качество слоёв защиты.

— Жизнь заставила, — развёл руками Шастун.

Он заметил заинтересованный взгляд Елика поверх его плеча и спохватился, что надо бы представить гостя хозяину дома.

— Мой собрат по оружию из Пятёрки, менталист шестой ступени и водник четвёртой, более известный под прозвищем Елик, — Шастун хорошо помнил, что Елик при любых знакомствах назывался именно сокращённой формой псевдонима. Неужто сам, как и остальные члены Пятёрки, путался, Елисей Елизаров он или Елизар Елисеев?

Боевой целитель приветливо кивнул, и Антон перешёл к представлению своего нежитя.

— Арсений, мой близкий друг, — на контрасте с длинным предложением, которым он представил Елика, эта фраза звучала куце, и Шастун не раздумывая добавил: — Мы живём вместе.

— Мы как Шерлок Холмс и Джон Уотсон — друзья и соседи, — с улыбкой пояснил Арс, протягивая гостю руку. — И можно просто Арс.

Целитель устало кивнул, тут же поинтересовавшись, куда здесь можно повалиться и заснуть, и Антон осторожно провёл его к дивану в гостиной, не зажигая свет и стараясь не шуметь — впервые за всё время пребывания у них в гостях Серый, волчий слух которого, в отличие от гномьего, сохранился и вынуждал чуть ли не на цыпочках ходить, заснул прямо на ковре, так что спальное место было свободно.

Елик опустил вещи на пол и улёгся на диван, заснув, кажется, ещё в процессе укладывания — видать, утомился в дороге.

Шастун тихо прокрался в спальню. Вампкуб уже готовил их спальное место: поправлял простыню, раскладывал по местам разбросанные по всей кровати подушки…

— Зачем ты Шерлока-то приплёл? — не удержался от вопроса маг, прикрыв за собой дверь.

— Без этого уточнения звучало так, будто мы с тобой любовники, — пожал плечами нежить, не отрываясь от своего занятия. — Мне, конечно, подобное лестно, а вот тебе это вряд ли прибавило бы очков в глазах товарища.

— Он устал после долгой поездки, так что не стал бы вдаваться в детали, — возразил Антон, снимая шорты. — Да и в любом случае завтра я ему расскажу про истинность и обмен, так что какой в этом смысл?

— Догадываюсь, что он подумает, увидев утром, как мы выходим из одной спальни, — многозначительно протянул Арсений, снимая халат. Он всегда проделывал это очень изящно: плавно тянул за конец пояса, развязывая узел, а потом красивым движением опускал руки и поводил плечами, позволяя гладкому шёлку соскользнуть с его тела. Стриптизёр хренов.

Сразу видно — суккуб.

— Да класть мне, что он там подумает, — беззаботно фыркнул Шастун и тут же возмутился: — Ээй, ты уже лёг? А замерзающего меня подпитать перед сном?

— Выключай свет и ложись, согрею, — Арсений был изрядно измучен недосыпом, раз упустил такой удачный шанс заострить внимание на том, _что именно_ собрался класть на чужое мнение его _истинный._

Пять секунд спустя Антон уже прижимался к его горячему телу, грея озябшие руки, сонно отвечая на поцелуй и балдея от медленно разливающегося по венам тепла.

***

Тревожный шум подорвал его с кровати на рефлексах. Прежде, чем он успел окончательно проснуться и осознать происходящее, Шастун выбежал на звук, в гостиную.

И прифигел.

Елик прижимал к стенке полностью обнажённого Матвиенко, и спросонья Антону даже показалось, что он помешал чему-то весьма интимному, но потом заметил обвившуюся вокруг шеи гнома водную удавку и кинулся усмирять боевого — пожалуй, даже _слишком_ боевого — целителя.

— Ель, отпусти его, — Шастун чуть ли не кричал в ухо воднику, пытаясь достучаться до него и заставить развеять чары — оттаскивать держащего удавку боевого мага значило бы своими руками затянуть петлю на горле друга.

Целитель-душитель его не слушал.

— Кто ты?! Как сюда попал?! На кого работаешь?! — бомбардировал он вопросами несчастного глухого гнома, который, ничего не понимая, с хрипом пытался спросить, что вообще происходит.

Антон услышал характерный хрустящий щелчок костей, с которого обычно начиналось превращение у Кожевина.

Блять.

— ЕЛИК, БЛЯТЬ, ОТПУСТИ НАХУЙ!!! — заорал он, ударяя целителя по одной руке и за неимением магии вцепляясь зубами в другую. Менталист, зашипев, ударил его в ответ, но водную удавку выпустил, и она стекла на пол лужицей воды.

С шумом втягивая воздух (удар левой у целителя был что надо), Антон, уцепившись за Елика, рывком оттащил его через всю гостиную, впечатывая в противоположную стену и заслоняя собой от быстро обрастающего шерстью и увеличивающегося в размерах ликантропа. При трансформации, вызванной страхом за свою жизнь, даже контролка не поможет — первые пару минут человеческое сознание будет в шоке, и управление телом возьмёт зверь.

— Тих-тих-тих, Серёж, это просто недоразумение… — пытался утихомирить волка Шаст, но успокаивающий тон не удавался: слишком уж заполошно билось сердце, слишком уж учащённым было сбившееся дыхание.

Мигом спустя перед ними уже стоял громадный скалящийся волк.

— Бляааать, — охуело донеслось из-за спины голосом Елика.

«Пиздец», — мысленно согласился с ним Шастун. По всем признакам выходило, что зверь готовится к атакующему прыжку.

Буквально за мгновение до того, как волк и вправду прыгнул, к нему метнулась знакомая фигура вампкуба, бесстрашно остановившись перед ощеренной мордой.

 _— Тихо, тихо, мой маленький. Испугал тебя злой дядя, да? Бедняжка, перепугался, обратился, сам всех перепугал… Ничего, мы всё исправим, верно, хвостатик? Всё хорошо, милый мой, никакие злодеи тебя больше не тронут, мы с ангелом тебя защитим,_ — нежно, будто с ребёнком, ворковал Арсений, безбоязненно прикасаясь к чёрному волчьему носу и поглаживая зверюгу по переносице чуть ли не до самых глаз, другую руку запуская в пушистую шерсть на шее зверя и тихонько почёсывая. _— Не бойся, Серёженька, это просто недоразумение, всё хорошо, я с тобой, **мы** с тобой, тебе ничего не грозит. Всё хорошо, золотко, всё хорошо…_

Потрясённые маги ошалело наблюдали, как под воздействием уговоров, изрядно приправленных чарами и гламором, оборотень успокаивается: сморщенный нос разглаживается, по-собачьи чёрные губы, растянутые было в оскале, опускаются, скрывая способные легко пропороть человеческую плоть острые клыки, поза из агрессивной постепенно перетекает в обычную, загнанно-яростный взгляд сменяется слегка затуманенным с проглядывающейся через дымку чар гуманоидной — не волчьей! — осознанностью.

— Ангел, ты в порядке? — не оборачиваясь, спросил вампкуб всё так же негромко, но уже обычным своим голосом — мелодичным, но без этого завораживающего эффекта.

Антон угукнул, не видя смысла в подробном ответе: острый нюх и без того сообщил нежитю, что он не ранен, а адреналиновую взбудораженность можно не считать, пройдёт ведь.

— Что за нахуй это было? — шёпотом поинтересовался Елик где-то за спиной Шастуна.

— Эм… Казус? — пожал плечами Антон.

…

Спустя несколько минут все четверо сидели в гостиной, попивая чай из разномастных чашек и кружек. Серёжу, вновь принявшего гномское обличье, закутали во всё тот же плед, что и вчера, и усадили от греха — и Елика — подальше на кресло. Арсений самолично заварил их хвостатому другу какой-то особый успокаивающий травяной сбор, от которого пахло мятой. Шастун мяту не любил, его огненной стихии претило ощущение холодка во рту, так что пил обычный чёрный чай. Точно такой же чай в точно такой же чашке из па́рного набора выбрал и сам клыкастик, а вот Елик предпочёл большую кружку с зелёным чаем — оно и понятно, водники всегда пьют больше других.

— Правильно говорят, с кем поведёшься… — задумчиво протянул Арс, глядя на то, как его _истинный_ залечивает чёткий след зубов на руке боевого товарища.

— В смысле? — кажется, Елик до сих пор не заметил в хозяине дома ничего сверхъестественного. Антону стало смешно: он и сам когда-то давно принял Арсения за обычного, пусть и настырного, человека…

— В прямом, — ответил вампкуб, обнажая зубы в многозначительной улыбке.

Исцеляемый изменился в лице, но ничего не предпринял. Может, вспомнил, что Шастун представил Арсения как своего друга, а значит, достойную доверия личность… А может, ощутил, как Антон предупреждающе сжал пальцы на его плече.

— Все, кто вхож в этот дом — мои друзья, которым я без сомнения доверю свою жизнь, — с нажимом произнёс Шаст, заканчивая исцеление и убирая гематитовую капельку в прихваченную из спальни рабочую сумку.

— Нечисть и нежить — друзья? — недоверчиво переспросил Елик, и Антон тяжело вздохнул. Ну да, когда по долгу службы десятилетиями сталкиваешься с самыми неадекватными представителями нелюдей, поневоле обретаешь привычку судить о них слишком пристрастно.

— Именно, — отрезал Шастун. — И вампир-суккуб, и гном-оборотень, и ведун из соседнего дома, и привидения… Кстати, что-то я их не вижу, а ведь обычно на движуху слетаются как мухи на мёд. Паааш? Ляаась?

Из боковой стены степенно выплыл призрак бывшего учителя.

— Мы не хотели вам мешать, — усмехнулся Воля. — А Ляся не выйдет, она от вида нашего клыкастика, нянчащего здоровенного волка, пробормотала что-то про имя сына, расплакалась и улетела утешаться в двадцать шестой дом, так что в ближайшее время её не ждите.

Антон разблокировал телефон, чтобы посмотреть время и дату. Позднее утро понедельника, значит, Дима на работе и выловить его получится только вечером, а Лукерья наверняка занята домашними хлопотами или разводит детей по куче кружков и секций. Значит, ими нужно заняться позже, а пока следовало ввести Елика в курс дела.

Узнав, что у этого вампира бьётся сердце, целитель пришёл в большой ажиотаж и с разрешения Арсения измерил его пульс. Шастун объяснил, что сей ранее неизвестный магической науке феномен, вероятнее всего, проистекает из нелюдского происхождения клыкастика, сообщил о ещё нескольких важных для дела нюансах его физиологии — например, о том, что суккубий голод выражается похолоданием рук, а серебро обжигает его только после нескольких часов соприкосновения, и скороговоркой перечислил всё, через что Арсу пришлось пройти: истощение, ожоги, использованные на нём целительские методы… Закончив с этим, Антон поведал и о не так давно свершившемся обмене и его необычных побочных эффектах.

Шастун чувствовал на себе слегка удивлённый взгляд Арсения. Ну да, подобная болтливость обычно была боевому магу несвойственна, но в данном случае он намеренно поделился максимально полным объёмом информации. Антон отдавал себе отчёт в том, что его целительские познания и навыки значительно уступают таковым у профессионального целителя, и очень боялся, что при лечении друга по незнанию упустил что-нибудь важное.

Если Елик-товарищ был невыносим, то Елик-целитель, молчаливый и собранный, производил чуть ли не чарующее впечатление. Антон внимательно наблюдал за тем, как давний соратник производит полную магическую диагностику его вампкуба, внимательно осматривает его шрамы, задаёт вопросы, вызнавая необходимые для дела нюансы. На какие-то вопросы отвечал Антон, ибо откуда нежитю знать названия применённых магом заклинаний, на какие-то уже Арсений, а на некоторые они оба лишь пожимали плечами, понятия не имея, что сказать.

Закончив с обследованием нежитя и вынеся вердикт, что Шастун сделал всё правильно, однако не помешает для укрепления здоровья и профилактики побочек попить кое-какие зелья, Елик перекинулся на нового пациента — самого Антона. Дескать, они с вампкубом единая магическая система, и потому стоит обследовать обоих, да и разве не интересно узнать всю полноту последствий обмена и дальнейшие перспективы?

В принципе, ничего кардинально нового Елик не сказал, но лишний раз убедиться в благополучном исходе и впрямь не помешало. Теперь Антон точно знал, что побочные эффекты обмена уже потихоньку пошли на спад и в ближайшие три-пять дней должны исчезнуть полностью, что очень обнадёживало — пусть Арс и был неимоверно понятливым напарником, всё-таки магическая зависимость от его прикосновений была крайне неудобна и неуместна. К примеру, в утреннем казусе, будь огонь Шастуна при нём, ему не понадобилась бы помощь вампкуба: он порывом воздуха развеял бы водную удавку, оттолкнул Елика от Серёжи и разделил их воздушно-огненным барьером, чтобы никто никому не навредил. А там со временем, глядишь, успокоились бы, пришли в себя, поняли, что это всё недоразумение…

Честно говоря, в утреннем происшествии виноваты были все.

И Арсений с Антоном, из-за сонливости забывшие вчера вечером предупредить, что в гостиной помимо Елика спит ещё один их друг.

И сам целитель, который вместо того, чтобы применить ментальную стихию и легко считать отсутствие дурных намерений в разуме Серёжи, спросонья выбрал воду, за что и поплатился парой неприятных минут.

И Матвиенко, растерявшийся при атаке водника: крикнул бы первым делом что-то вроде «Я здесь живу» или хотя бы позвал хозяев дома на помощь, тем самым косвенно подтверждая своё право находиться здесь, глядишь, и Елик бы успокоился.

Ну да ладно, чего попусту прошлое мусолить со всеми этими «если бы да кабы»? Как случилось — так случилось, этого уже не изменить, можно лишь сделать выводы из своих и чужих ошибок, принять их к сведению и жить дальше.

***

После обеда они все вчетвером заглянули к Лукерье. Дети были очень рады повторному визиту «дяди Волчека» (по прогнозам целителя бесконтрольные превращения туда-сюда могли продлиться даже дольше обычного, так что пришлось захватить с собой плед, дабы не смущать детвору наготой взрослого мужчины, если того вдруг опять перекинет в гномский облик), так что остальные без труда смогли уединиться с Лукерьей на кухне.

Вообще вампкуб изначально собирался возиться с детьми вместе с Серым, но Елик рассудил иначе:

— Раз уж ты, Шаст, — с момента повторного знакомства былое «Тёмыч» кануло в Лету, и все члены Пятёрки привыкли звать Антона по прозвищу и фамилии, — ударился в менталистику, есть смысл посмотреть, что ты там наворотил в её разуме, а заодно и показать кое-какие приёмы на будущее, мало ли, вдруг пригодится. Такие навыки лишними не бывают.

В итоге они все вчетвером стояли на кухне, и со стороны это наверняка смотрелось довольно странно: Елик придерживал лицо Лукерьи в ладонях, кончиками пальцев касаясь висков, Антон встал за его спиной и положил руки поверх бицепсов целителя, поддерживая контакт с его кожей, а позади него устроился Арсений, горячими ладонями привычно обхватывающий своего мага за талию.

— Бля, Шаст, убери подальше огненный поток, жжёшься! — поморщился Елик. — Ага, так лучше. Лукерья, смотрите мне в глаза и не сопротивляйтесь, вы и не почувствуете ничего. Тох, я сейчас _скользну,_ а ты по моим следам, справишься? Или как маленького за ручку провести?

— Справлюсь, — фыркнул Антон. По следам менталиста высокой ступени погружаться в чужой разум проще простого: ты не теряешь себя, не рискуешь заплутать в пограничной зоне, просто становишься на проложенную более умелым товарищем колею и вмиг оказываешься в нужном месте. А по окончании совместного погружения с точно такой же лёгкостью выныриваешь.

По прошедшему через руки целителя импульсу ментальной магии Антон понял, что тот уже на месте, и, взглянув Лукерье в глаза и покрепче вцепившись в плечи друга, привычно _скользнул_ по его следам, вмиг обнаруживая себя в том самом зале с попорченным вражеским менталистом шаром.

— Так-так-так, что тут у нас? — риторически проговорил Елик, и шар послушно продемонстрировал ему изолированное шастунскими щитами пятно чужого вмешательства. — Хм, оригинальный подход. Немного топорно, но для не-менталиста на удивление недурно.

В ответ Антон лишь пожал плечами. Ладони вампкуба, будто откликаясь на его движения, скользнули по коже, меняя положение для пущего удобства. Было странно находиться в чужом разуме и в то же время ощущать прикосновения Арса, не просто смутно чувствовать поддержку кого-то близкого, как при самостоятельном погружении, а точно знать, что это именно он стоит здесь, совсем рядом, помогая уже самим фактом своего присутствия.

Легко развеяв его щиты, целитель снял кусочек липкой мерзости, изолировал его каким-то особым заклинанием и засунул себе в карман — видимо, решил на досуге изучить образец магии загадочного врага. После этого Елик несколькими лёгкими движениями растворил лиловую гадость и принялся перебирать пальцами, будто играя на невидимом рояле, и в такт причудливому танцу его кистей перепутанные нити развязывались, отклеивались с неправильных мест, медленно меняли направление и срастались по-новому, именно так, как должны быть. Антону оставалось только любоваться его профессионализмом, запомнить хоть какие-то приёмы он и не пытался — столь тонкая работа по зубам только прирождённому менталисту.

Когда шар ассоциативных связей был приведён в порядок, Елик, улыбнувшись, сказал, что в присутствии Шастуна больше нет необходимости, и заявил, что сам он ещё немного задержится, чтобы поработать над чувством вины и прочими последствиями вмешательства злодея, а заодно и попытаться воспоминания глянуть. Антон, так и не покидавший его _след,_ выглядевший как проложенная в асфальте лыжня, хотел было развернуться в обратную сторону, но не успел — с громким «THIS IS SPARTA!!!» целитель толкнул его в грудь ногой, придавая ускорение, и Шастун так и полетел спиной вперёд, прочь из чужого разума.

— Всегда хотел так сделать, — донеслось напоследок из скрывающего Елика холма, а в следующую секунду Антон уже врезался спиной в своего нежитя.

— Всё в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросил Арсений, удерживая его в объятьях и тем самым помогая сохранить покачнувшееся из-за резковатого выхода равновесие.

— Всё как надо, — улыбнулся Шаст, наконец обретая баланс. — Елик скотина, конечно, но Лукерью в норму привёл.

— Я всё слышу! — заявил целитель, не разрывая визуальный контакт с девушкой. Всё-таки у менталистов в плане погружений значительное преимущество.

***

Ближе к вечеру Шастун вновь начал замерзать, так что поспешил воспользоваться возможностью согреться без лишних свидетелей — Елик ушёл расколдовывать Диму. С утра этот извращенец настоял на своём присутствии при сём интимном процессе, мол, надо измерить температуру рук Шаста до, во время и после подпитки, исследовать то да сё… Бррр! Антону было дико неудобно, как морально, — попробуйте-ка поцелуйтесь с парнем, в то время как боевой товарищ неотрывно на вас пялится! — так и физически: Елик как клещ вцепился в его кисть, ибо заклинание действовало только при тактильном контакте, а Шастун, забывшись, пытался привычно положить её на спину Арса, погладить по шее или зарыться пальцами в густую шевелюру своего нежитя, и его дико раздражала невозможность сделать это.

Сейчас, заперевшись в спальне, — какое счастье, что Арсений не ограничился обычным поворотным механизмом ручки, а вставил в дверь комнаты полноценный крепкий замо́к, позволяющий закрыться на ключ! — они могли наконец-то чувствовать себя комфортно во время поцелуев. Антон, уже более-менее свыкшийся с суккубьестью, всё отчётливей различал даваемые разными эмоциями ощущения. Поначалу в касаниях губ Арса чувствовалась лёгкая досада вперемешку с облегчением, и Шастун поспешил приободрить его лёгкими нежными поцелуями. Затем в ласки вампкуба вплелась тихая радость и благодарность, и Антон невольно улыбнулся в поцелуй, но не слишком широко, чтобы натянувшиеся в улыбке губы не выскользнули из горячего плена Арсова рта. А потом будто плотину прорвало, и они жадно накинулись друг на друга, всем своим существом показывая, как сильно соскучились, даром что провели этот день рядом. Рядом, но не вместе, не в привычный полный контакт, а порознь, почти не прикасаясь друг к другу — вот и навёрстывали сейчас…

Их прервал звонок в дверь — хоть Елику и был выделен ключ, сам он провести Диму внутрь не мог, для пропуска любого нового гостя внутрь требовалось прикосновение одного из хозяев, Арса или Антона.

На прощанье чмокнув своего нежитя в кончик носа, Шастун пошёл открывать дверь. При виде друга Дима просиял и, дождавшись, пока Антон, не разрывая рукопожатия, втянет его внутрь квартиры, заключил в объятия.

— Шаааст! Я так соскучился! — наплевав на обычную сдержанность, воскликнул Позов, сжимая вновь обретённого друга так, что у Антона чуть кости не захрустели.

— Я тоже скучал, Дим, — заверил его маг, обнимая в ответ. Наконец, наконец-то последняя часть его исковерканной жизни вправилась на место, наконец-то все его друзья снова в порядке! Пусть на месте его прежней квартиры до сих пор пепелище, пусть многое изменилось, но самое ценное — его близкие — наконец-то вернулось на кру́ги своя́! Наконец-то всё стало почти как было!

В обнимашках в честь воссоединения друзей участвовал и закутанный в плед Матвиенко, ничерта не слышащий, но и без слов понявший, что наконец-то всё стало как надо, и Арсений, с удовольствием воспользовавшийся поводом лишний раз прижаться к своему _истинному,_ и даже Паша с Лясей, даром что от их призрачных прикосновений по коже пробегали мурашки. Для полноты компании недоставало разве что Макара, но он человек семейный, зачем его без весомого повода от жены с детишками отрывать?

Когда восторги поутихли, Антон пригласил друзей в гостиную, заявив, что теперь, когда все в сборе, нужно по свежим следам собраться с силами и поразмыслить над делом, в которое они все оказались замешаны. Две головы лучше, чем одна, а уж семь и подавно!

Проследив взглядом за отправившимися в гостиную друзьями, Шастун заметил, что Елик не сдвинулся с места.

— А ты чего стоишь? Проходи, твоя квалификация менталиста очень пригодится.

Вздёрнув бровь и лукаво прищурившись, целитель странно улыбнулся:

— Ты что, серьёзно думал, что я прибыл один?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > С лестничной площадки послышался звук
> 
> Это потому что Шастун отпер замок. Заклятие настроено так, что когда входная дверь закрыта на ключ, снаружи доносится только звонок либо стук в дверь. С межкомнатными почти то же самое (с поправкой на отсутствие звонка).
>
>> улетела утешаться в двадцать шестой дом
> 
> Для тех, кто плохо помнит детали из главы 3: в доме №26 есть младенец, который видит Лясю, и она очень любит проводить с ним время.
> 
> Далее: **Интерлюдия с вампкубом — I. Конец и начало**.  
> Не пугайтесь слова конец, там всё хорошо =) Как обычно, в интерлюдии события предыдущих глав всей арки будут выстроены по хронологическому порядку, так что в первой части мы ненадолго вернёмся к истокам…  
> • Лучшее средство для приманивания магов.  
> • Куда попадают все суккубы.  
> • Как отличить реального человека от галлюцинации.  
> Разумеется, не обойдётся и без воспоминаний Арсения, ведь что, как не наше прошлое, создаёт нас-нынешних? ;)
> 
> P.S. Да-да, я такая бяка и не говорю, кто ещё, кроме Елика, приехал :-P


	60. Интерлюдия с вампкубом — I. Конец и начало

_— Ты что, серьёзно думал, что я прибыл один?_

Именно с этой фразы привычная тихая жизнь покатилась ко всем чертям, дом наводнила толпа незнакомцев, а покой стал ему только сниться. Но Арсений не жалел, ведь выражение ошалелого счастья на лице его ангела стоило и не таких жертв.

Впрочем, обо всём по порядку…

***

_…Арсений пришёл в себя от сильной боли в руках и ногах._

 

Запястья и щиколотки зверски болели, не давая шелохнуть рукой или ногой, и лишь по этому признаку он отличал жестокую реальность от сладких видений умирающего разума. От слабости в глазах всё расплывалось, но ему и не нужно было идеальное зрение, чтобы понять, что он всё ещё в бетонном мешке, коему суждено стать его могилой. Увидев над собой размытую фигуру, он безошибочно узнал в ней Антона и подивился милосердию ангела смерти, избравшего самое желанное для него, Арса, обличье. Пока он пребывал в этом подвале, его не раз и не два посещали галлюцинации, в основном в облике самых близких ему людей — Антона, Илюши, Ирочки, иногда и прочих друзей вроде Захарьина или того же Павлуши. Впрочем, обычно его несуществующие визитёры вели себя сумасбродно: Соболевский настырно, будто базарная бабка, предлагал ему банку солёных огурцов, заявляя, что это лучшее средство для приманивания магов, а рассолом можно чистить ковёр; тёзка его ангела просто укоризненно смотрел на него, приговаривая, что с такими ранами о роли Дона Жуана ему придётся забыть — даже на Командора не возьмут; Ирочка звала его дедушкой и совсем по-детски клянчила петушков на палочке, а он с сожалением понимал, что не взял с собой конфет; Антон же… Обычно глюк-Антон с грустью на него смотрел и гладил по голове, а Арсению дико хотелось, чтобы маг хоть что-нибудь ему сказал, что угодно, лишь бы только услышать его голос.

Теперь же приглючившийся ему Антон вёл себя совершенно нетипично: посмотрел на него (из-за истощения его обычно острое вампирское зрение помутилось, и глаз мага почти не было видно, но о направлении взгляда вполне можно судить по положению головы), поднялся, пошёл куда-то, исчезая из поля зрения, но судя по звуку шагов, не так уж далеко, а потом вернулся, опустился на колени…

— Всё хорошо, Арс, мы отправляемся домой, — голосом _его ангела_ заверил этот странный ангел смерти.

Домой? Неужто и впрямь все души приходят в этот мир из Ирия, а после смерти возвращаются в него? Неужто он и вправду заслужил возвращение туда? Говорят, что все суккубы попадают в рай, а все вампиры — в ад… А ему тогда куда?

Впрочем, говорят, Господь милостив… Недаром же милосердно послал ангела смерти, придав ему облик того, с кем Арсений безумно хотел бы повидаться перед гибелью?

Тем временем ангел склонился над ним… И поцеловал.

Полный нежности и заботы поцелуй от _истинного…_ Арсений и мечтать не мог о таком щедром предсмертном подарке, после подобного и умирать было не страшно.

Растёкшееся по его телу тепло не могло врать. Он запоздало понял, что поцелуй принадлежал именно Антону, единственному человеку, отмеченному печатью _истинности,_ какой не могло быть ни у кого другого, даже у незримого в обычных условиях вестника смерти.

Арсений боялся. Он боялся поверить, что перед ним не очередная слишком реалистичная галлюцинация, не ангел смерти, а просто Антон, каким-то чудом нашедший его и пробравшийся в его темницу, чтобы спасти. Он давно оставил надежду на спасение, равно как и надежду ещё раз увидеть любовь всей своей жизни, услышать его голос, почувствовать прикосновение… И теперь боялся, что, понадеявшись, поверив в чудо, столкнётся с жестокой реальностью, в которой всё это окажется лишь предсмертными видениями.

— Потерпи, клыкастик, — Антон бережно взял его на руки, и от ощущения восхитительной близости к нему даже терзающая конечности нестерпимая боль ушла куда-то на второй план. Тело обволокло заботливым теплом, совсем рядом гулко стучало родное сердце, своим чётким ритмом вселяя в него уверенность в том, что завтрашний день для него настанет, и Арсений сам не заметил, как погрузился в блаженную дрёму забвения.

***

В следующий раз он пришёл в себя тяжело, будто с трудом вырываясь из тёмной трясины, борясь за каждый шаг. Всё тело ломило, болело, как в до-вампирские времена после тяжёлых ранений, ныли от боли даже те места, где вроде бы не должно быть нервных окончаний, а веки и вовсе были неподъёмными — казалось, на то, чтобы их поднять, ушёл по меньшей мере месяц.

С неимоверными усилиями открыв глаза, он увидел над собой не тяжёлую, будто туча, серость бетонной плиты, а светлый ровнёхонький потолок с очень знакомой люстрой, той самой, которую он несколько лет назад самолично выбирал и устанавливал — наёмным работникам он не доверял ещё с тех пор, как подвешенный ими тяжёлый светильник отчего-то рухнул вниз, едва не лишив жизни Витторию. После того случая все бра, люстры, полки, поручни в ванной и прочие потенциально убийственные при падении вещи Арсений прикреплял сам, на совесть, так, что потом даже с вампирской силой с трудом получалось их отодрать.

Он бы решил, что это снова галлюцинации, но… Но.

_Запах._

Безумно родной запах _его Антона_ окутывал его со всех сторон. Антоном пропах диван, на котором суккуб сейчас возлежал, ковёр, который Арсений не видел, но помнил его местонахождение и по запаху понимал, что пушистый акцент интерьера гостиной всё ещё на своём месте. Запах его ангела ощущался и просто в воздухе, и на одежде, и даже на его собственной коже, как будто маг очень много прикасался к нему.

А ещё со стороны кухни слышалось такое родное и нужное дыхание, а если прислушаться, то и сердцебиение, и эти звуки он бы не перепутал ни с чем другим.

Или он спасён, или это сладкое предсмертное видение, или Рай для него выглядит вот так, в виде родного дома и самого любимого человека рядом. Четвёртого не дано.

Не в силах удержаться от искушения увидеть Антона ещё раз, он позвал его так громко, как только мог. Вышло тихо и хрипло, но его ангел услышал и примчался к нему — будто солнце озарило зашторенный полумрак гостиной. Маг что-то у него спрашивал, но Арсений не слушал, любуясь изученным до последней родинки лицом. Антон выглядел уставшим, под глазами залегли фиолетовые тени, но вместе с тем его _истинный_ смотрел на него с такой радостью и даже нежностью, о какой вампир мог только мечтать.

Арсений огорчился, когда маг исчез из его поля зрения, но тот сдержал обещание, совсем скоро вернувшись со стаканом, от которого пахло виноградом и кровью. Более того, судя по вкусу, то была _его_ кровь, нежная, сладкая, с лёгким пикантным привкусом… Торопливо обшарив взглядом фигуру любимого в поисках возможных повреждений, Попов не нашёл ничего, кроме крохотной отметинки от иглы на сгибе локтя, и немного успокоился: с его ангелом всё в порядке, он не ранен…

В истощённый организм привычный объём вампирской еды попросту не влезал, но Антон принялся уговаривать его, как маленького, разве что без всех этих «ложечку за маму, ложечку за папу». Арсений упорно стоял на своём, пусть от слабости и не мог говорить, однако взглядом и мимикой он отстаивал свою точку зрения… До тех пор, пока не был сражён безусловным козырем — обещанием поцелуя.

Он всё никак не мог понять, происходит ли это в реальности или нет, и решил вести себя так, как будто всё вокруг него настоящее. Если это Рай, его и без того поймут; если очень детальный и реалистичный глюк — чего стыдиться порождения собственного разума? А вот если это всё же невероятная, но такая соблазнительная реальность, и перед ним в самом деле улыбающийся и сулящий поцелуй Антон, нужно вести себя так, чтобы потом не было стыдно.

И вот с приёмом пищи было покончено, а нервозность Арсения достигла пика. Он боялся, что Антон из лучших побуждений его обманул, как обманывают детей взрослые, заверяя, что микстура не горькая, а укол незаметный, будто укус комарика. Он боялся, что даже если поцелуй и свершится, то совершенно не понравится его _истинному_ — пусть вампир и не видел себя со стороны, однако выглядел наверняка хреново, под стать самочувствию, да и просто банальной логикой если воспользоваться — губы воспалённые, шелушащиеся, растрескавшиеся, двух зубов недостаёт, а имеющиеся он в последний раз чистил утром перед похищением, то есть незнамо сколько дней назад… Да ещё и только что кровавый коктейль пил. Кто с таким целоваться-то захочет?

Антон присел к нему на диван, протянул руку и нежно погладил по щеке. Обмирая от этой невесомой ласки, он понял, _что_ за ней последует, и закрыл глаза, не желая видеть на лице любимого отвращение.

Тёплые губы мага ласково прижались к его, прохладным и рассохшимся, одарили мягким прикосновением, влажный язык бережно провёл по его верхней губе, горячий рот накрыл его губы и принялся нежно посасывать… По телу разлилась волна живительного тепла, даже беспрестанно терзающая его боль будто отошла на второй план. Он _чувствовал_ в этом поцелуе заботу, ласку, нежность с лёгкой примесью печальных переживаний, ещё какие-то тёплые чувства… Мечтая, чтобы этот поцелуй длился вечно, Арсений затаил дыхание…

Как оказалось, зря.

Своим поступком он ненароком перепугал Антона — его _истинный_ решил, будто ему резко стало хуже, и был готов уже предпринимать меры по реанимации помирающего суккуба. Глядя на его попытки скрыть дрожащие от волнения руки, Арсений ощутил приступ вины за то, что заставил своего ангела переживать.

Не зная, как ещё успокоить мага, Арсений попытался отвлечь его, увлекая в спор, насколько вообще возможно спорить, если сил хватает произнести не больше двух слогов подряд. Как ни странно, задумка удалась: отвлекшись на объяснения, что для него суккуб всегда был, есть и будет клыкастиком, Антон незаметно для себя успокоился, и дрожь исчезла.

От вампирско-суккубьей сытости и свалившихся на него переживаний Арсения безумно клонило в сон, но засыпать было страшно — вдруг, проснувшись, он вновь обнаружит себя в том подвале? Но тихое доброе «Спи, Арс. Я буду рядом» успокоило его: Антон всегда выполнял свои обещания.

***

Арсений не знал, сколько времени прошло. Он просыпался, выпивал очередной приготовленный магом вампирский коктейль, получал несколько поцелуев, обменивался со своим ангелом парой-тройкой фраз и вновь засыпал. Измученный организм требовал много сна, и даже по ощущениям не получалось понять, как долго он проспал. В царящем в гостиной полумраке дни и ночи были похожи друг на друга словно близнецы, хотя со временем он наловчился отличать их: днём источником освещения были закрытые плотными гардинами окна, а ночью Антон подвешивал где-нибудь в стороне, так, чтобы не слепило глаза, светляка — так он называл маленький шарик оранжевого огня, озарявший комнату уютным и тёплым светом.

Всё это время Антон был рядом. Просыпаясь, Арсений первым делом прислушивался, чаще всего обнаруживая сердцебиение своего ангела где-нибудь поблизости, в районе кресла днём или на ковре у дивана ночью. Вампир чувствовал, что идёт на поправку, и не понимал, отчего его упрямый _истинный_ продолжает ночевать на коврике, будто верный пёс, а не уходит в его спальню. Брезгует повидавшей немало одноночек кроватью? Версия казалась правдоподобной, но, видимо, причина была в другом: этим утром Арсений, что удивительно, проснулся раньше своего ангела, и обнаружил прелестнейшую картину — Антон спал, сидя прямо на ковре, оперевшись лбом о его бок и вытянув руку так, чтобы ладонью накрывать сердце.

Его посетило сладкое чувство дежавю: сколько раз после того случая, когда взбесившийся вампир чуть не вырвал его сердце, Арсений пробуждался и обнаруживал Элдона точно так же приникшим к нему, вслушивающимся в его сердцебиение, сколько раз бесстрашный охотник на вампиров просыпался в холодном поту и, обнаружив рядом с собой живого и невредимого Арса, ломким от пережитого ужаса голосом признавался ему в любви, чего не делал ни в быту, ни в полные неги моменты совместного блаженства — никогда, лишь после кошмаров. Пробудившись от звуков родного голоса, Арсений баюкал своего _истинного_ будто маленького мальчика, в то время как тот тихо поскуливал, уткнувшись ему в грудь. После, немного придя в себя, Элдон вцеплялся в него с отчаяньем в глазах, требуя немедля взять его, и отдавался Арсению столь же дико и неистово, как обычно предпочитал брать сам. Это были те редкие мгновения, когда гордый строптивый англичанин позволял себе проявлять слабость, и вампир хранил каждое из них в памяти как величайшую ценность.

Антон, проснувшись, любовных признаний не шептал, но всё равно выглядел безумно смущённым, будто его застали за чем-то неподобающим. Видно, как и Элдон, считал, что не пристало сильному мужчине проявлять подобные слабости. Чтобы развеять его напряжение, Арсений поделился с ним своими страхами, поведав о них так, будто они были всего лишь ночными кошмарами, и получив в ответ полный сочувствия взгляд.

В тот же день Антон, собравшись с духом, попросил его о серьёзном разговоре. Выглядел он при этом едва ли не пришибленно, и Арсений боялся, что речь зайдёт о чём-то неприятном: то ли ему сообщат о необходимости ампутации рук и ног, то ли ещё какую болезненную новость, то ли начнутся какие-то претензии… Но, к превеликому облегчению, тревога оказалась ложной: от него всего-навсего требовалось вспомнить все детали похищения. Арсений и без того помнил всё максимально чётко и ясно, эти нестандартные события отчётливо впечатались в его память, но боли не приносили. Вот вспоминать о том, как он остался умирать в мучительном заточении, было действительно тяжело, а всё, что этому предшествовало, от первого обездвиживания и поездки с пакетом на голове до второго обездвиживания и потери клыков, особых эмоций не вызывало. Он даже рад был, что может хоть как-то помочь своему любимому в его расследовании. Жаль, из-за раненых рук не мог нарисовать портрет одного из похитителей, а словесные описания получались слишком размытыми.

Его ангел постоянно был рядом, неимоверно трогательно заботился о нём, выполняя то, на что суккуб из-за травмы рук и ног был неспособен: готовил и приносил вампирские коктейли, а позже, когда организм достаточно окреп для перехода на обычный человеческий рацион, кормил с ложечки; брил, мыл, на диво ловко и будто даже привычно, без всякого смущения, помогал с естественными потребностями (как потом выяснилось из рассказа, ему на практике доводилось ухаживать за лежачими больными), развлекал весёлыми байками о студенчестве, работе в Пятёрке и свадьбе сестры… И просто был рядом. Каждую секунду Арсений чувствовал, что Антон с ним, всегда зная, где он и что делает. Маг будто знал, сколь важно суккубу ощущать присутствие своего _истинного,_ и нарочно подавал сигналы, что всё ещё находится поблизости: при готовке обеда или мытье полов в обжитой части квартиры напевал что-нибудь себе под нос, а когда уходил в ванную, оставлял дверь чуточку приоткрытой, чтобы не срабатывала зачем-то установленная им же самим магическая звукоизоляция, чтобы можно было слышать, как шумит струящаяся из лейки душа вода, как он отфыркивается, как выдавливает на ладонь порцию шампуня…

В очередной такой раз, когда Антон был в душе, Арсений представлял, как струи воды ласкают тело его ненаглядного, как маленькие капельки сбегают по его груди и животу к паху, теряясь в русых завитках… И по поселившемуся в штанах напряжению понял, что организм окончательно пришёл в норму — до этого на физическое желание попросту не хватало сил. Если бы ещё глубокие и болезненные, жутковатого вида ожоги, обвивающие его запястья и щиколотки, хоть немного зажили!

Вселенная будто шла ему навстречу: на следующий же день Антон проговорился о существовании способа лечения подобных ран. Маг очень сомневался, что заклинание, рассчитанное на людей, сработает на полувампире-полусуккубе, но Арсений был готов рискнуть: терять ему уже нечего, ибо естественным путём функционал пожжённых серебром конечностей ему не могла вернуть и великолепная вампирская регенерация, так что хуже всяко не станет, а вот улучшиться ситуация вполне даже могла.

Льющийся из ладоней Антона золотой свет обжигал похлеще серебра, и вампир не сумел сдержать стона, но вместе с тем он чувствовал, как под воздействием магии его плоть срастается. В войне с Наполеоном и после, на Кавказе, ещё в бытность обыкновенным суккубом, ему доводилось получать раны, которые приходилось сшивать без обезболивающего, наживую, и это было мучительно, но он терпел, понимая, что лучше боль, чем смерть. Терпел и сейчас, подвывая от пронзающей каждую клеточку адской боли, но умоляя не прекращать. Он надеялся, безумно надеялся, что благодаря этой пытке исцелением впоследствии сможет коснуться рукой лица Антона и ощутить кончиками пальцев мягкость его кожи и шершавость щетины.

Когда Антон закончил с его левой рукой, отзвуки боли ещё продолжали терзать многострадальную конечность, но оно того стоило: Арсений _чувствовал_ её, ощущал пальцами прикосновения и мог уже понемногу двигать ими. Маг бережно промокнул его мокрое от слёз лицо и поцеловал, нежно и ласково, и Арсений, дрожащей рукой прикоснувшись к его щеке, наконец-то _ощущал_ теплоту его кожи, как всегда мечтал…

После, прояснив ситуацию и поняв, что самому Антону это заклинание не причиняет никаких неудобств и может применяться хоть двадцать раз подряд, Арсений настоял на том, чтобы и остальные его конечности были исцелены сегодня же. Маг упрямо отказывался, пытался доказать, что нервная система не выдержит аж четыре таких стресса подряд, да ещё и за столь короткое время, кричал, затейливо обкладывал его матом, порой употребляя такие конструкции, при звучании которых суккубу хотелось спросить, осознаёт ли он, что эти угрозы звучат как наисладчайшие обещания. У его ангела уже и матерные выражения кончились, и он молча смотрел на него, ошалело хлопая глазами, но вампир был непреклонен, и Антон смирился, согласившись провести остальные три исцеления в этот же день.

Да, было больно. Очень. Но Арсению не впервой было переносить столь нестерпимую боль, ведь когда-то, почти два века тому назад, ему уже доводилось испытать на себе подобную пытку и не сойти с ума.

***

_Сто девяносто шесть лет назад. 1820 год, весна, Кавказ._

Той ночью он пришёл в себя от невыносимой боли. Казалось, кровь в его жилах вскипела расплавленным свинцом, обжигая тело изнутри, в то время как кожу терзали льды Северного и Южного полюсов вместе взятых. Все его былые раны за почти десяток лет службы не составили бы и двенадцатой части той боли, что он испытывал сейчас. Каждую мышцу его перекручивало, словно её отжимала с бельём дюжая прачка, каждую косточку опаляло нестерпимым огнём, голова дичайше раскалывалась, глаза не покидали свои орбиты разве лишь потому, что веки были накрепко зажмурены. Грудь сдавило чугунным обручем — ни вдохнуть, ни сердцу стукнуть, но он упрямо пытался сделать вдох.

Он попытался втянуть воздух через рот, но тотчас поперхнулся, лишь теперь заметив, что в уста его льётся что-то солоновато-сладкое, смутно знакомое, будто давно забытый вкус молока матери, и дарующее облегчение, словно божественная амвро́сия. Он прильнул к источнику сей благословенной жидкости с той же страстью, с коей целовал когда-то крестьянок и мелкопоместных дворянок, и с каждым глотком терзающая его адская пытка слабела, сглаживалась, а потом и вовсе прошла.

И лишь после этого он сумел вдохнуть.

— Восчу́вствовались, ваше высокоблагородие? — мягко спросил кто-то совсем рядом.

Открыв глаза, он увидел склонившегося над ним полкового врача, сухощавого молодого мужчину двенадцати вершков росту. Арсений знал его в лицо, ведь именно этот доктор заведовал лазаретом, но раньше с ним знаком не был.

— Почему я здесь? Что со мной произошло? — хрипло спросил Арсений. Последним, что он помнил, было то, как их полк был направлен в Имере́тию на подавление мятежа, но коварные горцы устроили засаду на перевале.

Врач всё так же вполголоса, дабы не тревожить сон остальных раненых, коих вокруг было с две дюжины, сообщил ему о засаде, в которую попал их полк, и бесстрастно перечислил все полученные Арсением ранения. Выходило немало: несколько пулевых в грудь, осколочное в живот, вдобавок ему едва не перерубило ногу… Арсений отстранённо слушал этот пугающий список, тихонько шевеля пальцами рук и ног. Конечности слушались прекрасно, ничего не болело, разве что местами мешались слишком тугие повязки, и с каждым словом врача ему всё сильнее казалось, что он говорит про какого-то другого подполковника Арсения Васильевича Попова, а не про него. С таким перечнем ранений его не спасла бы и суккубья живучесть, однако вот же он, живой, дышит, слушает этого странного доктора, вместо уставной короткой стрижки собирающего длинные тёмно-рыжие волосы в низкий хвост.

— Почему я жив? — не сдержавшись, перебил он.

— А кто сказал, будто вы живы? — лукаво улыбнулся врач, холодными пальцами прикладывая ладонь Арсения к его же собственной груди. — Вслушайтесь в своё сердце.

Суккуб послушно замолчал, прислушиваясь. Сердце билось гулко, но медленно, будто у спящего. Быть может, организму попросту недоставало сил?

— Быть того не может… — потрясённо выдохнул его доктор, и за приоткрывшимся в изумлении губами блеснули в свете одинокой свечи клыки.

— Вы вампир? — спокойно спросил Арсений и, видя подтверждающее его догадку ещё более ошалелое выражение лица, задумчиво протянул: — Так вот почему у вас столь ледяные руки.

Арсению уже доводилось встречать вампиров — точнее, одну вампирессу — в своих любовных приключениях. Та милая дама, пожелавшая остаться инкогнито, оказалась на диво горяча в постели, даром что кожа её была подобна мрамору, столь же бела, холодна и безжизненна. В ту ночь она утолила его суккубий голод, а он взамен поделился с ней кровью. Во многом благодаря этому опыту его совсем не пугал тот факт, что перед ним стоит существо, многократно превосходящее его в силе и скорости — если бы безымянный доктор хотел причинить ему вред, уже бы сделал это, а раз дурных намерений у него нет, значит, и бояться нечего.

— Мне стоило догадаться, что вы тоже из _наших,_ — улыбнулся Арс. — Не имел чести быть представленным… Арсений Попов, суккуб.

Вампир пришёл в смятение, машинально ответил на его представление, назвавшись Вольдемаром, и заменил ладонь на груди Арсения своей, прохладной даже сквозь слой повязок.

— Невозможно… — забывшись, шептал он. — Как же так?

Взяв с ближайшего столика специальные врачебные ножнички, доктор разрезал сковывающие его марлевые повязки. Арсений с интересом воззрился на собственную грудь, не находя на ней ни новых ранений, ни шрамов от старых — гладкость кожи нарушали лишь бурые следы засохшей крови. Нестерпимо захотелось вымыться.

— Я не понимаю, — отрешённо бормотал Вольдемар, и от его внимательно исследующих прохладных пальцев по коже почему-то расползалось тепло. — Все признаки успешного обращения налицо: раны стянулись, клыки удлинились, сознание вернулось… Но почему бьётся сердце? Почему тело столь тёплое, если должно уже остывать? Почему, в конце концов, вы дышите даже когда молчите, а не делаете вдох лишь затем, чтобы что-то произнести?

Услышав упоминание клыков, Арсений поначалу не понял, о чём это он, а мигом спустя, принявшись исследовать зубы языком, укололся о кончик и вправду удлинившегося и заострившегося глазного зуба.

— Признаться, я тоже ничерта не понимаю, но рад, что не отправился на корм червям, — улыбнулся Арсений.

Врач поднял голову, вновь встречаясь с ним взглядом, и в неверном свете свечи новоявленный суккуб-вампир наконец различил цвет его глаз, зелёный и ясный, как весна на Кавказе.

— Я тоже рад, что вы живы, — робко улыбнулся в ответ его доктор, и от очередного его аккуратного прикосновения по телу вновь пошло тепло, а чувствительная суккубья натура уловила ненароком вложенную в это касание нежность.

— Вы… Вы меня?.. Вы ко мне?.. — в оторопелой догадке выдохнул Арсений. Мысли ша́лым табуном скакунов разбежались, не давая вымолвить предложение целиком. Слишком уж невероятным казалось пришедшее ему в голову предположение.

Наконец он сделал глубокий вдох и взял себя в руки.

— Прошу, скажите, когда вы родились?

— Признаться, я запамятовал, — медленно начал вампир, не понимая сути дела. — Помню лишь, что вскоре после моего обращения на престол взошёл новый царь, впоследствии прозванный Иваном Грозным.

В душе тихонько застучала капе́ль разочарования. Почувствовав _инаковость_ его прикосновения, Арсений на миг позволил себе понадеяться, что нашёл своего _истинного_ — и что с того, что сызмальства его влекло лишь к девчонкам? Примета о совпадении изначальных предпочтений суккубов с полом предназначенной им пары далеко не всегда оказывалась верной. Но… _Истинные_ всегда рождаются вслед суккубам, а не за три века до них.

Его уже клонило в сон, и Вольдемар, подивившись такой оказии, как желающий спать полувампир, позволил Арсению остаться в лазарете: было бы подозрительно, предстань он целёхонек перед сослуживцами, своими глазами видевшими, что он получил серьёзные ранения.

Следующие несколько дней прошли за исследованиями. Вольдемар изучал феномен вампира-суккуба, вместе с тем делясь необходимыми всякому неофиту знаниями, в то время как сам Арсений пытался понять, почему только прикосновения ледяных рук его мастера порождали столь сильную волну тепла. Пользуясь суккубьими чарами, он легонько, в осьмушку от привычной силы, завораживал окружающих людей, вызывая смутную симпатию и провоцируя на ни к чему не обязывающие прикосновения, но они почти не грели, даже если заворожённый сгорал от лихорадки.

Он всё никак не мог взять в толк, в чём же секрет рождаемой хладными руками теплоты, но однажды поймал на себе странный, полный тоски и томления взор своего мастера и друга, и на него низошло озарение: Вольдемар… любит его?

Сия догадка объясняла всё. И то, почему вампир обратил его, хотя обычно своими неофитами делают только близких — друзей, любовников, членов семьи… И то, почему его зябкие касания рождали в Арсении волну тепла: суккубье тело ощущало направленное на него чувство и напитывалось энергией, греясь в лучах этой любви.

Оставалось только понять, что делать с этим неожиданным открытием.

Арсений стал присматриваться к вампиру, пытаясь понять, чувствует ли что-то в ответ.

Красив ли он? Суккубы иначе смотрели на красоту, искренне считая красивыми подавляющее большинство людей, но и по человеческим меркам Вольдемара можно было смело назвать привлекательным: мраморно-белая кожа с тонкими синими росчерками вен, едва заметно присыпанная светло-золотистыми веснушками, длинные, чуть вьющиеся на концах волосы редкого цвета чуть потемневшей меди, удивительно живая и яркая зелень глаз, в которых будто бегали искорки, одухотворённое лицо, длинные музыкальные пальцы, легко, словно играючи управляющиеся с любой, даже очень сложной медицинской операцией…

Характером Вольдемар был столь же пригож: милосердный, радетельный, кроткий, лишённый гордыни и пустословия. Он мог бы показаться слишком мягким для мужчины, тем более военного врача, но был в нём и жёсткий внутренний стержень. За своих пациентов он стоял горой, отказываясь выписывать не до конца выздоровевших, даже если того требовали старшие чины, и отстаивая своё право принимать местных, в счёт своего жалования покупая для них лекарства. Вынужденный притворяться человеком, он получал свою порцию еды и тайком относил нуждающимся, а буде таковых не находилось, кормил ею приблудных собак и кошек. Жил в крохотной каморке тут же, при лазарете, где едва хватало места небольшому топчану, ящичку с бельём и сменной одеждой да самодельным книжным полкам. Пользуясь отсутствием потребности во сне, ночами он заботился о раненых, стирал бинты, бесшумно сновал по лазарету, протирая пыль или мо́я полы, а если де́ла для него не находилось, уходил в свою комнатушку, чтобы прилечь на топчан и читать книги по медицине и биологии, а порой и художественную литературу, ежели каким-то чудом удавалось её раздобыть. Даже основную вампирскую потребность он утолял так, чтобы не причинить никому вреда — зализывал чужие раны, пока никто не видит, тем самым снимая боль и помогая краям рассечённой плоти сомкнуться, или изредка отпивал немного крови у тех, кому незначительная потеря жизнеобразующей жидкости не грозила ничем плохим, и неофита своего тому же учил, поясняя, сколько времени должно пройти для восстановления того или иного объёма крови и как определить, кому кровопускание противопоказано.

С Вольдемаром хотелось дружить, на него хотелось смотреть, им хотелось восхищаться, в конце концов, его просто _хотелось…_ Арсений и сам не заметил, как начал испытывать к нему в ответ что-то непонятное. Раньше ему не доводилось привязываться; как и любой не нашедший пары суккуб, он легко встречал новую пассию и столь же легко её отпускал, ограничившись несколькими неделями ухаживаний или, чем чёрт не шутит, парой-тройкой совместных ночей. Этого же невозможного, будто горячий лёд, вампира хотелось обнять и никогда не отпускать; хотелось внимать его познавательным лекциям, будто прилежный ученик, и защищать его от чужих претензий подобно тому, как брат вступается за брата, а муж отстаивает честь супруги.

Как и многие суккубы, Арсений никогда не понимал смысла хождений вокруг да около, в делах любовных предпочитая сразу брать быка за рога. Осознав, что испытывает к своему мастеру нечто более глубокое, нежели обычная привязанность и дружба, он в тот же вечер заявился в каморку Вольдемара и, привстав на мысо́чки, поцеловал его в губы.

Он целовал прохладные мягкие губы вампира, наслаждаясь тем, как по телу проносится волна живительного тепла, а ледяные руки несмело обнимают его за талию. Но слаще, упоительней всего были ответные прикосновения его нежных уст, исполненные робкой ласки.

— Арсений, вы… — начал было Вольдемар, едва их поцелуй окончился, но Попов прервал его:

— Милый мой мастер, к чему официоз? — игриво улыбнулся в ответ полусуккуб. — Отбросим же бесполезные расшаркивания и заменим бессмысленное _вы_ сердечным _ты!_

— Пусть так, — покорно согласился с ним вампир. — Арсений, _ты…_ ты же сам рассказывал мне об _истинных,_ самой судьбой отмеченных в пару суккубам. А я не _истинный,_ как бы того ни желал, — печально заключил он, однако, не отталкивая, дозволяя находиться рядом.

Арсений провёл ладонью по его гладко выбритой щеке, коснулся нежного местечка под ухом, скользнул дальше по шее и наконец нащупал конец чёрной атласной ленты, которой его мастер имел обыкновение подвязывать волосы, и, потянув, распустил аккуратный узел, позволяя шелковистым прядям рассыпаться по его плечам.

— Я не знаю, сохраняется ли _истинность_ человека, если связанный с ним суккуб стал наполовину вампиром, — задумчиво молвил Арсений, запуская пальцы в чарующую медь его волос. — И не узнаю до тех пор, пока долг велит мне оставаться здесь, защищая интересы Родины. Знаю лишь, что до _тебя_ мне не доводилось испытывать нечто столь пронзительное и сильное, будто моё сердце приковали к тебе невидимыми цепями, и я сам добровольно дал на это согласие, потому что _с тобой_ оно бьётся чаще.

В бархатной темноте южной ночи, подсвеченный одиноким огоньком свечи, Вольдемар казался хрупким, едва ли не прозрачным, словно выточенная из алебастра статуэтка. Услышав признание Арсения, он замер, отчего стал ещё более похож на прекрасную античную статую, и, наконец решившись, тихо прошептал:

— Моё сердце давно уже принадлежит _тебе._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Про мастеров и неофитов см. глоссарий или, по желанию, 2,52–2,53.  
> Вторая часть главы изобилует архаизмами, ибо о прошлом логичней рассказывать словами прошлого ;)
> 
> Следующая часть: **Интерлюдия с вампкубом — II. Пьянящие прикосновения** (события 3,13–3,32).  
> • Кое-что о вампирском и суккубьем восприятии.  
> • Арсений и его отношение к псам.  
> • Суккубы и мастурбация.  
> • Технические аспекты житья с не-истинными.  
> • Кое-что о шрамах.


	61. Интерлюдия с вампкубом — II. Пьянящие прикосновения

На следующий день, проснувшись, он был так рад обнаружить себя в объятиях Антона, что даже не сразу заметил отсутствие обжигающей конечности боли. Арсений хотел бы встречать каждый новый день именно так… Но, увы, то была разовая акция: тем же вечером Шастун отправил его в спальню, в то время как сам устроился на диване.

Через день или два у них иссякли запасы шпри́цев. Признаться честно, сейчас, когда он уже пришёл в норму, и даже самые страшные раны были заживлены хотя бы отчасти, Арсений не видел смысла в подпитке кровью, тем более не просто донорской, а исполненной волшебства кровью его ангела. Последнее время он и без того пребывал в лёгком опьянении, том самом, что щедро одаряет приподнятым настроением и чуть большей, чем обычно, раскованностью, но при этом не отнимает ясности мышления или ловкости движений. Однако продолжать регулярное употребление добровольных пожертвований мага не стоило: если уж обычных вампиров с насыщенной волшебством крови развозит как юнцов с вина, то для такого, как он, с вином можно было сравнить разве что юшку обычных людей, в то время как кровь любого из _своих_ правильней было бы приравнять к виски или коньяку, а едва ли не искрящуюся от чародейской силы кровь магов и вовсе к абсенту.

Арсению было безумно страшно отпускать Антона, пусть и собирался-то он всего лишь в ближайший супермаркет. Со времён вызволения из губительного плена суккуб ещё ни разу не оставался один, беспрестанно чувствуя неизменное присутствие своего _истинного_ — кожей ли, взглядом ли, слухом ли, обонянием… Он понимал, как это глупо, но ничего не мог с собой поделать, ему было дико страшно _за_ Антона и _остаться без_ Антона. Дурацкая иллюзия контроля — как будто, если Шастун рядом, он мог бы уберечь своего ангела от любых посягательств злодеев. Ага, как же, калека на стуле на колёсиках — лучший телохранитель, которого только можно представить. Да от его нелепого вида все злодеи лопнут от смеха!

Ему было стыдно за свои эмоции, взявшие верх над разумом, безумно стыдно, но Арс ничего не мог с собой поделать. Однако Антон _понял_ его терзания, проникся, глядя тепло и сочувственно, пошёл на уступки… Что, впрочем, лишь привело к новой проблеме: ангел заменил поход в аптеку требованием укуса, а Арсений никак не мог его укусить. И дело не в коротковатых пока ещё клыках — они уже чуть превысили длину соседних зубов, а значит, для осторожного прокалывания кожи вполне годились.

Нет, дело было в другом. Арсений никак не мог заставить себя переключить восприятие на сугубо вампирское. Обычно это получалось без труда: в режиме голодного суккуба люди и не́люди казались ему чем-то средним между красивыми статуэтками и ходячими батарейками, эдакий райский сад, изобилующий всем, чего только может желать душа, а в режиме алчущего крови вампира люди воспринимались либо как пища, либо как потенциальные неофиты. Антон же в любом режиме воспринимался как Антон, невозможный и горячо любимый ангел, с ним хотелось говорить и слушать, желалось смотреть на него и чувствовать на себе его взгляд, всё его двоякое половинчатое существо тянулось к Антону, стремясь быть рядом и хоть как-нибудь взаимодействовать, но никак не причинять боль, пусть и по велению самого мага.

Арсений попытался, честно попытался, хоть и предчувствовал, что попытка обречена на провал.

И не смог.

Отчего-то он ожидал, что Антон, как и большинство добровольных доноров, протянет ему запястье… Но ошибся: руководствуясь невесть какими причинами, его _истинный_ без каких-либо сомнений подставил ему шею. _Шею!_

Испокон веков открытая шея являлась символом беззащитности перед хищником, будь то зверь или вампир. Отпивать кровь из шеи можно либо у трэлла, заворожённого гламором настолько, что человек вручал владыке ночи полную власть над ним, либо у любовника, безоговорочно доверяющего своему клыкастому партнёру. Для приятельско-дружеской взаимопомощи ограничивались обычно запястьем. Что уж там, даже в процессе совместного распития очарованного человека традиционно роли распределялись так: мастер приникал к шее трэлла, а его неофит или гость — к запястью. Бывали, конечно, исключения: так, например, в редких случаях совместной трапезы Вольдемар с Арсением по очереди пили из одной ранки на шее — и потому, что это было своего рода отсроченным, непрямым поцелуем, и потому, что оба они были мягкосердечны и не хотели лишний раз ранить человека.

Словом, вид _приглашающе_ подставленной шеи бил по всем его инстинктам, вампирским и суккубьим, побуждая скорей приникнуть к столь доверчиво обнажённому, лишённому всякой защиты участку кожи… Но кусать всё равно не хотелось. Вампирская его часть даже не требовала обратить столь ценного, милого сердцу человека, глубинно чувствуя, что он одарён бессмертием куда как лучшим, нежели то, которое он мог бы подарить. Хотелось просто быть рядом, касаться родного тела теплеющими пальцами, целовать опрометчиво подставленную шею и не только её…

Кончики клыков коснулись нежной кожи, но в тот же миг его челюсти будто заклинило, он никак не мог заставить себя надавить хоть немного, позволяя скальпельной остроте глазных зубов аккуратно вспороть светлую тонкую кожу, выпуская наружу ягодно-красные капельки.

И тогда ему пришла в голову сумасшедшая идея сымитировать вампирский укус. Вряд ли его далеко не беззащитного мага-огневика когда-либо кусал другой вампир, Арсений прекрасно помнил, с какой лёгкостью тот пускал по телу искры, делая любое прикосновение к нему слишком болезненным. Значит, Антону не с чем сравнивать, и можно попытаться обмануть. Лгать своему _истинному_ не хотелось, но почему бы не воспользоваться умолчанием, позволяя ангелу трактовать факты на своё усмотрение?

И ведь почти получилось! Если бы только Антон не был столь внимателен, если бы не потёр рукой место «укуса», если бы не заметил отсутствия ранок!

В итоге Арсений остался дома один — пусть ему не хотелось отпускать своего ангела, однако обрекать его на полуголодное существование не хотелось ещё сильнее. Он сидел, съёжившись в привычном кресле на колёсиках и не сводя взгляда с огонька, теплящегося в стеклянных объятьях банки из-под джема. Перед уходом Шастун объяснил ему, что подобный вид артефактов зовётся свечой жизни, и создан именно для того, чтобы близкие магов, отпуская их на опасные задания или в далёкие долгие путешествия, меньше беспокоились за них. Аналоги таких артефактов придуманы для любой стихии, но изобрёл этот способ именно маг-огневик, и потому их всегда звали свечой, даром что «свеча» водника или древесника гореть не могла в принципе, и отражала состояние мага иными способами.

Заключённый в стекло огонёк приятно грел руки, но не обжигал. Он сильно напоминал Арсению самого мага: тонкий, вытянутый вверх, задорно-яркий, но вместе с тем горящий уверенно и надёжно. Самым кончиком пламя указывало в ту сторону, где находился Антон, служа своего рода компасом для его личной вселенной.

Долгожданное возвращение мага принесло пару неприятных сюрпризов.

Один из них весело помахивал хвостом, оставляя на полу отчётливые следы грязных лап. Нельзя сказать, будто Арсений ненавидел псов, но и особой любовью к ним он не отличался: какой смысл привязываться к этим существам, если их жизнь мимолётна даже по сравнению с человеческой, не то что многовековой вампирской? Да и хотелось всё-таки проживать исключительно вдвоём, тет-а-тет с любимым ангелом…

Второй был стократ хуже. Тяжёлый разговор об истинности, лишающий последних надежд…

К счастью или сожалению, дистанцироваться друг от друга они не могли: Антону было больше некуда податься, а Арсений, сколь бы больно ему ни было, ни на что бы не променял возможность видеть, слышать, чуять, касаться своего ангела каждый день.

Далее случился самый странный за всю его многовековую жизнь период — трое суток присмотра за ошалевшим от перепадов стихий магом. Иметь дело с новой, незнакомой стороной его личности было очень странно: ещё вчера Антон помогал ему встать на ноги, стоя за спиной и бережно придерживая, будто ребёнка, а сегодня этот сильный заботливый Антон исчез, оставив взамен себя лишь по-детски непосредственное и немного взбалмошное альтер-эго.

Но помимо открытия новых сторон привычной личности эти три чудны́х дня подарили ему и что-то гораздо более весомое. Правда, заметил он это не сразу.

В первый день, мельтешащий и суетливый, он был так поглощён присмотром за неуёмной воздушной версией Антона, что вообще мало что замечал.

Во второй, переходный между пиком воздуха и упадком огня, всё было слишком странным, постоянно меняющимся, да и Шастун то и дело обескураживал его своими выходками — безобидными, но слишком уж… неожиданными. То подхватит на руки и потащит с собой собаку выгуливать, то заявится к нему в спальню совершенно голым с зажигалкой и просьбой согреть, то вновь припрётся в спальню, на сей раз одетым, и по-хозяйски плюхнется к нему на кровать, сгребёт в охапку, будто Арс не вампир, а медвежонок плюшевый, и заснёт сном младенца, оставив Арсения охреневать от неожиданности и обмирать от нежности.

На третьи сутки стало полегче: то ли Арсений привык, то ли этот огненно-упадочный вариант скрытой личности Антона был наиболее похож на его обычный характер, кто знает? Да и Шастун в этот день меньше чудил. Ну ходил за ним хвостиком, ласковый и недотёпистый, будто щеночек, ну печалился чаще обычного, ну сказку на ночь требовал и по-прежнему предпочитал спать в его постели, а не у себя на диване, но по сравнению с предыдущими днями это было почти обыденностью.

Именно на третий день, уже перед самым сном, до Арсения с запозданием дошло: он **трое суток** практически сидел на полуголодной диете, лишённый привычной дозы поцелуев своего _истинного,_ перебиваясь «с хлеба на воду», то бишь получая лишь весьма и весьма скупую подпитку, обеспечиваемую касаниями рук и объятьями, но всё ещёㅤ _н е ㅤм ё р з._ Пусть его не согревал изнутри ровный жар, как это было в каждый миг проживания с взаимно любимыми _истинными,_ но ведь и о крадущемся по венам холодке не-жизни он на эти трое суток совершенно забыл!

Это ощущение беспрестанного тепла возродило угасшую было надежду. Если Антон хоть немного, хоть на одну крохотную искорку любит его, значит, есть шанс, что когда-нибудь эта искорка разрастётся и заполонит пожаром все его большое доброе сердце.

Главное не затушить ненароком.

***

Проснувшись, он обнаружил, что за время сна ни один из них не сменил кардинально позу: Арсений всё так же полусидел-полулежал, откинувшись на мягкую груду подушек и немного разведя ноги, а Антон по-прежнему возлегал на нём, опираясь всем корпусом, но при этом оставляя на кровати задницу и длинные, с такого ракурса и вовсе бесконечные, ноги.

Обычные вампиры не нуждаются во сне и практически не знают физической усталости. Арсений же был для этого слишком _живым,_ слишком суккубом, и потому не только мог спать, но и испытывал определённые неудобства. Хотелось встать, пройтись, размять одеревеневшие от долгого пребывания в одной позе плечи, потянуть как следует шею… Но когда ещё ему представится возможность понаблюдать за мирно спящим Антоном не издалека, а вот так, соприкасаясь, чувствуя кожей стук его сердца, мерно вздымающуюся грудную клетку и лёгкий ветерок его дыхания?

Наконец ровный ритм сердцебиения оживился: его ангел, _его огонёчек,_ проснулся.

Арсений ждал этого… И боялся. Боялся, не зная, как отреагирует маг на пробуждение в его объятьях. Помнит ли он что-нибудь? Поверит ли в то, что сам усадил его в такую позу и как ни в чём не бывало присел между ног? Не заподозрит ли в том, что вампкуб — вот ведь чудно́е слово! — воспользовался его бессознательным состоянием?

Однако Антон и здесь нашёл чем его удивить.

— Я тебе не навредил? — с отзвуком отчаянья спросил он, и сердце Арса чуть не пропустило удар: его ангел всегда оставался в первую очередь чутким и заботливым, ставя чужие потребности и беды выше своих.

Они проговорили прямо так, почти не меняя положения, ещё пару минут, и то было райской пыткой и адским удовольствием — Антон явно не отдавал себе отчёта, что они находятся практически в миссионерской позе, а его утренний стояк очень дразняще упирается куда нужно… А вот Арсений заметил, и вынужден был даже приостановить на время биение своего сердца, чтобы ухудшить кровоток и тем самым замедлить неминуемое наступление эрекции. Пусть маг и отнёсся к пробуждению в его объятьях весьма лояльно, не стоило испытывать судьбу — вряд ли его ангел столь же спокойно отреагирует на очевидный признак сильного желания обладать им.

Борьба с естественными — а для суккуба вдвойне естественными! — реакциями организма не притупила его внимания, Арсений заметил странный вопрос о попорченном имуществе и сильно удивился, поскольку не наблюдал у альтер-эго Антона склонностей к домашнему вредительству.

Затем они разделились: Антон пошёл в дальнюю ванную, а после повёл Рекса на прогулку, в то время как Арсений воспользовался ближней и принялся готовить завтрак.

За завтраком и сразу после него Антон пытался вспомнить события прошедших трёх дней, и вампкуб старательно помогал ему, деликатно умалчивая о тех подробностях, которые могли смутить его ангела. Ни к чему зефирке знать о том, как он щеголял нагишом на глазах у влюблённого в него суккуба — засмущается, застесняется, попытается представить, как это было, вообразит, что у вампкуба при этом был жадный, трахающе-пожирающий взгляд, или того хуже — жалобные глаза голодной собаки, выпрашивающей вкусняшку… Нет уж, кое-каких деталей ему лучше не знать.

Признаться честно, когда Антон, узнав о неоднократности своих ночёвок с ним в обнимку и пробуждений прямо на нежите вместо матраса, охренело завопил «Чегооо?!», Арсений струхнул. Почему-то ему показалось, что сейчас он вновь получит по зубам, прям как в апреле. Но, видимо, он неправильно трактовал выражение поднятых бровей Шастуна — его ангел не проявил ни малейшего признака агрессии, более того, зачем-то извинился, по незнанию неверно состыковав факты и решив, будто причинил ему боль.

Более-менее разобравшись с воспоминаниями за пиково-упадочный период, они перешли к наиболее важной задаче: попыткам понять, что произошло с их друзьями, где они и как им помочь. Они устроились на диване в гостиной и обсуждали возможные варианты событий, Антон что-то черкал на листке бумаги, Арсений, никогда не упускавший возможности узнать нечто новенькое, с удовольствием слушал его импровизированную лекцию о технических аспектах привидений и способах воздействия на них, а потом…

— Так, развернись ко мне спиной, — произнёс Антон, и Арс покорно выполнил его полуприказ-полупросьбу, понятия не имея, что маг задумал. Если бы они оба стояли, он бы, пожалуй, мог воспринять это как своеобразную прелюдию к быстрому сексу, и не только повернулся бы спиной, но и нагнулся, призывно прогибая спину, но они по-прежнему сидели на диване, да и не проявлял его ангел признаков _такой_ заинтересованности в нём.

В следующий же миг тёплые руки мага вспорхнули на его плечи, чуть сдвинули края халата и приступили к массажу.

Арсению было не привыкать к массажу: этим приёмом охотно пользовался и он сам, и многие его партнёры, от одноночек до _истинных._ Тот же Батист любил оглаживать его тело ласковыми ладонями, словно изучая каждый его изгиб, и однажды даже слепил статую, маленькую, чуть больше локтя, но идеально повторяющую его фигуру. Да и Виттория любила поразмять его мышцы, особую слабость питая к ягодицам, с удовольствием жмакая их и называя «le mie dolce ciambelle». Родившийся после её смерти Манолито тоже не отставал, только массаж в его исполнении был скорее таким, какой получают спортсмены: он тщательно прорабатывал каждый мускул, разогревая, расслабляя и растягивая.

Однако массаж в исполнении его ангела был совершенно особенным, прямо-таки _чудесным._ Длинные сильные пальцы не просто разминали мышцы, от них шло какое-то непривычное тепло — не только эмоциональное, заботливой нежностью растекающееся по телу и согревающее, но и какое-то другое, волшебное, чарующее, почти _пьянящее._ От таких прикосновений боль быстро уходила из его тела, сменяясь сладостью тихой неги. Должно быть, Антон использовал какой-то чародейский приём, потому что подобных ощущений от всего-навсего массажа быть не могло.

…

Закончив строить планы на ближайшее будущее, они приступили к действиям. Для серьёзной физической активности они оба ещё недостаточно пришли в себя, однако и без того им было чем заняться. Сначала Арсению пришлось отвлекать заколдованного Позова; сложность была в том, что требовалось удерживать дверь открытой, то бишь без применения чар Дима быстро закрыл бы дверь, ибо повод для визита был придуман на ходу и особой достоверностью не отличался, а если переборщить с чарами или гламором, Позов позвал бы в гости, приглашая внутрь, что шло вразрез с их планами. Требовалось кропотливо удерживать баланс, тщательно отмеряя дозу ментального воздействия, применяя даже обычные, немагические уловки вроде «Ну ладно, пока, мне пора… Кстати, пока не забыл: ты слышал, что соседка с пятого этажа отмочила?!», да ещё и заниматься этим невесть сколько времени, ведь неизвестно было, сколько минут уйдёт у мага на аккуратные, не вызывающие подозрений поиски нужной вещицы.

К счастью, Антон быстро управился с поисками, и они со спокойной совестью вернулись домой, чтобы заняться своими делами: Арсений готовил ужин, а его ангел, устроившись здесь же, на кухне, за стойкой кухонного острова, принялся за работу.

Арсений заметил, что с тех пор, как они стали жить вместе, — ах, как сладко звучит, если не знать контекста! — маг всегда предпочитал держаться поближе. Хотелось верить, что это из-за подспудной симпатии, но вампкуб реально смотрел на вещи: Антон просто с самого начала совместного проживания привык беспокоиться за него, вот и старался всегда держать ситуацию под контролем, а со временем это вошло в привычку. Но всё равно было приятно: мог ведь устроиться через стенку, в гостиной, или в этом же помещении, но несколькими метрами дальше, за обеденным столом. Но нет же, подобрался поближе к нему, руку протяни — и вот он, здесь, рядом.

Убедившись, что принёс на рабочее место всё необходимое, Антон достал из сумки, каким-то чудом вмещающей тысячу и одну штуковину, наборчик инструментов, отдалённо смахивающий на маникюрный, серией жестов кастанул несколько заклинаний… Вот вроде на своём деле сосредоточен, ан нет, увидел же, как Арсений лук достаёт, и наложил на него заглушку запаха. Мелочь, а приятно — пусть вампирская сущность и позволяла задерживать дыхание на много часов кряду, сил это выпивало немало, а так можно было обойтись без особых энергопотерь.

Закончив с курительницей, Антон решил перейти к работе над кольцом, которое отдал ему на хранение ещё перед отъездом, и Арсений подсказал, где его найти. С давних пор он хранил самые важные вещи — рисунки, документы, особо памятные предметы вроде серёжек Виттории, ножа Элдона или любимого матушкиного колье, ну и, конечно, некоторую сумму денег на случай, если вдруг не будет возможности расплатиться безналичным расчётом — в тревожном портфеле, и эта привычка не раз выручала его. На своём веку он пережил немало стихийных бедствий: землетрясений, пожаров, наводнений… В подобных ситуациях дорога́ каждая секунда, нет времени собирать вещи, а с тревожным чемоданчиком или аналогичной сумкой нет нужды думать, что приоритетней взять с собой: одной рукой хватаешь собранный портфель, другой — _истинного_ или иного близкого человека, и всё, ты готов, можно бежать в безопасное место.

Арсений почти забеспокоился: его ангел что-то замешкался, не спеша возвращаться к нему на кухню. Не может найти портфель? Или нашёл, да отвлёкся на рисунки? Вампкуб попытался представить, как портреты его близких выглядят со стороны, без знания сокрытой в них истории… Нет, вряд ли Антон заинтересуется, он всё-таки не любитель искусства.

Наконец его ангел вернулся и вновь принялся за работу. Арсений как раз закончил с добавлением ингредиентов, оставалось лишь периодически помешивать, чтоб не пригорело, так что теперь он мог наблюдать за скупыми точными движениями Шастуна. Сначала маг, несколько раз перепроверив, намечал остро заточенным карандашом границы будущего отверстия, затем осторожно просверливал маленьким буравчиком, и лишь потом осторожно просовывал в получившийся проём другие инструменты вроде крохотного напильничка, и медленно расширял до задуманных размеров. Работа ювелирная, кропотливая, но длинные пальцы мага справлялись с ней уверенно. Впрочем, уверенность явно давалась нелегко: Антон, сам того не замечая, высовывал язык и чуть подёргивал им в такт движениям рук, будто школяр на уроках чистописания, а эта привычка проявлялась у него только в случаях, требовавших огромной концентрации.

Арсений поймал себя на том, что слишком уж пристально смотрит на длинный розовый язык, гипнотизирующий его своими движениями подобно тому, как дудочка факира завораживает змею, и спешно отвернулся. Нельзя давать волю так и напрашивающимся фантазиям, нельзя! Пусть и есть надежда на взаимность, но для этого нужно время, а пока остаётся лишь терпеть да помешивать лопаточкой тушащееся фрикасе́. Да уж, впору людям позавидовать: они-то хотя бы мастурбацией напряжение сбросить могут, а для суккуба это занятие пусть и приятно, однако же совершенно бесполезно в плане утоления соблазнительских потребностей, всё равно что умножать на единицу — сколько ни перемножай, число больше не станет…

Антон за его спиной закопошился, и вампир поневоле обернулся, заинтересовавшись, что же он теперь делает. Оказалось, его ангел закончил работу над кольцом и теперь выуживал из лежащей на соседнем стуле сумки ещё что-то. Дальнейшие наблюдения показали, что объектом поисков был его, Арсения, клык. Маг долго вглядывался в лежащий на его ладони зуб, что-то шептал, свободной правой рукой выписывая в воздухе пассы, а под конец положил на дощечку, зафиксировал каким-то заклинанием и осторожно просверлил в нём сквозное отверстие. Неужто продеть шнурок да на шее носить собрался, как туземцы свои охотничьи трофеи? Странновато, конечно… А впрочем, почему бы и нет? В какой-то мере это даже льстит — его возлюбленный всегда будет иметь при себе напоминание о нём… Правда, в его время в подобных целях использовали медальоны, внутрь которых вставляли крохотный портрет избранницы и локон её волос, но, признаться честно, Арсений никак не мог представить своего мага со столь сентиментальной вещицей. Вот клык да, клык это в его духе — серьёзно и в то же время дерзко.

…

Ужин получился уютный, почти семейный. Вкусная еда, пламя свечи, приятная компания… Арсений видел и слышал призрачную Лясю впервые, но благодаря дружбе с Павлушей давно составил представление о её характере, да и она имела возможность наблюдать за ним. Словом, получив возможность общаться напрямую, без посредников, они тут же разговорились как добрые друзья, и на вечерней прогулке с Рексом точно так же продолжали беседу. Антон по большей части молчал, но неизменно был рядом. Порой они сталкивались руками, и Арсению приходилось использовать всю свою выдержку, чтобы не коснуться его кисти, не переплести с ним пальцы… Быть может, дома его _истинный_ позволил бы такую вольность, но прилюдно даже пытаться не стоит. А жаль, его огонёчек ведь явно мёрзнет, вон как в толстовку свою кутается, и ведь если бы он только позволил, Арс мог бы согреть его ладони в своих…

Даже когда они вернулись домой, теплее Антону не стало. Видимо, дело было не в реальной температуре, а во внутренних факторах: подобно тому, как Арсений периодически мёрз из-за по-вампирски большой траты энергии, его ангел зябнул из-за вчерашнего упадка огня — наверное, стихия набирала силу слишком медленно.

Оставив Шастуна мерзляво кутаться в плед, Арсений пошёл готовить глинтвейн. Свечи снаружи и согревающее алкогольное тепло внутри — что ещё нужно огневику для улучшения самочувствия?

А вот вампкубу для поднятия настроения было довольно и возможности прижиматься к любимому плечом и бедром, потягивая ароматный глинтвейн и ни о чём не думая. Пусть это последний спокойный вечер, и уже завтра начнутся поиски и прочие возможные приключения, здесь и сейчас это был _их_ вечер, один на двоих.

Кажется, сложившуюся интимность, близость пусть не тел, но душ, ощутил даже обычно равнодушный к таким нюансам Антон. Он заговорил о сказке, придуманной вчера Арсением, и о бесконечной череде _истинных…_ Удивительно. Арсу всегда казалось, что маг не слишком-то доволен определённой для него судьбой ролью, да, он смирился с их неразрывной связью, но так смиряются с неизлечимыми болезнями — поневоле, просто потому, что других вариантов нет. Сам факт того, что Шастун сам задал вопрос о предыдущих _истинных,_ уже говорил о том, что он стал гораздо ближе к принятию.

Когда они дошли до Вольдемара, удивление на лице уже начинающего согреваться Антона изрядно позабавило вампира. Ну да, даже по меркам суккубов Арсений всегда был немного странным. Умудрился полюбить того, кто вовсе не был его судьбой. Скажи кому из сородичей — засмеют, для них это дикость: на что-то большее, чем привязанность, в крайнем случае лёгкая влюблённость, по отношению к _не-истинному_ они не способны. Мол, избранники судьбы на то и зовутся _истинными,_ что лишь с ними любовь настоящая, в то время как с другими — ложная. Арсений же был с этим не согласен; пусть тогда, когда Вольдемар ещё был жив и они были счастливы, юному вампкубу было не с чем сравнивать, однако позже он неоднократно обретал _истинных,_ и всякий раз единственным отличием был лишь тот факт, что они давали гораздо больше сил своими прикосновениями, при этом не получая вреда от длительного взаимодействия.

С не предназначенными ему судьбой вампирами, хоть с горячо любимым Вольдемаром, хоть с Илюшей, которого он любил скорее по-родственному, поддаваясь соблазну лишь из-за слишком сильной страсти воспитанника, было иначе. Ночи с ними давали столько же сил, сколько любой одноночка — сколь бы жарким ни было вечернее занятие любовью, к утру он неумолимо начинал замерзать, отчаянно нуждаясь в утреннем закреплении результата для нормального функционирования в течение дня.

Но тяжелее всего было другое — необходимость изменять. Арсений постоянно сталкивался с мучительным выбором: переспать с другим человеком, причиняя любимому душевную боль, или хранить верность, причиняя другую боль, физическую, медленно сводящую в могилу даже безумно живучих нежитей.

Методом проб и ошибок они с Вольдемаром выработали режим: шесть ночей в неделю они могли проводить вместе, но на седьмую Арсений уходил, чтобы испить чужой крови и страсти. Он знал, как мучительно было его милому доктору чувствовать на нём запах чужой страсти, но ничего не мог поделать: вампирское чутьё не обмануть ароматным мылом или парфюмом, а вынужденная измена всё же была лучше, чем перспектива в самом буквальном смыслеㅤ _у б и т ь_ ㅤкогда-нибудь того, кого безумно любишь.

С Ильёй было ещё сложнее: в силу вопиющей юности он не обладал ни мудростью и смирением Вольдемара, ни достаточной вампирской силой, чтобы выдержать шесть ночей подряд. А может, свою роль сыграло то, что Арсений не любил его именно _той_ любовью. Словом, приходилось вести полупьяное существование: ночь с Илюшей, ночь вампирской охоты, ночь суккубьей измены — и опять по новой.

_Слишком больно. Для всех._

Как же он был рад, обнаружив _истинность_ Антона! Если уж стойким вампирам, имеющим возможность регулярно подпитываться кровью, оказалось весьма непросто переносить регулярные контакты с ним, то человеку, пусть даже он сильный маг, пришлось бы ещё хуже.

Арсений не стал рассказывать любимому обо всех этих сложностях. Наверняка в общих чертах он и сам знает, уж вопросам-то безопасности в Академии явно уделяли большое внимание, а подробности… Зачем лишний раз его огорчать?

Сохраняя безмятежное, разве что чуть ностальгическое выражение лица, он продолжил перебирать знакомые до мельчайшей черты портреты, которые сам же когда-то и нарисовал. Его ангел слушал с удивительным интересом, не для галочки, а действительно _вникая, разделяя_ с ним светлую память о былом.

Дойдя до рисунка, на котором он изобразил себя с Илюшей, Арсений на мгновение замялся. Было страшно признаваться Антону, что когда-то, чуть меньше века назад, он поддался искушению и встрял в эти нездоровые отношения с собственным воспитанником. Он отдавал себе отчёт в том, что Антон — человек широких взглядов, да и наверняка знает достаточно о природе суккубов, чтобы понять, но отчего-то всё равно было иррационально страшно. Ей-богу, даже в Бородинском сражении ему, не нюхавшему пороху юнцу, и то не так страшно было. Глупо… Да уж, любовь делает мудреца глупцом.

В прикосновениях Антона он явственно ощутил понимание и сочувствие, и преисполнился нежности. Благодаря этой поддержке он нашёл в себе силы продолжить рассказ, поведать о следующих своих _истинных_ и выпавших на их долю трагических событиях. Убийство Элдона, тяжкая судьба Виттории, роковое опоздание обращения Манолито… Вспоминать обо всём этом до сих пор было больно, хотя вот так, в деликатных объятьях мага, всё же немного легче. И дело не только в том, что обретение нового _истинного_ помогало меньше грустить о предыдущих; в зелёных глазах своего ангела Арсений видел настоящее, глубинное _понимание_ — пусть ему было лишь двадцать пять, он точно так же обречён терять своих близких, и потому способен в полной мере прочувствовать и понять его.

Портреты предшественников Антона закончились. Конечно, речь лишь о тех, что были в папке — изрядное количество других их изображений, включая фотографии, лежало у него в сейфе, плюс он оцифровал, заархивировал и залил их на несколько разных облачных сервисов для пущей сохранности. Но именно здесь, в папке с портретами всех самых дорогих ему людей, он хранил не больше двух рисунков одного человека, выбирая из них самые любимые и значимые…

И огромное количество изображений Антона.

Долистав свои портреты до конца, маг взглянул на него так, что аж в сердце защемило — _осознал…_

Пробормотав комплимент его художественному мастерству, Антон завис, глядя куда-то в пространство, бездумно перебирая пальцами в пламени свечи. Арсений не стал его тревожить: тихонько встал с дивана, не забыв напоследок укутать своего ангела освободившейся частью пледа, вернул папку с драгоценными портретами в тревожный портфель, отнёс на кухню поднос с опустевшими бокалами и убрал их в посудомойку, после чего вернулся на диван.

Отчего-то при виде него Антон вышел из замершего состояния и обратил внимание на то, как он прячет свои шрамы.

Арсений не всегда стеснялся своих шрамов. В бытность обычным суккубом он получил в боях немало ранений, но те шрамы что твои ордена: они свидетельствовали о его мужестве, о том, что он вырос таким сыном, о каком отец мог говорить с нескрываемой гордостью. С обращением следы былых повреждений исчезли, все до единого, но он был слишком занят постижением новой полувампирской жизни и нового для себя ощущения переполняющей его любви, чтобы грустить о них.

Потом в его жизнь вошла Аннет, и он стеснялся уже отсутствия шрамов — какой же из него герой войны, если тело выглядит донельзя изнеженным, будто даже в детстве он ни разу не разбивал колени? Впрочем, вопросов его первая _истинная_ не задавала — сказывалось воспитание, данное авторитарным отцом: беспрекословно слушайся главного мужчину в семье, не задавай лишних вопросов, смиренно принимай все его решения… С годами, конечно, он приучил её к большей свободе, но тему отсутствия шрамов она всё равно не поднимала.

Со следующими _истинными_ сверхъестественно гладкая кожа, лишённая каких-либо следов былых травм, уже не являлась поводом для волнений: из-за того, что физически он навсегда остался двадцатисемилетним, никто и не подумал бы, что видит перед собой участника Бородинского сражения и героя Кавказской войны. А когда Арсений сближался с ними настолько, чтобы доверить хотя бы часть правды о себе, касающуюся возраста и регенерации, тем более проблем не возникало.

Но теперь вздувшиеся розовые полосы шрамов, клеймившие его запястья и щиколотки, напоминали о позорном плене, вновь и вновь освежая в памяти его глупую невнимательность и самоуверенность, и всю ту боль и страх, к которым эти недостатки его привели. Он не хотел носить на своём теле память об этих событиях, и осознание того факта, что нанесённые серебром шрамы никогда не исчезают, тяготило его.

Воспользовавшись случайно поданной зацепкой, он сменил тему, заинтересовавшись вопросом о присмотре за переживающими перепады стихий магами… И снова наступил на грабли: зачем-то задал вопрос о бывших девушках Шастуна. Глупо, ведь рассказ Антона лишний раз нанесёт ему сердечные раны, но Арсу хотелось получить ответную откровенность, да и, что уж там, сравнить себя с ними, попытаться выцепить закономерности, по которым его ангел выбирал себе партнёров — вдруг это поможет ему в столь трудном деле, как завоевание сердца неприступного мага?

Антон отвечал неохотно, при первой же возможности постарался сменить тему, принявшись рассказывать байку о танцующих зомби, но Арсений настоял, и маг продолжил.

Известие о практике с суккубами изрядно огорошило. Но ещё больше его поразил тот факт, что Антон чуть было не переспал с суккубом, _мужчиной-_ суккубом.

Арсений дичайше завидовал тому безвестному сородичу, который имел счастье испытать на себе полные неподдельного влечения и страсти поцелуи Антона. Как бы он хотел оказаться на месте этого безымянного суккуба! Но увы, ему достались лишь поцелуи со вкусом беспокойства, заботы и мучительно _дружеской_ симпатии.

Хотя он и этому был рад.

Зато стало понятно, отчего своенравный маг столь резко реагировал на его суккубьи попытки соблазнения: должно быть, всякий раз Антон невольно вспоминал, как его било током. Тут уж любой возненавидит! Удивительно, что с такой-то предысторией маг вообще сумел преодолеть прошлые ассоциации, что всё же завёл с ним приятельские, а затем и дружеские отношения.

Прочих своих партнёрш Антон перечислил сухо и коротко. Возможно, Арсений принял желаемое за действительное, но ему показалось, что ни одну из них он не любил по-настоящему. Сердце защемило: с одной стороны, ему было жаль мага, не познавшего всей сладости любви, но в то же время это и обнадёживало — не любил раньше никого, так может, со временем сумеет полюбить, да не кого-то, а именно его?

Со временем… А есть ли у них вообще это время? Сейчас им, конечно, не до обустройства личной жизни — как говорится, не до жиру, быть бы жи́ву. Но что будет потом? Как Антон вообще представляет их дальнейшую жизнь? Съедет ли он на новую квартиру, когда они разберутся со всеми этими проблемами, или останется, решив не искать добра от добра? И если ничего между ними не изменится, если его ангел по-прежнему будет испытывать к нему лишь дружеские чувства, как быть тогда? Рано или поздно Антон в кого-то да влюбится, и если предметом его симпатии станет _не он,_ если симпатия к какой-нибудь девушке окажется взаимной — _что тогда?_

Не выдержав, он всё же задал мучивший его вопрос. И ответ его хоть немного, но успокоил.

Уже отправляясь спать, Арсений вновь и вновь прокручивал в голове сказанные его огонёчком слова.

 _— Эти четыре отметины — следы того, что ты был почти за гранью смерти, ноㅤ в е р н у л с я. ㅤЭто подтверждение твоего жизнелюбия и стойкости духа. Я ещё не встречал того, кто сумел бы вынести целых четыре таких мучительных исцеления за один день, да я от всего двух думал, что с ума сойду, а ты перетерпел вдвое больше, да ещё и с недозажившими рубцами за мной присмотрел лучше, чем кто бы то ни было до тебя,_ — голос Антона вновь и вновь звучал в его голове, даже когда они разошлись по разным комнатам, готовясь ко сну. Не эти слова убедили его примириться со шрамами, но то, что он прочитал между строк.

Антон не считает его шрамы недостатками.

Антон восхищается его мужеством и терпением.

В конце концов, именно благодаря Антону на его теле всего лишь постепенно бледнеющие рубцы, а не жутковатого вида жжёные впадины отсутствующей плоти. Эти шрамы — следы не злодеяний их врага, но сострадания и целительского мастерства Антона. Лишнее, но такое важное подтверждение того, что, пусть в сердце мага нет любви к нему, всё равно вампкуб ему дорог и нужен: Арсений вернулся к жизни именно благодаря тому, что его ангел _хотел_ этого.

Вернулся, потому что Антон _звал_ и _не желал отпускать._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Далее: **Интерлюдия с вампкубом — III. На суккуба и зверь бежит** ;)  
> • Зачем истинным нужны суккубы.  
> • Любопытные нюансы о гламоре и чарах.  
> • Постельные эксперименты с тополем.


	62. Интерлюдия с вампкубом — III. На суккуба и зверь бежит

Они брели по всё ещё влажноватой после недавних дождей тропинке, внимательно всматриваясь, ища следы волка, и не было конца-края их поискам. Арсений всегда любил прогулки в приятной компании, но даже ему это начало уже надоедать.

Нет, были и приятные моменты. Например, всякий раз, как Арсений, переговорив с очередным возможным свидетелем, возвращался к Антону, чтобы доложить об отсутствии нужных им сведений, Антон отчего-то хвалил его за быстрое и качественное ведение опроса. Было бы за что. Но, видно, отрицательный результат — тоже результат.

Безуспешность их поисков ввергала в уныние: они обшаривали уже третью, последнюю зелёную зону, а результата как не было, так и нет. Даже привычная жизнерадостность огненного мага принялась гаснуть: Антон пону́рился, заговорил, что вполне мог ошибиться… Было непривычно видеть своего оптимистичного ангела таким, но ведь даже у самых сильных людей бывают моменты слабости. Иногда Арсению казалось, что такие моменты прямо-таки созданы для того, чтобы дать возможность сблизиться, показать: вот он я, с тобой, всегда на твоей стороне и помогу чем сумею.

Им вновь пришлось разделиться: Шастун осматривал соседние тропинки, в то время как сам вампкуб принялся расспрашивать стайку молодых мамочек. Пусть со времён его последнего родительства прошёл почти век, но он прекрасно помнил, что детям полезен свежий воздух: младенцы в колясках легко засыпают и спят дольше и крепче, а ребёнок постарше, научившийся ходить и бегать, становится и вовсе неугомонным, и именно прогулки позволяют выплеснуть основную часть энергии вне дома. Словом, выгуливающие своих детей родительницы явно проводили в роще немало времени, и со скуки вполне могли что-нибудь важное заметить…

Увы, снова мимо — ни одна из полудюжины разномастных девушек, среди которых затесалась даже мулатка, что редкость для провинциальных городов, ничего подходящего не видела и не слышала. Пришлось вновь возвращаться к Антону с пустыми руками.

Молча, чтобы не отвлекаться на разговоры, рискуя пропустить важное свидетельство пребывания оборотня, они продолжили путь к центру рощи. Тропинка стала чуть шире: раньше приходилось следовать друг за другом, а теперь можно было идти рядом, рука об руку, чему Арсений был очень даже рад.

— Спасибо, — вдруг обратился к нему маг, благодаря неведомо за что. — Спасибо, что поддерживаешь меня.

Арсений лишь улыбнулся в ответ. Каждому человеку нужен кто-то, кто будет верить в него даже в тот момент, когда он сам в себя не верит. На то и нужны близкие, на то и нужны _истинным_ суккубы. Любить — значит давать любимому всё, что только можешь. Дарить возлюбленному свою неустанную веру в него, щедро делиться поддержкой, при необходимости становясь для него опорой…

Откуда-то спереди и чуть сбоку повеяло знакомым с детства запахом, а сквозь густую листву разросшихся кустов мелькнуло что-то белое, и он поспешил вперёд. Город — не самая щедрая среда для волка: тощими дворнягами сыт не будешь, а всякие кошки-белки-голуби и вовсе на один зуб. То ли дело коза, животное в нужной мере сытное и относительно беззащитное… Если оборотень был здесь, он не мог не учуять козьих следов, а значит, наверняка предпринял попытку поживиться ходячим лакомством.

Его предположения оправдались: ясноглазая старушка охотно поделилась с ним новостями последних дней, упомянув и о пропаже козы. Вот оно, подтверждение того, что Антон всё же прав!

Они прошли к центру рощи, чтобы, ориентируясь по обонянию, немного сузить зону поиска. Так как это был уже третий раз за день, Арсений привык к тому, как отдельные запахи исчезают, повинуясь воле блокирующего их восприятие мага, но вида не показывал.

В первый раз, конечно, было до жути дискомфортно, за почти два века вампирской жизни он слишком уж привык полагаться на обострившееся чутьё, равно как и на тонкий слух, и практически полностью лишиться одного из этих чувств было едва ли не страшно. Потом, когда Антон вернул всё как было, Арсений не сумел удержаться от искушения: без предупреждения метнулся к нему, почти утыкаясь носом в шею, туда, где пульсировала жилка, отчего аромат его кожи был более насыщенным. Уже потом, вдоволь надышавшись любимым запахом и окончательно убедившись, что обоняние к нему вернулось, он запоздало понял, что раньше его ангел рефлекторно как минимум постарался бы разорвать дистанцию, а то и вовсе мог бы ударить — выучка боевого мага заставляла среагировать на приближение вампира к шее. Теперь же Антон настолько привык к нему, что даже не вздрогнул от неожиданности. И дело явно не в притупившихся рефлексах…

Во второй раз, в том заросшем сорными травами сквере, откуда они ушли с полными пакетами крапивы, сурепки и бог весть чего ещё, после сеанса поиска по розе ветров Антон уже сам шагнул к нему, позволяя вдохнуть родной запах.

В третий раз его огонёчек, сделав пометки нужных направлений на тыльной стороне руки, и вовсе притянул его к себе, приобнимая, и стоял так, наверное, с полминуты, прежде чем отпустить его. Арсению эти тридцать с лишним секунд показались мимолётной вечностью.

Теперь нужно было перейти к следующему шагу их плана: продумыванию способа поимки оборотня. С этим тоже были сложности: на живца сытого волка не подманишь, а облаву устроить — людей не хватит, полагаться-то они могут только на самих себя!

— За неимением кухарки целуют дворника, — проговорил Арсений, отчего-то вдруг вспоминая, как впервые услышал эту фразу. Кажется, ему тогда было лет семь или около того, и управляющий, обсуждая с маменькой дела отцовского поместья, использовал эту поговорку, показавшуюся маленькому Арсюшеньке жутко забавной. Он вмиг представил, как управляющий вместо своей жены-кухарки, фигуристой добродушной экс-крепостной, которой отец давно уже дал вольную и платил за работу жалование, зачем-то целует их дворника, на жёсткую чёрную бороду которого и смотреть-то было слишком колюче.

— Тебе бы всё об одном, — добродушно усмехнулся Антон. Всё-таки теперь, зная и о его суккубьести, и о своей истинности, он воспринимал подобные вещи гораздо мягче, и это грело душу, давая надежду, что когда-нибудь он примет его и полюбит.

— Мне бы всё об одном, — эхом согласился Арсений, пришедший в радостное расположение духа.

Антон замер, и суккуб тоже застыл, боясь спугнуть идею.

— Я знаю, как можно поймать Серого, но тебе это не понравится, — выдал наконец маг, позаимствовав его фразу.

Арсений ещё не знал, что там придумал его неугомонный _истинный,_ но подозревал, что его идея по определению подразумевает большой риск для мага.

И ему это уже заранее не нравилось.

***

— Что?! Ну нееет! Я же не зоофил какой! — шёпотом, чтобы не тревожить окружающих, возмутился Арсений. Нет, его сородичи всегда славились широкими взглядами, но не настолько же! Суккубу может быть неважен пол партнёра, а в фазе активного поиска даже количество людей в собственной постели, но основные условия оставались неизменными: во-первых, потенциальный партнёр должен быть не суккубом, ибо все представители его расы испытывали друг к другу подспудное отторжение на физическом уровне, а во-вторых, главным условием взаимодействия является выраженное согласие, добровольное и осознанное. Так уж устроены все представители его народа, именно поэтому среди них нет ни педофилов, ни зоофилов: хоть дети, хоть животные не обладают должным уровнем сознания, чтобы дать полноценное согласие на секс, и потому суккубов попросту не привлекают.

— А я не некрофил, но целовал тебя, остывшего и бездыханного, чтобы спасти! — раздражённо бросил в ответ Антон, тут же округлив глаза — видно, сам не ожидал от себя такой фразы, испугался, что обидел… Дурачина, кто ж на правду обижается-то? Арсений прекрасно понимал, что тогда, на пороге смерти, был далеко не самой приятной кандидатурой для поцелуев.

Тем временем Антон продолжал почти извиняющимся тоном:

— И потом, я ж тебя не заставляю касаться волка — просто подмани голосом, чарами, гламором, этой своей внешней великолепностью, не знаю, на что из этого он поведётся… Главное, чтобы он пересёк границу контура, а дальше я им займусь.

_Этой своей внешней великолепностью…_

Ну как после такого можно было устоять перед его уговорами?

Да и текущий план хотя бы подразумевал, что Антон и Арсений будут рядом, а значит, в случае чего он сможет помочь своему ангелу. А если продолжать упрямиться, неуёмный маг наверняка придумает другой план, по закону подлости гораздо менее безопасный для его бесценной жизни.

***

Все суккубы с рождения наделены чарами, но далеко не каждый способен полностью раскрыть их потенциал.

В детстве маленькие суккубики и суккубочки применяют чары интуитивно, сами того не замечая. Какой же взрослый окажется равнодушен к большеглазому ангелочку, одаряющему его застенчивой улыбкой? По идее, чары созданы для того, чтобы люди охотно делились с соблазнителями излишками своей энергии, так что детям, не знающим пока суккубьего голода, они вроде и не нужны — так, природная страховка на случай, если родители маленького суккубика не смогут о нём позаботиться: у симпатичного людям ребёнка больше шансов найти приют и пропитание, а значит, выжить, вырасти и продолжить род.

Половое созревание приносит в жизнь юного суккуба не только неизбежный голод по человеческому теплу, но и контроль над чарами. Человеческие парни и девушки в этом возрасте учатся флиртовать, а суккубьи — очаровывать. И вправду, зачем учиться завлекать сутью своих слов, когда можно просто переключиться на _чарующий_ тембр голоса, который любую чушь сделает музыкой для человеческих ушей?

Но в этом-то и проблема: привыкнув полагаться на свою природную притягательность, суккубы теряются, встретив предназначенную природой пару — они попросту не знают, как привлечь к себе человека, имеющего полнейший иммунитет к их чарам! Вот и приходится им учиться на ходу, методом проб и ошибок. И если для людей неудачный флирт вовсе не конец света, то для суккуба, свет для которого сошёлся на его _истинной,_ проваленное первое впечатление — большая неприятность…

Арсению, как и его братьям и сёстрам, повезло: мать воспитывала их в суккубьих традициях, прививая оптимальные для их народа привычки, и в числе прочих важных нюансов таки сумела вложить в их легкомысленные головы основы культуры поведения и куртуазного флирта. Однако по-настоящему важность слов он познал уже позже, с Вольдемаром. Его мастер с ответственностью подошёл к воспитанию неофита, обучая нюансам использования вампирских бонусов. Арсений хорошо помнил его слова.

_Чтобы усилить воздействие гламора, нужно либо говорить от сердца, либо произносить то, что человек хочет услышать._

Как выяснилось позднее, на чары сей принцип тоже распространялся.

И вот теперь, выйдя под свет разделённой на две равные половинки луны, — _«Когда тот, кого вы хотите очаровать, слишком далеко от вас, встаньте так, чтобы вашу красоту было хорошо видно»,_ — ласковым маминым голосом прозвучало в памяти, — Арсений сделал глубокий вдох и заговорил, представляя, как с каждым его словом раскрывают свои бутоны нежный белый лотос и кроваво-красная роза. Когда-то давно Вольдемар посоветовал ему представлять живое воплощение обеих своих способностей, и отчего-то Арсений выбрал именно эти цветы.

— Где ты? В моей жизни пусто без тебя, холодно и одиноко, — Арсений постарался вспомнить ту неизбывную тоску по _истинному,_ которая снедала его с момента смерти Манолито и до двадцать пятого дня рождения Антона. — Где же ты, почему не спешишь меня согреть? Я ждал тебя годы напролёт, искал, не находя и разочаровываясь в поисках, но продолжая верить, что ты где-то рядом, и надеяться, что ты меня найдёшь. Найди меня, услышь меня, приди ко мне!

Он нарочно строил фразы так, чтобы в них не было излишней конкретики. Волк всё равно не понимает, о чём идёт речь, вслушиваясь скорее в интонацию, а вот укрывшийся в кроне дерева Антон слышит и осознаёт каждое слово.

— Я так надеюсь, что однажды ты придёшь ко мне, сожмёшь в объятьях и прошепчешь: «Почему я так долго жил без тебя?», а я прильну к тебе и скажу, что время не имеет значения, ничто не имеет значения теперь, когда мы обрели друг друга.

Делиться даже столь незначительными деталями своей мечты вслух было почти больно. Арсений чувствовал себя безумно беззащитным в этот момент, но знал, что _обязан_ продолжать.

— К печали моей, ты всё ещё слишком далеко, но я не оставляю надежд, что ты осмелишься сделать шаг навстречу. Всего только маленький шажок, один-единственный, способен осчастливить нас обоих. Иди же ко мне, я жду!

Мольба, идущая от самого сердца, даже зверя не оставит равнодушным. Арсений почувствовал, как в зоне действия его чар появился ещё один объект, а чуткий вампирский слух уловил тихий шелест сминающейся под мягкими лапами травы.

Отчего-то он знал, _чувствовал,_ что после его слов прячущийся в ветвях Антон закусил губу. Он не мог ни видеть, ни слышать мага, сокрытого магией и тенью, но внутренним взором видел его сосредоточенное лицо, и все свои слова адресовал ему, отрешённо покусывающему нижнюю губу в ожидании нужного момента.

— Я знаю, ты здесь, притаился, пользуясь укромным убежищем листвы, и внемлешь моему голосу.

Разумеется, он имел в виду вовсе не прячущегося за кустом волка.

— Я чувствую твоё присутствие, как бы ты ни прятался. Известно мне и то, что слова мои достигают цели, заставляя твоё сердце в волнении биться чаще.

Острота вампирского слуха позволяла ему отчётливо слышать два быстро бьющихся сердца, звериное и человеческое.

— Не противься зову, мой хороший, позволь наитию вести тебя.

А вот это было почти криком души. Вспоминая, как Антон целовал его перед тем, как они отправились на это рискованное мероприятие, Арсений не мог не отметить того, что со временем магу стали _нравиться_ его поцелуи: блаженно прикрытые глаза, сбившееся дыхание, учащённое сердцебиение, едва заметно приливающая к щекам кровь… Если бы только он позабыл о своих бессмысленных убеждениях и перестал сопротивляться собственной природе!

Но не время отвлекаться: здоровенный волк уже медленно выходил на поляну. Нужно подманить его ближе…

— Вот так, иди ко мне, милый мой, не робей. Жду не дождусь, когда смогу наконец смело прикоснуться к тебе, зная, что ты ответишь. Поторопись, родной мой, я ведь не железный…

Чем ближе подбирался зверь, тем тише становился голос Арсения. Вампкуб потихоньку пятился, медленно и осторожно, так, чтобы в его отступлении волк увидел не страх, но заигрывающее приглашение догнать.

Арсений всё отходил и отходил, ступая осторожно, чтобы не запнуться случайно о камушек или корень, не спугнуть ненароком зверя, заворожённого пышным цветом его гламора и чар. Ещё немного, и он уткнётся лопатками в ствол дерева, или, если чуть сменит траекторию, зацепит его плечом, а оборотень всё ещё слишком далеко, иначе бы Антон уже вступил в игру. Вампкуб покрепче перехватил пальцами нагревшуюся от его прикосновений металлическую цепь контролки: надо быть готовым действовать в любой момент.

Антон коршуном спикировал на волка, почти накинув на его шею контролку, но зверь увернулся. Шастун с ловкостью джигита оседлал брыкающегося оборотня и теперь, каким-то чудом удерживаясь на нём верхом, спешно распускал петлю контролки, и Арсений сделал то же самое. Вампкуб не мог оторвать взгляда от происходящего: казалось, на миг отведёшь глаза или моргнёшь — и с _истинным_ случится что-то нехорошее.

Маг почти накинул цепь на шею зверюге, но та коварно перекатилась на бок, немалым весом подминая под себя его ногу. Арсений отреагировал мгновенно, за долю секунды оказавшись рядом и со всей силы потянув за хвост, всем сердцем надеясь, что с Антоном всё в порядке. Сколько раз его однополчане ломали ноги от тяжести корпуса упавшей лошади, а ведь этот монстр почти такого же размера и веса!

Волк переключился на наглого обидчика, и Арсений отскочил назад, за пределы удерживающего круга. Тем временем Антон взмыл в воздух — значит, более-менее цел.

От сердца отлегло.

Одна за другой полыхнули несколько вспышек. Арсений старался не смотреть в сторону мага, чтобы не потерять остроту ночного зрения, но краем глаза всё равно видел. Вскоре Антон протянул ему толстенную, с крепкую мужскую руку, ветку, и приказал принимать укусы на неё, после чего вновь метнулся в атаку.

Арсений будто вернулся на девяносто лет назад: рядом был не щадящий себя _истинный,_ которого во что бы то ни стало необходимо было сберечь, и беснующийся зубастый монстр, способный в любой момент покалечить или убить.

И Арс готов был в лепёшку расшибиться, но не дать ему причинить вред Антону.

Он бесстрашно отвлекал на себя огромного волка, раз за разом давая любимому возможность накинуть наконец контролку и закончить с этим, но зверь был слишком силён и умён, всякий раз уклоняясь чуть ли не в последний момент. Волк отчего-то избрал главной своей целью Антона — должно быть, живой человек выглядел аппетитней полунежитя, или звериное сознание чувствовало живущее внутри мага пламя и, не имея возможности сбежать подальше от огневика, бросалось на него, будто бык на ярко-красную муле́ту матадора.

Оборотень перегрыз подставленную Антоном ветку, и Арсений бросил ему свою, освободившейся рукой с силой вцепляясь в заднюю лапу волка и дёргая её на себя, а в следующий момент запрыгивая на ликантропа верхом. Ужасно хотелось ударить зверюгу, сломать ему кость или и вовсе шею свернуть, но он сдерживался, понимая, что где-то в глубине волчьего мозга томится в плену сознание их ни в чём не повинного друга, поэтому лишь терпеливо пытался соединить концы проведённой под горлом зверя накидушки. Ещё чуть-чуть, уже почти! Ну же!

В ушах засвистело, мир перед глазами перевернулся, спину с хрустом пронзила боль.

Ему было не привыкать к ранам. Сколько раз он ломал кости, получал порезы и вывихи, оберегая своих _истинных!_ Но сейчас удача оказалась на чужой стороне, коварно пырнув его сучком тополиной ветки. Холодок бездвижья пронёсся по телу неприятными мурашками, сопровождаемый мучительной мыслью.

_Его ангел тамㅤ о д и н!_

Антон остался один на один со зверем, а парализованный ненавистным деревом вампкуб ничем не мог ему помочь! Чёрт возьми, он даже видеть мага не мог, только слышать, гадая о происходящем и внутренне холодея от страха за любимого.

До его слуха донеслось нахальное и дерзкое «Ну что, Серёж, покатаемся?», и Арсению стало ещё страшнее: Антон нарочно дразнил зверюгу! Если бы его сердце не было сковано тополиным бездвижьем, оно бы испуганно замерло от одних этих слов.

Послышались звуки борьбы, и всё стихло.

_Антон!_

— Вот и покатались, — беспечно подытожил любимый голос, одаряя вампкуба неимоверным облегчением.

Не теряя времени, Антон поспешил к нему, чуть ли не на бегу бросаясь на колени, совсем не щадя хрупкие суставы. В тот же миг вампкуб почувствовал кожей дуновение ветерка, а после родные руки перевернули его замершую фигуру вниз лицом, так и не дав возможности хоть краем глаза увидеть мага.

Арсений не мог ни видеть его, ни чуять, — для обоняния требовалось дышать, — и потому беспокоился, не зная, ранен ли Антон. Ему осталось полагаться лишь на два чувства: слух и осязание.

Тёплые пальцы осторожно убрали с его тела ветку ненавистного дерева, заботливо смахнули с кожи кусочки коры… А потом коснулись раны, обжигая невыносимой болью. От разлившегося внутри его плоти огня хотелось взвыть, заорать во весь голос или стиснуть зубы, кроша их в порошок, но ему оставалось лишь беззвучно заливаться навернувшимися на глаза слезами, бесконтрольно капающими вниз, на траву.

Огненная пытка закончилась, и его вновь перевернули лицом кверху.

— Арс… — голос Антона был полон боли и раскаянья, а тёплая рука приятно согревала щёку. — Прости пожалуйста, мне пришлось причинить тебе боль…

Его ангел говорил что-то ещё, но Арсений его не слушал, обеспокоенный запоздалым открытием: только сейчас, наконец оправившись от пронзившей его боли, заметил, что футболка неприятно липла к боку, явно намоченная кровью мага.

_Он всё-таки ранен…_

В его поле зрения попадала лишь верхняя часть Антона — лицо, шея и немножко плечи. Вспомнив звук его торопливых шагов, Арсений пришёл к выводу, что ноги не пострадали, да и рук явно оставалось прежнее чётное количество, иначе Шастуну пришлось бы потратить гораздо больше времени на переворачивание обездвиженного вампира. Одной рукой Антон продолжал гладить его по щеке, и крови на ней вампкуб не чувствовал… Значит, вторая?

Антон что-то ему рассказывал, успокаивая звучанием своего голоса: раз с такой охотой треплется о ерунде, значит, ранен несерьёзно. Затем маг отошёл, пообещав скоро вернуться, и, судя по звукам, принялся вразумлять их общего друга, наконец-то пришедшего в человеческое — то есть гномье — сознание.

…

Дорога домой запомнилась Арсению лёгкой качкой, ощущением густой мягкой шерсти под спиной и едва ли не оседлавшим его магом. Ах да, и невозможностью пошутить, хотя темы так и напрашивались: когда Антон привязывал его к спине оборотня, старательно фиксируя, на ум так и лезли забавные и вместе с тем полные флирта фразочки про связывание и прочие способы разнообразить интимную жизнь, а уж потом, когда, сочтя крепление недостаточно надёжным, Шастун поднялся в воздух и накрыл вампкуба собой, придерживая руками и ногами… Такое изобилие шуточек про наездниц и особенно наездников — и ни единого шанса ими поделиться! Да уж, тяжела и неказиста жизнь вампира-юмориста…

Ещё и Антон его смешил — то, обильно пересыпая речь нецензурщиной, грозился купить ему скафандр, обязательно уточняя, что «нахуй» — это не место применения скафандра, а итоговая оценка текущей ситуации, то занимал его предположениями о том, какими образами их скрывает мо́рок, то байки рассказывал да анекдоты травил…

Когда они наконец добрались домой, Антон бережно перенёс его на кровать и ушёл, предусмотрительно оставив дверь приоткрытой, благодаря чему Арсений мог слышать, где он и чем занимается. Вампкуб сильно жалел, что не может встать и посмотреть на то, как огневик загоняет здоровенного оборотня в стандартного размера ванну — зрелище, судя по комментариям, весьма забавное.

Закончив с купанием Серого-волка, его ангел вернулся в спальню и принялся, беззаботно болтая о прикольном случае с прежней работы, готовить своего вампкуба ко сну. Арсению была приятна его забота, но вместе с тем он изнывал от того, сколь превратно Вселенная поняла его желания. Хотел, чтобы Антон сам раздел его и забрался к нему в кровать? Получай! Но в нагрузку идёт полная неподвижность, невозможность не то что обнять любимого — даже слово сказать!

Арсений закрыл глаза, желая скорее заснуть: пытка невозможностью прикоснуться к лежащему совсем рядом Антону должна закончиться часов через восемь, и это время хорошо бы скоротать во сне.

Видимо, Антону не спалось. Поворочавшись рядом с ним, маг вдруг подал голос:

— Клыкастик, — маленькая пауза, скрашенная возможностью наконец-то вновь увидеть его лицо, — ты после тополиного бездвижья суккубий голод чувствуешь?

К счастью, маг предусмотрел способ получить ответ, назначив двойное моргание на роль согласия.

Спустя пару мгновений Арс ощутил, как его губ коснулись тёплые губы мага. Ах, если бы он мог сейчас ожить, будто мёртвая царевна от поцелуя славного королевича, и увлечь любимого в новый поцелуй! Но они не в сказке, и поцелуя, пусть даже с нежно любимым _истинным,_ не хватит. Что уж там, даже и сотни поцелуев вряд ли хватило бы.

— Всё-таки некрофилия это извращение, — зачем-то поделился Антон. — Какое удовольствие целовать того, кто не может тебе ответить?

Будучи суккубом, Арсений тоже не понимал, что люди в таком находят.

Хотя, помнится, когда-то давно Илюша предложил поэкспериментировать с тополем, и тогда Арсу первым выпал жребий превращаться в статую. Соблюдая все меры предосторожности, Илья осторожно подцепил пинцетом крохотный кусочек коры и, сосчитав до трёх, на мгновенье коснулся им кожи заранее принявшего удобную позу Арсения, тут же убрав опасный образец древесины в шкатулку. Следующие пятнадцать минут любовник осыпал замершего живой статуей суккуба поцелуями, а под конец и вовсе опустился на колени, принимаясь ублажать бездвижного Арсения ртом. Приятно, но бессмысленно — пребывая в подобном состоянии, вампир даже кончить не мог.

Когда Арсений отмер, Илья бережно подхватил его, уложил на кровать, напоил заранее подготовленной кровью и насытил своей страстью, а через несколько ночей они поменялись ролями. Его неофит был в восторге от обоих экспериментов, а вот полусуккубу зацеловывать неподвижную статую не понравилось, хоть он и чувствовал, что Илюше приятны его прикосновения.

Но верно мама говорила: с _истинным_ и вода слаще. Укрыв себя и его пледом, Антон тяжело вздохнул и принялся осыпать поцелуями его лицо. Щёки, нос, лоб, подбородок — все черты вампкуба попали под дождь его заботливых прикосновений.

Отпустив задумчивый комментарий про Галатею, его ангел продолжил истязание лаской. Целовал чувствительную, пусть и твёрдую будто камень, шею, посасывал и облизывал нежную кожу, мягко гладил живот… А ведь раньше маг касался его живота лишь в целях ухода за лежачим больным, когда обтирал его влажной тряпочкой.

— Какое счастье, что я закрыл дверь, — пробормотал Антон, и Арсений мысленно с ним согласился: только оборотня-вуайериста им не хватало!

Сделав паузу, маг всё же возобновил поцелуи, но что-то в них неуловимо изменилось, вампкуб даже поначалу не мог понять, что, а потом вдруг заметил, что оставляемое прикосновениями тепло не исчезает в тот же миг, съедаемое истощённой вампирской сущностью, а продолжает согревать его, будто храня каждый поцелуй в памяти тела.

Если бы Арсений мог сейчас дышать, он бы затаил дыхание. Антон с энтузиазмом покрывал поцелуями его лицо, не обходя вниманием ни единую его часть, своя порция чудодейственной ласки досталась и носу, и бровям, и ушам, и подбородку, да что там, даже глазам!

Закончив с лицом, Антон перешёл к шее, вылизывая её с такой страстью и рвением, что вампкубу хотелось застонать в голос! Ей-богу, если бы мог, уже позорно спустил бы прямо в трусы.

Сладострастная пытка продолжалась: Антон удостоил поцелуями кисти рук, после чего принялся оглаживать своими во всех смыслах волшебными ладонями всё его тело, исключая разве что спину и пах — видимо, до столь интимной ласки не дозрел ещё, но оно и к лучшему, Арсений бы с ума сошёл от контраста внутреннего возбуждения с внешней каменной неподвижностью.

Антон спустился по его телу до самых ступней, удостоив вниманием и лаской даже пальцы ног, после чего вернулся по следам своих же прикосновений, нежно оглаживая, потирая, пробегаясь пальцами… И наконец поцеловал его в губы — не просто прикоснулся своими устами к его в коротком чмоке, а полноценно, насколько вообще может быть полноценным односторонний поцелуй: накрыл своим ртом его, потёрся раскрытыми губами, чувственно обвёл влажным языком…

Мучительно желанное удовольствие закончилось, но невероятный маг продолжил его удивлять: заботливо мазнув его губы бальзамом, Антон придвинул свою подушку вплотную к Арсу и устроился спать, перекинув через него руку и ногу и пожелав приятных снов. Да как после таких соблазнов заснуть, если фантомный звук своего сердцебиения стучит в ушах, а голова кружится от осознания такой желанной и недоступной близости?

Арсений далеко не сразу понял, когда фантомное сердцебиение сменилось настоящим, а ледяные тиски паралича отпустили, оставив на память о себе лишь слабость и боль. Он так и не смог заснуть, слишком впечатлённый произошедшим, лишь придремал, однако потом, обнаружив освобождение от кандалов бездвижья, сладко потянулся, осторожно, чтобы не разбудить, приобнял своего ангела, неразборчиво промычавшего что-то с довольной интонацией, запечатлел на его макушке легчайший поцелуй и наконец погрузился в живительный крепкий сон.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В дальнейших частях интерлюдии пойдут разнообразные моменты, о которых не было ни слова в нумерованных главах, так что станет ещё интересней ;)  
>  **Интерлюдия с вампкубом — IV. Погружение**  
>  • Арсений и разные виды продолговатых лакомств ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> • Кое-что об Алисе, дочери Арсения (напоминаю, вампкубу 223, а не 35, он Васильевич, а не Сергеевич, и его дочурка родилась в 1901 году, так что если кто-то в ПБ попробует исправить Алису на Кьяру, я очень огорчусь >_<)  
> • Что происходило вокруг Арсения, пока Шастун разбирался с Лукерьей.  
> • Изнанка погружения. Как это сюрреалистическое приключение выглядело для Арса, как вампкуб помогал своему ангелу вернуться, чего не видел и не слышал Антон.


	63. Интерлюдия с вампкубом — IV. Погружение

Вишня или яблоко?

Если бы в ассортименте был ещё и апельсиновый фруктовый лёд, Арсений непременно выбрал бы его — хорошо запомнил рассказ о том, как Антон, всегда любивший апельсины и мандарины, дразнил свою сестру-аллергика в отместку за какую-то её пакость. Но льда со вкусом апельсина в магазине не было, и потому вампкуб столкнулся с очень сложным вопросом: он понятия не имел, предпочтёт Антон яблоко или вишню. Эх, если бы выбор между разновидностями мороженого был единственным сложным выбором в жизни!

В итоге Арсений взял оба варианта: пускай Антон сам возьмёт какой захочет, а ему достанется оставшийся.

— Утреннее свидание? — с ноткой радостного удивления прокомментировала продавщица. Её имени Арс никогда не знал, но эта улыбчивая полноватая хохлушка работала здесь с самого его переезда, так что за эти годы они привыкли время от времени перебрасываться парой-тройкой фраз. — Кстати, давненько вас видно не было. Уезжали? Выглядите отдохнувшим, прям светитесь весь.

— Да так, поправил здоровье, — неопределённо откликнулся Арсений. Забавная штука гламор, всегда работает в фоновом режиме, заставляя окружающих видеть тебя более красивым, чем ты есть. Сам он прекрасно знал, как выглядит на самом деле, тут и зеркала не надо, достаточно знания о вчерашнем соприкосновении с тополем и сегодняшнем самочувствии. Он ощущал себя на свой истинный возраст, полные двести двадцать три года, а не привычные суккубьи двадцать семь. В теле болела каждая мышца — ну ещё бы, тополиный паралич заставляет мышечные волокна натянуться до каменной твёрдости, а это всё равно что обычному человеку надорваться на тренировке. Вдобавок зловредное дерево выпило из него все силы. Его ангел, конечно, постарался компенсировать это, и благодаря его чудесным ласкам бездвижье продлилось гораздо меньше, чем могло бы, но всё равно организм был изрядно истощён. Кровушки бы хлебнуть, да нельзя, пил уже недавно… Пожалуй, он мог бы прийти в норму, если бы Антон решил переспать с ним или подарил ему несколько минут насыщенных любовью поцелуев, но увы, его _истинный_ не дозрел ещё ни до столь ярких чувств, ни до горячего желания.

Выйдя из магазинчика, вампкуб протянул покупку Антону, и тот сразу цапнул яблочное мороженое. Интересно, потому что яблоко любит больше вишни, или ему всё равно и он просто решил оставить вишнёвое Арсению?

Быстро распаковав свою порцию фруктового льда, Арсений принялся за десерт: облизывал, брал порой глубоко в рот, проходясь холодной сладостью по языку почти до самого горла — вампиру никакая ангина не страшна! — а потом вынимал и посасывал самый кончик, подтаявший от тепла его тела и потому особенно вкусный… Что поделать, он всегда огромное внимание уделял вкусу еды и старался насладиться любимым лакомством полностью. Помнится, маменька однажды застала его за слизыванием крема с эклера, причём в довольно неординарной манере: он поместил почти всё пирожное в рот и постепенно вытаскивал его обратно, уже без крема.

— Арсюша! C'est une mauvais ton! — укоризненно воскликнула она, а когда он виновато потупил глаза, подмигнула и шкодливо добавила: — Впрочем, этот навык тебе пригодится, когда тебе попадётся твой _истинный._ Только в приличном обществе так не делай, договорились?

Пятилетний Арсюшенька не совсем понял, что имела в виду мама, но на всякий случай запомнил. До встречи с его _истинным-_ мужчиной оставалось ещё шестьдесят восемь лет, однако навык пригодился всего через двадцать два года…

Арсений наслаждался мороженым уже, пожалуй, с минуту, когда заметил, что Антон даже не надорвал упаковку, так и завис, глядя на его губы. Причём во взгляде не было ожидаемой неловкости или, чем чёрт не шутит, желания; маг будто смотрел и не видел, направив взор вглубь себя, в какие-то свои невесёлые думы.

— Ты не любишь фруктовый лёд? — суккуб осторожным вопросом попробовал вернуть своего ангела в _здесь_ и _сейчас._

— Люблю, — легко сорвалось с его губ. Ах, если бы в его адрес! — Но сегодня мне снился кошмар про холод и лёд, и оттого немного не по себе.

Арсений запоздало вспомнил, что до окончательного пробуждения просыпался и раньше, но он тогда слишком сильно хотел спать, чтобы что-то понять, запомнил лишь то, что сначала Антона не было с ним на кровати, а потом его огонёчек вернулся в постель, поцеловал, сгрёб в объятья, и так они в итоге и заснули.

Он коротко коснулся руки мага, безмолвно извиняясь за случайное напоминание о дурном сне. Арсений уже достаточно изучил своего ангела, чтобы знать: словесных извинений он не примет, сочтёт повод слишком ерундовым, чтобы о нём вообще заговаривать.

— Что тебе снииится, крейсер Аврооора? — шутливо пропел вампкуб.

Зря.

Перед глазами сразу всплыла картина спуска «Авроры» на воду: тёплый майский ветерок, семнадцатилетняя Луиза, вцепившаяся в его руку и громко ахнувшая при виде здоровенной, устрашающего вида волны, которая до них, впрочем, не добралась — Арсений выбрал для себя и супруги идеальное место, не слишком далёкое, с хорошим обзором, но и не чрезмерно близкое.

Прошибло ностальгией: вскоре после этого, в первый год нового, двадцатого века, у них родилась Алиса, их маленькое чудо, солнышко, согревавшее его даже тогда, когда горячо любимой Луизы не стало. Алиса долго, очень долго была рядом: при ней он взял в семью Илюшу, которого дочурка мигом приняла как младшего братишку, при ней обрёл Элдона — пусть Алиса к тому времени уже нашла своего _истинного_ и вернулась в Россию, в то время как сам Арсений остался в Англии, они много переписывались, так что его не покидало ощущение присутствия дочери. Его _истинные_ сменялись один за другим, — Элдон, Виттория, Манолито, — а Алиса всегда оставалась его девочкой, его любимой и единственной маленькой принцессой, пусть в последнюю их встречу ей было уже около восьмидесяти и выглядела она на человеческие сорок, если не тридцать пять, так что, не зная истинного положения дел, сторонний зритель, уловив семейное сходство, вполне мог принять их за брата и сестру, а то и вовсе сына и рано родившую его мать, а не отца и дочь. Но несколькими годами позже случилась та ужасная авария в Чернобыле, лишившая жизни многих достойных людей… Отнявшая у него Алису. И ведь предлагал же тогда поехать с ними в солнечную Испанию, так нет же, решила остаться на землях предков — Россия, Украина, Российская Империя, СССР, всё едино, всё их Родина…

Если бы не та чудовищная катастрофа, в этом году Алисе бы исполнилось сто пятнадцать… Она поселилась бы неподалёку, назвалась бы его тётушкой, и они частенько гуляли бы вдвоём, посещали музеи и выставки, — как и её мать, Алиса обожала живопись, хоть ей самой точно так же передался лишь музыкальный талант, но никак не художественный, — ходили бы в театр или просто выбирали бы случайное кафе для перекуса, где искали бы себе партнёров на ночь, ожидая, когда же им встретятся те, кто предназначен им самой судьбой. Он бы обязательно познакомил её с Антоном, наверняка она пришла бы в необычайный восторг от его пламенных талантов, хлопала бы в ладоши как маленькая девочка, совсем как в детстве…

Арсений силком заставил себя отвлечься от болезненно-сладких мечтаний, вернуться в настоящее.

— Неважно, — отрезал Антон, резким движением разрывая упаковку. — Ты жив, а всё остальное лишь дурацкие последствия стресса и переутомления.

Хоть слова его ангела и подразумевали отказ от объяснений, вампкуб прекрасно понял, что снилось Антону: «Ты жив» — значит, в кошмаре его _истинного_ он, Арсений, был мёртв.

…

— Вот именно, ты знаешь _меня,_ а не… — Арсений хотел продолжить «мою тёмную сторону», но слова вылетели у него из головы, стоило ему услышать душераздирающий детский плач. Но звук оборвался, причём настолько резко, что он даже подумал было, что лишь послышалось, тем более что Антон никаких признаков обеспокоенности не проявлял.

Не послышалось.

В следующий миг они не сговариваясь метнулись в сторону тревожащего звука, спеша на помощь неведомо кому. Впрочем, за поворотом стало видно, кому: на балконе соседнего дома девушка пыталась скинуть отчаянно верещащего щенка. Ну хоть не ребёнка, уже хорошо. Должно быть, в скулеже ему послышался детский плач оттого, что он совсем недавно вспоминал свою дочь.

Арсений не успевал взобраться по балконам наверх, оставалось лишь попробовать поймать щенка — его руки всё же мягче, чем асфальт, авось выживет животинка, жалко же… Ловить не пришлось — Антон подхватил собаку в воздухе и, быстро спикировав и вручив ему испуганно поджавшую хвост добычу, вновь набрал высоту, чтобы оказаться на балконе.

— Антош, ты чего? — послышалось сверху.

Откуда она знает имя его ангела? Да ещё и голос такой знакомый, где он мог его слышать?

— Арс, Серый! — отрывисто рявкнул Шастун. — Скорее сюда. Код подъезда три пять два, четвёртый этаж, дверь с рисунками.

Признаться честно, вампкуб и вовсе позабыл о том, что гуляют они вчетвером: оборотень со своим псом умчались далеко вперёд, Арсений за ними и не следил — а смысл? Если вдруг случится что-то такое, из-за чего четвероногим понадобится их помощь, хоть один да успеет тявкнуть, привлекая внимание друзей.

Баюкая щенка, Арсений медленно направился к подъезду: какой смысл в спешке, если волку всё равно нужно время, чтобы преодолеть разделяющие их десятки, если не сотни, метров? Тем более что и подпереть-то дверь нечем, ни единой кирпичи́ны вокруг, так что оставить дверь открытой для четвероногого не получится… Остаётся лишь стоять на крылечке, успокаивая бедную животинку, и ждать.

Подбежав к ним, запыхавшийся здоровенный волчара — и как такая зверюга в маленьком гноме помещается? — шумно втянул носом воздух и, удивлённо нахлобучив уши, принялся вылизывать мордашку щенка. Это, в свою очередь, удивило уже Арсения: сколько он знал Матвиенко, тот в обоих своих образах ненавидел, когда Рекс лез к нему лизаться, гном-ликантроп всякий раз морщился и отворачивался, а в гуманоидном облике ещё и ворчливо ругался — мол, тупая псина, нахрена я тебя вообще завёл и всё такое. Хотя уж кто-кто, а Серёжа своего пса на самом деле очень любил: выгуливал в любую погоду, покупал лучший корм, вычёсывал регулярно шёрстку, охотно играл с ним, гладил вдоволь… Просто такая уж у некоторых людей и нелюдей любовь — ворчливая да приправленная матерком, зато крепкая и горячая.

С появлением оборотня дрожащее тельце щенка расслабилось. Перехватив свою ношу поудобней, Арсений сумел высвободить одну руку и нажать открывающие дверь подъезда кнопки. Его снедало беспокойство; умом он понимал, что Антон — маг сильный и опытный, сумеет за себя постоять, но глупое сердце всё равно переживало, не могло не тревожиться.

Они зашли в подъезд и принялись подниматься по лестнице — в лифт огромный волк не влезал, а разделяться не хотелось. Да и что ему, вечномолодому вампиру, какой-то четвёртый этаж? И на сороковой взбежит и не запыхается!

Где-то между вторым и третьим этажами щенок в его руках негромко тявкнул, скорее даже пискнул, и Арсений тут же почувствовал какое-то непонятное скольжение, будто животное вот-вот выпадет из его рук, хотя держал он крепко. Опасаясь уронить псинку, он перехватил поудобней… И лишь потом заметил, что что-то не так.

В его руках был не щенок уже — девочка, голенькая русоволосая девчушка лет четырёх. Да не абы какая, а вполне даже знакомая: сколько раз выводок детей Лукерьи здоровался с ним, когда они случайно виделись на прогулке?

Опустив заплаканную девчушку на пол, он спешно стянул с себя толстовку и закутал ею ребёнка — такие сквозняки в подъезде, как бы не простыла! Вновь взяв дитятко на руки, он продолжил путь наверх, запоздало осознавая страшную истину: _Лукерья пыталась убить собственного ребёнка._ Пусть не родного, но _ребёнка_ же! Девочку, которую она неподдельно любила, о которой всеми силами заботилась, как и о всех своих детях, не делая разницы между кровными и приёмными — для жены волхва все семеро были одинаково родными. Он не верил и не хотел верить в произошедшее, но, чёрт побери, видел ведь, видел собственными глазами!

Ещё чуть-чуть, и от нервного напряжения у него задрожали бы руки, так что вампкуб заставил себя успокоиться: девочка и без того напугана, а потому нуждается в том, чтобы бережно прижимающий её к себе взрослый проявил незыблемость, стал тем самым надёжным плечом, к которому можно прильнуть, закрыть глаза и почувствовать, что ты в безопасности, раз взявшийся опекать тебя дяденька такой спокойный и уверенный в собственных силах.

 _— Тише-тише, Варенька, тише-тише, ласточка,_ — мягко баюкал Арсений, поглаживая её по худенькой спинке. Господи, как же давно он не носил детей на руках!

Поднявшись на четвёртый этаж, он понял, почему Антон не назвал номера квартиры: если цифры и были когда-то, их давно перекрыли слои краски. Прочная металлическая дверь была полностью изрисована, причём если внизу рисунки были откровенно детскими, то выше чувствовалась уверенная взрослая рука, нарисовавшая большое улыбающееся солнце и красивую яблоню, раскинувшую ветви далеко за пределы двери, с семью разноцветными яблочками — не иначе как по одному на каждого ребёнка.

Руки были заняты чужой дочерью, так что на кнопку звонка пришлось нажимать носом. Неудобно, зато Варя развеселилась, прекратила тереть зарёванные глаза, рассмеялась звонким детским смехом. Ну не чудо ли?

Из-за двери послышалось строгое, чуть ли не грозное «Кто там?», заданное высоким девичьим голосочком. Арсений замешкался с ответом, не зная, как бы так обрисовать сложившуюся ситуацию, но на помощь пришла спасённая ими девчушка:

— Марррина, открррывай, это мы!

Арсений не знал, сможет ли зайти на территорию волхва, всё-таки ведуны тоже в какой-то мере маги, а в дом мага ни единая нечисть без приглашения зайти не сумеет. Но, видимо, защиты или не было вовсе, или была, но восприняла ребёнка на руках как пропуск.

— Пойдём к дяде Антону, он вас ждёт, — не по годам серьёзно проговорила открывшая им русалочка. Чем-то она напоминала Арсению Илюшу — не волхва, конечно, а его Илюшу, Соболевского, такого, каким его впервые увидел: круглолицего отощавшего мальчишку в драной одежде, чумазую ручонку которого он поймал в собственном кармане. Внешне у них почти не было сходств, кроме тёмных волос, но что-то такое чувствовалось, неуловимое — взгляд, интонация…

Его ангел обнаружился в детской. Антон сидел на корточках у двухъярусной кровати, плавно поводя рукой над постепенно выцветающим синяком на плече и боку голенького по пояс белокурого мальчонки немногим старше Вари. Арсений прям залюбовался сей сценой. Должно быть, из его _истинного_ вышел бы замечательный отец… А может, и выйдет ещё. Шастун умничка, Шастун раскроет дело, и поводов жить с вампкубом у него не останется, и что тогда? Вернёт себе работу, снимет новое жильё, девушку найдёт, женится, обзаведётся детишками… А Попову останется только вздыхать о нём, вновь и вновь представляя на месте одноночек своего огонёчка.

Это если он вообще выживет после неизбежной конфронтации со злодеем.

Закончив с лечением, Антон замер, будто задумался, сосредоточенный и обеспокоенный.

— Где ещё один? — едва слышно за детской вознёй пробормотал он, и Арсений поспешил успокоить своего ангела:

— Варенька здесь, огонёчек.

В последовавшем разговоре выяснилось, что Антон знать не знал о ликантропии одной из Макаровых.

— Пиз… Пизанская башня! — вовремя нашёлся он. Правильно, нечего деток плохим словам учить, пусть лучше потом у родителей спрашивают, что за башня такая — познавательный географический экскурс им обеспечен.

Вспомнив о родителях, Арсений внутренне нахмурился, сохраняя на лице выражение безмятежности — детям нужна уверенность, что взявшийся их опекать взрослый держит всё под контролем, что всё хорошо. Он остался возиться с ребятишками — Антон разберётся с Лукерьей и без его помощи, и пусть охота последовать за ним, правильней будет остаться здесь, приглядеть за оравой детей, заодно и времена своего отцовства вспомнить…

— Нет-нет, солнышко, не надо показывать на дяде Волчеке, где у него глазки и зубки, дядя Волчек и сам прекрасно знает! — Арс торопливо оттащил от волкогнома шебутную остроухую девчушку, предложив ей взамен погладить столь приглянувшегося ей «дядю Волчека» по спине, и Серый взглянул на него с огромной благодарностью.

Да уж, тут он и впрямь нужнее.

…

Он сидел на табуретке, с удовольствием выстраивая башенку из конструктора вместе с Мишей, тем самым светловолосым мальчонкой, которого исцелил Антон, и который своими ясными серыми глазами до боли напоминал ему о неслучившемся, о сыне, который у них с Луизой мог бы быть, не погибни она столь рано. На коленях вампкуба, будто так и надо, устроилась младшенькая, Люба, кажется (Арсений хорошо помнил имена лишь четверых старших), и он осторожно покачивал её влево-вправо и вверх-вниз, плавно поднимая ноги на носочки и опуская их. Другие дети тоже нашли себе более-менее мирные занятия: двое старших о чём-то шептались, остальные трое изо всех сил наглаживали прилёгшего на пол оборотня, казалось, ещё чуть-чуть — и шерсть на нём наэлектризуется настолько, что встанет дыбом и будет биться током. Ну, чем бы дитя ни тешилось, лишь бы к волку в пасть не лезло.

Несмотря на внешнюю идиллию, на душе у Арса было неспокойно. Как там его Антон? Что случилось с доброй и любящей Лукерьей? Неужто опять менталист подсуропил? Что ж он только по друзьям бьёт, а самого-то Шастуна не трогает — боится боевого мага? Или нарочно бережёт? Но зачем? Неужто неведомый злодей из тех влюблённых безумцев, что маниакально жаждут обладать человеком, не желая делить его ни с кем, ни с роднёй, ни с друзьями? Арсений подобной одержимости — язык не поворачивался назвать это любовью! — не понимал: истинно любящий не ограничивает свободу любимого, не подсекает крылья, не запирает в клетке. Что толку от сокола на охоте, если охотник боится спустить птицу с привязи? Если сокол испытывает симпатию к своему владельцу, он охотно вернётся на перчатку, вернётся к тому, кто его кормит, холит и лелеет.

Размышления не мешали ему прислушиваться к происходящему за пределами детской. И не зря: услышав подозрительный звук, какую-то странную интонацию в Лукерьином голосе, Арсений ссадил облюбовавшую его колени малышку на кровать. Вовремя: когда до его слуха донеслось сдавленное «Ох!» Антона, вампкуб мгновенно пересёк детскую, очутившись в коридоре, и как раз успел поймать убегающую девушку.

…

_Надо, Сеня, надо._

Слова Антона неумолимым колоколом звенели в его голове.

 _Надо._ Кому надо? Родине в лице заочно похоронившего его Ведомства? Как же, надо ей. В своё время, отдавая долг Родине, Арсений положил на алтарь воинской службы без малого двенадцать лет, а что толку? Лишь истерзанное многочисленными ранами тело да разбитое сердце. Только потеря Вольдемара, казавшегося незыблемым столпом мира, образумила его, заставила вспомнить о своих личных нуждах, забив на безликое чужое «надо». Ему _нужно_ было вернуться домой — и он вернулся, успел ещё застать отца в живых и увидеть гордость за бравого сына в его ослепших от старости глазах. Ему _нужно_ было обрести новый смысл жизни — и он встретил Аннет, дочь генерал-майора Исакова, давнего отцовского друга и сослуживца. Им с супругой _нужно_ было продолжить род, они жаждали этого больше всего на свете — и родился их ненаглядный Серёженька, их отрада, их наследник. Свои _нужды_ были гораздо ближе, родней и понятней чужого, навязанного извне «надо».

Арсений понимал, что Антон поступает правильно, рискуя собственным благополучием ради семьи друга, но со своими мыслями и чувствами ничего поделать не мог. Слишком уж часто его _истинный_ подвергался риску.

 _— Оэ нва ка́и,_ — шептал его ангел заветные слова, безотрывно глядя Лукерье в глаза, и у Арсения мурашки по коже бегали от того, как с каждым произнесённым звуком всё больше стекленел его взгляд.

Ему было страшно. Раньше, когда его _истинные_ так или иначе подвергали себя опасности, он был рядом и мог помочь. Он был рядом, когда хрупкая болезненная Аннет рожала их сына, в любой момент готовый обратить её, если вдруг что-то пойдёт не так; он был рядом, когда Батист в который раз по рассеянности своей устраивал пожар; он был рядом, когда Луиза из любопытства встревала в очередную рискованную затею. Он сражался плечом к плечу и спиной к спине с Элдоном, встречал Витторию после каждой её тренировки, чтобы она не дай Бог не попала вновь в руки какого-нибудь бессовестного ублюдка, разделял с Манолито все его экстремальные увлечения, чтобы оставаться рядом и в случае чего успеть помочь, спасти, принять удар на себя… А сейчас он хоть и оставался рядом, как делал это всегда, но никак не мог помочь.

Никогда раньше он не чувствовал себя столь откровенно беспомощным.

 _— Тэ́ро инта́риурта кэ…_ — выдохнул Антон и замолчал, видимо, оказавшись где-то там, дальше, чем за горизонтом, и глубже, чем во сне. Глаза мага сосредоточенно смотрели куда-то в _неведомое,_ невидимое для всех, кроме него самого.

Вспомнив инструкции, Арсений осторожно высвободил руку из мягкой, но отчего-то крепкой хватки своего ангела и потянулся за пульверизатором, который обычно использовался для опрыскивания цветов. Антон просил его брызгать на лицо и волосы, но вампкуб, прикинув, каково будет получить распылителем в глаз, решил пшикать лишь на шевелюру и нижнюю часть лица, а лоб и область вокруг глаз осторожно протирать влажным кухонным полотенцем.

Закончив с обтиранием, вампкуб уселся на место и принялся ждать. Уж что-что, а ждать он умел — как-никак, из своих двухсот двадцати трёх лет он сто сорок провёл в ожидании.

 _— Я уже довольно близко,_ — доложил маг. Ох, скорей бы всё это благополучно завершилось!

Пальцы Лукерьи дрогнули, и Арсений поспешил подновить транс. Мысленно коснувшись её лба красной розой гламора, он шепнул девушке просьбу-приказ расслабиться, распахнуть двери своей личности.

 _— Нет, мне не сюда,_ — немедленно отреагировал Антон. Полувампир не знал, что думать: то ли это случайное совпадение, то ли призыв распахнуть двери был воспринят слишком буквально.

На всякий случай он вновь смочил лицо мага и поправил указания, велев принимать гостя как можно лучше, всячески потакать ему, делать как Антон просит.

 _— Я у цели,_ — вскоре порадовал Шастун. Его лицо приобрело сосредоточенный вид, совсем как тогда, когда они вместе размышляли о возможной судьбе их товарищей.

 _— Подскажи, что с тобой не так,_ — попросил Антон, явно обращаясь не к вампкубу. Видимо, Лукерья повиновалась, поскольку вскоре послышалось жалостливое: _— Бедненький, такую гадость тебе сделали. Ну ничего, я тебе помогу._

Арсению стало интересно, почему его огонёчек обращается к Лукерье в мужском роде. Наверное, дело было в том, что он находится внутри её разума, а значит, видел перед собой его обитателей, какими бы они ни были, и обращался к одному из них, тому, что пострадал из-за наложенной менталистом Путаницы.

 _— Нужно найти другой способ,_ — деловито подытожил Антон, видимо, не справившись с первого раза.

Полувампир вновь омыл его лицо.

 _— Вот ведь сука!_ — со злостью бросил маг, и Арсений вздрогнул, не сразу понимая, что сим ненавистным для его народа словом был назван не он сам, а злодей-менталист.

 _— Ага! И на тебя нашлась управа!_ — со злорадным торжеством воскликнул Антон, отчего-то напоминая футбольного болельщика.

 _— Спасибо этому дому, пойду-ка к другому,_ — спустя ещё несколько пшиканий и обтираний произнёс он, явно довольный результатом.

Следуя полученным указаниям, Арсений отставил воду подальше и промокнул лицо своего возлюбленного другим, сухим полотенцем. Прикоснувшись к руке Лукерьи, он убедился, что транс постепенно развеивается, и чуть помог этому процессу, наказав ей заснуть сразу после выхода из транса — кто знает, что ей в замученную ментальными воздействиями голову взбредёт, а так он сможет всё своё внимание отдать выводу Антона из пограничной зоны, не переживая, что тем временем она что-нибудь выкинет.

Или кого-нибудь.

В какой-то момент девушка едва уловимо вздрогнула, и Арсений каким-то непонятным наитием понял: Антон покинул её разум. Вампкуб торопливо чиркнул спичкой, зажигая свечу, и опустил подсвечник на пол, аккурат за спиной мага.

 _— Выведи меня отсюда!_ — с отчаяньем и страхом воскликнул его ангел, и сердце будто пропустило удар.

— Антон, — позвал его Арс, памятуя о том, что застрявшие меж двумя разумами могут слышать упоминания своих имён и прозвищ. — Антон, иди сюда, на мой голос.

Кажется, маг его не слышал — его лицо по-прежнему выражало испуг и одиночество.

— Антон, Антоша, Антошка, Антошенька, Антоня, Тоха, Тоша, Тошенька, — зачастил вампкуб, надеясь, что его _истинный_ хоть какой-то вариант имени да услышит.

Тщетно.

— Шастун! — громко, будто пытаясь докричаться, позвал Арс.

Ничего.

— Шаст, иди сюда, помоги мне! — вновь воззвал он, на этот раз используя прозвище мага.

Безрезультатно.

Отчаявшись, Арсений растёр ему уши, после чего влепил пару пощёчин.

— Антон, помоги! Пожалуйста, ангел мой, поспеши ко мне!

 _— Нет! Нет, я не хочу!_ — вдруг ответил маг, чуть подаваясь назад.

Арсения будто студёной водой облило, и колючие льдинки посыпались за пазуху, царапая самую душу: Антон _не хочет_ к нему, _отшатывается_ от него, как вампир от осины. Он Антону _не нужен,_ обуза, лишний груз, тяжкий долг, взваленный из милосердия. Как бы он ни звал, Антон _к нему_ не пойдёт.

Но как, **как** тогда ему помочь?!

Вскочив, Арсений заметался по кухне. Зажёг конфорки газовой плиты, чтобы Антон шёл на огонь, развернул мага вместе со стулом лицом к синеватому пламени, оттащил мирно спящую Лукерью в противоположную сторону, за спину _не своего_ ангела, руководствуясь мыслью о том, что человеку свойственно идти вперёд, а не пятиться задом.

— Помоги, прошу тебя! Антон!

Видя, что и это не помогло, вампир высыпал на сложенную лодочкой ладонь весь коробок спичек и поджёг. Не прекращая звать по имени и молить о помощи, Арс поднёс угнездившееся в его руке пламя к лицу мага, позволяя пусть не увидеть, но хотя бы учуять знакомый запах горящей серы и древесины.

По щеке Антона скатилась слеза.

Мысленно ругая себя на чём свет стоит, Арсений убрал пламя подальше от его лица, чтобы дым не щипал глаза, и свободной рукой потянулся к кухонной тумбе.

— Прости, ангел, — вполголоса повинился он, осторожно промокая полотенцем слёзы на его глазах.

Опустившись на корточки, суккуб взял Антона за руку и осторожно направил его пальцы в устроившийся на своей ладони огонь, продолжая звать и просить о помощи.

_— Не надо! Не гасни, останься со мной!_

Должно быть, Антон наконец ощутил пламя, внутренне потянулся к нему… Но оно и впрямь начало гаснуть — много ли надо спичке, чтобы прогореть, оставив лишь скукоженный чёрный остов?

Арсений окинул взглядом кухню, ища, чем бы подпитать огонь. В глаза бросился рулон бумажных полотенец, отчего-то оставленный на обеденном столе, но слишком, слишком далеко, а отходить от мага было страшно. Встав на одно колено для лучшего равновесия, вампкуб кое-как дотянулся другой ногой до ножки стола, подцепил её ступнёй, будто крюком, и потащил к себе. Оставленная на столешнице посуда противно дребезжала, что-то упало и даже, кажется, разбилось, но ему не было дела до такой ерунды: сейчас имел значение лишь шанс помочь Антону.

Раздобыв вожделенный рулон, Арсений поджёг его о затухающие спички и замер, вглядываясь в лицо мага.

Никаких изменений.

Грудную клетку раздирала стальными когтями беснующаяся в ней паника. Он не знал, что делать, перепробовал уже всё что можно, беспрестанно зовя Антона по имени и прося о помощи, он в мельчайших деталях выполнил инструкции мага, но они отчего-то не сработали.

Что теперь? Молиться? Он, конечно, христианин, он помнил, как мать хранила его расшитую пожелтевшими от времени кружевами крестильную сорочку, помнил и серебряный крестик на шее, от которого пришлось отказаться в двадцать семь…Но ответит ли Господь на молитвы вампира, у которого не то что руки в крови — всё тело, от пят до самой маковки, изнутри и снаружи?

Он не привык рассчитывать на помощь свыше, он привык действовать сам.

И вместо того, чтобы молить Господа о возвращении Антона, он молит самого Антона.

Опустившись пред ним на колени, Арсений ловит его отсутствующий взгляд, надеясь, что глаза если не зеркало души, то хотя бы мостик меж ней и внешним миром, и взывает к нему, истово просит вернуться. На все лады просит, умоляет его вернуться, зовёт, едва ли не плача от бессилия, отчаянно, как если бы его убивали, заклинает о помощи. Сулит что можно и что нельзя, обещая чуть ли не луну с неба, лишь только Антон услышал, лишь бы только вернулся!

Тщетно.

Поток идей иссякает, Арсений уже не знает, что ему предложить, путается в словах, но продолжает говорить, продолжает попытки достучаться до его разума. Стряхивает с рук пепел прогоревших бумажных полотенец, совершенно не думая о чистоте пола или собственной одежды — не до того, дозваться бы!

Вконец отчаявшись, Арс даёт обещание, каждое слово которого будто сжимает его сердце стальными обручами.

— Если _ты_ так хочешь, я уйду из твоей жизни. Отправлюсь на край света, так далеко от тебя, чтобы не встретить даже случайно. Я ни словом, ни жестом, ни взглядом не напомню боле, что люблю тебя.

В дымной поволоке зелёных глаз на миг мелькает проблеск.

_— Спасибо, ты мне очень помог._

Каждый звук будто забивает гвоздь в крышку его гроба.

И кол в сердце.

Арсений пошатнулся, словно от удара. В попытке удержать равновесие задел по-прежнему протянутую к отсутствующему уже огню руку Антона, на миг оперевшись на неё, но тут же отпрянул, оберегая жестокого ангела от столь нежеланных для него прикосновений.

— Я уйду, — обещает он пересохшими губами. Голос дрожит, горло будто сжимает ледяная рука, но Арсений старается говорить внятно и твёрдо: — Я уйду сразу же, как ты придёшь в себя, если такова твоя воля, если я тебе не нужен.

Плевать, что вдали от Антона он простоㅤ _н еㅤ в ы д е р ж и т._

Погаснет, как пламя без кислорода.

Главное — с _не его_ ангелом всё будет хорошо.

 _— Не надо! Не уходи! Не оставляй меня одного!_ — вдруг вскидывается Антон, и в голосе его сквозит неизбывное отчаянье.

Может, он всё же ошибся?

Может, он хоть как-нибудь _нужен?_

Запрещая себе надеяться, Арсений принимается на все лады перебирать возможные активаторы, ища, какие же слова оказались неучтённым, неожиданным якорем, чтобы повторять их хоть до скончания века.

И находит.

Одно за другим находит, словно золотоискатель, обнаруживший неизведанный прииск.

Собирает их бережно, нанизывает, будто жемчуг, слово за словом:

— Ангел мой, душа моя, судьба моя, ты мне нужен, люблю тебя, огонёчек мой…

Из глаз градом катятся слёзы, но даже сквозь размывающую зрение водную преграду Арсений _видит,_ как с каждым словом зелень глаз его ангела _проясняется._

 _— Где ты? Ты мне нужен!_ — с болью восклицает Антон, и вампкуб спешит утешить его:

— Я здесь, любовь моя, я с тобой, мой ангел, и ни за что не оставлю тебя.

 _— Где ты, родной мой? Прошу, откликнись!_ — новым восклицанием Антон будто подсказывает ему очередное слово, и Арсений торопливо добавляет его в череду признаний.

— Родной мой, любимый, ненаглядный, единственный, бесценный, — сбивчиво шепчет он, вперемешку со словами осыпая лицо склонившегося над ним ангела поцелуями.

 _— Где же ты?_ — тоскливо шепчет Антон, придвигаясь к самому его уху, щекоча дыханием и чуть задевая губами.

— Я здесь, родной мой, не бойся, я с тобой! Я здесь, любимый, и буду с тобой всегда, каждую секунду твоей жизни, ангел мой! — лепечет Арс, бережно подхватывая теряющего равновесие мага, не давая ему упасть, обнимая крепко, но нежно…

 _— Ааарс,_ — блаженно тянет Антон, утыкаясь лицом в его плечо, прижимаясь к нему, обвивая руками.

Наконец-то _узнавая._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > C'est une mauvais ton!
> 
> В XVIII–XIX вв. аристократия общалась преимущественно на французском. Каролина хоть и была простой актрисой, однако же успела поездить по Европе и подучить многие языки, и, будучи хорошей матерью, старалась передать детям максимум полезных знаний и навыков.  
> Забавный исторический факт: чудиковский отец Арса, реально существовавший Василий Степанович Попов, согласно свидетельствам современников, по-французски не говорил, мог только лишь понимать его, а ведь в то время среди дворян французский считался мастхэвом.  
> «а по-французски не много сам собою выучился, понимал книги, но говорить и писать на сем языке не мог» — Грибовский А. М. Записки о императрице Екатерине Великой.
>
>> семнадцатилетняя Луиза <…> выбрал для себя и супруги
> 
> В соответствии с императорским указом 1830 года, минимальный возраст для вступления в брак был повышен до 16 лет для невесты и 18 лет для жениха. Арсений и Луиза поженились в 1899, когда им было 106 и 16 соответственно.
>
>> чтобы дым не разъедал глаза
> 
> Вообще для дымников (огонь+воздух) дым полезен и приятен, и ни в каком виде неудобств не доставляет. Но этот нюанс обычно знают лишь маги соответствующих стихий.
> 
> Далее: **Интерлюдия с вампкубом — V. Детские проделки, взрослые хотелки**.  
> • Немножко о том, как Арс перестал волноваться.  
> • Причёска для хвостатика.  
> • Как суккубы узнают друг друга, если внешне ничем не отличаются от людей.  
> • Как предыдущие истинные относились к кровопитию.  
> • Автобусность Чудиков наконец-то найдёт отражение в тексте ;)  
> P.S. Выслушав краткий пересказ основных эпизодов следующей части интерлюдии, мой парень Пламень предложил назвать её «На чужой каравай…», и блин, оно настолько подходит одному конкретному эпизоду, что своим хохотом я всех соседей перебудила, наверное XD


	64. Интерлюдия с вампкубом — V. Детские проделки, взрослые хотелки

Убедившись, что Антон окончательно пришёл в норму, Арсений отправился в детскую. После всех треволнений, после боли, что он испытал из-за своей глупой неуверенности, после радостного потрясения, вызванного осознанием собственной _нужности,_ после экстренного натягивания маски «я немного волновался, но теперь всё хорошо» — после всего этого ему требовалось прийти в себя, а ничто так не прочищает мозги, как присмотр за целой оравой детей.

Он зашёл как раз вовремя — Варенька уже начинала кукситься из-за того, что все резиночки для волос закончились, а несобранной в хвостики шерсти на дяде Волчеке ещё так много осталось.

— Ух ты, как ты замечательно дядю Волчека украсила, он теперь самый красивый волк во всей округе будет! — похвалил Арсений, радуясь, что во время игры в парикмахерскую никому не пришло в голову постричь зверя. — А можно мне с вами поиграть?

Серый посмотрел на него с ошеломлённым ужасом, в его золотистых глазах отчётливо читалось «Да кто ж на такое сам, добровольно пойдёт?!».

— Не получится, — огорчённо вздохнула девочка, — рррезиночки кончились. И заколки тоже.

— А хочешь, я тебе причёску заплету, как у настоящей принцессы? Только для этого потребуется снять с дяди Волчека резиночки, а то как я наведённую красоту закреплю? — предложил он. Заметив, что Варю не прельщает перспектива оставить полюбившегося ей сородича без украшений, он предложил компромисс: — А дядю Волчека я сфотографирую на телефон, чтобы потом мы в любой момент могли показать маме, папе или дяде Антону, какой он у нас красивый.

Перед столь заманчивым обещанием юная оборотниха не устояла. Сделав на память несколько фотографий волка, стыдливо закрывающего лапой морду, они принялись за дело. Втроём, вместе с черноглазым сиреном Воробушком, они быстро собрали использованные резиночки, сложили их в круглую жестяную коробку и подготовили место для превращения Пушисти, как звали её братья и сёстры, в принцессу.

Арсений усадил девочку на табуретку, а сам сел на низенькую детскую скамеечку, мысленно поблагодарив волхва за любовь к самодельной деревянной мебели — современный пластиковый стульчик был бы не столь удобен, не говоря уж о ненадёжности.

— А мозьна я тозе поглязу́? — застенчиво спросил маленький сирен.

— Конечно можно, бери стульчик и садись рядом, чтоб хорошо видно было. Если хочешь, я тебя научу, как такие причёски делать.

Глазёнки мальчишки загорелись, он в мгновение ока притулился рядом, сел смирно, сложив ручонки на коленях, терпеливо ожидая, пока вампкуб расчешет волосы его сестрёнки и приступит непосредственно к плетению.

Уже разделяя пушистые, под стать прозвищу, русые локоны на необходимое количество прядей, Арсений ощутил прикосновение к своей спине. Замер на мгновенье, пытаясь понять, чем именно его касались, — с детей станется и фломастером его футболку разрисовать, и запачканными в чём-нибудь руками, — и, убедившись, что это всего лишь детские ладошки, причём по ощущениям вполне чистые, со спокойной совестью продолжил отсчитывать пряди, закрепляя их резиночками и убирая в сторонку временно ненужные, чтоб не перепутались.

— И мне! — донеслось вдруг из-за левого локтя. Глянув в направлении звука, вампкуб обнаружил там одну из младших девочек, ту, что с острыми ушками.

— Ну Полян, не видишь, что ли, дядя Арррсений занят! — возмущённо протянула Варя, оборачиваясь к сестре.

— Посиди спокойно, Варенька. Полинушка, если хочешь, я тебе тоже красивую причёску сделаю, но нужно подождать, пока я с Вариными косами закончу, — миролюбиво объяснил Арсений. Всё это так напомнило ему детство, когда сёстры точно так же толпились вокруг него, споря, в каком порядке он будет их заплетать. Эх, до чего же славное время было: никаких забот и треволнений, руки мёрзли разве что от долгих зимних прогулок, и то быстро согревались, стоило только кинуться наперегонки с братьями, споря, кто первым добежит до околицы, конюшни или «во-о-он того дерева». То золотое время, когда у него была семья: отец, суровый и строгий, но от всей души любящий их, заботливая мама, такая красивая и солнечная, многочисленные сёстры и братья, не дающие заскучать. Куда бы он ни направился, рядом всегда был кто-то из родни — Павлуша ли позовёт на шуточную дуэль, Софьюшка ли увяжется за ними с Оленькой в лес по ягоды…

Укладывая очередную хитро заплетённую косичку так, чтобы изгибами своими она образовала что-то вроде диадемы, он вдруг поймал себя на том, что отчего-то вспоминает именно детство, а не то время, когда Алиса была ещё маленькой, и он точно так же плёл ей косы. Странно; детство обычно всплывало в памяти разве что в присутствии сородичей.

Арсений улыбнулся своим мыслям, вспоминая, как Луис Франсиско после очередного вечера обмена спрашивал, как же суккубы узнают друг друга, если внешне ничем не отличаются от людей. Как-как… Сердцем чуют. Другой суккуб, даже ослепительно красивый, не вызывает желания прикоснуться к нему как к любовнику: от одной лишь мысли о подобном испытываешь рьяное отторжение, будто тебе гадюку целовать предлагают. Правильно природа позаботилась: что могут дать друг другу две пустоты, отчаянно нуждающиеся в заполнении? А вот от обычных, лишённых романтического или эротического подтекста, прикосновений других суккубов подобного ощущения неприятия не возникает, наоборот, что-то такое тёплое и семейное, будто возвращающее в детство.

Он закончил с причёской Вари и усадил перед собой маленькую остроухую Полинку, машинально прикидывая, какую причёску можно сделать из столь коротких, но в то же время на удивление тяжёлых волос — ну ещё бы, у фейри тело хоть и вполне человеческое на вид, но в каждой клеточке есть примесь того или иного металла.

Довольная Варя убежала переодеваться в нарядное платье, чтобы полностью соответствовать полученному статусу принцессы, маленький сирен уже отошёл к читающей на кровати русалке, намереваясь выклянчить у старшей сестры разрешение распустить её косы и попробовать переплести по-новому, а детские пальчики по-прежнему рисовали на спине вампкуба невидимые узоры.

Уже потом, кое-как соорудив на макушке маленькой фейри причудливую конструкцию из пяти коротких косичек и закрепив её нарядной заколкой, он понял. Осознание всё это время было рядом, проходило мимо, кокетливо щекоча его разум и тут же минуя, а теперь наконец удостоило его своим безраздельным вниманием.

— Миша? — нашарив нужное имя, Арсений обернулся к мальчонке, что так сильно напоминал ему дочь.

— Что? — сразу откликнулся тот, продолжая выводить пальцем узоры, теперь уже не на спине, а на протянутой к нему руке.

— Скажи, тебе порой кажется, будто, если очень-очень хорошо прислушаться, сумеешь услышать второе сердцебиение, не твоё, но отчего-то безумно родное и такое _нужное?_ — произнося это, Арсений не мог не прислушаться, чутким вампирским слухом улавливая ровное биение сердца своего ангела. — Как будто ты никогда не остаёшься по-настоящему один, потому что чувствуешь, что где-то там тебя ждёт незнакомый, но _уже_ самый лучший друг?

— Откуда вы знаете? — серые глаза удивлённо округлились.

— Просто я суккуб, как и ты, — улыбнулся Арс, взъерошивая ему волосы.

…

Поздне́е, почти перед самым уходом, Арсений подловил Лукерью наедине, чтобы переговорить с ней. Девушка по-прежнему путалась в детях, но, обладая хоть какой-то логикой, вполне можно было понять, у которого из приёмных детей какая предыстория. Например, пятилетний Миша, четырёхлетняя Варя, трёхлетний Воробушек или двухгодовалая Полина никак не могли в пять лет стать свидетелями того, как пьющий отец в белой горячке убил мать, да ещё и самостоятельно после этого в полицию позвонить: трое слишком малы, а Мишу он впервые увидел где-то год назад, если не все полтора, значит, остаётся только восьмилетняя русалка Марина. Да и ребёнком, которого обратил собственный отец, могла оказаться только превращающаяся в волчонка Варя.

Вот так, определяя, какая биография кому из детей принадлежит, методом исключения он докопался до истины. Мишу усыновили чуть больше года назад; отца у него не было, соцслужбам так и не удалось выяснить, то ли бросил он, то ли умер, то ли пропал без вести… А вот кровная мать мальчика определённо была суккубкой, в одиночку поднимала сына, не забывая и о своих потребностях, но, увы, полтора года назад умерла, и маленького суккуба забрали в детдом. А дальше как и с остальными детьми — природная доброта четы Макаровых и принятый волхвом гейс, обязывавший его усыновить пятерых ребятишек.

Арсений сомневался, что при нынешнем, всё ещё запутанном состоянии Лукерьи с ней получится о чём-то договориться, но на всякий случай попросил разрешения порой заглядывать к ним в гости или присоединяться на прогулках. Как ни крути, маленькому суккубу _нужно_ общество себе подобных. Кто, как не взрослый суккуб, сумеет помочь воспитанному людьми сородичу в чисто суккубьих вопросах? Кто научит сознательно пользоваться чарами и уметь обходиться без них, кто объяснит, что ни в наготе, ни в тяге к своему полу нет ничего дурного, кто расскажет о том, сколь губительной для человека может оказаться суккубья привязанность, если так уж вдруг угораздило полюбить не- _истинного?_ На одних лишь инстинктах долго не протянешь…

***

— Нет, Варя, мы не пойдём провожать дядю Антона, дядю Арсения и дядю Волчека до дома, я ещё помню, как ты тогда в их подъезде нашкодила! А если в том почтовом ящике важное письмо было?! — строго произнесла Лукерья.

Маленькая оборотниха зажала рот рукой, чтобы не рассмеяться, Антон с той же целью закусил губу, а Арсений и Святик, старший из кровных детей Макаровых, одинаково опустили глаза, виновато переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Ну да, был такой грешок, тогда в феврале Арс наткнулся на этого мальчишку, возвращавшегося от живущего в том же подъезде приятеля и баловавшегося с подаренной в гостях у того самого приятеля зажигалкой. Настроение было ни к чёрту, на вампира тогда наорала соседка, чью машину он якобы заблокировал своей, в то время как он прекрасно помнил, что припарковал свою BMW совершенно в другом месте — опять несносный маг подгадил, не поленился же оттолкать автомобиль так далеко! Так и подмывало устроить ему ответную пакость, и тут так удачно подвернулся соседский ребёнок с зажигалкой! Вот и подбил мальчишку на шалость, поступив не как адекватный взрослый человек или нелюдь, а как дитя малое. Ей-богу, он даже в детстве подстрекателем не был, чаще ведясь на предложения братьев, а не придумывая свои проказы. А тут в свои тогда ещё двести двадцать два года он повёл себя как невоспитанный школьник… Эх, ещё тогда надо было заподозрить, что это всё связь с _истинным_ играет, подбивая на несвойственные поступки ради того, чтобы получить хоть капельку его драгоценного внимания!

Наконец распрощавшись с гостеприимными Макаровыми, они вышли на площадку и потихоньку побрели к лестнице — после сытного обеда торопиться не хотелось, да и куда им спешить?

Оказавшись вдали от ребятни, Арсений вновь был настигнут мыслями о произошедшем на кухне. Теперь воспоминания более-менее улеглись, прояснив сознание, но от этого понятней не стали. Что из его слов Антон слышал и понимал во время выхода из погружения, а что нет? Чего на самом деле касалась его реплика, это преисполненное отторжения «Нет, я не хочу!», которое он ошибочно принял на свой счёт? К нему ли обращался маг, когда просил не уходить и говорил «Ты мне нужен», его ли искал в своём видении и не мог найти, хоть и отчаянно стремился? И почему Антон всё же пошёл на его голос? Почему заявленные в качестве надёжных якорей «помоги» и обращение по имени почти не действовали, в то время как от звучания слов любви сознание мага прояснялось? Значит ли это, что Антон хочет, чтобы его любил _именно Арсений,_ или это просто природная потребность быть хоть для кого-нибудь любимым и нужным? Можно ли надеяться, что его ангел когда-нибудь сможет прекратить отрицать свою бисексуальность, сможет осознать, что вполне мог бы разделить жизнь с мужчиной, причём не абы каким, а конкретным клыкастым двухсотдвадцатитрёхлетним мужчиной-суккубом?

Занятый своими мыслями, он почти не слушал Антона.

— …вампирский десерт, — донеслось до его разума.

Десерт — потому что обед уже был, вампирский — значит, кровь, а раз кровь, значит, его ангел никак не оставит затею напоить его, дурачина эдакий. Неужели Антон совсем не боится того, что может сделать с ним пьяный изголодавшийся по ласке суккуб, щедро наделённый вампирской силой?

Интонация мага была довольно легкомысленной, почти игривой, — без оттенка флирта, к сожалению, — и Арсений, пропустивший мимо ушей начало предложения, наугад постарался найти подходящий ответ.

— Не шути так, огонёчек.

Слово за слово, и они сами не заметили, как прекратили спуск по ступеням, остановившись на площадке третьего этажа, слишком увлечённые попытками донести свою позицию. Антон напирал на то, что так будет лучше им обоим, убеждал, что очень уж хорошо _знает_ его… Арсений порой и сам себя не знал, как же тогда его ангел может быть столь уверен в нём?

Их конфликт разрешил Серый, осторожно ухватив его руку зубами и выразительно подтолкнув её в сторону мага. Вот ведь зараза, за сделанную с «крррасивой пррричёской» фотографию мстит, что ли? Ладно хоть оборотню хватило такта продолжить спуск, а не остаться здесь безмолвным зрителем.

Арсений всё же нашёл в себе силы посмотреть на Антона.

И пропал.

Лучистые глаза мага смотрели на него с таким теплом, заботой, открытостью и благодарностью, что от одного взгляда сердце восторженно заколотилось в груди, пиная лёгкие. Да и, увидев окровавленную руку своего ангела, — это ж надо было так углубиться в свои мысли, чтобы неповторимого запаха его крови не учуять! — он просто не смог остаться в стороне: Антону же больно, а в его силах эту боль унять!

Перехватив поудобней руку мага, Арсений припал к его коже, жадно ловя ртом стекающую по предплечью кровь. В висках, вторя ударам сердца, пульсировало сплошное «Не навреди!»: истощённый организм жаждал энергии, и вампкуб безумно боялся забыться, потерять контроль. Что может быть хуже, чем, очнувшись от наваждения, обнаружить рядом с собой любимого человека, смотрящего на тебя со страхом и ненавистью, и понимать, что ты это заслужил, ибо, насильно взяв его, тем самым предал и его, и себя?

Страх отрезвлял, не позволял утратить над собой контроль.

Собирая капли языком, Арсений постепенно чувствовал, как растёкшийся по конечностям холод из мучительного становился терпимым. Он напрягся, силясь удержать контроль над сознанием, но с удивлением обнаружил, что оно и не собиралось никуда уплывать. Да, его вело от головокружительного запаха Антона и его крови, от близости к нему, от тёплого ощущения, оставляемого взглядом мага, но в голову не лезли сумасбродные идеи, как это бывало обычно. Да, Шастуна по-прежнему хотелось прижать к стенке и зацеловать до потери пульса, но это желание оставалось в фоновом режиме, не побуждая к необдуманным действиям.

Выходит, Антон и вправду знает его лучше, чем он сам?

От сердца отлегло.

Почувствовав облегчение, Арсений сумел расслабиться и отдаться наслаждению вкусом. Некоторые вампиры предпочитают одни виды крови другим, он же в равной мере любил их все. Но кровь Антона была чем-то особенным. Странное сочетание даваемого воздушной стихией нежного зефирного привкуса и типично огненной остроты, скорее всего, не пришлось бы по вкусу никакому другому вампиру, а ему отчего-то нравилось. Казалось, заключённый в крови огонь делится с ним своим теплом, не просто утоляя жажду, а согревая…

Арсений не сразу обратил внимание на то, что в месте соприкосновения его рук с кожей мага ушёл контраст температур, что по коже пробежало тепло, заструилось по венам, придавая сил. Он продолжал вылизывать пальцы своего ангела, стараясь не просто собрать с них кровь, но сделать это, не причинив неудобств — ласково, нежно, делясь своей любовью к этой его части тела, ведь когда ещё выдастся возможность зацеловать эти прекрасные руки? Подумать только, этой ночью Антон, пусть и вынужденно, осыпа́л его лицо, шею и руки поцелуями, в то время как он изнывал от невозможности хоть как-то ответить, а теперь уже он сам ласкает длиннопалую кисть своего ангела!

Лишь после тихого стона, изданного Антоном, вампкуб осознал происходящее, почувствовал его возбуждение. Жаль, они не соприкасались бёдрами, держась на некотором расстоянии друг от друга, так что желание мага ощущалось лишь благодаря чуть изменившемуся запаху и пробежавшей по телу Арсения волне тепла. Хотя, может, оно и к лучшему — от ощущения упирающегося в него стояка могло бы и вовсе крышу сорвать…

Кажется, от звука собственного стона его ангел опомнился. Антон мягко отнял у него руку — не резко, не стремясь скорее прекратить недозволенное, а плавно, будто с улыбкой говоря что-то вроде «пожалуй, пока хватит».

И поцеловал его.

Припал в поцелуе, тут же пуская в ход язык, жадно хватая губами его губы, ничуть не смущаясь тем, что на них всё ещё оставалась его собственная кровь.

За всю его жизнь так не делал ни один _истинный._

Аннет о его вампиризме не знала; видела, конечно, его клыки, замечала, что старость над ним не властна, но он сказал ей, что является суккубом, и она отнесла все эти признаки на счёт его нечеловеческого происхождения, совершенно не подумав о том, что её муж сродни персонажам детских страшилок. Батист знал, но морщился, находя кровопитие неэстетичным, так что Арсений никогда не пил кровь в его присутствии. Луиза и вовсе едва ли не до обморока боялась вида крови. Элдон же был совсем крохой, когда ему не посчастливилось стать свидетелем того, как обезумевший от жажды крови вампир растерзал его мать, а спустя годы та же участь постигла и его отца-охотника, так что утолять жажду своей не-мёртвой сущности при нём Арсению бы и в голову не взбрело. При Виттории вампкуб и вовсе боялся лишний раз сделать что-нибудь, что могло напомнить ей о событиях забытого ею вечера — теперь-то, после первого поцелуя с ним, она была уже **принятой** _истинной,_ защищённой от любого ментального воздействия, так что он бы не смог вновь стереть ей травмирующие воспоминания. Даже всеприемлющий Манолито, без каких-либо негативных эмоций смотревший на то, как он пьёт кровь, и то требовал по окончании трапезы как следует прополоскать рот водой, без этого не соглашаясь на поцелуи — вполне разумное, кстати, требование, ведь в отличие от вампиров он не был защищён от всех передающихся через кровь заболеваний.

Из всех, кого он любил, одному лишь Вольдемару не было дела до таких мелочей. Его милый мастер любил Арсения любым, целовал и желал его даже когда Арс был с ног до головы перемазан кровью, пылью, грязью и по́том.

Прикрыв глаза, вампкуб грелся в ласковом огне своего мага, всей душой отдаваясь сладким поцелуям горячих губ. Он не знал, что будет дальше, всё ещё не находил ответов на свои вопросы, но здесь и сейчас, в этот момент, он был счастлив. Пусть Антон не мог ответить на его чувства, он всё равно _принимал_ Арсения целиком, вместе с его вампиризмом, нафиг не сдавшейся магу любовью и чёрт знает чем ещё, всё равно _нуждался_ в нём, пусть и непонятно, почему и для чего, всё равно делал для него столько, сколько Арс и от любящего-то не мог бы ожидать.

Может, когда-нибудь это безграничное принятие перерастёт в любовь?

***

— Наконец-то на человека стал похож, — резюмировал Антон чуть позже, когда они уже брели к дому. И тут же одёрнул себя: — Нечеловека. Блин. Прости, я не имел в виду ничего такого…

Арсений улыбнулся, чуть крепче сжимая его ладонь — по инерции они так и шли за руку: отпускать первым не хотелось, а огонёчек его отчего-то прикосновение не разрывал.

— Всё в порядке. Меня не задевает ни причисление к роду людскому, ни отрицание моей к нему принадлежности. Человек или нелюдь — это лишь сухая безэмоциональная характеристика, каждый сам окрашивает её тем чувством, которое испытывает. Оба слова можно произнести гордо, а можно с презрением, так что какая разница?

После его слов Антон ощутимо расслабился. Видать, доводилось уже когда-то сталкиваться с обиженными на весь свет нечистями, которые видели негативный подтекст даже в словах вроде «человечность» или «гуманность», оскорблённо заявляя, что доброта, милосердие и адекватность присущи не только людям.

— Что там дальше у нас по плану? — решил уточнить Арсений. На сегодня-то явно никаких мероприятий не придумано, и без того вчера приключений хватило.

— По плану? Поиски Паши, — пожав плечами, отрапортовал Шастун. — У меня уже есть идея, как модифицировать ритуал поиска, но такое чувство, что в нём чего-то недостаёт. Сейчас я плохо соображаю, так что бессмысленно пока голову ломать, лучше перед сном расчётами займусь, ну и наутро ещё над ними посижу, авось пойму, какой фактор я не учёл.

— Тогда, может, раз на сегодня нет особых планов, съездим за моей машиной? Мало ли, вдруг окажется, что Пашу спрятали где-то далеко? Даже твоя левитация и моя выносливость имеют свой предел, так что лучше заранее озаботиться доступностью личного транспорта, чем потом мучиться с такси, а если не повезёт, то и с междугородним автобусом.

— Разумное предложение. Тем более что одного тебя я из дома боюсь выпускать, вдруг опять эти двое решат тебя убить, а завтра-послезавтра буду погружён в расчёты. Так что сейчас мохнатиков домой заведём, ключи возьмём и поедем, — одобрил Антон, всё так же не выпуская его руку из своей.

***

Предлагая съездить за машиной, Арсений подразумевал такси, но, после некоторой подготовки выйдя из дома, Антон отчего-то направился к ближайшей автобусной остановке. Арсу вдруг вспомнилось, сколько раз он вот так, на автобусе, ехал куда-нибудь с юным Манолито — его прежний _истинный_ лет до двадцати трёх опасался, что кто-нибудь из знакомых увидит его в одной машине с Арсением и поймёт, какие отношения связывают их на самом деле. Потом уже настали разгульные восьмидесятые, когда к некоторым вещам стали относиться легче, пусть и афишировать свои чувства прилюдно всё равно было не совсем безопасно, но, по крайней мере, когда в машину к мужчине садится его ровесник, можно подумать, что они друзья, коллеги, собутыльники… А вот когда юнец торопится к автомобилю, в котором его поджидает взрослый мужчина, совершенно не похожий на него и потому не могущий являться членом семьи, это уже может навести на не самые хорошие мысли.

Поддавшись приступу ностальгии, Арсений и не заикнулся об идее взять такси.

Ни одному из них и в голову не пришло, что час, когда большинство людей возвращается с работы — не лучшее время для поездки на автобусе. И правда, откуда же им об этом вспомнить, если Арсений последние лет тридцать пять был заядлым автомобилистом, а Антон всегда любил ходить пешком, изредка для разнообразия переходя на левитацию?

Народу в автобусе набилось что кильки в банке. Хорошо хоть окна и люк в потолке оказались открыты, не то они б тут сдохли от духоты, а так было хоть и тесно, но ещё вполне приемлемо. Тем более что магу ветреной стихии особенно важна хорошая циркуляция воздуха. Свободных мест не было, зато Антону удалось устроиться на небольшом пятачке у открытой форточки, опираясь спиной на простенок и соседнее с ним цельное окно.

На очередной остановке Арсения чуть не унесло потоком ринувшихся на выход людей. Воспротивиться течению толпы он не мог, опасаясь ненароком не рассчитать силы и кого-нибудь покалечить, но маг вовремя пришёл ему на помощь, крепко ухватив за руку и выдернув Арса на себя. Впрочем, у Антона с соизмерением сил тоже было не ахти: то ли с резкостью рывка переборщил, то ли с физическим усилием, словом, дёрнул так, что вампкуб пролетел по инерции вперёд, практически впечатываясь в своего _истинного._

Вновь обретя устойчивость, Арсений попытался было отойти на комфортную для своего ангела дистанцию, но тут поток выходящих пассажиров сменился рекой входящих, и маг сам притянул его к себе, по-видимому, рассудив, что если уж из-за стремительно густеющей толпы всё равно придётся оказаться к кому-то прижатым, лучше уж этим кем-то окажется знакомый и вполне приятный вампкуб, чем какой-нибудь воняющий перегаром дядька.

Всё-таки были в идее поехать на автобусе и свои плюсы: ну разве мог бы он так прижаться к любимому в такси?

Губы так и норовили расплыться в довольной улыбке, но Арсений старательно удерживал на лице нейтральное выражение: всё-таки они оба заметно выше подавляющего большинства людей, так что остаются на виду даже в такой толпе. Он рад был даже болезненному толчку углом чьей-то сумочки аккурат по почке — от боли он непроизвольно охнул, подаваясь вперёд и задевая губами шею Антона, давно уже маячившую перед глазами и дразнившую невозможностью её поцеловать.

— Прости, — машинально извинился Арсений, хоть это была вовсе не его вина, и получил в ответ быструю улыбку — не беспокойся, мол, клыкастик, я всё прекрасно понимаю.

Они уже были в паре остановок от цели, как вдруг он ощутил задницей чьё-то прикосновение. В этом не было бы ничего такого, будь это случайным касанием, в такой толпе немудрено наткнуться рукой на чью-нибудь интимную часть тела, но тут случайностью и не пахло: пару раз коснувшись на пробу, чужая рука обнаглела и принялась вовсю оглаживать его зад.

На всякий случай Арс стрельнул глазами, проверяя местоположение рук Антона. Одной рукой тот ухватился за поручень, а второй для большей устойчивости упёрся в потолок. Да и не стал бы его ангел тискаться прилюдно, тут и наедине-то максимум приобнимет или по спине погладит, не опуская руку ниже уровня талии.

Поначалу Арсений лениво принимал непрошеную ласку — как ни крути, когда ты вот уже третью или четвёртую неделю лишён секса, от халявной подпитки сложно отказаться. Пылкие прикосновения незнакомца содержали в себе неприлично большое количество страсти, а потому давали неплохой приток энергии. Но когда к лапанью его ягодиц прибавилось ещё и отчётливое, ни с чем не спутать, потирание вздыбившейся от возбуждения ширинкой, Арсений не выдержал. Будут тут всякие об него удовлетворяться прямо при _истинном,_ ага, как же!

— Молодой человек позади меня, — в полный голос начал он без сколь-либо недовольных интонаций, — может, вы меня ещё и спереди пощупаете?

Немая сцена. Чужие руки отдёрнулись от него, словно от огня, народ вокруг загудел и принялся оборачиваться, желая поглядеть на застигнутого врасплох извращенца.

Старательно удерживая на лице выражение оскорблённой невинности, Арсений перевёл взгляд на Антона. Его ангел внимательно смотрел на него, будто спрашивая, всё ли в порядке, требуется ли его вмешательство, и вампкуб позволил себе лёгкую улыбку, показывая, что всё путём. Озабоченность во взгляде мага сменилась едва заметными искорками сдерживаемого смеха, и Арсу тоже захотелось смеяться.

На ближайшей остановке незадачливый щупальщик, оказавшийся невзрачного вида мужичонкой, поспешно выскочил из автобуса, да ещё и с таким комичным выражением лица, что сил сдерживать смех не осталось. Поймав взгляд мага, Арсений показал глазами на выход, и они оба направились к дверям. Пользуясь худобой, Антон легко проскользнул через толпу входящих людей и потянул вампкуба за руку, помогая выбраться и ему.

Лишь потом, когда автобус уехал, шумно хлопнув дверью напоследок, они наконец позволили себе рассмеяться.

— Нет, ну ты видел его лицо? — риторически спросил Антон, чуть ли не пополам сгибаясь от хохота. — Ебать, это ж надо было из кучи народа выбрать именно, блять, суккуба!

От заразительного смеха своего ангела Арса ещё больше тянуло ржать — не смеяться даже, а именно что ржать, так сильно, что и слова-то промеж хохота не втиснуть.

— С тобой, блять, не соскучишься. Где угодно на свою задницу приключения найдёшь, — задыхаясь от смеха выпалил Шастун.

Вдоволь отсмеявшись, они направились в сторону рощи, до которой оставалось ещё чуть больше одной остановки. Антон, пребывая в хорошем расположении духа, принялся рассказывать очередную байку, слушая которую, Арсений всё равно размышлял о своём.

Тогда, в автобусе, его и впрямь на мгновенье опалило смутной безотчётной ревностью?

Или показалось?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «Мне кажется, что это намек вселенной на то, чтобы ты сделала в Чудиках сцену в автобусе, ахаххсха. Представляю там нашего суккуба» — семнадцатого февраля написала мне @shestunets, когда я мимоходом подняла тему повышенной автобусности Чудиков — мол, читают их очень часто именно в автобусе, ржут со связанных с ними твитов в автобусе, да что уж там, даже часть сцен для этой истории была придумана именно в автобусе!  
> Ну а Муза случайно проходила мимо и вдохновилась всей этой автобусностью…
> 
> Следующая глава, **Интерлюдия с вампкубом — VI. Моя жизнь твоя** , как можно догадаться по названию, повествует о кладбищенском побоище и его последствиях.  
> • Вклад клыкастика в битву с нежитью.  
> • Мысли и чувства Арсения по поводу обмена.  
> • Что происходило, пока Шастун был в отключке.  
> • И ещё кое-какие нюансы, о которых Антон не знал и вряд ли узнает.  
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	65. Интерлюдия с вампкубом — VI. Моя жизнь твоя

Увернувшись от зубастой пасти вурдалака, Арс с силой опустил монтировку на его большую вытянутую голову, без труда проламывая череп, отпрыгнул, уклоняясь от когтей упыря, резко развернулся, всаживая нож в небьющееся сердце какой-то странной тощей нежити, вполсилы пнул пару подобравшихся слишком близко зомбаков — не до них сейчас. Всё его внимание было отдано двум целям: не дать мертвякам подобраться к его Антону и не сдохнуть самому.

«Чуяла моя задница, что монтировочка мне пригодится, — подумал он, отмахиваясь от стриго́я, — вот и пригодилась, вот и порезвились». Он бы предпочёл этой ночью порезвиться совсем иначе, но уж что есть, то есть…

Наконец перешибив хребет поганому мертвяку, Арс получил мгновенье передышки и, пользуясь им, бросил взгляд на остальных. Шастун парил в воздухе, пинками заправского футболиста снося головы полуразложившихся зомби и выборочно поджигая черепушки более опасным противникам, за него можно было не волноваться — даже если и достанет до него прыгучая нежить, у его ангела найдётся чем её встретить. Запертый в круге волхв то и дело вскидывал посох, пронзая кладбищенскую тьму ярко-белыми лучами, на которые было больно смотреть. Нежить под воздействием этого света вмиг оседала наземь, окончательно упокаиваясь; Арсений старался не думать о том, что с ним случится, попади в него по ошибке такой луч. Серый активно мотал башкой — брезгуя кусать истлевшую плоть, он ухватил одного наименее разложившегося мертвяка поперёк корпуса и сшибал им остальных, после чего полосовал их своими здоровенными когтями.

Отвлекшись, он не сразу заметил подобравшегося слишком близко моро́я, и, не имея пространства для замаха не то что монтировкой, но хотя бы и ножом, просто скрутил ему голову, разрушая ту связь между мозгом и сердцем, что держит всю нежить в не-жизни. Оступился, запнувшись о тело одного из поверженных противников, ловко перекатился, уклоняясь от услышанной по рассеканию воздуха атаки, перехватил промахнувшуюся мимо него когтистую упырскую конечность, сломал громко хрустнувшую кость и, не удовлетворившись результатом, херакнул монтировкой по рёбрам, сминая сердце в кровавую кашу. «Непрочные они какие-то», — с запоздалым удивлением подумал Арс, лишь потом вспоминая, что перед ним не обезумевшие собратья-вампиры, а куда более примитивная нежить — не такая сильная, не такая быстрая, не такая крепкая. Не такая опасная.

Он никогда не искал войны, вполне довольствуясь мирной жизнью, но война сама находила его. То Родине угрожала опасность в лице наполеоновских войск, и они с Павлушей отправились на фронт ради того, чтобы их младшие братья и сёстры могли жить вольготно, как им вздумается, а не как принудит жестокий завоеватель, то на Кавказе вспыхнула война, и честь офицера заставила его вернуться к сражениям, то неугомонная судьба послала ему очень уж боевого _истинного,_ и, как выяснилось, даже не одного…

Он никогда не искал войны, но сражаться он умел, и делал это хорошо.

Монтировка давно уже окрасилась вязкой чёрной кровью мертвецов, противной зеленоватой слизью и сероватыми брызгами мозгов. Он крушил черепа, проламывал грудные клетки, перешибал позвоночники, вгонял серебряное лезвие Элдонова ножа в редкие уязвимые точки на телах нежити — в сердце, легко проводя лезвие меж рёбер, или в глаз, так, чтобы остриё достигло мозга. Наносил удары, уклонялся, падал и вновь поднимался, пару раз ловил ладонями фаерболы, когда видел, что являвшийся мишенью враг сошёл с линии атаки, и добрасывал их куда надо, поджигая не-мёртвых и даже не чувствуя тошнотворного запаха гнилой жжёной плоти — то ли так увлёкся боем, то ли его ангел позаботился, заглушку наложил… Арсений ни на миг не выпускал мага из поля внимания. Ориентируясь то на зрение, то на слух, он потому и продолжал сражаться, что чувствовал: с его ангелом всё хорошо.

— Ну ты сука! — взвизгнула Ляся, и, обернувшись, в шаге от себя он увидел полупрозрачное не пойми что, в которое призрачная девушка вцепилась руками и ногами, а потом и вовсе зубами, яростно колошматя неопознанную нежить. Бесформенное нечто мычало, колыхаясь, будто медуза в воде, но скинуть с себя неожиданную противницу не могло.

В спину впились чьи-то неожиданно сильные пальцы, и он резко согнулся, перекидывая врага через себя. Опять какой-то тощий и непомерно сильный, ишь, падла, пасть разевает, пытаясь укусить, монтировку ему в череп!

По носу чиркнул любимый и в то же время ненавистный запах.

Кровь Антона.

_Не уследил!_

Бросившись к Шастуну, он всадил нож в сердце мерзкого упыря, покусившегося на святое, и, кинув взгляд на оставленные острыми когтями раны, чуть успокоился: неглубокие. И с лёгким сердцем продолжил битву.

Долго ли ещё он сражался, Арсений не знал. В бою время идёт иначе, разбитое на тысячи мгновений, в каждое из которых Жизнь и Смерть бросают кости, делая ставкой твою жизнь. Костлявая, как ни странно, пока проигрывала. Но надолго ли?

— Беги, Арс! Скорей и дальше! — отчаянный крик мага откуда-то сверху прозвучал одновременно с рёвом пламени, расчистившим ему дорогу. Он бросился бежать, не раздумывая подчиняясь приказу.

 _Истинный_ сказал — суккуб сделал.

Это потом уже, постфактум, он вспомнит, что Антон опытный боевой маг, получивший качественное обучение и прошедший немало именно таких, магических, боёв, и потому лучше прочих подходит на роль командира; это потом в памяти вспыхнет рассказ о том, как волхв глобальным экзорцизмом уничтожил всю нечисть в округе; это потом уже он осознает, что Шастун снова взвился в воздух, а значит, никакая опасность любимому не грозит и можно с чистой совестью спасать свою шкуру.

Это всё потом. Сейчас же он кинулся бежать, едва услышав команду. Рефлекторно, не раздумывая.

Расчищенный среди нежити коридор кончился, и, взбежав по так удачно подвернувшимся под ноги предметам, Арс продолжил путь прямо по толпе. К нему тянулись когтистые руки, стремясь ухватить, задержать, затащить в кишащее море мертвецов, пару раз даже чьи-то зубастые челюсти чуть не отхватили ногу, но Арса оберегал его ангел, сжигая всё, что могло помешать.

— Три!

Обратный отсчёт?

— Два!

Край толпы уже близко, но недостаточно. Ещё бы пару секунд!

Под ногу подвернулся особо разложившийся зомби, кед заскользил, и, не удержав равновесие, Арсений упал в будто нарочно чуть расступившуюся толпу. Он не успевал, катастрофически не успевал выбраться на нужную дистанцию до окончания отсчёта.

— Один!

В спину толкнулось родное тело, в тот же миг обхватывая его теплом рук и жаром огненных крыльев, словно заворачивая в пламенный кокон. Дурак! От волховской волшбы его этим не спасти, а за оставшуюся секунду мага успеют ранить. Зачем?

 _— Моя жизнь твоя, твоя жизнь моя,_ — раздавшийся над ухом шёпот пробрал до самых костей. Признание обречённому?

_Ноль._

Кожу опалило жаром. Не ласковым огнём его ангела, а другим, чуждым, смертоносным жаром. Так жжётся серебро спустя сутки беспрерывного соприкосновения, обжигая и разъедая плоть, так плавит кожу кислота, так впивается в живое щёлок…

Он рефлекторно потянулся к обнимавшему его Антону, вжался в него спиной в поисках не защиты даже, — от этой силы ничто не защитит, — но поддержки. Вампирские инстинкты вопили о скорой смерти, и последние мгновения жизни он хотел провести в объятьях любимого.

Беспрестанно шепчущего заветное _«Моя жизнь твоя, твоя жизнь моя»._

В сердце что-то зазвенело, загудело оглушающе и в то же время будто едва слышно, и лопнуло, обдав всё тело иным жаром — _правильным,_ горячим и нежным, будто ночь любви с _истинным._ Доброе пламя стремительно заструилось по венам, ласково щекоча под кожей, встречным палом бросаясь в атаку и неистово выжигая смертный жар чуждой силы.

Спустя пару секунд всё было кончено: враждебное пекло отступило, исчезло, сокрушённое живым ангельским огнём, что всё так же весело пылал в его теле, наполняя силами.

Не в силах поверить в чудесное спасение от неминуемой, казалось бы, гибели, он осторожно накрыл по-прежнему обнимающие его руки Антона своими, и в тот же миг оградившие их от всего мира огненные крылья принялись обращаться в дым, постепенно развеиваясь. Хватка мага ослабла, позволяя повернуться к нему лицом.

— Живой… — с плещущимся в глазах облегчением прошептал Антон, тут же обвисая в его руках.

_Автор иллюстрации —[нимфатерра](https://twitter.com/dirizhera_kusok/status/953033272535154688)_

 

…

Он не успел испугаться. Мигом подхватив любимого на руки, Арс спешно направился к волхву, единственному, кто мог сейчас помочь Антону, резко затормозив лишь у границы круга, чтобы передать с рук на руки свой бесценный груз. Страх настиг его уже позже, когда Арсений, глядя на запертых в круге друзей, вдруг осознал, что с тревогой вслушивается в звуки дыхания и сердцебиения. Слишком, слишком слабые звуки…

Без труда задрав изрядно потрёпанную нежитью толстовку с футболкой, ведун положил ладонь напротив сердца, с сосредоточенным видом принимаясь что-то шептать. Оставшийся вне круга Арсений боялся лишний раз отвести взгляд от Антона, как будто от его взгляда зависела жизнь мага. Он безумно хотел быть рядом, держать за руку… Но ради своего ангела оставался за пределами круга. Ловушку можно отпереть только извне, а значит, его долг — позаботиться о том, чтобы снаружи оставался тот, кто сможет вызволить оказавшихся внутри, когда маг очнётся.

_Е с л иㅤ очнётся._

Усилием воли он запретил себе думать о плохом, вместо этого переключаясь на анализ ситуации. Арсений чувствовал себя не многоопытным двухсотлетним вампиром, а брошенным в прорубь щенком — он понятия не имел, что происходит и как быть дальше. Как вызволить друзей из ловушки? Что такого сделал Антон, ведь его раны слишком несущественны, чтобы вот так отключиться, разве нет? Что с его ангелом будет?

До крови кусая изнанку губ, он с дрожащими руками наблюдал за непонятными манипуляциями волхва, пытаясь сосредоточиться на затихающем сердцебиении.

_Затихающем?!_

Его накрыло страшными воспоминаниями. Большинство его _истинных_ погибли вдалеке от него, в его отсутствие, даже Аннет отдала Богу душу в то время, когда он, вконец умаявшись вот уже седьмые сутки беспрестанно ухаживать за измученной болезнью супругой, на несколько минут уснул, сидя у её постели. Но вот Виттория… Её сбила машина прямо у него на глазах. Он был достаточно близко, чтобы это увидеть, но слишком далеко, чтобы успеть её спасти, неважно, оттолкнув до столкновения или обратив после. Арс помнил, как бежал к ней, больше всего на свете желая успеть, но не хватило буквально пары мгновений: когда он с разбегу рухнул на колени пред её распростёртым телом, сердце уже не билось. На пути к ней он слышал последние удары любимого сердца, слышал её последний вдох и ничего не мог поделать.

И точно так же был бессилен сейчас.

Не позволяя липкой панике расползтись по венам, сковать его тело и разум, он ухватился за последнюю соломинку оптимизма. Над обречёнными так не суетятся, не шепчут неведомые слова, не водят руками, совершая магические пассы, значит, у Антона есть шансы выжить. Если так подумать, что вообще произошло? Должен был умереть один-единственный вампкуб, но Шастун что-то сделал, и теперь сам нуждается в помощи, в то время как сам Арс чувствует себя, если забыть о моральной стороне состояния, просто превосходно: ничего не болит, во всём теле давно забытая лёгкость и ласковый жар, как если бы эту ночь он провёл, кувыркаясь со своим _истинным._ Немного напоминает _разделённое горе,_ но не совсем: горе потому и называется разделённым, что _делится_ между суккубом и ребёнком надвое, родитель получает половину свалившейся на чадо ноши, после чего организму каждого из них остаётся своими силами справляться с напастью. Арсений хорошо помнил, как использовал эту суккубью способность ради своего сына: беременность Аннет прошла очень тяжело, Серёжа родился хилым, болезненным мальчиком, и первые дни балансировал на грани жизни и смерти. Арсений не раздумывая _разделил_ с ним _горе,_ не намеренный отдавать Костлявой своего долгожданного первенца. Даже его вдвойне выносливому суккубье-вампирскому организму это далось тяжело, первый день он не мог подняться с постели, и ещё около декады ходил по стеночке, едва не задыхаясь при каждом шаге, а руки дрожали так, что в попытке донести чашку до рта он расплёскивал всю воду, так что поить и кормить его приходилось слугам. Но мучения того стоили: его сынишке полегчало, он вырос здоровеньким мальчиком, пусть не столь крепким, как все суккубы, но по человеческим меркам вполне нормальным.

Другое дело, что это была исключительно суккубья способность, да ещё и воздействовать ею получалось лишь на детей, иначе бы все его сородичи пользовались сим даром природы для спасения своих _истинных._

Но почему бы и магам не иметь её аналога?

Аналога, не делящего горе, а передающего это горе целиком.

Арсений вздрогнул: мысль о том, что маг, возможно, расплатился за его жизнь своей, пронзила душу в тот же миг, когда сердце Антона пропустило удар.

_Нет, только не это!_

Сердце забилось.

От накатившего облегчения Арсений едва держался на ногах, а потому поспешил усесться на ближайшую же оградку, невысокую и с плоским верхом, будто нарочно сделанную для того, чтобы служить поддержкой. Только сейчас он обратил внимание на остальные детали окружающего мира: замершую в нервном напряжении Лясю, мигом расслабившиеся плечи склонившегося над Антоном волхва, радостно приоткрытый, будто в попытке улыбнуться, рот Серого, служившего сейчас своего рода матрасом для Антона — ну не на землю же пострадавшего героя класть, и не на валяющиеся в изобилии трупы упокоенной нежити?

— Всё хорошо, волноваться не о чем, — успокаивающе произнёс ведун, отнимая руку от груди Антона и принимаясь залечивать усеивающие его тело мелкие раны. — Сейчас спинку исцелим, да шо ж ты такая худорба, али не кормит тебя твой клыкастый соседушка? Вот так, замечательно, теперь по рукам чуток пройдёмся, вон как упырьими когтями посекло…

Арсений слушал Макарова едва ли не с удовольствием: если волхв с неведомой речи перешёл на ласково-ворчливые слова сродни родительским или докторским, значит, с его ангелом точно всё будет хорошо.

— Теперь бочок исцелим, вот ведь глиста ходячая, за шваброй спрятать можно. Настоящий мужик должен быть подготовлен к суровой таёжной зиме: волосат снаружи и с запасом сала внутри, а тут кожа да кости одни, — продолжал Илья, и Арсению даже стало немного смешно. Огонь, пылающий в жилах мага, вполне мог и согреть его, и помочь в охоте, так что ни в обильном волосяном покрове, ни в нагулянном за лето жирке попросту не было необходимости. — Вот и славненько. А теперь другой бок…

— Арс? — вдруг отчётливо спросил Антон, и вампкуб чудом удержал себя от того, чтобы ринуться на зов.

— Ангел мой, — выдохнул он, не раздумывая, пришёл ли Шастун в себя или лишь бредит.

Илья продолжал заботиться о наконец-то очнувшемся маге, и Арсению вдруг подумалось, что волхв обращается с Антоном почти по-отцовски, будто тот был его восьмым и самым старшим сыном, даром что на деле эти двое оставались ровесниками. Вампкуб не мог злиться на Макарова, который его чуть не убил — невольно же, не желал причинить вреда ему или его _истинному,_ да и вон как бережно заботится об Антоне… Даже ревности не было: он помнил, как ведун смотрит на собственную жену, а в прикосновениях к Шастуну чувствовалась исключительно дружеская, почти родственная забота, сродни братской или отеческой.

Его ушей достигло слово «обмен», и Арсений торопливо переспросил, намереваясь вызнать, насколько оправданны его подозрения.

С замиранием сердца выслушивая слова ведуна, он всё отчётливей понимал, на что его ангел пошёл _ради него._

— …оно-то не проходит бесследно, на всю оставшуюся жизнь обменявшихся связывает.

 _Связывает._ Получается, Антон сознательно, пусть и под гнётом обстоятельств, соединил их жизни, обзаводясь ещё одной связью помимо _истинности._

— Мы и так связаны, — слабым голосом прохрипел Антон, убирая ото рта опустевший пузырёк из-под какого-то зелья. — Я его _истинный._ Связью больше, связью меньше — роли не играет.

Сердце радостно дрогнуло. Играет, ещё как играет! _Истинность_ ни к чему не обязывает человека, он волен принять предназначенную ему пару или отказаться от неё, это суккуб зависим от своего человека, а суженый свободен выбирать как пожелает.

И Антон _выбрал._ Выбрал _его._

От всеобъемлющей радости Арсению казалось, будто кровь в его венах заменили шампанским, искрящиеся пузырьки которого приятно щекотали сосуды изнутри. Но порадоваться он сможет и позже, сейчас у него было множество гораздо более важных дел.

Следуя подсказкам Ляси вкупе с инструкциями Антона, вампкуб сумел добраться до управляющей контуром печати и уничтожить её. Заметив, что незримая стена пала, он ринулся к своему ангелу, не в силах боле находиться поодаль. Подхватив его на руки, Арсений вышел за пределы не действующего уже круга, будто тот в любой момент мог вновь сделать их пленниками, и хотел было поместить Антона в самое лучшее, самое безопасное и уютное место… Но такового не нашёл.

Всюду валялись, раскинувшись в причудливых позах, трупы разномастной нежити; дорожки и могилки усеивали обломки скамеек, прутья оградок, отколовшиеся от памятников крупные и мелкие куски прессованной каменной крошки… Хорошо, ведун подсказал.

Выбрав более-менее свободный пятачок густой травы с тыльной стороны широкого памятника, Арс бережно опустил Антона на эту природную подстилку, после чего сел сам и устроил любимого у себя на коленях — плевать, даже если возмутится, здоровье его ангела важнее.

Не возмутился.

Антон прильнул к нему, почти прилёг в странной полусидячей-полулежачей позе, и совсем не возражал против его объятий. Ещё и охотно вступил в разговор. А уж тему-то выбрал… При заявлении о том, что у его ангела не будет детей просто потому, что с ним связан суккуб именно мужского пола, Арсению пришлось приложить максимум усилий, чтобы не выдать своего изумления. Может, такая ласковая податливость, такое неожиданное смирение и принятие — побочный эффект обмена? Может, Антон сейчас в состоянии сродни тому, в каком пребывал во время перепадов стихий?

Внутренне обмирая от нежности, Арс продолжал их негромкий диалог, наслаждаясь зрелищем и ощущением так уютно устроившегося на нём ангела. Сейчас, в эти тихие мгновенья, Антон особенно походил на ангела: в лунном свете его кожа почти светилась, казалась какой-то нереальной, а непривычно смягчившийся нрав и то, как охотно маг прижимался к нему, заставляли вспомнить об ангельской кротости и всеобъемлющей любви.

Близился момент истины: вот-вот они узнают, окупились ли их старания, нашли ли они Павлушу, или все эти сложности и жертвы были напрасны. Почувствовав внутреннее напряжение своего _истинного,_ Арсений поспешил развеять его тем способом, что почерпнул когда-то у Воли: предложив спор. Маг азартно согласился, на что и был расчёт. Вампкуб специально сформулировал условия так, чтобы при любом раскладе его ангелу было чему порадоваться. А вот вторая часть спора, про первые слова призрака, была сущей импровизацией, экспромтом: ему просто-напросто хотелось получить официальный повод побаловать своего любимого пирогом.

— А ты, придя в себя после освобождения, первым делом позвал меня, — так Антон объяснил причины своей ставки, и вампкуб невольно обнял своё счастье чуть крепче, мигом вспомнив сорвавшееся с его губ имя. _Его, Арса, имя!_

 

…

Поцелуй воссоединившихся призраков ничуть его не удивил — Арсений давно уже, с тех самых пор, как сумел увидеть Лясю, подозревал, что девушка неравнодушна к столь же бесплотному, как и она сама, духу.

Было приятно увидеть встречу двух любящих душ и получить выигрыш в виде наисладчайшего поцелуя от своего _истинного,_ вдобавок приправленный изрядно ошеломлённым выражением лица Павлуши. Ну да, за время вынужденного отсутствия их друга многое изменилось… Жаль, не настолько, как хотелось бы. Но жизнь приучила Арсения ценить то, что есть, не отвлекаясь на бесплодные мечтания.

— А Димку вы где посеяли? — как сквозь подушку донеслось до его слуха. Вампкуб слышал, что Ляся с Ильёй наперебой кинулись ему отвечать, но не обращал особого внимания, наслаждаясь моментом — Антон до того умилительно, будто большой ребёнок, устроился на нём, уткнувшись прохладным кончиком носа в его шею, что случись вокруг хоть апокалипсис, Арсений бы и не заметил.

Теперь, когда вся компания была уже в сборе, можно было наконец-то вернуться домой и отдохнуть после этой долгой и слишком бурной ночи. Антон и здесь проявил упрямство, пытаясь идти самостоятельно, даром что давалось ему это с большим трудом: маг изо всех сил старался не виснуть на его плече, но получалось откровенно плохо.

— Ангел, с тобой всё в порядке? — намекающе спросил вампкуб, подразумевая, что столь слабое состояние порядком вовсе не назвать.

— Вполне, — улыбнулся маг, но тут же, вопреки всем заверениям, его ноги подкосились, и он не упал только потому, что готовый к такому повороту вампир придержал его. — Лишь лёгкое истощение, — поправился он, явно заметив скептицизм Арсения. — Главное, с тобой всё хорошо, клыкастик.

__

_Автор иллюстрации неизвестен (твиттер удалён, контакты утеряны)_

Теплом последовавшей за этой репликой улыбки Антона можно было растопить льды Антарктиды.

Ещё через пару таких вот «вполневпорядочных» чуть-не-падений Арс не выдержал и, наплевав на возможные возражения, подхватил его на руки. Антон вяло, будто для проформы, воспротивился было — но лишь на словах, в то же время крепко обвивая его шею руками.

Когда несёшь высокого человека на руках, приходится быть особенно осторожным — длинные ноги так и норовят за что-нибудь зацепиться. Арсений знал, что нужно спешить, и изо всех сил старался идти пусть и быстро, насколько только получалось при необходимости то и дело переступать через труп очередного зомби, но плавно и аккуратно, лавируя так, чтобы бесконечные конечности — о, даже каламбур родился! — не задевали памятников, оградок, кустов и редких деревьев.

Необходимость собрать кладбищенский ковыль стала неприятным сюрпризом. Арсению хотелось поскорее донести любимого до машины и увезти его домой, в их безопасный уютный дом, подальше от всего этого. Но, понимая, что если отменить сбор нужного ингредиента сегодня, неугомонный Шастун попрётся на кладбище завтра или послезавтра, и Арс, разумеется, последует за ним. И кто знает, что может ждать их в таком случае? Лучше уж сейчас потерпеть…

Антон даже не мог идти самостоятельно, без опоры на него и второго помощника, коим на этот раз выступил Серый, ведь волхва к ценному ингредиенту подпускать было нельзя — испортится ковыль, из важного некронасыщенного компонента обычной травой станет. Арсений предлагал магу отнести его к нужному месту на руках, но тот отказался — дескать, очень важно выбрать правильное место, а когда висишь у кого-то на ручках, обзор плохой, ракурс неудобный, половину всего не увидишь. Оставалось лишь с содроганием сердца смотреть, как Антон садится прямо на холодную землю, хорошо хоть его огонёчек не задом на траву плюхнулся, а на колени сел, изредка привставая, чтобы дотянуться до особо нужного пучка травы, на вид ничем не примечательной. И как он определяет, что вот этот кустик подойдёт, а соседний, точно такой же, отчего-то не годится?

Складывая собранный ковыль в предоставленный Арсом пакет, его ангелочек не преминул удивиться с того, что в сумке вампкуба нашлось всё, что нужно: и монтировка, и термос с кофе, и большой запас пакетов… Арсению стало смешно. Собирая сумку, он не знал, куда приведёт их поиск и с какими преградами они столкнутся, так что, умудрённый годами отцовства, взял вещи на все случаи жизни. Монтировку, потому что им могло понадобиться выломать дверь или ещё что в том же духе сделать, термос — потому что поиски могли затянуться невесть на сколько времени, и тогда им не помешал бы глоток горячего бодрящего кофе, складной зонт и тонкий, почти не занимающий места в сумке целлофановый плащ-дождевик — потому что его огонёчек в сложных отношениях с водой, а в прогнозе погоды упоминалась возможность осадков. Несколько разных пакетов на все случаи жизни: от возможного заезда в круглосуточный гипермаркет на обратном пути и до необходимости завернуть и спрятать чей-нибудь труп. Бутерброды, ибо огневикам голод более опасен, чем кому бы то ни было другому. И это только в сумке, а ведь была ещё и машина, в которой всегда лежал плед, запасная одежда универсального размера, пятилитровая бутыль питьевой воды, спички и зажигалка, полностью укомплектованная аптечка…

Устраивая мага поудобней на переднем пассажирском сиденье, Арсений не мог сдержать умилённой улыбки: Антон едва не задремал прямо у него на руках, и теперь, разморённый, особенно напоминал ребёнка. Он ни капельки не возражал против помощи Арса, благосклонно воспринял закутывание в плед и совсем по-детски, бессознательно, вскинулся всем телом, с тенью испуга ища взглядом свою пропажу, когда вампкуб на пару мгновений исчез из его поля зрения, чтобы обогнуть машину и занять место водителя.

Антон, слабый и сонный, безотчётно тянулся к нему. Поначалу Арсений решил, что дело лишь во временной мерзлявости мага: накрывшие его руку пальцы казались ледяными. Но желание согреться вовсе не объясняло того, что его ангел, поёрзав, в итоге принял нелепую, неудобную даже на вид позу, единственным достоинством которой была возможность уткнуться лбом в его, Арса, плечо! Единственным более-менее логичным объяснением происходящему был совершённый недавно обмен: если их скрепили узы ещё одной связи, то, может, именно эта новая связь сейчас притягивает их друг к другу, подобно тому, как при затягивании шнуровки противоположные части корсета стремятся оказаться ближе, теснее обхватывая тонкий девичий стан. Должно быть, Арсений не ощущал в себе этого нового притяжения, поскольку и без того всей душой тянулся к Антону.

Рассудив так, он продолжил путь домой, внимательно следя за дорогой.

Шастун не проснулся, даже когда они приехали. Хорошо ещё, Арсений сообразил заранее отдать ключи призракам, послав их вперёд, чтобы открыли сначала дверь подъезда, а затем и квартиры — с почти двухметровой ношей на руках ему бы пришлось изрядно помучиться, чтоб проделать всё это самому, не разбудив любимого. А так он без каких-либо проблем принёс спящего ангела домой, бережно уложил на кровать… Сквозь прорехи в одежде мелькнула засохшая кровь, и он запоздало вспомнил, что на кладбище у них не было возможности стереть следы залеченных ран.

Осторожно стянув с мирно спящего Антона толстовку, а за ней и футболку, Арсений принялся медленно и осторожно, чтобы не разбудить, протирать его кожу влажными салфетками. Руки и плечи удалось обработать без проблем, его ангел разве что невнятно мурчал во сне, словно отзываясь на его прикосновения, а вот когда дело дошло до рёбер, Шастун проснулся.

Поймав на себе взгляд любимых глаз, Арсений замер. Отчего-то в глубине души сидел страх, что Антон всё превратно поймёт, что решит, будто вампкуб решил воспользоваться его бессознательным состоянием… Дурной, ничем не обоснованный страх: суккуб ни за что на свете бы так не поступил, а его огонёчек отличался немыслимой, поистине удивительной понятливостью.

В темноте глаза Антона казались чуть ли не карими вместо привычной зелени. Но в тёмных омутах его зрачков светилась тихая ласковая благодарность — маг оценил проявленную заботу… И поспешил позаботиться в ответ. Так, как он сам эту заботу понимал.

Став наполовину вампиром, Арсений быстро привык к новому состоянию своего тела — война помогла. Вольдемар ещё в самый первый день его новой жизни объяснил, каких ран следует избегать, а какие вполне можно игнорировать, ну а сражения и ранения следующих двух лет донесли всё то же самое на практике. Мозг и сердце на месте? Значит, смерть не грозит. Главное следить, чтобы не потерялись какие-нибудь части тела. Конечно, жить можно и без них, но с ними как-то приятней… Отсекло ухо, палец, руку или ногу? Найди и приложи на место, прирастёт. Из вспоротого живота вывалились потроха? Запихни обратно и придержи, чтоб остались внутри, а там вампирская регенерация сама вернёт их на законные места и залечит рану. Сломалась кость? Зафиксируй, чтоб не сдвинулась, на первое время, пока место слома зарастать будет, а то потом по новой ломать придётся, чтобы всё исправить.

Конечно, любое ранение причиняло боль, как же без этого. Но, пройдя жернова двух войн и мучительную метаморфозу обращения, Арсений привык к боли, притерпелся, так что самые лёгкие и неопасные раны мог даже и не замечать. Вот и сейчас он вспомнил о нескольких пропущенных ударах упырьих когтей и одном вурдалачьем укусе в бедро лишь тогда, когда Антон заговорил о его ранах. До того они саднили, конечно же, но Арсений по привычке не обращал внимания.

Антон упрямо направился в ванную, намереваясь взять из шкафчика перевязочные материалы, и Арс последовал за ним — а ну как от слабости рухнет?

Шастун невозмутимо проконтролировал, чтобы он принял душ. В ином случае Арсений бы нарочно устроил из этого импровизированный стриптиз, постаравшись заворожить его пусть не чарами, но пластикой, ведь за прожитые века он достиг немалых высот в плане владения телом и прочих немагических способов соблазнения, однако сейчас был слишком уж неподходящий момент: они оба устали, вымазались в крови и всякой гадости, были ранены и просто хотели рухнуть на кровать и заснуть.

После душа он почувствовал себя лучше. Настолько, что ничуть не огорчился, не увидев интереса к собственному обнажённому телу, если не считать навязчивое стремление его _истинного_ перевязать его раны. Раньше это бы сильно ударило по самолюбию, он всё же привык чувствовать себя не просто красивым, а именно что _желанным,_ но за прожитые с Антоном дни он привык к подобному раскладу. Хоть и не оставлял попыток изменить эту ситуацию к лучшему.

Закончив с бинтованием его рук и корпуса, Шастун перешёл к вурдалачьему укусу на бедре, умудрившись сделать это едва ли не провокационно. Сначала коснулся прохладными руками его колена, побуждая поднять ногу, затем, мимоходом скользнув ладонями по голени, установил ступню меж своих чуть раздвинутых ног (к счастью или сожалению, не себе на ширинку, а всего лишь на крышку унитаза, на которой и продолжал сидеть), и в результате укушенное бедро одетого лишь в марлевые повязки Арсения оказалось практически на уровне глаз Антона. Одно это уже заставляло дышать реже, дабы усмирить подскочивший пульс, а уж случайные прикосновения самых кончиков пальцев к чувствительной внутренней стороне бедра… Чёрт возьми, после такого к послужному списку подполковника Попова нужно добавить ещё одну награду — за поразительную выдержку!

Позволив наложить повязки, Арсений, в свою очередь, помог едва держащемуся на ногах Антону смыть с рёбер и голеней остатки грязи, довёл его обратно до кровати и достал из шкафа смену белья. И — самое невыносимое — покорно отвернулся, не желая смущать любимого своим взглядом. Им ещё в одной постели спать, диван-то Серым занят, так что лучше не доводить Шастуна до такого состояния, когда он готов будет на полу себе постелить, лишь бы с ним не ночевать.

— Арс, ты тоже… — маг сделал небольшую паузу, подбирая слова, — чувствуешь изменения?

А как их не чувствовать? Столь долгий и сильный прилив тепла, до сих пор согревающего каждую клеточку его тела, в нормальных условиях мог быть вызван разве что очень интимным взаимодействием с _истинным._ Поначалу Арсений ещё мог предполагать, что это из-за того «признания», что шептал маг, закрывая его от угрозы собой и сотканными из огня крыльями, из готовности спасти любой ценой, но нет, ощущения неуловимо отличались, подсказывая, что дело не в этом. А уж рассказ про обмен и вовсе расставил всё по своим местам.

— Я полон сил, лёгкости и тепла. Вероятно, обычно так чувствуешь себя ты? — ответил Арсений, уже зная, что услышит подтверждение своих догадок.

Он давно уже надел трусы и теперь прислушивался к шорохам за спиной, по другую сторону кровати, ожидая, пока Антон тоже оденется и можно будет к нему повернуться.

— Да, именно так ощущалось возвращение моей магии прошлой осенью, — слишком легко сообщил его ангел. Арсений уже знал в общих чертах его биографию, ведь пока Антон ухаживал за ним после плена, они много о чём говорили. Однако вампкуб никак не мог представить Шастуна без магии, без огня, умеющего быть как грозным, так и ласковым, без обычно незримой, но всё равно ощутимой власти над воздухом… Представить его лишённым волшебства казалось чем-то неправильным и диким. Арс любил и своевольное пламя, и легкомысленный воздух, ведь они были неотъемлемой частью Антона.

 _Почти_ неотъемлемой.

— А в плане эмоций? — после небольшой заминки спросил маг.

Неужели Антон думает, что любовь к своему _истинному_ обусловлена лишь связью?

Безусловно, порой именно _истинность_ служит основой, первым толчком для возникновения любви. Взять то же знакомство с Элдоном: не окажись парень его парой, что бы их ждало? Заворожил бы чарами, переспал с ним, а наутро и думать забыл об очередном одноночке. Сколько их, мимолётных и безымянных, было за его долгую жизнь? Со счёту собьёшься…

Но бывает и так, что первичная симпатия возникает ещё тогда, когда об _истинности_ и не догадываешься. Вон с Батистом как было? Старенькая потрёпанная сумка не выдержала их случайного столкновения и лопнула, обрушивая на мостовую град кистей, коробочек и пузырьков с разноцветными порошками. Арсений почувствовал себя виноватым: парнишка был одет совсем бедно, хоть и аккуратно, а он своим неловким движением лишил беднягу художника чуть ли не половины красок! Извинившись, он принялся помогать собирать уцелевшие материалы, а после предложил в счёт извинения купить ему новые. Парень принял его предложение, они познакомились, разговорились, Батист показал свои работы… Со временем они сдружились; не будучи стеснённым в средствах, Арсений оплатил ему учёбу в национальной высшей школе изящных искусств — маменька всегда говорила, что дворянину подобает быть меценатом, а такой талант юного художника грех было оставить без материальной поддержки. В один тёплый осенний денёк его впервые со смерти Аннет посетила крамольная мысль, что можно попробовать влюбиться просто так, не в _истинную_ пару, а в случайного приглянувшегося человека, но Арсений отмёл её, памятуя, сколь мучительны были вынужденные измены Вольдемару — а ведь люди гораздо слабее вампиров, а значит, и ночевать в чужих постелях придётся чаще… Если бы Батист не проговорился мимоходом о дате своего рождения, Арсений не рискнул бы поцеловать его, готовый в любой момент стереть гламором воспоминание о поцелуе. И лишь тогда, утвердившись в случайной догадке, обретя в Батисте не просто друга, но _истинного,_ Арсений позволил росткам симпатии окрепнуть и вырасти в нечто большее.

Ну а любовь к Антону пришла, намного опередив открытие их предназначенности друг другу.

— Твоя истинность никогда не была для меня определяющим фактором, ангел, — спешно заверил Арс, рывком разворачиваясь к нему.

Антон зябко переминался с ноги на ногу, одетый лишь в трусы и футболку, и отчего-то не спешил опускаться на кровать, хотя его пошатывало от слабости.

— К-каждая связь действует в обе стороны, — с запинкой произнёс он, отчего-то пряча глаза.

Арсений продолжил логическую цепочку: раз это был именно обмен, в духе «ты мне, я тебе», значит, его теперь грел огонь мага, в то время как сам Антон… чувствовал, как по венам взбирается к сердцу мертвецкий холод?!

— Ты… не просто мёрзнешь? — едва не охнул Арс, представив, каково сейчас теплолюбивому магу.

Антон ничего не ответил, даже не кивнул, но по выражению его лица было понятно, что догадка верна.

Вампкуб сам не заметил, как оказался с ним рядом, обнимая, чтобы скорее согреть.

— Что ж ты сразу не сказал, огонёчек? Давай ложись, не трать силы попусту, я о тебе позабочусь.

Уложив любимого на постель, Арсений принялся гладить его, стараясь вложить в прикосновения всю щемящую нежность, что сейчас испытывал — он хорошо помнил, что это чувство согревает хоть и не так быстро, как страсть, но полученное от него тепло остаётся гораздо дольше. Как бы он хотел обласкать Антона всего, полностью, не обойдя вниманием ни единого миллиметра кожи! Но увы, Арсений отчётливо чувствовал негласно очерченные границы: обычно маг легко воспринимал прикосновения к верхней половине тела, не дозволяя при этом без весомого повода прикасаться к нижней. Суккубы такие мелочи ощущают интуитивно и строго соблюдают эти границы. Это правило нерушимо, как законы физики, его не обойдёшь даже при всём желании: ласки, не встречающие осознанного принятия со стороны партнёра, и уж тем более _истинного,_ грозят неприятными последствиями обоим.

Заключив, что поверхность кожи уже достаточно согрета, Арсений перешёл ко второму этапу — поцелуям, ведь именно этот вид прикосновений сочетает в себе обилие нежности и страсти, а значит, сможет лучше всего согреть его ангела. Приобняв Антона, он приник к любимым губам, целуя медленно и нежно, давая привыкнуть к новым ощущениям — сам ведь когда-то был ошарашен тем, как от наполненных любовью прикосновений Вольдемара по телу расползалось непривычное тепло.

Поцелуй закончился, и Антон увлёк его в новый, целуя жадно, требовательно, с нескрываемым удовольствием. Если раньше, до обмена, Шастун старался не подавать вида, будто даже боялся показать, что ему приятны их поцелуи, и вампкуб понял, что его ангелу и впрямь _нравится_ целоваться с ним, лишь по увеличившемуся количеству получаемого от поцелуев тепла и редким моментам частичной потери самоконтроля, как тогда, на обратном пути от Лукерьи, то теперь Антон целовал его самозабвенно, словно напрочь выкинув из головы всякую мысль о самоконтроле, наслаждаясь процессом и даже не пытаясь это скрыть. Маг крепко обнимал его, прижимая к себе, беспрестанно поглаживая, сам подавался навстречу, ловя его губы своими, разрывая контакт лишь ради торопливого глотка воздуха и вновь возвращаясь к поцелуям, алчным и пылким. Антон даже тихонько _постанывал_ в поцелуй, отчего по спине волной пробегали мурашки и хотелось не просто стонать самому, словно ведя с любимым чувственный диалог, а внаглую стащить с него трусы и… Но нельзя, нельзя, следовало сдержаться ради их же блага. Чёрт бы побрал неумолимые законы суккубьей природы!

Арсений легко почувствовал, когда доставшаяся Антону суккубья жажда была утолена — поцелуи стали мягче, поглаживания по спине и плечам медленней, в движениях всё заметней проявлялась тягучая сонливость.

Завершив сеанс подпитки последним на сегодня поцелуем, сладким и нежным, Антон блаженно улыбнулся, с зевком пожелал ему спокойной ночи, после чего повернулся на бок и вскоре заснул.

Вампкубу же не спалось.

Сердце билось часто-часто, почти как тогда, когда он не был ещё вампиром, пульс барабанной дробью стучал в висках, его всего лихорадило от нереализованного желания, он едва сдерживал томную судорожную дрожь в теле, и то лишь потому, что опасался разбудить едва-едва забывшегося сном Антона.

Не выдержав, он осторожно встал с кровати и беззвучно проследовал в ванную. Если суккубий голод теперь перешёл к Антону, быть может, ему в обмен досталась чисто человеческая разновидность возбуждения, которую гораздо легче утолить?

Плотно закрыв за собой дверь, чтобы уж точно сработала наложенная магом звукоизоляция, он прижался лопатками к холодной кафельной стенке — Антона хотелось до дрожи в коленях, хотелось, чтобы маг прижал его к вот этой же самой стене, не прекращая целовать, властно запустил руку в его бо́ксеры, жадно обхватывая его член, и…

Несколько торопливых движений, и горячая волна удовольствия накрыла его с головой. Непроизвольно закусив губу, Арсений застонал, выплёскиваясь себе в ладонь, представляя, будто делит этот оргазм на двоих, будто это Антонова рука ласкает его напряжённый ствол, будто это Антонов член отдаётся горячей пульсацией в его ладони. Представляя, будто слышит его финальный стон, будто видит перед собой раскрасневшегося и довольного Антона, его распухшие от поцелуев губы, его ошалевшие, полные восторга и неги глаза…

Избавившись от всех последствий, включая сбившееся дыхание и учащённый пульс, Арсений замер, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. Останься у него хоть капля присущего суккубам голода, его тело терзала бы неудовлетворённость, требуя пойти к кому-нибудь, желательно _истинному,_ и получить свою дозу ласки, но нет, тело чувствовалось расслабленным и довольным; получив своё, оно просто хотело спать. Выходит, свершившийся обмен передал _всю_ его суккубьесть Антону. Ох и несладко им обоим придётся…

Арсений бесшумно вернулся в спальню и тихонько опустился на кровать. Сквозь сон почувствовав его появление, Антон переполз ближе, прильнул к нему, одной рукой обхватывая его и крепко прижимая к себе, будто следуя невнятному голосу суккубьего инстинкта.

Уже позже, за миг до того, как сорваться в безмятежное забытьё сна, Арсений вдруг осознал.

_Это не потакание приобретённой суккубьести._

_Антон бессознательно прижимался к нему во сне **задолго до** обмена._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Встречный пал](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%92%D1%81%D1%82%D1%80%D0%B5%D1%87%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B9_%D0%BF%D0%B0%D0%BB).
> 
> [Национальная высшая школа изящных искусств](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9D%D0%B0%D1%86%D0%B8%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%B0%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%BD%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D0%B2%D1%8B%D1%81%D1%88%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D1%88%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%B0_%D0%B8%D0%B7%D1%8F%D1%89%D0%BD%D1%8B%D1%85_%D0%B8%D1%81%D0%BA%D1%83%D1%81%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B2).
> 
> Продолжение: **Интерлюдия с вампкубом — VII. Иллюзия счастья**.  
> • Кое-что о том, почему суккубам так важно осознанное согласие партнёра.  
> • Немного о походе к Андрею Родных.  
> • Арсово впечатление о Елике.  
> • Кое-что о суккубах и их отношении к мату.  
> • Наконец-то станет известно, кто приехал. Даже если я вам прямым текстом говорила, что вы угадали, это не значит, что вы угадали **всех** гостей ;)


	66. Интерлюдия с вампкубом — VII. Иллюзия счастья

Проснуться в постели с любимым, чувствуя небывалый приток сил, тихонько выскользнуть на кухню, чтобы порадовать своего ангела вкуснейшим завтраком, а чуть позже оказаться в его объятьях, нежась под лёгким дождиком поцелуев, перерастающим в шквал страстных прикосновений и ласк — это ли не счастье?

Всего месяц назад Арсений мог о подобном только мечтать. И вот мечты сбылись, а счастье… Нет его. Лишь горькая иллюзия счастья.

Вампкуб мечтал о том, чтобы Антон _хотел_ его целовать — и вуаля, желание исполнено, Шастун целует его пылко и жадно. Вот только небольшой нюанс: Арсению хотелось, чтобы первопричиной действий мага была любовь, на худой конец плотское желание, но никак не стремление просто-напросто согреться, утолить доставшийся при обмене суккубий голод.

Как бы то ни было, Арс вовсе не собирался жаловаться на судьбу. Да, обидно и больно, но могло быть стократ хуже. В конце концов, он жив и здоров, что само по себе уже неплохое достижение для того, кто недели три назад балансировал на грани жизни и смерти. Его ангел всё время рядом, неразлучно, безотрывно, каждый день радует его сериями поцелуев и едва ли не безграничным доверием. Уже немало. По крайней мере, вполне хватает для поддержания теплящейся в груди надежды на то, что со временем Антон сможет его полюбить.

Между пекарскими хлопотами и началом завтрака выдалась небольшая пауза, и они оба присели за накрытый уже стол. Наслаждаясь близостью возлюбленного, — Антон привычно занял соседний с ним стул, — Арсений думал о выпавшей на свою долю странной для суккуба судьбе. Стать уникальным полувампиром, влюбиться в не- _истинного,_ пережить шестерых _истинных_ и обнаружить, что следующая предназначенная ему судьбой пара является своенравным магом… А теперь вот ещё и на время перестать быть суккубом. Привычная жажда досталась Антону, чары, вероятно, тоже, а может и гламор заодно, ибо Арсений следов его присутствия в себе не чувствовал… По сути, сейчас он впервые за всю свою жизнь может назвать себя человеком. Пусть с клыками и теплящейся внутри магией, но человеком. Странное чувство… Значит, так себя ощущают люди? Значит, так чувствуется свобода выбрать едва ли не любого из проживающих на Земле семи миллиардов людей и нелюдей?

Но даже если бы новообретённая свобода осталась с ним навсегда, даже если бы объявился каким-то чудом выживший Вольдемар, которому больше не грозили бы летальные последствия от регулярной близости с уже-не-суккубом, Арсений всё равно не раздумывая променял бы всё это на один-единственный шанс завоевать любовь Антона. Шастун был нужен ему уже не для _выживания,_ но просто для _счастья._ Целовать своего ангела хотелось не потому, что этого требовала связь, а просто так, чтобы доставить удовольствие себе и ему.

Безумно тянуло продолжить поцелуи, а лучше и вовсе переместиться в спальню, уповая на то, что пламенный нрав мага будет смягчён суккубьим желанием, что позволит продемонстрировать Антону потрясающие, ни с чем не сравнимые ощущения, возникающие лишь тогда, когда связанный с тобой _истинностью_ партнёр отдаётся суккубу со всей любовью… Нет, неправильно всё это, какое-то сомнительное согласие, а ему нужно не потрахаться, ему нужно _быть принятым,_ любить и быть любимым. Да и не стоит забывать о неподкупном законе суккубьей природы: за насильно подаренную ласку суккуб неизменно расплачивается болью, и этим ещё можно было бы пренебречь, если бы страдал только он, но нет, возмездие бьёт по самому больному: _истинный_ проштрафившегося суккуба получает нелады со здоровьем. Арсений, к счастью, получил правильное суккубье воспитание и потому никогда не позволял себе ничего подобного, однако в первой, наполеоновской ещё, войне ему довелось водить знакомство с необученным сородичем из числа однополчан. Пышущий здоровьем детина, всего-навсего задорно хлопнувший обозную девку по аппетитной заднице, парой мгновений спустя упал на землю, задыхаясь от невесть откуда взявшейся боли… Такое зрелище любого убедит не совершать глупостей.

Именно мысль о том, что из-за опрометчивости суккуба страдает не только он сам, но и его _истинный,_ помогла ему удержаться от соблазна несколькими часами позже, когда маг со всей страстью накинулся на него в подъезде. Безумно хотелось наплевать на всё и отдаться чувствам прямо на лестничной площадке, приласкать требовательно натягивающий брюки член мага рукой или опуститься пред ним на колени, но Арсений ни за что на свете не позволил бы себе стать причиной боли или нездоровья Антона. Пришлось скрепя сердце оттолкнуть того, кого больше всего хотел бы прижать к себе и никогда не отпускать, пришлось ляпнуть первые пришедшие на ум оскорбительные слова, чтобы вытянуть своего возлюбленного из того трансоподобного суккубьего состояния, что могло навлечь на их головы беду.

_Позже._

_Позже, ~~если~~ когда тыㅤ с а м ㅤвозжелаешь меня, я подарю всю свою любовь, отдамся тебе душой и телом._

_А пока прости, родной, нам обоим придётся потерпеть._

***

Заходить в дом менталиста было страшно. Не за себя — за Антона. Сам вампкуб был готов к неожиданностям и потому надёжно защищён: стихией ментала ему не навредить, с осиной или тополем врасплох не застать (да и не пахло от Андрея Родных никаким деревом), огнём его не убить, спасибо по-прежнему обвивающему запястье браслету, а прочие стихии особого вреда вампиру не принесут. А вот Антон сейчас непривычно слаб, беспомощен, слишком зависим от их соприкосновения: стоит лишь случайно разорвать контакт — и вместо вооружённого волшебством мага перед врагом предстанет обычный человек, не имеющий ни вампирской силы, скорости или регенерации, ни даже оружия, если не считать прихваченного с собой ножа и пары побрякушек с сюрпризом. Ладно если этот менталист окажется просто менталистом, а ну как он и есть злодей, и они сами добровольно сунулись в его логово?

Арсений чувствовал себя как на иголках, но безукоризненно играл уверенность в своих силах и спокойствие. Опыт давно научил его, что в подобных ситуациях важен не ты сам, не твои достоинства, недостатки и возможности, а то, как ты себя преподнесёшь: покажешь себя уверенным — примут за сильного и обращаться будут соответствующе.

Когда менталист достал _три_ чайных пары, сердце заколотилось ещё быстрее. Как, на чём он прокололся, чем подвёл своего ангела?!

Продолжая делать хорошую мину при плохой игре, Арсений невероятно достоверно изобразил вежливое удивление, хотя для этого понадобилась вся его сила воли. Он не знал, что за всем этим последует, но был готов защитить Антона любой ценой, чего бы это ему ни стоило.

К счастью, не понадобилось: успокаивающе погладив его по шее невидимой рукой, Шастун сбросил скрывающее заклятье, вступил в разговор и раскрыл карты. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что перед ними действительно не враг…

Расколдовать Диму овдовевший менталист не сумел — то ли был невиновен в их бедах и вправду не мог, то ли, мысленно злорадствуя и готовя им новые испытания, попросту не захотел.

…

Елик ему не понравился сразу. Арсений ещё имени его не знал, да и ничего не знал, лишь понимал, что Антон звонит своему другу-менталисту, ну и голос из динамика телефона слышал, а незнакомый собеседник Шастуна его уже раздражал.

Хотя, если так подумать, Арсения вообще многое раздражало.

И связь эта перепутавшаяся, из-за которой приходится противиться значительно увеличившемуся количеству соблазнов и искушений.

И по-прежнему живущий у них в гостиной здоровенный волк, не посшибавший различные элементы декора своим лохматым, будто метёлка для пыли, хвостом лишь в силу того, что всё бьющееся они предусмотрительно убрали подальше ещё несколько дней назад.

И досужие призраки, столь возмутительно счастливые и влюблённые.

И собственные чувства и эмоции.

И фиаско с попыткой расколдовать Диму.

И перспектива делить кров с заранее неприятным, отталкивающим человеком.

И даже Антон с этой его излишней заботливостью. «Клыкастик, с тобой всё в порядке?» — спрашивает, а разве это похоже на порядок? Порядок — это регулярный секс да искренняя любовь своей пары. Порядок — это отсутствие шрамов на запястьях и щиколотках. Порядок — это когда тебя и твоего любимого никто не пытается убить или покалечить. А всё, что происходит с ними сейчас — это пиздец какой-то, а не порядок!

Он уже вдохнул поглубже, запасая воздух для длиннющего потока ругательств, призванных объяснить недогадливому магу, насколько весь этот пиздец далёк от хоть какого-нибудь порядка, но, встретившись с обеспокоенным взглядом зелёных глаз, из последних сил сдержался. Антон ведь не виноват, он ведь тоже просто жертва обстоятельств, вина Антона лишь в том, что не может его ангел заставить своё сердце полюбить в ответ. И без того Арсений ему теперь по гроб жизни обязан — маг столько всего сделал для нелюбимого суккуба, стольким пожертвовал!

«Сейчас ты слаб. Значит, я буду сильным за нас обоих», — мысленно обратился к нему вампкуб, спеша убраться подальше, чтобы не разрушить ненароком тот уровень близости и доверия, которого они достигли.

Стремясь разорвать дистанцию, чтобы не обрушить невольно всё своё раздражение на ни в чём не повинного Антона, Арсений и не думал, что последствия его решения лишь сблизят их ещё больше.

Он еще не знал, что побочные эффекты обмена позволят им на своей шкуре _прочувствовать_ все сложности бытия магом и вампкубом, и за счёт этого лучше прежнего понять друг друга.

Он еще не знал, что его поступок приведёт к разговору по душам, в котором Антон фактически поклянётся ему в верности, полностью признав и _приняв_ свою связь _истинного_ с суккубом.

Он еще не знал, что днём спустя даст обещание подарить любимому лёгкую смерть, если тот окажется обречён на мучения. Подобное было больно даже представить, но, чёрт возьми, подобные обещания не берут с кого попало, и это тоже свидетельство их невероятной, теснейшей близости.

Он ещё не знал. Но если бы и знал, предвидел все последствия, хорошие и плохие, то поступил бы точно так же.

Потому что Антон того стоил.

***

Елик ему не понравился сразу, и Арсений готов был повторять это снова и снова. Помня о значимости боевого товарища для Антона, вампкуб честно старался раскопать в себе хоть какую-то симпатию к новоприбывшему менталисту, но не получилось.

Его раздражало в целителе абсолютно всё.

И то, что самим фактом своего прибытия он заставил их с Антоном из последних сил бодрствовать хрен знает сколько времени, и что прервал их игру с магией, позволявшую не только чувствовать себя лучше, но и ощущать непривычное, почти интимное единение со своей второй половинкой.

И то, как он выглядел. Разве чёлка приторно-карамельного цвета, то и дело лезущая в блекло-серые рыбьи глаза, не помешает боевому целителю исполнять его обязанности как положено, а не на отъебись? Разве его наряд, франтоватая белоснежная рубашка, узкие брюки и выпендрёжные замшевые туфли, совершенно не намоченные ливнем, — вот ведь чёртов модник-водник! — подходит для долгого путешествия? Разве пронзительный взгляд прищуренных глаз менталиста не вызывает ощущения, будто этот телепат бесцеремонно сунул бы свой длинный горбатый нос в каждую, даже самую личную мысль, не будь они с Антоном надёжно защищены от подобных посягательств суккубьим иммунитетом?

А манеры, манеры! Красуясь, тряхнуть головой, поправляя волосы, как будто и не ты вовсе только что показывал своему товарищу фак; без какого бы то ни было стеснения ляпнуть бранное слово в присутствии даже не представленного ещё второго хозяина дома, да ещё и слащаво так улыбнуться при рукопожатии… Ну до чего же противный человек, а! Ей-богу, будь этот Елик не с него ростом, а пониже, Арс поставил бы все свои сбережения на то, что именно он был вторым похитителем, тем самым, которого вампкубу не дали увидеть. Но нет, все факты говорили против этой версии, а в подобных делах Арсений старался слушать не сердце, но беспристрастный разум.

Будучи хорошим актёром, Арс не выдал вспыхнувшей в нём неприязни ни жестом, ни словом, ни мельчайшим движением. Ради Антона. Ради Антона, наверняка ведь не без веских причин доверяющего этому скользкому язвительному человеку, и ради возвращения Димы и Лукерьи в нормальное состояние. Он так и повторял в мыслях: «Ради любимого, ради нашего друга, ради семерых маленьких детей и их матери».

Эти же самоуговоры пришлось применить и наутро, когда их, и без того измученных недосыпом, настигло слишком раннее и слишком экстремальное пробуждение. Милостью Елика этого, конечно, куда ж без него!

Услышав встревоженный крик любимого, Арс помчался на помощь даже раньше, чем успел хоть что-то осознать. Из-за этого он даже спросонья вписался немного в дверной косяк, не сильно, но всё же болезненно, хотя куда больнее была мысль о том, что эта заминка может стоить его ангелу здоровья, а то и жизни. Повезло, что вовремя успел: разъярённый Еликом (ну а кем же ещё?!) волк ещё только готовился к атакующему прыжку, так что пока оставался шанс его успокоить. Хорошо ещё, со страху за любимого Арсению удалось интуитивно выбрать нужные слова и тон, заворожить зверя, усмирить, помочь кроющемуся в его взбаламученном сознании Серёже обуздать своё второе я.

Когда ситуация была приведена в какую-никакую, но норму, настал черёд разбора полётов. Антон легко установил причину сложившегося недоразумения, и теперь, слегка успокоив нервы чаем, залечивал след собственных зубов, отчётливо алеющий чуть выше Еликова локтя. Надо же, умудрился безо всякой вампирской силы мышц и остроты клыков прокусить кожу до крови… Впору гордиться таким _истинным._ Или умение делать укус передалось ему в комплекте со всей мёрзнущей вампкубьестью?

Ещё пара фраз — и вот к и без того длиннющему, как сам Шастун, списку недостатков их гостя прибавилась ещё и ксенофобия. В принципе, многие маги относятся к нечисти и нежити чуть настороженно и как бы немного свысока, однако при дальнейшем взаимодействии без проблем избавляются от предрассудков, но чтобы прям вот настолько заметную неприязнь к нелюдям испытывать? Если ко всему прочему он ещё и гомофоб, станет совсем уж весело…

Однако новость об их с Антоном _истинности_ целитель воспринял как так и надо. Ну хоть в чём-то повезло.

Раньше Арсений не понимал, почему люди и нелюди так странно относятся к наготе, почему вечно стремятся прикрыться… Теперь же, стоя перед Еликом в одном халате поверх трусов и всей кожей ощущая на себе его цепкий пронзительный взгляд, Арс чувствовал себя подобно яичкам на морозе, больше всего на свете желая оказаться закутанным в сто слоёв одежды и паранджу поверх, а заодно и Антона в такую же паранджу запрятать от греха подальше. Не улучшал ситуацию и тот факт, что его _истинный_ вывалил гостю всю их подноготную, отчего вампкуб и вовсе чувствовал себя заживо препарированным.

— Состояние стабилизировалось, но ожоги никак не хотели заживать даже с усиленным единорожьей пылью противоожоговым, функционал конечностей был под вопросом, — увлечённо вещал Шастун, — так что я рискнул применить _солнечную длань,_ подстраховавшись, разумеется, _браслетом Батрутдинова._

— Нахуя? — очень культурно выразил своё недоумение Елик. — У вас же ебаться-сраться какая магическая совместимость! Подтверждённая _истинность_ , да ещё и синхронный подшаг по стихийности: его суккубий ментал гармонирует с твоим воздухом, а уж вампирское электричество и вовсе в равной мере родственно и воздуху, и огню. Я уж не говорю про крайне удачное совпадение каналов, вы прям пиздецки одинаково по фазе сдвинутые. При таких данных ни одно целительское или бытовое заклинание, наполненное твоей магией, априори не причинило бы ему вреда! Нахуя тогда себе кровь пускать и цепь знаков рисовать, художник-мазохист хуев?!

Из его тирады Арсений вынес для себя две вещи: во-первых, они с ангелом феерически совместимы по каким-то там непонятным параметрам, а во-вторых, Антон зря причинял себе боль и тратил кровь на те символы, которыми окружил каждую его конечность перед исцелением — сработало бы и без этого. Он впервые ощутил к Елику пусть не симпатию, но лёгкое ослабление неприязни — целитель всё-таки отчасти выражал свою заботу по отношению к Антону, пусть и весьма специфически.

— Думаешь, я обо всём этом знал тогда?! — недовольно закатил глаза Шастун. — Это после обмена стало заметно совпадение каналов, раньше мне и в голову бы не пришло попробовать направить чистую магию в тело не-мага. А уж про то, что вампиры имеют какое-то отношение к электричеству, я вообще впервые слышу! В тот момент я мог думать лишь о том, чтобы поставить Арса на ноги, при этом не навредив ненароком. Вот и подстраховался как мог. Насколько помню, браслет Батрухи в этом плане самый надёжный, даже с непокорным пламенем справится.

С напускным выражением страдальческого стыда прикрыв ладонью лицо, Елик выдохнул сквозь зубы едва слышное «Понавыпускают, блять, недоучек» и, сделав глубокий вдох, на удивление спокойным голосом продолжил:

— Не вздумай впредь применять эту технику на ком-либо, кому ты доверяешь меньше, чем мне… или своему суккубу клыкастому. _Браслет Батрутдинова_ — всё равно что ключ от твоей магии. Применяя его, ты как бы объясняешь своим стихиям, что тот, кого ты этим браслетом наградил — _твой,_ чуть ли не часть тебя. Попади такая власть над твоим волшебством не в те руки, реципиент такого наворотил бы! Из самого банального — совершить преступление и оставить отпечаток _твоей_ магии, тем самым подставив. Твоё счастье, что любой суккуб со своей пары пылинки сдувает…

Арса дико бесило то, что его тут обсуждают в третьем лице, будто он предмет какой-то, однако он стоически терпел: информация оказалась ценной, ведь в случае чего убережёт его ангела от роковой ошибки. Елик по-прежнему был ему неприятен, однако теперь заслуживал толику благодарности.

Целитель продолжил с сосредоточенным видом изучать его: посгибал в суставах, будто безропотную марионетку; прохладными, как будто даже чуть влажными пальцами зачем-то прощупал живот (Арсению показалось, будто все его внутренности перемешали), властно пробежался ладонями по спине, изучая мышцы, словно перед ним не вампкуб, а породистый пёс, которого оценивают для случки. Всё это невероятно раздражало, и он наверняка бы сорвался, если бы не одно но.

Антон не сводил с него глаз, всем своим взглядом показывая сочувствие, поддержку, просьбу потерпеть ради их же блага.

Чего не сделаешь ради своего _истинного!_

***

Предстоящее погружение Антона в разум Лукерьи пугало вампкуба почти до дрожи — слишком свежи в памяти были все треволнения, всё отчаянье, настигшее его, когда маг застрял в этой зыбучей-злоебучей пограничной зоне и взывал о помощи, не в силах выбраться. И даже то, что в этот раз погружение пройдёт под надзором ~~этого выпендрёжника~~ высокоуровневого профессионала, не успокаивало. Но препираться с Шастуном в попытках отговорить значило показать свою трусость (что терпимо) и выставить любимого в нелестном свете перед товарищем (что хреново), так что Арсений покорился судьбе.

В итоге всё погружение заняло всего ничего: они постояли с минуту придурковатым паровозиком, целитель пробормотал пару фраз и вскоре отправил сознание Антона на своё законное место. Правда, почему-то огневик, покачнувшись, влетел спиной в грудь Арсу, но когда это вампкуб жаловался на дополнительную возможность заботливо приобнять возлюбленного?

Дальнейшее течение вечера порадовало аж тремя событиями: во-первых, несносный Елик отправился освобождать память Димы, наконец-то избавив их от своего беспрестанно ехидного присутствия, во-вторых, они воспользовались полученным уединением для долгой и чувственной серии поцелуев, во время которой Арс даже без всякой суккубьести ощутил, _насколько_ его ангел соскучился, ну и в-третьих, увидеть радостную улыбку Антона при виде наконец-то расколдованного Позова — само по себе удовольствие.

_— Ты что, серьёзно думал, что я прибыл один?_

А вот с этой фразы для одного конкретного вампкуба начался тотальный пиздец.

Вообще Арсений не любил ругательства, связанные с интимными частями тела или их применением. Кто вообще придумал использовать такие прекрасные понятия в столь отвратительных целях? Что такого оскорбительного во фразе, подразумевающей, что твой оппонент имел честь доставлять удовольствие твоей матери? В юности, прежде чем встретить их будущего отца, матушка бы только спасибо сказала такому добровольцу! Или вот приказ удовлетворить орально — как можно было вообще вложить в него унижающий смысл? Минет — это в первую очередь акт доверия со стороны ублажаемого, ведь при подобном раскладе даже не обладающий вампирскими клыками партнёр легко способен травмировать столь нежную часть тела.

А уж звучание матерных наименований и вовсе огорчало. Как можно было гордый, восхитительно твёрдый член обозвать таким куцым безвольным словом, как хуй? Про женские органы и вовсе вспоминать не хотелось — ну какому извращенцу при виде нежного лона, способного дарить любовь и жизнь, могло прийти в голову начать слово с мерзкого, будто крысиная возня, «пи», закончив его громоздким и грохочущим, словно танк времён Первой мировой, «зда»? Да для подобной идеи надо быть вообще на всю голову отбитым!

Однако сложившуюся ситуацию иначе как пиздецом было не назвать. Целитель кому-то позвонил, и в следующие пятнадцать минут дом Арсения подвергся нашествию незваных гостей, которых он при всём желании не мог завернуть, ибо видел, как с каждым новым гостем Антон сияет всё ярче. Сияет, как добротно начищенный медный таз, которым накрылись все суккубьи надежды на хоть какое-то уединение…

Арсений чувствовал себя хозяином вечеринки, на которую припёрлось множество незнакомцев: и уточнять, кто есть кто, неловко, и догадаться не сразу получается.

Первым в проёме распахнутой входной двери нарисовался худощавый кареглазый парнишка, основным отличительным признаком которого был на удивление тяжёлый выдающийся подбородок. Донёсшийся из подъезда сквозняк позволил ощутить ещё одно примечательное качество незнакомца — от него пахло волком. Видимо, это тот самый сосед по студенческому общежитию, который оставлял в блокнотике Антона записи вроде «Сжёг спинку моей кровати, падла!». Ох, мало ему было двоих шерстистых зверюг в доме, теперь и третий появился для полного счастья.

За тощим магом-ликантропом виднелся следующий визитёр, грузный мужчина с лицом разбуженной посреди дневной спячки совы. Шастун поприветствовал его лаконичным «Рад видеть, капитан», и Арсений догадался, что это и есть тот самый лидер Пятёрки. По виду и не скажешь, но внешность магов бывает обманчива…

Следующими Антон посредством рукопожатия одного за другим втянул сквозь невидимый барьер двоих неуловимо похожих между собой коренастых мужчин. Первый, с выбритыми висками, был весьма приятен на вид, но из-за носа картошкой напоминал слегка облагороженную версию типичного славянского крестьянина; второй, с дурацкой причёской а-ля Матвиенко, оказался не столь смазлив, однако Арсу на удивление понравился больше первого — было в этом длинноволосом что-то такое… простое и не несущее в себе угрозы, что ли. Да и на плече сидела, сверкая яхонтами глаз, механическая птица, которую тот бессознательно поглаживал по грудке, будто живую. Явно добрый человек.

Услышав протяжное «Зятёёёёк!», Арсений подошёл ближе, уж больно было интересно взглянуть на своего, кгхм, свояка. Хотя нет, свояками друг другу приходятся мужчины, женатые на двух сёстрах, а его ангел женщиной отнюдь не являлся, да и связывающие их отношения могли считаться браком разве что по обычаям суккубов и вампиров, а не людей… Но всё равно — свояк. Или brother-in-law. Удобно всё-таки в английском: «брат в законе» — сразу видно, что не кровный родич, а полученный через брак, и никаких копаний в хитросплетениях того, кто кому кем приходится.

Тот самый Евгений Отставнов, избранный Кристиной в мужья, вид имел слегка помятый после недавней долгой дороги, но в целом презентабельный: высокий, как у самого Арса, рост, широкие плечи, простое, но располагающее лицо. И даже рыжеватая, в масть по-военному коротко стриженным волосам, щетина ничуть его не портила, а лёгкая хрипотца в голосе и вовсе добавляла шарма. Если сложить внешние данные с рассказами Антона об извечном напарнике по полётам, в связке с которым ему работалось особенно хорошо, впечатление получалось весьма хорошее, не прогадала его золовка с выбором супруга!

За широкими плечами рыжего скрывался ещё кто-то, Арсений никак не мог понять, кто. Елик, волк, капитан, свояк, пятый член команды вместе с родичем… Кто мог прибыть с ними? Кто ж там прячется за спиной воздушника, кто ж там переминается с одной ноги на другую, едва слышно притоптывая жёлтыми кедами и чуть постукивая о подъе́здную плитку какой-то деревяшкой? Кого могли взять с собой члены Пятёрки, спеша на помощь Антону?

Свояк освободил проход, открывая взгляду последнего гостя.

Гостью.

— Тина?! — их с Антоном восклицания прозвучали в унисон, с абсолютно одинаковой интонацией.

Да что за придурок, отправляясь на помощь боевому товарищу, берёт с собой беззащитную жену?!

— Вампир! — тонко взвизгнула в ответ девушка, тут же огревая его метлой.

Точнее, _пытаясь_ огреть — тяжёлое древко на полпути перехватила худая сильная рука его ангела-хранителя.

— Похоже, это у вас семейная традиция такая — приветствовать меня разного рода уборочным инвентарём, — нервно хохотнул Арсений.

— Тин-Тин, не обижай моего ближайшего друга, пожалуйста, — укоризненно произнёс Антон секундой позже.

— Но он же вампир! — воинственно перечила девушка, безуспешно пытаясь вырвать метлу из крепкой хватки брата.

— А твой Женя рыжий, — на первый взгляд невпопад ответил Шастун, — но я же не кидаюсь колотить его за это шваброй! У каждого свои особенности. Длинные клыки моего Арса — совсем не повод пускать в ход метлу.

Арсений невольно усмехнулся, вспомнив, как с залихватским гиканьем удирал от вооружённого почти такой же метлой Шастуна всего-то полгода назад, и лишь потом осознал произнесённое.

Клыки _моего Арса._

Антон впервые назвал его _своим_ в присутствии _членов семьи,_ как кровных, так и побратавшихся в совместных боях.

— Твоего Арса? — в один голос переспросили все присутствующие гости, включая выглянувшего из гостиной Диму.

— Моего. Вампира. Суккуба. Арса, — с нажимом отчеканил Шастун, всем своим видом давая понять, что не желает обсуждать эту тему.

Собравшиеся с особым интересом воззрились на Арсения, и он не нашёл ничего лучше, чем вежливо улыбнуться, легонько пожимая плечами — мол, так вышло, долгая история…

— Тон-Тон, метлу-то отдай, — жалобно и в то же время деловито произнесла Кристина, — как я без неё-то летать буду? Я ж отстаю от Жени на целую ступень…

— Ты владеешь магией?! — ошалело переспросил Антон, получая в ответ закатывание глаз и снисходительное «Ну разумеется!», после чего повернулся к зятю: — А **ты** чего мне не сказал?!

Рыжий потешно вскинул руки, будто сдаваясь.

— Да я сам только после свадьбы узнал, что моя жена — ведьма! — оправдывался он.

После этих слов свояк вампкуба получил от супруги по наглой рыжей морде.

— Ах ты сволочуга! — негодовала Кристина, охаживая муженька тонкими и, к счастью, вполне мягкими на вид прутьями. — Ведьма, значит? Ведьма?! Да я, между прочим, лучшая целительница выпуска петербуржского филиала Академии за две тысячи десятый год!

Это что, у Шастунов брачные игрища такие?

— Бляааа, если б я знал… — протянул его ангел, едва заметно потирая поясницу.

Без труда догадавшись, что Антон подразумевает то раннее утро, когда, израненный десятками игл, не решался идти домой, опасаясь вызвать подозрения «не знающей ничего о магах и нелюдях» сестры, и потому обратился за помощью к своему клыкастому соседу, Арсений преисполнился благодарности.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > задыхаясь от невесть откуда взявшейся боли
> 
> Подобного не произошло с Эдгардом в 2,2, поскольку Антон **осознанно** принимал его поползновения (пусть и с раздражением, но в интересах дела он сознательно терпел эти приставания).
>
>> с залихватским гиканьем удирал от вооружённого почти такой же метлой Шастуна
> 
> Если вы такого не помните, перечитайте главу 0,2.
> 
> Напоминаю, что здесь мы воспринимаем всех с точки зрения Арсения, и его мнение о ребятах может сильно различаться как с моим собственным, так и с вашим ;)
> 
> Думаете, на этом интерлюдия закончена? А вот и нет! Повествование с фокала клыкастика продолжается, теперь наполненное абсолютно новыми для нас событиями ^_^ Следующая часть — **Интерлюдия с вампкубом — VIII. О кротах и ласточках**.  
> • Знакомство приезжих с компашкой чудных соседей.  
> • «Зачем вы вообще приехали?»  
> • Сложности совместного проживания вампкуба, огневика и менталиста.  
> • Клыкастик и жареная картошка.  
> • Милая домашняя лекция о магии.


	67. Интерлюдия с вампкубом — VIII. О кротах и ласточках

— Айда в гостиную, здесь уже дышать нечем, столпились, блин, все в коридоре, — поторопил сотоварищей Антон, и они прошли дальше, в арочный проём. Пропустив гостей вперёд, Арсений зашёл в гостиную почти последним, одновременно со своим ангелом.

Оказавшись в гостиной, присутствующие непроизвольно разделились на две группы: местные и приезжие. Тина и Елик, как более-менее знакомые с местными, заняли промежуточную позицию.

— Так, для начала нужно вас всех познакомить, — вполне закономерно продолжил Шастун. — Начнём с хозяина дома. Арсений, вампир-суккуб и мой близкий друг. Я его _истинный,_ вдобавок мы с Арсом связаны побочными эффектами обмена, так что порой можем вести себя немного странно, не обращайте на это внимания.

Интересно, под «вести себя немного странно» его огонёчек имел в виду потребность в частых прикосновениях? Судя по тому, что Антон после этих слов взял его за руку, привычно переплетая пальцы, догадка попала в цель.

— Моя сестра Кристина всем вам знакома, но я только сейчас узнал, что она тоже маг. Кстати, какие стихии, Тин-Тин?

— Вода пятой ступени и воздух четвёртой, — немедленно откликнулась девушка.

— Понятно теперь, почему мы всё детство то ссорились, то прям душа в душу, — хмыкнул Антон, и вампкуб вспомнил его рассказы насчёт того, как стихии влияют на характер мага и его взаимоотношения с другими волшебниками. В принципе, всё было очевидно: вода и огонь сиблингов были диаметрально противоположны друг другу, неизменно провоцируя конфликты, в то время как вторая, воздушная стихия оставалась для них общей, наделяя схожими чертами характера.

Вслед за Тиной Антон представил остальных магов, имена которых Арсений всё равно не запомнил бы с первого раза, после чего перешёл к своим соседям.

— Вот эта сладкая парочка призраков — Паша и Ляся.

— Призраков? — удивился маг с гулькой на голове, не поленившись даже сделать пару шагов к ним и попытаться коснуться. — А я думал, они живые.

Арсений поначалу не понял, как можно принять за людей очевиднейших привидений — полупрозрачных с не то жемчужным, не то серебристым отливом, но потом вспомнил, что маги видят эфирных созданий несколько иначе: непроявленных призраков, которые для всех остальных невидимы, волшебники видят как раз вот такими прозрачными, а подпитанные силой для них выглядят почти такими же, как при жизни, разве что тени не отбрасывают и в зеркалах не отражаются.

— Думаю, никому не надо объяснять, кто из нас кто? — риторически спросил Воля, тут же иронично ответив: — И без того понятно, что Лясечка — это я!

Павлушина возлюбленная хихикнула, Серый, осклабившись, сделал несколько отрывистых выдохов, видимо, пытаясь смеяться по-волчьи, да и сам вампкуб не удержался от усмешки — нежное девичье имя забавно контрастировало с резкими угловатыми чертами лица мужчины.

— Этого волка-переростка зовут Сергей, он гном и наш хороший друг, — продолжал Антон.

— ГНОМ?! — почти в унисон переспросили маги, офигело таращась на здоровенного ликантропа.

— Именно. Так что если встретите здесь такого армянина с причёской как у Миши Кукоты, не спешите применять силу — это наш Серёжа.

Арсений с удовольствием отметил, что Елик при этих словах опустил взгляд. Что, правда глаза колет?

— А ты кто, тоже гном? Или маг? — с интересом спросил у оставшегося пока непредставленным Димы тот из магов, что смахивал на крестьянина.

— Меня зовут Дима, и я обычный человек, — пожал плечами стоматолог. Кажется, он чувствовал себя неуютно — немудрено, с момента его встречи со злодеями прошло несколько насыщенных событиями недель, за это время многое поменялось, и пропустившему всё это Позову требовалось время, чтобы привыкнуть к новой обстановке.

— Не совсем обычный, Поз, — мягко поправил его Шастун, — редко какой _освоенный_ может похвастаться тем, что успешно отбивался лопатой от толпы зомбаков или произвёл расчёт и анализ стихийных колебаний чуть ли не на год назад.

Маги глянули на Диму со смесью удивления и уважения. Вампкуб преисполнился гордости за своего ангела: всё-таки Антон очень чуткий человек, всегда старается, чтобы его друзьям было комфортно. Вон как Позов после его слов смущённо улыбнулся, перестал сутулиться и зажиматься, расправил плечи и как-то неуловимо расслабился, явно почувствовав себя не слабым звеном в компании, а полноправным членом команды.

— А теперь, когда вы все перезнакомились, можете ответить мне на один вопрос? Зачем вы вообще приехали? — прямолинейно спросил Шастун. — Я, конечно, очень рад с вами увидеться, но смысл тащиться через столько километров только ради этого?

— Тебе была нужна помощь, Тон-Тон, вот мы и приехали, — улыбнулась волшебница.

— Мне была нужна помощь высокоуровневого менталиста, и я её получил. Ещё раз спасибо тебе за помощь моим друзьям, Ель, — кивнул воднику Антон. — Вы-то как мне помочь можете? Если б я уже знал имя злодея, тогда да, логово таких отступников только Пятёркой и накрывать. Ладно Елик, консультация по части целительства и менталистики может понадобиться когда угодно, да и Миша ещё куда ни шло — хороший артефактор тоже на дороге не валяется. Но блин, ребят, я же знаю вашу специализацию. Ни один из вас никогда не был следователем, а у тебя, Миха… — запнувшись, Шастун поправился: — тьфу, то есть Женя… Короче, у тебя, зятёк, и вовсе оценки по следовательскому делу были хуже всех в группе, ты сам мне об этом рассказывал, когда навещал меня в постпортальном отделении.

Почувствовав лёгкую нервозность своего ангела, Арсений едва заметно погладил его по руке.

— Да и у вас же работа. Ладно одного Елика на денёк-другой выцепить, некоторые задания можно и усечённым составом выполнять, но как вам всем одновременно отгул дали? — уже немного спокойней продолжил Антон.

— Шаст, видишь ли, тут такое дело… — начал менталист, говоря со столь непривычной мягкостью, что вампкуб поневоле напрягся, ожидая подвоха. — Короче, в последнее время Пятёркам и спецследователям как-то подозрительно «не везёт», — Елик выделил последние слова саркастичной интонацией, показывая, что ни на грош не верит в подобное совпадение, — а значит, где-то в верхах завёлся крот. Первой ласточкой был ваш уход через портал; уже после того, как ты пошёл на перепрофилирование, мы проанализировали ситуацию и пришли к выводу, что при таком раскладе задание идеально подошло бы для пятёрки Кариби́диса, а не для нашей. И ведь ладно бы эта команда в тот момент восстанавливалась после сложной операции или была на другом задании, но нет! Ребята куковали на Базе, а вместо них почему-то направили нас!

— Опа-па, — озабоченно проговорил Антон, крепче сжимая пальцы Арсения — не до боли, конечно, однако напряжённость мага чувствовалась даже без всякого суккубьего восприятия.

— Дальше больше, — хмыкнул посуровевший лицом боевой целитель. — Разумеется, мы сообщили в отдел внутренних расследований. От поданного заявления попытались отмахнуться, но ты ж меня знаешь, когда это меня такое останавливало?

— Да уж, ты любого доконаешь, — хмыкнул Шастун. — Капать на мозги — твоё призвание.

Елик молча показал ему средний палец, Антон демонстративно ответил факом, усилив эмоциональность ответа жестом по локоть — отпустив ладонь вампкуба, резко согнул правую руку в локте, а кисть левой положил на место сгиба. Арсения накрыло ностальгией — сколько раз Виттория на эмоциях точно таким жестом посылала кого-нибудь… Да даже его самого, когда он заговаривал об обращении — видите ли, при профессиональных занятиях спортом приходится сдавать анализы на допинг, а если она вампирессой станет, это, во-первых, бесчестно по отношению к другим участникам соревнований, ибо даёт большое преимущество, а во-вторых, кровь и моча вампира наверняка отличаются от человеческих, а потому сдача анализов грозит нарушением главного правила всех кланов — не привлекать внимания.

— В общем, я таки добился своего, и заявление пустили в ход, — как ни в чём не бывало продолжал менталист после обмена «любезностями». — Делом занялся следователь Кридо́вский, знаешь такого? Он тоже под началом Мартиросяна работает, как и ты.

— Откуда мне его знать? В нашем спецотделе никто никого не знает, Гарик связывается с каждым по отдельности, я остальных следаков даже не видел. Секретность, блять, — скептически бросил Шастун, вновь касаясь руки Арсения чуть прохладными пальцами. — Ну и что этот ваш Кридовский нарыл?

— А хрен его знает, — развёл руками Елик. — Спустя какое-то время он пропал. Видимо, до чего-то докопался…

— Пиздец.

— Именно что пиздец, — подытожил менталист. — Но именно его исчезновение заставило руководство обратить внимание на это дело и заняться им вплотную. Постепенно выяснилось, что и среди Пятёрок, и среди этого твоего спецотдела волной прокатились всякие неприятные случаи: то пятёрке с тремя огневиками дали задание на берегу реки, и ребята едва не провалили миссию, то ещё какому-то ищейке, специализирующемуся на внутренних расследованиях, поручили раскрытие совершенно левого убийства, а парню из убойного отдела какую-то тупую кражу, то пятёрку Га́ра подставили… Не волнуйся, с ними всё в порядке, хоть и потрепало ребят знатно. Словом, до руководства наконец дошло, что тут что-то нечисто, в результате расследованием занялся кто-то из верхов, большинство операций заморозили или вообще отменили, оставив лишь самые неотложные, и значительную часть пятёрок отстранили от работы. Вроде как объяснили это тем, что чем меньше потенциальных целей, тем легче будет вычислить крота, да и риска для боевиков так меньше, мол. Так что «гуляй, Вася», в неоплачиваемый отпуск, и носа на Базу не кажи, пока со всем этим замесом не разберутся. А тут ты позвонил и о своём пиздеце рассказал… Раз всё равно без дела сидим, чего б не поехать помогать? С нами-то тебе всяко спокойней будет. По крайней мере, не пропадёшь, как Кридовский.

Арсений мысленно согласился с Еликом. Пускай его не радовало такое обилие гостей, да ещё и, судя по всему, собравшихся задержаться у них невесть на сколько времени, его ангелу и впрямь будет безопасней в кругу своей боевой семейки.

— Ребят, я очень ценю ваше стремление помочь, ваша поддержка и вправду может пригодиться, но мы с Арсом на такое количество гостей не рассчитывали, — тяжело вздохнул Антон. — Я так понимаю, вы в хостеле каком-нибудь эту ночь перекантовались, а сюда со всеми вещами пришли?

Только после его слов Арсений обратил внимание, что в углу гостиной образовалась кучка из рюкзаков и больших спортивных сумок. Чемоданы, видимо, боевыми магами игнорировались как недостаточно мобильные, или ещё по невесть каким причинам.

— Ну и как же мне всех вас разместить? Даже если мы достанем все одеяла, что только есть дома, спальных мест на всех не хватит, — тем временем продолжал Шастун.

— Я могу помочь, — вызвался Дима. — Всё равно один в трёшке живу, а так хоть впервые за всё время разложу диван в гостиной.

Серый молча подошёл к магам, с интересом обнюхав каждого по очереди. Вампкуб отметил, что своего сородича-полуволка он нюхал несколько иначе: остальным он утыкался носом в плечо, а этому худощавому пареньку почему-то стал уши обнюхивать.

— Иерархию выясняют, — шёпотом пояснил Антон. — У собак похоже происходит: или обнюхиваемый позволяет, признавая за собой более низкий статус, или затевает драку. Оборотни под контролками, конечно, не устраивают побоищ, но всё равно находят цивильный способ выразить возмущение и помериться силами.

Маг-ликантроп покорно позволил обнюхать свои уши, и, довольно рыкнув, Серый ткнулся носом ему в плечо, а потом качнул мордой, указывая на полноватого капитана Пятёрки, и вопросительно глянул на Шаста.

— Ты решил их у себя поселить? — невозмутимо спросил Антон. И как он этих волков понимает? — Без проблем. Жень, если что, присматривай за ним, ладно? Серый у нас совсем недавно контролку получил, да и ещё не отошёл от антидота, так что не только спонтанно перекидывается туда-сюда, но и в гномьем обличье не слышит ничего.

— Справимся, — улыбнулся оборотень.

— Кристина, — мягко произнёс Позов; при обращении к женщинам его голос всегда теплел, даже если это была замужняя дама, сварливая пенсионерка или капризная трёхлетка в песочнице, недовольная запретом на избиение других детей совочком, — если правильно помню, у вас с мужем ещё не закончился медовый месяц, так что уступлю вам свою спальню, а мы с остальными ребятами поспим на диване и креслах, они тоже раскладываются.

— А далеко идти-то? — деловито поинтересовался владелец механического сокола, жестом подзывая птицу.

— Этажом ниже спуститься, и всё.

Маги шустро расхватали свои сумки да рюкзаки и отправились на выход.

— Блин, ребят, а как с ключами быть? — вдруг вскинулся Шастун. — У Серого же только первая дверь открыта, а та, что из приёмной в личные помещения ведёт, заперта обычно, и хрен знает, где теперь ключ — может, потерялся вместе с одеждой, а может, преступники в тот раз забрали. Кто-нибудь из металликов, займитесь, пожалуйста, этим вопросом.

— Без проблем, — улыбнулся тот, что с соколом. — Сделаем новый ключ, а потом я ему личинку замка слегка изменю, ну и зачарую чуток, чтоб и в волчьем обличье открыть можно было.

Напоследок Антон вручил друзьям ключи от их квартиры, попросив прийти с утра пораньше, чтоб всем вместе обмозговать ситуацию. Вообще-то вампкуб такое количество ключей держал немного для других целей, но какая разница?

…

После такой толпы присутствие одного-единственного Елика, пусть и противного, уже как-то не напрягало.

Ненадолго.

Увидев на журнальном столике ту самую банку с зачарованным огоньком, служащим индикатором местоположения Антона, целитель изменился в лице и, подхватив свечу жизни, широким шагом направился на кухню к Шастуну. Арсений проследовал за ним, уж больно не нравилось ему выражение Еликова лица.

С тех самых пор, как его ангел создал сей указующий артефакт, Арсений почти не расставался с банкой. На ночь он ставил её на тумбочку у кровати, днём перемещал на столик в гостиной, да и когда они отправлялись искать Пашу, в сумку помимо всего прочего ещё и свечу жизни положил на случай, если придётся разделиться. И сейчас вампкубу совершенно не нравилось, что путеводная звезда, указывающая дорогу к его личному счастью, оказалась в руках водника.

— Это что такое?! — с порога начал менталист на повышенных тонах, отчего Антон, подскочив от неожиданности, рефлекторно запустил в него лопаткой.

Жаль, целителю не досталось деревяшкой по лбу — Елик без труда поймал снаряд свободной рукой.

— Это что такое?! — повторил он. — Ты тут, блять, в полной жопе, и такими вещами раскидываешься? Попади свеча в руки врага, он тебя в два счёта найдёт, ещё и образец магии снимет и для преодоления защиты использует. Прикончит, пока ты будешь дрыхнуть в собственной постели!

Менталист с громким стуком поставил банку на поверхность кухонного острова.

— Уничтожь немедленно!

Пользуясь вампирским преимуществом в скорости, Арсений схватил банку со стола и ринулся к стоящему у плиты Шастуну — если его ангел решит прибегнуть к магии, чтобы оказать сопротивление этому нахалу, лучше временному носителю его волшебства быть под рукой.

Оказавшись рядом с любимым, он встал с ним плечом к плечу, разворачиваясь лицом к Елику и непроизвольно скалясь. Вряд ли бывалого члена Пятёрки испугает его оскал, выражающий готовность защищать своего протеже до последнего, но что с рефлексами поделаешь?

— Лопаточку отдай, а то вместо жареной картошки будешь жрать на ужин горелую, — на удивление флегматично ответствовал его ангел.

Целитель бросил ему требуемый предмет и с нажимом повторил:

— Немедленно. Уничтожь. Свечу.

— Хрен тебе моржовый, — всё так же флегматично ответил Антон, ловя лопатку и поворачиваясь к плите, чтобы перемешать картошку. Да что это с ним такое? Неужели его пламенный темперамент лишь заслуга огненной стихии, и на самом деле его ангел вот такой?

— Совсем охуел?! — взвился Елик. — Огневики всегда палятся, я думал, хоть ты умнее, будешь исключением, а ты, пиздюк пидорский, совсем ёбнулся — такую вещь в свободном доступе оставлять!

Арсения дико злило, что этот хам отчитывает Антона будто зелёного юнца, да ещё так, словно имеет на это право, но он не спешил заступаться. Его _истинный_ и сам может за себя постоять, тем более они с целителем знакомы вот уже много лет, и Антону всяко виднее, чем можно пронять этого наглеца.

— Во-первых, не в свободном, — с безмятежным спокойствием ответствовал Шастун, продолжая помешивать картошку. — К нам домой может пройти только тот, кого один из нас с Арсом добровольно проведёт внутрь, не забыв сопроводить прикосновение ещё и устным приглашением зайти. А против менталистов так и вовсе особая защита, ты наверняка её даже с моим пропуском ощутил.

— А во-вторых? — зачем-то переспросил водник.

— А во-вторых, я бы посмотрел на того камикадзе, что осмелится отобрать свечу жизни у моего клыкастика, — усмехнулся Антон.

Арсений поджал губы, сдерживая порыв нахально осклабиться, и ещё крепче вцепился пальцами в баночку с заветным огоньком. Если уж кто и решит отнять у него артефакт, то только через его труп!

Елика это не убедило.

— Древесник тополем коснётся, пальцы твоему кровососу отрубит — и всё, пиздец.

Всё-таки Антон злился, хоть и старался этого не показывать. Его выдал глубокий вдох и медленный сдержанный выдох — Арсений и сам частенько так делал, чтобы успокоиться.

— Знаешь, я ведь далеко не дурак, чтобы так рисковать, — с ангельским терпением объяснил Шаст разошедшемуся целителю. — Помнишь, когда я лежал в постпортальном отделении, ты навещал меня? К тому моменту я уже получил контроль над руками, и когда ты вошёл в палату, я как раз лежал с тетрадкой, производя расчёты. Помнишь какие?

— Делать мне больше нехуй! — фыркнул Елик. — Стихии небось просчитывал, чтобы прикинуть, когда первые крохи магии вернутся. Да и причём тут это?

— А вот и нет, — в голосе Антона слышалась торжествующая улыбка. — На непрофильных парах я от скуки делал домашку по конструированию заклинаний, вот и тогда от нефиг делать тоже производил расчёты, прикидывая, как можно модифицировать те или иные заклятия. Прикольная разминка для ума, помогает скрасить время ожидания, да и хорошо помогает успокоиться, когда больше всего на свете хочется начистить кому-то морду…

Вампкуб мигом вспомнил рассказ о том, что изначально крылья были из перьев и воздушной магии, а конструкцию огненных Шастун продумал уже позже, когда злился на «несносного кровососа», как маг называл его в далёкую пору их неприязни. Такое странное чувство, как будто это было в какой-то другой жизни, давным-давно, а не всего-то полгода назад. Арсений настолько привык уже к связывающему их доверию и тёплой дружбе, что не представлял, как они вообще могли когда-то так злиться друг на друга.

— Клыкастик, поставь банку куда-нибудь. Так, чтобы ты её не касался, но наш Фома неверующий мог её видеть.

— Как скажешь, огонёчек, — улыбнулся Арсений, опуская артефакт на микроволновку.

— Заметь, кончик пламени теперь показывает не на меня, а строго вертикально, — усмехнулся Антон. — Свеча настроена на нашу связь, и потому работает только в руках моего вампкуба.

Елика демонстрация не впечатлила.

— Но всегда можно насильно впихнуть свечу ему в руки! — возразил он.

— Ошибаешься, — ответил ему Шаст, ещё раз перемешал картошку и вновь обратился к своему вампкубу: — Арс, представь: ты связан, обездвижен и беззащитен, а перед тобой тот, кто хочет меня убить, но не может найти. Представь как следует, а потом возьми артефакт в руки.

Представить такое было несложно: всего-навсего вспомнить, как его похитили, только заменить вырывание клыков и перспективу верной смерти от истощения на жестокий допрос. Арсений вообразил себе это настолько детально, что будто услышал даже сиплый голос одного из похитителей, только «Который час?» сменилось на «Где Антон Шастун?».

Усилием воли подавляя дрожь в руках, вампкуб взял банку с микроволновки… И ничего. Пламя вновь отказывалось работать компасом, замерев по вертикали, как будто замёрзнув.

— Настроено на добровольность желания найти меня, — самодовольно пояснил огневик.

Бросив лопатку в сковородку, Антон коснулся его плеч и привлёк к себе, заключая в бережные объятия.

 _— Клыкастик, всё хорошо, это лишь воображение, я рядом, нам обоим ничего не грозит,_ — одними губами, так, чтобы услышал только вампкуб, прошептал его огонёчек. _— Всё хорошо, Арсюш, всё хорошо._

От этого ласкового «Арсюш» на душе стало светло и приятно, словно он на миг очутился в цветущем саду, том самом, где прошли лучшие годы его детства, том самом, где они с братьями лазали по деревьям, собирая вишню, а сестрёнки ждали их внизу, придерживая лестницу и при необходимости подавая корзинки взамен наполнившихся.

Чуть повернув голову в сторону Елика, Антон негромко, явно щадя чуткий вампирский слух, обратился к целителю:

— И, кстати, клык на моём браслете точно так же зачарован таким образом, чтобы _только я_ мог найти своего вампкуба. Плюс тут встроена готовая формула поиска, не требующая долгих ритуалов, — пояснил он и добавил насмешливо: — Ну что, Ель, какашку _съель?_

Уткнувшись лицом в тот самый изгиб недалеко от ключицы, где плечо переходит в шею, Арсений не мог видеть целителя, но по тихому смешку Антона догадался, что оставленный обтекать водник привычно показал Шастуну средний палец.

…

Арсений ожидал, что после такого конфликта ужин будет слишком напряжённым, но, к счастью, ошибся. Видимо, за годы сотоварищества огневик и водник научились быстро заминать то и дело вспыхивающие между ними конфликты. Оба мага непринуждённо болтали обо всякой ерунде, делились новостями, даже как ни в чём не бывало смеялись, и, глядя на них, вампкуб позволил себе расслабиться.

— Слушай, Ель, вот хочу спросить, пока не забыл. Ты утром говорил, что у вампиров привязка к стихии электричества идёт вроде бы, — начал Шастун и тут же прервался, чтобы закинуть в рот очередную порцию картошки. Как выяснилось, был у Антона ещё один несомненный талант — потрясающе готовить жареную картошку. Пожалуй, в списке любимых блюд Арсения сей шедевр обогнал всё, кроме матушкиного вишнёвого пирога.

— Угу, — подтвердил менталист, уминая угощение.

— Странное дело, я пары нелюдеведения не прогуливал никогда, лекции слушал внимательно, пропущенный из-за стихийных перепадов материал переписывал из конспектов одногруппников другой стихии… А всё равно не помню, чтобы нам о чём-то подобном говорили. Объяснишь?

Кивнув, чтобы не говорить с набитым ртом, Елик прожевал картошку, проглотил и пустился в объяснения.

— Сразу видно, что тебе и пятидесяти нет, — усмехнулся он. — В моё время срок обучения в Академии занимал восемь лет. Позже, когда я повторно поступил в Академию, чтобы к целительскому образованию добавить курс боёвки, меня определили сразу на четвёртый курс, и наша группа выпустилась после седьмого. Теперь же, как я слышал, всего пять лет учатся, да? Оно и видно. Так программу ужали, что кучу важного просрали.

Глотнув ароматного нежно-золотистого вина, целитель продолжил.

— Итак, всем нам знаком круг стихий, — начал он.

— Ну да, — подтвердил Антон.

— Нет, — пожал плечами Арсений.

Елик вопросительно вскинул бровь, тут же скрывшуюся за густой чёлкой.

— Ай-яй-яй, клыкастому с тобой жизнь жить, а ты его даже в основы не посвятил, Шаст, ну кто так делает? — беззлобно пожурил менталист. Должно быть, такое поразительное добродушие было вызвано сочетанием Sauvignon blanc и румяной похрустывающей картошечки. — Так, у вас есть поблизости что-нибудь пишущее? Нет? Ладно, водой нарисую.

Встав из-за стола, водник прошёл на кухню, отделённую от столовой зоны лишь кухонным островом с высокими барными стульями, достал из посудного шкафчика большую плоскую тарелку, набрал в стакан воды из-под крана и водрузил всё это посреди обеденного стола, будто centerpiece.

— Итак, клыкастый, смотри сюда. Всего стихий восемь, и каждой соответствует её полная противоположность. Хоть об этом Антошка-картошка тебе говорил?

— Об этом я ещё до его рождения знал, — хмыкнул Арс, вспоминая ту любовницу-магичку, с которой он провёл недели две или три. С перерывами на других одноночек, конечно же, она ведь не вампир, чтобы хотя бы пару ночей подряд с суккубом выдержать.

— Удивительно, что при этом ты не знаешь про круг, — пожал плечами Елик, вновь делая паузу для вина и картошки. — Ну да ладно. Итак, про стихии-антиподы ты знаешь. Но фишка в том, что тот же огонь, к примеру, с остальными стихиями находится в разных отношениях: с одними уживается лучше, с другими хуже, хоть и не так, как с водой… Ещё в древности маги проанализировали склонности стихий и систематизировали их, расположив по кругу. Наиболее близкие друг другу стихии оказались соседями, а антиподы, разумеется, попали на диаметрально противоположные части круга. Итак, начнём сверху, то бишь с воздуха.

Повинуясь движениям пальцев лектора, вода тонкой струйкой выплеснулась из стоящего на столе стакана и, не замочив скатерть, перелилась на тарелку, после чего нарисовала на ней символ, напоминающий ромб с немного изогнутыми линиями, на тупых углах которого красовались маленькие петли³.

— Антиподом воздуха является земля, — под эти слова другая струйка воды очертила правильный квадрат на ближнем к Арсу и дальнем от Елика краю тарелки. — А где расположить воду, если она в равной мере близка воздуху и земле, если с неба падает дождь, а из земли бьют родники?

— Между, — не раздумывая ответил Арсений.

— Допустим, — улыбнулся менталист. — А огонь тогда куда? К чему он ближе?

— Без содержащегося в воздухе кислорода огонь попросту не будет гореть, но в то же время и с землёй пламя соседствует без особых проблем, значит, тоже между. Просто не в центре, а по краям круга, слева и справа, — рассудил вампкуб.

— Именно. Значит, здесь мы помещаем символ огня, — при этих словах справа нарисовался равносторонний треугольник, — а напротив — воды.

Повинуясь воле целителя, слева проявился символ его стихии. Как ни странно, им была не капля и не волнистые линии, а круг, внутри которого была ещё одна дуга — будто серп луны перевернули обоими концами кверху, эдакая чаша в разрезе.

— Таким несложным способом маги древности определили краеугольные дихотоми́и стихий. Тебе объяснить, что такое дихотомия?

— Благодарю покорно, в юности я читал труды изрядного количества античных и современных философов, так что прекрасно знаю, что это деление на два взаимоисключающих понятия, — вежливо отказался Арсений, хотя больше всего ему хотелось выразительно закатить глаза: водник только-только перестал вызывать у него неприятие, а из-за этого любезного предложения снова начал раздражать. — Хотя мне всё же интересно, почему здесь именно дихотомия, а не дуализм, ведь противоположные начала всё же пересекаются, взаимовлияют: пик огня — упадок воды, пик воды — упадок огня.

Елик состроил трудноописуемое выражение лица, которое так и тянуло расшифровать как несколько оскорбительное «Надо же, этот нежить ещё и умный, вот уж не ожидал», но Арсений, вовремя вспомнив, что доставшаяся при обмене магия огня может стимулировать раздражительность и провоцировать нелюбовь к носителю противоположной стихии, постарался не воспринимать это близко к сердцу — может, целитель не имел в виду ничего подобного, может, негативное восприятие получается из-за конфликта стихий.

— В какой-то мере да, взаимовлияние бесспорно, однако законы магии не позволяют слить потоки стихий-антагонистов. К примеру, если я захочу усилить воздушное заклинание Шаста, я смогу это сделать, присоединив к нему хоть воду, хоть ментал. А вот огонь с водой сколько ни смешивай, взаимопроникновения не будет — потоки постараются оттолкнуться, будто сложенные не теми сторонами магниты, а если прину́дить их усилием воли, они постараются друг друга уничтожить. Если силы потоков равны, исчезнут оба, ну а если, к примеру, наш друг решит поджечь скатерть, а я — намочить её, в итоге она всё-таки сгорит, поскольку огонь Шастуна превышает моё владение водой на одну ступень.

— Какое счастье, что Антон не собирается испепелять скатерть, — с улыбкой произнёс Арсений, чувствуя, как сидящий рядом с ним Антон под прикрытием той самой бордовой скатерти касается прохладными пальцами его запястья.

— Арс, можно я попробую чуть-чуть крови из твоих запасов? — тихо попросил его ангел.

Вампкуб вопросительно взглянул на Елика. Как бы они друг к другу ни относились, Антон доверял его целительскому мастерству, а значит, в данной ситуации мнение опытного целителя станет решающим.

— Некоторые ритуалы могут проводить только огневики, — будто не в тему ляпнул их гость, тут же поясняя: — потому что только огонь обеспечивает абсолютный иммунитет ко всем вирусам и бактериям, в том числе передающимся через кровь. Конечно, почти весь его огонь сейчас в тебе, но если Шасту передались обе стороны твоей сущности, переживать не о чем — вампиризм ведь точно так же препятствует любым заболеваниям.

— А если нет? — заволновался Арсений. — Всё-таки вампиры чаще всего получают забракованную, не годящуюся для переливания кровь, мы ж не звери какие, чтобы покушаться на то, что может спасти человеку жизнь.

— При таком раскладе будет вполне достаточно того, чтобы вы соприкасались, и Шаст непрерывно применял какое-нибудь простенькое огненное заклинание.

— Если так, то конечно можно, мой ангел, — Арсений улыбнулся любимому, произнося остаток фразы почти беззвучно, так, чтобы уловить его реплику мог только чуткий слух Антона: — в спальне есть книжный шкаф, нужно потянуть за книгу в зелёной обложке, называется…

— Арс, — перебил его вставший из-за стола Шастун, — во-первых, Елик умеет читать по губам, а во-вторых, любой воздушник способен ощутить, что находится рядом с замаскированным проёмом в тайное помещение. В-третьих, у тебя вся одежда по цветам и сезонам разложена, а книги по языкам, тематике и цветовой гамме, так что я сразу обратил внимание на зелёную обложку с французским названием, невесть с чего оказавшуюся между белым томиком Бунина и красным с золотым тиснением сборником произведений Пушкина.

Ласково взъерошив его волосы, Антон ушёл в спальню, оставив полувампира улыбаться собственным мыслям. Когда Арсений выбирал обложку для открывающей проход псевдокниги, он не задумывался ни секунды: любимым произведением Вольдемара был роман «Julie ou la Nouvelle Héloïse» Жан-Жака Руссо, его милый мастер мог по памяти процитировать несколько страниц подряд, не переврав ни словечка. Отчего-то тот факт, что Антон тоже выделил для себя именно эту книгу, пусть и по причине наблюдательности, а не любви к литературе сентиментализма, грел душу.

— Неудивительно, что, столкнувшись с необходимостью перепрофилироваться, чтобы не сидеть безработным целый год, он пошёл именно в следователи, — негромко усмехнулся водник. — Я вот так никогда не мог.

Голос боевого целителя звучал чуть насмешливо, но Арсений прекрасно ощущал кроющееся за съехавшей маской бравады уважение с изрядной долей симпатии. Впервые за всё время его знакомства с Еликом можно было почувствовать, что они с Антоном и впрямь названые братья, сроднившиеся люди, духовную близость между которыми не разрушить и сотней конфликтов. Помнится, они с Павлушей всё детство ссорились из-за игрушек, а порой даже дрались, но при этом, когда Арсений случайно разбил какую-то дорогущую вазу, его брат бесстрашно взял вину на себя, хоть и знал, что за такое прегрешение отец всыпет ему ро́зог. Сколько бы они ни конфликтовали в детстве, сколько бы ни соперничали в годы военной юности, соревнуясь, кто быстрее получит повышение по службе и кто больше орденов и других наград соберёт, сколько бы ни ехидничали в солидном возрасте, они всегда оставались братьями и близкими друзьями.

Пока Антон ходил сначала в секретную комнату за кровью, потом на кухню за бокалом для неё, а затем и вовсе на балкон за прищепкой, чтобы жидкость не вылилась из початого пакета, Елик продолжил прерванную было познавательную лекцию.

— Итак, с основным квадратом стихий определились, — подытожил он. — Попробуй самостоятельно распределить оставшиеся: растения, ментал, металл и электричество.

— Дерево точно не может соседствовать с огнём, — Арсений решительно отмёл половину свободных мест. — Значит, остаётся только вода, и нужно выбрать, с чем у растений больше общего — с воздухом или землёй. Я бы выбрал землю, ведь именно из неё растения получают растворённые в воде питательные вещества, а с воздухом связаны лишь за счёт фотосинтеза.

— Неплохо, — оценил маг, рисуя в нижней левой части тарелки схематичный стилизованный листочек, отдалённо похожий на пирожок. — Дальше?

Пригубив вино, вампкуб задался вопросом о подходящей противоположности для древесной стихии.

— С одной стороны, траву можно срезать серпом, а дерево срубить топором, и то и то металлическое, — задумчиво протянул он. — С другой, на Кавказе мне не раз доводилось видеть деревья, обуглившиеся из-за удара молнии. Ментал же… Не знаю, не могу представить, как они могли бы пересечься и отреагировать друг на друга: у растений нет сознания, так что менталисту они неподвластны. Ладно, попробуем иначе. Возьмём, допустим, металл. На воздухе многие разновидности металлов окисляются, значит, остаётся только местечко между огнём и землёй. Ну да, металлы находят в земле, а в расплавленном виде они обжигают как огонь. А вот оставшиеся не знаю даже, как распределить: молния порождает огонь, но в то же время вода является проводником.

— Чистейшая — не является. Проводят ток только содержащиеся в ней примеси, — поправил целитель, вырисовывая между огнём и землёй значок, которым обычно обозначался Сатурн: буква h с удлинённым загнутым хвостиком и перекладиной, как у t. — А ещё всякий маг-менталист, погружаясь в чужой разум, не оставляет там своих следов, если ничего не пытается изменить, а просто ходит и рассматривает. На нечто подобное способны только высокоуровневые воздушники, которые даже в чужом сознании способны летать, и водники, следы которых смывает сопровождающая их волна.

— Значит, здесь ментал, а тут электричество, — Арсений поочерёдно указал на нужные места, наблюдая, как в правой верхней части тонкая струйка воды замирает в форме стилизованной молнии, отдалённо напоминающей отзеркаленную букву z, а в левой — столь печально знакомый круг со спиралью внутри, немножко похожий на панцирь улитки.

— Я снова с вами, — весело поприветствовал их Антон, возвращаясь на своё место. Крови в его поставленном на стол бокале было едва-едва, на донышке — видать, специально налил немножко, на случай, если не понравится. — Вижу, круг вы уже завершили. Так что там насчёт вампиров и электричества?

Вместо ответа Елик взял опустевший стакан из-под воды и переставил его в центр стола, приподняв и уложив поверх него тарелку с нарисованным кругом стихий.

— Вот здесь жизнь, — показал он где-то в воздухе, — а на донышке стакана — смерть.

Мгновением спустя Антон, снова взяв своего суккуба за руку, силой желания создал проходящую через центр круга вертикаль искорок, иллюстрируя более наглядно.

— Пятая и наиболее важная дихотомия, своего рода ось, выдающаяся далеко за пределы плоскости стихийной магии, — пояснил целитель. — Заметь, равноудалённая от всех стихий. Именно поэтому способности к некромантии не зависят от доставшихся магу элементов, они либо есть, если маг ближе к нижней части тарелки, либо нет, если он скорее с той стороны, куда мы кладём еду.

— В моём случае второе, — прокомментировал огневик, с любопытством принюхиваясь к содержимому своего бокала. — Хм, восприятие запахов осталось прежним, картошка до сих пор благоухает аппетитней.

— Считается, что стихии могут иметь предрасположенность к одному из направлений: лучшие некроманты выходят из менталистов, электриков и камневиков, а целители — из всех остальных. Но в силу своей неуживчивости огонь обычно остаётся нейтральной зоной, в равной мере неподвластной ни жизни, ни смерти. Однако Шастун у нас исключение — тот редкий случай, когда огонь немножко, самую малость, но всё же склоняется в сторону силы жизни. Именно поэтому ему так хорошо удаются рассчитанные на целителей-огневиков заклинания вроде хорошо знакомой тебе _огненной длани,_ и по той же самой причине Антон не умеет поднимать мертвяков, как, в принципе, и я сам.

Менталист сделал большую паузу, чтобы уделить внимание потихоньку остывающему ужину, и Арсений посмотрел на своего _истинного,_ задумчиво дегустирующего кровь. Антон прилежно исполнял рекомендацию целителя: повинуясь воле огненного мага, высоко над столом одна за другой вспыхивали крохотные искорки.

— И на вкус ничего нового, кровь как кровь, — пожал плечами Антон, поймав на себе его взгляд. — Разве что обычно её пью потому что надо, а сейчас потому что хочется. И, кажется, руки уже не так морозит.

Зелень его глаз красиво контрастировала с бордовой кровью, заполнившей трещинки на чуть обветренных губах, и это заставляло вспомнить о Вольдемаре. Невольно сравнивая первого и последнего возлюбленного, Арсений отчего-то спросил себя, кого бы из них он выбрал, будь у него такая возможность, и в тот же миг осознал: _Антона._ Да, они оба спасали ему жизнь, они оба принимали его как есть, они оба выбрали крайне альтруистичную профессию, связанную с войной и постоянным риском, но при столь равных, казалось бы, условиях всё равно душа лежала именно к Антону. У Вольдемара не было такой милой родинки над бровью, он не собирал вокруг себя компанию разношёрстных друзей, в которой каждый чувствовал себя уютно несмотря на обилие различий, история их знакомства не включала в себя тополиную швабру и взаимные пакости, а личность — скрытого «я» с такими оригинальными причудами. Арсений мог бы продолжить этот список миллионом причин, но не видел в этом смысла: даже сейчас, свободный от тяги к _истинному,_ он всё равно выбирал Шастуна.

— Прикольно, но суккубий способ избавиться от мертвенного холода гораздо вкуснее, — резюмировал Антон, допив кровь и закусив её остатками картошки.

Елик ка́шлянул, привлекая внимание.

— Итак, рассмотрим теперь основные методы борьбы с вампирами.

— Святая вода, осина, серебро и огонь, — перечислил вампкуб, вспоминая содержимое арсенала Элдона.

— Именно. По сути, огонь опасен нежити просто за счёт того, что регенерировать новую плоть гораздо затратней, чем прирастить отсечённый кусок старой. А остальные три материала либо изначально сдвинуты по оси в сторону жизни, либо, в случае со святой водой, более гибкие и легче поддаются влиянию. Именно этим объясняется тот факт, что воду можно сделать не только живой или святой, но также осквернённой и даже мёртвой. Но за счёт того, что дерево является антагонистом электричества, оно действует на вампиров быстрее, сильнее и с большей длительностью пост-эффектов.

А ведь и вправду: Арсений спокойно переносил попадающие на него брызги святой воды, вполне мог пару-тройку часов без вреда для себя соприкасаться с серебром, а вот осина всегда жглась невыносимо, да и тополиный паралич сковывал его столь же долго, как и обычных вампиров.

— А, и кое-какое сходство с электриками прослеживается: что вампиры, что маги этой стихии обладают приблизительно одинаковой скоростью реакции, а всё потому, что сигналы по нервным волокнам проходят значительно быстрее.

«А феноменальной физической силой и регенерацией наделена вся высшая нежить, кроме призраков, ибо они бесплотны», — мысленно подытожил вампкуб. Подумать только, вопросы, на которые они с Вольдемаром веками не находили ответа, разрешились таким простым и логичным объяснением.

***

— Все твои предыдущие _истинные_ просто жутчайшие эгоисты, — заявил Антон, едва за ними закрылась дверь спальни.

— Почему? — спросил Арсений, не в силах решить, то ли обидеться на него за такую характеристику тех, кого он любил, то ли порадоваться столь своеобразному проявлению ревности.

— На их месте я бы согласился, — пожал плечами маг и, встретив непонимающий взгляд вампкуба, пояснил: — На обращение. Нет, ну серьёзно, как могут незначительные неудобства вроде специфической диеты и аллергии на ряд не самых распространённых материалов стоить возможности осчастливить своего любимого, став с ним на равных, избавив от необходимости вечно бояться за тебя? Я уж не говорю про идущую в комплекте с вампиризмом феерическую привлекательность, нереально быструю регенерацию, потрясающую физическую силу и такое недостижимое для обычного человека отсутствие болезней и старости.

Арсений оторопел, не зная, как трактовать такое заявление. Стоит ли воспринимать это как своего рода завуалированное признание в романтической симпатии?

Ему вдруг представилась другая реальность, та, в которой Антон родился бы обычным человеком, та, в которой его _истинный_ любил бы его, та, в которой он согласился бы принять его дар, разделив с ним бессмертие…

Вампкуб одёрнул себя, запретив думать о несбыточном. У него есть лишь _эта_ жизнь, _этот_ мир, _этот_ невыносимо родной и любимый маг, расстёгивающий свой клыкастый браслет и бережно кладущий на свою тумбочку — точно так же, как сам Арсений пару секунд назад разместил на своей тумбе _свечу жизни._ Забавно, они такие разные по своей природе, нечисть-нежить и чистокровный человек с самородком магического дара, но при этом настолько похожи друг на друга.

— Можешь показать, как работает твой браслет? — неожиданно для себя попросил Арсений, испытав желание посмотреть не на проявление магии даже, а на то, какое при этом будет лицо у его ангела.

— Конечно, — улыбнулся Антон, подцепляя браслет с тумбочки, держа его за обе части застёжки.

Вампкуб внимательно наблюдал за возлюбленным, опасаясь пропустить хоть что-то.

 _— Где мой клыкастик?_ — шепнул маг, и висящий клык вдруг рванулся в сторону своего бывшего владельца, натягивая низку ровных костяных бусин.

Выражение лица не изменилось абсолютно никак, осталось на удивление нейтральным, даже каким-то слишком нейтральным для обычно такого живого и щедрого на мимику.

— А отключить это как? — тускло проговорил Арсений скорее для проформы, нежели из интереса.

 _— Я тебя нашёл, Арс,_ — нежно прошептал Антон, роняя обмякший браслет на кровать, чтобы в тот же миг заключить вампкуба в объятья своих прохладных рук. — Я уже однажды едва-едва нашёл тебя, и теперь очень боюсь потерять.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Впереди последняя часть интерлюдии: **Интерлюдия с вампкубом — IX. Привет из прошлого**.  
> • Капитан Махно и магические методы защиты яиц.  
> • «Там к вам какой-то Илья пришёл»  
> • Пара неловких ситуаций, или без вины виноватый.  
> • В чём измеряется самоконтроль?  
> • Разговор в спальне ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> • «Знаешь, я никогда раньше этого не делал, но с тобой очень хочется попробовать»


	68. Интерлюдия с вампкубом — IX. Привет из прошлого

— Знаешь, я никогда раньше этого не делал, но с тобой очень хочется попробовать, — шёпотом признался Антон, щекоча ухо своим жарким дыханием.

_Неужели?_

Одно лишь бесконечное «Неужели?» пульсировало в голове Арсения, с каждым ударом взволнованного столь неожиданным признанием сердца приобретая всё новые смыслы.

_Неужели он хочет попробовать что-то более интимное? Неужели он наконец-то перестанет противиться своему желанию? Неужели он испытывает что-то большее, чем раньше?_

— Не делал, потому что требуется высокая совместимость по обеим стихиям, а таковой у меня ни с кем, кроме тебя, не было, — тем временем продолжил Антон.

_Твою ж мать поленом через колено!_

— Арс, давай попробуем! Тебе понравится, вот увидишь! — с ажиотажем увидевшего новую игрушку ребёнка убеждал его маг. Так и тянуло нарочно ответить ему почти той же фразой: «Огонёчек мой, давай попробуем заняться любовью. Тебе понравится, вот увидишь!», или просто сказать нет, чтобы Антон на личном опыте ощутил, каково ему приходится… Но как отказать человеку, которому ты обязан всем, от жизни и здоровья до счастья и нежных пробуждений в одной постели?

— С тобой — что угодно, мой ангел, — покорно выдохнул Арсений, решившись всё же уточнить: — Но что именно ты мне предлагаешь?

— Особый вид магического взаимодействия. Почти как когда мы фаерболом перебрасывались, но теснее. И приятней, — с шальным блеском в глазах пояснил Антон, так и не сделав ситуацию понятней. — Понимаешь, я всегда хотел попробовать, говорят, это очень круто, но огневику сложно найти такого мага, которого пламя не то что примет, а хотя бы просто согласится терпеть. Даже с той однокурсницей, с которой мы совпадали по огненной стихии, всё равно не получилось — при попытке не просто слить, а закольцевать потоки я почти слышал недовольное шипение растворённой в моей крови магии.

— Но я-то не маг вовсе, — зачем-то уточнил Арсений. Как будто Антон не знал, кто он и что из себя представляет.

— Сейчас ты всё равно что маг, — возразил его ангел, ласково потираясь щекой о его висок. — Скоро восстановится привычное равновесие, я уже чувствую, что ко мне потихоньку возвращается волшебство, но пока что моей магии гораздо больше _в тебе._ Здесь и сейчас мы оба немножко маги: ты — сильный, но необученный, я — послабее, зато умелый. Самое то!

В сгустившихся сумерках Шастун походил на мартовского кота: ластится весь, едва ли не мурчит, разве только задорно поднятого распушившегося хвоста недостаёт для полного попадания в образ, но и без того глаза так и горят болотными огнями, заманивая в бездонную зелёную трясину.

Антон выразительно приподнял край футболки, безмолвно приглашая поместить ладони на его талию, как они уже неоднократно поступали на тренировках. Вампкуб с удовольствием выполнил его молчаливое требование, в который раз наслаждаясь возможностью прикоснуться к его тёплой нежной коже.

— Вспомни, как подпитывал магией искорку, помогая ей вырасти, воскреси в памяти то ощущение струящегося в твоих руках волшебства, но не думай об огне. Представь, будто гладишь меня потоками магии, подчиняющейся твоей воле словно кисть в руках художника. Выбрось из головы всё лишнее, просто доверься, думай обо мне и дари ласку.

Арсений послушно прикрыл глаза, пытаясь сосредоточиться. Взывать к сокрытым в твоём теле магическим силам довольно сложно, особенно если совсем близко, почти вплотную к тебе стоит тот, ради кого сердце бьётся чаще. Так и хотелось прижать Антона к себе, наплевав на все эти чародейские премудрости, и зацеловать, заласкать, залюбить до томных стонов и звонких вскриков… Но его _истинный_ хочет не плотской любви, а какого-то малопонятного магического единения, а значит, нужно постараться дать ему желаемое.

Сделав глубокий вдох, вампкуб сосредоточился на попытках контролировать заполняющую его тело горячую своевольную магию. Она уклонялась, будто хохочущая кокетка, чьё озорное «нет» означает «да, но сначала давай поиграем». Арсений не понимал, какого рода игры хочет от него эта шаловливая сила, но на ум вовремя пришла фраза про кисть. Что, если?..

Даже не додумав эту мысль до конца, он принялся претворять её в жизнь. Представил, будто у него есть светящаяся, сотканная из магии кисть, способная без краски и палитры раскрасить что угодно в любой цвет, а перед ним возвышается обнажённый Антон, служа вдохновителем и в то же время холстом. На пробу провёл воображаемой кистью по его коже, рисуя под рёбрами зелёный листочек…

— Ты на верном пути, — с чуть сбившимся дыханием шепнул его ангел.

Арсений мысленно изменил цвет краски на светло-розовый, такой нежный, что почти белый, и очертил на родной, слегка сутулой спине ангельские крылья.

— До мурашек, — признался Антон; голос его звучал глубоко и чуть хрипло. — Не направляй магию по конкретному маршруту, позволь ей самой прокладывать путь в моё тело.

Слова о столь желанном и недоступном теле, произнесённые с едва заметным придыханием, заставили его напрочь позабыть и о рисовании, и о непонятных магических практиках. Хотелось просто слиться с Антоном воедино, подарить ему всю свою любовь, всю нежность и ласку, весь жар истомившейся страсти. Дарить — и принимать в ответ.

Резкий судорожный вздох у самого уха — и прохладные руки обхватили его лицо, вынуждая приподнять голову для поцелуя. В следующий миг его рот накрыли горячие губы его возлюбленного, и будто вся планета на мгновенье остановила свой бег. _Такого_ он ещё никогда не испытывал. Слаще поцелуев с _истинным,_ ярче солнца, нежнее летнего ветерка, неимоверно, головокружительно _откровенно…_ Он чувствовал, как по его рукам лёгкой дымкой струятся невесомые потоки магии, беспрепятственно проникают в любимое тело и растворяются, будто сливаясь с самой душой. И в то же время Антон целует его пылко и трепетно, и желанные уста дарят ему поистине волшебные, _чудесные_ ласки, заполняя всё его существо блаженной негой.

Восхитительные секунды необычайного единения тянулись сладкой вечностью, но и этого было мало; хотелось остаться так навсегда.

Его ангел первым разорвал поцелуй, рвано хватая ртом воздух. Очнувшись от дурманящего послевкусия застилающего глаза удовольствия, Арсений только сейчас заметил, что Антона бьёт крупная дрожь, из-за которой он едва стоит на ногах.

— Что с тобой, огонёчек? Тебе плохо? Позвать врача? — всполошился вампкуб, крепче обхватывая подрагивающее худощавое тело. Что могло пойти не так? Это магия что-то натворила? Или Антон, случайно нарушив границы собственного осознанного согласия, из-за их отзеркаленной связи сам же и схлопотал обратку? Ну зачем, зачем он согласился на этот сомнительный эксперимент?!

— М-мне х-хорошоооо… — чуть заикаясь, протянул маг. — Н-немного сл-лишком хорошо. Н-не ожид-дал, что это так… Что эт-тоо — _так!_

Слегка успокоенный словами опьянённого удовольствием ангела, Арсений коснулся его ладони, проверяя степень его насыщения лаской.

— Да ты весь горишь! — воскликнул он, только теперь осознавая, что кожа Антона и впрямь словно пылает.

— Это правильн-ный поб-бочный… эффееект, — заверил его маг, подаваясь вперёд и чуть ли не выстанывая последнее слово. — М-может ещё, а? П-пожалуйста, клыкааастик!

— На сегодня хватит, родной мой. Нам пора ложиться спать, — кажется, на эти полные нежности и спокойствия слова ушли километры самоконтроля. Килоджоули. Мегатонны. Тераньютоны. В чём вообще измерить самоконтроль, требующийся на то, чтобы держать в объятьях человека, который предназначен тебе судьбой, мужчину, чьё желание ощутимо упирается тебе в живот, того единственного, которого любишь и хочешь больше всего на свете, но ради его же блага не смеешь и пальцем тронуть без осознанного на то согласия?

Антон послушно юркнул под тонкое летнее одеяло и почти мгновенно заснул. Стоило вампкубу, вернувшись из ванной, опуститься на кровать, его ангел, не просыпаясь, тут же сгрёб его в охапку, привычно утыкаясь носом в шею.

_Что ж ты со мной делаешь, огонёчек._

_Я ведьㅤ н е ㅤж е л е з н ы й._

***

Негромкий перестук копыт по каменистой горной дороге убаюкивал изрядно измотанного Арсения — это другие вампиры не спят, а ему сон всё-таки необходим. Походный врач советовал ему отоспаться и лишь потом отправляться в путь, но куда там! Как можно спокойно уснуть, когда всего несколько вёрст отделяют тебя от дома, где тебя любят и ждут?

Байка, гнедая лошадь местной, черкесской породы, шла мягкой и́ноходью, и, пожалуй, он мог бы даже вздремнуть в седле, благо окрестности были безопасны и вдобавок хорошо знакомы как ему, так и самой лошади. Но сердце билось едва ли не в такт частым сдвоенным ударам копыт: ещё чуть-чуть, и он обогнёт Плешивого Ежа, как его сослуживцы прозвали между собой эту гору, и увидит здание госпиталя, ставшее ему домом, почувствует на себе взгляд таких родных глаз… Пока лишь взгляд, быть может, ещё пара сдержанных слов — при свете дня; но как только на горы опустится муаровый бархат звёздной летней ночи, наступит пора жадных прикосновений истосковавшихся друг по другу любовников. Они не виделись всего-то седми́цу, пустяк, казалось бы, бывало ведь и дольше, но любая разлука с любимым давалась суккубу особо тяжело. Вынужденный как-то выживать без столь необходимых ему согревающих прикосновений прохладных пальцев, он пил кровь чаще обычного, поневоле пьянея, а накануне боя, дабы сохранить трезвую голову, находил себе кого-нибудь «для согрева постели», как деликатно называл это Вольдемар. Арсению всякий раз было мерзко идти на эти вынужденные измены, суккубам безумно тяжело любить одного, а спать с кем-то другим, но иного выхода не было. Пить кровь перед битвой, вступать в бой с помутившимся от опьянения рассудком — самоубийство, а хранить верность своему милому мастеру значило обречь его на медленную и мучительную гибель. Они и без того пошли против природы, один — наполовину обратив суккуба, что всегда считалось невозможным, второй — полюбив не по указке истинности, а по выбору собственного сердца. Неправильные, невозможные, созданные не друг для друга, почему-то вдвоём они чувствовали себя как никогда цельными, будто обретшими нечто давно утерянное, что и не чаяли найти.

В груди всё пело. Сейчас, сейчас из-за поворота покажется знакомая череда укреплений, среди которых нежно-жёлтым, будто пушистый цыплёнок, пятном возвышается двухэтажное здание госпиталя, уже скоро он увидит место, где началась его новая, лучшая жизнь! Вот, вот он, долгожданный поворот!

В один миг внутри всё оборвалось.

На месте привычного строения виднелась лишь груда почерневших обломков.

Рванув поводья, он пустил лошадь <карьером/abbr>, не помня себя от беспокойства. Не заметил даже, как проскочил часовых — то ли притормозил, чтобы назваться по всем правилам, то ли вовсе не сбавил ходу, беспрепятственно пропущенный не то за счёт не-горского внешнего вида и военной формы, не то в силу непроизвольно включившегося гламора и чар. Помнил лишь, как соскочил с взмыленной лошади у самых руин, едва не попав под её же копыта, ухватил первого подвернувшегося человека за грудки́: — Что произошло? — Артиллерийский обстрел трофейными орудиями два дня тому, ваше высокобла… — начал было тот, но Арсений оборвал штабс-капитана на полуслове: — Потери? — Дюжина больных и семнадцать служивых убиты, ещё с два десятка ранены. Было б и больше, да только полковой доктор вовремя вынес тех, кто сам из рушащегося здания выбраться не мог. Пять раз в шатающиеся руины кидался, десятерых вытащил! Сердце сжалось от нежной гордости за возлюбленного. Вольдемар, обыкновенно сентиментальный и уступчивый, в по-настоящему важных вещах проявлял скрытую в его мягкой сущности стальную твёрдость. Вот оно, настоящее благородство, пусть он и вовсе из простых земледельцев родом, но разве кровь определяет, кто мы есть? — А как в шестой кинулся, так и сложился лазарет наш вовнутрь. Стены-то старые, шаткие. Эх, такого доктора потеряли! Арсений замер, омертвел, с трудом осознавая действительность. Тяжёлые свинцовые накладки, которые он по совету Вольдемара закреплял под одеждой на спине и груди, оберегая общую для вампиров и людей уязвимость, будто сжали его сердце холодными тисками. Он слушал словоохотливого штабс-капитана, едва разбирая речь — всё слышалось будто через подушку, лишь отдельные фразы доносились сквозь звенящую в ушах тишину болезненными ударами черкесских кинжалов: граната, осколки, бомба, брандcку́гель, пожар… Всё смешалось в голове, лишь набатом било осознание. _Его любимого. Больше. Нет._ Завыть бы диким зверем, броситься разбирать груду покрытых гарью кирпичей, в кровь сбивая пальцы в тщетной надежде отыскать под завалом своего возлюбленного — раненого, бездыханного, но по-вампирски живого… Но нет, шансов выжить у него не было: если не осколками посекло, так при взрыве разорвало, а если и этой участи миновал, то оглушило, обломками завалило, а потом дотла сожгло беспощадным пламенем. Кинуться бы на гроб, будто обезумевшая от горя безутешная вдовушка, взвыть в голос, причитая об утрате своей любви, вцепиться бы в безнадёжно остывшее родное тело, да только ни гроба, ни тела, ни права на горе. Только и можно, что сжать кулаки, до глубоких кровавых отметин вонзая ногти в собственные ладони, отчеканить сдержанно «Он был мне близким другом», получив в ответ блеклое «Соболезную», да застыть неподвижной статуей, подавившись застрявшим в горле безмолвным криком. Какое-то движение привлекло его внимание, слуха достигло скорбное «Он хотел бы, чтобы это досталось вам», в руку скользнуло что-то маленькое, слегка оцарапав подушечку пальца. Сжав предмет в пальцах, он поднёс ладонь к глазам, отчего-то сухим, хотя глубоко внутри кипели непролитые слёзы, и не удержался от вскрика. В его пальцах покачивался знакомый браслет с клыком. 

…

Проснувшись, Арсений ещё долго не мог прийти в себя. Ему нечасто снились кошмары, детально повторяющие то, что происходило с ним наяву. Он не любил вспоминать о том, как потерял каждого, кого любил, но пропитанные болью образы давних событий порой являлись ему во снах, однако даже в этих тяжёлых видениях оставленное далеко позади прошлое ни разу ещё не переплеталось со страхами настоящего. И вроде надо бы успокоиться: вот он, Антон, сопит себе мирно, прижав к груди его, вампкуба, руку, будто ребёнок мягкую игрушку. Живой, здоровый, никаким образом не способный переместиться вдруг на Кавказ, да ещё и в начало девятнадцатого века, да ещё и заменить собою другого его почти-бессмертного возлюбленного. И всё, казалось бы, объяснимо: извечный страх потерять едва обретённое счастье, распалённый опасной профессией Антона и наличием постоянной угрозы со стороны неизвестного заклятого врага, да ещё кучка повседневных стрессов, расшатывающих нервы. Вдобавок Антон, опьянённый вчерашними чувственными изысканиями, напрочь забыл убрать с кровати свой браслет, и клык действительно немножко оцарапал острым кончиком Арсов палец, тем самым из яви просочившись и в сон, но всё одно на душе оставалось неспокойно. Каким-то чудом Арсений всё же сумел вновь заснуть, но легче от этого не стало: ворочался, вздрагивал, просыпаясь от ощущения падения, вновь забывался беспокойным сном… Неудивительно, что после вчерашнего балансирования на бритвенно-острой кромке между желанием и доводами разума, очередной торопливой разрядки в ванной и последовавшего сна, обернувшегося кошмаром из былого горя и самых сокровенных страхов, наутро Арсений чувствовал себя измученным и разбитым. Ещё и впервые со времени обмена у него замёрзли кончики пальцев — видно, первый предвестник постепенно возвращающейся к нему суккубьести. Руки Антона, впрочем, были гораздо холоднее, отчего во время утренних поцелуев, неизменно сопровождающихся объятьями, поглаживаниями и прочими подобными ласками, Арсения ещё сильнее накрывало непрошеным осознанием сходства прикосновений с Вольдемаровыми. Похоже, это утро мало для кого было добрым — целитель тоже был не в духе, ещё более резкий и въедливый, чем обычно. За завтраком Арсений проглотил столько его колкостей, что мог бы за еду и не браться — и без того наелся досыта. Вампкуб держался как мог, невольно ставя себе в пример Вольдемара, нажившего за три века достаточно мудрости, чтобы кротко и смиренно претерпевать чужие придирки, при этом не принимая их на свой счёт, и Антона, который с завидным пофигизмом уминал подслащённую ягодами овсянку, безропотно снося сколь угодно похабные высказывания в свой адрес. Сколько верёвку ни вить, а концу быть. Арсений пропускал мимо ушей остроты, всё больше похожие на попытки оскорбить одного конкретного вампкуба, стоически терпел гадости в адрес своего возлюбленного, сдерживая яростно полыхающее в венах пламя, но когда в ответ на деликатную просьбу не скрежетать ножками стула по полу, озвученную безукоризненно вежливым тоном, услышал брошенное эдак свысока «Детей своих воспитывать будешь», не выдержал. Слишком уж болезненно эта безобидная с виду фраза напомнила ему, что его сын и дочь давно мертвы, а семейного счастья с Антоном ему не светит. Встав из-за стола, он молча удалился в спальню. Безумно хотелось разбить тарелку с горячей кашей о голову этого невоспитанного менталиста, но, титаническим усилием воли преодолев это искушение, равно как и сотню других, он каким-то чудом дошёл до спальни, ничего не сломав и никого не покалечив. Разве что дверью со злости хлопнул, под конец не сдержавшись. Арсений чувствовал себя загнанным зверем: снаружи, за пределами безопасной квартиры — неведомый враг, жаждущий их смерти; внутри — этот чёрт носатый, невесть как ставший побратимом его ангела. И ладно бы только он — в конце концов, вампкуб мог бы голыми руками скрутить этого водника в бараний рог. Нет, от самых сложных испытаний не сбежать, потому что они всегда с тобой. Соблазны, страхи, горечь прошлых потерь… Всё это — часть его самого, его опыт, его извечный багаж, а от самого себя никуда не деться. Его ушей достиг далёкий звук родного голоса — должно быть, он хлопнул дверью так сильно, что та, ударившись, отскочила обратно, так толком и не закрывшись, а потому не активировав звукоизолирующий контур. — Ель, — коротко позвал Антон менталиста, каким-то чудом умудрившись вложить в столь мягкие звуки хлёсткость плети и холод антарктического бурана. В ответ целитель лишь хмыкнул. Арсений не мог этого ни видеть, ни слышать, но явственно ощущал, что Елик скептически изогнул и приподнял бровь. — Когда в следующий раз захочешь сказать что-то Арсу, не забывай, что ты на **_его_** территории, — с нажимом проговорил Антон, судя по звуку, вставая из-за стола. — То, что было мне домом, ты видел, когда ходил к Диме — пепелище этажом ниже. Арсений очень выручил меня, предоставив поддержку и не просто крышу над головой, но место, которое я и вправду могу назвать своим домом, — на этом месте голос его ангела чуть смягчился, но тут же построжел: — Однако он не нанимался терпеть выходки моих гостей. Я очень ценю твою помощь и не имею ничего против того, чтобы ты ехидничал в _мой_ адрес, но будь добр уважительно относиться к Арсению. Прекращай оправдывать свой говняный характер болью в застарелой ране. Свои раны есть у всех, моральные или физические, но это не повод причинять боль окружающим. 

…

— Прости, — едва слышно прошептал его ангел, присаживаясь рядом с ним на край кровати и обнимая так, будто боялся спугнуть или встретить сопротивление. — Кого? — зачем-то спросил Арсений, решив, что Антон пришёл просить прощения за своего бессовестного товарища. — Меня, — отрывисто выдохнул маг, утыкаясь ему в плечо горячим лбом. — Тебя-то за что, огонёчек? — невольно фыркнул вампкуб, машинально поглаживая его по волосам. Антон тяжело вздохнул, и, помедлив, пояснил: — Я должен был вмешаться, но протупил. В ответ Арс лишь безмолвно поцеловал родную русую макушку. Смысла что-то говорить он не видел, равно как и вины Антона в произошедшем. Нахальный целитель виноват в несдержанности и хамстве, сам вампкуб — в том, что позволил словам чужого, по сути, человека так себя зацепить. А вот за его ангелом никакой вины не было. Антон прильнул к нему, как ребёнок, и глядя на него, Арсений не мог сдержать улыбку. И чего его угораздило так распереживаться из-за отсутствия семейных перспектив? Они _уже_ семья. Странная и кособокая, как сколоченная некогда его младшим братом трёхногая табуретка, но _семья._ Двое былых незнакомцев, ставшие друг другу родными и до невозможности близкими. — Спасибо, — после долгого молчания шепнул вампир, крепче обнимая своего огонёчка. — Ты слышал, — утвердительно пробубнил Антон ему в ключицу, прижимаясь ближе. — Дверь не захлопнулась, — повёл свободным плечом Арсений. — Вампирский слух не даёт возможности _не_ слышать. — Я помню, клыкастик. Ещё до того, как заговорить с ним, я понял, что слышу твоё дыхание, а значит, и ты всё слышишь. Но мне от тебя скрывать нечего. 

***

Хлопнувшая входная дверь возвестила об уходе водника. — Вот так бы сразу, — усмехнулся Антон, откидываясь всем корпусом на кровать, чтобы от души потянуться. — Сейчас прогуляется, искупнётся в первом попавшемся фонтане и вернётся уже в нормальном настроении. — Он же вроде не десантник, чтоб второго августа в фонтанах купаться да бутылки о голову разбивать, — заметил Арсений, тут же представляя этого лощёного хмыря одетым в тельняшку, военную форму и голубой берет. Зрелище получалось уморительное, воображаемый Елик из-за вопиюще невоенной причёски и переделанной на модный лад одежды походил скорее на чрезмерно манерного гея, наивно попытавшегося замаскироваться, чтобы не быть битым, но претерпевшего сокрушительное фиаско. — Десантник? — рассеянно переспросил маг, удивлённо поднимая брови. — А, точно, день ВДВ… Нет, Елик в любой день в году горазд купаться. Водник же, как ни крути. Арс, ложись рядышком, поваляемся в тишине, пока есть такая возможность. А то скоро все наши соберутся, и уже не до того будет. Улыбнувшись, Арсений прилёг рядом, приобнимая любимого, наслаждаясь уютной тишиной и покоем. 

…

Вскоре притихшая было квартира наполнилась звуками. Сначала ввалились гости из Серёжиного полуподвала — капитан Махно, маг-ликантроп и сам гном-оборотень, в кои-то веки в гуманоидном обличье, почему-то босой и с голым торсом, в мешковатых широченных шароварах и накинутом на плечи пледе. Все трое не пришли, а именно что ввалились: едва зайдя внутрь, худощавый маг споткнулся о предусмотрительно оставленные в коридоре гостевые тапочки, налетел на Матвиенко, сшибая его с ног, и уже вдвоём оборотни упали на каким-то чудом устоявшего капитана. С учётом того, что в руках у каждого из троицы были пакеты с покупками из ближайшего супермаркета, грохоту было немало. — Вот поэтому я всегда ношу яйца и всякую бьющуюся тару, закрепляя всё это внутри каркаса из дубовых щитов, — флегматично пробормотал капитан, помогая ребятам встать. Собрав раскатившиеся по полу яблоки и прочие выпавшие из пакетов покупки, все трое прошли на кухню, чтобы разложить по местам принесённые продукты и убрать скоропортящиеся в холодильник, и буквально через минуту после того, как прихожая опустела, в ней снова появились очередные гости. Точнее, сначала до чуткого вампирского слуха донеслось проворачивание ключа в замке, дёрганье закрытой двери, снова звук ключа и наконец-то лёгкие шаги воздушницы — предыдущие визитёры забыли замкнуть за собой, отвлечённые падением и вознёй с покупками, а Кристина, думая, что дверь заперта, и не зная, в какую сторону нужно провернуть ключ, чтобы открыть дверь, наоборот её закрыла. Шуршание пакета, негромкое хлопанье пары лёгких тапочек, которые девушка, вполне закономерно предположив, что гостевой обуви на всех не хватит, принесла с собой, и произнесённое вполголоса неуверенное «Арсений?». — Он вас услышал, сейчас подойдёт, — вклинился звонкий голосок Ляси. Напоследок поцеловав своего огонёчка в висок, Арсений нехотя встал с кровати: раз зовут — надо идти. Тем более что в этот раз отхватить метлой ему явно не грозило. — Доброе утро, — поприветствовал он сестру своего _истинного,_ совершенно не понимая, чего от неё ожидать и зачем он ей вдруг понадобился. — Я хотела извиниться. Ну, за вчерашнее, — девушка виновато вскинула на него голубовато-зелёные глаза, так знакомо и так по-шастунски, что даже если бы он не знал об их родстве, то сейчас точно бы догадался. — Ничего страшного, — улыбнулся в ответ Арсений, — я всё понимаю. Это ваш, сугубо шастунский, способ приветствия вампиров. Помнится, в день нашего знакомства Антон меня и вовсе шваброй тополиной огрел. Экс-Шастун, а ныне мадам Отставнова, удивлённо округлила глаза и тут же, не удержавшись, рассмеялась, видимо, представив эту картину. — Пройдёмте в гостиную, что без толку стоять в коридоре? — предложил вампкуб. Пожалуй, из всех незваных гостей он был по-настоящему рад видеть именно её, сестру своего ангела. — Арсений, — строго произнесла она, нахмуривая брови, — мы уже столько знакомы, уже чуть ли не родня, а до сих пор на вы? Непорядок. — Непорядок, — машинально повторил он, соглашаясь. Просияв, Кристина повисла у него на шее. — Арс, я так рада, что ты на меня не злишься! Немного огорошенный столь бурной реакцией, Арсений деликатно приобнял её в ответ. — Тин, долго мне ещё тут… — одновременно с открыванием незапертой двери произнёс знакомый голос, и взгляду явился рыжеволосый свояк, — околачиваться? Под взглядом его свинцово-серых глаз Арсению впервые за долгое время стало неловко. Со стороны это наверняка смотрелось провокационно: привлекательный суккуб в одном халате обнимает чужую жену на глазах у её мужа. Он даже испугался было, что сейчас разразится гроза, причём в самом что ни на есть буквальном смысле, ведь, если Арс правильно запомнил, стихиями Кристининого мужа были воздух и электричество… Обошлось. Отставнов как ни в чём не бывало улыбнулся, подождал, пока любимая жёнушка отлипнет от вампкуба, чмокнул её в щёку, пожал руку Арсу, поблагодарив за подаренный им отдых на Канарах, переобулся в точно так же принесённые с собой тапки и прошаркал в гостиную. Арсений потёр переносицу, пытаясь понять, то ли рыжий лишён чувства ревности, то ли абсолютно доверяет своей возлюбленной, то ли попросту понимает, что вампкубу никто, кроме Антона, не нужен. Заходя в спальню, чтобы переодеться в повседневную одежду, а не расхаживать при гостях в неглиже, Арсений чуть не столкнулся в дверях с выходящим Антоном. — Тих-ха! — выдохнул его _истинный,_ придержав его за плечи. — Арс, ты в порядке? — В полном, ангел мой, — улыбнулся в ответ вампкуб. — Просто немного сбит с толку всей этой кутерьмой и пытаюсь морально подготовиться к грядущему вавилонскому столпотворению. Спустя пять минут они уже сидели на диване рядом с четой Отставновых и примостившимся на стуле тёзкой свояка — Женей-оборотнем. Маги оживлённо болтали, обмениваясь новостями, при этом Антон преспокойно держал его за руку, отчего Арсению казалось, будто он попал в какую-то другую реальность. Подумать только, меньше месяца назад, четвёртого июля, они ходили вдвоём в театр, за весь вечер соприкоснувшись хорошо если раза три, и на обратном пути маг сообщил, что расстался с его прапраправнучкой… Если бы в тот вечер кто-нибудь сказал бы Арсу, что спустя всего несколько недель его _истинный_ вот так вот легко и без напряга будет держать его за руку, — при всех, на глазах у боевых товарищей и родной сестры! — Арсений бы не поверил. Вновь послышалось бряцанье ключей, и вскоре в арочном проёме появились двое коренастых магов — мастер-артефактор и боевик по прозвищу Чех, внешне более похожий, впрочем, на белоруса. — Хай, — с забавной придурочно-мультяшной интонацией поздоровался Чех-белорус. — Там к вам какой-то Илья пришёл, на лестничной площадке ждёт, — сообщил его востроносый родственник. — Русобородый здоровяк словно из русской народной сказки или невысокий и круглолицый «юноша бледный со взором горящим»? — подал голос Шастун. — Скорее второе, — с небольшой заминкой ответил артефактор. Ну да, это для Антона, как, впрочем, и Арсения, Илюша был невысоким, а эти двое магов едва ли сильно отличались от Соболевского в плане роста. Антон разжал пальцы, мимолётно погладив Арсения по предплечью, прежде чем отпустить его руку. — Значит, Арс, это _твой_ гость. Помнишь, как провести сквозь защиту? — Помню, огонёчек, — улыбнулся вампкуб. — Прикосновение и устное приглашение. Идя к двери, он всё гадал, что за причина заставила Илюшу вдруг заявиться к нему. Обычно они связывались при помощи посредников: когда-то давно строчили друг другу письма, позже давали телеграммы, совершали звонки, отправляли SMS и e-mail, печатали сообщения в различных мессенджерах… Что поделать, в суккубий период активного поиска, длящийся до обретения очередного _истинного,_ личные встречи были им противопоказаны. Воспитанник и экс-любовник прекрасно знал его домашний адрес, хотя бы уже потому, что он был указан в контракте на ежемесячные поставки крови, а у Ильи, как у главы местного клана, был полный доступ ко всей вампирской документации. Соболевский знал его адрес, но за прошедшие годы ни разу им не воспользовался, не желая случайно растравить наконец-то затягивающиеся сердечные раны. Что же должно было случиться, чтобы он нарушил устоявшееся меж ними обыкновение? Арсений открыл дверь. — Арс, ты… — шагнул было к нему Илюша, но был остановлен выставленной вперёд ладонью. — Стой, тут магическая защита, — предупредил его вампкуб, — просто так не войти. Дай мне руку. Чуть помедлив, Илья протянул ему ладонь, и Арсений, отчётливо проговорив «Будь моим гостем», втянул его внутрь, не разрывая рукопожатия — точь-в-точь как Антон вчера пропускал друзей в защищённый дом. — С чего такие меры предосторожности? — полюбопытствовал вампир. Арсений испытал облегчение, осознав, что от его каменно-прохладной руки по телу не расползлось тепло. То ли начавшей возвращаться суккубьести было ещё слишком мало, чтобы что-то почувствовать, то ли воспитанник и впрямь наконец-то перегорел к нему — не понять. — Долгая история, — пожал плечами вампкуб, прикидывая, куда можно завести гостя для приватного разговора. Кухня не годилась, её, как и расположенную в том же помещении столовую зону, от гостиной отделяли не двери, а пустые проёмы, то бишь никакой звукоизоляции. Можно было бы воспользоваться кабинетом, вот только шустрые маги, прикинув общее количество членов компании, перетащили все имевшиеся в доме стулья в гостиную, так что присесть в кабинете можно разве что на стол — как-то не комильфо. Ещё одна комната, которую Арсений когда-то давно надеялся сделать детской, за ненадобностью пустовала, так что в ней тоже было проблематично устроиться для разговора. Оставалась лишь спальня, куда был заказан вход всем прочим гостям, а потому красующийся под окном пуфик не перекочевал в гостиную. Конечно, это не лучшее место для беседы с бывшим любовником, но теперь, когда они оба состоят в отношениях каждый со своим человеком, вполне можно закрыть глаза на подобные нюансы. — Собственно, я почему к тебе пришёл-то… — начал было Соболевский, но вампкуб его остановил, выразительно округлив глаза и прижав палец к своим губам. Его неофит — как дети всегда остаются для своих родителей детьми, так и неофит для обратившего его мастера навечно останется неофитом, сколько бы веков ни прошло с тех пор — послушно замолчал. Жестом пригласив следовать за собой, Арсений прошёл в арку и быстрым шагом провёл Илью через гостиную наискось к двери в спальню, краем глаза отметив, что его ангелочек приветливо кивнул новоприбывшему, не отвлекаясь, впрочем, от беседы с товарищами. Заведя воспитанника внутрь, вампкуб плотно закрыл за собой дверь и подтащил пуфик поближе, в то время как сам привычно сел на край кровати. — Что за дело тебя ко мне привело? — наконец позволил себе полюбопытствовать Арсений. — А что, я не могу прийти к своему мастеру и другу просто так? — хитро улыбнулся Соболевский. _— Теперь_ — можешь, — пожал плечами суккуб, акцентируя первое слово. — Однако не в твоём духе наносить визиты без предварительного согласования даты и времени. — Ну да, ну да, аристократу не подобает… — поддакнул Соболевский, ёрзая на пуфике. — Но в особо важных случаях этим правилом можно и пренебречь. Арсений внутренне напрягся. На сердце будто похолодело. — Что-то случилось? Тебе нужна помощь? — с тревогой спросил он. — Насколько я понял, это _у тебя_ что-то случилось и помощь нужна как раз таки _тебе,_ — с нажимом ответствовал Илья. Суккуб недоумённо вскинул брови. — С чего ты взял? Тяжело вздохнув, Соболевский принялся за рассказ. — Есть у меня один, — Арсению мигом вспомнилось скрипучее Шастово «есть у меня один могильничек», и он закусил губу, чтобы не рассмеяться, — курьер, Виталиком зовут. Трусоватый, а потому разносящий заказы лишь самым благонадёжным из владык ночи, зато смекалистый и шустрый. Понятия не имею, каким образом он вообще к нам прибился, если так боится, и почему до сих пор не оставил работу, не попросил стереть ему воспоминания обо всём, что с нами связано. Меня он тоже боится, разница лишь в том, что остальные пугают его как монстры, а я — как строгий босс. Обычно этот самый Виталик получает задания прямиком от моего Ромы, и если уж ему доводится идти мимо моего кабинета, старается прошмыгнуть как мышь. Но странное дело: сегодня утром он, весь белый и трясущийся от страха, постучал в дверь, зашёл, даже не дожидаясь приглашения, и выпалил, что у некоего Арсения Васильевича Попова, судя по всему, большие проблемы. Заикаясь и запинаясь, он вещал что-то про грозных магов, здоровенных зубастых зверюг и не пойми какое осадное положение. Арсений улыбнулся. Похоже, Виталик впервые ничего не преувеличил — его ангел и вправду грозный маг, а Серый и впрямь на диво велик и зубаст. Да и с осадным положением почти в точку: пусть их пока никто не осаждал, однако в одиночку покидать пределы квартиры всё-таки небезопасно — кто ж знает, что ещё собирается устроить им злодей? — А теперь, решив проверить ситуацию лично, я вижу кучу непонятных людей в твоём доме, с которыми ты вовсе не спешишь меня знакомить, что само по себе подозрительно, — подытожил Илья. — Арс, у тебя проблемы? Я могу чем-то помочь? — Всё в порядке, Илюш, — солгал Арсений своему первому и единственному неофиту, удерживая на лице безмятежное выражение и почти веря в свою ложь. В какой-то мере ведь всё и впрямь в порядке, да? Всё-таки он жив и здоров, Антон с ним рядом, всё хорошо… Если забыть о нависающей дамокловым мечом каждодневной угрозе. — Антон расследует одно сложное и запутанное дело, вот и собрал для мозгового штурма своих товарищей по прошлой работе и наших общих друзей, только и всего. Виталик, как обычно, приукрасил — у страха глаза велики. Соболевский ощутимо расслабился, и на вампкуба накатило раскаянье пополам с облегчением. Врать тому, кого всегда считал членом семьи, неприятно и тяжело, но нужно. Пусть хоть Илюшу вся эта катавасия обойдёт стороной, пусть хоть он, как и Ирочка, останется вне угрозы. — Кстати, поздравляю с падением неприступной твердыни твоего _истинного,_ — устроившись поудобней, улыбнулся Илья. В первый миг Арсений не сообразил, о чём это он, а потом понял: сейчас от него пахло прикосновениями Антона, да и кровать источала аромат тела его ангела. В прошлую их встречу, тогда, в Бладлайне, их с Антоном запахи почти не смешивались, ведь в то время они почти не касались друг друга, если не считать снятия серебряных побрякушек и надевания сенаржена. — Не с чем, Илюш, — горько усмехнулся в ответ вампкуб. Не хотелось продолжать держать маску «всё хорошо, прекрасная маркиза», не хотелось ещё раз обманывать близкого друга. — Как это не с чем? — удивился Соболевский, выразительно показывая взглядом на кровать, на разложенные по второй тумбочке вещи Антона, на прислонённую к её боку сумку, на небрежно брошенную на комод толстовку. — Вы пропахли друг другом так, как могут только любовники. И, судя по тому, что живёте вместе, у вас уже всё более чем серьёзно. — Мы почти месяц живём вместе, потому что у Антона сгорела квартира, а остальные друзья не могли его приютить. Раньше он спал на диване в гостиной, сюда перебрался лишь потому, что кое-кому из друзей потребовалось это спальное место, — ответил Арсений, тщательно выверяя голос: не хватало ещё, чтобы интонация дрогнула, выдавая, как сильно ранит его такое положение дел! Круглолицый вампир качнул головой, несогласный с его словами. — Арс, помнишь, в детстве я боялся грозы? Конечно, Арсений помнил. Как тут не помнить? Обычно дети боятся грозы лишь в силу громового грохота, ослепляющих вспышек и знания о том, что удар молнии по меньшей мере болезнен, а то и смертелен. Илюша же боялся грозы совсем по иной причине: в ту ночь, когда за его отцом пришли вооружённые люди, в ночь, когда им с матерью пришлось тайно бежать через чёрный ход, захватив с собой лишь шкатулку с ассигнациями и драгоценностями да пару смен одежды, бушевала гроза. Соболевский тем временем продолжал, не дожидаясь ответа на риторический вопрос: — Помнишь, ты всегда безошибочно угадывал, в чью постель, Алискину или вашу с Луисом, я залез на этот раз, чтобы не трястись от страха в одиночестве? Помнишь, как я всякий раз удивлялся, не понимая, откуда ты всё настолько точно знаешь, ведь ты не каждую ночь проводил дома и попросту не мог видеть, в какую из спален я направился, а к утру я возвращался в собственную кровать. Тогда ты смеялся и говорил, что твой вампирский нос не обманешь, а я не понимал, как так, ведь мне казалось, будто ни я, ни постель не имеем запаха. Так вот, мне давно уже не восемь лет, я уже девяносто два года как вампир, и мой вампирский нос не обманешь, — подытожил Илья. — Не надо «щадить мои нежные чувства», тогда в клубе я понял, что впервые за эти сто лет не испытываю к тебе ничего, кроме благодарности и дружбы, я счастлив с Ромой, так что можешь смело сказать мне правду. — Правду… — повторил за ним Арсений, усмехаясь ещё горше. — Так вот она, правда. Мы спим в одной постели. Одетыми. Мы целуемся несколько раз в день, как по расписанию, будто приём пищи — и то лишь потому, что из-за сложившихся обстоятельств я не могу себе позволить водить в дом одноночек. Антон заботится обо мне, но с его стороны это лишь дружба. Близкая, тесная, чуть странноватая — но _дружба._ Мой ангел меня не любит, мой ангел меня не хочет. Эти безумно болезненные слова об отсутствии любви и желания Арсений каким-то чудом умудрился произнести так легко, будто говорил о погоде. За такую игру Викентий Анатольевич, наёмный режиссёр отцовского крепостного театра, сейчас бы аплодировал ему стоя, изредка прерываясь, чтобы утереть слёзы гордости. Соболевский вытаращил на него глаза. — Как можно _тебя_ — такого красивого, такого притягательного даже без гламора и чар, такого _тебя_ — и не хотеть? Он же не слепой, не глухой, не парализованный. _Как?!_ Он что, не видел, как ты выглядишь и сколь пластично и грациозно двигаешься, не слышал, какой у тебя мелодичный и соблазнительный голос, не ощущал ладонями, какая у тебя нежная кожа, какое упругое тело, как восхитительно ты выгибаешься от страсти?! — под конец Илюша уже чуть ли не кричал от недоуменного возмущения, и вампкуб порадовался, что благодаря магической заглушке их сейчас не может услышать ни Антон, ни прочие воздушники в лице сестры и зятя его _истинного._ Арсений лишь пожал плечами. Риторические вопросы не требуют ответа, а даже если б и требовали, что можно сказать? Всё Антон видел-слышал-чувствовал, а толку? Илюша сделал глубокий вдох и шумно выдохнул. Обычные вампиры набирают в лёгкие воздух лишь затем, чтобы что-то произнести, однако вот такой холостой вдох-выдох позволяет взять паузу, чтобы обрести утраченный контроль над голосом. Впрочем, спокойствия это ему не принесло: судя по резко расширившимся глазам, главе вампирского клана пришла в голову какая-то тревожащая мысль. — Дяяядю Витю мне в опекуны, чтоб ему в могиле чихалось и кашлялось! — оторопело протянул Соболевский. Своего предыдущего попечителя, дальнего родственника, взявшего над ним опеку после скоропостижной смерти матери, Илья поминал исключительно в ругательствах, и то лишь когда был крайне чем-либо поражён — старый маразматик имел все возможности для достойной жизни, однако успешно их все похерил, выглядел как заправский клошар и совсем не заботился о мальчишке, заставляя наследника старинного рода просить милостыню и воровать. — Давно сгнившие кости чихать не могут, — произнёс Арсений, чувствуя необходимость хоть как-то ответить, чтобы давний друг наконец вышел из ступора и объяснил, что же его так впечатлило. — Арс, как ты ещё держишься в таких-то условиях?! — с болью воскликнул Илюша, и впервые за много лет вампкуб ощутил, будто былой воспитанник сам стал его опекуном. — Месяц совсем без секса, с твоими-то повышенными потребностями — это же концлагерь какой-то! — Всё не так плохо, — мягко возразил суккуб, вспоминая нежные и горячие поцелуи своего ангела, заботливые прикосновения, регулярные объятия, полыхающие исцеляющим светом ладони, извечную готовность любой ценой спасти его, лишний раз подтверждённую состоявшимся не так давно обменом… Соболевский скептически прищурился. — Ага. Всё ещё хуже, — мрачно согласился он. — Ты ж такими темпами коньки отбросишь! Мне что, скрутить его, нашпиговать виагрой и под дулом пистолета заставить с тобой переспать? — Обойдёмся без этого, — холодно отрезал вампкуб. Илюша, конечно, предлагает не совсем всерьёз, да и хочет как лучше, но он, Арсений, сам разберётся. В конце концов, Соболевский всегда был склонен излишне драматизировать. До обмена же он как-то прожил? Пусть тело не пылало от того изобилия энергии, что даёт любовь _истинного_ или хотя бы секс, однако регулярные поцелуи давали за сутки столько же сил, как и контакт с одноночкой. — Я в порядке, Илюш, правда в порядке. Не поверив этому заявлению, вампир привычным жестом взял его ладонь в свою, проверяя температуру пальцев. В тот же миг раздался быстрый стук и дверь распахнулась, являя их взорам Антона. Второй раз за день Арсений почувствовал себя без вины виноватым, только если в прошлый раз он был скорее в роли невольного «любовника», то теперь ему выпало амплуа «изменщика», даром что в обоих случаях у него и в мыслях не было ничего такого. Он тщетно попытался выдернуть руку из крепкой хватки ледяных пальцев Ильи, но куда там! При виде сей сцены Антон высоко поднял брови, но никак происходящее не прокомментировал. — Прошу прощенья, что помешал. Мне бы единорожью пыль из сумки взять для Кристинкиных зелий, — деликатно произнёс он, взмахом руки указывая на сумку, единственный проход к которой перекрывали их руки. — Илюш, ты уже убедился, что пальцы тёплые, можешь отпустить, — мягко произнёс вампкуб, внутренне морщась: звучало не как правда, а как дурацкое оправдание пойманного на горяченьком изменщика. Странное чувство… Антону ведь прекрасно известно, что Арсению нужен только он, что только _его_ хочется душой и телом, что _истинному_ достаточно лишь пальцем поманить — и вампкуб будет у его ног, готовый на что угодно, лишь бы _с ним._ Откуда же тогда это мерзкое чувство, будто он предал своего ангела одним лишь молчаливым позволением коснуться своей руки? Одно лишь радовало — Илья наконец-то отпустил его кисть, позволяя Антону пройти. И, кажется, его воспитанник и по совместительству бывший любовник действительно оставил неуместные чувства в прошлом. Всё-таки фаворит на него хорошо влияет, Илья стал спокойней внутренне и вместе с тем живее внешне — яркий, бойкий, улыбается лёгкой такой улыбкой, какую Арсений видел у него разве что в детские годы. Вампиры молча проследили за тем, как Антон торопливо прошёл к своей сумке, присел, перебирая разномастные пузырьки в поисках нужного, и, наконец найдя, отправился на выход, по пути свободной рукой мимолётно взъерошив волосы Арса. — Говоришь, вы не в отношениях? — многозначительно поднял брови Соболевский уже после того, как за магом закрылась дверь, отчего лицо его стало ещё более детским, чем обычно. Нет, всё-таки выразительность Антоновой мимики ему не побить, как бы ни старался. — Антон… хорошо знает суккубов, и потому понимает, что от любого его прикосновения я получаю некоторый заряд энергии. Для него подобные касания — рядовое явление из разряда «мне несложно, а тебе полезно», где-то между чесанием оборотня за ушком и оказанием другу услуги в виде целительного массажа, — пояснил вампкуб, тщательно подбирая слова. — А по-моему, он приревновал. Глянул ещё так… выразительно, — ухмыльнулся Илья. Арсений был настроен скептически. — Скорей уж ему не понравилось нарушение его личного пространства, — вздохнул он. — Насколько я знаю, когда он жил у себя, гостей принимал охотно, но в спальню никого не пускал. Призраки не в счёт, им сложно воспрепятствовать. — У тебя полная гостиная магов, оборотней, ещё и призраки? Сумасшедший дом какой-то! — Ага, а ещё волхв есть, твой тёзка, кстати. Хороший парень, душевный, но эта его сила… как серебро: если недолго контактировать, нормально, а чуть передержишь — обожжёт. Соболевский поморщился. В отличие от наставника, его серебро обжигало мгновенно. — А по-моему, всё-таки ревнует, — упорствовал он. — Хоть и странно ревновать к воспитаннику. — Он знает, Илюш, — сказал вампкуб просто. — Знает, что когда-то нас связывало нечто большее. Знает обо всех, кто был мне дорог. Равно как и я знаю обо всех, кто был или остаётся с ним близок. — Он посмел травить тебе душу рассказами о своих бывших?! — тут же вскипел Соболевский, и Арсений поспешил его успокоить. — Я сам попросил его рассказать мне о них, — мягко отметил он. Илья сокрушённо покачал головой. — Сумасшедший дом какой-то, — повторил он. — И ты в нём главный пациент. 

…

За время дальнейшего разговора Шастун заглядывал ещё дважды. Сначала он вернулся за каким-то не то амулетом, не то деталью для артефакта, заодно перекинувшись с Арсом парой словечек, сообщив о приходе Димы с Макаром и без какого-либо стеснения обратившись к вампкубу по прозвищу. — Зовёшь его ангелом, а смотришь как на сошедшее с небес божество, — подметил Соболевский, как только дверь захлопнулась, скрывая их беседу от мага, и в голосе его слышалась едва заметная шероховатость. Арсений прекрасно понимал причину: что в детстве, что во времена их обречённой связи, что уже после он неизменно звал воспитанника лишь по имени. Одноночек он имел обыкновение звать солнышками-зайчиками или аналогичными безликими обращениями на других языках, чтобы скрыть своё нежелание запоминать имя очередного подвернувшегося ему человека — что толку захламлять память, если всего лишь за год в его постели сменится три сотни совершенно разных, но вместе с тем одинаково безымянных любовников? Другое дело те, кого он по-настоящему любил. Вольдемар, семеро _истинных_ и оба его ребёнка — итого десять безмерно любимых личностей, дюжина уникальных прозвищ. Арс улыбнулся своим мыслям — и здесь его ангел умудрился отличиться, заработав три ласковых именования вместо одного: ангел, зефирка и огонёчек. И это ещё не считая изначальной оскорбительной швабры! А в следующий раз Антон и вовсе ворвался без стука, вполголоса бормоча что-то о том, как его заебали растяпистые друзья-товарищи, не умеющие выдавать список необходимых им предметов сразу, а не по одному, и гоняющие его туда-сюда будто посыльного. Во избежание дальнейших казусов маг прихватил с собой всю сумку, чтоб уж наверняка. Привычно повесив её на плечо, Антон направился было на выход, но, проходя мимо Арсения, остановился, притянул к себе, обхватил лицо своего вампкуба прохладными руками и одарил жарким поцелуем, ничуть не смущаясь чужого присутствия, будто и не было в их спальне никакого опешившего Соболевского. — Советую закругляться, клыкастик, через четверть часа Макар закончит готовить обед, а ты сам знаешь, как вкусно у него всё получается, — улыбнулся его огонёчек, после чего наконец обратил внимание на их гостя: — Кстати, Илья, если хочешь, можешь к нам присоединиться. У нас, конечно, выбор вампирских коктейлей не сравнить с ассортиментом твоего клуба, да и пить придётся из непрозрачной посуды, чтоб народ не нервировать… Есть молоко, апельсиновый, вишнёвый и яблочный сок, холодный зелёный чай, шампанское, коньяк и виски. — Вишнёвый сок с кровью в пропорции один к одному, пожалуйста, — оторопело отозвался вампир, зачем-то поясняя свой выбор: — Арсовы пироги — единственный аспект человеческой жизни, по которому я действительно скучаю. — Да, пироги у нашего вампкуба что надо, — мечтательно протянул Шастун, тут же возвращаясь с небес на землю: — Ладно, не буду вам мешать, да и ребята меня уже, наверное, заждались. Едва он скрылся за дверью, отсекая их от доносящегося из гостиной шума голосов, Соболевский вернулся к прерванному было разговору. — По-моему, он ясно дал понять, что предъявляет свои права на тебя, — хитро заметил младший вампир, явно пытаясь подбодрить друга. — Если бы… — вздохнул Арсений. Что толку принимать желаемое за действительное? Его воспитанник принялся по-стариковски нудеть, удивительно сильно напоминая приснопамятного дядю Витю. Впрочем, маразматичный родственник Илюши обычно нёс перемежаемую ругательствами чепуху, а вот речь вампира была вполне осмысленной, хоть смысла в ней вампкуб и не видел. Соболевский талдычил что-то про неравноценный обмен, мол, ты к его ногам свою жизнь бросаешь, а он тебе фигу с маслом. Арсению очень хотелось поведать, что жизнь сама бросила его на холодный бетонный пол и оставила умирать, в то время как ангел его спас, верным псом спал на коврике, выхаживая его, и не оставил своего пациента и после окончательного исцеления, что был рядом, неизменно заботясь, открыв ему пусть не сердце, но самую душу. Что жизнью рисковал ради своего вампкуба — нелюбимого, но отчего-то _нужного._ Но вместо этого он лишь одёрнул рукава рубашки, пряча за тонкой тканью выцветшие полосы шрамов.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Иноходь_ — вид лошадиного аллюра (походки), при котором животное поднимает сначала обе правые ноги, а потом обе левые (для сравнения: обычные рысаки одновременно делают шаг «диагональными» ногами, правой передней и левой задней). Движение иноходью более быстрое и плавное, что делает такую лошадь более комфортной для всадника, однако иноходцы менее устойчивы и, как правило, практически непригодны для работы в упряжке.
>
>> «юноша бледный со взором горящим»
> 
> Цитата из стихотворения В. Я. Брюсова «Юному поэту».  
> Клоша́р — нищий бродяга, обыкновенно бездомный. Слово имеет французское происхождение.
>
>> граната
> 
> Это не ошибка. Муза заставила меня много часов подряд изучать огнестрельное оружие времён Кавказской войны. В то время реально уже были гранаты. Конечно, не такие, как сейчас, но всё же.
>
>> сегодня утром он
> 
> Виталик мнителен и трусоват, а потому несколько дней не решался сунуться к начальству, вот Соболевский и узнал о сложившейся ситуации с опозданием.
> 
> Вот и вышла девятая, последняя часть Интерлюдии с вампкубом. Впереди **3,91. Общий сбор — Тет-а-тет с вампиром** :  
> • Ещё один интересный разговор в спальне ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> • «Есть у меня один могильничек…»  
> • Чем пахнут вампиры?  
> • Загадка Шеминова будет раскрыта.


	69. Глава 3,91. Общий сбор — Тет-а-тет с вампиром

С прибытием гостей жизнь закипела. Каждый присутствующий был чем-то занят, при этом ничуть не мешая остальным — работа в пятёрках приучает без проблем находить себе занятие и делать это так, чтобы не создавать препятствий друг другу. Что удивительно, местные друзья подхватили заданный Пятёркой ритм: Серёжа чистил картошку, капитан Махно с Чехом резали овощи на салат, Дима накрывал на заранее перенесённый в гостиную стол, ну а Макар взял на себя жарку котлет, сарделек и отбивных.

Антону было неловко, что сам он не участвует в процессе приготовления обеда, как-никак друзья ведь _у него_ в гостях… Но попробуй-ка отбейся от настырной сестрицы и любознательного артефактора! То Тина, узнав о его запасе единорожьей пыли, попросила отсыпать ей хоть немножко, то Миша, похваставшись очередным улучшением своего магомеханического сокола, предлагал помощь в усовершенствовании кое-каких артефактов, то вернувшийся с перекура Миха-Женя-короче-зятёк ещё кое-какую идею подал… Словом, тут уж не до участия в кухонной возне. Хорошо хоть, появление Отставнова переключило внимание сестры и бытовика с Шастуна на него, так что, оставив свою сумку им на растерзание, Антон всё же сумел вырваться на кухню, где и занялся напитками. Поставил чайник, чтобы к возвращению Елика чай успел не только завариться, но и хоть немного остыть: целитель и без того с самого утра не в духе, а если горячим чаем язык обожжёт, может снова что-нибудь в адрес клыкастика ляпнуть, нафиг надо такое счастье. Разобравшись с чайником, Антон принялся рыться в кухонных шкафчиках: ещё только обживаясь у Арса, он как-то видел подходящую фарфоровую посудину с крышечкой и встроенной трубочкой, вот только не запомнил, где именно она лежит. Кажется, из таких пьют минеральную воду на водолечебных курортах. Самое то для публичного употребления вампирского коктейля! Не то чтобы в Пятёрке были слабонервные, да и Кристина, раз уж выучилась на целительницу, наверняка не особо брезглива, равно как и стоматолог Позов, но ведь помимо них был ещё и Серёжа, волчью сущность которого лучше кровью не провоцировать, и Ляся, которой тёмно-красный вампирский коктейль мог напомнить о недавней смерти, и ведун Макар, не особо жаловавший кровопийц.

Наконец, всё было готово: еда дошла до нужной кондиции, чай остыл, кровь идеально перемешалась с вишнёвым соком (спасибо мощному миксеру). Вокруг накрытого стола собрались все домочадцы и гости, включая наконец-то вышедших из спальни вампиров. Недоставало лишь Елика, но во время приёмов пищи в Пятёрке всегда главенствовало правило «четверо одного не ждут»: положенная отсутствующему порция откладывалась в отдельную посуду, чтобы опоздавший мог поесть, как придёт.

Понимая, что после совместной трапезы ему предстоит ещё посвящать друзей во все детали расследуемого дела, Антон берёг голос: сидел себе молча рядышком с Арсом, уминал картофельное пюре с котлетой, периодически закусывая солёным огурцом, в разговоры не вступал, разве что кивал или головой качал, когда к нему обращались, да смеялся порой.

— …с академзомби здоровался! — посмеиваясь и размахивая вилкой, рассказывал Кожевин. — Нет, ну вы представляете? Идёт эта шпала двухметровая по Академии, проходит мимо драящего полы зомбака и прям как живому человеку говорит, мол, доброе утро.

Многие хихикнули: и Пятёрке, и местным доводилось уже сталкиваться с агрессивными мертвяками, а потому образ студента Шастуна, вежливо здоровающегося с зомби, вырисовывался весьма комичным.

— Но знаете что самое забавное? — продолжал Женька, по-хищному торопливо проглотив кусок мяса почти не жуя. — К концу первого курса зомби даже стали ему отвечать!

Компания разразилась хохотом. Антону и самому было смешно с себя-прежнего: это теперь он состоявшийся боевой маг, выучившийся и опытный, а что он знал в семнадцать? Разве ж отличишь хорошо сохранившегося мертвяка от человека, когда изо всех сил спешишь, пытаясь на пару не опоздать? В его школе действовало дурацкое правило: если утром, перед началом занятий, ученик проходил мимо кого-нибудь из педагогов и не здоровался, специально дежурившая завуч задерживала беднягу минут на пятнадцать для занудной нотации, из-за чего он неминуемо опаздывал на урок и получал нагоняй ещё и от учителя. При такой системе волей-неволей выработаешь привычку здороваться со всеми взрослыми подряд, даже если очень торопишься, а зомби они или маги — разве ж в спешке будешь приглядываться?

Правда, для него так и осталось загадкой, почему примитивные мертвяки стали желать доброго утра в ответ. То ли сохранили какие-то остатки способности к самообучению (что вполне возможно, ведь большинство академических зомби были подняты в первые часы после смерти и сохранены в приличном состоянии), то ли это завхоз, трёхсотлетний некромант с внешностью студента-ботаника и довольно оригинальным чувством юмора, решил пошутить и отдал им такой приказ.

Елик вернулся, когда половина компании уже насытилась и присутствовала за столом только ради беседы. И, как обычно, его появление походило на неожиданно выплеснутое на голову ведро холодной воды.

— Да что у вас за подъезд-то такой? — с этой фразой целитель влетел в гостиную, тут же хватая кружку холодного чая, за неимением иного места отставленную на сдвинутый к стенке журнальный столик. Литровая кружка была единственным металлическим предметом, с которым у Елика была чуть ли не любовь до гроба. Обычно менталисты металл не любят, но водная натура Елика требовала обильного питья, а пластиковые кружки не выносили его слишком экстремального образа жизни: три разбились, две поплавились из-за вражеских атак, ещё одной он со злости шандарахнул по воздушному щиту Шастуна, раскрошив бедную посудину чуть ли не в пыль. Седьмая попала под проклятье, из-за чего позеленела и стала вонять болотной тиной, восьмую, кажется, сталактитом насквозь пробило, девятую целитель сам на какой-то операции отдал под каркас начинённой заклинаниями импровизированной «гранаты»… Примерно на втором месяце пребывания в Пятёрке Антон, наблюдая скоропостижную кончину очередной, тринадцатой уже, пластиковой кружки, подал идею Чеху, и они вместе создали кружку-артефакт: маг металла занялся изготовлением титановой кружки, ну а Шастун обеспечил комплект заклятий, дающих особую прочность и какую-никакую устойчивость к разным видам магического воздействия. Три года с тех пор прошло, а кружка до сих пор цела, хоть и чуточку помялась с одного края.

— Что такое, Ель? — участливо подала голос Кристина.

— Да трындец! — пожаловался менталист, залпом опустошив полную кружку чая. — Полный подъезд нечита́ек развели, заповедник какой-то, блин!

Антон невольно отметил замену привычного мата на смягчённые синонимы — видимо, присутствие Тины его несколько успокаивало. Ничего удивительного: женщина, сестра одного товарища и жена другого, да ещё и тоже целительница-водница без противоречащих стихий — словом, полный комплект смягчающих факторов.

— Нечитаек? — переспросил Дима, и Чех поспешил вполголоса объяснить ему значение слова. Антон не вслушивался, и без того зная суть дела.

Всякий менталист испытывает подспудную неприязнь к тому, на кого не действует его дар, ведь в случае конфликта с таким человеком менталисту придётся использовать лишь одну стихию. Именно поэтому маги стихии разума не участвуют в разборках с вампирами — слишком уязвимы. Именно поэтому Шастун уживался с Еликом гораздо хуже, чем Чех, даром что тот, наделённый магией огня и металла, являлся полным антиподом целителя. Всё дело было в том, что маги-металлики совершенно беззащитны перед чарами менталистов, так что, дойдя до точки кипения, Елик невольно подчинял себе разум товарища, заставлял его сотворить какую-нибудь безобидную ерунду вроде езды на воображаемом мотоцикле или декламирования матерного стишка, чем конфликт и исчерпывался — отсмеявшись, целитель возвращал другу контроль над телом и разумом, после чего не чуждый самоиронии Чех тоже смеялся, и этого было достаточно для примирения.

С Антоном у Елика так не получалось. Во-первых, подобная уязвимость к ментальному воздействию была лишь у металликов; во-вторых, практика в отделе регистрации нечисти оставила свой след — Шастун не только носил не снимая браслет-амулет, защищающий от базовых видов воздействия на разум, но и обладал неплохой такой устойчивостью, выработавшейся за время работы с суккубами. Елик же, будучи стихийным телепатом, привык слышать чужие мысли нон-стоп, и целителя дико раздражало, что новенького члена Пятёрки он слышит с пятого на десятое, будто слабый радиосигнал с шумными помехами. Теперь же Антона и вовсе берёг абсолютный иммунитет принятого _истинного,_ да ещё и рядом всё время был Арс, мысли которого тоже были совершенно недоступны для прочтения. Неудивительно, что их общество Елику что красная тряпка для быка.

— Мало мне этих нечитаек, клыкастого да огнястого, теперь ещё и какой-то мужик в подъезде! — уже чуть спокойней сетовал целитель, отставляя кружку в сторону. — Столкнулся с ним в лифте, и блин, будто пустое место рядом, а не человек. Присутствие его таксы чувствую, ощущаю эмоции всех жильцов в радиусе нескольких метров, а его — никак, хоть убей! Может, это и есть преступник ваш, докачался до шестого уровня, скотина, и злодействует в перерывах между выгулом псины? Улыбается мне, рожа носатая, а для меня он всё равно что невидимка, ну что за безобразие!

Антон подавил порыв насмешливо фыркнуть — со стороны Елика, профиль которого и сам отличался впечатляющим орлиным носом, подобная фраза про Шеминова звучала забавно.

— Есть у меня… — вдруг скрипуче начал Арсений, копируя неоднократно слышанную от Антона интонацию.

— Один могильничек, — хором поддержали его оба знакомых с Галыгиным мага: сам Шастун и его бывший сосед по общежитию.

— …один могильничек, вернее, одна теория, — продолжил клыкастик. — Но для её проверки мне понадобится страховка в виде пары магов: менталиста и воздушника. Евгений, вы доели? Не против составить нам компанию?

Стало почти обидно. Умом-то Шастун понимал, что пока бо́льшая часть его магии циркулирует по венам Арсения, толку от него не так много, но попробуй объяснить это эмоциям! Всё же он привык за последний месяц быть с ним всё время рядом, подстраховывать друг друга, действовать как единый отлаженный механизм — а тут вдруг вампкуб его променял.

Как ни странно, Елик не стал ерепениться — видимо, самому покоя не давала эта непонятная неизвестность с Шеминовым. А может, за время прогулки поостыл да понял, что виноват перед Арсом, кто ж его знает?

…

— Можешь объяснить мне, что происходит? — произнёс Соболевский, когда Антон зашёл вслед за ним в спальню и закрыл дверь.

— Собрание моих друзей, — пожал плечами маг, не понимая, зачем ради такой ерунды нужно было звать на тет-а-тет в звукоизолированное помещение.

— Что происходит между вами с Арсом, — холодным тоном уточнил вампир, нехорошо так прищуриваясь. Илья был ниже на голову, если не больше, но отчего-то воспринимался более опасным, чем свой клыкастик, Антону даже понадобилось напомнить себе, что часть внутреннего огня уже вернулась на своё законное место, пусть не так уж и много, однако на самозащиту в случае чего хватит.

Они так и говорили стоя, ни один не собирался садиться — Соболевский хрен знает почему, может, насиделся уже на пуфике и потом во время застолья; сам же Антон, ощущая непонятную напряжённость со стороны незваного гостя, попросту не мог совладать с рефлексами боевого мага, требующими занимать максимально удобное положение для потенциального боя.

Разумеется, драться не хотелось: во-первых, это всё-таки друг Арса, во-вторых, будет жалко, если в процессе пострадает обстановка спальни, в-третьих, на полный желудок вообще неохота лишний раз дёргаться. Однако какое-то смутное чувство заставляло держаться в состоянии максимальной готовности к неприятностям.

— Полагаю, у тебя уже была возможность задать этот вопрос Арсению, пока вы беседовали наедине, — осторожно начал Антон. — Почему ты спрашиваешь это у меня? Думаешь, едва знакомый маг ответит тебе подробней и честнее, чем твой собственный друг?

— Арс мне ответил, а теперь я хочу выслушать твою версию.

От прохлады голоса Соболевского хотелось поёжиться, но маг сдержался — подобная реакция может быть принята за слабость.

— Он мой суккуб, я его _истинный,_ разве это само по себе не ответ?

Вампир лишь покачал головой.

Антон, конечно, знал из книг и рассказов знакомых, что людям обычно трудно наладить контакт с чужими детьми от прежнего брака, но здесь куда как сложнее: его «пасынок» являлся также бывшим партнёром Арсения, а ещё был старше своего «отчима» раза эдак в четыре. Слишком уж нестандартная ситуация даже для мага.

— Может, ты задашь более конкретный вопрос? — сделав небольшую паузу, чтобы парой движений размять шею, Шастун продолжил мысль: — А то чтобы растолковать стороннему вампиру всю специфику наших взаимоотношений, придётся пересказывать слишком уж много событий. Боюсь, к возвращению клыкастика не управимся.

— Как пожелаешь, — усмехнулся Илья. — Вот тебе конкретный вопрос: почему у вас нет секса?

Ну охуеть теперь.

Хотелось рявкнуть что-то вроде «А тебя ебёт, кто кого ебёт?!» и запустить в наглого вампирюку фаерболом, но Антон сдержался. Если уж Арсу этим утром хватило терпения не ответить агрессией на нападки Елика, то и его _истинному_ стоит поступить точно так же с давним другом клыкастика, как бы этот самый друг ни бесил.

— Потому что Арсений не женщина.

Кто бы знал, сколько выдержки потребовалось для того, чтобы произнести эти пять слов!

— То есть целоваться с не-женщиной можно, а трахаться ну никак? — поднял брови Соболевский.

— С какой стати я вообще должен перед тобой отчитываться? — не стерпел Шаст.

— С такой, что ты Арса на голодном пайке держишь! Для такого, как он, это мучительная пытка, медленная смерть, а я хочу, чтобы Арсений был жив, здоров и счастлив!

Антон скрестил руки на груди, чтобы ненароком не запустить фаерболом в доёбывающегося вампира, а тот всё продолжал свою обвинительную тираду.

_Десять._

_Фаербол — не выход, вся спальня гарью провоняет._

— …то ли ты такой наивный осёл, то ли мудак-садист…

_Девять._

_Да и Арсений расстроится, друг как-никак._

— …не могу видеть, как ты его мучаешь!

_Восемь._

_Благими, блять, намерениями…_

— …будь гарантия, что после родится адекватный _истинный,_ который будет Арса ценить и беречь, я б тебя уже убил за такое!

_Семь._

_Врезать бы ему, да вампир, сука, в разы сильнее… Терпим, терпим… Надо попытаться отвлечься. Так, в формуле ангельского нимба явно проблема с векторами. Что если направить половину потока радиально, а вторую по кольцевой?_

— …и сам с ним не спишь, и одноночек водить не позволяешь. Ну ты и сука!

_Ноль._

— А где ты был, доброжелатель-энтузиаст, когда Арсения похитили, когда он умирал от истощения и ожогов? — не выдержав, Антон сорвался на крик, словно оглушённый яростным рёвом пламени в своих венах. — Где ты был, когда я тащил его, едва дышащего, через весь город? Где ты был, когда из-за ран он не мог не то что на ноги встать, но даже пальцем пошевелить? Где ты был, когда было страшно оставить его одного, но всё равно приходилось, чтобы мы оба не умерли с голоду? Где ты был, когда ему стало хуже, когда он метался в агонии, а мне приходилось его удерживать, чтобы он сам себе не навредил, не оторвал себе кисть или ступню, и без того держащуюся чуть ли не на одном честном слове? Даже истощённый и раненый, он всё равно физически сильнее меня, даже с магией я едва справлялся, и вот тут-то мне очень пригодилась бы помощь другого вампира. Но тебя не было! Ты жил своей жизнью, занимался своими делами, а исчезновение Арса заметил бы лишь почти месяц спустя, когда курьер вернулся бы с сообщением, что адресат не открывает. Замечательный друг, ничего не скажешь, — под конец тирады возраставшая громкость интонаций сменилась тихим едким сарказмом. Будто в костёр водой плеснули, и языки пламени взвились и погасли, ехидно зашипев углями.

Соболевский ошеломлённо вытаращился на него, по-рыбьи разевая рот. Сейчас он походил на семиклассника, застигнутого при попытке тайком выкурить сигаретку, а не на грозного главу клана вампиров. Даже его клыки казались чем-то лишним, выбивающимся из образа, а не придающим изюминку, как у вампкуба.

— Всё, что происходит между мной и Арсом — наше **личное** дело, касающееся лишь нас двоих, — отчеканил маг, подходя ближе, так, чтобы вампиру приходилось задирать голову. — Если тебе так неймётся как-нибудь помочь Арсению, иди и спроси, какую помощь он готов принять, **но между нас не суйся**.

Если до того Соболевский пёр, как тесто, в которое кто-то кинул слишком много дрожжей и поставил в тёплый уголок, то теперь внутренне как-то опал, сдулся, охоло́нул.

— Он действительно… столь сильно пострадал? — севшим голосом спросил он, делая шаг назад и едва ли не падая на пуфик. Лицо его из по-вампирски бледного стало почти что серым.

— Когда я нашёл его, сердце уже не билось, а запястья и щиколотки прожгло серебром чуть ли не до кости, — ответил Антон, старательно контролируя интонацию, что давалось непросто: от взвившегося перед глазами воспоминания в груди изрядно саднило.

— Но как..? — голос его осёкся, и Соболевский, потеряв дар речи, развёл руками.

Антон, однако, понял.

— Магия, — сухо ответил он, опускаясь на кровать: возвышаться над _сломленным_ вампиром не было уже ни нужды, ни желания. — Тщательный уход. Вампирская диета на основе моей крови. Суккубья подпитка. Личный целитель. Неусыпное наблюдение, ну тут уж ещё Ляся очень помогла, конечно. Присматривала за ним, пока я спал, и будила, если вдруг ему становилось хуже.

Съёжившись, вампир схватился за голову, вцепляясь пальцами в волосы.

— Я ведь даже не заметил… — с болью прошелестел он.

— Потому что Арс _не хотел_ , чтобы ты заметил. Он предпочитает делиться радостью, а боль оставляет одному себе. Даже от меня шрамы прятал, хоть это и глупо, — невольно улыбнулся Антон.

…

Из спальни они выходили пусть не друзьями, но сторонниками: и маг, и вампир одинаково были заинтересованы в благополучии Арсения. Антон всё же сумел донести до Соболевского, что ничего он своему вампкубу не запрещает, а всё, что между ними происходит, является результатом их осознанного выбора.

Нельзя сказать, что Илья совсем уж смирился с подобным раскладом. Когда они уже направились на выход, вампир остановился, приподнял лицо, чтобы взглянуть ему в глаза, и негромко произнёс:

— Ты же понимаешь, что на одних поцелуях всю жизнь не прожить?

— Служба боевого мага приучает не загадывать настолько далеко в будущее, — криво улыбнувшись, ответил ему Антон. — Ровно год назад я состоял в Пятёрке, команде специального назначения, и знать не знал, что вскоре в силу одной неприятной ситуации сменю профессию на следовательскую и приеду в этот город. Кто знает, что будет ещё через год, какие обстоятельства изменятся и вынудят изменить что-то в своей жизни?

В голову настырно лезло «Или шах помрёт, или ишак» из рассказа про Ходжу Насреддина, но озвучивать подобное вслух Антон не смел, не желая лишний раз заигрывать с Костлявой. И без того понятно, что пока менталист не пойман, они оба под угрозой, а со смертью любого из них вопрос подпитки вампкуба отпадёт сам собой… Думать о смерти, своей или клыкастика, не хотелось. Шастун предпочитал надеяться, что они оба успешно доживут до той поры, когда угроза будет устранена, и можно будет вместе подумать, как жить дальше.

В попытке отвлечься от царапающих душу мыслей Антон затронул другую тему. Как-то само собой вспомнилось, что во время их с Арсением поисков одичавшего ликантропа клыкастик рассказывал о том, что, подобно воздушникам, вампиры не чувствуют собственного запаха; даже более того: если один воздушник вполне может уловить аромат тела другого воздушника, то вампиры _в принципе_ не чувствуют запаха любого из своих сородичей! В их восприятии «личный» запах конкретного вампира складывается из ароматов того, с чем он часто взаимодействует: любимых напитков, геля для душа, шампуня, парфюма, близких людей, каких-то специфических предметов. Так, любитель читать будет пахнуть книгами, художник — красками, автомобилист — характерным для салона запахом…

Вдобавок ко всему среди владык ночи ходят слухи, будто для людей они пахнут как-то мерзко, не то сырым мясом, не то трупным смрадом, просто очарованные гламором не способны это почувствовать. Помнится, это сильно удивило Антона: будучи воздушником, он имел нечеловечески хорошее обоняние, но никогда не замечал, чтобы от Арсения плохо пахло. Для чистоты эксперимента он прямо там, в парке, пользуясь тем, что тропинка им попалась довольно уединённая, остановился, привычным жестом усилил обоняние, уткнулся клыкастику в шею и принюхался, по одному отсекая ненужные запахи — скошенной где-то неподалёку травы, Арсова шампуня, геля для душа и ещё какой-то парфюмерии. Отсеяв лишнее, Антон провёл носом вниз, почти до ключицы, и вверх, вдоль сокрытых под кожей вен и артерий, до мочки аккуратного уха, стараясь распробовать тонкий аромат.

— Чушь все эти ваши слухи, — заключил он, сделал ещё один вдох и отстранился. — Нормальный такой запах, живой и тёплый, так что не бери в голову.

— Быть может, это потому, что я не совсем обычный вампир? — вполне закономерно предположил Арсений.

— Кто знает? Других вампиров нюхать мне как-то не доводилось, — усмехнулся Антон, представив сюрреалистичную картину того, как он, вместо того чтобы сразу убить взбесившегося при неудачном обращении вампира, сначала старательно так его обнюхивает.

А тут такой шанс — вампир, самый что ни на есть классический вампир, хладнокожий, не нуждающийся в дыхании и лишённый сердцебиения, сам пришёл к ним домой! Ну как упустить подобную возможность?

Уговаривать Соболевского долго не пришлось: ему и самому было интересно проверить, правдивы ли слухи. Однако Арсений с товарищами всё ещё не вернулся от Шеминова, — хоть бы с клыкастиком и остальными всё было хорошо! — а собственному обонянию Антон пока не доверял, вполне допуская, что вместе с суккубьей необходимостью подпитываться поцелуями своей пары и вампирской способностью получать энергию из крови ему могли передаться и нюансы сугубо вампирского восприятия запахов. Поэтому требовался независимый эксперт, непременно воздушник… Точнее, воздушница.

— Тин-Тин, можно тебя на минуточку?

Сестра охотно откликнулась, явно радуясь возможности прервать выслушивание лекции об устройстве механического сокола.

— Так, твоя метла далеко? — первым делом уточнил Шастун. — А, она у Димы осталась? Отлично. Знакомься, Тина, это Илья Соболевский, глава городского клана вампиров и давний друг Арса. Илья, это Кристина, моя сестра.

— Старшая, но тоже вечно молодая, — хихикнула Тина. — Так что там у тебя за дело, братишка?

Антон изложил суть задумки, и минутой спустя они приступили к её исполнению. Пожалуй, со стороны это смотрелось странно: посреди гостиной стоял, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу, Соболевский, а со спины к нему с разных сторон нагибались (Кристина казалась маленькой только тем, чей рост превышал отметку ста девяноста сантиметров, а невысокого вампира превосходила на полголовы), тщательно принюхиваясь и переговариваясь, двое магов.

— Крысь, запах крови убери.

— Ага, сейчас. Так… Гель для душа с ароматом арбуза? Оригинально, я тоже себе такой хочу! Так, всё, заблокировала.

— Про запахи еды тоже не забудь. Я вот вроде пообедал уже, но благоухание мяса, пусть и подостывшего, сильно отвлекает.

Возвращение Арсения, Елика и Жени Отставнова застало их как раз в сей неловкой позе — носом в шею малознакомого вампира. Антон был безумно рад видеть улыбку облегчения на лице своего клыкастика: пусть он и не знал, что там была за теория и подтвердилась ли она, одна эта улыбка уже давала понять, что волноваться не о чем.

Не желая делать ситуацию ещё более неловкой, Антон пригласил друзей присоединиться к их познавательному исследованию:

— Клыкастик, зятёк, идите сюда, нам с Тиной нужно мнение независимых экспертов!

Наскоро выслушав суть дела, Арсений с Отставновым заняли свои нюхательные места — Антон с сестрой занимали всё пространство позади вампира, так что пришлось новоприбывшим подойти спереди, один чуть левее, другой чуть правее. И, конечно же, Отставнов выбрал ту же сторону, что и его жена (Всё-таки как же странно осознавать, что твоя сестра — чья-то жена!), в то время как вампкуб предпочёл склониться над шеей Ильи в том же месте, где за несколько секунд до этого принюхивался Антон.

— Тин-Тин, а блокировать запах солёных огурцов, которыми сейчас Елик хрумкает, кто будет, Пушкин? — негромко, зная, что сестра всё равно услышит, возмутился Шастун, тайком касаясь тёплой руки своего клыкастика. Почему-то одно лишь прикосновение кончиками пальцев успокаивало его куда лучше, чем что бы то ни было ещё, давало понять: вот он, Арс, вернулся, стоит рядом, нюхает шею Соболевского и глаз не сводит со своего _истинного._

— Ну что? Какие результаты? — нервно уточнил Илья. — А то стою тут, окружённый вами, как Гулливер в стране великанов, и чувствую себя как на какой-то оргии нюхачей-извращенцев, ей-богу!

Елик звучно фыркнул в кружку, явно оценив сравнение.

— По-моему, запах есть, хоть и слабый, но ничего неприятного в нём нет, — задумчиво протянула Тина.

— Я, если честно, вообще никакого не чувствую, — пожал плечами Арсений, отстраняясь от своего неофита. — И никогда не чувствовал.

Из всех присутствующих магов только Антон понимал, что кроется за этим «никогда». Конечно, он ещё с того вечера распития глинтвейна знал, что между вампирами что-то было, но одно дело просто знать, и совсем другое — видеть, что из всех нюхальщиков Соболевский легче всего воспринимает именно приближение Арса. Наверное, когда-то, много лет назад, когда они были близки, Арсений точно так же склонялся к нему, чтобы осыпать шею поцелуями. Антон старался не задумываться над этим, но помимо воли представлялось закономерное продолжение: устав сутулиться и гнуть шею, вампкуб наверняка подхватывал малорослого любовника под бёдра, усаживал на высокую мебель или относил в спальню… Кончики пальцев неприятно похолодели. Одно дело целоваться с вампкубом — да, пускай у Арса и замерзали порой руки и ноги, но губы всегда оставались тёплыми. Точнее, почти всегда: в ту ночь, когда Антон нашёл его в подвале, Арсений напоминал по температуре труп, да и по внешнему виду тоже. Но это исключительный случай, который, маг надеялся, больше никогда не повторится. А ведь у обычных вампиров — у них же не только конечности, у них и губы, и тело — _всё_ холодное! Бррр!

Кстати о холоде.

— Пахнешь вполне по-человечески, просто запах очень слабый и какой-то холодный, — подытожил Антон, отстраняясь от вампира и наконец-то выпрямляя позвоночник.

— Шаст прав, — поддакнул Миха-Женя. — Я поначалу думал о хвое, но нет, ни на какую древесину не похоже. Как аромат иголок и хвойных пород древесины холоднее запаха клейких весенних листочков, липовой коры или берёзовой доски, так и здесь запах более холодный, чем человеческий, вот и всё.

Эксперимент закончился, слухи про неприятное амбре вампиров были разбиты в пух и прах, Отставновы отменили блокировку восприятия запахов, все участники разбрелись по гостиной, так что пришла пора заняться следующим вопросом.

— Клыкастик, так что там за теория у тебя была? Почему Шеминов не потерял память, даром что по десять раз на дню под коллектором проходил — то таксу свою выгулять, то Демида в садик отвести, то за покупками сходить, то ещё что-нибудь в этом роде?

Арсений улыбнулся, подходя ближе и наконец переплетая с ним пальцы.

— Мы со Стасом поговорили по душам, и он мне всё рассказал.

— По душам? В присутствии двоих незнакомцев?

— Он не знал, что мы не наедине. Евгений обеспечил себе и другу невидимость, а Елик скрыл ментальные следы присутствия, — пояснил вампкуб, и Антон понял, почему Арсений не стал звать его с собой: видимо, клыкастик зашёл к соседу в гости, а двое невидимых магов прокрались следом, причём рыжий наверняка ещё и левитировал, чтобы не мешать менталисту. Сам Антон, всё ещё подверженный влиянию побочных эффектов обмена, был временно к полёту неспособен.

Тем временем Арсений продолжал:

— Мы посидели на кухне, выпили пару чашек чая с коньяком, Стас расслабился и, когда я задал ему пару наводящих вопросов, охотно рассказал мне о девушке, с которой встречался в шестнадцать. Той, с которой он разделил свой первый поцелуй. Той, что была старше него ровно на девять месяцев.

— Дарина суккубка?! — офигевше переспросил Антон, никогда не замечавший за ней способности видеть сквозь морок.

— Дарина обычный человек, — мягко возразил вампкуб.

— Но почему? Если у него со своей суккубкой всё взаимно было, почему он не с ней?

Не прекращая молча жевать сардельку, Елик отвёл глаза, да и Арсений грустно опустил взгляд.

— Та девушка утонула вскоре после того, как они со Стасом закончили школу.

Антона будто не то что холодной водой окатило — в лёд вморозило. Он привык, что суккубы отличаются крепким здоровьем и живут вдвое-втрое дольше людей, да и выглядят при этом моложе: любая из его мимолётных любовниц на той практике могла оказаться ровесницей его матери, даром что выглядела самое большее на двадцать пять. Он знал от Арсения, что его дочка умерла в пусть и прискорбно малом для суккубки, но вполне приличном по человеческим меркам возрасте. Но чтобы вот так, не дожив и до двадцати… Была суккубка — и нету, не осталось ни потомков, ничего, одни лишь воспоминания да иммунитет _истинного._

Не хотелось думать ни о чём подобном, но разум поневоле проводил аналогию: опоздай он всего на минуту, сам бы оказался в такой же ситуации, как Шеминов. И как Стас сумел оправиться после столь страшной потери? Умудрился же как-то это пережить, нашёл Дарину, полюбил, женился, завёл с ней ребёнка… Но наверняка порой вспоминает ту, другую, первую свою любовь, и думает, как сложилась бы жизнь, не погибни она такой юной. Возможно, он бы сейчас был не домохозяином при жене-бизнеследи, а работал бы по специальности. Возможно, воспитывал бы не сына, а двоих дочерей-суккубок. Жил бы в другом доме, а то и городе, кто знает? Конечно, Шеминов выглядит довольным своей жизнью, пусть Антон нечасто видел его с Дариной, но когда видел, они смотрелись как счастливая пара, как семья… Но ведь наверняка же Стас порой вспоминает о своей первой любви, о девушке, которая смотрела на него этим особенным, ни с чем не сравнимым взглядом — так, будто он для неё важнее всей вселенной.

Так, как смотрит на Антона Арсений.

Шастун притянул вампкуба к себе, обнял крепко-крепко — у кого другого бы кости захрустели, а клыкастик лишь выдохнул резче обычного. Похуй, что там подумают остальные, похуй, что Елик наверняка сморозит что-нибудь ехидное, похуй, что Соболевский смотрит на них как-то странно. На всех похуй.

Ему было _жизненно необходимо_ прочувствовать, что его вампкуб, его Арс, рядом.

_Живой._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Итак, следующей будет часть **3,92. Общий сбор — Суккубья сказка**. В ней:  
> • как можно догадаться из названия, Арсений расскажет новую сказку;  
> • Антон воспротивится попытке разлучить его с Арсом;  
> • клыкастика назовут Сеней, а задница Шастуна познакомится с кое-чьей ладонью;  
> • будет кое-что о стеклянных цветах, инкубах и суккубьей любви.


	70. Глава 3,92. Общий сбор — Суккубья сказка

— Слушай, Сень, поговорить надо, — донеслось откуда-то из-за спины. Сегодня что, день разговоров всяческих Илюш с его вампкубом? Сначала Соболевский, теперь вот и Макаров тоже.

— Он не Сеня, он Арс, — поправил Антон, не видя, но словно бы чувствуя, как Арсений сморщил нос при звуках нелюбимой формы имени.

— Отлип бы для начала от своего суккуба клыкастого, олух, — беззлобно отшил волхв, зачем-то отвешивая ему шлепок по заднице. В попытке избежать нежелательного контакта своего тыла с его ладонью, Антон машинально ещё сильнее прижался к вампкубу. Вот и где логика, спрашивается? Сам говорит отлипнуть, но своими же действиями и вынуждает поступить наоборот!

Фыркнув, Шастун всё же расцепил руки, отпуская Арсения, но не отходя далеко.

— О чём пойдёт речь? — наконец подал голос вампкуб.

— Наедине бы… — замялся ведун. Антон ощутил внутренний протест: сегодня окружающие как сговорились их разлучать! Сначала Соболевский Арса утащил, потом с подачи Елика клыкастик сам попёрся выяснять ситуацию с Шеминовым, только-только вернулся — и вот опять, да сколько можно-то?!

— На сегодня с меня достаточно уже тет-а-тетов, — мягко отказался Арсений, украдкой цепляясь за мёрзнущие кончики его пальцев. Мелочь вроде, но от его лёгких прикосновений по коже расползлось тепло, лучше всяких слов говорящее: «Я соскучился, я хочу быть с тобой рядом».

— Ладно, тогда так, при всех скажу, — покладисто согласился ведун. — Лукерья говорила, ты просил разрешения видеться порой с Мишей?

Почему-то Антон поначалу подумал о Михе-который-Женя, затем о мастере-артефакторе, и лишь потом сообразил, что Мишей, наверное, звали одного из Макаровых сыновей. Интересно, зачем Арсу понадобился именно Миша? Если бы отцовский инстинкт хотел потешить, формулировка была бы другой, «видеться с детьми» или как-нибудь так, а тут именно один конкретный ребёнок.

— Рад, что она сумела это правильно запомнить даже вопреки воздействию Путаницы, — улыбнулся вампкуб. — Да, я попросил разрешения периодически проводить с ним время, потому что маленькому суккубу необходимо иметь наставника из числа сородичей.

Мысленно перебрав весь макаровский выводок, Антон методом исключения определил, что суккубом является тот мальчонка, который вступился за сестричку и невольно заработал синяк, лечением которого маг и занимался в тот день.

— Ну зачем ему это, а? — укоризненно протянул ведун. — Он ж мальчонка совсем! Пять лет малому, ему бы пасочки в песочнице строить да в машинки играть, а тут ты со своими суккубьими премудростями. Успеется ещё! Вот вырастет, начнёт девочками интересоваться…

— Или мальчиками, — ввернул Елик.

— Или мальчиками, — вздохнул Макар. — Но сейчас-то зачем?

Хватка Арсовых пальцев стала крепче, и Антон успокаивающе погладил его ладонь свободным большим пальцем.

— Некоторые вещи следует узнать как можно раньше, — твёрдо ответил вампкуб.

— Да какие? — недоумевал ведун. — Как флиртовать без чар? Так это нескоро ещё пригодится, этому и я его научить могу, чай, не приворожил я Лукерьюшку-то, нельзя волхвам чужую свободу воли нарушать, хоть и есть такая возможность. Своими силами добился, и сынок мой тоже сможет. Какие-то ваши голубые нюансы? Так не факт, что Мишка именно таким вырастет, а даже если и так, всё необходимое из интернета узнает.

— Если бы дело было только в этом… — в усмешке вампкуба не было ни злобы, ни превосходства, одна лишь усталая горечь. Будто листочек полыни в рот попал.

— Так для чего тебе тогда эти встречи, объясни? — растерянно предложил Макар.

Метнув быстрый взгляд на Соболевского, Арсений перехватил Антонову ладонь поудобней и принялся за рассказ.

— Жил-был на свете один вдовый суккуб, новая судьба которого была ещё слишком мала, чтобы её найти. На окраине жил, ни о чём не тужил, порой в город ходил, разных людей для себя находил, а с соседями дружбу водил. Словом, как любой другой суккуб жил.

Антону вроде бы и нравился сей сказочный зачин, но что-то в голосе Арса заставляло вспомнить о том, что не всякая сказка имеет хороший конец.

— Да вот беда: на страну ту захватчики войной пошли — соседняя страна, решившая весь мир покорить, войска несметные направила. А правитель, не будь дураком, увидел, сколь силён противник, да и не стал чужие жизни в жернова войны бросать — своего рода мир предложил: ты, мол, нашу страну не трогаешь, дальше в своих завоеваниях идёшь, а мы тебе взамен покоримся и помощь всяческую предоставим. Войска́ дадим, хоть они у нас и скудные, ресурсы и продовольствие всякое обеспечим.

Подойдя к столу, Арсений глотнул чаю и продолжил:

— Вот только не всё, что на бумаге хорошо смотрится, на деле столь же легко проходит. Не хотели жители той страны просто так, задарма́, отдавать нажитое честным трудом. И тогда в каждый город захватчик направил своих солдат — не для завоевания, для контроля. Мало было служивых, горожан много больше, да только что может простой пекарь или кожевенник противопоставить умелому вояке с оружием?

Странное дело, Антон не чувствовал, чтобы вампкуб применял чары, однако на его рассказ со всей квартиры подтягивались гости: и Женька Кожевин, относивший на кухню ненужную посуду, вернулся, сел на стул верхом и заслушался, и мастер-артефактор, направившийся было помыть руки после еды, замер в арочном проёме, словно забыв, куда шёл.

Арсений продолжал свой рассказ.

— На любой войне, даже той, что была проиграна без единого боя, найдутся те, кто, обрадовавшись безнаказанности, захочет применить силу, чтобы получить обычно недоступное. Нашлись такие люди и здесь. Мало им было того, что поселились они в большом доме у старой вдовушки, мало подношений по предъявленному ими же списку — девушек им подавай. Жену мужнюю, невесту обещанную, девицу невинную, едва-едва вошедшую в пору и не познавшую ещё мужской ласки — нет им дела до чужих страданий, разговор недолог: у кого оружие, тот и условия ставит.

Под солнечным сплетением что-то нехорошо ёкнуло: зная трепетное отношение суккубов к вопросу добровольного согласия на секс, Антон не ждал от этой сказки ничего хорошего. Главный герой явно должен был взбунтоваться и неминуемо погибнуть.

Одно хорошо: Арсений жив, а значит, сказка не о нём. Может, об одном из его братьев? Или просто старинное суккубье предание?

— Прознал про то суккуб, да и как было не прознать, ежели плач на всю улицу стоит. Не хочет соседка к солдатам идти, да шаг за шагом делает: коли остановится, убьют сынишку её. Не хочет девица нецелованная свой невинный цветок отдавать, слезами заливается, да идёт: родителей жалко, убьют ведь, коль она откажет, а её всё одно силой возьмут. Не стерпел суккуб такой несправедливости, в окно распахнутое выпрыгнул да вперёд всех во вдовий дом побежал. Встретил его там командир солдат: в одной руке револьвер, другой ус подкручивает — что, мол, безоружный ему сделает?

Услышав про револьвер, Антон понял, что на древнее предание история уже как-то не тянет — не так уж и давно огнестрельное оружие изобрели. Что же тогда?

— А суккуб лишь улыбнулся ласково, не воевать, мол, пришёл. Удивился командир, а зачем же тогда? Тут и четверо солдат его подоспели с заплаканными женщинами да девицами. Говорит тогда суккуб — позволь, мол, их место занять. Погляди на меня — и хорош, и пригож, и в ласках любовных искусен.

Случайно взглянув на Соболевского, Шастун заметил, что тот побелел как полотно, а карие глаза вампира смотрят на рассказывающего сказку Арсения чуть ли не с суеверным ужасом.

Стало как-то не по себе.

— Усмехнулся командир — мол, как ты один столько женщин-то всему отряду заменишь? Не знал он, видать, о народе суккубьем, не ведал о вечном голоде по страсти да ласке. Слыхано ли дело — голодному хлебными караваями грозить? Улыбнулся суккуб, искренне, ярко, растопил чарами улыбки недоверие. Предложил девок и женщин всех отпустить да в эту ночь в деле его опробовать, а коль не справится, тогда уж с утра снова за женским полом послать. Засомневался командир, подвох чувствовал, слыхано ли дело — одному пятерых удовлетворить? Да только солдаты его уже о девках позабыли, на одного лишь суккуба глядели, вот и он, помедлив, согласился.

Антон всё ещё не понимал, какое отношение эта сказка с намечающейся групповухой имела к попыткам убедить волхва в необходимости наставника для маленького суккуба.

Оставшись без прикосновений Арса, пальцы вновь налились прохладой.

— Согласился командир, отпустил пленниц по домам, да только условие суккубу выставил: сумеешь, мол, в эту ночь всех пятерых сразу обслужить — целы ваши девки останутся, нет — не обессудь, и сам нашим будешь, и женщины тоже. Согласился суккуб: все люди одним миром мазаны, на один лад скроены, придумает, как сразу с пятерыми справиться.

Кристина с наполовину высунувшейся из стены Лясей слушали едва ли не с благоговением — романтический герой, ~~задницей на хуи~~ грудью на амбразуру готовый броситься ради того, чтобы женщин уберечь, явно вызывал у них огромную симпатию. Остальные же, за исключением временно глухого Серёжи да трагически заломившего брови Соболевского, смотрели так, будто наблюдают за хирургической операцией: вроде врач жизнь человеческую спасает, а вроде сплошь кровь, боль, кишки и прочая гадость.

— Справился суккуб, не подвёл соседушек. Всех пятерых удовлетворил, да не по одному разу, аж у самого звёздочки в глазах запрыгали. Наутро приказал командир своим солдатам никого не трогать — ни женщин, ведь уговор есть уговор, ни суккуба, ибо слишком командиру понравились ласки его искусные, единолично владеть таким сокровищем хочет. Улыбнулся суккуб, кивнул согласно, хоть мнения его никто и не спрашивал. Приглянулся ты мне особо, говорит, ласки твои горячие да усищи лихие. Век твоим буду, покуда сам не прогонишь. Усмехнулся командир, пышный ус подкрутил — слыхано ли дело такое сокровище прогонять?

Соболевский, сам того не замечая, сжал в руке оставленную кем-то вилку, да так, что погнул её напрочь. Хорошую, добротную вилку из толстого брусочка крепкого металла, а не эти современные поделки из тонкой жести, которые даже ребёнок без труда согнёт.

— На следующую ночь пришёл суккуб к командиру усатому да ублажал его до утренней зари. На рассвете ушёл, отоспался днём да дела свои переделал, а к ночи вновь вернулся. Сдержал своё слово командир, боялись солдаты поперёк его воли что к девкам подойти, что к суккубу, глядели разве что жадно, но привыкать ли суккубу? И в эту ночь суккуб был с усачом лихим, и в следующую, и в ту, что за ней.

Антон продолжал наблюдать за реакцией остальных на сказку: так было легче отвлечься от сути истории, не принимать её близко к сердцу.

Вампир наконец заметил, что едва ли не в узел вилку завязал, и, беззвучно произнеся какое-то ругательство, явно нерусское, попытался вернуть как было.

— На пятую ночь не встретил командир его на пороге, не обхватил со всею страстью ручищами могучими, из-за двери в спальню свою поприветствовал. Приболел, говорит, я немного, притомился видно, али вода у вас нехороша. Но тебя, мол, сокровище моё, всё равно видеть хочу.

Сколько бы ни пытался Соболевский вилку разогнуть, выправить, всё равно следы его пальцев оставались. Заметив его безуспешные попытки, притихший было Чех одним взглядом придал столовому прибору изначальный вид, чем немало вампира удивил.

— Зашёл суккуб в спальню, видит: командир совсем сдал. Усищи поредели, руки ослабли, волосы будто пеплом посыпал кто. Но не подал вида, глянул на усача как прежде, так, что того аж жаром обдало. Хочу тебя, командир говорит, до изнеможения. Не смотри, мол, что приболел, я ещё ого-го — и в доказательство одеяло оттопыривает, хоть сам ни рукой, ни ногой не двинул. Улыбнулся суккуб, в постель забрался да дарил любовь свою не до рассвета уже, а лишь до полуночи — насколько сил боле́зному хватило.

Оба Ильи, что волхв, что вампир, одинаково тяжело вздохнули. Сам же Арсений оставался на удивление бесстрастен, вот только Антон хорошо знал это его выражение лица: эмоциональная натура вампкуба не терпела пустоты, и такую маску Арсений надевал лишь когда пытался спрятать собственные чувства.

— На шестой вечер пришёл суккуб ко вдовушкиному дому, а его тут же солдаты скрутили — отвечай, мол, ты нашего командира сгубил безвестной отравою? Улыбнулся суккуб: невиновен я, братцы, приглянулся мне командир ваш, почто́ мне его губить? И доктор — войсковой, не местный — из спальни вышел да поддержал суккуба: командир, мол, был телом силён, да сердцем слаб, не виноват ни любовник, ни кто другой в его кончине, Бог прибрал. Ну Бог так Бог, отпустили суккуба восвояси.

Антона тревожило и неестественно бесстрастное выражение лица Арса, и слишком ровный голос, и то, что за весь рассказ он не встретился взглядом ни с ним, ни с кем иным. Причём с особым старанием клыкастик избегал смотреть на него да Соболевского.

Теперь он окончательно убедился, что тем улыбчивым суккубом был его вампкуб.

— На следующий день прислали нового командира, безусого да огненно-рыжего. Предвкушали солдаты, что наконец-то по девкам пойдут, до того не смели ведь, опасаясь скорого на расправу усача. Да только суккуб опять девок опередил, улыбнулся рыжему командиру, предложил себя взамен соседских жён и дочерей — и не устоял безусый пред его чарами. Да только и его ненадолго хватило: на четвёртый день нашли его, непомерно иссохшего и вмиг на полвека состарившегося, почившим в собственной постели — удар хватил.

Круглолицый вампир с горечью усмехнулся одними губами, прикрыв стылые, пустые какие-то глаза.

— Прозвали тогда суккуба любовником смерти — мол, не терпит Костлявая его измен, раньше срока уносит того, кто на её избранника позарился. А местные и рады были, пустили слух, будто благодаря смертушкиному полюбовнику под особой защитой ходят, и всякое зло к их обидчикам вдвойне, а то и втройне возвращается. Присмирели солдаты, и к появлению третьего командира не стали девок в дом тащить. Сам новый командир, широкоскулый да ясноглазый, и не подумал солдат за женщинами посылать, и суккубу отказал — я, мол, приехал приказ исполнить, продовольствие да деньги собрать, а не самодурствовать. У меня, говорит, самого́ дома жена да дочка остались, не хочу я чужих жён да дочерей неволить, и солдатам своим запрещаю. Проникся суккуб, улыбнулся искренне, от души, да любовь свою больше не предлагал. И до конца войны на его улочке царил мир и покой, девицы не дрожали за свою честь, мужья не боялись за своих жён. А когда пришла пора, и войска захватчика были сокрушены другой, сильной страной, суккуб сам помог ясноглазому командиру бежать, ещё и припасов с собою дал, даже пирогом по матушкиному рецепту угостил.

На мгновенье замолчав, Арсений продекламировал надсадным шёпотом:

__Моя любовь умеет убивать.  
Прости, что не сказал об этом раньше,  
когда вжимал в скрипучую кровать  
и целовал покусанные пальцы. 

_Моя любовь тягучая, как мёд,_  
и сладкая, и горькая, и злая.  
Она тебя когда-нибудь убьёт,  
уже сейчас немного убивая. 

Проговорив последние строки, вампкуб горько рассмеялся в наступившей тишине.

— В этой истории суккуб знал, что ни один человек, кроме _истинного,_ не сумеет выдержать и семи ночей его страсти. Он сознательно шёл убивать врага — так, как мог, так, чтобы защитить местных, к которым испытывал привязанность, и не пострадать самому. Скажи мне, волхв, хотел бы ты, чтобы твой сын, повзрослев, ненароком убил своей любовью ту или того, кто окажется дорог ему, но не отмечен благословением _истинности?_

Не дожидаясь ответа, Арсений развернулся и ушёл в спальню.

Так ни разу и не посмотрев Антону в глаза.

…

Поникшая, ссутуленная фигура вампкуба на фоне окна казалась неестественно хрупкой, будто стеклянный цветок. Такие хранились в родительском серванте; мама очень любила глянцевые нарциссы из жёлтого стекла и алые, на свету чуть отливающие синевой тюльпаны с лепестками столь тонкими, что казались почти живыми. Однажды в детстве Антон взял без спросу один такой цветок, не поиграть даже — просто получше рассмотреть, а тонкий зелёный стебель возьми да и сломайся. Шастун тогда больше не из-за нагоняя расстроился, а что звонко-ломкое чудо ненароком уничтожил.

Несмотря на столь же завораживающую красоту, Арсений не был хрупким стеклянным цветком: маг прекрасно помнил, что напарник способен голыми руками сломать хребет упырю. Стеклянные цветы были созданы лишь для того, чтобы ими любовались, касаясь разве что взглядом, а суккубы рождены не только для чуткой ласки, но и пылкой страсти, а потому наделены завидной прочностью и в то же время гибкостью… И всё же, подойдя к нему со спины, Антон обнял своего клыкастика столь нежно и осторожно, будто тот был хрустальным.

Он не знал, что говорить, и оттого молчал. Знал лишь, что вампкуб не примет ничьих других утешений — ни словом, ни прикосновением. Даже от Соболевского. _Особенно_ от Соболевского.

Ломкий голос наконец нарушил тишину.

— Тебе не противно?

— А должно быть? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Антон, недоумевая, что за странные мысли кроются под этим прислонённым к оконному стеклу лбом.

— Ты прикасаешься к _убийце._ Не к воину, что сразил врага в честном бою, не к жертве обстоятельств, чья самозащита случайно пересекла границу. Ты прикасаешься сейчас к тому, кто поступил ничуть не лучше, чем отравитель: побоявшись прямого противостояния, воспользовался козырем, чтобы убить того, кто об этом козыре не знал и потому был беззащитен.

Под рёбрами больно сжало. Ну за что он к себе так?

— Я обнимаю не убийцу, но _спасителя,_ — негромко ответил Антон, осторожно запечатлевая поцелуй за ухом. — Я целую того, кто спас чужие судьбы, уберёг от боли, унижения, растоптанной любви и желания наложить на себя руки. Я прижимаю к себе добросердечного придурка, переживающего из-за смерти тех, кто и в памяти-то задержаться не достоин.

— Я принёс гибель тем, кто был со мной ласков. Поступил мерзко, как… — сглотнув, Арсений прикусил губу, судорожно втянул воздух, замер… Выдохнул едва слышно: — _как инкуб._

— Видел я одного инкуба, — фыркнул Антон, вспоминая отвратительное истинное обличье этого демона.

Знали бы жертвы, что в их объятьях была не красавица или красавец, а омерзительная склизкая тварь из преисподней, что не губы они целовали, а зияющую дыру, обрамлённую облезшими пупырчатыми наростами и тонкими змеящимися щупальцами, что не руки их обнимали, но жутковатые многосуставчатые конечности, как у насекомых, только гораздо больше и оставляющие за собой следы кислотных ожогов. Знали бы эти несчастные люди, что страстно ласкают покрытую гнилостными язвами кожу, что засовывают член в место пострашнее капкана, или наоборот, пускают внутрь себя несусветную гадость, будто собранную из всех самых отвратительных фрагментов наиболее тошнотворных на вид существ. Знали бы они, что, обмирая в оргазме, на деле корчатся в агонии… Впрочем, это они успевают осознать, увидеть истинный лик монстра за мгновенье до смерти.

Арсений вздрогнул всем телом.

— Видел?

— Видел, — подтвердил Антон, оставляя нежный поцелуй меж двух крохотных родинок на шее своего вампкуба. — На зачистке логова отступников, повёрнутых на демонологии, кто только ни попадался. Хорошо, я буквально за пару недель до этого выучил-таки, как вызывать _благой огонь,_ ведь от обычного пламени демон и не почешется. Изгнали мы призванных демонов, скрутили горе-демонологов, — тех, кто остался жив и не покалечен результатами своих же ритуалов, — да и прошлись по всему зданию уже внимательней, мало ли, вдруг кого упустили. А в самой дальней комнатушке спрятался один особо пустоголовый маг, решивший, что товарищи справятся и без него, и сдуру вызвавший себе инкуба. Мы пришли к самой кульминации, я шёл первым и, увидев, сразу заглушку наложил, и глаза закрыл — всё равно неправильно призванный инкуб, насытившись своим горе-призывателем, самоизгоняется и ни для кого больше не опасен, а Чех протупил… Не знаю, что уж там он увидел, но до этого случая он любил раков варёных, креветок, крабов, кальмаров и осьминогов, а теперь его мутит от одного упоминания подобной живности. Так что, поверь, ты ничуть не похож.

— Внешне, — вампкуб упрямо продолжал самобичевание. — А внутри…

— А внутри ты ещё прекрасней, чем внешне, — мягко возразил Антон, ласково проводя по шее своего клыкастика, очерчивая пальцами изящный росчерк ключиц, оглаживая ладонями грудь, скрытую тонкой тканью рубашки, спускаясь к подтянутому животу и возвращаясь обратно вверх, к доверчиво подставленной шее. — Ты жалеешь даже тех, кто твоей жалости не достоин. Редко кто так может.

— Сострадания достоин каждый, — тихо возразил Арсений, замерев в его объятьях. — Как и любви. Но иногда… — он тяжело вздохнул, — иногда милосердней своей любовью вовсе не делиться.

В том, чтобы разговаривать вот так, не лицом к лицу, а глядя куда-то за окно, чувствовалось что-то неправильное. Ослабив объятья, Антон осторожно потянул своего клыкастика за плечо, и тот покорно развернулся, не поднимая, впрочем, головы.

— Арс, — позвал маг, склоняясь так, чтобы уткнуться лбом в его лоб, непривычно прохладный после долгого соприкосновения со стеклом, — ты ведь переживаешь не из-за тех, чьи имена давно стёрлись из твоей памяти. Ты печалишься из-за тех, кто был — и есть — тебе дорог. Из-за твоих не- _истинных._

Вампкуб не шелохнулся, лишь горько сглотнул, безмолвно подтверждая догадку.

— Дело… не только в этом, — медленно ответил Арсений, по-прежнему не поднимая глаз. — С Вольдемаром и теми, кто был после него, я всегда останавливался при первых же признаках слабости, но лишь тогда, во вдовушкином доме, понял, насколько гибельной может быть моя любовь. Как она иссушает, вытягивает силы, обманной сладостью дарит не блаженство, а смерть. Любой суккуб может провести с человеком гораздо больше ночей, прежде чем его любовь станет губительна. Любой — но не я. Я чувствовал себя омерзительной тварью, испоганившей даже самое светлое и чистое, что только может быть. И до сих пор чувствую.

— Какой же ты всё-таки придурок, — с притворной ворчливостью вздохнул Шаст, прижимая вампкуба к себе и ласково ероша волосы. Глянул за колышущиеся ветви деревьев за окном, уже догадываясь, что увидит. Так и есть, направление потоков воздуха сменилось: ещё с утра был северный ветер, а сейчас уже южный. Столь резкая смена ветра всегда давила на психику, вот только привычные к этому воздушники знали это и старались себя контролировать, а откуда этому научиться Арсу, совершенно случайно затесавшемуся в маги?

— Я так рад, что ты мой _истинный,_ что моя любовь неспособна тебе навредить, — прошептал ему в плечо Арс, добавив и вовсе едва слышно: — Безумно боялся, что это окажется не так.

Антон попытался представить, как бы могло сложиться, не будь он _истинным_ Арсения. Наверное, вампкуб смог бы его очаровать — то, как он применял чары тогда, подманивая волка, завораживало без всякой магии. Хотя, пожалуй, клыкастик не стал бы пользоваться чарами, не в его это духе, максимум сгладил бы ими случайно возникшую антипатию, и всё.

Вот только… Не будь меж ними связующей _истинности,_ заклинание поиска или не сработало бы вовсе, или сработало плохо и слабо, и он потерял бы драгоценные секунды, не успел вовремя реанимировать клыкастика…

Будто снежок за шиворот пихнули.

— Я тоже рад, что я твой _истинный,_ — ответил Антон, не задумываясь.

— Рад? — Арсений чуть отстранился, чтобы наконец-то взглянуть ему в глаза. — Почему?

— Благодаря нашей _истинности_ мы оба живы, здоровы и в своём рассудке. Если бы не твой поцелуй, возможно, менталист заворожил бы меня, как и всех остальных в участке, и кто знает, что натворил бы моими руками? Если бы не наша связь, я бы не сумел вовремя тебя найти и помочь.

Взгляд вампкуба вновь соскользнул куда-то вниз, скрывшись за густыми ресницами. Антон понимал, что клыкастику хотелось услышать не это, но и кривить душой он не мог. Арсений всегда был с ним искренен, и он не мог и не хотел отплатить ему ложью, пусть и сладкой, пусть и желанной.

— Арс, а вот если бы ты мог выбрать, что бы ты предпочёл: оставить всё так, как сейчас, или чтобы я не был твоим _истинным,_ но зато отвечал тебе взаимностью?

Уже выпалив вопрос, Антон мысленно хлопнул себя по губам. Зачем вообще он это спросил, зачем сыпанул соль на рану?

— Как сейчас, — твёрдо произнёс Арсений, вновь поднимая на него ясный взгляд. — Взаимность, порождённая чарами, пуста.

— А если бы у меня был иммунитет к чарам? Допустим, я родился бы менталистом, или стал вампиром, или и вовсе, как Стас, оказался принятым _истинным_ другого, погибшего суккуба? Если бы взаимность была настоящей?

Вампкуб на миг прикрыл глаза, нервно облизнул губы… И с горькой усмешкой покачал головой.

— Как сейчас. Так моя любовь не может тебе навредить.

Антон мягко провёл замёрзшими пальцами по обращённому к нему лицу, от подбородка вверх, через испещрённую родинками щёку, скользнул по скуле, дошёл до виска с едва заметно бьющейся жилкой. Арсений такой Арсений. И как он мог равнять себя с инкубом?

— Ты выбираешь не с выгодой для себя, а так, как будет лучше тем, кого ты любишь. Какой же из тебя инкуб? Тут уж впору _тебя_ ангелом звать.

Арсений открыл было рот, намереваясь как-то возразить, но маг коснулся пальцами его губ, призывая к молчанию.

— То стихотворение неправильное, не про тебя. Твоя любовь не несёт в себе ничего плохого.

_Твоя любовь умеет сберегать,_  
ты отдаёшь всего себя, без фальши.  
Не смей себя к инкубу приравнять,  
ты — ангел, а не демон падший. 

_Твоя любовь умеет горевать_  
по жизням, так невовремя увядшим,  
огнями маяка во тьме сверкать,  
теплом стать для руки моей озябшей. 

_Твоя любовь умеет ㅤс о г р е в а т ь._

Понизившийся до шёпота голос осёкся, мысль упорхнула, невесть откуда пришедшие в голову рифмы рассыпались, ускользая. Арсений не сводил с него глаз. Обхватив озябшими ладонями его лицо, Антон склонился к нему, прикрыл веки, чтобы не видеть этого ясного пронзительного взгляда и тем самым избежать смущения, и выдохнул в самые губы:

_— Согрей меня, Арс. Пожалуйста._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> А дальше будет **3,93. Общий сбор — Вернуться и охуеть**.  
> • Введение в курс дела.  
> • «Но откуда ему знать всё твоё окружение?»  
> • Антон вспомнит об Ире.  
> • Переводчик с волчьего.  
> • Как изгнать Елика в домашних условиях.


	71. Глава 3,93. Общий сбор — Вернуться и охуеть

В тёплых объятиях вампкуба хотелось остаться навсегда, — или хотя бы до глубокой ночи, когда им пора будет уже ложиться спать, а там и до утра, — однако Антон не собирался потакать доставшейся ему суккубьести. Дело прежде всего. Пока все в сборе, нужно пользоваться моментом.

— Нам пора, Арс, — прошептал он и, не устояв, напоследок лишний раз чмокнул порозовевшие от долгих поцелуев губы.

Неохотно разорвав объятья, Шастун достал из тумбочки свой верный блокнот и направился к двери.

— Постой, — вампкуб придержал его за руку, и Антон послушно остановился, позволяя пригладить волосы. Кажется, привычка во время поцелуев запускать пальцы в шевелюру партнёра у них одна на двоих.

Дождавшись, пока Арсений закончит с его волосами, он осторожно поправил разлохмаченную чёлку вампкуба, одёрнул на нём рубашку и застегнул случайно расстегнувшуюся пуговицу.

— Ну что, пойдём? Нас ждут, — улыбнулся Антон, с внутренней радостью отмечая, что на лице клыкастика не осталось ни следа той тоскливой боли, в которую он сам себя, дурачина такой, загнал.

— Сейчас, — метнувшись к своей тумбочке, Арсений схватил с неё что-то мелкое и, подскочив к нему, парой уверенных движений мазнул по его губам. Робко улыбнувшись, клыкастик пояснил: — Это бальзам, чтобы не обветрились, ведь тебе предстоит много говорить.

— Ты прям как моя мама, — усмехнулся Шаст, вспоминая далёкие детские годы, свой ярко-красный пуховичок, смешную шапку с большущим помпоном, варежки на резинке и сладковатый запах гигиенической помады, которой мама всякий раз мазала его губы, когда он был уже полностью одет, обут и готов отправляться в детский садик. — Спасибо.

— Не за что, зефирка, — ответил Арс, торопливо проводя бесцветной помадой и по своим губам, после чего бросая её на кровать.

Выйдя в гостиную, Антон чуть не столкнулся с Еликом, из-за чего был вынужден резко остановиться. Арсений чудом успел затормозить, лишь благодаря вампирской реакции не врезавшись ему в спину.

— Ты делом заняться планируешь, или горазд только со своим клыкастым сосаться? — в лоб спросил целитель.

— Вот шёл друзей в курс дела вводить, да всякие водники пройти мешают, — ухмыльнулся Шастун, через плечо целителя наблюдая за тем, как Чех и капитан Махно под руководством Паши оттаскивают обеденный стол на его законное место в столовой.

Елик молча посторонился, вопреки обыкновению даже не показав средний палец. Удивительно.

Подхватив ближайший стул, Антон перенёс его напротив дивана, краем глаза отметив, что вампкуб поступил точно так же и стул свой поставил рядом, бок о бок. Правильно, так будет спокойней. Всё же им придётся вспомнить немало сложных моментов…

— Арс, шея! — скомандовал он, и клыкастик привычно положил руку ему на загривок.

Сосредоточившись и пару раз хлопнув в ладоши, Антон заглушил все посторонние звуки, включая и голоса присутствующих.

— Простите, что перебил, — извинился он, — однако я собрал вас сегодня, чтобы посвятить в детали расследования. Кстати, Илья, вас клановые дела не ждут?

Убирающее звуки заклинание действовало всего пару секунд, так что к концу его речи Соболевский уже был способен ответить.

— Я не намерен уходить. То, что касается безопасности моего мастера, касается и меня, — ответствовал вампир, в подтверждение своих слов придвигая своё компьютерное кресло к стулу Арса.

— Вот и замечательно, — подытожил Шастун, глядя на то, как все присутствующие торопятся завершить свои дела: Елик отнёс на кухню остатки посуды, Кожевин выскользнул в коридор, видимо, решив сходить в туалет, чтобы не отвлекаться посреди его рассказа, а Кристинкин муж, встав с дивана, прошёл к окну, открыл настежь и наложил на проём пару заклинаний — звукоизолирующее, чтобы их нельзя было подслушать снаружи, да и заодно чтобы крики играющей во дворе детворы не отвлекали, и простенький воздушный щит от комаров и прочей мошкары.

Спустя пару минут, когда все расселись кружочком и притихли, Антон приступил к рассказу.

— Итак, начнём. В феврале меня направили сюда расследовать смерть одного боевого мага из местных. Я вник в дело, накопал кое-что новенькое и уехал на свадьбу сестры.

— Наиподробнейший рассказ, браво! — хмыкнул Елик, откидываясь на спинку дивана и тут же вздрагивая от холода — именно на спинке, чтобы никому не мешать, устроилась парочка призраков, с ногами которых он нечаянно пересёкся.

— Подробности о том, что было до отъезда, чуть позже. Сейчас важнее, что было после. А после начался полный пиздец.

На обычно беззаботном лице Тины отразилось беспокойство, и Антон впервые заметил, насколько сестрёнка похожа на их маму. Для полного соответствия недоставало разве что причёски времён маминой молодости и возмущённого «Антон! Следи за языком!».

— Вернувшись, я охуел. За время моего отсутствия служившая мне домом ведомственная квартира сгорела дотла. Я постучался к своему соседу Диме Позову, — понимая, что редко кто способен слёту запомнить имена кучи новых знакомых, Антон сделал поясняющий жест в сторону устроившегося на стуле Димки, — и обнаружил, что он меня не помнит. Некий менталист стёр все его воспоминания обо мне.

— Не стёр, а заблокировал, — поправил Елик. — Напрочь стереть из памяти можно только редкие, незначительные и недолгие фрагменты, а вы с Димой были дружны, у вас много общих воспоминаний о ярких событиях, такое не стереть никак, только заблокировать. Разница принципиальная: стёртое восстановить нельзя, а заблокированное вернуть вполне легко. Если знать как, конечно же.

— Спасибо за уточнение, Ель, — кивнул Антон. — В общем, в итоге я нашёл где перекантоваться, а наутро на подходе к участку услышал, как мои коллеги обсуждают пожар и чью-то смерть в огне. Как оказалось, мою.

Чех заржал, его кузен-артефактор хихикнул в кулак, Отставнов скептически хмыкнул, Женька Кожевин покрутил пальцем у виска, развалившийся на кресле капитан фыркнул, перебирая в пальцах каменные бусины чёток. Оно и понятно; все его боевые товарищи не раз и не два убеждались в несгораемости Шастуна. Ладно бы огневик с другой побочной стихией, но дымник-то на то и дымник, что даже удушающий смог ему что чистый альпийский воздух.

— По всему выходило, что над разумом моих коллег поработал менталист ступени эдак пятой, так что я тихонько, стараясь не попадаться им на глаза, убрался подальше от участка, — продолжил Шаст. — Вернувшись домой, я узнал от Ляси о пропаже всех остальных наших друзей. И, памятуя о том, что нарыл во время расследования, понял, что первым попал под удар именно Арс.

Заметив, что принялся нервно теребить свой браслет с клыком, Антон сделал глубокий вдох и медленно, чтобы не привлекать излишнего внимания, потянулся к руке Арса. Рассказывать о произошедшем в ту ночь было едва ли не физически больно.

— Дело в том, что преступник раскопал ритуал, позволяющий быстро повысить ментал на целую ступень, и для этого ритуала требуется похитить и убить суккуба. Видимо, он решил, что вампкуб тоже подойдёт. Но я успел вовремя: преступник остался с носом, а я — с Арсом.

Елик скривился, явно не признавая столь низменного способа усиления родной стихии. Соболевский сжал губы, глядя на запястья Арсения, скрытые рукавами рубашки, и наверняка вспоминая их разговоры в спальне.

Клыкастик ободряюще сжал тёплой ладонью его пальцы, будто напоминая, что сейчас-то с ним всё в порядке.

На душе полегчало.

— Несколько дней я выхаживал Арса, потом случился пиково-упадочный период, и после этого мы наконец пришли в норму и смогли приступить к поискам остальных пропавших. Оборотню Серёже, как выяснилось, вкололи сыворотку, впрочем, с этой проблемой мы уже разобрались, — улыбнулся Антон, глядя на разлёгшегося на ковре Серого: гном тоже хотел послушать, а в человекоподобном обличье сделать этого не смог бы. — На Лукерью, жену моего друга-волхва Ильи Макарова, наложили Путаницу, а ему самому с машиной что-то подсуропили, чтобы он на въезде в город в аварию попал. Даже призрака Пашу, прежнего владельца сгоревшей квартиры, и то задели! Заточили в соляной сосуд и спрятали на кладбище, причём устроили там ловушку из запирающего круга и манка для мертвяков. А, ну и всем остальным соседям стёрли из памяти всякое обо мне упоминание, но это мелочи.

— Охренеть, — не сдержалась Кристинка. Остальные восприняли как-то попроще: Пятёрка вообще была привычна к передрягам, местные друзья и без того знали значительную часть этой истории, а Соболевскому, наверное, воспитание не позволяло прилюдно выражать эмоции. Разве что Дима тоже выглядел потрясённым, но он от природы был более сдержан, чем Тина.

— Прежде, чем я расскажу суть расследуемого дела, я хотел бы, чтобы вы вникли в детали событий последнего месяца. Это может помочь взглянуть на проблему под непривычным углом и, возможно, сделать выводы в дополнение к уже имеющимся, — предложил Антон, свободной рукой раскрывая блокнот и перелистывая до нужной страницы.

На пару секунд гостиная погрузилась в тишину — видимо, все собирались с мыслями.

— Уорру? — удивлённо нахлобучил уши Серый, которого Позов, задумавшись, принялся гладить по большой мохнатой голове.

— Извини, я машинально, — смущённо улыбнулся Дима, убирая руку. — В детстве у меня была собака, здоровенная такая дворняга, любившая сидеть со мной рядом, пока я уроки учу, и я привык, решая какую-нибудь особо сложную задачку, чесать На́йду за ухом.

Выслушав его, Серый по-собачьи повернул голову набок, будто что-то решая, и парой секунд спустя фыркнул, опуская голову ему на колени — ладно уж, мол, чеши.

— Получается, у нас есть аж два свидетеля? — подал голос Кожевин, перебирая пальцами по спинке стула. — Ты их уже опросил?

— Жень, напомни-ка мне, кто по детективно-следовательскому делу все зачёты автоматом получал, а экзамены исключительно на отлично сдавал — ты или я? — риторически спросил Антон. — Разумеется, я ребят опросил и всё записал. Похитителей было двое; согласно словам Паши, это были мужчины, один ростом примерно как Арс, второй пониже и толще. Особых примет нет, да и видел их Паша издалека… К Арсению они подобрались ближе, но он сумел разглядеть только одного. — Антона вдруг осенило: — Кстати, клыкастик, у тебя же хорошая память на лица и дар портретиста, можешь нарисовать этого гада, вдруг я его узнаю?

— Я попробую, — улыбнулся вампкуб. — Правда, после травмы рук я ещё не пробовал рисовать, так что, возможно, получится не слишком-то хорошо…

— В любом случае это лучше, чем совсем ничего, — заверил его Антон.

Арсений ушёл в кабинет за карандашом и бумагой, и вскоре вернулся. В его отсутствие Шастун продолжал делиться всеми необходимыми нюансами, ведь будучи непосредственным участником событий, вампкуб и без того всё это знал.

— Преступник очень хорошо информирован, — задумчиво протянул капитан Махно. — Вполне понятно, откуда у него данные о твоём месте жительства, сроках отпуска и прочих связанных с работой деталях, всё-таки он подмял под себя отделение со всей его документацией. Но откуда ему знать всё твоё окружение?

И впрямь — откуда? Антон хорошо помнил науку профессора Косякова, а уж Мартиросян и вовсе чуть ли не при каждой встрече напоминал: трудясь в отделе внутренних расследований, нельзя смешивать личное с работой. Проговоришься своему временному коллеге, в какой школе твой ребёнок учится, а потом окажется, что этот коллега и есть преступник, и хорошо ещё если он твою кровиночку просто в заложники возьмёт, а не убьёт в отместку за что-нибудь, мало ли, психопаты даже среди магов попадаются… Шастун был уверен, что при коллегах ни разу не говорил о друзьях-соседях чего-то конкретного, максимум на вопрос «Как выходные прошли?» мог ответить что-нибудь расплывчатое типа «Да вот с друзьями наконец-то собрались, хорошо так посидели».

Так откуда же?

Сначала он вспомнил про разведывательные походы к суккубам, вампирам и прочей нечисти, но отмахнулся от этой мысли: в них участвовали только он и Арс, откуда кому-то левому узнать обо всех остальных его друзьях?

Затем он вспомнил, как из-за упрямства Смирнова потащился с ним на кладбище. Значит, как минимум про Макара и Пашу преступник мог узнать от него: волхва Алексей видел воочию, а про призрака Антон сам был вынужден ему рассказать, а то не верил ему хмурый эксперт, блокнот и книгу отдавать не хотел.

Даже если допустить, что за ним установили наблюдение, какие-то аспекты всё равно оставались непонятны. Например, как преступник узнал о волчьей сущности Матвиенко? Почему Диму затронул, а Стаса не стал, ведь за пределами подъезда Антон пересекался с Позом столь же мимолётно, долгих разговоров на улице не вёл, максимум мог парой предложений перекинуться, с Шеминовым и то дольше беседы получались — ответственный домком старательно оповещал его обо всей общественной жизни их дома: собрания жильцов, замена ограждений клумб, сбор денег на домофон и ещё миллион подобных мелочей. Ну не могла же одна игра в баскетбол так повлиять! В такие игры часто ведь берут даже случайных знакомых, просто для численности команды.

Озадачив друзей этими соображениями, Антон отвлёкся было на пояснения о ритуале, но Соболевский, потянувшись к нему поверх согнутой спины склонившегося над столиком Арсения, своими мертвенно-холодными пальцами коснулся его руки, привлекая внимание.

— Ваша магия может что-то противопоставить жучкам?

— Стандартные ведомственные защитные контуры для жилья сотрудников включают в себя защиту от прослушивания, будь то магические способы или технологические.

— А обойти эту защиту нельзя? — сосредоточенно спросил вампир. Только теперь, с серьёзным и вдумчивым выражением лица, он и впрямь походил на того, кто разменял уже сотню лет.

— Теоретически можно, но для этого нужен либо дырявый контур, то бишь с заранее заложенной в него лазейкой, либо чтобы хозяин дома, сам того не зная, пронёс предмет с прослушкой внутрь — в руках или на себе. Но кому интересно день и ночь слушать, как я смотрю сериалы или на призрака матерюсь, ради сущих крупиц информации?

— Не обязательно слушать самому, — вклинился капитан, которого он так и не научился называть Лёней — слишком уж мягкое имя для грозного командира. — Достаточно поднять зомби посвежее или ещё кого из средней нежити, у кого мозг получше сохранился, и он сутками напролёт будет выслушивать что угодно, отсеивая неважное и записывая то, что подходит под условия данной ему задачи.

Антону захотелось отвесить себе смачного леща. Он привык, что некромант из него так себе, и невольно проецировал эту особенность на остальных магов. Капитан Махно пусть и знал толк в некромантии, в бою редко использовал нежить, всё-таки Пятёрки привыкли к быстрым операциям: прилетели-зачистили-улетели, тут не до многочасовых ритуалов поднятия орд мертвецов, но ведь можно же было догадаться! На той же Базе, к примеру, всеми хозяйственными работами, кроме кухонных, занимались зомби: драили полы и сантехнику, приводили в порядок форму, сгребали листья осенью и вычищали плац от снега зимой. Даже на КПП и то помимо пары боевых магов обязательно присутствовал караул из по меньшей мере двух нежитей: живой человек может устать или отвлечься, а качественно поднятая нежить — никогда.

— Наиболее вероятна версия с прослушиванием, — согласился Антон. — Только так преступник мог узнать обо всём моём окружении: соседях, друзьях… БЛЯТЬ! ИРА!!!

Он будто оказался в крохотном душном ящике — так тяжело стало дышать. Если козни злодея задели всех, кто был ему близок, включая даже супругу его друга-волхва, то непосредственно связанную с ним девушку, пусть даже и бывшую, — хотя откуда преступнику знать, что они расстались? — тем более должно было задеть! Ничего не подозревающую и ни в чём не виноватую! А если с ней совершили что-нибудь непоправимое просто потому, что Антона угораздило с ней познакомиться и какое-то время повстречаться? Как ему после такого в глаза своему вампкубу смотреть? И пусть Арсений из любви и мудрости простит ему невольную вину, самому-то себя как за такое простить?

— С ней всё в порядке, огонёчек, — Антон заметил поселившуюся в руках мелкую дрожь, только когда горячие ладони Арсения уверенно обхватили его запястья.

— Откуда ты?..

— Я слежу за ней во всех соцсетях, — с нежной грустью улыбнулся вампкуб. Лишь после этого Антон вдруг осознал, что клыкастик уже не сидит рядом, склонившись над перенесённым поближе журнальным столиком в попытке изобразить черты своего похитителя, но стоит перед ним на коленях, ловя устремлённый в пространство взгляд, бережно удерживая его подрагивающие руки и глядя на него снизу вверх, открыто и с откровенным сочувствием.

Конечно, столь яркая реакция их двоих не могла остаться незамеченной.

— Тон-Тон, что за Ира? — бесцеремонно влезла сестрица. Зная дотошность и упрямство Кристины, Антон поспешил ответить: если начать отнекиваться, будет лишь хуже — фамильного шастунского упрямства ей досталось ничуть не меньше.

— Прапраправнучка моего клыкастика, — пояснил он и, предвосхищая очевидный вопрос в духе «А она-то тут причём?», добавил чуть тише: — Одно время я с ней встречался.

Оживившись, Тина подалась вперёд, явно намереваясь завалить его пулемётной очередью вопросов, но, к счастью, муж осадил её, мягко приобняв и прошептав что-то на ухо, за что Антон мысленно возблагодарил Отставнова — к публичному препарированию своей личной жизни он не был готов. Тем более в присутствии Арсения, которого, как он теперь знал, вся эта ситуация с Ирой очень сильно ранила.

Нехорошо прищурившись, Соболевский счёл нужным внести свою лепту:

— С Ирочкой всё в порядке. Мои подручные следят за ней: вампиры заботятся о её безопасности, а люди регулярно докладывают мне обо всём, что происходит в её жизни. За последний месяц с ней не случалось ничего особенного: готовила репортажи, гуляла с подружками по парку, всё как всегда. Правда, недавно она неудачно споткнулась и вынуждена была вместе с матерью наведаться в травмпункт, но с ней всё хорошо, подозрения на трещину в кости не оправдались, всего лишь небольшой ушиб.

— Да, я получил тот имейл с фотографией рентгеновского снимка, — подтвердил Арс, наконец вставая с колен. — Спасибо, что держишь меня в курсе, Илюш.

Соболевский хотел ответить, но вмешался бесцеремонный Елик:

— Ваши запутанные внутрисемейные нюансы, конечно же, безумно занимательны, но мы тут вообще-то ради расследования собрались. — Поднявшись с дивана, целитель склонился над журнальным столиком, беря в руки оставленный там лист бумаги, и, рассмотрев детали рисунка, насмешливо поинтересовался: — Эй, суккуб клыкастый, тебя что, клон нашего Шастунишки похищал?

Водник и глазом моргнуть не успел, как Арсений выхватил листок из его рук.

— Я разминал руку. Надо было убедиться, что полученные раны не повлияли на мелкую моторику, — невозмутимо пояснил вампкуб, вновь усаживаясь на соседний с Антоном стул. Впрочем, рисовать, склонившись в три погибели над низким журнальным столиком, было не слишком-то удобно, а потому Арсений в итоге устроился прямо на ковре. Рядом с ним присоседился и Паша, подтянув к себе один из принесённых Арсом листков и огрызок карандаша. Призрак сразу предупредил, что и при жизни рисовал не сказать чтобы хорошо, но постарается как можно лучше передать то, что видел.

Справа раздался тихий скулёж.

— Серёж, у тебя где-то под шерстью ранка есть? Я сделал больно? — всполошился Дима, отдёргивая руку, но в ответ здоровенный волк лишь легонько качнул головой, не убирая морду с коленей друга.

— Он огорчён, что из-за воздействия сыворотки в его памяти не осталось ничего о тех, кто её вколол, — со скучающим видом расшифровал Елик.

— Ты знаешь волчий язык? — оживился Позов, как всегда с огромным интересом накидывающийся на любой кусочек информации о волшебной стороне мира.

Сидящий напротив него Кожевин фыркнул, явно забавляясь такой наивности _освоенного._

— У оборотней нет своего языка. Для коммуникации с сородичами мы инстинктивно прибегаем к тем же методам, что и обычные волки, а если приходится в зверином облике общаться с людьми, выкручиваемся как можем: жесты, позы, звуки — но передать получается только общий смысл, — пояснил он, привычно поигрывая пальцами с выросшим из его ладони коротким берёзовым прутиком. — Другое дело, если рядом есть стихийный телепат вроде Елика, нон-стоп слышащий твои мысли и при необходимости озвучивающий их.

Схватившись за виски, целитель шумно втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы.

— Ну удружил, ёб твою мать, Ланге, — вполголоса бросил он магу-ликантропу, уже громче добавляя: — Да сдались мне, блять, ваши мысли о том, кто кого в каких позах и у кого жопа чешется! Не интересуют меня ваши примитивные секреты, которые и секретами-то назвать сложно, потому что такая хуйня у каждого ёбаного человека в голове водится!

Вскочив, Елик сбежал в ванную, откуда вскоре послышалось журчание льющейся воды — нет ничего более успокаивающего, чем соприкосновение с родной стихией. Антон невольно ему посочувствовал: насколько он знал, целитель воспринимал чужие мысли преимущественно в форме несмолкающих тихих голосов, а при эмоциональных потрясениях их звучание резко становилось громким. И от одного-то крика голова разболеться может, а тут сразу три: Димы, Серёжи и Макара. И то ещё повезло, что на вампиров и призраков ментальная магия не действует, а все члены Пятёрки в курсе способностей друг друга, и, видимо, родных своих тоже просветили — ни Тина, ни артефактор удивлёнными не выглядели.

Сделав глубокий вдох, Антон спешно выкинул из головы всё, что не связано с расследованием — требовалось понять, каким образом преступник обеспечил постоянную прослушку.

Первым на ум приходил вариант с лазейкой в ведомственных контурах: кто знает, как давно злодей взял под контроль его коллег? Не сто́ит исключать вероятность того, что все работники местного участка были зачарованы ещё до его приезда, а значит, подслушивающие элементы могли быть внедрены в охранную систему ведомственной жилплощади с самого начала. Другое дело, что сейчас это уже никак не проверить: Шастун как никто другой знал, что магическое пламя крайне нетерпимо относится к чужой магии, а значит, в пожаре сгорели не только оставленные в квартире вещи, но и все заклятья, печати и контуры.

Оставался и другой вариант: заставить хозяина квартиры добровольно пронести внутрь предмет с жучком, магическим или технологическим. Но что это мог быть за предмет? Антон редко приносил в дом что-либо помимо денег, продуктов и бытовых мелочей вроде моющего средства или туалетной бумаги, а все подобные предметы быстро тратятся и потому для установки прослушки не годятся. Одежда тоже не вариант — электронные устройства при стирке сломались бы, а магические артефакты от долгого соприкосновения с огневиком пришли бы в негодность ещё быстрее.

И тут его осенило: подарки! Он ведь отмечал день рожденья в участке, поддавшись праздничному настроению коллег!

Антон замер, торопливо припоминая, что ему подарили на двадцатипятилетие. Первым делом в голову пришёл тот поцелуй, закончившийся выбитым клыком, и вместе со стыдом он испытал прилив благодарности: клыкастик, как оказалось, принёс ему воистину бесценный дар. Даже вдвойне бесценный: поцелуй суккуба надёжно обезопасил его от любого ментального воздействия, а оставленный на память клык позволил вовремя найти Арса.

Не удержавшись, маг осторожно погладил по плечу увлечённо рисующего Арсения, ощутив привычный приток тепла: даже занятый делом, вампкуб неизменно узнавал его прикосновения и радовался им, что придавало энергии.

Перебрав в памяти прочие подарки друзей, Антон пришёл к выводу, что устанавливать в них технические жучки слишком хлопотно: каким-то образом перехватить подарок, внедрить подслушивающее устройство, запаковать как было… А использовать магические жучки в его случае и вовсе нецелесообразно: что подаренный Димой плеер, что Арсово кольцо и смартфон, что выточенный Серёгой браслет — всё это слишком часто оказывалось близко к телу, а значит, его внутренний огонь давно бы выжег чужие чары.

Оставались лишь подарки, сделанные коллегами. По большей части это были памятные мелочи, которые он привычно носил в рабочей сумке, лежащей теперь на подлокотнике дивана. Не желая вставать и тем самым тревожить Арсения, опирающегося спиной на его ноги, Антон решил попросить своего извечного напарника по полётам, ныне являющегося мужем Кристины, передать ему сумку.

— Миха!

— Аюшки? — удивлённо откликнулся артефактор. Чёрт, он ведь тоже Миха, сам же просил так называть…

— Да не ты! Женя, — предпринял ещё одну попытку Антон.

— Чего, Шаст? — обернулся к нему Коже́вин, отвлекаясь от тихой беседы с капитаном.

— Твою ж мать, — беззвучно ругнулся Шастун, уже громче добавляя: — Да я не тебя звал, волче… И не тебя, Серый, нефиг тут свои локаторы поворачивать и хвостом вилять! Да что ж такое-то… Эй, зятёк, отвлекись на секундочку от прилюдного лапанья моей сестры и передай мне сумку, пожалуйста. Да-да, именно ту, которую ты сейчас чуть локтем на пол не спихнул.

Достучавшись наконец до Отставнова и получив свою сумку, Антон привычно полез в тот кармашек, где хранил предметы, сохранённые просто на всякий случай: запчасти артефактов, мелкие трофеи вроде металлических перьев стимфалийских птиц и просто памятные вещицы. Вывалив всё содержимое кармашка на пустующий стул перебравшегося на ковёр клыкастика, Антон тщательно осмотрел каждый предмет, прикидывая, куда можно вмонтировать немагическое подслушивающее устройство, и применил заклинание, позволяющее обнаружить волшебные аналоги жучков. Камешек с природной дырочкой оказался чист, равно как и нафиг не сдавшийся дымнику увлажнитель воздуха да дебильный леденец в форме губастой рыбки.

Но если не это, что тогда?

Убирая мелочёвку обратно в кармашек, Антон вдруг вспомнил, что среди подарков был и цветок в зачарованном на автополив горшке — тот самый цветок, что каким-то чудом уцелел в пожаре и вместе с Шастуном переселился в гостиную вампкуба. И, как назло, стоял слишком далеко, чтобы до него дотянуться.

— Жееень, — протянул он.

— Да что, мне собственную жену уже обнять нельзя? — возмутился Отставнов, убирая руку с плеча Тины.

— Да обжимайтесь сколько хотите, главное не потрахайтесь тут при всех! — раздражённо отмахнулся Антон. — Я другого Женю звал, Кожевина.

— Так и звал бы его как все, Лангепа́сом!

Антон запоздало вспомнил, что в компании его московских ровесников-магов, с которыми свёл его когда-то наставник, тоже было два Жени, и потому Кожевина чаще звали по прозвищу — Женька был родом из маленького сибирского городка с причудливым названием Лангепа́с, и потому в той компашке Кожевина прозвали в честь его малой родины. Сам Шастун никогда так Женю не называл — в отличие от местных, он прекрасно видел, что тёзка его друга тот ещё высокомерный засранец, и обычно игнорировал другого Женю, вполне взаимно, кстати. Однако к звучанию прозвища вполне привык.

— Эй, Ла́нге! — уж теперь-то Антону удалось привлечь внимание своей цели. — Проверь, пожалуйста, нет ли в цветке подслушки.

Кофейного цвета глаза смерили керамический горшок с растением пристальным взглядом и, сморгнув, поскучнели.

— Чисто, — пожал плечами природник. — Ни в горшке нет ничего постороннего, ни в самом цветке подвоха не чувствуется.

Шастун нахмурился, переваривая информацию. Версия о наличии подслушки идеально объясняла осведомлённость преступника, но никаких материальных подтверждений не находилось. Махнув рукой, он решил принять эту версию за рабочую — мало ли, предмет с жучком мог просто сгореть при пожаре, как и все наложенные на ведомственную квартиру печати и контуры.

Поделившись всеми необходимыми подробностями о каждом произошедшем после его возвращения случае, Антон спросил товарищей, что они обо всём этом думают.

— Если призрак говорит, что они что-то искали, значит, им был нужен какой-то предмет… — задумчиво начал Чех.

— Да, причём явно что-то небольшое, — подтвердил Воля, показывая руками приблизительный размер контейнера для муки.

«И точно не деньги», — мысленно добавил Шастун, прекрасно зная, что при наличии ментального дара и отсутствии совести деньги можно раздобыть проще простого, и куда безопасней было бы зачаровать состоятельного бизнесмена, чем вламываться в хорошо защищённую квартиру боевого мага, зарабатывающего далеко не астрономические суммы.

— Это или какой-то не самый распространённый артефакт, или то, что могло бы навести тебя на преступника, — наконец сформулировал Чехов.

— Игорь, ну что такого редкого у меня может оказаться? — возразил Антон. — У меня покупных артефактов раз-два и обчёлся, а созданные собственноручно особой ценности не имеют — такое каждый, кто нормально учился, сделать может.

Уже после этих слов он запоздало вспомнил о шкатулке, которую передал на хранение Арсению, и о костяной курительнице. Взяв со стола лист бумаги и ручку, благо клыкастик предусмотрительно взял того и другого с запасом, Антон достал из сумки книгу и, используя её вместо стола, накорябал на бумажке: _«Артефакт или компромат?»_. От первого слова он провёл стрелку вниз, перечисляя всё, что хотя бы теоретически могло понадобиться преступнику: содержимое шкатулки, клык Арса (зачем-то же злодеи выдрали ему аж два), Волины костяные предметы подпитки. Мда, негусто.

— А что насчёт компромата? — пользуясь тем, что Арс пересел на пол, Соболевский перебрался на его стул и теперь нагло заглядывал в скудные записи Антона.

— Я так сокращённо называю всё, что может так или иначе вывести меня на преступника: улики, свидетельские показания, официальные материалы дела и личные записи, — пояснил Шастун. — Но изначальные материалы дела остались в участке, а те же фотографии с места преступления, к примеру, у меня на телефоне, так что злоумышленнику до них не добраться.

— Ты упоминал, что вычитал о том ритуале из книги. Могли преступники искать именно её?

— Она не поместилась бы в контейнер для муки, — заметил Антон, убирая бумагу, чтобы продемонстрировать «Архаичные обряды и ритуалы». Не сказать, чтобы книга была большой, вполне обычный формат, но в узкий цилиндрический контейнер она бы явно не влезла.

Кристина, до того молча сидевшая в обнимку с мужем, подалась вперёд.

— Тон-Тон, это ты у нас такой правильный, а многие, между прочим, к книгам не столь бережно относятся. Если нужна не вся книга, а какая-то конкретная информация, можно просто выдрать листы с ней и спрятать куда угодно, они-то места много не займут! А ещё ты про единорожью пыль забыл, она в наше время на вес золота.

Признавая правоту сестры, Шастун черкнул под компроматом: _«книга? блокнот? образец магии?»,_ не забыв дописать в соседнем пункте и про толчёный рог единорога.

— Что значит «образец магии»? — послышалось откуда-то сверху, и, запрокинув голову, Антон увидел парящую над ними Лясю, преспокойно зависшую вниз головой и с интересом вглядывающуюся в его записи. До того она сидела тихонько на спинке дивана, прильнув к Паше, и молчала, вероятно, застеснявшись толпы малознакомых гостей, но теперь благодаря любопытству вновь напомнила о себе.

— Дело в том, что у меня есть образец заглушающих чар из гаража, в котором погиб другой суккуб, и впоследствии он мог бы послужить доказательством чьей-то причастности, что вряд ли по душе нашему преступнику. А ещё злодею могло понадобиться взять образец моей магии, к примеру, чтобы на его основе сделать отмычку для защитного контура или подставить меня, оставив отпечатки моего волшебства на месте какого-нибудь преступления.

Вскочив со стула, Лангепас взял со стола лист бумаги с карандашом и направился к опустевшему компьютерному стулу — не свойственной землевикам и древесникам степенной и основательной походкой, а по-волчьи стремительной и лёгкой. Достигнув цели, он передвинул стул — видимо, сидеть бок о бок с малознакомым вампиром не хотелось, то ли дело устроиться между собратом-волком и давним другом!

— Я вот всё думаю насчёт стихийной принадлежности преступника и соучастника, — протянул маг-ликантроп, наскоро набрасывая на листочке два круга стихий. В одном круге он написал «Лидер», а в другом — «Толстяк».

— Не могу взять в толк, зачем им было магией дверь открывать, — подал голос Макар, почёсывая прибалдевшего Серого за ухом, — если у них всё отделение Ведомства под контролем, почему бы просто не взять ключи там? Раз квартира ведомственная, то и запасные ключи от неё на всякий случай где-нибудь в участке должны храниться.

— Может, ключи в другом городе оказались? У нашего дистанционного начальника, например, — пожал плечами Шастун. — Я когда сюда ехал, мне ключи ещё в Москве Мартиросян лично, из рук в руки, передал.

Кожевин решительно перечеркнул огненный треугольник в стихиях толстяка: за пять лет проживания в одной комнате с Антоном он хорошо успел запомнить, что огневикам отпирающее заклинание недоступно, а значит, кем бы ни был этот загадочный помощник злодея, пламенной стихией он определённо не владел.

— Мне что-то не дают покоя те маленькие фиговины, которые, по словам Паши, тот пухляш по всей квартире разложил, — протянул Дима. — Что это и зачем? По идее даже крохотного пламени свечи достаточно для того, чтобы начался пожар, не то что фаербола.

— Кстати, как они выглядели? — оживился артефактор, резко подаваясь вперёд.

— Паааш, это к тебе вопрос, — Ляся коснулась плеча увлечённо рисующего Воли, привлекая его внимание.

Увидев, что призрак отвлёкся от своего занятия и готов слушать, Кукота повторил свою реплику и, получив лаконичный ответ «Как кубики рафинада, только тёмные, будто угольки», понятливо усмехнулся: — Как я и думал, это _угли Вулкана,_ простенький одноразовый артефакт, но сильнодействующий. Обеспечивает высокую температуру пламени, обширную зону поражения и практически полное устранение следов любой магии. Продаётся только работникам Ведомства, но, думаю, с учётом того, что всё отделение попало под воздействие менталиста, можно даже не заморачиваться тем, как преступники его раздобыли.

— Если это такая мощная штука, почему я о ней впервые слышу? — нахмурился Шастун. Он прекрасно понимал, что все члены Пятёрки, кроме Лангепаса, значительно старше него и обладают бо́льшим опытом, но ему всё равно было обидно не знать каких-то деталей, тем более могущих пригодиться в расследовании.

— Да потому, что ваши с Чехом _огненные шквалы_ обладают точно таким же действием и ни на копейку не увеличивают расходы Ведомства, — хмыкнул вернувшийся из ванной Елик, плюхаясь на диван. — Зачем платить больше за точно такой же результат? Подобные одноразовые артефакты используют или если в команде нет мощного огневика, или если нуждающаяся в зачистке площадь слишком большая, чтобы с ней справиться. Ну, иногда ещё их при огромной спешке применяют, но на моей памяти подобных случаев не было уже лет семьдесят.

Кожевин прекратил грызть карандаш и решительно зачеркнул водную стихию в круге Лидера, поставив вопросительный знак напротив огненной — хрен разберёшь ведь, то ли преступник огневик и просто-напросто торопился, то ли представитель другой стихии. К примеру, его тёзка, рыжеволосый грозовик, в силу родства электричества с пламенем вполне мог кастануть пару фаерболов, хоть обычно этой возможностью не пользовался, предпочитая справляться при помощи тех стихий, которыми наделила его природа.

Сняв с ручки колпачок, Антон развернулся чуть вправо и зачеркнул на бумажке Лангепаса символы огня и электричества в том круге, что был подписан как лидерский.

— С чего ты это взял? — без особого пыла возмутился Женька, недовольный, что в его записи влез кто-то ещё, пусть и давний друг.

Вместо ответа Шастун прищёлкнул пальцами, выстреливая в воздух несколько оранжево-золотистых искорок. То же самое сделал и Отставнов, с той лишь разницей, что его искры были скорее голубоватыми.

— Но ведь можно же щёлкнуть, сознательно перекрыв магию, — возразил Кожевин.

— Можно, — кивнул Шаст, — да вот только для этого нужно настроиться, подготовиться… А когда щёлкаешь просто так, без преднамеренной подготовки, искры вырываются сами собой, — в подтверждение своих слов Антон обратился к проверенному методу наглядного доказательства: — Ааарс?

— Да, мой ангел? — до того увлечённый рисованием и абсолютно игнорирующий разговоры, вампкуб мигом оторвался от дела, чтобы обернуться на своего _истинного,_ и Антону даже стало неловко, что он потревожил клыкастика из-за ерунды.

— Щёлкни пальцами, пожалуйста.

Улыбнувшись, Арсений исполнил просьбу, и от его щелчка в воздух взметнулась стайка искорок. Благодарно кивнув ему, Антон вновь повернулся к магу-ликантропу.

— Вот видишь? Арсению моя магия досталась несколько дней назад, я его практически ничему не учил, и уж тем более у него не было времени отработать рефлекторное применение волшебства, а искры всё равно есть. А у той мрази, что моего клыкастика похитила, искр не было!

— Ладно, убедил, — примирительно согласился Лангепас. — Но уж с тем, что он землевик, спорить-то, надеюсь, не будешь?

— А чего спорить? — развёл плечами Антон. — Это же очевидно! Паша у нас не дурак, в каморку злодеев не совался, противопризрачной сигнализации там тоже нет, я бы почувствовал её следы, если б была, так что остаётся лишь один вариант. Сквозное зрение сквозь бетон, кирпичи и прочие связанные с землёй материалы доступно только землевикам, а лицом в ту сторону сидел только лидер. Значит, эта его стихия известна абсолютно точно. А ещё это означает, что воздушные чары накладывал либо его толстяк-подельник, — хоть воздушники обычно и не бывают толстыми, но он мог и какой-нибудь накладной живот надеть, к примеру, чтобы замаскироваться, или оказаться древесником, прячущим в теле подготовленную, но по каким-то причинам не применённую технику, — либо кто-то третий. Благо у нашего злодея целое отделение Ведомства под рукой, есть из кого выбрать…

Обведя несколько раз контуры означающего землю квадрата, чтобы сделать его более заметным, и зачеркнув символ воздуха, Шастун подытожил:

— Так, вроде всё, больше мы об их стихиях ничего выжать не сможем: лидер-землевик и подчинённый, который точно не огневик, вдобавок кто-то из них двоих — менталист пятого уровня. Значит, пора поведать о сути дела, ради раскрытия которого меня сюда и направили.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > Илья, вас
> 
> Разговаривая в спальне, они обращались на ты, но это было тыканье-неуважение, а не тыканье-близость. Соболевский для Антона по-прежнему чужой, но враждебность немного снизилась, потому Шаст и использует помогающее соблюдать дистанцию "вы".
>
>> — Ну удружил
> 
> В 3,91 товарищи Шастуна объяснили про нечитаек лишь в общих чертах: так мол и так, все менталисты немного эмпаты, всем им дискомфортно иметь дело с теми, кто имеет полный иммунитет к менталу. Поэтому новость насчёт чтения мыслей была для части компании сюрпризом.
> 
> За эпизод с путаницей тёзок спасибо милейшей Освин, в [давней беседе](https://twitter.com/OswinThowne/status/970656639580766209) с которой и зародилась эта идея ^_^
> 
> Далее: **3,94. Общий сбор — Нет дыма без огня**.  
> • Ребята начнут вникать в суть того дела, ради которого Шастун приехал в город.  
> • Немного о маге Шрёдингера и некрокоммуналках.  
> • Предположение Позова.  
> • Кое-кто даст жару.


	72. Глава 3,94. Общий сбор — Нет дыма без огня

_— Значит, пора поведать о сути дела, ради раскрытия которого меня сюда и направили._

— Давно пора, — фыркнул Елик, но Антон благоразумно проигнорировал его выпад: наверняка ведь из-за боли в старой ране мучается, тут помочь со снятием симптомов надо, а не язвить в ответ. Как все разойдутся, надо будет сделать ему массаж — зря, что ли, целитель его этой технике учил?

Впрочем, это подождёт.

— Итак, Ведомство направило меня сюда, чтобы я раскрыл подозрительную гибель некоего Антона Иванова, — начал Шаст, раскрывая блокнот на страницах с февральскими записями. — Он был немногим старше меня, учился в местном филиале Академии, с самого выпуска и до дня своей смерти работал в том же отделении, к которому приписали меня. Словом, рядовая биография местечкового мага. Восьмой уровень, четвёртая ступень ментала и земли, коллеги отзываются о нём как о довольно хитроумном и умелом иллюзионисте, со всеми был в хороших отношениях. Словом, ничто не предвещало, однако чуть меньше года назад, второго ноября, его труп нашли на заброшенной стройке: торчащий из стены штырь пронзил его череп, выйдя через глаз. На несчастный случай не тянет — самому так не упасть, я видел фотографии, та арматурина именно что на уровне лица торчит, так нанизаться, будто шашлык на вертел, можно только если тебя толкнули. Но фишка в том, что никаких следов постороннего воздействия не обнаружено: нет следов вмешательства людей, нечисти или нежити, остаточного магического шлейфа тоже не зафиксировано.

— Не мог же он сам прийти и об эту железяку суициднуться! — не стерпев, перебил его Кожевин, по-волчьи удивлённо наклоняя голову набок.

Соболевский тихонько отодвинулся вместе со стулом в противоположную от оборотней сторону, чуть потирая глаза и нос. Неужели у вампиров тоже бывает аллергия на волчью шерсть?

— Не мог, — согласился Антон, — слишком ненадёжный способ: в таких условиях легче шишку набить или немного покалечиться, чем лишить себя жизни. Если бы Иванов хотел покончить с собой, он бы выбрал более простой и надёжный способ. В общем, стартовая информация никаких ответов не даёт, сплошные вопросы. Вдобавок после недавних событий мы уже точно знаем, что в деле замешан менталист пятого уровня, а значит, изначальным данным, собранным моими коллегами из участка, верить нельзя: кто знает, с какого момента они попали под влияние менталиста? Ведь необязательно даже быть под полным контролем, достаточно и незначительного воздействия: стереть из памяти воспоминание о каком-нибудь важном нюансе, заставить забыть снять отпечаток магии, отдать улику преступнику, подделать фотографии… Вариантов масса. Так что я стараюсь опираться только на те факты, в подлинности которых я имел возможность убедиться лично. А в плане Иванова таких фактов довольно мало: жил, пропал, считается мёртвым, но его могила пуста, Макар тому свидетель.

Отложив огрызок карандаша, Воля негромко проворчал что-то, и Антон, не расслышав его из-за хмыканья устроившегося по соседству Лангепаса, переспросил его.

— Говорю, у нас по кладбищу столько мертвецов разгуливает, что не удивлюсь, если каждая вторая могила пуста, — повторил Паша. — Зато из моей, блин, устроили какую-то гастарбайтерскую коммуналку — штук пятьдесят покойников сожгли, наверное. Не кладбище, а полигон для съёмок очередного фильма про зомби-апокалипсис.

— Прямо какой-то маг Шрёдингера, — прокомментировал Дима, и Серый кивнул, соглашаясь с его словами, и вновь положил свою большую волчью морду на его колени. — То ли жив, то ли мёртв, непонятно.

— А если и жив, то на чьей стороне? — поддержал его Макар. — Он ведь может как главным злодеем оказаться, так и героем вроде нашего Шастунишки, точно так же расследующим это дело.

— Я бы на это не рассчитывал, — мрачно усмехнулся Антон. — В таких делах лучше брать за основу самый отстойный вариант, у него больше всего шансов оказаться правдой.

Устав сидеть, он поёрзал, устраиваясь на стуле поудобней, откинулся назад, потягиваясь и едва ли не роняя на Арсения оставшийся на коленях блокнот. Хорошо ещё вовремя спохватился, придержал — хоть вампиру блокнот что слону дробина, всё равно ведь клыкастику было бы неприятно получить им по голове.

— В общем, об Иванове мы знаем лишь то, что он считается мёртвым, могила пуста, а предположительная смерть наступила, согласно Димкиным расчётам, в ту ночь, когда ни один землевик по доброй воле не пойдёт дежурить — в пик воздуха.

Капитан Махно и Женька Кожевин синхронно поморщились, явно примерив ситуацию на себя.

— Ангел, я закончил с портретом, — с улыбкой оповестил Арсений, оборачиваясь и протягивая листок с результатами своих художественных трудов.

Не удержавшись, Антон первым делом посмотрел на обратную сторону бумаги, где красовался набросок, в лаконичных линиях которого легко угадывались его собственные черты — изобразительное мастерство клыкастика ничуть не пострадало. Лишь после этого маг вгляделся в получившийся фоторобот и разочарованно вздохнул: лицо было ему незнакомо. Овальной формы, без особых примет: ни шрамов, ни родинок, форма губ и носа настолько обычная и неприметная, что мигом ускользает из памяти, да ещё и крупные солнечные очки надёжно закрывают глаза и брови. Никаких зацепок.

По краешку уха чиркнуло призрачным холодом — Пашка склонился посмотреть на изображение преступника, спустя пару секунд подтвердив, что получилось очень похоже.

— А ты там что нарисовал? — поинтересовался Антон у привидения, памятуя, что Воля тоже что-то там калякал.

— Да ерунда, — отмахнулся призрак, в то время как вампкуб уже взял со столика Пашин рисунок, чтобы передать своему _истинному._ Художественными талантами Арсения Паша и при жизни-то не обладал, но по его схематичным наброскам стала понятна разница в росте похитителей, да и телосложение тоже немного прояснилось, ведь та же полнота и то бывает разной: у кого-то живот большой, а ноги худые, будто в яблоко пару спичек воткнули, у кого-то жирок больше на заднице и бёдрах откладывается, а то и вовсе равномерно по всей фигуре размазывается… Да и псевдополнота, вызванная сокрытием в теле подготовленных растительных техник, тоже по-разному выглядеть может.

Ещё на рисунке призрака было приблизительное изображение машины, которой воспользовались похитители, Воля всё сокрушался, что не может вспомнить точный цвет и номера, но это не было так уж важно для расследования — когда в деле замешан менталист высокой ступени, он может воспользоваться чьим угодно транспортом, ему ведь достаточно увидеть водителя с подходящим автомобилем и как-либо вступить с ним в контакт: поймать взгляд, прикоснуться, заговорить…

— Даже немного жаль, что лицо твоего похитителя мне незнакомо. Если бы им оказался кто-то из участка или менталистов, которых я подозревал, было бы проще, — подытожил Антон.

Заметив, что вампкубу некуда сесть (из-за всех этих перемещений Соболевского и Кожевина единственный свободный стул остался где-то далеко, и чтобы до него добраться, нужно было перешагнуть через журнальный столик и каким-то образом преодолеть монументальное препятствие в лице сидящего в кресле капитана Махно, окружённого своего рода рифами из стульев, Чеха и его кузена-артефактора), Шастун сгрёб Арса в охапку, усаживая себе на колени. Так ведь обоим удобней: и суккубий голод медленнее подберётся к пальцам, и клыкастик не будет ноги напрягать, когда все вокруг сидят.

— Я так понимаю, подозрение падает на местных магов вашего Ведомства? — риторически спросил Соболевский откуда-то из-за спины Арсения — чтобы не загораживать своему _истинному_ обзор, клыкастик устроился на его коленях боком, оказавшись спиной к отсевшему подальше воспитаннику и лицом к обоим оборотням, так что лица низкорослого вампира Шастун не видел.

Угукнув, Антон в общих чертах рассказал о боевых магах из участка, краем глаза подмечая, что Кожевин методично конспектирует его слова.

— Алексей Смирнов, воздух три, вода четыре, эксперт-криминалист, по совместительству библиотекарь и лаборант. Смуглый, худощавый, с острыми чертами лица. Закрытый и недоверчивый; учился вместе с Ивановым, был его другом и напарником. В бою слабоват, но находчив; хорошо метает ножи.

— Игорь Коваленко, менталист-водник четыре-четыре, помощник следователя. Невысокий, хрупкий, улыбчивый, на щеке ближе к носу есть заметная родинка. Разговаривает со скоростью пулемётной очереди, в бою активно пользуется обеими стихиями, любимый приём — устроить ментальный натиск и под шумок атаковать подходящей по ситуации водной техникой.

— Павел Виноградов, растения и вода четыре-четыре, следователь. Невысокий, рыжеволосый, носит очки, женат, ждёт прибавления. Любит использовать виноградные лозы где надо и не надо.

— Эд Мацаберидзе. Вообще Эдуард, но для всех просто Эд. Огонь шесть, земля четыре, самый сильный среди местных и поэтому всегда берёт на себя полнолунные дежурства. Атлетичного сложения, смуглый, с крупным носом, щетину обычно бреет, оставляя усы и небольшую бородку. В манере боя чувствуется приличный такой опыт.

— Сергей Викторович Садовников, растения и ментал три-три. Самый слабый в участке, занимается бумажной работой, также заведует ведомственным имуществом. Среднего роста, полноват, выглядит старше остальных.

— Слава. Полное имя — Вячеслав Дусмухаметов, кажется. Стихии не знаю, внешность не видел — Слава начальник отделений в нескольких окрестных городах, так что управляет дистанционно.

Тин-Тин тихонько зевнула, прикрывая рот ладонью и чуть ли не ложась на плечо мужа — выслушивать описания совершеннейших незнакомцев ей было скучно.

— Мда, негусто, — подытожил Отставнов, приобнимая супругу. — А что ты успел накопать до того, как ты уехал к нам на свадьбу и в твоё отсутствие всё здесь пошло наперекосяк?

— Поначалу особых подвижек в расследовании не было, я лишь изучал данные и по возможности проверял предоставленную информацию, — честно признался Шастун. — Но потом случилось одно печальное происшествие, которое, тем не менее, позволило неслабо продвинуться вперёд.

Сделав паузу, он нашарил взглядом Лясю. Девушка сидела на краю журнального столика, точнее, зависла в нескольких сантиметрах над столешницей, и, уловив его вопросительный взгляд, закусила губу и решительно кивнула — справлюсь, мол, рассказывай давай.

— В июне убили нашу Лясю, — тяжело выдохнул Антон: говорить о смерти хорошей подруги было тяжело, даром что подружились они лишь после того, как она стала призраком. — Какой-то менталист, прибегнув к сильному гипнозу, заставил её выброситься из окна прямо посреди процесса выпекания пирожков. Паша первый обнаружил… _её_ и позвал меня, а я уже вызвал коллег.

— А я думала, вы с самого начала вместе были, — удивилась Кристина. — А ты, Паш, когда умер?

Отставнов бросил на неё укоризненный взгляд, видимо, подразумевая, что такие вопросы неприлично задавать призракам.

— Больше года назад, первого апреля, — пожал плечами Воля, не видя в этом вопросе чего-то слишком личного или деликатного. — Я раньше в шестьдесят третьей жил, это после смерти она досталась государству и таким образом Ведомству, а изначально моей была, вон тот же Арсюха подтвердит, мы с ним ещё при жизни знакомы были.

— И как же ты умер? — не унималась Тина. Антон давно привык к её бесцеремонному любопытству и теперь, внутренне посмеиваясь, наблюдал за тем, как давний напарник по полётам пытается не закатывать глаза. Сколько там они были знакомы до свадьбы? Год-два? Маловато для того, чтобы понять, что Кристинку не переделаешь, и смириться с некоторыми её заскоками. Ничего, лет через пять окончательно свыкнется…

— Меня собственный перфекционизм довёл, — Паша кривовато улыбнулся, чуть крепче сжимая в ладони тонкую Лясину руку. — Я окна мыл и вывалился.

Огромный волк поёжился, боязливо прижимая уши к голове и пряча нос под ладонь Димы — высота по-прежнему пугала его привязанную к земле гномью сущность.

— А почему я об этом не знал? — удивлённо переспросил Позов, и все местные переглянулись, будто рассчитывая найти ответ на чьём-то лице.

Антон не видел в этом ничего необычного: ему самому истосковавшийся без общения Пашка ещё при знакомстве свою историю выложил, а тот же Арсений и сам её знал, он ведь не первый год в этом доме живёт. Макар с Серёжей тоже, наверное, хотя бы немного наслышаны были об этом трагическом происшествии. А Димке-то откуда про это знать? В свою трёшку он переехал осенью, когда Воля уже полгода как вёл призрачное существование, а с волшебной стороной мира стоматолог столкнулся уже позже, в феврале-марте, когда призрака не так сильно тянуло говорить обо всём подряд. Вот и получилось как-то само собой, что все знали о том, как и когда Воля стал привидением, а он нет.

— Слууушайте, — протянул Позов с самым что ни на есть интригующим видом, — а что если Паша тоже выпал не сам?

На пару секунд в комнате повисла такая тишина, будто все в вампиров превратились — кажется, никто даже не дышал.

— А ведь такой вариант вполне возможен, — Антон первым рискнул нарушить потрясённое молчание. — По сути, если бы не следы ментального вмешательства в разуме Лясиной соседки и не всякие подозрительные детали вроде того, что обычно люди не отрываются от готовки, чтобы выпрыгнуть в окно, тем более молча. Даже самоубийцы и те, как правило, не могут удержаться от короткого вскрика, я пару раз спасал таких придурков прям в полёте, один с крыши сбросился, другой с моста — и оба орали, пока летели, один даже матом крыл… В общем, если бы не всё это, мы бы и про Лясю могли подумать, будто она стала жертвой несчастного случая или решила покончить с собой. Другое дело, что при таком раскладе я не могу понять мотивы предполагаемого убийцы. С Лясей-то мотивов куча: она красивая девушка — преступник мог подбивать к ней клинья и обидеться на отказ; она жила в соседнем подъезде со мной — злодей мог убить её хотя бы для того, чтобы запутать, отвлечь моё внимание от основного расследования, продемонстрировать своё превосходство… А ещё, если я правильно помню, тело нашей подруги некому было забрать из ведомственного морга, так что, полагаю, близких родственников у неё нет, а убийцей или его подельником может оказаться и кто-то из дальних, затаивший обиду или жаждущий наследства. Лясь, у тебя при жизни было что-нибудь мало-мальски ценное?

— Да откуда? — всплеснула руками девушка, на мгновенье отпустив Пашину ладонь. — Мы же не в старинном английском детективе, где сплошь богатые лорды с фамильными особняками и кучей слуг, где убийцей наверняка оказывается чопорный дворецкий, неприметный садовник или франтоватый племянник старенького лорда. А у меня мама библиотекарь, папа историк — простая, самая обычная семья… Была. — Ляся ухватилась за руку возлюбленного с такой силой, что, будь они оба живы, костяшки её пальцев побелели бы, а сам мужчина вынужден был бы приложить усилия, чтобы сдержать болезненное ойканье. — Я на первом курсе училась, когда их не стало. Ехали к друзьям на дачу, попали в аварию… Мне на память только родительский дом остался, да и то цена ему — копейки, он больше как память о счастливом детстве ценен, а для любого другого человека это так, никому не нужная халупа в сельской глухомани. Ради такого имущества никто не пошёл бы на убийство.

— Некоторые и за бутылку водки убить готовы, — хмыкнул Елик, потирая разнывшееся плечо.

— А ведь квартира Паши отошла Ведомству, да и менталист наш с Ведомством связан, — подал голос притихший было Кожевин.

— Всё равно не вяжется что-то, — отмёл его предположение Шастун, поудобней перехватывая Арса за талию. — У мало-мальски талантливого менталиста дофига других способов жильём обзавестись. Вон я когда местных небоевых менталистов опрашивал, столько вариантов видел! Один внушил бабульке, что является её внуком, другой уже который месяц забесплатно в гостинице живёт, третья вообще из себя суккубку какую-то строит, под её чарами любой богатый мужик запросто ей квартиру и машину отпишет! Зачем менталисту такие сложности — искать одинокого человека, продумывать убийство так, чтобы его приняли за несчастный случай, и при всём при этом всё равно нет никакой гарантии, что имущество покойного отойдёт именно ему! Невыгодно это, нелогично, возни много, толку мало, а наш преступник та ещё продуманная скотина. Вон как чётко всё спланировал: за один короткий визит в наш двор устроил поджог, похищение с последующим покушением на убийство, принудительную трансформацию оборотня, Путаницу для Лукерьи, потерю памяти для Поза и точечную амнезию для всех жителей подъезда. Не стал бы он по такой ненадёжной схеме действовать.

Рыжеволосый грозовик принялся нервно перекатывать в ладони маленькие шаровые молнии, голубую, лиловую и оранжевую, а это было верным признаком назревающей идеи, уж Антон-то хорошо это изучил за годы совместной работы.

— Знаете, я ведь троечником был, разгильдяем, — медленно начал Отставнов, — на третьем курсе декан меня наругала за то, что я, мол, талант в землю зарываю: электричество-то мне всегда было интересно, а воздух я качать ленился, так что со времён поступления на боевой факультет с минимально необходимой третьей ступенью по обеим стихиям в плане владения воздухом ни капли не вырос.

Шастуну было странно осознавать, что давний напарник когда-то был таким лентяем. Это ж надо — на третьем курсе одну стихию оставить на той же ступени, что была при поступлении! Всё-таки правильно наставник говорил, потомственные маги часто относятся к магии как к должному, спустя рукава. Сам Антон ради становления сильным магом из кожи вон лез: от природы у него были задатки, но, как и у многих самородков, до них ещё нужно было добраться. Загоревшись мечтой стать боевым магом, Шаст очень огорчился, когда узнал, что на боевой факультет берут лишь тех, кто на момент поступления достиг шестого уровня: по прикидкам Вадима Палыча, огонь у Антона был слабенький, даже то возгорание случилось лишь из-за горючих синтетических материалов да особо мощного пика стихии, совпавшего с полнолунием и, кажется, то ли лесными пожарами, то ли извержением вулкана где-то в Азии. Именно поэтому с пятнадцати до семнадцати лет Шастун каждую свободную минутку уделял тренировкам, а все каникулы проводил у Галыгина. Старания дали результат: к моменту поступления обе его стихии достигли третьей ступени, в сумме давая столь желанный шестой уровень, служивший пропуском на факультет его мечты.

Но и поступив, Антон не стал расслабляться. Вокруг было полно других магов, более опытных, более одарённых, более умелых. Кому захочется уныло тащиться в хвосте? Боевики — народ решительный, амбициозный, с другим характером в эту профессию и не идут. Стараясь стать если не лучшим, то хотя бы крепеньким середнячком, Шастун выжимал из себя все соки: воздерживался от прогуливания пар, даже если дико хотелось пропустить хоть разочек, старательно впитывал знания, регулярно тренировался… Недостаток таланта компенсировал полученными знаниями, скромный запас волшебных сил — смекалкой, а пробелы в знании магических нюансов, которое потомственные маги впитывали чуть ли не с молоком матери, он компенсировал фамильным шастунским упорством и усердием. И лишь на старших курсах в какой-то момент осознал, что в своей попытке догнать ровесников сам не заметил, как перегнал и вырвался далеко вперёд. Вадим Палыч им безумно гордился: вырастив троих своих детей и полтора десятка таких же, как он, самородков, наставник как никто другой знал, что сила мага гораздо больше зависит от того, насколько он сумеет раскрыть свой талант, а не ограничена щедростью или скупостью природы.

Закончив Академию, Антон, конечно, сбавил темп: взрослая самостоятельная жизнь, работа в Пятёрке, а затем и в отделе внутренних расследований — всё это жрало уйму времени и сил. Однако саморазвитие по-прежнему держало высокие позиции в списке его приоритетов, пусть он уже не лез вон из кожи, чтобы достать до поставленной планки. После портала его целью было полное восстановление магических сил, и регулярные занятия позволили ему вернуть приличный уровень магии на полторы недели раньше прогнозируемого срока, хотя, конечно, абсолютное восстановление станет доступно лишь через несколько дней, к годовщине применения портала, как раз к тому времени и побочные эффекты обмена пройдут… А там, глядишь, они с расследованием разберутся, и тогда можно будет спокойно поставить себе новую цель: достижение шестой ступени в обеих стихиях. Потенциал есть, так почему бы и нет? Тем более что в свете новых обстоятельств шестая ступень виделась особенно привлекательной: основные слабости его вампкуба — тополь и огонь. Достигнув следующей ступени в магии огня, Антон сможет прикосновением поделиться с ним своей несгораемостью — от чужого огня это защитит лучше, чем браслет, его-то пусть и нельзя расстегнуть против воли застёгивавшего, но разрезать вполне возможно. А новая ступень воздуха позволит без проблем поднимать в воздух груз, равный собственному весу — тоже полезное умение, ведь за счёт чуть меньшего роста и большей мышечности клыкастик как раз весил ровно столько же, сколько и сам Шаст. Если вдруг Арса в очередной раз угораздит соприкоснуться с тополем, хотя бы нести его домой будет легче — ухватил обеими руками и полетел, всё удобней, чем пешком тащить…

Тем временем Отставнов уже закончил с лирическим отступлением и перешёл к сути.

— …другие-то выбрать могли, а мне она навязала тему, дословно уже не вспомню, что-то насчёт анализа старинных и современных методов перманентного усиления воздушной стихии, — вещал грозовик, ласково поглаживая притомившуюся и, кажется, даже придремавшую на его плече Кристину. — Короче, я это всё вот к чему: в одной книге упоминался способ с человеческими жертвами. Декан, конечно, ознакомившись с первым черновиком курсача, посоветовала мне выбросить этот фрагмент, мол, нет смысла рассматривать в работе запрещённые ритуалы, если только не метишь на должность академического учёного-теоретика, а меня же всегда практика привлекала. Однако я немного помню детали ритуала: на роль жертвы подходят только обычные люди, обязательно стройные и живущие в радиусе полуверсты от чего-то там, забыл уже, то ли от места хотя бы небольшого природного подъёма воздушной стихии, то ли от ещё какой-то хрени, но точно на воздух завязано. И умереть они должны непременно от травм, полученных при падении с большой высоты, обязательно при свете солнца, да ещё и с датами там как-то на старинные магические праздники завязано, типа родился до, а умер после…

— Ну-ка, ну-ка, — ведун заинтересованно подался вперёд, — скажите-ка мне, ребятки, когда вы родились, а когда призраками стали?

— Четырнадцатого марта родился, первого апреля умер, — спокойно пожал плечами Воля.

— У меня день рожденья двадцать восьмого июня был, — поделилась Ляся, — а _вновь увиделась_ с Пашей я ещё в начале июня, дату не помню, не до неё мне было.

На пару секунд призадумавшись, Макар энергично взмахнул рукой.

— Совпадает ведь всё! Ты, Волюшка-Воля, незадолго до Остары родился и вскоре после неё и умер, а Лясенька твоя родилась после Ли́ты, а злодею, получается, попалась за несколько дней до. Сошлось всё!

— Получается, наш мудоблядский отступник убил вас обоих, чтобы прокачать своё владение воздухом? — медленно проговорил Антон, позволяя осознанию сей странной и страшной правды лучше уложиться в голове. — И суккубов эта гнида убивала с похожими целями, только ради ментала. Бедняга Микки погиб, Арс выжил практически чудом — и всё это только потому, что какому-то хрену было влом тренироваться?!

Он чувствовал, как в венах огнём закипает злость, воспламеняя и ту часть его магии, что циркулировала сейчас в теле вампкуба. Шастун всегда ненавидел тех, кто ради достижения своей цели готов пойти по головам. Особенно после того случая на четвёртом курсе, когда компашка хитрожопых пятикурсников крупно его подставила, и он едва не вылетел из Академии. Если б не привычка записывать всё, что не касается учёбы, изобретённым им самим шифром, плакала бы его мечта стать боевым магом. К счастью, ректор Светлаков не стал спускать дело на тормозах, так что каждый получил по заслугам. Жаль, здесь, в этом городе, нет могущественного и мудрого мага, который легко решит все проблемы за них. Впрочем, чем они хуже? Восемь магов, ведун и разношёрстная компания нечисти да нежити — если не по отдельности, так сообща и дело раскроют, и коварным планам злодея воспрепятствуют, ума и сил хватит.

— Возможно, действия преступника затронули не только нас с соседями и беднягой Микки, чтоб ему в раю ложе удобное досталось да любовник пылкий, — сдержанно добавил вампкуб. — Быть может, нашему волхву известны обстоятельства смерти биологической матери Миши?

— Ничего общего, — покачал головой Макар. — Я узнавал, её зарезал какой-то псих буквально в соседнем с её домом дворе. Обычно-то суккубам воры-насильники-убийцы не страшны, чары берегут, но с агрессией душевнобольного даже чарам не справиться.

— Бедная женщина, земля ей пухом, любовник страстным пламенем, — сочувственно вздохнул вампкуб, на что Позов удивлённо поднял брови, и устроившийся неподалёку Кожевин принялся вполголоса объяснять специфику некоторых типично суккубьих выражений.

Так-то у соблазнителей не было своей собственной религии, каждый верил кто во что горазд, разве что с некоторыми поправками на нюансы суккубьей природы, однако и без религии чувствовался приличный такой культурный пласт: свои пословицы, поговорки, традиции воспитания детей, свадебные обряды и поминальные ритуалы… Неудивительно, что Арсений желал покойным сородичам обрести достойного партнёра на том свете — ни один половозрелый суккуб не мыслит своей жизни без того, с кем можно было бы разделить постель, и все как один верят, что страсти найдётся место хоть в глубокой старости, хоть и вовсе после смерти. И, глядя на то, как собственнически Паша порой обнимает Лясю, с довольным видом утягивая её куда-то в стену или потолок, за пределы видимости, Антон всё чаще думал, что суккубы правы — любви и сексу даже пребывание по ту сторону от жизненной черты не помеха.

— Вы вот говорите — Микки, а кто это вообще? Друг ваш? — полюбопытствовал Чех, лениво играясь с вытащенным невесть откуда мотком медной проволоки, толстой и мягкой.

— Сейчас продолжу про расследование рассказывать, и ты всё узнаешь, — заверил его Антон, только теперь замечая, что свободной рукой ухватился за запястье своего клыкастика — в том самом месте, где, как он знал, скрывается шрам.

— Давай в темпе тогда, а то забодали отвлекаться на что ни попадя, — вздохнул Игорь, отламывая кусочек проволоки и зачем-то предлагая его механическому соколу, которого его кузен-артефактор всюду брал с собой, мотивируя это тем, что здоровенному металлическому Васечке в одиночестве скучно и страшно. При виде медного «червячка» сокол офигело вытаращил круглые каменные глаза и снисходительно ударил лапой по протянутой руке, будто негодуя, что ему такую гадость предлагают.

Чех обиженно надул губы, и под его взглядом оброненная на пол полоска меди поползла к нему и, преодолев густой длинный ворс мягкого ковра и добравшись наконец-то до протянутой к ней руки Чехова, обернулась вокруг его пальца простеньким, ничем не примечательным колечком.

— Итак, гибель нашей Ляси заставила меня активней взяться за расследование, — энергичней приступил к рассказу Шастун. — Поняв, что в деле замешан менталист не ниже четвёртого уровня, я запросил список всех зарегистрированных в городе менталистов, но из-за бюрократических проволо́чек получил их ой как нескоро. Пока я ждал список, занялся установлением контакта с местными общинами нечисти и нежити, ведь, как говорит Косяков, любые магические происшествия находят резонанс в нелюдской среде.

— Кто-кто говорит? — вдруг вскинулся притихший было Елик. — Косяков?

— Ну да, Косяков Денис Геннадьевич, он вёл у меня в Академии детективно-следовательское дело, да и курсом моей переподготовки тоже он занимался, — подтвердил Антон.

— Обалдеть! Получается, тебя Дениска учил? — просиял целитель, но тут же поморщился, схватившись за больное плечо. — Я лет сорок как потерял с ним контакт, а жаль, мы же на одном курсе учились, под общими знамёнами воевали, пуд соли вместе съели! Потом обязательно расскажешь мне, как он там!

Согласно кивнув, Шастун продолжил рассказ.

— Итак, сначала мы с Арсом под видом суккуба и его не- _истинного_ партнёра отправились на суккубий вечер обмена. Слухами земля полнится, так что, потолкавшись среди соблазнителей, мы узнали о безвременной кончине молодого привлекательного суккуба по имени Микки. Делом о его смерти, как оказалось, занималась обычная полиция, а не Ведомство, так что, воспользовавшись удостоверением, я без труда достал все связанные с ним бумаги и, разузнав всё необходимое, отправился исследовать место смерти бедняги. Им оказался гараж на северной окраине, неблагополучный, скажу я вам, район, словно бы застрявший далеко в девяностых. А в гараже я обнаружил следующие странности. Во-первых, ржавая облупленная дверь гаража открылась беззвучно, явно какой-то воздушник заглушку наложил, ведь иначе на зов истощённого суккуба сбежалось бы полрайона желающих помочь бедолаге. Я снял образец магии, но независимого эксперта в городе нет, а самому не до экспертизы было — сами знаете, процесс долгий, нудный, а у меня то дежурство очередное, то следующий разведывательный поход, то Тинина свадьба, то вампкуба стырят — недосуг, в общем. Если что, он до сих пор у меня, всё как положено, в изолирующей кедровой шкатулке, а она в тревожном портфеле клыкастика, так что как определимся с расследованием, те, кому делать нефиг, могут взять на себя экспертизу.

Маг-оборотень черкнул пару строк у себя на бумажке, видимо, чтобы не забыть, и переспросил:

— Ты сказал «во-первых». А во-вторых?

— Спасибо, что напомнил, — улыбнулся давнему другу Шаст. — А во-вторых, в тех же самых гаражах тусовалась компания гномов-автомехаников. Кстати, Арс, среди них и твой приятель из театра был, ну тот, у которого одной фаланги пальца нет.

— Митя, что ли? — удивился вампкуб. — Ты что-то путаешь. У него ни машины нет, ни прав, и вообще он не автомеханик, а врач-окулист, а на досуге булочки печёт и всю театральную труппу угощает. Прямо с коробкой выпечки в автобус садится у себя на конечной и едет в театр.

Серый нервно замотылял хвостом — не завилял, как радостная собака, и не задёргал самым кончиком, как раздражённый кот, а именно что замотылял, хлёстко и рвано. Помнится, в их студенческие годы Кожевин в ночь перед особо сложным экзаменом порой перекидывался волком и бродил по коридору общаги, точно так же беспокойно размахивая хвостом, и это продолжалось до тех пор, пока не успокаивался окончательно, убаюканный монотонным движением мимо однообразных дверей и стен.

— Серёже очень не нравится то, что у двух совершенно разных гномов обнаружилась подозрительно одинаковая травма, — перевёл Елик. — И у нашего капитана есть соображения на эту тему.

Откашлявшись, капитан Махно сообщил, что среди землевиков ходят слухи, будто амулет из кости гнома, причём обязательно живого на момент её изъятия, способствует улучшению владения этой стихией. Сам он, конечно, не проверял, но порой на телах поверженных отступников видел талисманы, на первый взгляд сделанные из вполне себе невинных материалов — базальт, обсидиан, гранит, разного рода кварцит… Однако бывалый маг земли легко отличит обычный кусочек горной породы от фрагмента гномьей кости.

На этих его словах Серый тоскливо вздохнул, и окружающие безо всякого переводчика поняли, что гном сочувствует искалеченным сородичам.

— Получается, преступник работает на усиление: воздух, ментал, теперь вот, как выяснилось, земля… Видимо, владение землёй прокачивает себе лидер, которого Арс нарисовал, а противоположную ей стихию воздуха взял на себя тот из его приспешников, который и накладывал заглушку на гараж и подвал. Пока не знаю, кто воздушник, его толстый подпевала или некто третий, но это уже детали, — заявил Антон, листая галерею в телефоне, чтобы продемонстрировать остальным полное совпадение сфотографированных потолочных символов с теми, что были изображены на иллюстрации в книге. При этом он старался держать мобильник так, чтобы клыкастику не было видно экрана — зачем лишний раз сыпать соль на рану? В галерее, по сути, были фотки двух типов: с теми символами, что вампкуб за время своего заточения наверняка успел возненавидеть, ведь они ассоциировались с истощающим одиночеством и болью, и многочисленные селфи с Ирой, оставшиеся с тех времён, когда Шастун ещё с ней встречался — тоже весьма болезненная для Арсения тема.

— Полагаю, в мой клуб вы вовсе не ради знакомства пришли? — полуутвердительно спросил Соболевский. Наверняка ещё и брови при этом приподнял, но Антон этого не видел — все эти логические размышления да пережёвывание давно произошедших событий утомили мага настолько, что он, забив на всё, закрыл глаза и уткнулся в плечо сидящего у него на коленях вампкуба. Почему-то так было легче.

— Именно, — подтвердил Шаст, не открывая глаз и не меняя позы. — Визит к вампирам оказался на удивление приятен, но, увы, бесполезен для дела. Не спорю, знакомство с вами с Ромой оказалось весьма кстати, равно как и несколько бокалов «Бескровной Мэри», но лично я бы с удовольствием обошёлся без разговоров обо всякой ерунде типа вампирской моды на подпиливание клыков, равно как и без встречи с мадам Вермэ́й.

— Подпиливание клыков? Бред! — раздражённо бросил Соболевский. — Клыки для уважающего себя вампира что достоинство для мужчины — его краса, гордость и важный для дела инструмент! Сравнять клыки с человеческими — всё равно что добровольно согласиться на кастрацию. Немыслимо!

Оторвавшись от плеча вампкуба, Антон вопросительно посмотрел на Арса, ища подтверждение или опровержение слов Ильи.

— Я редко общаюсь с другими владыками ночи, огонёчек, — с извиняющейся улыбкой пожал плечами Арсений. — Большинство из них слишком жёсткие, хотя, конечно, мои мастер и неофит всегда были приятным исключением. Боюсь, мои представления о вампирском обществе застряли где-то веке эдак в девятнадцатом, а молодое поколение вампиров я не слишком-то понимаю. К примеру, как можно не знать хотя бы приблизительные значения подвесок для сенарже́на?

— Меня Арс учил сообразно многовековым вампирским традициям, — пространно начал Соболевский, — однако, будучи главой клана, я держу руку на пульсе, так что в курсе всех современных вампирских веяний. Например, лет десять-двадцать назад было модно иметь целую свиту трэллов, а сейчас гораздо более статусным считается наличие одного-двух фаворитов, которые служат добровольно, без гламора, и обладают какими-нибудь интересными талантами… Во многом поэтому ваше появление в клубе произвело фурор — уж кого-кого, а боевого мага-огневика в роли фаворита не может себе позволить никто… кроме, как выяснилось, нашего эксцентричного графа Попова. А что касается человеческой длины клыков, так я замечал, что в последнее время вампиров с такой особенностью стало больше, но склонен считать, что это последствие каких-то неформальных конфликтов. Серьёзные претензии принято высказывать на клановом собрании, а мелкие споры вампиры частенько решают напрямик: подерутся на кулаках, без применения оружия, пар спустят, да и успокоятся. Проигравший потом недели две, а то и три, короткими клыками щеголяет, до человеческой-то длины зубы быстро отрастают, особенно если лишний раз крови хлебнуть, а вот оставшиеся миллиметры навёрстывают значительно дольше.

— Странно, а мне казалось, в тот раз, когда я случайно тебе клык выбил, через пару дней улыбка уже как новенькая была, клыкастая, — задумчиво протянул Антон, обращаясь к вампкубу.

В мгновение ока Арсений одним прыжком оказался на ногах и развернулся, перехватывая кинувшегося на мага Соболевского. Шастун не успел даже толком осознать происходящее, лишь по позвоночнику пробежал холодок опасности. Казалось, ещё секунду назад вампкуб в расслабленной позе нежился у него на коленях, а где-то там, за его спиной, сидел на стуле вполне себе мирный Соболевский, но миг — и всё изменилось: вампир бросился на Антона с кулаками, стул с грохотом отлетел куда-то в сторону, а клыкастик молниеносно отреагировал, одной ладонью заблокировав предназначавшийся его _истинному_ удар, а второй заломив свободную руку бывшего воспитанника.

Антон вскочил, готовый драться или бежать, если потребуется.

— Мало тебе, что на голодном пайке суккуба держишь, так ещё и руки распускаешь?! — зло выплюнул Соболевский, прожигая его взглядом поверх Арсова плеча и порываясь высвободиться из захвата, но вампкуб держал крепко.

— Он. Мой. _Истинный,_ — с нажимом отчеканил Арсений, делая шаг вперёд, на Илью, и по-прежнему удерживая его, тем самым вынуждая того отступить.

В ответ вампир лишь свирепо оскалился.

— Я уже извинился за тот случайный удар, — честно признал Антон, не зная, что ещё может сделать в сложившейся ситуации: с одной стороны, боевой опыт подсказывал, что от разозлённого вампира следует держаться подальше, и в то же время его магические инстинкты требовали скорее коснуться Арса, чтобы оказаться под защитой родной стихии. Но как быть, если оба вампира, свой и чужой, в одной и той же стороне?!

— Антон не виноват, — подтвердил вампкуб, но Соболевского это не убедило.

— Не выгораживай его!

Каким-то чудом вывернувшись из захвата, он рванулся к магу. Шастун отскочил, стараясь сохранить дистанцию, хоть с учётом вампирской силы и скорости это мало чем могло помочь.

Арсений метнулся наперерез, вовремя пресекая его атаку и свободной рукой вцепляясь в опрометчиво открытую шею вампира. Разгорячённый праведным гневом, Соболевский пытался вырваться, добраться до обидчика своего мастера, но вампкуб держал мёртвой хваткой.

— Пусти! Он тебя ударил! — яростно хрипел вампир, одной рукой силясь разжать удерживающую его за горло ладонь, второй в то же время продолжая бесплодные попытки дотянуться до Шастуна.

— Не трожь! — ощерился Арс, сжимая его глотку так сильно, что для живого человека это могло бы оказаться смертельным. По рукам вампкуба уже бегали искорки, прожигая рукава рубашки — первый признак неистовой ярости у огневиков, при котором от потери самоконтроля отделяют лишь считанные секунды. Гнев пламенной стихии неукротим и опасен, поэтому магов огня первым делом учат справляться с ним.

Арсения никто не учил.

— Илья, это было давно, случайно, и я уже искупил свою вину, — зачастил Антон, торопясь скорее сгладить конфликт: негодование Соболевского лишь подольёт масла в огонь, а клыкастик, подгоняемый суккубьим инстинктом защиты своей пары, и без того уже на грани бешенства.

Тщетно. Вампир по-прежнему не верил его словам; из-за перекрытого дыхания нежить не мог говорить, но по-прежнему испепелял его взглядом, скалился и не оставлял попыток достать обидчика. Арсению становилось всё сложнее удерживать воспитанника, по напряжённым рукам вампкуба скакало всё больше искр, но он продолжал стискивать шею Соболевского.

Обезвредить, не причинив изрядного количества боли и травм, всегда сложнее, чем просто убить.

Осторожно подойдя к Арсению со спины, так, чтобы Илья при всём желании не мог дотянуться до мнимого вампкубоугнетателя, Антон мягко коснулся ладонью шеи своего клыкастика.

— Арс, — негромко, ласково, будто баюкая, позвал он, — всё в порядке, мой хороший, расслабься. Ты рядом, а значит, наш огонь защитит меня, твой друг не сможет мне навре… — он осёкся, увидев, что в глазах чуть обернувшегося на его голос вампкуба пылает пламя гнева. Вампкуб был в буквальном смысле доведён _до белого каления,_ внутренний огонь вырывался наружу, застил глаза белым пламенем, раскалённым, как сверхгорячий фаербол. Глаза полыхали так ярко, что было больно смотреть, в их ослепляющей белизне уже чувствовалась примесь синевы, и Антон знал — когда огонь полностью окрасится синим, пути назад не будет, предмет безудержного гнева _сгорит синим пламенем_ и рассыплется прахом.

А потом Арс придёт в себя и увидит, что натворил.

И возненавидит себя за то, что убил того, кого любил как сына, кому больше века был лучшим, ближайшим другом.

Плотнее прижав ладонь к шее Арсения, Шастун попытался было перетянуть пламя на себя, впитать хотя бы часть, тем самым хоть немного ослабив, но разбушевавшейся стихии не было дела до его зова.

— Клыкастик… — с дрожью в голосе прошептал Антон, — пожалуйста, Арс…

Из наставлений Галыгиной, а затем и профессора Ахмедовой, Шастун хорошо помнил, что есть два способа выйти из состояния пламенного гнева: либо испепелить раздражитель, либо представить себя в эдаком личном раю, месте максимального комфорта и уюта, месте, где тебе хорошо и спокойно, где ты счастлив. Прибегая ко второму способу, Антон всегда представлял, будто сидит у костра во дворе дедушкиного дома, обнимая бабушку и чувствуя, как она укрывает его краем своей шали, ласково гладит по голове и называет Антошей.

Однако вампкуб второго способа не знал.

Впрочем…

Не раздумывая, Антон приник к своему клыкастику, прижался всем телом, мягко обвивая руками его напряжённую фигуру, укутывая нежностью своих объятий, оставляя на его шее лёгкие, невесомые, будто дуновение ветерка, поцелуи и ласково шепча:

 _— Клыкастик,_ — касание губами, — _родной мой,_ — ещё один поцелуй, — _я с тобой…_

Синеватые всполохи исчезли — не то Арсений потихоньку успокаивался, не то от близости ярко-белого пламени, ослепляющего даже сквозь закрытые веки, Антон на время утратил способность различать цвета.

Осторожно, ни на миг не разрывая физического контакта, Антон перетёк так, чтобы оказаться между вампкубом и его жертвой, заслонить с глаз долой невысокую фигуру прекратившего трепыхаться Соболевского, и принялся осыпать поцелуями лицо Арсения. Ослеплённый ярким пламенем и обильно текущими из глаз слезами, он целовал вслепую, наугад: где светит — там Арс.

 _— Арсюш, пожалуйста, разожми руку,_ — тихо просил он, перемежая слова с поцелуями. _— Я так хочу оказаться в твоих объятиях…_

Вампкуб медлил, не меняя позы и не отпуская бывшего воспитанника, но фантомное гудение пламени в его венах как будто пошло на спад. Или показалось? Антон уже не мог быть ни в чём уверен, ему просто было страшно за своего клыкастика: чем дольше пылает огонь ярости, тем больше вероятность неприятных последствий для его носителя. Не зная, что ещё ему предпринять, Антон интуитивно воззвал ко всей доставшейся ему суккубьести, пытаясь понять, чего ещё может хотеть вампкуб, чего недостаёт ему для счастья, и почувствовал верный ответ.

 _— Ааарс,_ — выдохнул он в самое ухо, чуть задевая губами аккуратную раковину словно в дразнящем недопоцелуе, — _я исполню любое твоё желание…_ — для надёжности повторил медленно и тягуче: _— Л ю б о е._

Секунда.

Другая.

Третья.

За спиной рухнул наземь, судорожно откашливаясь, помилованный вампир.

Освободившиеся руки обвили Антона в ответных объятьях, крепких и бережных, горячая ладонь нежно провела по щеке.

— Ангел мой… Ты плачешь?..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > сгорит синим пламенем
> 
> Синее пламя — самое горячее. По нарастающей: красный, оранжевый, жёлтый, белый, голубой, синий.
> 
> Профессии родителей Ляси и их с Волей даты рождения — реальный факт.
> 
> Этого не было в планах, но Соболевский вытворяет что хочет, и мы с Музой ему не указ: то он в бывшие любовники Арса записался, то вот Шастуна проучить захотел… Вечно он что-то вытворит, а мне потом выкручиваться >_< Всё равно люблю эту заразу клыкастую.
> 
> Далее из главы **3,95. Общий сбор — Открытие** мы узнаем:  
> • как остальные отреагировали на произошедшее;  
> • как _свои_ борются со стрессом;  
> • почему же всё-таки в тот раз клык отрос быстрее;  
> • кое-что о гордыне и гордости.


	73. Глава 3,95. Общий сбор — Открытие

_— Ангел мой… Ты плачешь?.._

В голосе Арсения слышалось оторопелое удивление, тревога и забота, и Шастун поспешил его успокоить:

— Всё в порядке, клыкастик, — уверенно заявил он, потираясь мокрой от слёз щекой об его ладонь. — Слишком долго смотрел на яркое пламя, вот глаза и заслезились. 

Вспомнив о возможных негативных последствиях, Антон внимательно, насколько позволяли прыгающие перед глазами разноцветные пятна, присмотрелся к лицу вампкуба, боясь увидеть на нём изменения. К счастью, непоправимого не случилось: Арсений по-прежнему мог видеть, причём на зрение не жаловался, да и нежная кожа вокруг глаз не была обожжена. Похоже, вовремя успел успокоить разбушевавшийся огонь. Повезло.

— Пиз-дец, — отчётливо прозвучало голосом Кристины, и Шастун запоздало осознал, что они не одни, что у происшествия было немало свидетелей.

Грудь заполонило жгучим стыдом. Это ж надо было так перед всеми опозориться! Устроили, блять, балаган. А всё этот хмырёныш клыкастый, лезет не в своё дело, не разобравшись в ситуации, думая, что тем самым заступается за друга, будто Арс сам за себя постоять не может. Русским языком ему сказано: не суйся, сами между собой во всём разберёмся — но нет, как же, обязательно влезть надо.

На мгновенье Антон стиснул плечи вампкуба чуть крепче, но тут же нехотя разорвал объятия. Пора разгребать то, что они тут ненароком устроили.

— Я прям впервые в не-жизни порадовался, что уже умер, — нервно усмехнулся Паша, приобнимая испуганно жмущуюся к нему Лясю.

Огромный волк сделал вид, будто поджал хвост и отодвинулся подальше он только потому, что ему так удобней, нет-нет, какой страх, о чём вы?

— Мне очень нужно выпить, — заторможенно пробормотал Кожевин. — Литра два. Вареле... валеле... варере…

— Пустырника, — сочувственно подсказал Позов. — И столько же — водки.

Поднявшись с дивана, Елик прошёл к всё ещё хватающемуся за горло и пытающемуся откашляться вампиру, осмотрительно обойдя Арсения по большой дуге, и протянул Соболевскому руку.

— Вставай, посмотрим, что там у тебя, — с беззлобной усмешкой предложил он, — заодно хоть подлечу, если понадобится.

Проглотив присущую владыкам ночи гордость, Соболевский принял его ладонь и, оказавшись на ногах, задрал подбородок, позволяя осмотреть горло.

— Да что ж за день сегодня такой, все как с цепи сорвались! — попенял Макар, и сидящий в другом кресле капитан Махно поддержал его, согласно прогудев: — Уж лучше б бутылки о голову били…

— Лучше б я пошёл работать охотником на мантикор, — поправил его Отставнов. — Подумаешь, метают ядовитые иглы на пятьдесят метров, а в пасти у каждой по три сотни зубов, как у акулы…

Глядя на чёткий тёмно-бордовый отпечаток своей ладони на молочно-белой шее вампира, постепенно бледнеющий и исчезающий под воздействием исцеляющих рук водника, Арсений жалостливо поднял брови, явно сокрушаясь о том, что натворил, и вновь виня во всём себя. Не в силах видеть самоугрызения (причём в буквальном смысле: вампкуб, сам того не замечая, нервно кусал нижнюю губу) клыкастика, Антон нащупал его руку, привычно переплетая пальцы.

Заметив этот нехитрый жест брата, Тин-Тин ошалело округлила глаза, воззрившись на него так, будто он по меньшей мере голову в львиную пасть засунул, и Антон вдруг осознал: боится. Они все боятся, и невозмутимый с виду Елик, и бывалый капитан, и продолжающий что-то бухтеть Отставнов, и даже Чех с Кукотой, которым пламя приходилось родной стихией и ничем не грозило — им всем страшно, даже призракам, им всем жутко от самой мысли о том, каким, оказывается, может быть Арсений. Быстрота и сила вампира, щедро сдобренные праведным суккубьим гневом и мощью пламенной стихии, способны были породить и впрямь ужасающего монстра, неудивительно, что они так испугались.

Антон своего клыкастика не боялся.

Он боялся _**за**_ него. Боялся, что Арсений снова увязнет в болоте вины и самобичевания, боялся, что вампкуб опять будет терзать себе душу, боялся, что он не сможет простить сам себя.

— Спасибо, что защитил меня, Арс, — негромко, но так, чтобы все могли услышать, произнёс Антон, ловя на себе множество растерянных взглядов и один благодарный. — Не знаю, что бы со мной было, если бы не ты.

Он и вправду не знал, хотел ли Соболевский всего лишь немного подрихтовать ему фасад, врезав в челюсть, мол, зуб за зуб, или и вовсе шею свернуть, и был очень признателен своему клыкастику за то, что благодаря вмешательству Арса ему так и не довелось ознакомиться с планами Ильи на практике.

Арсений чуть приподнял уголки губ, крепче сжимая его ладонь в своей.

…

Конечно, потребовалось ещё немало времени, чтобы развеять остатки повисшего в воздухе напряжения и как-то смягчить обстановку. Каждый искал успокоения как мог: Позов, Отставнов, Макар и кузены-огневики отправились на балкон, чтобы покурить и тем самым сбросить стресс, Тина пошла на кухню заваривать чай себе и заодно всем желающим, а перенервничавшая Ляся, к огромному удивлению Антона, и вовсе принялась беззастенчиво тискать своего возлюбленного, особое внимание уделяя жмаканью его худощавой призрачной задницы, не обращая внимания на его смущённое «Лясь, Лясь, ну не при всех же, Лясечка, ты чего?». Однако выбранный Утяшевой способ, похоже, оказался самым действенным из всех — спустя пару минут мацанья своего личного антистресса девушка выглядела довольной и абсолютно спокойной, и не шугалась Арса, как все остальные.

Елик остался на диване и усадил Соболевского рядом с собой, на освободившееся благодаря отсутствию Отставновых место. Антон не прислушивался, о чём они там переговариваются, однако до его ушей периодически долетали нервозные смешки и подходящие случаю каламбуры — «с огнём играл», «охладить пыл» и прочее в том же духе. Похоже, умудрённый опытом целитель вышучивал собственный стресс, одновременно с этим помогая непривыкшему к подобным потрясениям вампиру прийти в себя. Шастун подозревал, что это был своего рода способ попросить прощения за утренние события, не произнося такого трудного для гордеца-менталиста «извини», но заслуживая прощение делом, и был благодарен Елику за это. Всё-таки Соболевский — единственный оставшийся у Арсения давний друг, фактически член семьи, и Антон не простил бы себе, если бы из-за него между вампирами пролегла пропасть отчуждения.

Усаженный на стул клыкастик выглядел уставшим и немного печальным — уходя, пламя гнева забирает с собой и огонь жизнерадостности, оставляя своё живое вместилище эмоционально опустошённым, а тут ещё и лишний повод для переживаний в виде остальных ребят, старающихся держаться поодаль. Антон не отходил от вампкуба ни на секунду, постоянно удерживая соприкосновение: переплетал с ним пальцы, брал его руку в свои ладони, садился рядом, бок о бок, и приобнимал за плечи — всё, что должно было безмолвно донести такое необходимое Арсу «Видишь, я рядом, я тебя не боюсь, я всё ещё с тобой».

Поднявшись с пола, здоровенный тёмно-серый волк горделиво выпрямился, подошёл к ним, возвышаясь над сидящими едва ли не вдвое, и улёгся в ногах, деликатно уместив большущую морду на коленях вампкуба в немом «Я не боюсь».

— Спасибо, Серёж, — тихонько улыбнулся Арсений, свободной рукой поглаживая их мохнатого друга по голове. — Я рад, что для тебя этот… инцидент ничего не изменил.

Волчара согласно уркнул, довольно жмурясь, и Антону пришло в голову, что Серый попросту ответил добром на добро, доверием на доверие: весной, когда у Матвиенко ещё не было контролки, из всех его друзей-соседей первыми пошли на контакт с гномом-оборотнем Паша и Арс. Но привидению-то терять было нечего, а вот вампкуб… Арсений никогда не боялся, что в гноме проснётся волк — то ли был уверен, что ему хватит вампирской силы одолеть его, то ли полагался на мощь своих суккубьих чар, то ли попросту видел в Серёже в первую очередь личность, а лишь потом уже его полнолунно-мохнатую проблему.

К почёсывающей за ухом руке прибавилась ещё одна — не такая длиннопалая, без родинок, но с очень похожим браслетом-несгорайкой: Дима вернулся с балконного перекура.

— Не парься, Арсюх, — нарочито неинтеллигентно обратился к вампкубу Позов, другой рукой хлопнув того по плечу, — мы просто не ожидали. Всё нормально, для нас ничего не изменилось, ты по-прежнему наш друг. Верно? — с этими словами Дима выразительно посмотрел на Соболевского поверх очков, и тот, стушевавшись, кивнул. Ай да Димка, умудрился, будучи обычным человеком, главу вампирского клана пристыдить!

— Прости, Арс, — чуть хрипловато начал Соболевский, рывком поднявшись с дивана и качнувшись вперёд, будто желая подойти ближе, но в то же время боясь. — Я должен был понимать, что ты взрослый самодостаточный мужчина и в защите не нуждаешься, ведь ты и сам способен при необходимости постоять за себя. Я понимаю, что виноват перед тобой… — сглотнув, он поправился: — перед вами с Антоном, это мой необдуманный поступок поставил нас всех в эту неловкую ситуацию… Если вы меня не простите — я пойму. Но, Арс, очень тебя прошу, если когда-нибудь тебе будет нужна помощь, не молчи. Я всегда готов тебе помочь.

— Я знаю, Илюш, — мягко заверил его Арсений, — знаю и очень ценю. И ты меня прости за всё это…

Решившись, Соболевский всё же подошёл ближе, с растерянно-вопросительным видом разводя руками, и Арсений, привстав со стула, принял его объятья, обнимая его в ответ и чуть поглаживая по тёмной макушке, будто маленького ребёнка.

— Ты всегда был, есть и будешь моей семьёй, Илюш, — тихонько произнёс вампкуб, — что бы ни случилось.

Серый, голова которого оказалась зажата между коленями вампиров, недовольно заворчал.

— Вам лучше не знать, что он думает и какие части тела грозится вам отгрызть, если не отпустите, — весело фыркнул Елик, и смущённые мастер и неофит наконец отлипли друг от друга.

Кашлянув, Соболевский перевёл взгляд на Антона.

— И ты прости. И спасибо. Я кинулся на тебя, желая свернуть нос на другую сторону, а ты в ответ спас мне жизнь. Буду тебе вдвойне дол…

— Прощаю, — резко оборвал его Шаст, не желая вновь заводить шарманку о долгах. Когда же владыки ночи поймут, что не всё в мире измеряется взаимными услугами? — Но я всего лишь спасал своего вампкуба от непоправимой ошибки, так что ты мне ничего за это не должен.

— Замётано. — На этом Шастун и Соболевский обменялись крепкими рукопожатиями и вернулись каждый на своё место.

— Не будите спящего дракона, не грозите _истинному_ суккуба, — хмыкнул Елик, припомнив старую поговорку _своих._

Пока остальные подтягивались в гостиную, Антон, вспомнив, о чём шла речь до всех этих треволнений, тихонько спросил у Арсения, действительно ли в тот раз, в апреле, у него так быстро вырос новый клык, или он что-то путает.

— Ты всё помнишь верно, мой ангел, — подтвердил Арс, устраивая голову на плече своего _истинного._

— Но почему? Ведь даже вампиру нужно время…

— Первый поцелуй, огонёчек. Обретение и принятие своего _истинного_ даёт немало сил.

— Больше, чем обычный поцелуй? — зачем-то спросил Антон.

— Больше, — улыбнулся Арс, — намного больше. Почти столько же, сколько ночь с _истинным._ За всю мою долгую жизнь мне не раз доводилось терять глазные зубы, в основном в пылу сражений. Я ещё на Кавказской войне выяснил, что благодаря суккубьему способу подпитки мне достаточно всего одной недели на полное восстановление клыков, а не двух-трёх, как любому другому вампиру. Но уже только с Элдоном, охотясь на взбесившихся сородичей и периодически получая от них по зубам, выяснил, что одной ночи любви с _истинным_ достаточно для того, чтобы спустя полтора-два дня клыки отросли до прежней длины.

Шастун замолчал, переваривая информацию. Со всей доставшейся ему суккубьестью он уже имел возможность прочувствовать, сколько сил даёт обычный, не первый, поцелуй с _истинным,_ пары поцелуев было достаточно для того, чтобы согреться, а ещё после нескольких всё тело наливалось приятно-горячим теплом и силой, энергией, жаждой жизни… Должно быть, секс с предопределённым для суккуба партнёром и вовсе давал столько же сил, сколько магу — пик родной стихии, а может, сразу обеих.

— Так на чём мы там остановились? — как ни в чём не бывало спросил рыжий Женя, проходя мимо них к дивану.

— Вроде на теме вампиров с кастрированными клыками, — откликнулся его тёзка-ликантроп, устраиваясь неподалёку на стуле и принимаясь с аппетитом уминать сухари, не солёные сухарики из крохотной пачечки, а здоровенные подслащённые куски сдобного батона, продающиеся в ближайшей булочной. Серый удивлённо посмотрел на него, и Лангепас счёл нужным пояснить: — Я стресс заедаю, чтобы от нервяка не устроить вам тут ещё одно развесёлое шоу. Как говорится, видя козу, волк забывает грозу.

Кристина молча прошла к дивану с подносом, на котором, помимо нескольких чайных чашек, красовалось ещё блюдечко с клубникой, миска крыжовника и несколько печенюшек. Как и у всякой уважающей себя водницы, чай в чашках был налит до краёв, но не пролился, даром что поднос Тин-Тин несла довольно небрежно.

— Спасибо, любимая, — поблагодарил её супруг, прежде чем взять одну печеньку.

— Мне ведь не сложно, — улыбнулась Тина в ответ. — Кстати, Ель, крыжовник твой, бери, не стесняйся, я же помню, ты любишь.

Антон немного удивился тому, как его сестра легко нашла общий язык с ехидным менталистом. Но, с другой стороны, это было вполне закономерно: оба водники, оба целители, оба весьма близки с Женей Отставновым… Он запоздало подумал, что надо было, наверное, тоже на кухню сходить да вишни помыть, клыкастик же её любит, вот полакомился бы, порадовался… Но Арс, будто услышав его мысли, вцепился в него крепче, чуть ли не ложась на плечо. Между вишней и Антоном вампкуб определённо выбирал Антона.

— Тон-Тон, лови! — сестрица запустила в него крупной клубничиной, и Шастун привычно поймал ягодку ртом.

— Неплохо, — одобрительно поднял бровь Елик, явно удивлённый таким талантом.

— Кристина меня так с детства угощала, — усмехнулся Антон после небольшой паузы, потраченной на поедание заслуженного трофея. — Мне три года было, а ей шесть, мама куда-то опаздывала и поручила ей проследить, чтобы я свою порцию клубники слопал, ну Тин-Тин и устроила такую вот забаву… В итоге влетело обоим — ей как зачинщице и мне как раззяве, я ж мелкий был, отвлекался на ерунду всякую, не успевал среагировать и в итоге извозился в клубнике от макушки и до белых носков. Однако жизнь нас так ничему и не научила, так что до тех самых пор, пока Тина не уехала от нас в Питер, мы делились друг с другом всякими вкусняшками исключительно таким вот методом. Кстати, Крысь, спасибо, мне выработавшаяся с тобой привычка очень облегчила вопрос питания во время пиков воздушной стихии при соседстве с упадком огненной.

Лангепас согласно кивнул. Студентов не зря селят так, чтобы стихии не совпадали — они с Шастом частенько присматривали друг за другом, так что Кожевину не раз доводилось разгонять навеянное упадком земли уныние посредством дистанционного кормления своего парящего под потолком соседа.

— Хотел бы я видеть, каким ты был в детстве, — едва слышно прошептал Арсений, ностальгически улыбнувшись.

— Увидишь, клыкастик, — столь же тихо шепнул ему в ответ Антон, ободряюще приобнимая и легонько поглаживая по плечу. — Вот разберёмся с расследованием и обязательно в Воронеж съездим. Мама обожает показывать гостям наши с Тиной детские фото, так что будет очень рада такому добровольцу, как ты.

Они переговаривались довольно тихо, но от слуха других воздушников и вампира их разговор не укрылся: Соболевский состроил недоумевающую мину, явно удивлённый намерением Антона познакомить вампкуба с родителями, а вот Отставнов выпучил глаза по совсем иной причине — вспомнил, видать, как на предсвадебном застолье будущая тёща достала из шкафа сразу десять фотоальбомов…

— И всё-таки мне не даёт покоя эта история с вампирскими клыками, — поделился вернувшийся с балкона Макар. — Слишком уж подозрительно совпадает всё: сначала множество вампиров щеголяет с короткими, не до конца отросшими клыками, потом у твоего вампкуба при похищении тоже клыки вырывают…

— Может, в качестве унижения? — подал голос Воля. — К примеру, нашему злодею вампиры когда-то подгадили, ну он и мстит, как может…

— Нет, Паш, почерк не тот, — возразил Шастун. — Ты же сам видел, как расчётливо и продуманно действовали злоумышленники: никакой растерянности или импровизации, всё строго по плану. Такая бездарная месть попросту не в стиле нашего преступника, а в то, что в настолько маленьком городке есть ещё один ненормальный со своими претензиями ко всему вампирскому роду, мне уж как-то не верится.

Арсений заёрзал, и Антон приобнял его чуть по-другому, так, чтоб вампкубу было удобней.

— Похоже, я знаю, для чего вашему злодею клыки, — хрипловато заявил артефактор, проходя мимо них и усаживаясь на свой стул. — Это как раз по моему профилю.

— Постой, разве не ты говорил, что с вампирским материалом не работаешь? — удивился Шастун.

— Не работаю, — согласно кивнул Кукота, щуря голубовато-серые с медной прозеленью глаза, — потому что дорожу своей репутацией и гильдейской лицензией. Мне проблемы со стороны вампирских кланов не нужны, а уж ставить всю Гильдию под удар из-за такой ерунды я бы не рискнул. Но раз уж преступник не чурается убийств и похищений, что ему какой-то гильдейский запрет?

— Так-так-так, давай подробней, — почуяв сто́ящую информацию, Антон внутренне подобрался, однако заинтересованно подаваться вперёд не стал — было жаль тревожить притихшего на его плече Арса. — Что за запрет такой?

Окружающие тоже с любопытством уставились на хранящего драматическую паузу артефактора.

— У тебя на запястье аккумулирующий браслет из горного хрусталя, — наконец заговорил он, поправляя пёрышки устроившегося рядом сокола, — который даёт прирост ступени стихии воздуха. А при помощи вампирских клыков можно достичь подобного, только более мощного, эффекта со стихией электричества.

— Но почему вампиры не сообщили о том, что некий хулиган им клыки повыбивал? — недоуменно пожал плечами Позов, по привычке меряя всё своими стоматологическими мерками.

Соболевский усмехнулся.

— Видите ли… — он замялся, не зная имени собеседника.

— Дмитрий, — подсказал Поз.

— Видите ли, Дмитрий, — повторил Илья, клыкасто ухмыляясь, — далеко не все вампиры такие же мягкие и всеприемлющие, как наш Арс. Лично я за всю свою более чем вековую жизнь других таких не встречал, а, поверьте, знакомств я водил достаточно. Знаете, в чём главная разница между детьми луны и владыками ночи? Не бьющиеся сердца, не кардинально отличающаяся температура тела, не способ питания или размножения — это всё ерунда, технические детали, не более. Разница в психологии. Оборотни потому и зовутся детьми луны, что их волчья сущность стихийна и непостоянна, внутренний волк подобен ребёнку, он следует лишь за своим природным «хочу». Вампиры же… Только вслушайтесь: владыки ночи. Не дети ночи, не братья ночи, не какие-нибудь там друзья теней или напарники мрака — _владыки._ Главный порок едва ли не любого бессмертного — гордыня. Тяжело не зазнаться, когда твой жизненный опыт как минимум на век-другой превышает опыт даже самых старых людей, а порой даже и нечистей, сложно не начать воспринимать людей как существ второго сорта, если ты почти бессмертен, а они нет, если ты способен выжить там, где они умрут, если ты вечно молод и способен заворожить своим гламором любого, а они неспособны даже противиться. Многие вампиры упиваются своим превосходством, забывая о том, что каждый из нас родился человеком и стал владыкой ночи лишь по счастливой — или не очень счастливой, кому как — случайности. В людях такие вампиры видят пищу, покорных слуг-трэллов, развлечение на одну ночь, в лучшем случае материал для новых неофитов, словом, существ низшего сорта. Да и в нечисти, в общем-то, тоже. Исключение составляют разве что маги, такие же вечно молодые и единственные, кто представляет существенную опасность условному бессмертию не-мёртвых.

Усмехнувшись, Соболевский откинулся на спинку стула.

— И вот представьте себе: великолепного владыку ночи обездвиживают умело спрятанным кусочком тополя, увозят куда-нибудь, а как только паралич спадает, осиной и серебром заставляют сидеть смирно и открыть рот, после чего вырывают клыки и уходят, вновь предварительно обездвижив. И даже магию при этом не применяют, достаточно ведь и стандартных средств. Захочет ли тщеславный владыка ночи признаться другим, не менее горделивым сородичам, что его обхитрил и унизил обыкновенный, как он думает, человек? Да его поднимут на смех! Быть бесславно попранным собственной пищей слишком позорно, чтобы вампир кому-то об этом рассказал. Лучше уж сделать хорошую мину при плохой игре, притвориться, будто зубы потеряны в кулачном поединке с сородичами, а любопытствующему человеку или далёкому от клановых дел вампиросуккубу и вовсе навешать лапши на уши, наврав про несуществующую моду на подражание роду людскому.

Илья перевёл взгляд на вампкуба, прижавшегося к плечу Антона, и тепло улыбнулся.

— Меня, к счастью, воспитывал Арс. Даже дважды: и как ребёнка, и как неофита. Его пример годами был у меня перед глазами, я восхищался им в детстве и продолжаю восхищаться сейчас, и до сих пор, принимая важные решения, я в мыслях задаю себе вопрос: а что бы в такой ситуации сделал мой мастер? Конечно, будучи главой клана, я вынужден держать лицо, ведь в противном случае важничающие сородичи попросту не стали бы меня слушать… Даже если допустить, что часть вампиров делает то же самое просто ради того, чтобы не иметь проблем в обществе себе подобных, всё равно остаётся другая, закостеневшая в своём тщеславии часть, достаточно влиятельная, чтобы считаться с её мнением и потому бояться разрушить свою репутацию простым признанием в собственной слабости.

Повисшее молчание нарушил непосредственный Лангепас, кинувшийся сверяться со своими записями.

— Воздух, ментал, земля и электричество, — воодушевлённо тараторил он, — все стихии преступников в сборе!

— Это если их действительно только два, — нахмурилась Ляся, задумчиво покачиваясь в воздухе. — А если тут целая банда орудует?

— Ребят, я очень рад, что мы прояснили этот вопрос, но можно я продолжу? — вмешался Шастун. — Я ещё не всё рассказал.

Далее Антон поведал о том, как опрашивал менталистов, как вовремя заметил допущенную ошибку в графике, как ездил вместе с вампкубом в театр нечисти и как тем же вечером, накануне отъезда в Воронеж, к нему постучался Поз с результатами расчётов.

— Серёжа просит передать, что его очень напрягают эти ошибки в графике, — произнёс Елик, потирая ключицу. — Конечно, для подтверждения закономерности нужно, чтобы что-то случилось не меньше трёх раз, но кто знает, может, случилось уже, да просто осталось незамеченным. И всё же лично мне хотелось бы знать точно, совпадение ли то, что оба раза от ошибки пострадали — или могли пострадать — Антоны, да ещё и устойчивые к его ментальным воздействиям, полностью или частично. Пунктик такой у нашего злодея, что ли?

Шастун усмехнулся, вспомнив, что Елик по паспорту тоже Антон. Неужто за свою наглую жопу беспокоится?

Сбоку раздался звук клацанья зубами — к Лангепасу со спины подобрался Макар, неожиданно бесшумно для столь внушительной комплекции, чем, видимо, и напугал Кожевина ненароком. Как бы Женька ни старался себя контролировать, его порой выдавали нечеловеческие инстинкты.

— Ты ещё запиши, что некромансер среди лиходеев этих есть, — посоветовал волхв, с извиняющимся видом касаясь его плеча. — Слишком много нежити в округе расплодилось, да и амулеты предупреждающие попорчены были, опять же западня эта на буйвище с мертвецами приманенными… Не могло такое без чьего-то злого умысла произойти.

— Но если он некромант, а не целитель, то зачем он той бедняжке косу обкорнал? — возразила Тина.

Дима нахмурился — похоже, ему упомянутый инцидент напоминал скорее обычную выходку какого-нибудь избалованного вседозволенностью подростка, дело, конечно, неприятное, но никоим образом с делами магов и нелюдей не связанное.

— Простым хулиганством подобное быть не может, — пояснил ему Макар, возвращаясь на своё место по соседству. — Волосы фейри имеют в своём составе изрядное количество металла, а потому коса фейри по прочности не уступает металлическому тросу аналогичной толщины, так что отсечь её обычными ножницами или ножом не получится. Стало быть, для подобного действа злоумышленник заранее обзавёлся необходимым инструментом, проследил за длинноволосой фейри, подкараулил…

— А будь злодей целителем, зачем бы ему тогда металлические волосы понадобились? — с любопытством спросил Паша, на что Кристина пояснила, что волосы фейри — идеальный шовный материал, подходящий почти всем, кроме менталистов, поскольку со стихией ментала металл находится в противоборстве.

— Я думал, волшебникам достаточно сказать что-то вроде «ахалай-махалай», махнуть рукой — и рана сама залечится, даже зашивать не надо, — признался Поз. — Зачем при таких умениях вообще швы накладывать?

Фыркнув, Кристина заправила прядь волос за ухо и, дожевав очередную клубничину, спросила:

— Дим, вот ты, конечно, стоматолог, а не хирург, но ведь наверняка понимаешь, насколько военно-полевая медицина отличается от плановых операций? — Дождавшись ответного кивка Позова, девушка продолжила экскурс в основы целительства: — С магическими видами воздействия всё точно так же. Лечить бытовые мелочи типа простуды или синяков способен каждый маг, независимо от специализации, равно как обычные люди, столкнувшись с насморком или разбитой коленкой, легко справляются сами, без помощи врачей. Боевые маги в силу опасности своей профессии владеют бо́льшим арсеналом исцеляющих воздействий, но он заточен под специфику их работы. Они могут оказать первую помощь при разного рода ранениях или экстренно купировать приступ, словом, принять меры, благодаря которым пациент способен дождаться прибытия более квалифицированной помощи, но не более того. Есть, конечно, отдельные особо интересующиеся целительством боевики, — на этих словах Тин-Тин, усмехнувшись, указала взглядом на брата, — но это всё-таки не столь распространённое явление.

— Да, не всякий боевой маг будет забивать голову заклинаниями вроде _солнечной длани_ или редкой шаманской техники магического массажа, — подтвердил Елик даже без обычного ехидства в голосе, и Антону на миг показалось, что целитель как будто даже гордится им. — Впрочем, арсенал целительских умений любого, даже самого прошаренного боевого мага, всё равно уступает знаниям и навыкам боевого целителя. На боевом факультете учат в первую очередь сражаться, а вот целитель, выбравший сей опасный путь, всё-таки учился именно лечить, лишь дополняя багаж знаний кое-какими боевыми навыками, чтобы не оказаться беспомощным слабым звеном, обузой для своей команды. И пусть по части оказания первой помощи боевой целитель на голову превосходит остальных, с некоторыми проблемами лучше обращаться к специалисту из Больницы. — На этих словах Елик кивнул в сторону Тины.

Девушка, изначально сидевшая в середине дивана, между мужем и собратом по целительской профессии, тем временем встала и жестом, чтобы не мешать остальным слушать Елика, попросила своего возлюбленного поменяться с ней местами. Пожав плечами, Отставнов передвинулся к товарищу, не забыв прихватить с собой печеньки. Получив желаемое, Тин-Тин уселась на освободившееся место с краю дивана, сбросила тапочки и, развернувшись боком, закинула ноги на ничуть не возражавших мужчин, Елик разве что миску с крыжовником чуть сдвинул, то ли за ягоды боясь, то ли решив посредством этой посудины защититься от случайного удара пяткой по самому ранимому.

Очень любопытно… Язвительный менталист не любил прикосновений посторонних людей, и закинуть на себя ноги позволил бы разве что боевому товарищу, и то не в обычной обстановке, а если бы тот, к примеру, был ранен. Первой мыслью Антона было предположение, что когда-то у Тины с Еликом что-то было, но он сразу же отмёл эту версию — тактильного контакта с бывшими люди обычно стараются не допускать, тем более на глазах у супруга. Значит, дело в другом. Сколько там она с Женей до свадьбы встречалась, года полтора? Может, просто-напросто Елик был первым товарищем, с которым Отставнов её познакомил, намеренно или случайно, и поэтому они так привыкли друг к другу?

Арсений чуть крепче приобнял его, устраиваясь поудобней, и ненужные догадки вылетели из головы. Ему о деле думать нужно, а не обо всякой ерунде вроде хитросплетений внутрикомпанейских взаимоотношений!

— Целительское ремесло — дело тонкое, полное нюансов, — продолжала Тина, вольготно вытянув ноги. — Одни заклинания не терпят применения обезболивающего, какие-то зелья, наоборот, не терпят заклинаний, вдобавок многие виды исцеляющего воздействия лишены собирающего компонента, то бишь сращивают плоть в том положении, в котором она окажется, независимо от того, является ли оно правильным. Словом, бывает множество случаев, когда без зашивания раны никак не обойтись, и в таком случае требуется оптимальный шовный материал. Казалось бы, прогресс давно шагнул вперёд, придумано уже столько разнообразных материалов… Но зашивать раны магам — совсем не то же самое, что обычным людям. Нить не должна препятствовать естественному току магии по телу, за счёт этого часть материалов отсеивается. Плюс у каждой стихии есть своя специфика, к примеру, у пациентов-огневиков рассасывающиеся виды нитей потихоньку сжигаются внутренним пламенем, в итоге исчезая раньше срока, в то время как у древесников симбиоз с растениями порой настолько плотный, что крохотные корешки в их телах цепляются за нити, а это может повлечь за собой деформацию шва, неправильное сращение тканей и прочие неприятные последствия. Вот и получается, что материалов вроде бы и много, но в подавляющем большинстве случаев подходит только волос фейри: и магии не препятствует, и не сгорает, и аллергеном не является, и достаточно гладкий, чтобы корешки за него не цеплялись, и землевикам с их особой плотностью тканей подходит, и от воздействия крови водников не сдвигается… Если б ещё и менталистам подходил — цены б ему не было!

Елик невесело усмехнулся, и Антон мигом вспомнил белые точки-чёрточки, обрамляющие тот самый его шрам на плече. Целитель не склонен был рассказывать историю этого ранения, а у Шаста не было причин лезть в душу, выведывая, так что он довольствовался собственными выводами: если за столько лет не сравнялся с цветом кожи, да ещё и до сих пор иногда болит — значит, нанесён про́клятым оружием, если видны следы не только самой раны, но и мест, через которые проходила нить — значит, нить была неподходящей, металлической, вызывающей у менталистов отторжение. То ли у того, кто Елика зашивал, другого материала не было, то ли знаний не хватило, поди разбери.

— Арс, а у этой девушки волосы были какой длины? — уточнила Тина.

— С распущенными я Оксану не видел, а так — коса до пояса, — негромко ответствовал вампкуб.

— Тогда я вообще ничего не понимаю, — всплеснула руками девушка, коленом едва не выбив печеньку из рук мужа. — От одной-единственной стрижки материала получается предостаточно, в том же Питере на каждый филиал Больницы приходится примерно три-четыре добровольно остригшихся фейри в год, и этого по уши хватает. Зачем преступнику так заморачиваться, если волосы фейри даже в свободной продаже гильдейских аптек можно найти? Что там у него, подпольный госпиталь отступников, причём со своими хирургами? Зачем ему так много?

Капитан Махно жестами попросил у собрата по стихиям поделиться с ним сухарями, и Лангепас, цапнув со стола чистый лист бумаги и наскоро свернув из него кулёчек, щедро отсыпал угощения. Вот только сидели они слишком далеко друг от друга, чтобы передать из рук в руки, а мельтешить перед глазами присутствующих, рискуя спугнуть дельную мысль, Женька не рискнул, и потому предпочёл прибегнуть к привычному решению.

— Господа вампиры, осторожно, тополь. Не коснитесь случайно, — тихонько (всё равно ведь услышат, а так хоть остальным не помешает) предупредил Лангепас, прежде чем из запястья его протянутой руки проросла тополиная ветка.

Несмотря на десятилетний стаж дружбы с Женькой, Антон никак не мог понять, где хранятся все его растения, когда не нужны. Он знал, конечно, что древесники способны вместить в себя количество растений, соответствующее ступени владения стихией, знал и то, что первое растение подцепляется случайным образом, в то время как все последующие экземпляры древесники выбирают себе сами. К примеру, маги боевого факультета обязательно берут себе какую-нибудь лиану и одно из противовампирских деревьев, то бишь осину или тополь, а те же целители предпочитают выпрашивать у состоявшихся собратьев по профессии черенки и семена особо полезных волшебных деревьев и трав, да и бытовики тоже по каким-то там критериям выбирают себе будущих симбионтов… Но всё это отнюдь не отвечало на вопрос о том, как тополь высотой в несколько этажей помещается внутри Женькиного тела. Ладно ещё волчья сущность, тут хоть как-то понятно, пусть ширококостный и мускулистый рыжеватый волк и выглядел значительно крупнее, чем его худощавая человеческая ипостась, но блин, как в этом щуплом теле умещался многометровый тополь с толстенным, шире человека, стволом?! Не, в целом-то понятно как — магия. Но который из законов магии делает это возможным? Сколько бы Антон ни расспрашивал однокурсников и преподавателей, так внятного ответа и не добился. С остальными стихиями таких сложностей не было: он прекрасно представлял, какие законы магии насыщают кровяные клетки огнём, какие наделяют костные ткани землевиков и металликов вкраплениями их родных стихий, хорошо понимал, почему удар молнии для мага-электрика — не угроза, а приятная подзарядка… Да со всеми остальными стихиями Шастун прекрасно понимал принцип действия, всеми, кроме растений!

Тем временем Лангепас, прицепив на самый край веточки бумажный кулёчек с сухарями, осторожно протянул руку вперёд, позволяя ветке высунуться дальше, протянуться через всю комнату и достичь адресата. Махно, ничуть не смущаясь, снял с длиннющей ветви пакет угощения и с аппетитом вгрызся в первый сухарь, благо землевикам, как и металликам, не приходится бояться сломать зуб.

До тех самых пор, пока тополиная ветка вся, до последнего листочка, не скрылась в Женькином теле, Антон сидел как на иголках, в любой момент готовый выставить свободную руку, чтобы отодвинуть угрозу от своего вампкуба. Арс, бедолага, и без того энергетически вымотан из-за недавнего инцидента, только тополиного бездвижья ему для полного счастья недоставало.

— Я вот думаю, — начал Махно, расправившись с первым сухарём и взяв в руки второй, — а чего мы так привязались к тому, что волосы фейри это именно шовный материал? Неужели у них другого применения не найдётся?

— Можно использовать косу фейри вместо каната, например, раз уж по прочности она тросу не уступает, — поддержал Позов.

— Да кому нужен такой канат, ещё и ограниченной длины, когда практически любой древесник, в том числе и не имеющий артефакторского образования, способен создать эластичную верёвку, которую даже с вампирской силой не порвать? — возразил Кожевин, вопросительно протягивая свой пакет с сухарями в сторону Димы — будешь, мол?

Рука вампкуба, до того расслабленно лежащая в ложбинке между его бедром и ногой Антона, чуть дрогнула при упоминании верёвки. Антон свободной рукой — той, которой не приобнимал клыкастика — успокаивающе прикоснулся к пальцам Арсения, накрыл его запястье своей ладонью, пытаясь без слов дать понять, что не позволит подобному повториться. Единственные пу́ты, которым дозволено связывать его вампкуба — это их истинность, подкреплённая вдобавок магией обмена. Всё остальное — лишнее, всё остальное он не позволит набросить на Арса, порвёт, разрежет, сожжёт, чтобы Арсений больше никогда не лишался свободы.

— Наш волк утверждает, что пару раз, ещё до становления оборотнем, плёл браслеты из волос фейри по заказам тех же самых фейри, — удивлённо доложил Елик.

— Старинный обычай остроухих, — тихонько пояснил Арс. — Мальчиков-фейри не стригут до самого совершеннолетия, а потом, будучи уже не мальчиком, но мужчиной, фейри хранит остриженные локоны до тех пор, пока не решит сделать предложение своей избраннице. Заранее сплести такое обру́чье нельзя, ведь нюансы плетения зависят от каких-то там факторов, связанных с личностью невесты, не знаю точно, каких, Захарьин не рассказывал. Однако обручальный браслет на руке его жены я хорошо запомнил. Вот только женские волосы для подобных целей никогда не используются, они у девушек-фейри всё-таки мягче, ближе к человеческим, их можно заплести просто так, руками, не прибегая к помощи профессионального ювелира.

Рассеянно поглаживая Тинину коленку, Отставнов нерешительно поделился предположением о том, что волосы фейри могли понадобиться преступникам для той же цели, что гномьи кости и вампирские клыки.

Скривившись, как если бы очередная отправленная в рот ягодка крыжовника оказалась с гнильцой, Елик возразил:

— Пять стихий на двоих злоумышленников — уже перебор.

— Может, их не двое, а больше? — предположил Чех, поигрывая с мотком проволоки. — К примеру, третий мог быть занят где-нибудь ещё, обеспечивать остальным двоим алиби, или какое-нибудь неотложное дело у него могло внезапно приключиться. Ну там зуб заболел так, что ни о чём другом даже думать не можешь, или живот прихватило, или упадок родной стихии, или дочка замуж выходит, да мало ли уважительных причин, которые могут помешать изначальным планам?

— Или один из злодеев решил попробовать обуздать третью стихию, — поддержал кузена Кукота, подкармливая маленькой молнией пригревшегося на его коленях сокола. — Я слышал, что, используя такие вот нелегальные артефакты из частей тела нечисти, можно подчинить себе даже ту стихию, которой изначально не владел. Ну, кроме тех, что противоположны твоим собственным. Вроде бы в старых справочниках по артефакторике указано, что это пусть и хлопотно, однако вполне возможно.

Антон поморщился. Игры с неродными стихиями всегда считались очень опасными, равно как и расшатывание природного баланса элементов. Большинство магов рождается с примерно одинаковой предрасположенностью к обеим стихиям, и соотношение двух видов магии в их телах равное или хотя бы близкое к равенству: пять-пять, пять-четыре, три-четыре… Даже разрыв в две ступени и то не так часто встречается, и зачастую мешает своему владельцу. Взять того же Елика: от природы у него ментал немного сильнее воды, однако в силу сложности прокачивания водной стихии (прокачка — всегда преодоление, а вода слишком податлива, потому и растёт в ступени гораздо медленнее) соотношение получается не шесть к пяти, а шесть к четырём. Мелочь, казалось бы, но из-за перекосившегося соотношения стихий сложнее применять многие заклинания, требующие одновременного применения обоих элементов.

Конечно, встречаются порой маги, у которых природный баланс нарушен, но это естественное явление, а не приобретённое. К примеру, у того же Галыгина шестая ступень воздуха и третья — металла, так у него и на момент первого проявления магии прослеживалось соотношение два к одному. Это как кривой нос или асимметричная от природы челюсть: не слишком-то красиво и может представлять определённые неудобства, но в целом жить не мешает и опасности не представляет. Совсем другое дело, когда в драке тебе ломают нос или выбивают из сустава челюсть: это состояние неестественное, вредное для организма и весьма болезненное. Так и с насильно подчинённой третьей стихией: двум стихиям и без того бывает сложно ужиться в балансе, пиково-упадочный период тому лучшая иллюстрация, а уж с третьей и вовсе хлопот не оберёшься: и слушаться она не будет так, как родная, и легко может причинить вред своему носителю, и в партнёрские отношения двоих стихий вносит разлад… Правильно такие артефакты запретили, правильно: мало того, что ради их создания нужно искалечить бедных нечистиков, так ещё и для самого мага полученный артефакт представляет опасность. Не сто́ит такого риска сия сомнительная власть над новой стихией.

Арсений пробормотал что-то себе под нос, настолько тихо, что даже несмотря на хороший слух Антон разобрал лишь заключительное «Да нет, чепуха какая-то», произнесённое чуточку громче.

— Клыкастик, у тебя есть какое-то предположение? — мягко обратился Шастун, поглаживая вампкуба по запястью.

— Не сто́ит внимания, огонёчек. Я уже понял, что оно ошибочно, — негромко проговорил Арсений, но Антон всё же настоял на своём.

— Арс, в процессе мозгового штурма можно и даже нужно высказывать все, даже самые дикие теории, что приходят в твою голову. Даже если предположение окажется неверным или глупым, оно может натолкнуть кого-то на нужную мысль, — принялся убеждать он. — Повтори, пожалуйста, что ты там сказал, никто тебя не осудит и не будет смеяться. Даже если выяснится, что ты капитально ошибаешься, у ребят хватит такта деликатно указать, в чём именно ты неправ.

Антон никогда не считал себя особо красноречивым, но увещевания всё же сработали. Не иначе как из-за их с клыкастиком связи.

— Воздух за счёт гибели Паши с Лясей, ментал ценой суккубьих жизней, земля — посредством гномьих увечий, электричество — благодаря вампирским клыкам… Фейри всегда были связаны с металлом, и в Жениной идее о том, что их волосы могли быть использованы для тех же целей, что кости гномов и клыки вампиров, определённо есть здравое зерно… — задумчиво и как-то плавно, чуть ли не нараспев, перечислил Арсений. — Быть может, это прозвучит глупо, но уже имеющиеся факты и предположения заставляют вспомнить мифы о повелителе восьми стихий. Мог ли найтись среди магов такой безумец, что рискнул бы попытаться воплотить эту легенду в жизнь?

Вопрос повис в воздухе, накрывая всю компанию неуютным молчанием. Антон знал, о чём думают его сослуживцы: разного рода безумцев среди отступников они видели немало. Взять, к примеру, того дуралея, что себе инкуба вызвал. Или психопата, калечившего детей не то в ритуальных целях, не то ради собственного удовольствия. Или магов-сектантов, или придурков-некрофилов, или… Ой, да много кого. И это ведь он припомнил лишь тех, кто ему всего за пару лет работы в Пятёрке попадался, а ведь те, кто не первый десяток лет в команде, наверняка видели намного больше…

— Безумец, решивший стать повелителем восьми стихий, в итоге наказал бы сам себя, — веско заявил Махно. — Законы магии не могут быть попраны так просто, волшебство не терпит надругательств над своей природой, оно само способно за себя постоять.

Лица присутствующих не-магов приобрели выражения удивления, недоумения и недоверчивости, и, видя, что капитан не собирается ничего добавлять, Отставнов поспешил объяснить всё сам:

— Дело в том, что одновременная прокачка двух полярных стихий невозможна в принципе. Вот, к примеру, всем вам известны стихии Шаста: огонь и воздух, и то и то пятой ступени. А если, допустим, раздобыть этот нелегальный талисман из гномьей кости, что даёт, к примеру, одну ступень владения землёй, и заставить Антона им воспользоваться, то полученное соотношение стихий будет не пять-пять-один, как кто-то мог бы предположить, а пять-четыре. Потому что плюс одна ступень к земле — это минус одна к воздуху. Соответственно, любой, кто попытался бы каким бы то ни было способом прокачать противоположную стихию, и своей бы в итоге лишился, и чужую не приобрёл. Словом, тот, кто рискнул бы повторить путь повелителя восьми стихий, в итоге стал бы самым обычным человеком.

Арсений лишь повёл плечом, мол, говорил же, что чепуха полнейшая в голову пришла.

— Однако в идее клыкастого есть здравое зерно, — неожиданно поддержал Елик. — Преступникам ведь не обязательно сосредотачивать все стихии в одном маге. С тех самых пор, как из обычного целителя я переквалифицировался в боевого и стал работать в пятёрках, у меня порой проскальзывает мысль, что персонаж повелителя всех стихий — это суммарный образ одной из первых пятёрок, возможно, даже самой первой. Судите сами, даже в наше время большинство команд, считающихся особенно сильными и удачливыми, составлено так, чтобы получался полный круг стихий. Взять хотя бы нашу: Чех — моя полная противоположность в плане магии, а капитан точно так же полярен нашему рыжему грозовику. Всего четыре мага, а уже полный охват стихий, и тут кого ни прибавь, хоть дымника вроде Шаста, хоть природника наподобие Лангепаса, дублирующего стихии Махно, удачность комбинации не теряется.

— Думаешь, преступников четверо? — переспросил Шастун, уже мысленно прикидывая вероятности. — Я имею в виду, не тех, кто зачарован, а действующих по собственной воле.

— Может быть. Кто знает? — философски развёл руками целитель, чуть морщась — должно быть, движение вновь растревожило боль в плече. — Свидетели видели только двоих, но ведь это ещё ни о чём не говорит. Ваш домком вот сегодня одного только вампкуба видел, хотя на самом деле мы пришли к нему втроём. Да и ты сам был уверен, что я приехал один, хотя нас было семеро, если не считать сокола.

Стальная птица горделиво приосанилась, услышав упоминание о себе — должно быть, Вася уже умел различать не только команды, но и кое-какие обычные слова. Антону вдруг стало интересно, как сокола провели в поезд. Ясно дело, за неимением природного морока у искусственного создания пришлось использовать помощь менталиста, но под видом кого Елик его провёл? Человека? Собаки? Багажа? А ехали они как, в плацкарте или купе? Почему-то вырисовывалась сумбурная, но уютная картинка того, как ребята, запихнув сумки и рюкзаки с глаз долой, собираются кружочком, пользуясь тем, что выкупили соседние места в плацкарте, едят курицу, оживлённо беседуют на _свои_ темы, надёжно скрытые мороком от слуха обычных людей, перешучиваются, обсуждают, как Шастун офигеет от такого сюрприза… Должно быть, это куда как приятней, чем ехать на поезде одному, забившись на верхнюю полку и убивая время чем ни попадя. Хотя, наверное, теперь ему больше не придётся путешествовать в одиночку, ведь можно (да что там можно — нужно!) взять с собой вампкуба, который только рад будет не разлучаться со своим _истинным…_

Осознав, что мысли уплывают слишком далеко от темы, Антон пришёл к выводу, что мозговой штурм пора заканчивать: если даже он, давно привыкший ко всем этим раздумьям насчёт дела, и то устал и начал отвлекаться, то остальные, вынужденные в сжатые сроки ознакомиться с кучей новой информации, наверняка устали ещё больше. Да и вечереет уже, самое время расслабиться, разойтись по домам и заняться чем-нибудь приятным, дать задолбавшимся мозгам отдохнуть, в конце концов, денёк-то выдался трудный…

— Что ж, предлагаю пока принять за рабочую версию идею насчёт круга из стихийно дополняющих друг друга четырёх магов, и на этом пока закончить, — подытожил Антон. — Впереди ещё много работы, так что советую всем разойтись по домам и хорошенько отдохнуть, чтобы завтра-послезавтра с новыми силами взяться за дело.

Возможно, настоятельное предложение ~~съебаться~~ уйти прозвучало недостаточно деликатно, но, если уж на то пошло, ему было похуй. Друзья не обидятся, да и Соболевский уж как-нибудь это переживёт, тоже ведь видит, что Арсений сейчас больше на выжатый лимон смахивает, чем на вампкуба, так что глава клана перебьётся, худо-бедно перетерпит недостаточно любезную просьбу уйти ради своего мастера.

— Пойдём в спальню, Арсюш, — вполголоса проговорил Антон, помогая своему клыкастику подняться. — В конце концов, я тебе ещё желание должен…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > с кастрированными клыками
> 
> Выражение неправильное, но, учитывая проведённую Соболевским аналогию между клыками и мужским достоинством, вполне уместное в слегка ироничном контексте.
> 
> А про желание будет в 4+ :P
> 
>  **Вот и подошла к концу третья арка.** Наконец-то. Она должна была состоять из 12 частей (глава 3, главы 3,1–3,9 и две интерлюдии), но что-то пошло не так, Муза зарядила многобуквием, и в итоге получилось аж 40. С учётом того, что на данный момент опубликовано всего 73 части, получается, что арка 3+ заняла больше, чем две предыдущие вместе взятые! О_О
> 
> Наконец-то Антон исправил всё, что натворили злодеи за время его отсутствия, сблизился с Арсом, узнал много нового (то, что он истинный, а его сестра тоже маг, было для него очень неожиданным открытием), получил подкрепление в лице давних товарищей, сумел собрать воедино разрозненный паззл и прийти к каким-то выводам.
> 
> Впереди **арка 4+** , главы которой обещают быть довольно динамичными. Следующая глава — **4\. Будет**.  
> • Арсений кому-то позвонит.  
> • Антон с кое-какой компанией отправится кое к кому в гости…
> 
> P.S. Все помнят, что каждая арка начинается с какого-то яркого события? ;)


	74. Глава 4. Будет

За окном проплывали дома, деревья, пешеходы, торопящиеся по своим делам или наоборот, неспешно прогуливающиеся, другие машины… Антон чувствовал себя довольным псом, радостно подставляющим морду под встречный ветер. Конечно, он не высовывал голову в окно и не пытался поймать ртом движение воздуха, просто устроил руку на открытом окне, наслаждаясь привычным ощущением единения с родной стихией. Со времени произведения обмена прошло уже около недели, и магия потихоньку возвращалась к своему исконному владельцу, если верить собственным ощущениям и исследованиям Елика, уже где-то на две трети вернулась, но летать он по-прежнему не мог — левитация требовала максимальной наполненности магической силой. Просить у Тины её метлу Шастуну было стрёмно, да и не любил он подобные костыли для полётов, считая их штуками мало того что демотивирующими, но и жутко неудобными, поэтому с самого начала решил, что на патрулирование будет отправляться либо пешком, либо, как сейчас, ехать вместе с Арсом на машине. Пожалуй, из всех его знакомых вампкуб водил лучше всех: не полз как черепаха, трясясь, как бы чего не вышло, но и не гнал как угорелый. Приятный такой стиль вождения, уверенный, с бережным отношением ко всем участникам движения: хоть к пассажирам (непременно пристёгнутым, без этого Арсений попросту отказывался трогать с места), хоть к другим водителям, хоть к пешеходам и даже пролетающим мимо голубям.

Они патрулировали уже третий день, но в городе по-прежнему оставалось тихо, и в голову потихоньку начинала закрадываться мысль, что они в чём-то допустили ошибку… Впрочем, обо всём по порядку.

Всё началось позапозавчерашним вечером, когда уведённый в спальню вампкуб вместо того, чтобы заняться привычной поцелуйной подзарядкой своего _истинного,_ вдруг принялся кому-то звонить.

— Алло. Антон? — сухо начал Арсений, стоило собеседнику ответить на вызов, но тут же расплылся в мягкой улыбке. — Петенька, папа сейчас чем-то занят, раз ты трубку за него берёшь? А, опять в гараже возится, а вас с Федей не взял? Будь добр, солнышко, отнеси телефон папе, это очень-очень важно… Да-да, с меня вишнёвый пирог для вас с братом.

Вампкуб какое-то время молчал, ожидая, видимо, пока сын друга доберётся до гаража.

— Жду, пока твой тёзка-фейри сможет ответить на звонок, — тихонько пояснил Арсений наблюдающему за всем этим Шастуну, и тут же переключился на совсем другой тон, строгий и деловитый: — Алло, Антон? Нет, насчёт театра ничего не изменилось, по-прежнему буду помогать с финансированием, но в ближайшие недели не смогу являться на репетиции, как уже оповещал в сообщении. Я по другому вопросу. Дело жизни и смерти. Нет, со мной всё в порядке, моя милиция меня бережёт, — усмехнулся он, стрельнув глазами на боевого мага. — Опасность может грозить нечисти. Да, всей нечисти в целом, всем её разновидностям. Детали уточню потом, сейчас важно обзвонить всех _наших,_ предупредить, чтоб были особо бдительны. Суккубам грозит похищение с целью дальнейшего умерщвления, гномам — увечья, остроухим — принудительная стрижка, возможно, другим видам тоже что-то нехорошее… Да, конечно, оставь мой номер всем, кому сможешь дозвониться, пусть в случае чего не стесняются звонить в любое время дня и ночи. И обязательно составь список тех, кто не выходит на связь, да, спасибо… Конечно, вдвоём быстрее справимся. Давай ты от а до эм, а я весь остаток алфавита? Отлично. До связи. Береги себя и семью.

Пусть Антон и не слышал реплик Захарьина, однако суть разговора была ему ясна и без этого: сердобольный вампкуб испугался, что от действий злодеев может пострадать кто-то ещё, и решил предупредить всю знакомую нечисть о возможной опасности. Маловероятно, конечно, что это поможет кому-то избежать воздействия менталиста, но попытаться всё равно стоило.

Арсений принялся пролистывать список контактов, собираясь сделать очередной звонок, но Антону это не понравилось.

— Подожди. Ты бледный как смерть, ляг отдохни, — мягко остановил Шастун. — Позвонить ты можешь и лёжа, а вот если продолжишь стоять и в итоге в обморок грохнешься, то обзвон нечисти накроется медным тазом, так что побереги себя. Я сейчас тебе кое-что из зелий принесу, чтобы получше стало, только ты выпей сразу, хорошо?

Заручившись согласием вампкуба, Антон вышел в гостиную, чтобы взять из оставленной в ней сумки нужные средства, потом помыл вишню (тонизирующее зелье имело преотвратный вкус, и избавиться от него можно было, лишь съев что-нибудь кислое или сладкое) и шёл уже обратно в спальню, как был остановлен Еликом.

— Шаст, я тут кое-что проверил, освежил знания, так сказать… Короче, преступник вряд ли наращивает силы просто так, наверняка что-то затевает. И, исходя из рабочей теории, это что-то неразрывно связано с идеей создать круг стихий, а ритуалы такого рода оптимально проводить в период затмения. Так вот, ближайшее подходящее затмение ожидается первого сентября, а следующего ждать слишком долго, так что, если у него что-то не готово, в ближайшие четыре недели он попытается экстренно это наверстать, — хмуро предупредил целитель, периодически морщась от простреливающей плечо боли.

— Значит, последний месяц лета будет очень насыщенным, — мрачно прокомментировал Шастун. — Ну, по крайней мере мы будем к этому готовы. Спасибо, Ель.

На следующее утро на общем сборе Антон предложил патрулировать город. Ну, не весь город, конечно, впятнадцатером-то столь большую площадь не осилить, но так как под угрозой не всё население, а лишь нелюдская его часть, можно было ограничиться регулярным посещением облюбованных нечистью районов да конкретных адресов тех Арсовых знакомых, с которыми не удалось связаться. Идею поддержали, после чего быстро сформировали правила подбора команд.

Во-первых, патрулировать следовало не менее чем втроём, чтобы, если вдруг вражеский менталист сумеет околдовать одного, остальные двое могли с ним справиться.

Во-вторых, капитаном патрульной команды непременно назначался тот, у кого был абсолютный иммунитет к менталу, поскольку только так можно было быть уверенным в том, что командование исходит именно от него, а не со стороны втихую подчинившего чужую волю менталиста.

В-третьих, никто не должен дежурить две смены подряд, поскольку накопленная усталость снижает бдительность.

В-четвёртых, в команду к вампирам ставят лишь тех, кто физически способен унести нежитя в случае соприкосновения с тополем (на этом правиле настоял Отставнов, не желающий, чтобы Тина надрывалась, и Антон, переживая за своего особенно «везучего» на тополь клыкастика, его поддержал).

В-пятых, к участию в патрулировании не допускались те, кто физически не способен постоять за себя и товарищей. То бишь призраки (хотя Паша с Лясей не могли входить в патрульные тройки, ничто не мешало им присоединиться к команде эдаким дополнительным бонусом), Дима (по причине отсутствия сверхъестественных способностей и более-менее существенного боевого опыта; впрочем, Позов был только рад, поскольку роль мозгового центра его вполне устраивала) и… сам Антон. Шастун конечно, был очень недоволен таким раскладом, но вынужденно согласился, что, пока к нему не вернётся если не вся магия, то хотя бы бо́льшая часть волшебных сил, участвовать в патрулировании бессмысленно и опасно, причём опасно как для него самого, так и для прикрывающих слабое звено товарищей.

Таким образом, сегодня Антон впервые участвовал в патрулировании, и то товарищи согласились лишь на особых условиях. Во-первых, Арсений отправлялся с ним. Это даже не обсуждалось: суккубы берегут своих _истинных_ как зеницу ока, а уж в способности Арса защитить его никто не сомневался. Во-вторых, Елик настоял на своём участии, мол, с непривычки Шаст может не рассчитать силы, перенапрячься, так что в комплект к единой маго-вампкубьей системе требуется полноценный маг, умеющий и сражаться, и исцелять.

Всё это и привело к тому, что Антон сидел сейчас на переднем пассажирском сиденье Арсова автомобиля, одну руку подставив потоку встречного воздуха, а второй привычно накрыв ладонь своего вампкуба, лежащую на рычаге коробки передач, и молча наслаждался поездкой. Елик вольготно устроился позади, то поглядывая за окно, то ковыряясь в своём смартфоне. В Пятёрке целитель частенько выполнял ещё и роль штурмана-навигатора, и по привычке пытался занять подобную нишу и в данном случае, совсем забыв, что он-то в этом городе меньше недели, в то время как Арсений прожил здесь немало лет и ориентируется гораздо лучше.

— Вот блин, ты поворот на Ленина пропустил, теперь не так быстро доедем, — ворчал Елик, сверяясь с открытой в приложении картой.

— Короткий путь не всегда самый быстрый, — усмехнулся в ответ вампкуб. — На Ленина в это время пробки, гораздо быстрее будет сделать крюк и объехать по Молодёжной.

Не найдя, что возразить, но явно желая оставить последнее слово за собой, целитель прибегнул к своему излюбленному занятию — игре на нервах.

— Арсюха — хуй тебе в ухо, — с какой-то пакостливой ухмылочкой выпалил он, и Антону пришлось прикусить губу, чтобы не заржать: с того самого вечера, как вампкуб ненароком продемонстрировал свой _пламенный_ гнев, Елик опасался всерьёз доводить Арса и потому, не в силах абсолютно отказаться от ехидства, перешёл на откровенно детские выходки, скорее смешные в своей нелепости, чем обидные.

— Не пролезет, — с притворной жалостью развёл руками вампкуб. — Хотя… если твой — пролезет, ещё и место останется.

Не выдержав, Шастун всё же рассмеялся. Он был рад, что друзья наконец-то нашли общий язык, пусть даже и заключался он во взаимном подкалывании, но с Еликом именно оно и являлось основой построения крепких приятельских взаимоотношений. Тем более что эти двое определённо друг друга стоили: менталист, большой пошляк и похабник, и Арс, в силу своего суккубьего происхождения совершенно не смущающийся пикантных тем, разве что предпочитающий более изящные шутки, в то время как в утончённом, казалось бы, Елике порой не к месту взыгрывало солдафонство — должно быть, десятки лет боевого стажа сказывались.

— А к кому мы, собственно, тащимся через полгорода? — спустя ещё несколько минут вдруг спросил Елик, знавший только адрес конечной цели их поездки.

— К моим друзьям, — улыбнулся Арсений. — Точнее, добрым приятелям. Я стараюсь не привязываться слишком сильно к тем, чей жизненный срок имеет существенные ограничения.

Вопреки обыкновению, менталист промолчал, не выдав никакого язвительного комментария, даже шутливого. Антон не знал его точного возраста, но подозревал, что Елику как минимум около сотни, а значит, целителю уже доводилось видеть, как стареют и умирают его ровесники, в то время как он не изменился ни на йоту, и никогда уже не изменится. Одиночество — ахиллесова пята всех бессмертных…

— Клыкастик, расскажи о них, — привычно попросил Шастун. В последнее время ему очень нравилось слушать вампкубьи рассказы о людях и нелюдях, ведь Арсений всегда говорил о своих знакомых с неизменным теплом и уважением, умудряясь даже их недостатки преподносить как милые особенности, а то и вовсе достоинства, и рассказывая о, казалось бы, простых и банальных вещах на удивление свежо и интересно.

— Помнишь, я говорил тебе, как мне в голову пришла идея вернуться к театральной деятельности? — охотно откликнулся вампкуб, легко огибая неторопливый автобус. — Я тогда упоминал, что нас было пятеро, все разных видов.

— Да-да, ты, фейри Захарьин, кентавр Саша… И ещё кто-то. Я забыл, если честно, — пожал плечами Антон.

— Ай-яй-яй, как не стыдно? — ласково пожурил его Арсений. — А ведь тогда в театре тебе так понравилось, как он поёт.

— А, сирен этот, невысокий такой, смазливенький, про лес что-то там пел? А пятый кто тогда?

— Пятая, — поправил клыкастик, — дриада Роза. Ты её не видел, в тот раз она не смогла прийти в театр, у неё дочка заболела. Надо сказать, чудесный ребёнок: милая, воспитанная, послушная, но при этом самостоятельная, даже бойкая, умеет считать до тридцати…

Елик едва не посерел от скуки — слушать дифирамбы чужим детям ему было неинтересно, у него и своих-то, если Антон правильно помнил, не было никогда. Самому же Шасту было не привыкать: вампкуб про любого ребёнка отзывался едва ли не с обожанием, сказывалось, наверное, типично суккубье отношение к детям, изрядно приправленное ностальгической грустью по сыну и дочери. Надо отметить, дети чувствовали это трепетное отношение к себе и платили Арсу взаимностью: охотно улыбались ему, радовались каждой встрече с ним, даже если общались настолько недавно, что не было времени соскучиться. Буквально пару дней назад Антон, выйдя перед ужином покурить на балкон, был свидетелем того, как, завидев возвращающегося с патруля вампкуба, маленький Миша Макаров вмиг позабыл о желании прокатиться на горке, с восторженным визгом бросившись обнимать «дядю Арса», даром что они виделись совсем недавно, утром того же дня, когда у них состоялся самый первый сугубо суккубий разговор.

Добравшись до частного сектора, друзья проехали немного вглубь и свернули в проулок. Елик активно вертел головой, пытаясь найти на каком-нибудь из домов табличку с названием улочки: на карте он названия не обнаружил, как ни искал, и теперь очень хотел восполнить этот пробел. Автомобиль мягко шуршал шинами по грунтовой дороге, медленно продвигаясь вперёд — в частном секторе вечно то расшалившийся ребёнок на дорогу за укатившимся мячиком выскочит, то собака, то гуси какие-нибудь или курочки, то корова из-за угла выйдет и своей необъятной тушей полдороги перекроет, так что о высокой скорости передвижения следовало забыть.

Они остановились у небольшого двухэтажного домика на двух хозяев, разделённого как-то странно: обычно дом-дюплекс представляет из себя длинное здание, разделённое на две равные половины — правую и левую, каждую с отдельным входом и двориком; здесь же, судя по низенькому крылечку слева и высоченной наружной лестнице на второй этаж справа, первый этаж принадлежал одним хозяевам, в то время как второй — другим. Судя по обилию пышной растительности на соответствующей половине разделённого сетчатым забором двора, дриадское семейство занимало второй этаж.

Арсений улыбнулся, с довольным видом сделал глубокий вдох, смакуя природное переплетение цветочных запахов, и вдруг резко изменился в лице. Торопливо расщёлкнув застёжку ремня безопасности, он рванулся с места и выскочил из машины. Не тратя лишних секунд на огибание капота, просто перепрыгнул его, помчался к дому, откуда-то безошибочно _зная,_ что калитка не заперта, и бросился вверх по лестнице.

Ошарашенный Антон, понимая, что случилось что-то нехорошее и нежить это заметил, рефлекторно последовал за ним, неизбежно отставая: с вампирской скоростью бега могла сравниться разве что недоступная пока ещё левитация. Замешкавшийся с ремнём безопасности Елик отставал ещё на пару шагов.

Шастун пересёк двор и был уже у лестницы, когда волна воздуха от распахнутой вампкубом двери наконец донесла до него причину тревоги — запах крови. Слишком, _слишком_ сильный запах, какого не бывает при случайном порезе или обычной бытовой ссадине.

Три усиленных воздухом прыжка через несколько ступенек сразу — и он уже у двери, готовый сражаться или исцелять. Пронзивший тело разряд адреналина усилил мышцы и обострил все чувства. Антон чуял все запахи, привычно отсеивая незначительные; слышал все звуки, включая два сердцебиения внутри дома, медленное вампкубье и ещё чьё-то, частое, но какое-то лёгкое; видел всё в мельчайших деталях, что позволяло мгновенно оценить ситуацию.

Видел Арса.

Арса, склонившегося над окровавленной детской фигуркой, зажимающего глубокий порез на тонкой девичьей шейке.

Арса, пытающегося зажать ладонью собственное распоротое горло, из которого хлестала кровь.

Антон рванулся к нему, поскальзываясь на лужах крови, не глядя перескакивая через чьё-то раскинувшееся на полу тело, боясь запнуться об него и потерять бесценные доли секунды. Слова заклинания сами слетали с губ, магия кипела в крови, ладони горели, когда он обхватил ими шею Арса, накрывая рану и приступая к исцелению.

Вампкуб покачнулся, ослабленный кровопотерей, и, не смея оторвать руки от его страшной раны, не имея иных способов удержать его от падения, Антон толкнул его локтями в грудь, шагая вперёд, вжимая в стену всем телом.

Целуя.

Целуя его кривящиеся от боли губы, напитывая своей силой, страстно желая, чтобы Арс выжил.

Для него не существовало ни залитого кровью помещения с двумя, кажется, трупами, ни Елика, бросившегося спасать тяжелораненого ребёнка и шепчущего какие-то смутно знакомые заклинания, ни шума и запаха такой неуместной среди этой кровавой бани варёной картошки, выкипающей на невыключенной плите — ничего. Только бьющаяся под большим пальцем жилка, только слабеющий напор крови, миллиметр за миллиметром срастающаяся рана под пылающими ладонями и родные губы на его губах.

Почувствовав, что толкавшиеся в ладонь струи артериальной крови сменились медленными потёками, Шастун понял, что магия уже затянула самое опасное повреждение. Впрочем, расслабляться было рано — Арсений оставался белее снега и держался на ногах лишь потому, что был зажат меж стеной и Антоном. Уложить бы его в горизонтальное положение, чтоб не так сильно била по организму кровопотеря, да только сейчас это невозможно: _солнечная длань_ длится семь минут, и все эти четыреста двадцать секунд никак нельзя отрывать ладони от его страшной раны. Дать бы через поцелуй больше энергии, да только обмен ещё не кончился, Арсений сейчас лишь на две трети вампкуб, и больше, чем уже получил, этим способом усвоить не сможет. Антон и без того делал всё, что только мог, лишь бы спасти своего клыкастика.

Не всё.

— Кусай.

На контрасте с мертвенно-белым лицом потрясённо распахнутые глаза казались двумя синими безднами.

— Кусай, — зло бросил Антон, подставляя шею вплотную к бледным губам.

__

_Автор иллюстрации —[Taking-meds](https://twitter.com/takingmeds_art/status/1013860345868406785)_

Разве Арс не понимает, что сейчас важна каждая секунда?!

Разве он не хочет _жить?_

Лёгкий укол клыков сменился острой пронзающей болью, и Антон непроизвольно вскрикнул, прижимаясь плотнее. К чёрту наработанные за годы рефлексы, призывающие оттолкнуть нежить и тем самым спастись, в его руках сейчас самое ценное, что только может быть, в его руках сейчас жизнь Арса, и он ни за что на свете не позволит себе разорвать исцеляющее соприкосновение.

Тёплые губы прильнули к его шее, и боль ушла, спугнутая природным анестетиком. Рана, плотно накрытая алчущим ртом, даже не саднила, Антон вообще её не чувствовал, лишь по массирующе-посасывающим движениям губ и языка понимая, что Арс всё же цедит из проколотой вены кровь, а не притворяется, как когда-то.

Кадык под его ладонью дёргается.

Первый глоток сделан.

Антон знает, что нужно как минимум три, а лучше больше, чтоб наверняка. Его не заботит, что он, ослабленный из-за обмена и донорства, останется на непозволительно близкой, практически нулевой дистанции с опьяневшим вампкубом, он знает, чувствует, что Арс ни за что не причинит ему вреда, в каком бы состоянии ни был.

Потому что для Попова он — самое дорогое, бесценное сокровище.

Потому что любовь Арсения сильнее него самого.

Зубы — не клыки, обычные человеческие зубы — деликатно прихватывают кожу, и Антон невольно прислушивается к собственным ощущениям в районе укуса. Это похоже на долгий, страстный, умелый поцелуй в самое чувствительное местечко шеи, и, блять, теперь он понимает, почему фильмы про вампиров часто маркируют как _эротические_ триллеры: испытывая подобное, не хочется с криками убегать от укусившего тебя монстра, наоборот, охота прижаться к нему совсем вплотную, и чтобы он продолжал… Или это говорит оставшаяся в нём треть суккубьести? Неважно, всё равно это должно продолжаться, это позволит спасти Арса, обойтись малой кровью.

Впервые за то время, что он прижимает вампкуба к стене, Антон вдруг замечает, что они вжимаются друг в друга бёдрами… и не только бёдрами. Сквозь слои ткани он чувствует чужой стояк, даже мысленно удивляется, что в раненном организме Арсения каким-то чудом хватило на это крови. Шаст не парится на эту тему, равно как игнорирует и собственную — обычное дело, адреналиновый отходняк, остатки суккубьей сущности и всё такое — эрекцию, даже не пытаясь отстраниться. Зачем лишать клыкастика возможности получить больше спасительной энергии?

Колени слабеют и норовят подогнуться, то ли оттого, что организм наконец-то заметил собственную кровопотерю, то ли ещё по какой причине, и Антон упрямо закусывает губу. Боль собственного укуса отрезвляет, выводит его из ошалело-несоображающего состояния. Он не имеет права раскисать, он не имеет права быть слабым сейчас, от него сейчас зависит жизнь Арса, и ради него Антон обязан оставаться сильным.

Он сам не знает, как долго стоит так, вжавшись в своего вампкуба, накрыв ладонями его шею и подставив свою.

Просто в какой-то момент заполняющее кисти рук внутреннее пламя с довольным шипением потухает, выполнив свою работу.

Просто в какой-то момент знакомый язык заботливо зализывает две маленькие ранки на его коже.

Просто в какой-то момент уже не такие бледные губы прижимаются к его собственным.

— Будет, — знакомо доносится откуда-то из-за спины, такое сухое и лаконичное, но всякий раз освещающее радостью.

_Победа — пациент **будет** жить._

— Будет, — выдыхает он в ответ, на миг оторвавшись от губ Арсения, и тут же вновь льнёт к ним, чувствуя ладонями, как вампирская регенерация разглаживает следы от раны, как под пальцами крепчает пульс.

_Будет._

Его вдруг накрывает волной нелепого, дурацкого, головокружительного счастья.

_Будет!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Следующая глава — **4,31. Пятница, двенадцатое — И ты, Брут?**. В ней мы узнаем чуть больше о том, что произошло в открывающей арку главе, хотя максимум информации будет где-то в 4,1 ;)  
> • У Шастуна появится девушка.  
> • Разговор двух Антонов.  
> • Что ещё стоит у Антона на Арса.  
> • Ещё одно патрулирование, встреча с уже мелькавшими героями.  
> • «Я тоже, клыкастик».


	75. Глава 4,31. Пятница, двенадцатое — И ты, Брут?

Проснуться, сжимая в объятьях свою девушку — что может быть лучше?

Заспанно смотря на мир сквозь изгородь полусомкнутых ресниц, Антон сонно чмокнул белеющую перед его лицом шею, вдохнул такой родной и приятный запах волос, скользнул рукой по тонкой талии, огладил аппетитную задницу, и, не устояв перед искушением, по-хозяйски сжал ягодицу в ладони. Вскоре рука уступила место, чтобы дать упоительную возможность потираться утренним стояком о восхитительно упругий и в то же время податливо-мягкий зад, но на талии она не остановилась — Шастун переместил её на грудь, дразня бусинки сосков, быстро отозвавшиеся на его ласки.

— Ты просто ходячий секс, — жарко прошептал он, игриво куснув краешек уха.

Продолжая целовать шею и всё больше распаляясь от того, с какой охотой желанное тело отвечало ему, прижималось и призывно изгибалось, он провёл ладонью по подтянутому животу, наслаждаясь прикосновением к гладкой бархатистой коже, и скользнул под резинку трусиков. Пальцы наткнулись на нечто горячее и приятное на ощупь, и в тот же миг раздался прерывистый, полный истомы вдох, а соблазнительные бёдра толкнулись чуть вперёд, подставляясь под ласку, и сразу же назад, округлыми ягодицами требовательно прижимаясь к его члену. Такая реакция на простое прикосновение завела его ещё больше, и Антон с энтузиазмом принялся ласкать неожиданно открытую эрогенную зону, в то же время пытаясь определить, что же это за часть тела.

Совсем рядом раздался знакомый стон.

«Какая сволочь сделала больно моему вампкубу?» — гневно подумал Шастун, готовый вломить по первое число тому, кто сделал больно его другу и заставил мага оторваться от столь увлекательного занятия.

И… проснулся.

Окончательно проснулся, обнаружив, что обнимает Арсения. И целует в шею.

А то приятно-горячее в руке… Антон вдруг осознал, _чего_ касается, по инерции продолжая ласкать, и что очередной достигший его слуха тихий звук — стон вовсе не боли, а удовольствия.

Он отпрянул как от огня, лишь благодаря левитации не свалившись с кровати, и кинулся прочь.

Ноги сами принесли его в ванную. Шаст крутанул рычаг, переключая на холодную воду, и торопливо умылся. Обычно он любил погорячее, но сейчас только студёная вода могла помочь ему отогнать остатки сонной истомы и остановить разгорающееся в нём раздражение, не позволяя перерасти в застилающее разум пламя злости.

Немного придя в себя, он перекрыл воду и устало прислонился спиной к стене, дыша так, будто только что пробежал стометровку.

Его беспокоил не тот факт, что он касался своего друга в очень интимном месте, — не впервой; в конце концов, ухаживая за лежачими больными, чего только не тронешь по долгу санитара, — а то, что ему это _понравилось._ Пусть ему уже доводилось когда-то целоваться с мужчиной и желать его, тот порыв был вызван чарами соблазнителя — тогда, на практике, суккуб что-то спросил у Антона, кажется, ища не то туалет, не то курилку, и Шастун ответил, а потом и сам не заметил, как их накрыло горячей волной страсти, толкающей на глупости… Когда Еня обнаружил их в своём кабинете, чары развеялись, желание прошло, как не бывало. Соблазнитель скрылся за дверью, а в памяти Антона даже не осталось особых деталей — ни лица, ни имени, ни голоса, лишь смутное впечатление привлекательности.

Но сейчас-то у него был абсолютный иммунитет к любому ментальному воздействию. И уж тем более к тому, что исходило от данного конкретного вампкуба! Произошедшее даже на отголоски обмена не спишешь — Елик ещё в понедельник подтвердил, что все побочные эффекты окончательно прошли, вдобавок Шастун и сам чувствовал свободу от суккубьей тяги и полное возвращение магии.

Склонив голову, Антон посмотрел вниз. Член всё так же упорно продолжал стоять, намекая, что не прочь продолжить знакомство со столь соблазнительно прижимавшейся к нему задницей.

— И ты, Брут? — досадливо бросил Шастун, залез в душевую кабину и решительно выкрутил температуру на минимум.

***

Выходить из ванной было немного боязно, поскольку предугадать реакцию вампкуба не получалось. Быть может, Арс опечален столь резким его уходом? Или раздосадован тем, что прекрасно начинавшееся утро так обломалось? Или обижен? А может, и вовсе злится на него за такое поведение? Или вообще всё сразу…

Антон не сомневался, что Арсений выслушает его сбивчивые объяснения и всё поймёт, и тем не менее перспектива встретиться с ним взглядом почему-то пугала. Но не отсиживаться же в ванной весь день, забив на свои нужды и обязанности?

Собравшись с духом и прорепетировав в голове более-менее подходящее начало объяснительной речи, он вышел обратно в спальню… и никого в ней не обнаружил. С одной стороны, стало легче: гостиная, столовая зона и кухня друг от друга не звукоизолированы, а значит, в общедоступной части квартиры Арс ничего личного обсуждать не будет, но в то же время это означало, что неловкий разговор откладывается на неопределённый срок, скорее всего, до вечера, а значит, весь день придётся ходить будто под дамокловым мечом.

Выйдя в гостиную, Антон застал Елика на привычном месте у дивана. Вот уже неделю, с того самого дня, как рядовая поездка к дриадскому семейству обернулась двойным убийством, полуживым вампкубом и тяжелораненой четырёхлетней девочкой, целитель не участвовал ни в патрулировании, ни в кухонных дежурствах. Всё своё время и внимание он посвящал бездвижно лежащей на диване маленькой пациентке: применял диагностирующие и исцеляющие заклинания, что-то там шаманил с целительскими артефактами, обрабатывал подживающий шрам магическими и немагическимии средствами, ставил капельницы с разного рода зельями, порой меняя их на обыкновенную глюкозу, чтобы подпитать не приходящую в сознание девчушку… Он даже спал на ковре у дивана, и ел тут же, чтобы в случае чего у него был шанс вовремя среагировать на любые признаки изменения состояния, хоть в лучшую, хоть — не дай бог, конечно — в худшую сторону.

— Как она?

— Без изменений, — досадливо выдохнул целитель. Из-за наклона головы и отросшей чёлки глаза Елика были не видны, но и по желвакам на щеках было понятно, насколько ему набило оскомину это самое «без изменений».

Менталист стиснул зубы, будто пытаясь удержать рвущиеся наружу эмоции. Последние несколько дней Елик настолько углубился в целительство, что даже о колкостях своих забыл, и потому ассоциировался у Антона с рекой, перегороженной плотиной. И, будучи огневиком, Шастун особенно боялся оказаться у подножья этого сооружения в тот момент, когда оно обрушится, боялся быть сметённым неистовой волной.

— Я не понимаю, что не так, Шаст, не понимаю! — не выдержал водник, и Антон будто наяву увидел, как по плотине побежала первая трещинка, грозящая превратиться в течь. — Ведь всё, всё было сделано безукоризненно: и клыкастый действовал как надо, без его вмешательства она бы рисковала не дожить до моего прибытия, и я всё сделал правильно, я проделывал это сотни раз и не мог ошибиться, да и если бы ошибся, это было бы видно по соответствующим последствиям, а их нет… — Елик тяжело вздохнул, вновь беря себя в руки, и принялся перечислять: — Пациентка в оптимальном состоянии. Дети в этом возрасте переносят кровопотерю легче, чем младенцы, вдобавок скорость регенерации у них лучше, чем у взрослых. Девочка здоровая, особо ничем не болела, патологий нет, мозг не пострадал, сердце работает как часы, никаких аллергий и непереносимостей, рана заживлена качественно, воспаление чуть ли не в зародыше подавлено, словом, идеальная клиническая картина! Вот только по всем параметрам она должна была прийти в себя ещё несколько дней назад, но почему-то всё никак не очнётся. Ещё и _вянуть_ начала, а с этим я вообще не знаю что делать…

Антон перевёл взгляд на журнальный столик, на котором ровными рядочками красовались кроваво-красные листья девичьего винограда. Неделю назад, когда они привезли девочку домой, эти же самые листья, только малахитово-зелёные, обрамляли её лицо вдоль линии волос, длинными плетьми спускаясь до кончиков косичек. Теперь же почти вся листва облетела, лишь у висков оставалось по листочку, но и те, судя по заливающему их багрянцу, должны были вот-вот опасть.

— Для дриад нормально вянуть от стресса, — негромко проговорил тихонько подошедший вампкуб, протягивая Елику тарелку с запеканкой. — И чем сильнее стресс, тем больше цветов и листьев теряется. В смертельно опасных ситуациях дриада может облететь полностью, но на её здоровье это никак не сказывается. Иногда это даже приносит пользу: без привычного основного отличия дриаду можно принять за обычного человека или, в некоторых ситуациях, за человекообразную нечисть вроде тех же гномов, а это повышает шансы получить помощь, ведь любой народ охотней помогает сородичам, нежели инородцам.

— Допустим. Но это никак не объясняет причин её пребывания в таком состоянии, — хмуро возразил Елик, отламывая вилкой кусочек запеканки. — По всему выходит, что она должна была уже несколько дней как очнуться. Конечно, из-за значительной потери крови она не смогла бы сейчас бегать, прыгать и проявлять свойственную детям активность, но уж по крайней мере точно была бы в состоянии отвечать на вопросы вроде «как тебя зовут?» и «сколько тебе лет?», да и питалась бы не только внутривенно. Я, блин, уже всё что можно перепроверил, все показатели в норме, состояние практически идеальное, нет ни одного фактора, который мог бы так повлиять! Даже до разума её не могу достучаться, из-за её состояния там всё закрыто наглухо, как консервная банка, которую нечем вскрыть.

— Рано или поздно Лика обязательно очнётся, — уверенно заявил вампкуб и, скользнув пальцами по запястью Антона, едва слышно предложил ему пройти в столовую, а не дожидаться, пока завтрак остынет. Из всей компании один только Арс звал маленькую дриаду по имени, остальные предпочитали звать её пациенткой, девочкой, бедняжкой, сироткой или вообще безликим «она». Так было проще, это помогало держать дистанцию и не столь сильно переживать за неё.

…

Будучи реалистом, Антон прекрасно отдавал себе отчёт в том, что поговорить сразу после завтрака у них вряд ли получится, но всё равно немного огорчился, когда пришествие шумного Чеха с кузеном обломало и без того хлипкую надежду уладить всё прямо сейчас и с лёгким сердцем отправиться на патрулирование. Хотя вместе с разочарованием отсрочка принесла и какое-то постыдное облегчение, как будто двойку в дневнике принёс, а мамы дома не оказалось, и закономерный нагоняй хоть и маячит где-то в перспективе, но всё же не так близко, как опасался.

Дурацкое чувство.

Собравшись и на всякий случай уточнив детали маршрута, Антон подождал, пока Чехов и Кукота покинут пределы квартиры, и, погладив Арсения по руке и коротко чмокнув в губы, прошептал:

— До вечера, клыкастик. — Шастун очень надеялся, что Арс уловит вложенный в эти слова подтекст. Они ведь оба чувствуют необходимость в разговоре, верно?

— До вечера, ангел мой, и удачи, — привычно попрощался вампкуб.

***

— Слушай, а это правда, что у фейри кожа холодная, как металл? А кончики ушей реально острые? А ещё говорят, что они очень привлекательные; врут, или так и есть? А правда, что фейри могут гвозди без молотка забивать, прямо пальцами? — не унимался Чех.

С одной стороны, его можно было понять: фейри не слишком-то любят магов и поэтому стараются по возможности прятаться от них, так что за все свои более чем пятьдесят лет жизни Игорь ни разу не имел возможности пообщаться с живым фейри, а потому, узнав, что сегодняшний маршрут патрулирования включает в себя визит к той самой фейри Оксане, с которой Антон поверхностно познакомился месяц назад в театре, пришёл в дикий ажиотаж.

Третий участник их патрульной команды, Миша Кукота, лишь снисходительно посмеивался причудам своего младшего родственника. Будучи артефактором, он чаще других имел дело с нечистью: фейри покупали у него зачарованные бритвы и ножницы, справляющиеся с их металлическими волосами ничуть не хуже, чем с обычными, гномы порой приходили за полезными в быту артефактами, расплачиваясь не деньгами, а особым образом обработанными полудрагоценными камнями, да и те же русалки с удовольствием покупали закладки для книг, зачарованные так, чтобы предотвращать намокание бумаги. Хотя в последние годы пришлось заменить их на чехлы для мобильных гаджетов с аналогичными свойствами.

— Не знаю, не проверял. Острые. Понятия не имею, как-то не присматривался. При мне гвоздей не вбивали, — коротко отвечал Антон, следя взглядом за летящим чуть впереди металлическим соколом. Наверное, такое магомеханическое чудо понравилось бы наставнику, как-никак, те же стихии задействованы: воздух, обеспечивающий свободу полёта, и металл. А с другой стороны, вроде бы и огненная противоугонка установлена, а подзаряжается Вася и вовсе от электричества… Интересно, как удалось добиться столь гармоничного совмещения стихий? Конечно, профессиональным артефактором он не был, для этого всё-таки нужно пройти обучение на факультете бытовой магии, а не боевой, однако в силу привередливости родной стихии каждый огневик поневоле вынужден изучить хотя бы азы артефакторики, и этих азов Шастуну вполне хватало для того, чтобы понимать, сколь сложная и кропотливая работа была проделана. Небось Миша годами разрабатывал этот проект, конструировал сочленения, рассчитывал систему заклятий, совершенствовал…

Заметив, что они уже дошли до улицы Революции 1905 года, Антон стал приглядываться к номерным знакам на угловых домах: вроде бы Арс говорил, что где-то здесь есть поворот на Пионерскую, куда им и нужно…

С третьей попытки обнаружив искомую улочку, он свернул туда, и вскоре девятиэтажки сменились пятиэтажками, а те и вовсе частным сектором. Антон поёжился: все эти одно- и двухэтажные домики напоминали о недавней трагедии. Хотя, если уж на то пошло, после того, что произошло в понедельник, логично было бы и многоэтажки возненавидеть, однако ситуация всё же сильно отличалась: в тот раз никто не умер, все отделались лишь лёгкими травмами да потрёпанными нервами.

Нельзя сказать, что Шастун был изнеженным ангелочком. Его никогда не мутило при виде трупов (сказывались крепкие нервы и свойственная воздушникам способность автоматически фильтровать неприятные запахи), его не пугала разлившаяся по полу кровь или разлетевшиеся по асфальту мозги. Но раньше ему доводилось сталкиваться лишь со смертью чужих, абсолютно незнакомых людей, а теперь погибли те, с кем он был знаком, пусть и косвенно, через Арса. Да и сам клыкастик едва не лишился жизни…

Дом Захарьиных, к счастью, мало чем напоминал место смерти родителей маленькой дриады: одноэтажный, приземистый, с высоким кирпичным забором-стенкой, причём таким гладким, что перелезть через него смог бы разве что вампир или маг-воздушник — прочим попросту не на что было бы поставить ногу, не за что зацепиться. В самом верху сплошной кирпич переходил в прочную металлическую решётку, и через неё с высоты своего роста Антон видел двоих играющих во дворе мальчишек, отличающихся от обычных детей разве что длинными волосами, убранными в хвост или косичку, да заострёнными ушками — смешными, по-детски округлыми ещё, не такими изящными, как у взрослых фейри.

— Эй, пацанва! Батю позовите! — прикрикнул Антон, постучав в сплошную металлическую калитку. — Скажите, что к нему от Арсения пришли.

Конечно, он мог бы перелететь через забор, да и Чех вполне мог заставить металлический засов сдвинуться, открывая проход, но зачем? Приходя на чужую территорию гостем, следует уважать право хозяина самому распоряжаться, кого пускать, а кого нет.

Ребятня наперегонки бросилась в дом, с радостными визгами зовя отца, и вскоре из оставленного нараспашку дверного проёма показалась коренастая фигура Захарьина.

— Добрый день, Антон, — фейри с первого взгляда узнал тёзку, хоть в театре они общались не так уж много. Хотя Шастуна многие легко запоминали, то ли из-за выдающегося роста и худобы, то ли лицо приметное, поди разбери.

Захарьин отпер калитку, пропуская его внутрь, и протянул руку. Антон перехватил коробку с пирогом левой рукой, освобождая правую, и уверенно пожал ладонь нечистя.

— И ваши спутники пусть заходят, чего им на улице торчать? Жарковато сегодня, как бы голову не напекло… Давайте на веранду, чаю попьём…

— Спасибо за предложение, но мы как бы при исполнении, — улыбнулся артефактор. — А голову нам не напечёт. Вася, солнце!

Круживший над ними сокол завис аккурат так, чтобы тень от раскинутых крыльев прикрывала макушки кузенов-огневиков.

— Да-да, мы патрулируем. Патрулируем-патрулируем, да никак не выпатрулируем! — хохотнул Чех, забавляясь внезапно пришедшей ему в голову переделкой известной скороговорки.

— Собственно, мы к вам ненадолго заскочили, чисто чтобы убедиться, что у вас всё в порядке, ну и прояснить пару вопросов, — добавил Антон, краем глаза наблюдая, как Чех пытается не пялиться на фейри. Получалось это у мага-металлика из рук вон плохо, но Захарьина, похоже, придурочный взгляд Игоря ничуть не смущал. Интересно, это ему театральная выучка помогает, или он по жизни такой непрошибаемый?

Шастун протянул своему тёзке фирменный вишнёвый пирог Арса.

— Клыкастик обещал вашим детям пирог, да и… помянуть бы погибших надо. Хотя бы так, — пояснил Антон, чувствуя, как сипнет голос к концу фразы. Казалось бы, семейство дриад ему чужое, Шастун даже с ними не был знаком, разве что кое-как запомнил, что женщину звали Розой, но почему-то всё равно было больно где-то глубоко в груди. Должно быть, потому, что он видел, как вампкуб опечален их несвоевременной гибелью, или потому, что в их гостиной по-прежнему лежала на диване так и не приходящая в себя девочка, в один день потерявшая привычную жизнь…

— Хотя бы так… — эхом откликнулся Захарьин, принимая коробку с пирогом. — А что Лика? Так и не пришла в себя?

— Пока нет, — нахмурился Шаст, — но наш целитель над этим работает, да и Арс чуть ли не пылинки сдувает. Уверен, она обязательно очнётся.

Первое правило участкового мага: при общении с подопечными выражай уверенность, даже если на самом деле совсем не уверен. Боевые маги являются представителями Ведомства, столпа правопорядка, опоры для беззащитных людей и нелюдей. Обыватели доверятся лишь сильному, уверенному защитнику, так что нужно соответствовать.

Как бы сложно ни было.

— Удалось найти что-то новое? — сдержанно поинтересовался маг. Со стороны могло показаться, что он переводит неудобную для себя тему, но по факту его реплика являлась продолжением прежней темы: очнётся девочка, и куда её девать? Каждому ребёнку нужен дом, нужны любящие родители, или хотя бы люди, — а в их случае лучше нелюди, — способные взять родительскую роль на себя.

— Кажется, скоро половина театральной труппы внесёт мой номер в чёрный список, поскольку я задолбал их звонками, — Захарьин невесело усмехнулся краем рта. — Родители Розы давно умерли, а по линии Даниила мы вообще ни одного родственника не знаем. Пока что единственным известным родичем остаётся то ли двоюродная, то ли троюродная сестра Розы, но, как назло, каждое лето она месяц, а то и больше, гостит у своих родителей, и дозвониться к ней в это время нереально.

Фейри подозвал сыновей, дал старшему коробку с пирогом и поручил аккуратно отнести на кухню, а младшему — сообщить маме о гостинце, и вновь вернулся к разговору.

— Да и когда дозвонимся, не факт, что это поможет: куда молодой девушке, у которой ни кота никогда не было, ни мужа, ребёнка на себя взваливать? Ладно бы в уже сложившуюся семью девчушку отдать, но одинокой девушке это лишнее бремя: тут себя-то порой прокормить не получается, куда ещё лишний рот? Это ж и на личной жизни крест, и на работе нормальной. Вон младший когда болел, нам с женой приходилось по очереди брать больничный, ведь никакой работодатель не потерпит подчинённого, который слишком часто это делает, но вдвоём-то справиться ещё можно, а если одна, да ещё и вчерашняя студентка, которой ещё сложнее найти работу… — Захарьин махнул рукой, показывая, что дело труба.

— И всё же не оставляйте попыток до неё дозвониться, — попросил Шастун. — Как ни крути, после такой потери Лике очень нужна семья. Мир не без добрых людей, и вполне возможно обрести хороших родителей и через удочерение, — на этом месте Антон вспомнил разномастную детвору Макара, — но маленькой дриаде всё же будет лучше с тем, кого она уже знает и любит. Хотя бы на первых порах.

— Мы бы взяли Лику к себе, — извиняющимся тоном начал Захарьин, и Антон чётко осознал: не возьмут, — да только и без того третьего ждём, или третью, неизвестно пока. Сиротке очень много внимания потребуется, чтобы в новую семью вписаться, а во время беременности и последующей возни с младенцем совсем не до того.

Заверив, что он всё понимает, и что рано или поздно маленькая дриада всё равно обретёт дом и семью, Шастун распрощался со своим тёзкой и ушёл, прихватив, разумеется, своих спутников.

— Наврали про привлекательность, — разочарованно протянул Чех, когда они отошли уже довольно далеко. — Хотя уши прикольные.

Антон на это заявление лишь фыркнул. Нормальному мужчине вообще трудно оценить привлекательность другого мужчины, особенно если она не подчёркнута различными дополнениями вроде удачной причёски, стильной одежды или умения подавать себя, как, к примеру, у Арса. Тем более, что боевые маги, работающие в пятёрках, часто видят своих сослуживцев, также находящихся в хорошей физической форме: массивных, но подтянутых землевиков, гибких грациозных водников, поджарых тонкокостных воздушников, мускулистых металликов… Разумеется, после примелькавшихся коллег любой менее тренированный человек или нелюдь мужского пола с непривычки кажется им не слишком-то привлекательным.

— Какой смысл судить обо всех остроухих по единственному представителю этого народа? — возразил Кукота. Ну да, ему-то на жизненном пути наверняка немало разных фейри попадалось.

Следующие пару часов они бродили по району почти молча — прислушивались, приглядывались, пытались ощутить магическим чутьём отголоски чужой магии… которой тут не было. Тишь да гладь: всё спокойно, никаких следов врага, никаких отрезающих косы хулиганов, никаких подозрительных личностей в одежде не по погоде, никаких убийств… Благодать! Или скука, хотя Антон предпочитал поскучать, а не вновь сталкиваться с результатами деятельности преступников.

***

Финальной точкой их маршрута была квартира Оксаны, той самой фейри, которую лишил косы неизвестный злоумышленник.

К тому моменту, как они поднялись на четвёртый этаж пятиэтажки и позвонили в дверь, Чех уже оправился от разочарования в привлекательности фейри и вновь пребывал в радостном предвкушении.

— Тихо ты, — слегка запыхавшись после непривычной нагрузки (ещё бы, работа-то у артефактора в основном сидячая) осадил его Кукота, — ведёшь себя, как собачонка, услышавшая возвращение хозяина. Я бы на месте этой девушки, увидев такого оболтуса в глазок, не стал бы дверь открывать.

— Но глазка-то нет… — попытался возразить Чехов.

— То, как ты топчешься, и без глазка слышно.

— Всё-всё-всё, молчу и стою смирно, — состроил святую невинность Игорь. В отличие от кузена, он ничуть не запыхался: на заданиях порой и повыше подниматься пешком приходилось, да и регулярные тренировки не дают расслабляться.

Наконец из-за прочной металлической двери послышались лёгкие девичьи шаги.

— Пошёл нахуй, придурок! Заебал уже, я щас ментов вызову!

Да уж, не этой фразы Антон ожидал от мелодичного голоска нежной фейри…

— Давайте обойдёмся без ментов, я и сам немного мент, — миролюбиво предложил он. — Я к вам по делу. От Арсения. Он говорил, кстати, что театр лучше клуба, хоть каффы вам безмерно идут.

Среди нечисти хватало как беззаботных раздолбаев, радостно открывающих дверь всем и каждому, так и наученных жизнью личностей, которые вполне могли и не открыть незнакомому человеку. Именно поэтому, если помимо обычного патрулирования в планах было посещение кого-то из списка тех, кому клыкастик с Захарьиным не сумели дозвониться, Арс обязательно придумывал фразу, которая дала бы его знакомым понять, что визитёры действительно пришли от Арсения.

Сам же вампкуб в дежурствах уже не участвовал — Антон убедил его посидеть пока дома. На Арсения и без того все шишки сыпались, и пока он всё ещё слегка ослаблен недавним ранением, лучше перестраховаться. Да и Елику его помощь пригодится: приготовить и принести обед, разыскать в кладовке необходимый инвентарь, приглядеть за девочкой, пока целитель будет варить очередное зелье…

— Ой… — в голосе девушки послышалось смущение. — Извините, это я не вам говорила.

Антон насчитал шум как минимум двух дверных замков, не считая бряцанья отодвигаемой цепо́чки, прежде чем дверь распахнулась и пред ними предстала симпатичная фейри с короткими русыми волосами.

— Заходите, чего на пороге стоять, — улыбнулась она. — И ещё раз простите за такое грубое приветствие. Меня в последнее время доканывает один влюблённый придурок, задолбал уже совсем, а дверной звонок отключить не могу, слишком высоко висит, я даже со стула до него не дотягиваюсь. 

— Так вот почему у Арса никак не получалось дозвониться! — не удержавшись, воскликнул Антон, проходя внутрь. В конце концов, дежурство уже окончено, патрулирование прошло без происшествий, а тут хоть возможность посидеть, отдохнуть, а может, даже немного перекусить — что ему, что его внутреннему огню не помешало бы подкрепиться.

— Да, настырный поклонник каким-то образом раздобыл не только мой адрес, но и телефон, и даже контакты в соцсетях, а блокировать бесполезно — всякий раз находит новый способ со мной связаться. Так что последние несколько дней сижу без связи, почти никуда не выхожу, чтобы с ним не столкнуться случайно, мало ли что…

Антон решил, что нужно будет заняться и этим вопросом: маловероятно, конечно, что придурковатый сталкер связан с источником всех их проблем, но в любом случае перестраховаться не помешает, да и если у милой фейри нет внушительного старшего брата, который отогнал бы горе-ухажёра, сойдёт и маг-огневик…

Спохватившись, что остальные до сих пор не представлены, Шастун поспешил исправить ситуацию.

— Как вы, возмо…

— Ты, — перебила его Оксана. — Не вы, а ты, мне же не двести лет.

Антон вспомнил о возрасте Арса, и ему стало смешно от мысли называть вампкуба на вы.

— Ладно. Итак, Оксана, как ты, возможно, помнишь, меня зовут Антон, я маг, а также _истинный_ Арсения. Со мной пришли мои друзья, тоже маги: Игорь, — Чех приветливо улыбнулся, — и Михаил, — Кукота сдержанно кивнул. Металлическая птица обиженно курлыкнула, и Шастун поспешил добавить: — А ещё с нами сокол Вася.

— Оксана, — для проформы представилась девушка, по очереди протягивая им руку. Артефактор ограничился деловитым рукопожатием, а вот Чехов отличился: поцеловал даме ручку, отвесив своеобразный комплимент на тему Оксаниной обалденной внешности.

И тут же схлопотал от кузена подзатыльник.

— Ты мне тут это, гла́зки не распускай, тебя, между прочим, Топольня дома ждёт! — сердито бросил Кукота.

— Топольня? — недоуменно переспросил Шаст, отчего-то представив сначала ожившее дерево, затем дриаду с тополиными листочками в волосах, а потом и вовсе обездвиженную тополем вампирессу.

— Жена моя, Юлька Топольницкая, — с мечтательным видом пояснил Чех, продолжая потирать пострадавший затылок. — Мишань, ну вот чего ты так, а? Оксана же действительно обалденно выглядит, это разве что слепой не заметит, а я женатый, а не безглазый, и ничего такого не имел в виду, просто приучен к рыцарственному обращению с прекрасными дамами!

Антон кое-как сдержал смешок, вспомнив, как буквально на днях Игорь собачился с Валентиной Петровной, которой, как обычно, что-то там не понравилось — то ли что «чужие по подъезду шастают, небось к той бессовестной с девятого, или вообще к наркоману из сорок второй», то ли что Чехов с ней не поздоровался, то ли ещё что, ей же только дай повод… Впрочем, видимо, склочная пенсионерка к категории прекрасных дам не относилась.

Оксана пригласила гостей на кухню, предложив им на выбор печеньки и бутерброды с колбасой (все единогласно выбрали бутеры — проголодались за время дежурства). Никому не хотелось говорить о плохом за едой и портить аппетит девушке, тоже решившей перекусить, так что о деле пока не заговаривали, обходясь болтовнёй о всякой ерунде.

— СКОВАННЫЕ ОДНОЙ ЦЕПЬЮ, СВЯЗАННЫЕ ОДНОЙ ЦЕЛЬЮ! — вдруг прогремело из динамика смартфона, и Антон, спешно извинившись, принял вызов.

Все присутствующие с плохо скрываемым любопытством поглядывали на него: кто-то искоса, а кто-то, вроде простого и свойского мага-металлика, бесхитростно и прямо.

— Клыкастик? Что-то срочное? Фух, успокоил. Да, мы уже у Оксаны, но ещё толком ничего не рассказали. Дать тебе её? — Получив согласие, Антон протянул девушке телефон, вновь присаживаясь на стул, с которого пришлось вскочить, ведь сидя доставать телефон из заднего кармана не особо-то удобно.

Принимаясь за второй бутерброд (объедать девушку было немного стыдно, но голод оказался сильнее совести), Антон наблюдал за девушкой, по её реакции прикидывая, что говорит ей Арсений. Можно было бы просто прислушаться, но, во-первых, подслушивать чужие разговоры нехорошо, во-вторых, ему как следователю полезно понаблюдать за проявлением чистых, искренних эмоций, чтобы обзавестись опытом, позволяющим легче распознать наигранные… А в-третьих, почти у него над ухом Чех с аппетитом уминал вот уже третий бутер, в то время как устроившийся с другой стороны механический сокол довольно поскрипывал, отзываясь на ласку своего создателя, и сквозь этот шум было сложно что-либо расслышать.

Фейри с чуть испуганным видом схватилась за прядку волос — наверное, речь зашла о том, кто обрезал ей косу.

Вскочила со стула и принялась нервно расхаживать по кухне — видимо, узнала о нависшей над нечистью угрозе.

Потрясённо охнула, тут же горестно прикрыв рот ладонью — шокирована произошедшим с дриадами.

Поговорив ещё немного, она вернула телефон Антону.

— Да, Арс? Хорошо. Ага. Разумеется. Мы уже скоро домой пойдём, тебе что-нибудь купить по пути? Ладно, буду иметь в виду. Увидимся. Я тоже, клыкастик. — На последней реплике фейри умилённо посмотрела на него, и Шастун запоздало осознал, что со стороны это могло прозвучать как типичный для пар обмен нежностями: «Люблю, скучаю — я тоже».

Вот только в заключительной фразе Арса не было ничего такого.

«Очень надеюсь, что Лика скоро придёт в себя».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> А вы реально думали, что у Антона, давшего обет верности клыкастику, появится девушка?)) Не, ну в какой-то мере появилась… Арсению на радость XD
>
>> театр лучше клуба, хоть каффы вам безмерно идут
> 
> Маленькая отсылка к чудикодрабблу [«Клад»](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6874173/18184406#part_content) авторства Lavikka.
> 
> Кстати, забавно получилось: когда глава уже была написана, читатели делились, что хотели бы увидеть в Чудиках больше проявлений Оксаны и Чехова. Обожаю такие совпадения :D
> 
> Следующая часть: **4,32. Пятница, двенадцатое — Через тернии**.  
> • Альтернативные способы проникнуть в дом;  
> • состоится битва;  
> • прольётся чья-то кровь, да и ожоги будут;  
> • кому Шаст уже подставлял тылы;  
> • немного о зализывании ран;  
> • держать счастье в ладонях.


	76. Глава 4,32. Пятница, двенадцатое — Через тернии

— Сука! — зло выдохнул он, почувствовав, как металлическое остриё распарывает кожу на руке — уклониться от атаки не получилось. Ну и похуй, это лишь царапина, хоть и болезненная, но опасности не представляющая.

Антон отбил метящий ему в лицо острый шип, расплавив его фаерболом, ловким кувырком в воздухе увернулся от следующего удара, накинул воздушные оковы на очередного поверженного противника и набрал высоту, ускользая от подлой атаки сразу троих.

Мда, весело.

И ещё веселее от осознания, что он сам, добровольно, встрял во всё это.

На что только не пойдёшь ради шанса помочь ближнему!

***

Как говорится, ничто не предвещало. Быть может, в представлении обывателей маги и пользуются пророчествами да предсказаниями столь же рутинно и часто, как обычные люди — прогнозом погоды или курса валют, вот только от правды это далеко как никогда. Истинных пророчеств крайне мало, они могут быть сделаны лишь при особых обстоятельствах, и то далеко не каждым, а ложные предсказания от балды и всяческие гадания на кофейной гуще и яйца выеденного не стоят. Поэтому, что бы ни случилось в жизни мага, какое бы событие ни произошло, оно всегда случается внезапно, без каких-либо предупреждений. Сосед оказался связан с тобой истинностью? Ничто не предвещало! Лучшего друга похитили и едва не убили? Ничто не предвещало! Целитель-водник умудрился споткнуться о ковёр и разлить зелье, на которое были потрачены последние компоненты? Ничто, ничто, сука, не предвещало, что это произойдёт: и чаинки в утренней чашке чая не предупредили о таком повороте событий, и восковые наплывы подпитывающей призраков свечи ничуть не напоминали картину «запнувшийся Елик, облитый зельем вампкуб», и вещий сон не изволил присниться, и чёрная кошка дорогу не перебегала…

Словом, о произошедшем Антон узнал как все люди — тогда, когда всё уже произошло. Когда Елик ему позвонил, они с Чехом и Кукотой стояли на кассе ближайшего к дому супермаркета, готовясь расплатиться за полную, с горкой даже, тележку еды. Антон как раз вклинивал металлический разделитель между скоплением оставшихся на ленте общих продуктов, на оплату которых по обыкновению скидывалась вся Пятёрка, и небольшой кучкой личных покупок — пакетом вишни для вампкуба, парой пачек вишнёвого чая, несколькими упаковками различных замороженных ягод, которые он взял по просьбе Арса. В кармане уже лежала купленная в табачном отделе пачка сигарет, тоже вишнёвых — так-то ему без разницы, какие именно сигареты курить для подпитки внутреннего огня, но раз клыкастик так любит вишню, да и целоваться им приходится по десять раз на дню, почему бы и не попробовать совместить приятное с полезным?

— Слушаю, — коротко ответил Антон, прикладывая смартфон к уху и наблюдая, как кассирша отсчитывает сдачу его товарищам.

Пока чуть полноватая девушка на кассе сканировала его покупки, Шастун слушал краткий отчёт Елика о сути случившегося инцидента, перемежаемый заверениями менталиста, что это получилось совершенно случайно, и что «клыкастый не пострадал, точнее, пострадал немного, но я уже всё исправил», и от желания крепко выругаться его останавливало лишь то, что сразу за ним в очереди стояла женщина с ребёнком.

— Наличные или карта? — недовольный голос кассирши перебил путаные объяснения Елика, и Антон, достав из кармана карточку, поспешил расплатиться, не отрываясь от выслушивания оправданий целителя.

Строго говоря, своих денег у него не осталось: зарплатную карту его начальство заблокировало, посчитав Шастуна мёртвым, а оставшаяся с поездки в Воронеж скромная сумма налички за последние недели истаяла до такой степени, что её едва хватило бы на пачку сигарет и булку хлеба. Карта, которой он расплачивался сейчас, была оформлена на Арса; вампкуб, заметив его финансовые проблемы, вручил ему одну из своих карт, отказавшись выслушивать какие-либо возражения — мол, самый дорогой ему человек не должен ни в чём нуждаться. Антону было безумно неловко, ведь с тех самых пор, как он покинул родительский дом, поступив в Академию, он содержал себя сам — сначала пользуясь предоставленной Академией комнатой в общежитии да стипендией, потом подрабатывая на каникулах… Он бы предпочёл, чтобы нежить попросту дал ему взаймы, ведь когда-нибудь дело будет раскрыто, его документы восстановят, и младший лейтенант Шастун снова сможет выйти на службу и зарабатывать деньги, чтобы отдать долг, но Арсений наотрез отказался, объяснив это тем, что не желает переводить их отношения в бездушные товарно-денежные расчёты. Пришлось ему уступить, пойдя, однако, на хитрость: всякий раз, покупая что-то для себя и расплачиваясь вампкубьей картой, Антон обязательно брал какой-нибудь гостинец для клыкастика — килограмм вишни, упаковку зефира или ещё какую-нибудь мелочёвку, чтобы его порадовать.

Отрицательно качнув головой на вопрос о необходимости пакета, Антон сложил покупки в вытащенный из кармана кулёк, мятый настолько, будто его кто-то прожевал и выплюнул, но целый.

— Так, Ель, давай короче, мне вообще-то руки нужны, покупок много, надо ребятам помочь донести, — прервал он водника, невесть с чего изменившего привычной лаконичности и принявшегося разливаться мыслею по древу.

Вняв его просьбе, целитель сухо перечислил список крайне необходимых ему ингредиентов.

— Ты пиз… — Антон вовремя вспомнил, что рядом по-прежнему топчется ребёнок, мальчонка неизвестного возраста, ростом примерно с Лику, и торопливо поправился: — Пирожков с вишней объелся, что ли? Бл… блинчики-оладушки, как я тебе столько всего в один день раздобуду, если нам всем в местные аптеки Гильдии вход заказан? Оху… А хрен тебе в баночке не купить?!

Но ругайся не ругайся, а ингредиенты себя сами не соберут. Разумеется, Антон хотел, чтобы маленькая дриада наконец пришла в себя, и если для этого нужно пополнить запасы изрядно растраченных компонентов для зелья, значит, он все эти ингредиенты раздобудет, как бы ни хотелось скорее прийти домой и поговорить наконец с вампкубом об утреннем недоразумении, за которое ему до сих пор было неловко.

Коротко объяснив ситуацию друзьям и извинившись за то, что он не только не сможет им помочь донести пакеты с продуктами, но ещё и свои покупки вынужден на них навесить, Антон распрощался с ними: ребята направились к дому, а он в противоположную сторону, к ларьку, от которого вкусно пахло чебуреками — и желудок, и разлитый по венам огонь настоятельно требовали подкрепиться перед делом, грозившим затянуться на несколько часов. Наскоро умяв пару чебуреков, он, памятуя о необходимости соблюдать особые меры безопасности, накинул на себя невидимость в комплекте с заглушкой звуков и запахов и полетел на охоту за ингредиентами.

Часа через два он окончательно заебался — далеко не все компоненты для необходимого Лике зелья было так просто раздобыть. Некоторые виды растений, магических и обыкновенных, было крайне тяжело разыскать в разросшемся за лето разнотравье; приходилось долго и вдумчиво прочёсывать окрестные лужайки на бреющем полёте. А чего стоила необходимость собрать дюжину хвостиков саламандр! Юркие огненные ящерки, разумеется, не могли обжечь своего собрата по стихии, но очень уж быстро передвигались, он не всегда успевал поймать их, да и жалко бедняжек, пищат так жалобно, прежде чем отбросить хвост, пусть у этих волшебных ящериц потерянные хвосты отрастают гораздо быстрее, чем у обычных, однако всё равно жалко… но Лику жальче.

Ловить иглохвоста — тоже затея не из приятных; зверёк мелкий, шустрый, пугливый, а уж сколь неприятно получить несколько десятков игл в кожу, Антон помнил очень хорошо. Впрочем, на сей раз обошлось без травм: подкравшись к мирно устроившемуся на ветке иглохвосту, Шастун одним движением руки заключил зверюшку в куб из шести воздушных щитов. Мелкая тварь, почуяв неладное, попыталась атаковать обидчика, каким-то чудом даже правильно определив, в какой стороне находится по-прежнему невидимый и неслышимый маг, но, в отличие от произошедшего месяца полтора назад случая, Антон был к этому готов: выпущенные зверьком иглы застряли в воздушном щите, не причинив никому вреда. Прикинув, что одной порции маленьких металлических шипов Елику вполне хватит, Шастун развеял противоположную стенку импровизированной клетки, позволяя иглохвосту сбежать, а затем собрал завязшие в щите иглы и сложил их в небольшую коробочку, извлечённую из недр рабочей сумки — их ведь просто так в сумку не кинешь, продырявят.

Закончив с этим, он перешёл к следующему пункту присланного Еликом списка: требовалось собрать цветы гефестовой люделовки. Кому другому эта задача показалась бы слишком трудной, но для Антона это наоборот было чем-то вроде передышки: не нужно ничего высматривать, не нужно никого ловить и ни с кем сражаться, просто подлететь к здоровенному, как пляжный зонтик, скоплению цветов, расположенному высоко над опасными ловчими листьями, зависнуть в воздухе, будто колибри-переросток, да приступить к работе.

По одному срывая большущие, с его ладонь, одурительно пахнущие белые цветы и осторожно, чтоб не помять, укладывая их в сумку, Антон размышлял о сложившейся ситуации. Нет, не о том, почему, имея под рукой немало свободных магов, Елик послал за ингредиентами именно его, и без того утомившегося за время патрулирования — тут всё ясно: за полгода работы в этом городе Шастун хорошо изучил местность и без труда мог определить, в каком сквере, лесопарке или роще можно найти искомое, да и комбинация стихий у него наиболее подходящая: не-огневик обжёгся бы о саламандр, не-воздушнику пришлось бы продираться сквозь заросли кусачих полуметаллических листьев гефестовой люделовки и карабкаться вверх по слишком гладкому цветочному побегу, не говоря уж о том, что искать среди густой высокой травы нужные низкорослые растения удобней именно в полёте, ведь сверху их гораздо лучше видно.

Он размышлял о том, что сказать Арсу, как разрулить ситуацию, не усугубив её. И ответа пока не находил.

Можно, конечно, просто сказать правду… Но что делать, если правда выглядит слишком нелепо? «Прости, Арс, мне спросонья приглючилось, что я лежу в обнимку со своей девушкой, вот я и распустил руки, думая, что это не ты, а она»? Ну бред же! Вампкуб либо не поверит, решив, что такой нелепой отмазкой Антон пытается скрыть от него что-то более серьёзное, и обидится, либо поверит, но наверняка посчитает, что Антону примерещилась Ира или ещё какая-нибудь бывшая, и будет мучиться от ревности… Словом, хрен редьки не слаще.

Да и как, блин, как можно было перепутать Арсения с девушкой?! Высокого, по-мужски широкоплечего, с заметно прорисованной мускулатурой… Да в нём из женственного разве что довольно миловидное лицо, которого спросонья Антон вообще-то не видел, ибо клыкастик был повёрнут к нему спиной, и удивительно пластичная манера двигаться, но о каком движении идёт речь, если в то время, когда Шастун со сна принял его за девушку, вампкуб лежал себе спокойненько и в ус не дул?

Ладно, предположим, талия есть у всех, кто не страдает лишним весом, а задница так и вовсе абсолютно у всех, независимо от пола. Но как можно было умудриться принять грудные мышцы мужчины за женскую грудь? Хотя, конечно, вампкуб был к нему спиной, так что едва продравшему глаза Антону приходилось действовать вслепую, на ощупь, и он просто провёл рукой в том направлении, где ожидал найти девичьи соски́, ну и нашёл почти то же самое, с поправкой на пол… Но широкую резинку типично мужских трусов-бо́ксеров — какое счастье, что стринги Арсений находил слишком неудобными для повседневной носки! — как можно было перепутать с изящными девчачьими трусиками?! Уму непостижимо! А уж не догадаться, что за часть тела скрывалась под тканью этих трусов, и вовсе такой дебилизм, что даже тот факт, что Антон был всё ещё под властью Морфея, и то не тянет на сколько-нибудь адекватное оправдание.

Может, лучше соврать? Но если бы это было так просто… Что тут вообще можно придумать, как обосновать свои не поддающиеся никакой логике действия? И почему приставал спросонья, и почему так шарахнулся от него и отсиживался потом в ванной?

Вовремя заметив, что собрал уже достаточно цветов, Антон оторвался от пошедших по кругу размышлений и сверился со списком, проверяя, точно ли это был последний необходимый ингредиент. Он так и не придумал никакого плана для разговора, рассудив, что любые доводы всё равно выглядят по-идиотски, да и всё равно его планы частенько идут по пизде, лучше уж на месте что-нибудь сымпровизировать…

Ему вспомнилось, как продуманный план по ловле Серого полетел волку под хвост, когда Арсения угораздило напороться на ветку тополя. И то, как обычная ничем не примечательная прогулка обернулась ловлей сброшенной с балкона маленькой оборотняшки, болезненным ударом по яйцам и опасным погружением в глубины чужого разума. И то, как поиски Воли привели их в ловушку на кладбище, из-за которой клыкастик едва не попал под воздействие ведунского массового экзорцизма. И то, как, отправляясь проведать давних приятелей Арсения, они в итоге оказались на месте двойного убийства, а сам вампкуб едва не истёк кровью, а всего через пару дней, более-менее оправившись, бросился догонять злокозненного беглеца и вновь чуть не поплатился жизнью… Такое чувство, будто Арсений притягивал к себе беду, будто громоотвод, иногда нарочно подставляясь под удар, чтобы не пострадали те, кто ему дорог, а иногда случайно оказываясь под воздействием неприятностей… Ну что за невезение!

Укладывая в сумку последний цветок люделовки, он случайно выронил коробку с шипами иглохвоста, но каким-то чудом успел поймать её на лету, не проронив ни единой иголочки. Повезло.

Невезение, иглы, везение… Всё это напоминало ту тёплую ночь, когда ему выпало дежурить в пик металла и довелось истратить весь запас кроветворного зелья на пострадавших от железного терновника, без проблем завершить дежурство, но уже на пути к дому получить множество мелких, но болезненных ран, что и вынудило его испытать на себе вампирские методы лечения. Когда это было — в июне, июле? А будто в совсем другой жизни… Как всё изменилось с тех пор!

Антон вдруг вспомнил одно давнее магическое поверье. Конечно, маги не слишком-то суеверны, все эти приметы про чёрных кошек и баб с пустыми вёдрами та ещё чушь. Кому, как не магам, знать, что чудеса есть плод трудов человеческих? Однако магическая культура пронесла сквозь века и тысячелетия не только древние ритуалы вроде обмена жизнью, но и некоторые поверья — такие, которые никто ещё не смог опровергнуть.

Старинная примета гласила, что плоды железного терновника приносят удачу тому, кто их добыл и съел. Возможно, это всё самовнушение, эффект плацебо, да и добыть эти круглые, синие с белым налётом сливы — уже само по себе удача, растение-то весьма своенравно и делиться плодами не хочет… Но товарищи по Пятёрке рассказывали, что Антонова предшественника они потеряли на сложном задании, перед которым друзья из другой пятёрки угостили их плодами терновника, и лишь один отказался есть — мол, терпеть не могу сливы и всё такое. И именно он на том задании умер. Совпадение? Может и так, но вдруг нет? Вдруг отказ есть приносящий удачу плод и был той последней соломинкой, что ломает хребет верблюду?

Говорят, тот, кто усмирил терновник и добрался до его плодов, может обеспечить удачу не одному лишь себе. Победителю достаточно съесть одну сливу, чтобы заполучить милость фортуны; но чтобы поделиться ею с близким человеком, нужно набрать полную горсть плодов и донести её, не ссыпая ни в лукошко, ни в подол рубахи, ни в кувшин или ещё какую ёмкость — прямо так, в ладони, и нести, не позволяя голубоватым сливам коснуться чего-либо, кроме собственных рук и ладоней того, кому эта удача будет добровольно отдана.

Загоревшись идеей нейтрализовать невезение клыкастика терно́вой удачей, Антон поднялся в воздух, вспоминая, в какой части рощи произрастает тот самый терновник, что был когда-то укрощён Виноградовым, и устремился в нужном направлении.

По пути он просчитывал шансы на успех той или иной стратегии. Конечно, будь с ним напарник, было бы легче, особенно если древесник или металлик — железный терновник более восприимчив к родственным ему стихиям. Тем более в августе, пору вызревания плодов, это шипастое растение становится особенно агрессивным. Но через неделю должен быть пик ментала, а значит, противоположный ему металл уже идёт на убыль, что должно отчасти ослабить терновник… Словом, шансы и сливы удачи раздобыть, и самому не покалечиться, вполне хорошие; главное не налажать в тактике боя.

У обычных, немагических разновидностей терновника плоды жмутся к веткам, почти как у облепихи; с железным терновником всё так, да не так. Если смотреть сверху, он похож на здоровенного осьминога: в центре куст или не слишком высокое деревце с округлой кроной, а от него во все стороны раскинуты щупальца длинных иглистых плетей, и, в отличие от морского моллюска, их намного больше восьми: в зависимости от возраста растения и благоприятности окружающей среды их может быть дюжина, а то и две. И на каждой такой лозе, гибкой и очень подвижной, ни одной ягодки, зато сотни острых шипов. Плоды можно найти лишь в сердцевине кроны, такой же шипастой, но неподвижной, добраться до которой сложно, даже если умеешь летать — терновник не любит тех, кто зарится на его сокровище, и всегда готов огреть наглого вторженца плетьми. Наверное, всё дело в том, что его голубые сливы привлекают синих птиц — небольших, размером примерно с голубя, безобидных созданий, ставших символами счастья. У этих пташек не так уж много магии, никакого счастья они не приносят, просто обладают любопытным защитным механизмом: стоит их схватить, синие птицы становятся невидимыми, а железы на их коже выделяют небольшое количество газа, при контакте с которым на время отключается осязание и нюх. Таким образом, не видя и не чувствуя добычи, хищник думает, будто упустил птичку… и упускает её на самом деле. Очень символично, если вдуматься: можно держать счастье в ладонях, но не понимать этого, и по глупости его упустить.

Шастун уже довольно смутно помнил, на кой чёрт терновнику симбиоз с этими пташками. Для птиц-то выгода понятна: птенцы защитным механизмом не обладают, а потому нуждаются в безопасном месте для гнезда, и агрессивный терновник им его предоставляет, но вот что получает взамен? То ли их экскременты содержат в себе какое-то очень нужное растению вещество, то ли сами птицы играют роль приманки для хищников, кровушкой которых терновник с удовольствием лакомится, как-никак, для роста ему необходимо железо, а в крови оно содержится в легкоусвояемой форме…

С высоты Антон легко нашарил взглядом поляну, в центре которой рос терновник, но приближаться пока не спешил. У крупных волшебных растений немного иной способ восприятия, нежели у животных и разумных рас, их невидимостью не обмануть — реагируют на движение, тепло и магию. Шастун не сомневался, что, стоит ему войти в зону досягаемости колючих прутьев, будет атакован сразу же, и потому держал дистанцию, подсчитывая терновые плети и прикидывая, как с ними справиться.

Терновник пока не чувствовал его присутствия, так что Шастун без труда насчитал шестнадцать длинных многометровых щупалец. Отлично, значит, одновременно его смогут атаковать не более пяти, а уж с пятью разом он как-нибудь справится. Тэкс, с какой стороны лучше подступиться, с какой больше простора для манёвра?

Прикинув наиболее вероятную раскладку нападения и пару-тройку оптимальных тактических ходов, он приступил к делу.

Стремительно ворвавшись в зону поражения, он сходу накинул воздушные оковы на парочку ближайших плетей, тут же кастуя по щиту на каждую руку, чтобы отбить атаку ещё двух иглистых щупалец.

_Четырнадцать._

Заложил красивую бочку, пропуская колючий стебель вдоль спины и, дождавшись, пока инерция впечатает побег в землю, воздушным заклинанием закрепил его в таком положении. _Тринадцать._

Оставшиеся два побега из ближайших пяти не теряли времени даром, вновь попытавшись огреть наглого нарушителя границы по ногам, но резкий прыжок на пару метров вверх позволил без труда уклониться от них. Правда, в воздухе на него накинулись ещё три гибкие ветви, с некоторым запозданием прибывшие на подмогу поверженным, но в своей стихии он уворачивался едва ли не играючи. Делая сальто в воздухе, Шаст даже умудрился пульнуть по плетям воздушными оковами, скрепляя их между собой, что значительно ограничило их возможности. Чутьё предупредило о том, что к нему подбираются сзади — разворот, фаербол, и колючая лозина отшатывается, капая на траву расплавленным металлом. _Двенадцать._

Он взвился высоко в воздух, уходя из зоны восприятия терновника, и резко зашёл с противоположной стороны. Эффект неожиданности позволил сковать ещё три побега, прежде чем растение ощутило его присутствие. _Девять._

Почувствовав, что из строя выведена почти половина щупалец, терновник преисполнился праведным гневом, встряхнулся, встрепенулся и попытался атаковать его всеми оставшимися девятью. Иглистые плети мешали одна другой, схлёстываясь, зацепляя друг друга колючками и с противным скрежетом пытаясь разъединиться, и этим можно было бы воспользоваться, чтобы вновь нейтрализовать их воздушными оковами, но Антону было не до того: попробуй-ка уклонись от стольких противников сразу! Это во вражеского мага можно врезаться и не получить увечий, а тут всюду, куда ни плюнь, иглы да колючки, от мелких, едва заметных взгляду, до длиннющих, с ладонь, такими и глаз выбить можно, и в печень получить всё равно что заточкой.

— Сука! — ругнулся он, когда из-за окружающих его щупалец пришлось резко развернуться, но по предплечью всё равно чиркнуло острым шипом. Соседний побег был уже слишком близко, так что пришлось его подплавить фаерболом, лёгким сальто уклониться от другой плети, торопливо накинуть сковывающие чары на раненый стебель и вновь устремиться ввысь, не позволяя нескольким гибким ветвям подобраться к нему со спины.

_Восемь._

Всего половина, а ему уже пустили кровь. Нехорошо…

Ухмыльнувшись, он запустил цепь воздушных щитов, разделяя доступную металлическим побегам область на две неравные части: в одну попало пять стеблей, в другую три. Долго щиты не продержались, но свою миссию выполнили: пока группа взбесившихся щупалец разносила их в пух и прах, он уже одолел оставшиеся в меньшинстве плети.

_Пять._

Пара фаерболов, один из которых улетел в молоко, три разбитых воздушных щита, целая череда воздушных оков — и оставшиеся лозины повержены, все до единой обездвиженные крепко держащими чарами. Из собственных ранений лишь кровящий порез на предплечье, несколько ерундовых ранок на руках, немного подранная сбоку футболка и царапина, спускающаяся со скулы к подбородку. Словом, победа без особо значимых потерь.

Казалось бы, противник разбит, можно спокойно пролететь к сердцевине оставшегося беззащитным куста и собрать лазурные плоды удачи… Но Шастун медлил, решив для начала заняться своими ранами. По сути, их можно и не лечить вовсе — заражение ему не грозит, да и мало-мальски существенная кровопотеря тоже, вот только, вернись Антон домой исцарапанным, клыкастик переживать будет. Зачем лишний раз ему нервы трепать? Проще уж быстренько исцелиться сейчас, пока руки не заняты трофейными сливами, и лишь потом отправляться собирать урожай.

Он успел стереть магией со своей кожи все царапины и как раз занимался лечением оставшегося пореза на предплечье, когда что-то сильно хлестнуло по болезненному местечку под коленной чашечкой. Антон взвыл, взвиваясь в воздух, рефлекторно уходя с линии атаки, привычно зажигая в ладонях фаерболы и лишь потом осматриваясь… Пусто. Вокруг по-прежнему ни души — благодаря мороку обычные люди вместо терновника видят или колючие непролазные заросли, почти как на самом деле, только неподвижные, или забор, за которым не скрывается ничего интересного, или ещё что-либо столь же непримечательное и даже отталкивающее.

Лишь посмотрев себе под ноги, Шастун понял, что его ранило — внизу, как раз на уровне колена, извивался молодой, совсем коротенький ещё семнадцатый побег, пока не порыжевший от дождей и не побуревший от засохших потёков крови, блестящий как полированное железо, с короткими колючками, лишь одна из которых была обагрена его свежей юшкой.

Улыбнувшись, Антон погасил фаерболы, впитывая пламя. Терновник ему не враг, лишь противник. Это смертельного врага нужно убить при первой же возможности, потому что иначе не выжить, а противника можно и пощадить. Волшебное растение не желает ему зла, лишь обороняет свои границы от нарушителей, заодно подпитываясь кровью, добытой в процессе самозащиты. Сам Шастун тоже зла терновнику не желал: магическую флору необходимо беречь, равно как и фауну, волшебных созданий и без того маловато, многие виды пострадали в те далёкие времена, когда чародеи ещё не знали о важности экологического баланса. В средние века маги без зазрения совести разоряли гнёзда алконостов, охотясь за ценной скорлупой, выкорчёвывали сорные, по их мнению, деревца и кустарники, могли перебить целую стаю вивернов, летающих полуптиц-полуящеров, которые лишь выглядят страшно, а на деле не опаснее обычного орла.

В наше время всё иначе. Пусть предрассудки насчёт нечисти до сих пор сильны, но они мало чем отличаются от ксенофобии по отношению к людям иной национальности, которая тоже пока не изжита, зато отношение к живой природе стало бережным. Несколько веков назад дюжина самых влиятельных стран подписала Карпатскую конвенцию, обязывающую магов беречь всю волшебную сторону мира, не просто охранять людей от магических угроз, как раньше, но заботиться обо всей не видной обывателю природе. До принятия этого международного договора любой огневик, которому понадобился бы приносящий удачу плод терновника, попросту сжёг и расплавил бы его колючие лозины, оставив лишь неподвижную центральную часть, ветви которой плодоносят, а потому неспособны защищаться. По сути, обрёк бы растение на гибель. А в наши дни за подобное преступление нарушителю закона светит нехилый штраф и несколько недель принудительных работ.

Обездвижив семнадцатый стебелёк терновника, Антон вернулся к лечению и быстренько исцелил рану на руке и почти такую же — на ноге. Жаль, порванную шипом ткань лёгких штанов магией не починить. Знал бы, что так выйдет, надел бы шорты.

Закончив с исцелением, Шастун подлетел к лишённому своей колючей стражи кусту терновника и, скользнув рукой меж обычных, неспособных двигаться по собственному разумению ветвей, сорвал крупную сливу и надкусил. Спелая, сладкая, сочная, в целом слива не отличалась от обычной, вот только имела лёгкий металлический привкус. Антон даже на всякий случай проверил языком, не поранен ли у него рот, не идёт ли кровь, но крови не было, её характерная нотка исходила именно что от синеватого плода.

Доев сливу, Антон мощным щелчком, дополнительно усиленным воздушной магией, запустил косточку в сторону ближайшей пустой полянки. Обычно он был против того, чтобы мусорить, но здесь, в лесопарке, у косточки были все шансы попасть в удачные условия и прорасти. Это был его способ компенсировать растению утрату нескольких расплавленных шипов.

На всякий случай продезинфицировав руки огнём, маг принялся собирать плоды терновника и, кое-как набрав две полные горсти (как же неудобно, что нельзя даже просто руки к груди прижать, а то удача ускользнёт), отозвал вложенную в воздушные оковы магию, тем самым восстанавливая резерв и освобождая растение, плавно поднялся над деревьями и направился домой.

***

Мда, а вот об этом он как-то не подумал: неся перед собой полные ладони слив, не получится ни в домофон позвонить, чтоб пустили, ни ключ в замочную скважину вставить. Даже рассчитывать на то, что кто-нибудь выглянет в окно и заметит его, и то не приходится: пока руки свободны были, не догадался, что нужно невидимость снять, а сейчас если встряхнёт рукой, как того требует снятие чар невидимости, а также заглушки звуков и запахов, то заработанный по́том и кровью тёрн разлетится во все стороны, и плакала клыкастикова удача.

Впрочем, любой боевой маг знает: безвыходных ситуаций не бывает. Есть лишь выходы, которые мы не замечаем или отчего-то не хотим замечать. Столкнувшись с неожиданной проблемой, Антон быстро нашёл подходящий способ её решить: взлетел к окнам Арсовой квартиры и принялся искать вампкуба.

Клыкастик нашёлся быстро, всего лишь со второй попытки: ближе всего к Шасту было кухонное окно, но на кухне никого не оказалось, а вот через соседнее, расположенное в столовой зоне, удалось увидеть, что вампкуб сидит в гостиной, безмолвно наблюдая за очередными манипуляциями Елика над маленькой пациенткой.

Докричаться до Арса Шастун не смог бы в любом случае — даже не будь на нём сейчас заглушающего заклинания, окна-то по-прежнему оставались зачарованы на совесть, никаких звуков не пропускали.

Никаких, кроме непосредственно стука в стекло.

Набрав высоту так, чтобы пятки сравнялись с уровнем подоконника, Антон осторожно постучал носком обуви о стекло, а чтобы никто не принял его сигнал за копошение птицы или ещё какой случайный звук, Шастун нарочно отбил первый пришедший в голову узнаваемый ритм.

Услышав стук, вампкуб бросил быстрый взгляд на окно и, никого не увидев, вопросительно посмотрел на Елика. Менталист на мгновение прикрыл веки, концентрируясь на чтении мыслей окружающих, и что-то сказал Арсению. Тут и по губам уметь читать не надо: Антон прекрасно понимал, что целитель не почувствовал его незримого присутствия, ведь с тех самых пор, как их с Арсом угораздило поцеловаться, разум Шастуна был надёжно защищён абсолютным иммунитетом истинности.

Понимал он и то, что никто не выйдет его встречать с распростёртыми объятиями: мало ли чьи ещё мысли могут быть защищены от телепатии! Вдруг вражеский менталист уже убил ещё одного суккуба и, сравнявшись с Еликом в ступени владения стихией, тем самым получил возможность скрыться от его ментального чутья? Или, к примеру, можно заставить ещё какого-нибудь принятого _истинного_ без всякого ментала подчиниться своей воле, шантажировав, к примеру, жизнью близких… А уж невидимость набросить дело плёвое.

Тем временем, обменявшись парой коротких фраз, его друзья принялись действовать. Вампкуб плавной походкой пантеры направился к окну, а Елик остался где был, разве что поднялся с кресла и принял удобную для отражения атаки позу: чуть напружиненные ноги, приподнятые кисти рук, с виду расслабленные, но в любой момент готовые нападать или защищаться, острый внимательный взгляд бывавшего в передрягах боевика.

Подойдя к окну, Арсений повернул ручку, переводя створку на форточное положение, так, чтобы через получившуюся щель было нереально даже просто руку просунуть, зато магическая звукоизоляция в таком случае отключалась.

— Арс… — негромко начал Антон, но, спохватившись, вспомнил, что под заглушающим заклинанием даже чуткий вампирский слух едва-едва улавливает звучание его голоса, и потому резко повысил громкость: — Клыкастик, это я. Руки заняты, не могу ни заклинания снять, ни домой попасть.

— Сейчас открою, — рассеянно улыбнувшись, заверил его вампкуб, однако открывать не спешил. — Кстати, ты уже придумал, какое желание мне загадаешь?

— Какое нафиг… — возмутился было Антон, не понимая, о чём вообще речь: это он клыкастику исполнение одного желания должен, а не наоборот! А потом сообразил: это проверка. — Клыкастик, это я тебе желание должен, а не ты мне. И я прекрасно помню, что ты мне загадал, равно как помню и сказку про искорку, и другую твою сказку, суккубью…

Арсений вновь улыбнулся, на этот раз не странной рассеянной улыбкой, а привычной, тёплой, той самой, что всякий раз расцветала на его лице при виде _истинного,_ и распахнул окно:

— Залетай, ангел мой.

— Шастун тебе не баба, чтоб залетать, клыкастый, — фыркнул Елик, слышавший лишь реплики вампкуба.

— Благодарю за подсказку, Елизар Натальевич, но я и сам способен безошибочно определить пол своего _истинного,_ — безмятежным тоном откликнулся Попов, и Антон, уже успевший протиснуться в окно и приземлиться рядом с Арсом, по пути мимолётно чмокнув того в макушку, наконец почувствовал, что всё налаживается: Арсений снова рядом, Елик опять ехидничает; всё так, как должно быть.

Почти всё — маленькая дриада так до сих пор и не очнулась.

— Клыкастик, сложи руки лодочкой, я должен тебе кое-что передать. Нельзя, чтобы это соприкасалось с чем-либо помимо твоих ладоней, понял? Это очень важно, — торопливо перешёл к делу Шастун.

Арсений послушно подставил ладони, и Антон осторожно ссыпал в них половину тернового урожая. Должно быть, со стороны это смотрелось так, будто сливы появлялись из ниоткуда, а ведь на деле всего лишь покидали окружающее Шастуна поле невидимости.

Наконец-то освободив правую руку, Антон взмахнул кистью, стряхивая скрывавшие его чары невидимости, неслышимости и отсутствия запахов. Закрывая оставленное нараспашку окно, он отвернулся, и тихое «Прости за проверку, огонёчек» прозвучало уже ему в спину.

— Не извиняйся, — отрезал Шастун, поворачивая оконную ручку, — я рад, что ты сохраняешь бдительность. Лучше быть живым параноиком, чем мёртвым доверчивым дураком.

— Эй, голубки́, оторвитесь от воркования и вспомните, что кое-кому очень нужны ингредиенты! — встрял Елик.

Антон с трудом удержался от искушения запустить в него сливой, но в какой-то мере целитель был прав: дело прежде всего, а сейчас его дело — позаботиться о тех, кому больше всего нужна его опека. О девочке, потерявшей всё, и о вампкубе, который постоянно идёт на риск.

— Держи, — сняв с плеча сумку, он протянул её воднику. Вообще среди боевых магов не принято давать кому-то ковыряться в своём переносном арсенале, но ещё во времена службы в Пятёрке им столько раз приходилось залезать в сумки друг друга, потому что иначе было просто не выжить, что Антон не видел в этом ничего такого. Было бы странно бояться доверить свою сумку тому, кто когда-то вытаскивал из его ягодицы неудачно отрикошетившую пулю и даже ни разу не съехидничал на эту тему в присутствии остальных товарищей.

Клыкастик по-прежнему держал сливы в ладонях, выжидательно глядя на него, и Антону отчего-то стало неловко.

— Это плоды железного терновника, — поспешил пояснить Шаст. — Лучше съешь их прямо сейчас.

— Благодарю за заботу, но я не голоден, мы совсем недавно обедали, — вежливо отказался вампкуб. — Могу я теперь положить куда-нибудь эти сливы? — он произнёс это, подспудно ожидая разрешения и явно собираясь переложить плоды в стоящую на столе полупустую корзинку.

— Нет! — Голос Антона прозвучал слишком резко, вампкуб даже вздрогнул от неожиданности, мигом замерев. Спохватившись, огневик продолжил уже мягче: — Это не простые сливы, Арс. Плоды железного терновника, отвоёванные в честном бою, собранные самолично и переданные из рук в руки, приносят удачу. А удача в нашем деле лишней не бывает.

— Тогда ешь их ты, — немедля отозвался Попов, — а я как-нибудь обойдусь.

Шастун ощутил досаду пополам с теплом. Арсений такой Арсений!

— Свой трофейный тёрн я слопал ещё на месте, сразу же, как сорвал его с ветки. А эти сливы собрал специально для тебя.

— Мне приятно то, что ты так печёшься обо мне, — мягко начал вампкуб, и Антон понял: откажется, альтруист ебучий, — но я и сам могу о себе позаботиться. У меня есть силы, опыт, знания и верные друзья. А у Лики не осталось ничего, и удача ей гораздо нужнее.

— В этом весь ты, — тихо проговорил Антон. Грудную клетку распирало от гордости за вампкубье благородство и ещё немножко — от собственной предусмотрительности. — Я знал, что ты в первую очередь подумаешь о Лике, и потому взял столько слив, чтобы хватило и тебе, и ей.

Арсений ещё пытался упираться, предлагая отказаться от своей порции в пользу Тины, но его аргументация была разбита в пух и прах:

— Во-первых, Тина не боевая целительница, и потому в особо рискованные мероприятия она не сунется, подождёт в тылу, так что удача ей не так нужна. Во-вторых, её есть кому оберегать: у неё есть я, у неё есть муж, да и каждый член команды постарается защитить её, она ведь и целитель, и член семьи, а значит, имеет особую ценность, — Антон старался не думать, что сам вампкуб, в отличие от Кристины, никому особо не нужен, кроме него самого и, разумеется, Соболевского. Признаться честно, ему было бы спокойней, знай он, что соратники из Пятёрки будут оберегать Арса так же, как Тину или самого Антона. — И, в-третьих, везением нельзя поделиться через третьи руки. С того мига, как сливы коснулись твоих рук, они способны лишь принести удачу тебе или вовсе лишиться этого свойства.

Антону изрядно надоело бодаться с вампкубом, играя в дурацкую игру «кто кого переупрямит», и потому, когда Арсений наконец поддался его напору и приступил к поеданию тёрна, Шастун вздохнул с облегчением. Полдела сделано, осталось лишь придумать, как накормить сливами удачи лежащую в беспамятстве девочку. Впрочем, с этим им помог Елик — оказывается, в целительской практике порой возникает необходимость напоить бессознательного пациента, а потому маги этой специализации давно уже придумали заклинание, позволяющее управлять глотательным рефлексом больного.

В итоге занятие нашлось для каждого: Арсений, перегнувшись через подлокотник дивана, заботливо поддерживал голову и плечи девочки, поскольку при такой позе пациента заклинание лучше срабатывало, Елик накрыл ладонями щёки и шею Лики, шепча волшебные слова и направляя магию в её горло, а Антон, левитируя над маленькой дриадой, осторожно выдавливал сок, так, чтобы липкие оранжевато-красные капли попадали в её приоткрытый ротик. Это оказалось не так-то просто: действовать приходилось одной рукой, поскольку во второй по-прежнему оставались плоды терновника, да ещё и нужно было тщательно следить за тем, чтобы ни один кусочек мякоти не проскользнул меж пальцев, ведь, попади жидкость не в то горло, водник всегда может исправить ситуацию, силой воли направив её в нужное русло, а с мякотью подобный трюк не провернёшь.

Закончив сеанс кормления и выбросив сливовые отходы, Антон отошёл помыть руки, оставив товарищей негромко переговариваться о чём-то — кажется, Елик рассказывал вампкубу историю о том самом предшественнике Шаста, который отказался от тёрна. Вернувшись, он застал их уже за привычной шуточной перебранкой, разве что на этот раз она происходила на расстоянии: целитель убирал в холодильник особо чувствительные к температурному режиму ингредиенты, в то время как вампкуб остался в гостиной, чтобы присмотреть за Ликой.

— Попов — совсем без мозгов, — насмешливо протягивал Елик, переставляя продукты в холодильнике так, чтобы вместить кулёк с хвостиками саламандр.

— Ты просто завидуешь тому, что _ты_ моими мозгами полюбоваться не можешь, в то время как _я_ твоими — запросто, — парировал вампкуб, очевидно, имея в виду, что менталисту заглянуть в идеально защищённое сознание нежитя нереально, в то время как любому вампиру раскроить череп менталиста как нефиг делать — эта стихия против владык ночи бесполезна, а второй много не навоюешь, по крайней мере, если это не опасный для вампиров огонь или дерево, а самая обыкновенная, мало на что способная вода.

Хотя, возможно, Антон слишком придирчив к чуждой ему стихии.

— Эй, это не в рифму! Нечестно! — возмутился целитель, звякая посудой.

— Ладно, меняю. Вариант «Елик — в попе велик» тебя устроит? — фыркнул Арсений в сторону кухни, бережно проводя ладонью по загорелой ручонке маленькой дриады.

— Вполне. — Елик захлопнул дверцу холодильника и зачем-то включил воду. — Хоть я и не считаю задний проход оптимальным гаражом для колёсного транспорта.

Антона посетило предательское желание оставить их препираться так до глубокой ночи, тем самым избежав неприятного выяснения отношений, но он понимал, что не поступит так. Прямолинейному огневику претили попытки уклониться от неизбежного, он и в студенческие времена всегда вызывался сдавать экзамен одним из первых, чтобы побыстрей отмучиться и расслабиться, а не дрожать в сторонке по два часа, ожидая, пока все остальные сдадут.

— Ель, ты скоро там? — подал голос Шастун, отсекая последние пути к отступлению. — Мне бы хотелось поговорить с Арсом наедине, но мы не имеем права оставлять Лику без присмотра.

Целитель угукнул, пояснив, что всего-навсего решил набрать воды в фильтр, поскольку кто-то из обедавших здесь товарищей совершенно позабыл об этой необходимости, и вскоре вернулся в гостиную.

Убедившись, что маленькая дриада в надёжных руках, Антон мягко коснулся плеча Арсения:

— Пойдём в спальню, клыкастик. Нам нужно кое-что обсудить.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Статья](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D0%BE%D1%87%D0%BA%D0%B0_\(%D0%B2%D1%8B%D1%81%D1%88%D0%B8%D0%B9_%D0%BF%D0%B8%D0%BB%D0%BE%D1%82%D0%B0%D0%B6\)) про фигуру высшего пилотажа под названием «Бочка». Строение человека и самолёта сильно отличается; чтобы вам было проще, представьте, как человек выполняет команду «кру-ГОМ!» два раза подряд, без перерыва, таким образом совершая полный оборот вокруг своей оси. Только не стоя на земле, а в полете.
>
>> Натальевич
> 
> Это не ошибка, а матроним. У Елика есть причины пользоваться им, а не отчеством, и об этих причинах будет рассказано подробней где-нибудь в дальнейших главах.
> 
> Следующая часть — **4,33. Пятница, двенадцатое — Перо, изюминка и волчий след**  
>  • ОНИ НАКОНЕЦ-ТО ПОГОВОРЯТ!!!  
> • От кого зятёк пытался защитить Антона и к чему это привело;  
> • кое-что о личной традиции Антона и Арсения;  
> • вьетнамские флэшбэки;  
> • «Кому ещё я могу доверить своё счастье, как не тебе?»  
> • Они сговорились!  
> • Кое-что о предательстве и использовании людей и нелюдей.  
> А ещё Артон зайдут дальше, чем прежде.  
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	77. Глава 4,33. Пятница, двенадцатое — Перо, изюминка и волчий след

Закрывая за собой дверь спальни и устанавливая завёртку поворотного механизма замка в горизонтальное, запертое положение, Антон уже точно знал, что произойдёт, когда он отпустит дверную ручку и развернётся к нежитю. Не то чтобы сливы удачи наделили его пророческим даром, вовсе нет, просто с тех самых пор, как к ним приехала Пятёрка, благодаря силовой поддержке которой они впервые за долгое время могли себе позволить выходить из дома порознь, у них с клыкастиком появилась небольшая традиция: всякий раз, вернувшись домой, они крепко обнимали друг друга и какое-то время просто стояли так.

Первый раз это произошло дней десять назад, когда Арсений участвовал в самом первом патруле вместе с Серёжей и Женей. Благодаря своей привычке курить на балконе, подзаряжаясь от обеих стихий сразу и наблюдая за происходящим во дворе, Антон уже знал, что товарищи вот-вот вернутся домой, и вышел в прихожую, чтобы их встретить. Завидев своего _истинного,_ вампкуб, привыкший к постоянному присутствию Шастуна и за время патрулирования успевший изрядно соскучиться, кинулся его обнимать. Не обошлось без небольшого недоразумения: заметив по-вампирски быстрое движение в сторону Антона, Отставнов инстинктивно воспринял это как угрозу для ослабленного обменом товарища, а потому поспешил прикрыть его воздушным щитом, совсем простеньким, единственное преимущество которого состояло в том, что только его можно было наколдовать в мгновение ока — прочие варианты требовали как минимум ещё одну секунду, а самые сложные в десятки раз больше.

В результате между Антоном и Арсом словно образовался невидимый воздушный шарик, упруго пружинящий при попытке сократить дистанцию, и, в отличие от реальных шариков, лопнуть его чем-нибудь острым не получилось бы — магия. Антон сделал страшные глаза, и незадачливый зятёк, опомнившись, убрал ненужное заклинание, тихонько извинившись за невовремя сработавшие рефлексы.

Почувствовав, что преграда исчезла, Антон сам шагнул навстречу нежитю, позволяя себя обнять и обвивая руками в ответ. Арсений прильнул к нему так, словно они не виделись не полдня, а лет десять, обхватил его, будто сокровище, уткнулся подбородком в плечо, а носом куда-то между шеей и ухом, и так и застыл, замер как статуя, отличаясь от неё лишь тем, что дышал. Ничего не говоря, Антон прижал его к себе крепче, чувствуя, как успокаивается внутри магия и ослабляет свою удавку суккубья тяга. Именно в тот день, если верить результатам ежеутреннего обследования, что устраивал им Елик, обе силы были разделены между ними в равных пропорциях: каждому досталась половина Антоновой магии с истинностью и Арсовой вампкубьести. Обнимая клыкастика, Шастун чувствовал, как оставшаяся в его собственном теле половина суккубьести радуется близости своего _«истинного»,_ и как разделённая надвое огненно-воздушная магия ликует, чувствуя восстановившийся благодаря их соприкосновению круговорот.

Долго они так, конечно, не простояли — было неудобно перед товарищами, ведь, обнимаясь, они фактически заблокировали собой проход в гостиную, где сегодняшние патрульные оставили свою сменную одежду. Однако прецедент был создан, и с тех пор всякий раз, — неважно, Антон ли отлучался, оставляя вампкуба ждать и заниматься домашними делами, или наоборот, — всякий раз они обнимались при встрече и стояли так какое-то время, чтобы окончательно прочувствовать: они дома, оба, целые и невредимые, и всё в порядке.

Сегодня из-за слишком прихотливой ноши в виде плодов железного терновника Антону пришлось отступить от привычной традиции. Казалось бы, ерунда, но отчего-то ему было неуютно, и только от осознания, что, стоит им остаться наедине, Арсений поспешит восполнить пробел, становилось легче.

Антон не ошибся. Стоило ему развернуться, клыкастик прильнул к нему, обнимая за плечи, и замер. Шастун привычно наклонил голову, чуть подаваясь вперёд, чтобы скомпенсировать их разницу в росте, и застыл, обхватив Арса руками чуть выше талии. Вот она, его сегодняшняя минутка спокойствия, безумно необходимая отсрочка, чтобы прийти в себя и прочувствовать, что он дома, что за время его отсутствия не случилось ничего непоправимого, что всё хорошо.

От Арсения пахло тёрном, гелем для душа, домашней едой и смутно знакомым алхимическим амбре — видимо, из-за пролитого Еликом зелья. Всё это должно было забивать естественный запах его тела, и без того приглушённый в силу вампиризма, и, может, кто другой и впрямь его бы не почувствовал, но не Антон. После стольких дней, прожитых в обществе вампкуба, и стольких ночей, проведённых в его постели, Шастун настолько привык к тонкому, нежно-тёплому, как весеннее солнце, аромату его кожи, что улавливал его одним из первых.

— Тебя кто-то ранил, — едва слышно прошелестел вампкуб, не размыкая объятий. — У тебя на штанине прореха, края которой измазаны кровью, я видел.

— Не кто-то — что-то, — столь же тихо ответил Антон. — У терновника характер не сахар, а я расслабился раньше времени и не заметил молодой побег, теряющийся на фоне остальных, более длинных и сильных. Не бери в голову, такая мелочь и внимания-то не стоит. Тем более, ты сегодня пострадал гораздо сильнее, кипящее зелье это тебе не шутка. И как Елик умудрился так споткнуться, что всё варево на тебе оказалось?

— Всё в порядке, огонёчек. Испуганные глаза твоего друга и то, с какой прытью он кинулся залечивать повреждения, компенсировали мне все неудобства. — Ладонь Арсения принялась мягко поглаживать его плечи. — Не переживай, сейчас от ожогов не осталось и следа, совсем как от твоих ран.

Антон тяжело выдохнул. Ему не нравилось то, что его вампкуба обварили кипятком, вдобавок запоздало беспокоил другой вопрос. Что, если из-за утреннего инцидента, из-за которого как-то сама собой отменилась ежеутренняя поцелуйная подпитка, Арсений недополучил привычной дозы энергии, а потому страдал от расползающегося по телу холода и, возможно, именно поэтому не успел отпрянуть от выплеснувшегося из кастрюли зелья?

— Ангел мой, что тебя тревожит? — мягко спросил Арсений, и в то же время его ладонь, ласково скользнув между лопаток, поднялась со спины на шею. До того Шастун не мог разобрать, какой температуры его руки — мешала ткань футболки, но теперь, соприкасаясь кожа к коже, он отчётливо чувствовал, что кончики пальцев нежитя лишь самую малость прохладней, чем тёплое основание ладони.

По телу разлилось облегчение: клыкастик не мёрз.

— Всё хорошо, — ответил Антон, будто пытаясь убедить самого себя, и безмятежно улыбнулся. — Рад наконец-то вернуться домой.

Вампкуб ослабил объятья, чуть отстраняясь, ровно настолько, чтобы было удобно смотреть в глаза.

— Ты ведь знаешь, огонёчек, что я всегда приму и поддержу тебя, что ты можешь рассказать мне о чём угодно и рассчитывать на моё понимание, — тихонько заверил Арсений, не сводя с него проникновенного взгляда. 

Антон знал. Равно как знал и то, что ни за что на свете не заговорит о том, что способно увеличить сердечные раны столь безоглядно доверяющего ему клыкастика. Ему было стыдно за утреннее полувидение-полуявь, за то, что, вопреки принятому решению больше никогда не влюбляться и ни с кем не встречаться, его разум всё ещё подспудно желал всего этого. Глубоко внутри он в который раз пообещал себе, а значит, и своему вампкубу, что не влюбится ни в какую девушку, что сделает всё, чтобы предотвратить саму возможность подобного расклада. Сейчас держать обещание было легко, — в кого ему здесь влюбляться, в бессознательную четырёхлетку, собственную сестру или в призрачную девушку призрачного же товарища? — но он знал, что потом, когда с расследованием будет покончено, удерживаться от соблазнов станет сложнее.

— Знаю, — чуть хрипловато подтвердил он и, сглотнув, повторил твёрже: — Знаю, клыкастик. Но иногда мне нужно собраться с мыслями, прежде чем заговорить.

Арсений понимающе улыбнулся и, ласково проведя по его щеке, скользнул рукой к волосам, нежно взлохматил, погладил, запустил в них пальцы.

— У тебя тут пёрышко, — чуть удивлённо поделился он, и впрямь доставая из волос Антона запутавшееся в них маленькое, с фалангу мизинца, синее перо. Должно быть, запуталось в шевелюре, когда он тянулся за очередным трофейным плодом терновника. И как только не выпало за время полёта домой?

— Перо птицы счастья, — со смешком пояснил Шастун, не слишком-то веря, что какая-то птичка способна осчастливить. Он всегда считал это метафорой, примерно как в пословице про синицу в руке и журавля в небе: счастье, как пугливую пташку, сложно поймать и ещё сложней удержать, в то время как прохлопать, увы, неимоверно легко.

Арсений зачем-то протянул ему перо, и Антон поспешил отказаться от его безмолвного предложения:

— Оставь себе. Кому ещё я могу доверить своё счастье, как не тебе?

Польщённо улыбнувшись, вампкуб изогнулся в его руках, наклоняясь чуть вбок, чтобы положить пёрышко в стоящую на комоде корзинку для мелочей, и Шастун машинально перехватил его крепче — вряд ли клыкастик потеряет равновесие и упадёт, но попробуй объяснить это инстинктам!

— Слушай, Арс, насчёт утра… — неуклюже начал Антон, желая всё же расставить все точки над i, прежде чем переходить к привычной ежевечерней подпитке, неизменно более интенсивной и продолжительной, чем утренняя.

Тёплый палец коснулся его губ, призывая к молчанию.

— Не скрою, такой способ пробуждения стал для меня неожиданным и безумно приятным сюрпризом, — вампкуб облизнулся, будто довольный кот, отведавший сметаны, и продолжил уже куда проще и сердечней: — однако ты не обязан мне ничего объяснять. Из нас двоих _истинный_ ты, и именно тебе природа дала неотъемлемое право определять границы. Попробовал что-то новое, понял, что не дозрел ещё для такого — дай мне знать, и мы вернёмся к тому, что тебе комфортно. Я никогда не стану давить на тебя или принуждать, мне важно, чтобы _тебе_ было хорошо, понимаешь?

Антон молча кивнул. Слова, которые он кропотливо подбирал весь день, готовясь к тяжёлому разговору, раскатились по его сознанию, будто стеклянные шарики. Не зная, что сказать и что сделать, он решил забить на этот несостоявшийся разговор и приступить к следующему пункту плана, то бишь подпитке: пальцы Арса были тёплыми, но недостаточно, уж кто-кто, а Шастун за последний месяц научился разбираться в подобных нюансах.

Прикрыв глаза, Антон подался вперёд, безошибочно находя губами такие привычные и знакомые уже губы. Первый, вступительный поцелуй он всегда делал плавным и нежным, так проще было настроиться на нужный лад, да и Арсу, кажется, нравилась столь деликатная ласка.

Губы Арсения сохраняли лёгкий сливовый привкус с тонкой псевдокровавой ноткой, и на мгновенье стало интересно, понравилась ли вампкубу эта особенность тёрна удачи, но в следующий миг Шастун отбросил лишние мысли, притягивая клыкастика к себе ближе и углубляя поцелуй. Мягко провёл кончиком языка по гладкой изнанке губ, огладил ровный ряд зубов, привычно уделив особое внимание клыкам, толкнулся глубже, встречая ответное прикосновение горячего влажного языка, так приятно соприкасающегося с его собственным, понаслаждался, ласкаясь, и на мгновенье отдёрнул язык, чтобы игриво прикусить тонкую нижнюю губу…

 _«Ты просто ходячий секс»,_ — прозвучала в его сознании фраза, сказанная не далее чем этим утром. Он ведь с точно таким же задором шаловливо прихватил зубами край Арсова уха, думая, будто заигрывает со своей девушкой…

_Блять._

Он скомкано завершил поцелуй, торопливо разрывая контакт губ и даже не поласкавшись напоследок, как это делал обычно.

— И всё-таки я хочу всё объяснить, — потупив взгляд, произнёс Антон. В следующую секунду он осознал, что пялиться на губы Арса, которые он только что целовал, ничуть не менее смутительно, чем смотреть в глаза, и опустил взгляд чуть ниже, остановившись на впадинке между ртом и краем подбородка.

Он чувствовал на себе ожидающий взгляд Арсения и привычную теплоту его рук, легонько поглаживающих его по плечам и спине, и от этого подобрать нужную формулировку становилось сложнее. Мысли не складывались, слова застревали в горле.

— Утром… — кое-как начал Антон, — всё это, ну, как бы, ты понимаешь…

Знакомая ладонь ободряюще сжала его плечо, поддерживая, и нужные фразы сложились сами:

— Спросонья мне показалось, будто я обнимаю свою девушку, — выпалил маг, резко выдохнув, будто готовясь выпить излишне крепкий алкоголь.

— Девушку? — поднял брови суккуб, выразительно качнув бёдрами, будто стремясь подчеркнуть наиболее существенное своё отличие от женского пола, и Антон, на мгновение фантомно ощутив под рукой горячую твёрдую плоть, спешно вцепился ладонью в его талию, пытаясь стереть воспоминание о том прикосновении.

— Девушку, — подтвердил он, торопливо пускаясь в уточнения: — Не какую-то конкретную, скорее абстрактный, собирательный образ.

Арсений тихонько рассмеялся ему в плечо таким привычным уже переливчатым смехом, и у Шастуна отлегло от сердца: всё хорошо, клыкастика его признание не ранило.

— Представляю, какой неожиданностью стало осознание, что твоя девушка на самом деле я, — светло улыбнулся вампкуб.

— Да уж, открытие получилось очень впечатляющее, — хохотнул Антон, тут же посерьёзнев. — Прости, что я так резко отреагировал.

— Всё в порядке, родной, — заверил его Арсений, ласково проходясь по шее подушечками пальцев, — в юности мне доводилось испытывать нечто похожее. Я помню, как был обескуражен, нащупав под юбкой соблазняемой дамы то, что отчётливо выдавало её принадлежность к сильному полу, и тоже поначалу растерялся.

Воображение немедля выдало Антону картину того, как Попов обхаживает трансвестита из девятнадцатого века, и Шаст невольно издал смешок.

— А что потом? — не сдержал любопытства маг.

— А потом я пришёл к выводу, что контраст мужского и женского придаёт своеобразную изюминку и пикантность, и без сомнений продолжил начатое, — пожал плечами Арсений. Ну да, с суккубьей-то универсальностью неожиданный диссонанс предполагаемого и реального пола любовника особой проблемы не представляет.

— Чего-то такого я и ожидал, — без тени осуждения заключил Антон. Ещё со времён практики в отделе регистрации нечисти он привык к суккубьим нравам и не пытался судить их общечеловеческими нормами, а уж теперь, проведя около десятка дней в вампкубьей шкуре и на себе ощутив все прелести столь зависимого положения, он и подавно не смог бы осуждать ни суккубов в целом, ни, тем более, терзаемого двойной жаждой Арса.

Клыкастик приподнял подбородок, обращая лицо вверх, к Антону, будто подсолнух к дневному светилу, тем самым молчаливо предлагая вернуться к прерванному занятию, и Шастун, на мгновенье встретившись с ним взглядом и мимолётно улыбнувшись, вновь отвёл глаза, приникая к его губам.

Нарочно или случайно, Арсений отзеркалил его манеру вступительных поцелуев, точно так же начиная с поверхностного соприкосновения ртов и плавно углубляясь, даже клыки зачем-то огладил — зачем, интересно? Короткие ведь, человеческие, ничего интересного… Или, может, Антон чем-то напомнил ему того зеленоглазого вампира, что его обратил, и этими прикосновениями к клыкам вампкуб теперь напоминал себе, что целуется не с первой любовью, а с ним, Шастом?

Внутреннее пламя недовольно всколыхнулось: оно ненавидело быть похожим на других, истово оберегая собственную уникальность. Антон поспешил переключить внимание на сам поцелуй, перехватить инициативу, вновь повести в этом сладком танце языков и губ, предпочитая направить огонь в более мирное русло. Что пламя, что вампкуб — оба приняли это благосклонно, спелись, видать, за то время, что огненная магия гостила в неродном ей теле. Вот ведь суккуб, с кем угодно общий язык найдёт, даже со стихией, которую назвать разумной можно лишь очень и очень условно.

Отвечая на поцелуи, Арс по-прежнему держался на некотором расстоянии от него, и Антон, которого уже начинала раздражать необходимость не только наклонять к нему голову, но ещё и вперёд тянуться, резко потянул вампкуба на себя, так, что от неожиданности Арс не успел — или не захотел — среагировать и даже врезался в него.

Понимание того, что это не лучшая идея, пришло с запозданием.

И со знакомым, сука, ощущением чужого стояка, упирающегося в район ширинки.

Разорвав поцелуй, Антон отступил назад, утыкаясь лопатками в филёнку двери. Отчего-то сердце билось так, что, казалось, пытается постучаться в дверь, минуя клетку рёбер, и дыхание участилось так, будто недоставало кислорода. Какая чушь! Чтобы воздушнику — и вдруг было мало воздуха?

— Ангел, — от бархатного шёпота вампкуба по телу прошла волна мурашек, — не сто́ит сдерживать свои порывы. — Как-то незаметно Арсений подобрался совсем близко, увлёк в объятья, и последнюю фразу произносил одними губами, едва ощутимо касаясь ими его уха: — Я приму _всё,_ что ты будешь готов мне дать.

Мимолётно мазнув по щеке, нежные губы вампкуба накрыли его рот, приникнув к нему в жажде ответа, и Антон не мог противиться зову его поцелуя, привычно отвечая, полизывая, посасывая, потираясь своим языком о его и обвивая руками прижимающееся к нему тело. Арсений сладко простонал ему в губы, и от вибрации этого стона по всему телу коварным ядом распространилось горячащее кровь желание. Сердце заколотилось как бешеное, стало трудно дышать, и, наверняка почувствовав это, Арс нехотя оторвался от его губ, позволяя отдышаться и взамен тут же припадая к шее, щекоча языком пульсирующую венку и будто клеймя нежную кожу обжигающе-страстными поцелуями. Вампкуб умело сочетал короткие, заставляющие вскрикнуть покусывания с долгими откровенными ласками, наверняка расцвечивая его кожу пурпурными пионами засосов, столь порочно и сладко, как никто до него, и Антон плавился, плавился как свечной воск, не стыдясь даже предательской дрожи в коленях. Хотелось откинуть голову, закрыть глаза и ни о чём не думать, позволяя увлечь себя в море завораживающей ласки.

Жаркие влажные губы коснулись его ключицы, запечатлевая на ней поцелуй, а разгорячённые ладони забрались под футболку, скользнули по бокам, ласково пробежавшись пальцами по рёбрам, словно наигрывая по клавишам пианино затейливый мотив, и принялись оглаживать его грудь, то и дело будто невзначай задевая чувствительные напряжённые соски, дразня томительным ожиданием очередного случайного прикосновения. В какой-то момент губы покинули его шею и ключицы, вынуждая чуть податься вперёд в тщетной попытке догнать ускользающий источник наслаждения, но секунду спустя он ощутил поцелуй в районе солнечного сплетения. Ласкающий рот принялся спускаться ниже, целуя, вылизывая, прихватывая губами кожу… Под аккомпанемент постепенно стекающих по его телу ладоней, одаряющих ласковыми прикосновениями всё на своём пути, язык описал спираль вокруг пупка и продолжил снижение. В переплетении нежности и страсти Антон каким-то чудом различил беззвучное «Ангел мой», приятно щекотнувшее идущую вдоль живота дорожку волос, и блаженно улыбнулся.

В следующий миг пронзившее его осознание заставило резко распахнуть глаза, разорвав сковавшую разум дымку эротического транса.

_Арс!_

— Тих-тих-тих-тих-тих! — торопливо зачастил Антон, окончательно сбивая и без того сбившееся дыхание и перехватывая протянутые к его ширинке руки. — Не сто́ит, клыкастик.

«Не стои́т» было бы откровенной ложью.

— Почему? Из-за клыков? Поверь, они не помешают, — томно мурлыкнул Арсений, одаривая соблазнительным взглядом из-под ресниц и нетерпеливо облизывая губы.

Не в силах что-то сказать, Антон отрицательно качнул головой — уж что-что, а наличие острых клыков беспокоило его в последнюю очередь.

— Я же чувствую, не могу не чувствовать, что ты _хочешь,_ — выдохнул искуситель, в подтверждение своих слов потеревшись щекой о выпирающий бугор ширинки, отчего у Антона перехватило дыхание.

_Сууука!_

— Ты не женщина, — пояснил Шаст, когда вызванная лаской вампкуба горячая волна схлынула, вновь позволяя сделать вдох.

— Целоваться со мной тебе это не мешает, — закономерно возразил Арсений, дразняще проводя кончиком носа вдоль всего ствола и отстраняясь за мгновенье до того, как дошёл бы до чувствительной уздечки.

Бёдра предательски подались вперёд в попытке поймать недополученное прикосновение, и Антон едва не зарычал от досады, недовольный тем, что собственное тело его подводит.

 _— Мои губы и руки ничуть не уступают женским,_ — продолжал увещевать клыкастик, невольно переходя на тот самый тембр голоса, который обычно переплетался у него с чарами. _— Ты ведь и сам знаешь, какие они ласковые и мягкие._

Будто в подтверждение своих слов Арсений накрыл ладонью его ширинку и, с лёгким нажимом проведя вниз, прижался открытым ртом туда, где под двойным слоем ткани скрывалась головка, и жарко выдохнул.

Член непроизвольно дёрнулся от прилива возбуждения, а обе стихии взбудораженно взвыли в венах, с восторгом принимая ласку: ветерок чужого дыхания пришёлся по душе воздуху и раздувал пламя, и без того распалённое от его жара.

Предатели. Спелись за время обмена, подыгрывают своему бывшему носителю, заставляя исконного владельца задыхаясь от желания хватать ртом воздух.

 _— Это ни к чему тебя не обязывает, мой ангел,_ — продолжал уговаривать Арсений, и от звучащей в его голосе нежности Антону становилось хорошо и вместе с тем плохо. _— Я не прошу от тебя ответной услуги, ничего не ожидаю от тебя взамен, просто позволь — и наслаждайся,_ — добавил он, делая паузу, чтобы провести языком по животу мага, в самом низу, на границе голой кожи и резинки трусов. _— Для меня будет блаженством подарить тебе удовольствие._

На последней фразе вампкуб проделал нечто и вовсе невообразимое: поймал его взгляд и, удерживая зрительный контакт, лизнул головку члена, точнее, ту часть штанов, что её скрывала, и даже через два слоя ткани это ощущалось столь отчётливо, что Антону пришлось прикусить губу, чтобы не застонать.

_Если даже сквозь одежду так охуенно, каково же тогда без неё?!_

— Не хочу _использовать_ тебя, это неправильно, — из последних сил стоял на своём Шастун, хватаясь за спасительное воспоминание о своей и чужой боли, чтобы устоять пред искушением.

 _— Что в этом неправильного, если я сам хочу доставить тебе наслаждение?_ — искренне недоумевал вампкуб, в голосе которого по-прежнему слышались сводящие с ума нотки неодолимого желания.

— Это… неравноценный обмен. С твоей стороны тут гораздо больше, чем просто секс. Я… я так не могу, Арс, — под конец его голос понизился до шёпота, горло словно сдавило ледяной рукой. Антон будто вновь вернулся в ту промозглую осеннюю ночь, когда ему было так тоскливо, что он выл вместе с оборотнем на ущербную луну, выл так, что сорвал голос и потом недели две мог только сипеть.

***

_Пять лет назад. 2011 год, осень, общежитие московской Академии._

Антон откровенно ненавидел тот ноябрь, когда все вокруг, казалось, светились от счастья. Вот уже неделю, просыпаясь рано утром и видя, как за окном непроглядная мгла сменяется тоскливой серой хмарью, он испытывал острое желание в это самое окно выйти. Останавливало лишь то, что от этого всё равно не будет толку, ведь левитация не даст ему даже пятки отбить.

В день, когда он заскочил к одногруппнику за конспектом, — _«Тох, мне бежать надо, зайди ко мне в комнату и возьми со стола оранжевую тетрадь, там одна такая, не ошибёшься»,_ — но напрочь позабыл о тетради, обнаружив на соседней кровати старшекурсника-бытовика, на котором скакала, постанывая от удовольствия, его девушка, _его_ Алинка, которой Шаст уже почти купил подарок на восемь месяцев отношений… Словом, в тот мерзкий день погода была не по-ноябрьски солнечной.

И хоть всю следующую неделю небо было закрыто тучами, попеременно исторгающими из себя то снег, то дождь, а один раз даже град, все вокруг были возмутительно счастливы. Все, кроме него.

И Ирка, каким-то чудом обеспечившая себе зачёт автоматом по артефакторике, в которой никогда не была сильна.

И Денис Геннадьевич, мимоходом обмолвившийся, что его жена снова беременна и в этот раз точно-точно будет долгожданная дочка.

И завхоз-некромант, причинами радости не делившийся, но латавший очередного потерявшего руку зомби под весёлую музычку да с задорной улыбкой.

И даже Женька Кожевин, последние месяцы потративший на попытки смириться с новообретённой волчьей сутью и больше года как безответно влюблённый в симпатичную популярную пятикурсницу, и то лучился счастьем: красавица-выпускница Наташа наконец обратила на него своё внимание и на свиданке в дешёвой кафешке (увы, что-нибудь поприличней простому студенту было не по карману, они с Шастом и без того изрядно потратились на жизненно необходимую ликантропу контролку) намекнула, что не прочь разделить с ним постель.

Словом, у всех, включая Алинку-изменщицу и обычно не слишком-то жизнерадостного майора Белого, всё было просто до неприличия распрекрасно, и Антон, не желая портить счастье окружающих своей кислой миной, каждое утро натягивал на лицо улыбку, изо всех сил делая вид, что у него тоже всё хорошо, ну или хотя бы нормально. Он симулировал энтузиазм на каждодневных тренировках, исправно выполнял все задания, Ирка даже как-то поймала его на переписывании конспекта той лекции, на которой он вообще-то присутствовал, всего лишь потому, что ему не понравился собственный излишне неаккуратный почерк. Словом, он всеми силами изображал нормальную жизнь, притворялся, будто и у него всё в ажуре, будто он вовсе не разбит и не подавлен, дважды в неделю исправно отзванивался матушке, хотя обычно по причине воздушного распиздяйства мог забыть об очередном звонке дней на десять–пятнадцать. Даже к новому году принялся готовиться заранее, вопреки обыкновению вспоминать о праздниках в самый последний момент.

То ли он так хорошо притворялся, то ли окружающие были настолько ослеплены своим счастьем, но никто не видел в его поведении ничего странного, никто не замечал, насколько фальшива наскоро изображённая улыбка и как много грусти в его глазах. Даже Кожевин, его верный друг Женька, с которым он был знаком почти столько же, сколько с собственной магией, который знал Шаста как свои пять пальцев, и то не замечал подвоха. А Шастун и не хотел, чтобы он замечал: на друга и без того слишком много всего свалилось, чёрная полоса в жизни природника длилась уже почти год, и пускай Антон был не в состоянии от души порадоваться тому, что она прекратилась, он считал своим долгом не обламывать товарищу ощущение наконец-то добытого счастья. Пускай себе талдычит о своей охуенной Наташеньке, о том, какая она вся из себя милая-добрая-нежная-сексуальная-замечательная, Шастун это как-нибудь перенесёт. Пускай себе перекидывается ночами в волка, чтобы прокрасться на мягких лапах мимо дремлющей на посту комендантши и, выбравшись на улицу, сломя голову помчаться к второму корпусу общежития, к своей распрекрасной Наташеньке, призывно отворившей окно своей комнаты на втором этаже, подобно сказочной принцессе, ждущей своего рыцаря. Пусть наслаждается жизнью и не парится над чужими проблемами; не просит Антона часок-другой потусоваться где-нибудь за пределами их общей на двоих комнаты — и на том спасибо.

Той ночью ему было особенно тоскливо: лил дождь, близился пик воды, всегда наступающий одновременно с упадком огня, и на душе скребли такие когтистые кошки, что хотелось утопиться, только бы они угомонились. Невыносимо тянуло расплакаться, и похуй, что ему уже двадцатник, а взрослому мужику лить слёзы не пристало, всё равно разрыдаться хотелось безумно… Но не получалось: маска улыбки слишком крепко приклеилась к лицу, вплавилась так глубоко, что даже с кожей не отдерёшь.

Он пытался заснуть, но на душе было до того пусто и вместе с тем гадко, что сон упорно не шёл. И вот, когда у него уже почти получилось и он уже погрузился в зыбкую дрёму, приближаясь к желанному забытью, его неровный сон был нарушен каким-то посторонним звуком.

Поначалу Антону показалось, будто это скрипит дверь, тонко, высоко и протяжно, но даже сквозь дрёму он вспомнил, что не далее чем в сентябре они с Женькой смазали дверные петли успешно стыренным из алхимической лаборатории составом скользкости, после чего для надёжности Антон ещё и наложил на петли и замок заглушку звуков, так что скрипеть дверь ну никак не могла.

Шастун решительно приподнялся на кровати, намеренный раскрыть загадку таинственного скрипа.

Привыкшие к темноте закрытых век глаза легко различили большую тёмную кляксу, устроившуюся под окном. Антон безошибочно распознал в очертаниях кляксы знакомую массивную фигуру волка-оборотня, сидящего у окна и, судя по положению морды, гипнотизирующего тучи в попытке заставить их разойтись и показать наконец тонкий серпик убывающей луны. Безуспешно — судя по громкому стуку капель, на улице лило как из ведра.

— Ты чего тут? У Наташки запалили да выгнали? — хрипло после дремоты и долгого молчания спросил Шастун, но волк даже ухом не шевельнул, лишь замолчал на мгновенье, а потом фыркнул-выдохнул, вроде насмешливо, но отчего-то безумно горько.

_«Если бы»._

Истерзанный своей болью, Антон теперь особенно хорошо чувствовал чужую.

Нашарив в темноте тапки, Шастун поднялся с кровати и сделал пару шагов к другу, намеренный выяснить, что случилось, но пол предательски вывернулся из-под ног, хорошо ещё воздух, родной и надёжный, хоть и испорченный излишней влажностью, вовремя поддержал, помешав удариться виском об угол тумбы. Убедившись, что больше не падает, и со второй попытки создав слабенького светляка, Антон по характерному блеску на потрёпанном линолеуме понял, что по полу разлита вода и размазана грязь. Нечёткие волчьи следы не оставляли сомнений о том, откуда вся эта чуждая дымнику гадость взялась в их комнате.

Подойдя к Жеке, Антон привычно положил руку ему на холку и тут же отдёрнул — оборотень насквозь промок, с головы до кончиков лап. Только сейчас воздушник запоздало заметил, как от него несёт мокрой псиной.

Почувствовав прикосновение, волк раздражённо тряхнул плечом — не лезь, мол. Антон удивлённо вытаращился на него: в звериной ипостаси Жека очень любил обнимашки и прочий физический контакт, охотно позволял чесать себя за ухом и гладить по голове, а симпатичным девчонкам даже подставлял смешное мохнатое пузо, чем несказанно их умилял.

— Что случилось, Жень? — мягко спросил Шастун, примащивая свою тощую задницу на краю узкого бортика в изножье кровати. Предпочёл бы левитацию, но насыщенный влагой воздух, собака такая, отказывался его держать, так что оставалось лишь балансировать на этом дурацком насесте.

Он знал, что в волчьем облике ответить Женька не сможет, поэтому предположил первое, что пришло в голову:

— Изменила?

Большая волчья башка, облепленная мокрой шерстью, отрицательно качнулась влево-вправо.

— Заболела?

И вновь мимо, вновь промокший до последней шерстинки оборотень мотнул головой, отметая и этот вариант.

— Бросила?

Волк не по-звериному горько вздохнул, и Антон понял, что попал в цель.

— Пиздец, бля, — коротко посочувствовал Шастун. — Почему хоть?

Впервые за их полумолчаливый диалог зверь повернул голову к нему, позволяя увидеть золотые волчьи глаза, по-хищному отблескивающие в темноте отражённым в глубине зрачков светом тусклого пламени, но по-человечески умные и полные боли. Сосредоточившись, Антон собрал всю доступную ему воздушную стихию, заставляя ветряную магию переродиться в отчасти родственный ей ментал, и, прикоснувшись пальцами к чёрному звериному носу, скользнул в сознание оборотня, пытаясь увидеть то, что Кожевин стремился ему показать.

Перед внутренним взглядом пронеслись скомканные образы прошедшей ночи: Женькина рука, тихонько стучащаяся в стекло закрытого окна, знакомая фигурка в кружевной ночнушке, скользкий от дождя подоконник, короткий обмен фразами и едкое ощущение собственной ненужности и использованности, серной кислотой выжигающее сердце.

— Хуёво, — подытожил Антон, не совсем разобравшись что к чему, но уловив главное: Наташкина взаимность была ложной, она его использовала, и влюблённый Женька радостно вёлся, а потом выкинула, как ненужную вещь.

Она его никогда не любила и даже _не пыталась_ полюбить.

Притихшие было за грудиной кошки, вспугнутые появлением оборотня, вернулись и принялись царапать даже сильнее, исполосовывая рёбра изнутри и порой задевая когтями горло. На душе стало ещё тоскливей: раньше Антон держался, не желая омрачать счастье друга, а теперь они оба, такие разные, — землевик и воздушник, оборотень и иммунный к ликантропии огневик, — стали одинаково несчастны, одинаково преданные, обманутые в лучших чувствах, цинично использованные и выкинутые прочь.

Пока ему ещё магичилось, Антон спешно накинул на стены, пол, потолок, окно и дверь комнаты заглушающие заклинания, а остатком воздушно-огненных сил просушил мокрого несчастного волка, как сумел. Обессилев, Шастун устроился рядом с другом на полу — и похуй, что на полу холодно и мокро, хуже, чем уже есть, ему точно не станет — и, вскинув голову к насмешливо выглянувшей из-за туч ущербно скалящейся луне, из-за льющихся по стеклу потоков расплывающейся безобразной изломанной кляксой, завыл — надсадно, хрипло, почти по-волчьи, вкладывая в вой все свои невысказанные жалобы, всю накопившуюся боль, всю тяжесть фальшивых улыбок и горечь испытанного предательства. Завыл, чувствуя, как по лицу градом катятся слёзы, и даже не пытаясь вытирать их рукавом пижамы. Совсем рядом в унисон с ним завыл его лучший друг, вплетая в человеческо-волчью песнь свою боль и тоску, и Антону даже не нужно было смотреть, чтобы понять, что по старательно просушенной от дождя морде тянутся блестящие тёмные дорожки слёз.

В ту ночь они выли до хрипоты, разойдясь по постелям лишь под утро, когда голос был сорван, а тоска выплакана.

Проснувшись поздно утром, если можно назвать утром полтретьего дня, благо на дворе стояла суббота и не было нужды собираться на пары, Антон впервые за последнюю неделю почувствовал облегчение: зловредные кошки больше не раздирали сердце в клочья, нанесённые ими раны постепенно стягивались, а боль потихоньку утихала. И пусть до полного исцеления было ещё далеко, начало было положено.

В то самое утро Шастун дал себе зарок, что никогда в жизни не изменит той, с кем заведёт отношения, и не воспользуется чувствами влюблённой девушки для утоления собственных потребностей.

А слово своё он держал твёрдо.

***

Вампкуб, конечно, девушкой не был, но в его чаяниях Антон не сомневался. Тогда, на практике в ОРН, за два года до принятия этого решения, его ничего не останавливало от того, чтобы поддаться чарам суккубок и даже суккуба, потому что с ними у него была общая цель — потрахаться в своё удовольствие. Голая страсть, никаких чувств: в памяти соблазнительниц он наверняка остался одним из череды безликих любовников, точно так же, как и они в его воспоминаниях.

Плавясь в огне вампкубьих ласк, он позволил себе забыться, забыть, что с ним не просто кто-то, кто его хочет, но Арс, _его Арс,_ совершенно беззащитный перед своим _истинным,_ вечно держащий своё ранимое сердце нараспашку.

Разрядки хотелось, даже слишком — как-никак, каждодневные поцелуи порождали внутреннее напряжение, а возможности уединиться и это самое напряжение сбросить всё как-то не подворачивалось. Может, и стоило бы воспользоваться щедрым предложением своего суккуба, но… Но Шастун не мог так с ним поступить. В каждом взгляде, каждом жесте и прикосновении Арсения Антон чувствовал его любовь, а в своём сердце не находил ответа.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Далее: **4,34. Пятница, двенадцатое — Очень странный разговор**.  
> • Антон задумается о своих с Арсом отношениях и проведёт кое-какие паралллели.  
> • День игнорирования дверей.  
> • Немного об извращенцах.  
> • Диамонолог.  
> • «Может, поменяемся?»  
> • Новое решение и важная новость.


	78. Глава 4,34. Пятница, двенадцатое — Очень странный разговор

Второй раз за день находя убежище в ванной, Шастун чувствовал себя распоследним предателем. Он понимал, насколько некрасиво покидать Арса в столь щекотливой ситуации, но что ещё он мог сделать?

Сидя на бортике огромной угловой ванны, Антон пытался понять, как быть дальше, но не получалось. Внутренний взор заклинило на картинке коленопреклонённого Арса, застывшего в соблазнительной близости от его тела, смотрящего снизу вверх так по-суккубьи — распутно и одновременно невинно, маняще во всей искренности своего желания. И ладно бы только это! В конце концов, холодный душ ещё никто не отменял; но нет, Антона изводило не возбуждение — чувство вины. Он раз за разом, будто невидимый видеомонтажёр поставил кадры на повтор, видел, как во вскинутом на него взгляде обольщение сменяется саднящей болью сокрушённых надежд, раз за разом наблюдал, как ясные лазурные глаза грустнеют и гаснут, когда Антон, не находя иного выхода, поднимается в воздух, ускользая из плена свободных объятий вампкуба. Находиться рядом с тем, кому, сам того не желая, в очередной раз разбил сердце, невыносимо, вот почему Антон поспешил спрятаться в ванной. Ему необходимо было побыть одному; клыкастику, впрочем, тоже — ни к чему сыпать соль на свежую рану.

Антон оберегал своего вампкуба как мог, столько раз уже вырывал его из ледяных объятий смерти, но — самое досадное! — от самого себя защитить не мог никак, раз за разом причиняя боль, пускай и непреднамеренно.

Порой ему казалось, что из-за связующей их _истинности_ они с клыкастиком застряли в утлой лодчонке посреди огромного океана, и от любого резкого движения крохотное судёнышко грозит перевернуться, сбросив их в воду и утопив всё ценное, что при них было. И никуда не деться с этой лодки, никуда не деться друг от друга — они связаны. Обстоятельствами, обязательствами, по воле судьбы и по личному выбору — они связаны, и это никак не изменить. Остаётся лишь сидеть смирно, не раскачивая лодку, сохранять статус-кво и потихоньку грести куда-то вперёд, надеясь, что рано или поздно они найдут берег.

В памяти вновь всплыло печальное лицо Арсения, грудь скрутило чужой болью, и Шастун вынужден был напомнить, что поступает в интересах своего клыкастика. Да, Арсу было больно получить отказ, но куда больнее было бы, поведи он себя как Наташка, использовавшая влюблённого в неё оборотня. Использовать того, кто тебя так сильно любит, лишь в качестве куклы для секса — низко и подло. Даже если используемый сам настаивает на подобном раскладе, поддаваться на уговоры не стоит, особенно если тебе небезразлична его дальнейшая судьба. Это Наташке не было никакого дела до чувств Женьки Кожевина, но Антон — не она, ему не всё равно, что там на сердце у Арса, ему важно, чтобы у клыкастика было всё хорошо.

Шастун попытался представить, что было бы, согласись он воспользоваться предложением Арсения. Ну отсосал бы ему клыкастик, ну получил бы Шаст свою долю удовольствия — а что потом? Как смотреть ему в глаза и не чувствовать себя при этом распоследним мудаком?

Антон знал, что поступил правильно. Но на душе всё равно кошки скребли.

…

Чуть успокоившись, он хотел было уже выйти из ванной, но в отражении мелькнуло что-то непривычное, и он остановился, пытаясь понять, что не так.

Подойдя к зеркалу, он понял, что: вся его шея пестрела засосами, от ярких багряных до налившихся уже тёмным сине-фиолетовым цветом. Привычно призвав магию, Антон кончиками пальцев прикоснулся к одному, самому заметному, до сих пор не потемневшему засосу, расположенному аккурат в том месте, где когда-то, неделю назад, клыки Арсения прокололи его плоть. Тот укус был залечен давным-давно, на коже не осталось ни следа, но в памяти по-прежнему было свежо то пронзительно-яркое ощущение боли, переплетающейся с удовольствием.

Шастун отстранённо водил пальцами по разноцветным пятнам, рассеянно изучая следы поцелуев. И как у Арса так получается? Антону не впервой было получать засосы: и во времена практики в ОРН, и позже, в отношениях с магичками, ему достаточно часто попадались партнёрши, которым нравилось кусать и целовать его в шею… Но почему только у Арса это выходит так сладко и откровенно? Сказывается двухсотлетний опыт, каким не может похвастаться ни один молодо выглядящий суккуб? Или это какая-то сугубо вампирская фишечка?

Опомнившись, Антон направил магию в кончики пальцев и принялся методично стирать с кожи кровоподтёки. Простенькое заклинание, убирающее синяки, в Академии учат одним из первых, равно как и то, что сращивает незначительные порезы и залечивает царапины. Вот только огненная магия при контакте с открытым повреждением жжётся, неприятно обжигая даже собственного хозяина, если только он не достиг уже пятой ступени, поэтому Шастун, излечивая чужие раны, всегда старался делать это не напрямик, а направляя стихию в гематитовый талисман, отфильтровывающий жжение.

Антону невольно вспомнились те годы, когда он ещё был слишком слаб и неопытен для получения полной несгораемости. Сколько раз он обжигался о собственное пламя, сколько раз негодовал, что стихия, выбравшая его тело своим домом, никак не может с ним ужиться, вечно создаёт проблемы: то подливает масла в огонь эмоций, делая и без того слишком вспыльчивого Антона совершенно неуправляемым даже для самого себя, то выходит из-под контроля и пытается сжечь всё, что встретит на своём пути… Пламя обжигало его, раз за разом причиняло боль его близким и приносило проблемы, но Антон не мог — и не хотел — от него отказаться.

Как же он ошибался тогда, думая, что огонь рад его ранить! Пламя хотело согреть, хотело наслаждаться свободой и близостью к своему носителю, а он этого не понимал, видя в нём лишь разрушительную стихию. Огонь просто не может не обжигать, такова уж его природа, и большинству людей остаётся лишь смириться с этим фактом, оставив попытки обуздать пламя лишь тем, кто на это способен — сильным магам-огневикам.

Должно быть, для Арса он совсем как огненная стихия, точно так же связан с ним неразрывно и ранит, сам того не желая, но в то же время рьяно защищает от внешних угроз и всегда старается согреть. Вот только двухсотлетний вампкуб гораздо мудрее, чем подросток, совсем недавно открывший в себе магию, и ни в чём не винит своего _огонёчка_ — то ли в силу богатого жизненного опыта, то ли по причине более мягкого нрава. Достичь бы и здесь той самой ступени, что сделает их взаимодействие полностью безопасным и комфортным, но как? Это магических трактатов о совершенствовании волшебных способностей на свете сотни, если не тысячи, а где взять инструкцию, в которой говорилось бы о том, как перестать причинять боль своему вампкубу?

Закончив исцелять оставленные нежитем засосы, Антон активировал чары на браслете, проверяя, где находится Арсений; тот, судя по направлению клыка, по-прежнему оставался в спальне. Шасту не хотелось его тревожить, и потому он распахнул окно и взмыл в тёплый августовский воздух.

Обычно в брежневках ванные комнаты и туалеты расположены слишком далеко от наружных стен, и ни о каких окнах не может быть и речи. Да оно и правильно, кому охота, вылезая из ванны или садясь на унитаз, вдруг осознать, что забыл зашторить окно, и теперь соседи из дома напротив могут наблюдать за тобой, нарушая комфортное уединение? Впрочем, вампкуба, видимо, это не смущало, иначе зачем бы он при перепланировке квартиры перенёс санузел туда, где в однушках на других этажах расположена кухня? Антона поначалу смущала такая особенность их ванной комнаты, но, с другой стороны, к моменту достижения пятой ступени всякий огневик приучается относиться к наготе спокойней, чем другие — попав под вражеский фаербол или вынеся человека из горящего дома, сам-то ты остаёшься несгораемым, а вот одежда подобного испытания не переносит, если это, конечно, не специальный форменный комбинезон, сверхпрочный и несгораемый, какой выдают только служащим Ведомства, и то далеко не всем — следователям, к примеру, такая роскошь не положена.

Выскользнув в окно, Шастун набрал высоту, пролетел над крышей дома и вновь снизился до уровня восьмого этажа, второй раз за день стучась в окно столовой. Благо сейчас он был вполне даже видим, да и руки не заняты.

— У тебя сегодня день игнорирования дверей? — чуть удивлённо поинтересовался Елик, впуская его внутрь.

Антон лишь повёл плечами, не желая вдаваться в разъяснения. К счастью, целитель не обладал привычкой лезть в душу, и за одно это Шастун был готов простить ему даже самые неприятные подколки в свой адрес.

— Как она? — вместо ответа спросил Антон. — Как Лика?

— Всё так же, — пресно отозвался Елик. — Минут через сорок придёт Тина, и я смогу наконец заняться зельем. Надеюсь, хоть это поможет.

Менталист замялся, и Шастун удивлённо поднял брови: таким Елика он никогда раньше не видел.

— Шаст, посидишь с ней? — наконец выдавил из себя целитель. — Я вымотался морально и физически, безумно хочу искупаться, принять ванну, побыть наедине с родной стихией, но до прихода твоей сестры за пациенткой больше некому присмотреть.

— Не вопрос, — тут же заверил его Антон, в подтверждение своих слов плюхаясь на придвинутое к дивану кресло. — Вали давай в свою воду, извращенец.

В силу конфликта стихий водник и огневик всегда кажутся друг другу извращенцами: один плескаться готов до посинения и не понимает, почему люди так любят жечь свечи, а второй сторонится воды как брезгливый кот, старается не контактировать с ней дольше необходимого, зато всегда рад плюхнуть жопу в костёр, чтобы погреться, или пустить по руке дорожку язычков пламени, что для любого человека покажется дикостью.

Фыркнув на «извращенца», Елик благодарно коснулся ладонью его плеча.

— О, у тебя на шее синяк. Залечить?

Шастун даже поначалу не понял, о чём это он, а потом дошло: видимо, пропустил какой-то засос, когда стирал-исцелял.

— Забей. Дуй лучше давай в ванную, пока Тина не пришла.

— Ну, как знаешь, — пожал плечами целитель и удалился, оставив напарника наедине с беспробудно спящей девочкой.

На большом вишнёвом диване маленькая дриада казалась ещё мельче, и у Антона сжалось сердце: даже вампкуб, истерзанный обжигающим серебром и измученный истощением, и то не выглядел столь жалко. На контрасте с красной обивкой ближайшего к её личику подлокотника и не менее красными пальчатыми листочками девичьего винограда девчушка казалась слишком бледной, почти сливающейся по цвету с простынёй.

— Что ж ты никак не очнёшься, а? — тяжело вздохнул Антон, поправляя край пледа и привычным движением нащупывая на тонкой ручке бьющуюся жилку пульса. Не то чтобы существовала необходимость в контроле сердцебиения маленькой пациентки, просто Антону так было спокойней.

Не зная, чем ещё себя занять, он принялся рассматривать её маленькую розовую ладошку. Чуть тронутая загаром кожа, крохотная родинка на тыльной стороне кисти, зеленовато-голубые вены на внутренней поверхности запястья, тонкие пальчики с аккуратно подстриженными ноготками — наверняка Арсений позаботился. С тех самых пор, как, не имея возможности обратиться в Больницу, они оставили Лику себе, вампкуб очень тщательно следил за её состоянием: каждый день расчёсывал маленькой дриаде волосы, а перед некоторыми процедурами заплетал ей нетугие косы, чтоб не мешались (Елик грозился их обстричь, а клыкастик просто не хотел лишний раз расстраивать дочку друзей — наверняка ведь огорчится, когда придёт в себя и обнаружит, что в дополнение к прочим бедам ещё и свои локоны потеряла), бережно обтирал её тельце влажным полотенцем, следил за тем, чтобы она не лежала слишком долго в одной позе, делал улучшающий кровообращение массаж — словом, взял на себя весь не-магический уход… Антон поначалу не понимал, откуда у него столько навыков, сам-то маг, если бы не практика в постпортальном отделении, и не знал бы, что да как надо делать, а потом догадался: Манолито. Его, Шаста, предшественник, предпоследний _истинный_ Арса, был заядлым экстремалом. Зная высокую травматичность предпочитаемых Мануэлем видов спорта и предусмотрительность Арсения, вполне можно было предположить, что вампкуб заранее разузнал все нюансы ухода за лежачим больным — на случай, если ненаглядный экстремал покалечится настолько, что окажется парализован. Да и потом, когда прежний _истинный_ умирал от рака, клыкастик наверняка проводил с ним рядом всё своё время, заботясь о возлюбленном до последнего вздоха.

Антон поёжился. Очень странно размышлять о том, чья жизнь оборвалась ровно за миг до твоего зачатия. Интересно, если бы Манолито умер не в то мгновенье, а в любое другое, существовал бы он, Антон? Механизмы истинности слишком сложны для изучения, даже магическая наука вряд ли справится. Возможно, смерть одного _истинного_ служит катализатором зачатия следующего, и тогда, умри этот испанец в другую секунду, Антон бы попросту не родился. А может, родился бы, но не отмеченный истинностью, кто знает… Родился бы, а двадцать пять лет спустя попал под влияние злодея-менталиста, и либо был бы убит, либо под воздействием неведомого кукловода наворотил бы таких дел, после которых жить бы стало невыносимо. Например, участвовал бы в похищении Арса…

Пытаясь отвлечься от невесёлых размышлений, Антон принялся говорить вслух: звучание собственного голоса помогало развеять привидевшуюся ему картину того, как он собственными руками обрекает лучшего друга на гибель.

— Лежишь тут, как принцесса на горошине, и в ус не дуешь, а мы, между прочим, переживаем, — укоризненно произнёс он, как будто это помогло бы Лике прийти в себя. — Елик из-за тебя сам не свой, даже матом ругаться почти перестал, да и меня подкалывает как-то нехотя, по инерции. Все остальные на цыпочках ходят и говорят вполголоса, будто помешать чему-то боятся или разбудить, хотя лучше б наоборот орали во всю глотку, вдруг поможет? Арсений тоже очень переживает, наверное, даже больше, чем все мы вместе взятые, но старается не показывать этого. Видела бы ты, с какой тоской и надеждой он на тебя смотрит… Мне кажется, под таким взглядом и мёртвый бы поднялся, усовестившись, а ты всё лежишь и бесстыже игнорируешь наши попытки помочь тебе очнуться.

Он осторожно провёл ладонью по волосам, стараясь не задевать маленькие овальные отметинки у висков, похожие на затянувшиеся розовые шрамики. Ещё утром на их месте росли непривычно облысевшие без листьев побеги-стебельки, но днём, видимо, отпали и они. От некогда пышной малахитово-зелёной гирлянды, обрамлявшей маленькое личико дриады, осталось всего ничего, лишь два листочка — уже пунцовых, но по-прежнему крепко держащихся на коже.

— Говорят, на грани между жизнью и смертью застывают те, кого в жизни ничего не держит, те, кому незачем жить, — задумчиво проговорил Антон. Сам он такого не понимал: была бы жизнь, а смысл найдётся. Последние десять лет его смыслом жизни была мечта стать боевым магом, чтобы помогать людям, и даже после портала, зная, что теперь придётся ждать целый год, прежде чем вернуться в Пятёрку, он не терял воли к жизни, находя всё новые способы помощи окружающим: в Больнице развлекал соседей по палате разговорами, а когда к нему приставили неопытного практиканта, подсказывал, как правильно массаж делать и как проще в одиночку простыню перестилать; потом, вернувшись в строй, служил родине уже в качестве следователя, раскрыв несколько дел и сделав жизнь обывателей чуточку безопасней. И даже если произойдёт что-то такое, что навсегда перечеркнёт ему возможность вернуться в Пятёрку, Антон знал, что и в этом случае он найдёт новый смысл, новую жизненную цель, придумает, в какую сторону теперь развиваться и как ещё он может помочь людям и нелюдям.

Но, наверное, неправильно было бы сравнивать Лику с собой. Ему двадцать пять, и первые пятнадцать лет своей жизни он провёл в идеальных условиях: любящая семья и никаких глобальных потрясений, из неприятностей разве что нагоняи за тройки да мелочные тёрки с ровесниками. Благоприятная обстановка позволила вырасти и окрепнуть, и именно поэтому все дальнейшие испытания оказались ему по плечу: он был к ним готов.

Лика — совсем другое дело. Безмятежный мир маленькой дриады, в котором она пребывала с рождения, в одночасье разрушился, а сама она выжила лишь чудом, потеряв при этом всё — любящих родителей, дом, в котором выросла, привычные игрушки и книжки… От прежней жизни не осталось ничего, даже воспоминания о маме с папой и те со временем поблекнут, подёрнутся мутной пеленой. По сути, с ней случилось то, чего Антон так сильно боялся: одиночество. Вот только его пугала сама перспектива похоронить семью, а остаток жизни провести одиночкой, и теперь, когда у него есть Арс и Тина, которым не грозит смерть от старости, страх притупился; а у Лики уже не осталось никого.

— Слушай… Говорят, в таком состоянии пациенты вполне могут слышать, что происходит вокруг них, так что слушай, — начал он. — Может быть, ты не приходишь в себя, потому что боишься? Когда тебя ранили, это наверняка было безумно больно и страшно, и твоё желание спрятаться от этого ужаса вполне естественно. Но ты же не можешь скрываться от всего мира вечно!

В отсутствии мимики на девчачьем личике ему почудилось упрямое «А вот и могу!», и Лика на мгновенье напомнила ему Тину, не теперешнюю замужнюю красавицу-целительницу, а ту самую старшую сестрёнку из прошлого, что подбивала его на всяческие шалости, но всячески выгораживала перед мамой — ябедничество у Шастунов было не в чести́.

Он усмехнулся своим мыслям. Везде и всюду он был мелким — младший ребёнок в семье, один из самых младших детей в классе, равно как и на курсе Академии, не говоря уж о том, что даже Чех, самый молодой из участников Пятёрки, по возрасту годился ему в отцы. Да и с местным кругом общения ничего не изменилось: все его друзья-соседи были старше, что Дима, разменявший тридцатник, что Пашка, ставший призраком в тридцать с чем-то, что Серёга, не говоря уж об Арсе, разница с которым составляла почти два века! Разве что Макар не слишком отличался по возрасту, опережая его всего-то на год или два, Шаст запамятовал, да Ляся умерла, не дожив до двадцати пяти, но она всегда старалась вести себя взросло, так что не воспринималась как младшая.

И вот в их сугубо взрослой компании появился не подросток даже — ребёнок. Обращение «мелкая» так и просилось на язык, и Антон не сдержался:

— Слушай, мелкая. Да, я теперь буду называть тебя мелкой, малой, малявкой или мелочью пузатой, и если ты сегодня же не очнёшься и не остановишь меня, продолжу в том же духе. Так вот, малявка, мы понимаем, что тебе очень страшно, больно и грустно. Но мы тоже когда-то были детьми и помним, что даже после самых ужасных событий рано или поздно наступает светлая полоса. Спрятавшись сама в себе, ты не видишь ничего нового, ты застыла в своём горе и тебе кажется, что так, как раньше, уже никогда не будет, что всё плохо и останется плохо навсегда. Но на самом деле ты пропустишь так много хорошего, если не очнёшься! Да, совсем как прежде уже не будет, ведь даже магия не способна вернуть того, кто уже умер. Но можно попытаться стать счастливой снова.

Антон не знал, правильно ли он говорит, это целителей-менталистов учат верно подбирать слова, а он к таковым не относится. Но вдруг, вдруг его разговоры хоть как-то помогут? Они уже перепробовали всё возможное и невозможное, каждый из кожи вон лез, чтобы помочь Лике, так что оставалось лишь цепляться за последнюю соломинку, сколь бы зыбкой она ни казалась.

— Знаешь, мелкая, мне не доводилось ещё никого терять. Правда-правда, у меня и бабушки-дедушки до сих пор живы, хоть и в преклонном возрасте, и все соратники до сих пор в строю… Но я помню, как страшно мне было, как я боялся потерять Арса, когда он лежал тут, на том же самом диване, на котором сейчас находишься ты, и едва дышал. Малая, ты видела, какие у него шрамы на запястьях и щиколотках? Наверное, не успела разглядеть, пока оставалась в сознании, не до того было. Раны выглядели очень страшно, и шрамы от них остались впечатляющие, крупные, заметные. Так, как раньше, уже не будет, и Арсений это знает, но всё равно радуется жизни. Ты бы видела, как он был рад тому, что тебя удалось спасти! Я думал, расплачется от счастья. А может, и вправду пустил слезу, не знаю, мне было не до того.

Он говорил и говорил, совершенно уйдя от темы, рассказывал какую-то ерунду — как они с Тин-Тин в детстве мамину любимую вазу разбили и осколки в снегу прятали, чтоб не нашла «улик преступления» и не заругала нечаянных проказников, и как они с клыкастиком на «дяде Волчеке» катались, даже сказку Арсову пересказал — не про улыбчивого суккуба, конечно, она всё-таки не для детских ушей, а первую, про искорку-огонёк.

Закончив сказку, Антон вспомнил, что пытался донести в самом начале.

— У нас с Арсением есть друг, ведун Илья Макаров. Он бы тебе понравился, наверное, на доброго дедушку Мороза похож, только более летнего, что ли? Ой, чушь какую сморозил про летнего Мороза, не слушай, мелкая, давай дальше скажу, ладно? В общем, наш друг похож на доброго-предоброго богатыря из старинной былины, и даже детей у него много, как в сказке — аж семь штук! Двое кровных и пятеро приёмных, которых Макар с Лукерьей, женой своей, любит ничуть не меньше родных: и русалочку серьёзную, и суккубика мелкого, и девчушку-оборотниху, — твою, кстати, ровесницу, — и маленького сирена Воробушка, и остроухую фейри, совсем малявку, она даже говорить ещё толком не умеет. — Перечисляя макаровских приёмышей, Антон осторожно загибал пальчики маленькой детской ручки, почти как в потешке про сороку-ворону, варившую кашу. Помнится, давным-давно, ещё когда он даже в детский садик не ходил, мама водила своим пальцем по его ладошке и точно так же загибала его пальцы, а ему почему-то нравилось, хоть он и никак не мог понять, сорока всё-таки или ворона, птички-то разные: одна чёрно-белая с длинным хвостом, вторая чёрная с серым, совсем не такая. — Знаешь, малая, все эти дети так или иначе потеряли своих родителей. Уверен, поначалу они очень горевали, им было плохо, больно и грустно, они плакали и всё такое… Но теперь, в новой семье, им стало лучше. Они ходят гулять, играют друг с другом и с остальными детьми во дворе, занимаются кто чем любит — поют, рисуют, плавают… Они радуются жизни, совершают открытия, познают новое: кто-то скоро выпустится из садика, кто-то пойдёт в первый — или второй, не помню точно — класс, кому-то ещё только предстоит пойти в садик и встретить там новых друзей. Наверняка они порой грустят, вспоминая родных маму и папу, но даже грустить приятней, когда рядом есть любящая приёмная мама, в объятьях которой можно поплакать, а потом она тебя утешит, и большой и сильный приёмный папа, который вас с мамой очень любит и, если что, защитит.

Говорить о родителях в таком ключе было немного странно: Антон уже привык быть взрослым и самому утешать да защищать, в том числе и собственных родителей и старшую сестру, если потребуется. Но Лика-то ребёнок, ей нужна именно любовь и защита, нужны надёжные взрослые, которые сумеют ей это дать.

— Знаешь, Лика, я прекрасно понимаю, что ты со мной не знакома и не можешь знать, стоит ли мне верить. Но вспомни Арсения, его-то ты знаешь и любишь, я в этом уверен, ведь все дети любят Арса — наверное, потому что он их просто обожает. Так вот, мы с Арсением найдём тебе самых лучших родителей, таких, которые будут тебя любить и порой даже баловать, таких, с которыми ты снова почувствуешь себя дома и будешь счастлива. Ты только проснись, пожалуйста, приди в себя, открой глаза, мы тебя очень-очень ждём! Арс мне так много про тебя рассказывал, и теперь мне очень хочется познакомиться с тобою лично, услышать, какой у тебя голос, увидеть, какого цвета твои глаза и как ты улыбаешься. Я тебе фокусы покажу, огоньки разноцветные, даже лучше, чем в сказке! Мы с тобой подружимся, как думаешь? — Он сделал паузу, словно надеясь, что дриада ответит, но та оставалась лежащей без сознания. — Молчишь? — зачем-то переспросил он, и, убедившись, что разговоры не помогли и он только выставил себя дураком, бросил досадливо-устало: — Вот ведь мелочь пузатая, а я так надеялся, что ты мне сейчас ответишь.

Скрипнула дверь ванной — должно быть, Елик закончил с водными процедурами, и Антон мигом замолк. Он и без того чувствовал себя глупо, разговаривая с бессознательной девочкой, а уж теперь, когда острый на язык менталист мог его услышать и начать подкалывать, высмеивая его наивную надежду…

Наклонившись к Лике, он прошептал ей на ушко:

— Вернись к нам, мелкая. Мы тебя очень ждём.

***

Весь вечер Антон старательно избегал оставаться с Арсением наедине: то Тину попросил поужинать с ними, то уселся на диван рядом с по-прежнему лежащей без сознания Ликой и принялся смотреть телевизор, там как раз какой-то добрый семейный фильм шёл. Благо шаманящий над капельницей Елик ничуть не возражал, ему так даже больше нравилось — привык работать под фоновый шум чужих голосов и мыслей, а здесь, в обществе сплошных нечитаек, — недоступной для прочтения бессознательной пациентки, принятого _истинного_ и вампира-суккуба, — ему было прям-таки до неуютного тихо и пусто.

Приближающаяся ночь пугала Антона перспективой вновь остаться наедине с Арсом.

С Арсом, которого он беззастенчиво облапал этим утром.

С Арсом, которому он позже, вечером, отказал.

С Арсом, который ему чуть было не отсосал.

Шастун понимал, что клыкастик не станет закатывать ему истерику, как это могла бы сделать одна из его бывших девушек, но, ей-богу, лучше бы закатил. После повторного побега от вампкуба Антон не находил в себе силы вновь встретиться с ним взглядом, догадываясь, _что_ он увидит. Взгляд собаки, которой случайно наступили на лапу, но она по-прежнему полна восторженного обожания к своему хозяину и, даже поскуливая от боли, продолжает вилять хвостом и всё равно смотреть на него без укоризны, лишь с чистейшей любовью… Просто невыносимо. Понимая, что непреднамеренно причинил боль столь светлому и любящему существу, чувствуешь себя ещё гаже.

Но, как бы Антон ни оттягивал момент отхода ко сну, настал момент, когда Ляся, пришедшая на свой ночной дозор на смену Елику, вытурила огневика взашей, бескомпромиссно отправив в спальню.

После утреннего казуса и случившегося вечером конфуза Антону вдвойне неловко было продолжать спать в одной постели с вампкубом.

Будь у него такая возможность, Антон ушёл бы спать куда-нибудь ещё. Но куда? Диван занят Ликой, ковёр — Еликом, не сгонять же бессознательную девчушку или утомившегося за день целителя! Можно было бы устроиться спать на полу в пустующей комнате, но всё же не стоит выносить сор из избы. Все члены Пятёрки уже потихоньку начали привязываться к Арсу, и если Шаст хочет, чтобы в критической ситуации товарищи берегли клыкастика не меньше, чем Тину, с полной самоотдачей, нужно, чтобы они считали, что в отношениях между вампкубом и его _истинным_ пусть не любовь, но полная гармония. Одно дело, если бы он с самого начала спал в той комнате, и совсем другое — уйти туда сейчас, когда все уже привыкли, что по утрам Арс и Антон выходят из общей на двоих спальни. Тут и особо наблюдательным быть не надо, чтобы понять, что что-то не так.

Зайдя в комнату, Шастун сразу же почувствовал на себе тёплый взгляд Арсения, и это было почти мучительно. Чтобы не встречаться с ним взглядом, Антон так упрямо пялился на шкаф, что, казалось, ещё чуть-чуть и случится самовозгорание. Прошествовав к шкафу и только каким-то чудом не подпалив его, огневик безошибочно нашарил на нужной полке комплект постельного белья, достал с антресолей пушистое зимнее одеяло и, всей кожей ощущая погрустневший взгляд клыкастика, постелил себе на полу. Место он выбрал не по принципу наибольшего удобства, а исходя из нежелания даже случайного визуального контакта: не слева или справа от кровати, а в ногах, так, чтобы Арсу пришлось привстать, чтобы его увидеть. Правда, своей тушкой Антон таким образом блокировал проход в ванную, так что оставалось лишь надеяться, что либо Арсению не захочется этой ночью в туалет, либо вампирское зрение поможет ему различить в темноте очертания своего непутёвого _истинного,_ а природная ловкость позволит без проблем перешагнуть через него.

Отчего-то Антону не спалось. И ведь вроде удобно было — объёмное зимнее одеяло служило достойной заменой матрасу, бельё пахло солнцем и свежестью, а гуляющие по полу сквозняки подпитывали потихоньку идущую на спад воздушную стихию и потому были скорее плюсом, чем минусом. Может, всё дело было в подушке? Точнее, в её отсутствии: Антону не хватило мужества подойти к кровати — а значит, и к Арсу — вплотную и забрать свою подушку.

Хотя за не слишком-то длинный боевой стаж ему доводилось спать и в куда менее удобных местах, чуть ли не на голой земле. Нет, ясно дело, прямо на земле Антон не спал — воздушная стихия брезговала, но вот на лавочке ночевать доводилось. Пару раз он устраивался на ночлег на ветке дерева, несколько раз — на крышах и чердаках, а однажды и вовсе мирно дрых в заброшке, буквально через стенку от буянящих наркоманов, отгородился от них защитным контуром и заглушкой и спал, потому что левитировать в дождь в поисках подходящего чердака могут только туманники, которым водная стихия родная и потому не мешает, а для любого другого воздушника и уж тем более для дымника вроде него эта затея обречена на провал.

Он ворочался и ворочался, не зная уже, как устроиться: и руку вместо подушки под голову подкладывал, и на живот переворачивался, и ногами в другую сторону ложиться пробовал, а всё неудобно!

Хотя кому он врёт? Себя-то не обманешь… Ему мешало не фантомное неудобство, а вполне реальные мысли о том, кто точно так же не мог заснуть, пускай и лежал неподвижно, как камень. О том, кого он пытался игнорировать, потому что не находил в себе сил посмотреть ему в глаза. О том, кому в очередной раз сделал больно, сам того не желая. О том, кто… кому… с кем… кого он…

— Может, поменяемся?

Предложение клыкастика застало его врасплох. Арс, молчаливо принявший его дурацкое желание постелить себе на полу, оказался настолько великодушен, что предложил рокировку, и Антон почувствовал себя ещё более виноватым перед ним.

Шастуну было неловко сгонять нежитя с его собственной кровати, но Арсений заявил, что всё в порядке — мол, если Антон всю ночь так проворочается, они оба не выспятся, один от неудобства, а второй от шума, так что в его же, Арса, собственных интересах обеспечить своего _истинного_ хорошими условиями для сна.

По-прежнему стараясь не встречаться с ним взглядом, Антон перебрался на кровать и кинул клыкастику подушку, чтобы тому было удобней. Правда, чуть позже оказалось, что он перепутал подушки, бросив Арсу свою, а не его. Внешне разницы не было, но Арсова-то подушка и пахла Арсом! Обычно этот запах его успокаивал, но конкретно сегодня лишь будил в нём и без того сильное чувство вины. Пришлось отпихнуть подушку подальше и устраиваться спать без неё.

Но и тут Антону не спалось. Он лежал на мягкой кровати, большущей, такой длинной, что даже с его немалым ростом с неё не приходилось свешивать ноги, и широкой настолько, что на ней можно было бы рядочком уложить всю Пятёрку, включая широкоплечего Чеха и склонного к полноте капитана Махно, и ему было неуютно. Раньше ему как-то не доводилось пребывать в этой кровати одному, рядом всегда был вампкуб, теперь же бескрайнее пространство белоснежной простыни чуть ли не агорафобию навевало, будто посреди Арктики оказался, один и лишь в трусах. Свою лепту вносило и чувство вины, беспрестанно напоминая, что на полу Арсению наверняка жёстко, холодно и где-то в глубине души наверняка обидно, пусть он и не показывает этого.

Он осторожно поднялся в воздух и подлетел к Арсу.

Вампкуб лежал на спине в расслабленной и открытой позе — руки вдоль тела, ноги чуть расставлены, выражение лица нейтрально и безмятежно, глаза закрыты… Кажется, всё-таки заснул.

— Ангел? — ничуть не сонным голосом вдруг произнёс Арсений.

От неожиданности Антон чуть не рухнул прямо на него, но всё же выровнял левитацию, вновь обретя равновесие в воздухе буквально в паре дециметров от его тела.

— Как ты?.. — начал было Шастун, но вампкуб его перебил.

— Ты перестал ворочаться и шуршать одеялом. Да и сколь бы тихим ты ни был, я всегда слышу твоё сердце, — пояснил он, не раскрывая глаз.

_Я всегда слышу твоё сердце._

Эта фраза, сопровождаемая мягкой улыбкой, потрясла его своей простотой и откровенностью. Антон забыл, что хотел сказать, в голове его смешались сумбурные образы и обрывки мыслей.

— Ты что-то хотел, огонёчек? Не думаю, что ты прилетел лишь для того, чтобы полюбоваться, как я сплю. Хотя, признаться честно, я был бы не против, — лукаво заявил Арсений, всё так же не размыкая век.

Стоило признать, полюбоваться и вправду было чем: в темноте его кожа светилась алебастровой белизной, пушистые девичьи ресницы казались ещё длиннее и гуще, да и расслабленное умиротворённое выражение лица его красило. Впрочем, если уж на то пошло, такую внешность победителя генетической лотереи вообще сложно чем-либо испортить, тут хоть кровью перемажься, хоть грязью, а всё равно есть на что посмотреть.

— Мы так не выспимся. Вернись в кровать, — попросил Антон, ощутив, что пауза слишком уж затянулась. Хотелось добавить «обещаю к тебе не приставать», но вампкуба больше устроило бы обратное, так что Шастун смолчал.

Вместо ответа Арсений приглашающе протянул руку.

— Доведёшь меня? Понимаю, ты не хочешь смотреть мне в глаза, а если я их сейчас открою, это непременно случится. Вслепую же я опасаюсь на что-нибудь наткнуться.

Захотелось пристыженно заскулить, будто виноватый пёс.

Антон накрыл его руку своей и, подождав, пока Арсений поднимется и на ощупь захватит с собой подушку, повёл к кровати, тщательно выбирая наиболее удобный для вампкуба путь.

Усадив Арса на кровать с той стороны, где клыкастик обычно спал, Шастун опустился на противоположный край, а посередине положил подушку, вполне закономерно рассудив, что, если он не сможет дотянуться до вампкуба, то и залезть спросонья к нему в трусы, как это случилось утром, тоже не получится.

Отчего-то вспомнилось, что в легендах рыцарь, вынужденный разделять ложе с дамой, клал между ними обоюдоострый меч, дабы избежать соблазна и сберечь её честь. Интересно, много ли народу вот так покалечилось? А если у рыцаря по каким-то причинам не было меча, сломался там или ещё чего, а была разве что булава или длиннющее, в крохотную средневековую комнатушку и не уместится, копьё — что тогда?

— Спокойной ночи, огонёчек, — ласково произнёс вампкуб, вопреки обыкновению даже не пытаясь его коснуться.

— Спокойной, Арс, — сердечно откликнулся Антон, протягивая руку поверх подушки и осторожно касаясь ладонью тёплого вампкубьего бока. Клыкастик незамедлительно накрыл его пальцы своими, чуть поглаживая, и было в этой сдержанной ласке что-то такое, что чувство вины словно задалось целью прогрызть грудную клетку насквозь.

Антон лежал и терпел, стараясь не ёрзать, чтобы не разбудить быстро притихшего и, кажется, придремавшего вампкуба. Даже считать облачка пытался, — не овечек, а облачка, потому что воздушной стихии так больше нравилось, — но перестал, когда понял, что из тринадцати разноцветных облаков уже восемь приняли очертания Арса.

Обычно, когда его что-то беспокоило, он мысленно сворачивал это в комок, как ненужную бумажку, и бросал в костёр. Но беспокоившая его проблема была неразрывно связана с Арсом, а своего клыкастика он в огонь ни за что бы не бросил. И в беде бы не бросил тоже. И вообще.

— Да ну нахуй! — не выдержав, он отбросил мешающую подушку куда-то в темноту спальни и сгрёб вампкуба в охапку, утыкаясь носом ему в шею и чувствуя, как родные руки оплетают его в ответ.

Запах Арса, тепло его объятий и медленное равномерное сердцебиение помогли ему успокоиться и плавно погрузиться в сон.

…

Проснувшись, Антон и не заметил, что по-прежнему обнимает вампкуба, переплетя с ним ноги, и даже что оттопыривающий трусы чужой стояк упирается ему в живот — не до того было: Пашка, вопреки обыкновению ворвавшийся в их спальню, разбудил их притворно ворчливым:

— Просыпайтесь, педики. Лика очнулась.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глава 4,3 наконец-то завершена, так что ждите следующую — **4,21. Гроза с градом — Покушение**.  
> • Кое-что о том, что было после спасения Лики с Арсом, но до всех этих казусов из главы 4,3.  
> • Раскроется любопытный факт о Елике.  
> • Старые новые знакомые дадут о себе знать.  
> • Кое-что о вьетнамских флешбэках и двойных свиданиях.  
> • «Зачем я тебе такой сдался?»


	79. Глава 4,21. Гроза с градом — Покушение

Этим воскресным вечером у них было на удивление людно. Последние пару дней, с тех пор, как они спасли маленькую дриаду, гостиная всё больше походила на больничную палату: торшер у дивана сменился стойкой капельницы, безделушки на журнальном столике и ближайших полках — склянками с разнообразными зельями, экстрактами чудодейственных растений, микстурами, шприцами и ещё чёрт знает какими медицинскими инструментами, а оживлённая болтовня — приглушёнными перешёптываниями.

Сейчас же вокруг дивана происходил своего рода консилиум: Елик, Тина и Дима вполголоса о чём-то спорили, щедро пересыпая речь малопонятными медицинскими терминами, в то время как Антон, пользуясь тем, что Арсений взял девочку на руки, менял простыню, тщательно разглаживая её раскалёнными магией ладонями, как утюгом — только так можно было быть уверенным в полном отсутствии складок. Бедняжка и так слишком многого натерпелась, пусть хоть в чём-то у неё будет всё гладко.

В дальнем углу гостиной шушукались оборотни: Лангепас учил Серёжу контролировать трансформацию. Выглядело это довольно забавно: босые и одетые лишь в широченные шаровары (что поделать, любая другая одежда во время превращения раздиралась в клочья), которые на гноме-южанине смотрелись вполне аутентично, а на тощем и почти не загоревшем за лето Женьке производили такое впечатление, будто кто-то завернул удочку в парус, ребята раз за разом производили одни и те же бестолковые с виду действия. Разница лишь в том, что Кожевин, давным-давно научившийся останавливать трансформацию на полпути, особых проблем не испытывал, а вот непривычному к подобным задачам Серёже приходилось сложно: то у него не получалось заменить обычные человеческие — ну ладно, гномьи — ногти на звериные когти, то, попытки эдак с пятой, получалось, но превращение никак не хотело стопориться на полпути, и вслед за когтями лезла тёмная волчья шерсть, а парой секунд спустя невысокий гном уже целиком оборачивался огромным волком. Кожевин при этом вздыхал, тоже запуская полную трансформацию, чтобы показать, как перейти к промежуточной форме уже из волчьей ипостаси, и в гостиной сразу становилось тесно — его звериная сущность хоть и не отличалась такими гигантскими размерами, всё же была на удивление массивна.

Чуть поодаль, у арки, разделяющей гостиную и столовую, возвышался Макар, задумчиво поглаживающий окладистую бороду: его пригласили, как сведущего в целительстве, но обследование пациентки он уже провёл и специально отошёл подумать, повспоминать похожие случаи.

— Что, если дело в ошибке при переливании крови? — предположение Кристины наконец-то содержало в себе вполне знакомые слова, а не заумные зубодробительные термины, и Антон навострил уши.

— Быть такого не может. Я ещё на месте проверил, у пациентки точно та же группа крови и резус-фактор, что и у твоего брата. Уж что-что, а такие данные про каждого члена Пятёрки я помню наизусть, — усмехнулся целитель.

Приятно было знать, что Елик по-прежнему считает его членом Пятёрки, их боевой команды, их второй семьи, хоть прошёл уже почти год с тех пор, как Шасту пришлось оставить службу. Антон был искренне рад, что Женька Кожевин так хорошо прижился и тоже стал частью их отряда, но не мог отделаться от мыслей, что теперь ему будет некуда вернуться.

Шастун переключил внимание с невесёлых размышлений на неистовые попытки выровнять одну особо упрямую складку простыни. Ни к чему думать о будущем, которое пока ещё слишком туманно. Вот раскроют они дело, а там видно будет.

— Но как же магическая совместимость? — продолжала беспокоиться Кристина. Сейчас она была на удивление непохожа на ту Тин-Тин, которую он знал с детства: необычайно собранная, серьёзная и даже жёсткая. «Угу, а сам-то мягкий как зефирка», — скептически оборвал он свои неуместные мысли.

— Уважаемая доктор Отставнова, — елейно начал водник, — а не вам ли, тогда ещё студентке Шастун, я на правах приглашённого специалиста читал лекцию о магических аспектах гемотрансфузии, в том числе и проводимой в полевых условиях? А не вы ли записывали эту лекцию на диктофон, для надёжности ещё и конспектируя от руки, от усердия высовывая кончик языка? А не в вашей ли толстенной тетради можно найти пометку о том, что современные гематитовые фильтры позволяют переливать кровь магов другим магам, людям и нечистикам, исключая лишь ситуации конфликта стихий? — Выплеснув порцию словесного яда, Елик будто спустил пар и потому продолжил уже гораздо спокойнее и добрее: — Если бы донором был твой муж, электричество в его крови и впрямь могло бы привести к печальным последствиям. Но, к счастью, всё случилось иначе.

— Ладно-ладно-ладно, признаю свою ошибку, — замахала руками Тина, — выключи только этот режим Елизара Натановича.

— Натальевича, — поправил целитель. — Когда я из обычного целителя перепрофилировался в боевого и пошёл на службу в пятёрки, для своего псевдонима я взял не отчество, а матроним.

— То есть на самом деле ты не Елик? — удивилась Кристина. Любопытно, это муж забыл ей рассказать про псевдонимы или давно поведал, да она прослушала?

— Смотря что подразумевать под «на самом деле», — водник приподнял уголок рта в полуулыбке. — Меня кличут Еликом уже гораздо дольше, чем по первоначальному имени. Хотя, безусловно, при рождении матушка нарекла меня иначе, так что я ещё и тёзка твоего братишки.

— Антон?! Да ладно! — прифигела сестрица, однако мигом взяла себя в руки и продолжила вполголоса сыпать предположениями о том, как вылечить пострадавшую дриаду.

Дима наблюдал за их перепалкой, не проронив ни слова. Он ещё в самом начале недоумевал, зачем его вообще позвали, какой в данной ситуации толк от не реаниматолога или хотя бы педиатра, а обычного стоматолога, но целители убедили его в том, что опыт человека, изучавшего исключительно не-магическую медицину, тоже может быть полезен.

Идиллию нарушила громкая энергичная мелодия, совершенно неуместная в этом царстве приглушённых звуков.

— О, это же из того сериала про истребительницу вампиров, что мы в детстве смотрели! — мгновенно узнала Кристина.

Антон удивлённо вскинул брови. Эту мелодию он давным-давно установил на контакт Сони Панфиловой, той самой, что весной приходила разбираться, с чего это Арсений ей не перезвонил. Глупая, кто ж ожидает от свободного суккуба повторной встречи? Хотя, если уж она даже во время их постельных приключений так и не заметила его вполне очевидные клыки, то с таким же успехом могла и суккубьесть не определить. Всё-таки надо наведаться в местный филиал Академии, чему они там вообще учат? Переспать с вампкубом и даже не понять, что он не человек — это вообще ни в какие рамки!

Обмениваясь с братом и сестрой Панфиловыми номерами телефонов, Антон был уверен, что сами они ему никогда не позвонят, ведь какому должнику охота звонить человеку, который в любой момент может потребовать вернуть долг? Так что рингтоны (основную тему сериала про Баффи для неё и фильма «Ван Хельсинг» для него) он настраивал скорее по давней привычке, чтобы можно было с первых нот понять, кто звонит, а не шарить по карманам и сумкам, выуживая телефон. Очень полезная, кстати, привычка, на дежурствах выручает неимоверно: вот загоняешь ты, к примеру, оборотня в полнолуние, слышишь песенку типа «Это я, твоя мама, звоню» и без зазрения совести скидываешь звонок даже не глядя, ведь маме можно перезвонить и позже, в более безопасной и спокойной обстановке, а вот если звучит мелодия, установленная на кого-то из коллег, значит, нужно как можно скорее ответить на вызов.

— Тин, прими звонок и поставь на громкую связь, — попросил Шастун, поясняя: — у меня ладони раскалены, боюсь экран поплавить.

С первых аккордов мелодии прошла лишь пара секунд, а все уже замолчали и даже замерли. Кроме вампкуба: он и без того молчал, а замирать не собирался, продолжая зачем-то покачиваться всем корпусом, баюкая маленькую дриаду. Вылитая Богоматерь с младенцем со старинных итальянских картин, только слегка обросшая щетиной и не того пола. Хотя Лика на маленького Иисуса тоже походила с натяжкой, пусть и облачённая в просторный светлый балахон (в роли которого выступала одна из футболок Арсения), — где это видано, чтобы у Сына Божьего косички и аккуратные краснеющие листочки на голове были?

— Алло? — нерешительно донеслось из динамика. — Я звоню Антону Шастуну, это правильный номер?

— Правильный, Софья, — подтвердил он и, прикинув, что на слух она может и не узнать его голос, добавил: — Странно, что вы решили сами позвонить мне всего через несколько месяцев после того, как попытались прикончить моего соседа-вампира.

— Хуясе! — ошалело выдохнула она, тут же смутившись: — Ой, извините. Я просто не ожидала, что трубку возьмёте именно вы. Хотя я вообще не знала, чего ожидать.

Из дальнейшего разговора складывалась довольно любопытная картина. Выяснилось, что Панфиловы после успешной защиты диплома были распределены в участок: Кириллом усилили «группу» поддержки, состоявшую из одного-единственного капитана Мацаберидзе, а Соню направили в помощники следователя к Виноградову и Коваленко. Хотя, по мнению Шастуна, опрометчиво: ну куда с такой-то ненаблюдательностью и в следаки? Лучше бы обоих к Эду взяли, характерец у девчонки самое то для боевика, а сила да умение со временем приложатся. Да и разлучать уже сработавшуюся боевую двойку как-то глупо… Впрочем, ладно, не об этом речь.

Всё дело в том, что отработка обязательного полугодия по распределению должна начаться завтра, в понедельник, но Соня, умело пользуясь своим девичьим обаянием, ещё пару дней назад, в пятницу, попросила устроить ей экскурсию по отделению. Судя по всему, незатыкающийся Коваленко так обрадовался свободным ушам, что согласился провести ребят по участку, и как раз там-то, в холле, их ждал сюрприз: на стене висело две фотографии с траурными ленточками на уголках, а провожатый скорбно прокомментировал их как «Нашипогибшиеколлеги. ИвановиШастун, обаАнтоны. Первомучереппроломили, авторойвпожаресгорел. Ужаснаясмерть, ужасная».

Пожалуй, с ненаблюдательностью Шаст погорячился — пускай огнёвка и не сумела за всё время тесного общения с Арсом обнаружить его нечеловеческую природу, однако то, как её фаербол разбился о грудь Антона, не причинив ему ни малейшего вреда, не считая прожжённой дыры на футболке, она заметила и запомнила, а потому весть о том, что высокоуровневый дымник, левитирующий и несгораемый, сгорел в пожаре, её очень насторожила. К счастью, хоть чему-то в местной Академии учили как надо: обнаружив несостыковку, Соня не стала тут же указывать на неё своему будущему коллеге из участка, лишь взяла на заметку и как ни в чём не бывало продолжила экскурсию.

Все выходные они с братом пытались понять, как так могло получиться и есть ли смысл во всё это лезть. Теорий было множество: и что встретившийся им участковый погиб, просто обстоятельства смерти засекречены и им предоставили официальную версию, и что это нарочно такая задумка — инсценировать свою смерть, чтобы развязать руки, и что он преступник на самом деле, или наоборот — герой… Кирилл, осмотрительный и вдумчивый, как и многие природники, придерживался мнения, что во всём и без них разберутся, Соня же, подгоняемая огоньком азарта, активно строила теории, желая докопаться до правды, и в итоге, не утерпев, всё-таки набрала заветный номер.

По крайней мере, такова была озвученная ею версия происходящего. Антон не знал, стоит ли доверять её словам — плох тот боевой маг, что доверится кому-то кроме проверенных соратников. В конце концов, если менталист подмял под себя всё отделение Ведомства, что мешает ему подчинить и разумы Панфиловых?

С другой стороны, перспектива иметь в стане врага своего человека — штука заманчивая. Вряд ли преступник делится с околдованными коллегами своими злодейскими планами в участке, однако полезным будет знать, к примеру, кто где дежурит в ближайшее полнолуние, ну и всякое такое по мелочи.

Переглянувшись с Еликом, — увы, истинность лишила их возможности совещаться телепатически, — Антон принял решение.

— Я бы хотел вам всё объяснить, но это не телефонный разговор. Мы сможем встретиться завтра вечером?

Дождавшись положительного ответа девушки, он сообщил, что точное время и адрес кафе, в котором будет проходить встреча, скинет сообщением чуть позже, и завершил разговор.

— Это может быть опасно, — обеспокоенно проговорил Арсений.

— Знаю, клыкастик, но в моей профессии опасно всё, — примирительно улыбнулся Антон, касаясь его плеча рукой, за время разговора успевшей остыть до нормальной для огневика температуры.

— Кафе — хороший выбор, — одобрил Елик. — Общественные места в этом плане безопасней, особенно с окнами во всю стену: всё на виду, лёгкий шум чужих разговоров… В такой обстановке злоумышленник вряд ли осмелится на радикальные действия.

Чуть позже, уложив Лику на перестеленный диван и поставив ей очередную капельницу, друзья продолжили обсуждение деталей завтрашней встречи. На принесённом Арсением планшете Антон обозначил местонахождение участка, а также то, в каком районе кто из его коллег живёт, после чего они очертили зону, в которой вероятность случайно наткнуться на местных сотрудников Ведомства минимальна, и принялись перебирать все попавшие в эту зону забегаловки.

Бары Антон отметал сразу же: типичная барная обстановка — минимум окон, приглушённое освещение и цокольный этаж — совершенно под их цели не подходила. Излишне пафосные рестораны тоже пролетали: в них в понедельник вечером вряд ли будет много народа.

Выбрав наконец подходящее кафе, — слава современным технологиям, позволяющим совершить виртуальную прогулку по нужной улочке и посмотреть на внешний вид зданий! — они скинули Соне время и адрес, после чего принялись согласовывать прочие детали предстоящей операции.

***

_Немногим ранее._

Ведун склонился над беспробудно спящей дриадой, вглядываясь в нечто незримое для остальных, едва слышно нашёптывая заветные слова. Антон не мог не заметить, с какой надеждой смотрит на волхва Арс; казалось, волшебная сила Макарова ничуть не пугает его, однажды уже чуть не упокоенного этой слепой мощью. Сам Шаст не испытывал такого уж благоговения, прекрасно зная, что и у ведовства есть предел. Да, волховская магия редка и необычайно могуча, но не всесильна. И если столь опытный и сильный целитель, как Елик, всё равно потерпел поражение, то вполне вероятно, что и ведуну окажется не под силу помочь Лике прийти в себя.

— Никак в толк взять не могу, в чём здесь закавыка, — вполголоса посетовал Илья, в очередной раз проводя ладонями над тельцем девочки. — Вроде как до́лжно всё: и жизнью от неё веет, а не смертью, и кровушка потихоньку восполняется, и твоя, Антош, руда прижилась да на пользу пошла. Всё верно, всё на лад, давно должна была очнуться дриадья дочь, а почему этого не случилось ещё — ума не приложу. Всё так, да не так, а уловить суть этого «не так» хоть убей не могу.

— Всё равно спасибо, — от души произнёс Антон. Ему было совестно за то, что потревожил друга в его законный выходной, оторвал от любимой жены и соскучившихся детей, но разве можно было поступить иначе?

Волхв грустновато улыбнулся, принимая благодарность, и с глубоко задумчивым видом отошёл в сторонку, чтоб никому не мешать.

— Эх, Лиана Данииловна, такую сложную головоломку ты нам устроила, — вздохнул Арсений, мягко проводя пальцами по округлой детской щёчке. Поначалу Антон не понял, о какой такой Лиане Данииловне идёт речь, но в следующую секунду догадался — это полное имя Лики. Он-то думал, что её Анжеликой зовут, а оно вот как оказалось… Интересно, давать детям растительные имена — это специфическая дриадская традиция или просто личный каприз родителей? А как мальчиков тогда называют, есть ли для них связанные с деревьями и цветами имена? Девчачьих-то имён полно: Лилия, Роза, Лиана… даже Анну и Маргариту можно к ним причислить, мол, отсылка на анютины глазки и маргаритки. Или вот, к примеру, Ира как-то показывала ему на прогулке цветок, заявляя, что тётушку Гарри Поттера назвали в честь него; Антон уже само имя этого второстепенного персонажа забыл, да и то, как выглядит этот цветок, тоже, но сам факт!

Ему было немного совестно за мысли обо всякой ерунде, всё-таки тут такая серьёзная проблема, практически горе, окружающие изо всех сил работают над тем, чтобы помочь Лике прийти в себя… Но что ещё ему остаётся? Он не врач, не ведун и даже не целитель. Ну, шарит немножко в лечении ожогов — вынужденно, как и всякий огневик-самородок; ну, разбирается в оказании первой помощи — но по сравнению со знаниями и умениями профессиональных целителей это капля в море.

Погружённый в раздумья, он не заметил, как подошла Тина. Тем более это было далеко не впервые: сестрица весь вечер подходила к маленькой пациентке, осматривала её, применяла какое-нибудь диагностирующее заклинание и вновь отходила. Даже Арс, поначалу наблюдавший за ней с затаённой надеждой, и то привык к этим Кристинкиным подходам и уже не обращал на них никакого внимания. Вот и теперь, ощутив приближение Тин-Тин, клыкастик даже плечом не повёл, не говоря уж о том, чтобы оборачиваться и наблюдать за её действиями.

Подойдя поближе, Кристина прошептала очередное бесполезное заклинание, внимательно вгляделась во что-то, видимое только ей, и расстроенно поджала губы — опять неудача. Впрочем, несмотря на смену фамилии, типично шастунской настойчивости Тине было не занимать, так что, не отходя от девочки, она тут же сделала новую попытку: сложила руки лодочкой, а потом резко взмахнула, будто стряхивая с пальцев невидимые капли воды.

На живот Лики высыпался ворох крохотных ледяных горошин.

— Эээй! — только и сумел воскликнуть Антон, метнувшись к сестре и ухватив её за руки в попытке пресечь заклинание. Не получилось. Он запоздало вспомнил, что сбить каст природной способности, в отличие от заклинаний, почти нереально. Ну да, Тина ж туманница, а они способны использовать власть над воздухом ради охлаждения своей второй стихии, воды. Снег, лёд, иней — это всё по их части.

Если сведущий в магии Антон первым делом кинулся устранять причину, то клыкастик поступил иначе — поспешил убрать следствие. Бросившись к Лике, он принялся сгребать градины с её живота — прямо так, руками.

— Не получилось, — досадливо вздохнула Кристина.

— Ты нормальная вообще?! — наконец нашёл цензурные слова Шаст (нецензурных у него было полно, но в присутствии ребёнка и сестры у Антона язык не поворачивался их использовать).

— Я пыталась **помочь!** — сердито объяснила Тина. — По результатам диагностики выходило, что у неё сохранилась часть рефлексов. Обычно в таких случаях можно разбудить сознание пациента посредством холода или боли, но на боль она почему-то не реагирует — когда Елик ей один особо болезненный укол в мышцу ставил, она не дрогнула, не поморщилась, даже зрачки не расширились! Вся надежда на холод… Была.

Всколыхнувшееся было внутри него пламя успокоилось: сестра и впрямь хотела как лучше, жаль, не вышло.

Переведя взгляд на Арсения, уже высыпавшего себе под ноги несколько пригоршней ледяных шариков и старательно убирающего с живота Лики последние оставшиеся градины, Тин-Тин ойкнула и поспешила развеять наколдованные ею ледышки. При виде покрасневших от холода рук Арса в памяти всплывали какие-то смутные тревожные образы, но Антон никак не мог на них сосредоточиться — отвлекало фантомное ощущение вечно преследующей вампкуба стужи.

Уже спрятав его озябшие ладони в своих, делясь с ним теплом и огнём, Шастун вдруг вспомнил. Когда-то давно, когда он по возрасту был как Лика примерно, может, чуть младше или старше, они с бабушкой Таней пошли гулять. Почему-то вдвоём, без Тины — то ли она занята чем-то была, то ли болела, то ли просто не захотела идти, он уже и не помнил — как-никак два десятка лет прошло. Помнил лишь то, что на дворе стояла зима, вокруг было белым-бело от снега, и даже ночная темнота вовсе не казалась такой уж тёмной — свет уличных фонарей отражался от снежинок, и потому всё было видно ясно, как днём. Он помнил, что бабушка в тот вечер забыла дома перчатки, но не захотела за ними возвращаться — «Ничего, Антош, они мне и не понадобятся, порезвей покатаю тебя на санках, да и согреюсь». Он помнил, как здорово было сидеть на санках, крепко ухватившись за край сиденья, и смотреть в спину быстро шагающей бабушки, когда весь заснеженно-фонарный мир пролетал мимо них. Он помнил, как, накатавшись, они пошли домой — бабушка, устав от беготни, шла медленно, а он, не истративший и половины своей детской энергии, нарезал круги по сугробам.

Он не помнил, как провалился в сугроб. Не осталось в памяти никакого перехода, просто всё было хорошо, а потом резко РАЗ! — и он по пояс в сугробе, и двинуться не может, потому что нога зацепилась за что-то невидимое. Помнил только свой крик «Бабушка! Я застрял!» и то, как странно её успокаивающее «Стой смирно, Тош, я сейчас тебя вытащу» контрастировало с суматошными движениями её рук, разгребающих снег. Он не помнил, чтобы ему было страшно — чего бояться, бабушка ведь рядом, она взрослая, она знает что делать, она поможет… Но нынешнему, двадцатипятилетнему Антону от этого воспоминания стало не по себе: поздний зимний вечер, пустой двор, в котором некого даже позвать на помощь, одинокая пожилая женщина с ребёнком — как, должно быть, ей было страшно за него!

Он помнил, что, когда бабушка раскопала мешающий снег и помогла ему вытащить ногу из какой-то арматурной загогулины, в которую он умудрился попасть, её руки так замёрзли, что пошли красно-белыми пятнами. Помнил, как, чувствуя себя виноватым за это, снял с себя варежки и растирал её ледяные ладони своими, и как старался согреть своим дыханием. Но к чувству вины примешивался и восторг пополам с гордостью — какая у него всё-таки замечательная бабушка!

А ведь Арс Лике не отец и не дед, не родственник даже — так, друг родителей, кто-то типа крёстного, не больше…

— Тон-Тон, — виноватый голос сестры развеял дымку воспоминаний о прошлом, вернув его в настоящее, — я немного не рассчитала, лёд подтаял и, ну, в общем, не получится всё магией просушить, влажность воздуха высокая слишком. Пациентку бы переодеть да постель сменить, а то если будет в промокшем лежать, возможны всякие неприятные осложнения…

Арсений сориентировался быстрее него, не привыкшего к мелким бытовым форс-мажорам:

— Ангел, принеси из спальни новую простыню и любую чистую футболку из приятной на ощупь ткани. Запасной детской одежды у нас нет, но любая вещь с моего плеча Лике по длине как платье будет.

***

Остро заточенное лезвие неуклонно приближалось к беззащитному горлу вампкуба.

— Арс! Нет, нет, пожалуйста, не надо! Не делай этого! — отчаянно взмолился Антон. Безумно хотелось метнуться наперехват, но это могло навредить Арсу, ведь клинок оставался слишком близко к его шее.

Замерев прямо как был, с приподнятым подбородком и опасной бритвой в руке, Арсений недоуменно воззрился на него. Точнее, на его отражение в зеркале.

— Ангел, с тобой всё хорошо? У тебя руки дрожат. — Голос клыкастика, спокойный, собранный и с неизменно слышащейся в нём заботой, привёл его в чувство. Опасности не было, ложная тревога, никто не нападал на Арсения в их собственной ванной, никто не собирался вновь наносить ему смертельную рану в горло, вампкуб всего лишь хотел побриться. А он тут, блин, развёл панику на ровном месте.

Стало стыдно.

— Дрожат? — Опустив глаза, Антон понял, что так оно и есть: кисти чуть потряхивало.

Сцепив пальцы в тщетной — клыкастик ведь уже увидел — попытке замаскировать дрожь, Шастун окинул ванную рассеянным взглядом, пытаясь вспомнить, зачем вообще зашёл — зрелище поднесённого к горлу Арса лезвия напрочь выбило из него всякую память о том, что он собирался сделать.

— Не знал, что ты опасной бритвой пользуешься, — заметил он вслух, лишь бы что-то сказать: затянувшаяся пауза ощущалась слишком уж неловко.

— Отец учил меня бриться именно такой, — улыбнулся Арс, нанося пену на нижнюю часть лица и смежную с ней область шеи — не ладонью, как это делал обычно Антон, а специальным помазком.

— Зачем тогда тебе столько одноразовых станков? — Шастун по-прежнему не мог вспомнить, что ему было нужно здесь, в ванной, а уходить, не вспомнив, не собирался — нелепо будет уйти, тут же вспомнить и вновь заявиться обратно.

Арсений, уже подносивший лезвие к коже, придержал руку, чтобы ответить — разговоры во время бритья всё-таки травмоопасны.

— Не мне — партнёрам, — терпеливо поправил он. — Наутро после бурной ночи людям обычно хочется привести себя в порядок: кого-то ждёт важная встреча, кто-то торопится на работу, для кого-то решение заночевать вне дома было спонтанным, кому-то очень важно, чтобы никто не узнал о том, как и с кем он провёл ночь… Если предоставить человеку возможность нормально помыться, побриться и почистить зубы, это подарит ему ощущение тепла и комфорта. Да и шансы на утренний секс в таком случае повышаются. Не люблю лишний раз пользоваться чарами, повторное их применение грозит очарованному человеку головной болью, поэтому приходится уповать на то, что наутро мой партнёр сам, максимум на остаточном эффекте чар, захочет повторить.

Вампкуб говорил об этом просто, не стесняясь и ничего не утаивая. Антону было странно; конечно, он давно привык к такой открытости со стороны соблазнителей, для них это норма… Но раньше он и представить не мог, чтобы суккуб говорил о таких вещах со своим _истинным._ Это было как-то дико, но вместе с тем Антон понимал его той частичкой не ушедшей ещё суккубьести, что осталась после обмена.

На миг он представил, как могло бы быть, окажись они не в столь сложной ситуации. Если бы злодеи, подпалившие квартиру, не стали бы похищать и калечить вампкуба, не пришлось бы его спасать, целовать, беспокоиться за его жизнь и узнавать о связующей их _истинности_ — что тогда? Безусловно, Арсений приютил бы погорельца, устроил бы спать на диване или постелил в одной из полупустых комнат, но за неимением альтернативы продолжил вести типичный для одинокого суккуба образ жизни: вечерами отправлялся на охоту за очередной пассией, возвращаясь уже среди ночи и не один, скрывался бы с очередным избранником-на-одну-ночь в спальне и выходил лишь наутро, довольный, в одном лишь халате на голое тело, с припухшими от чужих поцелуев губами и потеплевшими от вновь утолённого голода пальцами. Готовил бы кофе на троих, угощал завтраком, провожал до двери очередную партнёршу, чтобы вечером вернуться с другой или другим. А Шастуну оставалось бы лишь принять все причуды сверхъестественного соседа и втихую злиться на очередную одноночку, не убравшую за собой посуду или споткнувшуюся в коридоре о его ботинки и не поставившую их обратно на место. Арсений бы делал вид, что всё прекрасно и его устраивает такое соседство, а Антон вёлся бы на его актёрскую игру, не подозревая, как ранит вампкуба постоянная близость к желанному и недостижимому _истинному._

— О чём задумался, зефирка? — слегка игривый голос вампкуба заставил его оторваться от неуютных мыслей.

— Вспоминал сон, — Антон почти не покривил душой: о своём сне он тоже думал, причём совсем недавно, буквально перед тем, как зайти в ванную. — Сегодня мне не особо-то спалось: постоянно куда-то бежал, искал, бросался вслед за кем-то, торопился куда-то, чтобы что-то сделать, и не успевал…

Арсений сделал сочувственное выражение лица, вместе с тем вновь поднося бритву к коже, и Шастун отвернулся, не в силах на это смотреть. Даже от тихого шороха срезаемой щетины и то было как-то не по себе, то и дело перед глазами вспыхивала картина того, с какой лёгкостью наточенное лезвие рассекает кожу, связки, мышцы, сосуды, как струится кровь под слабеющими подрагивающими пальцами, тщетно зажимающими рану…

Худший кошмар — тот, который едва не сбылся наяву.

Послышался характерный плеск воды — вампкуб сполоснул бритву, чтобы затем вновь поднести её к лицу и продолжить начатое. Ощутив, как дёрнулось веко, — так и до нервного тика недалеко, — Антон продолжил смотреть в окно. Ну хоть зачем-то пригодилась эта странная планировка в духе мечты эксгибициониста…

— Так волнуешься? — Чувствовалось, что Арсений придал фразе вопросительную интонацию только лишь из тактичности. Бережёт самолюбие _истинного_? Хотя нет, Арс ведь всегда очень трепетно относится к чувствам окружающих, даже совершенно незнакомых.

— Волнуюсь, — не стал отрицать очевидное Шаст. — Думаю, правильно ли я сделал. По-хорошему стоило бы встретиться с Панфиловыми вчера, пока у вражеского менталиста не было возможности прочитать их мысли или заворожить новичков так, чтобы они сами ему всё выложили. А сегодня они проведут в участке весь день, и как бы заняты они ни были, всё равно рано или поздно подумают о назначенной на вечер встрече или ещё как-нибудь проколются.

Свинцовое небо за окном спокойствия не добавляло: ветер сгонял тучи над городом, и неизбежность ливня висела дамокловым мечом. Антон даже пожалел, что вместе с квартирой сгорел и казённый ведомственный зонт-трость со встроенным клинком — такой и от дождя пригодится, и дополнительное оружие на рискованной встрече не помешает.

— Ты ведь сам выбрал время и место, значит, у тебя были на то причины, — резонно рассудил Арс, продолжая бриться.

— Когда я назначал встречу на сегодняшний вечер, я мог думать лишь о том, что так у нас будет больше времени на восстановление, — ответил Антон, изо всех сил стараясь не слушать звук скользящего по коже лезвия. — Остаточные эффекты обмена до сих пор не прошли полностью, а тут ещё и недавняя кровопотеря…

— Ангел мой, это было позапозавчера. За прошедшее с тех пор время мы оба успели в должной мере восстановиться, разве нет?

Безалаберность этой фразы так и провоцировала поспорить с нежитем, наорать на эту заразу клыкастую за то, что совсем себя не бережёт, что не то что последнюю рубаху — последнюю крупицу жизненных сил готов отдать ради чужого благополучия… Но он сдержался, усмирил беспокойно вспыхивающее внутреннее пламя: какой смысл читать вампкубу нотации, если Антон и сам такой же? Да и, в конце концов, Арсений взрослый мужчина, ветеран нескольких войн, переживший невесть сколько битв с обезумевшими вампирами и прочих экстремальных ситуаций, так что сам факт того, что двухсотлетний вампкуб всё ещё жив, уже говорит о его осмотрительности и благоразумии.

И о феноменальном чутье: невесть как почувствовав разгорающееся в нём раздражение и беспокойство, Арсений поспешил утихомирить своего _истинного_ одним лишь вопросом, простым, но идущим от сердца:

— Могу я как-то помочь тебе обрести равновесие?

Вот как на него такого злиться?

Антон обернулся как раз в тот момент, когда тонкое лезвие из нержавеющей стали _опять_ приблизилось к шее. По спине неприятно пробежали мурашки, он поёжился и, не утерпев, всё же сказал то, о чём подумал:

— Мне будет спокойней, если ты воспользуешься _безопасной_ бритвой.

Вампкубье отражение удивлённо вскинуло брови, в точности повторяя мимику оригинала.

— Станки бреют не настолько хорошо, — осторожно отозвался Арсений, — и щетина начнёт колоться раньше, чем обычно. Твоим губам это вряд ли понравится.

— Потерплю, — хмыкнул Шаст. — Зато моим нервам так будет проще.

Согласно улыбнувшись, Арсений промыл бритву, протёр её специальной аккуратной тряпочкой и убрал на место, после чего склонился перед шкафчиком, извлекая из его глубин одноразовый станок.

— Так лучше? — обратился он с чуть ироничной, но по-прежнему мягкой и понимающей улыбкой.

— А? Что? — вопрос вывел Антона из состояния бездумного взирания куда-то в пространство, и потому он даже как-то не сразу сориентировался. — А, ну да. Лучше. Спасибо, клыкастик.

— Ты сегодня рассеянный, — заметил Арс, лёгким движением рук разрывая упаковку бритвы, — из-за погоды, наверное. Ещё и волнуешься из-за этой встречи. Вон даже кольца с самого утра нацепил, хотя обычно надеваешь их перед выходом, а до него ещё много часов.

Шастун замешкался, не зная, стоит ли говорить вампкубу, что _обычно_ он, напротив, надевал все противонежитевые аксессуары сразу после пробуждения, а в самых любимых кольцах даже спал, причём делал так годы напролёт: в пятнадцать, когда из серебра у него было лишь подаренное наставником для подстраховки (огонь тогда ещё плохо слушался, а одним лишь воздухом, случись что, отмахаться от нежити необученному магу не под силу) кольцо, в двадцать, когда он жил на вполне безопасной территории Академии, в двадцать три, на не менее защищённой территории ведомственной Базы, и в двадцать пять, буквально пару месяцев назад. Боевой маг должен быть бдителен и готов к неожиданностям, Антон уяснил это ещё со дня знакомства с собственной магией, а потому старательно привыкал к кольцам и браслетам до тех пор, пока не начал воспринимать их почти как часть собственного тела.

То, что последний месяц он почти не носил волшебных украшений — скорее исключение из правил. Поначалу, выхаживая вампкуба, и без того израненного и слишком ослабленного, он на время отказался от серебра, чтобы ненароком не сделать хуже, затем, беспокоясь о благополучии Арса, уже пошедшего на поправку, отдал ему едва ли не половину своих браслетов… Словом, как-то незаметно привык ходить дома с почти голыми руками и не испытывал при этом дискомфорта. Даже Елик, помнится, в первые дни приезда удивился — раньше он Шаста без привычных побрякушек разве что в ведомственной душевой видел, или порой на «тихих» заданиях, где до определённого момента требовалось изображать из себя простого бытовика или и вовсе неосвоенного, а кольца могли выдать истинное положение дел.

Впрочем, сегодня, после сумбурного сна Антону впервые за долгое время было слишком неспокойно, и спросонья он по привычке потянулся за тем, что всегда ассоциировалось у него с защитой и готовностью ко всему, лишь с прохладным прикосновением металла почувствовав себя хоть немного лучше. Хоть это и было глупо — надевать кольца, а через пять минут идти в душ и опять снимать их…

— Точно! Кольца! А я-то гадал, что ж такое забыл! — воскликнул Антон и, подойдя ближе, сгрёб в ладонь все лежавшие на полочке под зеркалом украшения. — Спасибо, клыкастик. Что бы я без тебя делал? — он улыбнулся, приобнимая вампкуба со спины, и, благодарно чмокнув Арса в висок, ушёл из ванной, не желая и дальше отвлекать друга от бритья.

***

Выдвигаясь к месту встречи, Антон уже не так сильно нервничал. Арсений назвал это эффектом сцены, пояснив, что перед премьерой спектакля актёры всегда как на иголках, пусть и репетировали постановку сотни раз, но стоит им выйти из-за кулис — и волнение отступает, сменяясь приятной и даже как будто слегка неожиданной уверенностью в том, что всё пойдёт как надо. Сам Антон назвал бы это скорее эффектом продуманной операции. Он знал, что предусмотрел всё, что от него зависит, и что верные товарищи подстрахуют в случае чего, и само это знание позволяло не то чтобы расслабиться, но обрести хоть какое-то спокойствие.

За два часа до назначенного срока Женя Отставнов, прикрывшись невидимостью и неслышимостью, осмотрел окрестности кафе с высоты птичьего полёта, раскидал парочку заклятий на всякий случай, сделал несколько фотографий, не забыв заснять и служебный выход на задворках, и вернулся домой, не найдя ничего подозрительного.

Ещё через час туда отправился Елик, прихватив с собой Чеха и заняв вдвоём столик на четверых, нарочно выбрав тот, что стоял у стеклянной стенки-окна. Удачное расположение позволяло Чехову наблюдать за происходящим на улице и следить за входом, в то время как менталист, сотворив иллюзию вдвое большей компании — будто и он, и Чех пришли с девушками — с обманчиво расслабленным видом вслушивался в мысли посетителей и персонала, благо и зал, и служебные помещения входили в радиус действия его врождённого таланта.

Уже почти подъехав к месту встречи, вампкуб свернул вглубь микрорайона — ещё утром, во время продумывания деталей, Антон заметил, что злодею-менталисту, подчинившему отделение Ведомства, будет совсем несложно узнать и номера его BMW, а уж способов подгадить посредством автомобиля у мага любой стихии предостаточно. Тем более, преступник однажды уже попытался вывести Макара из строя посредством наложенных на его ниву чар, а значит, вполне может предпринять ещё одну попытку устранить их дистанционно. Словом, доводы припарковаться подальше от заведения были вполне весомыми, пусть и пришлось оставшуюся часть пути пройти пешком, но если уж для бешеной собаки семь вёрст не крюк, то для легконогого воздушника и выносливого вампкуба тем более.

Они зашли в кафе минут за пятнадцать до назначенного времени и тут же были встречены коротышкой-официантом, который провёл их прямиком к свободному столику в глубине зала. Антон отметил, что это заставило вампкуба насторожиться — по всем признакам заведение было не из тех, где есть хостес или метрдотель, слишком уж простое и непритязательное, в таких кафе клиенты сами ищут себе свободное место, а не полагаются на персонал. Впрочем, Арсений быстро понял, что к чему, когда услышал в чужом голосе слишком уж знакомые ехидные нотки:

— Могу предложить вам, ваше сиятельство, блюдо дня — хуй на блюде. А вашей долговязой спутнице наверняка понравится кукиш с маслом.

— А у вас со своим можно? Без блюда, — с усмешкой переспросил вампкуб, заметно — для знающего его человека — успокаиваясь. Ну да, привычка Елика время от времени брать под контроль кого-нибудь из окружающих порой обескураживала, однако это помогало держаться в форме, вдобавок неожиданные подъёбы от абсолютных незнакомцев, как ни странно, помогали сбросить напряжение.

Не говоря уж о том, сколько раз эта способность менталиста выручала их во времена совместной службы.

Антона отчего-то посетило чувство, будто он привёл своего нежитя на двойное свидание. Возможно, дело было в некотором сходстве с их разведкой на суккубьей вечеринке обмена партнёрами, а может, в том, что им предстояло ждать появления другой пары — пусть на деле это были брат и сестра, а не влюблённая парочка, но всё равно ведь их _двое,_ как ни крути. По крайней мере, Арсений вёл себя примерно так же, как Шастун сам обычно поступал на свиданиях — галантно, но при этом сдержанно. Разве что пальто снять не помогал (оно и ясно — какое нахуй пальто, лето на дворе) и стул для своей «долговязой спутницы» не отодвигал (вампирской силы, конечно, хватило бы на то, чтобы без труда отодвинуть прикрученный к полу диванчик, но смотрелось бы это не ахти).

Арсений сел рядом, и ощущение свидания как ветром сдуло: сознательно или нет, вампкуб устроился именно так, чтобы максимально закрывать собой Антона от возможной атаки со стороны окон и дверей, а это одновременно успокаивало и напрягало — вроде и приятно, что рядом есть плечо верного друга, а вроде и беспокоишься лишний раз из-за того, что это самое плечо может пострадать. Конечно, они подстраховались как могли; Шастун знал, что не только в кафе есть свои люди, но и за улицей следят ещё двое — засевший с подветренной стороны Лангепас в волчьем обличье, замаскированный так, чтобы даже магам на его месте виделся гуляющий с овчаркой человек, и кружащий над зданием сокол Вася, тоже благодаря иллюзии кажущийся обычным городским голубем. Впрочем, сам Антон этих иллюзий не видел, спасибо иммунитету _истинного,_ так что знал про них лишь потому, что подобные проявления менталистики тоже были предусмотрены в коллективно разработанном плане.

Панфиловы оказались пунктуальны и предупредительны — за две минуты до срока позвонили ему на мобильный, сообщая, что вот-вот подойдут, и уточняя, пришёл ли он уже на место встречи.

— Да, конечно, уже сижу за столиком у окна, — легко солгал им Антон. Обычно его внутреннему огню претила ложь, но когда дело касалось своей и чужой безопасности, даже капризная стихия не настаивала на привычном правдорубстве — магия всегда заинтересована в благополучии своего носителя.

Вскоре на пороге кафе появилась громоздкая фигура теперь уже дипломированного природника. Парень оглядывался, поворачивая голову то влево, то вправо, медленно и грозно, как танковую башню. На его фоне невысокая светленькая сестричка казалась юрким язычком пламени у огромного валуна.

— Сонечка, мы здесь! — Арсений помахал рукой, привлекая внимание, и девушка, чуть вздрогнув, наконец заметила их и, ухватив брата за руку, ломкой походкой устремилась к их столику.

— Ты сказал, что сидишь у окна! — в её голосе было слышно некоторое недовольство, но лёгкое раздражение вообще частый спутник огневиков, особенно тех, кто не имеет возможности регулярно спускать пар посредством боя или секса.

— А ты так легко поверила человеку, которого видишь второй раз в жизни? — резонно возразил Шастун, в который раз отмечая несовершенства местной системы образования: подходя к столу, ни один из Панфиловых даже не проверил окружающее пространство хотя бы парочкой заклинаний. За такую грубую ошибку даже довольно спокойный Денис Геннадьевич бы отругал и прописал пиздюлей, точнее, отправил бы на штрафную тренировку с Белым, а уж отставной майор-то не постесняется выдать выписанные коллегой лекарства от беспечности.

Помедлив, девушка всё же села к ним за столик, тут же сдвигаясь по дивану к стенке, чтобы брат мог присоседиться. Помолчав пару секунд, Панфилова собралась с мыслями и тут же взяла быка за рога.

— Для начала покажите ваше удостоверение, — теперь, когда первоначальное недовольство потухло, Соня вспомнила о том, что к малознакомым магам, тем более сильным, лучше обращаться на вы.

— Не вопрос, — Антон извлёк из кармана джинсов удостоверение в чёрной кожаной обложке, которую подарила ему Ирка на выпускном. Позаботилась, специально несгораемую взяла… Всего три года прошло, а такое чувство, будто целая жизнь. Не зря, наверное, при подсчёте выслуги лет год в Пятёрке приравнивается к пяти годам обычной службы, а год в особых следователях — к трём.

— Думаю, будет справедливо, если вы тоже предъявите свои документы, — как бы мимоходом мурлыкнул вампкуб, одаряя своих визави лёгкой улыбкой, и тот кусочек суккубьей сущности, что ещё остался в Антоне, подсказал, что Арсений воспользовался чарами, чтобы развеять настороженность и смягчить обстановку. Довольно странно было не замечать умом признаки применения чар, а чувствовать их вот так, напрямую, интуитивно, как течение магии.

Панфиловы, слегка удивившись, закопошились: Кирилл искал, в какой из многочисленных карманов карго-шорт и жилетки задевал выданное на вручении дипломов удостоверение, Соня же пыталась выудить корочку из своего небольшого модного рюкзачка. Сразу видно, что ещё не привыкли к службе в Ведомстве: все мало-мальски опытные боевики, — даже те, кто принадлежит к их числу лишь номинально, типа слишком неприспособленного для оперативной работы Сергея Викторовича или эксперта-лаборанта Смирнова, — носят удостоверение при себе, причём так, чтобы его было легко достать. Для мага, пожалуй, это более важный документ, чем даже паспорт: его, как и, свидетельство о рождении, водительские права и прочие бумажки слишком легко подделать; удостоверение же — наполовину документ, наполовину артефакт, причём требующий особых условий изготовления. Недаром каждый студент Академии с первого дня обучения и до самого выпуска носит при себе металлическую (а для менталистов керамическую или, если менталист ещё и воздушник, стеклянную) заготовку бляшки, которая в дальнейшем станет частью удостоверения; каждый год студенты сдают их на несколько дней, чтобы мастера-артефакторы что-то там подправили и перенастроили, а после получают обратно. За пять лет учёбы заготовка настолько пропитывается индивидуальным отпечатком магии своего хозяина, что потом даже с закрытыми глазами можно различить, где чья.

Незадолго до выпускного заготовки вновь собирали, чтобы на самом мероприятии вручить доработанные артефакты вместе с дипломами. На этом метаморфозы гильдейских заготовок-пёрышек и больничных бляшек-бабочек завершались, а вот для драконов ничего не заканчивалось: если новичок шёл работать в пятёрки и находил ту, в которой получалось прижиться, через несколько месяцев на драконе делали насечку в виде чешуи; у спецследователей на удостоверение наносились особые чары, показывающие особый допуск, при этом чары срабатывали только когда маг сам добровольно нажимал на гребень дракона. Говорят, у некоторых особо секретных подразделений и вовсе необычайно сложные опознавательные знаки; Шастун не проверял — штабная работа его не привлекала, а с засекреченной верхушкой Ведомства и внешней разведкой ни в Пятёрке, ни в следаках ему пересекаться не доводилось, так что подобными аспектами он не интересовался.

Подождав, пока брат и сестра выудят свои удостоверения и обратят внимание на его собственное, Антон продемонстрировал, как глаза его собственного металлического дракончика загораются огненно-алым.

— Ух тыыы! — восторженно протянула Соня. — Особый допуск! И в пятёрках работал! Блин, мы тоже хотели в пятёрки, но нас не взяли…

— Ничего, вот поработаете пару лет в участке, поднаберётесь опыта, ещё немножко стихии прокачаете — и можно будет подать прошение о переводе, — утешил Шастун. Он прекрасно помнил, что едва ли не половина одногруппников-боевиков метила в пятёрки, но сразу после Академии взяли только двоих — его и Ирку. Бабанов возмущался, конечно, и ворчал, что женщинам в этой профессии не место, но делал это очень тихо — из пяти его спаррингов с ней три закончились полной победой Мягковой, и ещё один — ничьей, так что нарываться не стоило.

Быть зачисленным в отряд особого назначения прямиком после выпуска — редкость и большая удача. Насколько Антон знал, из всей его Пятёрки разве что Елика взяли немедля после перепрофилирования из обычного целителя в боевого, а всем остальным — даже такому сильному и опытному капитану Махно! — сначала пришлось послужить в других, менее престижных частях. Неудивительно, что Панфиловых не взяли вот так сразу: какими бы перспективными ребятами они ни были, качество обучения в провинции оставляет желать лучшего.

Шастун для порядка провёл рукой над выложенными на стол удостоверениями, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. То, что поближе, источало тепло и немного неприятно давило на руку, а другое помимо давления слегка щекотало ладонь, будто метёлкой травы кто провёл — сразу видно, где чьё, Панфиловы-то оба землевики, разве что она огнёвка, а он древесник, вот и ощущаются слегка похоже, но при этом по-разному. Не то чтобы Антон подозревал, что горе-охотники на вампира используют чужие удостоверения, но по уставу требовалось всегда проверять такие мелочи.

Как говаривал Косяков, а то мало ли что.

Смотреть на то, как вчерашние студенты неумело проверяют его собственное удостоверение, было как-то странно. Антон привык к тому, что у всех, с кем он сталкивался, этот жест выходит как-то сам собой, отточенно и плавно, без лишних эмоций, и если здоровяк мог похвастаться хотя бы плавностью, то Соня и вовсе подбиралась к его ксиве подобно котёнку, играющему в большого взрослого хищника: притаилась, замерла, потом резким и в то же время робким движением протянула ладонь вперёд, осторожно, будто боясь обжечься… И отдёрнула.

— Ай, жжётся!

Антон виновато развёл руками — его пламя не терпело чужих, даже собратьев по стихии. Если при совместном сотворении заклинаний он ещё мог придержать огонь, чтобы он не обжигал напарника, то в случае с удостоверением был бессилен: оно устроено так, чтобы _в точности_ отражать волшебные силы мага.

— Жжётся? — удивлённо переспросил Арсений, беря в руки уже знакомую ему корочку и на удивление наработанным движением проводя над ней ладонью. — А я чувствую только поток тёплого воздуха, как от свечи.

До того успешно игнорировавшая его присутствие, девушка уставилась на него с недоверчивым прищуром.

— Антон… — она сделала паузу, будто пытаясь вспомнить отчество, — могу я спросить, почему на нашей сугубо магической встрече присутствует _он?_ — Панфилова выделила местоимение недовольной интонацией, но Шастун так и не понял, что конкретно её не устраивает: то, что на встрече магов присутствует вампир, или всё-таки то, что этот вампир — её бывший случайный любовник, который так и не перезвонил.

— Вас двое и нас двое. Всё честно.

Девушка явно не приняла эту арифметическую отговорку, но смолчала.

— Может, перейдём к делу? — по-суккубьи вкрадчиво предложил Антон, невольно подражая чарующим интонациям Арса — мало ли, вдруг оставшейся в нём частички вампкубьей сущности хватит для того, чтобы природное обаяние соблазнителей подействовало.

— Эм… Да, конечно, — чуть запоздало откликнулась она и, кажется, хотела сказать что-то ещё, но её отвлекло появление официанта.

— Вы заказывали эклеры, но, к сожалению, они уже закончились, а новые в ближайшее время приготовить не получится. Но вы можете выбрать что-либо другое, — доложил всё тот же невысокий парнишка, что встретил их при входе. — Рекомендую взять клубничные пирожные, очень свежие, только-только приготовили.

Антон немного расслабился: прорабатывая детали операции, они заранее договорились, что Елик постарается максимально незаметно прошерстить сознания Панфиловых, и, если всё в порядке, упомянуть _чужими устами_ клубнику, а если что-то насторожит — вишню. Возможно, Арсений предпочёл бы наоборот, однако в работе боевиков нет места вкусовщине: слово, предупреждающее об опасности, должно быть коротким.

— Не знаю, стоит ли вас в это впутывать, — устало выдохнул Шастун, стоило подконтрольному официанту уйти. — Дело опасное, это не единичное преступление, количество убитых и иным образом пострадавших неуклонно растёт, так что вам, возможно, безопаснее было бы вовсе ничего не знать… Хотя, попав в участок и позвонив мне, вы _уже_ оказались замешаны. Но у вас ещё есть возможность отсидеться в стороне и жить как жили раньше. Выберете возвращение к спокойной жизни — я попрошу знакомого менталиста стереть из вашей памяти всякое воспоминание обо мне и расследуемом мною деле. Конечно, это не защитит вас от всего на свете, всё-таки от случайно свалившегося на голову кирпича никто не застрахован, но в данной ситуации, надеюсь, убережёт.

Соня смотрела на него с внимательным прищуром, и Шаст вдруг ощутил себя киношным Морфеусом. Конечно, до негра в крутых очочках ему было очень далеко, да и Панфиловы на роль Нео никак не тянули, но суть оставалась та же: он предлагал своим визави сложный выбор между блаженным неведеньем и страшной правдой.

— Впрочем, встречи с менталистом вам не избежать и в другом случае: если вы решите, что знание полной картины ситуации стоит того, чтобы рисковать здоровьем и жизнью, мой знакомый установит в ваших разумах систему защиты информации, чтобы хоть как-то обезопасить и вас, и всех, кто в этом деле замешан.

Ещё не договорив, он уже знал, каким будет её выбор, отчётливо чувствовал решимость девушки пойти до конца.

И не ошибся.

— Я в деле, — отчеканила она даже прежде, чем переглянуться с братом. — Мы в любом случае так или иначе рискуем, а так хоть будем знать, почему и ради чего.

Кирилл согласно прогудел что-то в поддержку сестры. Шасту он почему-то напоминал слона: большой и неповоротливый, он покорно идёт за своей дрессировщицей, потому что привязан к ней не верёвкой, но симпатией, и охотно подставит ей шею, если хозяйке вздумается оседлать его, но попадись на их пути выскочивший из джунглей тигр — пронзит бивнями, задушит хоботом и растопчет без всякой жалости.

— И всё-таки я по-прежнему не понимаю, зачем вмешивать вампира в дела магов, — неодобрительно заметила Панфилова, искоса глядя на Арса. Тот принял это на удивление легко, даже хорошо знающий его Антон не нашёл никаких признаков того, что высказывание Сони его задело — от вампкуба ощутимо фонило доброжелательным миролюбием, и разве что по совместному опыту попадания в передряги угадывалась его готовность в любой момент защитить своего _истинного._

— Затем, что это дело напрямую касается не только меня, но и Арса, — отрезал Шастун, недовольный, что собеседница то и дело отвлекается от сути разговора. Чуть ли не через реплику его упоминает, и ладно бы с сердечками в глазах и желанием потрахаться, это хоть на чары можно списать, но нет же — с холодком и отторжением.

А вот на него самого посматривает с каким-то странным интересом, и если поначалу Антон ещё мог предполагать, что это всего лишь свойственное недавним студентам восхищение, возникающее при виде бывалых боевых магов, то теперь всё отчётливее понимал, что Сонин интерес другого толка.

Это было… странно. Оставшаяся в нём суккубья частичка вяло оживлялась в ответ на случайно уловленную симпатию, но в целом он испытывал разве что желание отстраниться.

_Зачем я тебе такой сдался? Ни кола ни двора, лишь забитая до отказа походная сумка, жгучее пламя в венах да вечно занятые расследованием мозги. А бонусом ворох проблем и смертельная опасность. И влюблённый вампкуб в придачу._

Вспомнив об Арсе, Антон незаметно прикоснулся к нему коленом — не резким толчком, будто сообщающим об опасности, а лёгким соприкосновением своей голени с его, просто чтобы почувствовать, что он рядом. На мгновение его будто омыло тёплой волной — остаток полученной при обмене суккубьести уловил согревающее отношение своего «истинного».

Впрочем, нет времени отвлекаться, нужно убедить упрямую огнёвку отвлечься от этой непонятной неприязни к вампкубу и перейти наконец к делу.

— Кл… Арсений, позволишь? — поправился Антон, жестом прося у него руку. Почему-то светить при чужих привычным прозвищем ему не хотелось. И клыкастик, видимо, это мнение разделял, поскольку протянул ладонь с молчаливым кивком вместо почти ожидаемого «Конечно, мой ангел».

Осторожно сдвинув браслеты по предплечью вниз, к локтю, Антон обнажил знакомое запястье и продемонстрировал Панфиловым:

— Надеюсь, на уроках нелюдеведенья вам рассказывали, чем можно ранить вампира так, чтобы остался шрам?

— Осина, серебро, огонь, — заученно оттарабанили сиблинги. Ну хоть в чём-то местное образование не оплошало…

Антон объяснил, что раны, приведшие к нерассасывающимся шрамам на каждой конечности, были оставлены тем же преступником, что заставил всех поверить в гибель дымника в пожаре, и хотел было уже приступить к основному рассказу, но Соня опять его перебила:

— Это вовсе не гарантия того, что он на нашей стороне. Даже наоборот, преступнику достаточно пригрозить ему повторением — и вампир вмиг станет его преданнейшим слугой.

Внутреннее пламя недовольно затрещало, негодуя от столь кощунственной мысли. Единственное, что могло заставить Арса служить их общему врагу — нож у горла его _истинного,_ или пистолет у его же виска, или иной способ лишить Антона жизни так быстро, чтобы вампкуб не успел устранить угрозу.

Арсений воспринял это абсурдное заявление удивительно спокойно, Шаст даже позавидовал такой выдержке — сам он, подзуживаемый собственным огнём, мог разве что приглушить возмущение, а не подавить его в зародыше. Вдохнув поглубже, чтобы усилить воздух и чуточку притушить им сердящееся пламя, он принялся объяснять, размеренно и медленно, как ребёнку.

— Из всех жителей этого города Арсений — единственный, кому я могу _полностью_ доверять, — вкрадчивым тоном произнёс он, стараясь сохранить при этом уверенное и твёрдое звучание, — и если вы сами согласились сотрудничать со мной, значит, вы принимаете и моё решение довериться Арсу.

— Слепое доверие никого ещё до добра не доводило, — фыркнула Панфилова, и хоть в целом он был согласен с сутью её слов, в данном конкретном случае фраза блондинки жутко раздражала. Уж кто бы говорил о слепоте! Провести ночь (а, зная Арса, наверняка ещё и совместное утро) с вампиром и за всё это время не заметить его клыков — это ещё умудриться надо!

— А кто сказал, что оно слепое? — резонно возразил Антон, сдерживаясь лишь за счёт того, что не хотелось позориться перед таким образцом великодушного терпения, как Арс. Не будь вампкуба рядом, давно бы уже психанул.

— А какое же ещё? — запальчиво начала Соня, вновь сбиваясь на тыканье: — Кто он тебе? Сосед, друг, товарищ по несчастью? Предать может и друг, и брат, и мать родная.

Последние два слова она проговорила с особой горечью, и посмурневший Кирилл по возможности незаметно, насколько это вообще возможно с его комплекцией, постарался ободряюще приобнять сестрёнку.

— Но не суккуб, — слова сорвались с губ сами, не дав Антону подумать, стоит ли посвящать чужаков в эти нюансы, и от их звучания на душе становилось спокойней, будто всё наконец-то стало правильно. — Своего _истинного_ суккуб предать неспособен.

Панфиловы очумело вытаращились на него. Пользуясь прикрытием стола, Арсений мягко коснулся его колена, и Антона опалило жаром его благодарности. Понять бы ещё, за что он благодарит… С того момента, как Антон вообще узнал о своей с Арсом истинности, их связь вовсе не была тайной за семью печатями, разве что все наглядные её проявления Шастун старался оставлять в пределах защищённой квартиры — хрен знает, что известно злоумышленнику, а что нет, лучше уж перестраховаться и не афишировать всё это, чтобы преступнику не пришло в голову обернуть факт их истинности против них самих. Перед друзьями — что местными, что приезжими — Антон не видел смысла скрываться. Панфиловы же… Ещё при разработке операции Елик обещал, что, получив от них добровольное согласие, поработает над их разумами так, чтобы закрыть блок памяти от постороннего вмешательства: так злодей не сможет ни прочесть их мысли о связанной с Шастуном ситуации, ни загипнотизировать их так, чтобы сами рассказали.

— У вампиров не бывает _истинных,_ они только у суккубов! — наконец нашлась девчонка, и Антону стало смешно. Столь упорное отстаивание своей позиции, пусть и в корне неверной, напомнило ему самого себя в детстве. Интересно, наставник тоже чувствовал эту странную смесь снисходительности и теплоты, когда смотрел на его упрямые попытки обуздать собственную магию?

— Верно, _истинные_ бывают только у суккубов, — мягко согласился Антон, невольно копируя Галыгина: приколист и балагур по жизни, на занятиях Вадим Палыч всегда включал режим многомудрого наставника, старающегося не дать ответы на блюдечке, а натолкнуть непутёвого ученика на нужную мысль, чтобы тот сам догадался. — А длинные клыки — только у вампиров.

— Но… но… но это невозможно! Любая нечисть при обращении в вампира либо умирает, либо лишается всех свойственных ей отличительных признаков.

Ага, невозможно, как же. Одно такое «невозможно» вот уже два века разменяло. Конечно, вампкуб — случай уникальный, но блин, как можно быть магом и при этом не верить в чудеса?

— Многие вещи лишь кажутся невозможными, — негромко вступил в разговор Арсений. — Когда-то невозможной казалась отмена крепостного права, воздухоплаванье, появление электричества в каждом доме, существование мощных электронно-вычислительных машин, умещающихся на ладони, а сегодня эти блага цивилизации настолько привычны и понятны, что мы пользуемся ими, даже не обращая особого внимания.

Слушая, как вампкуб перечисляет прелести научно-технического прогресса, Антон впервые за долгое время отчётливо ощутил, что судьба свела его с существом из совершенно другого времени. Арсений до того легко вписывался в современность, — следил за модой, чинил технику, в которой сам Шаст не смыслил, пользовался новейшими гаджетами, прекрасно понимал то и дело проскальзывающий в речи окружающих молодёжный сленг, — что Антон привык воспринимать его как современника, и оттого мысль о том, что клыкастик был свидетелем множества исторических событий, казалась невероятной, почти дикой.

— Чем докажешь, что ты суккуб? — не сдавалась Панфилова, и Арс ощутимо оторопел. Должно быть, за всю его двухсот с чем-то там летнюю жизнь ему не доводилось доказывать собственную принадлежность к расе соблазнителей, и теперь он не знал, как вообще подступиться к этой задаче. Очаровать заупрямившуюся Соню может и не выйти — если человек из принципа не хочет ничего такого, чары на него не подействуют. Конечно, можно было бы включить суккубью притягательность на максимум и заворожить всё кафе, но плакала тогда конспирация… Рассказать про обмен? Так его побочные эффекты, если верить Елику, не сегодня-завтра пройдут, так что продемонстрировать новообретённые свойства уже вряд ли получится, а сам по себе рассказ без веских доказательств хрен кого убедит.

 _«Есть у меня один могильничек»,_ — скрипуче пронеслось в голове, и Антон, ухватившись за промелькнувшую идею, слёту принялся её воплощать.

— Скажи, Сонь, ты помнишь, как познакомилась с Арсом? — спросил он будто мимоходом, так, словно они были давними друзьями-подружками, обожающими сплетничать о своей и чужой личной жизни. — Наверное, в клубе, да? Тем весенним вечером ты пришла в клуб, потому что хотела развеяться, потанцевать, выпить пару коктейлей, возможно, пофлиртовать с приглянувшимся тебе парнем…

Огнёвка выглядела немного смущённой из-за столь неожиданного перехода к довольно личной теме, но всё-таки кивала, подтверждая его слова.

— Скажи, ты помнишь, как ты его впервые увидела? Это Арс к тебе подошёл или ты к нему? Что он тебе сказал, какой комплимент отвесил?

Девушка призадумалась, и Антон, понимая, что находится на верном пути, принялся подкидывать ей всё новые поводы для размышлений:

— Ты помнишь, где вы впервые поцеловались — в клубе или за его пределами? Как добрались к нему домой — на его машине, или взяли такси, или прогулялись пешком? На улице было ещё холодно, или наступила оттепель? Когда вы зашли в квартиру и принялись раздеваться, на нём под пальто был свитер, рубашка или футболка? Помнишь ли ты, какое бельё было на тебе и как он его с тебя снимал? — видя, как побагровел Кирилл, которому явно было неприятно слушать такие вещи про собственную сестру, Антон поспешил уточнить: — Это не моё дело, и ты не обязана отвечать на вопросы. Просто попробуй вспомнить тот вечер и ответь сама себе: ты помнишь все эти детали?

Повисло напряжённое молчание, и Антон уже на всякий случай готовился отражать возможную атаку доведённого до ручки Панфилова, но в какой-то момент девушка изменилась в лице и тихо призналась:

— Не помню… Никаких деталей не помню.

— А всё потому, что суккубьи чары не дают памяти запечатлеть подробности, — улыбнулся Шаст, чувствуя, что гроза миновала. — Природа позаботилась о том, чтобы за соблазнителями не бегали толпы их влюблённых бывших. Суккубы чуткие и умелые любовники, но после связи с ними ты не помнишь почти ничего, кроме того, что тебе было хорошо, и даже особого желания повторить не испытываешь. Вампирским гламором такого не добиться, как ни старайся, тем более с магами, которые и вовсе к нему иммунны. Ну что, убедилась?

Соня неловко кивнула, наконец-то поверив его словам, и Антону стало немного легче, хотя глубоко внутри он всё равно негодовал: ну что в этом городе вообще с Академией, а? Кто там работает, выжившие из ума старые пердуны или зелёные новички из вчерашних студентов? Судя по Панфиловым, в этом городе явно что-то не то с качеством обучения: переспать с вампкубом и искренне считать его после этого простым человеком, не заметив ни вампирской, ни суккубьей сущности — это надо не то что все лекции по нелюдеведенью проёбывать, но даже и гуляющие среди студентов слухи игнорировать, как слепоглухонемой!

Пока девушка успокаивала брата и извинялась перед клыкастиком за весенний эпизод (не прошло и полугода, блин), Антон, услышав высокий, граничащий с ультразвуком сигнал, установленный у него на смс и прочие сообщения, решил, что вполне может себе позволить немного отвлечься, и, откинувшись на спинку сиденья, запустил руку в передний карман джинсов — не самое удобное место для хранения смартфона, но что поделаешь, из заднего телефон слишком легко может выпасть. Кольца цеплялись за подкладку, телефон как назло ускользал от пальцев, но дело не терпело промедления: этот номер был известен лишь Пятёрке, Арсу, Тине и Макару с Серым и Позом, и звонить или писать на него следовало лишь в экстренных случаях, так что проигнорировать сообщение Антон не мог.

Грохот и звон бьющегося стекла застал его врасплох. Чья-то сильная рука резко дёрнула его вперёд, почти до хруста сжимая плечо, что-то просвистело мимо, разбившись о стену там, где всего мгновенье назад была его голова, и его обдало холодным крошевом осколков.

Нехорошее предчувствие не подвело.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ох и большущая же глава получилась… Надеюсь, вы пока конец главы читали, не забыли,что там в начале было? =)  
> P.S. Если не помните, кто такие Панфиловы, [глава 0,7](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657412/chapters/44245837) вам в помощь ;)
> 
> На случай, если кто-нибудь пропустил, напоминаю о существовании [бонуса](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7704148/19582870#part_content). Хотите горячую историю о том, как разворачивались бы события Чудиков, будь Шастун изначально нужной Арсу ориентации? Идите и читайте! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Следующую главу, **4,22**, надеюсь выпустить в этом же месяце. Готовьте нервы к сражениям и погоням, господа ;)


	80. 4,22. Гроза с градом — Противостояние

Грохот и звон бьющегося стекла застал его врасплох. Чья-то сильная рука резко дёрнула его вперёд, почти до хруста сжимая плечо, что-то просвистело мимо, разбившись о стену там, где всего мгновенье назад была его голова, и его обдало холодным крошевом осколков.

Всё произошло так быстро, что Антон даже не успел отреагировать на угрозу. Вскочив, Арсений рывком повалил его на место, где только что сидел, скрывая от следующей возможной атаки, а та и не заставила себя ждать — над плечом вампкуба пронеслась ещё одна ледяная глыба, от которой Арс легко увернулся.

Второй град ледяных осколков наконец подстегнул рефлексы Антона; вжимаясь в сиденье, чтобы не попадать в простреливаемую зону, он торопливо накинул на Арса несколько щитов. Конечно, его щиты не чета каменным и металлическим, о которые атаки разбиваются как о железобетонную стену, но зато воздушный щит почти невидим и ничего не весит, а значит, не замедлит Арса и не ухудшит ему обзор.

Мельком взглянув на Панфиловых, Арсений поддел ногой стол, скейтерским движением заставляя его встать на торец — получилось что-то среднее между ростовым щитом древнеримского легионера и современной баррикадой. Скатившись с дивана, Антон юркнул в получившееся укрытие, утягивая за собой замешкавшуюся Соню, и, оказавшись в относительной безопасности, кастанул ещё несколько щитов, укрепляя защиту вампкуба и своего временного убежища: даже если врагу удастся пробить стол насквозь хоть ледяным копьём, хоть обыкновенной пулей, вязкая воздушная подушка замедлит движение снаряда, что даст возможность уклониться.

Непривычная тишина действовала на нервы, но отсутствие гомона паникующей толпы объяснялось наличием Елика: Антону не нужно было видеть товарища, чтобы _знать,_ что тот взял под контроль всех посетителей с персоналом и велел молча лечь на пол. Хорошо, меньше будет случайно пострадавших. Плохо, не сможет сражаться в полную силу. Впрочем, с ним же Чех, а сыгранная двойка магов с противоположными стихиями нигде не пропадёт.

Да и не только с противоположными. Поняв, что брат слишком громоздок, чтобы поместиться вместе с ними в безопасной области, Соня создала рядом с ним простенький земляной щит, и очень вовремя: если бы не её заклинание, Кирилла бы задело водяным кнутом.

Огнёвка дёрнула Антона за край футболки:

— Кто это? Кто на нас напал и почему?

_А я ебу? Я, блять, отсюда даже врага не вижу!_

— Враг, — лаконично ответил Шаст. В бою он никогда не заморачивался личностью противника: победит — узнает, а если что-то пойдёт не так и он погибнет, то будет уже как-то похуй, от чьей именно руки.

Отрывисто кивнув, она запустила фаерболом куда-то ему за спину, и оттуда пахну́ло характерным дымком сырой древесины. Значит, врагов как минимум двое.

В следующий же миг Шастун убедился, что прав: все деревянные предметы мебели резко дали поросль, и от зелени свежих листочков зарябило в глазах. Это лишь подтвердило то, что помимо неизвестного туманника, не оставляющего попытки убить их сосульками, в деле замешан ещё и древесник.

Слева, со стороны столика их товарищей что-то громыхнуло и звякнуло — должно быть, Чех призвал одно из своих любимых металлический орудий и разбил окно, чтобы добраться до врага.

Рявкнув «ВСЕМ ВНИЗ!», Антон вскочил на спинку сиденья и веерной огневой атакой расчистил окружающее пространство от мешающей поросли. Левитация всё ещё не была ему доступна, так что Шаст пронёсся по залу огромными прыжками, отталкиваясь от столов и спинок диванчиков, при этом хаотично меняя направление движения и приземляясь то на спинку стула, то на стол, то на пол, то на сидушку дивана, случайным образом выбирая следующее место — самая безопасная стратегия разведки боем для нелетающего воздушника.

Он ошибся, врагов оказалось не двое, а трое: мелкий, рыжий и третий. Лиц было не разобрать: похоже, злодеи подстраховались и в дополнение к ментальному отводу глаз воспользовались ещё и воздушными чарами, искажающими движение света так, что рассмотреть черты лица не представлялось возможным. Мелкий стоял снаружи, на тротуаре, и атаковал водой издалека, не спеша переходить в ближний бой; рыжий, прикрывшись бамбуковым заслоном, расчищал проём одного из разбитых окон, явно намеренный забраться внутрь этим путём; третий же целенаправленно обстреливал вампкуба ледяными снарядами, здоровенными, размером с зонт-трость, острыми и выпущенными с приличным ускорением. Арс без труда уклонялся, то скрываясь за каменным укреплением Панфиловых, то показываясь в полный рост, играючи уворачиваясь от очередной льдины, а одну такую сосульку даже поймал и швырнул обратно в отправителя. Жаль, что атаковать мага порождением его собственной магии бесполезно, этот гад просто развеял глыбу и всё.

Очередной ледяной шип пронёсся буквально в паре сантиметров от вампкубьего уха, и Шастун вспомнил, что первая атака была нацелена в него. Неизвестный враг хотел убить его, Антона, а на Арса переключился уже по инерции, желая устранить мешающую преграду. Почему тогда он не отреагировал на выход Шаста из укрытия?

_Потому что Арс нарочно дразнит его, отвлекая внимание врага на себя._

Заметив, что рыжий уже почти забрался внутрь и вот-вот атакует замешкавшегося Чеха, Антон резким порывом воздуха вытолкнул его обратно. Древесник едва не упал, но удержался на ногах, зацепившись за фонарный столб выпущенной из рук лианой.

Улучив момент, мелкий водник попытался захлестнуть ноги Шаста кнутом, но Антон вовремя отскочил, и атака гибкой струи воды пришлась мимо. Правда, отпрыгнул он не очень удачно, приземлился кроссовком в чью-то тарелку и поскользнулся. Пытаясь избежать падения, он совершил ещё один прыжок, в итоге равновесие сохранить удалось, но столик, на котором он вляпался в чей-то десерт, завалился набок с громким звоном бьющейся посуды. Это привлекло внимание — разбрасывающийся сосульками туманник вспомнил о своей изначальной цели.

Противник бомбардировал его ледяными лезвиями, Шастун едва успевал парировать его атаки собственными контр-двойками: выпускал в очередную льдину фаербол и тут же закрывался воздушным щитом, чтобы не промо́кнуть — увы, при обильном попадании на кожу вода могла нейтрализовать обе его стихии. На полноценную ответную атаку просто не оставалось времени. Конечно, он мог бы применить огненный шквал, но идти на столь серьёзный шаг не хотелось — всё-таки он пошёл в боевые маги из стремления _защищать,_ а не убивать.

Неистово отбиваясь, Антон мечтал о передышке, и его желание сбылось: в туманника чуть не попал запущенный с нечеловеческой силой стул. Так его, Арс! Жаль, этот гад в последний момент успел увернуться. И от парочки фаерболов тоже. Ну ничего, сука туманная, найдём способ тебя прищучить!

— Шаст, вниз! — Тело послушалось само, мгновенно бросаясь на пол и технично перекатываясь. Где-то над ним, там, где всего мгновенье назад была его голова, просвистел водяной кнут.

Окружив себя веерным слоем щитов и снова вскочив, он на мгновенье замер, осматриваясь. В углу зала появилась зона, отделённая от обстреливаемых окон каменными щитами в человеческий рост; посетители тихо ползли в сторону этого укрепления — молча, не жалуясь, не высовываясь, игнорируя забытые у столиков вещи или слетевший с ноги кроссовок. Сразу видно — Елик взял на себя эвакуацию гражданских. Параллельно с этим целитель отбивался от атак мелкого. Чех же был занят противостоянием рыжему: сжигал выращиваемые им побеги, уклонялся от его водяного кнута (ебать, они что, все трое водники?!), заодно прикрывал целителя от части физических атак. Панфиловы в бой не лезли, отсиживались в защищённом укрытии: Кирилл подновлял щиты для убежища гражданских, не забывая и о своей мини-крепости, а Соня, кажется, делилась с ним земляной магией, но, не желая ограничиваться ролью саппорта¹, периодически выпускала во врагов пару фаерболов. Довольно результативно: ни в кого не попала, но несколько раз сбила чужую атаку.

Арс по-прежнему владел вниманием туманника, осыпающего вампкуба градом льдин, от которых последний легко уворачивался. Все свои вполне справлялись с противостоянием врагу, но что-то было не так.

Мимо просвистел водяной кнут, в него с шипением врезался фаербол Сони, испаряя воду и тем самым уничтожая орудие, и Шастуна осенило: все остальные вели бой в полицейской, щадящей манере, стремясь скорее нейтрализовать и взять живьём, а не уничтожить.

Вот только действия туманника выбивались из общей картины: обстреливая их с Арсом ледяными клинками, он метил в голову, грудь, живот — туда, где и одно попадание будет смертельным.

Необходимая стратегия боя сложилась в голове будто сама собой: противник, судя по всему, не слишком силён, так что даже с учётом ослабленной команды (занятого эвакуацией Елика и не владеющего магией вампкуба) численный и силовой перевес на их стороне. Опасней всех туманник, но, если его нейтрализовать первым, пока остальные увязли в поединках с его товарищами, это развяжет им с Арсом руки и позволит одолеть остальных.

Но вмешаться в дуэль Арса и туманника он не успел — пришлось срочно уклоняться от водяного кнута рыжего. Кажется, Чех слегка упустил контроль над своим противником…

Отмахавшись от древесника, Антон сходу перешёл к серии атак по туманнику, давая Арсу передышку. В отличие от врага, бьющего на уничтожение, Шастун целился не в голову, а в корпус и по конечностям: его противник может быть лишь исполнителем воли настоящего злодея. Бесполезно обрубать поросль, важнее найти и уничтожить её источник, выкорчевать этот ебучий пень и сжечь нахуй.

Вампкуб шансом передохну́ть не воспользовался, продолжил атаковать этого отморозка чем под руку попадётся. В ход шли столовые приборы, тарелки, стулья, выломанные с мясом ножки столов… Ещё пара секунд, и вместе они потеснили бы туманника, но снова влез рыжий. Вновь пытаясь захлестнуть Антона водяным кнутом, древесник швырнул в вампира веткой тополя, и Шаст уже в попытке перехватить её огнём и воздушным щитом понял, что не успевает.

Маленький ярко-оранжевый фаербол, пущенный откуда-то из-за его спины, сжёг ветку до того, как тополь задел бы Арса.

Занятый попытками одновременно прикрывать Арса и сломить оборону туманника, чтобы обернуть ситуацию в свою пользу, Антон почти не обращал внимания на происходящее с остальными. Не маленькие — справятся.

Он слышал звуки атак, трубное «Отвалите от малой!» Кирилла, негромкое «Планировали же просто следить и не вмешиваться, а этот отмороженный, блин, опять на рожон лезет», досадливо протараторенное откуда-то со стороны незнакомым голосом, но ему было плевать. В эти мгновения для него существовала лишь цель.

_Победить врага._

_Сберечь Арса._

Он выпускал несколько фаерболов разом, будто залп фейерверка, и, позволяя им широко разлететься, силой ветра направлял их в туманника: так противнику гораздо сложней их блокировать, чем если бы они летели по одной и той же траектории. Водяные щиты с шипением испарялись под его напором, воздушные лопались, не выдержав прикосновения неуживчивой стихии, туманнику оставалось лишь уворачиваться, не имея возможности нормально атаковать в ответ, но никто не может избегать атак вечно.

Краем глаза Шаст видел, как Арс поймал запущенное в них бамбуковое копьё и с силой запустил обратно — не выстави враг бамбуковый же щит, проткнул бы его насквозь, как бабочку для коллекции. В отличие от магов, по большей части намеренных взять противника живьём, вампкуб на такие мелочи явно не разменивался: жизнь и здоровье своего _истинного_ он ставил гораздо выше всего остального.

В том числе выше своей безопасности.

Антон старался не отвлекаться от своего противника, но не мог не слышать того, как Арс прошипел сквозь зубы — кажется, пропустил удар водяного кнута. Пообещав себе исцелить его раны сразу после боя, Шастун вновь сосредоточился на поединке с туманником.

Концентрация давалась сложно, мозг как будто щекотала какая-то мысль, ухватить которую не оставалось ни времени, ни сил. Хорошо, привыкшее к боям тело реагировало само: уворачивалось от уже не таких частых льдин, сильным порывом ветра заставляло выпущенный из чужих ладоней гейзерный поток разбиться о стену, не добравшись до цели; ставило щиты и блоки, выпускало фаерболы и целые струи огня…

Щекотание в голове усилилось, когда он увидел, как Арс легко перехватил гибкую, словно плеть, лиану, и рывком дёрнул на себя, вынуждая не успевшего её отпустить древесника проехаться по полу. Резные листья лианы чем-то напоминали кленовые, но клён же вроде дерево, разве нет?

Мгновеньем позже Антон и думать забыл о древеснике: Чех наконец вернулся в бой и взял этого противника на себя.

_Древесник нафиг — вампкубу легче._

И вновь, как и в самом начале боя, они с Арсом остались вдвоём против их несостоявшегося убийцы. Разве что теперь стояли поодаль друг от друга: так проще. Пока туманник атакует одного, второй может пойти в атаку сам, пока первый удерживает защиту. Враг отвлекается на второго — и первый получает возможность атаковать. Такое чередование измотает врага, заставит постоянно переключаться, рассеивая его внимание, или засесть в глухую оборону.

Он не мог не заметить, что Арсений потихоньку идёт на сближение с противником. В радиусе нескольких метров от вампкуба почти не осталось «снарядов»: ножи, вилки, ложки, чашки, тарелки, стулья — всё было использовано для атаки и валялось теперь на тротуаре, мешая туманнику отпрыгивать от очередного фаербола.

Дико хотелось подняться в воздух, но из-за остаточных эффектов обмена и высокой влажности левитация пока не была доступна. А жаль. Находясь в родной стихии, он бы этого говнюка в два счёта уделал!

При виде стремительно приближающегося вампира, вооружённого металлической ножкой стола, лицо туманника перекосилось от страха так, что это было заметно даже через слой чар, скрывающих его личность. Забыв о товарищах, он бросился наутёк, припустив так шустро, как только воздушники и могут. Шастун рванул за ним — Чех с Еликом справятся и сами, на крайняк им Панфиловы помогут, они правильные ребята, пускай и неопытные пока. Нужно скорее догнать и нейтрализовать туманника, сорвать с него чары, обездвижить воздушными оковами и привести на допрос к Елику — любую, даже самую крепкую защиту не-менталиста он расколет как орех. Любая вытащенная из пленника информация поможет быстрее раскрыть дело и вздохнуть наконец полной грудью, не опасаясь очередной подлянки со стороны неизвестного врага.

Звон отброшенной в сторону ножки стола послышался откуда-то со спины, а клыкастик был уже рядом, бежал наравне с Шастом.

_Почему каждый наш поход в кафе заканчивается дракой и погоней?!_

Преследовать туманника было сложнее обычного: тот тоже был воздушником, а потому бежал столь же быстро, да и совершать невозможные для обычного человека гигантские прыжки умел. Вдобавок прошедший днём ливень оставил после себя лужи, что было нипочём этому отморозку, но существенно замедляло Шаста, вынужденного внимательней следить за тем, куда ставит ноги.

Как назло, вокруг было много людей: погожим летним вечером всем хотелось подышать свежим воздухом. То чей-то ребёнок бросился наперерез, и пришлось совершать незапланированный прыжок, чтобы не сшибить его с ног на полном ходу, то толкать кого-то плечом, неизбежно теряя в скорости. Туманник, резко изменив направление, метнулся через дорогу, и Антон кинулся за ним, не попав под машину лишь потому, что вовремя подпрыгнул, пропуская автомобиль под собой.

Он не мог атаковать: на бегу шансы попасть в худую фигуру слишком малы, а людей вокруг слишком много, большой риск задеть невиновного. Оставалось лишь бежать изо всех сил, стараясь сократить расстояние между ними.

Беглец свернул направо и скрылся за поворотом, но через пару секунд появился из-за угла здания и как угорелый кинулся влево, преследуемый здоровенным волком.

_Не зря Жеку караулить оставили!_

С появлением товарища будто открылось второе дыхание. Втроём-то они точно догонят этого мудака и схватят!

Пытаясь оторваться от погони, туманник по-заячьи петлял. Оборотень бежал чуточку быстрее остальных, но на поворотах его заносило, в то время как вампкуб без труда лавировал в толпе, умудряясь не отрывать взгляда от беглеца и при этом не врезаться в столбы. Ну, почти не врезаться — случайно задетый плечом дорожный знак не считается. Заебавшись сталкиваться с людьми и перескакивать дебильно расположенные клумбы, Шаст выскочил на проезжую часть и побежал уже по ней, при необходимости запрыгивая на машины. Перед глазами проносились: крыша «москвича», асфальт, капот чёрной Audi, багажник какого-то седана, оп, автобус, опять асфальт…

Водник свернул с оживлённой улицы, пытаясь затеряться во дворах, и преследователи бросились туда же: волк напролом через кусты, Антон с Арсом по тротуару, пугая случайных свидетелей погони. Уже недоставало воздуха, перед глазами прыгали деревья, турники, качели, бабки на лавочках, алкашня на бордюрах и вездесущая детвора, и лишь цель, худая спина в неприметной серой толстовке, оставалась неизменной.

Под ногами вдруг оказался укатившийся с площадки мяч, и Шаст на бегу пнул его, даже особо не целясь. Фигура впереди дёрнулась, схватилась за спину — что, попал? Этот гад так торопился убежать, что даже простеньким щитом не прикрыл тылы?

Беглеца на мгновение скрыли кусты, из-за которых было не видно, в какую сторону он направился, но мгновеньем спустя его выдала громко захлопнувшаяся дверь подъезда, тут же щёлкнувшая кодовым замком. Деревянная, как и косяк; мощным порывом ветра Антон выбил её вместе с дверным коробом, даже не замедлив бег.

Они ввалились в подъезд почти одновременно, пронеслись по упавшей на пол двери и кинулись вслед эху чужого бега по лестнице. На первой же лестничной площадке волк чуть отстал на повороте, и они с Арсом вырвались вперёд, то и дело перескакивая через несколько ступенек, а то и полпролёта сразу.

С каждым новым этажом становилось легче — воздух, чувствуя отдаление от противной ему земли, приходил в восторг и щедро делился силами. Дышать становилось легче, движения быстрее, слух острее. Вот только всё то же самое действовало и на туманника…

Сверху послышались обрывки чужого заклинания, щелчок замочного механизма и стук откинутой крышки люка — беглец выбрался на крышу.

В два счёта преодолев оставшиеся полтора этажа, Шаст чуть притормозил на последней площадке, позволяя Арсу себя обогнать, и вслед за ним кинулся к ведущей на крышу лесенке. Расчёт простой: у кого реакция лучше, тот и идёт первым, ведь первопроходец-тормоз ставит под удар не только себя, но и других.

На крыше их встретила лишь быстро удаляющаяся спина — похоже, беглец решил не размениваться на сюрпризы для преследователей. Антон устремился следом, перепрыгивая лужи, антенны и вентиляционные трубы. Азарт погони захватил его целиком; Антон был уверен, что, стоит лишь догнать прыткого туманника, одолеет его — тот по всем признакам был слабее. Если бы враг мог, то давно бы взлетел — в воздухе проще уклоняться от атак, будь то фаерболы, зубы оборотня или запущенные с нечеловеческой силой стулья.

Дистанция стремительно сокращалась: здесь, на крыше, не было живых препятствий, а неживые не представляли особой сложности. Добравшись до края, беглец чуть замешкался, но всё же сиганул на крышу соседнего здания, приземлившись техничным перекатом, а через секунду-другую Шаст последовал за ним, без труда перемахивая разделяющую их пропасть — воздушная стихия самортизировала лучше любого кувырка, дав ему лишнюю секунду для погони. Значит, туманник и впрямь слабак, шестёрка-восьмёрка, не выше.

Подбежав к дальнему краю, водник отшатнулся — других высотных зданий рядом не было. Значит, и бежать ему с этой крыши некуда — только вниз. А уж в скоростном спуске Антон его без напряга догонит.

Поняв, что сам себя загнал в тупик, беглец развернулся, тут же швыряя в Антона ледяным остриём. Порывом ветра Шаст отклонил атаку, и льдина звонко разбилась о стену лифтовой надстройки.

Туманник взмахнул рукой, и усиленный высотой порыв ветра сбил бы Шаста с ног, не примени он ветрорез — два щита, сложенные под острым углом, легко рассекли мощный поток воздуха на два более слабых. В ответ Антон выпустил в противника струю огня, вынуждая отпрыгнуть вдоль бортика крыши.

Не желая быть загнанным в угол, противник старался отступать вдоль длинной стороны дома, явно имея какие-то планы на лифтовую надстройку — то ли спрятаться за ней хотел, то ли, улучив момент, юркнуть в неё и спуститься внутрь подъезда. Как бы то ни было, Антон вовсе не намеревался позволять туманнику осуществить задумку, а потому активно бомбардировал его фаерболами, заставляя всё внимание уделять защите.

Пока они обменивались атаками, тело действовало будто само, на рефлексах, въевшихся за годы тренировок и работы в Пятёрке. Это позволяло освободить мозг для продумывания тактики.

Итак, чего хочет враг? Изначально — убить его, а заодно и воспрепятствовавшего этому Арса; теперь же — просто уйти. Но именно это у него и не получится: прыжок вниз даст фору преследующему туманника Шастуну, а если противник останется на крыше, то навязанный ему бой не позволит уйти. Значит, он либо попытается прорваться к ведущему в подъезд люку, либо окажется достаточно отчаянным, чтобы использовать портал. Хотя если он фанатик, вместо портала может использовать нечто, способное убить и их, и его…

По всему выходило, что нужно сократить дистанцию: даже если туманник решит применить технику камикадзе, с близкого расстояния сбить каст будет гораздо проще. Вдобавок их с Арсом главные козыри, жгучая огненная магия и вампирская физическая сила, обеспечат необходимый перевес в ближнем бою.

Краем глаза Антон видел, что вампкуб, чуть приотставший сразу после прыжка с одной крыши на другую, наконец нагнал их. В руках он держал две антенны — длинную металлическую, похожую на позвоночник с торчащими рёбрами, и круглую спутниковую антенну-тарелку. Что поделать, на крыше слишком скудный выбор предметов для возможной атаки.

Уж теперь-то, вдвоём, они быстро туманника прищучат!

Ему показалось, или на скрытом чарами лице отобразилась паника, а движения чужих рук стали чуть суматошней?

— Сдавайся, — отчеканил Антон, выгадав удачную секунду. — Гарантирую тебе личную безопасность и комфортные условия заключения до окончания разбирательства.

Он _чувствовал,_ что туманник не сдастся, хоть и не вполне понимал, почему. Но всё равно предложил: вынужденно уйдя в нелегалы, по сути своей Шастун всё равно оставался служащим Ведомства, и долг обязывал его предложить противнику сложить оружие.

— Безопасность? — зло плюнул противник, разбивая щит Шастуна сосулькой. — Думаешь, после того, что ты сделал, я тебе поверю?

— А что я сделал? — Ледяной снаряд завяз в мягкой, похожей на подушку версии воздушного щита и упал к ногам Антона, даже не оцарапав. — Не напомнишь?

— Ты издеваешься?! — вскипел водник, и Антона обдало крупным градом; по большей части льдинки были заблокированы щитом, но одна градина больно врезалась под дых, а другая досадно стукнула по лбу, как будто щелбан отвесили.

— Я просто не помню, — честно признался Шаст. Он и впрямь не помнил за собой никаких прегрешений: пускай ему и доводилось убивать отступников, он при любой возможности давал врагу шанс сдаться, и никогда не нарушал своего слова.

Антон и вправду хотел понять, что послужило причиной нападения на него — интуиция вопила, что за этой причиной может скрываться ниточка к их главному врагу-менталисту. Но помимо этого навязываемый им разговор имел и другую цель — перетянуть внимание туманника на себя, чтобы тот не заметил подкрадывающегося к нему вампкуба…

— Ты! Лишил меня! Всего! И не помнишь?! — взъярился туманник. Непроизвольный всплеск его магии обдал холодом, проморозив все лужи в радиусе нескольких метров.

— Я действительно не помню, — Антон подключил все свои актёрские навыки, чтобы голос звучал виноватым, а лицо казалось растерянным. — Может, мне стёрли или заблокировали память? — Стараясь соответствовать роли, он перестал атаковать, ограничившись лишь поддержанием защиты, и взмолился: — Скажи, пожалуйста, что я сделал? Чем навредил?

Водник замер, будто взвешивая, не обман ли это, и пытаясь решить, стоит ли ему доверять. Антон сделал максимально невинные глаза и страдальчески поднял брови, будто заранее сожалея о неизвестном своём проступке. Он смотрел колеблющемуся туманнику в лицо, не сводя взгляда, чтобы даже мельчайшим движением зрачков не выдать Арса, подкрадывающегося к их противнику со спины и уже почти подобравшегося на дистанцию прыжка.

_Ну же, ещё чуть-чуть…_

— Ты… — тяжело начал туманник, видимо, приняв решение дать ему шанс. — Ты…

Под ногой Арса предательски скрипнул лёд.

— Ты обманщик! — взревел их враг, выпуская в каждого по несколько мелких, но острых сосулек. Свою порцию ледышек Шаст заблокировал щитами, вампкуб же от одних увернулся, а другие отразил тарелкой спутниковой антенны, будто отбивая ракеткой как теннисный мячик.

Приостановившийся было бой возобновился, ни о каких дальнейших переговорах не могло было быть и речи — не считать же переговорами отрывистые выкрики о ненависти и мести?

Биться было чуть легче, чем в кафе, — можно было не опасаться чьего-либо вмешательства, — но высотный подъём сил нивелировал эту разницу: раньше туманник мог атаковать лишь кого-то одного, теперь же ему хватало магии на одновременную атаку по двум направлениям. Спутниковой тарелкой, которой Арс ловил сосульки, уже невозможно было пользоваться как щитом — из-за дырок, пробитых ледяными лезвиями, она теперь больше напоминала изрядно побитый жизнью дуршлаг. Вампкуб запустил ею во врага, будто фрисби, и в то же время Антон атаковал по ногам, но туманник умудрился уклониться, подпрыгнув и пригнувшись одновременно. Безоглядная ярость, с которой противник атаковал их, немного пугала, вынуждая быть вдвойне осторожными. Шастуну было не привыкать к вспышкам гнева, на которые была щедра его пламенная стихия, но огневиков-то сызмальства учат контролировать навеваемые огнём чувства и использовать их во благо себе и окружающим, а привить это правило водникам отчего-то не считают нужным, из-за чего их неистовство и вовсе неукротимо…

Уклоняясь от очередной атаки, Антон отпрыгнул вбок, но неудачно — поскользнулся на подтаявшей ледяной поверхности. Не упал, благо воздушная стихия поддержала, но замешкался и чудом не подставился под град сосулек — в последний момент его оттолкнул Арс, и нацеленные в грудь огневика ледяные лезвия вместо этого поразили вампкуба в плечо.

_Плечо — не сердце. Жив._

Нужно было дать Арсу время вытащить лезвия, чтобы регенерация могла залечить раны. Не видя иного выхода, Антон создал небольшой хлёсткий щит и сильным порывом ветра впечатал им воднику по лицу — такая оплеуха на мгновенье оглушала и дезориентировала противника, позволяя выгадать лишнюю секунду. Комбо простенькое, почти не наносящее урона, им даже нос не сломать, но тем и коварное — заблокировать его почти невозможно.

На мгновенье замешкавшись, водник продолжил осыпать их льдинами, но выгаданного мига Арсу хватило, чтобы извлечь из ран самые крупные льдинки и продолжить бой. Вампкуб запустил во врага длинной антенной, туманник увернулся, но пара зубцов антенны всё же чиркнула ему по плечу, разорвав толстовку и оставив на руке кровавый след. Воспользовавшись заминкой врага, Антон метнул в него несколько фаерболов, но тот, даже раненый, легко уклонился. Ах да, на такой высоте воздушное чутьё позволяет вовремя почувствовать приближение снаряда, даже если его не видишь…

Отчего-то противник вновь перешёл с сосулек на водяной кнут, вынуждая Антона то и дело подпрыгивать, наклоняться, а то и вовсе уходить перекатом, насколько это позволяли торчащие то тут, то там антенны и вентиляционные трубы — что поделать, щиты и контратаки дымника против водяного кнута малоэффективны, проще увернуться.

В очередной раз кувыркнувшись вбок, Антон попытался вскочить, но не вышло — плотная ткань джинсов за что-то зацепилась, не давая встать.

— Сдохни, тварь! — сплюнул сквозь зубы туманник, выпуская в него целую очередь ледяных лезвий. Шастун дёрнулся, пытаясь уклониться, но металлическая херня держала крепко, а сжечь зацепившуюся ткань он уже не успевал.

Арсений метнулся наперерез атаке, стремясь закрыть Антона собой.

Сильным порывом ветра его снесло за пределы крыши.

— Арс! — Антон и сам не заметил, как освободился, рванувшись в ту сторону, куда смело вампкуба.

— Жив! — донеслось чуть снизу и сбоку.

_Жив._

_Держится._

_Выживет._

Внутреннее пламя воспряло духом, и Антон продолжил бой, намеренно уводя туманника подальше от Арса и всячески дразня противника, чтобы ярость мешала тому думать здраво, чтобы тот атаковал только Шаста, но и думать забыл о висящем за бортом беззащитном вампкубе.

— Да, сволочь, я лишил тебя всего, — зло выдохнул Антон, подбавляя едких интонаций.

Мелкие льдинки завязли в мягком воздушном щите, крупная разбилась о жёсткий, уничтожив его.

— Я отнял у тебя самое дорогое, — продолжал Шаст, вскользь попадая фаерболом по держащей кнут руке.

От последовавшего залпа острейших льдин пришлось уходить огромным прыжком в сторону.

— А знаешь почему? — всё тем же мерзко-злорадным, насмехающимся тоном шипел Антон.

_Почему Арс ещё не появился?_

— Почему?! — с отчаяньем и болью воскликнул водник, забыв даже атаковать.

_Да где же он? Должен был уже выбраться!_

— Арс! — совсем другим тоном крикнул Антон, и, не получив ответа, ринулся к нему, оттолкнув туманника сильным порывом ветра, совмещённым с новой магической оплеухой.

Арс висел на одной руке, мёртвой вампирской хваткой вцепившись в хлипкий прут ограждающих крышу перил. Стало понятно, почему он до сих пор не выбрался — подточенное дождями железо надсадно поскрипывало, грозя не выдержать рывка, а больше ухватиться было не за что, да и другая, раненная рука не выдержала бы такой нагрузки.

Чтобы дотянуться до клыкастика, Антон сложился чуть ли не вдвое, переклоняясь через ржавое ограждение. Атаки туманника он не боялся: оплеуха выгадала им пару секунд, и ещё столько же подарит пламя.

Огневиков обычно учили не полагаться лишь на инстинктивную защиту неуживчивого пламени. Чаще всего её приходится подавлять, ведь в большинстве боёв рядом то пожароопасные предметы, то уязвимые к огню товарищи или гражданские, но сейчас можно отпустить свою огненную суть. Чему тут гореть? Разве что устилающий крышу рубероид может поплавиться, но это хотя бы не опасно…

Подпитанный воздухом огонь встал стеной за спиной Антона, надёжно прикрывая его от атак врага. Пусть первый же ледяной залп погасит часть пламени, оставляя в этой защите брешь, родная стихия даст необходимую фору для спасения клыкастика.

Антон крепко обхватил руку Арса, вцепляясь, наверное, до боли.

— Отпусти! Он убьёт тебя! — с отчаяньем выкрикнул вампкуб.

_Ни за что._

В стену огня с громким шипением врезалось что-то водное или ледяное, Антон не видел, что именно — не до того.

— Отпусти, ну же! Я выживу, только живи ты!

Ржавый прут отломился, не справившись с нагрузкой, и Арсова рука соскользнула с него.

Теперь вампкуба держал лишь Антон.

_Если падать, то вместе._

Антон изо всех сил сжал пальцы, не позволяя ладони Арса выскользнуть из его рук.

— Держись! — крикнул Шаст, чувствуя, как сила тяжести пытается вырвать клыкастика из его хватки. — Держи… Аааа! — Ледяные осколки впились в ногу, и возглас боли вынудил оборваться на полуслове.

Пытаясь удержать, пальцы сжались столь сильно, что собственные кости, казалось, стали ранить плоть.

Рука Арса дёрнулась, и мир перевернулся.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹саппорт — дословно «поддержка». Член команды, который не атакует врага, но всё равно полезен. В зависимости от ситуации он может обеспечивать защиту товарищей, делиться с ними собственной магией, исцелять раны, etc.
> 
> Недавно я обзавелась [телеграм-каналом.](https://t.me/ivarton).  
> (если ссылка не работает, поищите в тг по названию — Ивушкин берег).  
> Там будут и объявления о том, когда ждать проду, и анонсы новых работ, и ваш фан-арт. А главное — только там я периодически буду публиковать интересные факты о мире «Чудных соседей». Существуют ли в Чудях драконы? Как опыляют друг друга дриады? Пользуется ли вампкуб парфюмом? Присылайте в тг (@Ivaristal8) свои вопросы о Чудиках, и я отвечу ;)
> 
> А впереди у нас **4,23. Гроза с градом — Падение**.  
> • Станет ясно, что с ребятами, что с врагом, как там остальные.  
> • Всплывёт грязная тайна Антона, о которой он стыдился рассказывать.  
> • Кое-что о бухлишке и нудизме :D  
> • Узнаем, что за сообщение пришло Шасту ;)


	81. 4,23. Гроза с градом — Падение

_Рука Арса дёрнулась, и мир перевернулся._

Небо опрокинулось, сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз, земля ушла из-под ног.

Воздух поддержал. Мягко принял в свои объятья, замедлил падение, заботливо смягчая и приземление — Антон будто на пуховые подушки спиной плюхнулся.

В тот же миг на него обрушилось, вышибая дух, что-то большое, тяжёлое и тёплое. Что-то… родное.

_Арс._

В ошеломлённом падением сознании наконец прояснилось: они на крыше, он удержал, Арс выбрался! Должно быть, клыкастик нашёл, от чего оттолкнуться, а Шаст, почувствовав его рывок, инстинктивно дёрнул на себя, не намеренный отдавать высоте свою ценность. Немудрено, что они не устояли на ногах!

Окружающее пространство вдруг показалось на удивление безопасным, и миг спустя Антон понял, почему: пока он был занят попытками спасти клыкастика, их противник, похоже, под шумок спрыгнул с крыши и убежал. Ну и флаг ему в руки, в жопу пёрышко…

— Ох ты… — Вампкуб дёрнулся было, но Антон обхватил его, не давая встать. Тёплая тяжесть его тела успокаивала, на физическом уровне позволяла прочувствовать: вот он, клыкастик, в его руках, живой и здоровый, и до тех пор, пока Антон чувствует на себе вес Арса, а лопатками — плоскую поверхность крыши, он может быть спокоен — никуда его нежить не упадёт. Шастун даже обнял его для надёжности, чтобы избавиться от идиотского страха, будто стоит отпустить — и вампкуб разобьётся.

_Я не хочу тебя отпускать._

Лишь по изумлённому взгляду Арса он сообразил, что произнёс это вслух.

— Всё в порядке, враг смылся, — поспешил перевести тему Антон.

— Ты это видел? — с сомнением переспросил вампкуб, всё ещё напряжённый в типичной для боевого мага манере быть готовым ко всему.

— Я это чувствовал, — ответил Шастун и, вспомнив, что клыкастик всё-таки не маг, не учился в Академии, а значит, и не в курсе всех возможностей магии, уточнил: — В радиусе пятнадцати метров открытого воздуха единственный крупный дышащий объект — это ты. А на большей дистанции атаковать магией получится разве что у того, кто седьмой ступени достиг, и то не факт.

Арс хмыкнул.

— Огнестрельному оружию подобное расстояние не помеха.

— Если бы оно у врага было, он бы ещё в кафе в меня выстрелил, а не сосульками кидался, — фыркнул Антон.

В оружии его научили разбираться уже в Пятёрке — учебка даёт лишь базовый навык стрельбы из служебного пистолета стандартной модели, но не более: никаких автоматов, снайперских винтовок, гранатомётов и прочего военного дерьма. В общем-то, большинству хватает и этого — обычный боевой маг всё-таки полагается в первую очередь на волшебную силу и навык рукопашного боя, и для регулярных ночных дежурств такого более чем достаточно, даже табельное оружие редко когда пригождается, многие годами без него служат. Другое дело отряды специального назначения: защищая страну от мерзости вроде отступников-террористов, поднятой ими нежити и призванных демонов, глупо полагаться лишь на магию. К примеру, зачем рисковать жизнями всей пятёрки, бросаясь в лобовую атаку на демона, если гораздо проще выстрелить из снайперской винтовки в голову его призывателя? К тому же из магов воздуха получаются особенно меткие снайперы: если обычному стрелку́ приходится помнить о законах внешней баллистики, учитывать поправки на превышение, ветер и дерива́цию, то воздушник попросту _чувствует,_ как и что надо сделать, ведь ему подсказывает родная стихия.

Арс приподнялся на руках, зашипев сквозь зубы — из-за резких движений регенерация не успела срастить раны на плече.

— Прости, — повинился он, проводив взглядом упавшие на футболку Антона капли крови.

— Не привыкать, — усмехнулся Шаст. — Издержки профессии, знаешь ли, такие — вечно то в крови, то в копоти… Давай присядем, исцелю твои раны.

Клыкастик вскинул на него удивлённый взгляд, усаживаясь рядом прямо на битум¹.

— Нет, я про нашего врага. Я ведь подвёл тебя, вынудил отвлечься, из-за чего мы его упустили.

Антон рывком сел, тут же перехватывая вампкуба за больную руку и приступая к целительским манипуляциям. Он не любил холодное во всех смыслах оружие туманников, но не мог не признать, что порой ледяной клинок лучше металлического: прохлада снижает боль, а отколовшиеся от острия кусочки льда, оставшись в ране, легко тают, а не терзают плоть ещё сильнее.

И не жгут его клыкастика, как серебро.

— Не дури, Арс, — отрывисто выдохнул Антон, проговорив слова исцеляющего заклинания. Не _солнечной длани,_ конечно, это всё равно что из пушки по воробьям палить, а попроще. Так, немножко срастить края раны и убрать боль, а с остальным вампирская регенерация гораздо лучше него справится, особенно если хорошенько подпитать. — Ты тут ни при чём. Это _мой_ выбор, _мои_ приоритеты и _моя_ ответственность.

— Но это _я_ повлиял на твой выбор. И если из-за этого потом кто-нибудь ещё пострадает, это случится _из-за меня,_ — возразил Арсений, виновато отводя глаза.

Внутреннее пламя недовольно вскинулось, не терпя такой несправедливости.

— Хорош самоугрызаться, — отрезал Шастун, заканчивая исцелять след кнута на плече вампкуба. — Ты у меня один, другого такого нет и не будет. А возможность поймать преступников нам ещё не раз подвернётся, я уверен. — Стремясь прекратить Арсово самомучительство, Антон решил переключить его на другое: — Кстати, ты заметил в нападающих что-нибудь необычное или примечательное? Может, знакомую фигуру или ещё что? У меня было что-то на уровне ощущений, но никак не могу вспомнить, что.

Нехитрая уловка удивительно хорошо сработала: забыв о своей надуманной вине, Арсений поднялся на ноги и принялся расхаживать по крыше, всматриваясь, вслушиваясь и принюхиваясь.

И, кажется, что-то нашёл: подойдя туда, где они в последний раз видели беглеца, Арс как-то заинтересованно повёл носом, чутко ловя едва ощутимые запахи.

— Он пахнет чем-то знакомым.

— Один из похитителей? — тут же подобрался Шаст.

— Нет. Точно нет. — Вампкуб покачал головой, и вспыхнувшее было желание испепелить туманника поутихло. — Но подобный запах я уже определённо слышал раньше… — Он медленно втянул носом воздух, будто пытаясь распробовать нюансы, и вдруг резко повернулся к Антону: — Ты ранен.

— Что? А, ну да. — Шастун запоздало вспомнил, что ему тоже досталось, как раз тогда, когда он всеми силами пытался удержать Арса, не дать ему упасть. Он почти и забыл о засевших в ноге ледяных осколках — сначала не до того было, а теперь, видимо, сочетание холода и лёгкого болевого шока обеспечило ему природную анестезию.

Ориентируясь на запах крови, Арсений безошибочно определил пострадавшую конечность и, разорвав штанину по швам, принялся торопливо доставать из его икры уже немного оплавившиеся льдинки. Его пальцы покраснели от холода и быстро покрылись прозрачно-розоватыми потёками разбавленной крови, но действовали умело и аккуратно. А потом эти же прохладные пальцы держали ладони Антона, пока тот применял _солнечную длань_ — он-то, увы, не вампир, а мышцы слишком уж глубоко проколоты и разрезаны ледяными лезвиями, чтобы обойтись менее болезненными методами лечения.

Обычно _дланью_ практически невозможно лечить самого себя — слишком больно, из-за чего всё тело сотрясает дрожь, а порой организм даже рефлекторно пытается прервать каст, убрать руки подальше. Но если рядом есть тот, кто удержит ладони на нужном месте, такое самолечение весьма даже эффективно… Безумно больно, конечно, но такова уж цена быстрого исцеления. В их ситуации вечной угрозы Шастун просто не мог себе позволить выйти из строя на несколько недель, пока рана не заживёт естественным путём, а от менее действенных целебных заклинаний будет слишком мало толку.

И кто придумал, будто люди с низким болевым порогом не умеют терпеть боль? Антон с детства замечал, что его кожа более чувствительна, чем у окружающих, что остальные пацаны со двора гораздо легче переносят такую боль, от которой сам Антон пусть и не плакал, вместо этого упрямо хмурясь и сжимая зубы, но непроизвольно кривился и вздрагивал. Уже позже, в пятнадцать, обретя волшебную силу и вместе с ней мечту стать боевым магом, он переживал, что низкий болевой порог окажется помехой. Как-то он поделился опасениями с Вадимом Палычем, и полученный от наставника ответ даже годы спустя помогал ему справляться и терпеть.

_Важно не то, насколько сильно ты чувствуешь боль._

_Важно, чтобы даже вопреки страданиям ты продолжал делать своё дело._

Едва не теряя сознание от боли, Антон держался за полумысль-полуощущение: хорошо, что рядом есть Арсений, помогающий ему _продолжать._

…

Антон не отключался, но балансировал где-то на грани, почти не осознавая окружающей действительности. По-настоящему пришёл в себя он уже позже, когда мучительное исцеление было позади. Чьи-то ласковые руки мягко обнимали его, поглаживая по голове, прижимая к груди и чуть покачивая, будто ребёнка, а едва слышный шёпот дополнял впечатление:

— Уже всё, мой хороший, уже всё. Всё прошло, всё хорошо, огонёчек мой, ты у меня молодец, со всем справился. Отдыхай, маленький мой, отдыхай…

— Не такой уж и маленький, — возразил Антон, только в процессе заметив, что говорит каким-то сдавленным голосом, будто недавно плакал. Ах да, ебучее-болючее исцеление… — Между прочим, я на целых семь сантиметров выше тебя.

— И на сто девяносто восемь лет младше, — в голосе Арсения слышалась нежная улыбка.

— Туше́, — не стал спорить Шаст. — Но имей в виду, если начнёшь называть меня малышом, я вспомню, что ты мне в прапрапрадеды годишься, и подарю тебе вставную челюсть. С Димкой договорюсь, он на этой челюсти вампирские зубы сделает, а то какой же клыкастик без клыков?..

Арсений тихо рассмеялся.

Антон попытался встать. Получилось. Правда, ногу прошило фантомной болью, но это ерунда.

— Пожалей Елика, не отнимай у него хлеб, — дурашливо взмолился Арсений, бережно придерживая своего _истинного._

Не вполне доверяя своей способности стоять на двух ногах, Антон осторожно допрыгал на здоровой, опираясь на плечо Арса, до ближайшего бетонного блока, зачем-то оставленного на крыше строителями. Эта беззлобная пикировка напомнила ему, с чего всё начиналось. Вот только в то время они всячески пытались уязвить друг друга, задеть побольнее, напакостить позаковыристей… Даже не верилось, что некогда противный сосед стал ему ближайшим другом, таким, что хоть в пламя, хоть в пропасть.

При мысли о пропасти засосало под ложечкой, и он сильнее вцепился в руку Арса. Не думать, не думать о том, чего не случилось…

Лучше думать о том, как выбраться отсюда и вернуться к своим.

— Клыкастик, проверь выходы с крыши, пожалуйста, — попросил Антон, тут же пояснив: — Из-за раны я вряд ли смогу вернуться тем же путём, как мы пришли сюда.

На самом деле смог бы. Подумаешь, всего-то метра четыре… А даже если и не допрыгнул бы, тоже не беда — воздух смягчит, превратит падение в приятное планирование с ненапряжным приземлением. Вот только мысль о том, что Арсений снова будет совершать столь рискованный прыжок, жгла хуже раскалённой кочерги — от неё никакой иммунитет к огню не спасал.

Вампкуб деловито обследовал выходы на крышу. Как и следовало ожидать, оба люка оказались заперты с той стороны; Арсений предложил выломать тот, что поближе, но Антон отказался — и без того было совестно на выбитую в запале погони дверь, к чему продолжать вандализм? Всё равно рано или поздно оборотень о них вспомнит и придёт за ними. Может, о ком-нибудь другом и не вспомнил бы, но столько лет дружбы и житья в одной комнате, тем более в первые _волчьи_ годы, не проходят бесследно — подсознательно Женька считал Антона частью своей стаи, а волки о своей стае не забывают.

— Подождём немного? — полувопросительно предложил Шаст. — Тут хорошо, воздух свежий, вид красивый…

Насчёт вида он, конечно, загнул: с места, где он сидел, было видно только крышу, Арса и затянутое тяжёлыми облаками небо. Ни тебе городского пейзажа, ни ландшафтных прелестей природы…

Арсений тихо присел рядом с ним, чуть касаясь плечом.

Молчать вместе было легко; слушать шёпот ветра под аккомпанемент равномерных ударов знакомого сердца… Антон любил такие моменты, когда можно просто дышать воздухом, наслаждаясь свежестью и высотой, и ни о чём не думать.

— Ты мог погибнуть, — проговорил Арсений вполголоса.

— Мог, — легко согласился Антон. — Но не погиб же. Кстати, спасибо. Если бы не ты, мои мозги уже украшали бы стену того кафе.

— Я не… — голос вампкуба осёкся. — Я не о том. Уже тут, на крыше… Ты был лёгкой мишенью, пока держал меня, и мог получить смертельную рану. Или упасть вместе со мной.

Антон развернулся к нему, но клыкастик прятал взгляд под ресницами, пришибленно рассматривая устилающие крышу полосы рубероида¹. Маг набрал было воздуха для ответа, но Арсений опередил его:

— Даже если бы я упал, я бы всё равно выжил, ангел. Не впервой. Сломанные кости у вампиров срастаются быстро, лопнувшие органы — тоже, всего-то и нужно удачно спружинить ногами и упасть на бок, чтобы сохранить в целости позвоночник, череп и сердце, а любые другие повреждения регенерация исправит.

— Ты мог напороться на прутья забора или ветку дерева, или просто упасть достаточно неудачно, чтобы свернуть себе шею или чтобы обломок кости пронзил сердце, — возразил Антон, изо всех сил стараясь не представлять то, о чём говорит. — Я не мог этого допустить.

— А я не мог допустить, чтобы мой _истинный_ погиб из-за меня! — с болью воскликнул Арс.

Антон приобнял его, стараясь отвлечь от плохих мыслей.

— Ну ведь не умер же, верно? Я тут, с тобой, живой и вполне здоровый, — попытался утешить маг.

Арсений тяжело вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, прижимаясь к нему.

— Знаешь, клыкастик, если бы мы упали, _вместе_ упали, я бы не пострадал. Честно. Ты же помнишь, что моя магия почти полностью восстановилась? Того, что есть, вполне хватило бы для замедления падения.

— Твоей магии не хватило бы на двоих, — констатировал Арс.

— Хватило бы, пусть и с натяжкой, — поправил Шастун. — У меня всё продумано: основное расстояние мы пролетели бы вместе, и моя магия замедлила бы нашу скорость падения. В крайнем случае я бы мог тебя отпустить за пару-тройку метров до земли, взамен наколдовав воздушную подушку, это бы снизило вероятность твоих травм и обеспечило мягкое приземление мне.

В целом это было правдой, вот только… На самом деле он вовсе не думал об этом, когда кинулся спасать Арса — инстинктивно, без единой мысли. Вся эта красивая схема пришла Антону в голову только сейчас, но он бы ни за что в этом не признался — к чему лишний раз клыкастика волновать?

— Допустим, с падением всё понятно, — через силу признал Арсений. — Но как быть с риском атаки этого ледовика?

Ох и неудобный же вопрос… Антон прекрасно понимал, что, будь противник немного сильней или опытней, всё могло бы обернуться печально.

— Я немножко оглушил туманника, чем выгадал нам несколько секунд, — объяснил Шаст, — и ещё воспользовался воздушными щитами и естественной огненной защитой.

— А если бы… — начал было Арсений, но Антон перебил:

— Не знаю, клыкастик, не знаю. Бой — это чистая импровизация. Я не просчитываю бесконечные вероятности, просто полагаюсь на инстинкты и умение действовать по ситуации. Ты ведь в кафе тоже импровизировал, превращая всё, что под руку подвернётся, в оружие, это ведь вряд ли было частью супер-пупер-продуманного плана?

Он замолчал, переводя дух; Арсений тоже почему-то молчал, приникнув совсем близко и тихонько дыша ему в шею.

В наступившей тишине звук распахну́вшегося люка прозвучал неожиданно громко, будто выстрел.

— Ну как… вы тут… в порядке?.. — выпалил, тяжело дыша, Женька-Лангепас, вылезая на крышу.

— Догнал его? — вскинулся Антон, игнорируя вопрос друга: среди боевых магов вполне допускалось не отвечать на подобного рода вопросы, если всё хорошо и никакая помощь не требуется.

— Неее… — Женька мотнул головой. — Упустил… но сокол… отследит…

— Хватит разговоров, не сбивай дыхание, — постановил Шастун и тут же поднялся на ноги. — Ну что, пошли к остальным?

Он сделал шаг, но раненая нога предательски подломилась. Хорошо, клыкастик поддержал.

Самое досадное, что фактически нога-то была цела, магия восстановила все повреждённые ткани до первозданного вида. Вот только нервная система человека не рассчитана на столь быстрое восстановление, и потому продолжает чувствовать боль и хуже проводит поступающие от мозга сигналы, из-за чего с пострадавшей конечностью становится сложнее управляться. Особенно при низком болевом пороге.

— Позволь донести тебя, ангел.

— Ага, а в люк мы как протиснемся? — скептически выдал Антон. — Нет уж, не надо меня носить. Просто подставь плечо, ладно?

С вампкубьей помощью он легко дошёл до люка, но вот со спуском возникли проблемы: опираться он по-прежнему мог только на одну ногу, а потому спуститься самостоятельно не получилось бы — уж больно крутой и неудобной оказалась ведущая с крыши лестница.

Не спрашивая разрешения, Арсений присел, обхватил его за бёдра и поднял, заботливо предупредив:

— Пригнись, огонёчек, здесь потолок низковат.

После чего легко и уверенно спустился по ступенькам металлической лесенки (причём вслепую и не используя руки, поскольку обеими он крепко держал Антона!) и бережно поставил его на площадку девятого с половиной этажа.

— Прикольно, — оценил Кожевин вампкубьи действия, спускаясь и закрывая за собой люк. — Ну что, пошли?

— Так и пойдёшь, волчара голозадый? — не удержался Антон.

— В смысле? А, блять…

Будучи оборотнем, Женька давно привык относиться к наготе спокойно, тем более что соседство с огневиком этому тоже способствовало. Но, конечно же, появляться в общественном месте нагишом всё равно было как-то не комильфо. Потому он и носил обычно шаровары… Вот только с собой он взял лишь две пары, и одну уже подарил Серёже, а вторая как назло оказалась в стирке и из-за высокой влажности воздуха не успела высохнуть, так что сегодня ему было нечем прикрыться.

— Никогда не понимал настойчивого человеческого стремления закутать тело в тысячу одёжек, — вздохнул вампкуб. — Ладно ещё в холодную пору, или когда солнце за пять минут ожоги оставляет, но сейчас-то не прохладно и не обжигающие жарко, просто тепло… Самое то, чтобы дать коже дышать, — заключил Арсений и вдруг предложил: — Но если всё-таки хочешь одеться, могу одолжить тебе свои вещи.

Антон с трудом подавил желание хлопнуть по лицу. Ну да, конечно, суккубий идейный нудизм как он есть: и на чужую обнажёнку посмотреть, и себя показать… Особенно перед _истинным._

— Нет, спасибо, — сдержанно отказался Женька. Вспомнил, наверное, что на нём вся одежда быстро пропитывается специфическим собачьим душком, который потом без магии даже тремя стирками подряд не вывести, да и с магией тоже не с первой попытки, особенно если по образованию ты ни разу не бытовик… Он-то ладно, привык за столько лет проживания в одной комнате, а вот чувствительная к запаху своего аллергена Тина…

В последнее время сестрица взяла за привычку виснуть на вампкубе аки обезьянка на пальме. Антон, конечно, давно привык к причудам Тин-Тин, но даже ему подобное казалось странноватым: зачем в буквальном смысле висеть на клыкастике, ухватившись за плечи и поджав ноги, если у тебя для подобного есть муж и брат? «Ничего ты не понимаешь, — сказала ему на днях Кристинка, — одно дело вы с Женей, и совсем другое — Арсений. Он же как папа! Помнишь, мы в детстве по папе карабкались как две мартышки, а он лишь посмеивался и придерживал, чтобы мы не упали? Вот то же самое! Только папа уже старенький, не осилит такую нагрузку, тем более что и я за эти годы заметно подросла. А Арсу это как нефиг делать!»

Аргументация была так себе, но за неимением лучшего Антон её молчаливо принял и не стал вмешиваться. Похоже, всех всё устраивало: Тинин избранник не ревновал, скандалов не закатывал, громы и молнии не метал; сама сестрёнка была довольна; Арсений вроде бы тоже — то ли его суккубьей душеньке был вполне приятен даже такой вот дружеско-родственный тактильный контакт, то ли Крыська чем-то напомнила ему кого-то из прошлого, например, дочь или какую-нибудь из многочисленных сестёр… А раз всем всё нормально, то и нет смысла возникать.

Впрочем, у Антона была своя теория на этот счёт: сублимация. Сколько он помнил, Тин-Тин всегда мечтала завести собаку, но аллергия не позволяла, и даже обретение магии этого не изменило. И, если так подумать, Арс похож на тот тип собак, что нравился Тине: высокий, сильный, быстрый, клыкастый, с глазами как у хаски, а ещё весьма игривый, но при этом с мягким терпеливым характером и сильным защитническим инстинктом. И больше привязан к Антону, чем к ней. Некоторые вещи не меняются: в детстве все дворовые собаки отчего-то липли к нему, а не к обожающей их сестре.

Отвлёкшись на воспоминания, Антон немного забыл о происходящем здесь и сейчас, но ворчание вампкуба вернуло его в осознание действительности.

— Двести лет прошло, а люди не меняются, — вздохнул Арсений, — как прикрывали гармонию обнажённой натуры убогим фи́говым листочком, так и продолжают.

Как оказалось, листочек был вовсе не фигурой речи: маг и впрямь вырастил на причинном месте резной листок приличного такого размера. Кожевин на пробу качнул бёдрами, недовольно хмыкнул, увидев, как кокетливо этот самый листочек заколыхался, сводя всю цензуру к нулю, и вырастил ещё несколько, так, чтобы целиком закрывали зону плавок.

— Это клён? Или платан? — зачем-то спросил Антон, смутно припоминая, что у этих деревьев вроде похожие по форме листья. Ну не древесник он, чтобы в породах растений разбираться! Вот из тысячи деревьев узнать необходимые боевому магу осину и тополь — это всегда пожалуйста. Выбрать травки, которые нужны в качестве ингредиентов для зелий — тоже дело нужное, в полевых условиях весьма полезное. А остальная-то зелень ему на кой сдалась, чтобы в ней шарить?

— Ты чё, Шаст, с дуба рухнул? — вытаращился на него Женька. — Это ж виноград! Помнишь, мы на третьем-четвёртом курсе домашнее вино делали, ну, для душевных попоек и на продажу? Ты ж мне сам тогда помогал!

Нежить удивлённо поднял брови. Ну да, Антон хоть и многое поведал вампкубу о временах своего студенчества, но про конкретно этот случай рассказывать как-то стеснялся — не пристало стражу порядка рассказывать о том, как едва не влип в неприятности из-за незаконной торговли алкоголем. Что поделать, каждый выживает как может: стипендия в Академии такая, что при проживании в общаге на продукты хватает в обрез, а организм-то растущий и активно бегающий-прыгающий-дерущийся на тренировках, а пламя-то вечно голодное… Бытовики ещё хотя бы могли на подработку устроиться, но целителей и боевиков на учёбе так дрючили, что не оставалось ни времени, ни сил. А тут такая лафа́ — окно на солнечную сторону и сосед-древесник, избравший одним из своих растений виноград…

Уход за устроенным за окном виноградником взял на себя, разумеется, Кожевин — благодаря своему набору стихий он и в растениях хорошо разбирался, и в типах почвы. За соблюдением рецептуры и технологического процесса следили вдвоём, ещё с первого курса алхимических практикумов наученные, что в паре работать гораздо проще. Антон же взял на себя сокрытие их импровизированной плантации, растянувшейся вверх и вниз на несколько этажей: немного модифицированных воздушных чар, пара видоизменённых менталистских заклятий — и никто ничего не заметит. Удобно: и преподы не засекут, и голодные студенты их виноградник не обнесут. Распространением тоже в основном Шаст занимался, рассудив, что никто не заподозрит, если улыбчивый общительный воздушник станет чуточку более общительным.

Первый год всё шло хорошо, покупатели были свои, проверенные, и держать рот на замке умели. В кармане наконец-то завелись какие-никакие, но деньги. Конечно, это трудно было назвать полноценным заработком, но наконец-то им хватало и на продукты, и «на потрахаться», то бишь на презервативы и скромный, но всё же презент даме: шоколадку, билеты в кино, одинокий тюльпан в целлофановой обёртке… Как-то раз даже до смешного дошло — девушка попросила вместо цветов или вкусняшек купить пакет гречки!

На четвёртом курсе у них появились конкуренты — компашка пятикурсников просекла фишку и тоже занялась виноделием. И всё бы ничего, но пятикурсники знать не знали о здоровой конкуренции, вечно старались как-нибудь насолить и подгадить: то плантацию их пытались обобрать (наивные, думали, Шастун не предусмотрел покушения на виноград со стороны левитирующих воздушников), то сами растения выкопать (а вот тут уже земляные ловушки Женьки пригодились), то принялись распускать слухи типа «Вот моя подруга выпила всего-то стаканчик их пойла, так её потом три часа выворачивало, у меня аж руки устали ей волосы держать!». Конечно, это было грязной ложью: за качеством производства Шастун и Кожевин следили крайне тщательно, да и больше пары литров в одни руки не отпускали — понимали ведь, что в случае отравления поднимется буча и торговлю придётся прикрыть. Антон как-то из интереса обходными путями, через знакомого бытовика, раздобыл бутылку конкурирующей компании, отхлебнул и тут же скривился — чужое вино было преотвратным. Кажется, изначально оно получилось слишком кислым, и студенты попытались это исправить, добавив сахар, но получилось только хуже. Впрочем, это прекрасно объясняло их нежелание конкурировать честно.

Несмотря на ухищрения пятикурсников, их с Кожевиным бизнес всё же держался на плаву, и тогда эти бакланы пошли на решительные меры — настучали в ректорат, и пошло-поехало… Хорошо, Ирка вовремя об этом узнала и предупредила их, так что к моменту обыска все доказательства их незаконной деятельности были устранены.

Все, кроме одного — тетрадки, в которой они вели отчётность.

К счастью, в вопросах безопасности Антон всегда был параноиком (а как им не стать, если самое первое знакомство с магией обернулось для него тем, что он остался один среди полыхающей огнём комнаты, получил немало ожогов и чуть не задохнулся?), а потому предусмотрел несколько вариантов и на такой случай. Увы, сжигать тетрадку было бессмысленно, поскольку её уже заметили, так что это послужило бы лишь подтверждением его вины. Но с самого начала, когда они только-только получили первый результат, именно он настоял на том, чтобы в записях они использовали лишь цифры и запутанные значки-пиктограммы, обозначавшие не одну букву, как в простых шифрах, а целое слово, а то и выражение. Как в ректорате ни бились над его тетрадью, не смогли разгадать (хотя Косяков как-то хитро поглядывал на него, так что, может, и разгадал, но отчего-то молчал), а сами по себе цифры ничего не доказывали — многие преподы знали о привычке Шастуна на скучных лекциях придумывать магические конструкции и вести расчёты в черновике; пускай это и не поощрялось, но алиби всё же обеспечило. Да и сам Антон упорно шёл в отказ — ничего не знаю, не видел, не слышал, не делал… Зря, что ли, майор Белый своих любимчиков не только гонял как сидоровых коз, но и рассказывал, как лучше всего себя вести, когда допрашиваешь не ты, а тебя? Этого не было в программе, Руслан Викторович просто делился личным опытом: когда-то он провёл несколько недель в плену у отступников, но свою Пятёрку не выдал.

Проводимое администрацией расследование вполне предсказуемо затянулось и никаких результатов не давало. Не выдержав, за дело взялся сам ректор Светлаков, и под его непосредственным руководством был найден _настоящий_ виновник распространения алкоголя. Оказалось, та самая шайка старшекурсников, устранив конкурентов, совсем оборзела и чуть ли не под носом преподов торговала… Словом, этих придурков поймали на горячем и наказали: назначили штраф, а тем, кто не мог его выплатить, исправительные работы; а Шастуна, как ни странно, признали невиновным и даже — вот уж действительно чудо! — извинились за причинённые неудобства.

Конечно, после такой шумихи, как расследование, проведённое лично ректором, уже не могло быть никакой речи о продолжении бизнеса, так что остаток года они больше не рисковали, а на следующий год из-за диплома так и вовсе не до того было.

Антон вяло фыркнул, отгоняя непрошеные воспоминания. Весь этот примечательный опыт с виноделием многому его научил, но уж точно не умению отличать виноградные листья от каких-нибудь ещё.

— Жень, за нашей плантацией вообще-то _ты_ ухаживал, я так, сбоку припёка, урожай с высоких этажей помогал собирать, не более. Моё дело было не к листьям присматриваться, а спрятавшиеся гроздья ягод среди них находить, — усмехнулся Шаст. — Ну что, приоделся в листики свои? Можем идти?

Лангепас и впрямь уже приоделся, создав из растущей прямо на нём листвы нечто вроде шортов и футболки. Смотрелось довольно странно, но зато приличия были соблюдены, да и морок наверняка заставит неосвоенных считать, будто это самая что ни на есть обычная одежда.

— Ага, погнали.

Весь лестничный пролёт Антон преодолел сам. Нога болела, конечно, но если не задерживать свой вес на ней, а ещё как следует вцепиться в перила, то вполне можно обойтись и без помощи Арсения. Не то чтобы ему была эта помощь неприятна, просто, ну, неловко как-то… Вон, когда они на кладбище с зомбаками бились, кто кого спас? Шаст — клыкастика. А кто кого потом нёс? Вампкуб — его! А ведь по-хорошему это спаситель должен спасённого нести, или, к примеру, помогать идти, если тот не так уж сильно пострадал.

Хотя, если так подумать, это ведь Арс его сегодня спас. Только влюблённому суккубу хватило бы бдительности на то, чтобы заметить угрозу жизни для _истинного,_ и только вампирская скорость реакции позволила ему вовремя выдернуть Антона из зоны поражения. И если при падении с крыши у вампкуба ещё были бы шансы выжить, то у мага с тяжёлыми ранениями в голову, даже с учётом близости и профессионализма Елика…

Антон даже застыдился: клыкастик и впрямь его спас, а он по-свински отнимает у него возможность прочувствовать себя тем самым рыцарем из старинных баллад, который всегда выручает прекрасную даму из беды. Арсений ведь романтик, ему наверняка такое нравится…

Приняв решение не ломать вампкубу кайф, Антон не стал возражать, когда на выходе из лифта его вновь подхватили на руки и пронесли по ведущей к двери лестнице и дальше, по спуску крыльца, поставив на асфальт лишь тогда, когда все ступеньки-препятствия были преодолены. И потом, когда клыкастик не стал отходить на привычное расстояние, на котором они обычно держались при чужих, а остался близко и как-то так характерно повёл плечом, молчаливо предлагая себя в качестве опоры, Антон тоже не стал кочевряжиться и благодарно принял помощь. Что толку мучить себя болью, а Арсения отказом, из каких-то невнятных соображений о том, как мужчине подобает себя вести? А на тему «что подумают люди» Шастун давно уже не беспокоился: единственный присутствовавший здесь «людь», чьё мнение было для него важно, ничего плохого о своём давнем друге и однокашнике уж точно не подумает.

Идти приобнявшись было и впрямь легче — Антон почти не опирался на больную ногу, да и длина шага у них из-за схожего роста почти совпадала, удобно… Это позволяло не отвлекаться на контролирование каждого движения, а направить ресурсы мозга на анализ недавнего боя. Интуиция так и кричала, что что-то в этой битве было не так, что он что-то упускает, но что именно?

На глаза ему попался подъезд, зияющий выбитым дверным проёмом, — они возвращались почти тем же путём, что и пришли, — и Антону стало стыдно. Всё-таки его с детства учили уважать чужой труд, а эту дверь кто-то делал, устанавливал, покупал на заработанные честным трудом деньги кодовый замок…

— Ребят, а давайте дверь на место поставим?

Арсений, разумеется, его инициативу поддержал. Он и выступил главной движущей силой, полностью отстранив своего раненного _истинного_ от участия в деле: помог Шасту дойти до ближайшей лавочки, поднял дверной короб вместе с дверью, приладил его на нужное место и удерживал его в таком положении всё то время, что Женька своей растительно-земляной магией прикреплял понадёжней каждый косяк к стене подъезда. Обычно подобной работой должны были заниматься чистильщики, но в пятёрках считалось хорошим тоном в меру своих возможностей устранить причинённые разрушения.

Уже позже, когда они вышли со дворов на оживлённую улицу, вампкуб эдак мимоходом поправил искривившуюся опору дорожного знака. Антон даже не понял, что его больше впечатлило: то, что после столкновения с вампиром металлический столб согнулся так, будто в него машина врезалась, или всё-таки то, с какой лёгкостью Арсений его распрямил. Ладно металлики, они своей стихией управляют взглядом или и вовсе силой мысли, но тут-то голая физическая сила…

— Фига́ ты железный! — не смог не оценить Шаст, прикинув, с какой силой нужно действовать для такого результата и как это должно быть болезненно для мягких тканей, оказавшихся между металлом и костями, будто меж молотом и наковальней.

— Не железный, ангел, — с улыбкой поправил его Арс и добавил, лукаво подмигивая: — Но и не хрустальный.

Антон замешкался, не зная, как отреагировать на столь очевидную отсылку к тому неловкому, но, как он сейчас понимал, такому приятному для вампкуба случаю.

— Губит людей не пиво! Губит людей вода! — грянуло из кармана его джинсов, и, чертыхнувшись, Шастун полез доставать телефон: Елик — а, судя по мелодии, это был он — зря звонить не станет.

— Как вы? — сходу спросил Шаст.

— Целы, — сухо отчитался целитель. — Но противник ушёл.

— Аналогично. Идём к вам, — доложил Антон и, подождав для верности пару секунд, положил трубку. Детали можно обговорить и после, до кафешки-то всего несколько минут пешком, уж как-нибудь потерпят. Главное, что известна самая суть: все живы-здоровы, помощь не требуется, можно не спешить на подмогу.

Уже почти добравшись до цели, они заметили, что кафе и область тротуара вокруг него обнесены чёрно-жёлтыми сигнальными лентами. На огороженной территории деловито сновали бытовики, занимаясь каждый своим делом: один, воздев руки, управлял вязкой стекольной массой, потихоньку возвращая её в оконный проём, другой собирал осколки посуды, третий водил ногой над валяющимися на тротуаре предметами, чтобы на неё намагничивалось всё металлическое, и потом сбрасывал налипшую кучу столовых приборов в ярко-красное пластиковое ведро.

Заметив других магов, Арсений как-то напрягся, будто готовясь не то снова вступить в бой, не то закинуть своего _истинного_ на плечо и бежать.

— Всё нормально, Арс. Это чистильщики, — поспешил успокоить Антон. Отдавая должное собственной паранойе и вампкубьей интуиции, он присмотрелся внимательней, пытаясь выявить несоответствия. Одеты в практичную форму и кислотно-яркие жилеты, подобно дорожным рабочим, строителям или электрикам; действуют уверенно и по-своему слаженно: каждый сам по себе, но вместе с тем не мешает другим. Точно чистильщики.

Дойдя до огороженной зоны, Шастун привычным движением приподнял полиэтиленовую ленту — не с его ростом подныривать под столь низкие препятствия. Ближайший к ним чистильщик, тот, что с ногой в ведре, забубнил было что-то на тему «посторонним не положено», но Антон щёлкнул пальцами, вызывая сноп искорок — свои, мол.

Зайдя в кафе, они обнаружили ещё нескольких бытовиков. В основном те занимались ремонтом мебели: один среза́л с деревянных столешниц недосожжённые побеги, второй наскоро подсушивал магией место среза и тут же проходился каким-то составом, видимо, чтобы след побега ничем не выделялся на фоне остальной поверхности. Ещё один чистильщик стоял напротив стены и качал головой, глядя на выбоины от попавших в неё льдин. Антону даже стало немного неловко, но, с другой стороны, лучше уж пусть страдает стена, чем живые люди и нелюди.

Елик с Чехом нашлись близ огороженного каменными щитами угла: лавовик приделывал металлическую ножку стола на её законное место, а целитель обсуждал что-то со смутно знакомым магом, при ближайшем рассмотрении оказавшимся Андреем Родных.

— Вернёмся к нашим баранам, а вот, кстати, и они, — не преминул подколоть Елик. Антон лениво, не убирая руки с поддерживающего плеча клыкастика, показал воднику фак.

— Вот значит как, — флегматично протянул Андрей, ни капли не удивившись. — Значит, это ваши товарищи тут всё разнесли?

— «Тут всё разнесли» атаковавшие нас боевики под скрывающими личность чарами, а мы лишь защищали себя и гражданских, — холодно отчеканил Антон. — Исполняли свой Ведомственный долг, и исполняли хорошо, — он кивнул на всё ещё возвышающиеся поблизости каменные щиты, выращенные прямо из пола. 

Клыкастик как-то по-другому расправил плечи, будто перетекая из привычного модуса «я мирный суккуб, хоть и с вампирскими клыками» в режим «я бессмертный граф и высокопоставленный офицер Российской Империи, с кем имею честь разговаривать?». Антона всегда поражало, как легко Арс переключается между столь разными образами. Интересно, это актёрский опыт влияет?

Пользуясь тем, что чистильщик смотрит на новоприбывших, Елик вопросительно указал на него взглядом. Шастун с трудом сдержал улыбку, потому что Андрей выбрал ту же самую секунду, чтобы точно так же показать глазами в сторону целителя. Не желая плодить недопонимание, Антон решил проблему переглядок легко и просто:

— Так, давайте расставим все точки над i, ё и прочими умля́утами². Андрей пытался расколдовать Диму, не вышло. Я позвал Елика, у него всё получилось. Ещё вопросы будут? — Может, вышло слишком резко, в духе слона в посудной лавке, но уж больно надоело ему пытаться разобраться во всех этих хитросплетениях.

Вопросов больше не было, и он, тихонько позвав клыкастика, отправился бродить по разгромленному кафе, пытаясь отыскать хоть что-то, что наведёт его на верную мысль.

Вот, к примеру, виноград. Он не был уверен, что в горячке боя так уж хорошо рассмотрел колышущиеся листья лианы, которой пользовался рыжий водник, но по предварительной оценке было вполне похоже на какой-нибудь сорт виноградной лозы. В сражении всем было не до того, но, может, сейчас среди устилающего пол хлама найдётся что-то, способное подтвердить или опровергнуть его предположение? Случайно отсечённый чужой атакой листочек, например. Или кусочек коры. Или закрученный виноградный усик.

— Что ищем? — спросил Арсений, едва заметив то, как он вглядывается себе под ноги.

— Всё, что не вписывается в обстановку, — ответил Шаст. — Особенно частицы растений.

Особенно внимательно изучив груду осколков посуды, в которой мелькнуло что-то зелёное, впоследствии оказавшееся петрушкой из салата, он, всё так же опираясь на плечо клыкастика, прохромал по залу, вспоминая, где стоял тот древесник и в каких местах с наибольшей вероятностью могли остаться следы его растений. По всему выходило, что нужно искать около того окна, где изначально сидели Чех с Еликом, и эту зону он осмотрел максимально внимательно, но ничего не нашёл и потому решил пройти в глубину помещения.

Остановившись у одного из перевёрнутых столов, он отпустил Арса и присел на корточки, но тут же об этом пожалел: свежеисцелённой ноге, которая при ходьбе побаливала вполне терпимо, сидеть на корточках категорически не нравилось, о чём она очень болезненно и сообщала. Покачнувшись, он ухватился за ноги вампкуба, чтобы удержать равновесие, свободной рукой чуть расчистил себе место и осторожно сел прямо на пол — всё равно джинсы выбрасывать, слишком уж испоганены: изодраны льдом и какой-то железякой, разорваны вампкубом настолько, что половинки штанины при ходьбе хлябают, да ещё и окровавлены, так что толку их беречь? Испачкаются, да и хуй с ними!

Копаясь среди осколков посуды, ошмётков еды, рассыпанных по полу столовых приборов, салфеток и зубочисток, он особо не следил за окружающим миром (а зачем? Арс-то рядом!) и потому вздрогнул от неожиданности, случайно соприкоснувшись с кем-то рукой.

— Вы моё удостоверение здесь не видели? — жалобно округлив глаза, спросила Панфилова, сидящая рядом на корточках. — А то я полезла в кармашек, чтобы предъявить корочку бригадиру команды зачистки, а корочки-то нету! Выпала, наверное, а я и не заметила…

Шастун удивлённо поднял брови. И кто их таких неподготовленных выпускает, а?

— А по собственной магии поискать никак? — буркнул он. Возможно, это было не слишком-то вежливо, но уж больно раздражало, что каждый встречный-поперечный отвлекает его от дела.

— Ой, а я и не подумала, — честно призналась девушка. — Спасибо! — она просияла и, стремительно поднявшись, умчалась куда-то — видимо, расчищать подходящее место для поискового ритуала. Везёт ей, искать артефакт по собственной магии куда как проще, чем заклинание с крови на клык перенастраивать…

Он машинально посмотрел на по-прежнему украшающий его запястье клыкастый браслет. Взгляд зацепился за что-то зелёное на фоне и, на четвереньках подползя туда, Антон таки обнаружил что искал: оторванный и немного обгоревший кусочек листа.

— Арс, помоги мне встать, — озвучивая просьбу, Шаст невольно ожидал услышать что-нибудь вроде «суккубы для того и созданы, чтобы помогать _подниматься,_ в частности, особо пикантным частям тела», но клыкастик лишь молчаливо улыбнулся, подавая руку.

Вновь оказавшись на ногах, Антон огляделся и, нашарив взглядом Женьку, что-то обсуждавшего с Чехом, направился к нему.

— Айне-ланге-ланге-шланге, можешь мне сказать, какое это растение?

Женька-Лангепас устало закатил глаза, явно не оценив переделку прозвища, но протянутый ему кусочек листа принял и внимательно рассмотрел.

— Виноград, — подтвердил он догадки Шаста. — Сорт не такой, как у меня, у моего, как видишь, листва светлее и немножко другая форма кромки, но точно виноград.

Поблагодарив за помощь, Антон отошёл немного, чтобы не мешать остальным, присел на край стола и задумался.

Виноград.

Тополь, которым вражеский древесник попытался атаковать Арса, никаких зацепок не даёт — он почти у каждого боевого мага этой стихии есть, как-никак очень уж полезное дерево: и растёт быстро (а значит, и ускоряющая его рост магия будет ещё более эффективна), и ветки длинные, и в стычке с вампирами полезней осины будет — осиной на излёте заденешь, вампир хоть и зашипит от боли, но из строя не выйдет, а вот насылающий паралич тополь гораздо эффективней.

Бамбук — тоже частый выбор боевых магов: лёгкий, прочный, растёт быстро, при желании поддаётся плетению, вдобавок отдельные стебли очень удобно использовать в качестве боевого шеста.

Но виноград… Помнится, впоследствии Женька пожалел, что выбрал именно это растение. Боевики всё же обычно берут для комплекта какую-нибудь лиану, даже без магии сохраняющую максимальную гибкость, а какая нахуй гибкость у одревесневшей лозы? Молодые побеги ещё более-менее эластичны, а вот старые стволы ни туда, ни сюда — недостаточно жёсткие, чтобы служить в качестве защиты, и недостаточно гибкие, чтобы ими кого-нибудь связать.

Антон прекрасно помнил, как удивился, впервые увидев у Паши — не призрака, а одноимённого следователя из участка — столь неподходящее для боевика растение. Помнил, как коллега поведал, что происходит из династии древесников-бытовиков, занимающихся производством вина, и что в их роду практически у каждого первым растением становится виноград — сложно подцепить что-то другое, когда с детства помогаешь взрослым на фамильном винограднике и много контактируешь с лозой. Оттуда, собственно, и фамилия — Виноградов.

Какова вероятность того, что в одном городе окажется целых _два_ рыжих боевых мага с одинаковым дуэтом стихий и аж тремя совпадающими растениями?

Он не спешил озвучивать свою догадку. В конце концов, всегда оставался шанс, что он что-то не заметил или неверно интерпретировал. Например, под скрывающими лицо воздушными чарами было нереально разглядеть, настоящие ли это рыжие волосы или крашеные, а то и вовсе парик. Что, если настоящий Виноградов ни при чём, просто кто-то решил его подставить, а заодно и пустить ищейку по ложному следу?

— Эй, ау, алё гараж! Шастунишка-рваные-штанишки, ты меня слышишь? — смутно донеслось откуда-то справа, и Антон встрепенулся.

— Слышу, Ель, не кричи так, голова болит, — отозвался он, запоздало осознавая, что голова и впрямь разболелась от раздумий. — Что тебе надо?

— Это не мне надо, это _тебе_ надо, — отчего-то в голосе целителя проскользнула характерная для Воли интонация. — _Ты_ ж у нас следователь, вот и послушай, что здесь было, пока вы за тем мудаком сосульковым гонялись. А голова и у меня болит после вражеского менталиста, но я же как-то терплю.

— Менталиста? — голос Антона почти слился с вампкубьим, Арсений, по-прежнему находившийся от него ближе, чем на расстоянии вытянутой руки, резко подался вперёд, в то время как сам Шаст, ухватившись за его плечо, стремительно поднялся на ноги.

Слишком уж много им задолжал вражеский менталист, слишком уж личным делом стало это расследование.

— Менталиста, — подтвердил Елик. — Так, ладно, сначала про дела ментальные, а потом уже всё по порядку. Во-первых, я уже произвёл глубокую проверку Панфиловых, они с этим делом никак не связаны.

— Уже связаны, — хмыкнул Антон. Вольно или невольно, в этом конфликте брат и сестра оказались на их стороне, а значит, стали противниками для преступника и его сообщников.

— Уже связаны, — эхом повторил за ним Елик, соглашаясь, и тут же выругался: — Заебало, блять! Ненавижу толпу!

Целитель как-то рассказывал, что чем больше группа людей, разумы которых необходимо взять под контроль, тем сложнее это даётся. И от ступени это не зависит, потому что дело не в магии, дело в мозге, которому сложнее оперировать большим количеством никак не связанных между собой объектов — всё равно что двадцатью мячиками жонглировать! Вследствие такой нагрузки быстро наступает утомление, и мозг, стремясь отдохнуть, начинает экономить на чём-нибудь: то концентрацию снизит, то ухудшит работу речевых центров… Сейчас вот определённо последнее, судя по тому, что Елик уже второй раз подряд повторил за ним фразу.

— Короче, Панфиловы чисты. Надо будет взять их с собой, чтобы вражина не добрался, я отдохну пару часиков и ближе к ночи поставлю им защитные блоки на ту информацию, которой ты сочтёшь нужным с ними поделиться.

Антон угукнул, прикидывая, о чём лучше им рассказать и о чём умолчать.

— Далее. Хрен этот моржовый, — водник кивнул на Андрея Родных, который, судя по безотрывному взгляду в глаза одной из посетительниц кафе, внушал ей ложные воспоминания о произошедшем, — в этом месяце потерял какую-то родственницу и больше ни о чём другом думать не может. Я, конечно, в его разум сильно глубоко не забирался, а то он бы меня почувствовал и закрылся, но на поверхности ни единой лишней мысли не плавало, так что делай выводы.

— Делаю, — кивнул Шаст и поморщился: от этого движения голова разболелась сильнее.

Зато боль в ноге почти прошла. Баланс, блять!

— Его жена недавно умерла от старости, — подал голос клыкастик.

Елик тяжело сглотнул и продолжил:

— Один из троих нападающих был менталистом.

— Мелкий, — уверенно заявил Антон, помня, что из всех троих водников только он не показал свою вторую стихию.

— Мелкий, — согласно кивнул целитель и тут же психанул: — Да блять! Короче, у этого мелкого, походу, дар доёбистости, потому что мозги он мне задолбал знатно. Уж на что у меня защита мощная, так он даже её чуть не пробил, даром что его владение стихией на пару ступеней ниже моего.

Мелкий. Доёбистый. Боевик. Атакует водой, а в плане ментала уступает Елику на пару ступеней.

А ещё то торопливое, с почти сливающимися словами, раздосадованное замечание об отмороженном туманнике, лезущем на рожон… Голос звучал незнакомо, но современными магическими и техническими штучками легко исказить тембр до неузнаваемости.

Всё указывало на Игоря Коваленко.

— Ментальный натиск? — предположил Антон скорее для галочки, уже догадываясь, что услышит в ответ.

— Да, ме… — Елик жёстко оборвал сам себя. — Да, он. Ну что, теперь про сам бой?

— Давай, только кратко и по существу. Голова раскалывается уже, — пожаловался Шаст. Ладонь вампкуба сочувственно погладила его по плечу.

— После вашего с туманником побега эти двое бились без особого энтузиазма, больше защищались, чем нападали. Потом нас вдруг нисхуя стало клонить в сон, я первым просёк фишку, нашёл подозрительный букет красных цветов, Чех его сжёг и всё прошло. Но за те секунды, что мы тупили из-за сонливости и искали её источник, оба водника смылись.

Перед глазами ярко полыхнуло воспоминание, как на одном из совместных дежурств Виноградов усыпил разбушевавшегося оборотня, прорастив из своего тела множество алых цветов. Сонный мак, настоящий, _магический_ сонный мак, а не его известный обычным людям тёзка, действовал мощно и безотказно. Почти. Воздушная магия автоматически отфильтровывает все нежелательные примеси, а вампирам дышать и вовсе не обязательно…

В висок резко кольнуло изнутри. Антон с шумом втянул сквозь зубы воздух, пережидая вспышку боли, и тут же был ослеплён вполне реальной вспышкой света и оглушён громовым грохотом.

Ливанул дождь.

Ощутимо расслабившийся Елик пробормотал что-то вроде «Я вам вроде всё уже рассказал, пойду освежусь», но был пойман вампкубом за плечо.

— На, возьми, — Арс сунул ему в руки что-то мелкое. — Подгони машину сюда, ладно? Она в паре дворов отсюда: как выйдешь, сверни налево, пройди три дома и сразу после арки поверни направо. Там в самой глубине двора поищи, за одноэтажным строением. Всё равно гулять под дождём будешь, а так и ты пройдёшься, и Антону польза будет.

Елик согласился. Наверняка скорчил недовольную рожу, Антон этого уже не видел, он закрыл глаза, потому что так было легче терпеть разразившуюся внутри его черепа грозу, но, зная Елика, был уверен, что тот хоть как-нибудь да скомпенсирует невысказанные едкие слова.

— Что, ангел, совсем плохо? — сочувственно прошептал Арс, и будто в насмешку именно в этот момент ливень зашумел сильнее. — Может, тебе лучше присесть?

Было бы гораздо лучше перестать думать, лишний раз напрягая мозг, и без того страдающий от разгула водной стихии, но он не мог. Антон тихо угукнул и позволил клыкастику себя усадить — глаза по-прежнему открывать не хотелось, голова и без того болела так, будто в неё всё-таки попали огромной острой сосулькой. Все размышления и предположения, витающие в его голове, больно кололи его мозг, но как перестать думать, если от этого расследования зависят их собственные жизни и судьбы, и не только их, но ещё многих людей и нечистей?

Всё не сходилось, категорически не сходилось. Если из троих противников двое оказались боевиками из местного отделения, мог ли третий тоже быть оттуда? Если туманник прибился со стороны, то почему те двое тоже вступили в бой, учитывая, что из фразы Коваленко получается, что изначально планировалась только слежка? А если он не со стороны, а тоже из отделения, может ли этот злоебучий беглец оказаться Смирновым, ведь у него похожее телосложение и такой же набор стихий? Но если это Смирнов и он умеет кидаться сосульками, почему в тот раз на кладбище он атаковал нежить ножами, а не льдом? А если не Смирнов, то откуда они выкопали другого боевого туманника? И почему этот ледышкинс так ненавидит именно его, Шаста, что наплевал на планы о тихой слежке и попытался убить? И почему не всадил ледяной клинок в спину, пока Антон удерживал своего вампира над пропастью и не мог толком защищаться? Что-то не сходится: в целях только наблюдение, но хотел убить. Хотел убить, но не стал. Внезапно вспомнил о чести и решил не атаковать безоружного, или хотя бы ранить не насмерть? А что ж не вспомнил, когда пытался огромной сосулькой пробить череп ему, даже не знающему ещё о присутствии постороннего мага? Как же сложно, как же болит, как же раскалывается голова!..

На макушку медленно и осторожно опустилась знакомая ладонь, и стало чуточку легче. Странно, обычно при головной боли даже самые невесомые прикосновения к этой области только ухудшали ситуацию… Прислушавшись к ощущениям, он понял, что клыкастик как может оттягивает на себя его магию, вместе с ней забирая и часть боли.

А ещё он осознал, что то приятно-мягкое, во что он не глядя уткнулся лбом, это живот Арса. И что давно уже сидит так, обвивая руками талию вампкуба.

— Ангел мой, — едва слышно за грохотом дождя прошелестел Арс, — Елизар уже подогнал машину почти к самому крыльцу и обещает укрыть тебя от воды на время пути к ней. Позволишь мне донести тебя туда?

Антон тихонько угукнул ему в живот. Получилось больше похоже на хныканье, но клыкастик каким-то чудом распознал в этом согласие и очень плавно и бережно поднял его на руки. Голова раскалывалась так, что похуй уже было на всё, лишь бы скорее очутиться дома.

Кажется, он отрубился ещё до того, как они погрузились в машину. Заснул прямо на руках у клыкастика, а проснулся дома, в постели, раздетый до белья, когда уже совсем стемнело и ливень кончился. Арса рядом не наблюдалось, видимо, на дворе было ещё только самое начало ночи, вроде примерно в это время сердобольный нежить обычно устраивал Лике гигиенические процедуры.

Вспомнив о том, что так и не посмотрел, что за сообщение ему пришло, он не глядя цапнул мобильник со своей тумбочки (вампкубьей наблюдательности вполне хватало для того, чтобы разложить его вещи точно так, как Антон привык их класть) и заглянул в сообщения.

Самое свежее датировалось временем, когда он был в отключке: Миша Кукота сообщал, что из-за грозы его сокол был вынужден свернуть слежку, а потому след туманника потерян.

А вот следующее, то самое, что пришло за мгновенье до ледяной атаки, заставило его истерически расхохотаться от такой иронии. Сообщение гласило:

**МЧС: 8 августа на территории города N ожидается сильная гроза с градом, возможен шквалистый ветер до 25–27 м/с. Будьте внимательны и осторожны! Тел. службы спасения 101**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹би́тум и руберо́ид — в разговорной речи синонимы. Рубероид — рулонный кровельный материал цвета асфальта, в значительной мере состоящий из битумов.  
> ²умля́ут / умла́ут — две точки над гласной буквой, меняющие её произношение. Буквы с умляутами: ä, ö, ü.
> 
>  
> 
> Это был трудный год: проблемы со здоровьем, финансами, расставание почти после десятка лет отношений… Тяжело было выкроить время и силы на творчество, пусть я и люблю Чудей всей душой. Да ещё и эта часть непривычно крупная, аж 15 страниц (средний размер чудикоглавы — всего 8). Но в конце концов я с ней справилась, и во многом благодаря вашей читательской поддержке. Спасибо всем, кто рисовал арты и гифки, делал коллажи и видео, писал аушки и фики, отправлял мне в личку мотивирующие сообщения и просто терпеливо ждал проды. Я это очень ценю.
> 
> Сложная жизненная ситуация никуда не делась, но я стараюсь вылезти из этой жопы. Пока не могу гарантировать регулярность выхода проды, но приложу усилия в этом направлении.
> 
> Постараюсь разбавить ваше ожидание постами в [моём чудикоканале](https://t.me/ivarton) 🍒 И о грядущей проде я первым делом сообщаю именно там 😉
> 
>  
> 
> Надеюсь выпустить проду в январе, так что каждый понедельник после 3:00 проверяйте, вышла ли 😉
> 
>  **4,11 Этот безумный, безумный день — Когда твой друг в крови**  
>  • Что было после того, как Арсу залечили перерезанное горло.  
> • Зачем нужны прорехи на джинсах.  
> • Неожиданное открытие.  
> • Немного о расчленёнке.  
> • О чём Антон не хочет вспоминать.


End file.
